A kis jedi úrnő
by Lylthia
Summary: A mandalóriai birodalomról
1. Bevezető

**LEMONDÁS/DISCLAIMER:** Elismerem, hogy fanficemben a Lucasarts, Bioware és Obsidian termékeiből változtatás nélkül átvett helyszínek, nevek és szereplők az ő tulajdonukat képezik.

**Cím: A kis jedi úrnő  
****Író: **Lylthia  
**Kategória:** sci-fi.  
**Korhatár:** 12 év  
**Műfaj:** Regény  
**A regény alapjául:** Star Wars - Knights of the Old Republic ( röviden KotOR) I-II. ) _**/ **_A régi köztársaság lovagjai _**/ **_című PC játék szolgált.

**Szereplők:** Még ha nem is a regény legelejétől van jelen, számomra a legfontosabb, legmeghatározóbb személyiség _**Canderous Ordo,**_aki a KotOR mindkét részében a jedi főhősök hűséges társa lesz. Ő egy veterán mandalóriai harcos. Az avatarom is őt ábrázolja a KotOR második részéből! Roppant termetű, érces hangú, lojális, határozott egyéniség. Ő az igazi ihletőm, ő keltette föl érdeklődésemet a mandalóriai harcosok világa iránt, gyakorlatilag őmiatta kezdtem írni a fanfic-emet!

**Címszereplőm, **_**Seyda**_**, teljes egészében kitalált karakterem**, nevét egy másik PC játékból, a Morrowind-ből kölcsönöztem (Seyda Neen egy kis falu, a legelső helyszín, ahol a Morrowind cselekménye kezdődik! )

**A KotOR-okból kölcsönvett szereplők nevei:  
**Mandalóriai harcosok: Canderous, Xarga, Davrel, Tagren, Zuka. Háromnak a nevét kissé megváltoztattam: Calborn (a KotOR-ban Kelborn), Brailor (Bralor) és Sheruk (Sherruk).  
Köztársaságiak: Carth Onasi, mint kiváló pilóta és köztársasági hős; és Forn Dodonna admirálisnő.  
Jedik: Revan, a Kitaszított, Vandar mester és Katar.  
A sithek közül nálam a legjellemzőbb egy sith lord, Darth Nihilus; kisebb szerepben pedig Treya (eredetileg Traya) és Visas.

_**Általam kreált mandalóriaiak:  
**_ Harcos karakterek a teljesség igénye nélkül: Serger, Larsen, Teregril, Sylas, Tairon, Saborra, Hedgewither, Arion, Handon, Teridon, Gildor, Xeren, Dandor, Lantisol stb.  
A civilek közül három férfi: Tedin, Joles és Labelick.  
A nők közül: Larinna, Astrila, Lylthia, Salina, Stel, Lenia stb.

_**Általam kreált köztársaságiak: **_a lelőtt köztársasági hajó kapitánya, navigátora, pilótája és 8 férfiutasa; valamint két női utas: a fiatal Flora, és a történetben fontos szerepet betöltő idős asszony, Mrs.Winter. Ezenkívül Parandin, a köztársaság egyik szenátora.

****

**Rövid háttérismertető:** A KotOR I. cselekménye a "Csillagok háborúja" sorozat története előtt 4000 évvel játszódik. A klasszikus alapfelállás: a világos és sötét oldal harca. A fél Galaxist leigázó mandalóriaiak ellen harcoló köztársaság vesztésre áll. Ekkor egy kiváló képességű fiatal jedi, Revan lép színre, elpusztítja Mandalória uralkodóját, a nagy Mandalore-t, majd jeditársával, Malakkal együtt megsemmisítik a mandalóriai flotta jelentős részét. A visszavonuló túlélőket a Külső Peremig üldözik. Mikor Revan és Malak visszatér a Külső Peremről, Sith Lordként már a sötét oldal útját járják. Hatalmas flotta van velük, és megtámadják a Mandalóriai Háború után teljesen legyengült köztársaságot, nem kímélve egykori jedi társaikat sem. A sithek útja azonban a gyűlöleté és a hatalomvágyé. Két Sith Lord nem uralkodhat egyszerre a Galaxis fölött... (A történet folytatásáról a regényben még szó lesz )

**A regényről**: Három évvel a mandalóriai háború után Darth Nihilus, a sith nagyúr rettegett hírű vezérhajója, a Ravager lelő egy köztársasági utasszállítót mandalóriai felségterületen, majd sith katonákat, sith beast-ridereket (szörnylovasokat, bestiaidomítókat) és idomított óriási hüllőket, bomákat küld a lezuhant hajóhoz. A hajó egyik utasa, egy tizenhárom éves jedi kislány, hogy felnőtt társait mentse, maga után csalogatja a sitheket és bomáikat. Mérföldekig tartó hajsza után holtfáradtan, fegyvertelenül, maradék jedi energiáját is elhasználva szembefordul üldözőivel. Pedig semmi esélye... Egyszerre mandalóriai harcosok jelennek meg. Végeznek a sithekkel és a hüllőkkel, majd a kislány felé fordul a figyelmük. Megtudják tőle, hogy ő a jedi Revan húga! Revané, aki néhány évvel ezelőtt elpusztította Mandalore-t, a birodalom uralkodóját...  
A két KotOR rész könyörtelen, hidegvérű, érzéketlen harcosoknak ábrázolja a mandalóriai harcosokat, akik nyerve vagy veszítve a harc kihívását és a dicsőséget keresik. Birodalmukból csupán egy Dxun-dzsungelbeli romos harci bázist láthatunk a játék második részben. Én ehhez képest jócskán idealizáltam őket, abból kiindulva, hogy a legharciasabb népnek is van hátországa. A legnagyobb harcosoknak is van érzelmi életük, kedvesük, családjuk, másképp nem maradna fönn a nemzet. És vannak dolgozó civiljeik is, akik az ipar, mezőgazdaság és kereskedelem fenntartásával kiszolgálják a harcos rendet. Mivel a KotOR-ok nem adnak használható támpontot a birodalom működéséről, fantáziámhoz fordultam segítségért. És megalkottam a legutolsó háború után lassan magához térő, tizenkét klánból álló mandalóriai harci óriásbirodalmat, a maga szigorú törvényeivel együtt, melynek új Mandalore-ja nem hajlandó követni az utat, melyet hódító uralkodó-elődei tapostak a birodalom sokezer éves történelme alatt.  
Regényemben harcok dúlnak a külső ellenség: vadállatok, sithek, sötét jedik ellen, és a túlélésért küzdő klánokban lázadások, belső viszályok jellemzik a háború utáni helyzetet. Nem könnyű most uralkodónak lenni Mandalóriában! Természetesen vannak szerelmi szálak, diplomácia, műszaki dolgok; egy kiváló mandalóriai felderítőparancsnok, Saborra jóvoltából kicsit többet megtudhatunk a jedi energiákról, sőt egy veszélyes, idegen fajról is szó esik...

**M e g j e g y z é s: **Mint említettem, a mandalóriai harcosok világáról semmi információm nem volt, így saját elképzelésemnek megfelelően formálgattam birodalmukat. Az én ötletem a klánrendszer felépítése; a harcosok kasztjának differenciálódása három csoportra a fizikai terhelhetőség alapján ( felderítők, harcosok, őrharcosok), ezeken kívül vannak kiképzőtisztek, testőr-és gárdahadnagyok, testőr-és gárdakapitányok, biztonsági parancsnokok, alvezérek, fővezérek, klánvezérek, és persze maga az uralkodó, a Mandalore. Az általam kitalált elit testületet, a Mandalore és családja személyi védelmét biztosító _**Karendhor gárdát **_Canderous egyik őse, Karendhor Ordo hozta létre századokkal ezelőtt. A hagyománynak megfelelően azóta is Canderous klánja, az Ordo klán képezi ki a Karendhor gárdistákat. Három rangot is alkottam: a **Hadiár **a Mandalore közvetlen helyettese diplomáciai és harci szempontból egyaránt; a **Haladhor **a fővezéreket fogja össze; a harmadik pedig egy "civil" rang: a **Calora. **Ő Mandalore asszonya. Az én elképzelésem alapján zajlik a házassági szertartás, és bizonyos fogalmakat is én találtam ki. A leggyakrabban használt fogalmak pl. a sárga színű, természetes alapú energiaitalok: a _**leyan és a leyandale**_; a kényelmes, testhezálló, rugalmas _**lanilinöltözék**_, amit a harcosok a páncél alatt viselnek; vagy a szobrok alapanyaga: a hófehér _**delix**_. De létezik _**strel **_(gyümölcsfajta), _**coron**_( zöldségfajta), _**hanar **_(közlekedési eszköz), _**krin **_( egy idegen világ iszonyatos "terméke"),szóval dúlt bennem az új fogalmak megalkotásának láza!

Úgy vélem, ennyi előzetes információ birtokában bátran be lehet lépni Mandalória csodálatos világába!


	2. 1 rész

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 1

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 1. rész

A hajsza a maradék erejét is elvette, és még mindig hallotta a sarkában loholó szörnyetegek dübörgését. Nem reménykedett csodában, tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, mikor érik be.

A hajótól sikerült őket elcsalnia, de ez vajmi keveset segített az ottmaradókon, akik közül egy sem volt védekezésre képes állapotban. Sokkal hamarabb elfáradt, mint ahogy számított rá, és ha utolérik, nem tud sok kárt tenni bennük. Mégis vállalta a csalétek szerepét. Ennyit meg tudott tenni. A többi már isten hatáskörébe tartozik.

Ahhoz elég makacs volt, hogy harc nélkül ne adja meg magát, _**mindenáron**_ azonban nem akart életben maradni. És nem fognak neki ajánlani harmadik lehetőséget. Mert nincs harmadik lehetőség. Sérülései súlyosak voltak, de egy kevés energiája a kínzások ellenére is maradt, ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy valamennyit gyógyításra merjen szánni. Ha mégis utolérik, úgysem tud sokáig kitartani.

Egyre közelebbről hallotta a dübörgést. A bomák nem adták fel, mert beast-ridereik sem adták fel.

A szavanna magas füvét kisebb facsoportok tarkították. Jobbról lustán kanyargó folyó ezüstkék vize csillant. Idilli, vadban bővelkedő, bizonyára termékeny föld. Igazán kellemes élőhely az itt lakók számára, akiknek kilétéről elképzelése sem volt.

A távolban halványan derengő hegylánc vonulata húzódott. Ott talán elrejtőzhetne, de tudta, esélye sincs arra, hogy elérjen odáig. Ereje elfogyott. Nem menekült tovább. A kezében tartott nevetséges fegyverre, a törött kardra pillantott, majd a hosszú futástól zihálva szembenézett üldözőivel.

Most látta csak, hányan vannak. Nyolc óriási, felnőtt boma és négy, piros páncélba öltözött, energiabottal felfegyverzett sith beast-rider követte őt mérföldeken keresztül. Látva, hogy a lány megáll, a sith idomítók arra igyekeztek rávenni állataikat, hogy szétszóródva kerítsék be a zsákmányt. Eszerint nem kaptak egyértelmű parancsot az elpusztítására. Még mindig azt remélik, foglyul ejthetik őt.

- Gyere vissza, és életben maradsz! - kiáltott oda az egyik idomár.

- Vissza? Akkor inkább most befejezem! - felelt a lány, bal tenyerét támadólag feléjük fordítva, és villámvihart bocsátott a hüllőkre. A bomák megvadulva nekilódultak, a beast-riderek hiába igyekeztek megfékezni őket.

A lány beledöfte törött kardját a feléje dübörgő egyik óriási hüllő fejébe, és félreugorva a sérült állat útjából, szembefordult a következőkkel. Ezzel elvesztette kardját, a rájuk idézett sztázismezővel pedig utolsó energiáját is elhasználta. Most már fegyvertelenné, gyógyításra, harcra egyaránt képtelenné vált. A fáradtságtól megingott, de nem bánta. Tudta, hogy csak pillanatokra nyert időt, amíg a sztázismező hatása tart.

- Hát megérte, hogy elmenekültél? - kiáltott rá az egyik sith. - Mindjárt meghalsz!

- De szabadon halok meg! - térdre rogyott, de már nem bírt fölkelni. Eddig is csak hallatlan akaratereje tartotta talpon.

Kék páncélú harcosok törtek elő a közeli bozótosból. A kislány rájuk pillantott és már meg sem próbált újra talpra állni, hogy meneküljön. Pedig köztársaságinak mandalóriaiak kezébe kerülni pár évvel a háború után az ő birodalmukban, egyenlő a halálos ítélettel. Ezt jól a fejébe vésték. Mindegy. Annyi élete úgy sincs, amennyire most szüksége lenne…

A sitheket és vadállataikat láthatóan kellemetlenül érintette a sugárfegyverrel és rövid, széles pengéjű kardokkal felszerelt harcosok közbeavatkozása, akik indulat nélkül, némán küzdöttek. A négy beast-ridernek annyi ideje se volt, hogy állataik pusztulásának tanúi lehessenek, úgy kaszálta le őket a mandalóriaiak rohama, akik harmincöten voltak, mert Seyda vette a fáradságot és megszámolta őket. Fegyelmezett harcmodoruk eleve eldöntötte a megzavarodott és feldühödött, egyúttal a villámviharral már súlyosan meg is sebesített óriási hüllők sorsát.

Mikor a hatalmas termetű győztesek szűk kört vontak körülötte; a lány nem a támadás vagy megadás, csupán a védekezés ősi mozdulatával nyújtotta feléjük kezét. Nem viseltek sisakot, így láthatta arcukat, melyet nem torzított el gyűlölet a jedi láttán. Pedig bizonyára látták, hogyan támadta meg a bomákat, így tisztában kellett lenniük azzal, hogy egy jedi védelmére keltek. Leeresztett fegyverrel, pihenő testtartásban álltak. Egy ezüstlila páncélú vált ki közülük. Lágy hullámban leomló fényes, fekete haja a vállát verte, fehér homloka nagyfokú intelligenciát sugallt. Férfias arcának sápadt bőrén a vastag szemöldökök alatt értelmes, sötét szemek ragyogtak. Sem tekintete, sem testtartása nem hordozott fenyegetést:

- Jedi vagy? - dallamos, mély hangján tökéletesen beszélte a Galaxis közös nyelvét.

- Nem, csak padawan - nézett föl a kislány. - A Ravagerről menekültem el. Fegyvertelen vagyok, és a kínzások károsították az energiámat. Nem termelődik úgy, ahogy kellene. Már nincs mivel védekeznem, de_** ellenetek, ha lenne mivel, akkor se**_ _**akarok**_ _**harcolni**_. Nem kérek tőletek kegyelmet se, egyszerűen nem akarok fegyvert fordítani ellenetek. Nem tiltakozom, ha megöltök, csak annyit kérek, hogy tiszta halálom legyen - nyugodt volt a hangja, nem érződött benne pánik vagy félelem, és szemében is csak sóvárgás volt, ahogyan végignézett a színes, fényes páncélokon.

A lila páncélú harcos aranysárga folyadékkal teli keskeny üveget nyújtott oda neki:

- Nem akarunk bántani. Igyál! Felfrissülsz tőle és visszaadja az erődet. Mi a neved?

- Seyda - a kislány nem nyúlt az üvegért. A mandalóriai közelebb hajolt:

- Igyál, Seyda! Ez rendbe fog hozni. Aztán velünk kell jönnöd a bázisra!

A kislány megrázta fejét:

- Rabságból rabságba? Önként? Nem. Nem kérheted tőlem! Inkább pusztíts el! Ahogy elnézlek, egyetlen mozdulatoddal megteheted.

A hatalmas termetű mandalóriai bátorítóan mosolygott rá:

- Nincs szükségünk rabokra. Szabad maradsz köztünk. Segíts nekünk, Seyda! Információra van szükségünk a Ravagerről. Az nekünk is ellenségünk.

A kislány pillanatokig nézett az őszinte, tiszta, szuggesztív szemekbe, aztán elfogadta az üveget:

- Egy kis időt kérek, hogy összeszedjem magamat. És segítséget kérek a társaimnak.

- Kik a társaid? Műszereink érzékelték egy köztársasági jelzésű hajó lezuhanását, mikor beért a légkörbe. Azon a hajón vannak?

- Igen. Lelőttek minket. Egy köztársasági utasszállítót. Én is azzal jöttem…

- Lassabban, Seyda ez így nem világos - emelte föl kezét a lila páncélú. - Azt mondtad, a Ravagerről szöktél meg.

- Igen. De csak véletlenül, mert az energiámmal sikerült rövidzárlatot okoznom egy mentőkabinban, ahova elbújtam, ezzel kilőttem magamat az űrbe. Lezuhantam a bolygóra, amelynek a közelében állomásoztak. Meggyógyítottam magam és otthagytam a mentőkabint. Nem üldöztek. Nem sokáig kellett bolyonganom a tengerparton és már messziről megláttam ezt a landoló köztársasági utasszállítót. Föl is vett. Három héttel ezelőtt.

- Hol volt ez? Emlékszel a bolygó nevére?

- Igen, a navigátortól hallottam, hogy Omogoa volt a neve.

A lila páncélú kérdőn pillantott egyik harcosára:

- Saborra, tudsz valamit Omogoáról?

A harcos készségesen bólintott:

- Igen, Calborn. A Landsome-rendszerhez tartozik. Köztársasági felségterület. Legalább háromheti út, ahogy a kislány mondta. Nem hazudik.

- Én nem szoktam hazudni és nincs is miért hazudnom nektek! - háborodott föl Seyda. A Calbornnak szólított lila páncélú visszafordult hozzá:

- Éppen most tisztáztuk, hogy igazat mondtál - csitító hangon beszélt, ahogyan egy gyermeket szokás megnyugtatni. - Nem tudod, milyen útvonalon közlekedett az a hajó? Mert jócskán besodródtatok a mandalóriai légtérbe.

- Nem tudom, mi volt az útvonala eredetileg, de akkor már három hónapja úton voltak. És három napja már csak arra mehettünk, amerre a Ravager vadászgépei tereltek bennünket…

- _**Tereltek**_?

- Igen. Tereltek. Ahogyan a vadász a zsákmányát. Három nappal ezelőtt jelentek meg. Nem lőttek a hajóra, csak épp nem engedték akármerre menni.

- Lehet, hogy mégis követtek téged a mentőkabintól, csak nem vetted észre? Azért tudták, hogy a köztársasági hajó fedélzetén vagy?

- Lehet. Nem tudom. Nincs kitől megkérdeznem.

- Seyda, az imént azt mondtad, lelőttek benneteket, most pedig azt, hogy nem lőttek rátok. Nem érzed az ellentmondást?

- Mondtam, hogy soha nem szoktam hazudni! A vadászgépek nem lőttek ránk. Maga a Ravager jelent meg, az lőtt. Csak egyszer lőtt, de az is elég volt ennek a hajónak. Azonnal lezuhant. Nem találták telibe, mert akkor azonnal szétrobbant volna, legalábbis a kapitány, a navigátor meg a pilóta kiabálásából ezt vettem ki. És mikor lent voltunk, szinte azonnal megjelentek a sithek, a beast-riderek meg a szörnyetegeik. Nem érdekelte őket, hogy mi van a többiekkel, azonnal engem kezdtek kergetni, ezért gondolom, hogy nem is akarták, hogy a hajó fölrobbanjon, mert én is fölrobbantam volna vele együtt, de ha mégis visszamennek a sithek a hajóhoz, bosszúból, mert engem nem sikerült elkapniuk…

- Látod, hogy megöltük őket. Nincs, aki visszamenjen.

- De van. Ez már csak a maradéka az üldözőimnek. A többitől sikerült hamarabb megszabadulnom, mert azok _**csak**_ _**sima**_ sithek voltak. Ezek a bomák azonban végig a nyomomban trappoltak, nem lehetett lerázni őket. Segítsetek a társaimon! Ne bántsátok őket, kérlek!

Calborn a társaira pillantott, majd ismét a kislányra nézett:

- Nagyon sokat kockáztattál értük. Van valaki köztük, aki kedves a szívednek, akit ennyire féltesz?

- Igen, egy kedves, idős asszony, Mrs.Winter. Igazán őmiatta aggódom, és szeretném, ha Flora is biztonságban lenne…

- Flora?

- Igen. Ő és Mrs.Winter a hajó két női utasa. A többi nyolc utas férfi volt. Róluk, a kapitányról, a pilótáról és a navigátorról, szóval… nincs jó véleményem - sóhajtott. - Talán hálátlanság tőlem, hogy így beszélek róluk, mert szerintem miattam lőtték le a hajójukat, de sokszor gondoltam arra az eltelt három hét alatt, hogy kár volt megszöknöm a sithektől azért, hogy _**ezek**_ közé kerüljek.

- Bizonyára megérdemlik, hogy negatívan vélekedsz róluk - jegyezte meg Calborn, harcosaihoz hasonlóan nem tudva elszakadni Seyda látványától, akinek elbűvölően ártatlan, gyermeki bája furcsán keveredett ösztöneiket megmozgató, nőies lényével.

- Nem éreztem magam biztonságban a hajón - panaszolta Seyda. - Furcsán bámultak és sokszor próbáltak simogatni, azzal, hogy a gyerekek szeretik a simogatást. Az lehet, de engem akkor se simogattak a jedik, mikor gyerek voltam, most meg már minek simogasson valaki, amikor már tizenhárom éves vagyok! Volt valami kellemetlen kisugárzásuk is, ami taszított, és amit rajtatok nem érzek. És nem szerettem a mosolygásukat, mert volt benne valami idegesítő várakozás és türelmetlenség És hívogattak, hogy érdekes dolgok vannak bent a szobájukban, ilyen csinos kislánynak valók, mint én vagyok, menjek be és nézzem meg, és akkor majd megtanítanak, mit kell velük csinálni, mert még játszani is lehet velük…

Calborn hangja roppant feszültségről árulkodott, mikor föltette a kérdést:

- És te bementél hozzájuk megnézni azokat az érdekes, neked való dolgokat?

A kislány fölháborodva rázta meg a fejét, mire néhány, gyűrűbe kunkorodó hosszú, fekete fürtje elszabadult és a hátára omlott:

- Hogy mentem volna? Felőlem akármilyen érdekes dolgokat dugdosgathattak ott, de te se mentél volna be hozzájuk, ha úgy viszolyognál tőlük, ahogy én! Úgyhogy megmondtam nekik, ha olyan érdekesnek találják azokat az akármiket, akkor játsszanak vele ők!

Mosoly lopakodott a harcosok arcára, a vezér pedig elismerően bólintott:

- Jól válaszoltál, Seyda. Okos kislány vagy.

- Komolyan gondolod, Calborn? - a kislány egészen megilletődött a dicséret hallatán.

- Igen, nagyon komolyan gondolom. Mindegyiküktől viszolyogtál?

- Csak a férfiaktól. Flora nem beszélgetett velem, mindig fáradtnak látszott, pedig nem is kellett dolgoznia. De Mrs. Winter nagyon kedves volt. Ővele sokat beszélgettem. Néhány napja megkérdeztem tőle, nem tudja-e, miket akarnak nekem állandóan mutogatni három hete a társai, erre ő megijedt. Azt mondta, soha nem szabad bemennem a szobájukba, inkább legyek mindig őmellette, akkor nem kerülgetnek majd. És igaza volt. Ha mellette voltam, akkor még a pilóta és a navigátor se szeretett odajönni hozzám, mert Mrs.Winter elküldte őket, aminek nagyon örültem. De a kapitány még Mrs.Wintertől se félt. És ő még visszataszítóbb volt, mint a többiek. Ha megéreztem azt az undorító légkört, ami áradt belőle, azonnal bezárkóztam előle valahova. Akkor dühöngeni kezdett, az öklével ütötte a zárt ajtót és olyan szavakat kiabált, amiket nem értettem, de biztos, hogy nem dicséret volt, mint ahogy például az előbb te megdícsértél. Tetszett a hangod és a hangsúlyodból is éreztem. A jedik nem szoktak dícsérni, de olyan szavakat se szoktak mondani, amiket a kapitány használt. Mrs.Winter rá is szokott szólni, hogy ne káromkodjon, és ne mondjon rólam ilyen csúnyákat.

A roppant termetű vezérharcos a kislány keskeny vállára tette kezét, lehajolt az arcához és a szemébe nézett:

- Seyda, ha úgy gondolod, bosszút állhatsz rajtuk. Csak annyit kell mondanod, hogy hagyjuk őket a hajóroncsban. A vadállatok meg fogják őket találni. Mrs.Wintert és Florát kiszabadítjuk, ők veled jönnek a bázisra, de a többiek itt maradnak a vadonban. Akarod?

Seyda határozottan megrázta fejét:

- Nem tudom, miért kerülgettek állandóan, de ha egyszer tényleg sikerült volna valahol sarokba szorítaniuk, megtámadtam volna őket a maradék energiámmal, akármi lesz is a következménye. Ha lett volna egy kardom, biztos, hogy nem kerülgettek volna tovább. A kapitányt a bomákkal is megkergettetném, legalább egyszer, hogy tudja, milyen érzés mindig menekülni… De akkor is, a sithek biztos miattam lőtték le őket. És ha ők nem vesznek föl a hajójukra, akkor a sithek és a bomák ott öltek volna meg, talán a mentőkabin mellett, mert akkor se mentem volna vissza velük. Ha most hagyom, hogy ezek a köztársaságiak itt haljanak meg a vadonban, az olyan borzasztó hálátlanság lenne, hogy el se tudom képzelni, van-e ennél szörnyűbb dolog. Ha nem lennék ennyire fáradt, és ha lenne egy éles kardom, lehetőleg duplapengéjű, akkor visszamennék értük, hogy legalább a sithek ne bántsák őket, főleg Mrs.Wintert ne bántsák. De még idő kell, hogy pihenjek és kardom sincs.

- Rendben, Seyda, nem kell aggódnod értük! - nyugtatta meg Calborn. - Saborra! Végy magad mellé tizennyolc harcost… - és halk, rövid tanácskozást folytatott társaival, melyből Seyda egyetlen szót sem értett. Miután Saborráék elmentek, Calborn visszafordult a kislányhoz, pillantást vetve az aranyló itallal már csak félig telt üvegre.

- Idd meg az egészet és pihenj, hogy összeszedd magad! Közben eszünk - az ittmaradó harcosok védő kört formálva telepedtek le Seyda körül és megkínálták az ízletes sült hússal.

- Köszönöm - fogadta el. A lila páncélú vezérharcos közvetlenül mellette ült le:

- Mit jelent, hogy _**csak**_ padawan vagy?

- Azt, hogy érzékeny vagyok az erőre, de még csak tanulom, hogyan használjam. A meditáció jól megy, de az csak az elmélet. Lehet, hogy ha már lenne fénykardom, akkor a gyakorlás is könnyebb lenne, mert hiába bánok jól a szimpla karddal, fénykard nélkül szerintem soha nem leszek jedi. A mesterek két évvel ezelőtt kezdtek el foglalkozni velem, addig csak ott éltem egyéves koromtól a jedik között a bershanna-i akadémián, mert meghalt az anyukám a szülésemkor, így mondták, apukámról meg annyit se tudok, hogy van-e egyáltalán. Egyéves koromig vigyázott rám egy asszony, aztán elvitt a jedikhez. Az anyám kérte ezt, amikor haldokolt, hogy ha a bátyámat annak idején befogadták, akkor most engem is fogadjanak be. Így kerültem a jedik közé. Amíg nem tanítottak, addig a felnőtt jediket utánoztam, úgy tanultam. Egyszer véletlenül hallottam két jedi beszélgetését, onnan tudom, hogy csak a bátyám miatt kezdték el a képzésemet. Hogy az én dolgom lesz majd, hogy rendbe tegyem azt, amit a bátyám tönkretett, mielőtt meghalt.

A vezérharcos pillantása végigfutott rajta. A vékony anyagú, szürke padawan köpeny ugyanis több helyütt elszakadt, alóla kivillant Seyda sima, sötétbarna bőre.

- Nagyon fiatal vagy. Szinte még gyerek.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem vagyok gyerek! Tizenhárom éves vagyok!

Calbornt mulattatta az önérzetes válasz. Elmosolyodott:

- Ez nekünk csak jó. Eszerint nem harcoltál ellenünk a háborúban.

- Nem. Nem is láttam még mandalóriait soha. Csak a páncélotokról tudom, hogy azok vagytok. Azt sokszor mutogatták, hogy belém neveljék az ellenség-tudatot. Azt tanultam rólatok, hogy vadak és kegyetlenek vagytok. És amikor most megláttalak benneteket… - sóhajtott. - Ebben a színes, csillogó páncélban annyira impozánsak voltatok, ahogyan harcoltatok, hogy áhitatot éreztem. Akkor már nem féltem a haláltól. Hazudtak nekem a jedik, vagy félre akartak vezetni. Nem érzem bennetek az ellenséget. Ahogy sugárzik belőletek az erő, lenyűgözőek vagytok. Lehet, hogy nem illik ilyet mondania annak, akit a jedik neveltek, de én csak azt mondom, amit őszintén érzek, és én még soha nem hazudtam, mert annak nincs értelme, de ha úgy gondoljátok, hogy nektek is csak útban lennék és inkább megöltök, én akkor se fogok haragudni rátok. Megértem, hogy ellenségnek tartotok és elfogadom a döntéseteket. Nem érzem szégyennek, hogy veszítenem kell veletek szemben.

A vezérharcos ismét elmosolyodott:

- Ahogy látom, eléggé félresikerült a nevelésed - újabb darab sült húst és kenyeret nyújtott Seydának. - Mire gondoltál, amikor azt mondtad, _**tiszta**_ _**halált**_ kérsz?

- Nem tudom - vallotta be a kislány. - De veletek kapcsolatban mindig elmondták nekem ezt a fogalmat. A jelentése azonban számomra homályos és eddig nem is nagyon gondolkodtam el rajta, mert eddig még nem találkoztam veletek. A mesterek néha elég ködösen fogalmaznak és feltételezik, hogy megértetted, de ha mégse érted, nincs bátorságod megkérdezni, miről beszélnek egyáltalán. Nekem legalábbis nincs, mert így is mindig útban vagyok nekik. Annyit értettem csak, hogy valamilyen szégyenletes és fájdalmas dolgot csináltok azzal a nővel, aki a fogságotokba kerül, és csak utána ölitek meg. A tiszta halál eszerint azt jelenti, hogy azt a szégyenletes és fájdalmas dolgot nem teszitek meg velem. Csak megöltök, így tisztán halok meg.

Calborn megint végignézett Seydán. Pillantása ezúttal a gyűrűkbe csavarodó, a kislány hátára omló, félig lebomlott, de félig még feltűzött fekete fürtökön időzött tovább, aztán a bizalommal rátekintő hatalmas sötét szemekbe fúrta kutató tekintetét:

- Te ezt elhiszed rólunk? Mindent elhiszel a mestereidnek?

- Nem - felelt Seyda nyílt arccal azonnal, gondolkodás nélkül és megint vágyódva bámulta a páncélokat. - De azért azt is nehéz elképzelni, hogy a mesterek eleve hazugságokat tanítanak. Most látom, hogy nem igaz, amit rólatok mondanak, akkor viszont a gyűlölet a jedi tanítások alapja, vagy a tudatlanság. Egyszerűen semmit nem tudnak rólatok, és senki nem veszi a fáradságot, hogy meg akarja tudni az igazságot. Nagyon elzártan éltek a világotokban. A baj ott van, hogy a Mandalóriai Háború mégis történelmi tény. Akkor már csak az a kérdés, hogy ki kezdte. És miért.

A közelben ülő harcosok hallgattak. Tekintetüket pillanatra sem vették le Seydáról, aki furcsa keverékét alkotta egy izgató nőnek és egy ártatlan gyermeknek.

- Ha gyűlöletből tanítanak - folytatta a kislány -, akkor nem akarok jedi lenni, hogy az életem ne gyűlöletre és hazugságokra épüljön. Szívesen élnék köztetek, ha lehetne. Igaz, hogy a jedik mégiscsak fölneveltek, de azért még nem volt joguk hazudni rólatok. És különben is a bátyám miatt kezdtek foglalkozni velem, de ezt is elhallgatták előlem. És ezek csak azok a dolgok, amikre én magam is rájöttem. Képzeld, mennyi minden lehet még, amire még csak esélyem sincs, hogy rájöjjek…

Calborn most az ívelt szemöldököt és a kislány finom vonásaihoz viszonyítva a kelleténél teltebb, duzzadtabb, de pici szájat vette szemügyre, végül a fantáziájukat jócskán megmozgató nőiesen telt domborulatokat. Seyda észre sem vette tűnődése közben, hogy Calborn és harcosai mennyire feltérképezték női mivoltát. Ő még mindig a csillogó páncélok csodálatával volt elfoglalva.

Elhárította Calborn udvarias mozdulatát, mellyel az újabb falatot nyújtott neki:

- Köszönöm. Nem vagyok már éhes, de ha még egy kortyot kaphatnék abból a furcsa, finom italból…

- Tessék. Ez a leyan. Frissítő és üdítő ital. Jobban érzed magad?

- Nagyszerűen.

- Ennek örülök - mondta Calborn. - Mert indulnunk kellene - szedelőzködő harcosaira pillantott és kezét nyújtotta Seydának, hogy felsegítse:

- Elég erős vagy ahhoz, hogy gyalogolj? Mert hosszú út áll még előttünk.

- Remekül vagyok - biztosította a kislány. - A leyanotok csodát művelt.

A harcosok védelmezőn közrefogták a vezért és a kislányt, aki próbált lépést tartani velük. Calborn nyilvánvalóan méltányolta az igyekezetét, mert lassított a tempón, anélkül, hogy Seyda tudomására hozta volna, őrá vannak tekintettel.

- Beszélnél akkor nekünk a Ravagerről?

- Mit akartok tudni róla?

- Mindent, amire csak emlékszel.

- Elég sok dolog kiesett a kínzások után a fejemből, de érzékeltem, hogy négy erős energiaforrás van csaknem szimmetrikusan elhelyezve a Ravager két oldalán, a hajó hosszában. Úgy vélem, ezek belső, speciális védő erőmezők, ezért nem sikerült eddig kárt tennie senkinek a Ravagerben, pedig sokan és sokszor megpróbálták, erről is hallottam a jedik között. Elképzelésem szerint, ha ezt a belső védelmet semlegesítik, akkor a Ravager elpusztítható.

- Csak érzékelted ezeket az energiaforrásokat? - vetette közbe Calborn.

- Ha csak látatlanban érzékeltem volna őket, akkor is ott vannak, ez biztos, egy jedit nem lehet becsapni, még engem se, bármilyen kevésre tartanak is a jedi mesterek. De meg is találtam mind a négy energiaforrást. Le tudom rajzolni nektek az elhelyezkedésüket, amennyire bolyongásaim során a hajó térképe a fejemben összeállt. Konzol vezérli őket, de mivel nem értek a computerekhez, nem tudtam kikapcsolni ezeket a védő erőmezőket. Egy műszerésznek egyszerű feladat lenne, csak hát, ha egy műszerész lett volna ott az én helyemben, az most nem lenne itt, hogy erről a felfedezésről beszámoljon nektek, hisz őt nem engedték volna el, ahogy engem. És ha sikerült is volna kikapcsolni azokat az erőmezőket, nem tudtam volna szólni senkinek, hogy most kellene támadni a Ravagert, mert most védtelen.

Seyda beszédében a gyermeki megfogalmazások mögött most zavarba ejtően csillant fel egy magasabb értelmi színvonalon lévő egyéniség stílusa. A mandalóriai vezérharcos figyelmét nem kerülte el ez a kettősség, de nem tudott mit kezdeni az ösztönei által diktált információval. Mint műszaki felderítő, azonnal felmérte, hogy Seyda nem buta, de fejlődését hanyagságból vagy tudatosan meggátolták, talán az érzelmi fejlődését is, ezért ez a furcsa ingadozás női és gyermeki lénye között. Ennél messzebbre azonban most még nem merészkedett a feltételezések között.

- Miből gondolod, hogy szándékosan engedtek téged megszökni?

- Calborn, mivel én jedi vagyok, sok olyan dolgot érzékelek, amit csak érzek, de nem tudok megmagyarázni, de gondolj bele, a két felnőtt jedi, akikkel együtt elfogtak engem, meghalt. Megölték őket a sithek. Éreztem, amikor eggyé váltak az Erővel, ahogy ezt a mesterek mondják. Az én jedi tudásom sehol sincs az övékéhez képest, mégis _**én**_ menekültem meg, _**nem ők**_. Bármit akar tőlem a Ravager ura, nem az elpusztításom a célja, hiszen kommunikálni igyekezett velem. És a Ravagerről nem lehet csak úgy simán megszökni, én mégis meg tudtam tenni. Biztos, hogy nem a saját gyatra képességeimnek köszönhetem, föleg nem azok után, hogy az energiám újratöltődését meggátolták… - hirtelen megállt és aggódva nézett föl a vezérharcosra. - Talán az sem véletlen, hogy ideterelték azt a hajót, hogy itt zuhanjon le, a ti világotokban…

- Mire gondolsz? - Calborn fejében körvonalazódni kezdett egy gondolat, de a kislány elképzelésére volt kíváncsi. Seyda őszintén kétségbeesettnek látszott:

- Nem emlékszem a kínzásokra, nem tudom, mit csináltak velem, az energiámmal, az emlékezetemmel. Lehet, hogy nyomkövető van bennem, lehet, hogy ők akarták, hogy ti megtaláljatok engem, és ha ők követnek engem, odavezetem őket a ti bázisotokra, de én nem akarok bajt hozni rátok! Calborn, azt hiszem, a biztonságotok érdekében lehet, hogy nincs más választásotok, meg kell ölnötök engem!

Calborn lassú mozdulattal a kislány felé nyúlt, és miután az csak összerezzent a mozdulat láttán, de nem húzta el a fejét, a vezér szelíden megsimogatta a kócos fürtöket:

- Nem akarunk megölni téged. Ahova megyünk, ott harcosok közt leszel. Nem valószínű, hogy a Ravagert egy harci bázis érdekli. Ennél több féltenivalónk is van, ezért nem hiszem, hogy csaléteknek használnának téged. Mit tudsz még a Ravagerről? Tudomásunk szerint egy sith nagyúr a parancsnoka. Láttad őt?

- Csak egy ködszerűen kavargó, elmosódott alak képe van bennem. Hosszú, ezer ráncot vető szürke köpenyben. Egy színes ködöktől gomolygó szobában ülve láttam meditáció közben. A tudatom tudta, hogy ő az. Nem volt valóságos, inkább, mint a holokép. Az alakja után ítélve biztos, hogy férfi. Beszélt, de semmit nem értettem belőle. Képeket mutatott. Elmosódó, gyorsan elfutó képeket. Lángba borult bolygókat, lassan sodródó köztársasági-, és idegen űrhajóroncsokat, egy sötét, élettelen bolygót, ahol energiakisülések cikáztak, egy másik, hosszú szürkeköpenyes férfialakot álarcban, akinek csuklya borult a fejére…

Calborn arca megrándult, a kislány azonban nem vette észre. Memóriáját erőltetve próbált visszaemlékezni:

- Aztán láttam Malakot, ahogyan most az egész világ ismeri. Majd egy bolygót, ami fölött fogószerű, óriási, mesterséges objektum lebegett és fény kötötte össze a bolygóval. Megint azt a sötét, élettelen bolygót, fehér falakat, amikre hatalmas piros körök voltak festve, némelyik ajtó volt, aztán egy idős asszonyt, sötétszürke köpenyben, a csuklya félig eltakarta az arcát, a haja teljesen fehér és befonva, kétoldalt ereszkedett le a válláról. Megint a halott bolygót, aztán megszűnt minden látomás. A köd szétoszlott, az ajtót nyitva találtam. Kezdtem keresni valami menekülési lehetőséget. Így jutottam el a mentőkabinokhoz.

- Nem tartóztattak föl sithek?

- Nem. Csak messziről láttam őket, de találtam egy lopakodómező-generátort és annak a segítségével bebolyongtam a hajót, menekülési útvonalat keresve, anélkül, hogy valahol is fölfigyeltek volna rám. Most utólag nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy nem vettek észre, talán csak parancsuk volt arra, hogy tegyenek úgy, mintha nem látnának, és engedjenek megszökni…

- Miért hiszed ezt ilyen szilárdan? Miért értékeled alul ennyire saját képességeidet?

- Mert a jedik sem értékelnek sokra, és nekik van összehasonlítási alapjuk. Ha pedig arra gondolok, hogy a Ravager ura abban a meditációs szobában kommunikálni próbált velem, ahelyett, hogy elpusztított volna, mégiscsak arra kell gondolnom, hogy valamiért szüksége van rám, azért engedett el.

- De rálőtt a hajódra, veszélyeztetve az életedet, azután sitheket, beast-ridereket és bomákat uszított rád - emlékeztette Calborn. - Ez hogyan egyeztethető akkor össze az elméleteddel?

Seyda elgondolkodott:

- Nem tudom. Talán inkább gyanakvás. Vagy rossz előérzet. Mivel nagyon, nagyon tetszetek nekem, mert másképp nem tudom megfogalmazni, amit érzek irántatok, nem akarok bajt okozni nektek. Kíváncsi vagy még valamire?

- Igen. Hogyan kerültél a Ravagerre? Honnan tudnak rólad egyáltalán? Hisz te még csak… - Calborn gyorsan lenyelte a mondat végét, mielőtt kiejtette volna a sértő szót: _**gyerek**_ _**vagy**_.

- Malával és Yanonnal, két jedi lovaggal a bershanna-i akadémiához tartozó Yola szentélyhez igyekeztünk. Ez az akadémiától kétheti járásra van. Mivel mi nem vagyunk pilóták és az akadémiának nincs is űrhajója, természetesen gyalog mentünk.

- Megszokottak ezek az utak? - vetette közbe Calborn, még jobban lassítva a tempón, látva, hogy Seyda fáradt, mégsem panaszkodik. Minden megjegyzés nélkül odanyújtotta neki az aranyló leyannal teli üveget. A kislány hálás mosollyal elfogadta. Hosszú kortyokban ivott a kellemes aromájú folyadékból és mozgása fölgyorsult. A speciálisan kifejlesztett energiaital ismét visszaadta az erejét és felélénkítette.

Mielőtt tovább beszélhetett volna, támadás érte őket. Seyda ekkora méretű, és ennyire ijesztő külsejű ragadozót még nem látott, főképp nem ennyi példányban. A harcosok azonnal szűk kört vontak köréje, ő azonban nem érzett félelmet:

- Kaphatok egy kardot?

Calborn szó nélkül nyomta a kezébe saját kardját, majd pisztolyt rántott.

Seyda fürgén tört utat a színes páncélok közt és oldalba támadta az egyik kerek fülű hüllőt, melynek szemei rövid kocsányon lógtak, és veszedelmes fogsorát csattogtatta nagy, négyszögletes szájában. A kislány megszokott, begyakorolt mozdulatokkal küzdött, ahogyan az akadémián tanították. Indulat nélkül, gyorsan, hatékonyan. Ahogyan a mandalóriai harcosok is körülötte. A harc a cannokok vereségével zárult.

- Nagyon ügyes vagy - mondta őszinte elismeréssel Calborn, aki végig nem mozdult mellőle.

Seyda zavarban volt, nemigen szokott dicséretet kapni, de mert a többi harcos arcán is csodálatot látott, kisugárzásukból elismerést érzett, elfogadta, hogy Calborn komolyan gondolta, amit mondott.

- Köszönöm a kardodat - adta vissza, miután földdel és fűvel letisztította róla a vért.

Tovább haladtak a bázis felé. Seyda most még erősebben érezte a harcosok felől sugárzó elismerést és felujjongott magában. Talán befogadják maguk közé. Teljes bizalommal viseltetett a robosztus termetű harcosok, elsősorban impozáns megjelenésű és kellemes modorú fiatal vezetőjük iránt, aki ismét faggatni kezdte, ahogy folytatták megzavart útjukat:

- Mi történt a szentélynél?

- Sithekbe botlottunk. De hogy válaszoljak az előző kérdésedre, igen, ezek megszokott utak. Helyesebben próbák. A kitartás, a tájékozódás, az összetartás, az egymásrautaltság próbái. Nekem se ez volt az első utam, csak akkor másik jedikkel voltam, és akkor többen voltunk, és közelebbi szentélyhez kellett elzarándokolnunk. Itt most csak Mala és Yannon volt mellettem. Mala már nem fiatal nő, ötven év fölött jár, illetve járt, hiszen meghalt, Yannon pedig negyven körüli férfi volt, és a jediknél minél idősebb egy jedi, annál tapasztaltabb, annál több a támadó-és gyógyító energiája.

- Akkor fogtak el benneteket a sithek?

- Igen. Két sötét jedi mester volt köztük, azok ellen nem tudtunk védekezni. Se Mala, se Yannon, én pedig végképp nem. Különválasztottak minket. A Ravagerre fölhozták őket, de a jelenlétüket csak egy ideig éreztem. Aztán már csak a halálukat.

- Hol és hogyan kínoztak téged?

- Egy fehér szobára és egy csillogó fémasztalra emlékszem és a szörnyű, görcsös fájdalomra a fejemben. Biztos, hogy próbáltam szabadulni és védekezni, mert az asztalhoz voltam bilincselve, mikor legközelebb magamhoz tértem. Senkit nem láttam, csak a hullámokban érkező őrjítő fájdalom volt a fejemben. Aztán megint kialudt az emlékezetem, és amikor legközelebb felébredtem, akkor már nem fájt semmim, nem is voltam megbilincselve, de az energiám akkor már csak a töredéke volt az addiginak és nem éreztem, hogy kezdenék feltöltődni.

- Ezek után találtad meg azt a meditációs szobát?

- Igen. Azután pedig a mentőkabinokat.

- Éreztél olyan görcsös fájdalmat a fejedben azóta?

- Nem. Csak még érzékenyebben reagálok a rossz dolgokra, és még nehezebben viselem el azokat, akik negatív energiát sugároznak ki. Mint a kapitányt, a navigátort, a pilótát meg a férfi utasokat. Köztetek viszont nagyon jól érzem magamat. Őszinte a kisugárzásotok. Nincs benne alattomosság, mint a köztársaságiakban volt.

- Megtisztelő a véleményed.

- A ti viselkedésetek a megtisztelő. Nem is tudom, hogyan ismerhettek ennyire félre benneteket.

Látva, hogy nemcsak Calborn mosolyog, hanem harcosai is, egészen felbátorodott:

- Van valami, amire még kíváncsiak vagytok?

- Igen. Többször említetted, hogy a bátyád miatt kezdtek foglalkozni veled a jedik két évvel ezelőtt. Miért tulajdonítanak akkora fontosságot a bátyádnak? Különösen, ha már meghalt, mint mondtad.

- Mert tehetséges jedi volt. Én nem ismertem őt, sosem találkoztam vele, talán ő sem tudta, hogy én létezem. Az akadémián csak suttogva beszéltek róla, hogy ne halljam, de bármennyire kevésre értékelnek is, süket azért nem vagyok. A bátyám a jedi mesterek akarata ellenére Malakkal együtt részt vett a Mandalóriai Háborúban, és állítólag őmiatta veszítettétek el a háborút. Ő ölte meg Mandalore-t, az uralkodótokat, mielőtt átbukott a sötét oldalra…

A harcosok döbbenten megtorpantak, Calborn szeme nagyot villant:

- _**Revan**_ _**a**_ _**bátyád**_ volt?!

- Igen - Seyda csöndesebben folytatta. - Tehát a jedik mégsem hazudtak mindenben. Ebben legalábbis nem. Nem akartalak feldúlni téged, csak a kérdéseidre igyekeztem legjobb tudásom szerint válaszolni - végignézett a feszülten álló harcosokon. - Bosszút állhattok rajtam azért, amit Revan tett veletek. Akkor sem gyűlöllek titeket, és nem félek tőletek. A ti kezetekből szégyen nélkül fogadom el a halált.

Calborn tekintete a kislány arcát fürkészte:

- Szerinted ha mi most legyilkolunk egy fegyvertelen, erőenergiájától megfosztott jedi kislányt, méltó bosszú lenne azért, hogy a kislány bátyja megölte az uralkodónkat?

- Nem tudom, Calborn. Azt valószínűnek tartom, hogy fordított esetben köztársaságiak megtennék egy mandalóriai kislánnyal. Eleget hallottam a felfogásukról. Azért gondolom, hogy ti sem tennétek másként.

A vezér megrázta fejét:

- Mi nem így gondolkodunk. Neked csak a saját tetteidért kell felelősséget vállalnod! Az alapján fogunk téged megítélni, ahogyan viselkedsz köztünk.


	3. 2 rész

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 2

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 2. rész

Calborn bekísérte Seydát a tanácsterembe. A fal mellett tizenhat harcos állt lazán szétvetett lábbal, fegyverüket leengedve. A páncéljuk sokkal jobban tetszett Seydának, mint azoké, akik idekísérték. Calborn elmondta neki, hogy ezek speciális kiképzésű őrharcosok. Sosem viselnek sisakot, hogy mindig látni lehessen arcukat. Egy biztonsági rendszabály a vezérek védelmében. Legalább akkora érdeklődéssel nézték a szakadt ruhájú, kócos, poros kislányt, mint az őket.

Calborn az asztalhoz vezette Seydát, ahol három harcos ült. A két fiatalabb kékszegélyű aranyszínű páncélt viselt, a harmadik harcos pedig, aki idősebbnek látszott tőlük, kékezüst páncélban volt. Ő is szimpatikus volt Seydának, csak nagyon komoly. Nyugodt, kellemes, mély hangon szólalt meg:

- Ülj le közénk, kislányom! Üdvözöllek a birodalmunkban. Sylas a nevem. Én vagyok ennek a bázisnak a vezetője. Elmondanád nekünk, mi a neved és honnan érkeztél?

Seyda készségesen belefogott a történetbe, ahogy Calbornéknak már elmesélte. Őszintén elmondta, hogy ő Revan húga. Félt, hogy ha megtudják, akkor ezek a barátságos harcosok meg fognak változni, de nem ez történt. Nem érzett gyűlöletet áradni felőlük. Az őrharcosok felől sem. Csak kíváncsiságot, ami viszont érthető volt a közéjük pottyanó jedi kislány láttán. Sylas ezután a jedik közt töltött évekről faggatta, majd a köztársasági hajón történtekről. A kislány számára újdonság volt, hogy ezeket az impozáns harcosokat valóban az ő, eddig háttérbe szorított kis egyénisége és élete érdekli, és szívesen mesélt mindenről. A köztársasági férfiak otromba viselkedéséről is beszámolt, hozzátéve, azért reméli, életben vannak, hisz mégiscsak az ő segítségükkel jutott el ide, mandalóriai földre.

Mikor befejezte a részletes beszámolót, Sylas összekulcsolta ujjait és előrehajolt:

- Bizonyára tudod, hogy nem vagyunk diplomáciai kapcsolatban a köztársasággal, ezért nem tudjuk neked biztosítani a hazatérést.

- Az nem baj! - nyugtatta meg Seyda. - Egyáltalán nem baj. Nem fogok hiányozni senkinek, nem fog keresni senki. Én sosem voltam fontos senkinek, csak Mrs.Winternek. Három hétig, amíg a hajón voltam. És nekem nagyon tetszik itt. Jól érzem magam.

- Ezt jó hallani, kislányom, de beláthatod, furcsa helyzetben vagyunk. Milyen elképzelésed van a jövőddel kapcsolatban?

- Szeretnék itt maradni köztetek… Ha lehet. Nem lesz velem gondotok. Nem eszek sokat, és a földön is elalszom egy sarokban. És ha sithek, vagy bomák jönnének ide, akkor harcolok velük, hogy megvédjelek benneteket.

Mosoly derengett föl a hatalmas férfiak arcán az aprócska kislány szavai hallatán, akin látszott, hogy nagyon komolyan gondolja, amit mondott.

- Jól van, kislányom, meghallgattunk téged, most beszélni szeretnék Calbornnal és az alvezéreimmel, rólad és társaidról. Két őrharcosom kikísér a teremből. És majd neked is elmondjuk, hogyan döntöttünk, jó?

- Jó - bólintott Seyda. - És ha úgy döntötök, hogy nektek is útban vagyok, és kizavartok a vadonba a vadállatok közé, én akkor sem fogok megsértődni. Igazatok van, ha nem akartok megtűrni magatok közt egy jedit. Biztos nagyon csúnyán viselkedtek veletek a háborúban. Csak azt kérem tőletek, hogy ne zárjatok be a kapitány meg a többi köztársasági férfi mellé. Szörnyű büntetés lenne…

- Kislányom - mondta Sylas szelíden. - Nem fogunk megölni, nem zavarunk ki a vadonba és nem zárunk össze köztársasági társaiddal, akiktől ennyire viszolyogsz. Most menj szépen! Gildor, Xeren! Kísérjétek ki Seydát és vigyázzatok rá!

- Igen, vezér! - lépett két őrharcos a kislány mellé.

- Köszönöm, Sylas - mondta Seyda. - Amíg kint leszek, beszélgethetek az őrharcosaiddal?

- Hát, ha tudsz miről beszélni velük... megpróbálhatod! - mosolyodott el a vezér. A két őrharcos kivezette a kislányt. Seyda látható bizalommal ment velük.

- Mi a szándékod vele, Calborn? - kérdezte Sylas. - Meg akarod neki mondani?

- Nem. Egyelőre nem.

- Jó, de ennyi nekem nem elég. Azt is mondd meg, mi legyen vele? Ez egy kiképző bázis, tele harcosokkal. Férfiakkal. Hol lenne biztonságban? Ki fog mindig vigyázni rá? Állandó őrséget kapjon?

Csend borult a tanácsteremre. Aztán az egyik alvezér összefűzte ujjait az asztalon:

- Én azt mondom, nincs baj. Annyira fiatal még, hogy megpróbálkozhatnánk az átnevelésével. Harcolni tud, nem gyáva, és még hasznunkra lehet a jedi tudása is. Megfelelő harci képzést kapna, a fiúk is megszoknák, hogy harcostársként bánjanak vele. Xargára kell bízni.

- Egyetértek Brailorral - bólintott a másik alvezér. - Hisz ez még gyerek…

- Azt mondod, gyerek? Te, Sheruk, erről a lányról beszélsz egyáltalán? Ha jobban megnézted volna, látnád, hogy teljesen fejlett nő. Annyira legalábbis, hogy harcosaink érdeklődését fölkeltse. Már most is kihívást jelent számukra.

Sheruk megcsóválta fejét:

- Jól van, jól van, Sylas, az igaz, hogy elsőre tényleg felszökik a vérnyomásod, mikor meglátod, bizonyára így voltak vele a köztársasági fickók is, azért próbáltak kikezdeni vele, de ahogy kinyitja a száját, mintha hideg vízzel öntöttek volna nyakon. Seyda gyerek. A jedik nem arra tanították, hogyan kell nőnek lennie, hanem hogyan harcoljon ellenünk. Ezzel mindenesetre befuccsoltak. Persze lehet, hogy csak Calborn vonta a bűvkörébe, azért akar ennyire hozzánk csatlakozni.

Calborn csupán egy megsemmisítő pillantást vetett rá. Láthatóan Sylast sem nyugtatták meg alvezére szavai:

- Ez nem tréfa, Sheruk. Bárhogy döntünk is Seyda sorsáról, óriási felelősséget vállalunk fel. Ha mandalóriai harcost nevelünk belőle, és egyszer esetleg szembekerül a Ravager urával, vagy Malakkal, aki most azokra a jedikre vadászik, akiknek valamilyen formában közük volt Revanhez, milyen következményekkel járhat a találkozásuk?

Brailor hátradőlt székén:

- Nem nehéz kitalálni. Ha Seyda a két Sith Nagyúr mellé áll, akkor kárbaveszett minden fáradozásunk. Vagy pedig hűséges marad hozzánk, és akkor elpusztul, mert sem a Ravager ura, sem Malak ellen nem lehet esélye. Legalábbis szerintem nincs, ésélye. Talán jediként lenne. De nem tudjuk jedivé képezni, mert mi nem vagyunk azok. Még azt sem tudjuk, milyen szinten van, mint jedi.

- Nem jedi, még csak padawan - helyesbített Calborn.

- Na, most aztán nagyon okos lettem a tanácsaitoktól - jegyezte meg Sylas. - Még mindig ott tartunk, ahol elkezdtük.

- Mert nincs mit megvitatnunk - mondta Brailor. - Hallottad, a kislánynak senkije sincs, és nincs hova mennie. Ha nem engeded, hogy itt maradjon, azzal halálra ítéled.

- Nem akarom halálra ítélni, de ennél biztonságosabb helyet kell keresnünk neki!

Sheruk a borospohár után nyúlt:

- Azt mondod, biztonság? Hát hol lehetne nagyobb biztonságban, mint egy harci bázison? Calborn elmesélte, hogy Seyda milyen ügyesen forgatja a kardot, és jediként is milyen bátran szállt szembe a bomákkal. Ha hajlandó mellettünk harcolni, köztünk a helye.

Sylas a fejét rázta:

- Azt hiszem, ti most valamennyien átmeneti süketségben szenvedtek. Gondoljatok bele, mekkora veszélynek van itt kitéve! Ti is hallhattátok. Semennyire sincs tisztában a férfiak szerepével a nő életében, mert jedik közt nőtt fel, akik elítélik és tiltják a párkapcsolatot, de ez a tudatlansága itt a bázison, 2500 harcos és őrharcos közt veszélyforrás, és fokozottabban, mint a köztársaságiak közt volt. Azoktól iszonyodott, igyekezett elkerülni őket. De itt mindenkihez nyíltan közeledik, csodálja őket és nem fél tőlük. De ha ezt a csodálatot egy harcosunk saját személye iránti hódolatnak fogja föl és visszaél vele, melyiktek fogja majd Seydát vigasztalgatni? És milyen jogon büntessem meg a felelőst, mikor a visszaélés lehetőségét mi teremtettük meg számára?

Még mindig csend uralkodott a tanácsteremben, a vezérek gondolataikba merültek. Sylas végignézett a tanácsterem őrzőin, a tizenhat őrharcoson, akik azonban bármekkora érdeklődéssel szemlélték is Seydát, Sylas tudta, döbbenetes önfegyelmük és moráljuk lehetővé teszi, hogy bátran rájuk merje bízni a kislányt, és a bázis többi őrharcosával együtt képesek megvédeni gyengébb jellemű harcostársaiktól is.

Sylasnek lassan rá kellett jönnie, már csak a felelősség elhárításával próbálkozik. Calborn valamiért makacsul ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy ez a gyereklány itt maradjon, és az alvezérek se látnak ebben semmi rendkívülit. Formálisan azonban Sylasnek, mint a klán vezérének kellett megfogalmaznia a döntést:

- Az is érdekelne, mi történt vele a Ravageren. Tág fogalom az, hogy kínozták. Talán ők is át akarták nevelni, mint ahogy mi is szeretnénk. A kérdés az, hogy milyen módszereket használtak, mert ő csak töredékes dolgokra emlékszik. Még azt se tudja, mennyi idővel ezelőtt esett fogságba azzal a két jedivel együtt, akiket többé nem is látott. Csak a találékonyságának, vagy a véletlennek köszönheti, hogy a mentőkabinok felé menekült és el tudott kötni egyet. De mit tettek vele a fogsága alatt? Mi van, ha egy lehetséges utóhatás nálunk fog majd lecsapódni?

- Igazad van, Sylas de ez nem visz közelebb minket a megoldáshoz - jegyezte meg Calborn. - Nem hagyhattam Seydát a sorsára. Te sem hagytad volna ott, ezért lépjünk túl ezen! Klánvezér vagy, akinek megvan a hatalma ahhoz, hogy védelmet adjon ennek a kislánynak! Elmondom a javaslatomat. Xarga és az én felügyeletem alatt lesz, és Larsen őrharcosai le se veszik róla a szemüket. Elkezdjük az átnevelését. Nem lesz vele gond. Hozzánk húz, nem a jedikhez és nem a köztársasághoz. Lehet, hogy a jövő ígéretes jedije, azért kezdték képezni a jedi mesterek, bár ő nincs tudatában saját fontosságának. Ezért nem engedheted el! Szem előtt kell lennie.

- Nem értek ezzel egyet - szólt közbe Sylas. - Ha a Központba küldjük, és női munkát bíznak rá, akkor is szem előtt lesz.

Calborn határozottan megrázta fejét:

- Elég rég voltál utoljára a Központban, ha így beszélsz. Ezt a kislányt nem akarom kitenni azoknak az intrikáknak. Egész eddig háttérbe szorították. Ha most vinném el a Központba, eltaposnák. Soha nem tudna talpra állni! Ha hozzászokik, hogy a tudása alapján ismerik el, megerősödik az önbizalma és akkor már a Központban is meg fogja állni a helyét, addig nem. Egyébként is, ami a tudását illeti, harci képzést kapott. Ráadásul a jediktől. És ő Revan vére, bár ezt az információt tanácsosabb lenne Helsán belül tartani egyelőre. Nem küldheted el! Lehet, hogy az egyetlen esélyünket küldenéd el, de az is lehet, hogy az egyetlen ellenségünket engednéd szabadon, aki újra képes lenne letiporni bennünket, ahogyan a bátyja tette. Egyikünk sem láthat a jövőbe. Ezért azt mondom, egyszerűbb őt most megvédeni saját harcosainktól, mint később esetleg magunkat megvédeni tőle, vagy olyan ellenségtől, aki ellen ő lehetne majd az egyetlen fegyverünk!

- Rendben - mondta Sylas. - Seyda akaratod szerint itt marad. Mik a további terveid vele?

Calborn mintha egész eddig csak erre a kérdésre várt volna:

- Felderítőnek fogjuk kiképezni. Műszaki ismereteit Zuka leteszteli. Geren a filozófiai és történelmi oktatását kezdi el, Saborrára hárul a felderítők munkájának megtanítása, Xargára pedig az általános harci felkészítés. A kislánynak jó mesterei voltak. Ez nem is meglepő, a jedik jó képzést kapnak, ezt nekünk is volt szerencsétlenségünk tapasztalni. Seydát több mérföldes hajsza után kerítették be és még akkor is szembeszállt velük. Ha a sitheket nem is számítom, nyolc felnőtt boma még a mi számunkra is kihívást jelent. Ő pedig szembefordult velük a jóformán _**semmireseelég**_ jedi energiájával és azzal a _**semmiresejó**_ törött karddal, amit egy sithttől zsákmányolt. Eszébe se jutott megadni magát. Ha valaki azt mondja, hogy ez a tizenhárom éves lány gyáva, annak én magam fogom be a száját, de akkor többé nem lesz mit kinyitnia! Ha nem nyertük volna el Seyda rokonszenvét, ellenünk is harcolt volna, pedig már talpra sem tudott állni. Vékony testalkatából ítélve sose lesz olyan erős, mint a mi harcosaink, de állóképessége és a mozgékonysága remek, Xargának ezt kell fejlesztenie. Talán Seyda lesz birodalmunk legnagyobb esélye, de ha nem így lenne is, legalább ne az ellenségünk legyen.

Sheruk letette poharát:

- Tudjátok, én csak azt nem értem, hogy mi szükség volt erre az összejövetelre, mikor Calborn már idefelé jövet a legaprólékosabban felépített magában mindent.

- Nem állítom, hogy mindenben igazam van Sheruk, de mivel nem akárkiről van szó, muszáj tudnotok a problémáról. Nem kész megoldással jöttem, csak ahogy hallgattalak benneteket, állt össze bennem egy lehetséges terv. Ha egyetértetek vele, az csak megkönnyíti a végrehajtást, és persze a felelősség is közös.

- Ez a mondat nagyon tetszik - jegyezte meg Brailor. - Közös felelősség, no persze. Sylas, te mit mondasz az utolsó szó jogán?

- Mit mondanék? Örülök, hogy Calborn megtalálta a megoldást. De még mindig van egy kellemetlen feladat. Larsennel, Saborrával és Gerennel nem lesz gondunk, de Xarga nem fog úszni a boldogságban, ha megtudja, neki kell elfogadtatnia a kislányt a harcosokkal. Hívjátok ide szegényt, megpróbálom kíméletesen közölni vele!

- Ha megengeded, azt én inkább nem várnám meg - mondta Brailor finom mosollyal és szép csendesen kiosont a teremből.

- Valahogy most én is szívesen kihagynám Xarga felvilágosítását - és Sheruk már ott se volt.

- És te? Neked is halaszthatatlan távoznivalód van? - fordult Sylas Calborn felé, aki szintén megindult a kijárat felé. - Végülis Xarga a te ötleted. És vezér vagy. Nem is akármilyen…

- Ez igaz, de te vagy itthon - hárította el magától a megtiszteltetést Calborn. - Ha találkozom Xargával, úgyis meg kell hallgatnom _**emelkedett**_ _**hangú**_ véleményét az ötletemet illetően. De úgy illik, hogy először te közöld vele e hírt, végülis ennek a klánnak te vagy a vezetője!

Sylas egyedül maradt:

- Bahhh! - fakadt ki. - Az én hős vezéreim!

Seyda otthonául a bázis legvédettebb helyén lévő konténerlakást szemelték ki. Calborn maga kísérte oda a kislányt, aki olyan fáradt volt, hogy azonnal végighevert az ágyon és már aludt is. A vezérharcos óvatosan betakargatta, majd csendben kiment és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Az ott ácsorgó harcosok közül elküldött egyet az őrharcosok kapitányához, aki hamarosan meg is jelent. Calborn nem mozdult el addig az ajtóból:

- Larsen, ebben a lakásban helyeztem el a jedi kislányt. Ő mától a bázis újonca. Felderítőt fogunk nevelni belőle, a védelmét rád bízom. Állíts mellé őrséget! A holnapi eligazításon Xarga és én el fogjuk mondani a bázis minden lakójának, mihez tartsa magát, de azután is állandóan szemmel kell majd tartanotok Seydát! Most elaludt. Ha fölébred, nem mászkálhat egyedül a harcosok között. Jedik nevelték eddig. Elképesztően naív. Csak tizenhárom éves, nincs szüksége fölvilágosításra.

A kapitány nem látszott megütközni a szokatlan feladat hallatán.

- Légy nyugodt, Calborn. Senki nem fog visszaélni a kislány ártatlanságával - mondta, megértve a telrevani klánvezér aggodalmát.

A fiatalsága ellenére megdöbbentően komoly, nyugodt és méltóságteljes viselkedésű Larsen nagyszerűen bánt a keze alá adott őrharcosokkal, és felelősséget is vállalt értük. Hogy ezt megtehesse, ismernie is kellett őket. Ezért akiben ő maga sem bízott meg, azt nem is fogadta be őrharcosai közé. Ilyen elutasításra azonban csupán két ízben került eddig sor.

Calborn megvárta, míg a gárdakapitány kiválasztja az őrharcosokat Arion vezetésével Seyda őrzésére, hallgatta, milyen instrukciókkal látja el őket, majd a köztársaságiakról faggatta:

- Megnézem őket, mert Sylas nem ért rá foglalkozni velük. Hol szállásoltatta el őket?

Larsen, mint kiemelt rangú őrharcos, mindenről pontosan tájékozott volt, ami a bázison történt. Ez nem volt meglepő, hiszen az ő feladata volt a bázis harcosai és vezérei nyugalmának, biztonságának biztosítása:

- A bázis északnyugati részén állítottak föl egy nagy konténerlakást, teljesen körülkerítve. Most akarsz odamenni?

- Igen, most. Veled együtt. Kit rendeltél oda?

- Háromszor négy őrharcost. Délelőtt Serger a parancsnok, délután Teregril, éjjel Tairon.

Calborn elégedett volt a nevek hallatán. Larsen jó érzékkel választotta ki vezető-őrharcosait. Fiatalok voltak, mint ő, több éves szigorú harci képzéssel és erkölcsi neveléssel a hátuk mögött. Larsen Xarga edzéseit állandóan figyelemmel kísérte, és ha őrharcosnak valót látott a gyakorlatozó harcosok vagy frissen idekerült újoncok között, szólt Sylasnek, aki soha nem bírálta felül a kapitány döntését. Attól fogva Larsen és Xarga a kiválasztottal megkülönböztetett figyelemmel foglalkozott. A leendő őrharcos keményebb, összetettebb edzőprogramnak kellett, hogy megfeleljen, erről Xarga gondoskodott. Larsen pedig a viselkedés és erkölcsi nevelés terén fejlesztette őrharcosai egyéniségét. A képzés itt sem zárulhatott le, mert kiváló kondícióban maradni és a kiemelt feladatkörnek megfelelni folyamatos képzést igényelt, amiért ismételten Xarga és Larsen felelt.

A vezéreknek is volt edzésprogramja, amit ugyanúgy betartottak, mint harcosaik a saját gyakorlataikat. Ez Calbornra is vonatkozott, aki, bár egy másik klán, a Telrevan Központ vezére volt, itt tartózkodása alatt, kitűnő kondíciója megtartása érdekében egyetlen napot sem hagyott ki Xarga edzése nélkül, Saborra felderítőparancsnok harcosaival is sokat kószált kint a vadonban, és az intelligens, művelt Larsennel való hosszú beszélgetések is élményt jelentettek Telrevan vezére számára.

Kora délután lévén még Serger volt a foglyokra felügyelő őrharcosok parancsnoka:

- Készüljetek föl - mondta figyelmeztetően. - Ezek őrjöngő fenevadak. Mintha nem tudnák, hogy a háborúnak vége van. Csak a két nő nyugodt. A kislány hol van?

- Alszik - mondta Calborn, önkéntelenül lágyabb hangra váltva. Serger tekintete Larsenre villant, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót és elsőként lépett be, mögötte két őrharcos, majd Larsen, aki ezután engedte csak be Telrevan vezérét. Calborn szórakozottnak látszott, de őrharcosainak eszébe sem jutott ezt szóvá tenni, csak jobban figyeltek a biztonságára.

- Már megint kit evett ide a rosseb? - morogta egy nagydarab, ijesztően fehér arcú és karikás szemű köztársasági fogoly. Calborn a durva hang hallatán azonnal visszatalált a jelenbe:

- E mandalóriai harci bázis vezérkara nevében jöttem, hogy üdvözöljem önöket. Nem áll érdekünkben, ezért szándékunkban sem, hogy önöket megöljük, vagy bántalmazzuk. Megfelelő ellátásban fognak részesülni, de mert nem vagyunk diplomáciai kapcsolatban a köztársasággal, nem tudom megmondani, meddig kell itt maradniuk…

- Minek hoztatok ide minket egyáltalán? - mondta ingerülten a karikás szemű.

Calborn nem reagált az udvariatlan hanghordozásra, sem a lenéző tegezésre:

- Az itteni vadvilág nem bánik gyengéden a felkészületlen átutazókkal. Itt nincsenek biztonságos sétányok, mint az önök köztársaságában, mert ez itt a túlélő harcosok birodalma. Ha nem hozzuk be önöket, már nem élnének.

- Honnan tudtátok, hogy itt vagyunk? - vetette közbe egy másik férfi.

- Műszereink nekünk is vannak, ha ezzel az információval meglepetést okoztam is, de hogy egyáltalán a védelmezésükre gondoljunk, azt az önök hajóján utazó kislány kérte tőlünk.

- Akkor hát a kicsi Seyda biztonságban van? - emelkedett föl székéről megkönnyebbülten egy idős asszony. Calborn udvariasan bólintott feléje:

- Igen, Mrs.Winter, mert ön bizonyára az a kedves hölgy, aki miatt a kislány annyira aggódott. Seyda biztonságban van. Saját kis otthont kapott és most alszik. Nagyon bátor volt az ön kis védence. Elcsalogatta a sitheket a hajótól, hogy önök biztonságban legyenek. Neki köszönhetik az életüket mindnyájan.

Az idős asszony két tenyerébe vette a vezér súlyos jobbját:

- Vigyázzatok rá, fiam! Megérdemli az az árva, otthontalan kis teremtés.

- Nincs miért aggódnia, Mrs.Winter! Seydából felderítő-harcost fogunk nevelni. Hogy meg tudja védeni magát, és ha majd másokon akar segíteni, ne úgy függjön hajszálon az élete, mint ma, amikor rátaláltunk.

Az odatolakodó karikás szemű, nagydarab férfi erre ocsmány grimaszt vágott:

- Persze, majd épp harcost csináltok a lányból! Eszerint te még nem láttad őt, mi? No, majd másképp fogsz vélekedni, ha meglátod. Mert az a lány másra való…

Calborn hidegen mérte végig a köztársaságit, de láthatóan Larsen és Serger se zárta a szívébe e szavak hallatán.

- Kapitány! - szólt rá az idős asszony. - Hogy beszél Seydáról? És hogy beszél ezzel a vezérrel?

- Hogy beszélek? - fortyant föl a kapitány. - Csak nem fogsz itt is rendreutasítani, mint a hajón? Csak az igazat mondtam! És mit véded ezeket? Nem tanultál történelmet? Nem szoktad figyelemmel kísérni a Napi Hírzáport? Újdonságot mondok neked azzal, hogy ez a fickó az ellenségünk az egész galerijával együtt?

- Kapitány, a háborúnak évek óta vége van és ők nem bánnak velünk ellenségesen. Ez a vezér épp az imént mondta, hogy nem fognak bántani minket.

- Nem, persze, téged biztos nem, de faggasd erről majd a lányt is…

Calborn végigmérte a fickót, mintha jól meg akarná jegyezni magának az arcát, de nem méltatta válaszra. Tekintete a másik nőt kereste. Flora huszonöt éves lehetett, és egy sarokba húzódva ült. Csinos volt, de olyan nyúzott az arca, mintha nem aludt volna hetek óta. Calborn nem vont le ebből következtetést, mert nem érdekelte a nő. Csak az, hogy a többi fogollyal együtt épségben maradjon. Ha Florán most annyit látott volna, hogy annak kérése van hozzá, minden további nélkül meghallgatja, ahogy az idős asszonyt is meghallgatta, de ő maga nem kezdeményezett vele beszélgetést.

Pillantása tovább siklott a többi férfira. Egyikükön sem látott olyat, ami fölkeltette volna az érdeklődését, de nyílt vagy titkolni próbált ellenszenvüket és félelmüket világosan érezte.

Annyi bizonyos volt, hogy Seyda pontosan mérte föl a társaság jellemét.

Calborn elköszönt, hátat fordított és nagy léptekkel elhagyta a foglyok rezidenciáját.

Csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó:

- Gyanítom, hogy a kapitánnyal lesz még bajunk, talán a többi fickóval is, mert elég tenyérbe mászó a modoruk, de Larsen önuralomra tanított benneteket. Ami a nőket illeti. Mrs.Winterrel biztos, hogy semmi gondunk nem lesz, és azt a fiatal nőt egy kétértelmű pillantással se illessétek! Lehet, hogy volna benne hajlandóság, de ne keveredjetek vele kalandba! Nem tudjuk, milyen politikai megoldása lesz ennek az ügynek, ezért a foglyoknak ne legyen utólag jogalapjuk semmiféle, ismétlem _**semmiféle**_ vádaskodásra!

- Tudod, hogy nincs miért aggódnod, Calborn - hajtott fejet Serger a vezérharcos előtt, aki ezután, még mindig Larsennel beszélgetve, a raktárépülethez ment.

Kennix, a fegyvermester meglepetten jött eléjük. Bizonyára ritka eset volt, hogy egy klánvezér téved be a raktárba, ahelyett, hogy hivatná a fegyvermestert, ha a készletekről kíván beszámolót hallani:

- Mire van szükséged, Calborn?

- Három lanilin együttesre és három hálóruhára, a legkisebb méretben, de félek, hogy ez is nagy lesz, és két, állítható szíjas teljes felderítőpáncélzatra. Ezen kívül két széles pengéjű rövidkardra, egy dupla pengéjű kardra és egy sugárpisztolyra. Az igénylő neve Seyda. Újonc. És mivel most nem tud idejönni, én fogom aláírásommal igazolni, hogy ezt a felszerelést és fegyverkészletet fölvettem a számára.

- Seyda? - pillantott föl a fegyvermester tétován. - Ez mintha női név lenne, Calborn…

- Igen, minthogy Seyda nő. Illetve kislány. Egy jedi kislány. Egyéb kérdés?

- Nincs, Calborn. Tessék, itt van minden, amit kértél. Itt írd alá, kérlek!

A vezér odakanyarította nevét a Kennix által megjelölt rubrikába, majd felmarkolta a becsomagolt gyakorló-és hálóruhákat. Larsen a páncélzatot emelte föl a csizmával együtt. Calborn az összeszíjazott kardokért nyúlt. A lézerfegyvert Larsen vette magához. Így tértek vissza együtt Seyda otthonához.

Arionék beszámoltak nekik arról, hogy a kislány felébredt és körül akart nézni a bázison, de miután megtudta, hogy csak őrizettel mozdulhat ki, beszélgetett velük, majd visszahúzódott kis lakásába. Calborn kopogott. Seyda szinte azonnal ajtót nyitott.

Már megfürdött és frissen mosott, hátára omló, fekete haját fésülgette, de még mindig elnyűtt kis padawan köpenykéjét viselte. Larsennek bátortalanul bólintott, Calborn láttán viszont elmosolyodott és beengedte őket:

- Örülök, hogy visszajöttél, Calborn. Körül akartam nézni, de az őrök, akiket állítottál, velem akartak jönni mindenhova. Engem nem szoktak félteni meg kísérgetni, szégyellem, ha gyámoltalannak tartanak, ezért inkább megvártalak. Veled együtt körülnézhetek a táborban, ugye?

- Igen. El is kísérlek az étkezőbe, jó?

- Jó. Nagyon jó. De nem tudnál adni valamilyen ruhát? Most vettem csak észre, hogy a köpenyem több helyen is elszakadt. Köszönöm, hogy nem gúnyoltatok ki érte.

- Itt senki nem fog gúnyolni téged, Seyda. Senkitől nem kell félned, és senki nem fog hazudni neked! Tőled is őszinteséget várunk. Mindent megkapsz, amire szükséged van, csak az edzéssel és a tanulással kell törődnöd! Ne zavarjon, ha jobban odafigyelnek rád. Itt a mi nagyszerű őrgárdakapitányunk, Larsen. Az ő feladata, hogy megszervezze a védelmedet.

A gárdakapitány letette az ágyra a kezében tartott páncélzatot és udvariasan meghajolt a lábát zavartan váltogató kislány előtt:

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Seyda. Ennek a bázisnak mind a nyolcszáz őrharcosa és járőre az én parancsnokságom alatt van. Bármi gondod vagy félelmed van, bátran fordulj hozzájuk és kérd a segítségüket. Engem is megkereshetsz személyesen.

- Köszönöm, Larsen. Nem érzem, hogy rosszindulatú harcos lenne a közelemben, és azok a szörnyű köztársaságiak is messze vannak tőlem. Nem foglak zavarni gondjaimmal se téged, se az őrharcosaidat. Igyekszem megoldani a problémáimat és meg tudom védeni magamat.

A délceg, jó modorú Larsen elmosolyodott:

- Kicsi lány, ha mindenki így vélekedne ezen a bázison, ahogy te, nem volna szükség a munkánkra.

Seyda megszeppent:

- Én nem akarom, hogy te és az őrharcosaid elveszítsétek a munkátokat, csak azt akartam ezzel mondani, hogy a jediknél mindig mindenben magamra voltam utalva. Hozzászoktattak, hogy ne legyek nyűg, és mindent magamnak kell megoldanom. Nem is volt szükségük rám…

- Itt szükség van rád, Seyda - mondta Larsen megnyerő mosollyal. - És ha gondjaid vannak a beilleszkedéssel, igyekszünk segíteni. Érezd jól magad köztünk, az új otthonodban! - a gárdakapitány kiment.

Calborn közben letette a maga ruhakupacát az ágyra:

- Ezt neked hoztuk.

- Nekem?

- Igen. Ez mind a tiéd.

- Az enyém? A páncél… a páncél is?

- A páncél is. Minden harcosunknak kötelező a páncél viselete.

- Minden harcosotoknak? - csillant föl a kislány szeme. - Hát megengeditek, hogy harcos legyek köztetek?

- Igen. A harcosunk leszel. Helyesebben a felderítőnk.

- Felderítő? De az is harcol, ugye?

- Igen. És műszerekkel foglalkozik. Számítógépen dolgozik, eligazodik egy űrhajó műszerfalán, szükség esetén elvezet egy űrhajót is. Kell, hogy puszta kézzel és lábbal is tudjon harcolni, de tudjon bánni karddal és lézerpisztollyal is.

- És ezt hogy lehet mind, mind megtanulni?

- Meg lehet tanulni - nyugtatta meg Calborn. - Én is felderítő vagyok.

- De te vezér vagy!

- Is. De az alapképzettségem őrharcos és műszaki felderítő. Ahogy Larsen eredendően őrharcos. És ha már itt tartunk. Nem kell megütköznöd azon, hogy őrzik az otthonodat! Larsen őrharcosainak az a dolga, hogy mindenkire vigyázzanak ezen a bázison.

- Még rád is? - nyílt rá csodálkozva a kislány gyönyörű szeme.

- Még rám is - bólintott Calborn.

- Pedig te vezér vagy és nagyon, nagyon erős!

- Azért nem félsz tőlem, ugye? - lágyult el hirtelen a vezér mély hangja.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem - biztosította Seyda. - Nagyon tetszik az erőd. Biztonságot ad, amikor a közelembe jössz. De nemcsak az erőd. Nem tudom neked megmagyarázni, de nagyon jó érzés, amikor mellettem vagy.

- Ennek örülök, mert én is hasonlóképp érzek irántad. Nem kell félned Larsenéktől sem! Vigyáznak rád. Ha majd harcos lesz belőled, akkor már nem kell féltenünk téged annyira, mint most. No ha nem akarsz éhen maradni, akkor szedelőzködj össze! Öltözz föl, kint megvárlak!

Odakint Calborn elmondta Larsennek és Arionéknak, hogy Seyda és Revan testvérek. Még beszélgettek, mikor nyílt az ajtó és Seyda megjelent a küszöbön. A rugalmas anyagú, kényelmes, fekete lanilinöltözék karcsú testéhez simult és még jobban kiemelte az újoncharcos nőies vonalait, mint a padawanköpeny. Csodálatos fürtjeit befonta és a fején koszorúba csavarta.

Zavartan álldogált az ajtóban, kezében a kék páncél első részét tartotta, melyről a szíjak lógtak:

- Nem boldogultam vele - vallotta be szégyenkezve. - Pedig olyan gyönyörű…

Calbornnak majdnem kiszaladt a száján a mondat folytatása: _**mint te…**_

Larsen, Arion és az őrharcosok bizonyára ugyanazt az ámult döbbenetet érezték, mint vezérük, mert Calborn hallotta Larsen halk mormogását:

- Nagy kihívás lesz vigyázni rá, pedig most még csak gyerek. Mi lesz majd később…

Seydát nyilvánvalóan zavarta, hogy ennyire a figyelem középpontjába került, mert más harcosok is csellengtek a környéken, akik látták a szokatlan újonc érkezését. Most ők is őt bámulták. Calborn végre összeszedte magát:

- Mindenképp föl akarod húzni azt a páncélt az étkezéshez?

Seyda nem felelt, de vágyódó pillantása elárulta a választ. A vezér odalépett hozzá:

- Rendben, akkor hadd lássuk, hogy áll egy jedin a mandalóriai páncél!

Seyda megkönnyebbült, látva a vezér engedékenységét:

- Hát úgy, mint ahogy egy mandalóriai harcos kezében mutatna egy fénykard. A két ellenséges szimbólum keveredése a békéhez vezető út első jele lehetne…

- Ezt Gerennek is mondd el feltétlenül!

- Geren? - pillantott föl Seyda. - Ő kicsoda?

- A történészünk. Örülni fog ennek a filozófiai mondatnak. Tőle fogod megtanulni népünk történelmét és filozófiáját. No, hol a páncélod hátulja? Jól figyeld meg, hogyan illesztem össze. Ezután naponta majd egyedül kell fölszíjaznod, mert Xarga addig nem enged edzeni!

- Ki az a Xarga?

- A harcosaink kiképzőtisztje. Tőle fogod majd megtanulni a közelharcot, és többet is megtudsz majd a kardpárbajról, amiben így is nagyon ügyes vagy, ahogy idefelé jövet láttuk. Így ni. A páncélod már fönt van.

- Nincs nagy súlya - jegyezte meg Seyda.

- Nincs, mert a felderítőknek erősített védelmű könnyűpáncéljuk van, ami nem zavarja a mozgékonyságukat. A közelharcosaink középsúlyú páncélt kapnak, az őrharcosok és a vezérek nehézpáncélzatot. Most a csukló-, kar-, comb-és térdvédőket kell fölszíjazni. És soha nem szabad elfeledkezned az álcázóövről! Ezt húzod föl legutoljára, és azonnal bekapcsolod! Így. Ennek a mozdulatnak rögződnie kell benned! Rögződni is fog, mert Saborra sokat fogja gyakoroltatni veled, mikor kimentek a terepre…

- Saborra? Aki ma ott volt, amikor megtaláltatok?

- Igen. Ő a felderítőparancsnokunk. Tőle tanulod meg a felderítés gyakorlati, elméleti és műszaki alapjait. Ő mutatja meg, hogyan kell droidokat üzembehelyezni, javítani, és hogyan használd föl a számítógépes tudásodat információgyűjtésre…

- De nekem nincs semmilyen számítógépes tudásom! - esett kétségbe Seyda.

- Azért van itt Zuka, hogy megtanítson - nyugtatta meg Calborn. - Ő birodalmunk egyik remek computerzsenije. Nincs mitől félned! Aki ennyire be akar illeszkedni közénk, ahogy te, annak nem lesz gondja a tanulással. Közben, látod, elkészültünk.

Seyda végignézett magán:

- Most már én is majdnem úgy nézek ki, mint egy mandalóriai harcos?

- Nemcsak majdnem. Egészen - biztosította a gárdakapitány, közelebb lépve. - Köszöntünk téged a Helsa bázison, Seyda újonc.

- Itt az ideje, hogy enni menjünk - jegyezte meg Calborn. - Csatlakozol hozzánk, Larsen? Lenne még megbeszélnivalónk, de körül akarom vezetni Seydát, hogy ismerkedjen a bázissal.

- Ahogy kívánod, Calborn.

Seyda a klánvezér és a gárdakapitány kíséretében az étkező felé indult. Megjelenése természetesen nem maradt feltűnés nélkül.

Az addig csaknem teljesen üres étkező percek alatt megtelt. Seyda rámosolygott a közelebb merészkedő harcosokra, és megcsodálta a higgadt viselkedésű őrharcosokat, akik jól megnézték maguknak, többségük bólintással üdvözölte az újoncot. Larsen és Calborn evés közben halkan beszélgettek. Seyda fülét megint ismeretlen jelentésű mondatfoszlányok ütötték meg a fülét, amire még kint a vadonban figyelt föl, mikor Calborn elküldte Saborrát a harcosokkal.

Nem merte megzavarni a beszélgetésben a vezért és a gárdakapitányt, de mert egyre jobban bántotta, hogy semmit nem ért belőle, elkezdett fészkelődni a széken.

- Gond van, Seyda? - pillantott rá Calborn.

- Hát, valamilyen kellemes hangzású, de ismeretlen nyelven beszéltek ti is, meg az itt lévők is időnként, és ettől kicsit magányosnak érzem magam…

- Nem akarunk téged kirekeszteni, kicsi Seyda - nyugtatta meg Larsen. - Ez a mandalóriai nyelv, a mi anyanyelvünk. Mi rendszerint ezen beszélünk egymás közt, bár ismerjük a közös nyelvet is, amit a köztársaság használ.

- És én nem tanulhatom meg a ti nyelveteket?

- Megtanulhatod, Seyda - mondta Calborn. - Szükséged lesz rá, mert a kiképzők a harcosokat mindkét nyelven irányítják. Örülök, hogy fölfigyeltél rá, és te magad kéred, hogy megtanulhasd.

Seyda ekkor megnyugodott. Larsen figyelmesen nézte:

- Sok benned az ambíció, kicsi lány. Ez sokat segít a szükséges tanulmányok elsajátításában.


	4. 3 rész

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ: 3

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ: 3. rész

Seydának jólestek a dícsérő szavak. A jóízű vacsora után Larsen és Calborn újra közrefogta:

- Most elmegyünk Xargához, mert holnaptól neked is ott a helyed a gyakorlópályán - mondta a vezérharcos. - Ismerkedjen meg veled. Ő majd elmondja, mikor és hol kell megjelenned a bázison. Azt a helyet is megmutatjuk neked Larsennel.

Az étkezőtől nem volt messze Xarga otthona. Calborn itt is kopogott, mint Seydánál.

A kiképzőtiszt, mint Larsen odasúgta Seydának, a legszigorúbb harcos volt a bázison. Semmilyen lazaságot nem tűrt el:

- De veled semmi baj nem lesz - mondta bátorítóan az izgatott kislánynak a gárdakapitány. - Látszik, hogy téged nem kényeztettek el a jedik és fegyelmezett vagy.

A kiképzőtiszt ajtót nyitott nekik. Első pillantása azonnal a kislányra esett, aki megszeppenve álldogált a vezér és a gárdakapitány között.

- Jó… jó estét, Xarga - mondta félénken Seyda, látva a hihetetlenül kemény vonású, szigorú arcot.

- Jó estét nektek is - hangzott a torokhangú válasz. - Te vagy Seyda, igaz? Sylas már beszélt rólad. Gyertek be!

Hellyel kínálta őket és maga is leült. Lakása nagyon egyszerűen volt berendezve. Érződött, hogy minden a helyén van. A falakra körben néhány különleges formájú kardot függesztettek föl, köztük kitalálhatatlan logika alapján helyeztek el mandalóriai széles pengéjű rövidkardokat és duplapengéjű kardokat. A gyűjteményben volt egy fénykard is.

- Xarga… megnézhetem… a kardokat? - kérdezte Seyda félénken.

- Nézd! - érkezett a kurta válasz. A kislány ekkor közelebbről is megcsodálta az idegen fegyvereket, de mivel a kiképzőtiszt külseje és modora nem nagyon bátorította, óvakodott megérinteni őket:

- Ezek… honnan vannak?

- Idegen világokból. Régi gyűjtemény. Tetszik?

- Igen, nagyon, nagyon tetszik!

- Tudsz fegyverrel bánni?

- Igen. Egypengés és duplapengéjű karddal is gyakoroltam a jediknél.

- Azt itt is fogsz. Pusztakezes közelharci képzést kaptál?

- Nem. Nincs is akkora erőm, hogy bárkiben is kárt tudnék tenni. Csak meditációt, Erőenergiával való bánást és karddal való harcot tanítanak a jedi akadémián.

- Csak? - visszhangozta Xarga. - Az nem is kevés. A mozgásod mutatja, hogy gyors lehetsz, ez hasznodra válik majd, de a fizikai erőpróbákkal gondod lesz. A páncélodon látom, hogy felderítő leszel, amihez a mozgékonyságod jó alapot biztosít, de olyan gyakorlatsort is össze fogok állítani neked, ami segít kiegyenlíteni az erőhátrányodat, mert tőled erősebb harcosokkal kell együtt edzened. Holnap reggel fél hétkor, a bázis északkeleti, kisebbik gyakorlópályáján fogsz kezdeni, mert addigra fejezem be az eligazítást a nagypályán. Előbb föl kell mérnem, milyen szintű a tudásod, mielőtt összeeresztelek a többi harcossal.

- Igen, Xarga - mondta Seyda engedelmesen. Xarga vonásai kissé megenyhültek:

- Azt látom, hogy a fegyelemmel nem lesz baj. Ki fogunk jönni egymással. És én is tanulok majd tőled.

- Tőlem? - csodálkozott Seyda.

- Igen, tőled. Tapasztaltuk, hogy a jedi mesterek keze alól remek harcosok kerülnek ki. Kíváncsi vagyok a technikai tudásodra, ahogy én is megtanítom neked a mi harci stílusunkat.

- Nincs előttetek semmi titkolnivalóm, Xarga.

- Ez jól hangzik. Szünetben tarthatnál bemutatót látványosabb jedi mágiákból. Amit ti Erőnek neveztek. A fiúkat biztos érdekelné. De engem is.

- Sajnálom, Xarga, de a Ravageren leblokkolták az energiám töltődését. A mennyiségét is csökkentették. A bomákra elhasználtam minden energiámat és nem tudom, mikor töltődik föl újra, és mennyire töltődik föl.

- Igaz, erről Sylas is beszélt. Kár. De annak örülök, hogy életben maradtál és komolyabb bajod nem esett, mint az energiád elvesztése. Legalábbis remélem, hogy nem esett más bajod.

Seyda arcocskáját hálás mosoly derítette föl, és kezével gyorsan letörölte a szemébe óvakodó könnycseppeket:

- Bocsánat, de szokatlan, hogy olyanok viselkednek velem ilyen kedvesen, olyanok aggódnak… értem, akiket most látok először… én… bocsánat… - és kiszaladt a lakásból. Larsen azonnal utána ment, Calborn néhány percre visszamaradt Xargával beszélni, majd ő is követte őket. Sem a vezér, sem a gárdakapitány nem tett megjegyzést a kislány túlérzékeny reakciójára. Úgy tettek, mintha ez természetes lenne:

- Most megnézzük a kis gyakorlópályát, ahol holnap reggel kezdesz, utána meglátogatjuk Saborrát. Jó?

- Igen, Calborn.

- Seyda, volt barátnőd a jedik között? - kérdezte váratlanul Larsen.

- Nem. Ott mindenki el van foglalva a saját dolgaival. Megkapod a feladatodat, aztán elküldenek, hogy oldjad meg. Sokat voltam egyedül, ahogyan a többiek is. Tanulhatsz könyvekből a könyvtárban, hogy megtaláld a megoldást.

- De beszélgetni csak szoktatok egymással, nem?

- De igen, némán, gondolati úton, és azt is ritkán, mert mindenkinek a saját feladatára kell koncentrálnia. A jedik nem szoktak beszélgetni fölöslegesen.

- És kitől kértél segítséget, ha valamit nem tudtál megoldani?

- Senkitől. Ettől vagy jedi, hogy egyedül is meg tudod oldani a problémáidat. A jedik magányosak. Nincs megengedve, hogy egymásnak segítsenek. Az egyetlen dolog, ami rendelkezésedre áll, az az idő. A saját érdekedben kell gyakorolnod a karddal is, hogy életben maradj, ha egyedül kiküldenek a vadonba.

- Miért küldenek ki a vadonba? - vetette közbe Calborn, tekintete összevillant a szintén döbbent gárdakapitányéval. Seyda készségesen válaszolt minden kérdésükre és úgy tűnt, ő nem tartja olyan szörnyűnek azokat a dolgokat, amikről beszél:

- Mert bizonyos ősi szentélyeket bizonyos időközönként föl kell keresni, és az ilyen ősi romok közti meditációk erősítik a jedi képességeidet. Az ilyen helyeken nagyon erős az Univerzum energiájának áramlása, feltöltődsz, feltárul az elméd, és nyitottá válsz a múlt tudásának megértésére, befogadására. Ezek építő jellegű zarándoklatok, de persze nemcsak az elméd, hanem a fizikai felkészültséged számára is, hiszen többnyire egyedül vagy, és a vadon ragadozóit nem hatja meg, hogy te milyen emelkedett gondolatokkal vagy eltelve. Ha rosszak a reflexeid és nem vagy elég gyors, a jedi mestered csak azt fogja érezni mérföldekkel odébb, hogy feloldódtál az erőben és megcsóválja majd a fejét, hogy időpocsékolás volt a képzésed, ha már néhány vadállat is el tudott bánni veled.

- Nagyon bátor vagy, kicsi lány - mondta Larsen. - Remélem, meg szoktak néha dícsérni érte.

Seyda meglepetten nézett föl rá:

- Megdicsérni? Minek? Elég dicséret az a vadontól, ha elég ügyes voltál ahhoz, hogy életben hagyott, nem?

- Hát, Seyda, ha te ilyen körülmények közt túlélted a jedik képzését, simán megállod a helyedet ezen a harci bázison.

- Te most kigúnyolsz engem? - kérdezte megbántottan a kislány. - Én igazán őszintén és komolyan beszéltem…

A gárdakapitány óvatos, lassú mozdulattal nyúlva a most is összerezzenő kislány felé, megérintette ujjával a szépséges arcocskát:

- Nem, Seyda, én is egészen őszintén mondtam neked. Dicséretként. A mi harcosaink nincsenek ennyire magukra hagyva, pedig idősebbek és sokkal, sokkal erősebbek, mint te. Egyszerűen csodállak.

- Nem kell csodálnia senkinek, nekem elég, ha nem gúnyoltok ki, amikor ügyetlen leszek majd valamiben.

A két hatalmas harcos biztatóan mosolygott rá.

- Nézd, Seyda, holnap ide kell kijönnöd! Ez a kis gyakorlópálya. Milyennek találod?

- Tetszik, nagyon tetszik! - nézett körbe a kislány, alaposan szemrevételezve a füves és a homokos területet. Bizonyára mindkettő más-más funkciót szolgált. A gyakorlópálya körül futósáv volt kialakítva.

- Kipróbálhatom? - pillantott föl kísérőire Seyda. - Csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogyan tudok mozogni ebben a páncélban - tette hozzá magyarázatképpen, és az engedékeny bólintás láttán azonnal neki is iramodott. A leyan és a rövid alvás jótékony hatása máris elfeledtette vele a délelőtti hajsza fáradtságát. A futás után a zöldellő füvön hancúrozott, csupán a maga kedvére, majd érdekes koreográfiájú, pontosan begyakorolt mozdulatsort hajtott végre két karddal és kard nélkül, végül meditációs ülésbe helyezkedett.

- Kipihent, friss szervezet - jegyezte meg Larsen. - És a páncél ellenére is könnyed a mozgása. Kecses, hajlékony kislány.

- Lenyűgöző a mozgáskultúrája - tette hozzá Calborn. - Nincs olyan harcosunk, aki most utolérné, a karddal máris remekül bánik, ahogy a cannokok ellen láttuk harcolni, és ha Xarga megtanítja, milyen technikával lehet esélye tőle jóval erősebb ellenfél ellen is a közelharcban, Seyda a legkiválóbb harcosaink egyike lehet. Ha jedi energiája esetleg visszatér, és azt is beveti támadásra, védekezésre, gyógyításra…

- És ha még műszaki felderítőnek is beválik… - fűzte hozzá a gárdakapitány.

- Be fog válni, Larsen, ez biztos. Igazi drágakövet találtunk. De hát Revan sem volt akárki. Ha Seydát ugyanolyan tudatosan képezték volna, mint Revant, és ugyanolyan gyűlöletre nevelték volna ellenünk, mint Revant, Seyda komoly veszélyt jelentene.

- Valahogy… nem tudom elképzelni - mondta Larsen. - Olyan kevéssé hihető, ahogy most elnézem őt, nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék fegyvert emelni rá…

- Én se, Larsen. Az a szerencsénk, hogy a jedik nem láttak benne akkora fantáziát, mint mi. Mert jobban vigyáztak volna rá.

Megnyúltak az árnyak, sötétedni kezdett.

- Kicsi lány, indulnunk kellene! - szólt oda Larsen. Seyda azonnal mozdult a kapitány hangjára és hozzájuk szaladt:

- Igen, Larsen. Mehetünk.

- Emlékszel még, hogy hova kell mennünk?

- Igen, Calborn. Saborrához, a felderítőparancsnokhoz készültünk.

- Jól van, Seyda. A jó memória elengedhetetlen a felderítőknél.

- Nincs semmi különös abban, hogy jó a memóriám. A jedik meditációja erősen fejleszti a memóriakészséget.

- Láttuk, milyen gyors és ügyes vagy. Sokkal jobbak a képességeid, mint ahogy először gondoltuk és ezt dicséretnek veheted.

- Köszönöm, Calborn. Ezt egy vezértől nagyon jólesik hallani. Larsen, ezzel most nem akartalak megsérteni…

- Nem sértettél meg, Seyda. Elmondtad, miért vagy bizalmatlan a dicséretekkel szemben és igazad volt. Sok bajtól kímélted meg magadat a hajón is, azzal, hogy gyanakodtál, mert ráéreztél, csak hízelegnek valamiért neked a köztársaságiak. De itt a dicséretnek serkentő, építő jellege van. Jobb eredményre ösztönzi a harcosokat. Szárnyakat ad, és a tudás elismerésének egyik formája. Nézd, ez Saborra otthona.

- Itt nálatok mindenki ilyen egyforma házban lakik?

- Igen. Nem kényeztetjük el magunkat túlságosan, mert ellustulnánk. Csak a legszükségesebb kényelmet biztosítjuk. A fürdésre, a ruházat és felszerelés tisztántartására, és legfőképp a pihenésre. Hogy másnap is kiválóan tudjunk teljesíteni. Ez a túlélésünk alapja.

Calborn kopogott. A felderítőparancsnok páncélzat nélkül, lanilinfelszerelésében nyitott ajtót. Seyda azonnal megismerte:

- Saborra, megtaláltátok a hajót?

- Igen, megtaláltuk. Biztonságban vannak a társaid.

- Nagyon jó. Beszélhetek majd Mrs.Winterrel?

- Igen, annak is eljön az ideje, de most feladataid vannak, Seyda - vette át a szót Calborn, enyhe vezéri hanghordozással, de vigyázva, hogy ne ijessze meg a kislányt. - Nekik is be kell illeszkedniük. Te most a tanulásra koncentrálj!

Seydának tetszett Saborra megjelenése és viselkedése. Azonnal bizalmat ébresztett benne. Saborra csöndes, halkszavú harcos volt, és mintha állandóan töprengett volna valamin. Seyda nem tudta kitalálni, mennyi idős lehet, Calbornnál és Larsennél valamivel idősebbnek látszott, Xargánál és Sylasnél viszont biztos, hogy fiatalabb lehetett, csak ennyit volt képes megállapítani róla.

A felderítőparancsnok behívta őket és széles mozdulattal körbemutatott a lakórészben:

- Nézz körül Seyda, és ha van kérdésed, tedd fel!

A lakás közepén hatalmas asztal terpeszkedett, amire óriási térképet terítettek, mellette néhány könyv, egy konzol; és a mellette levő asztalon, de még az ágyon is adathordozók tömege. Seyda látott ilyet az akadémián, azért tudta beazonosítani.

- És hol alszol, ha adathordozókkal van tele az ágyad is?

- Hát addig átpakolok a székre.

- De akkor nem lesz hova leülnöd.

- Akkor állok. A térképeket úgyis csak állva lehet tanulmányozni. Másképp nincs jó rálátásod.

- Droidjaid is vannak? - csillant föl Seyda szeme, észrevéve két különböző formájú protokolldroidot. Egyre jobban szimpatizált Saborrával, aki megengedte, hogy a kislány mindent megcsodáljon.

- Igen. Vannak. Te is rajtuk fogod majd tanulni a programozást, információnyerést, és javítást. Előfordulhat, hogy az ellenség egy használaton kívüli droidjának köszönheted az életedet, ha néhány alkatrésszel megjavítod, és a programját átkódolva magad mellé állítod. Attól fogva melletted fog harcolni.

- Nagyon érdekesen hangzik - mondta Seyda. - Te nagyon okos lehetsz és biztos, hogy sok a dolgod, úgyhogy igyekezni fogok, hogy minél kevesebb időt kelljen rászánnod a tanításomra, és mielőbb foglalkozhass a saját munkáddal.

- Ez nagyon kedves tőled, Seyda, de nekem éppen az a feladatom, hogy amit tudok, azt nektek átadjam, hogy ti is olyan okosak legyetek, mint én. Nem vagyok türelmetlen. Türelmetlenséggel csak bizonytalanságot és félelmet váltanék ki a felderítőimből, ezzel veszélyeztetném az életüket. Aki tanít, annak nem szabad türelmetlennek lennie. Minden harcosból lehet jó felderítő, de az egyik könnyebben éri el azt a szintet, a másik később. Attól függ, mennyire jó az információbefogadó készsége.

- Calborn is tőled tanult?

- Nem, nem. Calborn és én egyidőben tanultunk. Telrevanon. Ugyanaz volt a tanítónk, és Calborn ugyanazt tudja, amit én. De ő nem felderítők kiképzésére fordítja az idejét és a tudását, hanem csupán használja azt, amit tud. Ő vezér, neki vezetni, irányítani kell, nem tanítani.

- Nagyon érdekes dolgokat csináltok a Mandalóriai Birodalomban - állapította meg Seyda. - Nemcsak nagyon erősek, hanem nagyon okosak is vagytok!

- Örülök, hogy elnyertük a tetszésedet - hajolt meg Saborra mosolyogva. - És hadd dicsérjelek meg én is; nagyon jól áll neked ez a felderítőpáncél. Ilyen csinos felderítőt még sosem tanítottam. Ha olyan jól és gyorsan is tanulsz, mint amilyen szép kislány vagy, olyan kiváló felderítő leszel, hogy messze lekörözöd Calbornt és engem.

- Köszönöm, Saborra. Larsen mondta, hogy szeretitek dícsérni a harcosaitokat, mert szárnyakat ad neki. Én ma már annyi dícséretet kaptam, hogy hamarosan repülni is tudok… nagyon jólesik, hogy máris ilyen sokra értékeltek, pedig még nem is láttátok, mit tudok.

- Láttunk jediként és harcosként harcolni, Seyda, láttuk azt az elképesztő bátorságot, lendületet és lelkesedést, ami benned van, és ez így együtt elárulja, hogy sokra fogod vinni - mondta Calborn nagyon komolyan. - No, mehetünk? - tette hozzá.

- Igen, mehetünk. Most Zukát fogjuk meglátogatni, ugye?

- Igen.

- Akkor köszönöm, hogy megnézhettem mindent, Saborra. Nagyon fogok igyekezni, hogy jó felderítőd legyek.

- Megtisztelsz vele, Seyda.

Calborn itt is pár percig hátra maradt beszélni Saborrával, mint ahogy Xargánál is.

Seydát nem zavarta, hogy megint elmaradt mellőlük rövid időre, mert Larsen mellett is ugyanolyan jól érezte magát, mint a vezér mellett. Ekkorra már beállt a teljes sötétség. Kintről a vadonból egyszerre Seyda számára ismeretlen lény hangja hangja szűrődött be.

- Larsen, ez milyen állat?

- Maalras. Egy tarka bundájú, hosszú farkú, hosszú lábú, tűhegyes fogakkal felvértezett ragadozó.

- Szóval nem hüllő, mint a cannok volt, ugye?

- Nem hüllő. Nem szereted a hüllőket?

- Nem igazán.

- Hát, pedig van veszedelmesebb lény is az Univerzumban.

- Tudom, Larsen, csak tanultam az akadémián egy óriási hüllőről, amelyet jedik elpusztítására tenyésztettek ki a sötét jedik. A jediket nagyon messziről megérzik, és az energiájukkal táplálkoznak. Egy képet is láttam egyszer erről a lényről, a terentatek-ről, nagyon ijesztő és nagyon csúnya és a jedi énemre is nagyon rossz hatást gyakorolt. Talán az ösztönös viszolygás ezért van bennem mélyebben a hüllők iránt. Persze az is lehet, hogy csak gyáva vagyok…

- Te nem vagy gyáva, Seyda. Felejtsd el ezt a szót, mert ez ugyanolyan csúnya, mint amilyen csúnya lény a terentatek, amiről beszéltél! De az is csak az igazán gyávákat tudja elpusztítani. Ezért neked két új és hasznos szót kell az eszedbe vésned: tanulás és gyakorlás! Az a csúnya szó csak visszahúzna a fejlődésedben, ezért ne ejtsd ki többé, rendben?

- Igen, Larsen.

Közben Calborn is csatlakozott hozzájuk, de nem szólt közbe.

- Larsen - mondta egyszerre Seyda, mintha most rágta volna át magát a problémán. - Miért húzna vissza a fejlődésben? Azon a tényen nem változtat, hogy félek szembe szállni, például a terentatek-kel, akár kimondom, hogy gyáva vagyok, akár nem. Szerintem ez a szó csak megfogalmazása annak a félelmemnek, amit érzek annak a hüllőnek a láttán, ha rájövök, hogy se jediként, se harcosként nincs esélyem ellene.

- Nem egészen, Seyda. Gondolj a bomákra! A boma is hüllő, méghozzá elég kegyetlen és iszonyúan erős hüllő. Calborn mesélte, hogy nyolc ilyen hüllő fogott körbe téged. Féltél, amikor megláttad őket?

- Persze, hogy féltem. Nagyon fáradt voltam már addigra, tudtam, hogy az energiám termelődése korlátozott, és nagyon kevés, az a törött kard a kezemben meg arra volt csak jó, hogy megkarcoljam vele a bomák vastag bőrét.

- Azt mondod, féltél. És hagytad, hogy azért, mert félelmet érzel, nyugodtan rád rohanjanak és elpusztítsanak?

- Hát hogy hagytam volna? - háborodott föl Seyda. - Szégyelltem volna, hogy meg se próbálok védekezni ellenük!

- Látod, kicsi lány, ezt akartam kihúzni belőled - mondta Larsen szelíden. - Te magad adtál most választ saját kérdésedre. Féltél, de ez nem akadályozott meg abban, hogy akkor is harcolj az életedért. És ha a félelemre harccal reagálsz, akkor nem vagy gyáva. Egy harcosnak ezért kell elfelejtenie azt a szót, hogy gyávaság. Aki harcol, az nem gyáva. Csak azt nevezheted gyávának, aki megadja magát. Érted?

- Értem - bólintott a kislány elgondolkodva. - De akkor mégiscsak baj van. Amikor Calbornékat megláttam, annyira csodáltam őket, hogy nem akartam harcolni ellenük. Pedig azt tanultam, hogy ők az ellenségeim. Igaz, hogy nem is látszott úgy, mintha meg akarnának támadni engem, de mi van akkor, ha úgy gondolták, hogy csak azért nem veszem föl velük a harcot, mert gyáva vagyok? Hogyan bizonyítsam be, hogy egyszerűen csak nem féltem tőlük, és mert nem éreztem félelmet, nem éreztem késztetést, hogy harcolnom kellene…

- Látod, kicsi Seyda, megint magadnak válaszoltál. A harc reakció a félelemre. De benned csodálat volt Calbornék iránt, nem félelem, ezért nem volt kiváltó okod a harcra. Ez nem ugyanaz, mintha félelemből adnád meg magadat. Azt jogosan nevezhetted volna gyávaságnak, bár igazán azt sem. Hisz esélytelen voltál, mert Calbornék harmincöten voltak, te egyedül és holtfáradtan.

- Most már tényleg értem - nyugodott meg Seyda. - Szóval Calbornék azért nem tartottak gyávának engem, mert nem érezték, hogy félek.

- Így van. Tudod, a harcosok megérzik egymásban a harcost, és világosabban érzékelik a reakcióit, mint ahogy például egy civilét. Nem éreztek benned támadási szándékot, ezért belőlük sem váltottad ki a támadó ösztönt.

- Akkor jó. Köszönöm, Larsen, amit elmondtál, mert sikerült magamban új tulajdonságomat fölfedeznem. Hogy ha viszolygok valamitől, mégis szembeszállok vele, akkor bátor vagyok.

- Az vagy, Seyda. Bátor vagy. Furcsa, hogy ez eddig nem volt egyértelmű a számodra. Nagyon szigorú mestereid voltak, mert ugyanazt várták el tőled, amit a sokat tapasztalt, idősebb jediktől. És te megálltad a helyedet. Ezért mondtam neked, hogy csodállak.

- És én csatlakozom Larsen véleményéhez - tette hozzá Telrevan vezére. - És Sylas, Sheruk és Brailor is csatlakozik, mert ők már tudják. Itt Helsán mindenki így fog vélekedni rólad. No, itt lakik Zuka. Kopogj be most te!

Seydának csak a második bátortalan kopogtatással sikerült hallhatóvá tennie belépési szándékukat. Zuka sem tartozott a legfiatalabb nemzedékhez, de rajta sem látszottak olyan ráncok, amelyek alapján a köztársasági emberek korát viszonylag pontosan meg lehet határozni. Hogy a nők hogyan nézhetnek ki, a kis padawan lány elképzelni sem tudta, de a mandalóriai férfiakat megjelenésük, mozgásuk és kortalan arcuk után ítélve két csoportra tudta osztani; fiatal és még fiatalabb.

Mandalóriai voltuknak másik jellegzetes vonása, a sápadt, tiszta bőr teljesen lenyűgözte. Lehet, hogy azért nézték meg őt annyira a bázison, mert kirítt fénytelen, barna bőrével, mely a köztársaságban is sötétnek számított, hát még itt, ezek közt a sápadt bőrű, többségében szőke hajú, kék szemű harcosok között. A jelek szerint azonban nem iszonyodtak tőle, sem mint jedi ellenségtől, sem, mint más faj szülöttétől, sem bőre színe miatt. Ezzel az első pillanatoktól kezdve tisztában volt, mert érzékelte kisugárzásukat. Nem vetették meg, nem nézték le. Ők tudják, miért döntöttek így, de elfogadták. És nagyon jól érezte magát köztük.

- Szóval te leszel az új mesterfelderítő - fogadta Zuka, miközben beljebb tessékelte őket.

- Mesterfelderítő?

- Igen, Seyda. Az, amit Calborn és Saborra tanítani fog neked, mesterfelderítői szint, vagy ahogy mondani szoktuk, kiemelt szintű felderítő. Van számítógépes ismereted?

- Nincs. Engem nem szoktak a computerhez engedni, mert csak padawan vagyok, de a számítógép használatát amúgyis csak az akadémia krónikásai ismerik alaposabban. Ott láttam adathordozót, azért tudtam beazonosítani Saborránál. Én mondtam Calbornnak, hogy semmilyen számítógépes ismeretem nincs, de ő azt mondta, nem baj, mert te majd megtanítasz.

- Persze, hogy megtanítalak. Nagyon sok felderítő itt tanulta meg mindenféle előképzettség nélkül az alapokat, amire szüksége van. Saborránál az itt tanultakat kell alkalmaznod, tehát összehangoltan fogunk téged tanítani. Mint mondtam, te kiemelt szintű felderítői képzést kapsz, amivel itt Helsán csak Saborra rendelkezik és persze Calborn. Mivel műszaki ismereteidet jobban kell fejlesztenünk, mint az átlagos felderítőkét, ezért neked igazi űrhajón is kell dolgoznod, nemcsak szimulátorral. Sylas majd gondoskodik…

- Ott a Strider - vetette közbe a vezér. - Ott élesben tanulhat. Amit ott kell tudnia, azt a Strider műszerfalán kiválóan meg tudja tanulni. Azzal gyakorolhatja a fölszállást, és a landolást is.

- Hallottad, Seyda? Calborn a saját vezérhajóját ajánlja föl tanulásra, és részt vesz a tanításodban is. Itt konzolvezérléssel, számítógéphálózatok összeállításával, összehangolásával, és konzolrendszerek átirányításával fogunk kiemelten foglalkozni. Ha ezekben járatos vagy, fel tudod törni és meg tudod bolondítani az ellenség konzoljait, ellenük tudod hangolni. Olyan támadó parancsokat tudsz aktiválni, amellyel jelentősen csökkentheted az ellenség létszámát, anélkül, hogy szemtől szembe kerülnél velük. Te megjártad a Ravager fedélzetét, az első vagy, aki vissza is tudott jönni onnan, ki tudja, nem te leszel-e, aki majd egyszer képes lesz megsemmisíteni a Ravager belső védelmét, amiről beszéltél Sylaséknek. A tudással, amit itt szerzel, megteheted.

- Ez jól hangzik - jegyezte meg Seyda.

- Szerintem is - mosolyodott el Zuka. - No akkor holnap találkozunk. Mivel négyféle dolgot kell tanulnod négy kiképzőtől, be kell osztanunk az idődet, hogy pihenni is tudj azért. Mert nem mindegy ám, hogyan tanulsz. Csak öntjük a tudást a fejecskédbe, és a sokféle dolog összekeveredik és zavaros lesz. Meg kell várni, hogy leülepedjen. Mert csak az marad meg, ami leülepedett. A többi tudás átcsordul rajtad, kifolyik a semmibe, és olyan lesz, mintha meg se tanultad volna. Ezért kell pihenőt is tartani.

A kislány itt is bámészkodott egy darabig a konzolok között.

- Seyda! - szólt rá végül Calborn. - Még Gerenhez is megyünk. Ideje indulni.

- Igen, Calborn! Holnap találkozunk, Zuka. Jó éjszakát.

- Neked is, Seyda. Aludj jól, hogy friss legyél!

Telrevan vezére itt is hátra maradt. Seyda és Larsen lassan ballagott a történész otthona felé a csöndes estében. Seyda nem tudott betelni a sok élménnyel:

- Nagyon mozgalmas napom volt, Larsen. Reggel még a köztársasági hajón voltam és a Ravager meg a vadászai kergettek, a lezuhanás után a bomák és a sithek, aztán jöttek Calbornék, most meg már a ti harcosotok vagyok.

Sorra gyúltak az apró mesterséges fények a lakókonténerek előtt. A két gyakorlópálya is ki volt világítva és mindenhol folyamatosan járőrök cirkáltak. Megpillantva Larsent, odajöttek hozzá, lejelentkeztek, néhány halk szót váltottak vele, üdvözölték Seydát is, majd tovább rótták körútjukat.

Calborn különösebb sietség nélkül beérte gárdakapitányát és újoncát.

Geren volt az első, akin nem látszott, hogy harcos nemzet fia. Ő is viselt ugyan páncélt lanilinöltözéke fölött, de közel sem volt olyan robosztus termetű, mint akár a legfiatalabb harcosok, akiket Seyda aznap látott az udvaron. A történész Sylassel lehetett egyidős és a kislány szórakozottnak látta. Mintha csak félig lenne itt a jelenben, énjének másik fele bizonyára régmúlt időkben barangolt.

- Gyere csak, már vártalak! - invitálta be Seydát, nem törődve a két magasrangú kísérővel, akiken nem látszott sértődés. Geren furcsa személyiségét bizonyára ismerték, tudását elfogadták és tisztelték is érte, ez viselkedésükön látszott.

- Mit tudsz a Mandalóriai Birodalomról? - szegezte a kérdést azonnal Seydának, aki habozás nélkül válaszolt:

- Óriási harci birodalom, tele színes, csodálatos páncélt viselő nagyon erős és hatalmas, képzett harcosokkal. Uralkodójukat Mandalore-nak hívták, akit négy évvel ezelőtt a köztásasággal vívott Mandalóriai Háborúban a jedi Revan megölt.

- Ennyi? - kérdezte Geren és csalódottnak látszott.

- Igen, ennyi. Az akadémián mindebből csak Mandalore-ról hallottam, és egy lila színű páncélt láttam, ami telrevani harcosé lehetett.

Calborn és Larsen meglepetten nézett össze, de hagyták, hogy Geren beszéljen. A jelek szerint szórakozott egyénisége közelebb állt a kislányhoz, mint a komolyabb harcosoké, mert Seyda máris úgy beszélgetett vele, mintha mindig ismerték volna egymást.

- Mire alapozod ezt a feltevésedet, ha csak most látsz bennünket először?

- Arra, amit megfigyeltem. Az itteni harcosok páncélja világoskék, Larsen őrharcosaié sötétkék, arany szegéllyel, a két alvezéré aranyszínű, de kék szegéllyel, Sylasé pedig, aki itt a vezér, ezüstkék, szintén kék szegéllyel. Tehát aki Sylas parancsnoksága alá tartozik, kék színű páncélt visel, kisebb eltérésekkel. Mivel egyedül csak Calborn visel lila páncélt, ő pedig Telrevan vezére, ami bizonyára egy másik harci bázis lehet, eszerint az ő harcosai lila színű páncélt hordanak, biztos ott is vannak eltérő színárnyalatok, de a lila szín jelen van, egyszóval a lila szín a Telrevan bázis színe, ahogyan a Helsa bázisé, ahol most vagyunk, kék.

- No te lány, ha egy páncél színéből és egy-két órás megfigyelés alapján ilyen komoly logikai összefüggést fedeztél föl, minden további nélkül meg fogsz birkózni azzal, amit tanulnod kell! A birodalom szerkezetéről, múltjáról, a klánrendszerről, ami működésben tartja a birodalmat. Annyiban javítalak ki, hogy ez a Helsa bázis a Starviller klánhoz tartozik, kék a domináns színe, Sylas pedig a klán vezére. Telrevan nem egy másik bázis, hanem egy másik klán, aminek valóban lila a domináns színe és Calborn a klán vezére. Ezen kívül van még tíz klán, természetesen tíz különböző színnel és tíz vezérrel, de funkciójukban a klánok nem egyeznek meg, mert…

- Bocsánat, Geren - szakította félbe Calborn. - Késő van és Seydának már aludni kellene.

- Igen, igen, persze, menjen csak aludni. Hát majd holnap találkozunk, Seyda. Értelmes kislány vagy, érdemes veled foglalkozni, azt már most látom, sok érdekeset tanulhatsz majd itt, például az Ordo klánról, amely a híres Karendhor gárdát képezi ki…

Larsen gyengéden megérintette a kislány vállát, aki minden figyelmével a történészt hallgatta:

- Seyda. Majd holnap.

- Igen, Larsen - fordult az ajtó felé engedelmesen Seyda. - Jó éjszakát, Geren. Holnap itt leszek.

- Várlak, Seyda. És majd elmesélem neked, hogy a legelső Mandalore…

- Jó éjt, Geren - mondta Calborn.

- Jó éjt, Calborn. Örülök, hogy ezt az okos kislányt idehoztátok. Élmény lesz vele beszélgetni. Majd szépen megtanulja, hogy az őseinknek milyen veszélyekkel kellett szembenéznie, amikor…

- Jó éjszakát, Geren - mondta Larsen és most már valósággal kituszkolta Seydát az ajtón, látva, hogy az megint a történészre figyel.

- Jó éjt, Larsen. Vigyázzatok a kislányra, hogy holnaptól elkezdhesse a tanulmányait! Mert sok érdekes dolgot tanulunk majd, például…

Az ajtó becsukódott. Calborn elengedte a kilincset és sóhajtott, miközben elindultak Seyda otthona felé:

- Elég nehéz lesz összeállítani a napirendedet. Úgy tűnik, mindegyik kiképződ szívesen foglalkozik veled, és elvárja, hogy az ő tanulmányaira fordítsd a legtöbb időt. De a legfontosabb a harci felkészítésed, hogy ne veszíts semmit ebből a remek kondícióból, amiben most vagy. Ha egy harcos egy napot is kihagy, lassulnak a reflexei. A második legfontosabb a számítógépes és műszaki tudás, egyikkel sem boldogulhatsz azonban a másik nélkül, tehát a műszaki képzés idejét meg kell feleznünk Saborra és Zuka között. Ezután jöhet csak az ideológiai képzés. Valamikor pihenned és aludnod is kell.

Megállt Seyda új otthona előtt, melyre Arion és őrharcosai vigyáztak. Vezérük és kapitányuk érkeztére feszes vigyázzal reagáltak, majd némán újra pihenőállásba lazultak és Seydát nézték, aki feszülten figyelt a vezérre.

- Lesz olyan alkalom, amikor jóformán egész nap a vadonban fogtok kószálni Saborrával és a felderítőivel, és mivel ilyenkor a harcot, a műszerekkel való tájékozódást és térképolvasást is egyformán gyakoroljátok, olyankor nem lesz bent a bázison külön foglalkozásotok. És lesz olyan nap is, amikor a Strider fedélzetén leszel, ott csak te fogsz tanulni, mert csak belőled fogunk kiemelt szintű felderítőt képezni.

Seyda elszomorodott:

- Mindig egyedül voltam a jedik közt. Ha kivételeztek velem, akkor a társaim irigykedni fognak, aztán gyűlölködni, és megint magányos leszek.

- Ez nem kivételezés, Seyda - nyugtatta meg Telrevan vezére. - Fizikailag sokkal gyengébb vagy, mint a leggyengébb, leggyakorlatlanabb újoncunk. Viszont hihetetlenül gyors és mozgékony vagy. Mivel a testalkatod és a képességeid nagyban eltérnek a harcosainkétól, a képzésedet olyan irányban kell fejlesztenünk, ahol kiegyenlítheted a hátrányodat, ezt csak a felderítőknél teheted meg.

- Miért kell engem ennyire félteni? - értetlenkedett Seyda. - Eddig is harcos voltam…

- _**Jedi**_ harcos. - emlékeztette Larsen. - De a Ravageren csökkentették az energiádat, és mivel a bomák ellen még azt is elhasználtad, már nincs, amivel támadni vagy védekezni tudnál, és nem várhatsz arra, hogy feltöltődj. Azzal kell számolnod, hogy csak fizikai erőd maradt, az viszont itt köztünk semmi. Most tényleg csak kislány vagy, aki nem ellenfél leggyengébb harcosunk számára se. A kardot remekül forgatod, de ha fegyvertelenné válsz, kiszolgáltatott leszel. Ellenfed könnyedén legyűr, és ha egyszer a földre kerülsz, elvesztél. Xarga megtanítja neked, hogyan lehet esélyed a tőled jóval súlyosabb és erősebb ellenféllel szemben is.

- Mint amilyen a köztársasági kapitány volt?

- Igen, mint a kapitány - bólintott Larsen, meglepődve a kislány asszociációjától. - Saborra és Zuka tudásával az ellenség computereit és harci droidjait állíthatod az oldaladra. De míg mindezt elsajátítod, védtelen vagy, azért vannak melletted őrharcosok, hogy megvédjenek itt a bázison. Talán nem mindegyik harcosunk veszi tudomásul, hogy neked semmi közöd ahhoz, amit a bátyád tett. Elfeledkezhetnek magukról az első időben. Ilyenkor a téged védő őrharcosok megmagyarázzák neki, hogy tévedett. Később, ha már bíznak benned, nem lesz szükséged arra, hogy őrharcosok óvjanak. Addigra te is olyan harcos leszel, akivel már nem tanácsos kikezdeni, és ha a jedi energiád termelődni kezdene olyan ütemben, mint a Ravager előtt, nem lesz ellenfél, aki megállhat előtted.

- Akkor igyekezni fogok úgy viselkedni a bázison, hogy a harcosaitok ne lássanak bennem ellenséget.

- Jó a reakciód, Seyda. Amit Larsen az előbb elmondott, igaz, ezért döntöttünk úgy, hogy felderítő legyél. Az átlagos felderítőképzés azonban még mindig több harcot követel, mint a kiemelt szintű, ahol több nehéz helyzetet oldhatsz meg a műszaki tudásoddal, és több veszélyes ellenséget likvidálhatsz, mintha szemtől szemben vennéd föl velük a harcot, gondolok itt lőtornyokra és rohamdroidokra. Neked a computer lesz ugyanolyan hatásos fegyvered, mint társaidnak a fizikai ereje. És ezzel társaidnak is segítesz a tudásoddal, különösen, ha nem a ti oldalatokon van az előny. Ezt társaid ugyanúgy méltányolják majd, mintha közvetlenül mellettük harcolnál. Megnyugodtál?

- Igen, Calborn - bólintott Seyda. - És örülök, hogy befogadtatok. Úgy érzem, egy családba kerültem, ahol nem löknek félre, hogy álljak már arrébb, nem is üldöznek, mint a kapitány a hajón, hanem vezérek kísérgetnek, mindenki köszön és nem úgy mennek el mellettem, hogy keresztülnéznek rajtam, hogy jóformán észre sem vesznek…

- Hát nehéz téged nem észrevenni… - jegyezte meg Calborn fojtott hangon. - Menj szépen most aludni! Arion és őrharcosai vigyáznak rád.

- Ahogy rád is vigyáznak őrharcosok, ugye? - fordult meg az ajtóban Seyda.

- Igen, rám is vigyáznak. És képzeld, még Larsenre és Xargára is vigyáznak, de még Sylasra, Brailorra és Sherukra is, úgyhogy neked nincs megsértődni valód. Aludj jól, Seyda.

- Ti is aludjatok jól. És mindenkinek köszönök mindent!

A kislány mögött becsukódott az ajtó. Calborn ekkor megfordult, az őrgárda vezetőjéhez intézve szavait, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon:

- Arion, ha ezen az éjszakán valaki két méteren belül megközelíti ezt az ajtót, végezni vele!

- Igen, Calborn! - váltott vigyázzba az őrgárda. A vezérharcos hangja megenyhült:

- Mint elmondtam, ez a kislány Revan testvérhúga. Ezt még csak Helsa tudja. Egyelőre másnak nem is kell tudnia róla. És bármennyire is nőnek látszik, _**még gyerek**_! Bízik bennünk. Ha nem tudunk vigyázni rá, az nem az ő szégyene lesz, hanem a miénk!

- Nincs okod aggodalomra, Calborn - mondta Arion.

- Rendben, fiúk - bólintott Telrevan vezére. - Még valami. Seyda szeretné megtanulni a mi nyelvünket. Szüksége is lesz rá, de örülök, hogy ő kérte tőlünk. Ha beszélgettek vele, bátran használjátok az anyanyelvünket. Könnyebben fogja megtanulni, ha nemcsak a kiképzőktől hallja.

- Értettük, Calborn.

- Rendben, fiúk. Nyugodalmas őrséget.

- Köszönjük, vezér.


	5. 4 rész

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 4

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 4. rész

Seyda nagyon jól aludt ezen az éjszakán, így már hajnalban talpon volt. Gyorsan összekészült, rendbe rakta kevéske holmiját és kilépett a színesedő reggelbe.

- Jó reggelt! - mondta kedvesen az őrharcosoknak, akik visszamosolyogtak rá. - Nagyon elegánsak vagytok.

- Te pedig nagyon csinos vagy - hangzott a válasz.

- Köszönöm. Nekem is tetszik az új páncélom. És köszönöm, hogy vigyáztatok rám éjszaka, de most már ébren vagyok, menjetek nyugodtan aludni!

- Amíg Calborn vissza nem vonja az őrzésedre vonatkozó parancsot, melletted vagyunk.

- De hát már nappal van, Arion, és én csak a kis gyakorlópályára megyek, ahol Xarga vár.

- Akkor a kis gyakorlópályára kísérünk el Xargához. Kár a vitáért.

- Én nem vitázom veletek, csak azt szerettem volna, ha végre elmehetnétek pihenni.

- Majd pihenünk, ha letelt a szolgálat. Egyébként Xarga ilyenkor a nagy gyakorlópályát ellenőrzi, azután reggelizik csak. Talán ésszerűbb lenne neked is reggelizni, amíg Xarga ráér veled foglalkozni.

- Akkor megyek reggelizni. Velem jöttök? Legalább éhesek ne legyetek, amíg rám vigyáztok, jó?

- Jó - a négy őrharcos melléje szegődött. Vissza kellett fogniuk hatalmas lépteiket, hogy a kislány győzze velük az iramot.

- Nagyon szép ez a Helsa bázis. Én tegnap láttam először, és máris otthon érzem magam benne. Ti is biztosan így vagytok vele, igaz?

- Igen. Sikerült eligazodnod valamennyire itt köztünk?

Seyda komoly arccal nézett föl Arionra és úgy beszélt, mintha leckét mondana föl:

- Ti a Starviller klán őrharcosai vagytok, a Helsa bázis az egyik a harci bázisaitok közül, ahol a harcosokat képezitek ki. Sylas a klánvezéretek, és a kék a klánotok domináns színe. Rajtatok kívül van még tizenegy klán, ebből Calborn vezéré az egyik, a Telrevan, aminek a lila a domináns színe. Az Ordo klán képezi ki a híres Karendhor gárdát, de itt Calborn és Larsen belefojtotta a szót Gerenbe, mert már késő volt, úgyhogy többet nem tudok erről. Ti őrharcosok vagytok, nehézpáncélotok van, mint a vezéreknek, mert ti vagytok a legerősebbek, akik ezt el is bírjátok, és még mozogni és harcolni is tudtok benne. Az átlagharcosoknak középsúlyú páncélja van, mert elég védelmet, ugyanakkor könnyebb mozgást is biztosít nekik. A felderítők, mint én is, erősített védelmű könnyűpáncélt kapnak, mert ők a leggyengébbek, de a legmozgékonyabbak is. Csak ez a néhány dolog maradt meg a fejemben.

- Csak? Hiszen alapvető dolgokkal vagy máris tisztában!

Közben elérték az étkezőt, ahol rajtuk kívül csak a tegnap este is látott konyhai személyzet tartózkodott. A reggelit készítették elő, hogy a lassan szállingózó harcosok a gyakorlatozások megkezdése előtt kényelmesen ehessenek.

Seyda a hosszú asztalok egyikéhez telepedett, kísérőivel együtt. Beszélgettek, természetesen arról, amihez ő is értett. Harci technikákról és a kardokról. Néha elgondolkodott, majd két finom falat közt egyszer váratlanul testőrsége vezetőjének szegezte kérdését:

- Arion, én még itt a konyhában se látok nőket. A mandalóriai nép csak férfiakból áll? Nők nincsenek is köztetek?

Arion szájában megállt a falat. Őrtársaira pillantott, akik éppily tanácstalanul néztek vissza rá.

- Butaságot kérdeztem? - mondta Seyda és hozzátette. - Persze, igazatok van, ezt magamtól is kitalálhattam volna. A nők gyengék és nem tudnának harcolni, ahogy ti. Egykettőre megölnék őket a csatákban és elfogyna a népetek. Egyszerűbb, ha csak férfiakból áll a társadalmatok. Nőkre nincs szükség olyan erős harci birodalomban, mint a tiétek. Csak azért kérdeztem, mert a jedik között azért voltak női harcosok is. Engem is a harci tudásomért fogadtatok be. De furcsa belegondolni, hogy az egész Mandalóriai Birodalomban csak én vagyok most az egyetlen nő.

_**Ó istenem,**_ mormolta Arion, _**hát ezért kell téged ennyire őrizni…**_

Látva, hogy társai meg se fognak mukkanni, valahogy összeszedte magát:

- Hát, Seyda, ez nem egészen így van.

- Tényleg? - csillant föl a kislány szeme. - Akkor másik harci bázison mégis vannak nők?

- Nem, Seyda, a harci bázisokon csak férfiharcosokat képeznek. De a birodalomban vannak nők. És gyerekek is. Calborn és Larsen mit mondott erről neked?

- Semmit. Tegnap még nem jutott eszembe, hogy erről kérdezzem őket. És honnan szedtétek a gyerekeket?

- Seyda - mondta elszántan Arion. - A harci dolgokkal kapcsolatban bármit kérdezz tőlünk, mert az az életterünk, de a vezérek dolga, hogy a birodalommal kapcsolatos kérdéseidre válaszoljanak! Ők tudják, milyen szisztéma szerint fognak téged tanítani. Elfogadod a válaszomat sértődés nélkül?

- Persze, hogy elfogadom. Igazad van Arion, Calborn mondta, hogy össze kell állítania a tanulási menetrendemet. Majd akkor tőle megkérdezem. Én jóllaktam már, ti is? Félek, hogy a nagy ráérésben végül elkések a kis gyakorlópályáról és Xarga összeszid. Larsen mondta, hogy nagyon, nagyon szigorú, de láttam is rajta.

- Igen, Seyda, Xarga szigora hatásos a harcosok nevelésében. De Xarga nem szokott összeszidni senkit. Itt nem szoktak sem kiabálni, sem káromkodni. Sem a vezérek, sem a kiképzőtisztek. De megvannak a módszereik a fegyelmezésre, mert csak fegyelmezett harcos tud életben maradni ezen a zord vidéken.

- Azt mondod, zord? Ez a hangulatos táj?

- Hangulatos, persze, és ha a sithek nem vetődnek ide, akkor csak ragadozókkal van tele.

- Tudom, tegnap idefelé jövet mi is találkoztunk cannokokokkal, de Calborn kardjával már én is tudtam harcolni ellenük.

- Igen, meséltek róla - jegyezte meg Arion. - Ügyes vagy és bátor.

- Köszönöm a dícséretet és hogy ilyen kedvesek vagytok. Mivel tudom viszonozni?

- Nem várunk viszonzást Seyda, de ha egyszer arra akarnak rávenni, hogy ellenünk harcolj, akkor jusson majd eszedbe ez a békés, csöndes hajnal és az, hogy mi csodáltunk és elfogadtunk téged. Ne engedd, hogy gyűlölettel acsarkodó idegenek irányítsák az érzelmeidet, és olyanok fordítsák ellenünk a szívedet, akik nem voltak részesei ennek a békés hajnalnak.

- Arion, én soha nem fogom elfelejteni ezt a békés hajnalt, és soha nem fogok ellenetek fordulni, megígérem. Megígérem!

- Seyda, én csak kértelek. Vigyázz a szavaiddal! Mi nem esküdözünk, csak ígérünk. De azt be is tartjuk. Minden körülmények között. Ha nekünk megígérsz valamit, életed rajta a pecsét.

Seyda kedves arcocskája elkomorult:

- Én még soha senkit nem érdekeltem, ezért az ígéretemre se tartottak igényt. Ti szóba álltok velem, kedvesek vagytok, vigyáztok rám, megengeditek, hogy tanuljak, és amikor hálával eltelve megpróbálom nektek megköszönni, annyit se néztek ki belőlem, hogy meg tudom tartani az ígéretemet? Vagy csak bizalmatlanok vagytok, azért nem kértek az ígéretemből?

Arion a fejét rázta:

- Ha így beszélsz, gyerekésszel gondolkodsz. Nem veszed észre, hogy az _**ígéret**_ _**téged**_ _**köt**_, _**nem minket**_. Nálunk az ígéret esküvel ér föl, a megszegőjére halál vár. A figyelmeztetésem téged véd. Ami a bizalmatlanságot illeti, a bátyád, ahogy te is hallottad a jedik közt, legyőzött minket, téged ennek ellenére befogadtunk magunk közé. Te ezt bizalmatlanságnak tartod?

- Nem, Arion, igazad van, de amit elmondtál, csak még jobban megerősíti az elhatározásomat, hogy az ígéretemet betartsam. Minden igyekezetemmel azon leszek, hogy a hálámat kimutassam irántatok. Megértettem a figyelmeztetésedet, de nem vonom vissza az ígéretemet.

Arion meghajtotta fejét:

- Akkor mi tisztelettel elfogadjuk, Seyda.

A nagy gyakorlópálya lassan megtelt. Ötszáz felderítő és ezerkétszáz harcos várta Xarga szokásos eligazítását, melyen azonban most meglepetésükre Calborn, Sheruk és Brailor is részt vett a vezérkar képviseletében.

Larsen pihenni küldte Arionékat és a kislányhoz fordult:

- Gyere, Seyda! Sylas beszélni szeretne veled.

- De most eligazítás lesz…

- Igen, ez igaz, de neked ezen nem kell részt venned. Ez most csak a fiúkra tartozik. Sylas vár téged. Gyere!

- Igen, Larsen.

Xarga megvárta, hogy Larsen elvezesse Seydát, és mikor már biztos volt abban, hogy szavait a kislány nem hallhatja, megkezdte a rendkívüli eligazítást.

Larsen bevezette a tanácsterembe kislányt:

- Jó reggelt, Sylas - köszönt Seyda bátortalanul.

- Jó reggelt, kislányom - mondta Sylas. - Gyere, ülj ide mellém!

Seyda óvatosan közelített a vezérhez és bátortalanul lecsüccsent az eléje tolt szék szélére.

- Félsz tőlem?

- Nem, nem félek, csak te olyan… olyan méltóságteljes vagy és bizonyára nagyon nagy a hatalmad és… megengeded, hogy Larsen is ideüljön mellém? Az ő jelenlétét már megszoktam…

A klánvezér ajka mosolyra húzódott:

- Larsen, hallottad! Helyet foglalnál kis harcosnőnk mellett?

A gárdakapitány leült:

- Megtisztel a bizalmad, Seyda.

A kislány fellélegzett. Sylas várt egy kicsit, hogy egészen megnyugodjon, aztán megszólalt:

- Tegnap Calbornnal, Brailorral és Sherukkal együtt megbeszéltük, hogy itt maradsz a Helsa bázison, és felderítő harcosunkká fogunk képezni. A kiképzőiddel bizonyára már tegnap találkoztál. A továbbiakban ők fognak tanítani. Én most arról szeretnék beszélni veled, mit jelent közénk tartozni. Semmi közöd ahhoz, amit Revan tett, így nem tartunk ellenségnek. Ha két évig nem lesz veled baj, és te is jól érzed magad köztünk, dönthetsz arról, kívánsz-e csatlakozni klánomhoz, Starvillerhez. Ha igen, attól kezdve bárhova mégy ebben a birodalomban, igazi mandalóriainak fognak elismerni. Én azonban már most nyugodtan mondom neked, nem érzem, hogy bármilyen gond lenne veled. Kedves vagy, lelkes és őszinte. Ezenkívül fegyelmezett és tisztelettudó. Bizonyára megérted, hogy a háború óta különösebben nem szimpatizálunk a jedikkel, de a helsai bázis vezérkara egyetért abban, hogy nagyon jó mestereid voltak, és mivel érezzük, hogy őszintén szeretnél közénk tartozni, megtisztelsz minket azzal, hogy képességeidet a mi szolgálatunkba kívánod állítani.

A kislány szeme felcsillant, arca ragyogott a biztató kilátások hallatán és felbátorodott annyira, hogy most már az egész széket el merte foglalni. Larsen és Sylas figyelmét ez sem kerülte el és összemosolyogtak a kislány feje fölött, aki bátrabban bámészkodott a tanácsterem berendezései közt.

- Kislányom, amikor gyakorlatokon vagy, - folytatta Sylas -, természetesen mindig az aktuális kiképződ felel a biztonságodért, és vele közölheted azt is, ha problémád van. Ha pihenőidődben történik valami, amihez segítségre, vagy támogatásra van szükséged, Sheruk és Brailor, a két alvezér meghallgat és intézkedik. Calborn csak átmenetileg és bizonytalan ideig tartózkodik Helsán, de amíg itt van, az ő segítségét is kérheted. És persze az enyémet is, amikor itt vagyok. Larsen egész nap megtalálható, csak éjszaka megy aludni, de ha körülnéztél, láthattad, milyen sok őrharcosa teljesít szolgálatot ugyanabban az időben, még éjszaka is. Őket bárhol, bármikor megtalálod. Ha valamilyen kellemetlenséged lenne, vagy bajba kerülnél, Helsa nyolcszáz őrharcosa közül bárkihez fordulhatsz segítségért, ugyanígy a járőrökhöz is, akikkel a bázison belül és kívül is egyaránt találkozol majd.

- Nem értelek, Sylas - mondta óvatosan a kislány. - Itt a bázison nincsenek vadállatok, kitől kellene tartanom? Milyen problémám lehetne?

- Kislányom, a harcostársaidnak előbb meg kell szokniuk, hogy veled együtt kell a kiképzésen részt venniük. Egyáltalán azt kell megszokniuk, hogy ezután te is a bázison fogsz élni köztünk.

- És ez miért okozna gondot nekik? Az őrharcosoknak se okoz gondot, hiszen azt mondtad, őhozzájuk forduljak, ha bajba kerülnék.

- Igen, ezt mondtam, mert az őrharcosok több éve és állandóan itt vannak. És ők már nemcsak harci képzést kapnak, hanem Larsen egyéniségfejlesztő tréningjein is időről időre részt vesznek, ezért több az önfegyelmük, és olyan dolgokat is meg lehet velük beszélni, olyan titkokat is rájuk lehet bízni, amiknek a megértése egyszerűbb lelkületű harcos fölfogását meghaladná. Akárkiből nem lehet őrharcos. Aki tehát méltó volt rá, hogy őrharcos legyen, abban maximálisan megbízunk. Az átlagharcosok között jóval nagyobb a mozgás, nem ismerjük még őket annyira, keveset tudunk róluk, ezért amíg nem bizonyítottak, természetszerűleg nem bízhatunk meg bennük minden tekintetben. Jönnek és mennek a harci bázisok között, időnként újoncok is megjelennek, akiknek esetleg nem tetszik az, hogy egy jedivel, ráadásul Revan testvérével kell együtt gyakorlatozniuk. Te váratlanul pottyantál ide közénk, de az, hogy mi bízunk benned, nem jelenti azt, hogy mindenki bízni fog benned. Legalábbis a kezdeteknél. Majd ha már bizonyítottál nekik is, megváltozik a helyzet. Megértettél, kislányom?

- Igen, Sylas, megértettelek.

- Jó. Van még kérdésed?

- Nincs, Sylas. Köszönöm, hogy legalább ti bíztok bennem.

Sylas megsimogatta a kislány haját, aki most is összerezzent a feléje nyúló hatalmas férfikéz láttán, de mert tegnap Calborntól és Larsentől is csak szelíd simogatást kapott, most sem rántotta el fejét a gyengéd mozdulat láttán:

- Nem félünk attól, hogy csalódnunk kell, kislányom. Most menj! Xarga vár.

Larsen most is Seyda mellé szegődött és elkísérte a kis gyakorlópályára, ahol huszonöt újonc várt. Megpillantva a közeledő kislányt, egymáshoz hajolva elkezdtek sugdolózni.

A kislány önkéntelenül simult a gárdakapitányhoz, aki átfogta a vállát:

- Baj van, Seyda? - hajolt le az arcához.

- Nem jó a kisugárzásuk - súgta Seyda, szemmel tartva a fiatal harcosokat, akiknek a páncélján látta, hogy nem felderítők lesznek, hanem átlagharcosok. - Legalábbis néhányan nem pozitívak.

- Milyen a kisugárzásuk? - faggatta Larsen.

- Ellenséges és alattomos. Csak néhányuké. Muszáj nekem velük edzenem? - nézett könyörögve a gárdakapitányra.

- Megbeszéljük Xargával, ha ideér. Keresünk neked addig őrharcosokat, akik végig itt lesznek melletted, jó?

- Jó - és Seyda máris hátat fordított a kis edzőpályának. Larsen az őrharcosok barakkja felé vezette és rábízta a barakk előtt álló őrségre:

- Maradj itt velük, mindjárt jövök!

Jó tíz perc múltán visszatért. Négy őrharcos volt vele. Seyda addigra már élénk beszélgetésbe merült az őrséggel. Éppen a fénykardokról folyt a szó.

- Larsen! - pillantott föl Seyda. - Nem lehetne a te őrharcosaiddal gyakorlatoznom? Velük nagyon jól meglennék.

- Azt biztosra veszem, Seyda, de ők már évekkel ezelőtt megtanulták azt, amit neked most meg kell tanulnod. Más feladatuk van. Nézd, ő Tagren! Ő és három őrharcosa veled lesznek egész nap, amíg Arionék éjszakára le nem váltják őket. Most menjünk vissza a kis pályára! Beszélek Xargával is. Egyébként kicsit furcsa, hogy tegnap Calborn és Saborra harcosai nem váltottak ki belőled félelmet, ezek a képzetlen, kezdő harcosok pedig most ennyire megriasztottak.

- Nem félelem ez, Larsen, hanem bizalmatlanság. Szégyellem érte magamat, de akkor is érzem azt az alattomos kisugárzást és az nagyon visszataszító. Csak néhány harcosé. Emlékeztetnek arra a három hétre a köztársaságiakkal. Az is ilyennel kezdődött, később meg már nem tudtam, hol találjak búvóhelyet a hajón…

- Ez itt nem történik meg, Seyda - szólalt meg Tagren. - Nincs mitől félned! Szemmel tartjuk ezt a társaságot. Beszélgettünk Arionékkal, mikor aludni mentek. Nagyon jó véleménnyel vannak rólad.

- Örülök, hogy mellettem lesztek, Tagren - mosolygott föl rá a kislány. - Majd biztos elmúlik bennem ez a pánik.

A kiképzőtiszt velük egy időben ért a pályára. Láttára sem csöndesedtek el az újoncok, egy részük ezután is folytatta a sugdolózást. Seyda félénken odaoldalazott a többi harcos közelébe, de nem ment túl közel hozzájuk. Az őrharcosok nem messze álltak tőle. Néha rájuk pillantott, és félszegen rájuk mosolygott, erőt merítve jelenlétükből.

Xarga figyelmesen fölmérte a tegnap érkezett újoncokat, miközben Larsen mellette állt és halkan beszélt hozzá. Xarga nem válaszolt, csak néha bólintott. A gárdakapitány ekkor visszatért őrharcosai mellé, velük is beszélt pár szót, majd intett Seydának, aki minden mozdulatát szemmel tartotta, és elment.

A kiképzőtiszt még mindig nem szólt rá a szemle alatt sugdolózókra. Tekintete hirtelen megakadt egy magas, sovány, vastagcsontú, fehér hajú fiún, aki magányosan ácsorgott, nem csapódott hozzá a beszélgető csoportokhoz:

- Gyere ide, fiam! - intett neki a kiképzőtiszt.

A fiatal harcos kilépett a sorból, Azonnali reakcióján, fegyelmezett mozgásán látszott, hogy nem most hall először vezényszót:

- Te jöttél Siroxról?

- Igen.

- Mi a neved?

- Hedgewither.

- Te nem vagy mandalóriai, igaz?

- Annak érzem magam, tehát az vagyok, uram! - emelte föl fejét büszkén a fiú, aki azonban soványsága ellenére is látványos izomzattal rendelkezett.

Xarga pillanatokig méregette:

- Harcoltál már, fiam?

- Igen.

- Hol? Melyik csatában?

- Amikor három évvel ezelőtt mandalóriai harcosok rohanták le a szülőbolygómat…

Mozgolódás támadt a fiatalok soraiban,_** leigázott,**_ _**aljas áruló, mit keres köztünk**_, indult meg a suttogás, de Xarga csendet intett. Hangja mit se változott, mikor tovább faggatta Hedgewithert:

- Melyik világban születtél?

- Trandonban.

- Az a köztársasághoz tartozik?

- Nem, uram, Trandon senki fennhatósága alá nem tartozik. Rendszerint elkerülték, mert mindentől messze esik. A Külső Peremen van. Már ami megmaradt belőle.

- Eszerint ellenünk harcoltál?

- Nem, uram. Sose látott, iszonyú lények támadtak Trandonra olyan műszaki fejlettségű hatalmas hajókkal, hogy nem tudtuk fölvenni velük a harcot. _**Krandok**_ voltak. Egy mandalóriai flotta követte őket. Kiderült, hogy ők kényszerítették bolygónkra leszállni azt a förtelmes krandcsordát, mely csak az űrben tudott hatásosan harcolni ellenük. A krandok végigirtották településeinket, mert elpusztított élőlényekből nyerték valami bonyolult kémiai folyamattal az életenergiájukat, de a mandalóriai flotta végig a nyomukban volt. Végül sikerült legyőzniük a krandokat. De ez már rajtunk nem sokat segített. Nem maradhattunk sokan.

- Hogy kerültél Siroxra?

- Az a flotta, amely ránk szabadította a krandokat, majd megszabadított minket, egy mandalóriai klán, a Sirox flotta egy nagyobb csapata volt. Összeszedték az életben maradókat, és magukkal vitték őket.

- És Siroxra vittek - összegezte Xarga. - Korodhoz képest képzettnek látszol. Azt akarták, hogy harcos legyél?

- Nem, uram. Csak annyi harci tapasztalatom van, amit Trandonon szereztem egy sebtében összeverbuvált seregben a krandok ellen. Siroxon nem képeztek.

- Akkor honnan szerezted ezt az izomzatot?

- Egy bányában, uram. Egy siroxi delixbányában.

Halk, döbbent moraj futott végig megint a társaságon. _**Rabszolga, bányarabszolga**_, kelt szárnyra a suttogás. Xarga szigorú arca belefojtotta a szót a sugdolózókba.

- Ki irányított ide Helsára?

- Telrevan vezére járt nem olyan rég Siroxon, ő ismerkedett a helyi gazdasággal, és iparral. Elhozták abba a bányába is, ahol én dolgoztam. Meglátott és fehér hajam miatt felfigyelt rám. Faggatni kezdett, hogyan kerültem ide. Mikor mindent elmondtam neki, megkérdezte, volna-e kedvem harcossá lenni. Tétovázás nélkül mondtam igent. Azt mondta, Sirox után Starvillerre készül, oda fog vinni engem, egy Xarga nevű kiképzőtiszt keze alá. És most itt vagyok, uram.

- Jól van, Hedgewither, lépj vissza a helyedre.

- Igen, uram.

- Nem vagyok úr, fiam. Elég, ha Xargának szólítasz. Csak a harci tapasztalatom miatt vagyok több, mint egy kezdő harcos. Lehet, hogy Siroxon urak és rabszolgák voltak, de itt, a starvilleri Helsán vezérek és kiképzők vannak, rendben?

- Igen, uram.

Xarga legyintett:

- Nem baj, fiam, majd leszoksz róla! No, fiaim, akkor bemutatom nektek egy másik, idegenből idecsöppent új társatokat is. Gyere ide, Seyda!

Hatalmas volt a felzúdulás, de egy fiatal férfihang túlharsogta mindet:

- Egy lány a harcosok közt? Komolyan gondoltátok, hogy velünk edzhet egy lány?! Ez szégyen! Mi harcosok vagyunk! Hogy képzelitek ezt?!

Xarga tekintete a felháborodott harcosra villant, miközben az előtte félszegen álldogáló kislány vállán nyugtatta izmos, súlyos kezeit:

- Gyere csak ide, fiam! Úgy, úgy te! Nemcsak a tömegben elbújva kell nagyszájúnak lenni. Mi a neved?

- Lorget.

- Nos, Lorget, mennyi idős vagy?

- Huszonkettő - mondta mogorván a harcos.

- És milyen képzést kaptál más bázisokon?

- Kard, lézerpisztoly és közelharc.

- Jó. Összehasonlításul elmondom neked, hogy ez a kislány tizenhárom éves, legalább negyven kilóval könnyebb, mint te, közelharci tapasztalata nincs, mert elég fürge ahhoz, hogy ne engedje magához közel az ellenfelét, és pisztoly se volt még a kezében, de karddal tud bánni. Úgyhogy most szépen kaptok egy-egy kardot a kezetekbe. Ha el tudsz bánni Seydával, hisz minden előny a te oldaladon áll, akkor neked és a hozzád hasonlóan vélekedő harcostársaidnak nem kell vele együtt edzenetek! Válasszatok fegyvert kedvetek szerint. Úgy. És most gyerünk! Két szabály van. Ebből a harci körből nem léphettek ki, mert akkor érvénytelen a küzdelem, és ha ellenfeletek a földre kerül, nem ölhetitek meg, mert ha csak meg is próbáljátok, én magam végzek a győztessel! Minden érthető? Akkor rajta!

Lorget azonnal támadott a választott hosszú, könnyű szimpla karddal, bízva harci tudásában, és arra számított, hogy azonnal lehengerli súlyával ellenfelét. Seyda nem félt. Pillanatok alatt állt át minden érzékszervével a harcra, ahogy megérezte kezében a duplapengéjű kard súlyát, és máris koncentrált a másik mozgására. Könnyedén félreugrott Lorget elől, aki elviharzott mellette, és a lendülettől továbbhajtva majdnem kirohant a körből. Mikor felbőszülve visszafordult, látta, Seyda nyugodtan, de éberen figyeli őt. Lorget második támadása is eredménytelenül zárult. Még elérnie sem sikerült a lányt a hosszú karddal.

Nem hallott nevetést, pedig bizonyára nem tapsoltak társai a teljesítményéhez. A Mandalóriai Birodalom minden bázisán tiltva volt a harcosoknak, hogy ügyetlenebb társaikat kigúnyolják. A harci morált ez rendkívüli mértékben erősítette pozitívan.

Lorget most már kezdte sejteni, hogy Xarga nem véletlenül vállalta ennek a lánynak a képzését. Ez a lány nem kezdő. Ez a következő összecsapásban ki is derült. Seyda döbbenetes gyorsasággal védte a lezúduló kardcsapást, ugyanakkor most ő is támadott. Lorget még saját támadásának kudarcát sem tudta megemészteni, mikor már a lány támadását kellett hárítania. A súlyos duplapenge így is nagyot lódított rajta, és a lány most oldalról támadta. Mire a harcos oldalt sújtott, Seyda már újra szemben állt vele. Aztán a másik oldalról is ugyanígy támadott, majd fürgén visszaugrott a harcos elé, aki hiába csapott a második támadás helyére. Lorget a két gyors _**oldaltámadásra szemben álló ellenfelétől**_ nem volt felkészülve. Szokatlan és kiszámíthatalan koreográfiájú volt számára ez a harcmodor, mert nem az erőre, hanem olyan mértékű fürgeségre épült, amire ezek a súlyos csontozatú és izomzatú harcosok képtelenek voltak.

Seyda nekirohant és feldöntötte megzavarodott ellenfelét, aki most már végképp nem tudta eldönteni, merre próbáljon védekezni.

Lorget hanyatt zuhant és nem is kelt föl. Seyda ledobta kardját, és senkivel sem törődve odarohant a fiatal harcoshoz. Melléje térdelt, és a fiú homlokára téve könnyű kis tenyerét, lehunyt szemmel ráhangolódott az agyhullámaira, lokalizálta a sérült részeket és kizárta tudatából a körülöttük toporgók hangzavarát, ahogy a jediknél tanulta. Helyrehozta a súlyos károsodást, de csak akkor nyugodott meg, mikor látta, hogy Lorget kinyitja a szemét, és kábultan bámul társaira, akik igyekeznek őt talpra állítani. A fiú emlékezete lassan, lassan visszaállt:

- De… de hogy lehet… ez? - dadogta. - Mi… mi történt?

Seyda elhátrált a fiú közeléből, mintha bosszútól tartana. Xarga azonnal mögéje állt, két nehéz kezét megint a vállán nyugtatva, figyelmeztetőn jelezve, hogy Seyda az ő védelme alatt áll:

- Elhamarkodottan ítélkeztél, Lorget! Már az összecsapás előtt megtudhattad volna, hogy Seydát jedi mesterek nevelték és talán akkor nem provokáltad volna őt. Most nincs támadó, és gyógyító energiája, mert a Ravageren leblokkolták. Megjárta fogolyként a Ravagert és megszökött onnan, ahonnan eddig még senki sem tért vissza. Tegnap lezuhant egy köztársasági űrhajóval, és hogy társait mentse, mérföldekre csalogatta el onnan a sitheket. Négy sith beast-riderrel és nyolc bomával vette föl a harcot, mikor Calbornék odaértek. Láttál már bomát, Lorget? Tudod, milyen érzés szembenézni egy felnőtt bomával? És nyolc bomával? Gondolod, hogy te is szembe mernél szállni velük, miután négy mérföldet futottál előlük és csak egy törött sith rövidkard van a kezedben? Úgy véled, Seydának nincs joga veletek együtt edzeni, gyakorolni. Szívesebben lennél az ellenfele? Tudod, a háborúban bizonyára több olyan hozzád hasonlóan elbizakodott harcosunk volt, aki semmire sem becsülte a tőlünk jóval gyengébbnek látszó jediket. El is vesztettük az utolsó háborút. Nézd meg! Seyda egy gyenge kislány, de fénykard nélkül is legyőzött téged, és jedi energia nélkül is meggyógyított téged. Nem szándékoztam ilyen látványos bemutatót tartani, de úgy tűnik, szükséges volt. Van valakinek kifogása még az ellen, hogy ez a kislány veletek együtt gyakoroljon?

Mély csend volt. Seyda hirtelen megindult, odahagyva Xarga védelmét, és tétovázva, meg-megállva ment a fiú felé, aki fölött diadalt aratott:

- Lorget, én… én sajnálom, én nem akartalak bántani - mondta csendesen, minden pillanatban készen a visszavonulásra. A fiatal harcos lenézett rá:

- Nem kellett volna előítélettől hajtva megsértenem téged - mondta válaszként. - Ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom, Lorget! - élénkült föl a kislány és most már nem Xarga védelmébe tért vissza. Fölszabadultan futott a sor végére és jóval közelebb állt meg a többiekhez, mint legelőször.

Xarga elégedetten bólintott:

- Jól van, fiaim, akkor most kíváncsi vagyok a többiek tudására is! Látnom kell, kinek milyen képzettségét kell erősíteni, fejleszteni!

Miután a többieket is felmérte, párokra osztotta a társaságot, de rájuk hagyta a választást. Kíváncsi volt, ki az, aki a látottak után együtt mer gyakorlatozni a jedivel. És megdöbbent. Hedgewither azonnal kiválasztotta a tétován álldogáló Seydát. A két fiatal kitaszított ellenség, a büszke rabszolga és a félénk kis jedi egymásra talált.

A fehér hajú fiú jóval erősebb volt, mint amilyennek látszott. Xarga látta mozdulatai darabossága mögött, hogyan szorítja mederbe indulatát. Hedgewither olyan idegen lények ellen viselt háborút kényszerből, amelyek erősek voltak, de ki lehetett játszani őket, ez meglátszott a stílusán. Seyda fürgén tért ki a támadások elől, melyeket a nagyerejű fiú ügyesen fogott vissza, nehogy társnője megsérüljön, Seyda viszont olyan mozdulatsorra igyekezett megtanítani, amelyek elsajátítására még ez a roppant izomzat is képes volt.

Xarga szemmel tartva az egész társaságot, lassan hátrált a négy figyelő őrharcosig:

- Mit szóltok hozzájuk?

Tagren hitetlenül csóválta fejét:

- Amit ez a fehér hajú fiú tud, ilyen stílus egyszerűen… nincs!

- De ezután lesz, fiam, mert én ezt a stílust beiktatom a harci technikáink közé. Én nem tudom, milyen iszonyú lények tanították meg erre a fajta technikára, sajnálom is őt, hogy ilyenekkel kellett összeakaszkodnia, de ez egyszerűen lenyűgöző! Hogy volt képes Calborn kiszúrni egy bányában, hogy ez a fiú a tudásával hasznot hajthat nekünk?

- És amit a kislány csinált? Arról mi a véleményed, Xarga? - intett Tagren Seyda felé.

- Hogy mi a véleményem? Az döbbent meg, hogy nincs benne gyűlölet. Még ellenfele sérülése is kétségbe ejtette. És hogyan gyógyította meg, arról fogalmam sincs, mert mikor hallottam, hogy Lorget feje mekkorát csattant, meg voltam győződve róla, hogy nem fog többé fölkelni. De, hát ez a csöpp lány mégiscsak jedi, akiknek a természeti tudását talán soha nem foghatjuk föl! Hisz ti is láttátok. Nem attól jedi a jedi, hogy fénykardja, és erőenergiája van. Annál jóval több. Ami meg a kardtechnikáját illeti, olyasmit tud, amit jó lenne valahogy, valamilyen szinten megtanítanunk harcosainknak.

Tagren a fejét rázta:

- Attól tartok, hogy ez a valamilyen szint semmilyen szinten nem fog működni. Ehhez olyan fokú gyorsaság és mozgékonyság kellene, amit itt egyetlen harcosunk se képes produkálni. Túl súlyosak vagyunk ehhez a fajta harcmodorhoz. Egyébként a többi újonc se rossz, de az mind a mi stílusunk, amit másik bázisokról hoztak magukkal, legalábbis az, aki nem most kezd ismerkedni a harccal. Ha a mi stílusunkat valahogy ötvözni tudnád ezzel a két ismeretlen technikával…

- Azon fogok igyekezni, fiam - ezzel Xarga visszasétált újoncaihoz.

A négyórás edzést követően Seyda elköszönt Xargától, de új harcostársai közül csak Hedgewithertől. A többiek elkerülték, de nem bánta, mert a Trandonról jött fiú társasága és személyisége minden figyelmét és érdeklődését lekötötte. Testőrei Zukához kísérték. Tagren útközben megjegyezte:

- Nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy sokáig lesz szükséged ránk. Meg tudod védeni magad, hamarosan tisztelettel fognak kitérni az utadból.

Seyda arca ragyogott a dícséret hallatán:

- Úgy gondoljátok?

- Biztosak vagyunk benne - mondta Tagren és kopogott, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. Udvariasan előre engedte a kislányt. Zuka egy konzol kiírásait figyelte, csak válla fölött pillantott hátra:

- Gyere, gyere, Seyda! Ti is jöhettek, fiúk, tegyétek le magatokat valahol és figyeljétek, miket tanul Seyda! A tudás még soha senkinek nem ártott meg.

- Mi bajod a tudásunkkal, Zuka? - vonta föl szemöldökét Tagren meglepetten.

- Semmi. Ti annak vagytok a mesterei, amit csináltok. Az egész testetek halálos fegyver, de sose tudni, nem épp ennek a csöppke lánynak köszönhetitek-e majd egyszer az életeteket. Most ti vigyáztok rá, de lehet ez majd fordítva is, igaz, Seyda? Na, csüccsenj le szépen és figyelj!

Zuka elmagyarázta a számítógép működésének alapjait, majd megmutatta a kezelését. Seyda írhatott a klaviatúra segítségével és rajzolhatott egy furcsa elektronikus eszközzel. Zuka engedte, hogy tanítványa kedvére ismerkedjen a computerrel. Seyda elfeledkezett a külvilágról és belemerült az új világ felfedezésébe. Az őrharcosok mögötte álltak, és figyelték, mit csinál.

- Zuka - mondta hirtelen halkan Tagren és odaintette. Zuka félbehagyta munkáját és odalépett. Meglepetten nézte a készülő rajzot:

- Seyda, ez micsoda?

- A Ravager belseje.

- Miért épp a Ravagert rajzolod?

- Mert Calborn tegnap azt mondta, hogy azt a négy energiaforrást, ami belülről védi a Ravagert, rajzoljam le, hogyan helyezkednek el és én megígértem neki. Most még emlékszem rá. Ezzel könnyebb rajzolni, mint papíron, mert ha eltévesztem, könnyebben korrigálhatom.

Tagren a fejét csóválta, mikor őrtársaira nézett.

- Még amikor játszik, akkor is minket szolgál - suttogta. Zuka megsimogatta a kislány fejét:

- Nagyon ügyesen rajzolsz, már elsőre is, Seyda. Meg is fogjuk mutatni Calbornnak.

- Az jó lesz! - pillantott föl a kislány. - Legalább látja majd, hogy nem vagyok feledékeny és amit megígérek, azt megtartom. Eddig is megtartottam, pedig akkor még nem tudtam, hogy amit megígérek, azon az életem lesz a pecsét.

- Ezt kitől hallottad? - Zuka egyik ámulatból a másikba esett.

- Hát Ariontól. Ma hajnalban. Nézd, kész is vagyok a rajzzal.

Zuka ezután még figyelmesebben foglalkozott Seydával, aki valóban könnyedén tanult.

- Gyors a felfogásod és remek a memóriád - dícsérte meg a computerzseni. Seyda boldog volt, de ezután sem vált elbizakodottá.

A három óra hossza olyan gyorsan telt el, hogy a kislány észre sem vette. Csak arra figyelt föl, hogy Tagren gyengéden megérinti a vállát:

- Mennünk kell, Seyda. Megebédelünk, azután elmegyünk Gerenhez.

- Gerenhez? Nem Saborrához?

- Nem, Seyda. A vezérek félnek, hogy túlságosan meg fognak terhelni a tanulással, ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy Xarga négyórás foglalkozásai után, mert a napi edzéseket nem szabad kihagyni a kondíciód megtartása miatt, három-három órát tanulsz majd fölváltva Zukával és Gerennel, másik nap Zukával és Saborrával, harmadik nap Saborrával és Gerennel. Neked a történelmünk és az ideológiánk tanulása is fontos, hisz arról semmit sem tudsz, és mindemellett a nyelvünket is tanulod. Nagyon komoly megterhelés ez, még ha nem is érzed, ezért csökkentették a tanulási idődet. Így marad időd pihenésre, és mint Calborn elmondta, meditálni is szoktál.

- Igen, mindennap. Az segít a tanulásban, a koncentrálásban és ha megint visszajönne az energiám, annak a mennyisége és áramlásának gyorsasága is a meditációtól függ.

Közben elérték az ebédlőt. Már híre futott a Lorget és Seyda közti gyors párharcnak, és persze Xarga reggeli rendkívüli eligazítása sem ült el visszhang nélkül. Az egész bázis kíváncsi volt a jedi növendékre, aki lány létére képes megállni helyét az erős harcosokkal szemben, jedi képességével pedig gyógyítani is tud. A tegnapi, bomákkal szembeni helytállásáról is futótűzként terjedt el a hír és a vezérkar hagyta, hogy mindenki tudjon róla. Seyda az első napon kivívta magának az őt megillető helyet és az bizony nem a sor végén volt.

Sylas a délutáni történészi foglalkozás után magához hívatta Seydát, akit Tagren és őrharcosai kísértek a nagyhatalmú klánvezér elé. Hedgewither elkísérte őket, de a tanácsterem előtt Tagren a mellére téve tenyerét, megállította:

- Téged Sylas nem hívatott. Jobb lenne, ha itt várnál meg minket!

A fiú aggodalommal vegyes könyörgő pillantása megtette a magáét. Tagren végül őt is beeresztette.

Sylas meglepetten nézte őket, de nyilván kitalálta, mi az oka a fiú jelenlétének. Maga jött elébük őrharcosai sorfala közt, és lenézett a megszeppenve álldogáló kislányra:

- Gyere, kislányom, gyere! - biztatta. Seyda meg volt győződve arról, hogy a Lorgettel való konfliktus miatt rendelték a vezérhez. A könnye is kicsurrant a gondolattól, hogy most elküldik, pedig már nagyon jól érezte itt magát. Sylas fölemelte az állát:

- Miért sírsz, kislányom?

- Én… én nem akartam bántani Lorgetet… én nem akartam bántani a harcosodat… én senkit se akartam bántani a mandalóriai harcosok közül…

- Tudom, Seyda, tudom Xargától, mi történt. Lorget provokált téged, te csak Xarga biztatására álltál ki vele. És megsebesítetted ugyan, de meg is gyógyítottad őt. Nem bosszúval reagáltál a rosszindulatú provokációra. Úgy viselkedtél ahogyan annak kell, aki valóban közénk akar tartozni!

A kislány letörölte könnyeit:

- Akkor nem azért hívattál, hogy… elküldj?

- Nem, kislányom. Azért kértem, hogy gyere ide, mert Zuka átküldte az én gépemre a rajzot, amit a Ravagerről készítettél, és néhány kérdésem van ezzel kapcsolatban, mert pontosítani szeretném. Információkat írnék hozzá, mert most még emlékszel rá, jó?

- Jó.

Sylas percekig faggatta Seydát, aki most már bátran felelgetett, és pontos válaszaiból megdöbbentő megfigyelőkészség derült ki.

- Jól van, kislányom, köszönöm, ennyi volt. Sokat haladtál ma. Az oktatóid nagyon elégedettek veled. Harcostársaid is jó véleménnyel vannak rólad. Látom, Hedgewither annyira aggódott érted, hogy el is kísért. Ha már itt vagy, fiam, hallottam a te furcsa technikádról is. Xarga nagy fantáziát lát benned. Örülök, hogy mindketten ilyen gyorsan be tudtok illeszkedni közénk. No, menjetek gyerekeim, menjetek pihenni!

Seyda megnyugodva ment végig az őrharcosok sorfala közt a tanácsterem bejáratáig Hedgewitherrel együtt Tagrenékhez, akik ezután elkísérték őket a nagy gyakorlópályára, mert Seyda szerette volna megnézni, hogyan gyakorlatoznak az őrharcosok. A trandoni fiú magától értetődő természetességgel tartott vele, hogy együtt csodálják a _**nagyok**_, a _**komolyak**_ edzését. Tagren összenézett őrharcosaival, ahogy a két fiatal előttük sétált beszélgetve, és megütötte fülüket Hedgewither sóhaja:

- Ha egyszer én is magamra ölthetném ezt a csodálatos őrharcosi páncélt!

- Igen, az nagyon jól állna neked - helyeselt Seyda. - És neked van is rá esélyed, hogy olyan elegáns őrharcos légy, mint Tagrenék.

- Komolyan gondolod?

- Egészen komolyan.

- Köszönöm, Seyda. És azt tudod, hogy te ebben a felderítői páncélban is sokkal, de sokkal szebb vagy, mint azok a lányok, akiket női ruhában valaha is láttam Trandonon?

- Köszönöm, hogy ezt mondod. Nekem is nagyon tetszik ez a mandalóriai páncél…

- Seyda, én nem a páncélodról beszéltem! Neked nem kell női ruha, de páncél se, ahhoz, hogy gyönyörű légy…

Tagren súlyos keze ekkor a vállára nehezedett:

- Hedgewither! - súgta figyelmeztetőn. - Seyda harcos. És még kislány. Vigyázz, mit mondasz neki!


	6. 5 rész

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 5

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 5. rész

A második és harmadik nap könnyebb volt, mert Seyda már tudta a menetrendet és a bizonyításon már az első napon túlesett.

Küzdőtársa változatlanul a fehér hajú harcos volt, aki az első napon szegődött mellé.

Xarga a harmadik napon odahívta Larsent és megmutatta neki Hedgewithert. Larsen percekig figyelte a vastagcsontú, megtermett fiút, aki vigyázva, visszafogott lendülettel harcolt társnőjével, nehogy az megsérüljön, de mozdulataiban már megjelentek a kislány fürgeséget igénylő stílusának alapmotívumai.

A kiképzőtiszt olyan büszkén beszélt Hedgewitherről, mintha legalábbis a saját fiát ajánlaná a gárdakapitány figyelmébe:

- Elképesztően fegyelmezett, és nézd, mennyire uralkodik magán, pedig veszettül erős! Serger ilyen, de ő csak a mi stílusunkat ismeri, bár azt elsőrangúan. Mit szólsz hozzá, Larsen?

- Jó szemed van, Xarga, és jó szeme volt Calbornnak, mikor meglátta benne a lehetőséget. Beszélek Sylassel. Ritka, hogy valaki előképzettség nélkül ennyire hatékony legyen. Természetes adottsága van. Kiváló őrharcos lesz belőle. Amikor Serger nincs őrségben és jön edzeni, ereszd össze Hedgewitherrel! Hadd tanuljanak egymástól. Két őstehetség.

- Azok bizony, Larsen. Csak ez a fiú nagyon sovány. Feltételezem, a bányában nem fogták hízókúrára. Majd beszélek vele, miket kell ennie, hogy jobb kondícióban legyen, különben bármilyen erős, ki fog dőlni az őrharcosi edzéseken.

- Rendben, Xarga. És mi van Seydával? Hogy halad? Mert az az érzésem, hogy nincs már szüksége őrharcosi kíséretre.

- Nincs, Larsen, biztos, hogy nincs. Kivívta magának a tiszteletet első nap. Szerintem Tagrenék már büszkébbek rá, hogy vele mutatkozhatnak, mint a kislány, hogy a te elegáns őrharcosaid kísérgetik. Szép és nagyon tehetséges kislány. Az egyetlen gond, hogy állandóan változik a harcos-és gyerekénje. Mikor harcra kerül a sor, felér egy férfival is. Máskor meg könnyen elérzékenyül, és sírvafakad, mint a gyerekek. Mindig fél, hogy megsért valakit. És ha a fiúk néha olyan megjegyzéseket tesznek rá, amikről a jedik mélyen hallgattak előtte, ő szegényke odajön hozzám, hogy válaszoljak neki, mert a fiúktól nem meri megkérdezni, miről beszélnek. Én meg töröm a fejem, mit mondjak neki, mikor olyan alapvető dolgokkal sincs tisztában, amit a mandalóriai lányok ebben a korban már rég tudnak.

- Sejtem - bólintott Larsen. - Arionékat már az első nap olyan keresztkérdéssel állította falhoz, hogy alig tértek magukhoz, pedig nem könnyű az én sokat tapasztalt őrharcosaimat zavarba hozni! Szóval elégedett vagy vele .

- Elégedett, bizony! És mit gondolsz, mit csinál délután? Ott ül a lelkem a nagy gyakorlópálya szélén, és bámulja az őrharcosok tréningjét. El nem lehetne onnan vonszolni. Neki az a pihenő. Harcosnak való anyagból gyúrták ezt a lányt, és sose tudni, mit tanul a jóval felkészültebb őrharcosoktól. Állandóan együtt mászkál Hedgewitherrel, még az őrharcosok edzését is együtt bámulják, olyan áhítattal, hogy én ilyet még nem láttam, pedig már öt évtizede, hogy harcosokat képzek! És képzeld, másnap reggel azokat a mozdulatokat látom az ő koreográfiájukban is, amiket előző nap az őrharcosoktól lestek el! Mintha egymást tanítanák az őrharcosok tréningje alapján. Alig kell igazítanom valamit. Önmagukat és egymást fejlesztik.

A vezérkar úgy döntött, hogy Seydának nincs szüksége közvetlenül testőrségre, így a kislány már egyedül sétálgathatott a bázison. Bármerre ment azonban, őrharcosok figyelték éberen. De mert minden idejét a kiképzőkkel, vagy a gyakorlópályákon, és azok közelében töltötte, állandóan szem előtt volt, és nem kellett külön felügyelet hozzá.

Seyda gyorsan fölfedezte magának a bázist, sőt volt már kedvenc helye is. A bázis északnyugati részén, a köztársasági foglyok kerítéssel elrekesztett lakása közelében állt egy hatalmas fa. Seyda annak a tövében üldögélt a törzsnek támaszkodva, végezte szokott napi meditációját, és onnan figyelte az elzárt területet. Hedgewither minden nap vele tartott és némán, lehunyt szemmel ült a jedi kislánnyal szemben, érezve, hogyan áramlik át rajta is a nyugalom hulláma.

A negyedik napon, a délutáni edzés után Larsen és Xarga félrevonta Hedgewithert beszélgetni, így most először Seyda egyedül maradt. Összeszedte minden bátorságát, és megindult a rácsos ablakú konténerház felé.

A négy szolgálatban lévő őrharcos némán figyelte a közeledő kislányt. Seyda látásból ismerte őket, de még nem beszélt velük. Azt már fölfedezte, hogy a vezető őrharcosok páncélja árnyalattal sötétebb, mint társaiké, így azonnal tudta, melyikük az őrség vezetője. Mivel ittléte óta nemcsak az edzéseken kísérte figyelemmel az őrharcosok viselkedését, hanem az udvaron és az étkezőben is, érzékelte, hogy szolgálaton kívül erős barátság fűzi össze őket. Rangjuktól függetlenül. Ez nyilvánvalóan az egymásra utaltságon és egymás képességeinek elismerésén alapult. Szolgálatban azonban hihetetlen fegyelem, és tökéletes összhang uralkodott köztük.

Seyda megállt előttük:

- Már láttalak benneteket - kezdte félénken. - De még újonc vagyok, ti még biztos észre se vettétek, hogy én is itt vagyok Helsán...

- De igen, Seyda, észrevettünk - mosolyodott el a vezető, és jelt adva őrharcosainak, pihenőt engedélyezett. - Te vagy Saborra tehetséges, új felderítője, birodalmunk egyetlen jedi harcosa, aki remekül bánik a karddal, és nem ijed meg sem a bomáktól, sem a sithektől. Köztársasági társaid őrzése a feladatunk. Teregril vagyok. Segíthetünk neked valamiben?

Seyda fölbátorodott a kellemes arcú, szőke hajú vezető szavaitól:

- Igen. Szeretnék beszélni Mrs.Winterrel, ha megengeditek.

- Megengedjük. A vezérek nem tiltották meg, hogy meglátogasd őt, de mi veled megyünk.

- Nem kell bejönnötök... - mondta Seyda, de látva Teregril arckifejezését, gyorsan hozzátette -, persze, ha jönni akartok...

- Nem ragaszkodunk hozzá. Megértjük, hogy nem akarod idegenek jelenlétét, amikor honfitársaiddal találkozol - a vezető kinyitotta az ajtót, és visszaállt előző helyére. Merev arccal bámult a messzeségbe. Társai némán követték példáját.

A kislány tétovázva állt az ajtóban, végül belépett az előtérbe, melybe bal oldalról rövid folyosó torkollott. A folyosó két oldalán ajtók nyíltak, feltehetőleg hálószobák és fürdő. Főzési lehetőség nem volt, mert a foglyok is a bázis konyhájáról kapták az élelmet.

A lehetőségekhez mérten viszonylagos kényelmet nyújtott az előtér, mely étkezőként és nappaliként egyaránt funkcionált.

Sem a két nőt, sem a kapitányt nem lehetett látni. A férfiak kártyázással ütötték agyon az időt. Seyda beléptekor felugráltak, és mielőtt visszahátrálhatott volna, körbevették:

- Nézd csak, páncélja is van! De csinos vagy! Elég unalmas volt itt eddig, de most, hogy téged is bezártak közénk...

- Engem nem zártak be! - tiltakozott a kislány. - Csak látogatóba jöttem Mrs.Winterhez! Hol van?

- Alszik. De gyere velünk! Amíg fölébred, addig beszélgetünk. Elmeséled nekünk, mit csinálsz a madalóriai katonák közt!

Seydát zavarta, hogy megérintik, valósággal tapogatják, és megijedt, mikor vonszolni kezdték a hálószobák felé:

- Engedjenek el! - fegyverét letette a gyakorlatozások után, és energiája sem termelődött még, de el akarta hitetni velük, hogy van. - Tudják, hogy jedi vagyok! Ha nem engednek el, megtámadom magukat!

- Azt kötve hiszem! - mondta a navigátor gúnyosan, és megragadta a csuklóját. - Saját fajtádra nem mersz rátámadni! Különben is önként jöttél ide...

- Nem magukhoz jöttem! - tiltakozott a kislány, és érezve, hogy nem tud szabadulni, elborította a pánik. - Teregril! - sikoltotta.

Szinte válaszul szétrobbant a köztársaságiak köre, és Seyda rémülten simult a hatalmas páncélos testhez, aki védőn vonta magához, és kivezette, míg három társa sakkban tartotta a káromkodó, díszes társaságot. Lábukat keményen megvetve, fegyvert szegezve, fölvetett fejjel, némán álltak a köztársaságiakkal szemben. Csak akkor hagyták el az előteret, mikor vezetőjük jelt adott, hogy visszavonulhatnak. Az ajtó becsukódott, a reteszek a helyükre kerültek, az őrharcosok visszaálltak helyükre a sötétedő udvaron. Seyda lassan kezdett megnyugodni:

- Ne haragudjatok, ti nem vagytok nekem idegenek, csak nem akartam kellemetlenséget okozni nektek azzal, hogy be kell jönnötök őhozzájuk, gondoltam, hogy nem szívesen találkoztok velük... de mégiscsak be kellett jönnötök... ne haragudjatok...

Teregril megsimogatta a kislány haját:

- Nem haragszunk rád, Seyda. Tapasztaltuk, hogy nem a jobb érzésűekhez tartoznak, ezért akartunk bekísérni.

- Nem tudom, mit akartak tőlem - mondta a kislány. - De hirtelen megváltozott a kisugárzásuk, és nagyon megijedtem...

- Seyda, ha megfogadod a tanácsomat, akkor senkinek ne beszélj arról, hogy a foglyok megtámadtak téged, hacsak nem akarod a halálukat! Mert azonnal kivégzik őket, ha ez Sylas és Calborn fülébe jut. Mi is csak Sergernek és Taironnak mondjuk el. Nekik tudniuk kell róla, mire számítsanak őrködésük ideje alatt. Esteledik. Jó lenne, ha te is lepihennél. Canter hazakísér.

Seyda félszeg mozdulattal megsimogatta a vezető páncélos karját, majd a többiekét is:

- Köszönök mindent. Jó éjt!

- Neked is, Seyda - a kijelölt őrharcos a kislány mellé szegődött. Teregril hosszan nézett utánuk.

Másnap délután Seyda újra eljött látogatóba. Ezúttal nem egyedül:

- Sziasztok! Ő Hedgewither! Ugyanakkor került ide Helsára, mint én, de nemsokára ő is őrharcos lesz, mint ti! Larsen és Xarga mondta neki tegnap!

Miután az őrharcosok kezet nyújtva üdvözölték a fehér hajú fiút, Seyda Teregril kezébe nyomott egy közepes nagyságú dobozt:

- Ezt nektek hoztam! Nagyon kedvesek voltatok tegnap, de nekem semmim sincs, amivel megköszönhetném, ezért süteményt hoztam nektek!

- Nincs mit megköszönnöd! - hárította el Teregril az ajándékot, de látva, mennyire elszontyolodott a kislány az elutasítás hallatán, bólintott. - Rendben, elfogadjuk, de akkor ti is velünk esztek!

Ebbe Seyda is beleegyezett, így hatan osztoztak meg a finomságon. Közben a kislány az egész társaságot szóval tartotta.

Estig maradtak, amikor az éjszakás Tairon és őrharcosai megérkeztek, hogy leváltsák Teregriléket:

- No nézd csak, ki van itt! - derült föl Tairon arca. - A mi leendő őrharcostársunk. Xarga és Larsen nagyra tart téged, fiú! És ez a másik kis látogató csak nem Saborra meg Zuka kedvence? Azt mondják, Starvilleren nem volt még ilyen tehetséges felderítő! És Xarga szerint olyan ügyesen bánsz a karddal, hogy egy őrharcosnak se válna szégyenére. Számíthatsz rá, hogy majd letesztelünk! De nem kéne már aludnod ilyenkor, kicsike?

Seyda szívecskéje hangosan dobogott a dícséretek, és a kedves becézés hallatán. Boldogságát nem bírta magában tartani. Elrohant közeli meditálóhelyére, és bolondosan viháncolt a füvön, miközben sírt és nevetett egyszerre.

Calborn az ötödik nap estéjén tért vissza starvilleri körútjáról és elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy mindkét védencéről csak jót hallott. Mivel nagyon késő volt, nem akarta Seydát zavarni, de Hedgewithert meglátogatta, mikor látta kiszűrődni a fényt a konténerlakás elfüggönyözött ablakán keresztül. A fiú a páncélját tisztogatta, mikor meghallotta a kopogást. Az ajtóhoz ment:

- Te vagy az, uram? - mondta meglepetten a vezérharcos láttán. - Gyere be, és foglalj helyet. Örülök, hogy látlak, uram.

- Nem vagyok az urad, Hedgewither. A vezéred vagyok, nem a rabszolgatartód. Csak azért zavartalak, mert láttam, hogy még fönt vagy. Most tértem vissza és informálódtam rólad. Nagyon elégedettek veled.

- Jólesik ez hallani, uram… bocsánat… vezér…

- Tudod mit? Calborn, és ezzel lerendeztük a megszólítást, rendben?

- Rendben, uram…

- Mondtam, Calborn.

- Calborn - ismételte a fiú.

- Figyelj rám, Hedgewither! Xarga és Larsen kivételes tehetségnek tart téged, ezért úgy döntöttünk, hogy őrharcosi képzést fogsz kapni. Nyugodtan átugorhatjuk az általános képzést, és bevetünk a mély vízbe. Holnaptól a nagypályán az őrharcosokkal együtt fogsz gyakorlatozni! Pontosabban Starviller legkiemelkedőbb képességű őrharcosával, Sergerrel. Mivel ő délután edz, te délelőtt szabad vagy.

- Nagyon megtisztelő az elismerésetek, uram…

- Calborn - javította ki a vezér.

- Igen, Calborn. De mit csináljak délelőtt?

- Neked is jár a pihenő. Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz.

- Akkor szeretnék továbbra is az újoncok edzésére eljárni.

- Miért? Te sokkal többet tudsz máris, mint ők.

- Ez igaz, uram…

- Calborn.

- Igen, bocsánat, Calborn, de van ott egy kislány…

- Seyda?

- Igen, Seyda, uram…

- Calborn!

- Bocsánat, Calborn. Szóval Seydával szeretnék továbbra is edzeni. Ez csak négy óra hosszat jelent, aztán már nem érdekes az edzés, mert ő utána úgyis elmegy Saborrához, Zukához és Gerenhez tanulni.

A vezérharcos fürkészőn nézett a szemébe:

- Tetszik neked?

- Nem értem a kérdésedet, uram…

- Mondtam, hogy Calborn!

- Bocsánat, uram… Calborn. Mit értesz azalatt, hogy tetszik-e? Ő egy olyan különleges személyiség, amilyennel még soha nem találkoztam. Ha arra gondoltál, szép-e, igen, szépnek tartom. Nem láttam még ilyen szép lányt.

A vezér egész közel hajolt az arcához:

- Hedgewither, Seyda még gyerek! Megértettél? Még gyerek!

- Tisztában vagyok vele, uram… bocsánat, Calborn. De attól, hogy gyerek, még lehet szép, nem? És kiválóan harcol. Nagyon jók a reflexei, nagyon gyors, nagyon hajlékony. És nagyon kedves. És valahogy… olyan összetett a személyisége. Egyszer olyan, mint a legveszélyesebb harcosok, akikben vibrál az erő és az indulat, és nem tanácsos kikezdeni velük, máskor viszont, amikor nincs benne ez a furcsa indulat, olyan kicsinek és törékenynek tűnik, amilyen valójában is, hogy a férfi úgy érzi, védenie kell mindentől és mindenkitől. Megengeded, hogy ezután is edzzek vele, ahogy eddig is, uram?

- Calborn.

- Igen, igen, persze, Calborn. Megengeded?

- Úgy érzed, veszély leselkedik rá?

- Nem. Most már nem. Megmutatta, hogy nem olyan védtelen és gyenge, amilyennek látszik.

A vezér fölállt, pillanatokig nézte a fehér hajú fiút:

- Holnap még odamehetsz. Majd a délutáni edzés eldönti, mennyire fáraszt le Serger. Ha kidőlsz, úgyse lesz energiád még másnap reggel is edzeni. Rendben?

- Igen, uram.

- Nem vagyok úr. Ha minden beidegződésed ennyire makacs, mint ez a megszólítás, nehezen fogsz boldogulni azzal, amit Serger, Xarga és Larsen tanít majd neked.

Ezzel magára hagyta a fiút, aki visszaült az ágy szélére, ölébe vette páncélját, és türelmesen folytatta a tisztogatását.

Calborn megint körbejárta a bázist és lépteit lelassította Seyda otthona előtt, ahol most már nem állt őrség. Pillanatokig nézte az ajtót, de mert fény nem szűrődött ki, a kislány bizonyára már aludt. A vezér meggyorsította lépteit, és saját otthona felé fordult.

Másnap reggel azonban ott volt a kis gyakorlópályánál. A fiúk már gyülekeztek, Hedgewither is ott ácsorgott, Xarga is megérkezett, de a kislány nem volt sehol.

- Mi van Seydával? Hol van?

- Nem tudom, Calborn. Talán elaludt. Mindjárt odaküldök valakit.

- Hagyd, majd én megnézem!

A vezér hatalmas léptekkel indult neki, és már ott is állt az ajtó előtt. Mély levegőt vett, mielőtt bekopogott. Nem érkezett válasz.

Mégegyszer kopogott:

- Seyda! Bent vagy?

Valami halk, bizonytalan hangot hallott csupán, de válasz nem érkezett. Calborn pillanat alatt bent termett, még az ajtót se csukta be maga mögött. Az ágyon kuporgó kislány egy törölközőbe csavarva kétségbeesetten menekült be a fürdőbe. A vezér pillantása a megvetett ágyon a félig összegyűrt, vérfoltos lepedőre esett. Calbornt majd szétvetette az indulat:

- Seyda!! - tört be a fürdőbe. - Ki volt itt?? Ki mert bántani téged?!

A kislány rémülten, reszketve bújt be a sarokba, a fehér törölközőbe burkolózva, amelyen szintén vérfoltok éktelenkedtek.

- Ki volt az?! Ki mert bejönni ide hozzád?? Ki bántott téged, Seyda?!

- Sen… senki… nem bántott… - Seyda lekuporodott, hogy minél kisebbnek látsszon. - Ez már… ké… két éve van ne… nekem…és aaa… azt mondták a jedi… nők, hogy ennek muszáj is lennie... - és elsírta magát.

Calborn hirtelen megértette. Féltérdre ereszkedett a rémült kislány mellett:

- Jól van, kicsi Seyda, nyugodj meg, tudom, miről beszélsz! Azt gondoltam… mindegy. Erre nem gondoltam. Persze, itt a fiúknak nincsen ilyen gondjuk. Szerzünk neked olyat, amit a mandalóriai nők használnak ilyenkor, de addig is hozok helyette valamit, jó?

- J…jjó…

- Ne sírj, kicsi Seyda, ne sírj! Nagyon megijedtél?

- Neeem tudtam, m…mit csináljak… mert minden ooo…olyan lett… és nem tudtam szólni senkinek… és Xarga vár... azt hiszi majd, hogy mm…megbízhatatlan vagyok…

- Nincs baj, kicsi Seyda. Semmi baj. Mindjárt jövök. Beszélek Xargával is, csak nyugodj meg szépen!

Calborn mérhetetlenül szégyellte magát, míg a hajója felé tartott. Ha nem hallgatja meg a kislányt, vagy magától is nem jut eszébe, hogy Seydának másfajta gondjai is lehetnek, mint férfitársainak, iszonyatos botrányt csinált volna a bázison.

Amikor elhaladt a pálya mellett, csöndesen odaszólt Xargának:

- Seyda néhány napig nem tud jönni edzeni.

Látva Xarga aggódó tekintetét, hozzáfűzte:

- Hát, harcos vagy sem, mindenesetre… nő. Erre bizony nem gondoltunk.

A kiképzőtiszt ekkor megnyugodva fordult vissza újoncaihoz, akik már javában gyakoroltak, Hedgewither kivételével, aki várakozóan nézegetett arra, amerről Seydát reggelenként jönni látta.

- Seyda nem jöhet edzeni, uram? - szólította meg szelíd, békés hangján a mellette elhaladó vezért.

- Ha mégegyszer uramnak szólítasz, biztos, hogy nem! - mondta Calborn.

- Beteg?

- Hát, nem érzi éppen jól magát - mondta a vezér, és hozzátette. - Hedgewither, menj Kennixhez, add le jelenlegi felszerelésedet, és vételezz magadnak őrharcosoknak való nehézpáncélt! Gyakorolgasd a súlyát, és benne a mozgást, mert Serger meg fog izzasztani alaposan. Most még van egy kis dolgom, de ha végzek, elviszlek Sergerhez, és bemutatlak neki, rendben?

- Rendben, ur…

- Jól gondold meg!

- Calborn - javította ki magát a fiú azonnal.

- Így már jobb - bólintott a vezér.

Fölment a Striderre, beszélt a kísérőhajók kapitányaival, majd bejárta a hajót, minden használhatónak ítélt dolgot összeszedett, majd miután kifogyott az ötletekből, visszatért a kislányhoz, aki még most is a fürdőben kuporgott, de már nyugodtabbnak tűnt:

- Seyda, fürödj meg, szedd rendbe magadat ezekkel, amiket hoztam neked, aztán öltözz föl! A páncélt most ne húzd föl, csak a lanilinruhát! Az ágyneműdet dobd ebbe a zsákba a törölközőkkel együtt! Ha elkészültél, várj meg itt, ne mászkálj el sehova, jó?

- Jó.

Telrevan vezére megkereste Hedgewithert, aki most már őrharcosi felszerelésben feszített. Láthatóan könnyedén mozgott a nehézpáncélzatban is. Calborn intett neki, és az elzárt terület felé indult:

- Serger! Gyere csak ide!

A jó kiállású vezető őrharcos azonnal mozdult a vezér hangjára, és megindult feléjük.

- Igen, Calborn.

- Serger, ez a fiú Hedgewither. Siroxról hoztam magammal. Különleges, idegen technikai tudása miatt őrharcost csinálunk belőle. Kivettük az újoncok közül. Délutántól veletek fog edzeni. Hedgewithert a Külső Perem egyik világából hurcolták Siroxra, de sajnos rabszolgát csináltak belőle, nem harcost. Az újoncok közt csak Seydával szokott gyakorolni, tanultak is egymástól, mint kiderült, tőletek is. Mindketten nagy rajongóitok. De mivel Seyda sosem lesz olyan erős, mint ti, nem tudunk belőle őrharcost képezni, felderítőként viszont remekül megállja a helyét. Hedgewither azonban erős, ő képes lesz felzárkózni hozzátok. Megjegyzés?

Serger tekintete végigfutott a sovány, de jó felépítésű fiún. Megrázta fejét:

- Nincs, Calborn. Gyere, Hedgewither, beszélgessünk! Ismerkedjünk addig, amíg van rá időnk! A pályán majd a technikánk beszél helyettünk.

- Még egy dolog, Hedgewither! - szólt utánuk a vezér. - Ha nem akarod megsérteni Sergert, őt se tituláld úrnak! Épp elég büszkeség neki a neve, azt már az egész birodalom ismeri, azon szólítsd!

Ezzel visszafordult és bement a tanácsterembe:

- Sylas, néhány napra megint elmegyek és elviszem Seydát. Szükségem lenne Zukára és Gerenre, tudnád őket nélkülözni?

- Furcsa összeállítás - jegyezte meg a klánvezér.

- Igen, az. Seydának szüksége van néhány… csak nőknek való személyes dologra, amit itt nem tudunk biztosítani neki. De nem akarom, hogy kiessen a tanulásból. Zuka és Geren foglalkozik vele útközben is. Saborrát itthagyom neked.

- Most is elég lesz húsz őrharcos?

- Elég. És ha lehet, küldd velük Ariont és Tagrent! Nagyon jó hatással vannak Seydára.

- Nincs akadálya, Calborn.

- Köszönöm, Sylas.

A telrevani vezérharcos következő útja a computerzsenihez, majd a történészhez vezetett, végül visszakanyarodott Seyda otthonához. A kislány most már fegyelmezetten, nyugodtan várt rá. Calborn körülnézett, nem maradt-e valami áruló nyom, majd fölvette a zsákot:

- Gyere, Seyda! - engedte maga elé a kislányt. - A landolópálya felé indulj! A Striderhez megyünk.

- A Striderhez? De hisz az a te hajód!

- Igen. Most majd gyakorlatozhatsz rajta. Csavargunk egy kicsit.

Seyda ragyogott a boldogságtól. Calborn nem sietett, hogy Zukának és Gerennek is legyen ideje összekészülni. A tábor egyik szemétgyűjtőjébe dobta a zsákot, aztán oldalán a nézelődő kislánnyal, kényelmes tempóban tartott a landolópálya felé.

Útközben összefutottak Sherukkal. A szőke, fiatal alvezér az étkező felől jött:

- Hát itt a mi ügyes kiscsillagunk! - nevetett a kislányra.

- Nocsak, Seyda - jegyezte meg Calborn. - Ennyire bevágódtál már a bázison?

- Úgy bizony, Calborn - mondta Sheruk. - Seyda és Hedgewither a mi két új büszkeségünk. De hogy lehet, hogy ezt a nagylányt megint kísérgetni kell?

- Nem azért kísérgetnek! - magyarázta Seyda lelkesen. - Hanem a Striderre megyünk!

- A Striderre?

- Igen, Sheruk. Calborn azt mondta, hogy elmegyünk egy kicsit csavarogni.

- Szóval csavarogni, mi? És mindjárt a vezérrel! - szeme huncutul csillant. - Nem vagy te máris elkényeztetve?

- Sheruk - vonta félre a vezér. - Néhány napig nem leszek itt. Legyen Hedgewitheren a szemed! Járkálj többet a harcosok és az újoncok között, nehogy a kiemelés miatt kikezdjenek vele! Az őrharcosok is jobban figyeljenek rá! Brailornak is szólj! Segítsetek Xargának és Larsennek szükség esetén!

- Úgy lesz, Calborn. Bár az a véleményem, ha Xarga egy ilyet egyedül nem tud kezelni, akkor vége a világnak.

- Én is így gondolom, de ne feledd, hogy az újoncok közt most van tekintélyes nemes fia is!

- Légy nyugodt, Calborn! Akkor hát, jó csavargást, kiscsillag!

- Köszönjük, Sheruk. Calborn, be lehet szállni? Mindjárt indulunk?

- Beszállhatsz, de még nem indulunk. Egyelőre még ne nyúlj semmilyen műszerhez!

- Akkor inkább nem szállok be.

Ezzel Seyda letette kezében tartott kevéske motyóját és lecsüccsent rá, állát két kis tenyerébe támasztva.

Calborn elnézte a türelmesen ücsörgő kislányt, és azon tűnődött, tulajdonképpen valóban gyerek, miért félti hát ennyire mindenkitől? Ugyanakkor valahol mélyen megszólalt benne a figyelmeztető csengő: valóban ennyire félrevezetnének az ösztöneid? Az a furcsa kettősség zavarta most is, mint az első percekben, de mint észrevette, harcosai is zavarban vannak, hogyan bánjanak Seydával. Nem nő, de már nem is gyerek. Harci tudása, és a viselkedés is, mely harc közben látszik rajta, felnőtt, érett személyiségre vall, máskor azonban... Vajon mit csináltak vele a Ravageren? Tényleg csak jedi énjébe nyúltak bele?

- Ó, hát itt az én okos kis Seydám - jelent meg Geren. - Szóval útitársak leszünk.

- Igen, útitársak. Akkor te is jössz csavarogni velünk, ugye, Geren? És közben tudunk tanulni.

- Bizony, hogy tudunk. Emlékszel még, hol hagytuk abba?

- Igen. Ott, hogy a második Mandalore, akit Jorahen cal Telrevannak hívtak…

- Seyda, Geren, menjetek be a hajóba! - szólt rájuk Calborn. - Az előtérben üljetek le! Amint Zuka és az őrharcosok ideérnek, indulunk.

- Őrharcosok is jönnek velünk? - csillant föl Seyda szeme.

- Igen, jönnek. Fordulj csak meg! Látod, már itt is vannak!

- Arion! Tagren! - ugrott föl Seyda. - Hát ti is jöttök csavarogni?

- Bizony, Seyda - mondta Arion. - Ha azt mondják, őrizzük a kaput, akkor odamegyünk, és nem engedjük be a cannokokat. Ha azt mondják, őrizzük Sylast, akkor ott állunk mellette, és a szemünket se vesszük le róla. És ha azt mondják, menjünk Seydával csavarogni…

- Akkor jöttök velem csavarogni! - mondta lelkesen a kislány. - De rám már nem kell ám vigyázni.

- Igen, tudjuk. De a Striderre azért még kell vigyázni, nem? Hogy legyen mivel csavarognunk.

- Menjetek be, fiúk! - mondta Calborn. - Már csak Zukára várunk.

A computerzseni is hamarosan megérkezett. Calbornnal együtt visszavonultak a pilótafülkébe, ahol a pilóta már a műszereket ellenőrizte.

- Gyere csak, Seyda! - mondta Calborn. - Figyeld meg, mit csinálunk a startkor!

- Igen, Calborn - szaladt oda hozzá a kislány, otthagyva Gerent és az őrharcosokat. A vezér odavezette a pilótához:

- Seyda, ő Bered, a pilóta. Bered, ő Seyda. Mesterfelderítőnek tanítjuk.

- Üdvözöllek, Seyda - fordult meg a pilóta. Seyda csak annyit jegyzett meg magában, hogy Bered az eddig látott mandalóriai férfiak közül a legidősebb. De nem ez zavarta…

- Fáradt vagy? - kérdezte hirtelen.

- Ez most hogy jutott eszedbe? - hangzott a meglepett válasz.

- Érzem. A kisugárzásod… olyan furcsa - mondta Seyda nagyon komolyan. - És van benne valami, ami valahogy… nem természetes… nem hozzád tartozik. Ilyet az őrharcosokon nem érzek, csak a köztársasági…

- Hagyj békén a megérzéseiddel! Törődj a saját dolgaiddal!

Seyda elhátrált:

- Calborn, én… én most inkább nem megyek csavarogni… - és a kijárathoz futott, de mert nem tudta, hogyan nyílik az ajtó, kétségbeesetten ütögette két kis tenyerével, és nekiszaladt, hátha akkor kinyílik.

- Seyda! Mi van veled? - hallotta az őrharcosok hangját, akik azonnal körülvették és lefogták, nehogy kárt tegyen magában, de a pánik akkorra már teljesen elborította:

- Nem megyek ezzel a pilótával sehova! Olyan, mint a kapitány! Engedjetek ki! Engedjetek ki!

- Ki ne engedjétek, mert sose találjuk meg többé! - szólt ki a pilótafülkéből Calborn. - Seydának igaza van. Bered valami ismeretlen szer hatása alatt van.

- Seyda! - Arion és Tagren szelíd, megnyugtató hangja végül elhatolt a tudatáig, mire Seyda elcsendesedett, és az őrharcosok közelében bekuporodott egy sarokba. A két őrharcos leguggolt előtte, és kezüket nyújtották feléje. Kétségbeesve kapaszkodott azonnal beléjük, pupillája teljesen kitágult.

- Seyda - próbálkozott Arion. - Kitől félsz ennyire?

- Arion, zavard el a pilótát… a kapitány is ilyen, ne hagyj itt vele egyedül… - mondta a kislány a kezüket szorongatva, szemében iszonyat. Arion megsimogatta a haját:

- Nem hagylak vele egyedül. Senki nem bánthat téged. Itt vagyok melletted, Seyda.

A kislány odabújt hozzá, majd a másik őrharcost is közelebb húzta a kezénél fogva:

- Tagren, küldd el, mondd meg neki, hogy menjen ki a fülkéből… úgyse megyek vele sehova… ti nem féltek tőle? Nem érzitek, milyen szörnyűség árad belőle? Küldd el, Tagren, kérlek, küldd el, küldd el!

- Elküldöm, Seyda. Ne félj, elküldjük a pilótát, csak nyugodj meg szépen!

Seyda némán bújt meg köztük, és egy pillanatra sem engedte el a kezüket, de kapkodó lélegzete kezdett nyugodtabbá válni.

- Vajon mi vadította meg ennyire? - pillantott föl Arion a társaira.

- Az a szer - lépett ki a fülkéből Calborn. - Mesélte, hogy mióta a Ravageren járt, nem viseli el a negatív energiát sugárzókat. Mint amilyen a köztársasági kapitány volt. És Bered ilyet sugároz ki magából. Illetve az a szer, amit használ, mint most az előbb bevallotta. Ajzószer. Lehet, hogy a kapitány ezért üldözte Seydát három héten keresztül. Még pár napja is, azért emlékszik ennyire a kislány. Vigyázzatok rá! Kérek másik pilótát, Beredet pedig Sylas gondjaira bízom. Majd kiszedik belőle, kitől és honnan szerezte ezt a vacakot. Köztársasági csempészekkel állna kapcsolatban?

Két őrharcos Calborn után vonszolta a pilótát. Míg Calborn intézkedett, Arionnak és Tagrennek sikerült előcsalogatnia a kislányt a sarokból, aki ezután se mozdult el a közelükből. Amikor azonban Geren előkeveredett, és mit sem tudva a történtekről, elkezdte ecsetelni, mi történt a második Mandalore uralkodása idején, Seyda teljes figyelmével a történész felé fordult.

A visszatérő Calborn szó nélkül konstatálta, hogy Seyda és Geren megint elmerült a Mandalóriai Birodalom múltjában. Az őrharcosok körülülték őket, és ők is figyelték a történészt. Geren kiválóan értett ahhoz, hogyan kell elvarázsolnia hallgatóságát. Minthogy a mandalóriai történelemnek elengedhetetlen követelménye volt, látványos csatajelenetekben bővelkedett az előadása, így az őrharcosok, köztük a Tagren és Arion közé befészkelődő kislány, akiben egy harcos szíve dobogott, önfeledten hallgatták.

Calborn, Zuka és az új pilóta eközben előkészültek az indulásra.

Két óra múlva Geren előadása véget ért, és a társaság asztalhoz ült. Seyda újra magára talált. Gerennel és az őrharcosokkal elkezdték megvitatni, miért tudott győzni folyamatosan a Mandalóriai Birodalom, évszázadokon keresztül. Mikor Calborn és Zuka is megjelent az ebédnél, a kislánynak eszébe jutott, hogy tanulnia kell az indítást.

- Mikor startolunk? - kérdezte. - Azt mondtátok, hogy nekem is ott kell lennem az indulásnál.

- Hát arról lemaradtál, Seyda - csóválta fejét Zuka. - Már két órája úton vagyunk. De a landolást még nem késted le.

- Az pedig nincs messze, de addig is van mit tanulni - fűzte hozzá Calborn. - Meg kell ismerned a műszerek kijelzéseit, hogy tisztában légy azzal, hol vagy, merre tartasz, mekkora gyorsasággal. A hőmérsékletről, a légnyomásról, a levegőkeverék arányáról és sok másról is információt kapsz. Amit Zukától és Saborrától eddig tanultál ebben a néhány napban, annak most hasznát veheted. Ebéd után kimegyünk a pilótafülkébe, és hamarosan le is szállunk.

- Hol fogunk leszállni? Egy másik harci bázison?

- Nem. Egy nagyobb településen.

- Ott is vannak harcosok?

- Nem, Seyda, ott civilek élnek.

- Mik azok a civilek?

- Nem mik, kik. Olyan mandalóriai lakosok, akik nem harcosok, mint mi.

- Akkor azok polgárok.

- Igen, a köztársaságban így nevezik őket.

- Akkor ott nem lehet edzeni?

- Nem. Ha edzeni akarsz, kérd meg az őrharcosokat, hogy gyakoroljanak veled itt a hajón!

- De én nem vagyok olyan erős, mint ők. Nem lesznek hajlandók velem edzeni!

Arion elmosolyodott:

- És ezt ki mondta neked?

- Senki. De gondolom, azért szoktatok külön gyakorolni, nehogy véletlenül agyoncsapjátok a tőletek sokkal gyengébb, és képzetlenebb harcosokat. Például engem.

Tagren kényelmesen hátradőlt székén:

- Én úgy látom, életben és egészben vagy, pedig eddig kizárólag Hedgewitherrel gyakoroltál, és az bizony nem gyenge fiú.

- De ő újonc volt, nem olyan… mint ti.

- Miért, mi milyenek vagyunk? - kérdezte Arion.

- Nagyon erősek és büszkék, mint a vezérek, és akár félni is lehetne tőletek…

- De te nem félsz tőlünk. Azt látjuk.

- Igaz, Arion, én nem félek tőletek, mert tisztellek benneteket. Elismerem az erőtöket, és nem érzek bennetek rosszindulatot. Nem vagytok gőgösek. Csodálom minden mozdulatotokat, amikor látom, hogyan gyakoroltok… lenyűgözően szép élmény látni titeket…

Calborn megmozdult:

- Seyda, ahogy beszélsz, az már egy kicsit túlzás! A nők nem szoktak így beszélni a férfiakról.

- De hát én nem vagyok nő, én felderítő vagyok, és mélységesen csodálom az őrharcosokat, akik sokkal, de sokkal többet tudnak, mint én!

- Seyda - mondta hirtelen Arion -, Calborn azt akarta mondani, ne tartsd magad kevesebbnek, csak, mert nem tudod azt, amit mi! Te olyan technikát mutattál be, amit talán az egész birodalomban nem lesz harcos, aki utánad tudna csinálni, tehát mi ugyanolyan csodálattal adózunk neked, mint te nekünk. A te adottságaid ugyanolyan csodát képesek produkálni, mint a mi adottságaink a miénket! Illetve amit te csodálsz bennünk.

- Igazán…úgy gondoljátok?

- Igazán, Seyda, igazán csodálatos vagy… a harci tudásoddal együtt.

- És a computeres tudásodról már ne is beszéljünk - folytatta Zuka. - A jedik fura népség. Annyi mindenre vagy képes, és egyszerűen nem foglalkoztak veled! Igaz, ha jobban odafigyeltek volna rád, akkor most nem Helsa büszkesége lennél. Azt mondom neked, hogy a birodalmunk büszkesége lehetsz majd, ha ilyen gyorsan, könnyen, és ekkora iramban haladsz tanulmányaidban. Hatalmas karrier áll előtted, rajtad múlik, milyen magasra szárnyalsz föl…

Seyda álmodozva nézett Zukára. Látszott, valahol nagyon messze jár most, de senki nem igyekezett visszarángatni. Egyszerre hirtelen mégis visszacsöppent a valóságba:

- Nekem nem szoktak ilyen szép dolgokat mondani a jedik. Azt mondták, menjek a dolgomra és gyakoroljak, gyakoroljak, és minél többet legyek egyedül, mert akkor leszek igazán jó jedi, ha segítség nélkül, egyedül is boldogulok kint a vadonban. Így mindig mindenhova egyedül mászkáltam, és egyedül harcoltam a vadállatokkal. Én nagyon szeretek köztetek lenni, mert ti nem zavarásztok sehova egyedül, és nem mondjátok, hogy útban vagyok, mégha tényleg útban vagyok is, és… és nem is tudjátok elképzelni, milyen sokat jelent ez nekem, és milyen hálás vagyok nektek mindezért…

- Seyda - mondta Calborn, látva, hogy a kislány mindjárt sírva fakad. - Amit Arion és Zuka az imént mondott, igaz, de ahhoz, hogy valóság legyen, azért a tudásért neked keményen kell dolgoznod. Amit elérsz, az a te érdemed lesz. Mi csak a lehetőséget biztosítjuk, hogy elérd, de magadat dícsérd érte, ha sikerül! Úgyhogy, ha jóllaktál, akkor kiballagunk szépen a pilótafülkébe, és megnézzük, mitől megy ez a hajó egyáltalán, jó?


	7. 6 rész

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 6

A KIS JEDI ÚRNŐ 6. rész

Hónapok teltek el. Seyda könnyen és szívesen tanult, ezzel minden kiképzőjét meghódította. Különösen Geren áradozott róla, hogy ilyen okos és szorgalmas tanítványa nem volt még. Zuka egyre komolyabb feladatokat bízott rá, és nem ellenőrizgette Seydát. Megvárta, amíg a kislány magától jön oda hozzá a megoldással. Seyda szeretett Zukával tanulni, és bátran mert segítségért fordulni hozzá. Mégis Saborra volt a kedvenc tanára. Elsősorban higgadt viselkedése nyűgözte le. Saborra olyan parancsnok volt, akire bátran rá mered bízni az életedet, és mindenben hagyatkozni mersz rá.

Az igazi élményt az jelentette, mikor gyakorlatra mentek ki a varázslatos természetbe. A starvilleri bázis kellemes klímájú környéke valóságos paradicsom volt a változatos növényzet és állatvilág számára. A harcosok számára nemkülönben. Térképolvasás, tájékozódás, terepismeret, ez mellett természetesen harc, mert a vadállatok szerettek közelebb osonni, ha ennivaló illatát érezték. És ezek a fiatal felderítők kellemes élelemillatot árasztottak.

Xarga is tisztában volt ezzel, ezért alaposan belesulykolta harcosaiba, hogy a reflexektől függ az életük. Minden előérzetre hallgatni kell, minden kellemetlen apró borzongásra oda kell figyelni, mert a harcosok finom megérzései jelzik a még láthatatlan ellenség jelenlétét is. Seydának ezzel volt a legkevesebb gondja, mert társainál sokszorosan kifinomultabb érzékei, és a sok, magányban eltöltött idő a vadonban, amire a jedik kényszerítették, megtanították a vadállatok kisugárzásának felfogására és azonnali harckészültségre.

Saborra többet beszélgetett és foglalkozott vele gyakorlatokon, mint a többiekkel, mert Seydának többet kellett tudnia, mint felderítőtársainak. Hatalmas területeket jártak be, és régi mandalóriai raktárakba, cache-ekbe is ellátogattak, ahol különböző típusú őrdroidok újraprogramozása volt a feladat, előbb közvetlenül, majd közös konzolon keresztül. A javító alkatrészek használatát gyorsan megtanulta. Saborra igyekezett tudatosítani benne, hogy egyetlen ellenséges, használaton kívül droid megjavítása, majd átprogramozása megfordíthat egy vesztésre álló csatát is.

- Seyda, amikor megjavítasz egy ilyen harci droidot, minden lehetséges alkatrésszel erősítsd meg, ne sajnáld az időt és az anyagot rá! Ha több droid átprogramozására van lehetőség, mindig föl kell mérned pontosan, mennyit érdemes üzembe helyezned. Hiába aktiválsz tíz droidot, ha olyan gyengék, hogy azonnal szétlövik őket. Akkor semmit nem nyertél velük, csak elvesztegettél egy csomó értékes alkatrészt. Inkább egyet vagy kettő aktiválj a tízből, de azokat minden védelemmel és fejlesztéssel lásd el! A fontossági sorrend a következő: járőr mód, közvetlenül utána a védő energiamező aktiválása, majd a célzóberendezés optimalizálása, legvégül a teljes fegyverrendszer optimalizálása, ami a támadási és védekezési opciókat a legkedvezőbbre állítja be automatikusan. Ha nincs elég alkatrészed, de tudod, hogy az ellenséged erre fog jönni, ahol a droidját harcra akarod felkészíteni, akkor a járőr módot hagyd el. A fontossági sorrend ebben az esetben a védő energiamező aktiválása, és a teljes fegyverrendszer optimalizálása. Ez ugyanis az egy helyben álló harci droid gyorsabb támadói és védekező reakcióit teszi lehetővé. Ha maradt alkatrészed, akkor a célzóberendezést optimalizáld a segítségével.

Seyda gyorsan haladt tanulmányaiban, pedig a műszaki dolgokat is mandalóriai nyelven kellett tanulnia, de ez sem késztette megtorpanásra. A felderítőparancsnok egy napon fölkereste Sylast, mikor tudta, hogy Calborn és az alvezérek is jelen vannak.

- Valamit el szeretnék nektek mondani - vágott bele. Sylas érdeklődve vonta föl szemöldökét:

- Mivel kapcsolatban?

- Seydával kapcsolatban. Úgy érzem, nektek is tudnotok kell róla!

- Panaszod van rá? Mindeddig pozitív véleménnyel voltál róla.

- Így van. Most se mondhatok mást. De Seyda olyan elképesztő ütemben halad, mintha ezekkel a dolgokkal mindig is tisztában lett volna, csak épp most föl kellene elevenítenie. Nem tudom, értitek-e, mire célzok ezzel.

- Többé-kevésbé - jegyezte meg Brailor. - Arra gondolsz, hogy a kislány egy műszakilag felkészült, ne kerülgessem a szót, kém, akit ideküldtek, hogy műszaki felkészültségünket tesztelje?

- Nem, nem kém. Seyda annál sokkal őszintébb. Szerintem ő sem tudja tudatosan, mi mindent tud. De kérdezzétek meg Xargát vagy Zukát. Azt fogjátok hallani tőlük, hogy ez a kislány az ő szakterületükön is kiemelkedő képességekkel bír. Nem gyanús nektek, hogy Seyda, akit a jedik épp csak megtűrtek maguk között, csaknem nulláról indulva, példátlan iramban hozta be lemaradását harcászat, műszaki dolgok, nyelvtanulás, a történelem, és számítógépes ismeretek terén? Ugyanakkor női énje fejlődése terén sehol sincs. Mintha csak véletlenül született volna lánynak. Ha beszélek vele, el kell hinnem neki, hogy nincs műszaki előképzettsége, csupán a lelkesedés hajtja, hogy egyáltalán foglalkozunk vele. Nagyon boldog a legegyszerűbb dicséret hallatán is, mert nagyon meg akar felelni az elvárásainknak. De higgyetek nekem, jó pár újonc volt már a kezem alatt, tudom, mennyi idő alatt mit lehet kihozni a legjobb eszű gyerekből, ezért tudom, hogy amit Seyda produkál, azt egyszerűen képtelenség ennyi idő alatt, ha még sosem találkozott ezzel a tananyaggal!

- Elgondolkodtató, amit mondasz, Saborra - mondta Calborn. - De valamiről ne feledkezz meg! Revan húgát tanítod. A bátyja például saját harci drodidot is alkotott magának, hogy műszaki felkészültségét jellemezzem. Ha Seyda csak egy morzsáját is birtokolja azoknak a géneknek, melyektől Revan olyan különleges volt, akkor nem gyanakodnunk kellene rá, inkább örülnünk, hogy ilyen kiváló képességű harcos lépett sorainkba.

- Nem, Calborn, félreértesz! Ez nem gyanakvás. Mondtam és megismétlem. Nem kémet sejtek Seydában, de azt feltételezem, hogy nem véletlen az a szelektív viselkedés és érdeklődés, ami Seydát jellemzi. Ez a szelektivitás olyan mértékű, mintha tudatosan lettek volna összeválogatva a kislány tulajdonságai.

- Álljunk meg azért egy szóra, Saborra! - emelte föl a kezét Sheruk. - Most a szakzseni beszél belőled. Épp úgy beszélsz a tanítványodról, mintha az is egy programozható, előre megtervezett viselkedésű droid lenne.

Sylas elgondolkodva nézte a felderítőparancsnokot:

- Saborra, Calborn, ti ennek a birodalomnak igen magas szintű műszaki tudását képviselitek. Elképzelhetőnek tartjátok, hogy az élő szervezetet is lehet manipulálni, és úgymond programozni, bizonyos viselkedésformával ellátni, mint az élettelen droidokat?

- Ha engem kérdezel, igen, elképzelhetőnek tartom - felelt azonnal Calborn. - A jediktől minden kitelik. Talán génmanipuláció is. Számunkra csak a látható dolgok érzékelhetők és értékelhetők. De érzékelési tartományunkon túl is vannak észlelhető dolgok, amiknek felfogásához a miénkénél jóval fejlettebb észlelőrendszer szükséges. Van ilyen, ezt a jedik léte meggyőzően bizonyítja. A viselkedésformák irányíthatóságával, vagy mondjuk így, programozhatóságával mi is tisztában vagyunk. Larsen pontosan ezt teszi, amikor átlagos morálú közelharcosainkból feddhetetlen jellemű őrharcost formál. A jedik logikája hasonlóan működhet. Világos jedi és sötét jedi, ahogy ez a köztudatban leegyszerűsítve elterjedt. Mindkettő tudása közös forrásból ered, csak az általa képviselt eszmék térnek el. Revan eredetileg mint mondják, világos jedi volt, amikor ellenünk harcolt. Amikor úgymond átbukott a sötét oldalra, mi akkor is ellenségei maradtunk, de ő attól fogva a köztársaságot és jedi társait is ellenségnek tekintette, ez volt a változás. De, hogy visszatérjünk Saborra fölvetésére, ha azt feltételezzük, hogy Revan ilyen manipuláció áldozata lett, és ez Seydával kapcsolatban is fölmerülhetett, hadd kérdezzem akkor, kik és miért tették volna? A jedik? Akik állandóan veszélyhelyzetekbe küldték, talán, hogy mielőbb letegyék róla a gondot? Aligha. Nihilus? Talán. De miért, ha utána elengedte?

- Miért feltételezed ilyen makacsul, hogy elengedte?

Calborn szeme Brailorra villant:

- Mert én is osztom Seyda véleményét. Ha két sokat tapasztalt idősebb jedi társát könnyen elpusztították, Seyda nem lehetett számukra ellenfél. De ővele kommunikálni próbáltak. Talán valóban maga Nihilus. De miért? A köztársasági hajót, melyen Seyda utazott, egy lövéssel megsemmisíthették volna, de nem tették. Miért? Az odaküldött beast-ridereket és sith katonákat nem a köztársasági ellenség érdekelte, egyedül csak Seyda. Miért? Nem akartak egyértelműen végezni vele, csak vissza akarták vinni a hajóra. De miért? Tegyük föl, Seydát tényleg manipulálták valahogyan. Talán a Ravageren, mikor kínozták. Mivel Revan meghalt, Malak pedig elérhetetlen ilyen manipulációhoz, megpróbálkoztak egy másik, de időigényes lehetőséggel. Revan testvére nyilván ugyanazoktól örökölte génjeit, mint Revan, ezért, tegyük föl, elfogják, hogy az agyába ültessenek bizonyos információkat, melyek veszélyt jelentenek ránk. A viselkedése féltést vált ki belőlünk, nem agressziót, tehát nem bántjuk őt. Elragadó kis személyiségével belopja magát a szívünkbe, aztán, mikor senki se számít rá, akkor mondjuk robban, és megsemmisít minket. De ki számíthatott arra, hogy egyáltalán meg fogjuk találni, és nem végzünk vele azonnal, látva, hogy két halálos ellenségünk képviselője, mint köztársasági, és mint jedi, egy személyben került a kezünkbe? És hadd folytassam: egy bázisunk megsemmisítése semmiség. A birodalom meg sem érzi. Logikailag tehát értelmetlen a feltételezés. Csakhogy Seydával tényleg csináltak valamit a Ravageren, sőt, talán már hamarabb is, maguk a jedik. Harci felkészültsége és információbefogadó készsége alapján négy évvel idősebb, mint amilyennek lennie kellene, legalább tizennyolc éves harcosnak felel meg, személyisége másik, női része viszont legalább négy évvel visszamaradt a fejlődésben, mondjuk egy tíz év körüli kislányé. Mivel személyisége legfejlettebb és legfejletlenebb határa nyolc évi eltérést mutat, azt kell mondanom, hogy ezt csak mesterségesen lehetett előidézni, ezért adok igazat Saborrának. Seyda azonban nem érzékeli ezt az elképesztő szakadékot, tehát nem is tesz erőfeszítést arra, hogy áthidalja. Aki kísérletezett vele, mindenképp csak tökéletes harcost próbált képezni belőle. És ez a beavatkozás nem is történhetett nagyon régen, mert a kislány fizikailag megfelel életkora szintjének. A manipuláció nem érintette testi fejlődését, , csak szellemi képességeit.pességeit. Ha ellenünk akarták bevetni, akkor biztos nem azt a módszert dolgozták ki, hogy fizikai erejét használva hajtsa végre a feladatát. Igaz, hogy egy újoncunkkal el tudott bánni, de egy őrharcos már könnyedén legyűrné. És Seyda az újoncot is meggyógyította, tehát nincs benne ellenséges hajlam. Ha információgyűjtés a feladata, annak csak akkor van értelme, ha valahogy továbbítani tudja a megszerzett információt, vállalva a leleplezés kockázatát. De ez a kislány mindig szem előtt van, tanuláskor ő maga kéri, hogy ellenőrizzük, jól oldotta-e meg a feladatait. Azt is tudjuk, kivel és hol tölti a szabadidejét. Az őrharcosok társaságában. Biztosra veszem, hogy nem kémkedik rólunk senkinek. Nekem meggyőződésem, hogy őszintén odavan értünk és tényleg be akar közénk illeszkedni. Ha valaki mégis manipulálta, Seyda nem tud róla és nem mi vagyunk a célpontjai. Talán nincs is célpont, csak Seyda jedi és harci képességeit igyekeznek maximumra fejleszteni mindenáron.

Ismét csend borult rájuk. Végül Saborra megszólalt:

- Ezt én is valószínűnek tartom. És én is jedi manipulációra gondolok. Ők azok, akik nem örülnek annak, ha egy jedinek vannak érzelmei, őket képesnek tartom arra, hogy a siker érdekében hajlandók legyenek feláldozni Seyda női énjét, harci és jedi képességei fejlesztése érdekében. Már csak az a kérdés, jedik vagy sith jedik igyekeztek-e az irányításuk alá vonni őt.

A fent elhangzott beszélgetés után még jobban odafigyeltek a kislányra, aki nagyszerűen érezte magát a bázison. Naponta részt vett a délelőtti gyakorlatokon, majd elment a kiképzőkhöz tanulni. Az ebéd után pedig szaladt, hogy le ne maradjon az őrharcosok edzéséről. Időről időre leült valamelyikük melléje a rövid pihenőkön beszélgetni.

Seyda szerette a naplementéket nézni. Szép volt bent a bázis területén is, de a nyitott kapuból szemlélve nyújtotta a legfelségesebb látványt, ahonnan végig lehetett látni a füves szavannán, egészen a távoli erdőig, és a még távolabbi hegyekig. A szabályzattal ellenkezett, hogy a főbejárat kapuját ok nélkül nyitva tartsák, de Teridon, a kapuőrség kapitánya engedélyt adott Seydának, hogy naponta kiülhessen a kapu elé naplementét nézni. Az álcázott kapuőrök felügyeltek ilyenkor a kislányra, hamarosan pedig már nemcsak egyedül jelent meg alkonyatkor. Megszokott társaságává Hedgewither, Serger, Lantisol, Dandor és Ceregil vált. Ők állandó délelőttös őrséget láttak el a köztársasági foglyok barakkja előtt. Délután részt vettek a kötelező négyórás edzésen, és ha Larsenhez nem voltak beosztva egyéniségfejlesztő tréningre, a fennmaradó időt pihenéssel tölthették.

Délután Teregrilen és három társán volt az őrködés sora, őket pedig éjszakára újabb négy őrharcos váltotta le, Tairon vezetésével.

Taironék is csatlakozni szoktak hozzájuk, mert állandó éjszakásak lévén aludtak délelőtt. Délutáni edzés után az esti műszakváltásig szívesen töltötték idejüket Seyda társaságában. Teregrilék, akik más, délutáni szolgálatra beosztott őrharcossal együtt délelőtt edzettek a nagypályán, örültek, ha a jedi kislány délután odament hozzájuk beszélgetni.

Sylashez természetesen minden hír befutott. Örült is meg nem is, mikor Seydáról beszámoltak neki. Aggályait megosztotta vezértársával és alvezéreivel.

- Állandó felügyelet alatt van, mert az őrharcosok társaságát keresi mindig, de ez nem fog tetszeni felderítő- és harcostársainak, akik közé eredendően tartozik. Baj lehet ebből.

Sheruk vállat vont:

- Senki se tiltja a felderítőknek, hogy az őrharcosokkal barátkozzanak. Bármelyikük megteheti. Az, hogy csak Seyda képes elnyerni a barátságukat, a többieket minősíti. Egyébként az edzéseken saját lesérült harcostársait is meg szokta gyógyítani. Hogy az érdeklődését nem tudják fölkelteni annyira, mint az őrharcosok, arról meg nem ő tehet.

Úgy tűnt, minden Sheruk szavait igazolja.

Xarga érezte, a sok évtized, melyet tanítással töltött el, nem szállt el fölötte nyomtalanul. A napi tizenkét órás edzésekben elhasználódott teste már nem szolgálta úgy, mint régen, bal térde egyre jobban kínozta. Seyda egyszer edzés után odaóvakodott hozzá:

- Nagyon fáj a térded?

A kiképzőtiszt lepillantott rá:

- Igen, fáj. Ennyire látszik?

- Látszik - mondta a kislány. - Segíthetek, hogy megint jó legyen a térded?

- Hát, kislányom, megpróbálhatod, de nem hiszem, hogy sok eredményt fogsz elérni vele. Te úgy gondolod, menni fog?

- Igen, menni fog - bólintott Seyda. - Ha a velünk való edzést befejezted, adj egy kis pihenőt magadnak, nem kell hozzá sok idő, és én meggyógyítom a térdedet, jó?

Xarga tűnődve nézte:

- Jó - mondta végül. - Megegyeztünk. Együtt ebédelünk, aztán a rendelkezésedre állok.

Seyda boldogan szaladt vissza a helyére. Xarga fejcsóválva nézett utána. Minek örül annyira ez a kis virágocska? Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy tud valamit kezdeni ezzel az elöregedett térddel. Xarga már ötven éve tanított harci technikát. Azelőtt aktív harcosként volt jelen a hódító háborúkban. Harcolt jedik, köztársaságiak és idegen lények ellen. Technikáját akkor kezdte fejleszteni és ötvözni az ellenfelek stílusával; szívós, kitartó munkával. Sok barát és bajtárs hullott el mellőle, de ő kisebb sérülésekkel mindig túlélte a harcokat. Ahogy felfigyeltek rá, emelkedni kezdett a ranglétrán.

Starviller soha nem a harci tudása miatt volt híres, inkább gazdasági stabilitása miatt, de Sylas elődje annyit azért látott, hogy nagy kincs van a birtokában. Azt akarta, hogy a harcos veterán átadja tudását a fiatalabb nemzedéknek, ezért sorra küldte Straviller bázisaira, hogy Xarga betanítsa a kiképzőket. Mikor Sylas került uralomra harmincöt évvel ezelőtt, baráti kapcsolatot alakított ki a jeles harcművésszel és stabilizálta kedvenc központi harci bázisán, Helsán az eddig-ide-oda küldözgetett kiváló edzőt.

Bár Xarga soha nem titkolta tudását, és összetett egyéni stílusát egyetlen kiképzőtársa előtt sem, azok közül egy sem tudta produkálni azt, amit ez a veterán. Xarga keze alól került ki Starviller legkiemelkedőbb őrharcosgárdája, a klán legnagyobb büszkeségei; Larsen, Sheruk, Teridon, Brailor, Serger, Teregril, Lantisol, Arion, Tagren, Handon, Tairon, és akiről most a legújabb hírek keringtek, az elképesztően hatásos technikájú Hedgewither. Xarga nem nyomta el benne az idegen világ harci képességeit. Hedgewithernek így nem kellett feladnia saját stílusát, amit Serger és Larsen folyamatosan csiszolt, finomított és kiegészített.

Xarga másik legújabb fölfedezettje volt a kardpárbajokban a legkiválóbbak közt számon tartott jedi kislány. Igazi ellenfele hallgatólagosan csak Larsen, Teregril és Lantisol lehetett volna, ha együtt gyakorlatoznak, de Xarga nem látta értelmét, hogy a kislányt összeengedje az őrgárda kiválóságaival, hisz úgysem egyfelé vitt az útjuk.

Seydát külön kasztként kezelte, aki a harcosok és felderítők közül így az egyetlen volt, aki nem talált méltó ellenfélre, ha kardot kapott a kezébe. Xarga azonban nemcsak harci tudása és fegyelmezettsége miatt szerette Seydát. A kislány segítőkészsége és hozzáértése teljesen lenyűgözte. Nemegyszer volt ő is tanúja Seyda gyógyításainak, mikor az olyan sérülések után állította talpra a harcosokat egy-egy bevetés után, mikor már az is kétséges volt, van-e értelme harccal foglalkozniuk ezután. A kiképzőtiszt ezért adott egy esélyt saját magának is.

A délelőtti edzés után Seyda szaladt Saborra és Zuka óráira, majd sietett az ebédlőbe. Xarga az ajtóban várta, és asztalhoz invitálta. Seyda jó étvággyal evett, mint mindig, és percenként többször köszönt, vagy bólintott vissza a mellettük elhaladók üdvözlésére, akik szinte kivétel nélkül őrharcosok voltak.

Xarga nem is volt meglepődve rajta. A kiemelkedő harci képességekkel rendelkező harcosok elismerése megszokott dolog volt egy harci bázison, de ha valakire már maguk a legmagasabb szintet képviselő őrharcosok is fölfigyeltek, az a harcos a továbbiakban gyorsan felfelé ívelő karriere mellett sok barátra is számíthatott. Seyda ez mellett jedi- és műszaki tudásával, szépségével, és kedves, sziporkázó egyéniségével is állandóan az érdeklődés központjában volt. Felderítőtársai hiúságát azonban igencsak sértette a gyorsan kiemelkedő okos, tehetséges kislány elismerése, így ők nem kedvelték különösebben. A harcosoknak nem volt okuk ellenségeskedésre, mert ők leendő őrharcosként olyan jellegű képzést kaptak, mely komoly fizikai erőt igényelt, és ebben Seyda természetszerűleg nem lehetett velük versenyképes.

A kislány nem is akart rivalizálni senkivel. Az őrharcosok, akikért lelkesedett, elfogadták, így nem bántotta, hogy felderítőtársai magára hagyták. Nem neheztelt rájuk, de nem is elemezgette, miért tartanak tőle távolságot. Xarga, aki mindhárom harcos kaszttal foglalkozott, érzékelte a kislány kiközösítését, de mert Seyda boldog volt az őrharcosok közt, Xarga nem tette szóvá észrevételét.

- Seyda, a jedik egymást is szokták gyógyítani?

- Nem. Ha jedi vagy, az a legkevesebb, hogy saját magadat meg tudd gyógyítani, és meg tudd védeni másoktól.

- Voltak ellenségeid a jedik közt?

- Nem tudom, Xarga, de remélem, nem. Én ott se bántottam senkit. A jedik elég közömbösek egymás iránt. Nincsenek családi vagy baráti kapcsolatok, mindenki a saját feladatára és fejlődésére koncentrál, nem tudsz közel kerülni senkihez. Egy jedi azt szereti, ha békén hagyod.

- Hát akkor úgy tűnik, te elég furcsa kis jedi vagy. Eléggé eltérsz az átlagtól. No és hogy állsz a megváltoztatott étrendeddel, amit előírtam neked?

- Finom és jól is érzem magamat tőle. Nem vagyok éhes, de nem is telíti a gyomromat.

- Az jó. Ahhoz a tempóhoz, amit naponta végigcsinálsz, muszáj, hogy ne legyen egyoldalú az étrended. Calborn és Saborra mesélte, hogy kerültél már a Striderrel is.

- Igen, Xarga, már kétszer is fölszálltam és landoltam vele. Te soha nem akartál felderítő lenni?

- Nem, Seyda, én jobban szeretem, ha nem inog a talaj a lábom alatt. Szeretem a stabil harcteret. Jóllaktál? Indulhatunk? Az őrharcosok nemsokára gyülekezni fognak a pályán.

- Mehetünk, Xarga. Az elzárt köztársasági rész mellett van egy nagy szabad terület, oda megyünk, jó?

- Most te vezényelsz, Seyda!

Kisétáltak a füves, szabad térre. Idelátszott a köztársaságiak háromszoros ráccsal elkerített lakhelye. Seyda körbefordult és széttárta két karját:

- Itt igazán szabadnak érzem magamat, és könnyebb koncentrálni. Erre a nyugodt környezetre van szükséged, hogy te is könnyebben meggyógyulj. Csücsülj le, kérlek, úgy, ahogy én! Ide, velem szemben. Dőlj neki ennek a fának és hunyd be a szemed! A fa energiája már önmagában is gyógyító hatású. Lazulj el, engedd el magad! El foglak vezetni egy rejtett mezőre, ahol van egy gyógyító forrás. Iszol majd belőle, és megmosod benne a térdedet is, közben feltöltődsz energiával és pihensz. Lazítsd most el magad, és engedd, hogy vezesselek!

Xarga lehunyta szemét. Teregrilék még egy óra múlva is ott látták aludni a fának dőlve, mikor Sergerék leváltására indultak. Közeledtükre Seyda fölállt.

- Mit csinál? - intett Teregril fejével a kiképzőtisztre.

- Pihen - suttogta Seyda.

- Miért altattad el? - kérdezte Canter.

- Nem altattam el. Csak elvezettem egy titkos forráshoz, ahol a térde meg fog gyógyulni. De nem baj, hogy elaludt. Xarga kívülről tudja, melyik harcosnak mit kell ennie, és mennyit kell pihennie, hogy jó formában legyen, de saját magát nem kíméli. Most soron kívül pihen.

Teregril kedvesen megborzolta a kislány haját:

- Az a szerencsénk, hogy kedvelsz minket, így csak jóra használod a mágiádat, te kis jedi boszorkány.

A fehér hajú fiú arca felragyogott, mikor kis harcostársnőjét látta közeledni, de nem mozdult előírt őrhelyéről. Serger látta, ki keltette föl ennyire Hedwither érdeklődését, és jelezte, hogy a szolgálatnak vége, ezzel feloldotta őrharcosai mozdulatlanságát.

Teregrilék odaérve beszámoltak nekik Seyda legújabb akciójáról.

- Ez mind nagyon szép - jegyezte meg Serger, és ő is megborzolta Seyda haját. - De föl kell ébresztened Xargát! A fiúknak szüksége van rá az edzésen. De azért nem vagy semmi, te lány. Ha így akaratod alá tudod hajtani a komoly harcosokat is, mit fogsz majd csinálni szegény udvarlóiddal, akiknek már amúgyis elvetted az eszét?

- Mik azok az udvarlók? - nézett föl rá Seyda ártatlan arcocskával. Kilenc őrharcos tekintete egyszerre szegeződött rá, de ő még csak el se mosolyodott. Serger kutatón nézett a tiszta szemekbe, majd hirtelen elfordult:

- Megtudod, ha itt lesz az ideje. Menjünk kajálni, aztán edzeni! Útközben fölszedjük Xargát is. Éjjel nem tud majd aludni, ha most végigalussza a délutánt.

Átadta a műszakot Teregrilnek, együtt benéztek a foglyokhoz, majd elköszöntek, és a kis társaság megindult a bázis ebédlője felé.

A kiképzőtiszthez érve megálltak. Seyda letérdelt az alvó férfi mellé, és homlokához érintette három ujját. Néhány pillanat múltán Xarga mélyet lélegzett, és fölébredt. Meglepetten nézte a fölébe hajoló mosolygó kislányt, és a mögötte álló őrharcosokat, akik őt nézték, szemükben aggodalom. Aztán visszatértek az emlékei. Próbaképpen megmozgatta térdét, és elhárítva a feléje nyúló erős kezek segítségét, minden további nélkül egyedül fölállt. Többször leguggolt, ami mostanában már igen körülményes volt számára, behajlította térdét és rugózott párat, de nemhogy fájdalmat, még kényelmetlen feszülést sem érzett:

- Hogy csináltad, Seyda? Már nagyon rég nem éreztem ilyen jól magam. Mintha órákat aludtam volna, a térdem meg olyan, mint újkorában.

- Nem én csináltam, Xarga. Bíztál bennem. Elhitted nekem, hogy meg tudsz gyógyulni, ezért meg is gyógyultál.

Xarga némán ment mellettük, időnként a kislányra nézett, aki a másokkal szemben félszeg, csöndes Hedgewitherrel merült élénk beszélgetésbe. Minden élményt, ami aznap történt velük, megosztottak egymással. Az ebédlő előtt Xarga elköszönt a társaságtól:

- Jó étvágyat, fiaim. Nem kell velem jönnöd, Seyda, maradj csak a fiúkkal, ne engem kísérgess! A fiatalok közt a helyed. A pályán úgyis találkozunk, hisz nem lehet téged távol tartani az őrharcosoktól. És… nagyon köszönöm, kislányom! - ezzel elballagott.

Seyda hiába mondta az őrharcosoknak, hogy ő már evett, ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy leüljön közéjük, és Serger olyan ritka finomságot hozatott neki, amit a kislány eddig még megkóstolni sem mert, félve, hogy fölösleges kilókat szed föl.

- Ettől nem lesz rajtad fölösleges kiló - nyugtatta meg Serger. - Legalább ennyit fogadj el tőlünk hálánk jeléül, Seyda! Mi is láttuk, mennyire szenved a térdével Xarga, de nem tudtunk rajta segíteni. El se hiszed, milyen jó érzés látni, hogy megint olyan a mozgása, mint régen. Nem tudjuk neked megköszönni, amit hónapok óta teszel értünk…

- Semmi megköszönni valótok nincs - mondta Seyda. - Engeditek, hogy a társaságotokban legyek, ez már magában is jutalom.

Percekkel később Taironék is bevetődtek az étkezőbe, és azonnal csatlakoztak Seydáékhoz, majd ebéd után az egész társaság kivonult a nagypályára edzeni.

Útközben összefutottak Sylassel, Sherukkal és Calbornnal. Az őrharcosok persze azonnal elmesélték nekik, hogyan segített Seyda a jó ideje kínlódó Xargán. Sheruk az őrharcosok közt álldogáló kislányra kacsintott:

- Tudod, kiscsillag, neked tán nem is harcosnak kéne lenned, hanem gyógyítónak, mert az utóbbi időben feltűnően megszaporodtak a balesetek. Bár az is lehet, hogy a harcosok csak azért robbannak le ilyen gyakran, hogy legalább addig _**csak **_velük foglalkozz…

Általános derültség fogadta az alvezér szavait, aztán a vezérkar és az őrharcosok szétváltak, és ment ki-ki a dolgára. A pályára érve Seyda letelepedett szokott helyére, és áhitattal szemlélte a gyakorlatozókat. Xarga odajött hozzá, amint észrevette:

- Ügyes fiúk, mi?

- Nagyon, nagyon ügyesek - bólogatott lelkesen Seyda. Hirtelen megérezte, hogy figyelik. Felpillantott. Calborn állt mögötte néhány lépésnyire, és őt nézte komoly arccal:

- Minden nap itt vagy délután? - kérdezte.

- Igen. Minden nap. Tanulok tőlük.

- Tanulsz? Mit? Hisz te felderítő vagy. Mit tanulhatsz az őrharcosoktól? - a vezér leereszkedett a kislány mellé a fűbe.

- Figyelem a technikájukat - magyarázta Seyda. - A karddal elég jól elboldogulok, de a közelharc… remélem, sose kerülök szembe fegyvertelenül ilyen felkészültségű harcossal, mert akkor semmi esélyem. Amit Xargától tudok, az körülbelül arra elég, hogy a legerősebb újoncok és a közepesen erős harcosok ellen meg tudjam védeni magamat, és még meg is tudom támadni őket szükség esetén, de az őrharcosok technikája egészen különleges…

Hirtelen elhallgatott, két kis tenyerét fülére szorította, arca fájdalmasan eltorzult.

- Seyda, mi van veled?! - faggatta Calborn. - Seyda, Seyda!! Hallasz?!

- Tairon, jövök! - a kislány felugrott és berohant az őrharcosok közé, Calborn és Xarga szorosan a nyomában.

A harcoló felek szétváltak, az egész pályán megbomlott a fegyelem. Seyda nyílegyenesen tartott a pálya túlsó vége felé, ahol Tairon feküdt hanyatt a földön, vértócsában. Nyitott szeme a mellette térdelő Sergert bámulta, aki igyekezett megszabadítani őt roncsolt páncéljától. Tairon hörögve lélegzett, eltorzuló arca óriási kínokra engedett következtetni. Tairon másik oldalán Hedgewither térdelt aggódó arccal, és Sergernek segített óvatos mozdulatokkal. Tairon száját véres hab lepte el, de egyetlen jajszót sem ejtett. Döbbent őrharcosok állták körül őket, és kissé odébb egy másik csoportosulás volt látható.

- Mi történt itt?! - hördült föl Xarga, megpillantva az iszonyú jelenetet. Seyda semmit nem kérdezett. Letérdelt és óvatosan ölébe vette a haldokló fejét. Megsimogatta a homlokát:

- Itt vagyok, Tairon. Éreztem, hogy hívtál. Nem hagylak egyedül. Hunyd be szépen a szemedet! Gyere velem sétálni! Elviszlek egy nyugodt helyre, ahol nem fogsz fájdalmat érezni. Lassabban lélegezz, nyugodtabban! Könnyebb lesz. Hunyd be a szemed, Tairon! Aludj, pihenj! - halkan suttogott a haldokló őrharcosnak, miközben lassú, lágy mozdulatokkal simogatta az arcát és homlokát. Ringatta gyengéden, mint anya a beteg gyermekét. Tairon szeme kezdett lecsukódni, arcvonásai kisimultak.

Serger közben szabaddá tette őrtársa mellkasát. A tátongó mély, roncsolt seb láttán lemondóan megrázta és lehajtotta fejét.

- Nincs remény - mormolta. A kétségbeesett Hedgewitherre pillantott, majd a jedi kislányra. - Seyda nem tudja meggyógyítani. Most nincs energiája. De talán meg tudja könnyíteni a halálát.

Calborn és Xarga, látva, hogy már nem segíthetnek, gyors léptekkel tartottak a csoportosulás felé, ahol az őrharcosok öt hátracsavart karú, fiatal harcost tartottak fogva.

- Ti tettétek ezt Taironnal?! - pattogott Calborn hangja keményen, mikor végignézett a fiúkon.

- Nem! Véletlen volt! - kezdett kiabálni az egyik, mire a mellette álló őrharcos úgy vágta képen, hogy az újonc arcán hatalmas véraláfutás keletkezett, és száját elöntötte a vér:

- Ne hazudj a vezérnek! Hogy lett volna véletlen azzal, amit a kezedben szorongatsz?!

- Mondom, hogy véletlen volt! - erősködött a fiú. Calborn szó nélkül megragadta a csuklóját, és szétfeszítette az ujjait:

- Mi ez a kezedben?

- Egy újfajta, érdekes játék… csak ki akartuk próbálni…

- Szóval ez neked játék. Egy kézi robbanólöveg. Hol szerezted?

- Az apámtól… kaptam… illetve… úgy volt…

- Kaptad, loptad, egyre megy! Egy harci bázisra tiltott fegyvert hoztál be, orvul támadtál meg, és halálosan megsebesítettél egy őrharcost és még hazudsz is! A három vétség közül már egyért is halál jár. Állítsátok oda félre! És most a többiek. Látni akarom a kezeteket!

Az egyik fiatal fiú hirtelen megingott, mintha részeg lenne. Calborn azonnal fölfigyelt rá, és intett, hogy vezessék közelebb:

- Lehelj rám!

A harcos engedelmeskedett:

- Nem vagyok… részeg - motyogta.

- Annál rosszabb - mondta Calborn. - Kitől szerezted a kábítószert?

- Mmm… mi… mit kitől?

A vezérharcos vonásai megkeményedtek:

- Nem segít rajtad, ha játszod a hülyét! Kábítószer a szervezetedben, kézi robbanólöveg a tenyeredben, hazugság a szívedben és a szádon! Oda állítsátok a másik mellé! Motozzátok meg és dúljátok föl a lakását is! Látni akarom, milyen ocsmány szerrel teszik tönkre fiataljainkat a csempészek! És most a másik három. Ti már nem vagytok újoncok. Milyen elintéznivalótok volt nyolcszáz őrharcos közül éppen Taironnal, hogy mind az öten őt támadtátok meg?

- Semmi - hangzott a válasz. Calborn szeme szikrákat szórt. Aki egy kicsit is ismerte, az ilyenkor már nem merte tovább feszíteni a húrt. Ezek a harcosok azonban vagy nem ismerték még, vagy valóban igazat mondtak, mert továbbra is tagadtak.

- Miért támadtátok meg mind az öten épp Tairont? - ismételte Calborn. - Milyen afférotok volt vele?

- Vele semmi. A fehér hajú rabszolgával annál inkább! Csak ez a két lökött mellétrafált és nem őt találta el! Korrigálni meg már nem lehetett, mert az őrharcosok azonnal ránk rohantak.

- Hedgewither nem rabszolga, hanem őrharcos. Szóval ő volt a célpont. Mi bajotok vele?

- Ezt most komolyan kérded, vezér?! - vetette föl fejét az egyik fiú. - Én ősi starvilleri nemesi családból származok, és ideküldtek a híres Xargához tanulni hónapokkal ezelőtt. És mit kellett tapasztalnom? Hogy itt semmibe se nézik a nemeseket! Nem elég, hogy szégyenszemre együtt kell edzenünk az őrharcosok kedvencével, azzal az agyonpátyolgatott jedi szukával… - a visszakézből érkező pofon meglódította a fejét. Leroskadt a földre Arion lába elé, aki még bele is rúgott. Calborn közelebb lépett:

- Egy nőről mandalóriai harcos nem beszélhet tiszteletlenül! Seyda pedig jedi léte ellenére is megérdemli a tiszteletünket! És most halljam! Miért akartad megöletni Hedgewithert? - hangja korbácsként csattant. A fiú felnézett rá, de még nem bírt fölkelni. Arion talpra rángatta és keményen megmarkolta a vállát, hogy talpon tartsa a roskadozó fiút:

- Felelj, ha a vezéred kérdez!

- Már elmondtam - a fiú tántorogva, szédelegve állt, még mindig nem tért magához rendesen. - Ti itt megalázzátok a nemeseket! Mivel érdemelte ki az a rabszolga, hogy már az ötödik napon őrharcos legyen belőle?! Én meg előkelő származásom ellenére is hónapok óta még mindig csak egyszerű _**harcosocska**_ vagyok?!

Calborn belemarkolt a hajába, és hátrafeszítette a fejét:

- És ez a nyamvadt hiúságod kerül most Tairon életébe?! Lökjétek a nyomorultat a másik kettőhöz! És ti ketten? Ti is vérig sértett _**nemesecskék**_ vagytok?!

- I… igen… nemesek… vagyunk… - dadogta elhaló hangon az egyik, teljesen megfélemlítve. A másik már mukkanni se mert.

Calborn az arcukhoz hajolt:

- Ha előjogokkal rendelkező nemeseink ekkora aljasságra képesek, mit várjunk azoktól, akik eleve hátrányos helyzetből indulnak az életbe? Azok milyen bosszúra lehetnek képesek? Nem nemesi előjog függvénye, kiből lehet őrharcos, hanem rátermettség, és idő kérdése! Hedgewither kisujjában több tudás van, mint bennetek együttvéve! És ha ezt gyilkolási vágy nélkül egyszerűen csak megkérdeztétek volna Xargától, most nem az életetekkel kellene fizetnetek tudatlanságotokért! Vegyétek le róluk a páncélt, és kifelé velük a vadonba!!

Megfordult, arcán düh és fájdalom, ahogy Tairon felé nézett. A kemény Xargát se hagyta hidegen a haldokló Tairon látványa. Egyszerre megjelent a megrendült Sylas és Larsen is, akiket valaki riasztott. A gárdakapitány lassan térdelt le őrharcosa mellett, és két tenyerébe vette ernyedten heverő kezét.

Seyda mindebből semmit nem érzékelt. Lehunyt szemmel, mozdulatlanul ült Tairon fejénél, bal kezét a férfi homlokán tartva, jobb tenyerét az őrharcos szétroncsolt, domború, széles mellkasán nyugtatva. Úgy tűnt, mély álomba merült, ahogy Tairon is. A vérzés már elállt. Vagy háromnegyed óra elteltével a kislány megmozdult, és elvette kezét Tairon véres melléről. A jelenlévők döbbenten néztek össze. A seb mintha öszehúzódott volna, és már nem volt olyan mély, mint amikor először látták.

Többszáz őrharcosban ébredt újjá a remény, és gondolatban biztatni kezdték Tairont a visszatérésre. Seyda azonnal felfoghatta gondolataikat, mert kinyitotta szemét, és fáradtan elmosolyodott:

- Ő is érzi, segítsetek neki! - mondta és újra lehunyta szemét. Újabb félóra múlva az iszonyú seb teljesen összeforrt. Seyda mégegyszer végisimított Tairon arcán, aki nyugodtan lélegezve, mélyen aludt, azután felnézett:

- Aludnia kell, de jó lenne, ha nem itt feküdne a földön. És le kellene mosni róla a vért. Nagyon mélyre vittem le. Most nem érzi, ha megmozdítjátok.

- Seyda… - Serger megrendülten szorította két hatalmas tenyerébe a gyógyító kis kezet, és ajkához emelte. - Én… én nem is tudom… - kereste a szavakat. - Fogadd nyolcszáz őrharcos háláját azért, amit tettél!

- Nincs miért - mosolygott a kislány. - Csak elaltattam Tairont, mert pihenőre van szüksége. Szegény Larsen most kereshet másik éjszakás vezető őrharcost, amíg Tairon újra szolgálatba léphet.

Larsen Seyda másik kezét szorongatta. Most megérintette ujjával a kislány arcát:

- Kicsi Seyda, sosem fogjuk ezt neked elfelejteni!

A kislány a gárdakapitányra mosolygott:

- Én se felejtem el soha, hogyan fogadtatok be, és hogy otthont adtatok nekem.

Miután elvitték Tairont, az edzés folytatódott. Seyda lemosta tenyeréről a vért, majd megint visszaült a pálya szélére. Maguk a vezérek sem tudták, mit mondjanak, mert a kislány semmi rendkívülit nem látott abban, hogy a halál küszöbéről visszahozott egy tehetséges vezető őrharcost.

Sylas elgondolkodva nézte Seydát, aki most is kedvenceit bámulta:

- Calborn, én nem tudom, mit mondjak. Hogyan, vagy mivel lehetne megköszönni neki… föl sem fogja, mekkora dolgot tett…

- Nem tudom, Sylas. De saját népünk gyűlölete is ugyanúgy megdöbbent, mint Seyda ragaszkodása az őrharcosokhoz, ami lassan már-már imádat. Kivitték a kölyköket?

- Igen. De beszélni kell a szüleikkel…

- Majd én beszélek velük. El is indulok, Sylas. Te meg jó volna, ha minden harcosnál nagytakarítást csináltatnál, és akinél valami gyanús dolgot találtok, tegyétek félre! Megnézem, ha visszajöttem. Aggódom a birodalomért. Ha nem állítjuk meg ezt a züllést, csúnya jövő elé nézünk. Körülnézek a többi klánnál. Felhívom a figyelmüket, milyen veszély fenyeget. Hetekig odaleszek. Nagyon vigyázzatok Seydára, bár ezt az őrharcosoknak nem is kell külön mondani!

Calborn távozása után Saborra odalépett Starviller klánvezéréhez:

- Sylas. Beszélnem kell veled. De szeretném, ha minél kevesebben hallanák.

A klánvezér tekintete a felderítőparancsnok arcát fürkészte:

- Mondanivalódnak ahhoz van köze, amit Seyda most csinált?

- Csak ahhoz van köze - bólintott a parancsnok.

- Jól van, Saborra. Este kilenckor gyere be a szobámba! Ott megbeszéljük.

- Köszönöm, Sylas.


	8. 7 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 7

A kis jedi úrnő 7. rész

Seyda szeme mind többször csukódott le, a Tairon életéért folytatott harc kimerítette, de csak most kezdte érezni, mennyire. Egyszerre oldalt dőlt, és összegömbölyödve mély álomba merült. Észrevették, de hagyták aludni.

Az edzés végén, sötétedéskor a levegő kezdett lehűlni. Már jó ideje Seyda körül ültek az őrharcosok. Halkan beszélgettek, végül úgy döntöttek, mégiscsak föl kellene ébreszteni. Hedgewither megérintette az arcát, és halkan szólongatta. Seyda pillanatok alatt vált éberré, újabb pillanatok múlva már tudatosult benne, kik veszik körül:

- Bocsánat, valahogy… elaludtam.

- Nem baj - állt föl Serger és kezét nyújtotta. - Csak gondoltuk, van kedved még kerülni egyet velünk.

Seyda elfogadta a segítő kezet. Aztán felnézett:

- Tudom, hogy nem szabadna belépnem a szállásotokra, de meg kellene néznem Tairont, hogy van.

Serger bólintott:

- Jogod van hozzá. Gyerünk!

A nyolc őrharcos közrefogta a kislányt, és megindultak az őrharcosi szállás felé. Ahogy lassan ballagtak a csendesedő bázison, Seyda megkérdezte, ki sebesítette meg Tairont. Nem tagadták el előtte az igazságot, hogy sem az ő személyét, sem Hedgewitherét nem nézik jó szemmel bizonyos régi családok fiai, és tiltakoznak mindkettejük gyors előmenetele miatt.

Seyda sóhajtott:

- Kértem Calbornt már az első napon, hogy ne kivételezzenek velem, mert a társaim meg fognak gyűlölni.

Serger roppant önuralommal fogta vissza indulatát, hogy a kislány finomabb szintjének megfelelően fogalmazza meg véleményét:

- Seyda, ez ugyanolyan butaság tőled, mint azoknak a fiúknak az oktondi gyűlölete. Te sokat tanulsz, senki se kivételezik veled. Megdolgozol az előmeneteledért, Hedge is keményen dolgozik érte, hiszen egy szintet nemcsak elérni kell, de meg is kell tartani. Ha valaki nem alkalmas a feladatára, lehet bármilyen befolyásos család tagja, akkor sem alkalmas. Bennünk, őrharcosokban ezért nincs előítélet, mi azt tekintjük teljesítménynek, amit valóságosan tapasztalunk. Gondold végig a saját példádat! Van egy nemesi származású felderítő, aki képtelen boldogulni a vezérlőprogramokkal, és ott vagy te, aki már a Stridert is képes vagy elvezetni. Ha például fönt vagyunk az űrben és baj éri a pilótát, mit gondolsz, melyiktek segítségét fogjuk kérni? A nemesi család sarjáét, aki azt se tudja, melyik irányból nézze a műszereket, mert nem volt képes rá, hogy megtanuljon bánni velük, vagy a tiédet, aki ugyan nem vagy nemesi származású, de már vezettél űrhajót? Hedge példája ugyanilyen egyszerű. Sylas hiába küldene egy protekcióval kiemelt nemesi származású őrharcost, hogy szálljon szembe a kapuba pofátlankodó cannokkal, ha a fiúnak már az is nehezére esik, hogy mozogjon a nehézpáncélban, nemhogy harcoljon is benne! Nyilván inkább Hedge-et fogja odaküldeni, aki ugyan idegenből keveredett ide, de akinek nem okoz gondot, hogy elbánjon egy cannokkal. Érted, miért nincs értelme nemesi előjogokra hivatkozni, ha az illető nem alkalmas a feladata elvégzésére?

- Igen, értem.

- Akkor jó. Látod, ezért nem tűri, és nem is tűrheti el a vezérkar az előítéleteket. No itt is vagyunk.

A szállás bejáratában álló őrség azonnal szétnyílt előttük:

- Köszönjük, Seyda, amit Taironért tettél - és vigyázzba váltottak. A reakciójuktól elfogódott kislány gombócot érzett a torkában, és meg se tudott szólalni. Végül csak végigsimított a páncélba bújtatott izmos karokon, és bólintott.

A bázison minden harcosnak és felderítőnek külön kis lakrésze volt. Az őrharcosoknak is, azzal a különbséggel, hogy az ő otthonaikat egy hatalmas közös szállás kis szobái alkották. A főfolyosóból oldalfolyosók ágaztak, ezekből két oldalról nyíltak a szobák. Minden őrharcosnak külön szobája volt. A folyosón is őrség cirkált.

Tairon az ágyon feküdt hálóruhában, betakarva. A kislány leült az ágy szélére, és az alvó homlokára tette két ujját. Tairon nem ébredt fel. Seyda óvatos mozdulattal nyitotta szét az őrharcos mellén a hálóruhát. A seb helyét már csak egy heg mutatta. A kislány meditációba merülve néhány percig Tairon mellén tartotta tenyerét, majd gyengéd mozdulattal visszatakarta a mélyen alvó őrharcost, és csendesen kiment a szobából, kísérete árnyékként követte. Az ajtót nyitva hagyták, hogy az őrség a legkisebb neszre is fölfigyeljen.

Mivel Seyda még nem volt álmos, elkísérte az őrharcosokat a köztársasági foglyok zárt területéig, ahol új parancsnokuk, Handon várta őket, akit Larsen rendelt oda átmenetileg Tairon helyett.

- Nocsak, a kis életmentőt is magatokkal hoztátok?! - derült föl az arca, és megsimogatta a kislány fejét. - Jövő héten kint leszel terepen, tudsz róla?

- Hogy érted, hogy _**kint**_? Hol kint?

- Hát nem tudod? Xarga nem beszélt róla még nektek? A felderítők összevont nagygyakorlata lesz más bázisok felderítőivel együtt. A miénkkel együtt nyolc harci bázis felderítői. Afféle túlélőgyakorlat. Barlangban alszotok, folyóban fürödtök, a szabadban esztek.

Seyda nyugtalanul feszengett. Serger szelíden simított félre egy fürtöt a barna homlokból:

- Nyugtalannak látszol, kicsim. Pedig te szereted az érdekes kihívásokat. Hát ez az lesz. A felderítőknek ez a gyakorlat minden évben nagy élményt jelent. Mivel mi vagyunk a főbázis, most is Saborra lesz a nagygyakorlat vezetője, mint minden alkalommal.

- Saborra? Az megnyugtató. És sok… sok idegen… lesz?

- Idegen? - nevetett Serger. - Helsa világához mérve számodra az egész birodalom idegenekből áll. De megnyugodhatsz, mert legalább mandalóriaiakból. Még egységesebb is a birodalom, mint a köztársaság, mert nemcsak egyetlen ősi nyelvet beszél, amit már te is kiválóan elsajátítottál, hanem egyetlen ősi fajból is áll, nem szedett-vedett népek gyülekezetéből, mint a köztársaság.

Seyda szavai elárulták, mi okoz neki gondot:

- Szóval jövő héten nélkületek kell… kibírnom?

Teregril nevetett:

- No azért nem egészen. A nagygyakorlatokon bőven fordulnak elő problémák, hisz sok az izgága újonc, akik még saját közvetlen harcostársaikkal sem szoktak össze, hát még más bázisok harcosaival. Ezért a rendet őrharcosok biztosítják, még ha személy szerint nem is mi leszünk azok. De minden bázisról 150 őrharcos tart veletek.

- Az jó! Nagyon jó! - csillant föl Seyda szeme. - Akkor nincs baj. Semmi baj. Köszönöm, hogy hazakísértetek, jó éjszakát.

- Jó éjt, Seyda.

Az őrharcosi szállásra visszatérőben Lantisol megjegyezte:

- Szótlan vagy egész nap, Hedge.

A fehér hajú fiú sóhajtott:

- Furcsán érzem magam… Seyda közelében… zaklatott leszek… valahogy… megváltozott. Ti nem érzitek?

- Hogyne éreznénk! - mondta Teregril. - Nőiesedik. Csak nem vesz róla tudomást. Mi annál inkább. De őt a páncélunk még most is jobban izgatja, mint mi, személy szerint.

- Szóval ti is… nyugtalanok lesztek, ha a közelében vagytok?

Serger nevetett:

- Hát nem lehetünk sokan, akik nem leszünk nyugtalanok, ha Seyda a közelünkbe jön. De ő nem reagál rá, sajnos. Rendkívül vonzó lett tizennégy éves korára! És nőtt. Egészen nyúlánk már, de azt hiszem, sosem lesz olyan magas, mint a mandalóriai nők. Gyönyörű lány. Rendesen meg fogja őrjíteni azt a harcost, akit egyszer majd magához enged.

- Hogyhogy magához enged? - kérdezte Hedgewither, hangjában aggodalom és értetlenség.

- Úgy látom, te is beleestél, fiú - nehezedett a vállára Serger keze. - De nem kell féltened őt, annyian vigyáznak rá, hogy senki sem meri megközelíteni.

- Hogy értetted, hogy magához enged valakit? - ismételte Hedgewither nyugtalanul.

- Hogy értettem volna? Ahogy a lányok szokták a fiúkat.

- Úgy érted, megcsókolni?

- Például. Első lépésként. Aztán jöhet a többi. Én adjak neked ötleteket? Nem olyan fickónak nézel ki, akinek ebben tanácsra van szüksége, a kedveseid biztos odavoltak érted Trandonon.

- Nekem sosem volt kedvesem, Serger. Se Trandonon, se azóta.

- Az istenért, Hedge, hát hány éves voltál, mikor Trandonról elkerültél?

- Tizenhat. Aztán három évet töltöttem Siroxon abban a delixbányában, és egy éve vagyok itt köztetek.

- Eszerint húszéves vagy, és nem ismered közelebbről a lányokat? Itt az ideje, hogy segítsünk neked barátnőt keresni.

- Nekem nem kell barátnőt keresni. Nekem Seyda kell!

- Nem vagy vele egyedül - mondta Serger. - De mert ez lehetetlen, kell, hogy legyen kedvesed, aki megnyugtatja az ösztöneidet, és akkor majd könnyebben fogod elviselni azt is, ha Seyda a közeledbe jön.

Este kilenc órakor Saborra halkan kopogott Sylas lakásának ajtaján. A klánvezér intett az otthonát védő őrharcosoknak, engedjék be a felderítőparancsnokot, majd hellyel és itallal kínálta. A parancsnok leült, és szokott csöndes modorában belekezdett:

- Igyekszem rövidre fogni, Sylas. Seyda már egy éve köztünk él. Idekerülése óta érdekel, van-e valami egyedi, műszerekkel is kimutatható kisugárzása a jediknek, így sokszor teszteltem a kislányt, természetesen az ő tudta nélkül, nehogy valami öntudatlan védekező mechanizmust hozzon létre, és megakadályozza a kísérletet. Sikerült egy érdekes bemérőt kifejlesztenem. Eredetileg arra szántam, hogy időben észrevegyük, ha sith jedi van a közelünkben. Aztán összedugtuk Zukával a fejünket, és megpróbáltuk Seyda aurájának kisugárzását konzolon is látható elektromos jelekké átalakítani. Aztán a műszerrel vezérek, őrharcosok, harcosok és felderítők auráját fogtuk fel, és összevetettük Seydáéval, szintén titokban.

- És? Milyen eredményre jutottatok? - Sylas érdeklődését nagyon fölkeltette a beszámoló.

- Elég furcsa eredményre. A mandalóriai harcosoknak van egy természetes aurája, melyet nevezzünk most „A" energiának. Ez kisebb-nagyobb mértékben tér el. A vezéreké és őrharcosoké általánosságban nagyobb kiterjedésű, stabilabb, mint a harcosoké és felderítőké. Seyda természetes aurája, vagyis „A" energiája az őrharcosokéhoz hasonlóan nagy kiterjedésű, erős, és stabil, tehát ez nyilván egyéniségfüggő is. De neki ezen kívül létezik egy másik energiája, nevezzük „B" energiának, melynek erőssége szeszélyesen ingadozik, a nagysága és formája is állandóan változik. Úgy vettem észre, a hangulata és fizikai állapota is befolyásolja. Annyi bizonyos, hogy a műszert meg tudta bolondítani. Ez a „B" a jedi energia, ettől jedi a jedi. Seydának ezt a "B" energiáját blokkolták le a Ravageren. És most jött a meglepetés. Seydánál jelen van még egy harmadik fajta energia is, amit nevezzünk „C" energiának. Ez a „C" energia függ össze a meditálása alatti gyógyítással! Ezt használja akkor, amikor nincs „B", vagyis jedi mágiája. Ezzel tudta délután meggyógyítani előbb Xargát, majd Tairont! A kísérletekből azt is tudom, hogy nagyságrendileg a „C" energia ereje nem változik, tehát Seyda bármikor képes gyógyítani vele akkor is, ha nincs "B", vagyis átlagos jedi energiája.

A klánvezér elgondolkodva nézett rá:

- Szerinted a kislány ezzel az energiával támadni is tudna szükség esetén?

- Feltételezem, igen. Valami olyasmi lehet ez, mint a rendkívül hatásos "csata-meditáció", amellyel - szerencsétlenségünkre - mi is találkoztunk a Mandalóriai Háború idején. Lelkesíti sajátjait, és megfélemlíti az ellenséget. Azt is csupán egy-két jedi tudta megtenni. Ha kérdésed arra irányul, hogy Seyda képes lenne-e valaha is ellenünk fordítani ezt a különleges "C" energiát, és megtámadna, ahelyett, hogy gyógyítana vele minket, azt mondom, nem! Ő nem lenne képes rá! Más jedi igen, de Seyda nem! Ez egészen biztos, Sylas! Ez a kislány annyira elkötelezte magát mellettünk, hogy sem a szíve, sem a lelkiismerete nem engedné! Hatalmas kincs van a birtokunkban, Sylas, sokkal jobban kell vigyáznunk rá, mint gondoltuk!

- Saborra, nagyon foglalkoztat valami - hajolt közelebb a vezér. - Szerinted ezzel a műszerrel szükség esetén különbséget tudnál tenni jedik, és sith jedik energiája között?

- Még nem tudom, Sylas. Erre csak akkor tudok neked válaszolni, ha sith jediket is lesz alkalmam tesztelni. Bár én azt gondolom, minden jedi közös forrásból meríti az energiáját, csak képességeik, és persze elvi hovatartozásuk szabja meg, mire használják. Miért kérdezed?

- Hogy vajon megváltozik-e egy jedi energiájának jellege, ha átbukik a sötét oldalra…

Sylas az indulás előtt két nappal magához hívatta a felderítőparancsnokot:

- Saborra, Brailor egyeztetett a többi bázissal. Eredetileg tizennégy bázis küldte volna a felderítőit, de így is jóval többen lesztek, mint számítottunk rá. Az eddigi évektől eltérően nagyobb a felderítőképzés aránya, mint a harcosképzésé, nem tudom, mi az oka. Sejtem, hogy mint érintett kiképző, örülsz neki, de meg kell mondjam, én annál kevésbé. Jó ugyan, hogy ennyi specialistánk lesz, de ők nem igazi közelharcosok. Belőlük elvétve lehet csak őrharcost nevelni. Az átlagharcosok számának visszaszorulása veszélybe sodorja az őrharcosképzésünket.

- Nem értem - rázta fejét Sheruk. - Xarga, ez a nemzedék gyengébb lenne, mint az előzőek?

- Igen, Sheruk, úgy tűnik. Gyászos fizikai állapotban vannak, mikor idekerülnek. Egyik-másik úgy ténfereg a gyakorlópályán, mintha nem is tudná, miért van itt. Az elmúlt évben Hedgewitheren kívül csak harmincnyolc őrharcosnak valót tudtunk összevadászni közülük Larsennel. Volt idő, mikor háromszázharmincnyolcat szedtünk össze már az első nap teljesítménye alapján, és akkor még szigorúak is voltunk. Az év többi részében adtuk csak meg az esélyt a maradék ötszáznak a csatlakozásra, miután rengeteget bizonyítottak.

Sylas összefűzte ujjait, és a kiképzőtisztre nézett:

- Milyen a harcosok morálja?

- Finoman fogalmazva, éppen csak megfelelő _**volt**_.

- Volt? - ismételte Sylas. Xarga bólintott:

- Volt. Mióta erre a kábítószerhistóriára Tairon megsebesítése miatt fény derült, keményebben fogtam őket. Larsennel összefogva váratlan ellenőrzéseket iktattam be a harcosok és felderítők otthonában, és ez igen hatásosnak bizonyult. Azóta nagyobb a fegyelem.

- Szerinted mi ennek az oka, Xarga? Miért értél el eredményeket?

- Hogy miért? Az őrharcosok eléggé bevadultak Tairon esete óta, és nem bánnak kesztyűs kézzel azzal, akinek a modora kívánnivalót hagy maga után, vagy akinél bármilyen illegális dolgot találnak, azért.

- Larsen, te jóváhagyod az őrharcosaid keményebb viselkedését? - nézett Sylas a gárdakapitányra.

- Igen, Sylas, jóváhagyom. És mint Xarga jelezte, meg is van az eredménye ennek a keménységnek. Kisebb a szájuk, és leszoktak a pimaszkodásról.

A klánvezér sóhajtva simított végig homlokán:

- Larsen, én soha nem szóltam bele a módszereidbe, mert kiválóan értesz őrharcosaid nyelvén, de ezt a büntetőakciót a továbbiakban nem fogom megengedni. Az elit őrharcosok épp azért emelkednek az átlagharcosok fölé, mert erkölcsileg is magasabb szintet képviselnek. Ti most Xargával engedélyt adtok nekik, hogy visszaéljenek felsőbbrendűségükkel, és az erejükkel.

- Úgy is fogalmazhatnánk, hogy engeditek bosszút állni őket - kotyogott közbe Sheruk, majd megrázta szőke loboncát. - Én a helyedben nem aggódnék, Sylas. Ezek a remek fickók _**nem élnek vissza**_, _**csupán**_ _**élnek**_ a tekintélyükkel, ami viszont jogosan illeti meg őket. Sok képzetlen, elkényeztetett kis siheder ugrabugrál mostanában a bázisokon, akik senkit nem respektálnak, csak azt hangoztatják, amit szüleiktől hallottak, hogy évszázadokra visszamenően fel tudják állítani a családfájukat. Ez azonban harci képességek birtoklása nélkül kevés a birodalom fennmaradásához. Lásd Hedgewither példáját; mindegy, melyik világ szülötte, ha velünk érez és mellettünk harcol, többet ér, mint a legősibb mandalóriai család fiúsarja, aki épp csak elvegetál egy harci bázison. Kicsit elszaladt a szekér a fiataljainkkal, ezért azt hiszik, bármit megtehetnek. Itt az ideje, hogy valaki helyrepofozza az eszüket, és erre az őrharcosok igen alkalmasak. Figyeld csak meg, Sylas, hamarosan visszaáll a rend Helsán is, csak engedd egy kicsit garázdálkodni az őrharcosaidat. Nem kell neked mindenről tudnod, panaszra meg úgyse mer jönni hozzád az, aki fülig csöppent a sárba, inkább örül, ha megússza egy-két figyelmeztető pofonnal, meg egy-két kitört foggal, mondjuk ha épp Ariont fogta ki.

Larsen gyorsan félrenézett és ajkába harapott, hogy még a mosolyt se engedje ajkára lopakodni. Brailor és Xarga ugyanígy tett, a jelenlévő őrharcosok nemkülönben. Sylas sem tudta titkolni, hogy egyetért alvezérével, akit mellesleg épp ezért a szabadszájúságáért, és szókimondásáért kedvelt. Sheruk belebetegedett volna, ha nem mondhatja meg őszintén véleményét. Arion egyébként jó példa volt, Sheruk nem véletlenül hozakodott elő vele.

Évekkel ezelőtt az ismeretlenből jött Arion azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik már a legelső napon kivívták Xarga és Larsen elismerését, és akit épp ezért már aznap este legalább tizenöten támadtak meg újonctársai egy félreeső helyen. Arion egyik fiút a másikkal verte le a lábáról, és őt is megtépázták ugyan, de ő volt az egyetlen, aki még a talpán állt, imbolyogva persze, mikor a járőrök odaértek.

Arion állóképessége, testi ereje és vadsága gondolkodóba ejtette Xargát és Larsent, lehet-e majd fegyelmezni, és az őrharcosok számára kötelező szigorú önuralomra nevelni. Végül mégis bizalmat szavaztak neki.

Soha nem bánták meg. Arion nagyszerűen kezelhető őrharcossá vált, hamar kitűnt vezetői rátermettsége, és bár megtanult uralkodni az indulatain, senki nem akadt a harcosok közt, aki ki mert volna kezdeni a fiatal őrharcossal, akinek apja a Mandalóriai Háborúban esett el. Anyja is a háború idején halt meg. A távoli falucskában, ahonnan Arion származott, nagyon fiatalon kellett a maga lábára állnia a háború hosszú, bizonytalan, zűrzavaros éveiben. Az életért folytatott kemény harc edzette meg annyira, hogy az őt provokáló helsai újoncokkal el tudjon bánni, de ezzel mintha minden keserűségét le is vezette volna.

Senki nem tett neki szemrehányást a történtekért, és másnap már az őrharcosokkal együtt gyakorlatozhatott. Xarga feltétlen engedelmességet követelt tőle, de elismerte a teljesítményét, a nyugodt vérmérsékletű Larsen nevelési módszerei pedig rendkívül jó hatással voltak az addig magányos, vad fiúra. Ezekhez járult őrharcostársai barátsága, akik megmutatták neki az élet kellemesebb oldalát is, amikor szabadságukon magukkal vitték a városba órákig csavarogni, esténként mulatni, és szebbnél szebb lányok közül válogathatott.

Arion mindennél többre becsülte őrharcosi létét, és teljes mértékben igyekezett megfelelni a nagyon szigorú, de nem teljesíthetetlen követelményeknek, így hamar vezetővé emelkedett. Az ő kirívó példája bebizonyította, hogy bármilyen kilátástalan nyomorból jött is, az elit őrharcosi nevelés hatására képes volt kiemelkedni, és elismerést szerezni. Mint minden társa, pontosan tudta, hol az a határ, ameddig egy őrharcos elmehet, anélkül, hogy erejével és tekintélyével visszaélne.

Sylas bizonyára maga is végiggondolhatta ezt, mert végül bólintott:

- Jól van, meggyőztetek. De csak addig a határig, amit Sheruk az imént meghúzott. Valóban nem kell mindenről tudnom, és aki bűnös, az nyilván nem fog panaszra jönni hozzám. De ha valakit az őrharcosok jogtalanul zaklatnak, vagy bántalmaznak, igazságot kell, hogy szolgáltassak. Ennyit erről. Larsen, három nevet kérek! A te dolgod a 150 őrharcos kiválasztása, akik Helsát képviselik, és felderítőinkre felügyelnek három napon keresztül, de kérem a három műszak vezetőjének nevét.

A gárdakapitány habozás nélkül válaszolt:

- Arion, Tagren, Handon.

- Rendben - bólintott a klánvezér. - Xarga, hány olyan felderítőnk van, akinek fizikai állapota nem felel meg a gyakorlat elvárásainak?

- Semennyi, Sylas.

- Az hogy lehet? Nem volt még olyan évünk, hogy ne lett volna maródink vagy sérültünk!

- Ez igaz, de Seydánk se volt eddig, Sylas. Még a rándulást vagy ficamot se tűri. Szinte vadászik a sérülésekre, és betegségekre.

- Vagy úgy, persze, nekünk van egy kis gyógyító angyalkánk - Sylas hangja ellágyult. - És ha már szóba hoztad, bár őmiatta érdemes elsősorban megszervezni ezt a gyakorlatot, hogy villoghassunk vele, micsoda kis felderítőzsenink van, mégis azt mondom, nem engedem el.

Döbbent csend ereszkedett a tanácsteremre.

- Sylas, ezt ugye ezt nem gondoltad komolyan?! - mondta végül Saborra csöndesen.

- De igen, fiam. Féltem Seydát. Nagyon féltem. Helsa már elfogadta őt, de más bázisok felderítői is ott lesznek. Nem küldöm a kislányt idegen harcosok közé. Egyre kevésbé tudja leplezni női mivoltát, nem akarok kockáztatni.

- Te tévedésben vagy - mondta Xarga. - Seyda nagyon szép lány, de nem viselkedik kihívóan.

- Nem a viselkedéséről beszéltem, Xarga, hanem a megjelenéséről. Sokszor egy nő épp azzal hívja föl magára a férfiak figyelmét, ha tartózkodó. Nem akarok erről vitát nyitni. Féltem a kislányt. Ha elengedném, úgy érzem, mintha a saját lányomat küldeném veszélybe.

- Sylas - próbálkozott Larsen. - Régóta érzékeljük, hogy Seydához annyira kötődsz, mint a saját lányaidhoz. De ne feledkezz meg arról, hogy Seyda harcos! Itt a bázison védve van, való igaz. De muszáj, hogy időnként tesztelje magát ahhoz, hogy az önbizalma megerősödjön! Ha csak a felderítők lennének mellette, igazat adnánk neked. De őrharcosok lesznek velük, akik ugyanúgy rajonganak Seydáért, mint Seyda őértük. Ha ők nem tudják megvédeni, akkor senki!

- Igazat adok Larsennek - csatlakozott Xarga. - A kislány csalódott lenne, ha nem engednéd el. Meg se tudnád neki indokolni, miért nem mehet! Fizikai felkészültsége az elérhető legtökéletesebb szinten van!

- Műszaki tudása szintúgy - tette hozzá sietve Saborra.

- És mivel féltened sem kell, mert őrharcosok vigyáznak rá, nincs okod visszatartani őt! - fejezte be a gárdakapitány. - Seyda el sem fog mozdulni Arionék mellől, ezt biztosan állíthatom.

Sylas kérdő tekintete arcról arcra vándorolt:

- Ti most összeesküdtetek ellenem?

- A végleges döntés a te kezedben van, vezér - hajtott fejet Larsen. - Mi csak a tapasztalatainkat, ebből kiindulva pedig a véleményünket összegeztük.

Sylas újra számbavette az arcokat, majd a vizsgálódást a tanácstermet védő tizenhat őrharcos arcán fejezte be:

- Jól van - jutott végül elhatározásra. - Elmehet a kislány, de ha Helsa őrharcosai kudarcot vallanak a védelmével…

- Nem fognak kudarcot vallani! - biztosította Larsen.

Másnap az őrharcosok edzésének végén Xarga magához intette Seydát:

- Gyere velem, kislányom! Ne ijedj meg, nem veszem el a pihenőidődet, amit Sergerékkel szoktál tölteni! Úgyis sétálni szoktatok, most az én otthonom felé sétáljunk, jó?

- Igen, Xarga.

A kiképzőtiszt elöl ballagott a kislánnyal, és az elmaradhatatlan Hedgewitherrel, mögöttük az őrharcosok csendesen beszélgetve. Xarga az otthona előtt megállt, pár másodpercre bement, majd jött is vissza:

- Seyda, sokat gondolkoztam azon, mivel tudnám megköszönni, hogy meggyógyítottad a térdemet, és folyamatosan gyógyítod lesérült harcosainkat, Taironról már nem is beszélve. Kérlek, fogadd el ezt tőlem!

Rövid fémhenger feküdt hatalmas, izmos tenyerében. Seyda rápillantott, majd felnézett a kiképzőtisztre:

- A fénykard… a fegyvergyűjteményedből… tényleg… igazán… nekem adod?

Xarga bólintott:

- Talán furcsa, hogy épp egy mandalóriai harcostól kapja ezt egy jedi, de én nem félek a kezedbe adni. Tudom, hogy te soha nem fogod ellenünk fordítani!

- Nem fogom, Xarga, ezt az első hajnalon már megígértem Arionnak, de ez túlságosan… értékes, és nem értem, miért kell mindig hálát éreznetek. Csak azt teszem, amit meg tudok tenni, mert szeretlek titeket. Nem akarom, hogy fájdalmat érezzetek, ha egyszer én tudok segíteni, hogy ne fájjon! - mivel Xarga továbbra is némán nyújtotta feléje a fénykardot, Seyda tétovázva az őrharcosokra pillantott. Tairon megsimogatta az arcát:

- Ha te nem érdemled meg, kicsi Seydám, akkor senki! - a kiképzőtisztre nézett. - Köszönöm, Xarga, hogy ezzel a méltó ajándékkal mondasz köszönetet helyettem is!

Seyda ekkor, látva, hogy komolyan gondolták, elfogadta a kardot. Felágaskodott, puszit nyomott Xarga kemény vonásaira, és gyorsan elszaladt új kincsével. Sergerék, miután kedvenc fájánál utolérték, rávették, hogy tartson nekik bemutatót, hogyan szoktak gyakorolni a jedik a fénykarddal.

- De menjünk odébb, hogy Teregrilék is láthassák! - javasolta Dandor. Seydának nem volt ellenére az ötlet. Teregril faggatni kezdte őket, honnan van a kislánynak fénykardja. Miután Hedgewither elmesélte neki, az őrharcosok körben leültek a fűbe. Teregril a rendkívüli eseményre való tekintettel pihenőt engedélyezett társainak, így most tizenhárom őrharcos figyelte a jedi kislány mozdulatait, aki, miután aktiválta, azonnal megállapította:

- Sith rövid fénykard.

- Honnan tudod, így, első ránézésre? - kérdezte Lantisol.

- Bíborszínű kristály van benne, rövid a pengéje, és a fókuszáló kristálya nem harmonizál velem…

- Hogy érted ezt? - faggatta Tairon.

- Nincs szinkronban az agyhullámaimmal - magyarázta a kislány, elmélyülten vizsgálgatva a fegyvert.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem tudsz vele harcolni szükség esetén?

- De igen Serger, csak sokkal kisebb hatásfokkal, mint a mostani dupla pengéjű kardommal. A fénykarddal el kell fogadtatnod magadat, az agyhullámaidhoz igazítani, az akaratod alá hajtani. Ezt napi meditációval el lehet érni, mikor ráhangolódsz a kard fókuszáló kristályára, és kommunikálsz vele. A jedik azért csinálják maguk a fénykardjukat, és azért ragaszkodnak hozzá halálukig, mert az eggyé válik velük, az akaratukkal. Mindegy. Azért én most mégis megnézem, mennyire tart engem idegennek ez a kard.

Pillanatokig koncentrált a pengére, aztán belekezdett egy furcsa, összetett, bonyolult mozdulatsor végrehajtásába. A bíbor fény fürgén cikázott a lassan leereszkedő sötétségben. Seyda már elfeledkezett a holnapi nagy kalandról, az őrharcosok jelenlétéről, akik elbűvölten csodálták kecses, fürge mozdulatait. Csak a fénykardra összpontosított, valósággal harcolt vele, hogy elfogadtassa saját tiszta jedi-harcos énjét. Végül lassan leereszkedett a fűbe, letette maga elé a fénykardot, és ráhangolódott.

Percek múltán megmozdult, inaktiválta a kardot, és az őrharcosokra pillantott, akik mind őt nézték:

- El tudtam fogadtatni vele az egyéniségemet. Nem volt erős akaratú az a sötét jedi, aki negyven évvel ezelőtt használta.

- Negyven évvel ezelőtt? - ismételte egy hang. - Ezt honnan tudod?

- A kristály kisugárzásából. Arion? - nézett föl meglepetten Seyda. - Mióta vagy itt?

- Jó ideje. Téged kerestünk Tagrennel és Handonnal, hogy ma te is korábban menj aludni, mint máskor! Tudjuk, hogy Sergerékkel itt szoktál időzni minden este, azért jöttünk ide. És láttuk a bemutatódat. Azt leszámítva, hogy elragadóan kecses a mozgásod, meg kell mondanom, nem szívesen lennék az ellenséged.

- Miért beszélsz így, Arion? Soha mandalóriait nem fogok bántani! Hát elfeledkeztél az ígéretemről?

- Nem, Seyda. Aggódom is miatta rendesen. Mert jöhet idő, mikor saját biztonságod, vagy életben maradásod érdekében kénytelen leszel megszegni!

- Én nem fogom soha megszegni! Mindig emlékezni fogok arra a békés hajnalra! Megígértem neked!

- Igaz, és hiszek neked! Bár nem örülök neki, mert nem minden mandalóriai harcos fog úgy viselkedni veled, ahogy tőlünk megszoktad, és azt nem is leszel köteles eltűrni! Az önvédelem nem azt jelenti, hogy bántottad azt, aki téged akart bántani! De most indulás aludni!

- Arion, szeretném megmutatni Mrs.Winternek a fénykardomat. Megengeded, hogy bemenjek hozzá?

- Rendben. De aztán hazakísérünk, nincs több lazaság! Az összes felderítő ágyban van már, csak épp a legjobbak legjobbja nem fogad szót nekünk! Micsoda dolog, hogy épp te élsz vissza az engedékenységünkkel?

A kislány fejére tette tenyerét:

- Na futás, kicsike! De ne maradj bent sokáig!

Seyda szíve fölmelegedett Arion dörmögő, de gyengéd szemrehányásától. Végigsimított Arion kezén, majd a kilincs után nyúlt. Teregril megfogta a csuklóját:

- No nézd csak, de bátor valaki! Pedig, ha jól tudom, a kapitány még mindig odabent van.

Seyda önkéntelenül hátrált, és nekiütközött Sergernek, aki a vállára tette kezét:

- Nem baj, Seyda, mi is itt vagyunk. Ha Mrs.Winter szembe mert szállni vele, talán bennünk is lesz ennyi bátorság! - és félretolva a súlyos reteszeket, elsőként lépett be az előtérbe. Két őrharcosa azonnal követte, mögöttük Hedgewither. Teregril csak ekkor engedte Seydát belépni, akit Arion követett:

- Hadd nézzem meg most már én is azt a mumust, akivel ezt a nagylányt ijesztgetni szoktátok!

Az ebédlőasztalnál kilenc férfi kártyázott. Egy tizedik, akiben Seyda felismerte a navigátort, könyvvel a kezében dobta magát hanyatt a sarokban lévő heverőn. Az előtér túlsó sarkában Mrs.Winter üldögélt egy karfás székben, és terítőt hímzett. Észrevéve a belépőket, fölemelte fejét:

- Seyda! Kicsi Seydám! - mondta örömmel. A kislány odaszaladt hozzá.

A navigátor máris talpon volt, és elindult feléje, közben hátranézett társaira:

- Nézzétek csak, meghozták végre az ínyencfalatot! - hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha nekigyalogolt volna a falnak. Felnézett. Hedgewither vállon ragadta, és a heverő felé fordította:

- Jobb lesz, ha visszamégy oda! - tanácsolta. A navigátor bedühödött:

- Az egész bázison ez az egyetlen rohadt hely, ahol a köztársaság megvetheti a lábát, és nem elég, hogy ide is bepofátlankodtok, még feltételeket is szabtok, mit csináljunk?!

Seyda érzékelte a feszültté váló légkört. Miután megcsókolta az idős asszonyt, lekuporodott a lábához, hogy minél kevésbé hívja föl magára a köztársaságiak figyelmét, és elővéve a fémhengert, megmutatta:

- Ma kaptam. Tetszett már ilyet látni? - kérdezte csaknem suttogva.

- Nem, kislányom, nem. Mi ez, és honnan van?

- Xargától kaptam, és meg is mutatom, hogyan működik… akkor mindjárt ki tetszik találni, mi ez…

E szavakra a navigátor is odanézett:

- Ó, te szegény kislány! Hát ezzel kell beérned? Hát nincs igazi férfi ezek közt a hatalmas hímek közt? Csak ezt tudják a kezedbe adni...

Nem tudta befejezni. Arion úgy hajította a heverőre, hogy az összenyekkent a landoló navigátor alatt. Arion torkon ragadta, és megrázta:

- Még egy szó, és kitépem, de le is nyeletem veled a nyelvedet! Gyere ide, Seyda! Mutasd meg ennek a mocskos szájúnak, mi van a kezedben!

Seyda nem értette a navigátor gúnyolódását, ezért nem értve Arion durva reakcióját sem, félénken közeledett. Már messziről nyújtotta Arion felé a hengert, hogy ne kelljen nagyon közel mennie a navigátorhoz. A kártyázók érzékelték, hogyan szóródnak szét az előtérben az őrharcosok csendesen, fenyegetően. Seyda egyszerre megállt. Képtelen volt tovább menni, annyira taszította a navigátor kisugárzása. Serger ekkor odalépett hozzá, megfogta a fénykardot szorongató kis kéz csuklóját, és magával húzta :

- Gyere, kicsim, fogd be ennek az ocsmánynak a száját!

- De, hát… mit mondott egyáltalán? Miért haragszotok rá ennyire?

Serger Arionra nézett, az meg vissza rá, és hirtelen elengedte a navigátort, aki nagyot puffant a földön:

- Aktiváld, Seyda! Mutasd meg neki, mit kaptál Xargától!

Serger elengedte Seyda csuklóját, és az fölemelve kezét, egy mozdulattal bekapcsolta a fénykardot, majd pillanatok múlva inaktiválta. Arion belerúgott a még mindig levegő után kapkodó navigátorba:

- Ezzel a fénykarddal vágom ki a nyelved, ha mégegyszer mocskolni mered ezt a lányt! Az nem szolgál mentségedül, hogy ő semmit nem ért belőle, mert mi nagyon is jól értjük! Calborn csak azt tiltotta meg, hogy végezzünk veletek, azt nem, hogy megtanítsunk viselkedni!

E pillanatban furcsa hangok szűrődtek ki az oldalfolyosó egyik szobájából. Az egyik felismerhetően női hang volt, tele fájdalommal. Seydában azonnal felülkerekedett a segítségnyújtás ösztöne, és viszolygását félretéve megindult a folyosó felé. Tairon elkapta a karját, és visszahúzta:

- Ne, Seyda, ne menj oda! Neked nem szabad!

- De ez Flora hangja! Fáj valamije! Segítenem kell neki! Engedjetek oda hozzá!

- Szó se lehet róla! - rázta fejét Tairon. - Nem mehetsz be hozzá! A kapitány van vele. Csak nem képzeled, hogy odaengedünk?!

A hang hirtelen éles sikolyba csapott át. Tairon Serger karjába lökte Seydát:

- Ez a vadállat megint nem bír magával! Vidd innen a kicsit! - és berohant a folyosóra. Teregril és Dandor a nyomában. Hedgewither harcképtelenné tette a navigátort, majd új ellenfél után nézett. Arion a felugráló kártyázók közt termett, akik Teregrilék után akartak rohanni. Kettőt ragadott vállon, és rántott vissza egyszerre.

Seyda riadtan bújt Serger melléhez, aki a karjába kapta, és a hirtelen kavarodásban saját testével védte, mialatt a Lantisolra támadó pilótát egy rúgással kivonta a forgalomból, aztán gyorsan kivitte az udvarra Seydát:

- Vigyázzatok rá! - és visszarohant az előtérbe. Tagren és Ceregil azonnal az ajtóba állt, elzárva a az utat kifelé, és befelé egyaránt. Seyda rémülten simult Handonhoz, hallva az iszonyatos lármát odabentről:

- Mi történik? Mit csinálnak velük?

- Csak rendet tesznek. A köztársaságiak időről időre elfeledkeznek magukról. Nekem is volt benne részem, mikor Tairont helyettesítettem. Nem tűrik jól a fogságot, miközben látják, hogy te szabadon jársz-kelsz köztünk. Fegyvert nem használhatunk ellenük, csak pofonokat osztogathatunk nekik, mikor bekattannak.

- És Flora? Valami nagyon fájt neki, éreztem. De Tairon nem engedte, hogy bemenjek hozzá…

- Még jó, hogy nem engedett be! - Handon átölelte a vállát. - Gyere, Seyda, a fiúk tudják, mit kell csinálniuk. Egy éve szinte naponta ez a cirkusz megy.

- És Flora? Miért nem engedték, hogy megnézzem, mi van vele?

Handon hallgatott. Seyda várakozóan nézett föl rá, ahogy egymás mellett ballagtak:

- Miért nem válaszol egyiktek sem erre a kérdésre?

- Mert ezt nem lehet neked csak úgy elmagyarázni - mondta végül Handon. - A te ártatlan gondolatvilágodba nem férnek bele olyan fogalmak, amiket Flora nap mint nap átél. Flora a barátnője annak a brutális kapitánynak, aki élvezi, ha fájdalmat okozhat neki, és mi akkor szoktunk közbelépni, ha ez a kíméletlensége már minden határon túlmegy. És Flora... mindegyik köztársasági férfi barátnője, nemcsak a kapitányé.

- És _**ezt**_ titkoljátok előttem? Én meg az őrharcosok barátnője vagyok, mi ebben a szégyen? Csak ti nem vagytok velem durvák.

- Nem, kicsi Seyda, te nem vagy a barátnőnk.

A kislány szívébe valami belenyilallt, a csalódottság könnyeket csalt a szemébe:

- Hát… mégsem fogadtatok el… barátként…

Handon megsimogatta a haját:

- Barátkozunk veled, de nem vagy a barátnőnk. Ez két külön fogalom.

- Kár volt belemennetek ebbe a társalgásba! - szólalt meg a hátuk mögött Serger, aki társaival együtt utolérte őket. - Látod, Seyda, sok fogalmat nem tudunk elmagyarázni neked, mert téged a jedik nem úgy neveltek, hogy ezeket megértsd. De azt remélem, érzed, hogy tisztelünk, féltünk és szeretünk téged. Bármikor kiállunk melletted, és ha úgy hozza a sors, életünket is készek vagyunk odaadni a tiédért cserébe!

- Ilyet nem szabad tenni, Serger! Még mondani se szabad ilyet! Mindenkinek csak egyetlen életesélye van. Ha rosszul gazdálkodott vele, nem szabad mások élete árán újra megvásárolnia! Már sokszor elmondtam, hogy semmivel nem tartoztok nekem! Amit meg tudok tenni értetek, azt meg is teszem. Ellenszolgáltatás nélkül. Nagyon fontosak vagytok számomra, és kedvesek vagytok a szívemnek. Mindegy, milyen szavakkal helyettesítitek ezt be, én csak azt érzem, hogy nekem ti jelentetek mindent, aminek értelme és célja van az életemben!

- Istenem, Seyda, ha mi erre a vallomásodra igazán szívünk szerint reagálhatnánk! - sóhajtott Arion, majd gyorsan hangot váltott. - Mindjárt otthon leszel. Akkor aztán fürdés, és be az ágyba! Holnap hosszú lesz az út a gyülekezőhelyig.

- Igen, Arion. Csak még hadd köszönjek el Taironéktól…

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy most megint vissza akarsz menni hozzájuk?

- Igen, szeretnék visszamenni, ha megengeded, mert olyan gyorsan kellett eljönnünk onnan…

Arion megadóan sóhajtott:

- Jó. Szaladj vissza Hedge-dzsel, hogy mégse menj egyedül, és köszönj el Taironéktól, de gyors legyél ám, mert itt fogok várni rád! Tudni akarom, hogy végre aludni mentél!

Seyda nekiiramodott. Hedgewither elég gyorsan beérte és eltűntek a sötétben.

- Nem volt jó ötlet - jegyezte meg Serger. - Hedge nagyon beleesett, nem szeretném, ha egy egyéni búcsút is be akarna iktatni, amíg nincsenek szem előtt.

- Mondhattad volna hamarabb is! Hedge-nek akkor sürgősen el kell mennie egy kis pihenőre, hogy megnyugodjon.

- Nincs kihez elmennie - világosította föl Ceregil. - Nem volt még senkije.

- Hogy ez a fiú ne tetszene a lányoknak? Nem mondhatjátok komolyan!

- Lehet, hogy tetszene, de nem volt alkalma kipróbálni. Tizenhat éves volt csak, mikor Trandonról elhurcolták, Siroxon pedig nem divat a bányászok kényeztetése. Itt Helsán a legelső napon belezúgott Seydába, őt bálványozza azóta is.

- Ez igaz - erősítette meg Tagren is. - Hedge már az első napon udvarolt Seydának, aki nem értette meg, hogy a bókok nem jószabású páncéljának szólnak, hanem az ő szépségének.

- Azt gondoltuk - mondta Serger -, hogy néhány napra kérünk kimenőt Sylastől, és elvisszük Hedge-et is, hogy megnyugodjon, mielőtt bajt csinálna egy félreeső sötét helyen, mikor véletlenül kettesben marad Seydával. És ha már itt tartunk. Nagyon vigyázzatok Seydára! Feltétel nélkül bízik meg mindenkiben, aki mandalóriai, és nem ismeri föl a veszélyt. Vannak dolgok, amiket utólag már nem lehet bocsánatkéréssel jóvátenni ilyen ártatlan kis teremtéssel szemben. Főképp visszacsinálni nem lehet.

- Ne aggódj érte, Serger! Nem tévesztjük őt szem elől.

- Itt vagyunk! - robbant közéjük a kislány, Hedgewither csak két lépéssel maradt el mögötte.

- Jól van, kicsike, akkor hát egy hét múlva találkozunk - ölelte magához Serger. - Csak azt szabad csinálnod, amit Saborra, Arion, Tagren és Handon mond neked, csak oda mehetsz, ahova ők elengednek, helsai őrharcos tudta és kísérete nélkül még pisilni se vonulhatsz félre! Persze beszélgethetsz felderítőtársaiddal, és más bázisokról érkező felderítőkkel, de bárhova csalogatnak, nem mehetsz el velük, értetted?! A mi ártatlan kicsi Seydánkat akarjuk visszakapni jövő héten. Csak azért vagyunk kénytelenek elengedni téged, hogy Helsa eldicsekedhessen tehetséges kis felderítőjével.

Seyda egészen elérzékenyült a féltő szavak hallatán, lábujjhegyre állt, és megcsókolta Serger arcát mindkét oldalról:

- Ti meg vigyázzatok Mrs.Winterre, és Florára, ne bántsa őket a kapitány, meg a többiek, jó?

- Jó. Ha megígéred, hogy szófogadó kislány leszel a nagygyakorlat alatt!

- Megígérem, hogy szót fogadok Saborrának és a helsai őrharcosoknak.

- Akkor áll az alku. Én cserébe megígérem, hogy vigyázunk Mrs.Winterre és Florára. Helyre tesszük a kapitányt meg a többi fickót.

- Köszönöm, Serger.

- Vigyázz magadra, kicsi lány! - mondta Teregril, megsimogatva Seyda selymes hajfonatát. - És vigyázz Arionékra is! - súgta halkan. - Rád bízzuk őket. Büszkék az erejükre és a rangjukra, ezért felelőtlenebbek. Az ilyen őrharcosokat hamarabb éri baj. Ha mi figyelmeztetjük őket, megsértődnek, de neked azonnal szót fogadnak majd.

- Nem kell féltened őket! Nagyon fogok vigyázni rájuk - ígérte Seyda, és büszkeségében, hogy Teregril ilyen felelősségteljes feladatot bízott rá, nem vette észre, hogy a kelepce ajtaja ezzel bezárult mögötte. Teregril ezzel a kérésével érte el, hogy a kislány mindig az őrharcosok közt legyen, és míg, úgymond vigyáz rájuk, tulajdonképp ő maga van állandóan szem előtt. Az őrharcosok, akiknek a figyelme megoszlik ötszáz felderítő között, így könnyebben tudnak rá felügyelni.

- Köszönöm, kicsi Seydám. Most már egészen nyugodt vagyok - csókolta homlokon Teregril, és oldalba bökte Dandort, aki halk kuncogásával majdnem felfedte a kislány előtt, hogy összeesküvés áldozata lett.

Seyda mindegyikük arcát megcsókolva búcsúzott. Hedgewither karjában sem töltött több időt, mint a többi őrharcoséban, pedig a fiún látszott, hogy még nehezebben válik meg tőle, mint társai. Volt egy pillanat, mikor látták, hogy ajka hirtelen a lány aprócska szája felé közeledik, de mielőtt bármelyikük közbeléphetett volna, Seyda ösztönös zavarral félrefordította fejét, és kibontakozott a fiú karjából. Megvárták, míg Seyda mögött becsukódik az ajtó, aztán a társaság megindult az őrharcosok szállása felé.


	9. 8 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 8

A kis jedi úrnő 8. rész

Másnap, reggeli után a felderítőcsapat útra készen állt. Sok újonc volt még köztük, akik egy hónapja érkeztek. Többségük számára ez volt az első bázis, ahol elkezdtek ismerkedni a harcászat alapjaival. Xarga végiglépdelt a sorok előtt, ellenőrizve a felszereléseket. Különösebb hiányosságot nem talált, a fokozott szigor megtette a magáét. Sylas és Saborra ott állt az indulásra kész 482 felderítő előtt, hallgatták Xarga eligazítását. Mellettük Larsen figyelte 150 őrharcosát, akik közt a három vezető, Arion, Tagren és Handon cirkált, némán ellenőrizve a csapatot.

Xarga megállt Seyda előtt:

- Látom, ki akarod majd próbálni az új kardodat! - jegyezte meg, látva a kislány övébe dugott fémhengert, aztán visszafordult, és középre hátrált, hogy mindenki láthassa. - Az őrharcosok azért mennek veletek, hogy erősítsék a fegyelmet, és elejét vegyék a bázisok közti konfrontációknak. Százötven őrharcos felügyel rátok. Három vezetőjük pedig... - intett, hogy jöjjenek közelebb, és míg bemutatta őket, vállukra tette kezét. - Ő Arion, aki délelőtt felel majd a rendért. Ő Tagren, akihez délután fordulhattok, ha gond van, ő pedig Handon, az éjszakás rendfenntartó csapat vezetője. Bárhova mentek, mindig szóljatok az őrharcosoknak! Tudniuk kell róla, hol keressenek benneteket, hogy a segítségetekre tudjanak sietni baj esetén, tehát saját érdeketek, hogy tudjanak minden lépésetekről! Ne felejtsétek el, fiaim, hogy a központi harcbázist képviselitek, csak jót akarok hallani rólatok! Emlékezzetek rá, hogy a fegyelem életet menthet, a fegyelmezetlenség halált okozhat! Vigyázzatok magatokra, és egymásra is! Van kérdés…? Úgy látom, nincs. Akkor hát Saborra és az őrharcosok parancsnoksága alá rendellek benneteket. Úgy viselkedjetek, hogy Helsa büszke lehessen rátok! Jó utat, fiaim!

A menet elindult. A kapuőrség kitárta, majd becsukta mögöttük a kaput. Azok a fiatalok, akik először jártak kint, félénken nézelődtek, miután magukra maradtak a természet ismeretlen, egyelőre láthatatlan veszélyeitől körülvéve. A gyakorlottabbak már észrevették az ébredő táj érintetlen szépségeit, és a mind följebb kúszó nappal együtt megnőtt a bátorságuk is. Mivel a felderítők elsősorban műszaki specialisták voltak, nem közelharcosok, örültek a nyugodt viselkedésű, látványos erejű őrharcosok jelenlétének, akik laza védőgyűrűt formálva körülöttük, biztonságérzetet adtak.

Saborra annak a felderítőnek a határozottságával törtetett elöl, aki, mivel a körülötte elterülő táj nyitott térképként képeződik le benne, pontosan tudja, az adott pillanatban hol jár, és melyik tájékozódási pontra mikor fog megérkezni. A három vezető őrharcos a közelében cirkált, néha pár szót váltottak vele, majd újra a tájat figyelték.

Vagy félórai gyaloglás után érte őket az első támadás. Néhány szemtelenebb cannok próbált közelebbről megismerkedni velük. Voltak olyan felderítők, akik először látták testközelből ezt a négyszögletes szájú, veszedelmes fogsort villogtató óriási hüllőt, és viszolyogva, rémülten bámulták, Seyda azonban nem tartozott közéjük. Ahogy érzékelte közeledésüket, azonnal átfurakodott társai közt a szélre, az őrharcosok védőgyűrűjéig, és felderítőtársai megdöbbenésére fénykarddal támadott az előrontó hüllőkre.

A fénypenge nem csorbult ki a rücskös, vastag pikkelyeken, és húst, csontot azonnal átvágott. Seyda két vágással leterített egyet a veszélyes monstrumok közül. Az őrharcosok gyorsan végeztek a többivel, és a menet tovább haladt.

- Hasznos ajándékot kaptál Xargától - jegyezte meg egy őrharcos, fejével a lány övén függő fénykardra intve.

- Bizony - bólintott Seyda. - Tegnap megtárgyaltam vele az erőviszonyokat, ezért ma már kisebb erőkifejtéssel is ugyanolyan hatékony, mint a dupla pengéjű kardom.

Tíz óra körül Saborra félórás pihenőt engedélyezett és miután szemlét tartott, szétnyitotta a térképet.

- Idejöhetek? - hallotta a félénk hangot. Föl se kellett néznie, hogy tudja, ki az:

- Gyere, Seyda, csüccs le! Ha jól gondolom, arra vagy kíváncsi, hol vagyunk, hova megyünk és ott majd mit fogunk csinálni, igaz?

- Igen.

- Akkor nézz ide! Te már jól ismered a térképet. Szerinted hol lehetünk most?

Seyda a térkép fölé hajolt és vékony ujjával egy bejelölt pontra mutatott:

- Itt a Helsa bázis. Mivel a keleti úton indultunk el, és közben nem tértünk le róla, de még nem értük el a folyót, ami itt keresztezné az utat, de már látjuk, és a hegyet is látjuk, tehát valahol ezen a részen vagyunk most, száz méteres körzeten belül.

- Jól van, Seyda, ügyes vagy! Nézd csak! Eddig a folyóig fogunk elmenni, de az innenső oldalán maradunk. A folyó mellett, a hegy lábánál van egy összefüggő barlangrendszer, ott fogunk majd éjszakázni egész héten. A régi cachek az innenső parton vannak elszórva, azokat kell majd megkeresni, és a célfeladatokat elvégezni bennük. Droidaktiválás, programozás, aztán aknát lerakni és fölszedni, ládák biztonsági zárait kinyitni, konzolhasználat, szóval minden olyasmi, amit eddig csináltunk. Csak olyat kérek számon tőletek, amit megtanítottam. A különböző bázisokról érkező csapatokat vegyesen fogjuk összeállítani, hogy egyenlő esélyeket biztosítsunk, mert nem biztos, hogy azonos szisztéma szerint halad az oktatás a bázisokon. Így minden csapatban lesznek, akik olyasmit is csináltak már, amit a többi bázison még nem tanultak. A bázisok felderítői így társaikon keresztül a többi bázis módszereit és tudásanyagát is megismerik. Helsán egyértelműen te rendelkezel a legnagyobb, legösszetettebb elméleti és gyakorlati tudással. Kíváncsi vagyok, a többi bázis képez-e kiemelt szintű felderítőt. Majd kiderül a rutinfeladatok elvégzésekor. Menj most szépen vissza a helyedre! Mindjárt indulunk.

- Nem maradhatnék itt melletted? A társaim úgyse beszélgetnek velem, és nem is látok sokat ott középen eldugva. Ha meg vadállatok támadnak ránk, úgyse maradok a helyemen…

- Jól van, akkor maradj itt! - bólintott Saborra, akinek nem volt ellenére az értelmes, figyelmes kislány társasága. Régi dolgokról mesélt neki, amik erre történtek. Mint kiderült, Seyda sok mindennel tisztában volt már Geren tanulmányaiból, így nemegyszer ki is tudta egészíteni az információkat.

- Látod, kis Seyda, ezt még én sem tudtam. Még én is tudok tanulni tőled.

Seyda nagyon büszke volt Saborra szavaitól, akinek dícséretei mindig jó hatással voltak a tanítványaira. Indulásuk után tíz perccel újabb támadás érte őket. Nem volt nehéz dolguk, mert a négy boma inkább zavarodottnak tűnt, mint támadó kedvűnek.

Seyda eltette fénykardját, majd Saborrára és az őrharcosokra nézett:

- Kommunikálni próbáltak velem. Idomított bomák. Sithek vannak a közelben.

Tagren megtörölte a fűben véres kardját:

- És hol vannak a beast-ridereik?

- Nem tudom Tagren, de azon kívül, hogy kommunikálni próbáltak, a kisugárzásuk sith-szagot áraszt. Vagy kikerültek az irányítás alól és megölték az idomítóikat, vagy más ölte meg őket, de ezek sith bomák. Higgyetek nekem! Érzem rajtuk!

- Tudod, hogy hiszünk neked, kicsike! - nyugtatta meg Arion. - Jó lenne megtudni, honnan kerültek ide. Saborra, jeleznek idegen hajót a műszereid?

- Nem. De a hegy le is árnyékolhatja az érzékelőket. Azt mondom, menjünk tovább a találkozóhelyig, aztán egy megerősített csapattal visszajövünk ide és megkeressük azt a sith hajót! Az újoncok közt sok most az olyan gyerek, aki először jár harci bázison. Mint láttam, halálra rémültek a cannokoktól is. Nem akarom sithek ellen küldeni őket. Egy se élné túl. Az idősebbek közt is kevés az igazán tapasztalt harcos, mint amilyen ez a bátor kicsi lány - fogta át Seyda vállát. - Ővele még nem vallottunk szégyent.

- Na, szép is lenne szégyent vallani vele, mikor tőlünk tanulja a harci technikát! - nevetett Handon.

- Száz szónak is egy a vége! - mondta Tagren. - Menjünk tovább a gyülekezőhelyig, ahogy Saborra javasolta, aztán visszajövünk egy erős, válogatott csapattal, és alaposan körülnézünk!

Most már zavartalan útjuk volt a barlangokig, ahol a felderítők többsége úgy zuhant a földre kimerülten, hogy látszott, egyhamar nem állítják őket talpra. A többi bázis küldöttei már ott voltak. A felderítő-kiképzők Saborra köré gyűltek, őrharcosaik vezetői pedig Arionék köré, hogy a kölcsönös üdvözlések után megbeszéljék az őrség felállítását, és a műszakbeosztásokat.

Seyda kinézett magának egy három oldalról védett kis zugot az egyik belső barlangban, és elkezdett berendezkedni. Helsai felderítőtársai kisebb része elkeveredett a többi bázisról érkezettel, ismerkedtek, a nagyobb része azonban ahol éppen volt, elnyúlt a földön és aludt. A hat egymásba nyíló tágas barlangot vegyesen osztották föl a bázisok között, hogy a felderítők szokják majd egymás társaságát. Seyda képzése annyira sokoldalúan specializálódott Helsán, hogy a felderítők között nem tudott szert tenni barátokra, jóformán nem is igen ismerte őket, különösen az újoncok voltak idegenek számára. Xarga edzésein a harcosok közt már több beszélgetőtársra lelt. Volt köztük egy jókedélyű, könnyen megnyíló, a huszas évei közepén járó remek képességű harcos, Davrel, aki néhány hete érkezett Helsára, és gyorsan összebarátkozott Seydával. Ő lett állandó harcostársa a közelharci edzéseken. Xarga nagyon elégedett volt Davrellel, és azzal biztatta, hogy jó esélye van az őrharcosok közé lépni, ha továbbra is ilyen jó formáját hozza. Seyda örült volna most Davrel társaságának, de, hát Davrel nem felderítő volt, hanem harcos, így nem jöhetett el.

A kislány egyedül üldögélt a sarokban és nézelődött. Más bázisok felderítői különféle érzelmekkel viseltettek iránta. Megvetést, döbbenetet, vagy értetlenséget látott a szemükben, és olyan tekintetek kereszttüzébe is került, amelyeket nem tudott értelmezni, de rossz érzés fogta el, mikor érzékelte őket. Mivel azonban az innen-onnan összeverődött fiatal, és rendszerint kezdő felderítők közt több bázis őrharcosai cirkáltak, akik a legkisebb rendbontást sem tűrték el, a felderítők békét hagytak Seydának. Mégis akadtak olyanok, akik megpróbálkoztak a barnabőrű idegen kiutasításával.

- Te mit keresel itt köztünk? - telepedett le mellé egy másik bázis fiatal küldötte, társai pedig köréjük ültek.

- Felderítő vagyok - válaszolt Seyda.

- Te? Egy lány? Felderítő? Mandalóriában a lányok nem szoktak harcolni. Honnan jöttél?

- Helsáról.

- Nagyon barna a bőröd. Te nem vagy mandalóriai.

- Még nem vagyok az, de ha letelik a második év is, akkor Sylas befogad a klánjába és akkor én is mandalóriai leszek.

- Sylas befogad? Téged? Baromság! Ki hitette el ezt veled?

- Ez törvény! - védte az igazát a kislány. - Ha továbbra se lesz rám panasz, és továbbra is szorgalmasan tanulok, akkor Sylas igenis befogad a kánjába, és én is starvilleri leszek, mint te!

A fiú közel hajolt Seyda arcához:

- Te nagyon el vagy tévedve! Tudod, a birodalom nem szereti a jöttmenteket és a legritkább esetben fogadja be őket! Nagyon, nagyon sokat kell bizonyítanod! Sokkal többet, mint nekünk, született, igazi mandalóriai harcosoknak!

- Én nem vagyok jöttment! Én már egy éve Helsán élek és… és… - a fiú támadása megzavarta.

- Azt mondod, már egy éve Helsán vagy? És hogy lehet, hogy senki nem hallott még rólad a többi bázison? Nem lehet sok dicsekedni valója Helsának veled, és nem is lehetsz fontos, ha még azt sem mesélték senkinek, hogy egyáltalán a világon vagy. Ugyan miért akarnának épp téged befogadni közénk? Egyáltalán mit fontoskodsz itt köztünk, miért nem mégy oda, ahova a lányok valók? A konyhába!

Seyda hallgatott, de a rosszindulatú megnyilvánulás hallatán két kövér könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. A fiú és barátai ezt látva vihogva rohantak el. A kislány összegömbölyödött vackán, és a fal felé fordult.

A felderítők elcsigázottsága több órás pihenőt követelt, így Saborra kiképzőtársaival együtt úgy döntött, hogy ma csak az öt legközelebbi cache felkeresését jelölik ki feladatként, aztán fürdés a folyóban az őrharcosok felügyelete mellett, majd vacsora, és korai alvás. A sithek jelenlétéről a többieknek nem volt fogalma. Egymásra néztek, mikor Saborra elmondta, hogy bomákkal futottak össze:

- És? Erre alapozod, hogy sithek lennének a közelben?

- Igen! - mondta Saborra szilárd hangon. - Ezért egy csapatot most azonnal összeállítok. Visszamegyünk arra a helyre, és körülnézünk.

- Ez ostobaság, Saborra! - próbálkozott Sareg, az egyik kiképzőtársa. - Nemcsak a sithek foglalkoznak bomák idomításával. Onderon az őshazája ennek a foglalkozásnak. Bárki megtanulhatta az onderoni beast-riderektől!

- Azt mondtam, sithek! - emelte föl hangját a felderítőparancsnok. - Én hiszek Seydának!

- Seyda? Az a lány, aki veletek van? Minek hoztátok magatokkal?

- Ő a legjobb felderítőnk.

- Egy lány? Hahh… nem mondod komolyan, igaz?

Saborra a szemébe nézett:

- Hazugnak nevezel?

- Nem, nem, dehogyis, a fenébe, nem!

- Jól van, Sareg, te itt maradsz és levezényeled a mai rövidített akcióprogramot! Én pedig megkeresem a sitheket. Tíz-tíz őrharcost kérek minden bázisról, hogy elmeséljék majd nektek, mennyire megbízhatóak Seyda megérzései! Arion, te velünk jössz kilenc őrharcossal, Helsa képviseletében! Tagren, Handon, a helsai felderítők rátok vannak bízva! Működjetek együtt a többi bázissal!

- Rendben, Saborra!

A felderítőparancsnok körülnézett:

- Arion, keresd meg a kislányt! A főbejáratnál várlak benneteket. Még világosban szeretném megjárni az utat.

Arion az összes barlangot végigjárta, mire megtalálta Seydát, aki egyedül feküdt a sarokban összegömbölyödve, a fal felé fordulva, de csak válla rázkódásán lehetett látni, hogy sír. A fiúk megint visszajöttek, a közelében ültek, és még mindig gúnyolódtak rajta, látva, hogy mennyire a szívére veszi:

- Nézd a kis kényeskét! Most meg bőg! Mondtam, hogy a konyhában van a helyed, nem harcosok között! Nem is tudom, hogy gondoltad, hogy idejöhetsz közénk! Mi keresnivalója van egy lánynak köztünk, aki ráadásul még idegen is…

- Több, mint neked! - markolta meg a vállát Arion, fölrántotta a földről és nagyot lódított rajta. - Ha ilyen alacsony a szellemi színvonalatok, nem sok felderítői jövőt jósolok nektek! Takarodjatok!

Leült a kislány mellé:

- Picikém! Miért nem leckéztetted meg őket?

A kislány, meghallva Arion hangját, azonnal visszafordult a saroktól és felült. Az őrharcos melléhez szorította arcocskáját, és a karjába bújt. Szeme csupa könny volt:

- Megígértem neked, hogy nem fogom bántani a man…mandaló…riai harcosokat…

Arion átölelte, és a fejére támasztotta állát:

- Én pedig mondtam neked, néha kénytelen leszel megszegni! Mutasd az arcodat! - ujjaival letörölte a könnyeket. - Ezeknek a szép szemecskéknek nem az a dolguk, hogy könnyeket potyogtassanak, hanem, hogy időben észrevegyék a veszélyt, hogy kicsi gazdájuk ne kerüljön bajba! És ez a szép pici szájacska sem sírásra való, hanem, hogy nevessen ránk! No, hadd lássak egy mosolyt! Úgy! Tudod, milyen csinos vagy, mikor nevetsz? Miért kell minden ostobaságot meghallani, amit ezek az éretlen kölykök fecsegnek? Ők azt tanulták, hogy lányoknak nincs helyük a harci bázisokon, a nem mandalóriai származásúak iránt meg eleve előítéletük van. Te arra figyelj, amit Helsa őrharcosai mondanak neked! Saborra is épp az imént kelt a védelmedre, mert a többiek nem hiszik, hogy sith bomákkal találkoztunk. Szembeszállt kiképzőtársaival, mert neked hisz, és oda se figyel a butaságaikra, te meg itt sírdogálsz, ahelyett, hogy jól kiosztottad volna ezt a buta társaságot, ahogy Saborra a saját társait. Add a kezed és hopp föl! Úgy! Kimegyünk a főbejárathoz, ahol Saborra és nyolc bázis őrharcosai várnak rád! Megkeressük a sitheket! Csak leyant hozz, hogy legyen elég frissítőd, ha elfáradnál a bolyongásban! Ennivalót nem kell cipelned, az van nálam, majd együtt eszünk! Na gyere, szívem!

A barlang bejáratában, amerre útjuk vezetett, ott kuporgott a Seydán gúnyolódó fiú és baráti köre:

- Szóval az őrharcosokhoz tartozik - vihorásztak félhangosan.

- Biztos ők alszanak vele, hisz arra valók a lányok, de, hogy még ide is magukkal hozták... - kontrázott a kis társaság vezetője, mikor elmentek mellette. Arion gyorsan perdült meg, belemarkolt a fiú hajába, úgy rántotta föl a földről:

- Nem veszed észre, hogy Seyda páncélt visel? Ő még most is képes harcolni, amikor bennetek néhány órai gyaloglás után már annyi szufla sincs, hogy a közeli cache-eket sorra járjátok! Gondolkozz el ezen, éretlen kölyök! - a földre lökte a fiút, aki nemhogy megütni nem merte az őrharcost, még feleselni se mert vele. De forrt benne az indulat, hogy társai előtt alázták meg. Gyűlölködő pillantást vetett a kislány után.

A komoly Saborra arca földerült, mikor meglátta őket, a helsai őrharcosok pedig azonnal a kislány köré gyűltek. A többi bázis őrharcosai érdeklődve szemlélték a kis felderítőlányt, akit azért rendeltek melléjük, hogy megmutassa nekik a sithek telephelyéhez vezető utat.

- Gyere csak ide, Seyda! - nyújtotta feléje a kezét Saborra. - Nézd, minden bázisról tíz-tíz őrharcos tart velünk! Nyolcvan őrharcos azt hiszem, elég lesz. Ezt azért mondom, mert vagyunk elegen, hogy harcoljunk, ha megtaláljuk őket. A te feladatod most az, hogy az érzékelésedre hagyatkozva segíts megkeresni az ideiglenes sith bázist, tehát csak a felderítés, nem harc, rendben?! Először is visszamegyünk arra a helyre, ahol idefelé jövet a bomákkal találkoztunk, onnan te vezetsz tovább!

A válogatott csapat jó ütemben haladt visszafelé. Seyda meglepően jól bírta az iramot, amin a helsaiak nem is ütköztek meg, csak a többi bázis őrharcosai. Ahogy megközelítették **azt a bizonyos helyet**, Seydát azonnal megrohanta valami rossz érzés. Önkéntelenül lelassított. Saborra semmit nem kérdezett tőle, de azonnal megálljt intett a kis seregnek. A bomákból eddigre csak lerágott, szétszórt csontok maradtak, bizonyítékául a mindig éhes ragadozóvilág jelenlétének.

Seyda nem nézte a térképet, ő csak a kifinomult idegrendszerét zavaró rossz érzés forrását kutatta. Élesen keletnek kanyarodott, a sziklák felé. Saborra nem zavarta kérdésekkel. Seyda egy sziklafalba épített cache-hez vezette őket és ott hirtelen megállt. Mintha tanácstalanná vált volna, végül az ajtóhoz ment, és ott megfordulva fölnézett Saborrára:

- Innen jön a rossz érzés! - mondta határozottan. Saborra a térképre pillantott:

- Az akkor baj, Seyda! Ez az egyik cache, ami rutinfeladatként elő van írva. Holnap tapasztalatlan felderítőújoncok jönnek ide - megfordult és végignézett az őrharcosokon. - Egy kis csapat most bemegy ide Seydával!

Arion és a helsaiak azonnal a kislány mellé léptek.

- Nem elég! - rázta fejét Saborra, mire másik két bázis őrharcosai is csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

- Jó. Seyda, vezesd őket! Vigyázz a fiúkra!

- Hát persze, hogy vigyázok, ne aggódj, Saborra! - de mikor a kerek fogantyú felé nyúlt, megérezve fején a háta mögött álló Arion tenyerét, felpillantott. Arion tagadóan ingatta fejét:

- Ah-a. Elfelejtetted a szabályt? Mi megyünk be először, te csak utánunk jöhetsz! - gyengéden félretolva maga elől, elsőként lépett be a cache-be, és félreugorva az ajtónyílásból, máris támadóállásba helyezkedett, előreszegezett fegyverrel kutatva a raktárépület belsejét. Helsai társai parancsszó nélkül, mégis valami meghatározott forgatókönyv szerint mozdultak utána. Seyda nem látott még őrharcost igazi harchelyzetben, így lenyűgözve bámulta összeszokott, gyors mozdulataikat.

A cache üres volt. Arion visszajött az ajtóig és kiszólt:

- Gyere, kicsike, nézz körül!

Seyda belépett és szinte mellbevágta a tömény sith jelenlét:

- Itt vannak… - suttogta, míg tekintete végigpásztázta a cache falait. Egy mandalóriai raktárban nem volt sok bujkálásra alkalmas hely, itt is csak néhány láda volt a szemközti falhoz tolva, valamint egy konzol, és programozásra előkészített rohamdroidok, a rutinfeladatokhoz. A másik húsz őrharcos is bejött utánuk. Seydát ösztönei a falhoz tolt ládákhoz vezették. Karcsú kis testével megpróbált befurakodni közéjük. Csakhogy ezek nem voltak üresek. Alkatrészek tömegének súlya akadályozta meg, hogy félretolja őket az útból. Egy keskeny rést keresett, hogy elérje a falat. Arion és Gildor, elértve a kislány szándékát, nekivetették széles vállukat a súlyos ládáknak. Xeren és Tarwin azonnal csatlakozott hozzájuk. Egy perc alatt akkora bejáratot sikerült csinálniuk a ládák közt, hogy nemcsak Seyda, hanem még az ő óriási termetük is be tudott férni. Seyda futó mosollyal köszönte meg, és máris ott állt a fal előtt. Félretolta a ládák mögött a falhoz támasztott deszkalapot, és feltárult egy tenyérnyi nagyságú kis kezelőfelület.

- Ez szép volt, kicsike! - mondta Arion, és megborzolta a haját. Seyda érezte az őrharcosokból sugárzó erőt, és ez lecsillapította hirtelen támadó félelmét, amit a váratlanul még jobban fölerősödő sith jelenlét váltott ki belőle.

- Ez egy átjáró lesz - állapította meg félhangosan. - Ez a kezelőfelület aktiválja valamilyen paranccsal. A fal szerintem félre fog csúszni. Jó lenne szólni Saborrának.

Gildor máris mozdult, és behívta a felderítőparancsnokot.

- Mit találtál, kis Seydám? - lépett oda Saborra. Seyda megmutatta neki a kezelőfelületet, és elmondta feltételezését:

- Az biztos, hogy ezt a cache-t nemrég használták, nagyon, nagyon erős a sith jelenlét! Azt tudom Gerentől, hogy a cache-eket a mandalóriaiak építették, még abban az időben, amikor békében éltek itt a sithekkel. A sithek ezért tudhattak róla. Mivel ezek elég elhagyatott helyek, mi is csak gyakorlásra használjuk őket, a sithek nyugodtan mászkálhatnak keresztül rajtuk. Senki sem feltételezné, hogy ma is működő támaszpontot építenek itt. Elképzelésem szerint a fal mögött barlangfolyosó van, ami egy sith bázisra vezet. Hogy mekkora és működik-e, nem tudom megmondani, de ha az ajtó nyitva lesz, többet fogok érzékelni. Bemehetünk, Saborra?

- Előbb nyissuk ki az ajtót, és majd meglátjuk, mit érzékelsz! És persze a műszereink mit mutatnak. Ha nagy a túlerő, nyolcvan fővel nem bocsátkozunk harcba. Visszavonulunk. A tábor nincs messze, nagy erőkkel fogunk visszajönni ide. Van elképzelésed, hogyan nyílik ez az ajtó?

- Igen, Saborra. Nézd csak a kezelőfelületet! Van egy kis kerek óraféle, rajta három oszlop, számokkal és betűkkel vegyesen. És van alatta egy kis négyszög, ahol szintén számok és betűk vannak. Az óra mellett mindhárom oszlopban két-két kis görgős számláló van, a négyszög mellett viszont nincs semmi. Ha megmozdítom valamelyik betűs vagy számos görgősszámlálót, a kerek kis órán megváltoznak a számok vagy a betűk, ugyanakkor a négyszögben minden változatlan. Arra tippelek, hogy a kód a négyszögben van, a számlálók segítségével az órán ugyanazokat az értékrendű oszlopokat kell beállítani, mint amit a négyszögben látunk, és akkor az ajtó kinyílik. Elvileg.

Saborra megsimogatta a koszorúba font sötét hajat:

- Akkor rajta, kicsi zseni! Nem szólok bele - ahogy Seyda elmerült a munkában, pissz se hallatszott körülötte. Valamennyien feszülten figyelték, mit csinál. A számlálókat csak bizonyos szisztéma szerint, állandóan csak egy irányban mozgatva lehetett állítgatni, de két perc elteltével az órán ugyanaz a három oszlop volt látható, mint a négyszögön.

Az órán lévő oszlopok ekkor zölden felvillantak és a fal megmozdult. Arion azonnal a háta mögé tolta Seydát, Gildor pedig Saborrával tett ugyanígy. Az őrharcosok lövésre készen, támadóállásba helyezkedve két oldalra húzódtak. A fal alig hallhatóan továbbcsúszott, és egy barlangfolyosó vált láthatóvá mögötte.

Arion belépett a folyosóba. Seyda kétségbeesve ragadta meg a karját:

- Várj, ne menj még be! Csapdák lehetnek bent!

Saborra bólintott:

- Igaza van! Muszáj előreengednetek Seydát! Ő a felderítő. De mielőtt egy lépést is tennétek, bekapcsolom a műszeremet.

- Fölösleges - mondta Seyda, befelé figyelve az alagútba. - Nincs fémtömeg odabent, tehát droidok és lőtornyok nem lehetnek. Erőmező sincs. Sithek viszont vannak. És jedik is. Meg bomák. Közel vannak, még a szagukat is érzem.

- Eszerint nemrég kezdtek el betelepülni - vélte Saborra. - Fiúk, készen álltok egy kis harcra?

Egyetértő néma bólintások. Seyda visszaszaladt a konzolhoz:

- Saborra, azt tanítottad, hogy nem szabad mindenkinek egyszerre bemenni egy veszélyes helyre, tehát kell itthagynunk valamennyi őrharcost, nehogy hátba támadjanak minket a sithek, vagy becsukódjon mögöttünk az ajtó és csapdába kerüljünk. Neked is itt kell maradnod, mert te vagy a nagygyakorlat vezetője! Láttam, hogy a ládák tele vannak alkatrészekkel. Aktiválhatom ezeket a rohamdroidokat, hogy segítsenek nekünk?

- Okos vagy, Seyda, hogy erre is gondoltál! Csináld!

Seyda belekukkantott a ládákba és elkezdte összeszedegetni az alkatrészeket. Miután minden együtt volt, egyesével elkezdte beépíteni a módosításokat a droidokba, miután felmérte, melyikkel mit tud kezdeni. A nyolc mandalóriai rohamdroid fél órán belül ott sorakozott aktiválva, védő energiamezőbe burkolva. Seyda az egyetlen protokoll harci droidot is aktiválta, amit a sarokban talált. Mikor végzett, a konzolhoz szaladt, és beállította a harcra kész droidok finomopcióit is, majd megfordult és kiképzője elé állt, jelentve, hogy készen van.

Saborra mindkét kezét a kislány vállára tette:

- Térképismereted, a történelmi ismereted, a helyzetfelismerésed, a körültekintésed, a műszaki ismereted, a konzolismereted, a harci tudásod, a logikai készséged tökéletes! Te az első napon máris kiválóan vizsgáztál a felderítők nagygyakorlatán, a minősítésed fölkerül az adatkártyádra! Büszke vagyok rád, kis tanítványom! De büszke lesz rád a többi kiképződ, Xarga, Zuka és Geren is. És az egész vezérkar.

- És Helsa minden őrharcosa! - dörmögte Arion.

- Igazán? - csillant föl Seyda szeme.

- Igen, Seyda! - mondta Saborra. - Te akár már most hazamehetsz, mert máris teljesítetted az összes rutinfeladatot együttvéve. És még meg se dícsértem jedi érzékelésedet, amivel idáig elvezettél bennünket, bár ez jedi mestereid érdeme. Most menj, kicsi Seydám, de nagyon óvatos légy! És fogadj szót Arionnak! Ő a téged kísérő őrharcosok parancsnoka, ő fogja eldönteni, fel tudjátok-e venni a harcot. Arion… - Saborra pár halk szót váltott a helsai parancsnokkal, aki némán bólintott, majd közvetlenül Seyda mögé lépett:

- Gyerünk, kicsike! Tiéd a terep!

Seyda nekiindult. A keskeny barlangfolyosóban sötét volt. A kislány azonban biztosan haladt a barlangúton. Rövid idő múlva halvány fényt észleltek. Egyszerre Seyda megtorpant, és védő mozdulattal tárva szét karját, visszatartotta Ariont és az őrharcosokat. A parancsnok a feszülten előre figyelő kislány arcához hajolt:

- Mi a baj, szívem? Miért állítottál meg minket?

Seyda Arion fülébe suttogott, miközben le nem vette tekintetét a kiszögellésről, mely mögül a fény derengett:

- A következő kanyar mögött, kb. hetven méterre előttünk sithek vannak. De aknákat raktak le. Föl kell szednem őket, nehogy megsebesüljetek. Maradjatok itt! Csak akkor jöhettek utánam, ha megengedem!

- Rendben, kicsike, de nehogy ezzel próbálj lerázni minket, értetted? Tudjuk, milyen bátor vagy. Nincs szükséged a bizonyításra! - megsimogatta a fejét. - No menj, szívem, de óvatos légy!

Seyda letérdelt. Érzékeny ujjaival megtalálta az első aknát. Lehunyt szemmel ráhangolódott és hatástalanította. Viszonylag gyorsan haladt előre. Tizenöt aknát szedett föl. Nem talált többet. A sötétben nem látták volna a jelzéseit, a hangadást pedig veszélyesnek tartotta, ezért csendes, könnyű lépteivel visszament az őrharcosokhoz:

- Kész vagyok, Arion! - jelentette. - Most már jöhettek!

- Megyünk, kicsike. Gyerünk, fiúk!

Mielőtt elérték volna a kiszögellést, ami mögött megpillanthatták volna a sitheket, Seyda ismét megállította őket:

- Valami van a jobb oldali falban. Nagyon gyönge energiát sugároz. Megnézem.

- Csak óvatosan, kicsike. Nagyon vigyázz magadra!

- Meg rátok is, Arion - mondta halkan a kislány, és odalépett a jobb oldali barlangfalhoz. Két kis tenyerét a falra tapasztotta, és igyekezett ráhangolódni az energiaforrásra, majd visszatért az őrharcosokhoz.

- No mire jutottál? - fogadta Arion.

- Nem találkoztam még ilyesmivel - rázta fejét a kislány. - Olyan, mintha élne, de persze nem élhet, mert benne van a falban. Nincs nagy kiterjedése.

- Csapda lehet?

- Nem, Arion, nem tartom valószínűnek. Nincs semmi mesterséges energiaforrás a közelben, amit vezérelhetne. Persze ettől még tévedhetek, de az én érzékelési rendszeremben vannak veszélyes kisugárzások, és közömbösek. Nem tudom neked megfogalmazni, miért és honnan érzem, de ez a valami teljesen közömbös, nem veszélyhordozó ránk nézve. Azok a sithek a kanyaron túl viszont azok. Menjünk.

- Nono, kicsike, megint elfeledkeztél az egyezségről! Te biztonságban idevezettél minket, de a harc a miénk. Innentől átveszem a parancsnokságot tőled. Curukkolj csak szépen hátrább és maradj itt!

- Én is tudok harcolni, Arion!

- Tudom, szívem. De szerintem ez a barlang nemcsak ekkora, ez tehát csak előőrs lehet. Végzünk velük, aztán megint te vezetsz tovább, rendben?

- De most van energiám a harchoz…

- Azt mondtam, itt maradsz. Értetted?! - emelte föl hangját Arion.

- Értettem! - mondta Seyda engedelmesen és hátrább húzódott.

Arionnak igaza volt. A vörös fényben úszó, sötétvörös kövekkel kirakott barlang közepén, két boma társaságában csupán néhány sith lézengett. Bizonyára nem számítottak támadásra, mert nyugodtan beszélgettek. Az őrharcosok pillanatok alatt elsöpörték őket. Arion maga ment vissza a kislányért:

- Most már jöhetsz, kicsike! Nézd, háromfelé ágazik az út, és mindegyik bejáratot ajtó zárja le! Te merre mennél tovább? Én úgy hiszem, a középső a helyes út, mert annak van a legnagyobb kapuja, szerintem tehát a legfontosabb utat az zárja le, de vajon mire való a másik két ajtó?

- Jól gondolod, Arion, valóban a középső út vezet a központi részbe - mondta magabiztosan Seyda. - De azt az ajtót még nem tudjuk kinyitni. Előbb be kell járnunk a jobb és baloldali részt! Valamelyik a kettő közül elvezet olyan vezérlő szerkezethez, amely ennek a középső ajtónak a nyitását lehetővé teszi. Az akadémián tanultunk ilyen régi sith szentélyekről, mert biztos, hogy ez az. A szentélyeket olyan helyekre építették, ahol az átlagosnál sokkal erősebben lehet érezni az Univerzum energiáját. Én is jedi szentélyt látogattam meg két társammal akkor, amikor Nihilus sötét jedijei elfogtak minket. Ezeknek a sith építményeknek a felépítése és védelme a jedik logikáján alapul, hiszen a sith jedik is jedik voltak eredetileg.

- Kincset érsz, te lány! - mondta Gildor.

- No, fiúk, hallottátok! - nézett társaira Arion. - Akkor most a társaság egyik része Seydával és velem jön! Benézünk a bal oldali folyosóra, hátha ott a nyitószerkezet! A társaság nagyobbik része itt marad a droidokkal, és őrzi a főbejáratot, meg a jobb oldali folyosót! Ha kinyílik a főbejárat, senki nem léphet be, világos? Előbb kipucoljuk a jobb oldali területet is, aztán egyszerre benyomulunk a központi részbe! Nem tudom, mennyien lehetnek ott bent, ezért nem akarom erőinket megosztani.

Mialatt Arion kijelölte az őrharcosokat, akik velük jönnek a felderítő útra, Seyda közelebb óvakodott a bal oldali ajtóhoz, melyen fél méter átmérőjű kör díszelgett, de sem kilincs, sem fogantyú nem látszott rajta. És kezelőfelület sem volt mellette a falon.

- Hogy lehet ezt kinyitni? - kérdezte a parancsnok. A kislány a piros kör közepére tette tenyerét, és az ajtó két szárnya kitárult:

- Hát így! - és aktiválta fénykardját, mert nem messze tőlük négy sith beast-rider álldogált. Arionék lövéssorozata lekaszálta a feléjük dübörgő két fiatal bomát, a harmadikkal a levegőt átszelő fénykard végzett, mely azután visszatért Seyda kezébe. A kislány másodszor is elhajította fegyverét, mely ezúttal két sith-tel végzett, akiket az őrharcosok lövései már súlyosan megsebesítettek.

- Ez nagyon szép volt, kicsike! - mondta elismerően Arion, leeresztve fegyverét. Seyda a parancsnokra mosolygott, majd tovább vezette az őrharcosokat. Még két ízben sith katonákon kellett keresztülvágniuk magukat, aztán a folyosó egy kör alakú barlangba torkollott. A barlang közepén furcsa külsejű gép állt:

- Computer - mondta Seyda, és figyelmesen vizsgálgatta a kezelőfelületet. - Talán ez nyitja ki a főbejárat ajtaját.

- Tudsz vele kezdeni valamit? - lépett közelebb Xeren.

- Remélem, igen - mondta a kislány bizakodva. - Zuka és Saborra sok érdekes dolgot mesélt nekem sith számítógépekről, amikkel ők is találkoztak már. Ez a kezelőfelület egyáltalán nem bonyolult, tehát szerintem csak belső használatra való. Mint amilyen az ajtónyitó kód használata. Nézzétek, ez a piros négyszög aktiválja! A kijelzőn számok vannak, köztük egy egyenlőségjel, a következő sorban pedig különböző relációs jelek. Ezeket a jeleket bizonyára úgy kell beírni a számok között üresen hagyott karakterekbe, hogy az egyenlőségjel két oldalán lévő számok értéke megegyezzen - és biztatást sem várva máris belemerült az egyenlet felállításába. Mikor befejezte, a kijelzőn lévő egyenlet felvillant, majd eltűnt. A kislány feltekintett:

- Remélem, jó volt az elképzelésem a logikájával kapcsolatban, mert már nem csinálhatom vissza. Nincs lehetőségem változtatásra. A konzol már nem működik, a gép kikapcsolt.

- Ne búsulj, ha nem sikerült - simogatta meg Arion a haját. - Így is nagyon büszkék vagyunk rád! Mielőtt elkeserednél, menjünk, és nézzük meg a jobb oldali folyosót is! Ha nem tudunk tovább menni, majd ráérünk akkor gondolkodni, mit csináljunk.

Visszatértek társaikhoz. Már messziről látták, hogy a főbejárat kétszárnyú kapuja tárva-nyitva áll.

- Ugye mondtam, hogy ne keseredj el előre?! - borzolta meg a kislány haját Arion. - Te csodákra is képes vagy!

Minden tekintet elismerően csüngött Seydán. A helsaiakét már megszokta, de most már érezte a többi harcbázis őrharcosainak csodálatát is, és ez nagyon megnövelte önbizalmát. Arion ismételten megtiltotta, hogy valaki is nekivágjon a középső, lefelé lejtő útnak, majd nekiindultak földeríteni a jobb oldali folyosót. Itt is csupán néhány sith és boma volt az ellenfél, és az út végén itt is találtak egy computert. Hasonló logikával működött, mint az előző, de ez egy falba süllyesztett kis kamra ajtaját nyitotta ki, melyben olyan összetevőket találtak, melyek fegyverek és páncélok fejlesztésére szolgáltak. Arion utasítására kiürítették a raktárt, és visszatértek az elágazáshoz.

- No, most mindenki vegyen nagy levegőt, aztán induljunk! - mondta Arion és maga mellé parancsolta Seydát:

- Sajnos, nem küldhetlek hátra, ahol nagyobb biztonságban lehetnél, mert közülünk csak te érzékeled a jedi csapdákat, de el ne merj mozdulni mellőlem, értetted?!

- Értettem - mondta a kislány előre figyelve. Gildor Seyda másik oldalára lépett. Seyda a két hatalmas őrharcos védelmében méltányolta, hogy ennyire vigyáznak rá, bár nem félt, csak nagyon izgatott volt, mit találnak a bázis szívében. Két ízben futottak össze bomákkal és beast-riderekkel, kétszer pedig sith katonákkal, de könnyedén végeztek velük. Egyszerre kiszélesedett a folyosó. A gigantikus teremben fények villóztak, és villámláshoz hasonló kék sugarak cikáztak, melyek a barlang mennyezetébe épített kristályban fókuszálódtak.

- Közel az út vége - mormolta Arion, és előreküldte a nyolc rohamdroidot ( a protokolldroid már régebben megsemmisült), de az őrharcosoknak is tüzet vezényelt. Bomák dübörögtek feléjük, mögöttük idomítóik, és sith katonák. Az óriási hüllők nem törődtek a testüket szaggató lövésekkel, engedelmeskedtek az agyukra gyakorolt ölési parancsoknak. Egy se érte el a mandalóriai csapatot. Már félúton lerogytak. Az idomítók talán nem bocsátkoztak volna harcba, de nem hátrálhattak. Fenevadjaik pusztulása után őket is elérte a vég. A rohamdroidok sorra robbantak szét, de feladatukat végre is hajtották. A sith katonákból egy sem maradt életben. Seyda meggyógyította sebesült társait, így a csapat teljes létszámban tudott tovább haladni. És ott voltak a terem bejáratánál. Egy szakadék peremén. A terem túlsó végéhez a szakadék fölött átívelő híd vezetett, a híd közepén pedig két csuklyás, maszkos alak állt. A villámkisülések, melyeket ők produkáltak eddig a kristállyal összeköttetésben, most abbamaradtak. Feltehetőleg egy szertartást szakított félbe a mandalóriaiak megjelenése.

- Sötét jedik - mondta Seyda, legyőzve a rossz érzést, mely hatalmába kerítette. De nem esett pánikba, mert jobban féltette őrharcostársait, mint saját magát. Hatalmas, pozitív energiájuk, és erejük érzete semlegesítette a sötét erő kellemetlen kisugárzását.

Csupán a számbeli fölény két felkészült jedi ellen azonban nem elegendő, ezzel a mandalóriai harcosok, és Seyda is ugyanúgy tisztában voltak, mint a két sötét jedi, akik egyelőre nem tettek támadó mozdulatot.

- Egy jedi! - tört elő rekedt, de érthető hang az egyik maszk alól. - Egy jedi, aki halálos _**ellenségei mellett **_harcol? Csak félelemből szolgálhatod őket, nem meggyőződésből! Gyere, mi segítünk elpusztítani őket, és szabad leszel!

- Szabad vagyok, és velük akarok maradni! - csendült Seyda hangja tisztán, határozottan. Mintha nem is kislány lett volna most, hanem egy felnőtt nő.

- Még gyermek vagy. Nem tudod, mi a helyes út, amelyen járnod kell!

- De tudom! Ők az én népem, ők az én családom! Az ő útjukon akarok járni! Semmi közöm hozzátok!

- Most így gondolod, mert nem tudod, mi a hatalom. Nem tapasztaltad még, mekkora hatalmat ad a sötét erő!

- Nem is akarom megtapasztalni! Engem szeretnek, és törődnek velem! Nincs szükségem hatalomra, csak otthonra és szeretetre!

A sötét jedi tovább duruzsolt, de Seyda nem került a csábítás hatása alá. Az őrharcosok jelenlétének érzése segítette, hogy józan tudjon maradni. Figyelmét ezért vonhatta magára a másik sith jedi ténykedése, aki támadni készült! Seyda nem gondolta át, mit fog csinálni, ösztönei kényszerének engedelmeskedve, a Helsán sokat gyakorolt erőugrással hidalta át a sithektől való távolságot. Nem gondolt arra, hogy belezuhanhat a szakadékba, ha elvéti a célt; egyszerűen cselekednie kellett, mielőtt Arionékat megölik...

Pompás ívben landolt a két jedi mellett, és fénykardja már lendült is. A támadni készülő sithnek annyi ideje volt még, mielőtt lezuhant a szakadékba, hogy a kislány felé küldjön egy erővillámot, ezzel kiütötte Seyda kezéből a fénykardot, mely pörögve hullott a mélybe. A fegyvertelenné váló kislány tudta, hogy mivel eddig folyamatosan gyógyítgatta az őrharcosokat, maradék energiájával nem tud már sok kárt tenni ellenfelében, mégis gondolkodás nélkül fordította tenyerét támadólag az eddig őt csábítgató sötét jedi felé, aki torz hangon sziszegte:

- Ostoba!! - és mindkét tenyerét fölemelte. E pillanatban olyan tűzerő zúdult rá a döbbenetből felocsúdó őrharcosok felől, hogy megtántorodott. Feléjük fordult, hogy visszaverje a támadást, ekkor azonban Seyda utolsó energiájával, egy erőlökéssel hátrataszította. A súlyosan sebesült sith jedi belehullott a szakadékba. Seyda a keskeny hídon térdelve bámult utána. Egyszerre nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.

- Hogy merted ezt tenni?! - hallotta hirtelen a dühös szemrehányást, és Arion odarohant hozzá. Olyan vad erővel ragadta vállon a kislányt, hogy Seyda feljajdult. Arion elengedte, és letérdelt mellé:

- El se hiszed, mekkora frászt hoztál rám! Ha valaha mégegyszer megpróbálkozol ilyesmivel, úgy elporolom azt a formás kis fenekedet, hogy hetekig nem tudsz majd ráülni, megértetted?! Te, te szófogadatlan kis bolond... - és hirtelen magához ölelte. - Ennyire nem szabad önfejűnek lenned! Te harcos vagy, akinek vezetői vannak, és szót kell fogadnod a vezetőidnek! Igaz, hogy megmentetted az életünket, de nem sokon múlt, hogy te magad is életben maradtál. Arra nem gondolsz, hogy mi is aggódunk érted, nemcsak te féltesz minket állandóan?

Seyda érezte a többiekből áradó feszültséget is. Sith jedikkel harcolni, ha túl is éli valaki, nem a legkellemesebb emlékei közé fog tartozni.

Mikor a társaság megnyugodott, és engedett a feszültség, Gildor és Xeren átment a hídon, hogy földerítse, mi van a terem túlsó végében. De egy kőoltáron, rajta egy mumifikálódott tetemen, és néhány üres urnán kívül semmit nem találtak. Arion nem hagyott sok időt a nézelődésre, kiadta a parancsot a visszatérésre.


	10. 9 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 9

A kis jedi úrnő 9. rész

Saborra szívéről nagy kő esett le, mikor meglátta őket:

- Mind megvagytok? Senki sem hiányzik?

- Megvagyunk - nyugtatta meg Arion. - De csak azért, mert volt velünk egy kis gyógyító. Útközben majd beszámolunk mindenről.

Késő este volt, mire visszaértek a barlangokhoz. Addigra a tábor minden lakója megfürdött a folyóban, már csak az akciócsoport volt hátra.

Az éjszakás őrség vigyázott a folyóban fürdőzőkre. Seyda az őrharcosoktól jóval távolabb ment be a folyóba. Nagyon hideg volt a víz, így nem pancsolt benne sokáig. Mikor kijött a folyóból, látta, hogy ruhája és törölközője eltűnt. Ott didergett a parton a sötétben, és valahonnan halk vihogást hallott. Fölismerte a hangokat. A fiú és társai állnak bosszút rajta ezzel a gyerekes ötlettel, Arion kemény rendreutasítása miatt. Csúfolódtak rajta, hogy most mit fog csinálni, van-e bátorsága meztelenül visszamenni a táborba, de ők most megnézik így, mert nagyon kíváncsiak rá. Seyda a hangjukról hallotta, hogy tényleg közelednek hozzá, így behátrált a vízbe.

Egyszerre megérezte, hogy ragadozók vannak a közelben. Kérte a fiúkat, adják vissza a ruháit, mielőtt a hüllők ideérnek, de nem hitték el, hogy tényleg veszélyben vannak. Mikor végre ők is fölfogták, hogy a kislány nem hazudik, elrohantak. A cannokokat azonban valamiért Seyda érdekelte, nem a fiúk, ezért a parton maradtak. Fegyver nem volt a kislánynál, minden energiáját elhasználta a sithek ellen, de azt tudta, hogy a cannokok nem tudnak úszni. Igaz, ő sem, így nem vághatott neki a folyónak, hogy átúszik a túlsó partra. És persze az sem lett volna megoldás, hisz a túlsó parton is lehettek ragadozók, és mindenképp vissza kellett volna jönnie erre az oldalra, a barlangokhoz. Gázlót nem talált. És ha talált is volna, talán a cannokok is utána merészkednének. Seyda elindult a vízben, a hüllők azonban nem mondtak le róla, vele párhuzamosan haladtak a parton. A kislány teljesen el volt már gémberedve az éjszakai folyóban, és a lába körül is mind jobban fodrozódott a víz. Valamilyen éjszakai folyami lényt riaszthatott föl. Hogy veszélyes-e, fogalma se volt róla. Nem tudta lerázni a hüllőket, és egyszerre görcsbe rándultak a lábujjai. A hideg lassan kúszott föl rajta. Ha kimegy a partra, a cannokok végeznek vele. Ha bent marad a vízben, kihűl, vagy ha itt is van ragadozó, az fog vele végezni.

A kétségbeesés lett úrrá rajta. Egyszerre meghallotta Arion, Tagren, és több helsai őrharcos hangját.Őt keresték. Seyda félt, hogy belegyalogolnak a ragadozókba, ezért, ahogy dermedt szája és összekoccanó fogai engedték, kiáltott az őrharcosoknak, vigyázzanak, mert cannokok vannak a parton. A négy óriási hüllőt megzavarta a kislány hangja, és támadásba lendültek. Arionék végeztek velük, aztán a partra mentek. Seyda leguggolt a vízben, hogy ne lássák meztelenül, és kérte, hogy a ruháit valahogy szerezzék vissza.

- Egy frászt! - mondta Arion. - Handon mondta, hogy nyomod veszett, mióta elmentél fürödni. Már legalább háromnegyed órája keresünk! Ha azóta ebben a hideg vízben pancsolsz, nincs idő a ruhádat keresgetni a sötétben, mert már éppen eléggé átfagyhattál!

Lerángatta magáról lanilinfelsőjét, és letette a parton:

- Most azonnal gyere ki, és törölközz meg, kicsike! Látod, Tagren is leveszi a saját felsőjét, úgyhogy utána abba bújj bele, az elég hosszú ahhoz, hogy ruhaként tegyen szolgálatot! Most kicsit odébb megyünk, hogy ki tudj jönni a partra, de igyekezz, mielőtt megfázol, ha meg nem fáztál máris! - az őrharcosok elhátráltak, és hátat fordítottak a folyónak. Seyda reszketve támolygott ki a vízből. Megtörölközött, aztán belebújt Tagren lanilinfelsőjébe, amely a térdéig ért, és föl kellett gyűrnie az ujját, annyira hosszú volt. Bizonyára nevetségesen nézhetett ki, de Arion, aki boldog volt, hogy megtalálták végre, kijelentette, hogy ennél csinosabb már nem is lehetne. Nekiindultak, de Seyda nagyon óvatosan lépdelt.

- Persze, hisz csizmád sincs! - kapott észbe Arion, és tétovázás nélkül kapta föl a kislányt. Most már jóval nagyobb tempóban haladtak, közben faggatták Seydát, ki csinálta vele ezt az otromba viccet. Seyda elvacogta nekik, hogy csak a fiú vágott vissza a kioktatásért. Arion foga megcsikordult dühében:

- Gyáva kis féreg! Rám haragudott, de nem mert velem szembeszállni, így rajtad állt bosszút! Ha téged biztonságba helyeztünk, jelenteni fogom Saborrának, mi történt, és mehetnek ki a vadonba fegyvertelenül! Majd megtudják, milyen érzés, ha ragadozók vadásznak rájuk...

- Ne, Arion! Ne bántsátok őket! - könyörgött a kislány. - Csak meg voltak rémülve, azért szaladtak el a cannokok elől!

- Seyda, ez nem vicc! - mondta Tagren komoly hangon. - Életveszélybe sodortak, és még annyi fáradságot se vettek, hogy legalább szóljanak nekünk, hol keressünk téged, ha már ők a sorsodra hagytak. Ez gyilkossági kísérlet, és ezt a luxust egy mandalóriai harcos nem engedheti meg magának a társaival szemben!

Elérték a tábort. Handon, az éjszakás parancsnok azonnal odajött hozzájuk:

- Megtaláltátok a kicsit? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Meg, persze! - nyugtatta meg Gildor. - Szegényke egészen összefagyott.

- Handon! - intett fejével Arion, mikor letette Seydát a berendezett kis zugban, amelyet most fáklyák világítottak meg. - Seyda nem engedi, hogy kivégezzék azt a gyáva bandát. Ne szólj Saborrának! Ő a nagygyakorlat felelős vezetője. Ha elmondjuk neki, mi történt Seydával, kötelessége lesz jelentenie Helsán. És akkor az a banda mehet ki a vadonba...

- Köszönöm, hogy nem bántjátok őket! - mondta hálásan a kislány. Az őrharcosok tekintete összevillant a feje fölött:

- Nem kell kimenniük a vadonba! - jegyezte meg Arion furcsa mosollyal. - De azt nem ígértük, hogy mi sem fogjuk bántani őket...

Seydát megrémítette Arion hangja, és az őrharcosok arckifejezése. Most már azért könyörgött, hogy ők se akarjanak bosszút állni a fiúkon. Már kezdett kifogyni az érvekből, mikor Arion egyszerre kifakadt:

- A jó francba, kicsike! - dühöngött. - Hogy csinálod, hogy csak ránk nézel, és mi kénytelenek vagyunk szót fogadni neked?!

- Nem akarom, hogy miattam bántsátok egymást, Arion! - kuporodott össze a kislány a fekhelyén, és betakarózott, mert egyre jobban fázott. - Én még nem tartozom Starvillerhez, mert nem telt le a két év. Még idegen vagyok köztetek. De azok a fiúk igazi mandalóriaiak! Olyanok, mint ti! Ne gyűlöljétek egymást egy idegen miatt!

Éjjelre Seyda belázasodott. Rázta a hideg, nem tudott magáról, nyöszörögve hánykolódott fekhelyén. Az őrharcosok, akiket Handon rendelt oda a kislány őrzésére, azonnal szóltak éjszakás parancsnokuknak. Handon saját takaróit hozta oda, és terítette rá a kislányra, homlokát és arcát vizes ronggyal borogatták, a lázát azonban nem tudták lehúzni. A mozgolódásra Arion és Tagren is felriadt. Handon aggódva számolt be nekik Seyda állapotáról.

- Hozzuk be ide, ne lássák a többiek reggel, hogy baj van! - mondta Arion. - Nem kell, hogy Saborra megtudja. Így is van idegeskedni valója, segíteni meg ő sem tudna.

- Az a baj, hogy ledobálja a takarókat - mondta Handon. - Pedig most melegben kellene tartani, hogy izzadjon. A láza lemenne.

- Még a végén igaza lesz annak a hülye kölyöknek, kicsike - jegyezte meg Arion. - Tényleg velünk alszol...

Átvitték Seydát a helsai őrharcosok szállására, alaposan bebugyolálták, Arion és Tagren pedig a két oldalára feküdt. Melegítették, és valahányszor ledobálta a takarókat, türelmesen visszabugyolálták. A kislány szája a láztól cserepes volt, de mivel nem volt magánál, nem merték itatni, nehogy megfulladjon, csak időnként megnedvesítették vízzel a száját. Másnap még mindig önkívületben volt, de mivel tegnap Saborra közölte, hogy sikeresen levizsgázott, és fölmentette a további részvétel alól, már nem foglalkoztak Seydával, nem keresték. Saborra tudta, hogy Arionék úgyis felügyelnek rá. A többi felderítő tanítása és vizsgáztatása mindenkit lekötött.

A kislány nem volt szem előtt, mert a helsai őrharcosok senkit nem engedtek a közelébe. Délelőtt, míg Arionék szolgálatban voltak, a kislányt Handonék melengették és vigyáztak rá. Tagrenék tűvé tették a folyópart környékét, hogy Seyda szétszórt ruháit és törölközőjét megtalálják, nehogy más találja meg, és esetleg kellemetlen kérdéseket tegyen föl. A láz csak harmadnapra mérséklődött. A láz, és hogy napokig nem evett, nagyon legyengítette Seydát.

Mikor a harmadik nap délben magához tért, szomjas volt és szédült.

- Enned kell, kicsike, hogy megerősödj! - mondta Arion, és gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát.

- Fáj a torkom, nem bírok rendesen nyelni - suttogta a kislány bágyadtan.

- Jó, akkor majd kitalálunk valamit! - állt föl Arion. Gildor ötlete az volt, hogy készítsenek pépet húsból és mártásból, azzal etették meg a kislányt kanalanként, közben leyannal itatták. Ettől egy kis erőre kapott. Mikor a tudata teljesen kitisztult, fölfogta, mekkora áldozatot hoztak érte. Onnantól kezdve már ő is azon igyekezett, hogy mielőbb talpra tudjon állni.

A nagygyakorlat végén a bázisok küldöttei elbúcsúztak egymástól, és ki-ki a saját otthona felé indult. Helsa is örömmel fogadta hazatérő fiait és lányát. Seyda a meleg fogadtatást tapasztalva igazán úgy érezte, hogy hazatért. De megdöbbent, mikor Sergerék azzal fogadták, hogy Hedgewither már nincs Helsán. Az ordói kiképzőtiszt volt látogatóban Xargánál, és látva Hedgewither idegen technikáját, elkérte a trandoni fiút Ordo számára. A Karendhor gárdisták harci technikáját akarta fejleszteni az ismeretlen stílussal. Sylas nem szívesen vált meg a fiútól, akit ő is nagyon megkedvelt, de ha ez Helsa számára veszteség volt is, Hedgewither számára mindenképp elismerés, és előléptetés.

Seydának is hiányzott a trandoni fiú, de könnyebben sikerült felejtenie, hisz az őrharcosok társasága mindenért kárpótolta. Lelkesen tanult tovább, és időről időre meglátogatta Mrs.Wintert, hogy beszámoljon neki élményeiről. Délután tudott csak elmenni, amikor Teregrilék voltak szolgálatban, de mivel Sergerék, és Taironék is elkísérték a kislányt, így a foglyokra vigyázó három műszak minden őrharcosa hallhatta, amint Seyda csillogó szemmel mesélte az idős asszonynak, hogy mesterfelderítő lesz belőle, a legelső nagy vizsgán már túl is van. Adatlapján meg is mutatta a nagygyakorlaton elért kiváló minősítését. Elmesélte, hogy erősített védelmű könnyűpáncélja van, már vezetett űrhajót, és programozott droidokat. Büszkén súgta Mrs.Winternek, hogy a karddal ő bánik a legjobban a harcosok és felderítők közül. Talán még az őrharcosok közt is lenne, akit le tudna győzni, de azok ellen sosem küzdött még. A türelmesen hallgató Mrs.Winter látta, hogy ilyenkor az őrharcosok csak mosolyognak a kislány háta mögött, vigyázva azonban, hogy Seyda ne vegye észre. A kislány azt is őszintén elmondta, hogy a közelharc nehéz, mert ő a legkönnyebb és a leggyengébb a bázison, és most már Davrel, a fiatal harcos sincs mellette, akivel eddig az edzéseken gyakorolni szokott, mert az is őrharcos lett.

Seyda szomorúan mesélte el Xargának, hogyan veszítette el ajándékba kapott fénykardját, de a kiképzőtiszt más oldalról közelítette meg a dolgot:

- Nem kell sajnálnod, kislányom! Annak a sith fénykardnak eszerint az volt a rendeltetése, hogy az életedet megmentse, nem az, hogy veled maradjon. Talán nem érezte jól magát egy mandalóriai bázison, sem pedig egy tiszta kis jedi kezében.

- Te honnan tudsz ilyesmiket, Xarga? - kérdezte a kislány meglepetten.

- Hát tőled, Seyda. Arionék mesélték nekem, hogy az indulás előtti napon igyekeztél az akaratod alá vonni a fénykardot, hogy elfogadtasd magadat vele. Mivel ez egy sith jedi fénykardja volt valamikor, talán maga a sötét jedi hívta magával a pusztulásba.

- Ez még nem jutott eszembe, Xarga - mondta Seyda elgondolkodva.

A második év is tanulással és gyakorlatozással telt el. Seyda sokat komolyodott, és azon kapta magát, hogy az őrharcosok valami okból jobban vonzzák, mint eddig. Serger vadítóan égkék szeme, Teregril lágy hangja, Sheruk aranylón csillanó haja, Larsen kellemes modora, Tairon huncut mosolya egyszerre más értelmet nyert. Arion körül pedig valahogy vibrált a levegő. A többieket is sokkal közelibbnek érezte magához, közellétük egyfajta nyugtalanságot váltott ki belőle, de nem tudta megfogalmazni a változások mibenlétét. Aztán egy alkalommal Calborn egy körútról tért vissza. Ahogy megjelent a rámpán, és az éppen arra sétáló Seydára pillantott, mintha megállt volna az idő. A vezérharcos bizonyára köszönt, ahogy máskor is, de Seyda nem emlékezett semmire. Csak állt dermedten, maga sem tudta, miért van rá most nagyobb hatással a férfi látványa, mint máskor.

Calborn most is Telrevan lila páncélját viselte, és a sűrű szövésű fekete lanilin-együttes volt rajta, amit a páncél alá húztak föl vezérek és harcosaik egyaránt. Hatalmas, nyúlánk, tökéletesen arányos teste döbbenetes erővel párosult, ugyanakkor laza izomzata a könnyed mozgás teljes szabadságát biztosította számára. A páncélzat még jobban kiemelte a széles vállai és keskeny csípője közti látványos különbséget. Roppant izmainak látványa a testhez simuló fekete lanilinöltözék alatt teljesen elbűvölte Seydát. De a vezérharcos tekintete volt az, ami igazán zavarba hozta.

Seyda most először gondolkodott el azon, Calborn miért tartózkodik Sylas birodalmában ilyen hosszú ideje, ahelyett, hogy saját klánja dolgait intézte volna, de ezt nem merte sem Calborntól, sem Sylastől megkérdezni.

Egyszer óvatosan Brailornak szegezte ezt a kérdést, az pedig azt felelte, hogy ilyen nagy vezér hóbortját - mit miért tesz - ki tudná kitalálni? Seydát most már végképp nem lehetett lerázni, mert eszerint Calborn itt tartózkodása nem szokványos dolog. Megkereste Sherukot, aki mosolyogva indult feléje az udvaron, mikor megpillantotta:

- Hogy vagy, kiscsillag? - kérdezte szokott kedvességével.

- Jól, csak... - jött zavarba Seyda, hogyan fogjon hozzá, majd összeszedte magát. - Sheruk, Calborn ugye a Telrevan klán vezére?

- Ahogy mondod.

- És neki nincs annyi gondja, mint Sylasnek a saját klánján belül?

- De, biztos van. Egy klánnal csak gondok vannak. Ha nincs gond, akkor annak a klánnak már annyi! Mert akkor már annyi baj van vele, hogy az a klán már nem is létezik, azért nincs gond vele!

- De Calborn már azelőtt is itt volt, mielőtt engem idehozott, és azóta is már két év telt el. Neki nem kell soha hazamennie?

Sheruk szemében megcsillant valami, ahogy a lány arcát fürkészte:

- Calbornnak is vannak helyettesei, akik vigyáznak a klánjára. A Telrevan klán, a Központ, amúgyis más jellegű egy kicsit, mint a többi. Más a funkciója, de erről Geren már biztos mesélt neked.

- Igen, mesélt. Azt mondta, minden Mandalore abból a klánból emelkedett ki. A legutolsó is, akit az én bátyám…

- Így van - bólintott Sheruk. - A te bátyád.

Seyda zavarba jött. Lehajtott fejjel hátrált el az alvezértől:

- Bocsáss meg, Sheruk, nem lett volna szabad szóba hoznom épp nekem… - megfordult és elszaladt. Sheruk hosszan nézett utána.

Seydát egy napon Larsen kereste meg azzal, hogy a klánvezér hívatja. A klánvezér? A kislány önkéntelenül elmosolyodott magában, mert ő már régen felállította magában a ranglistát. Helsán Xarga volt a vezér, nem Sylas!

Xarga, a kiképzőtiszt nem volt vezető a szó legszorosabb értelmében, de a bázis területén mindenképp ő uralkodott. Tőle tartott mindenki. Igazságos volt ugyan, de nagyon szigorú.

Az igazi vezetők közül a legközvetlenebb kétségkívül Sheruk volt, akihez oda lehetett menni bármilyen problémával, vagy egyszerűen csak beszélgetni. És persze a másik alvezér, Brailor. Ők ketten sokat forogtak a harcosok között, állandóan a bázist járták, mindenhol ott voltak, ahol kellett, és azonnal intézkedtek. Soha nem hurrogtak le senkit, megadták a tisztelet harcosaiknak, ahogyan ők is megkapták.

Sylas komoly volt, csendes és jóindulatú. Mint egy nagytekintélyű, elfoglalt apa, aki azonban minden gyermekével egyformán törődik, bármennyi dolga van is. Seyda nagyon ragaszkodott hozzá. Csak ritkán volt bátorsága ahhoz, hogy meglátogassa, hisz harcosként ő is közvetlenül Xarga, Sheruk és Brailor fennhatósága alá tartozott, akik pedig maradéktalanul ellátták feladatukat minden ügy megoldásában. Sylast nem volt miért fölkeresnie, hacsak nem úgy rendelték eléje valami miatt, de néha azért elment hozzá, hogy legalább néhány szót váltson vele. Soha nem zavarták el, ahogyan mást sem zavartak el a bázis lakói közül. Sylas egyedülállóan jóindulatú és csöndes, nyugodt egyénisége egyszerűen vonzotta környezetét. Seydát pedig különösen, mert árva lévén ezt a férfit szinte apjaként tisztelte. Sylas maga is érezte a kislány ragaszkodását, de elfogódottságát is, mert mosolyogva ment eléje, ha meglátta a küszöbön tétován álldogálni.

Seyda tisztában volt Sylas szerepével Starviller életében. Sylas klánvezérként hatalmas, tágkörű családja minden politikai, gazdasági, személyi és harci jellegű dolgát felvállalta. Ez a központi bázis csupán egy kis része volt tevékenységi körének. Volt felesége és voltak gyermekei, de Seyda soha nem találkozott még velük, csak hallott róluk. Egy harci bázison nem volt helye sem asszonynak, sem gyermeknek. Ide nem lehetett csak úgy látogatóba jönni.

Sylas birodalma nemcsak egyetlen bolygóra korlátozódott a háború után gyorsan regenerálódó Mandalória végeláthatatlan birodalmában. Sheruk és Brailor is a Starviller klán szülötteként emelkedett kiváló képességei révén az alvezéri cím elnyeréséig. Sylas távollétében kizárólag nekik volt döntési jogkörük harci területeken, így e bázis területén is.

Seyda mostanában sokat hallotta emlegetni az Ordo klánt, melynek vezetőjéről, Canderousról legendákat meséltek. Azt is, hogy Canderous nem Sylas-féle csendes családapa, hanem egy arrogáns, keménykezű, bár igazságos harcos. Az ő klánja még harciasabb összetételű volt, mint Sylasé, a fegyelem az ő birodalmában már-már szinte elviselhetetlen. Seyda is tanulta, hogy a nagy _**Mandalore-ok**_, a birodalom kizárólagos, teljhatalmú urai, akik a klánokat összefogták, mindig az Ordo klánból, a híres Karendhor gárdából válogatták személyi testőrségüket, sokszor harci vezetőjüket is.

Seyda annyit már tudott, hogy az ő bátyja végzett az utolsó Mandalore-ral öt évvel ezelőtt, és azóta senkit nem ruháztak még föl ezzel a címmel. Amikor a történészt erről faggatta, Geren óvatosan kitért a téma megvitatása elől, anélkül, hogy hazugságba bonyolódott volna.

Seyda belenyugodott a kitérő válaszokba, mert tudta, hogy egy mandalóriai szemében a két legnagyobb bűn a gyávaság és a hazugság. Nem követhetsz el akkora hibát, amit ne tudnának megbocsátani, de ha hazugságon vagy gyávaságon érnek, azt soha nem bocsátják meg neked. Ha nem akarta, hogy Geren hazudjon, mert nem akarja, vagy nem mondhatja el, amit erről a dologról tud, akkor békén kell hagyni.

Seyda annyira belemerült gondolataiba, hogy összerezzent Larsen szelíd hangjától:

- Gyere, kicsi Seyda, és ne félj! Nincs okod aggodalomra!

- Nem félek, Larsen, hisz nem csináltam rosszat. Legalábbis nem tudok róla.

A gárdakapitány ajtót nyitott, és előreengedte a kislányt, aki meglepetten torpant meg. A két klánvezér és az alvezérek mellett Seyda minden kiképzője jelen volt. Larsen a Sylas mellett üresen hagyott székhez vezette az elfogódott kislányt, majd ő maga is leült.

- Seyda - kezdte Sylas. - Két éve kerültél Helsára. Minden felderítői és harci teljesítményeddel jóhírünket növelted, gyógyításaiddal példátlan mértékben járultál hozzá, hogy a bázis minden harcosa állandóan harcképes, és egészséges legyen. Talán nem is vagy tisztában azzal, milyen előkelő helyet vívtál ki magadnak köztünk szeretetreméltó, kedves kis egyéniségeddel. Geren, Saborra, Zuka és Xarga azért van most jelen, mert ők azok, akik tanításukkal hozzásegítettek téged ahhoz, hogy eddig a pillanatig eljuthass! Szeretném felajánlani neked a lehetőséget, hogy mandalóriai harcos légy! Akarsz csatlakozni klánomhoz?

Seyda nem bírt megszólalni, csak bólintott lelkesen, többször egymás után is, nehogy némaságát tétovázásnak könyveljék el.

- Rendben - mondta Sylas. - Örülünk, hogy így döntöttél! Mától igazi mandalóriai vagy, Seyda cal Starviller!

Két héttel ezután váratlan vendég érkezett Helsára.

Sylas éppen Helsa élelmiszerkészleteinek felhasználási arányát vetette össze a többi harcbáziséval, mikor egy őrharcos lépett be,

némán várva, hogy a vezér megszólítsa.

- Hallgatlak, fiam - pillantott föl Sylas.

- Ordo vezérhajója közeledik Helsához. Hamarosan landol.

- Az Arkan?

- Igen, Sylas. Ordo fővezére van a fedélzetén.

- Nocsak! - vonta föl szemöldökét meglepetten a klánvezér. - Speltorn nem egy utazgatós fajta. Komoly oka lehet annak, ha kimozdult Ordóról. Köszönöm a hírt, fiam. Kéretem Sherukot és Brailort!

- Igen, vezér! - az őrharcos távozott. Sylas visszafordult munkájához, de gondolatai máshol jártak.

Kommunikátoráért nyúlt, és kiadta a parancsot a konyha főszakácsának, hogy finom ebéddel készüljenek az ordói fővezér fogadására.

Amikor Ordo vezérhajója landolt Helsa űrkikötőjében, a magasrangú vendég meglepetten látta, hogy a két helsai alvezér mellett maga a klánvezér is kijött a fogadására. Sylas sok mindenben eltért mandalóriai vezértársaitól. Számára az etikett betartása is fontos szerepet játszott abban, hogy mások iránti tiszteletét kimutassa:

- Üdvözöllek Helsán, Speltorn! - nyújtott kezet a rámpán lesiető fővezérnek, aki vele egykorú lehetett. - Fontos esemény lehet az, amely képes téged kimozdítani Ordóról!

- Igen, Sylas, nagyon fontos! - bólintott Speltorn, majd üdvözölte Sherukot és Brailort. A kíséretében lévő ezüstzöld páncélú gárdisták lassú, egyenletes léptekkel követték. A tanácsterem előtt Sylas megállt:

- Te most csukd be a füledet, Speltorn! - mondta, majd a merev arcú gárdistákhoz fordult:

- Lazítsatok nyugodtan, fiúk! Tudom, hogy Ordón elképesztő fegyelmet követelnek tőletek, de most Helsán vagytok. Menjetek, látogassátok meg Xargát és Larsent, és ha éhesek vagytok, nézzetek körül az étkezőben! Én addig lefoglalom a fővezéreteket. No menjetek! - és hessegető mozdulatot tett. Speltorn önkéntelenül elmosolyodott a tétovázó gárdisták láttán:

- Elrontod őket, Sylas! Nincsenek hozzászokva az engedékenységhez. Mindegy. Hallottátok! Sylas azt mondta, lazíthattok, és egy klánvezérnek illik szót fogadnotok! Mehettek! - és belépett a tanácsterembe. A tizenhat őrharcos vigyázzban fogadta a vendéget. Sylas az asztalhoz invitálta a fővezért és rendelkezett, hogy hozhatják az ebédet, egyúttal bort és leyant hozatott:

- Hol van Calborn? - kérdezte Speltorn. - Telrevanon úgy informáltak, hogy itt van nálatok.

- Újabb körútra indult - mondta Sylas. - Hozzátok is be fog nézni, bár nálatok nem valószínű, hogy olyan gondokkal kell szembenéznetek, mint a kábítószerfogyasztás.

- Kábítószer? Itt, a birodalomban?! - ismételte a fővezér döbbenten.

- Igen, kábítószer. A köztársasági csempészek minden alkalmat megragadnak, hogy bomlasszák a birodalmat. Calborn nagyon aggódik.

- El is hiszem, Sylas. Szomorú örökséget hagyott rá az apja.

- Igen, látszik Calbornon, mennyire elkeseredett a jelenlegi állapotok miatt - jegyezte meg Sheruk. - Attól félünk, hogy nem lesz hajlandó az apja helyére lépni. Pedig a birodalomnak szüksége van rá! Kiváló uralkodó lenne belőle!

- Mindannyian így gondoljuk, Sheruk - mondta Speltorn. - De senki nem tudja, mik a szándékai Calbornnak. A felesége és a kisfia halála annyira megrendítette, hogy azóta talán még rá se nézett a nőkre, nemhogy feleséget keressen magának. Pedig úgy hírlik, az anyja talált neki egy nemesi származású telrevani nőt. Azilor unokahúgát, Darlenát.

- Azilor családja nagyon befolyásos a Mandalore-i Palotában - jegyezte meg Brailor. - Azilor kiválóan szolgálta Calborn apját testőrkapitányként, és nem tudta megbocsátani magának, hogy nem tudta megvédeni. Hatalmas törést okozott benne. Nem tudom, ki fogja-e heverni valaha is, hogy Mandalória uralkodójának testőrkapitányaként képtelen volt szembeszállni egy jedivel...

- Nem Azilor hibája volt - mondta Speltorn. - Revan nem _**egy **_jedi volt. Ő volt _**a **_jedi. Őellene nem lehetett esélye senkinek. Úgy szórta szét Mandalore testőrségét, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán hozzájuk ért volna, hogy hatalmas körzetben mindenki elpusztult. Maga Azilor is csak hihetetlen szerencséjének köszönhette, hogy félhalott állapotban ugyan, de életben maradt. De senki nem tett neki szemrehányást, hisz Revan nem akármilyen ellenfél volt...

- Az bizony! - mondta Sheruk és hozzátette. - Ne nézzetek gyávának, de örülök, hogy Malaknak sikerült végeznie vele.

Speltorn furcsa arckifejezéssel nézett rá:

- Azt mondod, sikerült végeznie vele?

Sheruk torkán megakadt a sült hús, amit az imént készült lenyelni. Köhögött, és alig bírt megszólalni, látva, hogy mindenki dermedten bámulja Speltornt:

- Miért, talán nem?! Revan halott! Saját jeditársa, Darth Malak végzett vele!

- Rosszul tudod - mondta nyugodtan az ordói fővezér. - Revan él. És bosszút akar állni Malakon.

- És ki találta ezt ki?! - vetette közbe Brailor.

- Kaptam egy kódolt üzenetet. Canderoustól.

Sheruk ismét félrenyelt. Letette kését, villáját, és félretolta maga elől a tányárt:

- Még egy ilyen hír, és megfulladok!

- Canderous fölvette veled a kapcsolatot? - Sylas hangja is elárulta, mennyire megdöbbentik Speltorn információi.

- Igen. Azt ti is tudjátok, hogy ő Tarison volt zsoldos.

- Elég szégyen tőle - morogta rosszkedvűen Sheruk. - Aki olyan nevet visel, mint Canderous Ordo, annak nem volna szabad szégyent hozni rá rá azzal, hogy beáll zsoldosnak!

- Nem a mi dolgunk, hogy ítéletet mondjunk fölötte, Sheruk! - szólt rá Sylas. - A Mandalóriai Háború szétszórt minket. És nem mindenki tudott visszailleszkedni régi életébe.

- Nincs igazad, Sylas! - vágott vissza az alvezér. - Zsoldosnak csak az áll be, akinek pénzre van szüksége, és mellé még közönséges gyilkos is! De Canderous sosem volt gyilkos, csak kiváló harcos, és Ordo klánvezéreként biztos, hogy volt elég pénze! Nézd meg, Speltorn visszatért az utolsó háború után Ordóra! Tovább folytatja fővezérként a Karendhor gárdisták képzését, és féltve őrzi azt a hírnevet, amit Canderousnak sikerült kivívnia Ordo számára! Ne mondd nekem, hogy Canderous jobban érzi magát zsoldos bérencként Tarison, mint ahogy Ordón érezné magát ismét klánvezérként!

- Jól van, Sheruk, de most hallgassuk tovább Speltornt!

- Ha csak azért helyeselsz, hogy elhallgattass, kár a fáradtságért! - kelt ki magából Sheruk. - Tudjátok, hogy igazam van, hisz vérbeli mandalóriai nem is gondolkodhat erről másképp!

Minden tekintet Starviller vezérére szegeződött, várták, mikor utasítja rendre alvezérét. Sylas rövid hallgatás után ennyit mondott:

- Teljes mértékben igazad van, Sheruk! Canderous elhamarkodottan döntött, mikor beállt zsoldosnak, ahelyett, hogy visszatért volna Ordóra. De honnan veszi, hogy Revan életben van?

- Onnan, hogy együtt utazgatnak Revannel - válaszolt készségesen Speltorn. Sheruk a megrakott tányérjára nézett:

- Még jó, hogy időben hagytam abba az evést. Mostanra már a döbbenet halottja lennék.

Brailort is láthatóan jobban érdekelte Canderous és Revan története, mint az ebéd, mert már ő sem evett egy ideje:

- Úgy tudjuk, Revan zászlóshajóját Malak ronccsá lövette.

- Igaz. De Revan csak kómába került, a jedik pedig valahogy kiszabadították tehetetlen testét a roncsból. Új személyiséget kapott, és magához térítették. Sokáig nem volt tisztában azzal, hogy ő tulajdonképp a rettegett Revan volt, aki megölte az uralkodónkat, aztán valamikor, valahogy, valahol átbukott a sötét oldalra, és sith jedivé vált Malakkal együtt. És persze a sitheknél két vezér nem fér meg egymással. Nyílt titok volt, hogy Revan a tehetségesebb, ami Malakot nem zavarta, amíg csak jedik voltak. A sötét oldal azonban mindenkiből kihozza a rosszabbik ént és a gyűlöletet. Malak ezért akarta elpusztítani vetélytársát. Az új személyiségű Revan elfelejtette, hogy halálos ellenségei voltunk. Tarison találkozott Canderousszal, aki sokáig nem tudta, hogy a megváltozott Revannel hozta össze a sors. Egymás oldalán harcolnak szövetségben, egy köztársasági háborús hőssel, egy wookie-val, egy cathar jedivel, egy twi'lekkel, és két ember jedivel együtt Malak ellen.

Sheruk elhúzta a száját:

- Canderousnak sikerült összegyűjtögetnie, és megnyernie szövetségesül az összes lényt a Galaxisból, akik ellen a mandalóriaiak valaha is háborút viseltek?

- Nem lehetett nehéz dolga - jegyezte meg Brailor. - Mindegy, kiket válogatott volna össze, tekintettel arra, hogy a Mandalóriai Birodalom az egész Galaxis ellen háborút viselt már!

- Speltorn, Canderous az üzenetében utalt rá, miért döntött úgy, hogy otthagyja Tarist?

- Igen, Sylas. Kénytelen volt elhagyni Tarist. Taris már nem létezik. Malak az egész városbolygót elpusztította...

Akkora volt a beálló csend, hogy egy rovar lábának neszezését is meg lehetett volna hallani.

- No, ezzel a hírrel egy egész hétre elvetted az étvágyamat, Speltorn - szólalt meg végül Sheruk fojtott hangon. - Azt mondod, Malak az egész bolygót elpusztította?

- Igen, Sheruk. Lebombázta, felégette, felrobbantotta! Az egész felszín roncshalmaz. Ha néhány lény túléli is, mutálódnak majd. Malak a jedik ellen is hadat visel. Elpusztította a coruscanti és a dantooine-i jedi akadémiát is. Miután elmenekültek Tarisról, Revant a dantooine-i akadémián képezték ki másodszor is jedivé. Néhány hét alatt, mert Revannek másodszorra már nem kellett több idő hozzá. Canderous látta, hogyan folyik a kiképzés, és annyit jegyzett meg üzenetében, már nem csodálja, hogy elbuktunk a jedikkel szemben.

- Hol vannak most? - kérdezte Sylas.

- Bolygóról bolygóra járnak. Canderous nem számolt be róla, miért, csak arra utal, bizonyos bolygókon keresnek valamiket. Az alapinformációt Dantooine-on kapták, de nem üzent többet erről. Látták már őket a Tatooine-on, Manaanon, Korribanon és Kashyyykon, ahogy más hírforrásokból hallottuk.

- Canderous mióta tudja, hogy Revant kísérgeti? - tette föl a magától értetődő kérdést Brailor.

- Nemrég Malak elkapta őket. Ő maga is megdöbbent, mikor rájött, hogy Revan él. Ő leplezte le Revant, akinek csak halvány emlékfoszlányai vannak előző életéről, amikor még ő volt a legrettegettebb, leghatalmasabb Sith Nagyúr. Canderous szabadította ki csellel társait Malak fogságából, és sikerült elmenekülniük. De a hír szétfutott azóta.

- És mi van akkor, ha Revan csak azért akar bosszút állni Malakon, hogy felébresztett múltjának segítségével visszaszerezze tőle egykori sötét hatalmát?

- Hát, Brailor, megvan rá az esély, de Canderous utalásaiból az tűnik ki, hogy ilyesmiről szó sincs. Ez a mostani, megváltozott Revan nem akar hatalmat, de rühelli, ha üldözik. És bizony Malak most már fokozott erővel hajszolja őt. Canderous Revan harcostársául szegődött, elkötelezte magát mellette, így biztos, hogy addig fogja kísérni, amíg ez a misszió tart. Ha az út a halálba visz, akkor a lojális Canderous a halálba is el fogja kísérni Revant.

- Mit kereshetnek egyáltalán? - töprengett Sheruk. - A legnagyobb kérdés az, honnan van Malaknak az a döbbenetes nagyságú flottája, mely állandóan újratermelődik, sőt nőtt is az évek során.

- Talán épp ezt akarja megtudni Revan és Canderous. Talán összefüggés van a bolygók között, melyeket együtt bejártak. Revan és Malak egyszerre bukott át a sötét oldalra a Mandalóriai Háború után, és amikor visszatértek a Külső Peremről, ez a hatalmas flotta már velük volt. Ezzel az irtózatos túlerővel támadták meg a köztársaságot, mely már meggyengült az ellenünk folytatott háború során. Ha Revan emlékezne arra, honnan szerezték ezt a flottát Malakkal, akkor csak oda kellene mennie és elpusztíthatná azt a gyárat. De Canderous semmilyen támpontot nem adott missziójuk céljáról és jellegéről. Sajnálom, de nekem is csak ennyi információm van. Tulajdonképpen azért jöttem, hogy ezt elmondjam nektek. Erről akartam beszélni Calbornnal is. Lehet, hogy ez az információ segítené őt a döntésben, hogy lépjen végre az apja helyére! Ha Malakot tényleg sikerülne elpusztítani, akkor is itt van még Nihilus. Minden klánunkat zaklatja, szükségünk lenne rá, hogy egy központi erő újra összefogjon minket! Gárdistáink képzése egyre jobban specializálódik, Mandalore elégedett lenne velük!

- Ha már szóba kerültek a gárdistáid, Speltorn, Hedgewither beváltotta a hozzá fűzött reményeket?

- Igen, Sheruk. Gondolom, nem árulok el nagy titkot azzal, hogy Hedgewithert kiváló munkája miatt kiképzőtisztté léptettem elő. Fiatal kora ellenére döbbenetes a tudása, de ezzel ti is nyilván tisztában voltatok, azért foglalkoztatok vele megkülönböztetett figyelemmel.

- És vannak ott barátai? Mert itt Sergerék sosem hagyták magára.

- Nem tudom, Sheruk. Karendhor gárdistáim magánéletével nem szoktam foglalkozni. Annyit látok, hogy mindenkivel jó kapcsolatban van. Türelmes és higgadt kiképző, de hogy barátságot kötött-e valakivel, nem tudom. Ebéd után még meglátogatnám Xargát, aztán indulok vissza Ordora. És ha Canderous megint üzenne, újra eljövök!

Most már máshonnan is jöttek a hírek, az egész Galaxist lázba hozta, hogy sikerült felfedni Malak legyőzhetetlenségének titkát, a Külső Peremen túli Csillagkohót! A gigantikus gyártelep azonban, mely Malak flottáját vég nélkül gyártotta, egyúttal csataállomásként is szolgált, és a sith flottán kívül is védte egy különös pajzs. A pajzs furcsa erőtere számtalan hajó lezuhanását okozta azzal, hogy műszereiket megzavarta, tönkretette. A közeli bolygók roncstemetőkké váltak.

Hosszú hónapok feszültséggel teljes várakozása után egyszerre újabb hírek kezdtek szállingózni a Galaxisban.

Calborn belépett a háromszoros ráccsal elkerített területre. Jövetelére az őrharcosok feszes vigyázzal reagáltak.

- Teregril, hogy viselkednek a foglyok?

- A szokásos. A kapitány néha őrjöng, a pilóta időnként dührohamot kap. A navigátor a csillagászati könyveit bújja, a nyolc férfiutas meg állandóan pazakozik. Az egy kártyajáték. Mrs.Winter valamilyen kézimunkával foglalja le magát, Flora pedig… hát szóval… ritkán alszik a saját ágyában.

Calborn megcsóválta fejét:

- Nyissátok ki az ajtót!

A hatalmas konténerlakás a lehetőségekhez képest elég kényelmesen volt berendezve. Calborn megállt a küszöbön, pillantása végigfutott a feléje forduló arcokon:

- Jó estét mindenkinek! Kérem a figyelmüket! A hozzánk érkező hírek szerint a Csillagkohót a köztársasági flottának sikerült elpusztítania! Malak halott! - felemelte tenyerét a meginduló izgatott lármában, jelezve, hogy csendet kér. - Kapcsolatunk a köztársasággal jelentősen javult. Hamarosan elhagyhatják ezt a bolygót, egyúttal a mandalóriai felségterületet. Hazamehetnek.

- Nagyon jó hír! - örvendezett az idős asszony, kézimunkáját az ölébe ejtve. - Ne aggódj, fiam, nem fogjuk rossz hírét kelteni ennek a helynek!

- Megtiszteltetésnek érezzük, hogy elégedett a vendégszeretetünkkel, Mrs.Winter - küldte felé lenyűgözően udvarias mosolyát Calborn, és távozásra készen az ajtó felé fordult.

- Hé, te! Te mandalóriai! Akkor a lányt is el fogjátok szépen engedni velünk!

Calborn tudta, kitől ered az arrogáns, rekedt hang, de csak a válla fölött szólt vissza:

- Elmondtam, ami önökre tartozik. Jó éjszakát!

- Hé! Mondtam neked valamit! Süket vagy? Ha nem engeditek el velünk, rátok uszítjuk a köztársaságot, hogy akarata ellenére tartotok fogva egy katonai bázison egy lányt, és nem nehéz kitalálni, mire használjátok! A köztársaság nem hagyja annyiban! Lehet, hogy a lány szégyell majd beszélni, de akkor beszélek én helyette! És az igazságszolgáltatás előtt nektek is be kell ám húznotok a farkatokat!

Calborn visszafordult:

- Elmondtam, ami önökre tartozik - mondta hidegen. - Nem ismétlem el.

A kapitány előrébb lépett, de két őrharcossal találta magát szemközt. Teregril és Canter reflexszerűen ugrottak vezérük elé. Csend lett. A kapitány megvetően köpött a vezérüket védő őrharcosok lába elé:

- Teszek rá, hogy mekkora kutya vagy itt ezen a telepen! A lány el akar menni innen, úgyhogy én elviszem, mert ezek a gyávák itt a pofájukat se merik kinyitni az érdekében most, hogy téged ideevett a fene…

- De kapitány, miket hord itt össze? - engedte le hímzését Mrs.Winter. - Magának Seyda még a közelébe se ment soha, hogyan beszélhetett volna vele bármit is?

- Kuss, vénasszony! - mordult rá a kapitány. - Fél lábbal a sírban vagy, mit tudsz te már arról, mit jelent nőnek lenni, mit tudod te, mit csinálnak a lánnyal ezek az állatok, akik testőrökkel védik a tekintélyüket! Pedig én érdemelnék tiszteletet, hogy segítek neki elmenekülni innen…

Calborn lába a két őrharcos közül óriási lendülettel vágódott előre, és hasba rúgta a kapitányt, a következő pillanatban pedig már a mellén térdelt:

- Nem méltó a tiszteletre az, aki maga sem ad tiszteletet másoknak! - a lélegzet után kapkodó nagydarab férfit könnyedén maga után rángatva ledobta Mrs.Winter lába elé. - Most itt előttem fogsz bocsánatot kérni a hölgytől, vagy megtudod, miért tisztelnek és védenek engem az őrharcosaim! Megtanítom neked, mivel lehet mandalóriai földön a tiszteletet kiérdemelni, de akkor te erről a földről haza többé nem mégy _**élve**_, mert ahhoz, hogy azt te is végigcsináld, nem a pofádnak kellene ekkorának lennie, hanem a bátorságodnak, és sok olyan képességnek, amely még mutatóban sincs benned! Halljam azt a bocsánatkérést!! - a kapitány levegőt se kapott, nem hogy meg bírjon szólalni, de miután Calborn indulatosan a földhöz verte az arcát és a homlokát, fuldokolva elhörgött egy töredelmes bocsánatkérést. Mrs.Winter némán nézett le rá, majd szinte szomorúan bólintott a mandalóriai vezér felé.

Calborn még most sem engedte el áldozatát:

- Három év alatt, mióta itt rontod a levegőt, fogalmad sincs róla, hányszor mentettem meg az életedet, mert nem engedtem, hogy őrharcosaim, akiket nap mint nap vérig sértettél és felbőszítettél, végezzenek veled! Hogy épp te mocskolj minket, és te fenyegetőzz igazságszolgáltatással, te, aki valóban zaklattad Seydát, nem tűröm! Azt mondom neked, jobban teszed, ha önként kisétálsz a vadonba felfordulni, mert hamarosan visszajövök, hogy elengedjem a társaidat, de ha akkor még itt talállak, keserves halálod lesz! És most, miután kimegyek innen, meg ne próbálj bosszút állni Mrs. Winteren, mert éber szemek vigyázzák minden mozdulatodat, és többé már nem véd téged a parancsom! Őrharcosaim most már büntetlenül szedhetnek téged ízekre!

Ledobta a fuldoklót a földre. Aztán Florára nézett:

- Akár a saját akaratodból történt, akár kényszerből, de nem mi tettünk téged azzá, aki lettél! Tudod, hogy az útról, amelyen most jársz, már nem lehet visszafordulni, mert a szenny emlékét soha nem tudod lemosni a lelkedről! Lehet, hogy neked az út elején még nem volt választási lehetőséged, de segíthettél volna, hogy legalább Seydának legyen! Ahogyan Mrs. Winter tette.

Tisztelettel hajtott fejet az ősz asszony előtt, aki váratlanul a vezér jobbjáért nyúlt, és két tenyerébe vette:

- Két lányom van, akiket, bár régen elszakadtak tőlem, nagyon szeretek. De ha lett volna valaha is fiam, azt kívánnám, hogy olyan nemes és olyan büszke legyen, amilyen te vagy! Igazi vezére vagy népednek, ne engedd, hogy megint háborúba sodorják! Vigyázz a birodalmadra, fiam! Formáld olyanná, mint amilyen te vagy! Csak a szívedre hallgass, amikor majd döntened kell!

- Azt fogom tenni! - Calborn megcsókolta a két ráncos kezet. Mrs. Winter szemét elfutotta a könny. És látta, hogy a Calborn mögött álló Teregril és Canter tisztelettel hajol meg előtte, anélkül, hogy erre vezérüktől parancsot kaptak volna.

Calborn az ajtóhoz lépett, de ott megfordult, mintha most jutott volna eszébe valami. Végighordozta megvető pillantását a társaság férfitagjain:

- Mindenről tudtatok, és nem léptetek közbe. De ahhoz nem voltatok gyávák, hogy csapdákat állítsatok Seydának, mert tudtátok, hogy senkije sincs, akinek a bosszújától tartanotok kellene! Olyan nagy dicsőség lett volna, ha ez az árva és naív kislány beleesik a csapdátokba, amiről még azt se tudja szegény, hogy az csapda egyáltalán? Meg sem érdemlitek a _**férfi**_ nevet!


	11. 10 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 10

A kis jedi úrnő 10. rész

Seyda a fürdőből tért vissza, leült a kényelmes ágy szélére, és nekiállt befonni derekáig omló, játékosan kunkorodó fekete fürtjeit.

Calborn a halk kopogás után csendesen jött be és leült a lánnyal szemközt egy székre. Páncélját már letette, csak a fekete lanilin volt rajta, mely nagyszerűen kihangsúlyozta pompás alakját.

- Az az idős asszony nagyon kedves és tiszteletreméltó - jegyezte meg. - Emlékszel még arra, hogy hívják? Bizonyára rég láttad.

A lány ráfüggesztette sötét szemét, haját fonó keze megállt a mozdulat közben:

- Mrs. Winternek hívják. Nem kell emlékeznem. Tegnap is beszéltem vele.

- Miért jársz hozzájuk olyan gyakran? - kérdezte Calborn szelíden. - Csak Mrs. Winter miatt? Vagy valamelyik férfi vonz? Azt mondtad, nem szerettél köztük lenni. A kapitányról pedig azt mondtad, megkergettetnéd a bomákkal… emlékszel még rá?

- Igen - Seyda még csak el sem mosolyodott. - Mennyi ostobaságot összehordtam gyerekként!

- Gyerekként - ismételte Calborn lassan. - Persze, mert már nem vagy gyerek. Felnőttél, igaz?

- Igaz - mondta csöndesen Seyda, majd elfordította arcát, kerülve Calborn tekintetét s egészen halkan folytatta. - Csak Mrs.Winterrel szoktam beszélgetni. A pilóta, a navigátor és a többiek azt mondták, nagyon szép vagyok, és megkérdezték, nem akarok-e velük visszamenni a köztársaságba, ha egyszer végre hazatérhetnek.

- És te el akarsz menni velük?

- Nem, Calborn. Nekem itt az otthonom.

- Itt az otthonod, igaz. De sokszor láttam, hogy valamiért szomorú vagy. Nem érzed magad szabadnak? Nem vagy boldog köztünk?

Seydát feszélyezte a nagytekintélyű vezér furcsa hanghordozása. Hogy egyáltalán az érzéseiről faggatja. De miért?

Összerezzent Calborn lágy, mély hangjától, amint az türelmesen megismétli a kérdést:

- Tudnom kell, Seyda! Ha választanod lehetne, visszamennél a köztársaságba?

- Nem, mert a jedik megint hazudnának nekem, ahogy eddig, és nem akarok összezárva lenni a kapitánnyal és a többiekkel, és már nem is érezném jól magam máshol, csak itt… - felemelte fejét és Calbornra nézett. - És _**te**_ is...te is _**itt**_ _**vagy**_…

A vezérharcos leült mellé, és lassú mozdulattal két tenyerébe vette a lány arcát. Annyira közel hajolt hozzá, hogy Seyda érezte forró, tiszta leheletét és szédült, ahogy sötét szemeibe nézett:

- Azért faggatlak, mert az elképzeléseiddel szeretnék tisztában lenni. És nagyon örülök a szavaidnak, mert én is azt akarom, hogy itt maradj velünk, csak a választás jogát nem akartuk elvenni tőled!

Seydában ismeretlen érzések dúltak. Félt, hogy a döbbenetes erejű izmok fogollyá teszik, ugyanakkor szeretett volna még közelebb húzódni, hogy biztonságban legyen mellettük. Testében azonnal megszületett a válasz Calborn közeledésére. Félte, mégis kívánta a vezért, aki iránt eddig csak hálát, csodálatot és mélységes tiszteletet mert érezni.

- Nem megyek el, Calborn… ha nem muszáj elmennem a közeledből. Nem tudnék elmenni. Nem akarok elmenni… innen... ahol te vagy...

A vezérharcos egy mozdulattal szétrázta a félig már befont göndör fürtöket…

- Ők már szabadok… - súgta. - Légy most szabad te is…

Ajka elérte a lányét, gyengéden, óvatosan harapdálta, szinte ízlelgette. Seyda érezte a férfi megváltozó kisugárzását, és riadtan csúszott odébb az ágyon, de mikor elérte a falat, már nem volt hova hátrálnia. A vezér lassú mozdulattal nyúlt utána, és megint közelebb húzódott hozzá. Seyda érzékeit felébresztette az érintése. Calborn azonban uralkodott magán. Megelégedett azzal, hogy a karjába zárja szépséges kis harcosát. Csak választ akart. És azt Seyda akadozó szavaiból már megkapta. A lány arcához hajolt:

- A vezéred annyira odavan érted, hogy mindent megenged neked! Óriási hatalomra tettél szert fölöttem, Seyda! Nem akarsz élni a hatalmaddal?

Seyda ekkor félénken megsimogatta Calborn haját, aztán az arcát. Először csak egyik kezével merte, aztán mind a kettővel. Végül felbátorodva megérintette a száját. Majd ügyetlenül meg is csókolta.

Aztán a hatalmas, kemény izmok közé bújt. Barna arcocskáját Calborn melléhez szorította, és a rugalmas anyagú lanilinon keresztül hallgatta a vezér szívdobbanásait. Észre sem vette, mikor aludt el.

Hajnalban talpon volt, mint máskor. Hogy Calborn mikor hagyta magára, nem tudta.

Rendbetette kicsi, kényelmes otthonát. Zűrzavaros érzéseit azonban nem tudta ilyen könnyen rendbetenni. Ha találkozik Calbornnal, hogyan viselkedjen vele ezután? Erre az éjszakára Xarga nyilvánvalóan nem készíthette őt fel a kiképzések alatt.

Sokkal nehezebb lesz ezután Calborn szemébe néznie, mert nemcsak annyi történt, hogy ő engedett a legtekintélyesebb vezér szeszélyének. Ő valóban vonzódott ehhez a vezérhez. Nem tekintélye vagy hatalma érdekelte, hanem maga Calborn, mint férfi, a maga tekintélyével…hát ugyanott tart. Még csak meg sem tudja fogalmazni a vonzerő mibenlétét, ami Calborn fogságába ejtette.

A reggeliző felé haladtában fogadta az őrharcosok és harcostársai üdvözlését. A gyors, fegyelmezett étkezés után Xarga felsorakoztatta őket és megkezdődött az eligazítás, kire milyen feladat hárul a mai napon. Xarga most összeállított egy harminc főből álló csapatot harcosokból. De Seydát is beválogatta közéjük.

- Sherukot fogjátok elkísérni - kezdte a felvilágosítást. - Saborráék belebotlottak a mi egyik régi, de már nem használt bázisunkon olyan nyomokba, ami arra utal, hogy nemrég sithek jártak ott. Sabborráék a bázis közelében várnak titeket. Sheruk elvezet oda benneteket. Legyen a helyén az eszetek és a szívetek! Ostoba hősködés nincs! Úgy fogadjatok szót Sheruknak, mint ha én lennék veletek! Nagyon vigyázzatok rá, megértettétek?! Ha az alvezéreteknek egyetlen haja szála is meggörbül, haza se merjetek jönni! Aki pedig holtan marad ott közületek, az meg is érdemli, hisz épp azért nem mást küldök oda, hanem titeket, mert tudom, hogy csak ti tudjátok ezt megcsinálni!

Ezt az utolsó mondatot már kívülről ismerték a harcosok. Ezzel szokott Xarga lelket önteni azokba, akiket bevetésre küldtek. És sokat jelentett nekik, mert ezzel árulta el, hogy aggódik értük. Harcosai féltek tőle, mint a tűztől, de tűzbe is mentek volna érte. Seyda is hasonlóképp érzett.

Mielőtt Xarga útnak indította volna őket, odaintett a lánynak:

- Seyda! - a lány kilépett fegyelmezetten várakozó társai közül, és megállt a kiképzőtiszt előtt, félve, hogy valami mulasztáson érték. Xarga azonban nem a felszerelését nézte. Seyda vállára tette kezét, és lehajolt az arcához. Halkan beszélt, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák:

- Az expedíció névsorát már éjszaka összeállítottam, mikor a híreket megkaptuk. Hajnalban Calborn, mielőtt elutazott, szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy téged bevetésre küldjelek, és ezután már nem kötelező az edzéseken sem részt venned. Mivel a névsorba már éjjel betettelek, rávettem Calbornt, hogy engedjen el mégis, ezért maradtál a listán. Elmégy a harcosokkal? Nem akarsz élni Calborn engedélyével, hogy bent maradhatsz?

- Nem! - mondta Seyda, és feldobogott a szíve. Alig fért a bőrébe a büszkeségtől. A vezér nem szégyelli harcosai előtt sem kinyilvánítani, hogy félti őt! Ezen a bevetésen most bizonyítania kell, hátha ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy kiengedik!

- Szeretnék menni, Xarga!

- Rendben. De ha meghallom, hogy el mertél mozdulni Sheruk mellől, leszedem a fejedet, megértetted?

- Megértettem.

- Jó. Akkor állj vissza a sorba!

Sheruk a kapu előtt várta harcosait, laza szőke haján megcsillant a fény. A szokottnál is feldobottabb volt, és remekül festett kékkel szegélyezett aranyszínű páncéljában. Ő is szemrevételezte a csapatot, majd elindította őket:

- Hohó, kiscsillag! - fogta meg Seyda karját. - Gyere csak ide mellém! Már rég beszélgettünk, nem gondolod?

Beszélgetésre persze nem adódott sok lehetőség, hisz a szavanna kitermelte a maga ragadozóit, amelyek nem vártak arra, hogy zsákmányaik megtárgyalják a napi időjárást. A harcosok ennek ellenére beszélgettek, hisz kifejlesztett reflexeiknek köszönhetően azonnal tudtak válaszolni a támadásra. Seyda is elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy informálódjon egy kicsit:

- Sheruk, Calborn miért nem akarja, hogy ezután részt vegyek az edzéseken? Ő is tudja, hogy egy harcos nem eshet ki a gyakorlatból, mert lelassul és elpuhul.

- Xargának járt el a szája? - pillantott rá az alvezér.

- Igen, ő mondta. Te tudod, hogy Calborn miért döntött így?

- Hát tudod, Seyda… nem tudom. Igaz, hogy Calborn alaposan végiggondolja, mit fog tenni, de nála ez olyan gyors ütemben zajlik, hogy mire közli velünk, mi a terve, addigra már végre is hajtotta, akkor meg már miről magyarázzon? Sokkal önállóbb, mint a többi klánvezér. Kemény iskolája volt, sokkal keményebb, mint legtöbbünknek. Kétségtelenül Calborn Mandalória egyik legkiemelkedőbb személyisége, de gondolatmenete nem mindig követhető. Én csak annyit mondok neked, hogy mégis mondjak valamit, ha már megkérdeztél, hogy bár tippem sincs arról, amire választ vársz tőlem, de ha ő így döntött, bizonyára olyan feladatkört szán neked, amihez elengedhetetlen, hogy nemcsak életben, de épségben is maradj! Okosabb lettél ettől, kiscsillag?

- Nem igazán, de köszönöm, amit elmondtál.

Közben elérték a Surran bázist. Hatalmas szürke falak, egykor lakásnak használt, most üresen ásító konténerek, elburjánzó növényzet. Seyda annyira belefeledkezett a telep látványába, hogy összerezzent, mikor Saborra sötétkék páncélját látta megjelenni, szinte a semmiből. Tizennyolc felderítő volt vele, közülük négy még újonc.

Seyda sokszor gondolkodott azon, hogyan lehet annyi türelme egy tisztnek vagy vezérnek, hogy kezdő harcosai ügyetlenkedését elnézze. A harcosok nem váltak nevetség tárgyává, ha valamit nem sikerült megoldaniuk, még saját társaik sem gúnyolódhattak rajtuk, mert azért viszont büntetés járt. A mandalóriai hadászatnak ez mindenképp javára szolgált. Könnyebb volt a kudarcon túllépni, ha nem megvetést kaptak érte, csak többet kellett gyakorolniuk. Ehhez természetesen olyan kiképzők kellettek, akik személyre lebontva tudták, kitől mit várhatnak el, így nem küldték a halálba felkészületlenebb harcosaikat. Ha egy harcos végképp nem boldogult a követelményekkel, azt átirányították civil foglalkozásra, de a klán ekkor sem hagyta magára. Elkezdték számára keresni a helyet, ahol megtalálhatja a képességeinek megfelelő munkát és életteret.

Seyda titokban büszke volt magára, hogy ő mindig meg tudott felelni a követelményeknek.

Saborra halkan jelentést tett az alvezérnek, aki csoportokra osztotta a harcosokat. Minden csoportban vegyesen volt felderítő és harcos. Álcázót ilyen jellegű csapatmunkánál nem használtak, hisz egymás jelzéseit nem tudták volna venni.

Sheruk Seydát, és két harcost rendelt maga mellé. Konténerről konténerre jártak, lövésre kész fegyverrel, amivel most már Seyda is jól bánt. Nem jeleskedett a pisztolyhasználatban olyan jól, ahogy a mandalóriai szélespengéjű rövidkardot, a szimpla hosszú kardot, vagy a duplapengéjű kardot forgatta, de igyekezett mindent megtenni annak érdekében, hogy ha egyszer csak pisztolya lenne, mint fegyver, legalább eltalálja vele ellenfelét.

Úgy tűnt, a bázis teljesen kihalt, de Sheruk számára Saborra beszámolója szentírás volt, és ha az sithekre gyanakodott, akkor itt sithek vannak vagy voltak, de akkor csináltak is itt valamit. Ha az alvezér nem is hisz a felderítőparancsnoknak, a bázis környékén talált nyomok egyértelműen rohamdroidok ittjártára utaltak. Sheruk elég jól ismerte a Surran bázist, és tudott néhány titkos kijáratról, amiket harcosai számára most pontosan be is határolt:

- Ezekbe a lábotokat se tegyétek be! Mindenki csak arra a területre menjen, amit kijelöltem neki, így egyetlen kijárat se marad ki, de nem fedezzük föl őket kétszer is! Ha ilyet találtok, jelöljétek be, és haladjatok tovább! Lehet olyan, amelyik beomlott, vagy titkos csapdákat helyeztek el bennük. Először nézzünk körül, a végén majd együtt felderítjük őket!

Az egyik ilyen kijárat felé tartottak most, így óvatosabb haladásra intette harcosait. Mivel ugyanazokkal a néma parancsokkal irányította őket, amelyeket Xarga minden harcosába szinte feltételes reflexként belenevelt, az alvezér jelzéseivel pontosan tisztában voltak.

Seyda megtorpant és mozdulatlanná dermedt. Rezgést érzett a levegőben. Sheruk azonnal megállt, ugyanerre intve a harcosokat is. Ha egy felderítő valamiért gyanút fogott, soha nem hagyták figyelmen kívül. Seyda most már a hangot is érzékelte. A nesz épp csak súrolta a hallhatóság határát. Bármilyen apró állatka lehetett volna, csakhogy ez nem élőlény volt, mert változatlan intenzitással és folyamatosan hallatszott a nesznél halkabb érzet.

- Disruptormező - Seyda inkább lehelte, mint súgta a szót. Sheruk most sem hallott semmit. Kérdő pillantást vetett a harcosokra, akik szintén a fejüket rázták. Seyda a távolabbi sarok felé intett:

- Onnan jön.

Sheruk bólintott:

- Ott az egyik járat. Jó füled van, kiscsillag! - dícsérte meg. - Ráadásul formás is! - kacsintott rá, és megjelölte a térképen a kijáratot. - De vajon miért nem jelzik ezt az érzékelők? - mormolta halkan.

Seyda már hozzzászokott Sheruk közvetlenségéhez, tegnap éjjel óta azonban a bókok, bárkitől származzanak is, bármilyen ártatlanok és egyszerűek legyenek is, nagyobb jelentőséggel bírtak számára, mint eddig.

Bátrabban mosolygott vissza az alvezérre, mint ahogy egy nappal korábban mert volna, és visszafordult a bejárat felé, ahol a harcosok várakoztak. Sheruk csatlakozott hozzájuk. Kiléptek a ragyogó délelőtti fénybe. A többi felderítőcsapat gyülekezni kezdett a megadott helyen, de két csapat még hiányzott. Köztük volt Saborra is.

Amíg várták őket, Sheruk végignézte a térképeket és összegezte az eredményt. Minden kijáratot megtaláltak.

- Amint Saborráék is visszaérnek, elkezdjük a kijáratok tényleges felderítését. Seyda érzékelt egy disruptormezőt, ez azt jelenti, hogy a sithek levédték azt a kijáratot. Ti találtatok ilyesmit?

Tagadó válaszuk elgondolkodtatta. Kizárt dolognak tartotta, hogy ha már egyet levédtek, akkor a többit ne védték volna le, és hogy azt az egyet is csak Seyda érzékelte. És ha nem Seyda van kijelölve oda véletlenül, akkor még arra sem jönnek rá, hogy le van védve!

- Lazítsatok egy kicsit, amíg Saborráék visszajönnek, de senki nem mozdul el innen, világos? Seyda, Lano, Dannor, gyertek velem!

A lány eddig elgondolkodva nézte a falakon felkapaszkodó zöld indákat. A parancs hallatán azonnal indult az alvezér után, nyomában a fiatal Lanóval, és a sokat tapasztalt, idősebb Dannorral.

Sheruk a többiek által felfedezett egyik kijárathoz vezette őket:

- Figyeljetek! Nekem nagyon gyanús ez az egész. Ha egy kijárathoz csapdát állítottak a sithek, akkor a többihez is kellett, hogy állítsanak! De a többiek semmit nem érzékeltek, csak Seyda. Eszerint Seydán kívül bármelyikünk belesétálhat egy ilyen csapdába, mert nem érzékeli időben, vagy pedig tényleg csak azon az egy helyen van, akkor viszont ott valami olyasmi van elrejtve, amiről a sithek nagyon nem akarják, hogy mi rájöjjünk, hogy ott van. Ezért mi most négyesben újra végigjárjuk ezt a másik hat kijáratot, és ellenőriztetjük Seydával, érzékel-e csapdát! Az első ebben az épületben van. No, kiscsillagom, radarozd körbe ezt a barakkot az életmentő fülecskéddel! Mi addig a fiúkkal még levegőt se fogunk venni. Ott a kijárat bejárata, addig elmehetsz, tovább egy lépést sem!

Seyda a mozgatható fal mögötti alagút szájánál megállt. Először a levegő rezgésére figyelt. Semmi. Egyetlen nesz sem, pedig olyan csend volt, hogy akár a futkározó rovarok neszezését is is meg lehetett volna hallani. Rövid ideig minden idegszálával figyelt, aztán megrázta fejét:

- Semmi, Sheruk. Biztos lehetsz benne!

- Rendben, akkor továbbmegyünk a következőhöz!

Az alvezér elégedett lehetett felderítői felkészítésével, mert azon az egyen kívül valóban nem találtak több energiamezőt ők sem.

- Saborra nagyon elégedett lesz, ha elmondom neki, milyen remek fiai vannak!

Időközben előkerült az utolsó két csapat is. Sheruk megkönnyebbült. Pihenőt és ebédet engedélyezett az egész társaságnak, majd Saborra társaságában fölvonult egy valaha lőtornyok számára kiépített magaslatra. Innen szemmel tarthatta harcosait. Miközben ők maguk is nekikezdtek a könnyű ebédnek, az alvezér felvázolta elképzelését. A felderítőparancsnok figyelmesen hallgatta, és csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor az alvezér kifogyott a mondanivalóból:

- Sheruk, te tudsz valamit arról, hova vezetnek a kijáratok?

- Én? Hát nem te vagy a felderítők gyöngye? Én csak egy kíváncsi fickó vagyok, aki meg akar fejteni egy rejtvényt. Neked kellene tudnod, merre kacskaringózik az az átkozott alagút!

Saborra végighordozta tekintetét a nyugodt, napsütötte tájon:

- Veszélyesnek tartom, hogy bemenjünk!

- Nézd, én hiszek neked, de mivel meg kell tudnunk, miért ette ide a fene a sitheket, sajnos be kell mennünk!

- Sheruk, én nem vállalok felelősséget ezért az akcióért!

- Rendben, akkor majd én elviszem a balhét! Így megfelel?

- Igen, ha kérsz még harcost! Többet! Sokat! Nagyon sokat! És rohamdroidokat! És még lehet, hogy az se elég!

Sheruk őszinte kíváncsisággal nézett Saborrára:

- Mégis, mire gyanakszol? Találtál valamit?

- Még nem. Inkább megérzés. És egy két dolog, amiről viszont biztosan tudok.

- Ki vele! - nógatta az alvezér.

Saborra ismét végignézett a kihalt bázison:

- Ezen a területen több ezer évvel ezelőtt sithek is éltek, de akkor még nem a sötét oldalt szolgálták. És békében megfértek a mi akkori őseinkkel. Itt volt az egyik temetkezési helyük…

- Úgy érted, a halottak szellemeitől tartasz?

- Nem egészen erről van szó. Ez a bázis nem temetőre épült, de valahol a közelben sírok vannak. De _**nem civilek**_ sírjai.

- Valami már kezd derengeni - és az alvezér önkéntelenül pillantott végig csöndesen pihenő harcosain, mintha ellenőrizné, megvannak-e mind.

- Igen, Sheruk, ezek királysírok! Három sith király sírja! De ezek nem sziklába vájt gigantikus építmények, mint a négy legismertebb sith uralkodó mauzóleuma Korribanon, a Sötét Nagyurak Völgyében. Ezek itt hárman életükben megelégedtek a fény hatalmával, mert ők még a fényt szolgálták, elmúlásuk után pedig szerényen föld alatti katakombákban tértek nyugovóra.

Az alvezér tekintete visszavándorolt a felderítőparancsnokra:

- Leesett! Tehát te most nem a három jóságos halott sith királytól, hanem a nagyon is életben lévő gonosz sithektől tartasz! Hogy befészkelték magukat ezekbe a sírokba, és sötét bázist építenek ki bennük. Mit ne mondjak, a pofátlanságuk akkor tényleg nem ismer határt! Szerinted valamelyik alagút a sírokba vezet?

- Igen. Talán az, amit levédtek.

- Várj csak, Saborra! Azt mondod, hogy felépítettünk ide egy mandalóriai bázist hatszáz évvel ezelőtt, anélkül, hogy fogalmunk lett volna erről a katakomba-rendszerről?

- Sheruk, én csak a saját információimat tudom megosztani veled. Az én tudásom is a történészektől származik. Gyakori látogatója vagyok Gerennek, hogy adatbázisából mindent megtudjak a kijelölt területről, ahol épp dolgozom. Ha engem kérdezel, szerintem ezt a bázist épp azért építették ide, mert tudtak a sírokról, és valamiért ellenőrzés alatt akarták tartani. Lehet, hogy már akkor is voltak sith próbálkozások, hisz mégiscsak az ő történelmük egy darabkája van itt eltemetve, de mivel a Mandalóriai Birodalom akkor már háborúban állt a sithekkel, nyilván nem engedték őket ide. Ennek a Surran bázisnak a feladata az ellenőrzés lehetett, de hogy ki rendelte el a kiürítését háromszáz évvel ezelőtt, még csak találgatni sem tudok! Annál is furcsább a dolog, mert hisz nem sokkal odébb újra felépítettek egy másik bázist, a jelenlegit, a miénket, Helsát. Lehet, hogy valami titkos forrásadat a computerekben magyarázatot tudna adni erre, de erről a helyedben én Sylast faggatnám!

- Megnyugtatlak, Saborra, ha Sylas akár csak a töredékéről is tudna annak, amit itt sebtében elmeséltél nekem, akkor a te tizennyolc felderítőd kisegítésére nem harminc harcost küldött volna, hanem nyolcszázharmincat! Az is érdekelne, hogy Seydán kívül miért nem érzékeli senki azt a francos disruptormezőt, de ha ebbe bele is nyugszom, attól még a műszereinknek is jelezniük kellett volna! Az meg sem fordul a fejemben, hogy Seyda érzékszervei fölöslegesen riasztanának, ha tehát szerinte ott disruptormező van, akkor az ott is van! És az sem véletlen, hogy ő is csak annál az egy kijáratnál érzékeli, a többinél nem! Komoly dugdosnivalója lehet ott a sitheknek! Te műszaki vagy, el tudsz képzelni a sithek technikájában akkora fejlődést, hogy ezeket a rezgéseket és hangokat teljesen érzékelhetetlenné tegyék a mi műszereink számára?

Saborra tagadólag rázta fejét:

- Nem, de ettől még lehetséges. Ne érts félre, én nem a technikájuk robbanásszerű fejlődését tartom lehetségesnek, hanem az energia számunkra ismeretlen felhasználását! Ne feledd, hogy már nem közönséges érzékelésű vezetőik vannak! Jedik irányítják őket, akik maguk is képesek az energiát szolgálatukba állítani! Van, ami csupán illúzió vagy gondolati úton küldött energia. Az sem biztos, hogy mindig jelen van. Én sem értem igazán, miről beszélek, talán ha Zukát megkeresnéd, ő okosabbakat mondana neked! Egy biztos, Sheruk: ez nem egyszerűen egy disuptormezővel levédett bejárat, és nem úgy viselkedik, mint például a mi _**csaknem**_ teljesen hangtalan és észrevehetetlen álcázónk, amely bármilyen magas szintű is, csupán technika, nem mágia. Náluk viszont ez a _**csaknem**_ nincs!

A csend kezdett kényelmetlenné válni, mire Saborra végre folytatta, most már egész halkan:

- Sheruk, én tudom, hogy nehéz ezt egy büszke mandalóriainak belátnia, de nem vagyunk olyan erősek és felkészültek, hogy méltó ellenfélként nézzünk szembe olyan erőkkel, amelyek pusztán gondolati erővel is ölni tudnak! Legalább annyit azért érzékelnünk kellene, hogy kivel vagy mivel állunk szemben, különben mind ott maradunk! Ide most egy… - zavartan hallgatott el. Sheruk lassan bólintott, és tekintete megpihent a társai közt csendesen pihenő lányon:

- Jedi kellene! - fejezte be a mondatot. Elkomoruló arccal nézett Saborrára. - Sok mindenre hajlandó vagyok a feladat végrehajtása kedvéért, de Seydát nem engedem be! - hirtelen felállt, és nagy léptekkel ment le a magaslatról:

- Szedelőzködjetek! Visszatérünk a bázisra! A feladat összetettebbnek bizonyult, mint amire eredetileg felkészültünk. Sylas döntésétől tesszük függővé a továbbiakat. Ha ő engedi, hogy folytassuk a felderítést, visszajövünk ide holnap, de sokkal többen! Öt perc múlva menetkészek legyetek!

Visszament Saborrához, összecsomagolta ebédje maradékát, rendbetette felszerelését, s intett a felderítőparancsnoknak, hogy kövesse.

A tanácsteremben a gyűlésre ezúttal Xarga, Saborra és Zuka, valamint Kennix, a fegyvermester is hivatalos volt. Sylas gondterheltebbnek látszott, mint máskor:

- Sheruknak igaza van, elképzelésem sincs, miért ürítették ki azt a bázist! Ha van is róla valahol információ, az nem a klánvezérek tudását gazdagítja. Jól tettétek, hogy félbehagytátok a felderítést, de attól tartok, az éjszaka leple alatt folytatni fogják a betelepülést! Saborra, hány álcázott embered van a környéken?

A felderítőparancsnok a klánvezér elé kiterített térképen bejelölte a szétszórtan elhelyezkedő harminc felderítő pozícióját. Sylas elmélyülten elemezgette a térképet, majd anélkül, hogy felpillantott volna, a fegyvermestert szólította:

- Kennix, mennyi lőtornyunk és rohamdroidunk van, szükség esetén mit tudunk ugyanilyenek ellen bevetni, és mennyi disruptorfegyverünk van?

A fegyvermester válaszai nem töltötték el nagy lelkesedéssel:

- Kevés. Kevés. Nem elég! - fölegyenesedett, és két kezét a háta mögött összefűzve hordozta végig gondterhelt pillantását. Megállt a feszes testtartásban várakozó kiképzőtiszt előtt:

- Xarga, a bázis harcosállománya jelenleg alkalmas lenne ennek a feladatnak a végrehajtására?

- Igen, Sylas.

- És mi a helyzet az újoncokkal?

- A százötven újoncból csak nyolcvan lenne alkalmas ilyen bevetésre.

- Csak? Ez nem rossz arány! Remek munkát végzel, Xarga!

A kiképzőtiszt bólintott a dícséretre:

- Csak azt tudom kihozni belőlük, ami egyáltalán bennük van.

Sylas ismét a különféle jelzésekkel telerajzolt térképet nézte:

- Állandó tartózkodásra kell ismét lakhatóvá tennünk, és meg kell erősítenünk a Surran bázist! Már holnaptól. Szakcivileket vitetek oda, közben feltöltjük a bázist harcosokkal, lőtornyokkal és rohamdroidokkal! Minden konténer elé, amely valamelyik bejárathoz vezet, kettős őrséget rendelek, közvetlenül a bejárat elé pedig még kettőt! Aztán az összes kijáratot nagy erőkkel végigjárjuk, hogy egyáltalán tudjuk, a szabadba vezetnek, vagy csak megtévesztésül ásták őket! Azt hagyjuk utoljára, amelyiket Seyda megjelölte! Ha a többi sithmentesnek bizonyult, akkor az utolsót is elárasztjuk harcosainkkal! Zuka, tudsz javítani a bemérőink érzékenységén vagy hatótávolságán?

- Mindent megteszek, Sylas!

- Rendben. Öt napod van rá! Seydát a behatoló csapatokkal együtt fogom küldeni. Mindegyiket végigjárja velük! Lehet, hogy egyes csapdákat, ha vannak, csak ő lesz képes érzékelni. Így tudja figyelmeztetni harcostársait, mielőtt belegyalogolnának. Akármit csináltak vele a Ravageren, jedi érzékenysége működik…

- Van ezzel egy kis baj, Sylas - vetette közbe Sheruk. - Hajnalban Calborn azzal állított oda Xargához, hogy Seyda többé nincs. Mármint a harcosok nyilvántartásában.

Sylas kérdőn pillantott a kiképzőtisztre, aki bólintott:

- Így van, Sylas. Seydának már ma sem lett volna szabad elmennie, alig bírtam kicsikarni Calborntól az engedélyt, hogy ma még kiengedje a felderítőkkel! Azért rendeltem Sheruk mellé, mert baj esetén a harcosok az alvezér köré tömörülnek, hisz elősorban őt védik, így a mellette lévő Seydát is védeni fogják.

- És én miért nem tudok erről, Sheruk?

- Senki se tud erről, Sylas! Calborn olyan gyorsan és olyan váratlanul tűnt el hajnalban, miután Xargának ezt a ködös, de szigorú parancsot kiadta, hogy nem tudjuk, mi áll a háttérben. Én is csak Xargától tudom, Xarga mondta el Seydának is, megkérdezve, nem akar-e élni az engedéllyel, hogy itt maradhat biztonságban, a lány azonban sugárzott a boldogságtól, hogy végre ő is mehet! Útközben persze engem faggatott a miértről, ahogy most te is.

- És mit mondtál neki?

- Az igazat! Hogy én még a semminél is kevesebbet tudok Calborn észjárásáról. Megjegyzem, így magunk között, ahogy közeledik az az időpont, Calborn egyre kiismerhetetlenebb. Nem azért, mert fél felvállalni a feladatát, inkább azért, mert tudja, hogy mire vállalkozik!

Sylas kissé leeresztett:

- Calborn a bershanna-i jedi akadémiára ment. Seydáról akar információt gyűjteni. Nem tudom, mennyi ideig lesz távol. Hajnalban hozzám is csak egy mondat erejéig nézett be, és már indult is.

Saborra feltekintett:

- Sylas, ha igazak az információink, akkor a bershanna-i akadémia is áldozatul esett Malaknak.

- Én is ettől félek, de talán valaki tud Seydáról a környéken, hisz élete első tizenhárom évét ott töltötte el. Mindenesetre addig van időnk, amíg újjá nem építjük és fel nem töltjük a Surran bázist. Ez számításaim szerint öt napot vesz igénybe, de addig is folyamatosan ellenőrizni kell a környékét! Amikor itt lesz az ideje, hogy a csapatok meginduljanak a sírok feltárására, és addig Calborn nem tér vissza, kényszerűségből felübírálom a parancsát! Seydára szükségünk van a bevetési tilalom ellenére is! Én fogom vállalni a felelősséget Calborn előtt, bár nem szeretnék a szemébe nézni, ha Seydának baja esik… - sóhajtott. - Lépjünk tovább! Brailor! Vidd el a Deltaxot, keresd meg a Danton bázison Tereton parancsnokot! Kérj tőle négyszáz közelharcost, kétszáz disruptorpisztolyt…

A váratlanul belépő fiatal őrharcos izgatottan, de vigyázzban várta, hogy a klánvezér megszólítsa. Sylas a készülődő Brailor felé intett:

- Várj még! - és teljes figyelmével az őrharcos felé fordult:

- Mondjad, fiam!

- Az Ordo klán vezérhajója, az Arkan elérte légkörünket.

- Az Arkan? - kérdezte Sylas meglepetten. - Ki van a fedélzetén?

- Canderous cal Ordo és…_**Ő**_…

- _**Ő**_? - ismételte Sylas. - Ki az az _**Ő**_, fiam?

- Hát _**Ő**_. _**Revan**_… - és a fiatal őrharcos hangja csak kicsit csuklott meg, hisz elvégre ő mégiscsak bátor mandalóriai…

A csend iszonyú súllyal zuhant a tanácsteremre. Egyetlen lélegzetvétel se. Egyetlen moccanás se. Egyetlen rezdülés se…

Xarga kemény, parancsoláshoz szokott hangja szinte fájt, mikor belehasított a döbbenetbe:

- Köszönjük a hírt, most térj vissza a posztodra, és hagyd gondolkodni a vezéreidet!

Az üzenethozó távozása után Sylas keserű mosollyal pillantott a kiképzőtisztre:

- Nem vonom vissza a dícséretemet, de arra azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy a _**százötven újoncból**_ _**nyolcvan**_ _**bevethető**_ aránya nem fog-e negatívan módosulni, ha megtudják, ki érkezik a bázisra. Mindenesetre elgondolkodtató, hogy ez a név még mindig ekkora hatalommal bír ebben a birodalomban! Fogadjuk méltóképpen! Vacsorát készíttetek nekik. Brailor, egyelőre ne menj sehova! - miután kiadta rendelkezéseit klánvezérek fogadására alkalmas vacsora összeállítására, visszaült székébe.

- Sylas - szólalt meg Sheruk. - Seyda is hivatalos a vacsorára? Mert akkor szólni kellene neki!

A klánvezér úgy nézett rá gondolatai közül, mint akit mulasztáson értek:

- Igaz. Még jó, hogy Calborn már tegnap este felvilágosította, így a kislányt nem éri meglepetés.

Brailor elmélyülten tanulmányozta, majd elkezdte összefűzni ujjait. Mikor elkészült művével, szétválasztotta őket, és újrakezdte a fűzőcskét. Mikor megszólalt, egyikükre sem nézett:

- Lehet, hogy fölvilágosította, de nem erről. Az a véleményem, hogy nem beszélt vele. Illetve beszélt vele, csak nem erről.

Mindannyian rámeredtek. Sylas egészen elkomorult:

- És _**te most**_ miről beszélsz?

- Csak a saját véleményemet mondtam el, azzal a kiegészítéssel, hogy nem tartom tanácsosnak Seyda jelenlétét a vacsorán, mert szerintem semmit nem tud arról, hogy a bátyja él!

- De hisz Calborn tegnap este azt mondta, elmegy hozzá!

- El is ment. De előbb elkanyarodott a köztársasági foglyok laka felé, ahol majdnem végzett a kapitánnyal, azután ment csak a lányhoz. És nem félórás eszmecserére. Sok cirkáló járőr látta, hogy Calborn csak éjfél után jött el Seydától.

Sylas még mindig nem tért magához egészen:

- Eszerint Calborn… és Seyda…

- El tudom képzelni - jegyezte meg Sheruk. - Igaz, hogy Seyda mindegyikünkért rajong, és ezt nem is tagadja. Számára mi vagyunk az eszményi harcos nép megtestesítői. De mégiscsak Calborn volt, aki megmentette és idehozta három évvel ezelőtt; ki tudja, hogy Seyda ezt hogyan rendezte le magában. Calbornról ugyan nem feltételezem, hogy egy harci bázison fog románcot kezdeni egyetlen női harcosával, de, hogy jó az ízlése, nem vitatható. Bárki vívja is ki Seyda vonzalmát, büszke lehet arra, hogy ez a különleges egyéniségű és szépségű lány lesz a kedvese.

- Nem, Sheruk, bármekkora hatalma van is Calbornnak, ezt ő sem engedheti meg magának! - mondta Sylas. - Ez nem becsületes eljárás a kislánnyal szemben! Calborn sem rúghatja föl a maga állította szabályokat!

- Eddig így is volt! - pillantott föl az ujjfűzőcskéből Brailor. - Seyda otthonát az őrharcosok mindig fokozott figyelemmel őrizték. Három évig még az ajtót se közelítette meg senki! Calborn is tegnap tett így először, és még csak zavarba se jött, mikor Seydától kijövet őrharcosokba botlott. De nem vallana rá, hogy visszaéljen a hatalmával, ezért szerintem komoly szándékai vannak ezzel a kislánnyal.

Sylas megrázta fejét:

- Nem lehetnek komolyak a szándékai, mert ő is tudja, hogy a birodalom tiltakozna Seyda ellen. Sajnos Calborn nem választhatja meg a párját szíve szerint. Többen is láttátok ma Seydát. Hogyan viselkedett?

- Kicsit szórakozottnak tűnt, de ugyanolyan fegyelmezett volt, mint máskor - mondta Sheruk.

- Igen, így van! - erősítette meg Xarga. - Örült, hogy bevetésre mehet a többiekkel. És bár nagyon meglepte Calborn parancsa, nem akart élni az engedéllyel, hogy bent maradhat.

- A Surran bázison is ugyanolyan fegyelmezett és óvatos volt, mint három év óta minden alkalommal! - csatlakozott Saborra. - Semmivel sem volt benne több nőies viselkedés, mint máskor, úgyhogy szerintem nem történt köztük semmi különösebb. Régóta ismerem Calbornt, fel sem tételezem, hogy visszaélne Seyda ártatlanságával, amire az egész bázis annyira vigyázott. Azt el tudom képzelni, hogy beleszeretett a kislányba, de akkor feleségül is fogja venni, akár a birodalom tiltakozása ellenére is! Calborn tiszta, egyenes jelleme egyszerűen kizárja, hogy szégyenbe hozza, aztán elhagyja ezt a naív kislányt!

- Egyetértek! - mondta Xarga. - Bár akkor jobban vigyázhatna Seyda jóhírére!

- Saborrának igaza van - mondta Brailor. - De Xargának is, akit egyúttal megnyugtatok, hogy a bázison rajtunk kívül csupán az a néhány őrharcos tud erről, akik látták Calbornt Seydától jövet, és ők be tudják fogni a szájukat. Ők ugyan nem vonhatták felelősségre a leendő uralkodónkat, de nem helyeselték, amit tett, ezért akarták, hogy a vezérkar tudjon róla. Mivel velem találkoztak először, nekem mondták el. De más nem fogja megtudni tőlük. Még őrharcos társaik sem. És ez a titoktartás rátok is vonatkozik, ugye tudjátok, fiúk?! - pillantott a tanácsterem biztonságára ügyelő őrharcosokra. Tizenhat fej bólintott igent egyszerre.

Sylas rövid vívódás után úgy tűnt, elhatározásra jutott:

- Ettől függetlenül beszélni fogok Calbornnal. Ha valóban Seydát választotta, akkor sokkal nagyobb mértékű lesz a változás, amit hozni akar a birodalomban, mint eddig sejtettük. De most van elég gondunk. Ismerkedjünk össze Revannel, vagy akárki lett is belőle! De Seydáról hallgatunk előtte!

Akinek bárhol a Galaxisban volt alkalma találkozni az Ordo klán vezérével, az fogalmat alkothatott arról, milyen egy vérbeli mandalóriai harcos! Canderous óriási izmai nem közönséges erőt sejttettek. Ezüstzöld páncélja előírásszerűen felszíjazva, fényesre tisztítva. Szürkésszőke haja szigorúan rövidre vágva, arca simára borotválva, láthatóan semmi engedményt nem tett a természetnek. Széles állkapcsa, hidegkék szeme, markáns vonásai arrogáns, akaratos emberre vallottak. Kétségkívül vezéregyéniségre. Pattogó, sürgető hangon beszélt, ellenvetést nem tűrt, illetve nem is tűrt volna, mert nem akadt senki, akinek a vitapartner szó jutott volna eszébe, ha megpillantotta ezt a kemény harcost. Nem volt büszke zsoldosi múltjára, de nem is titkolta, hogy sokezer társához hasonlóan harci képességeit a vesztett háború után idegen világokban állította szolgálatba. Ez a három év azonban elszánttá is tette, mert a klánvezéri múlt dicsőséges emléke felébredt benne. A lehetőségre várt, hogy újra meghódítsa hazáját, és visszaszerezze előkelő rangját.

A sith karantén alatt álló városbolygó felszínére egy elpusztított köztársasági cirkáló két túlélője zuhant, mentőkabinban. Canderous a bandaháborúk dúlta Alsóvárosban találkozott velük először, és egyikük valamiért különösen magára vonta a figyelmét. Később Taris legveszélyesebb alsó régióiban is összefutottak. A mandalóriai zsoldosvezért, és a rábízott embereket szörnyű kórt terjesztő rakghoul mutánsok támadták meg a csatornarendszer bejáratánál. A két köztársasági katona és két társa - mert akkor már egy twi'lek lány és egy wookie is velük volt - tétovázás nélkül csatlakoztak a zsoldosokhoz a harcban. Canderous így csak két emberét veszítette el a mutánsok ellen.

Nem sokkal ezután a különös idegen megnyerte Taris swoop-bajnokságát, anélkül, hogy valaha is ült volna ebben a homoksiklóhoz hasonlatos járgányban. Ilyen versenyt, ilyen őrült sebességgel haladva az akadályokkal nehezített pályán, csakis egy őrült nyerhetett meg! Vagy olyasvalaki, aki elképesztő reflexekkel és idegekkel rendelkezik! Canderous az utóbbira tippelt. Nem tudta, hogy az idegen nem önszántából vállalkozott a swoop bajnokságon való részvételre. Sajátságos körülmények kényszerítették erre. A fődíj ugyanis egy jedi nő volt. Bastila, az elpusztított köztársasági cirkáló harmadik túlélője, aki ritka jedi képesség, a _**csata-meditáció **_birtokában volt, ezzel sok győzelmet szerzett a köztársasági flottának. Malak Bastila miatt támadta meg a cirkálót, hogy lehetőség szerint élve megszerezze, és maga mellé állítsa a tehetséges fiatal jedi nőt a sötét oldalon. Vagy halottnak tudja! Bastila túlélte a zuhanást az Alsóvárosban, sőt az iszonyú mutánsok, a rakgholulok sem támadták meg. Az alsóvárosi bandák egyike azonban rátalált, és diadallal vitték főnökük elé a köztársasági tisztnek hitt nőt. Főnökük tudta, hogy váltságdíjat egyelőre nem remélhet Bastiláért a köztársaságtól, hisz a sith kordon miatt lehetetlen volt elhagyni a bolygót, vagy épp idejönni. Arra viszont ez az értékes fogoly megfelelt, hogy fölajánlja fődíjként a közelgő híres tarisi swoopverseny győztes bandájának, ezzel akarva elnyerni más bandák lojalitását.

Canderous veszett hírű mandalóriaiként gyorsan kivívta magának a tekintélyt Tarison, és háborítatlanul járt-kelt megbízatásait teljesítve a bandaháborúk dúlta Alvárosban, így minderről tudomása volt. Csak azon rökönyödött meg, hogy megtudta, Bastila nem köztársasági tiszt, ahogy addig hitték, hanem jedi. Canderousnak nem fért a fejébe, hogyan engedheti magát elfogni olyan híres jedi, mint Bastila, de magában vállat vont. Más érdekelte, és egyre jobban. Most már nem tévesztette szem elől az idegent, aki a swoopverseny megnyerése után belépett a párbajozók közé is, ahol a karddal és pisztollyal harcoló felek az energiaelnyelőkkel levédett arénában csupán megsebesíthették egymást. A halálos végű párbajokat ugyanis már régen betiltották Tarison.

Miután a "Titokzatos Idegen", ahogy becézték, legyőzte a jelenlegi bajnokot is, fölfigyelt rá az aréna régi bajnoka; a Galaxis-szerte ismert, és rettegett mandalóriai származású Bendak Starkiller, aki csak a tiltott haláljátszmákban volt hajlandó kiállni. A Titokzatos Idegen elfogadta a kihívást. A régi és a jelenlegi bajnok halálos párbaját - milliók érdeklődésére való tekintettel - külön engedélyek beszerzésével rendezték meg az arénában. Canderous is ott volt. Úgy igazán nem is volt meglepődve azon, hogy Bendak Starkiller - most először, és utoljára - veszített. Nemcsak a meccset. Az életét is!

Canderous most már nem tétovázott. Megérezve a lehetőséget, hogy visszaszerezheti régi hírnevét klánjában, és hőn szeretett birodalmában, egyezséget ajánlott a Titokzatos Idegennek. Ha megszerzi a sith katonai bázisról az indítókódokat, amelyek használatával a sith védelmi rendszer sértetlenül átengedi a hajókat a blokádon, akkor cserébe Canderous megszerzi a Galaxis leggyorsabb hajóját, az Ebon Hawkot, amivel elhagyhatják Tarist.

A Titokzatos Idegen ráállt az alkura. Mikor legközelebb a megbeszélt helyen találkoztak, Canderous már tudott a sikeres akcióról, és elmondta tervét az űrhajó ellopásáról. Ebben az akcióban már ő is ott harcolt újdonsült szövetségesei oldalán. Az Ebon Hawk és az indítókódok együttes birtoklása lehetővé tette, hogy a kis csapat szinte az utolsó pillanatban meneküljön el Tarisról, melyet Malak parancsára a hatalmas sith flotta elpusztított. Malak remélte, hogy Bastila is ott pusztul veszélyes csata-meditációjával együtt, ha már nem sikerült megszereznie és átállítania őt a sötét oldalra.

Canderous nem bánta, hogy egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, a Titokzatos Idegen _**jedi **_képességek birtokában van, azt pedig még kevésbé bánta, hogy később kiderült, tulajdonképpen a gyökeresen megváltozott Revanhez csatlakozott...

Sőt még el is mosolyodott akkor. Íme, a sors fintora! Revan vette el tőle a klánvezéri rangot, és lökte őt a kétes hírű zsoldosok közé, most pedig Revan segíti hozzá az elveszített dicsőség visszaállításához! A kalandokra bármikor kapható Canderous őszinte lelkesedéssel harcolt a felvállalt, akkor még lehetetlennek tűnő küldetésben. Nem bánta, mekkora árat kell fizetnie Mandalória visszahódításáért, hisz csak azt kellett csinálnia, amihez a legjobban értett: harcolnia. A sith iga alatt nyögő Taris alvilágából így jutottak el a Galaxis legnagyobb kihívásáig: a világokat szétzúzó Csillagkohó elpusztításáig, Malak rémuralmának megszüntetéséig.

Canderoust e küldetés visszaemelte régi rangjára, az óriási hatalommal felruházott klánvezérek közé, egyúttal a köztársaság szövetségének lehetőségét is megnyerte lassan lábadozó birodalma számára.


	12. 11 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 11

A kis jedi úrnő 11. rész

Miután elváltak társaiktól, Canderous rávette Revant, tartson vele Mandalóriába, hogy megújult személyiségét ott is megismerjék.

Nem volt nehéz dolga, mert Revan már akkor unta a tiszteletére rendezett köztársasági parádékat, amikor az előkészületeket látta, így a mandalóriai klánvezérrel tartott a Galaxis legkiterjedtebb és legerősebb birodalmába, amit nem is olyan rég ő kényszerített térdre.

Ha azt várták, hogy vendégük lelkesen mesél kalandjaikról, vagy könnyed cseverészést folytat velük Mandalória jelenlegi politikai és gazdasági helyzetéről, akkor Revan nem váltotta be a hozzá fűzött reményeket. Némán evett, nem vett tudomást a körülötte lévőkről. Láthatóan nem óhajtott beszélgetni. Senki nem keltette föl az érdeklődését.

Hosszú, sötétbarna, sima szálú haját hátrafésülte, és tarkóján összekötötte, nyilván, hogy ne zavarja harc közben. Pillanatra sem vált meg fénykardjától, amellyel a végső győzelmet aratta Malak fölött a Csillagkohón.

A hírekkel ellentétben már nem Quel Droma, a negyven évvel ezelőtti, Exar Kun elleni polgárháborúban dematerializálódott jedi mester barna köpenyét viselte, mint utoljára a Csillagkohón. Nyúlánk, mozgékony, arányosan izmos alakján, a könnyű fekete mellvért fölött a rosszhírű, sötétszürke sith köpeny ereszkedett alá bő redőkben, csak a csuklya volt hátrahajtva, és persze sötét jedi-maszkját sem hordta. A híres-hírhedt Revan-köpenyt a jedik a coruscanti akadémián őrizték sötét kazamaták mélyébe rejtve, mert képességeiket meghaladta a feladat, hogy megsemmisítsék. Mintha a köpeny visszavárta volna régi urát... Miután Malak elpusztította a coruscanti akadémiát is, nem maradt senki, aki elmondhatta volna, hol van a köpeny. Revan azonban a bizonytalan információk ellenére is rátalált egykori sötét hatalma jellegzetes szimbólumára.

Nem zavarta, hogy a vacsora alatt állandóan figyelik. Senkit nem sértegetett, de nem is udvariaskodott senkivel, inkább azt a benyomást keltette, hogy unatkozik. Vagy csupán közömbös számára minden, ami körülötte zajlik. Mivel vendéglátói sem erőltették a társalgást, mindkét fél helyett Canderous beszélt, részletesen beszámolva a küldetés minden mozzanatáról a legfelemelőbb pillanatig: amikor a húszezer évvel ezelőtt megszülető Csillagkohó atomjai szétszóródtak az űrben.

- Egyáltalán honnan tudtátok meg, hol a Csillagkohó? - faggatta Sheruk az ordoi klánvezért.

- A Dantooine-on, ahol Revant másodszor is kiképezték jedinek, van egy kör alakú, földbe süllyesztett ősi építmény - kezdte Canderous. - Revan és Bastila egymástól függetlenül látták egy látomásban, hogy Revan és Malak ott járkál abban az építményben, a múlt egy szakaszában, még világos jediként. A jedi mesterek ezt a kettős látomást jelnek vélték, ezért odaküldték Revant és Bastilát, nézzenek körül, hátha összefüggés van Revan és Malak ottjárta, és a sötét oldalra való átállásuk között. Carth Onasi kísérte el Bastiláékat a felderítésre.

- Tulajdonképp ki ez a Bastila? - kérdezte Brailor.

- Egy fiatal jedi nő. Ő tartotta életben az energiájával Revan testét Malak támadásakor, amíg a mesterek megérkeztek. Ő egyébként azon ritka jedik egyike, akik képesek a csata-meditációra, ahogy már meséltem is. És mielőtt megkérdezed, Carth Onasi kicsoda, hát ő a háborúban kitüntetett köztársasági hős, emellett pedig sztárpilóta is. Meg kell, hogy mondjam, tapasztaltam, hogy mindkét címre rászolgált, nem protekcióból kapta őket! Igazán remek katona! Az elején voltak ugyan vitáink, de jól összerázódtunk vele a küldetés ideje alatt.

Sherukot jobban érdekelte az eredeti történet:

- És mi volt abban az építményben?

- Egy ismeretlen gyártmányú őrdroid, ami homályos, és akkor még képtelennek tűnő információkat szolgáltatott egy húszezer éves kultúráról, mely technikája csúcsán létrehozta a csataállomásként is funkcionáló gyártelepet, a fenséges Csillagkohót! A droid információján kívül Revanék mást is találtak. Egy hiányos csillagtérképet. Ezt látta Bastila és Revan a látomásában. Néhány bolygó volt rajta bejelölve. Revan feltételezte, hogy azokon több nyomra is bukkanhatunk. Igaza volt! Sorra látogattuk a bolygókat. Tatooine-on egy sivatagi Krayt sárkány barlangjában találtuk meg a második csillagtérképet. A harmadikat a wookie-k világában, Kashyyykon, Árnyfölde iszonyú hüllőktől, és mérgező Kinrath pókoktól nyüzsgő fülledt dzsungelében. A negyedik térképet Manaan-on, az óceán mélyén őrizték a firaxai cápák; az ötödik pedig a korribani Sith Akadémia közelében, a Sötét Nagyurak Völgyében, egy királysírban volt elrejtve. Minden térkép bizonyos koordinátákat adott meg egy számunkra ismeretlen objektumról. Mikor az ötödik csillagtérkép is megvolt, az egybevetett koordináták megjelölték a Csillagkohó pontos helyét!

Miután Canderous elmondta a döbbenetes küldetés legfontosabb eseményeit, és Revan még ezután sem méltatta szóra őket, Sylas magában vállat vont, és Canderoushoz intézve szavait, mint klánvezér-társához, elmondta, milyen problémájuk akadt.

Érdekes mód erre nem csupán a állandóan harcra éhes ordoi vezér mutatott érdeklődést, hanem a híres-hírhedt jedi is. Nem szólt közbe, de élénken figyelt. Sylas már nem törődött vele. Ő eleget tett az udvariasság szabályainak, többel már nem tartozik vendégének, aki még egy köszönömöt sem volt képes kipréselni magából a pazar vacsora után. Canderous szaporán bólogatott, hallgatva Sylas tervét, de mikor az ott tartott, hogy épp az ő érkezésük előtt akarta Brailort erősítésért küldeni, határozottan rázta a fejét:

- Ne tedd védtelenné a Danton bázist, Sylas! Hozok neked annyi harcost és felszerelést, hogy ha akarod, kövenként fogják szétszedni neked azt a három sírt…

- Elmehetnénk oda most? Megnézném magamnak azt a bázist…

Revan hangja váratlanul érte a társaságot. Mindenki Sylasre nézett, aki csak ennyit mondott:

- Intézkedem.

A kompok leereszkedtek a Surran bázis századok óta nem használt landolópályájára.

A speciális fáklyák erős fénybe borították a környéket. Sylas egész sereget rendelt vendégei kíséretéül, és ő maga is velük tartott, Helsát alvezéreire bízva. Az őrharcosok némán álltak helyükön, és éberen figyeltek az éjszakába. Saborra előre akart menni, hogy mutassa az utat, de Sylas némán értésére adta, hogy maradjon. Kíváncsi volt, hogy viselkedik a szuperjedi. Hol érez sith jelenlétet, és egyáltalán miért akart ide kijönni.

Revan egyelőre csak állt mereven. Canderous már az első pillanatban otthagyta őket, és vadászösztönétől hajtva elindult felderíteni az éjszakát. A Sylas által melléje rendelt helsai őrharcosok máris a nyomába eredtek.

Sylas ebben a pillanatban nem bánta, hogy tulajdonképpen nem ő az igazi parancsnok ezen a bázison, hanem a kiképzőtisztje. Xarga mindenkitől feltétlen engedelmességet követelt, így Sylas most nem vallott szégyent a fegyelemre kényes Canderous előtt.

Revan olyan váratlanul indult meg, hogy Sylasnek néhány pillanatába telt, mire feleszmélt. A melléje rendelt őrharcosoknak azonban nem kellett parancs. Már a jedi nyomában jártak. Igen, ezek Xarga reflexei! Keményen beléjük nevelte a gyors reakciókat. Szükséges, hogy ellentételezése legyen ennek a teljesítménynek!

Revan ügyet sem vetett az őt követő őrharcosokra. Nyílegyenesen tartott az egyik kijárat felé. Saborra bólintással jelezte Sylasnek, igen, a jedit _**ahhoz**_ _**a**_ _**bizonyos**_ kijárathoz vezeti az ösztöne, ami Seydát is megtorpanásra késztette. Hamarosan mindnyájan ott álltak. Canderous is odatalált hozzájuk. A fáklyák fénye jó darabon bevilágította az alagutat, de semmit nem láttak benne. Revan megcsóválta fejét:

- Az egész bázis bűzlik a sithektől, de itt a legerősebb a bűz! Nagyon mélyen disruptormező rezeg, és kellemetlenebb energiák is jelen vannak. Furcsa, hogy ekkora távolságról be tudtátok mérni! Elsőrangú műszereitek lehetnek...

Sylas nem mondott se igent, se nemet. Tekintete futó pillanatra összekapcsolódott Saborráéval, de hallgatott. Revan belépett az alagútba. Senki sem mozdult, hogy megállítsa. Iyen képességű jedin nem volt mit félteni. Sylas még örült is, hogy nem Seydát kell veszélybe sodornia ezzel a felderítéssel.

Revan lassan haladt, időről időre megállt. Egyetlen nesz sem hallatszott, pedig már jó darabon bejöttek. Nem volt dohos a levegő, a tágas alagút falát körben különös, sima tapintású anyaggal vonták be. Csak érezni lehetett, mert a fáklyákat itt már nem volt tanácsos használni. A jedi úgy ment elöl, mintha a sötétben is látna, de az ő szemük is gyorsan hozzászokott a fénytelen világhoz.

Sylas egyszerre megérezte a rezgést, és meghallotta a tompa neszt. A disruptormező valahol előttük vibrált.

A klánvezér magában csodálattal adózott Seydának és Revannek. És már nem csodálkozott azon, ami az utolsó háborúban történt. Ilyen hiperérzékenységű emberek ellen nem lehet igazán felkészültnek lenni! Törvényszerű volt a birodalom veresége!

Revan láthatóan többé nem óhajt majd csatlakozni senkihez, magányos utakon fog járni. Nem érdekli se a köztársaság, sem a jedik. Nem érdekli, hogy csodálja és féli az a nép, akit egykor ő tört meg. Nem érdekli a fény útja, sem a sötétségbe vezető. Ezt az embert nem lehet meggyőzni, mert nincs mivel. Nem érdekli a gazdagság, sem a hatalom. Kedve szerint fog harcolni valaki érdekéért, hogy aztán talán ellene forduljon. Aztán megint eltűnik a Peremvidéken…

És Seyda? Mi fog tenni, ha majd igazán ráébred csodálatos képességeire? Nem akar-e majd a bátyjával tartani az ismeretlenbe…

Revan Sylas arcához hajolt:

- Ha nem akarsz perceken belül rohamdroidokkal összeakaszkodni, akkor forduljunk vissza!

A klánvezér bólintott, bár szívesen elment volna az ötven lépésnyire lévő kanyarig, amely mögül a fény derengett. Nyilvánvalóan a disruptormező fénye. Ahogy megfordultak, Saborra óvatosan megérintette a karját:

- Nézd! - suttogta, vezére elé tartva a négyszögletes aprócska kijelzőt, melyen tíz, le-föl cirkáló rohamdroid glasszált, mögöttük pedig most már a mandalóriai műszer számára is érzékelhetően ott vibrált a disruptormező. Sylas már semmin nem ütközött meg.

Visszafelé azonban egy kérdést mégis megeresztett vezetőjük felé:

- Hol érzékeltél droidokat?

Revan furcsán nézett rá:

- Miért? A ti műszereitek nem érzékelték?

Sylas nagyon óvatosan válaszolt. Vigyázott, hogy hangja ne áruljon el sértődöttséget, de a magyarázkodást is kerülte:

- A te érzékelésedre vagyok kíváncsi.

A jedi pillanatok alatt visszasüllyedt közönyébe:

- A kanyaron túl ötven lépésnyire lehet a disruptormező. Azon keresztül látni a sír belsejét, már ha tényleg az van mögötte. A mező előtt húzódó keresztfolyosón kóborolnak a droidok.

- Honnan tudod?

- Nézd! - mondta Revan szinte unottan. - Nem tudom. Sose jártam itt. De érzem az energiából a disruptor és a droidok elhelyezkedését. Ha meg akarod őket számolni, felőlem odamehetünk, de ha jól emlékszem, csak felderíteni akartál, nem a sithek figyelmét felhívni!

Sylas bólintott.

- Így van. Ha mindent megnéztél, akkor menjünk haza!

Revan válaszra se méltatta. Sylas kellemetlennek érezte az egész dolgot. Ez a jedi kedve szerint irányítja őket, és kénytelenek rá hagyatkozni, mert mindamellett, hogy fogcsikorgató a modora, a tudása felülmúlhatatlan.

Az biztos, hogy annyi időt képtelen lett volna eltölteni a társaságában, mint Canderous, de itt most csak néhány napig van szüksége Revan segítségére, annyit talán ki fog bírni!

Seyda összekuporodva ült ágyán, mikor kopogtak. Mindenkinek joga volt a magánélethez, és bár a lakásokat nem tették zárhatóvá, ha maga a klánvezér tévedt is be valamelyik harcosához, az is megtett annyit, hogy udvariasan jelezte belépési szándékát.

Seyda már letette páncélját, de nem öltözött még át hálóruhájába. Az ajtóhoz ment és kitárta. Meglepődött, mikor Sylas belépett két alvezére, és egy tiszteletet parancsoló robosztus alak társaságában. A bejáratnál maradó őrharcosok jelenléte nem zavarta, hisz személy szerint ismerte őket.

Intett, hogy üljenek le, ő maga pedig visszakuporodott ágyára. Sötéten csavarodó fürtjei vállán és hátán omlottak végig. A két széket Sylas és a robosztus alak foglalta el, Sheruk pedig engedélyt kért tőle, hogy Brailorral együtt az ágya szélére ülhessenek.

Seyda csak bólintott és várt. Sylas törte meg a csöndet:

- Nem zavarnánk, kislányom, ha nem volna rá okunk. Sajnos van. Egy kéréssel jöttünk hozzád. Mivel Calborn utasítására nem vagy többé a harcosok állományában, edzésre sem kell kijárnod! Ezért arra kérlek, ne mutatkozz a táborban! Csak néhány napot kérek tőled! És azután beszélni szeretnénk veled!

- Arról, hogy Revan itt van? Már én is tudom. Először nem is akartam elhinni, hisz én úgy tudtam, ő halott! Valamiért eltitkoltátok előlem...

Sheruk megfogta a kezét:

- Figyelj rám, kiscsillag! Okunk volt rá, hogy hallgassunk erről.

- Seyda - mondta Brailor. - Mi sem tudjuk régóta. És mindenki elől titkolnunk kellett azt a keveset is, amit megtudtunk. Bizonytalan információink voltak.

- És őszintén szólva elég hihetetlenek is! - tette hozzá Sylas. - Mi is most kezdjük felderíteni a teljes igazságot. De mint sejtetted is, Revan ittléte miatt szeretném, ha nem mozdulnál ki. Nem ismerjük igazi énjét, nem ismerjük jelenlegi felfogását. Féltünk téged tőle, kislányom.

Canderous tekintete kérdőn ingázott a klánvezér és a két alvezér között, mielőtt a lányra nézett volna:

- Nem lehet okod panaszra, Seyda! - szólalt meg érces hangján. - Bár én most látlak először, de ahogy elnézlek, nem is csodálkozom azon, hogy ennyire a szívükhöz nőttél. Mielőtt felelősségre vonnád őket, faggass engem Revanről, mert én hoztam őt ide, és mivel évekig mellette voltam, valamivel többet tudok róla, mint ők. Tudod, ki vagyok?

- A leghíresebb klánvezér ebben a birodalomban. Canderous Ordo, a Csillagkohó-küldetés mandalóriai vezérharcosa.

Canderous elismerően bólintott:

- Ejha! Ez a lány kell nekem! Hallod, Sylas, ellopom tőletek Seydát! Az Ordo klán dísze lesz!

- No persze! - mondta Sheruk. - És azt hiszed, abba mi bele is megyünk.

- Kiváló nevelést kapott! - csettintett Canderous. - No Seyda, halljam az első kérdést!

- Nem, Canderous. Én nem faggatlak. Amit fontosnak tartasz, azt úgyis elmondod, amit pedig nem akarsz tudomásomra hozni, arról nem fogsz beszélni, mert ha nincs megfelelő válasz, akkor egy mandalóriai inkább hallgat, mint hogy hazudjon.

- No, Sylas, még egy ilyen jólnevelt megnyilvánulása a lánynak és már viszem is!

Sylas elmosolyodott:

- Nem, Canderous, Seydát nem adjuk! Ő a mi virágunk. Ha kitépnénk ebből a földből, ahol nevelkedett, elhervadna.

- Sylas! - lépett be diszkrét kopogás után egy őrharcos. - Revan beszélni akar veled.

A klánvezér azonnal fölállt:

- Canderous, ne vedd udvariatlanságnak, de mennem kell! Nem akarom, hogy Revan idejöjjön és meglássa őt. Még nem…

- Végre kettesben hagysz ezzel a tüneménnyel, és még te kérsz bocsánatot?

- No, azért nem kettesben. Brailort elviszem, de Sheruk itt marad! És az őrharcosok is, nehogy tényleg lába keljen Seydának, mire visszatérek!

Miután távoztak, Canderous közelebb húzódott a lányhoz. Sheruk pedig áthurcolkodott a Sylas által felszabadított másik székre, és leült a lánnyal szemben.

- Seyda, mi tudsz egyáltalán a bátyádról? Azonkívül persze, hogy Revannek hívták.

- Azt, hogy ötévesen került a bershanna-i jedi akadémiára. Az anyja azért adta be, mert megijedt azoktól a dolgoktól, amiket Revan csinált.

- Miket csinált?

- Tárgyakat mozgatott és hajigált, anélkül, hogy hozzájuk ért volna. Először csak véletlenül, aztán már tudatosan használta a gondolati erejét. Nem barátkozott senkivel, magának való volt, a társai pedig féltek tőle. Az iskola nem fogadta be, egyenesen a jedikhez irányították, hogy majd azok lekötik az energiáját.

- Egyszóval csodagyerek volt. Egy magányos csodagyerek - összegezte Canderous. - Látta még az anyját vagy az apját, azután, hogy elvitték otthonról?

- Nem. Az anyja nyomorban élt, és ő sem tudta, kicsoda Revan apja. Ezeket is csak véletlenül hallottam. Ennyit tudok Revanről.

Sheruk és Canderous tekintete pillanatra összevillant.

- És te mikor kerültél a jedik közé? - faggatta tovább a klánvezér.

- Erről már kicsivel többet tudok. De nem azért, mert a jedik beszélgettek volna velem erről. Árva vagy és mi befogadtunk. Ennyit mondtak. De nekem mindig nyitva volt a fülem, ha meghallottam, hogy halkan rólam beszélnek. Anyám haldokolva kért egy idős asszonyt, hogy engem, aki akkor születtem, vigyen majd el a bershannaa-i akadémiára, és kérje meg a jediket, ha annak idején befogadták Revant, most fogadják be Revan húgát is.

- Megindokolták a jedik, hogy tizenegy éves korodig miért nem foglalkoztak veled, és aztán hirtelen miért kezdték el?

- A jedik nem szoktak indokolni, de most annyit mondtak, hogy a bátyám szörnyűségeket csinált. Remélik, én nem fogok. Ezzel elkezdték a képzésemet.

- Konkrétan beszéltek úgy Revanről, mint bátyádról?

- Nem. Minden információmat a susmotolásokból gyűjtöttem össze.

- Még egy kérdés, Seyda. Lehet találomra valakiből jedit képezni? Úgy értem, vannak ennek bizonyos előjelei, hogy valaki alkalmas rá?

- Igen. A jedik megérzik egymásban az energia áramlását.

- Te érezted eddig valamelyikünkben is, mióta köztünk vagy, kiscsillag?

- Nem, Sheruk. Belőletek a fizikai erő érzete árad. Hihetetlenül nagy az erőtök, és nem is vagytok tudatában annak, hogy mekkora intenzitással árad! Én azonban első pillanattól fogva csodáltalak benneteket, ezért nem féltem tőletek, de szerintem egy hozzám hasonló érzékenységű ember, aki nem úgy érez irántatok, mint én, szörnyethalna a rémülettől, ha valamelyiktek a közelébe menne, mert érezné bennetek a fizikai erő áramlását! Ti nem is vagytok igazán tisztában a nagyszerűségetekkel!

Sheruk önkéntelen mozdulattal simogatta meg Seyda fejét:

- Hogy tudnánk meglenni nélküled, te kis csodalány?!

Canderous közelebb hajolt:

- Az ajánlatom még áll, Seyda! Ordo királynőjévé teszlek, ha akarod! No, de térjünk vissza a bátyádhoz, végülis ezért zavartuk meg a pihenésedet! Sylas nem akarta, hogy beszéljek veled erről, de én nem értek vele egyet. Ha az igazság felét már úgyis tudod, megtudhatod a másik felét is! Elég türelmesen vártál rá. Te úgy tudtad, Revan meghalt, igaz?

- Igen. Malak ronccsá lövette Revan zászlóshajóját.

- Így van! Úgy látszik, ezt a mondatot már mindenki kívülről fújja a Galaxisban. Ez eddig így igaz. De jöttek a jedik a maguk kis manipulációjával, és fizikailag életre keltették a bátyádat.

- Fizikailag?

- Igen. Egy Bastila nevű jedi nő a saját energiájával összekapcsolódott Revannel, akinek az agya halott volt. Bastila ezzel életben tartotta a bátyád testét, míg meg nem érkezett a fölmentő jedi sereg. És Revan, akinek már régóta nem parancsolhatott senki, megint a jedi mesterek kezébe került.

Seyda összerázkódott, de nem szólt közbe.

- Mint mondtam, az agya halott volt, így Revan tudata elveszett. A jedik persze nem maradtak nyugton, és beleplántáltak egy mesterséges emlékekkel teli világot a bátyád halott agyába, aztán magához térítették.

Seyda torka kiszáradt:

- Miért?

- Hogy mégegyszer megpróbálja újra kezdeni. A bátyád nagyszerű jedi volt! Jedi fogalmak szerint legalábbis. Természetesen mi nem voltunk vele ennyire elragadtatva, hisz saját bőrünkön tapasztaltuk nagyszerű képességeit. Ez az új énje azonban elfelejtette, hogy ellenségei voltunk. Azt nem tudom, hogy előző énje is ennyire magának való volt-e, de mint beszámoltál róla, a társai már kölyökként is féltek tőle. Ez, úgy látszik Revan eredeti egyéniségéhez tartozik. Mondjuk, a küldetés alatt nem is beszélgetni kellett, hanem folyamatosan harcolni, és a bátyád igen jól bírja a gyűrődést. Ha nem mászol a nyakára, és nem mégy az idegeire, akkor elég nagy a tűrőképessége társak elviselése terén! Amennyit tudok rólad, és amennyit látok belőled, szuverén véleményem az, hogy nem sok közös van bennetek. Mind a ketten értékes emberek vagytok, de itt vége is a hasonlóságnak. Te egy lelkes, csupa szív-lélek teremtés vagy, ő pedig közömbös és közönyös fickó. Mintha megcsömörlött volna. Igaz, nincs is sok oka a lelkesedésre. Végülis a Galaxis nem lett sokkal jobb azóta, hogy ő megint az útjait járja. De lehet, hogy ez csak átmeneti dolog nála, mert még nem találta meg az érdeklődési területét. Visszatérve rád, Sylas és Saborra suttyomban már beszámolt róla, hogyan érzékelted elképzelhetetlen távolságból azt a disruptormezőt…

- Az nem volt különleges teljesítmény - jegyezte meg Seyda. Viselkedése azt sugallta, hogy ezt nem álszerénységből mondja. Valóban nem volt tisztában képessége jelentőségével.

Sheruk mosolygott, mint aki nem is várt egyéb választ, de Canderous őszintén megdöbbent:

- Te nem tudod, mit beszélsz! Tudod, mennyit gyalogoltunk befelé abban az alagútban, mire a műszereink egyáltalán jelezni kezdték?! Revan már a bejárat előtt is érzékelte, ahogy te, és tudod, mit mondott? Furcsa, hogy ekkora távolságról be tudtátok mérni! Elsőrangú műszereitek lehetnek! Sylas persze mélyen hallgatott, mert ha téged titokban akar tartani, mégse mondhatja Revannek; a francot a műszereink! A te húgod volt a műszerünk…

Sheruk egy ideje elgondolkodva nézett maga elé.

- Az előbb mondtál valamit, Seyda, ami megütötte a fülemet. Elraktároztam magamban, mert valamiért zavart, de nem tudtam mit kezdeni vele. Most már tudom, mi volt vele a bajom.

- Semmi sértőt nem mondtam rólatok - ingatta fejét a lány. - Biztos vagyok benne!

Sheruk elnevette magát:

- Hogy te sértegetni akarnál minket, kiscsillagom? Nem, nem, szó sincs erről! Azt mondtad, a jedik érzik egymás energiáját. Vagy legalábbis hasonlót.

- Igen, ez igaz.

Canderous szeme felcsillant:

- Okos fiú ez a Sheruk! Őt is elviszem magammal, ne legyél idegenek közt Ordon! Szóval Sheruk arra kíváncsi, hogy te érzed-e Revan jelenlétét.

- Az energiáját - javította ki a lány, majd egyikükről a másikra nézett, hirtelen felfogva, miért faggatják. - Igen. Persze, hogy érzem…

- Akkor megette a fene Sylas egész titkolózását, hogy téged elrejtsen, kiscsillag! Mert ha te érzed Revant, akkor ő is érez téged, valószínűleg azóta, hogy megérkezett! De vajon mire gondolhat? Mit keres köztünk egy jedi, akiről mélységesen hallgatunk előtte?

Rövid csend után Seyda óvatosan megkérdezte:

- Miért baj az, ha Revan érzi, hogy itt vagyok? Ha kíváncsi rám, legfeljebb gondolati üzenetet küld hozzám és megkérdezi, ki vagyok, és miért vagyok itt. Rosszat úgysem mondok rólatok, ezt nektek is tudnotok kellene!

Canderous jobb öklével a bal tenyerébe csapott:

- Gondolati kommunikáció! Van még ilyen kellemetlen híred a számunkra Seyda? Most megyek és megkeresem Sylast, nehogy hazugságba keveredjen Revan előtt! - az ajtóban megtorpant és visszafordult. - Jól gondold meg! Ordo királynőjének lenni nagy megtiszteltetés!

Miután Canderous elhagyta Seyda otthonát, Sheruk tűnődve nézte a lányt:

- Calborn tegnap este idejött hozzád a gyűlésről. Nem beszélt veled Revanről?

- Nem. Arról faggatott, el akarok-e menni a köztársaságiakkal. Mert van lehetőségem választani.

Seyda szeme pillanatokra elhomályosult és elrévedt. Sheruk ismerte ezt a vággyal teli tekintetet. Kedvesei szemében szokta látni, amikor a karjába zárta őket.

_**No, kiscsillag, **_gondolta_**, te aztán rendesen beleestél a vezéredbe!**_

Seyda egészen halkan folytatta:

- Annyira sürgetett a válasszal, hogy már azt gondoltam, meg akar szabadulni tőlem…el akar küldeni… De azt mondta, nem kell elmennem, ha nem akarok, és ő is azt akarja, hogy itt maradjak. És... és meg is csókolt…

Az alvezér nem csodálkozott, hogy a lány ilyen bizalommal mesél neki erről. Idekerülése óta Seyda Sherukkal tudott viselkedni legfesztelenebbül a vezérek közt. A legfiatalabbal, aki nem volt olyan méltóságteljes, mint Sylas, sem tekintélyt parancsoló, mint Calborn, közvetlenebb volt, mint Brailor, hiányzott belőle Xarga szigora, és mandalóriai harcostól szokatlan módon vidám és kedélyes volt a természete. Ez mind azonban valahogy mégis jól összefért alvezéri tekintélyével.

Sokat tudott a harcosok és őrharcosok családi körülményeiről és érzelmi életéről, mert azok is szívesen nyíltak meg előtte. Seyda tudta, hogy Sheruk nagyon jó kapcsolatban van az őrharcosokkal, közülük is Arion volt a legjobb barátja. Az alvezér minden témára nyitott volt, de Seyda csak a jedikről tudott neki eddig mesélni, ami természetesen, mint minden mandalóriait, Sherukot is nagyon érdekelte.

Sheruk maga előtt sem titkolta, hogy vonzódik Seydához, és nem bánta volna, ha visszajelzést kap. Időnként annyira felkavarta a lány közelléte, hogy ilyenkor valamilyen feladattal bízta meg, hogy elküldhesse, vagy ő maga keresett más tennivalót minél messzebb, míg összeszedi magát.

Látta, hogy Sylas a gyermekeként zárta szívébe Seydát. Tudta, hogy Brailor él-hal a feleségéért és öt kisgyermekéért, és amikor csak teheti, hazamegy hozzájuk. Tapasztalta, hogy Xarga, Saborra és Zuka a jedi harcosra büszke, mint kiváló tanítványára. De, hogy a komoly, zárkózott Calborn, aki ritkán kereste a nők társaságát, mióta felesége gyermekszülésben évekkel ezelőtt meghalt, most egy gyereklány iránt érdeklődjön ennyire, azt Sheruk álmodni sem merte! És a jelek szerint Seyda nem is tiltakozott ellene.

Sheruk Seyda szavaiból világosan megértette, hogy Calborn tegnap este csak felébresztette a lány érzékeit, de nem élt vissza a hatalmával. Csak annyit engedett meg magának, amennyire Seydának szüksége volt. Csakhogy amire Seydának szüksége volt, az bizony édeskevés egy szerelmes férfi számára! Hisz felöltözve összebújni és csókolózni akárhol lehet!

Sheruk most már értette, miért nem jött zavarba Calborn, mikor Seydától kijövet találkozott az őrharcosokkal. Hisz semmi olyat nem követett el, amiért lelkifurdalása lehetne! És a lány reggeli viselkedése is ezért nem tért el jelentősen az eddigiektől. Csak ezután jobban odalesz a vezérért. Sheruk egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy ő is Calbornhoz hasonló önuralommal rendelkezett volna, ha ezt a kecses kis szépséget az ő karjába sodorja a véletlen.

Az alvezér úgy döntött magában, hogy már túl sok időt töltött a kísértés csarnokában, jobb lenne, ha kiszellőztetné a fejét, de ennél is jobb lenne, ha a közeli jövőben felkereshetné valamelyik kedvesét, vagy akár mindegyiket. Sylas nyilván tudná őt nélkülözni Revan távozása után. Az pedig még néhány nap. Sheruk már a bázis túlsó oldalán járt, mire sikerült meggyőznie magát, hogy addig még valahogy ki tud tartani.

Az őrharcosok éberen figyelték a kapu felé botorkáló görnyedt alakot, aki egy darabig csak ácsorgott, végül mégis rászánta magát, hogy kilépjen az éjszakába. A kapuőrök nem álltak az útjába.

Távozásának még valaki tanúja volt. A nyúlánk alak, aki a közelben ült a földön egy fának támaszkodva, most nesztelen léptekkel utána indult. Az őrök ekkor láthatóvá váltak, és mintegy véletlenül, úgy helyezkedtek el, hogy teljesen elállják a kijáratot.

Revan azonban egyelőre nem szándékozott kimenni. Fejével a távozó után intett:

- Az ki?

- A Ravager lelőtt egy köztársasági hajót. Ez annak a kapitánya volt - mondta az épp ott tartózkodó Larsen, érzékelve őrharcosai elbizonytalanodását a jedi közellététől.

- Egyedüli túlélő volt? - vetette oda Revan közömbösen, de Larsent nem lehetett becsapni. Tudta, mire kíváncsi a jedi, parancsának megfelőlen azonban nem volt hajlandó kiszolgáltatni a bázis féltett titkát.

- Nem. A társai még itt vannak. A bázis túlsó végében. Két nő és tíz férfi. Napokon belül értük jön egy köztársasági hajó.

- Akkor ez miért nem várta meg?

- Úgy hallottam, valami illegális speciális ajzószert szedett évek óta, ami végül teljesen leépítette az agyát. Nem az én dolgom, hogy erről többet tudjak, de pokollá tette a társai életét. Annyit ő is felfogott, hogy utasszállító kapitányaként, szolgálatban használta azt a drogot évekig, tehát felelősségre fogják vonni. A társai, akiket már kiidegelt, megfenyegették, hogy ellene vallanak, így engedélyt kért Sylastől, ha úgy döntene, hogy inkább itt fejezi be, akkor ne tartóztassuk föl! Eleve rabként vinnék el, és bíróság elé kerülne. Úgy vélte, gyorsabb halál, ha most kimegy a ragadozók közé, mint ha valami mocskos cellában kellene töltenie hátralévő életét.

Revan kinézett a botorkáló alak után:

- Van rá parancsotok, hogy engem feltartóztassatok, ha ki akarok lépni a kapun?

Larsen minden idegszála és összes izma megfeszült, de habozás nélkül válaszolt:

- Ez a viselkedésedtől függ. Nem vagy fogoly, ha erre célzol.

Revan nyugtázta az őrharcosokból áradó feszültséget, melyet a kérdés váltott ki belőlük, és tetszett neki a gárdakapitány válasza.

- Te nem akarsz velem jönni?

- Ha arra gondolsz, azért, hogy szemmel tartsalak, nem. Nem hiszem, hogy közülünk bárki ellenőrizni tudna téged.

Revan egyre jobban megkedvelte Larsent:

- Komolyan kérdeztem.

- És én komolyan válaszoltam. Sylas engedélye nélkül nem hagyhatom el a bázist.

A jedi egy pillantást vetett az éjszakában ténfergő szerencsétlen után:

- Ha látnád, hogy a nyakába ugrik egy maalras, a segítségére sietnél?

- Ő döntött így - Larsen hangjából hiányzott a közöny, de nyilvánvaló, hogy nem is sajnálja a kapitányt.

A vezérek és őrharcosok mindent tudtak a kapitány és társai viselt dolgairól. A foglyok alpári módon társalogtak egymás közt éppúgy, mint az őket rendszeresen meglátogató valamelyik vezér vagy alvezér jelenlétében. A rabság, az elszigeteltség előhozta rosszabbik énjüket. Elviselésük mind komolyabb gondot okozott a bázisnak, különösen a kapitány mind gyakoribb őrjöngése. A fogságban jobban szem előtt volt, és társai lassan rájöttek a titkára. A kapitány tíz évvel ezelőtt, hogy a felelősség stresszét, és az űrben szerzett klausztrofóbiáját elviselhetőbbé tegye, kábítószerhez fordult. A szer azonban lassanként átvette fölötte az uralmat, köszönhetően az állandóan emelt adagoknak. A lezuhant utasszállítóból ki tudta menteni készleteit, melyek jó ideig eltartottak, de takarékoskodni igyekezett vele Helsán, mert tudta, hogy itt nem juthat utánpótláshoz. Állandóan agresszív és ingerült volt. Ha éppen nem a társait terrorizálta, akkor Seydát vagy az őrharcosokat illette obszcén jelzőkkel, és követelte, hozzák ide a lányt, aki a köztársasághoz tartozik, mert ez itt a köztársaság területe. Időnként megtámadta fiatal társnőjét, és mert férfitársaik nem keltek Flora védelmére, az őrharcosok rángatták le a sikoltozó nőről, és néhány célirányos rúgás után bedobták a fájdalmában vinnyogó kapitányt egy üres szobába. Mind rosszabb állapotba került, mert a drog, ami az agyát megőrjítette, végül elfogyott, és az elvonási tünetek sokat rontottak a helyzetén. Sylas kérdésére, miért kell elviselniük egyáltalán ezt a fickót, Calborn csak annyit mondott:

- Mert megígértem Seydának, hogy nem bántom őket.

Larsen mindezzel tisztában volt, de ezt nem kötötte Revan orrára, aki így is épp elég kellemetlen kérdéssel bombázta, mint például ezzel:

- Van itt a bázison még idegen a köztársaságiakon kívül?

- Nincs - ezzel a gárdakapitány nem hazudott, mert Seyda nem volt idegen.

- Van jedi a köztársaságiak közt?

Larsen ösztönösen válaszolt, kerülve a hazugságot, egyúttal a bizonytalankodást, mely elárulhatná Revannek:

- Tudtunkkal nincs - a gárdakapitány ezzel sem hazudott, mert Seyda jedi volt ugyan, de már egy éve törvényesen is közéjük tartozott.

Revan még utoljára kinézett az éjszakába, ahol már nem látszott a botladozó hullajelölt, aztán hátat fordított a kapunak, és visszaült a fa tövébe. A kapuőrség lassan-lassan megnyugodott, Larsen viszont nem volt biztos abban, hogy a jedi kellemtlen kérdései valóban elfogytak, ezért halkan utasításokat adott őrharcosainak, és a járőrök ellenőrzéséből visszatérő őrkapitánynak, Teridonnak.

Seydát az álombeli Calborn karjából ragadta ki a belső parancs.

Felült. Senkit nem látott, csak a jedi-jelenlét elmondhatatlanul erős és tiszta energiáját érezte. Agya tudta, hogy Revan, és neki nem szabad kimennie hozzá, de a hívás egyre sürgetőbbé vált. Seyda egyszerre képeket látott Saborra felderítőiről, akiket sithek támadtak meg. Ekkor már tudta, hogy nagy baj van. Érezte Revan távolodását, aki mégis egyre hívta őt. Segíteni, segíteni, lüktetett agyában, és már nem gondolkodott. Az öltözködés egyetlen percét vette csak igénybe, és máris rohant a kapu felé.

- Larsen, a Surran bázison sithek vannak! Saborra felderítőit megtámadták!

- Tudom, Seyda, Revan már odament! Elküdtem Xargáért és Sylasért! Várj egy kicsit…

- De nincs idő, Larsen, semennyi idő!

Larsen elkapta a lány vékony csuklóját, és megszorította:

- Azt mondtam, nem mehetsz ki egyedül, Seyda! Nem engedlek!

- De meghalnak, értsd meg! Mennem kell!

- Nem, Seyda! Nem!

A lány annyi eséllyel küzdött Larsen ereje ellen, mintha satuból próbált volna kitörni. Ekkor ösztönös, váratlan mozdulattal jediként fordította másik tenyerét a gárdakapitány felé, aki azonnal megértette a támadó mozdulatot, de megrázta fejét:

- Ha megteszed, magaddal fogod vonszolni a holttestemet, mert el akkor sem engedlek! - mondta halk, szilárd hangon. Seyda most jött rá, mit tett. Hirtelen robbant be tudatába a külvilág. A kapuőrség felemelt fegyverrel, némán fogta körül, de Teridon és Larsen tiltón emelte feléjük tenyerét, ne bántsák Seydát.

A lány keze lehanyatlott:

- Bocsáss meg… - suttogta. - Nem akartalak bántani… én… bocsáss meg, Larsen…én…

A gárdakapitány csak ekkor engedte el. Seyda zavarodottan hátrálva beleütközött valakibe:

- Seyda! - hallotta háta mögül Xarga kemény hangját. - Te már nem vagy harcos!

- De mandalóriai sem! - tört utat köztük Sylas. - Nem teheted jóvá, amit tettél! Klántestvéred ellen fordultál, aki még a vezetőd is! Megmutattad, hogy jedi vagy! Akkor menj és harcolj jediként! El kell menned Helsáról! Végleg! Menj a köztársaságba, vagy menj Revannel! Nem vagy mandalóriai többé!

Seyda nem akarta elhinni, hogy Sylas kitaszította:

- Sylas, én nem akartam… de Revan hívott, hogy baj van… ne küldj el… kérlek…

Szívfájdító volt a hangja. A klánvezér egyetlen mozdulattal fordított hátat. Seyda könyörögve nyújtotta karját a gárdakapitány felé:

- Bocsáss meg, Larsen, bocsássatok meg… én nem akartam… én szeretlek titeket… itt az otthonom, közöttetek…

A mentális hang megint hívta. Seyda megfordult és zokogva vetette bele magát az éjszakába.

Revan akkor zúzta szét az utolsó rohamdroidot, mikor Seyda odaért. A szállítókompok is hamarosan megérkeztek.

- Iszonyú lassú a felfogásotok! - vetette oda Revan a kiszálló Brailornak. - Saborra felderítőit felkoncolták! Mind a harmincat! A lőtornyokat és a rohamdroidokat megsemmisítettem, és húsz asszasszinnal végeztem. A többi egy kisebb sith egységgel együtt visszavonult az alagútba.

Brailor összeállította a harcosokból és őrharcosokból álló rohamcsapatot, mialatt Sheruk a fényben úszó terület többi pontját biztosította, ne lephessék meg őket. Hamarosan energiapajzzsal fölszerelt hatalmas szürke mandalóriai rohamdroidok felügyelték a környéket. A kompok azonnal visszafordultak a következő csapatokért és felszerelésekért, melyeket a körülményekre való tekintettel most mégis a két szomszédos albázisról kellett kérni. Maga Canderous intézte az utánpótlás biztosítását, és nem akadt, aki akár egyetlen másodpercig tétovázni mert volna, ha ő azt mondta, azonnal!

Revan végigmérte a lányt:

- Szóval téged rejtegettek. Te mérted be a disruptormezőt is, mert az ő műszereik erre nem alkalmasak. Hol a fénykardod?

- Nincs - mondta Seyda. A jedi felvonta szemöldökét:

- _**Nincs? **_A padawanok már tudnak készíteni fénykardot. Hány éves vagy?

- Tizenhat. Három éve itt élek.

- De te jedi vagy!

- Tizenegy éves koromtól kezdtek csak tanítani a mesterek a bershanna-i akadémián. Két évig.

- Az energiaszinted csaknem nulla. Ezzel a csekélyke tudással akarsz bemenni rohamdroidok, sötét jedik és sith asszasszinok közé?

- Nincs más utam.

- Kész vagyunk, Revan, induljunk! - törtetett oda Canderous a szemle végeztével.

- Ezt a gyereket dugjátok el valahova, ha nem akarjátok, hogy baja essen!

- Nem, Revan, Seyda kiváló kardforgató, ráadásul jedi! Velünk fog jönni!

- Nincs elég energiája. Azt, hogy komolyabban támadjon vele, elfelejthetitek!

- Az energiámat blokkolták - szólalt meg Seyda.

Revan valamivel nagyobb érdeklődéssel szemlélte a lányt:

- Blokkolták?

- Igen. Mikor a Ravageren fogoly voltam. Két jedivel együtt mentünk egy szentélyhez, és elfogtak minket a Ravager vadászai. A társaimat nem láttam többé.

- A Ravageren? A Ravager olyan volumenű jedikre vadászik, amilyen én vagyok. Mit akartak tőled?

Seyda néhány szóval elmondta, hogyan került mandalóriai földre.

- Milyen emléked maradt a Ravagerről? - kérdezte Revan. Seyda csak az energiával való kínzások tényére emlékezett, de a módszerekre nem.

- Canderous, ha ez a lány megjárta a Ravagert, akkor bármit tehettek a tudatával! Lehet, hogy bemegy ide, és működésbe hoz olyan sith csapdákat, amelyek csak az ő jelenlététől robbannak fel. Tudatosan nem ártana nektek, de azok az elhelyezett időzítők a tudatában az ő akaratától függetlenül működnek. Vállalod érte a felelősséget?

- Vállalom, Revan! Melletted is vállaltam. Akkor is, amikor már tudtam, ki vagy!

Revan előrenézett:

- Menjünk! - mondta és az alagút felé indult, közben egy pillantást vetett Seydára. - Elég későn kezdtek képezni a jedik.

Ezt már Sheruk sem állta meg szó nélkül:

- Miattad kezdték el tanítani! Hogy rendbehozza azt, amit te tönkretettél! Seyda a testvéred, Revan! A húgod!

A feszült csönd hirtelen annyira megsűrűsödött, hogy harapni lehetett volna. Mindenki tudott már Seyda titkáról, csak a szuperjedi reakciójától tartottak.

Revan lelassította lépteit, végül megállt:

- Anyám meghalt három évvel azután, hogy engem ötévesen beadott a jedikhez. Eszerint Seyda nem tizenhat éves, hanem huszonkilenc. Ahhoz képest jól néz ki!


	13. 12 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 12

A kis jedi úrnő 12. rész

Óvatosan haladtak az alagútban, de csapdát most sem érzékeltek.

A keresztfolyosóban is csak a tíz rohamdroid őrködött. Revan egyetlen villámviharral szétzúzta őket, azután fénykardja érintésével megszüntette a disruptormezőt.

- Energiapajzsokat be! Tűűűz!! - vezényelt Canderous, megpillantva a speciális fáklyákkal megvilágított óriási terem két oldalán a fal mellett sorakozó lőtornyokat, melyek gyorsan megadták magukat a rettenetes tűzerőnek.

Revan már a terem túlsó végében járt, ahol egy ajtó négyszöge látszott; közepére piros kört festettek. Seyda pillantását oldalra vonzotta valami. Lassan félrehúzódó rejtett ajtó. Nem látta még, csak érezte odabent a roppant fémtömeget:

- Canderous! Tankdroidok! Jobbra!

A klánvezér azonnal reagált. Parancsára harcosai egyetlen mozdulattal fordultak az új célpont felé, és máris lőttek a még most is csak félig kinyílt ajtó résén át befelé. Odabent több robbanás hallatszott, és mire az ajtó teljesen szétnyílt, már csak egyetlen gépmonstrum állt talpon, két vaskos csövét feléjük fordítva. Mielőtt lőhetett volna, a zölden vibráló fénykard lekaszálta a két csövet, majd a levegőben pörögve visszatért Revan kezébe. A gigantikus droid még felemelte egyik óriási talpát, de szétrobbant az energiazáporban, mielőtt befejezhette volna a mozdulatot.

Revan az ajóhoz ért, mely már a bejáratnál állva felkeltette figyelmét, és a fél méter átmérőjű piros körre mutatva lepillantott Seydára:

- Ezt láttad a Ravager meditációs szobájában?

- Ilyet, de nem ezt. Ez nem az a terem, amit az a köpenyes mutatott nekem. Annak magas csúcsos boltívei voltak, és sok ilyen ajtó nyílt belőlük.

- Tudod, hogyan kell ilyen ajtót kinyitni?

- Igen. A felderítők nagygyakorlatán, egy sith szentélyben az ajtókon ugyanilyen körök voltak. Ha megérinted a tenyereddel, akkor kinyílik.

- Erre te jöttél rá, vagy tanultad?

- Tanultam az akadémián. De ez itt nem olyan, mint az a szentély volt a nagygyakorlaton...

- Igaz. Eszerint azt is tudod, hol használnak még ilyen ajtókat a sithek?

Canderous türelme erre már elfogyott:

- Hát nem mindegy az most?! - robbant ki. - Ne Seydát vizsgáztasd, amikor harcolnunk kellene!

- Nem mindegy - mondta Revan. - Mert még ez a lány is tisztában van vele, hogy ez nem szentély! És lehet, hogy vannak királysírok is a környéken, ahogy Saborra tudja, de ez az ajtó nem oda fog vezetni!

- Hát hova? - hökkent meg Canderous.

- Egy sötét jedi-akadémiára, és arra ti nem vagytok felkészülve. Ha nem akarod feláldozni harcosaidat az utolsó szálig, akkor ezt a termet teljesen leszigeteled, veszélyes gázokkal feltöltöd, aztán berobbantod az idevezető járatot. Ez az anyag beszivárog az egyetlen úton, amit hagytál neki, az ajtón túlra, és elvégzi a többit!

- Nem lehet másik kijáratuk is a szabadba? - kérdezte Saborra.

- Ha lenne, akkor nem itt akartak volna megint bejönni, és a felderítők még most is élnének - mondta Seyda csöndesen.

- Igaz - bólintott Revan. - Dönts, Canderous! Én körülnézek ott bent.

- Veled megyek! - mondta Seyda határozottan.

- Én is! - csatlakozott a felderítőparancsnok.

- Én is szeretnék menni! - jelentkezett Davrel. Többen jelentkeztek még a harcosok és őrharcosok közül, hogy elkísérhessék őket. Canderous pillanatokig habozott:

- Rendben. De legyetek óvatosak! - és Brailorra hagyva harcosait, Sheruk keresésére indult, akinek feladata az alagút őrzése, és a bázis biztosítása volt a kölcsönkapott műszaki- és harcosállománnyal.

Revan a piros kör közepére tette tenyerét. Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, és egy homályos folyosó vált láthatóvá, mely ismét egy ajtóba torkollott. Az ajtón ezúttal semmilyen jelölés nem volt, de egyetlen érintésre kinyílt. Kivilágított terembe jutottak. A hófehér falak mentén csillogó fémberendezésen kívül senki nem volt bent. Seyda fejébe iszonyú görcs hasított, szíve hirtelen a torkában kezdett dobogni, mikor meglátta a fal melletti hosszú fémasztalt és a konzolt. Úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt. Fejét két tenyerébe fogva, fulladozva rogyott térdre. Saborra, Davrel és az őrharcosok azonnal mellette voltak, de segíteni nem tudtak rajta. A harcosok is tehetetlenül álltak körülöttük. Revan letérdelt, és tenyerét a lány homlokára téve koncentrált. A fulladás csaknem azonnal megszűnt, a vad szívdobogás és a kínzó fejgörcs lassan csitult, de Seyda még mindig képtelen volt megszólalni.

- Mi van vele? - kérdezte Saborra aggódva. Revan a fémasztalhoz lépett.

- Ilyenen kínozták. Ő nem emlékszik, de a tudatalattija igen, az küldte a jelzést - ujjai gyorsan futottak végig a feltört konzol klaviatúráján. - Gondoltam. Kínzásra van programozva. És aki ennek ellenáll, annak komoly mentális védelme van! - és fürkészőn nézett a lányra.

Seyda mély levegőt vett, és kisiklott hangon megszólalt:

- Ilyennel tudtak leblokkolni?

- Lehet. Ha egyedül futsz bele egy ilyenbe, zsákmányul esel. Harc-, majd mozgásképtelenné tesz. Lebénít. Mindent érzel, amit csinálnak veled, de védekezni nem tudsz ellene.

- Mit csináltak velem?

- Nem tudom. Nem is fontos. Nehéz ilyen emlékekkel együtt élni, ha aztán mégis életben hagynak.

Szürkeruhás asszasszinok törtek a terembe. Revan sztázismezeje egyszerre dermesztette meg mind a tizet, de villámviharra már nem kellett energiát vesztegetnie. A harcosok pillanatok alatt végeztek a lebénítottakkal.

Revan a nyitott ajtóhoz lépett, melyen át az asszasszinok érkeztek, és már ment is tovább, nem érdekelte, követik-e a hatalmas, téglalap alakú terembe, melynek végén fölkeltette valami a figyelmét.

- Bomák is vannak itt? - kérdezte Davrel, inkább érdeklődve, mint félelemmel. Egy állat jelenléte mégsem olyan misztikus, mint az álcázott, néma asszasszinok.

Revan meg sem állt, úgy válaszolt:

- Nincsenek. Csak a sith királysírokat őriztetik velük. Vigyázzatok, sok a negatív energia! Itt bujkálnak…

- Mi az? - most már Seyda sem vette le tekintetét a bal hátsó sarkot betöltő furcsa építményről, de figyelmeztette társait, mert érzékei veszélyt jeleztek.

Az álcázás megszűnt. Legalább harmincöt asszasszin állta körül őket. Revan reflexeit senki nem tudta felülmúlni. Nyolc támadó halálra sebzetten rogyott le. A gyors, de heves küzdelem végén minden asszasszin, és három mandalóriai harcos maradt a földön. Revan már nem törődött velük. A furcsa emelvény, és a mellette álló konzol titkait kutatta.

Seyda azonnal a földön heverőkhöz szaladt. Egyikük a felderítőparancsnok volt, akinek életveszélyes sérüléseit a lány meggyógyította.

- Köszönöm, kis Seyda - mondta hálásan Saborra, megszabadulva kínzó fájdalmától. A lány csak rámosolygott, majd letérdelt a súlyosan sérült harcos, Derlot mellé, és azt is gyorsan helyrehozta. Derlot hálásan simogatta meg az arcát.

A többiek körülállták a harmadik harcost, aki vértócsában, nyitott szemmel feküdt a földön:

- Davrel meghalt - mondta valaki.

- Nem, az nem lehet! - vetette magát térdre a lány a fiatal őrharcos mellett, akinek mellkasát a páncélon keresztül fúrta át egy asszasszin hosszútőr, mely beletört a páncélba. Davrel végzett ugyan támadójával, de maga is halálra sebzetten hanyatlott le.

A jóképű, férfiasodó arc a fájdalom utolsó görcsébe merevedett. Erős, izmos test. Davrel tíz évvel lehetett idősebb, mint Seyda. Néhány hónapig ő volt Seyda harcostársa a közelharci edzéseken, mielőtt átvették volna őrharcosnak, és nagyszerűen kijöttek egymással. Davrel gyors volt, erős és ügyes. A jövő ígéretes harcosa, legalábbis minden jel erre mutatott. Ha életben maradt volna.

- Már nem tudsz rajta segíteni - mondta Saborra megrendülten.

A dac ekkor hirtelen felébredt Seydában. Két nagyerejű gyógyító energiát küldött, közvetlenül a fiú átfúrt mellkasába.

- Segítsetek a páncélt levenni róla és kihúzni azt a fegyvert! - sürgette társait, mert változást érzett Davrel aurájában. - Sokkot kapott a fájdalomtól és megállt a szíve! Segítsetek! - tépte, cibálta a vértől csatakos, csúszós szíjakat, melyek a behorpadt páncélt rögzítették.

Saborra elvágta a pántokat, mialatt Seyda folyamatosan sugározta az energiát Davrel testébe, hogy a megkezdett folyamatot szinten tartsa. Most már mindenki segíteni akart.

- Húzzátok ki a tőr maradékát, ami beletört! - mondta Seyda, miközben két tenyerét a vérrel átitatott sebkörnyékre szorította és egyre küldte az újabb és újabb energiát. - Nem érez még fájdalmat, siessetek!!

Mikor az ifjú teste váratlanul megrándult, a megdöbbenés moraja futott végig a többieken. Seyda Saborra kardjával felhasította a rugalmas, fekete lanilint, így szabaddá tette Davrel mellkasát. Mindkét tenyerét a tátongó sebre szorította és koncentrált.

Az erősokk megdobta a fiú testét. A második után Seyda érezte, hogy Davrel szíve megdobban, először bátortalanul, majd egyre erősebben. Már látni is lehetett, hogyan emelkedik és süllyed a fiú mellkasa. Seyda újra koncentrált, ezúttal a gyógyításra. A seb most már gyorsan forrt össze, szinte a szemük láttára.

- Felélesztette Davrelt!

- Seyda egy halottat keltett életre!

Mindenfelől elindult a suttogás, mialatt Seyda fogyatkozó energiával térdelt Davrel mellett. Most azonban már a fiatal, erős szervezet is segítette erőfeszítéseit a regenerálódásban. A seb végül teljesen beforrt.

Davrel szeme egyszerre kinyílt, első pillantása Seyda arcára esett, aki megsimogatta, és az örömtől mámorosan megcsókolta a fiú homlokát. Davrel szótlanul, furcsa mosollyal bámulta. A lány szemében könnyek gyülekeztek. Az öröm, a kimerültség, és az elfogódottság próbált így utat találni a lelkéből. Davrel lassan felemelte kezét, és ujjaival felfogta a kicsurranó könnyeket:

- Nagyon szép vagy - mondta halkan, a beszéd még nehezére esett. - Szép, és jó… ragyogsz… gyönyörű vagy, Seyda… gyönyörű…

Seyda megrendülten bólintott, majd gyengéden elvette arcától Davrel kezét, és lassan leengedte a földre:

- Hogy érzed magad? Talpra tudsz állni?

Mindenfelől segítő kezek nyúltak feléjük. Seyda remegő lábbal állt fel, nézte, ahogyan Davrelt óvatosan támogatva elvezetik. Saborra némán ölelte meg a lányt, majd gyorsan elfordult.

Seyda az emelvény felé indult. Enyhén támolygott, az érzelmi sokk minden erejét elvette. Revan még mindig a konzolt bűvölte:

- Elhasználtad az energiádat - jegyezte meg, anélkül, hogy föltekintett volna.

- Nem bántam meg! - mondta Seyda. - Számomra ők nagyon fontosak, és az energiámmal gyorsabban tudtam őket meggyógyítani, mint meditációval!

Revan furcsa pillantást vetett rá, de nem válaszolt. A lány körbejárta az emelvényt, majd lassan fölment a lépcsőjén, és belépett a spirálban felfelé csavarodó, tetejükön egybefonódó hat fémoszlop közé, hogy közelebbről megcsodálja őket:

- Ne! - kiáltott rá Revan, de elkésett. Seyda sztázismezőbe dermedt, mialatt az oszlopok közt áttetsző fal emelkedett minden oldalról az egybefonódó csúcsig, és a disruptorhoz hasonlóan vibrált. A fénykard nem tudta áttörni. Seyda fogollyá vált. Saborra odarohant, és két ökével verte az átlátszó, de áthatolhatatlan falat. A Davrelt biztonságba helyező, most visszatérő harcosokkal és őrharcosokkal együtt Canderous is becsörtetett:

- Hol az a kis életmentő? Most már biztos, hogy magammal viszem Ordóra!

Revan leengedte hasznavehetetlen fénypengéjét. A sztázismező megszűnt, Seyda kitárta két karját döbbenten bámuló harcostársai felé, valamit mintha mondani akart volna, de alakja mind jobban halványult, végül eltűnt. A disruptorfal lassan leereszkedett. Seyda már nem volt sehol.

- Mit csináltál vele?! - ugrott a konzolhoz a klánvezér. Revan vállat vont, és egy mozdulattal eltüntette a zöld pengét:

- Semmit. Ő hozta működésbe a térkaput, ami be volt állítva.

- Hol van?! Menjünk utána!

- Nem tudunk. Ezt a csapdát neki készítették. Nézd a konzolt! A műszerfala halott.

- Hova vezet ez a térkapu?

- Jobb, ha nem tudod! Zárd le ezt a teljes föld alatti területet, és menjünk innen!

- És ha Seyda visszatér?

- Őt többé nem fogják ide visszaengedni!

- Revan, te ugye… többet is tudsz?

- Igen. Sok mindent megtudtam… ebből a konzolból.

Mikor visszatértek Helsára, a Strider akkor ereszkedett le éppen a landolópályára.

Canderous megtorpant, és bevárta a rámpáról lefelé tartó Calbornt, aki látható örömmel üdvözölte a dicsőséges küldetésből visszatérő klánvezért. Aztán pillantása lassan vándorolt fölfelé a jellegzetes köpenyen, végül megállapodott a szenvtelen arcon:

- Revan? - mondta, majd udvariasan megbiccentette fejét, mintegy bemutatkozásként. - Calborn. Menjünk talán be!

Sylas maga elé meredve ült, várt, hogy mindenki helyet foglaljon. Először Calbornt üdvözölte, de hangjából érződött, hogy szeretne most valahol egészen máshol lenni:

- Gyorsabban tértél vissza, mint ahogy számítottunk rá.

- Igen - Calborn belekortyolt az előtte lévő tűzszínű borba. - Kaptam válaszokat, melyeket meg fogok osztani veletek, ha arra kerül a sor. Előbb azonban a szó illesse Canderousékat!

- A küldetésről majd máskor, Calborn! - mondta Canderous. - Külön beszámolót fogok neked is tartani róla. Itt azonban távozásod óta olyan dolgok történtek, melyek felbolygatták a bázis békéjét, és megoldásra várnak!

Calborn sötét szeme várakozóan függött vezértársa arcán, majd átvándorolt Sylas arcára, látva, hogy Canderous is így tesz.

Sylas eltolta maga elől a tányért, mint akinek elment az étvágya:

- Saborra és felderítői a régi Surran bázison sith mozgolódást észleltek - vágott bele elszántan, hogy mielőbb túl legyen rajta. - Erről még te is tudtál, mielőtt elmentél.

Calborn némán ivott, várva a folytatást.

- Az erősítésül küldött harcosok Sheruk vezetésével egy disruptormezővel és rohamdroidokkal védett bejáratra leltek. Saborra a Gerennél talált régi információk birtokában három ősi sith király sírjáról tud elrejtve a közelben, feltételezése szerint a védett bejárat oda vezet. Sheruk is osztotta az aggodalmát, hogy a sithek sötét bázist akarnak kiépíteni benne, ezért azonnal visszatértek ide a felderítőkkel és a harcosokkal, hogy megbeszéljük a továbbiakat. A tanácskozás közepén érkezett meg Canderous és Revan. Ők is velem jöttek megnézni azt az alagutat. Az a döntés született, hogy megerősítjük a bázist, és felkészült csapatokkal fogunk behatolni. Mind a három sírt megkeressük és felderítjük őket. De történt valami… néhány órával később…

Calborn várakozóan függesztette tekintetét a tétován elhallgató klánvezérre. Várt, pillantása arcról arcra vándorolt, de mindegyiken zavart látott. Még a két alvezérén is. Úgy látszott, senki nem fog beszélni.

Azaz mégis:

- Álcázott sith asszasszinok végeztek Saborra kint lévő felderítőivel! - mondta Revan váratlanul.

- Igen, sajnos, így igaz - vette vissza a szót Sylas. - Két szomszédos albázisról kértünk fegyverállományt és harcosokat, stabilizáltuk a Surran védelmét, és nagy erőkkel újra behatoltunk. A többiről Canderous és Revan fog beszámolni, mert veled egy időben érkeztek vissza. Még én sem beszéltem velük.

Canderous úgy szólalt meg, mint akinek a fogát húzzák:

- A disruptormező mögött rohamdroidokat és tankdroidokat helyeztek el a sithek. Végeztünk velük. Revan megállapította, hogy feltételezésünk nem helytálló. Nem sírokat fogunk fölfedezni ha továbbmegyünk, hanem egy sötét jedi-akadémiát!

Sylas jól láthatóan megborzongott:

- Biztos vagy ebben? - pillantott Revanre, aki csak visszanézett rá, anélkül, hogy valamit is mondott, vagy legalább bólintott volna.

- Döntési jogkörrel rendelkezem és valamit tennem kellett - folytatta Canderous kedvetlenül. - Calcidollal elárasztottuk az egész komplexumot, az odavezető alagutat pedig berobbantottuk.

Sylas bólintott:

- Azt tetted, amit jónak ítéltél.

Egy őrharcos lépett be. Várt, míg Sylas megszólítja:

- Mi baj, fiam?

- Xarga, Larsen és Davrel szeretne veled beszélni.

- Jöjjenek!

Az őrharcos félreállt. A három belépő egymásra pillantott, majd Larsen megszólalt:

- Sylas, négyszer utasítottad el a kérésemet! De én ötödszörre is arra kérlek, bocsáss meg neki! Engedd, hogy visszatérjen közénk!

A klánvezér végigmérte a büszke tartású gárdakapitányt:

- És én ötödszörre is azt mondom neked, nem! Ha nem te lettél volna ott, aki képes voltál megfékezni őt csupán az egyéniségeddel is, talán az egész őrséget megsebesíti! Lehet, hogy _**te**_ megbocsátottál neki, de én nem tehetem, bármennyire is szeretem őt! A bázis biztonságáért én felelek!

- Én felelősséget vállalok érte! - lépett elő Xarga. - Csak engedd vissza őt közénk! A bázis minden harcosa és őrharcosa odakint áll. Valamennyien ugyanezt kérik tőled!

- Nem, Xarga! Ez törvény! Ha valaki a társai ellen fordul, tudnia kell, hogy többé nem érdemel bizalmat! És kitaszítják!

- Akkor bocsáss el engem is a szolgálatodból! - lépett elő Davrel. - Ő visszadta az életemet, de ha számodra még ez sem elég jóvátétel, akkor nekem a te igazságod többé nem kell, Sylas!

- Miről beszélsz egyáltalán?! - döbbent meg a klánvezér.

- A fiúnak igaza van! - vetette közbe Canderous. - Bár még nem jutottam el idáig a beszámolóban. Egy asszasszin támadásban Derlot súlyosan, Saborra életveszélyesen sérült meg, Davrel pedig meghalt. A te kitaszítottad meggyógyította a két sebesültet, Davrelt pedig visszahozta a klinikai halálból… aztán sajnos belépett egy csapdába, egy térkapuba és eltűnt. Revan szerint végérvényesen. Elégedett lehetsz! Nem kell teljesítened a fiúk kérését! Seyda most már tényleg nem térhet vissza közénk!

A szétroppanó pohárból kiömlő bor elkeveredett Calborn vérével, aki azonban nem törődött az üvegcserepek okozta sebekkel. Vérző kezével Sylasre mutatott:

- A törvényt jogod volt érvényesíteni, de a feloldozás is hatalmadban állt volna! Revan, tudsz segíteni Seydán?

- Nem kell segíteni rajta!

- Nem a véleményed kell! - villant Calborn szeme. - Csak a válaszod!

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármire kötelezhetnél!

- Nem kötelezlek semmire! Nekem nem kell se a barátságod, se a jóindulatod! Ahogy elnézem, neked sincs több szükséged ránk, mint nekünk rád! Nem szívességet kértem tőled, csak egyetlen átkozott szót! Ha ára van a segítségednek, mondd meg, mi az!Hatalmamban áll megadni neked bármit! Mindent! Ha nem akarsz segíteni, akkor meg eredj! A fanyalgásodra nincs szükségünk! Mi is tisztában vagyunk a korlátainkkal!

- Aligha! - jegyezte meg Revan. - Semmire sem mégy vele, ha beszélek!

- Azt majd én eldöntöm! Hol van Seyda?

- Biztos helyen.

- És ha a húgod mégsem érzi magát olyan biztonságosan azon a helyen?

- Seyda nem Revan húga - szólt közbe Canderous. - Revan nyolcéves volt, mikor az anyja meghalt. Seyda legalább húsz évvel később született.

Calborn furcsán mosolygott, tekintete összekapcsolódott a jediével.

- És ha az apjuk ugyanaz? - találgatott Sheruk. Calborn még mindig nem eresztette el Revan tekintetét:

- És ti elhiszitek ezt a képtelen mesét a jediknek? Egy nyomorban élő fiatal lány, egy lezüllött férfi, egy részeg éjszaka, és a lány hónapokkal később mégis egy kiváló képességű Revannel ajándékozza meg a világot! Húsz évvel később egy másik nyomortanyán ugyanilyen ocsmány kapcsolatból egy tehetséges, tökéletes, szépséges virág nyílik ki, akiről azt terjesztik, Revan húga! Én egyik dolgot se tartom valószínűnek, ezért megbolygattam egy kicsit a múltat! A történet csak részben igaz. Revan és Seyda testvérek, születésüket azonban pontosan megtervezték és előkészítették a jedik. Tényleg volt egy nyomorgó fiatal lány, aki nem emlékezhetetett arra az éjszakára, mert elkábították, amíg beültettek méhébe egy megtermékenyített petesejtet, tudatalattijába pedig bizonyos információkat és parancsokat. Ő csak világra hozta Revant, aki tökéletes géneket örökölt az igazi szüleitől, akik valóban jedik voltak és nem is akármilyenek, de akik soha nem érintették egymást úgy, ahogy mi a karunkba bújó kedvesünket öleljük! Ők csupán a génjeiket adták a különleges kísérlethez. A jedi mesterek közül is csak néhányan tudtak erről. Revan felnevelése és képzése nem volt hétköznapi feladat, és amikor a két vér szerinti szülő letért a jedik útjáról, Revant is maguk mellé akarták állítani. Sikerrel! De közbejött Malak végzetes támadása. A jedik a kómában lévő Revan tudatát megint a fény felé próbálták fordítani. Erőfeszítésük eredménye itt ül közöttünk! Seyda születése ugyanilyen körülmények között zajlott le, azzal a különbséggel, hogy ugyanazok a jedi szülők akkor már a sith sötétség uralkodói voltak. Megint olyan körülményeket kerestek gyermekük születéséhez, mely nem hívja föl a figyelmet rájuk, ezúttal is gondoskodva arról, hogy a fiatal nő, aki világra hozza a gyermeküket, mielőbb eltűnjön az élők közül! A jedik féltek elkezdeni Seyda képzését, látva, hogy Revan nem irányítható. Amikor azonban Revant végleg elvesztették, megpróbálkoztak a lehetetlennel, hátha Seyda mégis meg tudja állítani a bátyját. A sötét úton haladó szülők elégedettek voltak Revan fejlődésével, nem sok figyelmet szenteltek a lányuknak, akit a jedik nyűgnek tartottak, de elengedni is féltek, így Seyda szeretet nélkül nőtt föl, épp csak megtűrték maguk között! Igyekezett ellesni felnőtt társai gyakorlataiból a jedivé válás alapjait. Mikor a mesterek végre rászánták magukat, hogy foglalkozzanak vele, a szülők azonnal reagáltak. Csapdákat állítottak, hogy lányukat is megszerezzék, s az ő lépteit is Revan sötét ösvényére vezessék! A Ravager volt az egyik kegyetlen csapda, a másik pedig valószínűleg az, ahol Seyda most van. Ennyit sikerült megtudnom, de úgy érzem, te többet is tudsz, Revan! Seyda nem tehet arról, hogy a fénynek és a sötétségnek is útjában van! Beilleszkedett közénk, elfogadta a törvényeinket, Sylast apjaként, harcostársait testvéreiként szerette! Minden harci-, műszaki-, és történelmi ismeret elsajátítására hajlandó volt, melyekre mi a harcosainkat neveljük! Mi adtunk neki otthont! A Mandalóriai Birodalom befogadja Seydát. Segíts visszaszerezni őt nekünk!

- Ez mind nagyon megható - Revan az asztalra könyökölt és nem szólt többet.

Calborn lassan fölegyenesedett:

- Mondd az árat, Revan! Mennyibe kerül az az egyetlen szó?

- Semmibe. Csak fölösleges, hogy megtudd, amire ennyire kíváncsi vagy! Seyda apja Nihilus, a Ravager ura, anyja pedig Treya, egy sötét jedi-akadémia vezetője. Oda nyílt a térkapu. A halott bolygóra. Malachorra...

Calborn bénultan állt. És vele együtt a két klánvezér, a két alvezér, a gárdakapitány, a kiképzőtiszt, a fiatal harcos és valamennyi jelen lévő őrharcos. Ez a név valamennyiük tudatában a vereség neve volt. A vereségé, melyet generációk hosszú sora sem fog soha elfelejteni. Calborn sápadt arcában a két sötét kút szakadékká mélyült. Hangjában mégsem volt gyűlölet, csak tompa fájdalom:

- Hát megint győztél! Ugyanúgy, ugyanott, mint _**akkor**_!

- _**Ehhez**_ semmi közöm - mondta Revan szárazon.

- _**Ehhez**_ nincs - hagyta jóvá Canderous. - De te sem az vagy már, aki _**akkor**_ voltál! Tégy hát most másképp is, mint az, aki _**akkor**_ a te arcodat viselte!

Sylas hangja egy fáradt öregemberé volt, mikor megszólalt:

- Soha nem gondoltam, hogy egyszer majd Revan segítségét fogom kérni! Most megteszem. Bármit kérj tőlem, csak hozd vissza a lányomat!

Larsen felvetette büszke fejét:

- _**Te**_ hívtad őt, _**te**_ sürgetted őt, _**te**_ késztetted, hogy megszegje a törvényt, amihez mindig tartotta magát, amíg csak mi voltunk mellette! _**Te**_ ébresztetted föl benne a jedit, hát ne hagyd őt most magára! Mi odaadjuk neked az erőnket, nem leszel egyedül az úton! Nem félünk sem a harctól, sem a haláltól, de ha belépünk a sötétség kapuján, szükségünk van a segítségedre!

Davrel még most is reszketett a gyengeségtől:

- Revan, én nem próbálom magamat hozzád mérni, de én is tudom, milyen a halál, amit te is átéltél már. Ebben egyformák vagyunk. De ajándék az újrakezdés! Hogy mindent átértékelj és többet is elvégezz, mint amit addig tettél! Mennyi mindent tettél, és semmit sem kaptál érte! És most is egyedül vagy! Seyda szerencsésebb, mert ő tizenhárom év bolyongása után ránk talált. Megnyugodott köztünk. És te azt akarod, hogy megint magára maradjon? Ha Seyda a testvéred is, nem olyan, mint te! Ha meg sem próbálsz segíteni rajta, akkor azt mondom neked, semmivel sem vagy jobb, mint azok a köztársaságiak, akik megpróbáltak visszaélni a védtelenségével! Nem azt mondom, hogy te állítottad föl ezt a csapdát, de ha nem is próbálod kinyitni, az olyan, mint ha te ejtetted volna fogságba Seydát !

Revan lassan kopogott ujjaival az asztallapon:

- A harag még nem veszett ki belőletek - mondta kimérten. - Ha ennyire ragaszkodtok a múlthoz, miért segítsek nektek? És egy testvérnek, akit ellenem neveltek? Nem vagyok sem „jó" jedi, sem sith. _**Jedi**_ vagyok, aki a maga útján jár.

- Seyda viszont nem lesz az! - lobbant iszonyút Calborn szeme. - Nem akart jedi lenni! Miattad kényszerítették rá! Elmegyünk érte! Veled vagy nélküled, de visszahozzuk!

- Malachorról?

- Malachorról!

Revan a fejét oldalra billentve hátradőlt:

- Miért fontos nektek ennyire ?

- Mert Seyda az _**új**_ _**Mandalore**_ asszonyaként egy új generáció megteremtője lesz!

Calborn szavai Revanen kívül Canderousnak okozhattak csak igazán meglepetést. A jedi érdeklődve nézett a vezérkarra:

- Van új Mandalore-otok? És a lányért, akit ő akar magának, ti harcoltok? Hát ő mit csinál?

- Ott áll előtted! - intett a fejével Sheruk.

Revan fölpillantott az előtte tornyosuló vezérharcosra:

- Te? Akkor _**az**_ _**a**_ _**Mandalore**_…

- Az apám volt - fejezte be Calborn.

- Sylas! - Saborra valósággal berobbant a tanácsterembe. - A Surran bázison megint mozgolódnak a sithek!

- Hát hányszor kell még a torkukra taposni, hogy legalább egyszer megfulladjanak? - morogta Canderous ingerülten.

- Nem a vadonból jöttek! - világosította föl Saborra. - Hanem lentről próbálnak kitörni. Droiddal ásnak fölfelé. Több droiddal, mert több helyen is ásnak egyszerre!

- És a calcidol?! - hördült föl Canderous. - Nehogy azt mondd, hogy ez a söpredék calcidolt lélegzik oxigén helyett!

- Nem tudom, hogyan maradtak életben!

- Úgy, hogy képesek védőburkot gerjeszteni fizikai, pszichikai és vegyi sérülések ellen - mondta Revan.

- És ezt miért nem mondtad eddig? - reccsent rá dühösen Canderous.

- Minek? Csak addig van védőburok, amíg van energiájuk. Hogy droidjaik is maradtak, figyelmen kívül hagytam.

Calborn futó pillantás vetett Sylasre.

- Menj és intézkedj! - bólintott a klánvezér, nem ütközve meg azon, hogy a birodalom nagyura formálisan engedélyt kér tőle az intézkedéshez. Aki ismerte Calbornt, tudhatta, hogy ez sajátos egyéni vonása. Soha nem tartotta magát tévedhetetlennek, és hivatalos beiktatása még amúgy sem történt meg. Harcosai azonban rajongtak érte, és megelőlegezték neki a megörökölt rangot, de nem érezte, hogy ez több szabadságra jogosítaná fel.

- Xarga, sorakoztass! Larsen, erősíttesd meg a kaput, Davrel, te itt maradsz a bázison! Négy napig az orrodat se dughatod ki otthonról! Ötödik nap reggel jelentkezz Xargánál! Meglátjuk, hogy érzed akkor magad. És mindhármatoknak köszönöm. És a többieknek is. Nem fogom elfelejteni. Seyda sem... ha egyszer vissza tudjuk szerezni… - tette hozzá egészen halkan, és kilépett a hajnal első sugaraiba.

Revan mint máskor, most is Canderous mellé szegődött.

Az iszonyatos tűznek, amit Calborn vezényelt, nem maradhatott túlélője. Canderous ennek ellenére húszfős csapatokra osztotta az a keze alá adott harcosokat, megengedve nekik, hogy ha mégis találnának életben asszasszint vagy sötét jedit, akár elevenen is fölszeletelhetik! Az ásásra átprogramozott sith rohamdroidok már odalent a félig kitemetett gödrökben szétrobbantak. Calborn most már semmit nem bízott a véletlenre. Sheruk és Brailor egy-egy csapatot kapott a keze alá, Calborn egy harmadikat, és nekiálltak módszeresen végigkutatni az egész akadémiát. A sith droidok által ásott üregekbe ereszkedtek le. A Calcidol már elszivárgott a felnyitott járatokból a levegőbe. Megfulladt asszasszin holttesteket találtak csupán. Revannek igaza volt, a sötét jedik bizonyára tudtak védekezni a fojtógáz ellen, mert a mandalóriai csapatok csak lőfegyver által okozott sebeket találtak a jelentős mennyiségű sötét jedi holttest-armadán, fulladás nyomát nem tudták fölfedezni rajtuk.

Bár biztosra lehetett venni, hogy sem élő, sem holt nem maradt az akadémia leghátsó részében, de mikor Canderous azt mondta, fejezzék be a kutatást, és temessék be most már végérvényesen az egész komplexumot, Calborn megrázta fejét:

- Sok jó harcosunk életébe került már, hogy ezt a gyilkos bázist nem dúltuk föl teljes egészében! Mindent nézzetek meg alaposan! Ha érdekes információkra vagy tárgyakra bukkantok, jelentsétek!

A leendő Mandalore sejtése beigazolódott. Tankdroidok és rohamdroidok támadták meg őket egy ártalmatlannak tűnő ajtó mögött, sőt Sherukot egy nagyon is élő sötét jedi lepte meg. A fiatal alvezér sebesen vetődött oldalt, második mozdulatával pedig lemetszette csuklótól a támadásra emelt kezet:

- Nincs több hókuszpókusz! - sziszegte fogai közül. Következő kardcsapásával a fejet választotta el a törzstől. Hátat fordított az eldőlő testnek, és utat tört magának harcosai közt, akik a támadás első pillanatában azonnal mellette termettek. Észrevéve Telrevan vezérét, akinek a figyelmét egy konzol kötötte le, Sheruk odalépett:

- Működik?

- Úgy tűnik, igen - mondta Calborn.

- És mit tud?

- Majd elválik - Calborn gyakorlottan bánt a kódtörővel, amit még Zuka készített neki. Calborn sokszor repült egyedül birodalma határain belül és túlra is, hisz eredendően felderítő kiképzést is kapott. Műszakilag felkészültebb volt, mint sok társa, számítógépes ismerete pedig Zuka teljesítményének határát súrolta.

A konzol monitorja egyszerre életre kelt. Canderous jelent meg az ajtóban. Tekintete kutatón villant végig a helyiségen:

- Revan?

Sheruk vállat vont:

- Hiányzik? - Ordo vezére figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést:

- Mégegyszer megnéztük Saborrával azt a térkaput, és a konzolját is…

- Az hogy lehet? - lepődött meg Sheruk. - Azt mondtátok Revannel, hogy miután az a vacak eltüntette Seydát, a konzolja is kinyiffant!

- Úgy is volt! - bólintott Canderous. - De most a konzol valamiért újra bekapcsolt!

- Várjatok! - szólt rájuk Calborn. - Átirányított parancs! Ez a konzol össze van kötve három másikkal az akadémián belül…

- Mit gondolsz, mit kezdtem mondani az előbb? - morogta Canderous.

- Ti is arra gondoltok? - és Sheruk hátat fordítva, odaintett néhány harcost. - Nézzetek körül alaposan az egész hátsó traktusban, még az egérlyukakba is kukucskáljatok be, és ha találtok két működő konzolt, azonnal riasszatok!

Calborn félrerúgta egy szétlőtt rohamdroid roncsát, hogy hozzáférjen a mögötte lezárt ajtóhoz.

- Gondoljátok, hogy másképp nem fogjuk tudni kinyitni? - kérdezte, de nem nézett rájuk.

- Nem tudom - mondta Sheruk. - Tanácsos lenne betartani a törvényes utat. Legalábbis ebben az esetben. Ki ismeri azt a bonyolult szerkezetet? Én eddig is csak hallomásból tudtam, hogy van ilyen…

- Bár nem vagyok híve a várakozásnak - dörmögte Canderous a lezárt ajtót bűvölve -, de most azt mondom, ne kockáztassunk! Ez itt idegen terület számunkra. Bevallom, ha nem félnék az esetleges következményektől, konzolvezérlés ide vagy oda, már rég szétvertem volna ezt a francos ajtót!

- Hol van Revan? - pillantott föl Calborn.

- Már te se tudsz meglenni nélküle? - dünnyögte Sheruk. Magához intett a közelükben csöndesen várakozó harcosok közül egyet:

- Keresd meg Revant és mondd meg neki, hogy Mandalore akar vele beszélni!

A harcos csak bólintott és már indult is.

- Várj! - szólt utána Calborn. - Csak annyit mondj, hogy szükségünk van a segítségére!

- Igen, Mandalore! - fordult sarkon a harcos, és már ott se volt.

Sheruk megbántottan nézett Telrevan vezérére:

- Sajnálod tőlünk a büszkeséget, hogy végre megint van kit így szólítanunk?

Calborn akaratlan mosolyt eresztett meg az alvezér felé, és a vállára tette kezét:

- Revan számára ez semmit nem jelent, Sheruk. Akinek pedig fontos ez a rang, az úgyis tudja. Nincs miért hivalkodni vele!

Canderous egyre türelmetlenebbül rótta a köröket.

- Sheruk! - rohant be két harcos a nyolcból, akiket az alvezér nemrég elküldött. Az utolsó pillanatban fékeztek le a vezérek előtt, és a tökéletes kiképzésnek megfelelően vigyázzba feszültek. - Kettő működő konzolt találtunk!

- Remek! - pillantott föl Calborn. - Mutassátok az utat, fiúk! Canderous, ha Revan ideérne, várjon meg minket! Gyere, Sheruk!

Az egyik konzol nem volt messze. Calborn óvatosan belehelyezte a kódtörőt, és néhány pillanat múlva már mindketten olvashatták az információt, amire kíváncsiak voltak:

- Nézd, Sheruk, a sorban ez lesz a harmadik! De az, hogy sikerült aktiválnunk, még nem elég! Semmilyen parancsra nem reagál. A másodikat is be kell állítanunk hozzá! Elviszem a kódtörőt, és odamegyek a kettes konzolhoz. Ha itt jelzést kapsz, hogy én beléptem, nyugtázd a tőlem érkező bejelentkezést, hogy elfogadod! Aztán visszamegyünk a negyedik konzolhoz és ha elfogadtatjuk vele, hogy az első háromtól megkapta a belépési kódot, akkor végre kinyílik az az átkozott ajtó!

- Biztos vagy benne? - pillantott föl az alvezér. Látszott szemében az aggodalom és a féltés. Sheruk rajongott Calbornért, ezzel Telrevan vezére már évek óta tisztában volt.

- Semmiben sem vagyok biztos - mondta őszintén. - De ha mégsem működik az egész rendszer, még mindig feltörhetjük azt a nyomorult ajtót, bármi lesz is a következménye! Muszáj vállalnom a felelősséget, Sheruk! Meg kell tudnunk, mit rejtegetnek ennyire! Túl közel van a Központi bázishoz, a harcosokhoz, Sylashez, hozzád és Brailorhoz. Ilyen veszélyt nem hagyhatok figyelmen kívül! Egyszerre elveszíteni titeket...

- Rendben, Mandalore - bólintott Sheruk. - De azután elmegyünk az asszonyodért!

Calborn arca elborult:

- Seyda… - suttogta, majd hirtelen a türelmesen álldogáló harcosokhoz fordult. - Hol a másik konzol, amit találtatok?

Calborn elképzelése beigazolódni látszott. Az alvezér megkapta a kettes számú konzol bejelentkezését és azt elfogadta. Szinte azonnal érkezett a kettes konzol kijelentkezési üzenete. Calborn hamarosan visszatért a két harcossal. - Menjünk Canderousékhoz! - Nagy lendülettel indult neki, majd egyszerre lelassította lépteit, végül megállt:

- Sheruk. Ha jobban éreznéd magad a Telrevan klán fővezéreként, magammal viszlek!

- Calborn?? - Sheruknak nem sikerült elrejtenie elfogódottságát.

Mandalore egyik ritka mosolyát villantotta örömtől megrészegült hűséges harcosára:

- De ha kiderül, hogy csak Seyda miatt akarsz velem jönni, visszazsuppollak ide, és örökös újoncnak visszaminősítve Xarga keze alá adlak, értetted?!

Sheruk nevetett:

- Hát észrevetted?

- Igen, sok mindent észrevettem - mondta Calborn elkomolyodva, és újra nekiindult. - De senkinek nem tehetek szemrehányást, amiért nem vak!

Canderous ezalatt nyilván a birodalom minden lakójának türelmetlenségét magába szívta már:

- Na végre! - fakadt ki. - Hát hol volt az a két konzol? A bolygó túlsó felén?

Calborn nem reagált vezértársa kifakadására, hiszen mindnyájan izgatottak voltak, Canderous pedig amúgy sem tartozott a higgadtak kasztjához. Az imént érkezett jedi azonban nyugodtnak látszott.

- Revan - intett Calborn. - Nézd ezt a parancsot! Elképzelhetőnek tartod, hogy mérgező gáz van az ajtó mögött?

- Igen.

- Gondolkozz, Revan! - próbálkozott Calborn. - Ha méreg van odabent, miért nem érezzük a szivárgását?

- _**Te**_ gondolkozz! Ha nem lenne méreg, letiltó parancsa se lenne!

- Jó, legyen igazad! - egyezett bele a Telrevan vezér. - Érzel odabentről energiát?

- Semmit - rázta fejét a jedi.

- Az istenekre, csinálj már végre valamit!! - Canderousban ezzel elszakadt a türelem utolsó árva szálacskája is.

A harcosok, már akik egyáltalán lejöhettek ide, több sorban, félkörívet alkotva állták körül várakozóan vezéreiket. A feszültség óriásira nőtt a hatalmas csarnokban.

Calborn letiltotta a méreg áramlását. A kontrollrendszer közölte, hogy az elszívó ventillátor működésbe lépett, újabb fél perc elteltével a biztonsági rendszer visszajelzése megerősítette, hogy a levegő belélegezhető. Calborn ekkor parancsot adott az ajtó kinyitására.

A harcosok felemelt fegyverrel figyelték, ahogy a széles ajtó lassan félrehúzódik.

Nem volt kire lőniük. Nem volt bent sötét jedi, se tankdroid, se rohamdroid. Csak két sorban húzódó, teljesen zárt hengerek. Negyven energiaketrec, mindegyiknek az alján hevert egy-egy rongykupac. Bennük emberi maradványok.

A fegyverek leereszkedtek. A feszültség iszonyatba fulladt.

- Azt mondtad, nem érzel energiát - jegyezte meg Sheruk. - Ennyi energiaketrec és semmit nem éreztél?

- Nincs mit érezni rajtuk. Szigetelve vannak. Nem szimpla energiaketrecek. Más a funkciójuk.

Canderous lett úrrá leghamarabb iszonyatán:

- Legalább nézzünk körül, mielőtt elpusztítjuk ezt a komplexumot! - és a terembe lépett. Lassan ment és minden ketrecbe belenézett. Mögötte Sheruk viszolyogva tette ugyanezt.

Calborn most már értette, miért nem szivárgott a méreg az ajtón kívülre. Mert a méreg a szigetelt ketrecekben gomolygott eddig. Végignézte a parancsokat, és megszüntette a ketrecek energiáját. A négy leghátsó ketrec azonban a parancs ellenére zárva maradt.

- Calborn!! - bömbölte Canderous. - Calborn!! Calborn!! - mást nem bírt mondani.

- Mandalore!! - Sheruk térdre vetette magát az egyik zárt ketrec előtt. - Édes istenem… Mandalore!! Seyda… Seyda…

Calborn pillantokig se szóhoz, se levegőhöz nem jutott, de mire mindkettőt egyszerre nyerte vissza, már ő is ott térdelt Sheruk mellett. A zárva maradó egyik ketrec aljában heverő fogoly alig-alig mozdult, de élt. Ugyanilyen bágyadtan vergődött a másik három ketrec rabja is, három asszasszin.

- Ezeket miért nem nyitottad ki?! - Sheruk aggodalma szemrehányásként tört ki, de ő is tudta, hogy ha ezek a ketrecek a parancs ellenére nem nyíltak ki, arról nem a vezér tehet. Revan közelebb hajolt. Calborn reménytelenül próbált higgadtsága foszlányaiba kapaszkodni:

- Segíts rajta!

Revan megérintette fénykardjával mind a négy makacs energiafalat, de semmi nem történt. Canderous fölemelte kardját, hogy tehetetlen dühében belevágjon az energiaketrecbe, de Revan a csapás útjába emelte karját:

- Nincs értelme! Seyda! - szólította húgát. - Figyelj rám! Hallasz?

A lány megmozdította fejét, olyan lassan és óvatosan, mintha elviselhetetlen fájdalmat okozna a mozdulat. De legalább biztosak lehettek benne, hogy él, és hallja őket.

Sheruk odébbhúzódott, hogy helyet adjon a letérdelő jedinek. Canderous még mindig kivont karddal állt fölöttük, és harcosai talán suttogva megjegyezték volna, hogy ilyen tanácstalannak még sosem látták, ha ezzel foglalkozott volna most bármelyikük is. Saborra közelebb óvakodott a konzolhoz a lélegzetüket is visszafojtó harcosok között. Valaki a másik alvezért is előkerítette, így most Brailor is ott ácsorgott Canderous mellett aggódva, és tanácstalanul.

Saborra végignézte a lehetőségeket, melyeket a konzol felajánlott, majd gyorsan megfordult, és futva távozott.

- Seyda… - Revan igyekezett a lány figyelmét tartósan magára vonni. - Tedd a jobb kezedet a henger oldalára! Emeld föl a jobb kezedet!

Seyda nem is tehetett volna másként, mert bal oldalán hevert összegömbölyödve, bal karja a teste alá szorult. Láthatóan annyira gyenge volt már, hogy képtelen lett volna kiszabadítani maga alól.

- Miért nem próbálsz kommunikálni a tudatalattijával? - kérdezte Sheruk.

- Nem érzem őt - Revan a foglyot nézte. - Ezt az anyagot nem ismerem… a hangot és a fényt átengedi. Mást nem.

- Mire próbálod rávenni? - térdelt le melléjük Canderous. - Majd én tolmácsolok neki.

Másodszor is rá kellett kérdeznie, mire Revan végre válaszolt:

- Egy közös ponton egyszerre próbáljuk az energiánkkal meggyengíteni a falat. Egyszerre helyezzük feszültség alá. Ő belülről, én kívülről. Akkor… - itt egy pillanatra töprengve megállt -, …talán át lehet törni ezt a furcsa erőteret. Úgy néz ki, mintha fogyna a levegője, fulladozik, majdnem teljesen lebénult, takarékoskodik a mozdulataival. Ha el tudná mondani, mi blokkolja ennyire, ha meg bírna szólalni…

Canderous jó taktikai érzékkel azzal a parancsnoki hanghordozással beszélt, amely Seyda harcosi beidegződéseire volt hatással. Számítása bevált, de többször is el kellett ismételnie az utasítást, mire Seyda - csak ő tudja, milyen áron - kínkeservesen végre tudta hajtani a parancsot.

- Jó. Most mondd neki, hogy engedje szabadjára az energiáját!

- Fölösleges erőfeszítés! - szólalt meg váratlanul Saborra, aki most tért vissza. - Amikor Seyda meggyógyított minket, és fölélesztette Davrelt, minden energiáját elhasználta! Négy nap múlva kezd majd újra termelődni. Ezt ti is tudjátok!

- De neki nincs már négy napja! - tört ki Sheruk, öklével a makacs falra ütve. - Egy napja sem, talán még fél órája sem!


	14. 13 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 13

A kis jedi úrnő 13. rész

Döbbent csend hullott rájuk. A lassan reménykedni kezdő Calborn csüggedten hajtotta le fejét:

- Seyda… - suttogta. - Seyda…

- Mandalore! - szólt rá Saborra, mintegy tudatosítva benne, hogy bármi történik is, őrá szükség van, ő egy birodalom vezére, aki nem roppanhat össze. - Az összes konzol működik! A térkapué is! Ha Seyda ezen a négy áttételen keresztül került ide az első konzoltól, vagyis a térkaputól, akkor visszafelé is működnie kell a folyamatnak! Visszateleportáljuk Seydát a legelső konzolig, és onnan épségben ki tudjuk szedni a hat fémoszlop közül! Szerintem ez még kísérleti stádiumban van, és mint nézem, sikertelen, hiszen ez a három asszasszin is ugyanúgy járt, mint Seyda.

Canderous fölemelkedett:

- Te Saborra, ha igazad lesz, Sylas búcsút mondhat a felderítőparancsnokának! Viszlek Ordóra! Csináljuk meg!

- És ha mégis működésbe lép a térkapu és tényleg elviszi Malachorra Seydát?

- Sheruk, én nem tudok erre válaszolni - sóhajtott a felderítőparancsnok. - De jó ideje próbálkozunk az elméletekkel, és ezalatt mást nem értünk el, mint hogy Seyda ereje, és élete egyre gyorsabban fogy.

Calborn lerázta magáról bénultságát és felállt:

- Mielőtt véglegesen döntünk, két kérdésre várok választ! Revan, honnan vetted, hogy a térkapu a malachori akadémiára nyílik?

- A konzolból. A választási lehetőségek közt szerepelt…

- _**Választási**_ _**lehetőségek? **_Hát _**lehetett**_ választani?

- Igen. _**Malachor**_ vagy _**belső teleport**_… - Revan elhallgatott.

- Belső teleport? Eszerint tudtad, hogy nemcsak arra az akadémiára mehetett volna?

- Tudtam.

- És miért nem mondtad el?

- Mert fogalmam sem volt róla, hova kerül. Azt gondoltam, ha tényleg elmentek érte Malachorra, és életben is találjátok még, akkor szerencséje van. Hogy tényleg szerencse-e, ha nem hagyjátok jediként fejlődni, ezen most ne vitázzunk! De ha nem oda vitte a teleport, hanem itt maradt ezen az akadémián, nem jut ki innen élve! Mert a belső teleport végcéljaként az a szó áll: _**megsemmisítendő**_. Itt csendben, egyedül halhatott volna meg. Most jobb, hogy ti is látjátok, mennyire szenved, míg haldoklik?

- De hát hogy tudsz így beszélni Seydáról?! Hogy lehetsz ennyire érzéketlen? - tört ki Sheruk, de minden harcos és vezér szeme is hitetlenül függött Revan arcán, aki ennyit mondott:

- Ti is látjátok! Bármivel próbálkozunk, az életébe kerül!

- De ha nem próbálkozunk, az is!

- Nem hiszem el, Revan! - rázta fejét Canderous. - Meg tudtad tenni vele…velünk...

- Várjatok! - Calborn a felderítőparancsnokra pillantott. - Saborra, mi van most az első konzolon? Most is szerepel két választási lehetőség?

- Igen. A malachori akadémia és a belső teleport. Ezért jöttem vissza, hogy ezt elmondjam! De Revan megelőzött.

A Telrevan vezér lepillantott a már alig lélegző Seydára, de erőt véve magán kiment a negyedik konzolhoz:

- Figyeljetek! Ha Seydára ennyire vadásztak, akkor bizonyára nem a megsemmisítőbe szánták, hanem az anyjához akarták elküldeni Malachorra! Ha Seyda mégis ide került, annak két oka lehet: vagy műszaki hiba történt, vagy pedig kísérleti stádiumban van a térkapu, csak a belső működik még, de mivel Seyda tényleg eltűnt, ezzel elhitették velünk, hogy Malachorra került! Meg akarták várni, míg elmegyünk innen, addig Seydát itt a megsemmisítőben őrizték, hogy aztán majd kiengedjék, és ha itt lesz az ideje, tényleg elküldjék az anyjához!

- Ez mind elég zavaros - jegyezte meg Canderous. - De annyit megértettem belőle, hogy ha valamiért nem is működik a malachori teleport, ennek ellenére mégis aktiválták, hogy a lány belesétáljon, akkor legalább a belső teleport működőképes kell, hogy legyen, eszerint, ha átmenetileg ide tudták küldeni Seydát a megsemmisítőbe, hogy eltüntessék előlünk, akkor biztonságban ki is tudták volna innen szedni! Persze ha nem robbantottuk volna a fejükre időközben a komplexumot...

- Én is így gondolom - Calborn megint a négyes konzol fölé hajolt. - Mindenesetre nem Seydán akartak kísérletezni, ezt ez a három asszasszin bizonyítja, akiket Seyda előtt küldtek el. Revant nem hibáztatom. Nem tudhatta, hogy a teleportáláskor négy konzol rendszere adódik össze. Az első konzol működése aktiváláskor, vagyis Seyda eltűnésekor kikapcsolt, és mivel nem jártátok végig az akadémiát, nem is tudhattátok, hogy majd egy negyedik konzolból lehet csupán kikövetkeztetni az egészet! Most próbáljuk visszafelé működtetni a teleportálást! Brailor, két perc múlva indítsd a visszaküldési parancsot, addig odaérek a térkapuhoz! Saborra, te a harmadik konzolhoz menj, Sheruk a másodikhoz, én pedig, mint mondtam, az elsőhöz!

- Mandalore… - mondta habozva Sheruk. Calborn nem nézett rá:

- Igen, tudom, mire gondolsz. De nem tudom, tényleg nem tudom, mi lesz, ha még sincs igazunk! Ez az egyetlen bizonytalan lehetőségünk van. Nem mi állítottuk neki a csapdát, de ha meg sem próbáljuk kiszabadítani, ahogy Davrel mondaná most, az olyan, mintha mi csaltuk volna bele!

Calborn nem nézett a ketrecek felé, gyors léptekkel indult a kijárat felé.

- Várj csak! - állította meg Revan. - Van itt még valami. Tudtok számolni?

Calborn megtorpant. Lassan fordult vissza, és vele együtt mindenki a kínzóterem felé bámult.

- Igaza van… - mondta tompa hangon Brailor. - Seydáén kívül még három ketrec van! Melyik lehet _**most**_ összekötve a konzolokkal?

- Logikailag Seydáé a negyedik, vagyis ő az utolsó kísérlet, ha az asszasszinok voltak az előkísérletek - próbálkozott Sheruk. - De mi van, ha a konzol vezérlése a második bekapcsoláskor automatikusan az első ketrecre ugrott vissza, és nekünk kellene utána állítani, bár hogy mivel, fogalmam sincs, mert semmilyen parancs nem utal erre! Lehet, hogy valamilyen jelszó aktiválja? Én attól félek, hogy ha nem Seyda ketrecével van összekötve a konzol, hanem valamelyik asszasszinéval, és megtörténik a ki tudja, milyen, és mennyi energiával működő teleportálás, rossz választás esetén mennyi idő múlva lehet újra megismételni a kísérletet? Lehet, hogy energiafüggő a teleportáció, és ha elhasználjuk egy rossz választásra, mikor lehet újra próbálkoznunk…

- A keserves istenekre! - káromkodott Canderous. - Hogy miért nem hagytunk életben legalább egyetlen tetves kutatót?! Utána is ráértünk volna kitekerni a nyakát, ha Seyda már szabad!

- Fogy az időnk! - jegyezte meg Saborra komoran. - Seydának pedig a levegője. Nézzétek, két asszasszin már halott, és a harmadik is alig mozog már! Nyilván régebb óta lehetnek a ketrecben, mint Seyda. Próbáljunk hinni abban, hogy Seyda után már nem volt miért variálni a ketrecek és a konzolok összeköttetésével! Befogták a nemes vadat, csak megzavartuk őket, azért nem tudták elszállítani. Nincs időnk, Mandalore! Ha az asszonyod nem mozdul többé, akkor már mindegy, melyik lehetőség elszalasztásáért fogod átkozni magadat! Ha _**most**_ nem választasz, akkor még annyi vígaszod sem lesz, hogy legalább tenni próbáltál valamit Seydáért!

Calborn szó nélkül fordult a kijárat felé. Revan hirtelen elhatározással eredt a nyomába.

A hat oszlop közötti energiafal lassan fölemelkedett. Calborn minden ízében reszketve figyelte, hogyan jelennek meg, és erősödnek a földön sötétlő test körvonalai. Miután a kontúrok tökéletesen kirajzolták a földön heverő Seyda alakját, a vibráló fal lassan leereszkedett. Revan már akkor útjára engedte gyógyító energiáját, mikor Seyda jelenlétének halovány érzete még csak megrezdítette kifinomult idegrendszerét.

Seyda nagyon mély álomból ébredt. Sokáig csak feküdt, füle érzékenyen itta be a kintről beszűrűdő ismerős hangokat, tekintete sorra feltérképezte kedves kis otthona ismerős tárgyait. Hat óra elmúlt. Fekete lanilinjában aludt, csak páncélja volt letéve mellette a székre. Valami zavarta, de mert nem jött rá, mi az, egyelőre nem is törődött vele. A reggeliről már lekésett, az nem baj, de az eligazítást nem késheti le!

Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, tiszta ruhába bújt, majd kilépett a ragyogó napfénybe, és megtorpant. Lakása bejáratának két oldalán őrharcosok álltak. Őrzik? Miért? Megint a furcsa érzet, hogy valami nincs a helyén.

Tétova lépést tett előre, mert mégiscsak oda kellene érnie! Hallotta a súlyosan dobbanó lépteket a háta mögött. Az őrharcosok ugyan meg sem szólaltak, csak éppen... követték! Egészen a sorakozóhelyig. Nem akadályozták meg, hogy gyorsan belépjen a helyére, de nem mozdultak a közeléből.

Mindenki megkapta feladatát, csak Seyda nem. Bátortalanul lépett közelebb Xargához, aki végigmérte a jócskán késésben lévő harcosnőt, de semmit nem szólt.

- Xarga - szólította meg Seyda. - Bocsáss meg, hogy elkéstem! Szégyellem magam, de valahogy elaludtam. Kérlek, mondd meg, mi lesz a feladatom!

- Én nem adhatok neked feladatot, Seyda! Te nem vagy többé a harcosunk!

Seydának valahonnan ismerős volt ez a mondat. Ez a szigorú kijelentés. Épp meg akarta kérdezni, miért büntetik, amikor megpillantotta a feléjük igyekvő gárdakapitányt. Olyan fájdalommal robbant be tudatába minden, hogy pillanatokra megroskadt az emlékek súlya alatt. Ő megtámadta Larsent, és Sylas… Sylas kitagadta őt. Azt mondta, el kell mennie! Ezért őrzik hát! Mint egy bűnözőt! Hogy szem előtt legyen, amíg ki nem megy a vadonba! ÉsmMost jön Larsen a paranccsal, hogy a köztársaságiakhoz kísérje… vagy Revanhez… mert Sylas azt mondta, _**Menj el a köztársaságiakkal, vagy Revannel.**_.. Revan hívta őt… azért támadta meg Larsent is… mégsem zavarták ki az éjszakába…

- Megértettem, Xarga! - fordult el lehajtott fejjel. Larsen ekkor ért oda. Tartása még büszkébb volt, mint máskor. Seyda nem emlékezett, hogy valaha is lazítani látta volna a gárdakapitányt. Larsen mindig bevetésre kész volt. Mintha nem ismerné a pihenés fogalmát. Lenézett a lányra, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Seyda megelőzte:

- Sajnálom, őszintén sajnálom! Valami történt velem, de nem emlékszem igazán… most azonnal kell… indulnom?

- Igen. Sylashez kell kísérnünk.

- Larsen… - mondta Seyda szégyenkezve. - Nem engednéd meg, hogy egyedül menjek Sylashez? Ne kísérettel, mint a gonosztevők… hiszen közétek tartoztam… egy ideig… egy nagyon boldog ideig…

A gárdakapitány tekintete a lány feje fölött összekapcsolódott a kiképzőtisztével, aztán egy szemmozdulatával hátrább parancsolta az őrharcosokat.

- Rendben, Seyda, ha zavar a kíséret, eltekinthetünk tőle, de nekem veled kell tartanom!

Hatalmas lépteit a lányéhoz igazítva vezette keresztül a bázison Seydát. Udvariasan nyitott ajtót előtte, és Seyda lehajtott fejjel lépett be a vezérek birodalmába, a tanácsterembe. Az őrharcosok azonnal vigyázzba dermedtek, a vezérek pedig felálltak. Maga Sylas is. Revan nem volt jelen, a lány nem érezte a tiszta, erős energia áramlását.

Látva, hogy még mindig tiszteletettel bánnak vele, Seyda mégegyszer megpróbálkozott Sylas lelkére hatni:

- Nem igazán emlékszem, mi történt, de azt hiszem, Larsent bántottam, és te… elküldtél. Mindent sajnálok, őszintén sajnálok! Nagyon boldog voltam itt! Nem tudom, mikor találok olyan helyet, találok-e egyáltalán, ahol megint otthon érezhetem magam. Sylas, ha mégis meg tudnál bocsátani… és engednéd, hogy maradjak… - az elszakadás fájdalma döbbenetes erővel tört ki belőle. Öklébe harapott, hogy ha könnyeit már nem is tudja titkolni, legalább hangjukat elfojtsa. Most már a harcoshoz méltatlan búcsúért is szégyellte magát, de szíve most már annyira fájt, hogy fizikai fájdalmat okozott. Valahogy meg kellett volna könnyebbülnie!

- Megbocsátottam neked, kislányom, Larsen is megbocsátott. Senki sem haragszik rád! - szólalt meg Sylas megrendülten. - De el kell innen menned! Calborn döntésén már nem változtathatok!

- Calborn? Éppen… Calborn küld el? - suttogta Seyda. - Hiszen amikor nálam volt, ő is azt mondta, nem kell elmennem, nem akarja, hogy elmenjek innen! Nem beszélhetnék vele? Hátha mégis megengedné, hogy itt maradjak…

- Nem fogja engedni! De megpróbálhatod. Larsen odakísér a Striderhez. Calborn útra készen áll. Sokáig volt távol a klánjától, haza kell térnie. Végleg.

- _**Végleg**_ _**elmegy**_? - suttogta Seyda, megrázta fejét, és hátrált egy lépést. - Nem, Sylas, _**akkor**_ _**mindegy**_. Elfogadom a büntetést. Kitaszított vagyok, mert bántottam Larsent. De nem kényszeríthetsz rá, hogy elmenjek Revannel, mert nem akarok jedi lenni, és nem akarok visszamenni a köztársaságba sem! Kimegyek a vadonba, mert azt a jogot nem veheted el tőlem, hogy én válasszam meg a helyet, ahol majd befejezem az életem! Semmit nem viszek magammal, ami a tiétek. Minden fegyvert és felszerelést leteszek, amit tőletek kaptam, azután elhagyom a bázist. Kérlek, vond vissza az őrzésemre adott parancsot! Ne alázz meg azzal, hogy veszélyes bűnözőként bánsz velem! A büszkeséget, hogy három évig közétek tartozhattam, engedd, hogy magammal vihessem!

Meghajolt előttük, és kiment. Már nem sírt, pedig a kín egyre fokozódott a szívében. Szeme égett a visszafojtott könnyektől, a harag és a kétségbeesés most már tombolt benne. Nem törődött az őrharcosokkal, akik még mindig az otthonát őrizték. Hadd őrizzék! Nemsokára úgysem lesz miért őrizniük!

Becsukta az ajtót, kiszíjazta és letette páncélját, melléje tette a kar-és lábvédőket, a páncélkesztyűt és csizmát, csukló-és térdvédőket, majd gyors mozdulatokkal bújt ki az annyira szeretett kényelmes, és jól szabott fekete öltözékből. Elővette a szekrényből régi jedi köpenyét, de kétségbeesve látta, milyen rövid, mert a három év alatt Seyda megnyúlt, magasabb lett. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy dereka, csípője és combja az állandó edzésektől most sokkal formásabb és karcsúbb, mint három évvel ezelőtt, bizonyos domborulatain azonban már nem ért össze a serdülőlányra méretezett köpeny. Nem a maalrasokkal, cannokokkal vagy más ragadozókkal van baj. Azokat nem rövid és kinőtt ruhája fogja érdekelni, de míg eljut hozzájuk, egyáltalán, míg a kapuig elér, többszáz harcos fogja figyelni őt! Hogyan lehet méltósággal vonulni a halálba, ha már az odavezető út is megalázza a halálraítéltet…

Leült az ágyra, majd halk zokogással ráborult, pedig azt hitte, minden könnyét elsírta már. Hallotta a kopogást, de nem törődött vele. Amíg nem szól ki, úgysem fognak bejönni. Tévedett.

- Hoztam neked valamit - súgta fülébe a szelíd, mély hang.

Seyda nem volt biztos abban, hogy valóban hallotta ezt a hangot, mert mikor fölemelte fejét, egyedül volt. Az ágy túloldalán viszont egy aranyszálakkal átszőtt hosszú, olajzöld ruha hevert, mellette lágy tapintású alsónemű, a ruhához illő meghatározhatatlan anyagú kecses vonalú, magas sarkú cipő, fésű, hajcsatok, szalagok, hajpántok, tégelyek és olyan ismeretlen rendeltetésű apróságok, melyekről Seydának fogalma sem volt, mik lehetnek egyáltalán.

Ült az ágy szélén, és nézte a ruhát. Mit jelképez? A vezér megajándékozta őt valamivel, aminek úgysem veszi hasznát. Mielőtt hazament és végleg magára hagyta őt, ezzel a ruhával megköszönte neki... de mit köszönt meg egyáltalán?

Seyda ettől az emléktől zavarba jött, és nem tudott választ adni magának. Végül fölállt, ledobta kinőtt köpenyét, visszabújt fekete lanilinruhájába és csizmájába. Legalább a méltósága maradjon meg. A páncélt azonban nem vette föl. Minek? Nem harcolni megy.

Nem nézett vissza a ruhakölteményre. Kilépett az ajtón. Az őrharcosok most is ott voltak, és szelíd mosollyal, szótlanul nézték őt. Seyda tétován ment oda hozzájuk, és kibuggyant a könnye, amikor bátortalan mozdulattal megsimogatta páncélos karjukat, és megcsókolta arcukat. Mintha rajtuk keresztül búcsúzna így az egész bázistól. Utolsóként Larsent érintette meg, majd letörölte könnyeit, és mikor meg bírt végre szólalni, felnézett a gárdakapitány komoly arcába:

- Kérlek, mondd meg Sylasnek, kénytelen voltam ezt a lanilinruhát mégis magammal vinni! Nincs más, amit fölvehetnék. Az én régi köpenyem még egy jedi kislányé volt. És én nem vagyok sem jedi, sem kislány. Az a gyönyörű ruha, amit bent találtok, nem engem illet. És kár lenne érte odakint... Kérlek, köszönjetek el a nevemben Teregriltől, Sergertől és a többiektől is! Nem akarok odamenni hozzájuk! Nem akarok sírni előttük! És még nehezebb lenne kimennem…. Nagyon, nagyon szerettelek titeket, Larsen…

Most már nem nézett senkire, semerre, szaladni kezdett a kapu felé. Az álcázott kapuőrök azonnal láthatóvá váltak, amint megközelítette őket. Elállták az útját. Seyda furcsállta, ők miért nem kapták meg a parancsot Sylestől, hogy ki kell engedniük őt. Körülvették, de nem fenyegetés volt mozdulatukban, hanem féltés.

- Sylas kitaszított engem, és Calborn... Calborn is elküldött. Engedjetek ki, kérlek! Ha köztetek nem maradhattam, nem akarok elmenni a köztársaságba, idegenek közé! Itt volt az otthonom. Nincsen fegyverem, és energiám sincs. Odakint akarom befejezni! Ez minden harcosnak joga…

- De nem a tiéd! - lépett közelebb hozzá Teridon, az őrkapitány. - Az életed fölött már nem rendelkezhetsz! Még a klánvezérek sem! Csak a Mandalore. Tőle kérj engedélyt! Nem fogja megadni, ebben biztos vagyok, de beszélj vele!

- Miért gúnyolódsz velem, Teridon? - csordult túl Seydán a fájdalom. - Hogy adhatna engedélyt az, aki már évek óta halott?

Az őrkapitány elkomorult:

- Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is gúnyolódtam volna veled. Az egyéniséged csodálatot és tiszteletet váltott ki belőlem mindig, és ezzel nem is vagyok egyedül.

Teridon arca, hangja és viselkedése egyértelművé tette, hogy komolyan gondolja, amit mond. Ez elbizonytalanította Seydát:

- De, hát… - dadogta. - Kitől kérjek engedélyt? Nincs Mandalore-unk…

- Rendben, Seyda - egyezett bele az őrkapitány. - Akkor ezt közöld vele te!

Seyda képtelen volt összeszedni magát:

- De… hát… hogyan? Hol van… ő?

- A hátad mögött.

Seyda villámgyorsan fordult meg.

- Miért akarsz meghalni? - kérdezte Calborn szelíd szemrehányással.

Seyda térde megrogyott, sötét szeme tágra nyílt:

- Te?! Te vagy… a Mandalore?!

- Igen, én vagyok.

- És te… te küldtél el… nem engedted, hogy itt maradjak… pedig azt mondtad, hogy nem kell elmennem innen, ahol annyira szerettem…

- Nem küldtelek el, Seyda. De nem maradhatsz itt!

- Igen, tudom. Sylas elmondta. Kitaszított vagyok. De nem akarok a köztársaságiakkal menni! És nem akarok visszamenni a jedi mesterekhez! Hazudtak nekem. Rólatok és Revanről. És olyan érzéseket tiltottak, amelyeket pedig… mégis érzek, de nem tudom, mit kezdjek velük… és Sylas azt is mondta, hogy te is…te is elmégy innen… végleg… akkor meg úgyis mindegy már…

Calborn elmosolyodott:

- Igen, elmegyek. Hogy végleg? Nem, nem végleg, de sokáig nem jövök vissza. Sok dolgom lesz. És már amúgy sincs miért itt maradnom!

- Nincs miért maradnod… - ismételte Seyda lemondóan, és a kapu felé fordult. - Akkor, mielőtt végleg elmégy, kérlek, mondd meg Teridonéknak, hogy engedjenek ki a vadonba!

- Kegyetlen az a halál, Seyda.

- De jogom van hozzá! Ti, vezérek hoztátok ezt a törvényt!

Calborn megfogta a kezét:

- Mi hoztuk. Igaz. De te nem vagy kitaszított! Sylas és Larsen megbocsátott neked. Mindenki tudja, hogy nem gyűlöletből, vagy rosszindulatból fordultál Larsen ellen! Megérezted, hogy felderítőtársaidat megtámadták a sithek. Segíteni akartál rajtuk, és úgy hitted, időben odaérhetsz, hogy Revannel együtt megvédd társaidat! Helsa vezetése azonban lassabban reagált a sürgetésedre, mint elvártad volna. Elfeledkeztél arról, hogy nekünk azért több időre van szükségünk a mozgósításhoz, mint egy magányos jedinek!Felkészületlenül el se érdemes indulnunk, és az oktalan sietség mindannyiunk életébe kerülhet! Sajnos, semmiképp se menthettük volna meg felderítőinket. Már akkor halottak voltak, mikor Revan elsőként odaért. Nem vagy kitaszított, Seyda! Elmehetsz innen, vagy maradhatsz, akaratod szerint! De ha már választhatsz, nem lenne kedved velem jönni Telrevanra?

Seyda lélegzete elakadt:

- _**Veled**_… _**menni**_? _**Veled**_…?

- Igen, velem - ismételte Calborn. - De ahova én megyek, oda nem jöhetsz harcosként! Szeretnélek látni abban az aranyzöld ruhában…

Seyda feldobogó szívvel a lakása felé fordult. A vezérharcos utánaszólt:

- Bontsd ki a hajadat! Kérlek…

Seyda most már szaladt, tudomást sem véve Canderous, Sylas és az alvezérek jelenlétéről. Sylas fejcsóválva nézett utána:

- Calborn, ő még mindig csak egy gyermek! Még nem nő.

- Igazad van! Még nem nő. De kitől tanulta volna meg, mit jelent nőnek lenni? Azon az utasszállítón csak azt tanulta meg, hogyan kell elrejtenie a nőiességét! Ösztönösen tette, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, miért és mitől kell megvédenie magát. Ha akkor az ösztöne megtanította a védekezésre, ugyanúgy megtanítja majd, hogyan nyíljon ki asszonyként!

- Adj még neki időt, Calborn!

- Sylas, én tudom, hogy neked is a szívedhez nőtt, és lányodként szereted, azért esik nehezedre elengedni. De én már nem maradhatok tovább, és nem tudom itthagyni őt! Képtelen vagyok elválni tőle! Ha jedik és a sötét jedik számára is egyaránt alkalmas tanítványként, és ha képes volt köztünk a mesterfelderítő és mesterkardforgató szintjét elérni, miért épp asszonyként vallana kudarcot?

- Mert még mindig kislány. Elárulja a viselkedése. Emberi öröksége folytán az ő élete sokkal rövidebb, mint a miénk! Később érik, és hamarabb hervad el, mint a mi asszonyaink! Az ő tizenhat éve nem azonos a mi lányaink tizenhat évével! Te csak az érzékeiddel látod őt, nem az értelmeddel!

- Ez igaz, de ha ennek a kislánynak eszébe jut öngyilkosságot elkövetni, mert megtudja, hogy hazamegyek, és nem leszek többé a közelében, akkor szerinted gyerekként érez irántam?

Sylas nyilvánvalóan mulatott magában, hangja legalábbis erre engedett következtetni:

- Ha meg nem sértem Mandalore-i méltóságodat, de anélkül, hogy szavaimmal bármire is céloznék, ez attól függ, hogy te valóban csak vezérként viselkedtél vele, vagy esetleg... közelebb is merészkedtél hozzá…

Calborn nem nézett Sylasre:

- Szóval három napja már titkosszolgálatod is van. Gyorsan fejlődik a klánod.

Nyílt a konténerlakás ajtaja, de az, aki onnan kilépett, alig hasonlított arra a Seydára, aki nap, mint nap ezen az udvaron szokott gyakorlatozni fekete ruhájában, és világoskék páncéljában.

Megtorpant a küszöbön, észrevéve, hogyan bámulják az összegyűlt harcosok. Calborn is bűvölten állt. Seyda harcban formálódott karcsú, nyúlánk testén lágyan omlott végig a sötétzöld ruha, a rafináltan beleszőtt aranyszálak minden apró mozdulatára megvillantak, így szó szerint is káprázott a szem Seyda látványától.

A zárt magas nyak, a lefelé bővülő ujjak és a földet söprő ruha szegélyén aranyhímzés futott körbe. A ruha titokzatossá tette viselőjét, egyúttal nem kihívóan, de fölhívta rá a figyelmet. Seyda megemelte a szoknya alját, hogy lépni tudjon, így látszott a fehér harisnyába bújtatott karcsú bokája, és kissé bizonytalan járása elárulta, milyen szokatlan számára a magas sarkú cipő. Néhány lépés után azonban már hozzászokott, és kecses léptekkel közeledett harcostársai sorfala közt a vezérekhez. Larsen és őrharcosai védőgyűrűbe zárva látható büszkeséggel kísérték.

Seyda arca nem volt kifestve, mert fogalma sem volt róla, hogy erre szolgáltak volna azok az krémek, fiolák, és egyéb megfejthetetlen akármik, melyek az ágyát félig elborították. Derekáig omló, gyűrűkbe csavarodó sötét fürtjei azonban minden arcfestést pótoltak.

- Szóval még mindig kislány! - mondta Calborn, és nem bírt elszakadni Seyda látványától. Sylas a fejét ingatta:

- Nem. Igazad van! Már nem kislány!

Telrevan vezére végre megmozdult. A lányhoz lépett, kézen fogta. Az udvar közepére vezette, ahol a harcosok összegyűltek. Seydán látszott, legszívesebben elbújna valahova, ahol nem bámulják ennyire, és ennyien.

- Sylas cal Starviller - szólalt meg Calborn mély, kellemes zengésű hangja. - Holnap vissza kell térnem a Telrevan Központba, hogy elfoglaljam helyemet népem elvárásainak megfelelően! Mielőtt elmegyek, arra kérlek, hogy Seydát, akit lányodként szeretsz, add nekem, hogy nőül vehessem! Szívében és cselekedeteiben mandalóriai harcossá nevelted! Méltónak tartom őt arra, hogy megkapja a legnagyobb tiszteletet, amit asszony kaphat, és betöltse a Calora helyét, melyet e nagyszerű birodalomban csak egyetlen nő tölthet be a birodalom kizárólagos nagyura, a Mandalore oldalán!

- Egyetértek döntéseddel, Calborn cal Telrevan Mandalore! Seyda nagyszerűen képzett, hűséges és önfeláldozó harcosunk. Egy éve már klánunk törvényes tagja is. Nagy megtiszteltetés, hogy a birodalom új nagyura a mi klánunkból választott magának asszonyt! Bár a szertartást, mely törvényesen Seydához köt majd, nem egy harci bázison kellene megtartanunk, ez azonban különleges eset! Seyda itt élt köztünk! Méltó búcsúztatást szeretnénk szervezni, mielőtt elhagynátok ezt a helyet! Ma este itt ünnepséget tartunk, ezen a harci bázison, ahol az új Mandalore és szépséges harcos-asszonya először találkozott! Kezdődjön Helsán az új legenda!

Seyda csak állt, látott és hallott mindent, de nem értette, mi történik körülötte. Csak a boldogságot érezte, hogy a vezér, akit mindenki tisztel, nem szégyelli fogni az ő kezét ennyi harcos és vezér előtt. Megdöbbentette, hogy kiderült, Calborn maga az uralkodó, a Mandalore, aki ennek a birodalomnak jelképe, vezetője, irányítója. Seyda el sem tudta képzelni, mekkora tisztelet övezi majd ezt a klánvezért, ha már most is ekkora a tekintélye.

A házasságról még kevesebb fogalma volt. A jedik nem házasodtak. Jedi férfit és jedi nőt soha nem látott kézenfogva. Néha hallott jedikről, akik a tiltás ellenére egymásba szerettek, ezért el kellett hagyniuk az akadémiát, hogy ne rombolják a többiek morálját. A szerelem veszélyes dolog, mondták a mesterek. Megosztja a figyelmet, zavarja a tanításokat és eltúlzott reakciókhoz vezet.

Seyda azon gondolkodott, honnan tudják ezt a mesterek, ha ők maguk tartózkodtak a szerelemtől…

- Mandalore - sietett oda Brailor. - Két köztársasági hajó érkezett a foglyokért! Nemsokára leszállnak.

Calborn lehajtott fejjel, elgondolkodva játszadozott a tenyerében tartott, harcokban edződött erős, de karcsú barna ujjakkal, aztán felpillantott:

- Hát szálljanak le! Meghívjuk őket vacsorára. Canderous?

- Sylasnek segít a szervezésben. Mandalore, köszönöm, hogy nem feledkeztetek meg a fiúkról! Nagyon boldogok! Egy ilyen bázison nemigen van ünnepségre alkalom! Xarga alig bír velük!

- Xarga? - mosolyodott el Calborn. - Mondd meg neki, hogy adjon szabadságot a fiúknak délutánra, hadd legyen még jobb kedvük estére! Lazítsanak egy kicsit! Elég keményen dolgoztatja őket. És lazítson ő is!

- Megmondom neki.

- Jó. És hívjátok be Saborra felderítőit! Beszélj Tereton parancsnokkal és kérd, hogy helyettesítse harcosaival a mieinket ma délután, és holnap egész nap! Ide is kérj váltóőrséget! Revan hol van? Egész délelőtt nem láttam.

- A Surran bázison kószál. De hogy mit csinál, azt szerintem még senki nem merte megkérdezni tőle.

- Jó. Ha összeszeditek a felderítőket, szóljatok Revannek is! Ne felejtsétek kint őt se a nagy boldogságban!

Brailor bólintott és már ott se volt. Calborn Seydára nézett:

- Saját testőrséget kapsz. A te védelmed lesz a feladatuk! Larsen a testőrkapitányod.

- Larsen? - pillantott a délceg kiállású gárdakapitányra Seyda. - Hisz megtámadtalak téged! Hát nem gyűlölsz?

- Gyűlölni téged? Nem, Seyda. Nem gyűlöllek. És bocsánatot kértél már. Megértettem, miért tetted. És rád amúgy sem tudnék haragudni, Calora.

- Calora? - ismételte Seyda. - Az mit jelent?

- A legtiszteletteljesebb megszólítás, amivel ebben a birodalomban egy nőt illetni lehet. _**Calora**_ _**Mandalore**_ azt jelenti, _**Mandalore**_ _**asszonya**_. Téged eddig is tiszteltelek, Seyda - hajolt meg gálánsan az eddigi gárdakapitány. - Örülök, hogy te leszel a legnagyobb úr asszonya! Életemet kész vagyok a védelmedben bármikor feláldozni!

- De Larsen, én tudok vigyázni magamra, nem szabad, hogy veszélybe kerülj miattam…

A testőrkapitány ismét meghajolt:

- Eddig harcos voltál, Seyda. Az volt a dolgod, hogy magadat, vezéreidet és társaidat megvédd! De most már többet ér az életed, mint bárkié ebben a birodalomban! Mandalore legféltettebb kincse vagy! Nem harcolhatsz, nem sebesülhetsz meg, nem kerülhetsz veszélybe! És eljön majd az idő, amikor nem is lennél képes harcolni, mert… - Calborn elboruló homlokára pillantva nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Bocsáss meg, Mandalore! - mondta halkan. Calborn megrázta fejét:

- Nincs miért - mormolta. - Csak féltem őt… közeli még az emlék. Félek…

- Tudom, Mandalore. Csak igyekeztem őt meggyőzni.

- Lesz vele munkád! - simogatta meg a lány haját a vezér, összeszedve magát. Seyda felnézett rá, szemében látszott a vágy, hogy ő is szeretné megsimogatni Calborn arcát. Kezét megmozdította, de az félútig sem jutott. Lehanyatlott, anélkül, hogy a vezért meg merte volna érinteni.

Larsen tapintatosan visszavonult, látva, hogy a Mandalore lehajol a lányhoz, és megcsókolja. Seyda csak állt, anélkül, hogy mozdulni mert volna. A vezér személye tabu volt a számára. Tudta, hogy ezt azok is tudják, akik most látják őket, de valószínűleg nem értik meg a zavarát, és ez még nagyobb zavarba hozta.

Calborn újra kézen fogta:

- Larsenen kívül mást is elkértem Sylastől. Ne legyél idegenek között!

Seyda néma maradt. A gát, amit eredetileg a vezér óriási tekintélye épített föl benne, nemhogy leomlott volna, inkább megerősödni látszott. Most már nemcsak megérinteni, de megszólítani sem merte a Mandalore-t. Calborn sejthette, mi játszódik le benne, és úgy tett, mintha Seyda kérdésére válaszolna:

- Larsen parancsnoksága alatt az egyik testőröd Davrel lesz.

Most valóban látszott az öröm Seyda arcán. Davrel közvetlen harcostársa volt, nem vezér, és nem büszke kapitány, mint az előkelő modorú Larsen. Calborn folytatta:

- Velünk jön Saborra és Sheruk is!

Újabb hálás mosoly:

- Örülök nekik! Köszönöm, Calborn!

- Van még valaki, akit szeretnél magaddal vinni? Lehet, hogy Sylas végig fog kergetni a bázison, ha észreveszi, hogy megint valakit el akarok tőle csábítani… de meg fogom oldani.

- Akkor ne vegyél el több őrharcost Sylastől! - Seyda elbátortalanodva folytatta. - Van valaki, akit szeretnék, ha velünk jöhetne… de lehet, hogy nem akarod… hogy eljöjjön…

Calborn kutatón nézett Seyda szemébe, és egyszerre megértette:

- Gyere! - húzta maga után. Ahogy megindultak, Larsen és őrharcosai azonnal a nyomukba eredtek.

Mikor a kerítéshez értek, a köztársasági foglyokra felügyelő őrharcosok laza testtartása azonnal vigyázzra váltott.

- Ma lesz a megváltásotok napja! - vígasztalta őket Calborn. - Hamarosan ideér a két köztársasági hajó. Attól a pillanattól fogva szabadok vagytok! Kitartásotokért külön jutalmat kaptok Teregrilékkel és Taironékkal együtt. Az én parancsom miatt kellett eltűrnie Helsának ezt a bandát, Sylas hiába tiltakozott ellenük! Bevallom, én a helyetekben - saját parancsom ellenére - már az első napon végeztem volna mindegyik fickóval, de ha meghallom Sylastől, hogy ezt tőlem hallottátok, vége az őrharcosi karriereteknek, és mehettek valamelyik polgári szektorba állatokat őrizni! Holnaptól pedig új feladat vár rátok, mielőtt unatkozni kezdenétek! - huncut mosollyal nézett le Seydára, aki csak ennyit jegyzett meg:

- Szegény Sylas…

Calborn elmosolyodott:

- Holnaptól Larsen parancsnoksága alatt a Calora testőrségébe kerültök Teregrilékkel együtt! Kibírtátok, hogy a kapitányt ne szedjétek ízekre az első napon, és egészben megőriztétek három évig! Ekkora önuralommal rendelkező őrharcosokra bátran rá merem bízni Seydát, aki ma este az asszonyom lesz...

A négy őrharcos ekkor egyszerre hajolt meg leendő úrnője előtt. Seyda zavarba jött:

- Egy harcosnőre vigyázni… nem… furcsa ez… nektek?

- Nem - felelt Serger elkomolyodva. - Rád vigyázni számunkra hatalmas megtiszteltetés, Seyda! Nagyszerű harcos vagy, de nem Calora Mandalore kötelessége megvédeni magát!

- Meddig próbálkozol még? - kérdezte szelíden Calborn. - Miért nem nyugszol bele, hogy azoknak az őrizetére akarlak bízni, akiket ismersz, akikben megbízol! Olyan kiképzéseket csináltál végig, melyekre nem minden harcosunk volt képes! Ők is tudják ezt, de feladatuk nem Seyda, a harcostárs védelme lesz! Ők Calora Mandalore-ra, a Mandalóriai Birodalom legelső asszonyára fognak vigyázni!

- Utolsó csepp vérünkig, Mandalore! - feszültek ismét vigyázzba az őrharcosok.

Calborn most nem engedte előre Seydát. Két őrharcos lépett be a foglyok rezidenciájába, mögöttük Serger és Larsen, azután Calborn és Seyda. A sort újabb két őrharcos zárta.

- Eljöttem, ahogy megígértem - mondta a vezér indulattól mentes, kellemes hangján. - Egy órán belül bázisunkra leszáll két köztársasági hajó. Önökért jönnek.

A férfiak közelebb nyomultak, Seydát bámulták döbbenten, aki a vezérhez simult. Calborn azonban érezte, hogy nem félelemből. Ezek nem voltak számára ellenfelek. De iszonyodott tőlük. Elbánt volna velük, ha rákényszerítik, de irtózott a tudattól, hogy akár meg is kelljen érintenie őket. Ezt az őrharcosok is érzékelték, és közelebb léptek úrnőjükhöz.

- A lány hazajöhet velünk, igaz? Persze, mi másért hoztátok volna ide nekünk! - mondta a pilóta, önkéntelenül megnyalva száját, és mohón nyújtotta kezét Seyda felé. - Mutasd csak magad! Jó dolgod lesz, majd meglátod, milyen jó! De még van egy kis idő az indulásig, addig megismerkedünk egymással… épp itt az ideje…

- Vissza! - Serger és Lantisol egyszerre lépett két oldalról a hátráló Seyda elé. Serger félreütötte a pilóta kezét. - Ha csak a leheleted is megérinti a Calorát, meghalsz!

- Micsoda? Kicsodát? - lépett közelebb a navigátor.

Ahogy Calborn elmozdult az ajtóból, hogy a távoli sarokban üldögélő Mrs.Winterhez vezesse a lányt, Larsen és testőrsége gyűrűje körbevette őket. Négy újabb őrharcos lépett be mögöttük a nyitott ajtón és lazán szétvetett lábbal, leeresztett fegyverrel, de éberen figyelték a foglyokat. A sarokba érve Seyda elengedte Calborn kezét, és átfogta az idős asszony nyakát. Mindkét oldalról megcsókolta az arcát. Az asszony magához ölelte:

- Nagyon, nagyon csinos vagy, kicsi Seydám! Igazi nő lett belőled! Örülök, hogy téged is látlak, fiam! Ne haragudjatok, ha ülve maradok, de elég nehezen mozgok! Időváltozás lesz, mert fájnak az ízületeim, a csontjaim…

Calborn lehajolt és megcsókolta Mrs. Winter kezét:

- Asszonyom, hazaviszik Önöket. Bizonyára örül, hogy viszontlátja a családját!

- A családomat, fiam? A családom már régen szétszóródott! Felnőttek már az unokáim is! Ezt a kedves kislányt szeretgettem helyettük, amíg velem volt a hajón. Meg amikor eljött ide hozzám látogatóba.

Seyda Calbornra pillantott, aki válaszul bólintott. Seyda arca felragyogott:

- Mrs.Winter, tényleg muszáj elmennie holnap ezekkel a… - nem fejezte be, de egyértelmű volt, kikről beszél. Az érintettek vették is a lapot, mert a pilóta dühtől vöröslő arccal ugrott feléje. De nem érhette el. Az őrharcosok figyelmeztetően magasodtak előtte, így csak ordítozással tudott felháborodásának hangot adni:

- Hát ilyen jó dolgod volt köztük, hogy a sajátjaid ellen fordulsz? Előlünk mindig bujkáltál, de úgy látom, ezeknek a hímeknek első szóra megálltál, te, te kis szajha!

Larsen páncélkesztyűs ökle betörte az orrát, és felrepesztette a száját. Vérbe boruló arccal, ájultan rogyott le. A testőrkapitány lerázta kesztyűjéről a vért, és megvetően mérte végig az ugrásra kész társaságot:

- Ha megpróbáljátok, mind itt maradtok! - mondta hidegen. Az ajtónál álló őrharcosok beljebb léptek, és Larsen testőreivel együtt minden oldalról közrefogták a foglyokat. A rémült Flora hirtelen hisztérikusan sikoltozni kezdett:

- Uramisten, most megölnek minket, most tényleg megölnek minket, jaj, megölnek minket!!

A közelében álló Lantisol Flora szájára tette páncélkesztyűs kezét, hogy elhallgattassa. A sikoltozás abbamaradt.

Lantisol békés reakciója feloldotta a feszültséget. A foglyok harciassága elpárolgott. Larsen a navigátorra szegezte átható tekintetét:

- Ha még egy Seydát sértő szó elhagyja a szátokat, nem fogjátok ennyivel megúszni, mint ez itt! - rúgta meg csizmája orrával az ájult pilótát. A foglyok egyenként elkullogtak. Larsen őrharcosai visszaálltak előző helyükre. Seyda jókedve azonban már megcsappant. A pilóta iménti szavait a kapitánytól is hallotta, és bár jelentésével ugyanúgy nem volt tisztában akkor sem, most sem, hisz sem a jediknél, sem itt Helsán senki nem beszélt így vele, de ha Larsen ilyen keményen megbüntette, a vezér pedig jóváhagyta a pilóta megbüntetését, akkor biztos nagyon durva sértés lehetett.

- Mrs.Winter - mondta, csaknem suttogva. - Holnap én is elmegyek innen, és nagyon, nagyon szeretném, ha maga is velem jönne!

- Hova, kicsi Seydám? - mosolygott rá az asszony.

- Hát ahova én megyek.

- És te hova mész?

- Hát, ahova Calborn visz.

- És hova visz Calborn?

- Hát… hova is megyünk? - és Seyda fölnézett a vezérre olyan ártatlan arckifejezéssel, hogy most már az őrharcosok sem állták meg mosoly nélkül.

Calborn megsimogatta a gyönyörű sötét fürtöket, és két roppant tenyerébe zárta a lány egyik kicsi, formás kezét:

- Holnap vissza kell térnem a birodalom Központjába, hogy azzá legyek, amit ön kívánt nekem, Mrs.Winter! És magammal viszem Seydát, aki ma este a feleségem lesz. Az én kívánságom egybeesik az övével. Nagyon ragaszkodik Önhöz, aki féltő szeretettel fordult feléje. Én pedig köszönöm, hogy vigyázott rá ezek közt az ocsmány férgek között! Szeretnénk, ha velünk jönne!

Mrs.Winter összekulcsolta két ráncos kezét az ölében, és Seydáról Calbornra nézett, majd vissza Seydára:

- És egy fiatal párnak éppen rám, egy öregasszonyra van szüksége? Csak zavarnálak benneteket a kis fészketekben!

- Kis fészek? - Calborn arcán most futott át először a büszkeség mosolya. - Annak a kis fészeknek a legkisebb csücskébe ez az egész bázis mindenestül beleférne! Nem hiszem, Mrs.Winter, hogy önt igazán érdekli a gazdagság, a pompa vagy a hatalom, de talán mégis könnyebben tud dönteni, ha azt mondom, a Mandalóriai Birodalom úrnője és ura kéri önt, fogadja el a meghívásukat!

Seyda reménykedve nézett az idős asszony szemébe, aki pár pillanatnyi hallgatás után Calbornhoz intézte szavait:

- A hatalom és a gazdagság soha nem izgatott engem, mindig a családomért éltem, értük dolgoztam. De nekik már hosszú évek óta nincs szükségük rám, messzire sodródtak tőlem. Ez a kicsi lányka belopta magát a szívembe. Ha tényleg a közelében lehetnék, annak tudnék örülni! És azt is látnám, úgy kormányozza-e a fiam a birodalmát, ahogy megígérte nekem!

- Akkor hát velünk jön? - ragyogott Seyda.

- Ha komolyan gondoltátok, akkor örömmel!

- Megtisztel minket a döntésével! - hajolt meg előtte Calborn. - De akkor most kell jönnie! Ez a fertőzött levegő nincs jó hatással ránk. Lehet, hogy önt is ez betegítette meg!

A Mandalore maga segítette föl az idős asszonyt, és Seydával két oldalról támogatva vezették ki. A navigátor azonnal előrébb jött, láthatóan tiltakozni próbált, de mikor Serger egyet lépett feléje, a fickó becsukta a száját, és visszahúzódott.

A friss levegőre érve Mrs.Winter összeszedte magát. Körülnézett a tágas bázison, már amennyit innen egyáltalán láthatott belőle:

- Te lány, nem tréfál az urad? Tényleg olyan hatalmas az a fészek?

Seyda megrémült a tiszteletlen szó hallatán:

- Calborn soha nem tréfál! Ez sértés! Ő vezér, és a vezérek soha nem tréfálnak! Mindig igazat mondanak! A harcosok is! Én is! Itt mindenkinek kötelező igazat mondani!

- Jól van, jól van, nem akartam sértegetni az uradat! Hova visztek most?

Calborn csatlakozott hozzájuk, miután beszélt Sergerrel. Ezután Larsen halkan számolt be neki a kapitány távozásáról. Calborn nem fűzött megjegyzést a hallottakhoz. Előresietett a két nőhöz, és az idős asszony tempójához igazította lépteit, ahogy Larsen és testőrei is tették. Mikor Mrs.Winter utolsó kérdése elhangzott, Seyda kérdőn pillantott Calbornra, aki csak annyit mondott:

- Ezen a bázison csak egyetlen nőnek való helyiség van. A tiéd.

- Calbornnak igaza van! - mondta lelkesen Seyda. - Majd meg tetszik látni, milyen kényelmes, hangulatos szobám van! Itt most jobbra kell kanyarodnunk! Tetszik látni, mekkora ez a bázis? Nézze csak, itt szoktunk edzeni, ott szoktunk sorakozni, amott pedig az ebédlő…

Nagy jövés-menés volt, de mindenki megnézte az őrharcosokkal körülvett nagyurat és úrnőt, akik egy lassan vánszorgó, kopott ruhájú, hatvan év körüli asszonyt vezettek. Ahogy elérték Seyda lakását, Larsen visszatartotta a lányt:

- Bocsáss meg, Calora, de csak akkor léphetsz be, ha én engedélyt adok rá! Ha valóban nem fenyeget veszély, akkor bemehetsz!

- Veszély, Larsen? Itt? De hát ez az én szobám! - Seyda hirtelen támadt idegességében elnevette magát, aztán elkomolyodott. - Hogy lenne itt veszély? Eddig is itt laktam!

- Igaz, Seyda, de eddig a harcostársunk voltál, mától viszont te vagy az úrnőnk, Mandalore asszonya! Saját életünkkel felelünk a Mandalore előtt a te biztonságodért!

Seyda végignézett az őrharcosok komoly arcán, és látnia kellett, hogy amit Larsen mond, az szóról szóra igaz!

- Calborn! - fordult hirtelen a vezérhez. - Calborn, az nem lehet, hogy te őket vonod felelősségre, ha velem baj történik… bocsáss meg… - hajtotta le fejét. - Megfeledkeztem magamról… egy vezért kértem számon…

Calborn megérintette az arcát:

- Seyda, én egy egész birodalom vezetésének minden terhét fölvállaltam, téged pedig asszonyomnak választottalak! Nem lehetek mindig melletted, de Mandalore-nak is, mint minden egyes harcosának tudnia kell, hogy bárhova megy is, bármit kell is tennie, az otthonában béke van, a családja biztonságban van! Minden olyan területet fokozottan kell védenünk, ahol asszonyaink és gyermekeink, életünk alapjai és fenntartói élnek! A birodalom urának asszonyára pedig mindenkinél jobban kell vigyáznunk! Larsen és minden őrharcos, aki a szolgálatodba lép, tisztában van vele, mekkora felelősséget vállal. De egyikük sem riadt vissza ettől a mérhetelenül nagy feladattól! Azért akartam a személyi védelmedre olyan őrharcosokat kérni, akik ismernek téged, akiknek többet jelentesz, mint azoknak a telrevani őrharcosoknak és Karendhor gárdistáknak, akik még sosem láttak téged, semmit se tudnak rólad! Sosem vetted észre, hogy vezéreid, az őrharcosok és harcostársaid mennyire tisztelnek! Természetesnek tartottad, hogy minden tudásoddal szolgálod őket, sokan köszönhetik neked az életüket, nemcsak Davrel és Tairon! Köztük éltél, mellettük harcoltál, meggyógyítottad őket, ha megsérültek. Ezek az őrharcosok ezután érted, úrnőjükért tesznek meg mindent, hogy megvédjenek! Ez nem kegyetlenség, Seyda! Ez a föld a harcosok világa, és te, az üldözött kis árva épp úgy megálltad a benne a helyedet, mint bármelyik harcos, aki vér szerinti szülötte ennek a földnek! Harcosa voltál, légy hát most az úrnője ennek a birodalomnak!

Seyda lassan Larsenre emelte pillantását, majd sorban az őrharcosokra:

- Megígérem nektek, hogy mindig csak azt fogom tenni, amit biztonságosnak ítéltek, nehogy miattam büntessenek titeket, és soha nem foglak veszélybe sodorni benneteket! - mondta egészen halkan.

- Ez csak megkönnyíti a védelmezésedet, Calora! - mondta Larsen mély tisztelettel, és belépett a lakásba. Rövidesen visszatért, és kitárta az ajtót:

- Beléphetsz, Calora!


	15. 14 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 14

A kis jedi úrnő 14. rész

Seyda bevezette Mrs.Wintert szeretett kis otthonába, és leültette az ágy szélére. Gyorsan összekapkodta a szétszórtan heverő akármiket, melyek rendeltetésére nem sikerült rájönnie, s jobb híján egy fiókba söpörte őket. Az őrharcosok a fal mellett álltak. Calborn az ajtóban maradt.

- Kedves kis szoba - jegyezte meg Mrs.Winter. - Tudod, mikor először meséltél ezekről a dolgokról, azt gondoltam, egy kicsit túlzol. Tele vagy lelkesedéssel és lendülettel, és jól érzed magad, azt láttam. De hogy ennyire komolyan mennek itt a dolgok, azt azért nem gondoltam!

- De ugye nem gondolta meg magát, és nem akar hazamenni?! Most szépen pihenjen le, én meg hozok magának valami finomat enni meg inni! Este nagy ünnepség lesz, megünneplik, hogy Calborn feleségül vesz engem! Sok érdekes és nagyszerű harcost fog megismerni, klánvezéreket, alvezéreket, őrharcosokat! Itt mindenki nagyszerű! Hogyha majd elfárad, akkor visszakísérem ide, és szépen lefekszik az ágyamra, én meg majd itt alszom maga mellett ezen a széken, jó lesz?

Calborn érezte, hogyan szegeződik rá őrharcosai tekintete. Mrs.Winter az előtte térdelő Seyda feje fölött Mandalore-ra nézett, majd vissza a lányra:

- Kislányom - simogatta meg a haját. - Én nem hiszem, hogy te ma este egy széken fogsz aludni!

- De muszáj, mert nem biztos, hogy tudnak adni még egy ágyat, a föld pedig hideg! De ne aggódjon, Mrs.Winter, én sokat kibírok! Edzett vagyok!

- Kicsi Seydám, én másról beszélek. Neked mától a férjed mellett a helyed! Az ő otthonában kell aludnod, az ő szobájában, az ő ágyában! Őmellette! Érted?

Seyda hátrapillantott válla fölött a mozdulatlanul álló Calbornra, majd visszafordult:

- De hát azt nem lehet, Mrs.Winter! Calborn egy vezér! Hatalmas és tekintélyes vezér! Én nem alhatok egy vezér szobájában! Biztos, hogy nem is engedné meg...

Larsen a szemével jelezte az őrharcosoknak, menjenek ki, majd ő is távozott, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót. Mrs.Winter jelentőségteljesen Mandalore-ra nézett. Calborn alig észrevehetően bólintott, és megszólalt:

- Utánanézek, megérkeztek-e a köztársasági hajók. Pihenjen le, Mrs.Winter! Seyda, ha valamire szükségetek van, szólj Larsennek, ő majd idehozatja! A testőrök a vezéreken kívül senkit nem fognak ide beengedni. Biztonságban vagytok!

Lehajolt a lányhoz, és ajkával megérintette az apró szájat. Amikor azonban föl akart egyenesedni, Seyda ösztönösen emelte följebb a fejét, hogy a vezér ismét megérintse az ajkát. Calborn érezte a szégyenkező sóvárgást a mozdulatból. Két tenyerébe vette az édes kis arcot, és mégegyszer megcsókolta. De most már úgy, ahogy azon az első éjszakán.

- Édes… - súgta, és ajkával végisimított a szépséges arcon, majd gyorsan kiment. Becsukta az ajtót, és nekidőlt, hogy összeszedje magát.

- Bocsáss meg, Mandalore! - hallotta Larsen hangját, és tudatosodott benne, hogy nincs egyedül. - Tudom, hogy hallásunknak szelektívnek kell lennie, de örülünk Seyda ártatlan szavainak! Szépséges és tiszta ékkőként fog tündökölni birodalmad egén! Méltó arra, hogy az új Mandalore oldalán az új Mandalóriai Birodalom jelképe legyen!

Calborn a testőrkapitány vállára tette kezét:

- Nagyon vigyázzatok rá! Az életemre vigyáztok!

Átvágott az udvaron, ahol ekkora lazaság talán sosem uralkodott a bázis létrehozása óta, pedig annak már háromszáz éve. Nem bánta. Látta, hogy örülnek és hálásak, ez felmentette a lelkifurdalás alól, ha arra gondolt, mit érezhet most szegény Xarga, aki nem tudta elképzelni, hogy a harcosok háromszáz évben egyszer lazíthatnak is ezen a harci bázison! Mikor meglátta a ma délutánra dolog nélkül maradt kiképzőtisztet, gyorsan irányt változtatott.

- Mandalore! - sietett eléje Sheruk. - Megérkezett a küldöttség a foglyokért! Sylasnél vannak.

- Canderous nincs kéznél?

- Ne reménykedj! - rázta fejét szomorúan az újdonsült fővezér, majd nevetett. - Annyira azért nem rossz a helyzet! Harcolni tudtál ellenük, beszélni csak könnyebb lesz, nem?

- Nem biztos, Sheruk. Az imént jártunk a foglyoknál, és a pilóta úgy beszélt Seydáról, hogy Larsen átrendezte a fickó arcvonásait. Lehet, hogy már magához tért azóta, de nem hiszem, hogy a küldöttség feltétlenül egyet fog érteni Larsen intézkedésével.

- Miért mentetek oda egyáltalán?

- Hogy Seydával együtt megkérjük Mrs.Wintert, jöjjön velünk Telrevanra. De rossz időzítés volt.

- Legalább megérte odamenni?

- Meg. Seyda most rajongja körbe a fogadott anyját. Azt látni kellene…

- Már megyek is…

- Sheruk!!

- …vissza Sylashez.

- Én meg veled tartok, nehogy útközben véletlenül eltévedj! Tudsz valamit róluk?

- Igen. A vezetőjük flottaparancsnok. Értelmes fickónak látszik. Canderous és Revan bizonyára örülni fognak neki. Ő az a háborús hős, aki végig velük volt a Csillagkohó-küldetésben. Carth Onasi, ha jól emlékszem. Mond valamit a neve?

- Semmit. Én lemaradtam Canderous beszámolójáról. Hogy könnyebb legyen szót érteni vele, jó lenne legalább Revant előkaparni a Surran bázis roncsai közül.

- Miért? Mit csinál ott?

- Na ez az, amire még senki se jött rá.

- Hát miért nem kérdezik meg tőle?

- Mert egymásnak tologatják a feladatot.

- Nem lehet, hogy ez a te dolgod lenne, Mandalore?

- Lehet, de mivel nem érek rá, örömmel átadom neked. És látod? Arra van a kijárat, nem erre, ahol Larsenék ácsorognak! Ugye megértettél?

- Félek, hogy igen.

- Még valami, Sheruk! Nagy vonalakban vázold föl Revannek, amit elmondtam neked! Nem azért, hogy meghatódjon, de legalább tudjon róla! Hátha ő simán elrendezi azzal az Onasival a dolgot. Tudod, most igazán sajnálom, hogy annak idején szót fogadtam Seydának! Elég lett volna Florát és Mrs.Wintert kiszedni a roncsból. A többieket csak ott kellett volna hagyni! Vígan belakmároztak volna belőlük a cannokok, és most nem volna semmi bajunk!

- De Calborn, ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy ez diplomáciai gondot okozhat?

- Ez attól függ, hogy az az Onasi mennyire értelmes. A kapitány eltüntetése még csak érthető, hiszen a társai is ezért imádkoztak a mi őrharcosainkkal együtt. De ez a mostani incidens annyira felbőszítette ezeket az isten-átkákat, hogy lehet, ellenünk vallanak!

- Bocsáss meg a szóért, Mandalore, de szerintem túlreagálod a dolgot!

- Örülnék, ha igazad lenne, Sheruk! De tudod, mennyire kényes a helyzetünk!

- Azt hiszem, Mandalore, nem fontos, hogy én is itt izguljak veled. Egyedül is tudsz te idegeskedni, nem kell neked segítség! Épp elég idegesség nekem a feladat, amivel megtiszteltél!

- Ha úgy gondolod, cserélhetünk is! Te mégy Carth Onasihoz, én meg Revanhez!

- Bocsáss meg, Mandalore, de a két rossz közül akkor inkább azt választom, amelyiket már legalább ismerem!

Ezzel gyors léptekkel a kapu felé indult, Calborn pedig a tanácsterem felé, ahol Sylas ezekben a percekben fogadta az illusztris vendéget:

- Üdvözlöm a köztársaság küldöttjét! Canderous már beszámolt nekünk a Csillagkohó-küldetés részleteiről, tőle tudjuk, hogy ön, Onasi flottaparancsnok, a köztársaság katonájaként harcolt Revan és Canderous oldalán. Remélem, kellemes meglepetést szerzek önnek azzal, ha elmondom, hogy mind Canderousszal, mind pedig Revannel találkozhat e bázis falai közt! Különleges ünnepség van készülőben ma este. Szeretnénk, ha önök is részt vennének rajta!

- Ünnepség? - mondta a flottaparancsnok meglepetten. - Gondolom, hogy nem nekünk szánták, hisz nem tudhatták pontosan, mikor érkezünk!

- Így igaz, parancsnok, de az ünnepségre ettől függetlenül továbbra is fenntartjuk a meghívást!

- Köszönöm, Sylas úr, megtisztel a meghívása! Köszönettel elfogadjuk! Az imént arról beszélt, hogy Canderous és Revan itt vendégeskedik önöknél. Van lehetőségem, hogy találkozzam velük?

- Néhány óra múlva, az ünnepségen biztosan! Addig talán beszélhetnénk az önök ideérkezésének céljáról! Kívánja személyesen felkeresni honfitársait, vagy vezettessem ide őket?

Carth felállt:

- Ha ad mellém kísérőket, magam mennék hozzájuk, és egyúttal föl is viszem őket hajóinkra!

- Rendben, akkor máris gondoskodom kíséretről…

- Ne fáradj, Sylas! Már itt vagyok - lépett be Calborn. - Gondolom, ön Carth Onasi. Ha megengedi, magam lennék a vezetője!

Az őrharcosok azonnal kihúzták magukat. Sylas is felállt:

- Onasi parancsnok, ő birodalmunk uralkodója, Calborn cal Telrevan, a mi új Mandalore-unk!

Carth Onasi figyelmesen végigmérte a hatalmas termetű vezért:

- Bár Canderous nem említette, hogy új nagyura van a Mandalóriai Birodalomnak, üdvözlöm önt, Mandalore, és köszönöm, hogy megtisztel társaságával!

Az őrharcosok ajtót nyitottak, és Mandalória ura testőrei és a köztársaság kíséretében elindult a bázis sarkában meghúzódó elzárt terület felé.

- Információim alapján három évvel ezelőtt lőtte le a Ravager ezt az utasszállító hajót, fedélzetén a kapitánnyal, a pilótával, a navigátorral, valamint tizenegy utassal, közülük kettő hölgy, egy kislány, valamint nyolc férfi.

- Honnan valók az információi, Carth?

- Segélykérő üzeneket fogtunk a hajóról, onnan tudunk a Ravager támadásáról is. Az üzenetben a hajó útirányát, pozícióját, személyzetének, valamint utasainak teljes névsorát közölték. A segélykérés forrása egyértelműen az önök birodalmának légteréből jött, de mivel az önök és az én hazám között akkor nem volt diplomáciai kapcsolat, a hajóról pedig több üzenet nem érkezett, bele kellett törődnünk, hogy elvesztettük honfitársainkat. Képzelheti örömünket, mikor helyreállt a diplomáciai érintkezés köztünk, és megkaptuk az önök üzenetét, hogy jöjjünk el honfitársainkért, akik ezt a három évet az önök egyik harci bázisának védelmében vészelték át!

- Információi nem teljesen pontosak, Carth! - állt meg a kerítés előtt Calborn. - De jöjjön, lépjen be hozzájuk! Kérem, engedje, hogy őrharcosaim tegyék a dolgukat!

A flottaparancsnok első gondolata e szavak hallatán bizonyára az lehetett, hogy őt is fogságba vetik, mint azokat, akik miatt megtette ezt a hosszú utat, de nem tett fenyegető vagy támadó mozdulatot. Calborn látta felvillanni szemében a dühöt és csalódottságot, amiért megbízott bennük, de azt is látta, hogyan fékezi meg indulatát, és tisztelettel vegyes szimpátiát érzett iránta.

Két őrharcos lépett be először, ezután a Mandalore - Sylas által kiveszekedett - testőrei közül kettő, ezután maga Calborn, aki csak most engedte Carth-nak a belépést. A flottaparancsnok csak bólintott. Most már értette, mit jelentettek a szavak, melyek dühre az imént sarkallták. Mandalore az ő biztonságára célzott, mikor az őrharcosokat előreküldte.

A foglyok gyűlölettől izzó szemmel bámulták őket, csak akkor élénkültek meg, mikor a gyűlölt kék páncélok között fölfedezték a köztársasági flotta katonájának narancssárga egyenruháját. Egy emberként rohantak elő, csak egy valaki, feltehetőleg a pilóta nyöszörgött egy ágyon a sarokban.

- Itt vannak a honfitársai, Carth. Vigye őket a hajójára!

Flora előrohant, és zokogva csimpaszkodott Carth nyakába, mögötte a többiek. Egy pillanat alatt elsodorták, mindegyikük egyszerre akarta rázúdítani sérelmeit. Végre nagy nehezen sikerült megnyugtatnia őket, hogy amint levegőhöz jut, intézkedik, hogy felszállítsák őket a hajóra. Calborn látszólag közömbösen nézte a jelenetet, de szemvillanással jelezte őrharcosainak, hogy ha a foglyok mégis veszélyessé válnának, lépjenek közbe.

Carth nagy nehezen állta a rohamot. Kérte, hogy szedjék össze minden holmijukat, míg intézkedik, így sikerült kihátrálnia a teremből. Mikor kiért a levegőre, látszott rajta, mennyire megviselte ez a találkozás. Engedélyt kért, hogy használhassa kommunikátorát. Calborn udvarias intéssel jelezte, csak rajta, és ő maga lassú léptekkel odébb ment.

Mikor Carth végzett, felzárkózott Mandalore-hoz:

- Megvallom, nem volt időm, sem lehetőségem, hogy számbavehessem őket, de két személy hiánya mindenképp feltűnt. Az utaslistán, mint említettem, három hölgy volt feltüntetve, de itt csupán egy hölgyet fedeztem föl…

- Így igaz - mondta Calborn, és továbbment. Carth nem értette, de úgy látszott, nem fog választ kapni, így megismételte a mondatot. Calborn végighallgatta, aztán megállt:

- Azt hiszem, jószándékunkat bizonyítja, hogy üzentünk önöknek, mert hallgathattunk is volna róluk, és senki nem tudja meg, mi lett a sorsuk! Csak azokat viheti el, akiket itt látott!

- Az a hatvannyolc éves hölgy meghalt? - próbálkozott Carth. - Azt is elfogadható magyarázatnak tartanám, hogy belepusztult a honvágyba, mert el kellett szakadnia a mi csodálatos köztársaságunktól, ahol addig élt, de akkor miért nem beszél róla? És az a kislány, akit valahol útközben vettek föl arra a hajóra? Ő is meghalt? Vagy talán…

- Nem kell találgatnia! - mondta Calborn. - Mindketten itt vannak. Köztünk akarnak élni! Nem akarnak visszatérni a maga csodálatos köztársaságába!

- Erről szeretnék magam is meggyőződni. Megengedi, hogy beszéljek velük?

- Hazugsággal vádol? - vetette oda a Mandalore. - Jogom van megtagadni a kérését, ha úgy látom jónak!

- Ebben az esetben nincs joga hozzá! - emelte föl fejét határozottan Carth. - Én ide nem magánszemélyként jöttem, és ezeket az embereket most látom először! De a köztársaság képviseletében felhatalmaztak, hogy lehetőség szerint minél többet megtudjak sorsukról! Nem sértésnek szánom, de elég vad történetek keringenek az önök világáról, s bár nem említettem, ettől függetlenül láttam, hogy az a férfinak, aki a sarokban feküdt, véres az arca, eszerint frissen sebesült! Ha orvosaink megvizsgálják, majd segítenek rajta. Egyelőre nem kérdezem, miért sebesült meg az a férfi, de megértheti, miért szeretnék most már biztosat tudni a két hölgyről, akiket szándékosan máshol őriztet és nem engedi, hogy találkozzak velük!

- Hogy miért zárom el őket a köztársaság elől? Hogy vadállatok vagyunk? Hogy miért sebesült meg az a férfi? Biztos benne, hogy igazán mindenre kíváncsi? Hát jöjjön!!

Calborn a bázis legféltettebb otthona felé fordította lépteit. Carth érezte a Mandalore hirtelen feltámadó indulatát, és némán haladt mellette. A testőrség szétvált előttük.

- Larsen! Canderous és Revan tiszteletreméltó bajtársa, Onasi úr azt tudakolja, miért rejtegetünk egy idős hölgyet, és egy kislányt a köztársaság képviselője elől, valamint arra is kíváncsi, hogy miért sebesült meg a köztársaság egyik tiszteletreméltó polgára! Szerinted mit mondjunk neki?

- Az igazat, Mandalore! Azért a viselkedésért, melynek következtében Mrs.Wintert és Seydát külön kellett választanunk tőlük!

Calborn az ajtó előtt hirtelen megfordult, és keményen Carth szemébe nézett, aki állta a tekintetét:

- Mielőtt kinyitom ezt az ajtót, mely mögött válaszok vannak, fölteszek egy kérdést. Ön a köztársaság nevében és képviseletében jött ide a _**mi**_ hívásunkra, és a Mandalóriai Birodalom legfőbb vezérével, legnagyobb urával beszél, aki most azt mondja önnek, hogy ma este mindenre választ kap! _**Mindenre**_! Ezek után is követeli, hogy _**most**_ nyissam ki ezt az ajtót?

Carth csak két pillanatig gondolkodott, aztán meghajolt:

- Bízom a Mandalore ígéretében! Engedelmével most visszatérnék a hajómra, de este visszajövök! Sylas vezér volt szíves meghívni egy ünnepségükre! Kérem, gondoskodjon számomra vezetőről!

Calborn arca és hangja megenyhült:

- Köszönöm, Carth.

A bázis fényben úszott. A pazarul megterített asztalok az udvaron sorakoztak. Sylas Xarga tiltakozása ellenére úgy döntött, hogy ezen az estén a harcosok is kapjanak bort, sőt arra is volt gondja, hogy idehozassa feleségüket vagy kedvesüket, hogy ezen az éjszakán ne egyedül kelljen nyugovóra térniük.

A központi harcbázis őrzésének feladatát ezúttal két szomszédos albázisról idehozatott őrharcosok látták el, ugyanígy a kiküldött felderítők munkáját is. Sheruk nem árulta el, mivel sikerült becsalogatnia Revant, de annyit azért megjegyzett Calbornnak, hogy ha mégegyszer hasonló feladattal bízza meg, inkább lemond a telrevani fővezérségről, és hazajön ide Xargához újoncnak.

Canderous Arkanja most ereszkedett le utoljára, miután a délelőtt jelentős részét és az egész délutánt röpködéssel töltötte. Ordo klánvezére személyesen felügyelt rá, hogy a bázis csöndesebb részén hogyan helyezzék el a pavilont, melyben embermagasságú, hószínű delixből faragott szoborcsoportot állítottak föl.

Egy kisbabát magához ölelő karcsú asszony állt az előtérben, földet söprő ruhájába két kisgyermek kapaszkodott, hátuk mögött pedig a galaxis rettegett szimbólumává lett páncélos harcos alakja magasodott oltalmazón.

A szoboregyüttest fehér gyertyák világították meg minden oldalról, előtte kicsi oltár állt, tetején csupán két gyertya, melyek azonban még nem voltak meggyújtva.A pavilon földjét bíborszínű, vastag szőnyeggel takarták le. Bejáratként is bíborszínű függöny szolgált, melyet két oldalra szétnyitottak, és rögzítettek, hogy belsejében a megvilágított szoborcsoport láthatóvá váljon.

Canderous most már levezette a hajóból a csinos szőke asszonyt, akit még Ordoról hozott magával, mikor Revannel Calborn-kereső körútra indultak. Ezúttal testőrség is volt velük. Bizonyára a szőke asszonyt védték.

Larsen fejet hajtva üdvözölte az érkezőket, a klánvezér kedvese előtt pedig meghajolt. Őrharcosai ugyanígy tettek, és félrehúzódtak Canderous előtt. Ordo vezére kopogott, és mikor meghallotta a visszajelzést, akkor lépett csak be, maga elé engedve hölgyét.

Seyda azonnal felugrott az ágy széléről, ahol eddig üldögélt Mrs.Winter mellett, és azt sem tudta, hova legyen zavarában. Canderous csak egy pillanatra torpant meg az idős hölgy láttán, de gyorsan feltalálta magát:

- A hölgy bizonyára Mrs.Winter! Canderous vagyok, az Ordo klán vezére, de a vacsorán több alkalom lesz az ismerkedésre. Ez a csinos kis asszonyka a szemem fénye, Larinna! Ordoról hoztam magammal, még akkor, amikor Revannel elindultunk Calborn keresésére. Telrevanon mondták el, hogy Calborn már harmadik éve itt tartózkodik Helsán, itt megtaláljuk. Szegény Larinna Ordo óta még az Arkanról se jöhetett le. Ráfér már egy kis női társaság! Itt hagylak benneteket! Calborn egy halom ruhát, meg mindenféle - mi tudom én, mire való - apró kacatot küld nektek, cicomázzátok magatokat kedvetekre! Még Mrs.Winterre is gondolt! Seyda, te már így is fölbolygattad a harcosokat reggel, mikor ebben a ruhában megjelentél, a szertartáshoz azonban egy másik ruhát kell fölvenned! Calborn ezt a szertartási ruhát küldi neked. Larinna segít átöltözni! Most sajnálattal fosztom meg magamat a látványotoktól, de nagyon sokan összejöttek, a köztársaság is jelen van, úgyhogy vissza kell vonulnom a férfiak világába!

Megcsókolta a szőkeség homlokát, és jellegzetes türelmetlen, gyors lépteivel távozott.

- Larsen, az őrizetedre bízom Larinnát is! A testőreit a te parancsnokságod alá rendelem! Nagyon vigyázzatok Seydára és Larinnára!

- Légy nyugodt, Canderous! - bólintott a testőrkapitány.

- A harcosaink felől nyugodt is vagyok, de a köztársaságiak itt bolyonganak, és láttam, hogy már belekóstoltak a borunkba. És nem mértékkel!

- Légy nyugodt, Canderous. - ismételte Larsen.

A klánvezérnek ennyi elég volt. Elindult a bázis teljesen kivilágított része felé, hogy csatlakozzon a gyülekező társasághoz.

Útközben belefutott Xargába, mert későn vette észre az elébe toppanó kiképzőtisztet, nem lévén akkora szerencséje, mint délután Calbornnak.

- Canderous, Sylas rossz döntést hozott, te pedig Calbornnal együtt helyeselted! Baj lesz! A harcosaink nincsenek ekkora lazasághoz hozzászokva! A moráljukat veszélyezteti az engedékenységetek! Nem tudják, mihez kezdjenek a szabadságukkal!

- Gondolod, Xarga? Akkor kukucskálj be a harcosaid hálószobájába, és meg fogod tudni, mihez kezdenek a szabadságukkal! Nem a bort kóstolgatják, hanem a kedvesüket, ez pedig csak megnyugtatja őket. Látsz köztük egyet is idekint? Még az ennivalót is magukkal vitték, hogy a vacsora idejére se kelljen kijönniük a szerelem fészkéből! A harcosaink moráljával nincs baj. Arról te gondoskodsz a kiképzés alatt. Nem, Xarga. Ha baj lesz, azt nem a mi harcosaink fogják csinálni, hanem a köztársaságiak! Látod, van, amelyik máris részeg, pedig épp csak asztalhoz ültettük őket! Remélem, Carth képes lesz rendet tartani köztük. Revan előkerült végre?

- Igen. Nem tudom, Sheruk milyen csalit használt, mindenesetre Revan horogra akadt. Sylasnél van bent a tanácsteremben. A küldöttség a foglyok miatt lármázik.

- Igazán? Carth sosem szokott lármázni!

- Nem is ő, hanem az orvos, akit magával hozott, meg a kapcsolatfelvevőjük.

- A kapcsolatfelvevőjük? Érdekes, én úgy tudtam, hogy a kapcsolatot mi vettük föl velük! Vagy ezt neki nem mondták meg? Akkor itt az ideje, hogy tartsunk egy kis eligazítást!

Mikor Canderous belépett, minden tekintet őrá szegeződött. Kurta biccentéssel üdvözölte a jelenlévőket, és minden méltóságot mellőzve lezöttyent szokott helyére:

- Érdekes dolgokat hallottam idefelé jövet - mondta bevezetőül. - Ha nem bánják, akkkor én is bekapcsolódnék a beszélgetésbe! Canderous vagyok, az Ordo klán vezére. Azok kedvéért mondom el, akik _**nem voltak jelen **_a _**Csillagkohó pusztulását**_ _**ünneplő**_ lakomán, hogy Forn Dodonna admirális szájából elhangzott az a megjegyzés; miszerint itt az ideje a két nagyhatalomnak, mármint az önökének meg az enyémnek a béke útjára lépni, és megpróbálkozni a szövetséggel! Most, hogy túl vagyunk a bemutatkozáson, jöhet az érdekegyeztetés! Mi a gondjuk? Nem hiszem, hogy a borunkkal lenne bajuk, mert mint láttam, honfitársaiknak ott kint igen duhaj kedvük kerekedett tőle!

Az egyik tiszt elvörösödve ugrott föl:

- Bocsánat, azonnal utánanézek…

Sylas alig bírta megőrizni komolyságát, látva az itt maradók megnyúlt ábrázatát. Canderous színrelépése teljesen kiütötte őket. Csak Carth nem látszott meglepettnek, nyilván volt ideje hozzászokni mandalóriai bajtársa lehengerlő stílusához küldetésük alatt.

- Azokról van szó, akik három évig itt éltek Helsán - foglalta össze a tényeket.

- És? Gondotok van velük?

- Igen.

- Itt is az volt, de ne búsuljatok, ki lehet bírni! Ti már az elején föladjátok?

Sheruk az öklét harapdálta, nehogy kirobbanjon belőle a nevetés, csak az vígasztalta, hogy látta, vezértársai is hasonló gondokkal küzdenek. Ismét csend lett, a hat köztársasági hallgatott. De Canderous helyettük is beszélt:

- Nagy a csönd! Úgy látom, a találkozás sikerrel zárult, mindent részletesen megbeszéltünk, úgyhogy menjünk vacsorázni!

- Nem beszéltünk meg semmit! - tört ki hirtelen egy fehér köpenyes férfi. - Maga gúnyt űz a köztársaságból, és szerencsétlen honfitársaink szenvedéséből! Van fogalma róla, milyen állapotban vannak? Mert nekem van! Én orvos vagyok! Szégyen, hogyan bántak velük!

- Igen, talán igaza van! - Sheruk elgondolkodott. - Nem kellett volna behozni őket Helsára! Bizonyára jobban érezték volna magukat a hajóroncsban! A maalrasok biztos gyöngéden tépték volna szét őket, és még az is lehet, hogy a bomák is óvatosabban taposták volna péppé őket! Legközelebb tartózkodni fogunk attól, hogy beavatkozzunk az itteni állatvilág vendégszerető megnyilvánulásába!

A küldöttség egyetlen nőnemű tagja, az egyenruhában is kimondottan szemrevaló fiatal hölgy villámló szemekkel mérte végig a gúnyolódó fővezért:

- Pontosan tudják, miről beszélünk! Én kapcsolatfelvevőként dolgozom tíz éve, de nem találkoztam önökhöz hasonló mentalitású emberekkel, akik ennyire semmibe veszik más népek érzelmeit és érzékenységét!

Sheruk furcsa mosollyal bólintott feléje:

- Szép kisasszony, mi nem vagyunk emberek. Mi mandalóriaiak vagyunk! És amíg nem tud biztosat bizonyos dolgokról, jó lenne, ha mások érzékenységére, és érzelmeire nem hivatkozna!

Carth Calbornra függesztette tekintetét:

- Mandalore, ön választ ígért nekem a két hölggyel kapcsolatban, akik állítólag nem akarnak hazajönni velünk, de akkor még nem tudtam, hogy még valaki hiányzik. Az utasszállító űrhajó kapitánya. Blank úr. Tud róla felvilágosítással szolgálni?

- Úr? - visszhangozta Calborn.

- Igen. Kiemelkedő tudású művelt ember, a szakma kiválósága, egy elismerten előkelő család sarja.

- Ha önöknél úgy viselkednek a kiválóságok, ahogy itt Helsán tapasztaltuk, akkor vajon hogyan viselkednek a bűnözők?

- Mr.Blanket ne hasonlítsa a bűnözőkhöz! - kérte ki magának a hölgy.

- Bocsánatát kérem, kisasszony! - mondta udvariasan Calborn. - De azt kell mondanom, a helsaiak nem osztják az ön véleményét!Mielőtt azonban vitát nyitnánk erről, hadd kérdezzem meg, mit tudtak meg honfitársaiktól?

- Arra jobb, ha nem kíváncsi! - jegyezte meg mogorván az orvos.

- Bocsásson meg, ha félreértettem valamit, de nem azért ülünk most itt, hogy mindent megbeszéljünk? - Calborn fehér homlokán gyülekezni kezdtek a viharfelhők.

- Ha már az elején nem értünk szót ilyen egyszerű dologban sem - szólalt meg váratlanul Canderous -, akkor hogyan képzelik velünk a diplomáciai együttműködést?

A kapcsolatfelvevő nő hangja élesen csattant:

- Egyelőre maguk nem hajlandók a kommunikációra! Még mindig nem kaptunk választ! Hol a kapitány?

- Erről a cannokokat kellene faggatnia! - jegyezte meg Sheruk. - Ők biztos találkoztak vele!

- Rendben - mondta a nő. - Hol laknak ezek a cannokok? Majd én beszélek velük. Végül is tíz éve kapcsolatfelvevő vagyok. Talán velük könnyebben értek szót, mint itt bizonyos gúnyolódó egyénekkel...

Sheruk válaszra nyitotta száját, de Sylas gyorsan megelőzte:

- A cannokok a vadonban élő hatalmas ragadozó hüllők. Nem tanácsolom, hogy felkeresse őket!

A nő a haja tövéig elvörösödött. Sylas biztosra vette, hogy a mai estén többé nem fog megszólalni. Carth érezte, hogy vesztésre állnak, így gyorsan visszaterelte a beszélgetést eredeti medrébe:

- Ha jól értem, a kapitány urat megtámadták, és megölték a ragadozók?

- Minden bizonnyal - vont vállat lustán Sheruk. - Ez a dolguk.

- De hogy került ki a vadonba? - szólalt meg egy másik tiszt, és szinte azonnal kifakadt. - Az istenért, magukból úgy kell egyesével kihúzni az információt, miért nem beszélnek már végre nyíltan?!

Brailor egyre türelmetlenebbül mocorgott a széken. Tudta, hogy Canderous elhozta az ő feleségét is, de erős őrizet alatt az Arkanon hagyta. Szeretett volna megszabadulni ettől a köztársasági hercehurcától, hogy megkereshesse végre asszonyát . Sheruknak is hasonló problémái voltak, tudva, hogy gyönyörű Lylthiáját Brailor feleségével együtt Canderous hajóján őrzik. A pokolba kívánta ezt az egész köztársasági bagázst:

- A kapitány az évek óta szedett kábítószertől közveszélyes őrültté vált, a társai meg most valamiért falaznak neki! - fakadt ki.

- Mr.Blank kábítószerrel élt? Ez nagyon súlyos vád! - tört ki a kapcsolatfelvevő hölgy. - Kizárt dolog! Bizonyítsák be!

- Mivel a kapitány holttestét nem tudjuk vegyelemzés céljára önöknek átadni - mondta Calborn lassan -, az önök társai pedig hallgatnak a történtekről, bár épp tőlük tudunk erről a szerről is, hisz mi nem élünk ilyesmivel, ezért nincs más bizonyítékunk, csak a szavunk.

- Az nekünk nem bizonyíték! - csattant föl a nő.

Calborn fölegyenesedett:

- Ma már másodszor vádoljátok a Mandalore-t hazugsággal! Carth, ha Canderous mellett nem tanultál semmit rólunk, nincs miről beszélnünk tovább!

- Várj! - sietett utána a flottaparancsnok. - A hölgy azért reagált ilyen keményen, mert _**jól**_ ismerte a kapitányt! Nézd el neki, kérlek, Mandalore! Nem akart megsérteni téged, csak felzaklatta a hír, hogy a kapitány meghalt…

- Minket addig zaklatott föl, míg élt! - mondta Calborn hidegen. - Carth, én most kinyitom azt az ajtót. Velem jöhetsz! De csak te!

- Köszönöm a bizalmadat, Mandalore!

- Várjon, mielőtt elmegy! - ugrott föl az orvos, de azonnal őrharcosok fala emelkedett előtte. - Azt a sebesült pilótát ki hagyta helyben ennyire? Tiltakozni mert valamiért? Talán annak a szegény hölgynek próbált segítségére sietni, akit az ön katonái rendszeresen, és brutálisan megerőszakoltak a három év alatt?!

Calborn sötét szeme villámokat szórt:

- Ki meri ezzel vádolni az én őrharcosaimat?! Állítsátok elém azt a nőt, és mutasson rá azokra, akik tilalmam ellenére egyetlen ujjal is meg merték őt érinteni! Ha bevallják, hogy megszegték parancsomat, halállal bűnődnek, de ha azt mondják, hogy nem bántották, akkor a nő fog halállal bűnhődni hazugságáért! Carth, én ide fogom hozni Mrs.Wintert és Seydát, hogy válaszoljanak arra, miért nem akarnak visszatérni a köztársaságba! Te pedig intézkedj, hogy az egész társaságot, amelyért idejöttél, hozzák vissza! Itt előttetek akarom hallani tőlük, milyen panaszuk van ellenünk!

- Kérlek, Mandalore, hagyd őket, elég rossz idegállapotban vannak!

- Nem, Carth, nem hagyhatom! Felelős vagyok harcosaim tetteiért, de most ennél is többről van szó! Az a köztársasági nő épp azokat az őrharcosokat vádolja, akiket ma bíztam meg új feladattal! Asszonyom életét és védelmét bíztam rájuk! Holnaptól ők lesznek testőrei! Én tudom, hogy nincs okom kételkedni a hűségükben és becsületükben, tudom, mekkora önfegyelemmel őrizték azt a társaságot, de ugyanezt annak a nőnek és annak a társaságnak a szájából akarom hallani! Azt akarom, hogy előttetek és előttünk mondják el, milyen sérelmek érték őket, amíg itt tartózkodtak, itt és most beszéljenek a kapitányról is, és ha mindent tisztáztunk, akkor elmehetnek! Őrharcosaim becsülete és büszkesége nem szenvedhet csorbát! A Canderous által megszerzett béke és szövetség lehetőségét sem fogom kockára tenni azzal, hogy olyan hazugságokat terjesszenek rólunk, melyeket utólag már nem tudunk megcáfolni, ti pedig ellenőrizni! Hozasd őket ide! Most! Mire itt lesznek, mi is visszatérünk Mrs.Winterrel és Seydával!

A flottaparancsnok végignézett a komor vezéreken, és a jelenlévő, még komorabb őrharcosokon, és tudta, nem tehet mást, mint amire a Mandalore utasította. Elővette a kommunikátort. Rendelkezett, hogy az egész társaságot hozzák ide a tanácsterembe.

Ezután követte a Mandalore-t. Calborn az úton végig hallgatott. Carth elgondolkodva haladt mellette. Dühös volt az orvosra, a kapcsolatfelvevőre, és az ittas katonákra.

Larsen bekopogott, és mikor igenlő választ kapott, némán nyitotta előttük az ajtót. Mandalore intett a flottaparancsnoknak, hogy lépjen be, majd ő maga is követte. Az ajtót azonban nyitva hagyta. Carth belépett, pillanat alatt fölmérte a kedvesen berendezett kis otthont, aztán megállt. Pillanatokig se hang, se gondolat, se mozdulat...

Larinna átöltözött már az ünnepséghez. Aranyhímzéssel díszített hosszú, kék letinelruhájában fenséges jelenség volt, mint általában a tisztavérű mandalóriai nők. Carth az elegáns ruhába öltöztetett idős hölgy kilétével is kizárásos alapon tisztában volt, a kislányt azonban sehol nem látta. Aki azonban harmadikként itt állt, az Carth minden képzeletét felülmúlta.

Calborn hanghordozása és viselkedése azonnal megváltozott, ahogy belépett a szépség és nőiség birodalmába. Meghajolt Canderous kedvese előtt:

- Larinna kérlek, maradj még egy kis ideig! Canderous hamarosan érted jöhet.

A szép szőke asszony felelet helyett csak rámosolygott a leghatalmasabb úrra, aki most az idős asszonyhoz fordult:

- Mrs.Winter, kérem, tisztelje meg társaságával bázisunk vezetőségét, és a köztársaság küldöttségét, akik kérdéseket szeretnének önnek föltenni. Ez az úr Carth Onasi…

- Ön lenne Carth Onasi? - kérdezte meglepetten az asszony. - A kitüntetett legendás háborús hős, a köztársaság legkiválóbb sztárpilótája?

- Szavai megtisztelnek, Mrs.Winter! - Carth iménti zavara sem oldódott föl még, és amúgy is azokhoz az emberekhez tartozott, akik nem dédelgetik elért eredményeiket, hanem továbblépnek, és a következő kihívás felé fordulnak. Most azonban mégiscsak a Mandalore előtt dícsérték meg, és ez kissé javított a hangulatán.

- És azt se felejtsük el - tette hozzá Calborn -, hogy ő képviselte kiváló katonaként a köztársaságot Malak ellen a Csillagkohó-küldetésben!

Ez a bók kimondottan jólesett a flottaparancsnoknak, mert érezte, ezt a nagyúr őszinte elismeréssel mondta.

- Köszönöm az elismerést, Mandalore, de ez a győzelem a köztársaság, a Mandalóriai Birodalom és a jedik közös érdeme volt. De nem szeretném, ha miattunk az ünnepséget nem tudnátok elkezdeni időben, ezért kérlek, térjünk vissza a tanácsterembe a hölgyek kíséretében, hogy mielőbb tisztázzunk bizonyos dolgokat! De engedj meg egy kérdést: Mrs.Wintert látom csodálatos szépségű asszonyaitok társaságában, de hol van a kislány?

- Seyda? Hát itt! - Calborn hódolatteljes gyöngédséggel nyújtotta kezét a kékezüst ruhában álldogáló lánynak. Seyda derekáig leomló éjszínű hajára a ruhájával egyező árnyalatú, de áttetsző anyagú fátyol volt terítve, és leszorítva vékony, kékezüst pánttal. És a lány arca most finom ízléssel ki is volt festve, köszönhetően Larinnának. Carth majd a nyelvét harapta el, mikor a Mandalore válaszát meghallotta.

- De hát az _**kislány**_ volt… - ismételte, hátha a nagyúr félreértette a kérdést.

- Igen, Carth, Seyda tizenhárom éves kislány volt, mikor rátaláltunk kint a vadonban. Éppen nyolc óriási bomával és négy beast-riderrel szállt szembe mérföldeken át tartó hajsza után. Egy kettétört sith kard volt a fegyvere, meg egy csekély jedi energia.

Közben kivezette az udvarra Mrs.Wintert és Seydát, akinek láttán Larsen és a testőrség büszkén húzta ki magát. A flottaparancsnok azt hitte, nem jól hall:

- Jedi energia?

- Igen, Carth. Seyda jedi, helyesebben padawan volt, amikor a Ravager fogságába esett.

- A Ravager? - Carth kezdte úgy érezni, hogy most már nemcsak a szeme káprázik a lány látványától, hanem az agya is. Seydára pillantott, mintha tőle várna választ, de Seyda nem nézett rá. Helyesebben senkire nem nézett, csak maga elé. Calborn, Larsen és az őrharcosok úgy fogták közre, mintha valami ritka drágaságot őriznének.

Mögöttük Mrs.Wintert két őrharcos vezette. Carth egyszerűen feleslegesnek érezte magát. Valahogy minden olyan olajozottan működött. Mindenki tette a dolgát, anélkül, hogy vezényszavakat hallott volna, de ő csak mint kívülálló vehetett részt ebben.

Seyda látványa lenyűgözte, egyúttal fel is kavarta a lelkét. Arra figyelt föl, hogy az előtte haladók hirtelen minden parancsszó nélkül megállnak. Mintha vezetőjük a gondolataival irányítaná őket.

A bázis csöndesebb részében álló pavilon előtt álltak. A testőrök itt elhátráltak a bíborfüggönnyös bejárattól, Carthot is magukkal vonva. A Mandalore bevezette Seydát a pavilonba, és letérdeltek egymással szemben az alacsony oltár két oldalán. Calborn felemelte az oltár egyik érintetlen gyertyáját, és az oltár körül égő gyertyák egyikével meggyújtotta, azután lassú mozdulattal átnyújtotta Seydának, aki ezzel lobbantotta lángra a saját gyertyáját.

Calborn az oltárról felemelt egy sodrott mintájú, fehéren csillogó láncot, és Seyda nyakába tette. Azután egy apró, fehéren csillogó kövű gyűrűt emelt föl, és a lány jobb kezének gyűrűsujjára húzta.

Valamit mondott a megilletődött Seydának, aki igent bólintott. Calborn ekkor fölemelte a lány kezét, ajkával megérintette a gyűrű szikrázó kövét, majd ugyanúgy tett a Seyda nyakában csillogó lánc apró, szikrázó medáljával is.

Ezután lassan felállt, magával vonva Seydát, és lehajolva az arcához, ezúttal az ajkát csókolta meg. Carthnak azonnal feltűnt, hogy a lány nem adta vissza a csókot, és meg sem próbálta átölelni a férjét, már ha ez házassági szertartás volt egyáltalán.

Calborn kivezette Seydát a pavilonból, és ahogy lassan végighaladtak az őrharcosok között, azok mélyen meghajoltak előttük, fölemelték, és ajkukkal megérintették a szertartási ruha szegélyét. A vezér megállt a flottaparancsnok előtt:

- Carth, Seyda ettől a perctől fogva a Mandalóriai Birodalom Calora Mandalore-ja, vagyis a Mandalore Asszonya, a személye ugyanúgy sérthetetlen, mint maga Mandalore személye. Ezért figyelmeztetlek, egyetlen inzultáló szó sem eshet embereid részéről, mert az kegyetlen megtorlást von maga után! Larsennek, mint testőrkapitánynak, teljes felhatalmazása van a Calora védelmében minden büntetésre. Nálunk nem szokás sértegetni a nőket, különösen Mandalore asszonyát nem! Ha Larsen úgy látja jónak, hogy Seyda védelmében ölnie kell, hát ölni fog, és senki nem vonhatja felelősségre érte! Csak Mandalore-nak tartozik elszámolni tetteivel. Figyelmeztetlek mégegyszer; fékezd meg társaid nyelvét! Mi már ismerjük Seydával szembeni alpári viselkedésüket, de a mi türelmünk sem végtelen! Te nem tudsz még sok mindenről, mi viszont igen! Meg fogod látni, hogy az indulatok milyen gyorsan elszabadulhatnak! Megértettél, Carth?

- Megértettelek, Mandalore, de ezzel irtózatos felelősséget tettél rám! Engedd, hogy beszéljek embereimmel, mielőtt Seydát közéjük vezeted! Nem akarok tragédiát!

- Én sem. Menj hát előre! - bólintott Calborn, egyúttal elengedte Seyda kezét, aki Mrs.Winterhez szaladt, és sírva átölelte a nyakát. Hogy kétségbeesésében vagy örömében, ezt Carth nem tudta eldönteni. Csak remélte, hogy az utóbbi, de tudta, hogy akkor se tehetne semmit Seydáért, ha bizonyságot szerezne róla, hogy a lány kényszerből lett Mandalore felesége. Calborn bebiztosította magát. Volt annyi esze, hogy ne úgy vigye a lányt a vita színhelyére, hogy a köztársaság jogot formálhasson rá, mint idegenbe szakadt polgárára. Nem, Mandalore Asszonyaként rangja miatt még csak megszólítania sem szabad közönséges halandónak, ahogy ezt Carth még Canderoussal való beszélgetéseikből megtudta.

Carth nekiindult, de félútról visszanézett, hogy lássa, mi történik Seydával. Egyelőre még az idős asszonnyal beszélgetett, de lassan haladtak. Calborn nem sürgette őket.

A flottaparancsnok belefutott néhány emberébe, akik nem a legjózanabb formájukat mutatták. Még épp ez hiányzott! Kétségbeesve rohant tovább. Valósággal berobbant a tanácsterembe, és mind a négy hasznavehetetlen altisztet kivezényelte az udvarra. Eddig nem szóltak hozzá, ezután meg már meg se nyikkanjanak, nehogy épp akkor jusson eszükbe valami fenomenális ostobaság, amikor jobb lenne, ha hallgatnának:

- Szedjétek össze ezt a bandát, és vissza velük a hajóra! Öt percen belül takarítsátok innen őket! Mandalore és kísérete mindjárt ideér. Ha valamelyik részeg meg meri őket szólítani, a békéről és a szövetségről is lemondhatunk! Értettétek? - legszívesebben az orvost is eltávolította volna, arról az agresszív kapcsolatteremtő nőről nem is beszélve, akinek nyilván rossz munkaköri leírást adtak oda, vagy csak nem vette észre a legelső bekezdésben szereplő _**nem**_ szócskát:

**Hogyan **_**nem**_** vehetjük föl a kapcsolatot más világok intelligens lényeivel?**


	16. 15 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 15

A kis jedi úrnő 15. rész

Sylas némán nézte a flottaparancsnok kétségbeesett intézkedéseit, és őszintén sajnálta, de nem segíthetett. Őrharcosai is érdeklődve figyelték a szánalmas akciót. Úgy látszott, szimpatizálnak Carth-tal. Sheruk és Brailor változatlanul feszengett. Lassan Canderouson is megjelentek a türelmetlenség első jelei. Csak Revan maradt most is nyugodt.

Amikor a bázis eddigi túszait betuszkolták a tanácsterembe, elszabadult a pokol. Az orvos és a kapcsolatteremtő azonnal elvegyült köztük, és Carth egyre szánalmasabb kísérleteket tett, hogy lecsendesítse őket:

- Ide figyeljenek! - mondta. - Mindannyian fogják be a szájukat, tartózkodjanak egymás, és a mandalóriaiak sértegetésétől, és csak akkor nyissák ki a szájukat, ha valamit kérdeznek maguktól! Megértették?

A jelek szerint nem, mert jóformán még el sem hallgatott, máris folytatódott a lárma.

- A pokolba magukkal!! - fakadt ki Carth. - Ha azonnal el nem hallgatnak, hát sarkon fordulok, fogom a két űrhajómat, és itthagyom magukat a panaszaiakkal együtt! Otthon legfeljebb majd azt mondom, hogy nem találtam életben senkit! A mandalóriaiak pedig biztos ismerik a módját, hogyan kell elhallgattatni valakit, aki az idegeikre megy!

A fenyegetés több helyen sántított, de most megtette hatását. Ideje volt. Nyílt az ajtó, és két őrharcos bevezette Mrs.Wintert. Sheruk és Brailor azonnal felugrott, és helyet csinált az asszonynak, aki hálásan bólintott.

Ezután még két őrharcos következett, mögöttük Larsen, aki hódolatteljes mozdulattal nyújtotta kezét a belépő Seydának. A lány nyakában felszikrázó fehér medál, és az ujján megcsillanó fehér gyűrű láttán maga Sylas is felemelkedett. Amikor a törékeny alkatú, kecses mozgású, szívfájdítóan gyönyörű, sötét bőrű lány mögött egyszerre felmagasodott a férfias, vonzó arcú, széles vállú, roppant izomzatú, szálas termetű Mandalore, Carth foga önkéntelenül is megcsikordult.

Larsen elengedte Seyda kezét, és míg őrharcosai elzárták az utat a köztársaságiak elől, Calborn végigvezette Sylas őrharcosai előtt asszonyát, akik ugyanúgy tettek, mint Larsen és őrharcosai. Seyda ráismert köztük Arionra és Tagrenre, akik hódolattal emelték ajkukhoz úrnőjük szertartási ruhájának szegélyét, szemükben, tartásukban büszkeség, hogy gyönyörű úrnőjüket szolgálhatják. Seyda rájuk mosolygott. Sylas magához ölelte, és homlokon csókolta:

- Seyda, én a gyermekemként szerettelek az eltelt három év alatt. Egy éve már törvényesen is klánom tagja vagy, most pedig a lányommá fogadlak! Szerettem volna, ha itt maradsz velünk, a Birodalom Uralkodójának azonban nem mondhatok ellent! Becsülettel álltad meg a helyedet harcosként! A Starviller klán nagyon büszke rád! Mivel férjed a Telrevan klán tagja, egyúttal az ő nevét is megkapod. A neved így mostantól _**Seyda Starviller cal Calborn Telrevan, **_a_** Calora Mandalore. **_A Mandalóriai Birodalomban ezután így fognak ismerni. Légy oly boldog e birodalom úrnőjeként, mint amilyen boldog voltál itt köztünk felderítő harcosként!

Canderous olyan óvatosan ölelte meg úrnőjét, amit Carth fel sem tudott tételezni róla, hisz Ordo klánvezére nem a gyengédségéről volt híres, ha pedig még zsoldosi múltját is figyelembe vesszük, akkor Carth valóban nem hitt a szemének.

Brailor és Sheruk azzal a kedves közvetlenséggel ölelte meg Seydát, ahogy mindig is viselkedtek vele, bár Sheruk közben érezte, hogyan veri ki homlokát a veríték.

Miután a mandalóriaiak elfogytak, a flottaparancsnok előlépett, de magán érezve Larsen átható pillantását, csak annyira ment közel az úrnőhöz, amíg az őrharcosok meg nem mozdultak, jelezve, itt a határ. Seyda most nézte csak meg Carth-tot. A harminchat esztendős flottaparancsnok remek formában volt. Jó testfelépítésű, arányos termetű, izmos katona, de nem olyan erőteljes alkatú, mint a mandalóriai harcosok. Rövid, sötétbarna haj, mélybarna, meleg szemek. Keskeny, szépvonalú szája fölött vékony bajusz húzódott, arcán puha szőrzetű rövid, halvány szakáll. Hangja kellemes, fiatal férfihang:

- Calora Mandalore, hadd üdvözöljem a köztársaság nevében, mely büszke arra, hogy egykori polgára e roppant birodalom legelső asszonya lett! Szeretnénk remélni, hogy a szövetség, melynek alapjait a nagyszerű Canderous Ordo klánvezérnek sikerült letennie, tovább mélyül a kegyed házassága révén. Kérjük, tisztelje meg egykori otthonát, a köztársaságot férje oldalán mielőbb!

Seyda csak bólintott, visszahátrált férjéig, és bátortalanul hozzásimult. Calborn a számukra előkészített székekig kísérte Seydát, megvárta, míg helyet foglal, majd ő is leült. Gondja volt rá, hogy Seyda széke Mrs.Winteré mellé kerüljön, így a lány azonnal feloldódott az idős asszony mellett. Larsen és gárdája mögöttük helyezkedett el.

Sylas törte meg a csöndet:

- Néhány dolgot feltétlenül meg kell beszélnünk annak érdekében, hogy a köztársaság békében váljon el birodalmunktól! Úgy informálódtunk - pillantott eddigi foglyaikra -, hogy több incidens érte önöket. Kérem, hogy mondjanak el mindent egyenként, fegyelmezetten, érthetően! Nincs mitől tartanuk, mert Onasi flottaparancsnok törekvéseihez hasonlóan nekünk is az az érdekünk, hogy békében válhassunk el!

Mély csönd. Sylas, bár érezte vezértársai türelmetlenségét, továbbra is udvarias maradt:

- Ha nincs panaszuk, kérem mondják el Onasi parancsnoknak, mit tudnak Blank kapitányról!

Erre már felbolydultak:

- Hogy mit tudunk?! - ugrott föl a navigátor, és Calbornra mutatott. - Te odajöttél, összeverted a kapitányt és megfenyegetted, hogy megölöd, ha nem megy ki magától a vadonba. Pedig igaza volt! A lányt akarta visszaszerezni tőletek, akivel az előbb ezt a kis komédiát eljátszottátok! Még mindig nem akarjátok elengedni velünk! Hát három év alatt nem volt annyi időtök, hogy mindnyájan végigmenjetek rajta?!

Arion és Tagren páncélkesztyűs ökle egyszerre csattant két oldalról a navigátor képén, ami azonnal bekékült. Foga összevaccant, örülhetett, hogy csontja nem tört. Larsen és a testőrség kezében fegyver csillant, de Sylas többi őrharcosának is, csövük a navigátorra szegeződött, Calborn azonban tiltón emelte föl kezét. Sylas gyorsan megszólalt:

- Seyda már idegenként is elnyerte a rokonszenvünket, a szeretetünket! Egy év óta már a klánom tagja, mától pedig a lányom is, egyben a Mandalóriai Birodalom úrnője! Itt minden starvilleri őrharcos mint klántagot, rokonául fogadta el! A klán törvényei nem tűrik egy klántag megsértését, Seyda ezenfelül most már úrnője is ezeknek az őrharcosoknak! Vigyázz, hogyan beszélsz róla, különösen, ha azt sem tudod, miről beszélsz!

A fájdalomtól a navigátor teljesen begőzölt, agyát elöntötte a vér:

- Hogy _**én**_ vigyázzak?! És hogy nem tudom, miről beszélek?! Hogyne tudnám! A köztársasághoz tartozik, és ne próbáljátok elhitetni velünk, hogy nem használtátok őt…

Arion és Tagren most sem volt kíméletesebb. A véraláfutások megsokszorozódtak a navigátor képén, fogai meglazultak, fölrepedt szája sarkából vér kezdett szivárogni.

- Hát nem elég a figyelmeztetés? - bődült el Canderous, és kezdett fölemelkedni. Carth pedig kezdett kétségbeesni. Sylas és Mandalore még mindig fékezi az őrharcosokat, de most már Canderous is besokallt, és ha elszabadul…

A flottaparancsnok felugrott és visszalökte a navigátort a székre:

- Hallgasson, maga ostoba barom!! - üvöltött rá. - Ha mégegyszer ki meri nyitni a száját, én magam fojtom meg, megértette?! Bocsáss meg kérlek, Mandalore, ne szennyezzük be a vérével béketörekvéseinket! A köztársaság nevében kérem a bocsánatodat, Mandalore!

Calborn intett Larsenéknek és Arionéknak, engedjék le a fegyvert, majd visszaparancsolta Canderoust. Tekintete a szédelgő navigátorra villant:

- Az a szerencséd, hogy Seyda az egyetlen ebben a teremben, aki nem érti ocsmány szavaid jelentését, ezért nem tudja, mennyire megsértetted őt! De én tudom, és én nem felejtek!

Sylas megvetően mérte végig a navigátort:

- Úgy látom, nem értetted, mit mondtam az előbb! Jobb, ha nem is próbálsz többé megszólalni! Elég figyelmeztetést kaptál már, ha nem tanultál belőle, te látod kárát! Ha legközelebb kinyitod a szádat, az őrharcosok azonnal végeznek veled! Mrs.Winter, ön is az űrhajó társaságához tartozott. Mit tud elmondani a kapitányról a flottaparancsnok úrnak? Ne, nem kell felállnia! Ülve is megadja a tiszteletet mindkét birodalomnak!

- Köszönöm, Sylas vezér. Nem tudom, a többiek miért védik a kapitányt, mikor ők is tudják, hogy kábítószerrel élt…

- Hazug dög!! - üvöltötte felpattanva a kapcsolatfelvevő nő. Pillanatnyi szünet volt. Mindenki látta, hogy Sylas két őrharcosának keze egyszerre lendül, de mozdulatuk félbe maradt. Nyilvánvalóan nem szoktak nőt megütni, de e durva sértést sem akarták megtorlatlanul hagyni. Sylas igyekezett úrrá lenni a furcsa helyzeten:

- Bocsásson meg a kisasszonynak, Mrs.Winter! - mondta nyugodt hangján. - Blank kapitány a kisasszony _**igen közeli**_ ismerőse volt, és neki nincs tudomása arról, hogy a kapitány kábítószerrel élt volna! Kisasszony, önt arra kérem, hallgasson végig mindenkit türelemmel! Láthatja, mi is azt tesszük! Ha két köztársasági már egymás közt sem tud megegyezni, hogyan akarnak velünk bármiben is egyezségre jutni? Mrs.Winter, kérem, folytassa!

- Három évvel ezelőtt, egy köztársasági utasszállító hajón ismertem meg a kapitányt, és ezeket az embereket itt. A három hónapi út alatt elég kellemetlen tapasztalataim voltak a hajón. Aztán idekerültünk Helsára. Itt mindannyian rájöttünk, hogy a kapitány évek óta élt már ezzel a szerrel, amivel klausztrofóbiáját, és a stresszt próbálta oldani.

- Erről magának honnan van tudomása, Mrs.Winter? - vetette közbe az orvos. - Beszélt erről a kapitánnyal?

- Nem velem beszélt róla - rázta fejét az asszony. - Hanem a társaival, a navigátorral és a pilótával. Nézze, már a hajón is voltak gondok, de itt Helsán, abban a konténerlakásban ennyi összezárt ember nem titkolózhatott társai előtt, és ami azt illeti, a kapitány nem is igyekezett titkolózni! Olyan jeleneteket rendezett időnként, hogy komolyan attól kellett tartanunk, a végén kárt tesz valakiben. Örültünk, hogy ilyenkor az őrharcosok helyreigazították! Az idegrendszere teljesen felmondta a szolgálatot. Hogy kiknek kellett volna észrevenniük az alkalmatlanságát, erről talán Carth Onasi parancsnok többet tudna mondani. Mindenki szenvedett tőle, de a legjobban szegény kicsi Seyda, aki lezuhanásunk előtt három héttel került hozzánk. A kapitány zsákmánynak tekintette. A kislány ugyan csak tizenhárom éves volt, de abban a vékony kis jedi köpenykéjében már akkor is látszott, milyen formás nő lesz belőle hamarosan. Fizikai védelmet nem tudtam adni neki, de tanácsokkal láttam el, hova tud bezárkózni ilyenkor. A kapitány erős, jókora darab, brutális férfi volt, amikor pedig megőrült, senki se mert szembeszállni vele. De ez a kislány tudott vigyázni magára. Nagyon büszke voltam rá! Féltettem, de megnyugtatott, hogy van neki egy kis jedi energiája, majd azzal megsokkolja a kapitányt, ha az egyszer mégis sarokba szorítja!

- Nem igaz! Hazudik! Hazudik! Derek csak engem szeretett, nem kellett neki senki! Hazudik, hazudik… - a kapcsolatfelvevő nő végképp összeroppant. Carth sóhajtott. Legalább megtudta, hogy a kapitány beteg volt, ezért tette pokollá társai életét. Lopva Seydára pillantott, hogyan viselkedik.

Seyda nem volt zavarban, inkább szórakozottnak tűnt. Calborn igazat mondott. Seyda valóban nem értette, miről folyik a szó. Úgy igazán oda sem figyelt. Néha végighordozta pillantását a jelenlévőkön, de a legtovább Mandalore-on időzött, ilyenkor melegebbé vált a tekintete, és óvatos, gyengéd mosoly lopakodott az arcára, majd megint lehajtotta fejét, hogy elmerüljön különleges anyagú-, szabású- és színű ruhája szemlélésébe. Mintha kicsit unatkozott volna. Jobbjának karcsú barna ujjai Calborn hatalmas, erős, fehér ujjai közé fonódtak, másik kezét Mrs.Winter szorongatta.

- Van valahol még abból a szerből? - kérdezte az orvos.

- Nincs - mondta Sylas. - Mi a társaitól tudtuk meg, hogy elfogyott, és azután a helyzet rosszabbodott.

- Logikus - mormolta az orvos. - Elvonási tünetek…

- Nézze, mi nem élünk semmiféle kábítószerrel, így nem tudjuk sem felismerni, sem elemezni! - jegyezte meg Calborn. - Minden tudásunk ettől a társaságtól származik, akik most minket vádolnak! Nem is érdekelne a dolog, ha nem most próbálna az önök világa és a miénk közeledni egymáshoz!

Sylas visszavette a szót:

- Annyit fűznék ehhez a dologhoz, miután közöltük a hírt a köztársaságiakkal, hajó érkezik értük, hogy hazavigyék őket, a kapitány egy este jelentkezett nálam, és ő maga kérte tőlem a lehetőséget, hogy kimehessen a vadonba.

- Megindokolta ezt a kérését? - vetette közbe Carth.

- Igen - mondta Sylas. - Félt a felelősségrevonástól. Azt mondta nekem, hogy önök börtönbe fogják zárni, amiért évek óta veszélyeztette a rábízott utasszállítók biztonságát és utasainak életét, és ő nem bírja elviselni a rabságot.

- Ebben igaza volt - jegyezte meg Carth. - Börtön várt volna rá. De miért épp ezt a módját választotta a halálnak?

- Mert nálunk csak ez az egy lehetőség van. Ha egy harcos a társai ellen fordul, vagy méltatlanná válik hazugság, gyávaság, parancs megszegése miatt arra, hogy megtűrjük magunk között, kitaszítjuk. Ez halál vagy száműzetés. Ha a száműzetést választja, el kell hagynia a Birodalom határait, és soha nem térhet vissza. Ha bármelyik klán területén megteszi, végeznek vele! Ezért inkább azonnali halál mellett dönt. Abban legalább méltóság van. Fegyvertelenül, páncélzat nélkül kimegy a vadonba, hogy végzetéről a vadállatok gondoskodjanak. Mikor ezt elmondtam a kapitánynak, azt felelte, inkább a ragadozók, mint a börtön! És mikor készen állt, kiment. Ezek után megkérdezem az orvosukat, emlékeztetve súlyos vádjára, elképzelhetőnek tartja-e, hogy Mandalore utasítását, miszerint a köztársaságiakat épségben őrizzék, meg merték volna-e szegni becsületükre kényes őrharcosaink, bármilyen formában, a kitaszíttatás tudatában?

- Én a tényekre szorítkozom - mondta az orvos konokul. - Vizsgálatok igazolják a hölgy szavait!

- A hölgy szavait? - ismételte Calborn. - Hogy Florát durván bántalmazták, azt el tudom képzelni! De a bűnösöket nem az én őrharcosaim közt kell keresni! Még egy újonc sem vetemedik ilyesmire, hát még egy őrharcos, aki már tekintélyt, rangot vívott ki magának a harcosok között!

- Nézze, én csak azt tudom, hogy ez a hölgy szörnyű állapotban van, és ő az itteni katonákat tette felelőssé ezért!

Calborn szeme iszonyút lobbant. Odament a köztársaságiakhoz, és megállt Flora előtt:

- Három évvel ezelőtt megígértem Seydának, hogy nem hagyunk benneteket a sorsotokra a hajóroncsban a sithek és a ragadozók között! A kislány annak ellenére harcolt az életetekért, hogy elmesélte, nemcsak a kapitány, hanem a többi férfi is üldözte őt nyíltan vagy burkoltan, bár ő nem volt tisztában azzal, miért...

A navigátor és a bekötözött arcú pilóta egyszerre ugrott föl. Larsen rájuk nézett, mire a pilóta azonnal visszült a helyére. A navigátor azonban nem nyughatott, látnivaló volt a fölháborodása. Egészen addig, míg meg nem érezte a vállára nehezedő súlyos, páncélos öklöket. Nem nézett hátra Arionra, de szépen helyet foglalt, anélkül, hogy elmondta volna, ami a szívét nyomja. Carth fellélegzett, látva az őrharcos figyelmeztető, de békés mozdulatát. Remélte, hogy a navigátor a hátralévő időben már meg se fog mukkanni.

Az nem is mukkant, de a Tagren előtt ülő egyik utasnak annál több mondanivalója lehetett. Calborn is észrevette, és egyetlen mozdulattal fordult oda hozzá:

- Megjegyzés? Hozzászólás?

A szeplősképű fiatalembert fölbátorította Mandalore nyugodt hangja:

- Csak azt szeretném megkérdezni, miért ülünk itt a vádlottak padján? Bizonyos megjegyzések röpködnek, anélkül, hogy valamit is bizonyítanátok, időnként pofonok is csattannak! Ez teljesen jogtalan velünk szemben, ti egyszerűen visszaéltek azzal, hogy számszerű fölényben vagytok!

- Igazán? Te ennyire ismered a jogaitokat?

- Igen, Mandalore, én sok könyvet olvastam már, én tanult ember vagyok! Ti biztos nem olvastok sokat, mert csak harcosok vagytok! De én jogász vagyok. Tudod, az mi? Törvény írja elő, hogy minden embernek vannak jogai! A jogász az emberek jogaival foglalkozik.

- Akkor nagyon okos lehetsz, és bizonyára számolni is tudsz, mert az előbb a mi számbeli fölényünket veletek szemben jogtalannak minősítetted! Eszerint megszámoltad, hogy mennyivel több a mandalóriai ebben a teremben, mint ahányan ti vagytok!

- Persze, hogy tudok számolni! Attól, hogy a fogságotokba kerültünk, még lehetünk értelmes, intelligens emberek! Ha nagyon kíváncsi vagy rá, a társaim is olyan művelt emberek, mint én! A köztársaság fontosnak tartja, hogy sok iskolázott embere legyen!

- Nahát! Ez nagyon érdekes! Szóval te tudod, mik az emberek jogai! Eszerint a nők jogaival is tisztában vagy, igaz?

- A nők jo… jogaival? Mire gondolsz, Mandalore? - a szeplősképű egyszerre ideges lett.

- Én mondjam meg neked? Annyi könyvet elolvastál már, és nem tudod, hogy a nőknek is vannak jogai? Látod, ezzel még mi is tisztában vagyunk, pedig mi csak harcosok vagyunk, nem jogászok! És számolni is tudunk, és ha ezt a két dolgot összerakjuk, ki fog jönni egy egyenlet, amivel érdekes módon mi harcos létünkre is tisztában vagyunk: _**egy nőhöz csak egy férfi tartozhat, nem**_ _**tizenegy, és egy tizenhárom éves rémült kislányhoz egy férfi sem tartozhat**_! Mivel ez az egyenlet nálatok felborult, két dolgot feltételezünk: vagy nem tudtok számolni, vagy semmit nem tudsz a nők jogairól, akkor viszont megbuktál jogászként! Mindkettőért másfajta büntetés kapsz! Melyiket vállalod?

A szeplősképű erre komolyan megrémült:

- Ééén azt hiszem, hogy ssseeemmit se mondtam az előbb a j..jogainkról…

- Akkor viszont ülj vissza, és jól jegyezd meg jogász úr, hogy csak annak van jogai, aki mások jogait is tiszteletben tartja, mert ha jogaid csak neked vannak, másoknak nincsenek, akkor a törvény, amit másokra próbálsz kényszeríteni, érvénytelen, és ha te ezt az érvénytelen törvényt érvényesnek tünteted fel, hazuggá válsz, a hazugságot pedig ebben a birodalomban halállal büntetik!

A szeplős jogász úgy tűnt el a közeli sarokban, hogy Carth még a lélegzetvételét sem hallotta a továbbiakban.

Calborn végignézett a többieken, de úgy tűnt, még a navigátor is megbékélt a mandalóriai egyenlet hallatán. Flora is hallgatott, és igyekezett kerülni Mandalore tekintetét. Sikertelenül.

- Ezen a bázison kétezerötszáz harcos és őrharcos van - folytatta Calborn, egyenesen Florához intézve szavait. - Idekerült a tizenhárom éves Seyda, némi harci tudással, amit a jedik tanítottak neki, és köztünk nagyszerű mesterfelderítő-harcossá vált. A három év alatt egyszer sem került sor arra, hogy valakit Seyda zaklatása miatt meg kellett volna büntetnünk! Ha már egy harci bázison sem tudunk fegyelmet tartani, hogyan lett volna belőlünk az a hatalom, amivé lettünk? Vagy ti azt képzelitek, hogy a Mandalore mindenki szeretőjét fogja maga mellé emelni a birodalom trónjára? Féltettük Seydát, azért különítettük el tőletek. Iszonyodott a kapitánytól és a többi társadtól. Mi, mandalóriai vezérek és őrharcosok, akik itt most jelen vagyunk, mindenről tudunk, ami azon az elkerített helyen közted és honfitársaid közt zajlott, de nem szóltunk bele. Sergerék csak akkor léptek közbe, ha a kapitány közeledett hozzád megvadulva, elborult aggyal, és hiába sikoltoztál, a társaid nem védtek meg tőle. Mondtam már neked, lehet, hogy az út elején, valamikor, még nem volt választásod, de nem mi tettünk azzá, aki lettél! Ezt azonban a köztársaság küldöttei csak akkor fogják elhinni, ha társaidról és magadról elmondod az igazat! Én most azt kérem tőled, add vissza őrharcosaim becsületét, akiket megrágalmaztál! Nem akarom, hogy a köztársaságban azt a hírt terjeszd el, Mandalore azokkal az őrharcosokkal őrizteti feleségét, akik téged bántalmaztak! Nincsenek ők erre rákényszerülve! Ismerjük a természet szavát, tudjuk, hogy harcosainknak is szükségük van a kedvesük ölelésére. Ilyenkor elengedjük őket. A fegyelmet csak akkor lehet fenntartani, ha szükség esetén engedni is tudunk belőle. Mi a válaszod?

A nő az ajkát harapdálva hallgatott.

- Mondjon már valamit! - sürgette az orvos. - Tudja, mennyire beteg? Pedig még csak huszonhat éves! Sose lehet már gyereke, mert azok a módszerek, amikkel évekig megpróbálta elkerülni a terhességet, tönkretették! Örüljön, ha egyáltalán életben tudjuk tartani magát! A hajón, mikor faggattuk, azt mondta, az itteni katonák bántak el így magával! Akkor most miért nem beszél, ha végre beszélhetne?

Flora hallgatott. Calborn fürkészőn nézett az arcába:

- Szembesíthetlek az őrharcosaimmal. Ha a szemükbe mondod, hogy ők tettek téged tönkre és ők ezt elismerik, meghalnak! Itt! Azonnal! Én magam fogok végezni velük! De ha nem ismerik el, akkor te fogsz meghalni! Akkor is végezni fogok veled, ha ezzel elveszítem a szövetség lehetőségét, mert a mi törvényeink sok mindent megbocsátanak, de a parancsszegést, a gyávaságot és a hazugságot soha! Én tudom, hogy Sergerék akkor sem bántottak volna téged, ha erre nem kaptak volna határozott parancsot tőlem, eszerint te hazudtál róluk, és csak a te véreddel tudom tisztára mosni a becsületüket! Csak a törvény érvényesítésével tudok igazságot szolgáltatni! Ha nem teszem meg, harcosaim előtt hitelemet vesztem, mint uralkodójuk, aki kedvére játszadozik a törvényekkel! Seydától tudjuk, hogy a köztársaság milyen vad dolgokat terjeszt rólunk, pedig fiainkat a nők tiszteletére, és védelmezésére neveljük. A nők és gyerekek bántalmazását szigorúan büntetjük, ők életünk alapjai! Jóval gyengébbek, mint mi, nem diadal megalázni őket. Nem harcoshoz, főképp nem őrharcoshoz méltó! Iszonyattal hallottam, amit az orvosotok mondott, értsd meg, segíteni próbálok neked, hogy el merd mondani az igazságot!

- Mandalore… - állt föl ismét Carth, de Calborn meg sem fordult, csak megrázta fejét.

- Nem, Carth, nem vállalhatsz mindenki tettéért felelősséget! Neked is az az érdeked hogy megtudd az igazat, hogy megbízhass bennünk! - nem vette le tekintetét Floráról. - Hallgatsz. Akkor nem tudok neked segíteni. Hívjátok ide Sergert, Teregrilt, Tairont…

- Ne, Mandalore! - szakította félbe halkan Flora. - Semmi közük hozzá! - és gyorsan félrefordította fejét. Calborn követte a pillantását. Hangja szelídebb lett:

- Hát csak ezektől félsz? - intett fejével a navigátorra és társaira. A nő szája remegett, de hallgatott, tekintete arcról arcra cikázott, mint az űzött vadé. Mandalore Carthra pillantott:

- Küldd ki ezeket! - mondta csendesen. A flottaparancsnok habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett. Mikor visszajött, Flora megszólalt, szavait egyenesen Calbornhoz intézve:

- Bocsánatot kérek tőled! És bocsánatot kérek Sergertől, Teregriltől, Tairontól és őrharcosaiktól! - mondta nagyon halkan, de érthetően. - Soha nem bántottak, és mindig megvédtek a kapitánytól. Sajnos, nem tudták, hogy többször is szükségem lett volna a segítségükre. Nem én akartam megtenni, amit tettem. Ez már a hajón elkezdődött… szerettem volna kérni tőletek, hogy ha lehet, legalább itt a táborban tegyetek külön a többiektől, de nem tudtam beszélni veletek feltűnés nélkül, és féltem, hogy elutasítjátok a kérésemet. Ha a társaim hallják, hogy ellenük vallok, mégis ott kell maradnom köztük, bosszút álltak volna rajtam. Most már mindegy, hisz ugyanott tartok. Irigyeltem Seydát, mikor kinéztem az ablakon, és láttam kint szaladgálni. Sokszor csak hancúrozott a füvön, ahogy a gyerekek szoktak. Engedtétek, hogy gyerek maradjon és szabad legyen! Boldog volt. Ha eljött Mrs.Winterhez látogatóba, akkor az őrharcosok mindig bekísérték, és nem engedték a közelébe honfitársaimat. Még a szóbeli sértést is azonnal megtorolták. Ha honfitársaim célozgatásai helytállók lennének, akkor Seydát most nem magad mellé ültetnéd, Mandalore, nem öltöztetnéd díszruhába, és nem vetted volna feleségül! Nem fognád a kezét, és nem őriztetnéd büszke őrharcosaiddal, mert már nem volna mit félteniük rajta! A navigátor és a többiek, amikor meghallották, az orvos mennyire föl van háborodva az állapotomon, azt mondták, vádoljam a ránk felügyelő őrharcosokat, mert ha ellenük, a _**honfitársaim**_ _**ellen**_ merek vallani, bosszút állnak rajtam, ha kikerülünk innen. Most, hogy kiküldtétek őket, tudják, hogy ki fogom őket adni. Én nem fogom élve elhagyni birodalmatok határát sem! Már a hajón végezni fognak velem! De ha most hazudok, akkor te végzel velem. Én mindenképp vesztettem. Mandalore, őszintén örülök, hogy Seydát nem hagytad ott velünk, _**ezeknek**_ kiszolgáltatva! Most undorodnál megérinteni is! Visszaadom büszke őrharcosaid becsületét, és a bocsánatodat kérem, egyúttal Sergerét, Teregrilét, Taironét és az őrharcosaikét is! Most hogy legalább utólag elmondhattam mindent honfitársaimról, könnyebben viselem el a bosszújukat is!

Flora szavai a vezérkart, és az őrharcosokat sem hagyták hidegen, de talán Sylas érezte magát a legrosszabbul:

- Sajnálom, Flora, hogy ennyire félreértettük a viselkedésedet, melyet eszerint a félelem diktált! Az igazsághoz tartozik, hogy csak a bátor és elképesztően naív kis Seyda biztonsága érdekelt minket, a ti sorsotokba nem akartunk semmilyen módon beavatkozni! Nem feltételeztük, hogy ezek a köztársaságiak nem csak minket tekintenek ellenségének, saját társnőjükkel is ilyen aljasul bánnak el! Amikor én jártam nálatok látogatóban, társaid rendszerint kártyajátékkal szórakoztatták egymást, még a kapitány is csendes volt, ha épp olyan állapotban volt. Mrs.Winter volt egyedül barátságos hozzám, sőt hálás, hogy a kislányt tanítjuk, és vigyázunk rá. Mindig faggatott Seydáról, ahogy Mandalore-t és az alvezéreket is, mikor melyikünk ment oda ellenőrizni. Te azonban soha nem próbáltál védelmet kérni tőlünk, Flora! Most már tudom, miért!

Carthnak fogalma sem volt róla, mit mondjon a nőnek, mégis megpróbálkozott a régi sablon szövegével:

- Ne aggódjon, gondoskodni fogok arról, hogy ne bánthassák magát hazafelé, otthon pedig a bíróság…

- Nem, parancsnok, ne erőlködjön! Lehet, hogy meg tudna védeni hazafelé, de legalább hazudni ne próbáljon! Tudja, mennyit ér a mi igazságszolgáltatásunk! Mégegyszer megaláznának azzal, hogy újra és újra elmondatják velem az egészet, hátha valahol bele lehet kötni a történetbe, és miféle bizonyítékom lenne utólag, az ő szavuk ellen? Semmi, miután elferdítve elmesélik, hogy a kapitány rá lett kényszerítve az öngyilkosságra! Azt állítanák, megőrültem a fogságban, azért vádolom őket, ahelyett, hogy a mandalóriaiakat vádolnám! A végén engem ítélnének el, hogy ellenségeinket védem, és honfitársaimat vádolom!

- Carth! - szólalt meg hirtelen Mandalore. - Ne erőltesd! Ha köztünk biztonságban érzi magát, itt maradhat! Elvisszük őt Telrevanra, a Központba. Holnap délután indulunk mi is Seydával. Flora, köztünk új életet kezdhetsz! Asszonyaink és gyermekeink védett világában megpihensz, megnyugszol, otthont és munkát adunk! És talán egyszer megtalálod a párodat is!

Flora nem bírt megszólalni, csak megrendülten bólintott. Az orvos ingerülten felpattant:

- Nem érti, miről beszéltem az előbb?! Magának orvosi segítségre van szüksége! Nem maradhat itt a lovagjai közt, mert látom, hogy annak képzeli őket! De nekik nincsenek orvosaik! Magán csak a köztársaság tud segíteni!

Flora megrázta fejét:

- Engem köztársaságiak juttattak ide huszonhat évesen. Ennél rosszabb már nem történhet velem, doktor úr! A lovagjaim, ahogy fogalmazott, megvédtek, és új, tiszta, nyugodt életet kínálnak. Bízom bennük! _**Csak **_bennük bízom!

- Nem engedhetem ezt az őrültséget! Most csak el van keseredve! Flora, maga még nagyon fiatal! Muszáj, hogy éljen! Velünk kell jönnie!

- Nem, doktor! Élek, amíg élek, de azt legalább nyugalomban. Itt maradok!

Az orvos dühösen és felháborodva ugrott oda hozzá, mire két őrharcos lépett Flora elé, és némán, figyelmeztetőn állták el az orvos útját. Calborn, aki Seyda felé indult, most megfordult, nem a legbarátságosabban méregetve az okvetetlenkedőt.

Carth most már komolyan megrémült:

- Doktor, maga az őrült! Florát nem a mandalóriaiak kényszerítik, hogy itt maradjon! Hagyja őt békén, és törődjön azokkal, akik tényleg kérik a segítségét! Gyerünk, gyerünk, kifelé!

Carth vesztesként távozott. Egy halott kapitányt, és mindhárom nőt hátrahagyva volt kénytelen visszavonulni az idegileg kiborult kapcsolatfelvevőnő, a sebesült pilóta, és az ingerült orvos társaságában.

- Carth! - mondta Mandalore. - Ha végeztél, gyere vissza a vacsorára! Szívesen látunk!

A flottaparancsnoknak majdnem kiszaladt a száján, hogy már elvették az étvágyát, de észbe kapott. Mandalore személyes meghívását nem illik visszautasítani. És talán Seydával is válthat néhány szót. De legalább láthatja őt…

Bolond vagy, szidta magát, és ugyan mire mégy vele? Megköszönte a meghívást, és utolsóként kullogott ki a tanácsteremből.

Calborn kézen fogta a csöndes Seydát, aki a feszült légkörre nyilvánvalóan fokozott jedi érzékenységgel reagált, mert férjéhez simult. Mandalore belecsókolt a hajába, majd klánvezértársára pillantott:

- Canderous, mivel úgyis Larinnáért mégy, kísérd oda Florát, és kérd Larinnát a nevemben, gondoskodjon róla! Válogassanak kedvükre a ruhák közt. Siessetek vissza mind a hárman! Mi addig Seydával, Mrs. Winterrel és Sylasékkel együtt kiballagunk a vacsorához. Sheruk, Brailor, azért ne felejtsetek visszajönni az Arkanról! - az alvezér és a fővezér ezt már nem is hallotta, olyan gyorsan iramodtak el.

Canderous csak bólintott és intett az őrharcosoknak, indulhatnak. Sylas felesége már itt volt a klánvezér rezidenciájában. Sylasnek csak be kellett szólnia érte, és a kölcsönös bemutatkozások után csatlakoztak a Mandalore-hoz.

Az udvaron még mindig itt voltak a köztársaságiak. A kis szállítókompot várták. Mikor megpillantották a kilépőket, a navigátor, a pilóta és még hárman a fiatal nő felé indultak, Carth hiába próbálta őket visszaparancsolni, mivel minden altisztjét elküldte a részegek összetakarítására. Kétfelé pedig ő sem tudott szakadni.

Flora reszketve futni kezdett a bázis túlsó vége felé. Canderous kettőt lépett utána, és elkapta a csuklóját:

- Hova szaladsz? Ne izgasd magad pár ócska kis szemétláda miatt!

A kísérő őrharcosok kétfelé váltak. Egy részük Canderousékkal maradt, a többiek széthúzódva elzárták az utat az Ordo vezér és Flora mögött. A navigátor megtorpant:

- Hát ezt a nőt hova viszitek? Nem elég nektek a másik? Csak nem akarjátok ezt is itt tartani?!

Az őrharcosok némán álltak, szétvetett lábbal, leeresztett fegyverrel, de látszólagos pihenőállásuk nem téveszthette meg azt, aki látta már, milyen gyors és gyilkos támadásra képesek ebből a laza testtartásból. A kiadott parancs szerint most nem ölhettek, de annyira megsebesíthették a támadókat, hogy harcképtelenné tegyék őket.

- Jöjjenek vissza! - kiáltott Carth a navigátorra, látva, hogy megint ő a hangadó. - Legyen eszük, hát nem akarnak hazamenni? Itt akarnak meghalni?

Carth persze nem tudhatta, milyen parancsa van az aranyszegéllyel díszített királykék páncélban lévő őrharcosoknak, azok pedig nem világosították föl. Csak álltak némán, szemmel tartva a navigátort és társait. Azután egyszerre valami néma parancsnak engedelmeskedve lassan hátrálni kezdtek, végül megfordultak, és követni kezdték a már messze járó Canderoust és védencét. Nem siettek, lassú, egyenletes, egy ütemre dobbanó, összeszokott léptekkel haladtak.

A navigátor nekiiramodott. Társai némi habozás után nem nagy lelkesedéssel követték.

- Gyertek már! - szólt vissza. - Lehet, hogy ez a köztársasági tiszt gyáva, de mi nem tűrhetjük, hogy ezt a nőt is itt tartsák!

Carth már hallotta a közeledő kompok hangját:

- Vissza, vissza!! Itt a komp, jöjjenek vissza! - kiáltotta a navigátor és a pilóta felé. A navigátor dühösen fordult szembe vele:

- Miféle köztársasági tiszt maga, hogy mindent eltűr ezektől?! Nem szégyelli hordani ezt az egyenruhát, ha így odavan ezekért a mocskokért?!

- És maga nem szégyelli, hogy tanult ember létére csak ennyi esze van? - vágott vissza Carth. - Van róla fogalma, hányszoros haláltól mentette már meg a Mandalore türelme és jóindulata?!

- Hogy odavan érte! Hát legyen boldog a Mandalore-jával, mi megelégednénk a feleségével is…

Nyolc kard fúródott egyszerre a navigátor testébe. A halál groteszk szobraként azonban állva maradt, mert társaival együtt sztázismezőbe merevedett. Az őrharcosok csak pillantást vetettek a kezét leengedő Revanre, majd eltették kardjukat, és hátat fordítottak. Egy ütemre dobbanó lépteik zaja beleveszett az éjszakába. Revan az indulattól nehezen lélegző Carthra pillantott:

- Kihűl a vacsorád - vetette oda, és lassan elsétált a megterített asztalok felé.

A flottaparancsnok nyugalmat próbált erőltetni magára. A semmiből váratlanul felbukkanó jedi kétségkívül segített rajta a sztázissal. Ez a lehetetlen társaság most egy helyben dermedt meg. Igaz, hogy egyúttal meg is sérültek valamennyire, de legalább nem kell utánuk rohangálni. Megvárta, míg a katonák odaérnek, és fölterelik őket a kompra, majd mélyeket lélegezve az éjszaki levegőből, ő is elindult a vacsora színhelye felé.

A kopott, szakadt, foltos ruhájú Florából Larinna hölgyet varázsolt, mint ahogy Mrs.Wintert is elegánsan öltöztette föl. Miután Flora Seyda otthonában megfürdött, Larinna készségesen segített neki kiválasztani a Calborn által hozatott ruhatárból egy elegáns, bokáig érő ezüstszürke ruhakölteményt. Flora a földig érő tükör elé állt, és hirtelen elsírta magát. Larinna kedvesen hajolt hozzá, a kellemes, diszkrét illat, mely körüllengte, elzsongította az érzékeket.

- Ne sírj, Flora! - simogatta meg az arcát, és nekifogott, hogy kifésülje a megmosott és megszárított, vállig érő barna fürtöket. - Töröld meg a szemedet, így ni! Most semmi másra ne gondolj, csak érezd jól magad! Mutasd az arcod! Ez a leheletnyi festés jól fog állni! Most menjünk, mert Canderousnak gyorsan elfogy a türelme!

Flora megfogta a nyájas, szőke asszony mindkét kezét, és a szemébe nézett:

- Ti nők, ebben az országban mind ilyen szépek, kedvesek és nyugodtak vagytok? Ti nem féltek, amikor ezek a rettentő erejű, óriási férfiak a… közeletekbe mennek?

Larinna arcán szelíd, szeretetteljes mosoly ragyogott:

- Félni? Nem. Nem kell félnünk tőlük! Elkényeztetnek minket. Gyengédek, és nagyon tudnak szeretni... gyere, Flora! Feledkezz el most _**azokról**_! A tested meg fog gyógyulni. És ha egy ideig köztünk élsz, a lelked is megtisztul majd.

Sylas rezzenetlen arccal hallgatta az őrharcos-vezető tömör beszámolóját, és bólintott:

- Elkerülhetetlen volt - jegyezte meg, és Carthra pillantott. - Milyen szájízzel távozik tőlünk, parancsnok? Gyűlölettel?

- Nem. Ha van valaki, akire haragszom, az én magam vagyok! - mondta Carth. - Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz a feladat, amire vállalkoztam. Hogy ezek már ennyire kivetkőztek magukból.

- Ne vádold magad! - mondta a Mandalore vígasztaló hangon. - Figyelmeztettelek, hogy ezek közt hamar el fognak szabadulni az indulatok! Nem kerülhetted el a tragédiát! Feledkezz el róluk!

Könnyű neked, gondolta Carth, egy ilyen istennő oldalán könnyen megfeledkeznék én is mindenről.

- Hogyan sikerült Revant ilyen sokáig itt tartanotok? - kérdezte, hogy másra terelje gondolatait.

- Csak Seyda miatt maradt még egy kicsit. Ismerkedik a húgával…

Carth köhögni kezdett. A falat, amit félrenyelt, majdnem megfojtotta:

- Seyda Revan húga?! - jött vissza a hangja.

- Igen. Persze, te nem tudtad! Mikor még együtt kóboroltatok hármasban, ő sem tudta. Egyikünk se tudta. Van akkor egy ötletem. - Mandalore kedélyesen társalgott, úgy tűnt, megkedvelte a köztársaságit. - Ti Canderoussal meséljetek a Csillagkohóról Seydának és nekem, én pedig cserébe elmesélem neked, amit Seydáról és Revanről tudok!

Carth könnyen ráállt az alkura. Az a megtiszteltetés jutott neki, hogy szemben ülhetett a birodalom urával és úrnőjével, és közös asztalról ehetett velük. Seyda oldalán Mrs. Winter, Larinna, Canderous és Revan ült; Calborn oldalán Sylas felesége, Elorah, és maga Sylas. Carth jobbjára Flora, Lylthia és Sheruk került, baljára Tiriana a férjével, Brailorral.

A vacsora alatt csöndes, lágy zene szólt egy rejtett hangszóróból, a nőkből áradó finom illatfelhő pedig a kellemes zamatú borral kombinálva egy idő után kezdte elkábítani. Az asztal mindkét oldalán, a vezérek és vendégeik mögött őrharcosok sorfala állt.

A bázis álmosító békéje, a beszélgetés halk zsongása, az illatok, a halk zene, az ízletes bor kombinációja olyan nyugtató hatással volt Carth idegrendszerére, hogy teljesen ellazult. Vágyni kezdett rá, hogy ő is ilyen jól szervezett, védett, otthonos világban éljen. Ha most felajánlották volna neki, hogy itt maradhat, hát azonnal kibújik a köztársasági tiszti uniformisból, hogy többé ne térjen vissza a flotta mindig ideges, feldúlt, zaklatott világába.

Éjfél körül érezhetően mindenki pihenni szeretett volna már. Mandalore akkor felállt, és jó éjszakát kívánva elvezette Seydát a Strider felé. Larsen és testőrei kis távolságban követték az uralkodópárt. A társaság megkönnyebbülten széledt szét, és tért nyugovóra előkészített rezidenciájában. Mrs.Wintert és Florát Seyda lakásában helyezték el, miután betettek egy másik ágyat is. Rájuk is őrharcosok vigyáztak. Flora három év óta most először aludt nyugodtan.

Carth szíve belesajdult, látva, hogy Seyda vissza-visszanéz, miközben férje elvezeti. A féltékenység fölébredt benne, ahogy szervezetében a bor dolgozni kezdett. A flottaparancsnok felállt. Egyszerre nyomorultul érezte magát. Lassan elvánszorgott kijelölt szállása felé.

Calborn fölvezette a Strider rámpáján Seydát. Az őrség, mely eddig odabent vigyázott, most elhagyta a hajót. Larsen és a kettős testőrség elfoglalta helyét Telrevan vezérhajója körül.

Mikor bezárult az ajtó, Calborn elengedte Seyda kezét és az a pilótafülkébe szaladt. Leült szokott helyére, ahol még felderítőként ismerkedett a műszerekkel, és ahonnan oly sokszor bámulta a csillagok világát. A vezér nem sürgette, engedte, hogy a lány azt tegyen, amihez kedve van. Ő maga lassan körbejárt a hajón. Látta megvetve a széles, kényelmes, puha ágyat, érezte a balzsamos illatot, mely most szétáradt az egész hajóban. Mindenhol lejjebb vette a fényerőt, a hálószobában pedig épp csak annyit hagyott, amennyinél még láthatja asszonyát, de oldhatja szégyenérzetét.

Benézett a fürdőbe is. Az egyik sarokban Seyda számára odakészítve egy áttetsző hószínű hálószett, a másikon pedig az ő számára kétrészes, halványszürke hálóöltözék. Megnyitotta a zuhanycsapot. Amikor a víz széles sugárban zuhogni kezdett, a permet olyan átlátszó, zárt hálót alkotott, mely hirtelen eszébe juttatta a teleport ketrecét, benne a haldokló Seydával.

Hirtelen elzárta a csapot, és szinte futott a pilótafülkébe:

- Gyere pihenni! - mondta nagyot lélegezve, megnyugodva az élő Seyda látványától. Seyda azonnal felállt, és lehajtott fejjel hagyta, hogy a vezér kivezesse a pilótafülkéből. Calborn megállt a nyitott ajtajú zuhanyozó előtt:

- Nézd, oda van készítve törölköző, hálóing, és csipkeköpeny! A fürdőkrémeket ott találod! Ha kész vagy, én is megfürdök.

Kiment, de nem csukta be az ajtót, hogy hallja a lány mozgását. Seyda nem sokáig pancsolt, hiszen ma már kétszer is megfürdött, mielőtt belebújt a ruhakölteményekbe. Calborn visszafogta magát, hogy ne bámulja az áttetsző, csodálatos hálószettben.

- Finom illatod van! - jegyezte meg. - Menj a hálószobába, már meg van ágyazva!

Mikor Calborn visszatérve a fürdőből belépett a hálószobába, Seyda állig be volt takarózva. Nem aludt. Nézte a vezért, aki halványszürke, laza szabású ruhájában feküdt le az ágy túlsó felére.


	17. 16 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 16

A kis jedi úrnő 16. rész

- Van kedved beszélgetni, Seyda?

- Igen, van. Még nem vagyok álmos.

- Ma délután elindulunk Telrevanra.

- Ma?

- Igen, ma. Éjfél elmúlt. Már holnap van. Telrevan Sylas birodalmához hasonlóan több bolygóból áll. A legnagyobb bolygón van az a palota, ahol lakni fogunk. A Mandalore és felesége.

- Calborn, kérdezhetek tőled valamit?

- Bármit, Seyda! Ha tudok, válaszolok rá.

- Miért kell a férfiaknak feleség, akivel csak gond van, mert vigyázni kell rá, hisz sokkal gyöngébb mint ti, akik erősek, okosak és ügyesek vagytok!

- De ez kevés. Valóban képviseljük az erőt és az ügyességet. Ahogy egy harcoshoz illik. Hogy okosak is lennénk? Talán. Amennyire kell. De mi nemcsak harcolni akarunk! Szükségünk van arra, hogy időnként megsimogasson, és dédelgessen valaki minket!

- Miért?

- Azért, mert ez a gyengédség kiegyenlíti a harciasságot. És arra is szükségünk van, hogy mi is megsimogathassunk valakit! És ti, nők ilyen dédelgetni valók vagytok. Büszkék vagyunk a szépségetekre, és jólesik simogatni benneteket! Jólesik hozzátok bújni, érezni a puha testeteket…

- Ezért jöttél oda hozzám… akkor… este? Simogatni akartál valakit?

- Igen. De _**nem csak úgy**_ _**valakit**_! Csak téged!

- Miért? Larinna mondta, hogy egyáltalán nem is hasonlítok a mandalóriai asszonyokra! Magasabbak, mint én, és egészen világos a bőrük. Tiszta, sápadt-fehér, mint a tiéd. Nekem sokkal barnább, és a hajam is fekete, nem olyan szép szőke, mint az övéké, ez nem zavar téged?

- Nem, Seyda. Ez benned az egyik legizgatóbb szépség…

A lány sötét szeme tágra nyílt:

- És _**ezért**_ kellett feleségül venned egy harcosodat? Mert nem olyan, mint a többi nő, akit addig láttál?

- Seyda, én nagyon sok nőt láttam már életemben, olyanokat is, akiknek a tiédhez hasonló sötét bőre, és fekete haja volt, de ők nem voltak rám hatással, te viszont azonnal rabul ejtettél! Ezek olyan érzések és olyan miértek, melyekre nincs válasz!

Seyda óvatosan érintette meg a férfi nagy, erős kezét, mely lassan feléje nyúlt. Ujjaik egymásba kulcsolódtak.

- Megérinthetem az arcodat? - kérdezte halkan Seyda.

- Érintsd! - mondta Calborn. - És nem kell megkérdezned, megteheted-e! Jólesik az érintésed, azért akartam, hogy az asszonyom legyél! Hogy bármikor megérinthess, és én is bármikor megérinthesselek! Már nem a vezéred vagyok, Seyda! Ebben a birodalomban ugyanúgy a legelső vagy az asszonyok között, ahogy én a legelső a férfiak között! A feleségem vagy, így egyenrangú is lettél velem!

Seyda közelebb óvakodott, és mikor elérte a feléje mozduló férfit, hozzábújt, és befészkelte magát a karjába:

- Nagyon erős vagy, Calborn! - suttogta áhítattal. - Érzem, ahogy áramlik benned ez a féktelen erő! Szeretném megint hallgatni, ahogy dobog a szíved!

- Hát hallgasd! - Calborn szétnyitotta felsőtestén a halványszürke öltözéket és hagyta, hogy Seyda a melléhez szorítsa arcát. A lány olyan csendes és mozdulatlan volt jó ideg, hogy a vezér azt hitte, elaludt, mikor egyszerre újra meghallotta tétova hangját:

- Calborn, most nem kell elmenned, mint a múltkor? Felébredtem a szobámban, és nem találtalak, nem voltál sehol…

- Nem mozdulok mellőled, Seyda! Sehova se megyek nélküled!

- Akkor jó - mondta álmos hangon a lány, és szinte azonnal el is aludt.

Calborn nem érzett csalódottságot. Seyda bízik benne, ez egyelőre elég volt számára. Hamarosan ő is mély álomba merült.

Az idő múlását az űrhajó állandó fényviszonyai közt nem lehetett érzékelni, de öt óra körül Seyda fölriadt. Első gondolata az volt, hogy megint elkésett, most már nemcsak a reggeliről, de az eligazításról is.

Aztán az idegen szoba mennyezetét látva még jobban összezavarodott. Amikor pedig ijedt mozdulatával a vezért is fölriasztotta, s az még szorosabban zárta össze körülötte karját, Seyda pillanatokig csendben feküdt, mire össze tudta rakni a tegnap eseményeit.

Calborn csúfondáros mosollyal nézte:

- Szóval neked Xarga az első gondolatod, amikor Mandalore karjában ébredsz!

Seyda megijedt:

- Én nem… én csak… az edzés… nem jutott eszembe, hogy te, hogy én…. hogy… nem akartalak megbántani…

Calborn arca egyszerre elkomolyodott, szemében különös fények gyúltak:

- Hogy _**te**_ meg akarnál engem bántani? Hát előbb vágom a szemébe egy klánvezérnek, hogy _**hazudik**_, mielőtt meggyőződnék szavai igazságáról, mint hogy téged gyanúsítsalak bármivel, és te tudod, hogy ez mandalóriaiak között mennyit jelent!

- Tudom - suttogta Seyda, megdöbbenve a Mandalore szavain. - Calborn, én megígérem, hogy szándékosan soha nem fogok neked fájdalmat vagy csalódást okozni, de történhet olyan előre nem látható baj is, hogy se a testőreim, se én nem tudjuk elhárítani, ezért kérlek, nagyon kérlek, senkit ne tegyél felelőssé, és senkit ne büntess, amíg be nem bizonyosodik, hogy valóban bűnös… megígéred ezt nekem? Ne bánts ártatlanokat miattam… megígéred?

Mandalore lágy mozdulattal végigsimított az arcán:

- Megígérem, hogy bármi történik veled, addig senkit nem büntetek, amíg meg nem bizonyosodom arról, hogy valóban rászolgált a büntetésre!

- Köszönöm, Calborn! - Seyda felnyújtotta ajkát a vezérnek, aki megcsókolta, és takaróstul magához ölelte.

- Calborn, neked még él az anyukád?

- Igen. Otthon. Telrevanon.

- Milyen érzés az, ha valakinek van anyukája?

- Hogy milyen érzés? Nagyszerű, hisz van, aki a nagy Mandalore-nak is azt mondja: kisfiam! Nem vagy olyan nagyon magányos a hatalommal és a felelősséggel a válladon!

- Mit fog szólni hozzám az anyukád?

- Mindegy, hogy mit mond, én téged akarlak! Nálunk nem a szülők választják meg a kedvesedet, a párodat. Így, ha rosszul választottál, csak magadat okolhatod és legközelebb jobban meggondolod, kit válassz! Te olyan szeretetreméltó kis lény vagy, hogy rajtad nincs mit meggondolni. Az anyám is szeretni fog.

- És az apukád? Ő milyen… - hirtelen elhallgatott, és fölnézett a vezérharcosra. - Revan a _**te**_ apukádat ölte meg! - döbbent rá hirtelen. - A bátyám ölte meg az apukádat, és te nem gyűlölöd Revant? És nem gyűlölsz… engem?

- Nem - mondta Calborn nyugodtan. - Amikor megtudtam, mit tett Revan, tombolt bennem a gyűlölet. De harcos vagyok, és ha egy harcost elragad az indulat, akkor az a harcos elveszett, és vele együtt minden, amit addig képviselt, amit védelmezett! Annak az indulatnak már csak emléke volt bennem, amikor megtaláltunk téged, és megtudtam, hogy Revan testvére vagy. Ha akkor nem úgy éreztem volna irántad, ahogy éreztem, és ha lett volna értelme egyáltalán a gyűlöletnek, akkor annak a bennem maradt indulatnak a töredéke is elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy azonnal elpusztítsalak téged!

- Megbocsátottál Revannek?

- Megbocsátani? Hisz semmire sem emlékszik! Akkor háború volt. És Revan jobbnak bizonyult az apámnál. Egy harcosnak ezt tudomásul kell vennie! A veszteségébe bele kell törődnie! Még többet kell edzenie, még többet kell gyakorolnia, még jobban fel kell készülnie, hogy legközelebb ne ő veszítsen! Ha nem engedi el a gyűlöletet és a gyászt, akkor nemcsak saját életét fogja elviselhetetlenné tenni, hanem a körülötte élőkét is. És ha Revan iránti gyűlöletemet el tudtam engedni, miért rajtad álltam volna bosszút?

- Milyen volt az apukád? Geren történelmi adattárolóiban erről semmi adat nem volt.

- Szigorú. Ez volt a legjellemzőbb vonása. Határozott, kemény, szigorú ember.

- Olyan, mint Canderous?

- Nem. Canderous néha hajlandó az engedékenységre.

- A harcosokkal szemben? - kérdezte Seyda, nem tiltakozva az ellen, hogy Calborn beóvakodott a takaró alá, és Seydát már csak a hálóing és a csipkeköpeny választotta el Mandalore roppant tenyerének közvetlen érintésétől.

- Nem, Seyda, a harcosokkal szemben Canderous nagyon szigorú. Nehéz az ő elvárásainak megfelelni! Az ő klánjának legkiválóbb őrharcosai közül került ki évszázadok óta Mandalore birodalomszerte elismert elit testőrsége, a _**Karendhor-gárda.**_

- Igen, ezt tudom. Gerentől tanultam. De akkor Canderous kivel szemben engedékeny?

- Hát például Larinnával szemben. Canderous nagyon sokáig volt távol az otthonától, ezért nincs felesége, de ha beszabadul a kedvesei közé, hát bizony ők parancsolnak neki! Az asszonyi uralom nagyon erős nálunk. De nem bánjuk! Olyan kevés gyengédség van a harcosok életében, hogy szomjazzák az asszonyok mosolyát, csivitelését, kényeztetését. Mint ahogy én a tiédet…

Mikor Mandalore elengedte, Seyda a hasára szorítva két kezét, azonnal összegömbölyödött az ágyon. Calborn szelíden az öléhez húzta, és letörölte asszonya könnyeit:

- Az ártatlanságodat adtad uralkodódnak! A legnagyobb ajándékot, amit nő férfinak adhat! Soha nem fogok elfeledkezni erről, Seyda! Méltó asszonya vagy Mandalore-nak!

A kellemes fürdő után tiszta hálóruhába öltöztek, és Calborn kivezette asszonyát az étkezőbe:

- Van kedved reggelizni?

Seyda apró falatokat evett az eléje tett étvágygerjesztő reggeliből, de végig hallgatott. Csak akkor emelte föl fejét, mikor Calborn az aranyló leyannal kínálta, mint annak idején a vadonban, és azokkal a szavakkal, mint annak idején:

- Igyál, Seyda, ez felfrissít és visszaadja az erődet! Rendbe fog hozni… - és ugyanúgy mosolygott rá, mint akkor. Szelíden, aggódva… tehát nem kegyetlenségből okozott neki fájdalmat.

- Köszönöm - mondta alig hallhatóan, és Calborn örömére halványan visszamosolygott.

- Menjünk ki a hajóból, vagy inkább pihenni lenne kedved?

- Azt teszem, amit szeretnél, hogy tegyek! - mondta Seyda halkan. Calborn fürkészve kutatta a szemét:

- Én szerelmes és boldog asszonynak szeretnélek látni, nem alázatos rabszolgának!

- Fájt - Seyda szégyenkezve elfordította arcát. - De Mrs.Winter azt mondta, bármit csinálsz majd velem, engednem kell, mert most leszek majd az asszonyod… nem mondta meg, miről beszél… és én jó asszonyod szeretnék lenni… csak engedd, hogy hallgathassam dobogni a szívedet...

Mandalore a karjába vette:

- Édes kicsi kis Seydám! - és visszavitte a hálószobába. Seyda azonnal odabújt a melléhez, mintegy vígasztalódásként, hallgatni a vezér szívdobogását. Calborn lassan cirógatta, míg érezte, hogy asszonya feszültsége lassan feloldódik. Időről időre odahajolt, hogy megcsókolja az arcát, ajkát vagy a haját, közben mesélt neki Telrevanról, a Belső-és Külső Palotáról, a díszkertekről és a Főváros civil negyedéről. Egyszerre végre megérezte Seyda bátortalan visszajelzését, hogy kész újra elfogadni férje közeledését. Mandalore csak erre várt!

Tizenegy óra is elmúlt már, amikor kiléptek a rámpára. Seyda ugyanolyan aranyfüst színű ruhát választott, mint amilyen Mandalore délceg alakján feszült. Larsenen és őrharcosain nem látszott a fáradtság. Seyda mégis sajnálta őket:

- Calborn, ugye most már elmehetnek szegények aludni? Vigyáztak ránk, amíg aludtunk, de most már ébren vagyunk, majd vigyázunk magunkra! Végül is mindketten harcosok vagyunk, nem?

- Hallottátok ezt? - jegyezte meg Mandalore az elmosolyodó testőrség láttán. - Úrnőtök sajnál titeket. Mikor volt szokásban, hogy nem a testőr félti úrnőjét, hanem az őt? Na, jó. Nincs szívem ellentmondani az úrnőtöknek. A váltóőrség hamarosan megjelenik, úgyhogy ti most elmehettek pihenni, rendben?

- Igen, Mandalore - bólintott Larsen, és Seyda felé fordulva meghajolt. - Köszönjük, Calora, de nagylelkűséged miatt olyan sokkal fogunk neked tartozni, hogy sosem lesz alkalmunk megszolgálni.

- Nincs mit megszolgálnotok! - mondta Seyda szelíden. - Ti nem szolgák vagytok, hanem büszke, nemes őrharcosok!

Mandalore kézen fogta asszonyát:

- Seyda, három éve figyelem, hogyan udvarolsz az őrharcosaimnak már az első nap óta folyamatosan! A végén tényleg féltékeny leszek! - és gyengéden magával húzta.

A bázis még mindig csöndes volt, csak Xarga bolyongott magányosan az üres gyakorlópályán. Canderous az ő feleségét is elhozta, a kiképzőtisztet azonban a megszokás hosszú évtizedei már hajnalban kihajtották kedvenc helyére, amikor ellenőrizni szokta a talajt, milyen állapotú, mire készítse föl harcosait.

Megpillantva az uralkodópárt, elébük ment. Kemény vonásain mosolyfoszlányocska árválkodott:

- Három éve, hogy itt vagy, és ma van a második alkalom, hogy elkéstél, Seyda! - csóválta fejét.

- Elő ne hozd! - szólt rá tettetett szigorral Calborn. - Képes lett volna faképnél hagyni hajnalban a Mandalore-t, hogy kirohanjon ide hozzád gyakorlatozni! Az imént pedig Larsenéket babusgatta! És ez még csak az első nap! Kezdek azon gondolkodni, jó ötlet-e feleségül venni a harcosunkat...

- Hiányozni fogsz, Seyda - mondta hirtelen a kiképzőtiszt, le nem véve tekintetét úrnője arcáról.

- Te is nekem! - Seyda szemét elfutotta a könny, és átölelte Xargát, aki magához vonta. Calborn még csak utalást se tett arra, hogy illetlen dolog az ország első asszonyának így viselkedni.

- Bárhova kerülsz is ezután - mondta Xarga -, ne szégyelld, hogy egyszer Helsa harcosa voltál, mert mi sem szégyelltünk soha téged! Mindannyian büszkék voltunk rád, harcos-Seyda, és bár nehéz tőled elválni, de még büszkébbek vagyunk rád most, hogy te lettél a Caloránk! Most gyere velem, szeretnék adni neked valamit, ami Helsára fog emlékeztetni! Mandalore bizonyára meg fogja engedni, hogy elfogadd!

- Menjünk! - mondta Calborn, megnyújtva lépteit, mert az izgatottá váló Seyda már szinte szaladt mellette, úgy húzta maga után.

Xarga kinyitotta előttük otthona ajtaját. Egy középkorú asszony volt odabent, és a szekrényben lévő ruhákat rendezgette.

- Jó reggelt, Calora, jó reggelt, Mandalore! - fogadta őket. Mandalore fejbólintással üdvözölte:

- Jó reggelt, Tesa! Seyda, ő Xarga felesége!

A bemutatkozások és üdvözlések után Xarga körülmutatott a lakásban:

- Nézz körül a fegyvergyűjteményemben, Seyda, és minden, ami megtetszik, a tiéd! Fogadd el tőlem ajándékba, és ne feledd soha, hogy Helsán váltál ízig-vérig mandalóriai harcossá!

Seyda lélegzete pillanatra elakadt és nem akart hinni a fülének. Felpillantott férjére, aki bólintott. A Calora azonnal a finoman fűrészelt élű, duplapengéjű _**cratari**_-hoz szaladt, amit már három évvel ezelőtt is vágyakozva nézegetett, mikor először jártak Xargánál.

- Gondoltam - mosolyodott el a kiképzőtiszt. - Nem véletlenül faggattál róla annyiszor. A tiéd, Calora! Természetesen Mandalore engedélyével!

- Köszönjük, Xarga - mondta az uralkodó. - Hallottad, Seyda! A tiéd. Elhozhatod!

Seyda még mindig csak állt, de nem mert a cratariért nyúlni. Végül Xarga maga vette le a már külsejében is elborzasztó duplapengéjű kardot a falról, és átnyújtotta úrnőjének, aki dadogó szavakkal köszönte meg, és mint aki ritka kincset talált, de nem hiszi el, hogy az övé lehet, szinte kiszédelgett az ajtón. Mandalore fejcsóválva nézte asszonya örömét, és eltette a speciális anyagú fenőkövet, amit Xarga átnyújtott neki. A fűrészelt élű cratarit csak ezzel lehetett élesre fenni.

Mivel azonban egy cratari túlságosan feltűnő és hosszú fegyver ahhoz, hogy Calora Mandalore egész nap ezzel szaladgáljon, Calborn rábeszélte, hogy vigyék föl a Striderre, ahol biztonságban lesz. Seyda nagy nehezen beleegyezett, hogy máris meg kell válnia a fegyverkülönlegességtől, így visszatértek Mandalore hajójához. Calborn látta, hogy úgy becézgeti és cirógatja Seyda a cratarit, ahogyan ő Seydát, és lassan kezdett beletörődni, hogy asszonyának egy másik szerelme is van. Talán a jedi vér, a jedi gén, mely a fénykardban teljesül ki igazán, az okozza Seyda szenvedélyét, mely ennyire vonzza a kardokhoz! Miután Calborn fölerősítette a falra a valóban extrém külsejű fegyvert, kézen fogta asszonyát, hogy menjenek. Seyda még a rámpáról is visszafutott megnézni, megvan-e még a cratarija.

Mikor kijöttek, már ott várta őket a váltó-testőrség.

- Jó reggelt! - köszöntötte őket Seyda kedvesen. Némán hajoltak meg úrnőjük előtt, és vigyázzal köszöntötték urukat.

Serger volt a parancsnokuk. Csak Telrevanon kellett volna szolgálatba lépniük, de büszkék voltak új feladatukra, és szívesen kísérgették szépséges kis kedvencüket, aki nem éreztette velük, hogy az úrnőjük lett. A Seyda kis lakása előtti őrség félrehúzódott Mandalore és a Calora elől.

- Menj csak be! - mondta Calborn, elengedve Seyda kezét. - Hamarosan visszajövök. Sergerék itt maradnak veled! Fogadj szót nekik!

Carth meglepődött, mikor a fiatal harcos átadta neki a Mandalore üzenetét, de mielőtt bármit kérdezhetett volna tőle, a harcos már föl is szívódott. A flottaparancsnok kikászálódott a kényelmes ágyból és mialatt rendbeszedte magát, a kommunikátoron keresztül beszélt helyettesével, mi történt éjszaka a hajókon. Nem örült a híreknek. A társaság, akiért idejöttek, mostanra valósággal megőrült. Most, hogy biztonságos távolságban voltak innen, visszatért a bátorságuk. Bőszen fenyegetőztek, hogy bosszút állnak minden mandalóriain, akik meggyilkolták társaikat, és követelték, hogy Seydát és Florát Carth azonnal hozassa föl a hajóra, mert azok a köztársasághoz tartoznak…

Carth itt kikapcsolta a kommunikátort, nem hallgatta tovább a dühöngést. Annyira elege volt ebből a misszióból, hogy már azon tűnődött, nem volna-e célszerűbb valahol az űrbe kiszórni az egész bagázst, mielőtt hazug vádaskodásaikkal megakasztanák a két nagyhatalom közt nehezen meginduló diplomáciai eszmecserét.

A tanácsteremben a terített asztal láttán Cath gyomra megkordult jelezve, hogy még nem reggelizett. Calborn intett, hogy foglaljon helyet. Rajtuk kívül Revan, Sheruk, Saborra és a tanácstermet biztosító tizenhat őrharcos tartózkodott a hatalmas helyiségben.

Mandalore megvárta, míg mindenki nekilát az étvágygerjesztő falatoknak, de ezúttal bor helyett frissítő aranysárga nedűt készíttetett kísérő italként. A társaság gyorsan fel is élénkült. Carth is jobban érezte magát és teljes figyelmével tudott koncentrálni.

- Mint ahogy tisztában vagytok vele, ma délután hazaindulok Telrevanra - kezdte Calborn. - De, bár új asszonyom édessége boldoggá tesz, a gond felhőit nem tudja elűzni a lelkemről. Nagyobb a felelősségem, mint Mandalore-nak valaha is lehetett, mert jedi nőnek hódoltam be, akire a sötétség is igényt formál. Azzal, hogy úrnőmmé tettem, jobban felhívtam rá a figyelmet, mint szabad lett volna! Tudom, hogy bárhová is viszem őt, nem tudom neki azt a védelmet biztosítani, amelyre szüksége lenne. Telrevant és a polgári Központot a titkos kódrendszer mellett birodalmunk legerősebb cirkálói, leggyorsabb vadászai, legképzettebb felderítői felügyelik és védik, de sötét jedik ellen ez kevés. Mandalore és a Calora elit testőrségének, a Karendhor-gárdának őrharcosai birodalmunk büszkeségei, de a jedik támadó energiája az ő számukra is nagy kihívást jelent. Jedikre van szükségünk, akik vigyáznak Seydára! Tudom, hogy az energiájával hívja föl magára a figyelmet! Nem akarom, hogy elvigyék Malachorra, ahol eltorzítják édes kis személyiségét, mert ha meg akarják őt szerezni nagyhatalmú szülei, utána fognak jönni. Birodalmam Központját is féltem ilyen támadástól. Saborrát megtettem felderítőegységeim főparancsnokává. Kiváló mélységi-és légi felderítői képzettsége mellett jól ismeri a sithek többezer éves történelmét, harcmodorát, sokat tud a sötét oldal módszereiről; Sheruk pedig Telrevan fővezérévé lépett elő. Ezért vannak most jelen ezen a megbeszélésen. A köztársaság a jedik segítségét kérte a Csillagkohó elpusztításához. Carth, neked lehetőséged van rá flottaparancsnokként, hogy felkeresd azt a jedi mestert, akivel a köztársaság akkor fölvette a kapcsolatot, és összehozz vele! Revan, te mint jedi, bizonyára ismersz olyanokat, akik hajlandók lennének Seydára vigyázni a Palotában! Minden segítségre szükségem van asszonyom, és a birodalom Központja védelmében!

- Calborn, ez az egész sokkal egyszerűbb, mint gondolnád! - mondta Revan. - Seydát meg kell fosztani ettől az áruló erőenergiájától…

Mindannyian ránéztek. A tizenhat őrharcos arcán is döbbenet tükröződött. Nem értették pontosan, miről beszél a jedi, de a Calora személyéhez nyúlni, őt megsérteni szóval, vagy bármilyen cselekedettel megbocsáthatatlan bűn, és aki csak meg is próbálja, rászolgált a halálra!

- Mit értesz ezalatt? - szólalt meg végre Calborn.

- A jedi energiájának és képességeinek forrása az Univerzum energiája, amit mi Erőnek nevezünk. Ezen keresztül tud kapcsolatba lépni a többi jedivel, ezen keresztül érzi élő és élettelen anyagok jelenlétét, rezgését, kiterjedését, elrendezését. Az erőérzékenység úgy működik, mint egy térkép. Nem vagy ott, nem látod, de érzed, hogy ott van, és hogyan helyezkedik el. A meditációk fokozzák az erőérzékenységet, az energia mennyiségét és áramlását. Ezt az áramlást blokkolták le Seydában a sithek. De még így is érzékeny maradt! Négy nap pihenő után újra termeli az energiáját.

- Mit jelent az, hogy meg kell fosztani ettől az energiától? - kérdezte Calborn, és felemelt kézzel csendre intette Sherukot, aki izgatottan kezdett fészkelődni a helyén. Revan továbbra is közönyösen beszélt:

- Seyda energiájának sokszorosát használva Seydát le kell vágni az Erőről, el kell zárni őt az energiaforrástól! Ettől úgy fogja érezni magát, mintha megsüketült és megvakult volna, hisz elveszítette felfokozott érzékenységét, és ingerszegény környezetbe zuhant, de nem fog többé jeleket küldeni a sötét jediknek, így nem árulja el hollétét!

- Ki tudja ezt megcsinálni?

- Felkészültségtől függően két-három jedi.

Sheruk most már őrjöngött a széken, de Mandalore szigorú pillantása féken tartotta.

- Megfordítható a folyamat?

- Megoldást kerestél! - mondta szenvtelen arccal Revan.

- Azt kérdeztem, megfordítható a folyamat?

- Ha találsz hozzá megint jó képességű jediket, elképzelhető.

Calborn komor arccal intett fővezérének, beszéljen. Sheruk felugrott:

- Ezt nem teheted vele! Felélesztette Davrelt, rengeteg társát meggyógyította, és ne felejtsd el, hogy ő mégiscsak lány, akinek a gyorsasága a fő fegyvere, nem az ereje, de baj esetén még mindig van segítségül támadó energiája! Ha megsebesülne, nem lesz esélye meggyógyítani magát, az pedig lehetetlen, hogy te megengedd, hogy elvegyék tőle azt az érzékenységet, amivel meggátolta, hogy a Surran bázison belegyalogoljunk abba az átkozott disruptorba, amit csak ő érzékelt, azon keresztül pedig a sith akadémiába…

- Sheruk, mindez igaz. De induljunk ki abból, hogy maga Seyda sem akar jedi lenni! Azonkívül már nem harcos. Testőrsége van, tehát nem sebesülhet meg. Ha itt egy harcossal történik valami, Seyda akkor se tudna segíteni rajta, ha meglenne a gyógyító energiája, egyszerűen azért, mert távol lesz innen.

- De ha nem vinnéd el - próbálkozott Sheruk -, akkor nem sodorná bajba a Központot, és akkor nem kellene elvenni tőle az energiáját…

- Jól van, Sheruk, most tegyük félre azt, hogy Seyda az asszonyom, és nyilvánvalóan szeretnék vele lenni. Tehát itt hagyom. Ha egy sith támadás következik be, gondolod, hogy Helsa jobban ellenáll a maga kétezerötszáz harcosával a sötét erőnek, mint Telrevan milliós nagyságrendű védelmi rendszere?

A fővezér leült és nem szólt többet. Calborn kérdőn nézett Saborrára, aki csak megrázta fejét.

- Revan - állt föl Calborn. - Ha úgy döntenénk, lennél a három jedi egyike?

Sylas, Canderous és Brailor elképedve hallgatták Calborn szavait.

- Ez az ostobaság mind egyedül jutott eszedbe, vagy segített valaki?! - kelt ki magából Canderous. - Elpusztítanád Seydában az egyik legnagyobb értéket, és védtelenné tennéd őt?!

Mandalore nem mutatott sértődöttséget, de elhatározása csak megszilárdult, mikor újabb és újabb indokokat hoztak fel döntése megfellebbezésére:

- Hadd emlékeztesselek, Canderous, a Karendhor gárdát épp te és őseid állították föl Mandalore és Calora védelmére!

- De nem sith jedik ellen!

- Jó, akkor megkérdezem tőled: mikor van nagyobb esélye Seydának? Ha a te kezed alól kikerülő Karendhor gárdistáknak az erőenergiáját vesztett Seydát kell megvédeniük, úgy általánosságban mindenkitől, vagy pedig a támadó és gyógyító erővel is rendelkező _**jedi**_ Seydára kell vigyázniuk, aki persze így odavonzza a sötét jediket?

Canderous dühösen csapott az asztalra:

- Te is tudod a választ, de ez akkor is… - megrázta fejét. - Az istenekre, Mandalore, hát miért épp most jutott eszedbe ez a veszély?

- Mert eddig csak mi tudtunk arról, hogy ő Revan testvére. De a köztársaságiak most szétviszik a hírt, és felhívják Seydára azoknak a figyelmét is, akiknek nem kellene.

Calborn pillantása Brailorra, onnan Sylasre siklott, de mindketten hallgattak. Mandalore ekkor befejezettnek nyilvánítva a tárgyalást, elhagyta a tanácstermet.

Hármasban reggeliztek, közben az esti vacsorát tárgyalták. Illetve Seyda és Mrs. Winter. Flora csak hallgatta őket. Seyda néha lopva rápillantott. Flora nagyon csinos nő volt, a díszes mandalóriai ruha, és a finom arcfestés pedig kimondottan széppé tette!Mintha ez a ruha lemosott volna róla minden szennyet, ami a hajón, és a fogolytáborban tapadt rá. Ő is figyelte Seydát, de semmit nem kérdezett tőle. Mindannyiuknak új hír volt Seyda és Revan története, melyről Calborn beszámolt, de a Csillagkohó-küldetés is fölkeltette érdeklődésüket. Reggeli után Seyda közelebb ült Mrs.Winterhez, aki magához ölelte, és megsimogatta a haját:

- Hogy aludtál, kislányom?

- Jól, csak… reggel… Calborn… - elhallgatott.

- Jól vagy, kislányom? - az aggodalom érződött az asszony hangjában.

- Igen. Most… most már jól vagyok - mondta halkan Seyda, kerülve Flora tekintetét, aki visszaült ágyára, majd lassan végighevert rajta. Mrs.Winter két tenyerébe vette Seyda arcát:

- Kislányom, ezt minden nő átéli, és a legtöbbjüknek egyáltalán nem kellemes. De ennek a férjed nagyon örül, mert ez azt jelenti számára, hogy tiszta kis virág voltál, és nagyon fog ezután szeretni… a tiszta nőket szereti a férjük…

Flora a fal felé fordult. Mrs.Winter nehézkesen fölállt:

- Kislányom, szeretnék kimenni levegőzni egy kicsit. Elég sokáig be voltam zárva, és hiányzik a napocska. Öregasszony vagyok, úgyhogy megmondhatnád a testőreidnek, nem kell rám vigyázniuk! Elég ha csak téged féltenek!

- Magával mehetek?

- Hogy velem jöhetsz-e? Az egész ország a tiéd, mindenkinek te parancsolsz és azt kérdezed, velem jöhetsz-e? Hát hogyne jöhetnél!

Seyda az ajtóhoz vezette Mrs.Wintert és kiléptek a fénybe. A testőrség azonnal köréjük gyűlt.

- Serger, szeretnénk egy kicsit sétálni Mrs.Winterrel. Csak itt a közelben. Ugye megengeditek?

- Ahogy akarod, Calora! - hajolt meg a testőrparancsnok. - Flora itt marad?

- Igen. Úgy láttuk, pihenni akar.

- Rendben - mondta Serger. - Akkor itthagyok két őrharcost Mrs.Winter testőreiből.

Seyda belekarolt Mrs.Winterbe és körbevezette a környéken. A testőrség kis távolságra mögöttük némán haladt. Seyda arra kérte az idős asszonyt, hogy meséljen a családjáról.

- A férjem meghalt. Már tizenhat éve - kezdte Mrs.Winter. - Beteg volt, nem tudták meggyógyítani. A lányaim akkor már férjnél voltak. Olyan régóta elszakadtak tőlem, hogy már az ő gyerekeik is felnőttek. Már nem fogom őket látni. De téged úgy megszerettelek, mintha az igazi kislányom lennél! A te gyerekedet még megláthatom és dajkálhatom is. Úgy fogom szeretni majd, mintha az igazi unokám lenne!

Seyda arca felragyogott:

- Én is szeretnék gyereket dajkálni! Mit csináljak, hogy nekem is legyen gyerekem?

Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, hogy Mrs.Winter vagy Sergerék jöttek-e nagyobb zavarba a kérdés hallatán. Csend lett. Mrs.Winter attól félt, hogy válaszolnia kell, Sergerék pedig attól, hogy válaszolni fog.

Mandalore közeledett feléjük Sylas, Brailor, Canderous, Sheruk, Saborra és Davrel társaságában, húsz őrharcos kíséretében. Seyda elébük szaladt, és két kis kezébe fogta Mandalore súlyos jobbját:

- Képzeld, Calborn, Mrs.Winter azt mondta, úgy fogja szeretni a gyerekemet, mintha az unokája lenne! Gyere, kérjük meg, hogy mondja el, honnan szerezzek gyereket, hogy nekem is legyen kit dajkálni! Neki már volt gyereke, ő tudja, mit kell hozzá csinálni…

Most már Mandalore testőrsége és kísérete is Sergerékhez hasonlóan dermedten állt. Calborn elkapta felesége csuklóját:

- Seyda! - mondta enyhe ingerültséggel a hangjában. - Én is tudom! Nem kell hozzá senkit megkérdeznem! Gyere, szedd össze a holmidat, amit magaddal akarsz hozni!

Seyda megcsöndesedve ment férje oldalán, aki a konténerlakás felé vezette. Mrs.Winter a vezérekhez fordult:

- Ne haragudjanak! Ez a lány döbbenetesen tudatlan! Most megsértettem a Mandalore-t?

- Nem sértette meg - mondta Brailor. - Calborn tudta, kit akar feleségül venni. A jedik elítélik a szerelmet és a házasságot, ezért Seydát egyáltalán nem világosították föl ezekről, talán, mert a jediknek úgysem lehet magánéletük. Szerintünk viszont a szerelem nagyon fontos része az életnek, de Seydát csak harcra oktattuk. Mandalore dolga, hogy beszéljen neki ezekről. Négy éve annak, hogy Calborn felesége belehalt a szülésbe. A kicsi is. Pedig fia lett volna. A birodalom örököse! De ha lány lett volna, ő annak is örül. A gyermek a túlélés alapja, Calborn esetében pedig mindennél fontosabb az új Mandalore felnevelése! Imádja, de félti Seydát, ezért nem beszél még neki terhességről, szülésről, és főleg arról nem, miért halt meg az előző asszonya. Majd úgyis eljön az ideje… amikor nem várhat tovább a felvilágosítással…

- Sajnálom, nagyon sajnálom! - mondta Mrs.Winter. Lassan haladtak. Calborn a lakáshoz érve bekopogott, de válasz nem érkezett.

- Lehet, hogy Flora még alszik - mondta Seyda. - Felébresztem! - ki akarta nyitni az ajtót, de Mandalore furcsa arckifejezéssel nézett rá, majd hirtelen visszahúzva maga mögé tolta:

- Xeren! Tarwin! - szólt oda a két őrharcosnak, fejével intve, hogy menjenek be. Az őrharcosok óvatosan léptek be, majd néhány pillanat múlva visszatértek az ajtóhoz:

- Bocsáss meg, Mandalore! - mondta Xeren, a fejét lehajtva. - Flora, akit az őrizetünkre bíztál, halott!

Calborn félretolta az őrharcost és belépett. Seyda követni akarta, de Xeren elállta az útját:

- Bocsáss meg, Calora, de ne menj be! Nem szép látvány...

- Ismerem a halált, Xeren!

- Tudom, Seyda, de ez most más!

Seyda gyengéden végigsimított Xeren karján, mintegy engedélyt kérve, majd besurrant a két őrharcos között kis lakásába. Flora már hideg volt, Seyda hiába próbált gondolati kapcsolatot teremteni vele, a halott agy már nem válaszolt.

Calborn kiment az udvarra:

- Fölvágta az ereit - mondta tompa hangon. - Rátok volt bízva! Feleltek a haláláért!

- Igen, Mandalore - hajtott fejet a két őrharcos engedelmesen.

- Calborn! - szaladt ki Seyda, nem törődve azzal, hogy a többiek is megérkeztek. - Nem tehetnek róla! Flora ítélte magát halálra! Xerenék miért mentek volna be hozzá megnézni, mit csinál? Hisz én mondtam nekik, hogy Flora aludni fog! Mert én is azt gondoltam…

- Seyda, ez a dolog nem így működik! Az volt a feladatuk, hogy őrizzék!

Seyda kitárt karral állt a két hatalmas őrharcos elé, karcsú kis testével védve őket Mandalore haragjától:

- Calborn, ha most elítéled Flora miatt azokat, akik ártatlanok, mivel fogod büntetni azokat az ártatlanokat, akik egyszer önhibájukon kívül majd engem nem fognak tudni megvédeni? Megölöd őket?

- Állj félre, Seyda! Ne élj vissza az engedékenységemmel!

- Én vagyok a hibás, Calborn! Biztosan az fájt Florának, amit Mrs. Winterrel beszéltünk, és talán azért csinálta…

- Állj félre, Seyda!

- Hallgass meg, Calborn! Akkora a hatalmad, amit föl sem tudok fogni, de ha kitaszítasz, akkor se engedem, hogy hűséges őrharcosaidat bántsd, akikre mindig támaszkodtál, és akikre ezután is támaszkodnod kell! Mondtam, hogy én vagyok a felelős, engem büntess meg! - Calborn elé térdelt, és átölelte a lábát. - Mrs. Winter azt mondta, nem baj, hogy fájt, amit reggel csináltál velem, mert te örülsz ennek, és nagyon fogsz szeretni, mert a tiszta nőt szereti a férje! És amikor Flora ezt hallotta, a sarok felé fordult! Lehet, hogy sírt is, mert őt senki sem szereti, mert lehet, hogy ő nem tiszta nő, de én azt hittem, hogy csak aludni akar, és nem akartuk zavarni! Kijöttünk sétálni Mrs.Winterrel, és te most Xerenéket akarod megbüntetni, akik az egész beszélgetésünkről semmit se tudtak? Akkor inkább kimegyek a vadonba, és nem leszek többé a feleséged! És akkor nem tartoznak neked az őrharcosok az életükkel az én életemért, és akkor már nem lesz miért büntetned vagy megölnöd őket!

Calborn nem nézett senkire. Lehajolt Seydáért s a karjába vette. Seyda halkan sírva fonta át a nyakát, könnyekben fürdő barna arcocskáját a vezér sápadt, komoly arcához szorította:

- Megígérted, Calborn! Ma reggel megígérted nekem, hogy nem bántod az őrharcosokat, nem bántod az ártatlanokat! Ne büntesd őket helyettem! Ők ártatlanok! Megígérted, hogy nem bántod őket!

- Igazad van, megígértem! Most, hogy mindezt elmondtad, én is úgy hiszem, hogy az őrharcosaim ártatlanok. Nem bántom őket. Nem lesz semmi bajuk. Megígérem! Nyugodj meg szépen!

Sergerékkel a nyomában fölvitte Seydát a hajóra, letette a hálószobában az ágyra, megcsókolta és betakargatta:

- Nemsokára elindulunk. Most kimegyek és összeszedem azokat, akik velünk jönnek Telrevanra, jó?

- Jó - egyezett bele Seyda, és letörölte könnyeit. - Addig megmutathatom Sergeréknek a cratarimat?

- Igen. Megmutathatod! - Calborn levette a falról Xarga ajándékát és letette az ágyra. Seyda félretolta a takarót, lemászott az ágyról és úgy fogta meg a fegyvert, mint valami ritka kincset. Az ő számára az is volt, és két kezében tartva óvatosan elindult vele a folyosó felé.

Mandalore a folyosón végighordozta tekintetét a feszesen álló őrharcosokon, de szó nélkül hagyta el a hajót. Mielőtt kilépett a rámpára, még hallotta, hogy Seyda a folyosón Teregrilt és Sergert szólongatja, nézzék meg az ő cratariját!

Mandalore megcsóválta fejét. Visszament Seyda eddigi otthonához, ahonnan Sylas már kihozatta Flora holttestét. Az őrharcosok leterítették a földre. Mrs.Winter félrevonulva sírt. Larinna, aki időközben idejött, az idős asszony vállára tette kezét, és csöndesen vígasztalta. Canderous a hátuk mögött állt, és átölelte szép szőke kedvesét.

Calborn letérdelt a halott nő mellé, és felgyűrte a ruha egyik véres ujját:

- Nemcsak a csuklóját vágta föl. A karján is összevagdosta az ereit. Semmi esélyt nem adott magának! Nem tudtuk volna megmenteni! - megigazította a ruhát, és lezárta Flora szemét. - Most megvan a nyugalmad, amit annyira akartál! - mormolta és felállt:

- Larinna, te beszéltél vele vacsora előtt. Lehetett erre számítani?

Larinna szemében könny csillant:

- Amikor fölhúzta ezt a ruhát és meglátta magát a tükörben, sírni kezdett, aztán azt kérdezte tőlem, minden mandalóriai nő olyan nyugodt-e, amilyennek engem lát, és nem szoktunk-e félni, amikor ti közeledtek hozzánk...

Calborn pillanatokig hallgatott, majd a két őrharcos felé fordult:

- Xeren, Tarwin, nem terhel benneteket felelősség Flora haláláért! Fölmentelek benneteket!

- Köszönjük, Mandalore! - hajtottak fejet az őrharcosok, és visszaléptek társaik közé - És köszönjük Seydának! - tette hozzá Xeren. Calborn bólintott, majd Starviller vezérére pillantott:

- Sylas, Carthnak megmondhatod, ő meg fogja érteni, de a foglyok nem tudhatják meg! Nem akarom, hogy épp a gyilkosok vádoljanak minket! Flora testét ne adjátok ki a köztársaságnak! Ránk bízta magát. Itt legyen eltemetve, ebben a földben!

- Úgy lesz, Mandalore! - mondta Sylas.

Calborn bement a kis lakásba, és összeszedegette Seyda ruháit. A padawan köpenyt nézte egy ideig, majd azt is eltette és kiment az udvarra:

- Mrs.Winter! - nújtotta karját. - Kérem, jöjjön velem a hajóra! Seyda várja magát!

- Haragszol rám, fiam?

- Nincs miért haragudnom. Úgy tekintek önre, mint Seyda édesanyjára. Segítsen a lányának beilleszkedni a nők világába! Sylas, Larinna, Canderous, a beiktatáson találkozunk! Carth-ot is szívesen látom a köztársaság képviseletében. Revan is veletek tarthat, ha van hozzá kedve. Sheruk, Saborra, Davrel, gyertek! Ha Larsen felébred, jöjjön a hajóra! Sylas, köszönöm az őrharcosaidat, akikről lemondtál a lányod kedvéért!

Mikor Mandalore bevezette a Strider hálószobájába Mrs.Wintert, Seyda elébük szaladt, de megtorpant férje előtt, aki összefogta tenyerében a két kicsi kezet:

- Igazad volt! Nem tudtuk, hogy Flora lelke ennyire beteg már, nem tudott volna meggyógyulni. Xeren és Tarwin nem bűnös! Megbocsátottam nekik.

- Köszönöm! - Seyda fölnyújtózkodott, hogy elérje Calborn ajkát. Mandalore jó ideig nem engedte el, végül azonban mégis el kellett szakítania magát tőle:

- A pilótafülkében leszek Saborrával, Sherukkal és a pilótákkal.

Indulás előtt fél órával Larsen is megérkezett. Lejelentkezett úrnőjénél, majd Mandalore-nál, és átvette a testőrség vezetését Sergertől. Seyda az indulásig a hajót járta Mrs.Winterrel és Davrellel. A fiatal úrnő felszabadultan mesélt megállás nélkül az idős asszonynak a Striderrről, és végigmutogatta a vezérlőterem műszereit, ahogy annak idején megtanult velük bánni.

- Nagyon okos vagy, te lány! - jegyezte meg Mrs.Winter.

- Á, egyáltalán nem! Ez a tudás a felderítők harci képzéséhez tartozik.

- Ne szerénykedj, Seyda! - mondta Davrel. - Te többet tudsz, mint az átlagos felderítők, mert te Calbornéval és Saborráéval megegyező kiemelt szintű felderítői képzést kaptál az általános harci képzés mellett! Ha tovább folytattad volna, felderítőparancsnok lehetett volna belőled. De Calora lettél, ezért a képzésed befejeződött.

- Nem kellett volna árulkodnod! - duzzogott Seyda. - Épp elég baj, hogy nem engednek gyakorlatozni, most meg még azt is elpletykáltad, hogy tanulni se engednek tovább!

Davrel úgy tett, mint aki szánja-bánja minden bűnét, de mikor Seyda elfordult, a fiatal őrharcos Mrs.Winterre kacsintott. Az asszony megsimogatta Seyda haját:

- Három éve egy kócos, árva kislány toppant egy köztársasági hajó fedélzetére. Azóta kiváló harcos és felderítő lett, meghódított egy egész birodalmat, magába bolondította a birodalom urát, szerzett magának egy klánvezér apát, meg egy köztársasági anyát, és saját testőrsége van, akik vigyáznak rá. Ez neked annyira kevés három év alatt, hogy képes vagy megbántani a testőrödet, aki nagyon büszke arra, hogy melletted lehet?

Seyda tétován fordult vissza, és a gyorsan elkomolyodó őrharcosra nézett:

- Ne haragudj, Davrel!

- Hogy tudnék rád haragudni, Seyda? Csodálatos, amit három év alatt itt Helsán véghezvittél, kicsi életmentőm! - és Davrel úrnője keze fölé hajolt. Mozdulata nem volt olyan elegáns, mint a vezérharcosoké, vagy a kapitányoké, de hódolata és hálája őszinte volt.

Calborn késő éjjel tért vissza a vezérlőből, miután fölvette a kapcsolatot a kísérőhajók kapitányaival, és meggyőződött arról, minden rendben. A Ravagertől tartott.

Ellenőrizte a testőrséget, és a váltó őrharcosokat, majd az illatos, nyugtató zuhanyfürdő után belépett a lágy fénnyel átszőtt, halványan megvilágított hálószobába. Seyda takaró nélkül, félálomban hevert oldalt fordulva. Fekete fürtjei szétterültek a hószínű csipkeköpeny hátán. Calborn érezte, hogyan töltődik fel asszonya látványától. Seyda tiltakozás nélkül fogadta el urát, és mikor Calborn látta a gyönyörű arcban a vágytól fátyolos szemeket, és a félig nyílt ajkat, először érezte a büszkeséget, hogy igazi ura, igazi Mandalore-ja lett ennek a fenséges birodalomnak, és ennek a csodálatos asszonynak:

- Seyda... ne büntess engem soha, még szóban sem, azzal, hogy el akarsz hagyni...


	18. 17 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 17

A kis jedi úrnő 17. rész

Telrevan legnagyobb látványossága kétségkívül a Mandalore-i palota és környéke volt, melyet sokszoros biztonsági kódrendszer védett. A Külső-és Belső Palotát, valamint a mellette húzódó fővárost falak, kapuk és utak bonyolult rendszere hálózta be. A Palota személyzetének, a gárdistáknak és a testőrségnek otthona élesen elhatárolódott a vendégeknek fenntartott negyedektől. A belső-Palota is két részre oszlott. A hatalmas étkező egyúttal a tanácsterem funkcióját is ellátta. A másik, jóval zártabb terület a magánlakosztályokhoz vezetett. Ide költözött be Seyda. Saját szobája és három szobalánya volt. Mrs.Winternek az úrnőtől jobbra lévő szobában biztosítottak szállást.

A bal oldalon volt Mandalore szobája, melyet a Caloráétól csupán egy ajtó választott el, így bármelyikük zavartalanul átmehetett a másikhoz, anélkül, hogy a folyosón álló testőrség figyelmét felhívta volna rá.

A pompás faliképek, vastag szőnyegek, az aranyszegélyű, bíborszínű súlyos függönyök közt üdítőleg hatott az élő növényzet betelepítése. A falakon kúszónövényeket futtattak körbe, a színpompás virágok, a pálmák és a páfrányfélék jól érezték magukat a szobaszökőkutak párájában. Seyda az első napon leült a folyosó szőnyegére, áhítattal szívta magába a szépség ezernyi arcát, az illatokat, gyönyörködött a hatalmas ablakokon beáradó napfény özönében, és meditációba merült.

Mandalore édesanyja a Palota túlsó részében lakott. Már érkezésük napján fölkereste fia választottját, és kivezette a fogadócsarnokba. Testőrsége láttán Seyda megilletődött. Ezek hát a híres Karendhor gárdisták, akiket évszázadok óta Canderous klánja képez ki Mandalore és családja személyes védelmére! Az elnevezés, mint Seyda Gerentől tanulta, Karendhor Ordo klánvezér emlékét őrizte, aki a draxolok, egy ősi, vad nép ellen küzdve maroknyi harcosa élén, sokszoros túlerő ellenére fordította meg a vesztésre álló csatát, ezzel megmentve az akkori Mandalore fiának életét, akinek első találkozása volt ez az idegen lényekkel. Az uralkodó akkor törvénnyé tette, hogy a Mandalore személyi testőrségének feladatát örök időkre Karendhor Ordo gárdistái fogják ellátni.

A Karendhor gárdisták Canderoushoz hasonlóan az Ordo klán ezüstzöld páncélját viselték, mely jól felismerhetővé tette őket Telrevan világos-és sötétlila páncélú őrharcosai között. Calborn édesanyja elegáns asszony volt, azonnal elnyerte Seyda bizalmát, aki azon döbbent meg, hogy ő jóval idősebbnek és méltóságteljesebbnek gondolta, de nem merte megkérdezni tőle, mennyi idős egyáltalán. Erről jutott eszébe, hogy Calbornról sem tud semmit. Az aszony két tenyerébe vette Seyda arcát, és megcsókolta a homlokát, majd maga mellé ültette, és faggatni kezdte, hogyan került egyáltalán mandalóriai földre. Seyda készségesen belefogott.

- Látom, nem szívesen beszélsz a jedikről - jegyezte meg egy idő múlva Calborn édesanyja.

- Nem. Ők se lelkendeztek értem. Velem is megpróbáltak meggyűlöltetni benneteket, de semmit nem éreztem abból a fenyegetésből, amit már a mandalóriai páncélok láttán is állítólag éreznem kellett volna. Már akkor megmondtam Calbornnak, hogy nem félek tőlük akkor sem, ha meg fognak ölni. Olyan különleges volt a megjelenésük, a viselkedésük, és ahogy láttam őket harcolni, gyorsan, fegyelmezetten, némán, hogy nem éreztem volna szégyennek a vereségemet.

- Calborn azt mondta, hogy a nyolc bomát súlyosan megsebesítetted és sztázismezőbe zártad.

- Igen, de ezzel el is fogyott az energiám, a sith kard maradványa pedig az egyik boma fejében maradt, így semmim se volt, se támadásra se védekezésre.

- Csak a bátorságod - mondta az asszony. - Hallottam, hogy nagyszerű harcos vagy.

- Akárki mondta is neked, túlzott! - jegyezte meg Seyda. - Xarga nagyon szigorú volt, és ha meg akartam felelni a követelményeinek, muszáj volt igyekeznem. Gyorsnak kellett lennem, mert valamivel ki kellett egyensúlyoznom, hogy sokkal gyengébb és kisebb vagyok, mint a társaim.

- Jediként hogyan tudtál gyakorolni?

- Csak az erőugrást gyakoroltam, és persze meditáltam, mert az a koncentrációban segít. Ritkán mertem használni az energiámat, mert azért a harcostársaim kíváncsiak voltak, miket tud egy jedi egyáltalán, de nem akartam teljesen elhasználni az energiát csupán a látvány kedvéért, mert mióta a sithek leblokkolták, csak négy napi pihenő után kezd újra termelődni. Ezért többnyire csak gyógyítottam vele.

- Hogyan vélekedsz a bátyádról?

- Nem tudok róla sokat mondani. Nem azt mondom, hogy ellenséges volt, amikor áthívott a Surran bázisra… - itt zavartan Larsenre pillantott, aki biztató mosollyal intett neki, hogy csak folytassa. Mandalore édesanyja érdeklődve vonta föl szemöldökét. Seyda érezte, hogy választ vár, így kissé vontatottan számolt be arról az éjszakáról, melyen kitagadták.

Az asszony tűnődve nézte:

- Szóval Revannél tartottunk - kanyarodott vissza az eredeti témához.

- Igen. Nem tudom, hogyan kell viselkednie két testvérnek, ha sosem tudtak egymásról, és egyszerre csak összefut az útjuk, de Revan számára a semminél is kevesebbet jelentettem. Egyszerűen csak kíváncsi volt rám Helsán, mert érkezése kezdetétől érezte jelenlétemet a bázison, ahogy én is az övét. Végül gondolati üzeneteket küldött nekem, hogy ki vagyok, és fogságban tartanak-e. Nem mertem válaszolni neki, mert nem tudtam, ki ő egyáltalán. Nem tudtam, hogy Revan életben van. De akárki lett volna is, semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, hogy én ott vagyok! Jó helyem volt, szerettem Helsát, nem kívánkoztam el onnan. Csak amikor Sylas, Canderous, Sheruk és Brailor eljött hozzám, ők mondták el, hogy a bátyám az. Mióta Revan tudja, hogy nem akarok jedi lenni, már annyira se érdeklem őt, mint addig.

Derilah pillanatokig nézte Seydát, és helsai testőrséget, de nem kérdezett többet. Viszavonult szobájába. Calborn a beiktatási előkészületek irányításával volt elfoglalva, Mrs.Winter még pihent, így Seyda azt kérte Larsentől, hadd nézzen körül a Palota környékén.

A Külső Palota lakói összegyűltek, mikor a Calora a kilépett közéjük. A nyakában felszikrázó medál, és az ujján csillanó gyűrű mindenki számára egyértelművé tette, hogy ő az új úrnőjük, testőrsége aranyszegélyű királykék páncélja pedig azt jelezte, hogy Mandalore új asszonya a Starviller klán gyermeke.

Meghajoltak, amerre ment, és nem látta rajtuk, hogy zavarná őket úrnőjük sötét bőre. Mozdulatukból sem alázatot érzett, hanem hódolatot, és ez jólesett neki. Büszke nép, és hogy behódoltak neki, ez őt is büszkévé tette. Bizonyára látták, hogy nem birodalmuk szülötte, de nem érzett ellenszenvet áradni felőlük.

- Davrel, jártál már Telrevanon? - kérdezte, míg nézelődött.

- Még nem. És ha te nem kerülsz közénk, akkor lehet, hogy csak helsai őrharcos maradok, és soha nem lesz alkalmam testőrként__a birodalom Központját megismerni.

Seyda a gondozott kertek közt néha megállt és elnézte, hogyan dolgoznak a kertészek. Őszinte dícséretét látható örömmel nyugtázták. Elnézett a palota távolabbi részei felé, és már épp vissza akart fordulni, mikor tekintete megakadt valami megcsillanó tárgyon. Mikor rájött, mit lát, fölemelte szoknyája alját, hogy szaladni tudjon, de cipője még mindig akadályozta. Gondolkodás nélkül lehajolt és mindkettőt levette, közben azonban tudatosult benne, hogy alattvalók százai, és elegáns őrharcosok állják körül, ő pedig ott áll közöttük csodálatos, földet söprő bíborarany ruhában, harisnyában, kezében egy pár magas sarkú cipővel. Nem mert hátranézni. Szépen letette a cipőket, és visszahúzta őket, aztán megpróbált minél gyorsabban eliszkolni a sokaság szeme elől.

Bár nem nézett hátra, Larsen hangján hallotta, hogy mulat rajta:

- Meg lettünk volna lepve, ha nem veszed észre a gyakorlópályát! Nem tudod tagadni, hogy elsősorban harcos vagy, úrnőm!

Seyda Larsen feloldozó szavai hallatán bátrabban sietett tovább, már amennyire a cipők engedték. Hirtelen megállt, és fölnézett a testőrparancsnokra:

- Larsen, nem lehetne kivételezni a Calorával? Hogy ne legyen kötelező magas sarkú cipőben járnia? Hát csak nem fogja senki fölemelni a szoknyámat, hogy megnézze, milyen cipő van rajtam, nem?

- Abban biztos lehetsz, Seyda, mert ha ezt valaki meg tudná tenni, vagy akár csak a szoknyádat is meg tudná érinteni, akkor meg is érdemeljük, hogy Mandalore saját kezűleg végezzen velünk!

Seyda a testőrkapitány páncélos karjára tette kezét:

- Ne aggódjatok, Calborn nem olyan szigorú, amilyennek mutatja magát! Nem engedem neki, hogy bántson benneteket! - és szoknyája alját fölemelve sietett tovább.

Az itteni gyakorlópálya tízszer akkora volt, mint Helsáé, és persze tízszer annyian tudtak gyakorlatozni rajta egyszerre.

Egy sötétlila páncélú, kellemes arcú, Larsenéknél valamivel idősebbnek látszó sötétszőke őrharcos lépett elő fogadásukra. Futó pillantást vetett Seyda láncára és gyűrűjére. Mélyen meghajolt:

- Üdvözöllek Calora Mandalore. Azilor cal Telrevan vagyok, a Palota őrharcosainak és testőreinek kiképzőparancsnoka.

- Üdvözöllek, Azilor, Seyda Starviller cal Calborn Telrevan vagyok.

Most először kellett bemutatkoznia, és büszkeség töltötte el, látva, mekkora ereje van ennek a névnek. Persze azt is tudta, hogy nem az egyszerű Seyda bűvölte meg őket, hanem a Starviller klán és Calborn hatalma, de mégiscsak jogosan viselte ezt a nevet. Csendben gyűltek köréjük a lila színben pompázó telrevani őrharcosok, valamennyien meghajolva üdvözölték a szépséges kis teremtést. Ezüstzöld páncélú Karendhor gárdisták is akadtak köztük szép számmal, mindnyájan Azilor felügyelete és irányítása alatt edzettek.

Seyda önkéntelenül is azon a visszafogott hangon kezdett beszélni, amellyel Xargát, Saborrát és a vezéreket szokta megszólítani:

- Azilor, azt szeretném kérni tőled, hogy én is kijöhessek ide naponta edzeni!

- _**Te**_ úrnőm?? - a parancsnok pillantása végigfutott a karcsú, kicsi termeten. A helsai testőrkapitány közbeszólt:

- Seydának hároméves közelharci tapasztalata, mesterfelderítői képzése van. És mesterkardforgató. Egykezes és duplapengéjű fegyverrel is remekül bánik!

Azilor Larsenre emelte pillantását:

- Ez azonban nem zárja ki azt, hogy megsebesülhet. Felőlem bármilyen mester is, mégiscsak egy nő! Még a tetejébe Mandalore asszonya! A te dolgod a védelmezése, de ha edzés közben éri baj, én vonom magamra Mandalore haragját!

- De jedi is vagyok. Ha megsérülnék, meg tudom gyógyítani magamat! - bizonygatta a fiatal úrnő. - Calborn meg se tudná, hogy baj ért engem…

- _**Jedi**_... vagy?

- Igen, Revan húga…

Azilor arca egyszerre megkeményedett:

- És ezt… Mandalore is tudja? - kérdezte hidegen.

- Persze, hogy tudja!

- Akkor ezen a gyakorlópályán _**neked**_ nincs keresnivalód! Itt olyan gárdisták is vannak, akik látták, hogyan gyilkolja meg a bátyád a nagy Mandalore-t, és nem tudták őt megvédeni! Ők nem felejtenek olyan könnyen, mint Calborn, akinek annyira sikerült a bizalmába férkőznöd, hogy minden óvatosságot félretéve, idehozott a Palotába! Csak remélni merem, nem azért szédítetted el őt, hogy egy édes pillanatban végezz vele, mert ha Revan meg is úszta, te nem fogod! Pedig kár lenne egy ilyen gyönyörű nőért…

Seyda az utolsó pillanatban akadályozta meg, hogy testőrei Azilornak essenek:

- Ne, Larsen, Davrel! Ne! Serger, Teregril, kérlek benneteket, ne! Lantisol, Ceregil, ne! Menjünk innen! De egyetlen szót se szóljatok erről Calbornnak! Kérlek…

Mrs.Winter mostanában sokat aludt, és amikor ébren volt, hímzésével volt elfoglalva. Sokat mesélt Seydának a köztársaságban eltöltött időről. Nem volt könnyű élete, nem is kívánkozott el innen, nem volt kiért hazatérnie, itt pedig minden kényelmét biztosították. Calborn többször is meglátogatta, és beszélt neki a közelgő beiktatásról, ahol az asszony majd Seyda édesanyját képviseli.

- Fiam, én nem vagyok olyan mutatós asszony, mint a te édesanyád, Derilah, és életem folyamán mindig csendesen meghúzódtam a háttérben. Nem vagyok méltó arra, hogy előkelő nagyurak közé menjek!

- Mrs.Winter, én önnek köszönhetem azt a tiszta kislányt, akire maga vigyázott azon az elátkozott köztársasági hajón! Joga és kötelessége, hogy láthassa, hova emelkedett az az árva kislány! Joga és kötelessége, hogy az oldalán menjen, és ugyanúgy fogja a kezét, ahogyan én az édesanyám kezét! Ön a köztársaságot képviseli, anyám, Derilah pedig a Mandalóriai Birodalmat. Seyda és én vagyunk a kötelék maguk között, egyúttal a két hatalom között!

- Igen különösek, de megtisztelőek számomra a szokásaitok, fiam! Ha nem szégyellsz öregasszony kíséretében mutatkozni, akkor köszönöm a meghívásodat!

- Nem az ember életkora a fontos, hanem az, hogy mit tesz ez alatt az élet alatt! - hajolt meg Calborn.

Seyda napokig nem mozdult ki a Palotából. Calborn észrevette a szótlanságát, de mikor faggatta, Seyda csak annyit mondott, hogy nem kívánkozik ki. Látva, hogy ezt a vezér nem hiszi el, hazudni pedig nem mert, annyit tett hozzá, hogy hiányzik neki a mozgás. Úgy tűnt, Calbornt megnyugtatja a válasz

- Számítottam rá. Van egy nagyszerű gyakorlópálya a Palotában, Azilor a testőrök és őrharcosok kiképzőparancsnoka. Szólok neki, hogy oda akarsz járni!

- Ne, Calborn, köszönöm, de láttam azt a hatalmas pályát, és túl sokan vannak… nem lehet egy kisebb és zártabb területen? Davrel, Larsen, Serger és a többiek szívesen edzenének velem. Davrel hacmodorát már ismerem. Larsenéktől pedig komolyabban is tanulhatok, hogy az őrharcosoknak mit kell tudniuk… nekik ugyan ettől függetlenül el kell járniuk Azilorhoz is, de…

Calborn fürkészőn nézett rá:

- Seyda, bántott téged valaki?

- Nem, Calborn, nem…

- És ha én most kimegyek Larsenhez és ugyanezt megkérdezem tőle, ő is ezt fogja nekem válaszolni? Ha megtiltottad neki, hogy intézkedjen, és még hallgasson is róla, én felülbírálhatom a parancsodat, és mindent megtudhatok tőle! De ha Larsen hazudni fog…

Seyda riadtan szorította arcocskáját Calborn melléhez:

- Ne, ne menj ki hozzá megkérdezni! - suttogta. - Nem engedtem neki, hogy elmondja, de azt sem akarom, hogy hazudjon neked… miattam! Inkább… én mondom el. Nem bántottak, csak nem esett jól hallani…

És halkan elismételte Azilor szavait. Mandalore mély lélegzetvétele elárulta, hogy meg akar szólalni, de Seyda gyorsan megelőzte:

- Azilor csak a hűségét bizonyítja, hogy félt téged… még ha fáj is, amit mondott nekem, de ő nem tudja, hogy nem kell féltenie tőlem, mert én… _**szeret**_…_**lek**_ téged…

Calborn lassan fölemelte Seyda arcát, és a szemébe nézett:

- Még nem mondtad nekem ezt a szót!

- De te mondtad már nekem, és nagyon jólesett hallani, ahogy mondtad, és gondoltam, hogy akkor én is mondhatom neked, nem?

De ha mégsem engeded, akkor hallgatni fogok…

- Nem, Seyda, én hallani szeretném, hogy ezt a szót mondod nekem! Sokszor!

Calborn visszaemlékezett előző asszonyára, a szép fiatal Lynnarra, aki az első pillanattól természetes vonzalommal fogadta őt el. A mandalóriai nők természetes dolognak tartották az otthon igényes megteremtését, és a férfiak közeledését ugyanúgy, mint a gyermeknevelést. Egy harcosnak nem volt sok ideje kedvesével lenni, így ezt a kevés időt nem tölthette azzal, hogy asszonya gátlásait próbálja feloldani, ezért a nővé válás nevelését az anyák már korán elkezdték. A fiúk nevelése viszont ötéves koruktól kezdve már elsősorban a férfiak feladata volt.

Mivel Mandalória évezredek óta harci nagyhatalomként volt jelen a Galaxisban, genetikai fejlődésük a harci képességek fejlesztésének irányába tolódott el, ezért generációk során plussz energia halmozódott fel szervezetükben. A harcosoknál ez a fizikai erőben, az ügyességben, a kiváló állóképességben és a mozgékonyságban nyilvánult meg, és ezt speciális élelmiszerek fogyasztásával, melyből állandó energiájukat nyerték, szinten tudták tartani.

A nőknél ez az energia határtalan életörömben nyilvánult meg. Szerették a természetet, a növényeket, az otthonukat, és mindig volt türelmük a gyermekeikhez, és kedvesükhöz egyaránt. Mivel ők is, a férfiak is hosszú életet kaptak, a párok sokáig maradhattak együtt, így ők valóban helyesen értelmezték e négy szót: hűség, szerelem, család, szeretet.

Calborn számára szokatlan volt a köztársasági kislány visszafogott viselkedése. Látta, hogy Seyda semmilyen fogalommal nincs tisztában, ami férfiakkal kapcsolatos, a hajón is csak ösztönös irtózata miatt kerülte el, hogy Flora sorsára jusson, anélkül, hogy tudná, mitől fél, de férje felé is képtelen volt teljesen kinyílni. Calborn a szégyenérzetét sem értette, csak érzékelte. Ilyen gyönyörű, tisztalelkű kis teremtésnek mi szégyellnivalója lehet? Most úgy érezte, ez a félve kiejtett szó azt jelenti, hogy Seyda végre közelebb tudott lépni hozzá, és Calborn ezért az apró lépésért hajlandó volt Seyda minden kérését teljesíteni, nem törődve Mandalore-i méltóságával.

Átölelte, és homlokon csókolta Seydát:

- Van egy másik, de sokkal kisebb gyakorlópálya. Ha az megfelel neked, a tiéd! Larsen nem először jár itt a Palotában, oda fog találni.

- De nem bántod őt, ugye?

- Nem, mert te őszinte voltál hozzám. Megmentetted Larsent attól, hogy hazudjon. De neki is jobb lenne, ha máskor nem kényszerítenéd hallgatásra! Annál is inkább, mert adott esetben felül fogja bírálni a parancsodat. Az ő elsődleges parancsa ugyanis tőlem van, ezért ő tudja, mit engedhet meg másoknak veled szemben. Jól meg kell gondolnod, milyen kompromisszumra próbálod kényszeríteni Larsent. Nem lepődhetsz meg, ha szembeszáll az akaratoddal. Ne feledd, az ő élete, és őrharcosai élete a tiédért cserébe… ugye tudod?

Seyda felnézett rá:

- Te most tényleg az _**igazi**_ _**Seydát**_ _**félted**_? _**Vagy**_ csak a _**Mandalore feleségét**_?

- Én Seydát, a Calora Mandalore-t féltem. Így együtt. Mindkettőt! Egyiket birodalmam számára, a másikat a magam számára őrzöm!

- Ezt jólesett hallani, Calborn. Hogy én nemcsak egy üres rang vagyok számodra.

Calborn elmosolyodott:

- Amikor először láttalak, még nem volt rangod. Csak egy holtfáradt, kócos kislány voltál, akit a bomáktól féltettem. Aztán egy szépséges Seyda lettél, akit a köztársaságiaktól még jobban féltettem. Most azonban már egy birodalom szimbóluma is lettél, akit az egész Galaxistól kell féltenem. Szerinted nem féltelek már elég hosszú ideje ahhoz, hogy megengedd nekem, hogy minden lehetséges védelemmel ellássalak?

- De igen, Calborn. De hogy lehet az, hogy ilyen hatalmas vezérnek éppen az kócos, fáradt kislány kellett? Mi érdekeset láttál azon a kislányon?

Calborn nevetett:

- Hát eleget ahhoz, hogy megmozduljon a fantáziám. Az a szakadt kis padawan köpeny olyasmiket mutatott meg nekem, ami nagyon érdekelt! Te észre se vetted, hogy igencsak fölkeltetted az érdeklődésünket. Mert a harcosaim se voltak ám azért vakok!

- De hát kislány voltam!

- A gondolkodásod igen. De te, mint nő, látványként, nem!

- És én még azt hittem, az érdekelt benneteket, hogy jedi vagyok!

- Hogy jedi vagy? Igen, Seyda, ez olyan dolog, amiről beszélnünk kellene! Ha már szóba hoztad. Félek, hogy a sithek utánad fognak jönni. A Surran bázison sikerült őket megállítani, de most, hogy Mandalore asszonya lettél, sokan fogják tudni, hol keressenek. Féltelek a szüleidtől.

- Hát miért nem pusztítod el a Ravagert?

- Mandalore-nak ez az első feladata, Seyda. De a Ravager nem csupán egyetlen hajót jelent. Egész flotta vár Nihilus parancsára! Háborút jelent, ha szembeszállunk vele!

- Háború?! De akkor meg is sebesülhetsz, Calborn! Nem akarom, hogy megsebesülj vagy… meghalj! És a többi társam is, akik közt eddig éltem… ne indíts háborút, Calborn, kérlek, ne indíts háborút miattam!

- Seyda, nemcsak te vagy veszélyben. Ha érted jönnek, birodalmunk egész Központja veszélybe kerül! Harcolnunk kell, hogy megvédjünk téged és a Központot!

- Akkor adj ki engem nekik, hogy a Központot ne támadják meg!

- Nem, Seyda, én nem foglak téged föláldozni! Ha Mandalore nem képes megvédeni az asszonyát egy sith flottától, akkor az a Mandalore gyenge és nem méltó rá, hogy egy harci birodalom trónján üljön!

- De hát mit csináljak akkor, hogy ne törjön ki háború?! - Seyda görcsösen ölelte át Calbornt. A vezér a haját simogatta:

- Revan azt mondja, azért tudják, hogy hol vagy, mert az energián keresztül érzik a jelenlétedet. Az energiád árul el a sitheknek. Azt mondta, el kellene venni az energiádat, és akkor nem éreznének többé téged. Biztonságban lennél.

Seyda sötét szeme tágra nyílt:

- De akkor nem lennék többé jedi!

- Igen, Seyda, ez ezt jelenti.

Seyda reszketve szorította arcát Calborn melléhez. Talán egy perc telt el így. Akkor lassan fölnézett:

- Szeretem hallgatni, ahogy dobog a szíved. Inkább ne legyek jedi, csak ezután is hallgathassam!

- Érted dobog, Seyda… - hajolt fölé a birodalom ura.

A kis gyakorlópálya akkora lehetett, mint Helsáé. Másnap reggel Seyda és testőrsége ott kezdett gyakorlatozni, nem kis feltűnést keltve. Seydát azonban már nem zavarta, mert ismét felölthette a rugalmas, kényelmes, fekete lanilinöltözéket, és újra felszíjazhatta egyedi tervezésű, női formára szabott világoskék páncélját, melyet Calborn csináltatott neki még Helsán, mikor Seyda nőiesedni kezdett. Mikor kiértek, Calborn elengedte Seyda kezét, aki leült a zöld fűbe, és meditációba merült.

Calborn félrehívta Larsenéket, hogy Seyda ne hallhassa szavait:

- Tudok Azilorról. Seyda megrémült, hogy az ő tiltása miatt bajba kerülhettek, ezért mindent elmondott. Ne törődjetek Azilorral, de ha provokálni próbál benneteket, jelentsétek! Lehetőség szerint ne bíráskodjatok, de ti tudjátok, hol az a határ, amit ő sem léphet át Mandalore asszonyával szemben! Seydát figyelmeztettem, hogy ilyen esetekben hagyatkozzon rátok, ne parancsolgasson nektek, mert ti úgyis tudjátok, mennyit tűrhettek el az ő nevében! Annyira félt benneteket a felelősségrevonástól, hogy nem fog többé beleavatkozni a dolgotokba! És most az edzésről. A páncélcsizmát vegyétek le! Helyette kaptátok ezt a vékonytalpú bőrcsizmát. Seydának is hoztam, mert ha meglátja, hogy ti levettétek a csizmát, ő is le fogja venni. Rendkívüli módon félt benneteket!

Larsen mosolygott:

- Milyen jól ismered a gondolkodásmódját!

- A övét nem nehéz kitalálni! Még azt is védi, aki megbántotta őt, hát hogyne féltene benneteket, akikhez szívvel-lélekkel ragaszkodik! Tudom, mekkora felelősséget kell vállalnotok azzal, hogy Seyda veletek akar edzeni, mert változatlanul rajong értetek. Ezen nem tudok változtatni. Az a baj, hogy ő még mindig nem tudja, mit jelent a birodalom számára, ha ő megsérül. Ti viszont tudjátok! Nagyon vigyázzatok rá! Vegyétek rá, hogy inkább a kardpárbajt gyakorolja, és kevesebb közelharcot! Ne most akarjon tesztelni benneteket, mekkorát tudtok ütni és rúgni! Az nincs ellenemre, hogy jó formában akar maradni, de ha az első jelek megmutatkoznak, beszélni fogok vele arról, miért kell eltiltanom a további edzésektől. Addig valahogy bírjátok ki!

- Légy nyugodt, Mandalore! Az életünkkel tartozunk érte! Neked és a birodalomnak!

- Tudom, Larsen. Nem bántam meg, hogy magammal hoztalak titeket. A jutalmatokról nem fogok megfeledkezni. Most megyek és megnézem Azilort! - és eddig némán álló Karendhor gárdistái élén a nagy gyakorlópálya felé indult.

Calborn távozása után nem sokkal Seyda felállt, és a testőrök felé fordult:

- Miért vettétek le a csizmátokat? - vette észre azonnal.

- Mandalore utasítása, úrnőm! - mondta Larsen, és finom mosollyal hozzátette. - Úgy gondolom, nem tetszenél majd neki kék-zöld foltokkal tarkítva...

A vita ezzel eldőlt, mert ahogy Larsen számított is rá, Seyda azonnal zavarba jött, és kitért a téma megvitatása elől. Viszont ő is levette csizmáját:

- Én se akarlak megrúgni benneteket! - jelentette ki.

Az őrharcosok hálát adtak magukban az uralkodónak, aki erre is számítva Seyda számára is hagyott itt egy bőrcsizmát. Először Davrel állt ki Seydával, és most kezdte megérteni, mit is jelent testőrnek lenni. Kétségbeesetten igyekezett még jobban visszafogni minden ütése és rúgása erejét, mint a helsai bázison tette, nehogy kárt tegyen az úrnőben. Irigykedve pillantott őrharcostársaira, akik nyugodt, begyakorolt mozdulatokkal küzdöttek egymással, és nem kellett félniük attól, amitől ő rettegett. De meglepetésként érte, hogy Seyda a két tétlen hét után is milyen gyors, és jók a reflexei.

Seyda ezután pihenő nélkül állt ki Sergerrel. Davrel fellélegzett, hogy megszabadult a szörnyű nyomástól, és mindjárt jobb formában volt. Egy kicsit azért sajnálta Sergert. De csak egy kicsit.

Az őrharcosok kifinomult harcmodora összehasonlíthatatlanul fejlettebb és összetettebb volt, mint a felderítőké és az átlagharcosoké, akikhez Seyda hozzászokott Helsán. Serger gyors és hihetetlenül erős ütéseit Seyda képtelen volt kivédeni. Serger azonban az utolsó pillanatokban mindig visszafogta iszonyú erejét, mielőtt úrnőjében kárt tett volna. Ha csak egyetlen ilyen negyedgőzzel elengedett rúgása eltalálta volna Seydát, Mandalore nemcsak a leendő utódját, de jelenlegi feleségét is elveszítette volna.

- Győztél, Serger! Feladom! - és Seyda őszinte elismeréssel dícsérte meg őrharcosai képességeit. Serger ellazította roppant izmait és megrázta dús, szőke loboncát:

- Nincs miért dicsérned minket! Te mesterfelderítői képzést kaptál, ahol a műszaki dolgok, és a gyorsaság fontosabbak, mi pedig mesterharcosi képzést, ahol az erő a döntő. Ennyi a különbség - zárta le a dolgot.

Seyda leült pihenni, és csodálta testőrei gyakorlatozását. Látványos párharcoknak volt tanúja. Nem volt megelégedve saját gyorsaságával. Úgy gondolta, mielőtt kiállna Larsennel és Taradollal, megmozgatja izmait. Már második hete nem edzhetett, és érezte a hiányát. Nekiindult, hogy körbefussa a kicsi pályát. Testőrei nem tévesztették szem elől úrnőjüket, de vigyáztak, ne legyen feltűnő, hogy a sarkában vannak, és ne is gátolják szabadságában. Mikor Seyda nekiiramodott, Teregril és Lantisol abbahagyta a küzdelmet, és melléje szegődött, mintha csak levezető köröket készülnének futni. Kisvártatva Dentix és Ceregil, mintegy ötletszerűen, csatlakozott hozzájuk. Seydának sikerélménye lehetett, mert bár sokkal gyengébb volt, mint a mandalóriai harcosok, de gyorsabb is, ahogy ez Helsán az első napi edzésen kiderült a mozgékony, könnyűtestű, hajlékony kislányról.

Mikor elfáradt, légzőgyakorlatot végzett, ahogy Xarga tanította. Testőrei vele együtt csinálták, aztán kardpárbaj következett dupla pengéjű kardokkal, ebben Teregril és Lantisol volt csak Seyda méltó ellenfele, és persze Larsen, aki azonban az őrharcosok másik részével most kissé távolabb edzett, ahol először kezdtek. Seyda természetesen a Xargától kapott cratarival harcolt. Legyőzte Lantisolt és Teregrilt, majd újra nekiiramodott a levezető köröknek.

Egyenletesen és könnyedén futott testőrei előtt, néha fölgyorsítva, majd lelassítva, képzeletbeli akadályokat kerülgetve.

Annyira belefeledkezett a mozgás örömébe, hogy az ezüstzöldbe öltözött gárdisták visszatérését sem vette észre, akik a Palota népével együtt jó ideje mind őt bámulták. Joggal. Szokatlan látványt nyújtott a birodalom első asszonya, aki ugyanúgy vívott és gyakorlatozott, mint bármelyik mandalóriai harcos. Seyda nem vette észre csodálatukat, csak önmagára figyelt.

Egy lassításnál oldaltámadás érte. Hatalmas test ragadta magával, a földre vetődött vele, és tovább hengeredett, hogy lefékezze a lendületet, közben karjával és testével védte Seydát az ütközés erejétől, és a sérüléstől.

Mikor megállapodott és hanyatt fekve maradt a földön, Seyda kikecmergett az oltalmazó karok közül, és a vezérharcos széles mellére telepedett:

- Nem ütötted meg magad? - kérdezte aggódva. Mandalore mosolygott:

- Nem. Ha nem tudom megcsinálni azt, amire az őrharcosaid is képesek, hogy lehetnék a vezérük?

- Az más, hogy ők mit tudnak! Nekik az a dolguk, amit csinálnak, a tiéd meg az, hogy vigyázz magadra, meg hogy szeresd a birodalmadat és… és engem… is…

- Úgy érzed, nem azt teszem?

Seyda végigsimított a tiszta homlokon:

- Nem tudom, hogy hívják azt, amit tenni szoktál velem, csak azt tudom, hogy nagyon jó… - suttogta szégyenkezve.

Calborn magához ölelte asszonyát, és hirtelen felült. Seyda e mozdulattól lecsúszott az ölébe.

- Akkor most nem akarsz bejönni velem… egy kicsit? - súgta az uralkodó, és megfeledkezve rangjáról, az őket figyelő alattvalókról, a kék-, és ezüstzöld páncélú testőrökről, óvatos, apró csókokkal harapdálta és ízlelgette gyengéden Seyda ajkát.

És mivel így Seyda nem jutott szóhoz, Mandalore beleegyezésnek tekintve a hallgatását, nem törődve az utánuk induló testőrökkel, visszavitte gyakorlóruhába öltözött asszonyát a Palotába, és letette hálószobája bíborfüggönyös ágyára.

A beiktatás délelőttjén Calborn maga ment ki Seydáért a pályára. Megvárta, míg befejezi a küzdelmet Teregrillel, majd gyorsan kézen fogta, mielőtt Seyda új ellenfél után nézhetett volna:

- Sajnálom, de ma már nincs több harc! Ma fognak megérkezni a klánvezérek és egy üde, bájos hölgyre kíváncsiak, nem egy harcosra. Azt látnak éppen eleget!

Bevezette a Palotába, és miután odarendelte mellé a szobalányokat, kiment.

A Calora felélénkült a frissítő, illatos fürdőtől. Mialatt megtörölközött, megszárították és megfésülték dús haját. Közben beszélgettek vele mindenről, ami érdekelte. Tőlük hallott először Lynnarról, Calborn első feleségéről, a dxuni fővezér lányáról, aki azért halt meg négy évvel ezelőtt, mert megbetegedett, és megállt a szíve. Hogy ez a szülés alatt következett be, arról nem beszéltek. Seyda nem lepődött meg, mert annyit tudott, hogy orvosok nincsenek, csak az állandó sérülésnek kitett harcosok kapnak kibernetikus gyógyító beültetést már ötéves korukban. Erős szervezetű nép volt, ahol a gyengék törvényszerűen elpusztultak. Ez a túlélést és a kiválasztódást segítette.

Seyda azt hitte, a birodalom minden szépségét látta már, de a ruha, ami az ágyára volt terítve, teljesen lenyűgözte! Hószínű fodrokkal és áttetsző csipkékkel díszített, aranyszálakkal átszőtt, zárt nyakú, hosszú, bő ujjú, sötétbíbor ruha volt, mely nagyszerűen harmonizált Seyda éjfekete hajával és sötét bőrével. A ruha felső részét bíborcsipke díszítette mellényszerűen. A hajára áttetsző bíborcsipke-fátylat borítottak, és rögzítettek. Nyakában és gyűrűsujján a Calora Mandalore jelképe, a fehér kristálymedál és a fehér-kristálykövű gyűrű szikrázott.

Amikor felöltözött, leült, hogy szobalányai kifessék az arcát, majd várt, hogy férje érte jöjjön.

Calbornnak lehetett fogalma arról, mennyi időt vesz igénybe egy nőnek az öltözködés, mert három perccel azután, hogy Seyda elkészült, Calborn már be is kopogott. Kézen fogta asszonyát, minden oldalról megnézte, és kijelentette, hogy sem a birodalomban, sem a birodalom határain kívül nem látott még ilyen gyönyörű nőt, de még csak hozzá foghatót sem!

Egyébként Calborn megjelenése sem volt megvetendő. Szálas termetén ezüstszálakkal átszőtt fekete lanilining és ugyanilyen anyagú nadrág feszült, ezüstszínű, remekmívű páncélja mellrészének közepébe vésve egy nagy kör, benne „M" betű díszlett, és a naphoz hasonlóan sugarak ágaztak szét belőle. Seyda felismerte a Mandalore címert, a birodalom címerét Geren adattárolóiból.

Calborn frissen mosott, fényes fekete haja dús hullámban omlott vállára, izmos kezén ezüstszínű vékony páncélkesztyű.

Calborn lassan vezette végig Seydát a meghajoló telrevani őrharcosok, és Karendhor gárdisták sorfala között. Mögöttük királykék páncéljukban a helsai testőrök haladtak.

Seyda alig ismert rá Mrs.Winterre, akiből a szobalányok előkelő úrinőt varázsoltak. Ősz haját feltűzték, arcát jó ízléssel enyhén kifestették, ezüstszálakkal átszőtt sötétszürke ruhájában valóban méltó volt rá, hogy a birodalom urát és úrnőjét a köztársaság képviseletében kísérhesse. Az asszony jól érezte magát. Az a sárga energiaital, ahogy ő nevezte a leyant, visszaadta az erejét. Calborn Seyda mellé vezette.

Mandalore édesanyja a Karendhor gárdisták kíséretében a Palota előtt csatlakozott hozzájuk, ő Calborn másik oldalára került.

A leszállópálya mellett hatalmas tömeg hömpölygött. Díszbe öltözött polgárok tolongtak a jövevények körül, de fegyelmezetten húzódtak hátrább, mikor a Karendhor gárdisták és telrevani őrharcosok sorfala felsorakozott, mintegy összekötve a kifutópályát a Palota bejáratával.

Seyda, Mrs.Winter, Derilah és Calborn e sorfal közt haladt végig. Calborn az út felénél megállt, és bátorítóan mosolygott asszonyára. Rejtett hangszórókból halk, lágy zene áradt, mely megnyugtatta Seydát. Gerentől már régen megtanulta a tizenkét klán és vezetőik nevét, de a tizenkettőből csak hármat ismert személyesen. Az imént érkező hajóról a Draclon klán aranysárga színét viselő őrharcosok lépdeltek lefelé, közöttük a klánvezér. Seyda be tudta azonosítani Geren adatbázisának képei alapján. Lendor kifürkészhetetlen arcú, kiváló stratéga hírében álló nyugodt férfi volt, sok ütközet hőse, de Seyda már nem is próbálkozott azzal, hogy a kortalan arcú mandalóriai férfiak életkorát megpróbálja kitalálni. A Draclon klán vezére feleségével, a jól ápolt, csinos Letindával érkezett. A rövid üdvözlés alatt Lendor megcsókolta a Seyda ujján ragyogó Calora-gyűrű kristályát, és a Calora-lánc kristálymedálját, ezzel elfogadva Mandalore asszonyát klánja nevében, aztán tenyerét a Mandalore címerre helyezte Calborn páncélján, ezzel elismerte az új Mandalore-t uralkodójának.

Az aranysárga páncélú őrharcosok mélyen meghajoltak az uralkodópár előtt, és tovább haladtak. A Draclon klán ládaszámra hozott ajándékait a Palota előtti téren rakták le.

A következő vendég a Dxun klán képviseletében érkezett. Tierron klánvezér szürke páncélban jött hódolatát bemutatni uralkodója és úrnője előtt. Diszkréten öltözött, láthatóan már nem fiatal felesége kísérte a beiktatási ünnepre. Tierron ugyanúgy fogadta el a Dxun klán nevében az új Mandalore-t és új asszonyát, mint előzőleg a dracloni klánvezér. Ajándékaik szintén a Palota elé kerültek.

Gabron a Sirox klán üdvözletét hozta, az ősz Targon az Arinnel klán nevében érkezett, Trendil pedig a távoli Celcarelről jött hódolatát bemutatni. A fiatal, ambiciózus Strexin nemrég vette át a Ceren klán vezetését. Sentin, a ragyogó hadvezér a Holderen klánt képviselte, Derilt Dantiloc hófehér páncélosai kísérték. Lessent a Rexal klán küldte.

Seyda szíve megdobbant a közeledő kék páncélok láttán. Akaratlanul is megszorította Calborn kezét, aki rámosolygott, megértve asszonya izgatottságát.

Sylas komoly arccal jött feléjük, de miután elfogadta Mandalore és a Calora uralmát, félretette méltóságteljes viselkedését, és karjába zárta az ifjú asszonyt. Seyda csaknem elsírta magát, nem tudott megszólalni, csak az apjaként szeretett klánvezér melléhez bújt, majd köszöntötte Elorah-t, aztán odaszaladt a kék páncélú őrharcosokhoz. A jól ismert arcok körbevették, nevükön szólította őket és kezét nyújtotta nekik, amit sorra megcsókoltak.

Aztán Calborn odalépett hozzá és megfogva a kezét, szavak nélkül jelezte neki, hogy még vannak vendégek, akiket fogadniuk kell.

Sylas Derilah-t és Mrs.Wintert is üdvözölte mint rokonokat, akiknek a felügyeletére bízta lányát, majd továbbment a Palota felé.

Utolsóként érkezett a roppant termetű Canderous Ordo Larinna társaságában, ezüstzöld páncélú gárdistái élén. Miután lerótta hódolatát az uralkodópár előtt, Sylashez hasonlóan ő is, Larinna is megölelték Seydát.

A tizenkét klán most először volt ismét együtt a Mandalóriai Birodalom bukása óta.

Egyszerre narancssárga és piros egyenruhák villantak az űrkikötő felől. A köztársaság is megérkezett!

Carth Onasi flottaparancsnok kíséretében két magasrangú küldött jött: Jackot Parandin szenátor a két hatalom közt újra meginduló diplomácia képviselőjeként, Forn Dodonna admirálisnő pedig a köztársasági hadiflotta vezetőjeként kívánt kapcsolatot teremteni a Mandalóriai Birodalommal.

Carth mély hódolattal hajolt a szépséges Calora keze fölé, majd feszes vigyázzba vágva magát, tisztelettel hajtott fejet a Mandalore előtt. Calborn udvariasan bólintott feléjük:

- Üdvözöljük a köztársaságot a Mandalóriai Birodalom történelmi ünnepén. Kérem, fogadják el meghívásunkat az ünnepi vacsorára!

A három illusztris vendéget tízfőnyi testőrség kísérte. Calborn a Palota felé mutatva jelezte, merre menjenek. Carth kissé visszamaradt:

- Mandalore, hogy kérésednek eleget tegyek, hoztam valakiket. Kérlek, fogadd őket szívesen!

Calbornnak ekkor tűnt szemébe a barna köpenybe öltözött három alak. Kettő ember volt közülük, a harmadik azonban apró termetű, nagy, hegyesfülű, megfontolt mozgású élőlény. Calborn sosem látott még hasonlót, de nem kételkedett abban, hogy az illető jedi. Nemcsak ruhája, hanem furcsa kisugárzása miatt.

- Mandalore, ő Vandar mester, aki a Csillagkohó ostromakor a mellettünk harcoló jediket irányította. Ez a másik jedi Katar mester, ő pedig… a Kitaszított!

Calborn nem jutott hozzá, hogy köszöntse őket, mert mindhárman Seydát nézték, az pedig őket.

Nyilvánvalóan gondolati úton kommunikáltak egymással, amiből a körülöttük állók törvényszerűen kimaradtak. Calborn mégsem érzett féltékenységet, mert tudta, miért jöttek ide. Az ő kérésére. Nem a Mandalore beiktatása érdekelte őket, hanem Seyda. Később bizonyára hajlandók lesznek akár beszélgetni is vendéglátóikkal.

- Köszönöm, Carth, hogy nem feledkeztél meg erről!

- Örülök, hogy eleget tehettem a kérésednek, Mandalore! - mondta a flottaparancsnok.

Miután az uralkodópár előtt minden érkező vendég elvonult, Calborn a három asszony kíséretében visszatért a Palota elé. Onnan egyedül indult fölfelé a harminc lépcsőfokon, mely egy óriási szoborhoz vezetett. A Mandalóriai Birodalom legelső Mandalore-jának szobrához.

Calborn lassan lépdelt fölfelé, mind magasabbra érve, népe fölé emelkedve, egyedül, ahogyan uralkodásában is egyedül marad ezután. A háromszoros életnagyságú, hószínű delixszobor harc közben ábrázolta a zord vezérharcost, aki szélespengéjű rövidkarjával éppen egy sokkarú idegen lényt terített le, miközben hatalmas páncélos lábával egy másik idegen faj szülöttének holttestére taposott. Pajzsa leeresztve, melybe a Mandalore-címert vésték.

Calborn felért. Lentről jól lehetett látni, ahogy féltérdre ereszkedik, és páncélos kezét a címerre helyezi, mintha hódolatát róná le rég halott harcos őse előtt, ahogyan az imént előtte rótták le tiszteletüket klánvezérei, és helyezték magukat uralkodása alá.

Mintha ugyanazzal a mozdulattal klánvezérei hódolatát közvetítené az első Mandalore-nak. Ezután felállt, és a szobor mellett lévő faragott delixtartóból kihúzott egy kardot. Két kezébe fogva lassan fölemelte, és felmutatta. Odalent mindenki némán ereszkedett térdre, csak a csöndes zene hullámzott át a hatalmas téren. Calborn megérintette a karddal a pajzsba vésett Mandalore-címert, majd hátat fordított a szobornak, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőkön. Amikor leért, jobb kezébe fogta a kardot, baljával pedig a még térdelő Seyda kezéért nyúlt, és fölemelte őt, jelezve a továbbra is térdelő tömegnek, hogy csak egyetlen személy van, aki vele egyenrangú; az asszonya, a Calora Mandalore.


	19. 18 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 18

A kis jedi úrnő 18. rész

A Mandalore-i Palota fényben úszott. A halk, lüktető muzsika kellemes hátteret adott a vacsora hangulatához. A jellegzetes ízű porhanyós sültek, és étvágygerjesztő köret mellé aromás borokat szolgáltak fel, és persze nem hiányzott a jól ismert aranysárga élénkítő ital sem. A sültek után édességek kerültek az asztalra, ha valaki még bírt enni egyáltalán.

Hatalmas, tízszemélyes, kör alakú asztalok voltak felállítva a vendégek számára, ezzel is jelezve, hogy itt most mindenki egyenrangú. Ez a múltban is sok viszályt csitított el, amikor még gyakoribbak voltak a diplomáciai összejövetelek.

Mivel mindenki ott ült le, ahol éppen tetszett neki, furcsa együttesek alakultak ki. Volt, ahol mandalóriai került jedi és köztársasági mellé. A terem színes kavalkádját fokozták a klánjaik színében pompázó őrharcosok és testőrök.

Carth és az admirálisnő a Mandalore és a Calora asztalánál ült Mrs.Winterrel, Delirah-val, Larinnával, Canderoussal, Sylassel és Elorah-val együtt. Dodonna admirálisnő tekintete minduntalan visszavándorolt Seydára, aki hallgatagon ült Calborn mellett. Mikor azonban az admirálisnő megszólalt, nem a Calorát szólította meg:

- Mrs.Winter, nem bánja, hogy itt maradt?

- Mit bánnék rajta, admirális? Itt mindenem megvan, kiszolgálnak, és láthatom ezt a kis tündérkét is. Meg ezt a délceg urat is, akiről úgy éreztem már elejétől kezdve, ahogy viselkedett velem, mintha a fiam lenne. Ó, bocsánat, Derilah…

- Csak őszinte vagy, Teresa, nincs min megbántódnom. És jólesik hallani, ha dicsérnek minket! Azt jelenti, nem vagyunk olyan gonoszak, ahogy hirdetik rólunk a Galaxisban!

- Ez nem gonoszság kérdése, Derilah! - pillantott rá az admirálisnő. - Mind a két oldal hibás abban, ami történt, de úgy véli a köztársaság, hogy ideje lenne szembenézni saját hibáinkkal is, hogy ne kövessük el megint őket! Úgy vélem, nálatok is új rend kezdődik az új Mandalore irányításával, aki a köztársaság egy darabkáját vallhatja magáénak. Seyda köti össze a két hatalmat. Canderous letette a hozzánk vezető út legelső kövét a Csillagkohó-küldetés alatt, az út második köve Seyda. Tegyük le a harmadik követ mi! Kezdjük kiépíteni újra a diplomáciát! A Sith Birodalom közös ellenségünk. Úgy hiszem, ti sem akarjátok engedni, hogy még jobban megerősödjön!

- Nem, admirális, nem! A Ravager és flottája az egyik legnagyobb fenyegető erő most a sithek részéről.

- Egyetértek, Mandalore. Ha terveinket össze tudnánk hangolni, a sithekre mért közös csapással megpecsételhetnénk szövetségünket!

- Nincs ellenemre, admirális. Nincs szándékomban továbbra is ellenségeket gyűjteni a Galaxisban és ha a köztársaság is hasonlóképp vélekedik, szívesen venném, ha erről részletesebben is beszélnénk! A Csillagkohó-küldetés bizonyította, hogy van reményünk az egymás melletti harcra, előítéletek nélkül.

- Így van - jegyezte meg Canderous. - Mandalore-nak igaza van, igaz, Carth? Nincs jobb szövetséges, mint a közös érdek. Mi tapasztaltuk, pedig korántsem voltunk közös nevezőn veled az elején! Ami azt illeti, a többiekkel sem. És mégis együtt csináltuk végig, mert mikor szorult a hurok körülöttünk, kit érdekelt, hogy néhány éve esetleg mi is egymásra lövöldöztünk? Ha dédelgetjük a sérelmeinket, rövidesen ugyanott tartunk, hogy egymást szidva és hibáztatva megintcsak egymásnak esünk. Ha mindenáron ütni akarunk valakit, akkor üssük együtt a sitheket, az még hasznos is, mert most már annyira megjött a bátorságuk, hogy mind a kettőnkkel egyszerre próbálnak kikezdeni! Nem hiszem, hogy rajtatok és rajtunk kívül lenne még valahol akkora erő, amely képes lenne megfékezni őket!

- Én nem vonnék le ilyen gyors következtetést - jegyezte meg Sylas. - Az, hogy mi itt ezt a Galaxist jól ismerjük, korántsem jelenti azt, hogy új fajokkal nem találkoznánk, ha a Galaxison túl körülnéznénk, és az sem biztos, hogy tárt karokkal fogadnának minket. Lehet, hogy itt mi vagyunk a legerősebbek, de ahogy nálunk gyengébbek is voltak, tőlünk erősebbek is létezhetnek. Nem mi vagyunk az etalon. De hogy mennyire vagyunk erősek, azt a sitheken kellene lemérnünk, mielőtt továbblépnénk!

- Sylasnek igaza van - bólintott Forn. - Én nagy lehetőséget látok e két hatalom szövetkezésében. Mandalore, mikor látnád alkalmasnak az időt arra, hogy beszéljünk erről?

Calborn lassan, megfontoltan válaszolt:

- A holnapi ebéd alatt megbeszélhetnénk egy találkozót. Addigra bennetek is, bennünk is letisztulnak a gondolatok. Alapvető dolog, hogy megbízzunk egymásban, de ahogy Canderous mondta, egymást leteszteltük már, forduljunk hát együtt a közös ellenség felé és tegyük biztonságossá együtt ezt a Galaxist! Nem hódításra, csak békére törekszem! Ha ti is ezt a célt tűzitek magatok elé, hajlandó vagyok a szövetségre. A köztársaság így is sok fajt egyesített. Ha azokkal meg tudtok férni békében, bizonyára velünk is össze tudjátok hangolni az érdekeiteket!

- Igazad van. Örülök, hogy az új Mandalore újra akarja értékelni a múltat és hajlandó a változtatásokra! Ha tetteitek igazolni fogják szavaidat, a köztársaság kész szövetségre lépni veled és népeddel, Mandalore!

Calborn udvariasan bólintott az admirálisnő felé, majd Carthoz fordult:

- Ki ez a Kitaszított? Miért lett azzá?

Mielőtt Carth megszólalhatott volna, Seyda fölemelte fejét, és férjére nézett. Lassan, vontatottan beszélt:

- Ő fejezte be a Mandalóriai Háborút… ő pusztította el utolsó flottátokat… ő pusztította el Malachort… felhasználta a bolygó energiáját ellenetek… de a flottátok pusztulása... a bolygó pusztulása, a sok milliárdnyi élet halálsikolya… elpusztította a vele lévő jediket is… mikor az Erőben szétáradt a fájdalom, a halálsikoly… a jedik felfogták, érezték… és belepusztultak… ezért taszították ki őt… láttam az emlékeiben…

- Igen - hajtotta le fejét Carth, majd Seydáról Calbornra nézett. - Amit kértél tőlem, azt nem képes minden jedi megtenni. Csak a legjobbak! A legtehetségesebbek! És akik már túl vannak… minden morálon. Akik már kiégtek… mint a Kitaszított…

Seyda éjfél előtt elköszönt testőreitől, és aludni küldte őket. Larsenék a nap huszonnégy órájából tizet úrnőjük szolgálatában töltöttek, reggel hat órától délután négy óráig. Az úrnő védelmét a fennmaradó időben a Karendhor-gárdisták vették át. Ez az este kivételt jelentett az ünnepség miatt, de a következő napra felmentést kaptak a szolgálat alól.

Seyda belépett szobájába, kibújt ruhájából és lezuhanyozott, felhúzta a kikészített tiszta hálóinget, és miután az álmos szobalányok kifésülték a haját és bekenték az illatos, puha, nyugtató krémekkel, aludni küldte őket. Leült az ágy szélére, felhúzta lábát, és két karjával átfogott térdeire támasztotta állát.

A gondolati üzenet váratlanul érte:

**Egyedül vagy?**

- Igen. - válaszolt meglepetten, önkéntelenül hangosan.

**Ostoba vagy, ha engeded, hogy megtörténjen! Te jedi vagy, nem mandalóriai. Rab vagy, csak nem tudsz róla.**

- Nem vagyok rab! - tiltakozott Seyda.

**Dehogynem! Egyetlen lépést se tehetsz, hogy ne lennének a nyomodban!**

- Mert Calborn félt és vigyáz rám!

A szoba levegője vibrálni kezdett, és lassan kirajzolódott egy alak. Seyda felismerte a Kitaszítottat. A jelenés halkan, gúnyosan nevetett:

**Persze, hogy vigyáz rád! Mert azt akarja, hogy te hozd világra a fiát! Nem téged félt, hanem az utódját, a birodalom következő Mandalore-ját. Te csak eszköz vagy. Miért az ő akaratát hajtod végre, ahelyett, hogy a saját utadra lépnél?**

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz egyáltalán… - Seydát hajszál választotta el a sírástól.

**Persze, hogy nem tudod! Tudatlanságban tart, hogy ne tiltakozhass a sorsod ellen! Elvette az ártatlanságodat, a szabadságodat, az akaratodat. És most elveszi az energiádat, az egyetlen esélyedet, hogy valaha is kitörhess ebből a rabságból. Vakon és süketen bolyongsz majd azon a keskeny ösvényen, amit ő jelöl ki számodra. És ha már mindent megkapott tőled, el fog dobni! És akkor semmid sem marad, mert neki csak a testedre volt szüksége. Nincs otthonod, mert ez az ő Palotája, nincs gyereked, mert az a birodalomé, akit csak néha láthatsz majd, nincs ruhád, mert mindent ő adott, nincs egyéniséged, mert elvette, nincs akaratod, mert megtörte! Csak a magány lesz a tiéd…**

- Calborn nem… nem ilyen! Ő mindig velem fog maradni!

**És te ezt igazán elhiszed, Seyda? Térj már észre! Ő sokkal hosszabb életet kapott, mint te! Te már ráncos öregasszony leszel, amikor őrajta még meg sem látszik a kor! Gondolod, hogy akkor is téged akar majd ölelni, amikor olyan fiatal lányok közül válogathat, akik ma még a világon sincsenek? Te jedi vagy, aki szabadságra született, de Revan árnyékot borított rád, ezért maradtál magadra. Mi segítünk neked, hogy megtaláld magad, de ezt neked is akarnod kell!**

Seyda remegő szájjal hallgatott. A Kitaszított szelídebben folytatta:

**Ha jedi maradsz, felszabadítjuk az energiádat, és megmutatjuk neked a fejlődésedhez vezető utat. De akkor is van még reményed, ha holnap még nem mernél szembeszállni Mandalore akaratával. Ha el is vesszük az erőenergiádat, visszafordítható a folyamat. Hacsak Mandalore ki nem irtja az utolsó jedit is addigra, mire meghozod a döntést…**

A jelenés szétfoszlott. A folyosóról hangok szűrődtek be. Seyda hallotta Mandalore hangját, amint a testőreivel beszél, majd belép saját szobájába. Hallotta a víz zubogását a zuhanyozóból, majd a ruha halk suhogását. Az átjáró ajtaja halkan nyílt.

- Azt hittem, már alszol - hallotta Calborn csöndes hangját. Seyda összerezzent, mikor a vezér megérintette, és leült mellé az ágy szélére. Félresimította a nő haját, és szinte csak lehelte arcára a csókot. Tiszta és forró volt a lehelete, mint mindig.

- Félsz a holnaptól?

- Nem. Nem a holnaptól félek. Hanem attól, ami majd azután… lesz.

- Azután már biztonságban leszel.

- Miért féltesz ennyire? - nézett hirtelen a szemébe Seyda. - Amíg harcos voltam, tőlem is megkövetelték azt, amit a többiektől, most meg... Davrel úgy áll ki ellenem, mintha elfelejtett volna harcolni. És a többiek is, pedig Serger egyetlen félerejű ütésével meg tudna ölni! Larsen is… Teregril is… a csizmájukat is levettetted velük… nevetségesnek érzem magam köztük. Miért játsszák ezt a színjátékot? Mitől lettem egyszerre ennyire sebezhető?

Calborn nem látszott ingerültnek, pedig ez több volt, mint számonkérés:

- A válasz benne van a kérdéseidben. Sebezhető vagy, mert nem vagy már harcos. Asszony vagy, akinek a teste nem arra való, hogy edzéseken rugdossák, hanem hogy új élet növekedjen benne, ha eljön az ideje!

- Új… élet? - Seyda egészen megzavarodott. - Az én testemben?

- Igen. Azt elmondták neked is, hogy az asszony, aki életet adott neked, meghalt, amikor megszülettél. Az ő teste adott neked menedéket kilenc hónapon keresztül. Te nem láthattad őt, és nem láthattál a jediknél sem olyan nőt, aki életet hordoz. Látom az arcodon és a szemedben, hogy viszolyogsz attól, amiről beszélek, pedig az anyaság csodálatos dolog! A nők, akik gyermeket várnak, valahogy még szebbek, mint addig. Igaz, hogy fáradékonyabbak is, mert a hónapról hónapra egyre növekedő terhet mind nehezebb hordaniuk.

- Növekedő teher? És ez látszik rajtuk… kívülről is?

- Igen, látszik. Elveszítik az alakjukat, de ez az állapot szülés után általában visszaáll.

- Elveszítik az alakjukat? De hogy kerül ez az élet… a testükbe?

- A mi testünkből. A mi ölelésünk termékenyít meg benneteket. Az a pici életkezdemény akkor bújik meg bennetek, és növekedésnek indul.

Seyda önkéntelenül húzódott odébb a simogató kéz elől:

- És… bennem is elkezd majd… növekedni?

- Remélem, igen. Nincs ebben semmi szégyen, vagy megvetendő. Te is így születtél, én is, Larsen is, de még Mrs.Winter is.

Kell, hogy fiaink szülessenek, akikből majd harcosok lesznek, és kell, hogy kislányok is szülessenek, akikből majd anyák lesznek.

- És muszáj, hogy minden nőnek legyen gyereke?!

- Seyda, ha nincs az életednek folytatása, mi marad belőled? Csak egy név, amit a homokba írtak. Amit egyszer elmos majd a dagály, és elvisz majd a kóbor szél.

- De ha meghalok, az akkor már nem fáj nekem!

- Seyda, te Mandalore asszonya vagy. Tőled és tőlem ez a birodalom gyermeket vár. Egy új uralkodót, akit fel kell nevelnünk, aki majd a helyembe lép. Te egészséges és gyönyörű nő vagy, ezért választottalak téged, akit rajtam kívül más férfi nem érintett. Méltó vagy arra, hogy egy következő Mandalore édesanyja légy. Téged nemcsak én, hanem egy egész birodalom is imád. Ez neked mind kevés?

Seyda félrefordította fejét:

- Nem. Nem kevés.

- Mi a baj, Seyda? - érintette meg az arcát Calborn. - Hisz Helsán még te is azt akartad, hogy legyen gyermeked, akit majd dajkálhatsz, emlékszel a szavaidra?

Seyda megint odébb húzódott:

- De én nem tudtam, hogy...

Hirtelen fölállt, mielőtt Mandalore újra megérinthette volna:

- Calborn, biztos, hogy nekem is lesz gyerekem?

- Remélem, igen.

- Calborn… megígérnél nekem valamit?

- Előbb szeretném tudni, mire gondolsz, mielőtt válaszolnék.

- Ha lesz gyerekem, és nem halok meg a szüléskor…

Calborn pillanat alatt termett talpon. Szeme villámokat szórt:

- Ne merj engem _**ezzel**_ _**fenyegetni**_!!

Seyda lassan hátrált a falig:

- Nem fenyegetlek, de velem is megtörténhet, ha más nővel is megtörtént…

- Mit akarsz tőlem, Seyda?! - Mandalore körül valósággal szikrázott a feszültség.

- Hogy ha nem halok meg, akkor engedj el!

- Hova?! Miért?!

- Még nem tudom… hova. De azért, hogy ne lásd, ahogy… megöregszem, mint Mrs. Winter… és nekem se kelljen látnom, hogy akkor te majd olyan nőket fogsz helyettem szeretni, akik ma még a világon sincsenek… mert te sokáig maradsz fiatal… sokkal, sokkal tovább, mint én… ezért könnyebb, ha inkább elengedsz… nem leszek neked útban, és nem kell elküldened, mert magamtól is elmegyek…

Calborn nézte őt, de nem jött közelebb:

- Ezek nem a te gondolataid! - szólalt meg egyszerre. - Ki beszélt neked ezekről? Mrs. Winter? Vagy a jedik? Gondolati úton?

- A Kitaszított itt volt… holoképként… - Seyda nem tudott és nem is akart hazudni. Calborn sokáig nézte asszonyát, végül bólintott:

- Jól van, Seyda. Ha így akarod, legyen így! Maradj itt még három hónapig, azalatt kiderül, lesz-e gyermeked. Ha nem lesz, elengedlek. Ha lesz, akkor világra kell hoznod, aztán… elmehetsz! Ettől a pillanattól nem fogok hozzád közeledni többé. Látnod sem kell, ha nem vagy rám kíváncsi. És vállalom egy sith támadás kockázatát. Nem kell, hogy a jedik holnap elvegyék az erőenergiádat! Nem kell meghoznod ezt az áldozatot! Nem állok az utadba. Elmehetsz a Kitaszítottal és jedi lehetsz! Mert úgy hiszem, ezért akarsz elmenni, de míg itt vagy, ne beszélj erről senkinek, hogy addig is az a tisztelet övezzen, ami egy Calorát megillet! Amíg itt vagy, testőrség vigyáz rád, de ha elhagytad a Palotát, szabad leszel, ahogy akartad. És nem kell koldusként tengődnöd! Ha elmégy, kapsz tőlem pénzt, ruhákat, élelmet, és egy űrhajót személyzettel. Visszatérhetsz Starvillerre, vagy csatlakozhatsz másik klánhoz, de el is hagyhatod a birodalmat, és elmehetsz a köztársaságba! Akárhogy döntesz azonban, tudnod kell: hozzám többé, mint Calora, nem térhetsz vissza, ha egyszer innen elmentél!

Pillanatokig nézte Seydát, mintha akarna még valamit mondani, majd lehajtotta fejét, megfordult, és az átjárón keresztül visszatért saját szobájába. Az ajtót csendben csukta be maga mögött.

Seyda semmit nem aludt ezen az éjszakán. Mindent végiggondolt és átértékelt, ami eddig történt vele. És meghozta élete első döntését. Nem nyúlt a reggelihez, sem az aranysárga leyanhoz, amit odakészítettek neki. A szokott meditáció után nekifogott öltözködni. Lenia, a legkedvesebb szobalánya már hozzászokott, hogy úrnője a fekete lanilinöltözéket és a világoskék harci páncélt kéri reggelente, amiben edzésre indul. Most azonban Seyda azt az aranyszálakkal átszőtt olajzöld ruhát öltötte magára, Calborn legelső ajándékát, amelyben először mutatkozott nőként a Helsa-bázison. Hagyta, hogy arcát kifessék, ahogy szokták, aztán kilépett a folyosóra. Mivel testőrsége a mai napra fel volt mentve a szolgálat alól, Karendhor gárdisták vártak rá, ezüstzöld páncéljuk mellrészén a bevésett Mandalore címerrel. Ez különböztette meg őket Ordoról érkező, de nem Telrevanon élő és szolgáló gárdistatársaiktól, akik szintén ezüstzöld, de címer nélküli páncélt viseltek.

Seyda szokás szerint üdvözölte őket, és a kijárat felé indult. Méltósággal vonult végig a díszkertek és szökőkutak között, és nem fukarkodott mosolyával, amikor e büszke nép gyermekei őszinte hódolattal üdvözölték, mint minden reggel.

A kis gyakorlópályán ott voltak testőrei, akik már megszokták, hogy asszonyuk itt kezd velük. Látható volt megdöbbenésük a jelképpé vált női ruha láttán. A három jedi lassan állt föl a fűből, mikor Seydát megpillantották. Az apró termetű Vandar mester szólalt meg először. Nem gondolati úton:

- Miért jöttél ide? Mit akarsz tőlünk?

- Hogy megtegyétek azt, amiért Calborn idehívott benneteket!

A szőke, fiatal Katar mester a fejét rázta:

- Nem, Seyda, nem tesszük meg! Mandalore azt üzente nekünk, ne várjunk rád, mert ő nem kényszerít téged erre a döntésre! Néhány hónap múlva el fog téged engedni. Velünk jöhetsz, hogy végre jedi lehess! Addig is itt maradhatunk, hogy tanítsunk téged.

- Ne várjatok rám! - mondta Seyda határozottan. - Nem megyek veletek. Nem akarok jedi lenni! Itt maradok, Calborn mellett.

A Kitaszított megvetően mérte végig:

- Semmit se értettél abból, amit elmondtam neked? Ennyire vakká tesz a szerelem? Te ostoba, eszeveszett, bolond nő!

Kék és ezüstzöld páncélok mozdultak egyszerre. Talán bele sem gondoltak, hogy jedit kell megtámadniuk. És nem akármilyen képességű jedit… Seyda tiltón emelte föl kezét:

- Ne! Ez a sértés nem a Calorának szólt, akit védenetek kell, csak Seydának, a nőnek! De ez a nő nem szégyelli magát ezért az érzésért! Szeretem Calbornt, ezért nem tudnék olyan lenni, mint ti, akiknek mindegy, mit fogtok tenni holnap, milyen célt fogtok megvalósítani holnapután! Ő belépett az életembe és mindent megváltoztatott!

- Nem érted, Seyda? Te nem fogsz annyi ideig élni, mint ő! Sokkal hamarabb fogsz megöregedni, mint ő, és akkor el fog téged dobni más nőkért, fiatalabb nőkért! Neki nem az egyéniséged kell, csak a tested, amíg fiatal vagy!

- Igen, megértettem… - törtek elő Seyda könnyei, de megszilárdította hangját. - Akkor sem tudom itthagyni Calbornt. Ha száz évvel hosszabbítaná meg az életemet az, hogy jedi leszek, akkor sem adnám oda azért a száz évért azt a néhány évet vagy hónapot, ameddig ő szeret! Lehet, hogy egyszer majd boldogtalan leszek, lehet, hogy mindig ki kell majd térnem az útjából, de ha majd nem bírom tovább elviselni a boldogtalanságot, még mindig választhatom a halált! De most még szeret. Egy egész birodalmat tett a lábam elé, és olyan szerelmet adott nekem, ami többet ér, mint a halhatatlanság! Itt maradok és megteszem, amit kíván tőlem! Minden igyekezetemmel azon leszek, hogy megadjam neki az utódot, akit annyira szeretne, akkor is, ha csak valóban azt akarja és aztán már nem lesz rám szüksége. És nem fogadom el, hogy megkockáztasson miattam egy Központ elleni sith támadást! Nem hozok veszélyt az otthonomra! Vegyétek el tőlem azt az áruló erőenergiát, ami idevonzhatja a sitheket! Vegyétek el tőlem, bármi lesz is a következménye! Aztán menjetek el és feledkezzetek el rólam! Valamikor régen tényleg volt egy kislány, aki megpróbálta ellesni a felnőtt jedik tudását, de szégyenkezve somfordált el, mert mindenkinek útban volt. Aztán idegen nép harcosai közé került, akik nem éreztették vele, hogy ellenséges világból érkezett, és nem titkolták előle a tudásukat. Itt kaptam otthont, apát, testvéreket, férjet és egy egész birodalmat! Most már egy vagyok közülük! Mandalóriai, mint ők! Köztük élek, velük érzek, velük aggódom a birodalom jövőjéért, az ő uruk az én Mandalore-om is! Nem akarok visszatérni a köztársaságba, és jedi sem akarok lenni! Csak mandalóriai! És akkor bármilyen rövid életet kaptam is, az teljes értékű volt!

A három jedi egyszerre mozdult meg. Hátrálni kezdtek, ő pedig lassan követte őket, intve testőreinek, maradjanak.

Amikor végül megálltak, ő is megállt előttük. Még látta, ahogyan fölemelik a kezüket, és úgy érezte, mintha a világ szétrobbant volna körülötte. Hangok és színek kavarogtak benne, szédülni kezdett, aztán egyszerre bántó csend lett, a vakító fény kilobbant, és ő belehullott a néma, fénytelen éjszakába.

A jedik leeresztett kézzel nézték a villámsújtottan összeroskadó Seydát, majd lassan elfordultak és otthagyták a fűben. Larsen mozdult elsőként. Odarohant és térdre vetette magát úrnője mellett. Bal karjával a háta alá nyúlt, megemelte felsőtestét, egyben megtámasztotta a fejét, jobbjával pedig félresöpörte a nő arcából a fekete fürtöket. Seyda szeme nyitva volt, tekintete megrebbent, ahogy lassan végignézett mellette térdelő aggódó őrharcosain, felnézett az égre, majd megállapodott testőrkapitányán:

- Larsen… - suttogta. - Felhő úszott a nap elé? Nem olyan erős már a fénye. És halkabbak lettek a madarak. Messzebbről énekelnek. Van, amelyik el is hallgatott. És a virágok… nem olyan édes az illatuk… mint eddig. Hát csak ennyit kellett odaadnom… azért, hogy itt maradhassak köztetek? Ez nem is olyan nagy ár! Larsen, többé nem jöhetek ki veletek edzeni! Calborn tegnap este mondta el nekem, hogy én is anya leszek, és a gyereke bennem fog fejlődni, ezért félt az edzésektől. Nekem most már az ő kicsi gyerekére kell vigyáznom, akit annyira szeretne! És nektek is jobban kell vigyáznotok magatokra, mert hiába féltelek benneteket, már nem vagyok jedi, nem tudlak titeket meggyógyítani! Fáradt vagyok, de ti gyakoroljatok csak nyugodtan! Egy kicsit pihenek, aztán majd visszamegyek a Palotába. Calbornnak most már nem kell miattam… háborút indítania a Ravager ellen… és senki sem fog megsebesülni, senki sem fog meghalni a népetekből… a népemből. - öntudata kilobbant.

Larsen eligazította bal karját úrnője háta alatt, és Seyda térde alá csúsztatva jobb kezét, fölemelte a könnyű testet. Pillantást sem vetve a távolabb álló jedikre, visszavitte Seydát a Palotába. A leomló sötét fürtzuhatag minden lépésénél meglebbent. A testőrök és gárdisták olyan szorosan vették körül, hogy még úrnőjük látványát is elzárták a kíváncsi tekintetek elől.

A nagy tanácsterem tizenegy órára ismét megtelt. Mandalore végighordozta pillantását a jelenlévőkön, majd fölemelte kezét, jelezve, hogy szólni kíván:

- Remélem, a köztársaságnak volt elég ideje átgondolni tegnapi beszélgetésünket.

- Igen, Mandalore - mondta a szenátor. - A köztársaság nevében kijelenthetem, hogy készek vagyunk egy közös akcióra a sithek ellen! Harci felkészültségünk tekintetében Dodonna admirális az illetékes, és a helyettese, Carth Onasi flottaparancsnok.

- Rendben van, szenátor. Akkor hadd mutassam be az én két illetékes harcosomat! Sheruk a telrevani harci egységek fővezére, Saborra pedig a felderítőegységek főparancsnoka. Ők tegnap nem lehettek jelen. Ma érkeztek vissza, hogy megbízatásukról beszámoljanak nekem. És nem kellemesek a híreik. A Ravager flotta megint közelebb merészkedett. A Központ biztonsága érdekében föl kell készülnünk a harcra!

Gabron, a Sirox klán vezére összekulcsolt ujjait az asztalra téve hajolt előre:

- Miért érdekli ennyire a Ravagert Telrevan?

Mandalore végighordozta tekintetét valamennyi jelenlévőn:

- Én vagyok az oka. Én hoztam ide azt, aki annyira kell nekik, hogy bemerészkednek érte még a Mandalóriai Birodalom szívébe is!

- Kiről beszélsz, Mandalore? - kérdezte Gabron.

- Az asszonyomról, Seydáról. Nem titkolom előttetek, mert válaszolnunk kell a Ravager kihívására. Seyda jedi. Revan testvére. Mindketten jedik génkísérletének szülöttei. Szüleik valaha a fényt szolgálták. Ma a sötét oldal legveszélyesebb vezetői. Apjuk Nihilus, a Ravager flotta titokzatos vezére, anyjuk Treya, a ma is létező malachori sötét jedi akadémia vezetője. Revant és Malakot ők vezették ki a fényből, a jedik pedig Seydától remélték, hogy meg tudja állítani Revant, ezért későn kezdtek kapkodni a kiképzésével. Az apjának sikerült elfognia, ő azonban megszökött a Ravagerről, és egy köztársasági hajón menekült tovább, amíg a Ravager le nem lőtte azt a hajót. Ez három évvel ezelőtt történt, a Helsa bázistól nem messze. Seyda a sith üldözőket maga után csalogatta a hajótól, és csak mérföldeken át tartó hajsza után tudták bekeríteni. A négy sith beast-ridert és nyolc bomájukat nem sikerült leráznia. Amikor már nem tudott tovább menekülni, holtfáradtan szembefordult velük, és utolsó energiáját is elhasználta a bomák ellen. Akkor értünk oda. Végeztünk a bomákkal és a beast-riderekkel, őt pedig magunkkal vittük a Helsa bázisra. Xarga keze alatt mesterkardforgató harcos lett, de könnyedén megbirkózott a kiemelt szintű felderítői képzéssel is. Ti tudjátok, mit jelent ez, hisz Saborra és én is ezt a képzést kaptuk. Ugyanúgy tisztában van a mandalóriai történelemmel, és ugyanúgy beszél a nyelvünkön, mint bármelyikünk. Sérült társait meggyógyította, Tairont a halál széléről, Davrelt a klinikai halálból hozta vissza. Szívvel-lélekkel a mandalóriai néppel érez! Azok a módszerek azonban, amikkel a Ravageren kínozták, leblokkolták az energiáját, ezért nem teljes értékű jedi. Többségében csak gyógyított. Ennek a maradék energiának a kisugárzása csalogatja ide a sitheket. De nemcsak az apja vadászik rá. Becsalogatták egy térkapuba, amely a malachori akadémiára nyílt. Talán percei lehettek csak hátra, mire ki tudtuk szabadítani egy bonyolult konzolátirányítási rendszer segítségével. Saborráé az érdem. Revan pedig semlegesítette a mérget a szervezetében. Azért harcol érte ennyire a sötét oldal, hogy újra Revanhez hasonló jedit neveljenek belőle, és az egész Galaxis ellen fordítsák! Seyda azonban ragaszkodik hozzánk és nem hajlandó ellenünk harcolni.

A történet olyan töményen sokkolta a hallgatóságot, hogy percekig csend uralkodott. Aztán Dxun vezére szólalt meg:

- Szóval nem volt elég, hogy Revan leigázta népünket, ezután a húga fog uralkodni rajtunk! Ha ezt hamarabb tudom, nem ismerem el őt Calorának! Inkább maradt volna üresen az a hely melletted!

- Tudom, miért e keserű szavak, Tierron - emelte rá pillantását Calborn. - De nem Seyda okozta klánod büszkeségének, Lynnarnak halálát! Oldalamon Lynnar halála óta a Calora helye már négy éve üres volt. Seyda létezéséről nekem is csak három éve van tudomásom. Ami pedig Revant illeti, Canderous tette meg az első lépést Revan oldalán a köztársaság, ezzel együtt a jedik felé. Seyda épp fordítva tett. A jediktől és a köztársaságtól távolodott el, és köztünk lelt otthonra. A Központ védelmében én is úgy gondoltam még Helsán, hogy elfogadom Revan javaslatát, aki azt mondta, ha el akarom hárítani a veszélyt, vegyem el Seyda erőenergiáját. Akkor kértem Carth és a köztársaság segítségét, hogy hívjanak három jedi mestert, akik képesek az energia elvételére, Revan ugyanis nem vállalta. Nem megyek bele a találgatásokba, miért nem. Amikor Seydának elmondtam, milyen veszélynek van kitéve ő is, a Központ is, könyörgött, hogy ne indítsak háborút, ne haljon meg senki őmiatta, inkább adjam ki őt a Ravagernek! Ekkor elmondtam neki, mit tanácsolt Revan. És Seyda ezt elfogadta. Ezért tartózkodik itt körünkben az a három jedi. Tegnap mégis úgy döntöttem, nem alkudozom Nihilusszal, a Ravager-flottával egyszer és mindenkorra végezni kell! Most Seyda az ürügy, aztán majd megint más okot találnak ki, hogy fenyegessenek minket! Nem akarom, hogy Seyda mindent elveszítsen eredeti önmagából, ezért ma reggel azt üzentem a jediknek, ne vegyék el az energiáját! Ha a Mandalóriai harci óriásbirodalom Mandalore-ja arra kényszerül, hogy egy nőt áldozzon föl birodalma védelmében egy bizonytalan béke reményében, ahelyett, hogy elfogadná a kihívást, és harcba szállna, akkor annak a Mandalore-nak nincs helye birodalma trónján! A háború tehát az _**én**_ döntésem volt, nem Seydáé! Ő kész volt az áldozatra! Aki ezek után is Seydát hibáztatja Revanért, a Ravagerért vagy Lynnarért, az engem hibáztat, aki őt vádolja, engem vádol, aki megsérti őt, az Mandalore-t sérti meg!

Tierron csak pillanatokig állta uralkodója tekintetét. Fejet hajtott:

- Te vagy a Mandalore-om! Klánom elfogadja az asszonyodat!

Calborn bólintott:

- Akkor Mandalória kész fölvenni a harcot a Ravager és Malachor sötétsége ellen!

- A köztársaság pedig kész csatlakozni e harcban birodalmadhoz, Mandalore! - mondta az admirális. - Seyda a köztársaság gyermeke volt, de köztetek találta meg az igazi otthonát. Itt az ideje, hogy mi is tegyünk érte valamit!

Az uralkodó ismét bólintott:

- Akkor ebéd után beszélünk a két hatalom flottájának felkészítéséről.

Feltekintett, látva, hogy anyja megérkezett az ebédre. Köszöntötte, majd megvárta, hogy helyet foglaljon. Mrs.Wintert is idekísérték már, de Seyda nem volt vele. A három jedi ekkor lépett be. Láttukra elcsendesedett a vendégsereg.

Calborn pillantása csak futólag érintette őket. Vendégei felé fordult:

- Asszonyom nyilván belemerült az edzésbe és megint megfeledkezett az ebédről. Érte megyek.

- Fölösleges! - mondta Katar mester. - Nem gyakorlatozik. Alszik. Jobb, ha most békén hagyod!

Calborn felemelte fejét:

- Egy Calora sok mindent megtehet, de most vendégei vannak. Nem a ti dolgotok eldönteni, mit tehet ilyenkor!

A Kitaszított lustán megvonta vállát:

- Te tudod, Mandalore! Csak ne lepődj meg, ha mégsem ébred föl a parancsodra. Lehet, hogy csak holnap fog felébredni, de lehet, hogy még később.

- Miért? Mi történt vele?

- Az, amiért idehívtál minket. Elhárította a veszélyt. Azt mondta, _**szeret**_ téged és _**félt**_! - a Kitaszított gúnyosan nyomta meg ezt a két szót. - És világra akarja hozni az utódodat. Nem akar jedi lenni, nem akar háborút, így döntésed ellenére azt követelte, szüntessük meg energiája áramlását! A sithek most már nem érzékelik Seydát. Vissza fognak vonulni!

Calborn a mondat végét már nem is hallotta. Úton volt a lakosztályok felé. Az ajtó előtt Karendhor gárdisták, a hálószobában a gyakorlóruhába öltözött helsai testőrök vigyázták Seyda álmát. Mandalore láttán mind kihúzták magukat, de egyetlen szó sem hangzott el. Larsen ekkor takarta be úrnőjét a könnyű ágyterítővel.

Mandalore láttán félrehúzódott. Calborn leült az ágy szélére, és tenyerébe véve az alvó Seyda kezét, az ajkához emelte. Mikor lassan leengedte, Larsen a szemébe nézett:

- Mandalore, én tudom, milyen az igazi szerelem, de nőt még sohasem hallottam így beszélni! Büszkék vagyunk az úrnőnkre!

Intett őrharcosainak, és csendben kihátráltak a szobából.

Calborn kiküldte a szobalányokat, és maga öltöztette át asszonyát hálóruhába. Ezután kiment, és odarendelte a Karendhor gárda kapitányát és hadnagyát:

- Blessel kapitány, ha Seyda állapota változik, küldess értem azonnal! Az ajtó nyitva marad, hogy észrevegyétek, ha felébred. E perctől te és Starren gárdahadnagy is csak a Calora szolgálatában álltok! Reggel 7-től délután 3-ig Larsen és a helsai testőrség, 3-tól este 11-ig a te csapatod, 11-től reggel 7-ig pedig Starren hadnagy a gárdistáival! Bármi történik Seydával, te, Starren és Larsen nekem tartoztok elszámolni vele!

- Értettem, Mandalore! - bólintott a gárdakapitány. Calborn pihenni küldte Larsenéket, majd visszatért a tanácsterembe. Elcsöndesedtek, mikor megjelent. Egyenesen a jedik asztalához ment, és leült közéjük:

- Csináltak valaha ilyet a jedik? - kérdezte.

- Igen - mondta a Kitaszított. - Tőlem is elvették az erőt. Malachor után…

- Milyen következményei lehetnek?

- Azok a kifinomult érzékelések megszűnnek, amivel addig rendelkezett. A színek fénytelenebbek, a hangok tompábbak lesznek számára. Jellemző erre az állapotra a bizonytalanság, szédülés, fáradékonyság, gyengeség. Érzelmileg is megsínyli. Nem bízik senkiben, mert már nem érzékeli a körülötte lévők kisugárzását, későn reagálhat a veszélyre. Én most csak arról beszélek, amit magam is átéltem. Ettől függetlenül jobb, de rosszabb is lehet az állapota.

Calborn elgondolkodva bólintott, majd átült a köztársaságiakhoz:

- Hallottátok! Kaptatok időt a felkészülésre! De nem sokat. Felderítőket küldök a Ravager után. Egy nevet kérek most tőletek, akin keresztül a kapcsolatot folyamatosan tarthatjuk veletek! Tudnom kell, milyen összetételű és mekkora flottát állítottatok fel, hogy ellenőrizhessük, mielőtt belépnétek a mi felségterületünkre! Nem azt kívánom, hogy hadi titkaitokat feltárjátok előttünk, de azt se szeretném, ha az a köztársasági flotta, ami felsorakozik mellénk, _**véletlenül **_bennünket kezdjen lőni a Ravager helyett…

Az admirális nem látszott meglepettnek:

- Jogos a kérésed, Mandalore! Mi is szeretnénk a félreértéseket kiküszöbölni. Carth Onasi flottaparancsnok fogja veletek tartani a kapcsolatot.

- Rendben - bólintott Calborn. - Ez öszevág az elképzelésemmel. A mi összekötőnk ugyanis Canderous Ordo klánvezér lesz. Úgy hiszem, mindkét fél a megfelelő harcost jelölte ki erre a feladatra. Most pedig felvázolnám elképzelésemet. Nyílt titok, hogy Nihilus, a Ravager flotta vezetője, Malakhoz hasonló képességű ellenfél, így elpusztításához jedik segítségére is szükségünk van. A Ravager fedélzetén a mandalóriai rohamcsapatok mellett ezért az itt jelenlévő jedik csatlakozását is szívesen fogadnánk.

A kicsi, ráncos teremtmény szólalt meg, hosszú füleit billegetve:

- Megtisztelsz a kéréseddel, Mandalore! Én ott voltam a Csillagkohónál Dodonna admirális mellett, és elmondhatatlan érzés volt látnom, hogyan robban szét a sötétség szimbóluma! Hasonlóan jó érzés lenne látnom, hogyan semmisül meg Nihilus flottája. Sok jedi tanítványom elbukásáért, vagy haláláért felelős a sötét oldal. Itt az idő, hogy ne csak a jedik pusztuljanak! Ne engedjük, hogy a sithek megerősödjenek! Én csatlakozom hozzád és a köztársasághoz. Hatszáz évem minden jedi tapasztalatát szívesen állítom a szolgálatotokba!

- Köszönöm, Vandar mester - bólintott Calborn, és pillantása kérdőn a másik kettőre siklott.

A Kitaszított és Katar mester is hallgatott. Calborn ismét bólintott, jelezve, hogy tudomásul vette, nem állnak melléjük, és folytatta:

- A köztársasági és mandalóriai flotta együtt támadja meg a Ravager kísérőhajóit, hogy megosszák Nihilus figyelmét. Magát a Ravagert robbantással kell elpusztítani! Seyda a fogsága alatt érzékelte, hogy a hajó speciális energiával van levédve, közönséges lövedékek nem árthatnak neki kívülről. Viszont be tudta mérni az energiaforrásokat, ezeket emlékezetből le is rajzolta nekünk, amikor hozzánk került. Ha van is valamennyi eltérés, azt műszereinkkel korrigálni tudjuk. Álcázott mandalóriai egységekkel megyek oda, időzített robbanótölteteket helyezünk el ezekre a helyekre…

- Ez öngyilkosság! - szólt közbe Carth.

- Számotokra az lenne - mondta fensőbbséges mosollyal Calborn. - De mi nemcsak a hajóinkat tudjuk álcázni, hanem magunkat is! A sitheken és az asszasszinokon átverekedjük magunkat, a sötét jedik ellen pedig Vandar mester segítségét vesszük igénybe…

- Várj, Mandalore! - szólalt meg Katar mester. - Tetszik ez az őrült terv! Veletek tartok!

- Szívesen látunk - biccentett Calborn.

- A köztársaságot pedig én fogom képviselni! - tette hozzá Carth. - Onnan tartom a kapcsolatot Dodonnával és az egységeimmel. Együtt legyőzzük azt a pokolfajzatot!

- Úgy legyen! - bólintott Mandalore. - Akkor adunk neked is álcázóövet. Mellettem leszel majd! Először azonban tudnunk kell, hova húzódott vissza a Ravager! Ez Saborra főparancsnok feladata. Ha tudjuk a választ, üzenni fogunk. Addig készítsétek össze a flottátokat! Mi is azt tesszük! Carth és Canderous kapcsolatban marad egymással! A diplomácia kiépítése elengedhetetlen! Nem akarom követni a hódító háborúk hagyományát, szövetséget akarok veletek! Közös haderőt, mely vállvetve harcol egymás mellett, és egymást segíti bármilyen vész esetén! Békére és egységre van szükségünk! Fejlődésre, biztonságra, gazdaságra, iparra. És zavartalan kerekedelmre.

- Elképzeléseid egybeesnek a miénkkel, Mandalore! - jegyezte meg Dodonna admirális.

- És elfogadhatók a jedik számára is - tette hozzá Vandar mester.

A szenátor köhentett:

- Amint hazaérek, mindenről híven beszámolok a szenátusnak. Nem látom akadályát a diplomáciai tárgyalások megindításának. Követséget kell felállítanunk önöknél, és az önök követeinek nálunk kell helyet biztosítanunk! Tegnap még nem voltam ennyire derűlátó, de ahogy hallgatom önt, meggyőződésem, hogy őszintén gondolja ezt a száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot eddigi politikájukhoz képest! Minden befolyásomat latba fogom vetni, hogy mielőbb meginduljanak a tárgyalások!

- Megtisztel vele minket! - mondta Calborn.

Délután, mialatt Mandalore a klánvezérek beszámolóját hallgatta klánjaik jelenlegi harci, gazdasági és szociális állapotáról, sötétlila páncél villant a magánlakosztályok főfolyosóján. A királykék páncélosok elállták az útját. Larsen pedig a nyitott ajtóba állt:

- Fordulj vissza, Azilor! - mondta hidegen.

- Jogom van a Calorával beszélni!

- Te már minden jogodat eljátszottad vele szemben!

- Bocsánatot kell kérnem tőle!

- Meg sem lett volna szabad sértened őt!

Azilor láthatóan nagyon elszánt volt, de nem elszántabb a helsai testőröknél. Sőt, ami még kellemetlenebbül érintette, a közelben őrködő Karendhor gárdisták is csatlakoztak a védő sorfalhoz.

- Hallottam, mi történt vele - próbálkozott tovább. - Hogy saját akaratából már nem jedi.

- Így igaz.

Azilor habozott:

- Azért jöttem, hogy felajánljam neki az edzés lehetőségét az én gyakorlópályámon.

- Elkéstél vele! Seyda nem gyakorlatozhat többé!

Azilor az ajkába harapott, majd hirtelen sarkon fordult, és nagy léptekkel távozott.

Az őrség némán tért vissza előbbi helyére.

Estefelé a kiképzőparancsnok újra próbálkozott, de Blessel gárdakapitánytól is hasonló elutasításban volt része.

Késő este, miután Mandalore feloszlatta a klángyűlést, maga is pihenőre tért. Blessel beszámolt neki Azilor mindkét próbálkozásáról. Calborn elgondolkodva bólintott, majd belépett a Calora szobájába. Seyda aludt.

Calborn most már becsukta az ajtót, mely egész nap nyitva állt, és saját szobájába tért. Megfürdött, átöltözött, majd az átjárón keresztül átment asszonyához. Óvatosan feküdt le, hogy ne ébressze föl, és bebújt mellé a takaró alá. Érezte teste melegét, hallgatta csöndes lélegzetét. Sokáig bámult a sötétség mélyébe, mire el tudott aludni.

Éjfél körül arra riadt, hogy Seyda nyugtalanul hánykolódik és halkan nyöszörög. Megsimogatta a haját. Seyda ekkor felébredt és hirtelen felült:

- Ki vagy te? - és gyorsan lecsúszott az ágyról. - Senkinek sincs joga ide bejönni! Csak Calbornnak! - halk zokogás rázta meg. - De ő nem jön többé… meggyűlölt… és nem tudok bocsánatot kérni tőle… nem jön ide többé, hogy beszélhessek vele, hogy megpróbáljam neki elmondani… én nem tudok… nem akarok innen elmenni… a közeléből…

- Seyda - szólította halkan Calborn. - Itt vagyok. Nem gyűlöllek. Fogd meg a kezemet! Én vagyok!

Seyda megérintette a feléje nyúló erős kezet:

- Calborn!! - és boldogan szorította arcához. Visszamászott az ágyra. - Megengeded, hogy odabújjak hozzád?

- Persze. Gyere ide mellém!

Seyda boldog örömmel simult a vezér melléhez, valósággal belebújt:

- Nem gyűlölsz? Tényleg nem haragszol rám?

- Nem, Seyda, nem.

- Én nem akartalak megbántani téged… csak fájt arra gondolnom, hogy majd mást fogsz szeretni… ahogy a Kitaszított mondta, és azt gondoltam, egyszerűbb akkor elmenni valahova, ahol nem látom, hogy másik nőt szeretsz majd… de nem tudok elmenni tőled mert a hiányoddal nem tudok együtt élni, és egész éjjel álmatlanul forgolódtam. Én eddig nem tudtam, hogy te sokáig maradsz fiatal… tovább, mint én, és nem mutatkozhatsz egy idős asszonnyal… de ne félj, már elrendeztem magamban mindent… majd ha megunsz, akkor majd, hogy ne kelljen látnod tovább engem… majd akkor végleg elmegyek… végleg… - hirtelen elaludt.

Calborn szorosabban ölelte magához. Hamarosan őt is elnyomta az álom.


	20. 19 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 19

A kis jedi úrnő 19. rész

Kora reggel, mikor Seyda szokás szerint fészkelődni kezdett a karjában, Mandalore már ébren volt.

- Calborn, muszáj elmennünk reggelizni? Olyan jó most így melletted!

- Nem muszáj - Calborn meghúzta az ágy melletti ezüstcsengőt. A szobalányok egyike fél perc múlva ott volt.

- Lenia, ide kérjük a reggelinket a szobába!

- Igen, Mandalore, azonnal hozom!

Seyda felnézett Calbonra:

- Nem fogják azt gondolni, hogy kényeskedek?

- Azt gondolnak, amit akarnak! Különben sincs sok dolguk körülötted, mert nem szereted, ha kiszolgálnak téged, pedig ők ezért vannak itt!

Lenia hamarosan visszatért, letette a tálcát az ágy melletti asztalra, aztán kiment.

- Köszönöm, hogy idehozattad, Calborn! De még nem vagyok igazán éhes.

- Akkor később eszünk - hagyta rá Mandalore.

- Calborn, itt vannak még… a jedik?

- Igen.

- Tőlük tudod, hogy én…

- Igen, tőlük. Megbántad?

- Nem. Csak fáradtabb… és bizonytalanabb vagyok… de te itt vagy, és így könnyebb.

Mandalore megcsókolta.

- Calborn… - mondta ekkor félénken Seyda -, …megengeded, hogy én is úgy játsszak veled, ahogy te szoktál velem… játszani?

- Tégy velem, amit akarsz! - súgta Mandalore, és ha eddig csak imádta, most már egyenesen bálványozta asszonyát, aki uralkodott fölötte, a testén éppúgy, mint a szívén, anélkül azonban, hogy ennek tudatában lett volna.

Órákig játszottak, beszélgettek, és becézgették egymást. Mandalore kizárta tudatából a Ravagert, a vendégeket, csak Seydára figyelt, aki most virágzott asszonnyá, és aki mégis megőrzött valamit abból az ártatlan, édes kislányból, aki már az első pillanatban rabul ejtette Calborn szívét.

Valamivel tíz óra előtt reggeliztek csak meg. Calborn az ágyra tette a tálcát, darabokra vágta a húst és a kenyeret, majd falatonként kezdték etetni egymást. Közös pohárból itták az aranyló leyant is. Végül a gyümölcs következett. Seyda egyszer nagyobb falatot talált harapni a hoszúkás formájú strelből, mint amit le tudott nyelni. Calborn odahajolt és óvatosan leharapta a nő szájából kikandikáló gyömölcs végét. Ajkuk összeért. A reggeli ezzel be is fejeződött…

Tizenegy óra elmúlt, mikor Seyda elnyújtózott Mandalore karjában:

- Calborn…

- Hmm?

- A jedik hogy bírják ki… enélkül… a szerelem nélkül?

- Nem tudom, Seyda. A szerelemre a természet rendelése szerint szüksége van a nőnek és férfinak egyaránt. Ez megújítja a testet és a lelket, könnyebb a nehézségeket elviselni, és biztonságérzetet is ad. Hogy a párod, akivel a szerelem összeköt, akkor is kitart melletted, ha veled valami baj történik. Ő akkor is szeret és ragaszkodik hozzád, ha senkinek sincs többé szüksége rád…

- Szeretted… a feleségedet?

- Igen, szerettem.

- És amikor… meghalt, hogyan bírtad ki… egyedül?

Calborn az állát Seyda fejére tette:

- A gyász eltompítja az érzékeket, a vágyat. Ha néha mégis éreztem a szerelem hiányát, megkerestem a kedvesemet.

- Neked… kedvesed is van?

- Volt. Lynnar előtt. És Lynnar után is. Amíg meg nem ismertelek téged. Onnantól már senkire sem tudtam gondolni. Ott voltam a közeledben és vigyáztam rád, mert komoly kihívás volt a jelenléted a harcosaink számára: Ott mászkáltál közöttük ártatlanul, és föl se fogtad, milyen kínokat állnak ki szegények. Abban az időszakban többször kéredzkedtek haza a kedvesükhöz, onnan tudtuk, mennyire fölajzottad az érzékeiket. De Xarga, Sylas, az alvezérek és az őrharcosok sosem tévesztettek téged szem elől, rólam már nem is beszélve. Azért nem örültünk, mikor megtudtuk, hogy elmentél meglátogatni a köztársaságiakat. Teregriléket nehéz helyzetbe hoztad, mert tudták, milyen veszélyes az a társaság, mégis be kellett, hogy engedjenek, ha a saját népeddel akarsz találkozni, de azt is tudták, hogy a saját életükkel felelnek a te biztonságodért, és a tilalmam ellenére esetleg ölniük is kell a te védelmedben. Az én két parancsom így ütközött, és szükség esetén az egyiket felül kellett bírálniuk a másikkal. De ők tudták, melyik az elsődleges parancs. Megölni azt, aki veszélyt jelent rád nézve, akkor is, ha az politikai viszályt jelent!

- Nem tudtam róla, semmiről sem tudtam, amiről most beszélsz…

- Persze, hogy nem tudtál! Mert nem akartunk elzárni senkitől és semmitől. Furcsa, hogy bár tényleg jól érezted magadat köztünk, mégsem érezted egészen szabadnak magad, és felmerült benned, hogy esetleg visszatérnél a köztársaságba.

Seyda felnézett rá:

- Nem azért gondoltam rá, hogy elmegyek, mert igazán el akartam menni, hanem, mert azt hittem, könnyebb lesz, ha nem látlak téged. Akkora szakadék választott el tőled, a vezértől… hogyan is mertem volna remélni, hogy _**Te**_ _**és**_ _**én**_... hogy egyszer majd észreveszel…

Calborn megcsókolta a homlokát:

- Vaknak kell ahhoz lenni, hogy valaki ne vegyen téged észre, de ha vak lettem volna, az érzékeim akkor is jelezték volna nekem a jelenlétedet…

A következő hetek békésen, de várakozásban teltek. A Ravager visszahúzódott, Saborra felderítőosztagai nem találták nyomát. A Kitaszított elment a köztársaságiakkal, a két visszamaradó jedi azonban szemmel láthatóan jól érezte magát Telrevan Központjában. Naphosszat lehetett látni őket a kis gyakorlópálya hátsó, nem használt részében, ahol Seydától elvették az energiát. Csak egymással gyakoroltak, majd ültek meditálva, lehunyt szemmel. Részt vettek a három étkezésen, ezenkívül azonban minden idejüket kint töltötték. Minden este elmondták vacsoránál, hogy most sem érzékelik Nihilus jelenlétét. De Revan és a Kitaszított sem adott életjelt magáról.

A klánvezérek a harmadik nap hazatértek, hogy a Mandalore-ral történő megbeszélés után felkészítsék saját harci egységeiket.

Carth Onasi sűrűn fordult meg a Mandalore palotájában Canderous társaságában. Amikor nem voltak itt, akkor a köztársasági szentátusi palotában tárgyaltak. Dodonnától is érkeztek hírek a flotta szervezéséről, ővele Sheruk tartotta a kapcsolatot.

Az újdonsült fővezér elemében volt. Fiatalos lendülettel, fáradhatatlanul rótta Telrevan harci bázisait, a legapróbb részletekre kiterjedően ügyelt mindenre. Néha megjelent a Központban, hogy beszámoljon Mandalore-nak a jelenlegi állapotokról.

Calborn elégedett volt Starvillerről hozott harcosaival. Saborra képességeivel régóta tisztában volt, hisz egy időben kapták a kiemelt szintű felderítőképzést. Sherukkal más volt a helyzet. Calborn tudta, hogy kiváló harcos, és olyan vezető, akiért tűzbe mennek a harcosai, csak az időnkénti komolytalan viselkedését kell kissé háttérbe szorítani. Tudta, hogy nem kíván többet Sheruktól a fővezéri ranggal, mint amivel meg tudna birkózni, loyalitásához sem férhetett kétség, ezért teljes mértékben megbízott benne. Sheruk legnagyobb előnye kétségkívül a kommunikációkészsége volt, amivel bárkit képes volt szóra bírni, legyen az vezér vagy harcos. Gyakorlati tapasztalatainak hiányát ezzel pótolta.

És végül az őrharcosok. Calborn egy nap pihenőidőben fölkereste őket és leült közéjük:

- A jutalom, amit kapni szoktatok, nem elég ahhoz, hogy kellőképpen méltányoljam a munkátokat. Ezért tiszti rangot szeretnék adni nektek. Larsenből remek alvezér lesz itt Telrevanon, Azilor helyére Sergert szánom parancsnokként, váltótársakul pedig Taradolt és Dentixet, hogy mindhármuknak legyen pihenője. Davrelből, Teregrilből és Dandorból lesz a Calora három testőrhadnagya, a három műszakban szolgálatot teljesítő Karendhor testőrség fölé rendelve. Az én testőrhadnagyaim pedig Lantisol, Ceregil és Canter lesznek.

- Mélységesen megtisztelsz a bizalmaddal minket! - hajtotta meg büszke fejét Larsen.

Mandalore bólintott, látva, mennyire elfogódottak:

- Ez olyan rang, amit már rég megszolgáltatok a hűségetekkel és a tudásotokkal. Azt is elmondom, miért tartom szükségesnek. Tudom, sokan nem értenek egyet Telrevanon azzal, hogy az eddigi Mandalore-ok szokásain, hagyományain és politikáján változtatni akarok. Maguk a klánvezérek sem. Látszólag behódoltak, de érzem az ellenállásukat. És én meg fogom törni ezt az ellenállást, mielőtt újra háborúba sodornák ezt a birodalmat! Nem akarok polgárháborút, ezért ellenőrzés alatt akarom tartani a birodalom politikai és harci erejét! Olyan harcosokra van szükségem, akik egyetértenek az elképzeléseimmel, és Seyda személye ellen sincs kifogásuk.

- Miért lenne kifogása bárkinek is Seyda ellen? Az egy Azilort leszámítva.

Calborn Sergerre pillantott:

- Ugyanazért, mint Azilornak. De ez legyen az én gondom. Larsen, Sheruk két nap múlva itt lesz, akkor összeülünk hármasban, és mindent megbeszélünk. Többet lesztek majd egymás mellett. Sheruk remek alvezér volt, minden tapasztalatát megosztja veled, a te komoly, méltóságteljes viselkedésed pedig őrá is jó hatással lesz. Remélem, megkomolyodik egy kicsit melletted.

- Mindenben igyekszem elvárásodnak megfelelni, Mandalore!

- Ebben biztos vagyok, Larsen. És mielőtt elfelejteném, kérlek, add át köszönetemet asszonyodnak!

- Astrilának? - vonta föl szemöldökét Larsen meglepetten. Más körülmények között Mandalore nevetve igyekezett volna megnyugtatni újdonsült alvezérét, félre ne értse a helyzetet.

Calborn azonban komoly maradt, láthatóan eszébe se jutott, hogy szavait Larsen félreértelmezheti:

- Seydának sosem volt még barátnője és láttam, hogy Astrila milyen kedves hozzá. Ahogy a tiszteletet, úgy a barátságot sem lehet erőltetni, ha nincs alapja, ezért örülök, hogy Astrila ennyire elnyerte Seyda bizalmát. Szeretnélek megkérni, engedd, hogy az asszonyod többet lehessen Seyda társaságában, akinek még egy barátnő is újdonság. Egyébként ugyanez a helyzet Lylthiával és Larinnával is, úgyhogy Sheruktól és Canderoustól is azt fogom kérni, engedjék sűrűbben a kedvesüket Seydához és Astrilához. Ők négyesben most valahogy nagyon jól elvannak együtt. Nem kell aggódnotok, mert a testőrök ugyanúgy vigyáznak asszonyaitokra, mint az enyémre.

- Ahogy kívánod, Mandalore!

- Köszönöm, Larsen. Mrs.Winter egészségi állapota sajnos jelentősen romlott. Talán honvágya is van, bár ő azt mondja, nem bánta meg, hogy itt maradt velünk, mindenesetre alig mozdul ki. Seyda nappal is csak akkor hajlandó menni valahova, ha ti kíséritek, mert még mindig csak bennetek bízik, délutánonként rendszerint visszahúzódik a szobájába olvasni és meditálni, én is csak este vagyok mellette. Arra gondolok, Astrila, Larinna és Lylthia talán segítene neki beilleszkedni a társasági életbe, mert Seyda még mindig nem érzi jól magát, ha nem harcosok vannak körülötte, és nem harci technikákról meg felderítésekről folyik a szó - fölállt. - Mégegyszer köszönöm az eddigi munkátokat, és ugyanezt a lelkesedést kérem tőletek ezentúl is! Ti vagytok az első pillérei annak az új birodalomnak, amely szakít az eddigi hódító politikával, nem kérdőjelezi meg a békére és egységre törekvő új Mandalore jogosultságát a változtatásra, és előítélet nélkül fogadja el Calorának azt a nőt, akit törvényes uralkodója választott asszonyául.

Larsen féltérdre ereszkedett előtte, és meghajtotta büszke fejét:

- Ígérem, hogy minden képességemmel és erőmmel támogatni foglak! Rendelkezz az életemmel, Mandalore!

És mellette sorban ereszkedtek térdre társai, ugyanezekkel a szavakkal ajánlva magukat Mandalore-juk szolgálatába.

Calborn mindegyikük fejét megérintette, ezzel elfogadva hűségüket. Egy mandalóriai soha nem esküszik, csak ígér, és ha megszegi az ígéretét, halálos ítéletét mondja ki maga felett.

- Köszönöm a hűségeteket. És legyetek büszkék arra, hogy a ti segítségetekkel indulok el azon az új ösvényen, amelyet egyetlen Mandalore lába sem taposott még soha előttem! Most megkeresem Canderoust. Az ő jelenlétében akarok beszélni Azilorral! És ha már itt tartunk, Serger, a Palota belső biztonságáért parancsnokként ezután te vagy a felelős, minden helsai és telrevani őrharcos neked tartozik engedelmességgel, ahogy a Karendhor gárdisták Blessel gárdakapitánynak. Állandó kommunikációban kell lenned a Palotában lévő mindenkori legmagasabb rangú felelős vezetővel és Blessellel, valamint a Calora és Mandalore testőrségének vezetőjével. Taradol és Dentix kiképzőhadnagy urak, bizonyára tisztában vagytok vele, hogy mindenki Aziloréhoz fogja hasonlítani a munkátokat. Fogjátok keményen a Karendhor gárdistákat, és a telrevani őrharcosokat, bátran alkalmazzátok Xarga módszereit! Még valami. Csak előttetek beszélek erről, mert másra nem tartozik. Davrel a legfiatalabb, így a legtapasztalatlanabb is köztetek. Nincs szégyenkeznivalód, Davrel, de nyilvánvalóan nem is lehetsz még azon a szinten, mint őrharcostársaid. Hosszú évek tapasztalata hiányzik hozzá. Kérlek benneteket, segítsétek, erősítsétek Davrel képességeit, hogy mielőbb fölzárkózhasson hozzátok, és megfelelhessen kijelölt feladatának!

- Ez nem képezi vita tárgyát, Mandalore! - bólintott Serger.

- Akkor mégegyszer… köszönök mindent! Amit eddig tettetek, és amit ezután tenni fogtok Seydáért és a birodalomért!

- És érted, Mandalore - tette hozzá Davrel. Calborn elmosolyodott:

- Igen, értem - ismételte csendesen. - De amit értük tesztek, azzal is engem szolgáltok.

Canderous végighallgatta Mandalore elképzelését és érveit, majd megrázta fejét:

- Szerintem nem jelent veszélyt. Túl sok volt a szem-és fültanú, amikor megfenyegette Seydát, pedig egy Calorát senkinek sincs joga még sértegetni sem, nemhogy fenyegetni! Azilornak csak a szája járt. Larsen helyében fütyültem volna Seyda békítő szándékaira, úgy hallgattattam volna el azt a pofátlan fickót, hogy míg él, megemlegesse, erre te még elő is akarod léptetni? Mert ez szerintem előléptetés.

- Ahogy vesszük - villant valamiféle ragadozómosoly Calborn arcán. Canderous nyújtózkodott, majd visszaült:

- Nos, jó. Te tudod! Részemről rendben. Beszéljünk akkor vele!

Azilor kemény, katonás léptekkel érkezett:

- Szokatlan, hogy iderendeltél, Calborn. Eddig, ha akartál valamit, te magad kerestél meg a gyakorlópályán. Kerülni szoktad a hivatalos eljárásokat, melyek csak a nagy Mandalore-ok idején voltak szokásban!

Calborn összevonta szemöldökét:

- Akkor vedd úgy, hogy a nagy Mandalore-ok nyomába léptem!

- Örömmel hallom. Mert eddig sajnos, nem ezt tapasztaltam.

Canderous a fogát csikorgatva ugrott föl, de Calborn egy pillantással megfékezte:

- Lehet, hogy jobban jártál volna, ha soha nem tapasztalod meg, Azilor!

- Fenyegetsz? Ugyan miért? Apád soha nem vonta kétségbe a hűségemet!

- Lehet, hogy neki nem volt rá oka.

Azilor arca elsötétült:

- Te akarod megkérdőjelezni a hűségemet?! Épp te, aki megbocsátottál apád, a nagy Mandalore gyilkosának? Te még a közelében sem voltál apádnak, de én igen! És nem fogom elfelejteni a meggyilkolását, amíg élek! De én legalább megpróbáltam tenni érte valamit, míg te köztársaságiakra és jedikre lövöldöztél valahol Malachor közelében! És én elbuktam ugyan Revannel szemben, de te is elbuktál a Kitaszítottal szemben! Te sem tudtad megakadályozni utolsó szervezett flottánk vereségét, ahogy én sem apád elpusztítását, így egyikünk sem tehet szemrehányást a másiknak! Csak az a különbség köztünk, hogy míg én soha nem felejtem el a jediknek, mit tettek velünk, te apád emlékét sem tisztelve félredobtad a rangodat, leereszkedtél birodalmunk két gyilkosához, és úgymond megbocsátottál nekik mindent! Mindent! Annyira, hogy Revan húgával is beszennyezted magadat és a trónodat, a nagy Mandalore-ok ősi trónját!

Calborn megálljt parancsolt, mielőtt őrharcosai felemelt kardja lesújtott volna Azilorra. Canderoust is visszaparancsolta, majd a kiképzőparancsnokhoz lépett:

- Megértem a fájdalmadat. Sokáig szolgáltad apámat, de tudod, hogy Revan ellen senki sem győzhetett volna! Te voltál apám mellett, és vesztettél. De az életed megmaradt, amit rajtad kívül kevesen mondhatnak el azok közül, akik akkor a Központot és apámat védték! Becsülettel tettél eleget kötelességednek, csak az a baj, hogy nem veszed észre, a hűséged egy halott Mandalore-hoz köt, pedig az élőnek nagyobb szüksége lenne rád!

- A hűségem? Irántad, Calborn? Csak egyszer volt még lehetőségem arra, hogy azzal a jedi nővel beszéljek, akit feleségül vettél! Figyelmeztettem, nehogy arra gondoljon, egy éjjel, miután elkábított, végezni fog veled, mert ő nem fog elszökni el a bosszúm elől, mint a bátyja, erre a testőrei azonnal nekem akartak ugrani! Ő parancsolta vissza őket, ahogy te itt az előbb…

- Azilor, értem, hogy félted az életemet, de más módja is lenne, mint az, hogy Seydát sértegeted! Láthatod, hogy többet tűrök el tőled, mint mástól tenném, de értsd meg, a gyűlöletnek egyszer véget kell vetni! Két lehetőséget ajánlok neked. A döntés joga a kezedben van! Menj el Ordora, ahol kiképzőparancsnok leszel, és leendő Karendhor gárdisták lesznek a kezed alatt!

- Szóval el akarsz távolítani a Központból. Jó. És mi a másik lehetőségem?

Calborn némán nézett a szemébe. Egy percnyi csend után Azilor bólintott:

- Rendben. Egyelőre elfogadom Ordot. Nem azért, mert félek a haláltól, hanem mert meg akarom érni, hogy egyszer visszahívj ide, és elmondd, hogy igazam volt! Ez a nő veszélyes, bármilyen édes arcocskája van is, be fog hálózni és örülhetsz, ha élve kerülsz ki a kezei közül! Megcsúfoltad őseid Palotáját és trónját! Jedit és köztársaságit ültettél egy személyben az ősi mandalóriai trónra, pedig Seyda már azzal is megelégedhetett volna, hogy egyáltalán az öledbe ültetted! Nagy megtiszteltetés volt az Mandalore-tól így is… nem kellett volna még feleségül is venned…

Calborn szemében pattogni kezdtek a szikrák:

- Azilor, közel jársz ahhoz, hogy elveszítsd az első lehetőségedet!

A kiképzőparancsnok arckifejezése egyszerre megváltozott:

- Akkor hát elmegyek - mondta gúnyosan. - És a te érdekedben őszintén remélem, hogy, ha ez a nő egyáltalán képes neked utódot adni, az a születésével majd meg fogja ölni az anyját, mielőtt az ölne meg téged!

Calborn kardja pillanat alatt döfte át. Azilor leroskadt, szájából még szavak bugyogtak elő:

- …őszinteség…hűség… Mandalore… majd… meglátod… Derilah… - vérével együtt lassan élete is elfolyt. Calborn nem húzta ki belőle kardját, megfordult és nagy léptekkel elhagyta a tanácstermet. Canderous utánanézett, majd odahívatta a személyzetet, hogy a holttestet vigyék ki és takarítsák föl a vért.

Derilah feldúltan sietett ki a palotából. Calborn a kis gyakorlópályán volt, láthatóan a jedikkel akart beszélni, mikor anyja utolérte:

- Calborn!!

Mandalore visszafordult hozzá:

- Hallgatlak, anyám - mondta nyugodtan, csak arca volt a szokottnál is sápadtabb.

- Ehhez nem volt jogod! - tört ki az asszony.

- Tudod, hogy jogom volt hozzá! És nem is vonnád kétségbe a jogomat, ha nem Azilorról lenne szó, igaz?

- Miről beszélsz?!

Calborn a szemével intett a testőröknek, távolodjanak el:

- Szeretném, anyám, ha megőriznéd méltóságodat, ahogy eddig is tetted! Túl sokan látnak és hallanak téged. Nem okos dolog a pletykáknak tápot adni.

- Miről beszélsz?! - sziszegte Derilah.

- Kár volt Azilorért - mondta Calborn szárazon. - Felajánlottam neki a lehetőséget, hogy elmehet, de nem élt vele. Akkora gyűlöletet plántáltál belé, hogy már a sajátjának érezte! Nem beszélhettél volna velem erről őszintén, ahelyett, hogy Azilort használnád föl?

- Miről beszélsz?! - kérdezte az asszony harmadszor is. Calborn szinte sajnálkozva nézte:

- Akkor fogtam gyanút, amikor békülni jött oda Seydához. Hallottad, amit a Kitaszított mondott! Seyda ezután nem fogja érzékelni, ha rossz szándékkal közelednek hozzá. Védtelen lesz. Nem feltételezem, hogy Azilor megpróbálta volna megölni az alvó Seydát, ha egyáltalán bejut, mert azonnal végeztek volna vele a testőrök, és te nem kívántad Azilor halálát. Neki csak az volt a feladata, hogy kelepcébe csalja és a bizalmába férkőzzön. Lehet, hogy csak engem kellett volna féltékennyé tennie, hogy elzavarjam vagy megöljem Seydát. Ezzel már célt értetek volna. És ha Karendhor gárdisták őrizték volna Seydát, talán sikerült volna a terved, mert nem sokan vannak ebben a palotában, akik gyanakodnának rád. Ott tévedtél, hogy Larsenék voltak mellette, akik ismerik Seydát és nagyon féltik! Ők még téged sem engedtek volna be hozzá a parancsom értelmében, nemhogy Azilort! Ők nem félnek tőled! Nem akarom minősíteni a viselkedésedet, csak az fáj, hogy éppen te akartad elszakítani tőlem az én édes kis Seydámat, te, aki még most is jól ismered a szerelmet! Most jobb, hogy Azilort elvesztetted? - fölemelte kezét. - Ne, kérlek, ne! Ne tiltakozz!Tudom, miről beszélek. Már apám életében közel kerültetek egymáshoz. De nem voltatok elég óvatosak. Ezért kár volt eljátszatnod Azilorral ezt a színjátékot a hűségről. Azilort a lelkifurdalása tette még bátrabbá, amikor apámat bajban tudta. Remélte, hogy jóvá tehet valamit azzal, hogy védelmezi, miután meglopta őt!

Derilah elfordított fejjel hallgatott.

- Én nem ítéllek el, anyám - folytatta még csöndesebben Mandalore. - De tudod, hogy most már te is csak két lehetőség közül választhatsz! Egy jól őrzött helyre küldelek el, de mielőtt reménykedni kezdenél, közlöm veled, hogy ez a hely Helsán van, ahol nincs befolyásod senkire. Olyanok őrizetére bízlak, akik szerették és tisztelték Seydát, és csak annyit kell mondanom nekik, hogy te veszélyt jelentesz Seydára nézve. Meglesz a kényelmed, és egy férfiszolgát is magaddal vihetsz, hogy semmiben se szenvedj hiányt. De szabad csak akkor leszel végleg, ha úgy döntesz, hogy kimégy a vadonba. A másik lehetőséged úgyis ez lenne.

- Gyilkos vagy, fiam! - mondta Derilah fáradtan, minden indulat nélkül. Calborn sóhajtott:

- Sajnálom, ha így érzed. Apám mindent a lábad elé tett, és elődei politikáját követte, amit te is helyeseltél, mégsem volt neked elég. Én máris kereszteztem a terveidet azzal, hogy olyan nőt vettem feleségül, akit gyűlölsz! Nem kockáztatom meg, hogy hátba támadj, mert én mégcsak nem is azon az úton fogok járni, amely számodra is elfogadható lenne! Nincs arra energiám, hogy a saját anyámtól is féltenem kelljen az asszonyomat vagy a gyerekemet, magamról már nem is beszélek, csak mert nem illünk a terveidbe! Ezután már Azilorért is bosszút akarnál állni. Nem gyűlöllek, de itt nincs helyed többé! Senki sem fogja sejteni, hogy te álltál Azilor háta mögött. Aki mégis tudja, hogy mennyit jelentett számodra, nem tőlem tudja. A népnek csak annyi fogok mondani, hogy magányra van szükséged, kicsit sok volt a lárma körülötted. Ezzel meggátoljuk a pletykák kialakulását. Kérlek, holnap útra kész legyél! Én magam foglak elvinni Starvillerre!

Elindult, de visszafordult:

- Ha úgy terveznéd, hogy ma még szövetkezhetsz valakivel, csalódnod kell! Helsaiak fognak vigyázni rád, nem saját testőreid, akikre talán van befolyásod, bár kételkedem ebben. Nem minden őrharcosom olyan ostoba, mint Azilor, hogy az életét kockára tegye a te szeszélyed miatt. Ahhoz jobban kellett volna bánnod velük!

Calborn visszatérve a tanácsterembe, az ordoi vezért még ott találta:

- Örülök, hogy nem kell fölkutatnom érted a palotát, Canderous. Egy-két dolgot feltétlenül meg kell beszélnünk!

- Ha adsz valami vacsorát, mielőtt éhen halnék, máris kezdheted!

Calborn intézkedett, terítsenek meg az éhes klánvezérnek.

- Te nem eszel? - látott neki Canderous.

- Nem. A szobába vitetem a vacsorát. Seyda mostanában szívesebben marad bent. És egyedül nem hajlandó enni. Csak akkor, ha én is vele eszek.

Canderous megcsóválta fejét:

- Egyik végletből a másikba esett. Mandalore, ebből baj lesz és ne mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek! Mióta elvették az energiáját, mintha az önállóságát is elveszítette volna. Egyetlen lépést se hajlandó nélküled tenni. Eddig legalább kijárt edzésre Larsenékkel, de most teljesen begubózott. Nagy árat fizetett ő azért, hogy feladta a jedi létet! Ez már több, mint amit egy szerelmes nőtől elvárhatsz. No de ez a te dolgod. Halljam, miről akarsz velem csevegni!

- Többé-kevésbé úgyis tisztában vagy vele, Canderous. Olyasvalakire van szükségem, aki kemény kézzel fogja ösze a birodalmat, amikor én nem vagyok jelen. Más szóval, helyettesre van szükségem! Rád! Apám halálával, nincs mit szépíteni rajta, egyszerűen öszeomlott a birodalom, mert nem volt, aki Mandalore helyére lépjen. Én nem voltam felkészülve a feladatra, mert soha nem voltam igazán bevonva az irányításba. Mert soha senki nem hitte el, hogy mi is elbukhatunk. Amibe viszont apám bevont, az csak vitát vitára halmozott. Ha rajtam múlik, nem került volna sor a Mandalóriai Háború kirobbanására. Fölösleges erőfitogtatással kezdődött, csak ellenfelünkre akadtunk két jedi személyében. A köztársaság egyszerűen elunta az állandó fenyegetettséget, de mert technikai,- gazdasági,- ipari fejlettsége és társadalmi szervezettsége nem biztosított neki stabil hátteret, hogy huzamosabb ideig bírja termelni az utánpótlást, bevetette ellenünk a legfurcsább és legmisztikusabb fegyvert, amivel valaha is harcoltak a Galaxisban: a jediket, a maguk hihetetlen, mégis létező, valóságos energiájával. Revan és a Kitaszított kiemelkedő tehetségű jedi. Ha a jószerivel gyakorlatlan Seyda, aki leblokkolt energiája miatt csak töredékével rendelkezett eredeti képességeinek, fel tudta éleszteni Davrelt, gondolj bele, jedi szövetségesekkel mekkora erővé válhatnánk az Univerzumban!

- Ebben igazad van - pillantott föl tányérjából Ordo vezére. - De ha nem vetted volna észre, sem Revan, sem a Kitaszított nem óhajt köztünk élni, de még a közelünkben sem. Talán még ebben a Galaxisban sem. És ha ennyire odavagy a jedikért, miért nem engedted, hogy Seydából is az legyen? Ha el tudták venni az energiáját, meg is szüntethették volna a leblokkolását. Meg merem kockáztatni, hogy Seydában remekül összefért volna a mandalóriai és a jedi felfogás és ez valóban kiemelkedő egyéniségű kis asszonyka nagyobb védelmet biztosított volna a Központnak, mint így, hogy elrejtve visszavonult a magányba, a csöndbe. Gondolj bele, Calborn, azok a jedik ott kint az udvaron kuksolnak, és mégis többet éreznek abból, ami ott kint játszódik a bolygón túl, mint amit Saborra egységei valaha is fel tudnának fedezni! És nemcsak ők. Gondolj Bastilára, akiről a Csillagkohó-küldetés kapcsán meséltem neked. Ül egy szobában és meditációban seregeket mozgat, akik odakint csatáznak az űrben. Az egyiket lelkesíti, a másikat leblokkolja, hát ne mondd nekem, hogy ha Seyda ilyesmire képes lenne, nem lenne nagyobb esélyünk a megvédésére, mint így, hogy eldugtuk a Ravager elől!

- Végiggondoltam mindezt, Canderous. Ne hidd, hogy szeszélyből ugrálok a döntéseim közt! Úgy éreztem, Seyda el akar menni a jedikkel, ezért nem akartam, hogy elvegyék az energiáját és ezt meg is mondtam neki. Erre másnap ő maga döntött úgy, hogy mégis megteszi.

- El akart menni velük? - visszhangozta Canderous.

- Igen. Úgy hiszem, a Kitaszított csalogatta. Ahogy a köztársaságiak. De Seyda itt maradt velem. Nem tudom, összefér-e a jedi személyiségével a szerelem és a család fogalma. Nem, ha a jedik történelmén végigtekintünk. Életformájuk a magány. Ők nem egyvalakihez tartoznak, hanem mindenkihez, ugyanakkor senkihez. Seyda ezért mondott le a jedivé válásról. Félek, hogy rosszul döntött. Egészen megváltozott, mint mondod, te is észrevetted. Nagyobb áldozatot hozott értem, mint amit nő valaha is hozhat, és félek, nem kap érte annyi viszonzást, ami kárpótolná őt jedi énje elvesztéséért!

- Amíg szereted Seydát, addig kárpótolva van! - Canderous hangja teljes meggyőződést sugallt.

- Én is ebbe a reménybe kapaszkodom - Calborn megváltozott hangon folytatta. - Azt kérdezem akkor tőled, vállalod-e, hogy távollétemben ellátod a Mandalore-i teendőket?

- Megtisztelő ajánlat. Egyúttal engedély a Seyda hálószobájába való belépéshez is? Mert hogy az is Mandalore kötelezettségeihez tartozik. Kellemes kötelezettség lehet…

- Canderous??

- Jó, jó, tudom, hogy veszélyes dolog téged ezzel ingerelni még tréfából is, Calborn, de mikor először láttam, és főként ahogy hallottam beszélni azt a katonás beállítottságú, fantasztikusan fegyelmezett, kard-meg páncélmániás lányt, én tényleg elterveztem, hogy magammal viszem őt Ordora feleségnek, és kiképzőtisztet nevelek belőle! Tudom, nem vallottam volna szégyent! Az ő keze alól kikerülő Karendhor gárdistákkal meg te nem vallottál volna szégyent! Persze azért feleségként se vallottál vele szégyent! De te akkor a bershanna-i akadémián csavarogtál, és még senki se tudott a házassági szándékodról, ennek ellenére Sylas, Sheruk és Brailor mégis olyan élénken tiltakozott, hogy le kellett mondanom Seydáról. Bezzeg neked odaadták! Hogy őszinte legyek, Seyda sem mutatott érdeklődést a felajánlott lehetőség iránt. Mintha meg se hallotta volna, hogy Ordo királynője lehet! Te már akkorra nyilván beloptad magadat a szívébe, de ezt se tudta senki. Azért mondtam el, mert igaz, de ez _**akkor**_ volt, és nem áll szándékomban elrabolni tőled az asszonyodat. Rendesen elkényeztetted, el se menne senkivel. Kalitkában kéne tartani, hogy ne szökjön vissza hozzád, de belehalna a rabságba. De vissza az előbbihez! - komolyodott el. - Csak annyit árulj el, tizenegy klánvezér közül miért azt választod, aki átmenetileg méltatlanná vált még a klánvezéri teendők ellátására is, célzok ezzel zsoldosi múltamra!

- Mert Sylasen és rajtad kívül jóformán egyikükben sem bízom - mondta Calborn keresetlen szavakkal. - Te is hajlasz a békés egymás mellett élés politikájára, és hozzám hasonlóan tudod, hogy szövetségesek nélkül nem tudunk talpon maradni! Neked nincs előítéleted a jedikkel szemben, és tudod, hogy szükségünk van kereskedelemre a köztársasággal, mert visszaestünk a fejlődésben! Igaz, hogy mindig önellátóak voltunk, de ha kimerítjük egy-egy bolygónk nyersanyagkészletét, nincs utánpótlásunk, ha mindenkivel harcban állunk! És még valami. Tudom, hogy te magad is másképp vélekedsz erről, mégis nagyon fontosnak tartom! A köztársaságnak fejlett orvostudománya van. Mindig büszkék voltunk arra, hogy speciális kibernetikus gyógyító beültetéseket használunk, ezzel növeljük a túlélési esélyünket a harcokban. De ezek a beültetések csak minket, férfiakat védenek. Asszonyainknak ennyi esélyt sem adunk. Világokat hódítottunk és igáztunk le, ugyanakkor tehetetlenül állunk szenvedő asszonyunk mellett, ha az élet legtermészetesebb folyamatát, gyermekünk világrahozatalát nem éli túl! Nincs orvosunk, aki fertőzéseket, vagy általunk idegen világokból behurcolt ismeretlen betegségeket tudna felismerni és gyógyítani. Mindent a kiválasztódásra bíztunk eddig, azzal a jelmondattal, hogy az egészséges egyedek úgyis túlélik! Csakhogy ez nem olyan biztos! Gondolj bele, egyetlen gyilkos betegség végigsöpör klánjainkon és elpusztíthatja az egész birodalmat! És ha erre más világok szülöttei is rájönnek, nincs más dolguk, mint megfertőzni minket egy kórokozóval. Azt sem fogjuk tudni, mi történik velünk és egyszerre már nem létezünk! Érted, miért tartom fontosnak az orvostudomány fejlődését? Az már bizonyos, hogy nem lehet olyan magas fokú a műszaki felkészültségi szintünk, amit egy jedi csupán az érzékelésével ne tudna túlszárnyalni. Arra lennék kíváncsi, ahogy ők az energiájukat, vagy ahogy nevezik, az Erőt az Univerzumból nyerik, nem tudnánk-e mi ugyanezt az energiát valamilyen módon felfogni és felhasználni, elsősorban gyógyításra…

- Hát beszélj velük! - vetette közbe Canderous. - Egyebekben egészen elszédültem ezektől a távlatoktól. Nem mandalóriai ésszel gondolkodsz, az biztos! Seyda fertőzhetett meg ennyire. Vagy inkább a lelkifurdalás, hogy föláldozta jedi énjét miattad. Hogy itt maradhasson veled. És meggyőződésem, hogy Lynnarnak is köze van ehhez az egészhez. Te Calborn, ha ezt mind, amit elterveztél, meg akarod valósítani és ehhez szükséged van valakire, melletted állok! És akkor most már elkezdheted ecsetelni, milyen feladatkört szánsz nekem! Azzal tisztában vagy, hogy Ordo vezetése nélkülem is jól megy, elég, ha néha odacsördítek nekik. Mondjuk nekem nincs is gondom gazdasággal meg iparral, csak a hadászati képzéssel. Én adom neked a harcosállományt, te pedig gondoskodsz az ellátásunkról. Alapvetően semmi sem változik, csak még jobban egymásra leszünk utalva. De ez így még kevés. Hogyan gondoltad visszahódítani a klánvezéreket, ha számukra szokatlan utakon akarsz járni?

- Éppen ezzel. Ha be tudom bizonyítani nekik, hogy ezek az utak számukra is kedvező lehetőségeket rejtenek, belenyugszanak és támogatni fognak. És újra egységes lesz a birodalom. Ehhez azonban meg kell győzni őket. Sikereket kell elérnünk. A gyógyítás lehetősége izgat elsősorban. Ha meg tudnánk gátolni a szüléskor bekövetkező fertőzést, több anyát és több gyermeket tudnánk megmenteni. Ez az elsődleges dolog, amit meg kell tennünk, mert a létünk, a fennmaradásunk függ tőle. Persze ez Lynnar életét sem mentette volna meg, mert nem bírta az erőfeszítést és a szíve egyszerűen felmondta a szolgálatot. Első lépésként kötelezővé akarom tenni, hogy azt a gyógyító kibernetikus beültetést, mellyel mi rendelkezünk, a nők is megkapják!

- Vigyázz, Mandalore, ez nem olyan egyszerű dolog! Ötéves kor alatt ez a műtét még tilos, tízéves kor fölött pedig nem ajánlatos!Csak az ötévestől tízéves korig terjedő időszak alkalmas ennek a kibernetikus mechanizmusnak a beültetésére. Sem a fiatalabb sem az idősebb szervezet nem fogadja el, ezt kísérletek milliói bizonyították! Nem te vagy az első Mandalore, aki megpróbálkozott már ezzel, viszont te vagy az első, aki a nőkre is gondolt! Mivel ilyen irányú kísérlet soha nem volt, még azzal sem vagyunk tisztában, hogyan reagál egyáltalán a női szervezet erre a beültetésre. Indulj ki abból, hogy Seyda lesz az első kísérleted. Te vállalnál ekkora kockázatot? Azután gondolkodj harcosaid eszével. Vajon melyikük merné feláldozni asszonyát vagy kedvesét egy olyan kísérlet kedvéért, mely a nőkénél jóval erősebb szervezetű férfiakkal is végzett már?

- Igazad van, Canderous, ezt egyetlen harcosomtól sem kérhetem, mert én magam is féltem Seydát! De valakinek mégiscsak tudnia kell erről a beültetésről! Honnan van egyáltalán?

- Egy idegen világban szerezte még valamelyik ősöd, Mandalore. Gyártani képesek vagyunk, tehát le tudjuk utánozni, de a mechanizmusát nem ismerjük. És legyünk őszinték, nem is érdekelt senkit. Ebben is te vagy az első, aki mindenre kíváncsi!

- Mert a kíváncsiság a fejlődés alapja. Canderous, én meg akarom vizsgáltatni ezt a valamit köztársasági kutatókkal!

- Felőlem! - vont vállat a klánvezér. - De azt javaslom, forduljunk előbb Carthoz! Őbenne megbízhatunk. Ő majd megmondja, kihez kell fordulnunk, aki nem csinál majd hírverést. Mert gondolj azért bele, Calborn! Ha közkinccsé teszed ezt a holmit, és az illetéktelenek kezébe kerül, azzal gyakorlatilag kiadtad egy ütőképes harci egységünket, mert ez valóban annak nevezhető! Sok harcosunk életét hosszabbította már meg azzal, hogy súlyos sérüléseket is automatikusan és folyamatosan gyógyított. Persze időbe telik, de akkor is több, mint ha még ez sem lenne! Ez mentette meg az én életemet is, mikor Malak fogságába estünk. Robbanást idéztem elő a hajónk egy zárt részében, és a fedélzetre érkező sithek elhitték, hogy haldoklom. Belöktek valahova, mert nem tartottak elég veszélyesnek ahhoz, hogy a többiek között őrizzenek, és mialatt Revant, Carthot és Bastilát kínozták, azalatt az én kis kibernetikus beültetésem dolgozni kezdett, és mire magamhoz tértem, csaknem teljesen helyrehozott. Mire összevadásztam a felszerelésem és nekiindultam, hogy kiszabadítsam Carthot meg a jediket, már egészséges voltam. Én sokszor teszteltem ezt a kis akármit és sosem vallottam vele kudarcot, ettől függetlenül soha nem egyeznék bele, hogy az én szépséges Larinnámnak is beültessék! Viszont az Univerzum energiájának felfogása és felhasználása már engem is érdekel. Erről Seydát is ki lehetne faggatni. És még valamit mondok neked! Tedd kötelezővé a meditációt a nőknek, ami a koncentrációt segíti és jobb közérzetet ad! Legyenek ilyen helyek, ahova egész nap el lehet járni, ahol csönd, béke és nyugalom van! Én láttam a küldetés alatt, hogy a jedik jóformán nem is aludtak ágyban, mégis sokkal pihentebbek voltak húszpercnyi meditálás után, és jobban bírták a harcot vagy a gyaloglást, mintha órákig aludtak volna! Képeztess ki a jedikkel és Seydával olyan nőket, akik azután erre az elmélyülésre megtanítják a többieket! Ki tudja, milyen segítség lehet ez később? Seyda is elfoglalná magát, és nem lenne annyira egyedül. A testőreinek se fog ártani a nyugalom! Lehet, hogy napi huszonnégy órát lennének képesek szolgálatban tölteni, ezzel megspórolnád a másik két műszakot!

Calborn elmosolyodott:

- Látod, ezért van szükségem _**éppen**_ _**terád**_! Kellett neked az a zsoldos-kitérő, hogy a küldetést elvállald bűnbocsánatként és visszaszerezd a helyedet! Sokkal többet tanultál és tapasztaltál, mint bármelyikünk ebben a birodalomban, ezzel olyan rangot és hatalmat vívtál ki magadnak, amelyet most rád ruházok! A _**Mandalore**_ _**Hadiár**_-ja cím még az első Mandalore idejében a tanácsadót illette, de az uralkodók egyre okosabbnak képzelték magukat, és egy idő után nem tartottak igényt tanácsadóra, így ez a rang megszűnt. Én azonban igényt tartok minden ötletre, tanácsra és segítségre olyan világot járt és sokat tapasztalt harcostól, mint te vagy, ezért ezt a címet újra életbe léptetem! Még ma be fogom jelenteni, hogy te töltöd be ezt a rangot mellettem! Ordo klánvezér természetesen ezzel nem szűnik meg, ahogyan a Mandalore rangja sem teszi semmissé a Telrevan klán vezérének rangját!

Canderous ekkor féltérdre ereszkedett és meghajtotta fejét uralkodója előtt:

- Minden tudásommal és igyekezetemmel azon leszek, hogy a _**Hadiár**_ feladatkörét megfelelően ellássam! Rendelkezz az életemmel, Mandalore!

Calborn a fejére téve kezét, elfogadta hűséges harcosa hódolatát.

- Köszönöm, Canderous.

Miután az új Hadiár felállt, Calborn arcán játékos mosoly suhant át:

- Canderous... - suttogta az arcához hajolva. - Létezik itt a Palotában egy hely, amit a mindenkori Mandalore számára létesítettek, de amit én most nem veszek igénybe. Te jogosult vagy rá, hogy oda belépj…

- Miért, mi van ott? - kérdezte az Ordo vezér meglepetten. Calborn cinkos mosollyal nézett a szemébe:

- Ha most velem jössz, megmutatom! Rajtam kívül oda senkinek nincs joga belépni! Csak neked! Mostantól. Gyere!

Mandalore intett a testőröknek, maradjanak, majd nekiindult. Olyan kacskaringós utakon vezette az elképedt Canderoust, hogy az rövidesen eltévedt. A Palotának ezen a részén sohasem járt még. Ez el volt zárva a többi közlekedési útvonaltól. Falba épített rejtekajtók és nem használt folyosók labirintusa után egy falakkal körülvett hatalmas, ápolt virágoskertbe jutottak, melynek egyik sarkában pavilon állt. A kert teljesen fedett volt, de Canderous még sosem látott ilyen anyagot. Ezen ugyanis _**átlátszott **_az égbolt!

Egy öreg kertész hajlongott a virágok között. A fehér kövekkel szegélyezett kanyargó kis ösvény többfelé ágazott szét. Az egyik a pavilonhoz vezetett.

- Mi ez a hely? - kérdezte megilletődve a Hadiár.

- A Mandalore-ok kedvenc pihenőhelye. Itt tényleg meg lehet nyugodni. Gyere, lépj be!

Canderous földbegyökerező lábbal állt meg mindjárt a küszöbön. Az előkelő, de ízléses pompával berendezett előtérben három fiatal nő ült. Mindhárom jellegzetes mandalóriai szépség. Egyikük olvasott, a másik egy fehér cicát dajkált és simogatott, a harmadik valami kézimunka fölé hajolt. Valahonnan halk, lágy zene áradt.

Calborn hangja elszelídült, amikor megszólalt:

- Ez az én kisebbik birodalmam, ahova Lynnar előtt és után jártam néha, amikor már nem bírtam egyedül. Most kinyitom előtted. Idejöhetsz, mikor szükségét érzed! A tiéd ez a kis birodalom!

- Mandalore! - komorodott el Canderous. - Te bolond vagy! Ezt most azért csinálod, mert Seydát félted tőlem?! Ne bomolj, Calborn, ennyire rossz véleménnyel nem lehetsz rólam! Csak nem gondolod, hogy annyira aljas vagyok, hogy zaklatni merem az asszonyodat? Én csak azért mondtam el, nehogy mástól halljad vissza, és esetleg másképp fordítják le neked, nem úgy, ahogy történt… nekem is vannak rosszakaróim, mégha nem is épp Helsán, de sose tudni… ha utólag magyarázkodnék, nem is hinnél nekem! Én se hinnék magamnak, ha olyan lennék, mint te! Nagyon kényes vagy a Seyda körüli eseményekre, nem akarom rombadönteni a házasságotokat és ki is tépem a belét annak, akiről megtudom, hogy ez a szándéka! Ritkán sodor egymáshoz az Univerzum olyan emberpárt, akik valóban csak egymás mellett, egymás életterében tudnak létezni, és még ritkább, ha egy uralkodóval történik az, ami veled történt, hogy tökéletes génjeidet ilyen tökéletes asszony segítségével örökítheted tovább! Gondolj bele, Calborn, egy jedi önmagában is csoda, csakhogy ez a nő még olyan káprázatos teremtés is ráadásként, hogy azon csodálkozom néha, hogy egyáltalán hajlandó vagy mellőle fölkelni az ágyból nap mint nap! A gyerekeitek pedig igazi csodák lesznek, igazi uralkodók, egy tökéletesebb vérvonal hordózói, egy tökéletesebb nemzet alapjai! Hogy mernék én ebbe a csodafolyamatba beleszólni?


	21. 20 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 20

A kis jedi úrnő 20. rész

Mandalore már újra mosolygott:

- Ha a féltékenység megbolondítana, végeznék veled, és nyilván Seydával is, de ha nem vetted volna észre, én nem hurkot raktam a nyakadba, hanem a birodalom terhét! Szerintem van egy kis különbség. Nem, Canderous, nem Seyda miatt. Ha kiderülne, hogy mégsem bízhatnék benned, nagyot csalódtam volna az értékítéletemben! Gondolod, ha nem bíznék benned, a kezedbe merném adni a birodalom sorsát? Te fiatal harcos voltál, amikor én születtem. Te voltál a példaképem, a mintaharcos, mert apámat nem tekinthettem annak. Tőlem várta el, hogy tudjam azt, amit ő képtelen volt megtanulni. Ehhez mester kellett, és a valaha volt legnagyobb mester Canderous Ordo volt! Ezért tőled tanultam meg a kitartást, az elszántságot, a félelem legyőzését, a Baziliszkuszdroid kezelését, és örültem, mikor apámtól sikerült engedélyt kicsikarnom, hogy velem is foglalkozhass, amikor időnként eljöttél, hogy Karendhor gárdistáink fejlődését és Azilor képzési módszereit ellenőrizd! Harci és stratégiai tudásom kilencven százalékát tőled szereztem! A mesteremnek tartottalak és büszke voltam, ha nagy néha megdícsértél, mert a te elvárásodnak megfelelni nem volt könnyű, még nekem sem, a Mandalore fiának! Téged nem érdekelt, ki az apja, ki az anyja, csak az érdekelt, mit tud. Szükségem volt a tanácsaidra és az elismerésedre, és most az akkorinál is jobban kell a segítséged! De olyan teherrel, amelyet ezután viselni fogsz, szükséged lesz erre a helyre! Ha másért nem, hogy odakint a virágok közt sétálj, vagy leülj egy padra. Ezeknek a lányoknak nincs nevük. Úgy szólíthatod őket, ahogyan épp kedved tartja!

- És… Larinna? - kérdezte tétován Canderous.

- Sem Larinna, sem más nem fog tudni erről, és gondolom, te sem akarsz beszélni róla. Ne érezd úgy, hogy hűtlen lettél Larinnához! Ami itt történik, az rejtve marad a kinti világ előtt. Arra való, hogy feltöltődj és megnyugodj. Jobban, mint ahogy a kinti világ megengedné!

- Calborn… miért épp engem engedsz… ide be?

- Már mondtam neked. Majd meglátod, mekkora teher a birodalom gondja! Több, mint amit klánvezérként tapasztaltál! Te ezenfelül követ is vagy, ne felejtsd el! A diplomáciai érintkezés és a politika cselszövevényei meg fognak keseríteni! Arról se feledkezz meg, hogy belső harcot is kell vívnunk klánvezértársainkkal, mert egyelőre csak Sylas van velünk! Te kevésbé vagy türelmes, mint én. Larinna nem bírná az állandó feszítettséget melletted, pedig tudom, hogy szereted őt, de ahhoz, hogy meg tudd tartani, meg kell pihenned, fel kell oldódnod. Itt megteheted. Akár őrjönghetsz és tombolhatsz is, ha úgy érzed, az segít. És tudok még valamit rólad. Nagyon fegyelmezett és visszafogott vagy, ha arra van szükség, de kell, hogy ennek ellentételezése legyen! És neked Larinna... nem elég ellentételezésnek. Tudom, hogy sokszor okoztál neki fájdalmat, mert nyíltan fordulsz meg más nők után, sőt nem is állsz meg annál, hogy megfordulsz… Larinna ennek ellenére nagyon szeret téged! Én most azt kérem tőled, inkább ezt a lehetőséget fogadd el, amiről rajtam kívül senki sem tud, és Larinnánnak ne okozz több fájdalmat azzal, hogy amit itt titokban megtehetsz, azt a kinti világ előtt teszed! Én most itt hagylak. Nézz körül új birodalmadban! Két óra múlva visszajövök. Odakint fogok rád várni egy padon.

- Várj! - szólt utána Canderous. Mandalore visszanézett az ajtóból.

- Calborn, én csak… szóval… köszönöm.

- Én is, Hadiár.

Calborn visszatérve a tanácsterembe Canderous testőreire pillantott:

- Nemsokára visszamegyek a Hadiárért. Ide fogom őt visszahozni. Ezentúl még jobban kell vigyáznotok rá! Mandalore és Calora után ő a harmadik legfontosabb személyiség ebben a birodalomban!

A roppant termetű Karendhor gárdisták csak bólintottak.

- A kikötőbe megyek - tette hozzá Mandalore tájékoztatásul, és mintegy jelezve saját testőreinek, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá.

Körbejárt a Strider fedélzetén és rendelkezett, hogy másnap délelőtt tizenegy órára álljon a gép startra készen. A kísérőhajók parancsnokaival is beszélt, azután visszaindult a tanácsterembe.

Visszatérve az ebédlőbe, hívatta a három újonnan kinevezett helsai kiképzőtisztet:

- Moat kimegyünk a gyakorlópályára! - mondta. Az úton csendben beszélgetett velük. Szóba hozta az új Hadiár személyét is. A kis gyakorlópálya mellett elhaladva látták a fűben meditáló jediket, de a területen most senki sem edzett.

- Pedig jó volt itt - jegyezte meg Taradol.

- Seyda is nagyon szeretett itt lenni! - tette hozzá Serger. Calborn csak szórakozottan bólintott.

A nagy gyakorlópályán most is több százan edzettek. Calborn büszkén nézett végig a testőrök és őrharcosok seregén. Birodalmának elitjei! A Karendhorok, Ordo szülöttei! És saját harci egységei, a telrevani őrharcosok!

Megvárta, míg mind köréje gyűlnek, és elcsendesednek. Most már nyugodt hangon tudott beszélni:

- Azilor nincs többé! Szembefordult velem. Politikai és személyi okok miatt. Saját kezűleg végeztem vele, mert bármennyire is tiszteltem őt azért a munkáért, amit apám és az én szolgálatomban végzett, átlépett egy tiltott határt! Az eddigi Mandalore-ok nem tartották fontosnak, hogy tetteiket megmagyarázzák. Én igen! Aki nem biztos abban, hogy szívvel-lélekkel Mandalore-t akarja szolgálni, az vegye le a páncélt és térjen vissza otthonába civilként, mielőtt összetűzésbe kerülne velem! Itt akarom tisztázni veletek a legfontosabb és legalapvetőbb dolgot, ami Azilort is ellenem fordította! Seyda Starvillert Sylas a lányául fogadta el, én pedig asszonyomul. Az, hogy ő Revan testvérhúga, érzelmileg egyiküknek sem jelent semmit! Csupán negyedik hónapja, hogy erről tudnak. Amikor Revan legyőzött minket és elpusztította az apámat, Mandalore-t, Seyda még kislány volt, és jedi képzését sem kezdték el! Nem volt köze ahhoz, amit a bátyja tett! Seyda lemondott arról, hogy jedi legyen. Azt akarta, hogy a három jedi mester elvegye az energiáját, ezért a Ravager-flotta visszavonult, mert nem érzik többé Seyda kisugárzását! Álljon elő közületek az, aki nagyobb áldozatra képes a birodalom Központjáért, mint amit ez a tizenhat éves nő tett! Önmagát tagadta meg a mi biztonságunk érdekében, saját elhatározásából! Huszonnégy óra gondolkodási időt adok nektek. Aki úgy érzi, nem tudja elfogadni és hűséggel szolgálni Seydát, ezzel együtt engem is, az elmehet. Bántatlanul, sértetlenül. Hagyja el a Központot, mert nem akarom több elit őrharcosomat vagy gárdistámat elveszíteni, csak mert nem ért egyet velem! Sok új változást akarok életbe léptetni, mert látom a régebbi hibáinkat, és nem akarom ezeket újra elkövetni! Nem vagyok tévedhetetlen, épp ezért visszaállítottam egy ősi rangot. A birodalom új Hadiárja Canderous Ordo klánvezér! Harci felkészültsége nem vitatható, ti is az ő keze alól kerültetek ide többségében. A Csillagkohó-küldetéssel megalapozta egy számunkra fontos szövetség lehetőségét a köztársasággal! Szakítok az eddigi hagyományos elképzelésekkel, miszerint a mi népünk mindig a legerősebb volt és marad ebben a Galaxisban! Ipar és mezőgazdaság kell ahhoz, hogy önellátóak legyünk. De nem tudunk mindent magunknak előteremteni, mert bolygóink nyersanyagkészlete kimerülőben van. Ezt újabb hódításokkal vagy kereskedelemmel lehet pótolni. A hódítás harcot jelent, a kereskedelem békét. A harci technikánk nem fejlődött különösebben évtizedek óta, pedig körülöttünk minden világ fejlődik! Egyszer már elbuktunk. Számbeli fölényünk sem akkora, mint eddig volt. Tanulnunk kell más népektől, és hasznunkra kell fordítani a tanultakat, mert ha semmit nem teszünk a fejlődés érdekében, előbb-utóbb leigáznak minket! Lehet, hogy kevesebben lesznek majd, de jobb felszereltséggel! Ezután a nap huszonnégy órájában bármikor lehet edzeni ezen a pályán! Három kiképzőtiszt lesz az edzőtisztek fölött, Serger, Taradol és Dentix. Mind a három Helsáról jött. Jórészt ismeritek őket, mert nem először fordulnak meg itt, ezenfelül aki Xarga keze alól kerül ki, nincs szégyenkezni valója a telrevani edzőpályán sem! Eddig őrharcosi feladatot láttak el a Helsa bázison évek óta, és cseppet sem kellemes emlékük, hogy három éven keresztül a köztársasági foglyokat kellett őrizniük, amiről ti is hallottatok itt Telrevanon. Legutolsó feladatuk, amiért idekerültek a Központba, hogy ők voltak Seyda testőrei Larsen vezetésével. Kiemelkedő elméleti és gyakorlati tudásuk miatt azonban végre megérdemelt helyükre kerülnek. Ők töltik be Azilor helyét három műszakban. Serger a délelőtti gyakorlatozás vezetése mellett az összes őrharcos vezetője, ezenfelül ő a Palota védelméért felelős biztonsági parancsnok is! Telrevan új fővezére Sheruk lesz, alvezére pedig Larsen. Saborra a felderítőegységek főparancsnoka. A Calora és Mandalore testőrségének is új hadnagyai vannak, akik szintén Starvillerről jöttek, Xarga keze alól. Amint észrevettétek, minden jelentősebb posztot helsai őrharcosokra bíztam. Megvan rá az okom. Seyda. Ezek a helsai őrharcosok tudják, hogy Seyda közénk tartozik, nem kémkedni küldték, ahogy Azilor és mások is feltételezik. Bíznak Seydában, és készek a védelmezésére, egyben az én politikám és változtatási törekvéseim támogatására. Most hát mégegyszer felajánlom a lehetőséget. Akinek kifogása van Seyda személye, a helsai őrharcosok kiemelt helyzete, Canderous Hadiárrá való kinevezése, vagy akár az én szövetségre és békére való törekvéseim ellen, menjen el! Ma nem fogom árulásnak tekinteni. Holnaptól viszont halállal fogom büntetni azt, aki lázítani próbál! A birodalom érdekében teszek mindent, a birodalmat szolgálom, csak épp más módszerekkel, mint elődeim tették, mert körülményeink is mások most, mint elődeim idejében! Ha bennetek, elit egységeimben nem bízhatok, nem tudom fölvenni a harcot idegen világok fenyegetésével szemben, és akkor ez a birodalom, mindnyájunk közös otthona, végleg megsemmisül!

Ezzel hátrahagyva Sergert, Dentixet és Taradolt, visszatért a tanácsterembe. Az órára pillantva látta, hogy a kiszabott idő letelt, ezért elindult a rejtett kis pavilon felé.

Canderous a kertben sétált, egyedül.

- Calborn! - emelte föl fejét Mandalore közeledtekor. - Azt nem mondtad, hogy eleve nekem rendezted be újra ezt a kis lakot. Nekem hozattad őket ide. Nem hirtelen elhatározásból tetted…

- És? - mosolyodott el Calborn. - Változtat ez valamit a helyzeten?

- Igen, Mandalore. Sokat. Mindent. Köszönettel elfogadom az ajándékodat, de nem akarok bújócskázni. Eddig összevissza utazgattam, kerestem a helyemet, de te azzal a ranggal, amit adtál, egyben stabilitást is adtál. Feleségül veszem Larinnát, megérdemli, hogy törvényesítsem tizenkét éve tartó kapcsolatunkat. És olyan régóta akart gyereket, most már én se bánom, hadd legyen! De ezeket a lányokat is elviszem. És majd Larinna ad nekik nevet. Őt fogják szolgálni, olykor pedig engem is, ha épp szükségem lesz rájuk, de ezt a világ nem fogja tudni, mint eddig. Ez a lak pedig hadd maradjon üresen. Ez azoknak való, akik nem képesek szembenézni az élet nyűgjeivel és nehézségeivel. De te nem ilyen vagy. Én se. Nem férne össze a természetemmel, hogy titokban settenkedjek ide. Most megyek és megkérdezem Larinnától, mennyi idő alatt tud összekészülni a házassági szertartásra…

A tanácsteremben egy Karendhor gárdista várta őket, látszott, hogy alig bír uralkodni magán:

- Mandalore! Seyda nagyon rosszul van… Davrel nem mozdul mellőle…

Calborn már ott se volt. Testőrei alig bírtak lépést tartani vele. A gárdista annyit tudott, hogy Seyda, miután hetek óta nem mozdult ki szobájából, átment Mrs. Winterhez, rávette egy kis sétára, és kimentek. Az úrnő, mint mindig, most is a kis gyakorlópályára volt kíváncsi. Útközben már megjegyezte, hogy szédül, nyilván mert olyan rég nem volt a szabad levegőn. Mrs.Winterrel beszélgettek, aztán hirtelen Seyda megtántorodott és remegni kezdett. Hányingere volt és görcsök fogták el. Összegörnyedt fájdalmában. Davrel azonnal visszavitte a Palotába, egy gárdistát pedig Mandalore keresésére küldött.

Mikor Calborn belépett a hálószobába, Davrel félrehúzódott. Mrs.Winter felállt Seyda mellől, és felnézett a Mandalore-ra:

- Nem akar beszélni - mondta, miközben a vezérharcos leült az ágy szélére, és a halkan nyöszörgő Calora fölé hajolt:

- Seyda, kicsi kis Seydám, mi baj van?

Seyda azonnal megfordult a szeretett hang hallatán:

- Calborn… hát mégis idehívtak? Nem akartam, hogy zavarjanak téged, de Davrel…

- Davrel nagyon jól tette, hogy idehívott! Mondtam neked, hogy ők jobban tudják, mit kell tenniük, azért vannak melletted! Mi van veled?

Seyda mindkét kezével megfogta Calborn jobbját és az arcához szorította:

- Nem szóltam, mert biztos, hogy az energiaelvétel miatt van, és nem akartam, hogy azt hidd, megbántam és azért panaszkodok... de többször hánytam és szédültem az utóbbi hetekben. És amióta veled vagyok, _**az **_se volt... csak szégyelltem róla beszélni… és szűkebbek lettek a ruháim… pedig most sem eszem többet, mint eddig… de most görcsöl a hasam és nagyon fáj a derekam… ugye, te is azt gondolod, hogy… az energiaelvétel miatt van mindez?

- Nem, Seyda… - suttogta Calborn elpárásodott szemmel. - Ez a kisbaba miatt van! Ő növekedik benned. Eszerint most már negyedik hónapja… talán már az az első éjszakánk adta neked… a Striderben…

Seyda mély lélegzetet vett, és kissé nyugodtabban nézett az uralkodóra, akinek férfias arcát most még vonzóbbá tette meleg, szeretetteljes mosolya.

- Calborn, akkor most… örülsz, hogy lesz… kisbabánk?

- Örülök, Seyda! Nagyon örülök! Hamarosan érezni fogod, hogy megmozdul benned. A rosszullétek el fognak múlni. Megbeszélhetted volna velem mindezt. Az nem lep meg, hogy a férfiakról és a párkapcsolatról semmit nem tudtál meg a jediktől. De te a saját tested biológiájával sem vagy tisztában…

- És haragszol érte?

- Nem haragszom, Seyda. Nics miért haragudnom. Boldog vagyok! Nagyon boldog!

- Akkor én is boldog vagyok, hogy örömet tudtam okozni neked.

- Nemcsak nekem okoztál örömet, Seyda! Telrevan, Ordo, Starviller, Dxun és az összes klán örül ennek! Az egész birodalom örül neki!

Megcsókolta asszonyát és tenyerébe vette a vékony kis kezeket:

- Holnap délelőtt el kell mennem. Két-három napig távol leszek…

- Én is veled… mehetek? Vagy olyan helyre mész, amiről nekem nem szabad tudnom?

- Nincsenek előtted titkaim, Seyda. Nem járok olyan helyeken, és nem teszek olyat, amiről ne számolhatnék be neked őszintén, vagy ami miatt inkább hallgatnék, hogy ne hazudjak neked. Csak szerettem volna, ha többet pihensz. Tudod, mennyire örülök, ha velem akarsz lenni! Ha jobban leszel holnapra, akkor jöhetsz! Hiszen ez nem betegség, csak egy átmeneti állapot! Csak nem egyformán reagálnak rá a nők…

- Már attól is jobban vagyok, hogy veled mehetek. Csak szédülök még egy kicsit.

- Seydám, most el kell mennem egy kis időre, de amint lehet, visszajövök hozzád, jó?

- Jó. De ha neked el is kell menned, anyu itt maradhat még velem? És Davrel is…

- Ezt ne tőlem kérdezd, hanem tőlük! Látod, anyukád máris ideült, és gondolom, Davrelnek sincs más elfoglaltsága, mivelhogy az a dolga, hogy rád vigyázzon!

- Ne aggódj, Mandalore, majd megmutatom Seydának, milyen új trükköket tanultam Sergertől!

- Benne vagyok - bólintott rá Mandalore. - De nehogy eszetekbe jusson Seydával most edzeni, mert visszazavarlak Xargához újoncnak! Hívj ide a bemutatóhoz egy gárdistát!

- Calborn, megmondod Larsennek, Teregrilnek, meg Sergernek, meg a többieknek, hogy kisbabám lesz?

- Megmondom. És amint lehet, visszajövök hozzád! - Calborn megcsókolta Seyda homlokát és kisietett.

Davrel elküldött egyik helsai váltótársáért, és az jött is, de nem egyedül. Hamarosan mind ott voltak úrnőjük körül a Helsáról érkezett, frissen kinevezett testőrhadnagyok. Aztán valaki bizonyára kiszólt a gyakorlópályára is, mert még a délelőttös műszakba beosztott Serger is idetalált. Seyda bágyadt volt, de szeme lelkesen csillogott az őrharcosok jövetele láttán. Tőlük tudta meg, milyen magas beosztásba kerültek. Meséltek neki és harci bemutatókkal szórakoztatták.

Egyszerre belépett a nemes tartású, büszke alvezér.

- Larsen! - ragyogott föl Seyda arca. Az alvezér gáláns, tiszteletteljes hódolattal hajolt úrnője keze fölé. Mrs.Winter egészen meg volt döbbenve, látva Seyda és a mandalóriai őrharcosok viselkedését. Seydának a harc volt az élete, és ezek a komoly, veszélyes őrharcosok elfogadták, maguk közül valónak tekintették, és úgy viselkedtek, mintha a testvérei lennének, nem a Galaxis legrettegettebb harcosai.

Sietős léptek dobbantak odakint.

- Hát hol ez a tüneményes kiscsillag?! - hallatszott egy kedélyes fiatal férfihang.

- Sheruk!! - csillant föl Seyda szeme. - Nagyon rég nem láttalak!

- Csak annyira rég, mint én téged! Most érkeztem vissza, és Mandalore mindjárt azzal fogadott, hogy úton van az örököse! Én még talán sosem láttam ilyen boldognak! Na, kiscsillag, te felderítők gyöngye, hamar felderítetted, hogyan lehet megszédíteni az uralkodónkat! Az egész Palota rólad beszél!

- Rólam? - mondta visszafogottan Seyda.

- Persze, kiscsillag! Te vagy az új reménye ennek a birodalomnak! Látom, te ugyanaz a szégyenlős kislány vagy most is, aki Helsára került. Téged nem sikerült elrontania a Palota intrikáinak!

- Jól érzem itt magam, Sheruk, de ott is nagyon jól éreztem magamat. Kicsit talán szabadabb voltam...

- Persze, mert Helsán harcos voltál, akinek magát és társait kellett védenie! Most viszont téged védenek, és csak azt teheted, amit megengednek neked, az pedig jóformán a semmivel egyenlő! Mandalore ezután a hajad minden szálát külön fogja őriztetni, és ha valaki ferdén talál rád nézni, az akkor lélegzett utolsót! Ezután már nem magyarázhatod meg, hogy valaki nem akart megsérteni téged, csak épp csúnyát gondolt rólad, Calborn meg se fog hallgatni! És igaza lesz! A Mandalóriai Birodalom urának törvényes utódját te fogod a világra hozni. A jövőnket hordozod, Seyda! A bátyád elpusztította Calborn apját, te pedig gyermeket adsz Calbornnak! Azt nem mondom, hogy kárpótlásul, mert Mandalore magadért szeretett meg téged! Nem bosszúból születik meg az utódja, hanem igazi, tiszta szerelemből! Légy rá büszke, kiscsillag! - és tisztelettel vegyes hódolattal csókolt kezet a Calorának.

Seyda feltekintett:

- Saborra! - fogadta örömmel a csöndes léptekkel közeledő felderítő-főparancsnokot, aki az ágyhoz lépett, és két tenyerébe véve a Calora kezét, megsimogatta, majd ajkához emelte:

- Hát, kicsi Seyda, nagy utat tett meg az a kócos kislány, akit először láttam a bomákkal és a sithekkel viaskodni! Örülök, hogy időben találtunk rád. Nem is sejtettük, hogy a birodalom legértékesebb kincsét mentettük meg! És őszintén örülök, hogy megmaradtál annak a kedves, szeretetteljes kislánynak, akinek akkor megismertünk!

Nehéz léptek dobbantak a folyosón:

- Hallottuk ám mi is! - harsant Canderous érces hangja. Maga elé engedte Larinnát, aki az ágyhoz szaladt, és tenyerébe véve Seyda arcát, mindkét oldalról megcsókolta.

- Larinna, miért vagy szertartási ruhában? - kérdezte meglepetten a Calora.

- Na, miért lenne? - dörmögte Canderous. - Ugyanazért, amiért neked kellett!

- Feleségül vetted Larinnát? - csillant föl Seyda szeme, és megsimogatta Larinna arcát.

- Hát nem volt már itt az ideje? - mondta Canderous. Larinna szemében könny csillant:

- És képzeld, most már nekem is lehet majd gyerekem! Canderous állandóan úton volt eddig, alig találkoztunk, azt sem tudtam, mikor merre jár, de most Mandalore kinevezte őt Hadiárnak! Most már csak hivatalos utakra kell elmennie, és oda én is vele mehetek!

- Canderous Hadiár lett? - csodálkozott Seyda.

- Igen. Tudod, az mit jelent?

- Persze, hogy tudom! Birodalmi Tanácsadó. Geren történelmi adatbázisából megtanultam. A Hadiár még az első Mandalore idején kapta ezt a rangot, századokkal ezelőtt. De a gőgösebb Mandalore-okat megszédítette az egyeduralkodói státusz, és hamarosan megszüntették ezt a rangot. Azt mondták, nincs szükségük másnak a tanácsára. Örülök, hogy Calbornnak szüksége van rá!

- Hát még én hogy örülök! - Larinna letörölte kicsurranó könnyeit. Canderous átölelte:

- Jól van, no! - dörmögte. - Hogy ti nők mennyire el tudtok érzékenyülni!

Sheruk elmosolyodott:

- Ahogy nézem Larinna milyen boldog, komolyan mondom, kedvem kerekedett nekem is megnősülni…

- Hát tudtál te valaha is komolyan beszélni? - vigyorodott el Canderous.

És ugratták egymást, Mrs.Winter legnagyobb elképedésére, aki nem tudta elképzelni, hogyan harcolhattak nem is olyan rég ugyanezek a harcosok más népek és a köztársaság ellen, olyan kegyetlenül, ahogy a hírek szóltak róluk.

Larsen vette észre először, hogy Seyda elaludt. Eligazította rajta a takarót, és szelíd mozdulattal megsimogatta a haját. Seyda nem ébredt föl. Az alvezér az arcához hajolt, és hallotta, hogy Seyda halkan, de egyenletesen lélegzik:

- Hagyjuk pihenni! - az alvezér Davrelre pillantott. - Sherukkal és Saborrával együtt a pihenőhelyen leszünk. Bármi baj lenne, ott megtalálsz minket, ha Mandalore-t nem éred el. Teregril, Dandor, ez rátok is vonatkozik!

A három testőrhadnagyon látszott, mennyire megkönnyebbültek. A felelősség eddig Larsené volt, most azonban őket terhelte. Larsen nyugodt, magabiztos személyisége már Helsán is jó hatással volt mindenkire, őrharcostársai a legmesszebbmenőkig bíztak benne, de még a vezérekre, alvezérekre és harcosokra is nagy hatással volt! A kezdő, fiatal, tapasztalatlan hacosnemzedékre pedig különösen. Ez alól Seyda sem volt kivétel. Szívesen beszélgetett a türelmes, jóindulatú Larsennel, akár szolgálatban volt a gárdakapitány, akár nem. Davrelék sem a harctól féltek most, hanem a mérhetetlen felelősségtől. Ezenfelül Seyda jóval több volt számukra, mint egy feladat. Egy kedves, szeretetreméltó egyéniség, akit önmagáért szerettek és féltettek. Mindannyiukat gyógyította, Davrel pedig még most is úgy gondolt rá, mint életmentő angyalára. Szívesen áldozta volna föl a tőle visszakapott életét, ha ezzel megmentheti, de mit tegyen, ha Seyda rosszul van? Ha látja szenvedni, és nem tud segíteni rajta! Az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy sem Larsen, sem Sheruk, sem Saborra, de még a mindenható Mandalore sem tudna tenni semmit, hiába menne oda hozzájuk segítségért!

A szoba hamarosan kiürült, a hirtelenében összeverbuválódott társaság szétszéledt. Mrs.Winter is visszavonult szobájába. Ledőlt ágyára és hamarosan elaludt. A délután folyamán Larsen, Sheruk, Saborra és Canderous többször is benézett, mit csinál Seyda. A szolgálaton kívüli helsai őrharcosok közül is mindig bevetődött valamelyik a délutános Teregril hadnagy örömére. Most már a Karendhor gárdisták is nagyobb lelkesedéssel végezték feladatukat. Többségük szolgálta Delirah-t, mint Calorát, sőt, volt amelyik Lynnart is, de Seyda egyszerűbb, és kedvesebb lélek volt, mint előző úrnőik. Nem voltak allűrjei, nem kényeskedett, nem parancsolgatott. Nemcsak hogy nem élt vissza, de még csak nem is élt a hatalmával. Azt persze a gárdisták nem tudták, hogy ez Xarga és Saborra érdeme, akik harci fegyelemre nevelték Seydát. A Karendhor-gárdisták nagyon elégedettek voltak. Seydával nem voltak gondok.

Eddig.

Lynnar halála megbolygatta a Mandalore-Palotát, a trónörökös és a Calora elvesztése hatalmas csapást mért a birodalomra, de ami még riasztóbb, hogy Calborn nem is volt hajlandó újabb nőt asszonyává tenni. Járta a klánokat, folyamatosan ismerkedett azokkal a gondokkal, melyek addig csak apját érintették. A nőkre jóformán rá se nézett. A Revan által elpusztított Mandalore-nak csupán egyetlen törvényes örököse volt Calborn személyében. Eddig úgy tűnt, nem is lesz folytatás, és ha valami történik Calbornnal…

Aztán kezdtek szállingózni a hírek Starvillerről, ahol Calborn és Saborra felderítői megmentettek egy életveszélyben lévő köztársasági kislányt, és mindenki megdöbbent Telrevanon, hogy Calborn minden követ megmozgatott, és minden felelősséget felvállalt azért, hogy az a kislány ott maradjon és beilleszkedjen a harcosok közé, sőt, ő maga is kész volt tanítani a felderítők bonyolult és összetett munkájára. Aztán egyszer váratlanul Calborn egy rövid utazást tett a Központba, és bejelentette, hogy elfoglalja a hatodik éve üresen álló Mandalore-i trónt, egyúttal Calorát is hoz magával. Ez új reménységet adott a Palota népének, csak arra nem gondolt senki, hogy Calborn azt a jöttment, árva kislányt akarja asszonyául, akiből kiváló harcost neveltek Helsán!

Ekkor megszólaltak a gyűlölködés hangjai, mert mindenáron azért nem akartak Calorát! Pedig akkor még nem is tudták, hogy jedi, azt pedig még álmukban sem gyanították, hogy Revan húga ellen tiltakoznak! Calborn meg sem hallgatta az _**úgymond jószándékú **_figyelmeztetéseket. Neki igenis az a kislány kellett, és tűzön-vízen át harcolt azért, hogy elfogadtassa őt Telrevannal! Tudta, ha már a saját klánja akaratával szemben is veszít, nem érdemes elfoglalnia Mandalore trónját! Sorban hallgattatta el a lázadozókat, és ezért tartotta fontosnak, hogy Starvillerről hozzon magával képzett és megbízható őrharcosokat, akikkel őriztetheti Seydát, akiket a legfontosabb posztokra állíthat, és akiknek a kezébe akkora hatalmat adhat majd, amely megerősíti és támogatja őt terveiben. Erről a hatalmi harcról csak Sylasnek és alvezéreinek, később pedig Canderousnak volt némi fogalma. A lázadás elfojtása olyan csendben zajlott le, hogy a birodalom többi klánjához el sem értek a hírek. Csak amikor Calborn már Mandalore lett, akkor tárta klánvezértársai elé igazi céljait. Amikor már behódoltak neki, és nem volt joguk igazán tiltakozni sem célkitűzései, sem Seyda ellen!

Most, hogy a Calora gyermeket várt, védve volt, mert a birodalomnak szüksége volt a jövő Mandalore-jára, ezért ez megszilárdította Seyda helyzetét a birodalomban. Ha lánya születik, akkor is biztonságban van, mert van még esélye legközelebb trónörököst a világra hozni. A birodalom most lélegzetvisszafojtva várt.

Helsa őrharcosai, akik féltették Seydát Telrevan intrikáitól, ezért örültek ennyire a hírnek.

Seyda minderről semmit sem tudott. Sem arról, hogy veszélyben volt, sem arról, hogy most mindennél erősebb védelem alatt áll. Ő boldog és kiegyensúlyozott volt Calborn mellett, aki teljes mértékben kiszolgálta őt, és hihetetlenül erős fizikai, egyben érzelmi bástya is volt Seyda számára. Seyda annyira rajongott Telrevan vezéréért, hogy még jócskán megnyirbált szabadságáért sem kesergett. Nem tudta, hogy Calborn gyermek nélkül is imádja, de félti őt a politikai következményektől, ezért várja annyira, hogy végre fia szülessen, tudva, hogy ezzel befoghatja a csendben továbbra is lázadók száját!

Késő délután az egyik jedi, a fiatal szőke Katar jelent meg a folyosón. A Karendhor gárdisták azonnal sorfalat vontak elé, mint eddig is bárkinek, aki arra járt, maga Teregril pedig az ajtóba állt. Katar kék szeme megvillant, szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, látva a helsai testőrhadnagy elszántságát:

- Nem érzitek magatokat nevetségesnek? - mondta megvetően. - Ha be akarok menni, be is fogok menni!

- Meg fogjuk nehezíteni a dolgodat! - mondta Teregril hidegen.

Katar elgondolkodva nézte, a gúny megfakult arcán:

- Örülök, hogy nem úgy fogalmaztál: meg fogjátok _**akadályozni**_. Mert nem tudnátok megakadályozni! Egyébként miből gondolod, hogy ártani akarok Seydának?

- Nem gondolok semmit. Nem engedlek be! Ha Mandalore megengedi, hogy belépj, bemehetsz!

- És ha azt mondom, beszéltem már vele?

Teregril felvetette szőke fejét. Mozdulata nagyon emlékeztetett Larsen méltóságteljes viselkedésére:

- Nem beszéltél vele! Mandalore nem fog nekem ilyet _**üzenni**_, mert Seydáról van szó!

- Egyezzünk meg, harcos! Te beengedsz, én pedig nem mondom el a Mandalore-odnak, hogy megszegted a parancsát!

- Nem egyezkedek! Nem mehetsz be!

Katar türelme láthatóan fogytán volt. Hangját is megemelte:

- Tudod, hogy gyorsabban végezhetnék veletek, mint ahogy fegyvert ránthatnátok? Nagyon fiatalnak tűnsz a halálhoz… megéri ellenkezned?

- Felesleges fáradozás egy őrharcost halállal fenyegetned, bármekkora jedi vagy is! Ha nem engedlek be, talán megölsz, talán nem. De ha beengedlek, Mandalore megöl! Az egészen biztos!

- Mondd, miért vagy ennyire makacs?

- Testőr vagyok. Seyda rám van bízva! Ha csak egy parancs lenne, akkor is életemet adnám érte! De mi, helsaiak testvérünkként szeretjük Seydát, nemcsak úrnőnket tiszteljük benne! Az ő védelme számomra nemcsak Mandalore parancsa, hanem az én belső parancsom is!

- Így igaz! - lépett elő a folyosó homályából Larsen, mögötte Sheruk és Saborra. - Az egyetlen a Palotában, aki engedélyt adhat neked arra, hogy Seydához bemenj, az Mandalore!

- Egyáltalán mi dolgod Seydával? - lépett közelebb Sheruk.

- Szüksége van segítségre. Nagyon le van gyengülve. Azzal, hogy véditek őt, még nem lesz jobban!

Sheruk minden szavából sütött a gúny:

- Ugyan mondd már meg, mióta érdekli ennyire a jediket Seyda? Megtalálta köztünk a helyét, miért nem hagyjátok őt békén? Miért lett nektek ennyire fontos? Hallottad az előbb Teregrilt, világosan elmagyarázta neked, hogy Seydát a testvérünkként szeretjük! És többet törődünk vele, mint a bátyja!

Katar szája lebiggyedt:

- Bolondok vagytok! Mind!

- Meglehet! - vetette oda Sheruk. - De nem szolgáltatjuk ki a hóbortjaitoknak Seydát! Eddig nem volt rá szükségetek, ezután se legyen!

- Mit féltitek ennyire tőlem? Jedi vagyok!

- És férfi! - tette hozzá Larsen. - Nem mehetsz be Mandalore asszonyához!

- Ostoba! A jedik számára nem Seyda teste az érték, hanem a szellemi tudása!

- Ezt magyarázd el Mandalore-nak! - mondta Larsen nyugodtan.

Katar tekintete dühösen villant. Hirtelen sarkon fordult és otthagyta őket.

Teregril fellélegzett, és a Karendhor gárdisták is most kezdtek leengedni. Larsen a jedi mester után nézett:

- Lehet, hogy valóban segíteni akart…

- Nem, Larsen! Ha segíteni akart volna, akkor nem fenyegetőzik! - mondott ellent Sheruk. - Nagyon valószínű, hogy több kárt tudott volna tenni bennünk, mint mi őbenne, de ha hagyjuk, hogy úgy ugráltasson minket, ahogy tetszik neki, kár őrséget állítanunk! Teregril, biztos lehetsz abban, hogy Mandalore meg fogja tudni, milyen jól válogatta össze az őrharcosait! Büszke vagyok arra, hogy klánom szülötte vagy!

- Köszönöm, fővezér.

- Én köszönöm, Teregril. Nektek is, Karendhor gárdisták. A Mandalóriai Háború óta nem sok mandalóriai őrharcosnak van bátorsága ellentmondani egy fenyegetőző jedi mesternek. Az világos, hogy Katarnak ezek után nem sok keresnivalója van Telrevanon! Úgy tűnik, nem a béke útja az, amit képvisel. Megyek és el is mondom Mandalore-nak!

Calborn a tanácsteremben ült néhány civil között. Tedin, a Palota nagytudású, öreg gazdasági vezetője épp akkor tartott neki beszámolót Telrevan gazdasági helyzetéről, mikor Sheruk betoppant. Mandalore egy kézmozdulattal megállította az öreg beszámolóját és feltekintett:

- Várhat? - kérdezte fővezérétől. Sheruk intett, hogy nem és azonnal belekezdett:

- Katar mestert el kellene tanácsolnod a Palotából! - és néhány szóval elmondta, mi történt. Mandalore felállt és a civil vezetőkre nézett:

- Holnap elutazom Helsára, de ha visszajöttem, újra összeülünk és megtárgyaljuk azt, amire ma nem volt időnk. Annyi bizonyos, hogy jó és pontos munkát végeztek, ezért több juttatást fogtok kapni. Megérdemlitek. Most elmehettek! Sheruk, hol van Katar?

- Nyilván a fűben ücsörög a nagyfülű mesterrel Seyda kedvenc pályáján. Gondolom én. Ha rosszul gondolom, majd tovább nyomozunk!

- Gyere velem, Sheruk! - ahogy Mandalore nekiindult, Karendhor gárdistái azonnal a nyomába eredtek, Ceregil cal Starviller testőrhadnaggyal az élen.

Sheruk sejtése beigazolódott. Bár már erősen sötétedett, Katar mester az apró termetű argon mester, Vandar társaságában a kis gyakorlópályán ülve meditált. Calborn megállt előttük és nem törődve azzal, hogy nem vesznek róla tudomást, megszólalt:

- Nem akarok félreértést, mert ti jószándékotokról biztosítottatok engem, amikor felajánlottátok nekünk részvételeteket a sötét jedik elleni harcban! Tiszteletben tartottuk, hogy magányra van szükségetek, ugyanakkor teljes kiszolgálásban van részetek! Semmit nem tagadok meg tőletek, de Seydával kapcsolatban semmilyen kompromisszumra nem vagyok hajlandó! Megtettétek, amiért idehívtalak benneteket, de tovább nincs közötök hozzá! A Kitaszított így is olyan választás elé állította, ami házasságunkat veszélyeztette! De Seyda mellettem maradt. Inkább lemondok felajánlott segítségetekről, ha annak Seyda az ára!

Az apró argon mester megbillegtette hosszú füleit:

- Miről beszélsz, Mandalore? Mi nem akarunk téged elszakítani Seydától! Katar csak olyan módszert akart megtanítani neki, amivel akkor is gyógyíthatja magát, ha már nem rendelkezik igazi jedi energiával. Talán kissé türelmetlenül tette, mert a harcosaid nem akarták beengedni, de biztosítalak, nem rossz szándékkal közelítette meg Seyda szobáját! Egyébként sem értelek, Mandalore. Egy jedit nem engedsz Seyda közelébe, mert fiatal férfi, ugyanakkor fiatal férfiakkal őrizteted Seydát! Hol a különbség?

- Tudod, mester, a türelmetlen szó enyhe kifejezés arra a viselkedésre, amivel a társad odaállított! - mondta Sheruk. Calborn nyugalomra intette:

- Köszönettel veszem, hogy segíteni akartok, de kérlek benneteket, ezt ne félreérthető módon tegyétek! Minden más dolgomat felfüggesztettem, hogy idejöjjek hozzátok és ezt tisztázhassam veletek. Ha valóban segíteni akartok, gyertek velem! Én is Seydához tartok.

A két jedi csendben üldögélt, de Calborn meg volt győződve arról, hogy egymással kommunikálnak. Fél perc elteltével mindketten felálltak. Követték Mandalore-t és kíséretét. Sheruk Calborn füléhez hajolt:

- Azt mondd meg nekem, hogy tudott ilyenek közt Seyda tizenhárom évet eltölteni? Én tizenhárom percig se bírnám ki velük! Egyre jobban tisztelem azt a kis tüneményt!

- Már eddig is túlzásba vitted a tiszteletet! - mosolygott Calborn, és megállt a Calora hálószobája előtt:

- Büszke vagyok rád, Teregril! Larsen jó mestered volt! - tette kezét a testőrhadnagy vállára, majd pillantása helyeslőn végigfutott a Karendhor gárdistákon, és visszafordult a jedikhez. - Igen, rájuk merem bízni Seydát! Harcos vagyok, mint ők, ezért ismerem a harcosaim észjárását! De a tiéteket nem! A szeszélyeitek alapján döntötök mindenről. Nem kötődtök senkihez, nincs senkitek, akit féltenetek kellene, mindegy, mikor ki mellé álltok! Nincs veszítenivalótok, mint nekünk, ezért nem vagytok sérülékenyek, mint mi! Féltem tőletek Seydát, de megengedem, hogy most bemenjetek hozzá!

Az aprócska argon mester az ajtóhoz tipegett háromujjú lábain:

- Méltányoljuk a hozzáállásodat, Mandalore! Nyugodj meg, nem fogjuk megérinteni asszonyodat! Nincs rá szükségünk. Amit megmutatunk neki, arra mindenki képes, aki az Univerzumban él, csak a jedik jóval fogékonyabbak rá. Ő is tanulta, mint alapot, de nem kellett használnia, mert a jedi energia másképp működik. Ezután mikor meditálni fog, mindig erősebb és hatékonyabb lesz ez az energia. Nem kell aggódnod, ez nem fogja elárulni őt a Ravagernek. Most felszabadítjuk a tudatalattijából ezt az energiafelvételen alapuló gyógyító ismeretet, ez talán félórát vesz igénybe, talán annyit sem. Attól függ, mennyit raktározott el ebből a tudásból annak idején! Ő most alszik, de ez minket nem zavar. Jobb is, mert a tudatalatti könnyebben tanul, ha a tudatos én ki van kapcsolva.

Mindketten bementek a hálószobába, félúton a fal és az ágy között leültek a szőnyegre, és máris meditációba süllyedtek.

Sheruk nézte őket egy darabig, majd Calbornra pillantott:

- Ezért a hókuszpókuszért fenyegetőzött az a nyavalyás? Ha ezt mind szépen elmondja nekünk…

Larsen a fejét rázta:

- Teregril akkor se engedte volna be! Ne feledd, hogy Seyda még mindig sokkal érzékenyebb észlelőrendszerrel rendelkezik, mint mi. Nem tudjuk ellenőrizni, milyen információkat kap a jediktől!

- Larsennek igaza van - bólintott Mandalore.

Halk sírás hallatszott hirtelen bentről. Mandalore máris asszonya mellett volt. Seyda az ágyon ült, arcán csorogtak a könnyek, egyetlen szót sem mondott, csak némán ölelte át Calborn nyakát. A két jedi ekkor felállt. Az argon mester fejcsóválva nézett föl Seyda testőreire, akik fenyegetően állták őket körül:

- Mandalore, megtisztítottuk Seyda tudatalattiját, és feltöltöttük energiával a szervezetét. Eközben ébredt föl, mert eredendően mégiscsak jedi, akinek észlelési rendszere messze felülmúlja az átlagemberekét. Találtunk benne olyan harci programozást, amit még a Ravageren kapott! Nem jelentett rátok nézve veszélyt, hisz nem tudhatták, hogy Seyda találkozni fog veletek. Ez a programozás labilissá tette asszonyod személyiségét, és visszavetette a női fejlődésben, ezért viselkedik és gondolkodik még mindig kislányként, így próbálták befolyásuk alatt tartani. Szerencse, hogy nem telt el sok idő a ravageri beavatkozás óta, így nem tették infantilissá. Gyorsan el fogja érni a személyiségének megfelelő fejlődési és érzelmi szintet. Ahogy egy nőnek kell viselkednie, különösen, ha már férjnél van. A gyógyító energiafelvételre tökéletesen emlékszik, használni is fogja. Ne félj, mondtam, hogy ettől még nem lesz jedi és nem küld újra jeleket Nihilusnak! Ha lehet, hosszú időre ne hagyd magára mostanában. Most áll helyre régi személyisége. Az az eredeti személyisége, amit a Ravageren manipuláltak, amit ezért ti nem ismerhettek, de ő sem emlékezhet rá. Nem tudni, mennyi idő alatt és hogyan megy végbe. Előfordul, hogy eltúlzottnak és kényelmetlennek érzed a ragaszkodását, pedig csak azokba az érzésekbe kapaszkodik, amelyeket már ismer, miközben lassan igyekszik önmagát újra felfedezni. Régi énje emlékeket hozhat elő, amelyeket fel kell dolgoznia! Valószínűleg többet fog sírni, ez nem az instabilitását jelenti, csupán sok lelki tehertől kell megszabadulnia, és a sírás oldja a feszültséget. Ez csak átmeneti állapot, talán hónapokig tart, talán csak egy-két napig. Tőled sok türelmet követel Seyda eredeti, jóval fejlettebb személyiségének visszaállása, segítheted is ezt a folyamatot, de ronthatsz is rajta! Persze mindazt, amit most elmondtam, figyelmen kívül is hagyhatod!

Calborn átölelve tartotta a hozzábújó Seydát:

- Köszönöm, Vandar mester! Leköteleztetek...

- Nem tartunk igényt a háládra, Mandalore! - az apró argon, nyomában szőke embertársával, elhagyta a szobát. Calborn az őrharcosokra pillantott:

- Holnap Helsára megyek. Seydával és veletek együtt! A megszokott arcok vegyék őt körül, akiktől nem fél!

- Ahogy kívánod, Mandalore! - mondta Teregril, vigyázzba feszülve.

- Larsen, Sheruk, Saborra, ha akartok, ti is hazajöhettek! Néhány napig lazíthattok!

- Köszönjük, Mandalore, élünk az engedelmeddel! - mosolygott Larsen.

- Ahova te mégy, ott a helyünk! - tette hozzá Sheruk, egy huncut szemhunyorítás kíséretében. Calborn nem szólt, csak ujjával fenyegette meg.

- Örülök, ha újra egy kis hazai levegőt szívhatok! - jegyezte meg a csöndes Saborra.

- Azt hiszem, mindent megbeszéltünk. Most már itt maradok Seyda mellett. Jó éjt!

Az őrharcosok elköszöntek és a hálószoba kiürült. Calborn megvárta, míg Seyda annyira megnyugszik, hogy magától is elengedi őt. Akkor két tenyerébe vette az arcát és a két sötét szempár egymásba mélyedt:

- Holnap Helsára megyünk, jó?

- Helsára?! - dobbant nagyot Seyda szíve.

- Igen, Helsára, néhány napra. Délelőtt indulunk. De akkor most korán lefekszel aludni, rendben?

- Rendben. Ha te is jössz velem aludni.

- Jövök, persze. Hogyne jönnék! Hogy érzed magad?

- Kicsit… furcsán. De nem vagyok rosszul és nem fáj semmim.

- Ezt nagyon jó hallani! Hol akarsz vacsorázni? Menjünk a nagyterembe?

- Nem maradhatnánk itt?

- De igen - Calborn az ezüstcsengettyűvel behívta Leniát, és a szobába rendelte a vacsorát. Mikor a szobalány visszatért, a tálcát letette az erre rendszeresített kis asztalkára.

- Ma már nincs szükségünk semmire, Lenia! - mondta Calborn. - Menjetek aludni! Jó éjszakát!

- Köszönjük és jó éjszakát, Mandalore! Jó éjszakát, Calora!

- Jó éjt, Lenia! - mondta Seyda, és kézenfogva Mandalore-t, a zuhanyozóba vezette.

A langyos vízsugár alatt álltak összefonódva, nem tudtak betelni egymás becézgetésével és simogatásával, az egymáshoz tartozás öröme miatt, de egyelőre még a beteljesülés igénye nélkül.

- Tudod, milyen büszke vagyok, hogy birodalmam legszépségesebb asszonya az enyém? - súgta Calborn Seyda füléhez hajolva.

- És te tudod, milyen büszke vagyok arra, hogy az én Calbornom a legerősebb és a legvonzóbb férfi ebben a birodalomban, de biztos, hogy még a köztársaságban is? - súgta vissza Seyda.

A víztől jólesően felfrissültek, majd belebújtak a tiszta hálóruhákba és beültek az ágyba. Calborn maguk elé tette a tálcát és elkezdődött kedves kis szertartásuk: egymás etetése falatonként.

Vacsora végeztével fogat mostak a fürdőben, majd visszatértek a hálószobába. Seyda ekkor megjegyezte:

- Te mindig arra vagy kíváncsi, _**én**_ hogy vagyok, közben semmit nem mondasz arról, _**te**_ hogy vagy. Pedig érzem, hogy baj van veled!

- Csak megfájdult a fejem. Sok beszámolót hallgattam végig Telrevan gazdasági helyzetéről, és nagyon oda kell figyelnem, hogy értsek is belőle valamit. Jobban elfáradtam, mintha egy keményebb edzőprogramot csináltam volna végig. És egy váratlan, kellemetlen eseményben is részem volt… politikai síkon…

Seyda rászegezte sötét szemét:

- Rám mered bízni magadat?

- Kérdésedben a válaszom! - mondta Mandalore habozás nélkül.

- Akkor most engedd el magad egy kicsit! Kapsz energiát a csakráidon keresztül! Ülj ide az ágy szélére!


	22. 21 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 21

A kis jedi úrnő 21. rész

A vezér engedelmeskedett. Seyda eléje állt és miután szelíd mosollyal eltolta magától Mandalore ölelésre tárt karját, két kezével gyors mozdulatokkal többször végigsimította a férfi arcát és haját, majd lesöpörte két tenyeréről a negatív energiát. Ezután Calborn halántékára téve kezét, lehunyta szemét. Koncentrált. Egy perc múlva a homlokához érintette jobb tenyerét, azután az orrtő és a két szem közötti részre, balját ugyanakkor a férfi tarkójára tette. Legutoljára feje tetején keresztül vezette be az energiát. Egyik sem tartott egy percnél tovább.

- Nagyon forró a tenyered - jegyezte meg Calborn halkan.

- Csss! - szólt rá csöndesen Seyda. - Hunyd le a szemed és engedd el magad! Jobban és gyorsabban fog hatni az energia!

Mikor Calborn két fülére tette tenyerét, a férfinak az volt az érzése, mintha szél söpörne végig a fejében. Ezután a torok következett, majd Seyda azt kérte, hogy Calborn álljon föl, és egyik tenyerét a mellkas alattti részre tette, a másikat ezzel egy vonalban hátulra, a gerincére. Mikor végzett, mosolyogva engedte le két kezét.

Calborn hamarosan érezte a jótékony hatást. Fejfájása és fáradtsága elmúlt. Gyors mozdulattal átölelte Seydát, és hanyatt dőlve magával vonta az ágyra:

- Mit csináltál velem, te kis boszorkány? Úgy tudtam, nem vagy jedi!

- Nem vagyok az. De ennek semmi köze a jediséghez. Ezt te is meg tudod csinálni! Csak az Univerzum energiáját kell használnod hozzá! És az mindenki számára elérhető. Csodálatos érezni az áramlását…

- Hát még a hatását! - tette hozzá Mandalore. - Szóval bármit csinálok, nekem továbbra is egy édes kis jedi asszonykám maradt!

Seyda mosolygott:

- Csak egy picit várj még… - suttogta nedvesen csillogó ajakkal, és ahogy előrehajolt, illatos fekete fürtjei előrehullottak, és megérintették a férfi arcát. Gyönyörű volt! - Csak feltöltelek energiával. Fordulj egy kicsit az oldaladra, kérlek!

Calborn engedelmeskedett. A nő egyik tenyere most az ágyéka előtt volt, a másik pedig hátul, a dereka alatt. Seyda keze nem érintette meg, ő mégis érezte a lüktető energiát, ahogyan végigfut a testén, kisugárzik a lábába, ugyanakkor fölfelé haladva a gerincén, szétáramlik a testében. Ez sem tartott tovább egy percnél, Mandalore mégis úgy érezte, újjászületett! Már nem érzett fáradtságot, csak a vágy lobogott benne féktelenül:

- Seyda… - súgta, mikor végre átölelhette. - Bárhogyan gyógyít is ez az energia, erre ne taníts meg más férfit… mert ennek visszafordíthatatlan következményei vannak…

És önfeledten szédült bele a jediktől ajándékul kapott új asszonyba.

A Helsa-bázis semmit sem változott négy hónap alatt, mióta elmentek innen. A leszálló Striderből és telrevani kísérőhajókból kilépőket kékpáncélosok sorfala fogadta.

Seyda elengedte Calborn kezét és odaszaladt az őrharcosokhoz, akik látva Mandalore biztató, engedékeny mosolyát, elmozdultak helyükről, hogy körülvegyék úrnőjüket. A bázison megbomlott a fegyelem, amivel azonban egyetlen vezér sem törődött. Seyda felszabadultan vette újra birtokába szeretett otthonát. A Karendhor gárdisták döbbenten nézték a Calora viselkedését. A _**Mandalore asszonya**_ rang évszázadok óta méltósággal járt együtt. Egy Calora soha nem engedte el magát így, ahogy most Seydától láttak. Megrökönyödésük csak akkor lett nagyobb, mikor látniuk kellett, hogy ezt vezéreik teljesen természetesnek tartják. Senki nem szólt rá Seydára, aki még a szigorú Xarga arcára is mosolyt csalt, mikor odaszaladt hozzá és hagyta, hogy a kiképzőtiszt kedvesen dörmögve átölelje, majd megkereste Gerent és Zukát. Sylas és Brailor félretett minden etikettet. Mintha csupán egy baráti vagy családi látogatás lett volna ez, nem pedig a birodalom úrnőjének és urának fogadása.

Derilah a helsai őrharcosok gyűrűjében állt összeszorított foggal. Hirtelen kitört:

- Szégyen, amit ez a nő tesz! Szégyent hoz a fiamra! Megcsúfolja a birodalmat!

Larsen, aki a közelében állt, megrázta fejét:

- Azt mondod szégyen? Nem. Seyda itt vált árva, magányos kis üldözöttből mandalóriai harcossá. Ez az igazi otthona! Ez az ő igazi birodalma! És a fiad szereti őt! Ellentétben azzal a nővel, akit politikai indokok miatt szántál neki…

Derilah arca eltorzult a gyűlölettől:

- Hogy mersz _**te **_engem bírálni?! Hogy mersz egy Calorával így beszélni?!

- Egy Calorával? Mikor az voltál, meg is kaptad a tiszteletet népedtől, nem lehetett rá panaszod, de már nem vagy Calora! Seyda az igazi úrnőnk! Olyan úrnő, akiért parancs nélkül is készek az őrharcosai odadobni az életüket! És ez több, mint amit egy Calora valaha is elérhetett!

- Egy jöttment! Egy homályos múltú senki! - sziszegte Derilah. - Ki tudja, _**kikkel**_ _**volt**_ együtt és _**mit**_ _**csinált**_ addig, amíg a fiam meg nem találta…

Az őrharcosok döbbenten meredtek rá. Larsen pedig úgy nézett Derilahra, mintha most látná először:

- Tudjuk, mit csinált! _**Egyedül**_ _**volt**_ és _**harcolt**_! A sithek ellen. És biztosra vesszük, hogy majd valamikor egyszer _**ő**_ _**nem**_ _**fog**_ _**harcolni**_ a fia boldogsága ellen… mert az lenne az ő igazi szégyene!

Ezzel otthagyta.

Új harcosok is voltak a bázison, akik a Karendhor-gárdistákhoz hasonlóan nem értették társaik felszabadult viselkedését. Mandalore és Calora érkezését úgy képzelték el, mint valami fenséges eseményt, mert a Mandalóriai Birodalom uralkodópárja ritkán részesíti akkora kegyben harci bázisait, hogy személyesen látogassa meg őket. Legalábbis a régi történelmi utalásokból ez derült ki.

Megdöbbenésük leírhatatlan volt, amikor Seyda azt kérte Xargától, hadd nézzen végig legalább egy délelőttös edzést, ha már ő maga nem gyakorolhat.

Kérését természetesen nem tagadták meg. Szinte szentségtörésszámba ment a látvány, hogy Mandalore asszonya testőrei körében letelepedik a fűbe, és teljes odaadással bámulja Helsa harcosainak edzését. Mandalore lehajolt hozzá, és homlokon csókolta:

- Jobb társaságban nem is lehetnél! Én most visszavonulok Sylasékkel. A hivatalos ügyeket igyekszünk elintézni ebédig. A tanácsteremben leszünk.

Seyda az arcához simította Calborn kezét, és belecsókolt a tenyerébe, majd minden figyelmét az edzésnek szentelte.

- Alig hiszek a szememnek! - mondta Sylas. - Mondd, mégis mit csináltál vele?

- Szeretem! - mosolygott Mandalore. - Nagyon szeretem! De a jedik is besegítettek egy kicsit…

És a megrökönyödött klánvezérnek elmesélte, mit tett a két jedi mester.

Ezek után Calborn az anyjához lépett és kezét nyújtotta, hogy a tanácsterembe vezesse, Derilah azonban úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre a mozdulatot. Calborn némán vette tudomásul az elutasítást. Sylas és Brailor figyelmét nem kerülte el a furcsa közjáték, de kérdezősködéssel nem hívták föl a bázis harcosainak figyelmét Derilah és Calborn ellentétére.

A tanácsteremben már más is szóba került. Canderous Hadiárrá való kinevezése nem lepte meg igazán Sylast:

- Jó választás volt, Mandalore! Mivel Ordo harcosai jelentős számban vannak jelen Telrevanon, evidens, hogy Canderousnak feltétlen hívei és támogatói! Canderousban ezenfelül annyi ambíció és tettrekészség van, mint tíz klánvezérben együttvéve! De térjünk vissza jöveteled céljára. Szép gesztus tőled, hogy magaddal hoztad a lányomat is erre a látogatásra…

- Akkor itt álljunk is meg! Eredetileg meg akartam kímélni őt az utazástól, de jönni akart hozzátok Helsára. _**Hazajönni**_, hogy őt idézzem!

- Várj csak, Calborn! Miért kellett volna kímélni egy utazástól? Hisz vasból van ez a lány!

- Az igaz, de akit hordoz, az nincs vasból…

- _**Akit**_ hordoz? Ez _**azt**_ jelenti…?

- Azt, Sylas. Bizony azt. Már negyedik hónapja…

- Ó, istenem! - sóhajtott Sylas. - Hát mégiscsak adtál reményt ennek a birodalomnak! Annyi év telt már el, és nem voltál hajlandó gondolni a jövőnkre…

- Tévedésben vagy, Sylas! Gondoltam a jövőre, csak azt a nőt kerestem sokáig, akivel együtt meg akarom teremteni ezt a jövőt!

- Akkor hálát adok istenemnek, Mandalore, hogy épp akkor tartózkodtál itt Starvilleren amikor azt a köztársasági hajót a Ravager lelőtte…

Derilah gyűlölködve szólalt meg:

- Most már tudom, ki támogatta a fiamat ebben a szégyenteljes játékban!

- Szégyenteljes játék? - ismételte Sylas. - Miről beszélsz, Derilah?

- Ne tégy úgy, mintha nem tudnád! - lobbant föl a harag az asszonyban. - Fölszedtetek a vadonban egy nőt és a legnagyobb hatalmat adtátok a kezébe, amit nő kaphat ebben a birodalomban, de amihez _**neki **_nincs joga! Egy ellenség, egy jedi, egy ki tudja, milyen múltat takargató köztársasági jövevény, és te engedted, hogy a fiam, aki a jelek szerint teljesen beleőrült, itt éljen vele három éven át, szégyenszemre a harcosok szeme láttára! Vagy talán nem is csak ő élt vele? Hát hogyan tudjátok Caloraként tisztelni ezt a szajhát?

Harminckét fegyver csöve szegeződött egyszerre Derilah-ra, de Mandalore megálljt intett:

- Látod, Sylas, ezért vagyunk itt! Idehoztam Derilah-t hogy a te őrizetedre bízzam! Élete végéig itt kell maradnia!

A Sylas tanácstermét biztosító tizenhat helsai őrharcos nyugtalanul mozgolódni kezdett. A Karendhor gárdisták és az uralkodópár helsai testőrei viszont nyugodtabbá váltak.

- Így igaz, Sylas! - mondta Derilah gúnyosan. - A fiam annyira félti ezt a nőt, hogy meggyilkolta miatta Azilort is, engem pedig idehozatott, hogy az őrizetedre bízzon vagy kizavarjon a vadonba! Szerinted mit csinált vele ez a jedi szuka, hogy Calborn megtagadja érte saját anyját, saját múltját, birodalma eszményeit is?! Hány harcosod és őrharcosod van ezen a bázison, Sylas? Honnan tudjátok, hogy tényleg a fiamé az a gyerek?! Ki ellenőrizte, merre járkált a bázison az a jedi szajha? Mert csak egy szajha lehetett képes rá, hogy ennyire megbolondítsa a fiamat!

Mandalore felállt, kezét ismét tiltón emelte a testőrök, a Karendhor gárdisták és Sylas őrharcosai felé, akik egyszerre fordították fegyverük csövét az anyja felé:

- Ne bántsátok! De nem tűröm, hogy így beszéljen! Derilah, gyűlöletedben Seydán kívül Helsa minden harcosát és őrharcosát is bemocskoltad! Az ő megsértésükért is elégtételt fogok venni rajtad! És itt megjegyzem, hogy engem is megsértettél, hisz annyit nem feltételezel saját fiadról, hogy egy asszonyt képes megtartani? Seyda érintetlen volt a szertartás éjszakáján! Én tettem asszonnyá, tudom, hogy az ő számára azóta is csak én létezem, tudom, hogy ez a gyermek az enyém, és mivel én vagyok a törvényes Mandalore, így az a gyermek a törvényes utódom! Tudom, hogy jogosan végeztem Azilorral, akit azért küldtél Seydához, hogy csapdát állítson neki! Féltékennyé akartál tenni, hogy elzavarjam vagy megöljem Seydát, és végre harmadszorra talán elfogadjam azt a nőt, akit te akartál kiemelni Azilor családjából, hogy rajta keresztül figyeltess és befolyást gyakorolj rám! Tévedtél! Nem számítottál arra, hogy Larsenék nem fogják beengedni Azilort Seydához, hogy egyáltalán beszélhessen vele, és azzal sem voltál tisztában, hogy tudok Azilorhoz fűződő kapcsolatodról, melyet még apám életében létesítettél vele, ezért átlátok a terveden! Saját szégyenedet azonban ne próbáld az én asszonyomra vetíteni! Ő nem olyan, mint te! Soha nem fogsz megbocsátani nekem Azilor haláláért, ezért nem bízom többé benned! És nem fogom rákényszeríteni Helsa őrharcosait, hogy vigyázniuk kelljen rád, miután ilyen otrombán megsértetted őket! Nincs több esélyed! Utolsó utadra én foglak elkísérni…

- Várj, fiam! - Derilah megrémült. - Nem bánthatsz engem! A birodalom úrnője voltam! Az anyád vagyok! Meg kell tudnod bocsátani az anyádnak!

- Az anyámnak már megbocsátottam - mondta komoran az uralkodó. - Te már nem az anyám vagy, csupán az ellenségem! Belekeverted a politikát az életembe! Én se tehetek másképp, mert nincs más fegyverem veled szemben. Köztünk soha nem lehet béke, mert nem vagyok hajlandó apám és őseim útját követni, és nem engedem, hogy belső viszály dúlja fel Telrevan békéjét, mert az polgárháborúhoz vezet! És a Mandalóriai Birodalom akkor széthullik! Nem várom meg, amíg bérgyilkosokkal pusztíttatod el Seydát és az utódomat! Én vagyok a Mandalore, az én jogom a döntés, mert a felelősség is az enyém, nem Azilor családjáé! Apámnak érdekházasságot kellett kötnie veled, mert szüksége volt az apád fővezéri képességeire! Én azonban nem kényszerülök rá, hogy érdekházasságot kössek olyan nővel, akit nem kívánok! Megengedhetem magamnak, hogy igazi szerelemmel öleljem az asszonyomat! Te mint anya, már régen eljátszottad a becsületedet előttem, de békén hagytalak, amíg Seydát nem kellett féltenem tőled! Semmibe vetted a figyelmeztetésemet! Veszítettél!

Amikor a Strider landolt Helsán, Calborn kikapcsolta a motorokat, de két tenyerébe hajtva fejét, sokáig ült mozdulatlanul a pilótafülkében. Őrharcosok rohantak föl hozzá aggódva, hogy miért nem száll ki végre.

Egyszerre Seyda lágy, hívó hangja tört át a kemény férfihangok közt. Calborn ekkor fölemelte fejét, de ülve maradt. Mindkét karját kitárta az aggódva hozzászaladó nő előtt, és szokottnál is sápadtabb arcát, melyen könnyek nyoma fénylett, Seyda hasára szorítva, magához ölelte asszonyát. Seyda Mandalore fölé hajolt, átkarolta a nyakát, és a hajába rejtette arcát:

- És… Derilah? - kérdezte tétován.

- Kiment - suttogta Calborn.

- Miattam?

- Miattad. - mondta halkan Calborn. - Túl sokáig volt Calora! Túl nagy volt már a hatalma! És nem tudott lemondani róla a kedvedért. Olyanok őrizetére akartam bízni, akik tudják, miért kell téged féltenem tőle. Egy esélyt akartam adni neki. Az életre. De nem fogadta el…

Mély csend ereszkedett rájuk, melyet a testőrök nem mertek megtörni, ezért nem mozdultak a helyükről. És amikor meghallották Seyda szavait, elszorult a szívük:

- Calborn, nagyon sokat áldoztál föl értem! Fogadd el cserébe az életemet! Rendelkezz vele… tetszésed szerint! Ha valamiért egyszer… kegyvesztett lennék előtted, kérlek, vedd majd el tőlem! _**Te **_vedd el! Ne bízd másra! Hogy ne fájjon annyira…

- Seyda…

- Ne, Calborn, ne tiltakozz! Ha a szerelmed egyszer megszűnik irántam, akkor úgyis minden fény ki fog aludni bennem… és minden hang örökre el fog hallgatni körülöttem! Azt már átéltem, milyen, ha a világ hirtelen megfakul és elcsöndesedik, de te még megmaradtál nekem. Te vagy a lámpásom és te vagy minden érzékszervem azóta. De ha egyszer más felé fordul majd a szíved, segíts majd nekem befejezni! Hogy ne fájjon tovább… megígéred?

Calborn hallgatott.

- Megígéred? - ismételte Seyda, lassan, szelíden ringatva a hozzásimuló vezért.

Teregril, Davrel és Serger egyszerre mozdult, hogy tiltakozzon. Larsen visszatartotta őket:

- Hiába. Nem tehettek semmit! Seydának szüksége van erre az ígéretre!

- De ha Mandalore megígéri, meg is kell majd tennie!

- Igen, Serger. Mandalore meg fogja tenni! Seyda nem olyan, mint népünk asszonyai. Neki rövidebb élet, rövidebb fiatalság jutott. És ha ezt a szerelmet elveszíti, nem tud új életet kezdeni. És mert jedi volt, még mindig érzékenyebb és sebezhetőbb, mint mi. Ő feláldozta jedi létét ezért a szerelemért, de a szerelmét már nem tudja feláldozni. És ha semmije sem marad, csak az az ígéret lesz minden vigasza, amit most Mandalore-tól vár. Mandalore is tudja, ezért meg fogja ígérni Seydának. Meg kell ígérnie, ha igazán szereti Seydát!

Halk szavaikból az uralkodópár semmit nem érzékelt. Csak egymást tudták, hallották, érezték:

- Megígéred, Calborn? - suttogta Seyda ötödszörre is.

- Megígérem - jött végre a halk válasz.

Seyda könnyei a hajába hullottak:

- Akkor jó. Tudom, hogy az ígéretedet nem fogod megszegni, mert büszke mandalóriai vagy. Nem szegheted meg!

Serger megfordult és szó nélkül hagyta el a hajót. Teregril és Davrel rövidesen követte. Larsen lassan indult utánuk, majd a többiek is.

Hamarosan mindkét hír elterjedt; Mandalore anyja kiment a vadonba, hogy befejezze életét, és Mandalore ifjú asszonya gyermeket vár. A két hír kiegyenlítette egymást, majd eltolódott az örömteli esemény felé: a birodalom örököse készülődik erre a világra! A Mandalore-központú nevelés éreztette hatását. Azok is lelkesedtek, akik tapasztalták, hogy a hat éve üresen álló trón ellenére a klánok talpon tudtak maradni. Hogy meddig, abban viszont senki sem volt biztos.

Calborn határozott, célratörő személyisége minden klán előtt ismert volt. Látszott, hogy fiatal kora ellenére is képes lesz megfelelni felvállalt feladatának. A fiatal harcosok a birodalom minden harci bázisán példaképet láttak benne, és szerettek volna hasonlítani hozzá. Nem tudták, milyen áron lett azzá, akire a birodalom méltán lehetett büszke.

Calborn apja, a legendásan keménykezű uralkodó saját fiára vonatkoztatva sem ismerte a gyengédséget. Állandóan ellenőrizte a nevelőket, hogyan halad fia a történelmi és a műszaki ismeretekkel, a harci képzések ideje alatt pedig többször is jelen volt. Igaz, hogy nem fukarkodott a dicsérettel, de mert nagyon magasra tette a mércét, Calborn eleinte fogcsikorgatva küzdött, hogy meg tudjon felelni apja elvárásainak.

Anyja egyáltalán nem szólt bele a nevelésébe. Mivel megvolt a maga pompás kis világa, személyzete, testőrsége, kényelme, melyhez még gyermekkorában hozzászokott, lévén ő Telrevan fővezérének egyetlen lánya, élt a maga kellemes, zavartalan világában, megkímélve magát a gyermeknevelés gondjaitól. Calborn így szüleitől elszigetelve élt. Barátai a tanításával megbízott nevelők és kiképzők lettek, valamint az őrharcosok, akik testőrként teljesítettek mellette szolgálatot. És persze sok olyan barátra is szert tett, akik vele egyidőben tanulták a speciális felderítőképzést, mint például Saborra.

Calborn élete így pilóták, felderítők, őrharcosok, kiképzők és tanítók közt telt.

Apja két dolog tanítását kereken megtagadta tőle: a gazdálkodás és ipar ismeretét. Úgy vélekedett, hogy a birodalom ilyen irányú gondjai kizárólag Mandalore-ra tartoznak. A _**nagy**_ _**Mandalore**_, ahogy Calborn apját előszeretettel nevezték, csapnivaló háborús stratéga volt, ezért is erősítette meg kapcsolatát fővezérével, feleségül kérve tőle lányát, Derilah-t, ugyanakkor kiváló gazdasági érzékkel volt megáldva, és ilyen irányú tudását féltve őrizte, mintegy ellensúlyozására gyengébb harci vezetői képességeinek.

Attól félt, ha fiát erre is megtanítja, tekintélye semmivé foszlik előtte.

Calborn ezért volt kénytelen most egyedül minden erejét és képességét latbavetve megfeszítetten átlátni a birodalom gazdasági helyzetét, amit hat év óta senki sem tett meg. Mandalore-rá való avatása első feladataként, amikor meghallgatta a klánvezérek beszámolóját, összegezte, hogy a klánok jól-rosszul működnek még, de kezdik felélni tartalékaikat, melyek átsegítették őket az elszakadás és magukra maradás időszakán.

Telrevan ennél is rosszabb helyzetben volt, mert a háború közvetlenül is megviselte a Központot. Calborn tudta, hogy még egy vereséget a birodalom nem viselne el, ezért nem engedett azoknak a hangoknak, melyek elődei sikeres politikájára hivatkozva a megoldást új területek meghódításában látták.

Calborn annyi hagyománnyal szakított egyszerre, hogy minden támogatásra szüksége volt saját vérei ellenében is. Sylas és Canderous erős szövetségesnek bizonyultak tervei megvalósításában, Azilor és Derilah halála pedig végleg tudatosította azokban, akik ellenezték politikáját, hogy Calborn nem alkuszik.

Az új Mandalore négy alapvető eseménytől remélte hatalma végső megszilárdulását. A legfontosabb, ha meg tudná nyugtatni a birodalmat egy fiúgyermekkel, akit volna ideje aztán saját elvei szerint fölnevelni. A második a köztársasággal kötendő stabil szövetség, mely hódítás nélkül segíti nyersanyagforráshoz kereskedelem kialakításával, ugyanakkor katonai hatalmát is erősíti. Ezután a Ravager flottája elleni győzelem, és végül a sötétség újabb fellegvárának elpusztítása: a sötét jedi-akadémia valahol a fénytelen, halott bolygón, Malachoron.

Újabb hetek teltek el. A köztársasági flottaparancsnok jövetele mindig jobb kedvre hangolta Mandalore-t. Carth jó kommunikációs képessége révén könnyen teremtett kapcsolatot leendő szövetségeseivel. Calborn jó véleménnyel volt róla a köztársasági foglyok elszállítása idején történt események óta, Canderous már a küldetés alatt megtanult bízni benne, a jó beszédkészségű Sheruknak se okozott gondot a Carth-tal való kapcsolatfelvétel, Larsen pedig, az intelligencia és megfontoltság megtestesítője, fiatal kora ellenére rendkívül meggyőző egyéniség volt a diplomácia terén.

Carthnak saját lakosztályt biztosítottak az eddig ritkán használt vendégszárnyban, mely szinte második otthonául szolgált. Ebben mást soha nem szállásoltak el. Ez a gesztus nagyon jólesett a fiatal parancsnoknak,és igyekezett megfelelni Mandalore bizalmának.

Ezúttal Forn Dodonna admirálisnő is vele tartott. A találkozónak az adott aktualitást, hogy Saborra felderítői a Ravager nyomára bukkantak, miután a két jedi mester jelezte a birodalom urának, hogy a flotta megint közelebb húzódott.

A Ravager azonban jól láthatóan nem a Központot vette célba, hanem az egyik távolabbi klán, a Draclon területét. Calborn azonnal odairányította flottája hatvan százalékát. Nihilus azonban egyelőre nem támadott. Várt valamiért.

Mandalore a tanácsasztalon kiterített felderítőtérképet nézte:

- Hogy helyezkedik el a sith flotta? - pillantott felderítő-főparancsnokára.

- Félkaréjban fogják körül Draclon szélső bolygóit - mutatta Saborra. - Az ipari és gazdasági területeket elzárták a klán központjától. Ha azokat megtámadják, Lendor minden nyersanyagbázisát elveszíti, ezzel térdre kényszerül!

- Hogy juthatott át egyetlen sith hajó is a Draclon kódmezején? - villant körbe kérdőn Mandalore tekintete a jelenlévőkön. - Mert a jelek szerint olyan simán közelítették meg a klán területét, hogy egyetlen riasztórendszer sem jelzett behatolót cirkálóink védelmi brendezéseiben, ezért nem reagáltak időben. Ha a Ravager támadni fog, nem tudjuk a kódmezőn kívül elhárítani, így a klán teljes területe harcmezővé válik!

- Árulásra gyanakszol? - pillantott rá a flottaparancsnok.

- Igen, Carth, árulásra! Belső segítség nélkül nem lehetett volna a védelmi kódrendszert kiiktatni!

- Nem, Mandalore, én ezt nem hiszem el! - rázta fejét Sheruk. - Lendor nem fog behódolni önszántából a sitheknek, ezt csak el akarják hitetni veled! Túl régóta és túl sikeresen vezeti azt a klánt ahhoz, hogy lemondjon róla! Ha áruló van köztük, az biztos, hogy nem Lendor, de még csak nem is az ő klánjából való! Nagyon ügyesen vezetett kis provincia az, és csak az ostoba cseréli el a jót a rosszért!

- Vagy aki nem ahhoz a klánhoz tartozik - tette hozzá Larsen csendesen. Mandalore tekintete kutatóan mélyedt a szemébe:

- Tudsz valamit?

- Csak gyanú. Nézz ide, Mandalore! Ahhoz, hogy a sith flotta eljusson Draclonig, el kellett haladnia három másik klán területe mellett, de azok nem jeleztek behatolót! Draclon viszont jelzett! Vajon azt a három klánt miért nem támadta meg a Ravager flotta, amikor pedig messzebb vannak a Központtól, ezért észrevétlenebbül tudta volna lerohanni őket?

- Mert nem tekintette őket ellenségnek! - mondta hirtelen Mandalore. - És ők sem tekintették ellenségnek a Ravagert!

- Merész feltételezés! - jegyezte meg Canderous.

- Pedig Calbornnak nyilvánvalóan igaza van! - Larsen egyre a térképet nézte. - Az egyik klán a Dxun.

- Persze, Tierron! - kapott észbe Sheruk. - Tierron nem akarta elfogadni Seydát! De, hogy hajlandó legyen ezért behódolni a sitheknek, sőt elárulni a birodalmat is…

- Nem hódolt be, csak fegyverszünetet kötött velük! És nem árulta el a birodalmat! - Mandalore komoran nézte a kérdéses területet. - Csak megosztotta. El akar szakadni, hogy ő legyen az új Központ, aki tovább viszi a régi hagyományokat! Nyilvánvalóan úgy véli, hogy a klánrendszer továbbra is életképes az összefogó Mandalore-hatalom nélkül! Ha maga mellé tudja állítani klántársait, új birodalmat hozhat létre, mely továbbra is hódítással akarja fenntartani magát! És van már két szövetségese. Deril klánja, a Dantiloc, és Targon klánja, az Arinnel! Legalábbis akikről tudunk. De lehet, hogy többen is velük tartanak. Hacsak nem bizonyítom be nekik, hogy Telrevan a birodalom Központja és én, a Mandalore, meg tudom védeni és össze tudom tartani birodalmamat! Az nyilvánvaló, hogy Lendor hűséges maradt hozzám, ezért került veszélybe. És nem hagyom, hogy elbukjon! Forn, mekkora flottával tudsz csatlakozni hozzánk egy héten belül?

Az admirálisnő gondolkodás nélkül válaszolt:

- A Ravager flotta miatt a mandalóriai felségterület közelében állomásozunk. Negyven cirkálónk, húsz rombolónk és hatszáz vadászunk áll rendelkezésedre. Két napon belül!

- Rendben. Akkor két nap múlva vezényeld őket ide, a Ravager közelébe, de ne támadj, amíg Carth-tal, Sherukkal és Larsennel nem egyeztettél! Carth mellettem lesz, onnan tartja a kapcsolatot veled, mikor végzünk a Ravager aláaknázásával. Flottánk Serennel-fregattokból, Lendselin-cirkálókból, Stengel-korvettekből és Baziliszkuszdroidokból áll, támadásukat Sheruk és Larsen fogja irányítani! Ahhoz, hogy a Ravagert meg tudjuk közelíteni, el kell vonni flottája figyelmét! Kísérőhajói és vadászai nyilvánvalóan védeni fogják vezérhajójukat, tehát tűz alá vesznek minket! Ezért a Strider, és minden szállító hajó, mely a harci egységeket hozza a Ravagerre, álcázva lesz! Vandar mester és Katar mester a sith jedik támadásának elhárítása miatt lesz végig mellettem Carth-tal együtt, aki a köztársasági egységeket tájékoztatja küldetésünk sikeres végrehajtásáról. Mert kudarcot nem vallhatunk! Ha nem tudjuk elpusztítani a Ravagert, újraszervezi flottáját, és ki tudja, mikor lesz legközelebb esély feljutni a fedélzetére? Vandar és Katar mester, mi a véleményetek?

- Meg lehet csinálni, Mandalore! - ezúttal is az aprócska argon mester beszélt. - De van egy fontosabb dolgunk. Katar és én érzékeltük egy jedi érkezését. Még tegnap jött… de messze volt. A falakon kívül. Most már a Palotában van…

- Egy jedi? Revan? A Kitaszított?

- Nem, Mandalore. Nem ismerjük. Furcsa a kisugárzása. Nem fenyegető, csak furcsa.

- Egy sötét jedi? - borult el Calborn homloka. - Seyda! - hasított belé a félelem, és futva indult lakosztálya felé. A tanács többi tagja pedig utána. A két jedi kényelmes tempóban követte őket.

Seyda az utóbbi hetekben sokat aludt. Most azonban ébren volt. Ágya mellett egy bíbor ruhába öltözött fehérbőrű, pirosra festett ajkú, karcsú fiatal nő állt, fejére aranyszállal szegélyezett bíborszínű csuklya borult, félig eltakarva arcát, és vállig érő szőke haját. Inaktivált fénykard volt a kezében.

Calborn megtorpant a láttán. Mivel Seydán nem látott félelmet, és odakint a testőrök is sértetlenek voltak, sőt, még csak nem is említették, hogy valaki bejött ide, Mandalore tisztában volt vele, hogy a nő álcázva jött, és nem támadó szándékkal. Ahogy a látogató az érkező vezérharcos felé fordult, kissé megemelte fejét, és Mandalore láthatta, hogy a bíborcsuklya világtalan szemekre borul:

- Ki vagy? - kérdezte, jelezve őrharcosainak, ne támadjanak.

- Calborn, ő Visas. - felelt a nő helyett Seyda, kezét nyújtva Mandalore felé. - Gyere ide nyugodtan, mert gondolom, hozzám jöttél, hogy megnézz! Visas nem fog bántani!

Calborn megfogta Seyda kezét, és leült mellé. A bíborruhás jedi nő némán nézte, majd pillantása a szobát elözönlőkre vándorolt, de nem tett támadó mozdulatot.

- Ki vagy te? Honnan, hogyan, és miért jöttél? - faggatta Mandalore.

- Nihilus rabszolganője vagyok. A Ravagerről küldött! - a nő lágy, csöndes hangon beszélt. - Hogy elvigyem neki Seydát.

- De Seyda már nem jedi! Nincs erőenergiája! Hogyan érzékelted őt? Hogyan találtál ide?

- Miradin vagyok. Egy elpusztított nép utolsó képviselője. A miradinok a jediknél is érzékenyebbek. És engem Nihilus, mikor rabságba kényszerített, megvakított, hogy még jobban felfokozza az érzékelésemet. Éreztem Seyda jelenlétét évekkel ezelőtt, mikor Nihilus a Ravageren fogságba ejtette. Csak emlékeznem kellett arra az érzetre. Ennek alapján könnyen megtaláltam őt az Erőn keresztül.

- És most mi a szándékod? Tudnod kell, hogy nem viheted el őt innen! Erre az esetre milyen parancsot kaptál?

- Nem akarom elvinni. Érzékelem, hogy gyermeket vár. Nihilus nem törődne vele, de nekem volt gyermekem, aki megsemmisült az otthonommal együtt! Én még emlékszem, milyen érzés anyának lenni. Seyda nagyon kötődik hozzád, és mindenkihez, aki a környezetében él. És belepusztulna, ha Nihilus megölné a gyermeke_**it**_…

- Gyermeke_**it**_? - ismételte Calborn.

- Igen. Ikrek. Három fiúgyermeke születik egyszerre… tisztán érzékelem őket…

- _**Három fiú**_? - Mandalore belekábult már a gondolatba is. - Seyda, édes Seydám! Hát ezért viseled ilyen nehezen a terhességet… három fiú! Seyda, tudod, hogy mekkora ajándékot adsz ezzel nekem, nekünk?!

A szoba csendje és rendje pillanatok alatt felborult az elképesztő hír hallatán. Az ikerszülés nem volt ritka a mandalóriai családokban, de kettőnél több gyermek egyszerre, már valóban különleges esetnek számított. És hogy egyszerre három esélye legyen fiúra magának az uralkodónak örökösként, ez igazi kinccsé tette Seydát, aki fáradt mosollyal fogadta Calborn hálás, boldog csókjait!

Mivel most Dodonna admirálisnő és Carth jelen volt, a köztársaság is tudhatta, hogy Mandalória uralkodóinak tiszta vérvonala nem szakadt meg, a két birodalom szövetségét ezután már nemcsak a mandalóriai uralkodó és a köztársaság lányának házassága, hanem közös gyermekeik is erősítik!

Calbornban lassan tudatosult, hogy a jedi nő még mindig ott áll mellettük.

- Döntésed kedvező számunkra, Visas! De mit fog tenni Nihilus, hogy megszegted a parancsát?

- Amit egy engedetlen rabszolgával tesz. Megkínoz és megöl.

- Visas, segíts Nihilust és a Ravagert elpusztítani, ezzel bosszút állhatsz azon, aki összetörte az életedet, cserébe én otthont ajánlok itt köztünk! Seyda mellett lehetsz, szeretheted a gyerekeit a sajátod helyett, akit elveszítettél…

- Miért bíznál meg bennem ennyire?

- Azért, mert vállaltad volna a halált is Seyda miatt! Én életet és szabadságot kínálok neked! Elfogadod?

A bíborruhás nő némi habozás után bólintott:

- Mikor akarjátok megtámadni a Ravagert?

- Calborn! - fogta meg Seyda Mandalore kezét. - Nincs szükséged háborúra! Ne vezesd halálba a harcosaidat!

- Muszáj harcolnunk! Megtámadták a Draclont!

- A Draclont? - ismételte Seyda. - Lendor veszélyben van?

- Igen.

- Egész biztos vagy benne? - próbálkozott Seyda. - Nemcsak elterelő hadművelet volt? Áltámadás, hogy amíg te a Draclonra figyelsz, Visas észrevétlenül eljöhessen értem?

A beálló csend legalább egy percig tartott.

- No, Mandalore, mindannyian elbújhatunk a tudományunkkal a Calorád mögött! - jegyezte meg Sheruk. - A tanácsteremben térkép térkép hátán, ötlet ötlet hátán, Seyda pedig itt, egyedül elmélkedve látatlanban halomra dönti minden elméletünket!

- Az nem olyan biztos! - mondta Larsen csendesen. - Mert ha ez igaz is, nem változtat a tényen, hogy a Ravager három klán területét megkerülve csak a negyediket fenyegeti! Hogy áltámadással vagy sem, egyelőre ne vitassuk, amíg nem tudunk biztosat!

Mandalore a miradin nőre szegezte tekintetét:

- Visas, Nihilus kapcsolatba lépett mandalóriai harcosokkal a közelmúltban?

- Nihilus senkivel se lép kapcsolatba! - mondta Visas meggyőződéssel. - Azért vannak a szolgái, hogy végrehajtsák a parancsait!

- Eszerint kísérőhajói fedélzetén ettől függetlenül megfordulhatott mandalóriai! - jegyezte meg Canderous.

- Igen. Ha a kísérőhajók parancsnokai azt az utasítást kapják, hogy valakivel fel kell venniük a kapcsolatot, megteszik.

- Ez se tetszik jobban! - csóválta fejét Sheruk. - Mert akármelyik sith hajó fedélzetén fordult is meg mandalóriai, erre akkor is az a legenyhébb kifejezésem, hogy áruló!

- Visas, van valami különleges védelme a Ravagernek? - kérdezte váratlanul Larsen.

- Van. Honnan tudjátok?

- Tőlem - mondta Seyda csöndesen. - Mikor a Ravager fedélzetén voltam, négy helyről érzékeltem lokalizált energiakisugárzást.

- Jól érezted, Seyda! A Ravageren négy speciális energiaforrás van, amely védőmezőt gerjeszt a hajó körül. De ezeket csak belülről lehet elpusztítani.

Mandalore láthatóan nem szívesen szakadt el asszonyától, mégis fölállt és intett a miradin nőnek, kövesse őket. Az admirálisnőt valami más foglalkoztatta, mialatt visszatértek a tanácsterembe:

- Visas, tulajdonképpen mekkora Nihilus flottája?

- Amekkorára éppen szüksége van! - mondta Visas egykedvűen.

Canderous-on jó ideje látszott, hogy mondani akar valamit. Visas utolsó megjegyzése hallatán elhatározásra juthatott, mert félrevonta a Mandalore-t:

- Én akarom vezetni a harcosokat a Ravagerre! Te maradj itt Telrevanon! Tedd meg nekem azt a szívességet, hogy most nem vitázol velem! Ez a sith jedi nő több, mint gyanús nekem! Ha csapda lenne, ki tudsz nevezni másik Hadiárt, de én nem tudom felnevelni helyetted a három kis Mandalore-t!

- Mi a baj, Canderous? Miért gyanakszol?

- Nem is tudom. Megérzés. Egy _**jedi**_ nő, akinek még _**gyereke**_ is _**volt**_, úgy dönt, hogy _**önfeláldozza**_ magát Seyda kedvéért! Aztán gondolkozz csak! Ez a nő úgy jött ide, minden biztonsági rendszert kijátszva, ahogy a gazdája jutott be a mandalóriai határokon! Vagyis nyilván segítséggel. De az istenekre, _**kiknek**_ a segítségével?! Merthogy ő Telrevan biztonsági kódmezején is átjutott! Parancsa értelmében el kell vinnie innen Seydát a gazdájának, aki ott állomásozik a Draclon mellett, de nem támad! Vajon miért nem? Mintha nem fűlne a foga a harchoz. Csak leköti a figyelmedet. Igazából attól tartok, a csel ebben van. Elcsalogat téged, hogy elpusztítson, vagy fogságba ejtsen, azalatt elrabolja Seydát kisbabástul, és egyszerre azt vesszük észre, hogy megint uralkodó nélkül maradtunk! Ehhez tedd hozzá, hogy három klánról tudod, harc és figyelmeztetés nélkül beengedték a sitheket a birodalomba! Mi van, ha azért egyeztek meg Nihilussal, hogy ők átadják neki Seydát, cserébe megkíméli őket! A Ravager tulajdonképpen nem is akar harcolni, neki csak Seyda kell, és ha őt magával viszi, a három klán megszabadul Mandalore asszonyától, akit nem akartak elfogadni, egyúttal az utódjaidtól is! Én azonban sokakkal egyetértésben nem akarok megszabadulni sem tőled, sem Seydától, sem a gyermekeitektől, és mivel Seyda most nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy itt tartson téged, ezért én, mint a harmadik legmagasabb rangú személy ebben a birodalomban, mint Hadiár, _**követelem**_, hogy saját-és asszonyod védelmében, az egész birodalom érdekében _**te**_ _**maradj**_ itthon és _**én**_ _**megyek**_! Ha ez a sith jedi nő elárulna minket, biztos, hogy őt is magammal viszem a halálba, de legalább azzal a tudattal megyek el, hogy az új jövő, amivel a birodalmunkat újjáépíteni, talpraállítani és erősíteni igyekszel, biztos kezekben van!

Calborn elgondolkodva nézett maga elé, majd a jedi nőre emelte pillantását:

- Visas, hogyan tudtál bejönni a birodalom szívébe? Észrevétlenül.

- Csak a ti fogalmaitok szerint nehéz ide bejutni! - csendült a miradin tiszta hangja. - A ti biztonsági rendszereitek áttörése számomra nem kihívás. Mint ahogy gondolom, Revan számára sem volt az évekkel ezelőtt, pedig ő még nem is volt felderítő, mint én.

- Felderítői képzést kaptál?

- Igen. Műszaki tudásom és fejlett érzékelési tartományom számára nem gond bejutni a legelzártabb, legjobban őrzött helyekre sem. Nihilus ezért nem pusztított el, mikor fogságba estem. Veszélyesnek tartotta népünket, de fölhasználta a tudásunkat.

- És te vállaltad, hogy szolgálod őt! Annak ellenére, amit gyermekeddel, népeddel és bolygóddal tett!

- Igen - suttogta maga elé bámulva Visas. Megdöbbentően gyorsan változott a hangja és a viselkedése. - Mert jedi vagyok. _**Igazi **_jedi! És egy igazi jedi akkor is életben tud maradni, ha a gyász elborítja!

- Akkor is, ha a sötét oldalt szolgálja? - Larsen hangja bírálatként hangzott.

Visas fölemelte fejét:

- Egy jedi számára nincs világos vagy sötét oldal! Csak az Erő van! Egy jedi az Erőt használja, hogy milyen célra, azt a körülmények határozzák meg. A fény útját járó jedik is ölnek! Revan és a Kitaszított sokkal több szörnyűséget tett, mint Nihilus, mégis megbocsátottak nekik! De nézzetek magatokra! Harcosok vagytok! Világokat igáztatok le, és égettetek föl, otthonokat, népeket pusztítottatok el, és ti akartok ítélkezni fölöttem?! Hogy egy harcos önvédelemből vagy hódítóként öl, bárhogy nevezzük is, gyilkolt! És ha egyszer már ölt, bármikor meg tudja tenni később is! Én se tettem többet vagy kesevesebbet, mint ti! Harcoltam. Nihilus ellen, aztán pedig Nihilusért. Most lehetőséget kaptam tőletek, hogy bosszút álljak rajta, és én élni akarok ezzel a lehetőséggel!

Calborn felállt a tanácsasztaltól:

- Nem vonom vissza a lehetőséget, amit felajánlottam. És ha segítettél, élhetsz is vele!

A miradin nő bólintott:

- Köszönöm, Mandalore.

Calborn rendelkezett, hogy hozzák az ebédet, de sajátját és asszonyáét Seyda szobájába vitette, ahol az utóbbi időben enni szoktak:

- Bocsássatok meg, hogy nem maradok veletek! Délután háromkor újra találkozunk itt!

És testőrei kíséretében elhagyta a tanácstermet.

Seyda nem volt egyedül. A boldogságtól ragyogó Larinna, a vidám, játékos Lylthia és Larsen felesége, a sötét hajú, csöndes természetű, nemesi származású Astrila ült az ágya szélén. Mandalore parancsa értelmében ők bármikor bemehettek Seydához, ha épp nem alszik, és persze, ha Calborn nincs mellette. Seyda az ágyon ült, és azt mutatta nekik, hogyan érezhetik saját energiájuk áramlását tenyerükön keresztül. Felpillantottak, mikor Mandalore belépett.

- Ez elképesztő! - mondta a gyönyörű szőke Lylthia, Sheruk legkedvesebb kedvese, égkék szemét uralkodójára vetve. - Tényleg érezni az energiát! Próbáld meg, Calborn!

Mandalore, harcosaihoz és vezértársaihoz hasonlóan, azonnal ellágyult és megszelídült, ha nők közelébe került. Tisztelte és féltette őket, bárkihez tartozzanak is. A hatalmas ágy másik szélére ült és elnézte őket. Felderült a szíve a négy szépség láttán. Birodalma csodálatos, féltett kincsei! Jövőjük zálogai! Ilyen nőkért érdemes harcolni, ilyen nőket igazi boldogság ölelni tökéletes utódok reményében, akik a mandalóriai elit vérvonalat tovább tudják örökíteni. De gyermeki áldás ígérete nélkül is csodálatos élmény a karjukban lenni. Seydáéban legalábbis igen. De ismerve Canderoust, Sherukot és Larsent, tudta, hogy hasonlóképp éreznek saját asszonyuk iránt.

Egy pillanatra a szívébe sajdultak Sheruk szavai. Lylthia és Astrila még huszas éveik közepén járnak, de Larinna már elérte a harmincat, mégis ugyanolyan üdének látszik ő is, mint Seyda, a maga tizenhat évével. Seyda káprázatosan gyönyörű, Calborn mégis hirtelen belegondolt, vajon tíz év múlva is ugyanilyen heves szívdobogással fog majd reagálni Seyda látványára?

Beismerte, hogy érzékei révén teljesen Seyda rabszolgájává vált, de nem bánta ezt a rabságot. Seyda nem is volt tudatában, mekkora hatalom van a kezében. Továbbra is szelíd, szolid és kedves volt.

Lelkében harcos maradt, még gyermekei növekedő terhe sem tudta elvonni figyelmét a nőiesebb dolgok felé. Azóta kezdett lassan változni, hogy Calborn barátnőkről gondoskodott a számára. Mivel Larinnát ismerte meg először, vele tudott összebarátkozni a legkönnyebben. Ez a szelíd, mosolygó asszony tökéletes ellentéte volt a harsány, energikus Canderousnak. Lylthiában Sheruk könnyedségét és vidámságát fedezte föl, és mert az egykori alvezér annak idején gyorsan belopta magát a szívébe, Seydának nem volt nehéz elfogadnia Sheruk kedvesét a bizalmasának.

A három mandalóriai asszony közül kétségkívül mégis Astrila gyakorolt rá hatást a legjobban. Astrila komolysága az eleganciával és a nőiességgel keveredve különlegesen vonzóvá tette ezt a halkszavú fiatalasszonyt. Larsen magához valóbb feleséget nem is találhatott volna. Az ő vonzó egyéniségét tükrözte Astrila megfontolt viselkedése és finom modora. Seyda nagyszerűen érezte magát a társaságukban.

Lassanként Mrs.Winterről is megfeledkezett, akinek mind több pihenésre volt szüksége és mind kevesebbet mozdult ki.

Seyda mégsem érezte magát egyedül. Hogy új barátnői közelebb legyenek hozzá, mivel eddig a Palota távolabbi szárnyában laktak, Mandalore átalakíttatta anyja egykori lakosztályait, és odaköltöztette a három új lakásba Larsent, Canderoust és Sherukot családostul. Így a három fiatal nőnek nem kellett nagy utat megtennie, ha Seydához jöttek látogatóba, és mivel gárdisták sorfala közt vezetett az út Seyda szobájáig, a Hadiár, a fővezér és az alvezér állandóan biztonságban tudhatta asszonyát.

Seyda elfeledkezett fáradtságáról, ha eljöttek hozzá, vagy nagy néha ő szánta rá magát egy kis sétára, hogy meglátogassa őket, ha hívták. Az, hogy hármas ikrei lesznek, csodaszámba ment, egyúttal több figyelmet és óvatosságot követelt testőreitől. Éberebben vigyáztak rá, mint eddig. Látták bizonytalan mozgását, pedig nem ehhez voltak szokva, és féltek, hogy megszédül. Örök aggodalmuk volt, hogy elesik. Davrel minden nap után fellélegzett, hogy épségben sikerült átadnia úrnőjét váltótársának. Délután Teregril élte át ugyanezt az aggodalmat. Az éjjel szolgálatot teljesítő Dandornak volt legkönnyebb dolga, mert éjjel Calborn is Seyda mellett volt, így a felelősség természetszerűleg elsősorban Mandalore-é volt.

Calborn Lynnar minden ruháját elküldte Dxunra, Lynnar családjának, rájuk bízva, mit tesznek velük, és Seyda számára új ruhákat hozatott. A mandalóriai ruhaipar sokat adott a ruhák minőségére, szabására és színvilágára. A terhes nők számára kényelmes viseletű, egyszersmind csinos szabású ruhákat készítettek, hiszen a legfőbb kincs a gyermek volt, és minél több született, annál nagyobb esélyt adott a klánoknak a fennmaradásra, ezért arra törekedtek, hogy a gyermeket váró nők akkor is csinosnak érezhessék magukat, amikor testük már elveszítette eredeti formáját.

Seyda viszonylag jól érezte magát gömbölyödő hasa, és növekvő súlya ellenére is, látva a tükörben, hogy legalább ruhában elviselhető a külseje. Legszívesebben sosem vetette volna le magáról, hogy ne lássa, mennyire elformátlanodott. Megrökönyödésére azonban Calborn így is imádta. Talán az eddigieknél is jobban becézgette, simogatta, kényeztette. A gyermeket váró asszony tisztelete és féltése mélyen benne gyökerezett minden mandalóriai férfiban. Szinte a génjeikben hordozták ezt a furcsa imádatot, mely nem törődött az esztétikailag formátlanná vált női testtel, ők a folytatást, az életadást, a jövőt látták benne.


	23. 22 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 22

A kis jedi úrnő 22. rész

A Ravager-konfliktus napjaiban Mandalore sokáig habozott, mielőtt rászánta volna magát a háborúra, mikor azonban a köztársasági hajók megjelentek a mandalóriai flotta mellett, a Ravager sietősen visszavonult a fenyegetett Draclon mellől, és eltűnt az űr végtelenjében. Canderous, akinek sikerült kiveszekednie a flotta irányítását az uralkodótól, elképedve állt a tény előtt. Saborrát a menekülők után küldte felderítésre, aztán leszállt a Draclonon Larsen és Sheruk kíséretében. Annyi esze volt, hogy saját birodalmában se sétáljon esetleges csapdába, így nem küldte haza hajóit, és a köztársaságiakat se engedte még el. Carth-ot magával is vitte, hogy lássák, Telrevan komolyan gondolja a szövetséget, és nem engedi át az irányítást egyetlen klánnak sem.

Lendor maga sietett elébük, látnivalóan megkönnyebbülten, bár csalódottnak látszott, hogy nem maga Calborn jött hozzá:

- Azt hittem, jobban érdekli Mandalore-t, hogy egyik klánja bajba került! - mondta visszafojtott indulattal.

- Mandalore épp eleget izgult miattatok, de van most elég baja Seyda és a kis Mandalore-ok féltésével...

- Kis Mandalore-_**ok**_? - visszhangozta Lendor elképedve.

- Igen. Seydának és Calbornnak három fia születik majd egyszerre! Ha Seydának több gyermeke nem lenne valami miatt, akkor is többet adott a birodalomnak, mint amit egy Calorától el lehet várni! Biztos azért, mert imádja Calbornt, az is őt, de mondjuk ez így is van rendjén. Szóval megtiltottam Mandalore-nak, hogy elmozduljon Seydáék mellől.

Lendor kemény vonásaira mosoly lopakodott:

- Már régóta vártunk erre az örömteli hírre! De most vissza a Ravagerre. Miért épp téged küldött hozzám Mandalore a segítséggel?

Larsen mosolygott:

- Persze, Lendor, te nem is tudod, hogy az új Hadiár jött el hozzád személyesen!

- A Hadiár? - ismételte megrökönyödve a klánvezér. - És mióta van Hadiárunk, akire évszázadok óta nem tartottak igényt a Mandalore-ok?

- Calborn óta! - vonta meg roppant vállait Canderous. - És ezzel mindent megmagyaráztam. Calbornnak mindenkire szüksége van. Úgy gyűjti a szövetségeseket és a megbízható harcosokat maga köré, mint ahogy más a trófeákat és az ellenségeket!

- Látom, humorodnál vagy.

- Egy frászt a humoromnál! Örülök, hogy nem lyuggatták szét a bolygóidat, és hogy te is egyben maradtál, Lendor! Van elképzelésed róla, miért akartak megtámadni és végül miért nem támadtak meg? És ami a legjobban izgat minket; hogy a francba tudott egész idáig eljutni a Ravager, anélkül, hogy a legcsekélyebb ellenállásba ütközött volna?

- Ezt talán ne tőlem tudakold, hanem azoktól, akiket a Ravager kikerült és akik nem riasztottak se minket, se titeket!

- Annak is eljön az ideje. Mandalore egyébként veszettül féltett titeket, és velem együtt arra kíváncsi, hogy tudott bejönni a Ravager a biztonsági kódrendszereteken keresztül? Tapasztaltál valami szokatlant?

- Elég szokatlan volt, hogy a védelmi rendszerünk egyszerűen megszűnt. Rövid, de erős energiazavarás után kikapcsolt.

- Azt mondod, kikapcsolt?

- Igen.

- Meghibásodott?

- Nem, mert a Ravager távozása után azonnal vissza lehetett kapcsolni.

- Mennyire megbízhatóak védelmi rendszered őrei? - vetette közbe Sheruk.

Lendor a fejét rázta:

- Nem hiszek az árulásban, mert bizonyára erre gondolsz, Sheruk. Legalábbis a saját klánom árulásában nem hiszek, pedig te nyilvánvalóan erre akarsz kilyukadni.

- Nézd, Lendor! - szólalt meg Larsen. - Te magad is elismered, hogy a védelmi rendszered működőképes, csak átmenetileg kikapcsolták. Te minek nevezed ezt, ha nem árulásnak? Hogy másik klánból valaki, esetleg a Ravagerről érkező álcázott, és képzett… - elhallgatott és hihetetlenül elsápadt. - Canderous… Sheruk…

Mindketten ugyanolyan sápadtan néztek vissza rá:

- Ez az! Álcázott és képzett… - csapott a tenyerébe a Hadiár, és sarkonfordult. - Vissza a hajóra, és vissza Telrevanra! Lendor, ellenőrizd a kódmeződet!

Carth-nak ugyancsak kellett szednie a lábát, hogy lépést tartson mandalóriai társaival:

- Visasra gondoltok?

- Igen, Carth, Visasra! - mondta futás közben Larsen. - Eléggé leminősítette műszereink felkészültségét. Legalábbis az ő felkészültségét véve alapul. Ő képes lehetett megzavarni az energiát, hozzánk hasonlóan álcázni is tudja magát… és nem jött le velünk a hajóról! - beleszólt kommunikátorába:

- Derlocker, itt Larsen, keressétek meg Visast és tartsátok szemmel, le ne engedjétek a hajóról!

- Azonnal utánanézek!

Egy perc elteltével felpittyegett a kommunikátor:

- Larsen, itt Derlocker. Visast nem találjuk. Kimenni nem látta senki. A jediket is megkérdeztük, azt mondták, nem érzékelik a jelenlétét. Szerintük el se jött velünk…

- Hülyeség! - fakadt ki Sheruk. - Itt volt a hajón! Velünk együtt lépett a Strider fedélzetére! Ha nem ugrott ki útközben az űrbe, akkor még közvetlenül a start előtt álcázta magát, és meglépett! És mert útközben nem kerestük, észre se vettük, hogy nincs itt. Eszerint Telrevanon maradt!

Carth ekkor felhívta az admirálist:

- Feltételezhetően Visas az áruló! Igaza volt Seydának, csak a figyelmünket terelték el! A Központnak szüksége lehet a segítségünkre, admirális!

- Carth, ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy a köztársasági flotta beléphet Telrevan légterébe!

- Muszáj segítenünk, admirális! Ki tudja, nem egy összeesküvés áldozatai lettek-e az ott maradók…

- Akkor add a Hadiárt!

Már a rámpán rohantak fölfelé. Carth Canderous felé nyújtotta a kommunikátort, aki valósággal berobbant az irányítófülkébe:

- Start! - bömbölte. - Minden egységnek! Cél a Telrevan Központ! Add azt a mütyürt, Carth! Forn, én, mint a birodalom Hadiárja, a Mandalore és a Calora védelme érdekében engedélyezem, hogy flottád belépjen Telrevan légterébe, de el ne mozdulj a Serennel-fregattok és Lendselin-cirkálók közül, amelyek körül fognak venni, nehogy mandalóriai egységek támadjanak rád, mielőtt tájékoztatni tudnám őket, hogy velünk vagytok! Larsen, Sheruk, vegyétek föl a kapcsolatot a többi klánflottával, mondjátok el nekik, mi az ábra, egyúttal szükség esetére tartsanak készenlétben segítséget a Telrevan Központ számára! Hol kuksolnak a jedijeink?

- Gyere, odavezetlek! - mondta Carth.

Canderous minden udvariasságot mellőzve toppant be a két jedi mesterhez:

- Érzékelitek valahol Visast? - tért rögtön a tárgyra. Az aprócska argon megbillegtette hosszú, elálló füleit:

- Nincs a közelben, de egyetlen hajótók fedélzetén sincs.

- Ha Telrevanon maradt, mennyi idő múlva tudjátok érzékelni?

- Nincs Telrevanon.

- Honnan tudod? - csapott le rá Sheruk.

- Mert innen már érzékelnünk kellene. Nagyon erős és furcsa a kisugárzása. Valószínű, hogy elment a Ravagerrel. Vagy meghalt.

- Seydát érzitek?

- Nem. Ő már nem bocsát ki jelenléti energiát. Csak annyira érzékelhető számunkra, mint te, vagy bármelyik társad.

A telrevani flotta közrefogta a köztársasági hajókat, a Központ felé fordult, és nagy sebességgel száguldott hazafelé.

Szürke és piros páncélosok özönlötték el a Palota előtti teret. Velük szemben felvetett fejjel álltak több sorban a Karendhor gárdisták, és Telrevan lila páncélú őrharcosai. Targon és Tierron, az Arinnel, és a Dxun klán vezérei megvetően mérték végig Mandalore-t, aki Karendhor testőrsége védőgyűrűjében állva emelt fővel nézett szembe velük. A három helsai testőrhadnagy, Lantisol, Ceregil és Canter kivont karddal állt az uralkodó előtt, testükkel védelmezve őt. Calborn sötét szeme megvetően villant az áruló klánvezérek láttán:

- És Derilt hol hagytátok?

- Szóval tudod! - mosolygott gúnyosan Tierron.

- Nem volt nehéz kitalálnom. Ti hárman engedtétek be Nihilust a birodalomba!

- Így van. De aztán Deril meghátrált. Félt, hogy törvénytelenséget követ el.

- És ti nem féltek a törvénytelenségtől? Egyáltalán mit akartok? Miért lázadtatok ellenem?

- Nem ellened lázadunk, Calborn! Elismerjük, hogy törvényes uralkodónk vagy! De a nőt, akit magad mellé emeltél, nem fogadjuk el. Treya, Nihilus és Revan gyilkos vére nem élhet köztünk! Elég volt a jedikből a háború alatt! Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy kihozod ide nekünk, mi pedig átadjuk a Ravagernek! Ne akard, hogy mi dúljuk föl érte a Palotát! Nihilus örökös békét ígért birodalmunknak, ha visszakapja a lányát, vagy állandó háborút, ha megtagadjuk tőle! Uralkodó vagy! Nem áldozhatod föl a birodalmadat egy sith szajháért!

- Vigyázz, Tierron, hogyan beszélsz a Calorádról!

- Nekünk ő nem a Caloránk! Szégyen, hogy te, büszke Mandalore létedre engedted, hogy az ösztöneidet ennyire felkavarja, de mi akkor se tűrnénk meg őt, ha csak ágyasod lenne, hogyan tűrjük, hogy úrnőnk legyen?! Válassz hozzád méltó mandalóriai asszonyt, van elég ebben a birodalomban, ettől a sith szajhától pedig szabadulj meg! Nem fogunk miatta harcba lépni a Ravager flotta ellen!

Calborn szeme rettenetes villámokat szórt. Ősei kardját kivonva lelépett a Palota lépcsőjéről:

- Ha az őrharcosaid visszalépnek, Tierron, akkor nekik megbocsátok, de az biztos, hogy te élve el nem hagyod Telrevant akkor sem, ha többé egyetlen szót se szólsz! Ha olyanokat faggattál volna Seydáról, akik ismerik őt, nem mocskolnád őt ilyen förtelmes szavakkal! Attól, hogy úrnődet ocsmány szavakkal illeted, még nem leszel bátrabb! Te is tudod, hogy Nihilus már Seyda előtt is zaklatott minket! Az, hogy uralkodód asszonyának sértegetésével ürügyet keresel Ravagertől való félelmed mentegetésére, még nem mossa le rólad a gyávaság bélyegét!

Arinnel ősz vezére ekkor nyugodt hangon megszólalt:

- Gondolkozz, Mandalore! Látjuk, hogy odavagy azért a nőért, de most ne a férfiösztönödre hallgass! A háború óriási veszteségeket okozott! Még mindig csak lábadozunk abból a súlyos vereségből, melyet a jedik mértek ránk! Nem akarunk ellened harcolni, nem akarjuk a kezünket uralkodónkra emelni! Add ki a jedi nőt és elmegyünk! Nihilus békét ígért a birodalomnak! Sikerült vele megegyeznünk…

- Ez önmagában is árulás, Targon, és te még dicsekszel is vele?! Már ezért is halált érdemeltek! Ti elhiszitek, hogy Nihilusszal olyan egyezséget lehet kötni, ami a birodalom érdekeit szolgálja?

- Mindegy, hogy mit hiszünk, Mandalore! Ha kiderül, hogy Nihilus mégis hazudott, még mindig ráérünk háborúba lépni ellene, de legalább addig nem vesztettünk semmit!

- Nem, persze, csak épp föláldoztátok Mandalore asszonyát és Mandalore törvényes utódait a semmiért! Nem tudom fölmérni, hogy csak megjátsszátok az idiótát, vagy valóban azok is vagytok, de azt tudom, hogy ha az asszonyomat még tőletek se tudom megvédeni, lemondhatok Mandalore-i trónomról! Tierron már kimondta saját halálos ítéletét, de te még elmehetsz, Targon, ha bocsánatot kérsz! Aztán hagyd el a Központot! Azonnal!

- Nincs miért bocsánatot kérnem, Mandalore. Ha kiadod Nihilus lányát, elmegyek. Azonnal!

- Azt mondod, elismered, hogy az uralkodód vagyok! Hogyan mersz akkor feltételeket szabni az uralkodódnak?!

Calborn a lázadó klánok őrharcosainak sorfalához ment, és felmutatta nekik kardját. Elhátráltak előle:

- Ki az közületek, aki őseim kardja által akarja bevégezni életét?! Ki az közületek, aki lázadni mer törvényes Mandalore-ja ellen, csak, mert vezetőit személyes bosszú vezérli?! Ki az közületek, aki nem bélyegzi gyávaságnak, hogy Calora Mandalore-t félelemből elárulja a sith sötétség urának?! Ki az közületek, aki odáig süllyedt, hogy egy terhes asszonyt, aki jövőtök uralkodóját hordja szíve alatt, képes feláldozni egy hazug béke reményében?! Rajta! Én kész vagyok a harcra, de aki rám, a törvényes uralkodójára, Mandalore-jára mer támadni, és aki nem tiszteli életet hordozó úrnőjét…

- Ne, Calborn! Nem szabad fenyegetned őrharcosaidat! Ne dúljon miattam polgárháború!

Mandalore megperdült a csengő hang hallatán. Seyda bal kezét domború hasára téve, jobb kezében vörös fénnyel izzó fénykardot tartva, nehézkes léptekkel tartott a két lázadó klánvezér felé. Helsa őrharcosai és a Karendhor gárdisták szoros védőgyűrűbe fogták. Calborn leengedte kardját, és dermedten bámulta asszonyát, aki elől ugyanúgy elhátráltak a lázadó klánok őrharcosai, mint a túlsó oldalon társaik Mandalore elől. A két klánvezér egyedül állt szemben az úrnővel, akit Serger, Teregril, Davrel és Dandor a saját testével védett. Helsa többi őrharcosa és a Karendhor testőrség kivont karddal állta körül. Valamennyiük arcán elszántság.

Seyda hangjában nem félelem, csak végtelen fáradtság vibrált, tiszta kiejtéssel beszélte a mandalóriai nyelvet:

- Tierron, Targon, miért vezérel benneteket ekkora gyűlölet? Én soha senkit nem bántottam közületek! Büszkén fogadtam el a lehetőséget, hogy közétek tartozhatok, akiket csodálok! Semmilyen veszteséget nem okoztam nektek a Mandalóriai Háborúban, mert kislány voltam még! Két hónap múlva három kisbabának adok életet, akikben a ti törvényes uralkodótok nemes vére lüktet! Ha ők megszületnek, akkor már végezhettek velem, mert én se a Ravagerre, se Malachorra nem megyek! Ha nem engeditek, hogy mandalóriaiként éljek, inkább vegyétek el az életemet! Ha nem élem túl a szülést... ti akkor is eléritek a célotokat, mert halott leszek. Ez Visas fénykardja. Hazudott, mert Nihilus parancsa szerint mindenképp a Ravagerre kellett volna vinnie! Megöltem őt. Azzal a cratarival, amit Helsán kaptam Xargától. Az áruló Visas, akinek ti segítettetek bejutni a Palotába, kudarcot vallott! Bizonyítékul hoztam ide a fénykardját, én nem fogom használni! Ne emeljetek kezet nemes uralkodótokra, ne küldjétek büszke őrharcosaitokat a halálba! Ne robbantsatok ki polgárháborút! Csak ezt a két hónapot adjátok nekem, hogy Calborn kisfiai megszülessenek, azután elfogadom a halált a kezetekből! Megígérem nektek! Ígéretemen az életem a pecsét!!

Egy mozdulattal inaktiválta, és ledobta a fénykardot a klánvezérek lába elé. Tierron közelebb lépett, de beleütközött Serger kinyújtott pengéjébe, így visszahátrált:

- Nem várhatunk! A Ravagerre kell vinnünk! Most! Nem áldozzuk föl miattad a birodalmat!

Seyda a fejét rázta:

- Nem adhatsz el a Ravagernek! Mandalóriai vagyok. De két hónap múlva megszabadulhatsz tőlem! Megölhetsz! Megígértem!

Tierron hirtelen kardot rántott, pedig látta, hogyan zárul össze Seyda előtt-és körül a kék, és ezüstzöld védő páncélgyűrű, és hogyan emelkedik föl Serger, Teregril, Davrel és Lantisol kardja. És mert nem érhette el, izzó, feneketlen gyűlölettel köpte oda Seydának a szavakat:

- Mivel tudtad ennyire elvenni az uralkodónk eszét, te gyilkos jedi ringyó!!

Fővezére és őrharcosai azonnal fölkoncolták. Sergeréknek nem kellett közbeavatkozniuk, de továbbra is testükkel, és kivont kardjukkal védelmezték úrnőjüket, aki most már mindkét kezét a hasára szorítva állt, Dentixre és Taradolra támaszkodva. Amikor Tierron már nem mozdult, a dxuni fővezér letette a földre kardját, és mindkét nyitott tenyerét feltartva jelezte a Calora testőrségének, hogy fegyvertelen. A résnyire szétnyíló védőgyűbe lépve, féltérdre ereszkedett Seyda előtt:

- Dxun nem fogadja el az ígéretedet, Calora, amit Tierronnak tettél! Visszaadjuk a szavadat! Tierron szerette a lányomat, Lynnart, de a lányom Calbornt választotta. Tierron nem tudta megbocsátani Lynnar halálát, és a te haláloddal akart bosszút állni érte Mandalore-on! Én nem így gondolkozom. Lynnart senki nem kényszerítette házasságra, és ha meg kellett halnia, azért nem te vagy a felelős, nemesszívű úrnőm! Büszke vagyok rád! Fogadd el, kérlek, Dxun bocsánatkérését és hódolatát! - megfogta Seyda feléje nyújtott kezét, és megcsókolta ujján a Calora-gyűrűt.

Az arinneli fővezér ekkor szembefordult saját klánvezérével:

- Targon, te sem fogadhatod el a Calora ígéretét! Ha elfogadod, nem vagy vezér, nem vagy harcos, nem vagy mandalóriai, még férfi sem vagy! Add vissza a Calora szavát és kérd a bocsánatát! Behódolsz, vagy meghalsz! Most azonnal dönts!

Targon ajka megvetően lebiggyedt. Őrharcosai egyszerre rántottak kardot. Valamennyi fegyver hegye őrá szegeződött. Felnézett az égre, hallva a telrevani hadiflotta visszaérkezését, úgy felelt:

- Ostobák! Hát nem látjátok, hogy Mandalore-t Revan és Nihilus irányítja ezen a szukán keresztül?!

Mikor a kardok átjárták a testét, úgy esett el, hogy nyitott szeme továbbra is az eget bámulta.

Az Arinnel klán fővezére ezután dxuni társához hasonlóan fegyvertelenül lépett be a testőrség védőgyűrűjébe, megcsókolta a Calora-gyűrűt, bocsánatot kérve Seydától, egyúttal biztosítva őt, hogy az Arinnel klán is végleg behódol előtte, és nem fogadja el úrnője ígéretét.

Calborn az utat nyitó Sergerék közt Seydához ment és átölelte:

- Büntetést érdemelsz, mert nem törődtél vele, mekkora fájdalmat okozol nekem az ígéreteddel, de büszke vagyok rád, mert talán soha mandalóriaibb érzelmű asszonya nem volt ennek a birodalomnak! Minden szó, mellyel próbálkoznék, szánalmas ahhoz, hogy elmondjam neked, mennyire tisztellek és szeretlek, Seyda!

Az Arinnel és a Dxun klán fővezérei letérdeltek előttük és fejet hajtottak, szürke és piros páncélú őrharcosaik ugyanígy tettek.

- Mandalore, Dxun és Arinnel bocsánatodat kéri! Büntesd őket! Tégy belátásod szerint!

Calborn végignézett rajtuk, majd lepillantott a melléhez simuló Seydára, akinek szeméből, mint ahogy számított is rá, könyörgést olvasott ki. Mandalore válasza így hát Seyda kívánságát tükrözte:

- A két igazi bűnös már meglakolt árulásáért. Ti magatok ítélkeztetetek felettük! Dxun és Arinnel őrharcosai, mivel Seyda megbocsát nektek, nem fogok bosszút állni az áruló Tierron és Targon családján, és rajtatok sem, akik csatlakoztatok vezéreitek törvénytelen tettéhez! Új Mandalore-otok megtanulta új asszonyától a könyörületet, amire azelőtt egyetlen Mandalore sem volt hajlandó! Az önként behódoló fővezéreket klánvezérré emelem! Az Arinnel klán új vezére ezért te leszel, Dinetor, Dxuné pedig Landsell! Most menjünk a tanácsterembe! Tudnom kell, mik a szándékai Nihilusnak, miért bújócskázik velünk! - megsimogatta Seyda arcát, és megcsókolta homlokát, majd a testőrökre pillantott. - Köszönöm a hűségeteket. Később majd beszélni akarok veletek! Most kísérjétek vissza úrnőtöket a szobájába!

A tanácsterem zsúfolásig megtelt, mivel Canderousék és a köztársaságiak is ott voltak már. Canderous beszámolt a Lendorral folytatott beszélgetésről, és arról is, miért engedélyezte a köztársasági flottának, hogy belépjen Telrevan felségterületére.

Még beszélt, amikor Saborra érkezett és jelentette, hogy a Ravager nem távolodott el a birodalom határaitól, sőt újra megközelítette azt.

- Akkor most azonnal támadunk! - csapott az asztalra Canderous. Calborn rábólintott:

- Rendben. De akkor te maradsz itthon és én megyek a Ravagerre, mert te nem vagy felderítő és mivel Visas halott...

- Várj, Mandalore! - tiltakozott a Hadiár. - Ne vond meg tőlem az engedélyedet! Ha Visas nincs is, és Saborra sem jöhet velem, mert ő a saját Spellingjeit vezeti, akkor is van egy kiváló műszaki zsenid! Eshok, aki majdnem felér Zukával! Ő velem jöhetne. Neked most százszor több okod van Seyda mellett maradni, mint a Ravagerre menni! Azt mi is meg tudjuk oldani, de Seydát nem tudjuk megnyugtatni! Neki most rád van szüksége!

Calborn pillanatokig fürkészve nézte Hadiárját, végül beleegyezett:

- Rendben. Akkor Eshok veled tart! Azonnal a hajóra küldöm!

- Így már jobb! - lélegzett föl Canderous, és gyorsan megindult a kijárat felé, nehogy uralkodója mégis meggondolja magát.

Arinnel és Dxun, majd a Draclon flottája is csatlakozott Canderous, Saborra és a köztársaság hajóihoz és a most már egységes hadiflotta hatalmas fergetegként zúdult a sith hajókra.

Forn admirálisnő ismét megmutatta kiváló stratégiai érzékeit. Ahogy Carth Canderous utasítására jelezte neki, hogy kiértek a birodalom felségterületéről, és nem kell tartania mandalóriai támadástól, Forn legyezőszerűen szétterítette fregattjait és apró vadászai előrajzottak a szállítóhajók mélyéről. Az óriási mandalóriai Serennel-fregattok, Stengel-korvettek és Lendselin-cirkálók közt ijesztő külsejű Baziliszkuszdrodiok cikáztak, melyeknek csupán látványától is borsózott a köztársasági katonák háta, akik néhány éve még ilyenekre voltak kénytelenek lőni. Carth már rég átértékelte kapcsolatát Canderous mellett a mandalóriai haderővel, így számára nem okozott különösebb ijedelmet a harci droidok megjelenése, és Forn is nyugodtan szemlélte a félelmetes külsejű és tűzerejű Baziliszkuszokat, hisz a Mandalóriai Háború óta volt elég alkalma ellenségszemléletét megváltoztatni, és átszoktatni a Jedi Polgárháború alatt a sithekre.

Canderous folyamatosan kommunikált Sherukkal, Larsennel, Saborrával és Fornnal, így miután elérkezettnek látta az időt, jelezte nekik, hogy megközelíti a Ravagert. Parancsot adott két szállítóhajójának, valamint Calborn Striderének az álcázásra, és a két monstrum védelmében összekapcsolódott a Ravagerrel.

A Strideren lévő két jedi mester zavaró erőmezőt hozott létre, így a Ravager sith katonái későn reagáltak a veszélyre.

A berobbantott bejáraton beözönlöttek a mandalóriai harcosok. Larsen haladt az élen. Mellette a kis argon Vandar, és fiatal szőke társa, Katar villámviharral, mérgezéssel, őrülettel és fojtással ritkította a sithek sorait, sztázismezővel blokkolták le, majd fénykardjukkal kaszabolták halomra a rájuk rohanó assassinokat, azután visszatértek kijelölt helyükre, Canderous, Eshok és Carth mellé.

Maga Canderous egy csapat Karendhor gárdistával körülvéve Eshokra vigyázott, aki még a Seyda által lerajzolt négy energiaforrás egyike felé tartott. A társaságukban lévő két jedi mester megerősítette, hogy Seyda akkori megfigyelése és érzékelése teljesen pontos és megbízható.

- Tudtam én, hogy nagyszerű kislány! - dörmögte Canderous elégedetten. - Ha meg is tagadta tőle a tudást az a nagyképű jedi banda, mégiscsak Revan vére csörgedezik az ereiben!

Ahogy elérték az első lokalizált energiaforrást, Eshok azonnal nekiesett a konzolnak, hogy információhoz jusson, és hamarosan élesítette is az első robbanótöltetet. Canderous gondolt rá, hogy őröket állít, akiket visszavonuláskor majd visszahív a bejárathoz, de mivel a visszajelzésekből tudta, hogy harcosai Larsen vezetésével már végigirtották a területet, parancsot adott a továbbhaladásra, és nem hagyott őröket.

Elérték a második energiaforrás helyét is, mikor Sheruk izgatott hangja süvített elő a kommunikátorból:

- Hadiár! Szem előtt vannak a jedijeid?

- Itt vannak valahol előttünk, és derekasan hadakoznak. Miért?

- Mert valaki csata-meditációt használ! Mellettünk!

- Hallod ezt? - Canderous kérdőn pillantott a flottaparancsnokra, aki egy lépéssel sem maradt el mellőle. - Vajon Forn is érzékeli?

Carth azonnal összeköttetést teremtett az admirálisnővel:

- Igen - engedte le a kommunikátort. - Sheruknak igaza van! Dodonna admirálist is meglepte, de sejtelme sincs, ki lehet az! A jedi mesterek biztos tudják.

- Hé, Vandar! - szólt előre Canderous, kieresztve amúgy is erős, harsány hangját. Csakúgy, mint a többi mandalóriai, ő is inkább a közlékeny, és udvarias argon mesterrel állt szóba, ha muszáj volt egyáltalán megszólítania a jediket.

A kicsi teremtmény megbillegtette hosszú füleit, és visszanézett. A Hadiár hangja messzire hallatszott:

- Sheruk és Forn jelezte, hogy valaki _**csata-meditál**_. Ti nem, azt látom, de akkor ki?

- A Kitaszított! - mondta közömbösen Vandar. - Mi is érezzük.

- És akkor mi a fenéért nem szóltok?! - gurult dühbe Canderous. - Úgy kotlotok minden információn, mintha azt várnátok, hogy sokasodjon! Miért nem beszéltek egyszer végre magatoktól is? Főleg, ha ilyen fontos dologról van szó?!

- Mert számunkra nincs akkora jelentősége, mint társaid számára. A Kitaszított a hajóitoknak segít. Tudja, hogy mi itt vagyunk veletek, ezért nem a Ravagerre koncentrál.

- És hol van egyáltalán? - vetette közbe Carth. Az argon megcsóválta fejét:

- Jelenleg egy közeli köztársasági hajó fedélzetén. De mint mondtam, ez számunkra nem olyan lényeges információ, mint az űrben harcoló társaid számára, mert hisz őket segíti.

- Vajon miért gondolta meg magát? - tűnődött Canderous. Ezalatt Eshok végzett a második robbanótöltet elhelyezésével és beélesítésével:

- Menjünk tovább, Hadiár! - sürgette vezérét, aki elismerően csettintett:

- Gyors vagy, fiú! Ne izgulj, megyünk! Larsen! - szólt kommunikátorába. - Itt is végeztünk! Seyda rajza szerint a keleti szárny következik. Kipucoltátok?

- Igen, Hadiár! - érkezett az alvezér nyugodt hangja. - A vezérlőhídig tiszta a terep!

- Rendben, Larsen. Akkor szedjük a lábunkat. Csak őrizzétek a vezérlőhidat, de ne menjetek föl! Ahogy itt végzünk, csatlakozunk hozzátok. Nihilussal nem állhattok szóba a jedijeink nélkül, megértettétek?

- Igen, megértettük, Hadiár!

- Jól van, Larsen. Unaloműzésből addig körülnézhetnétek a tárolókban! Sose tudni, milyen jó kis utánpótlást, vagy egyéb hasznos holmit találtok. Vagytok rá épp elegen akkor is, ha száz harcossal őrizteted addig a vezérlőhíd bejáratát, és ha egy pofátlan sith kidugná az orrát, csapjátok fejbe! Úgyis elpusztulna minden a hajóval együtt, ezért, mivel úgyse mehettek tovább, érdemes egy kicsit kotorásznotok!

- Úgy lesz, Hadiár! - és az alvezér kilépett. Canderous az oldalán csendesen lépegető Carthra nézett:

- Mandalore életrevaló, remek fiúkat szemelt ki ezekre a kényes posztokra. Larsen csak gárdakapitány volt a Helsa-bázison, de Calborn látott benne annyi fantáziát, hogy Seyda mellé testőrkapitánynak nevezte ki, majd alvezért csinált belőle. És látod, Larsen most úgy kipucolta előttünk az utat, hogy teljes biztonságban vagyunk Nihilus embereitől! Jó, persze, a bejáratnál még a jedik is fullasztották és sokkolták a sith népséget, de a többi teljes egészében Larsen érdeme! Az egész fedélzet a miénk! Sheruk meg alvezér volt Helsán, pedig sokkal több van benne, de ezt csak Mandalore ismerte föl. Sylas kiváló vezér, de túlságosan ragaszkodik a megszokott harcosaihoz, akiknek a képességeivel tisztában van, és nem szívesen engedi el őket maga mellől, pedig a kinevezés sokszor ezt jelentené. Csakhogy az új Mandalore-unk fütyül erre a kényelmes álláspontra, és ha valaki kell neki, akkor azt tűzön-vízen át, akárhonnan, akárkitől megszerzi! Saborrát is kiemelte és az őrharcosait is sokra tartja. Szereti jutalmazni azokat, akik jól, és hűségesen szolgálják őt.

- Téged is kiemelt! - mosolygott Carth. - Jól választott!

- Nem is akarok okot adni rá, hogy megbánja! - dörmögte Canderous, nem tagadva, hogy jólesett neki a köztársasági hős elismerése. Háborítatlanul érték el a harmadik konzolt, és Telrevan műszaki zsenije azonnal belefeledkezett a munkába:

- Canderous! - pillantott föl hirtelen. - Ez a konzol nem jó!

- Hogy érted ezt? Nem működik?

- De működik.

- Akkor hibás?

- Nem hibás. Egyszerűen nem ehhez az energiaforráshoz van rendelve!

Canderous összepréselt ajkai közül ijesztő hang tört elő:

- Túl simán ment eddig! Mit is vártam?! De remélem, azért nem lesz olyan bonyolult, mint a Surran bázis oda-vissza küldözgetett parancsrendszere, mert ahhoz is Calborn és Saborra egyesített tudása kellett, ennek ellenére sem voltunk biztosak a sikerben! A sithek logikája egyszerűen katasztrófa időnként! Mit tudunk tenni, Eshok? Csak azt ne mondd, hogy időt kérsz ennek a kibogozására, mert az idő az egyetlen, amit nem tudunk biztosítani neked!

A computerzseni nem látszott kétségbeesettnek:

- Meg kell keresnünk a negyedik energiaforrást, annak a konzolja talán eligazít! Ha nem, akkor…

- Várj, várj! - szólt rá Canderous. - Ne olyan gyorsan! Elég egyszerre egy probléma is. Akkor nézzük, hol van bejelölve a negyedik erőforrás. Itt van. Gyerünk!

Canderous az eddiginél jóval gyorsabb iramot diktált.

- Hogy álltok, Hadiár? - jelentkezett be Sheruk. - Idekint elég gyorsan fogynak a sithek. Odabent hogy vannak?

- Már sehogy. Larsen szépen lefektette őket aludni! Hosszú álmuk lesz. Már csak azok a sithek maradtak, akik Nihilust őrzik a vezérlőhídon. A Kitaszított még meditál nektek?

- Igen, érezzük a csata-meditáció lelkesítő hatását! Ha nincsenek a jedik a közeledben, akkor megsúgom neked, hogy most már nem csodálkozom a bukásunkon! Ha ugyanezt a meditációt használták ellenünk annak idején…

- Minden szavadat hallották a jedik, de azért ne aggódj, Sheruk! Máskor, ha titkos véleményedet akarod közölni valakivel, akkor ne az egész mandalóriai és köztársasági flotta füle hallatára súgjad az éteren keresztül! - és leengedte a kommunikátort. - Ez lenne a negyedik energiaforrás meg a konzolja. Gyerünk, Eshok, ess neki!

Eshok nem várt több biztatásra. Canderous és Carth lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték, mit csinál, de a velük lévő őrharcosok, gárdisták és harcosok is nyugtalanul toporogtak. Ha Eshok tudománya fölmondja a szolgálatot, az egész támadás kudarcba fulladhat.

Canderous a két jedi mesteren is bizonytalanságot látott, és ez elgondolkodtatta. Ha most találják ki, hogy nem mernek, vagy nem tudnak szembeszállni Nihilusszal, akkor az egyesített flotta minden vesztesége hiábavaló volt, és ki tudja, mikor adódik megint alkalom, hogy egyáltalán feljussanak a Ravager fedélzetére!

- Van valami baj, mesterek? - érdeklődött, mélységesen remélve, hogy _**nem **_„_**igen"**_ lesz a válaszuk.

A két mester előbb egymással tárgyalt némán, majd szokás szerint az aprócska argon felelt:

- Attól függ, mit tekintesz bajnak, Hadiár. Az, hogy szembe kell szállnunk Nihilusszal, épp elég baj.

- Na jó, de ezt eddig is tudtátok!

- Persze, hogy tudtuk, de más dolog _**tudni**_, hogy szembe kell szállni vele, és más dolog _**tényleg**_ szembeszállni…

Canderoust majd szétvetette a düh. Hátat fordított nekik, hogy legalább a látványuk ne ingerelje.

- Te Carth, biztos, hogy ezek jedik? - bökött a háta mögé hüvelykujjával.

- Higgy nekik, Canderous, el tudnak bánni Nihilusszal!

- Hogy higgyem el nekik, amikor ők maguk se hiszik?!

- Csak óvatosak.

- Azt hiszem, rosszul hallottam valamit, Carth! Azt mondod, óvatosak? Azon már rég túl vagyunk! Itt most harcolni kell Nihilusszal, ezt senki nem mondta meg nekik?!

- Harcolni fognak. Csak Katar túl fiatal és fontosabbnak szeretne látszani, mint amilyen valójában, Vandar pedig túl öreg, és belefáradt mások ostobaságaiba.

- És ha te ezt tudtad, akkor nem kereshettél volna olyanokat, akik épp a kettő közt vannak korban? - mivel természetesen nem kaphatott választ, ingerülten elfordult.

Idegessége csak fokozódott, mikor Eshok nyíltan közölte vele:

- Nem tudom megoldani. Sajnálom, Hadiár! Ennek a konzolnak nincs… - olyan hirtelen hallgatott el, hogy Canderous meglepetésében megfékezte kitörni készülő dühét. Eshok visszafordult a konzolhoz, és nem törődve a körülötte állókkal, újabb parancsot adott a computernek. Erős, mozgékony ujjai gyorsan száguldoztak a klaviatúrán:

- Várj! - mormolta félhangosan. - Eszerint külön blokk védi azt az energiaforrást! Ha meg tudnám szüntetni, akkor rácsatlakozhatnék végre a konzolra, és be tudnám élesíteni a harmadik robbanótöltetet. Nincs elképzelésed?

- De hát kivel beszélgetsz?! - kívánkozott ki a kérdés a Hadiárból. Eshok összerezzent az érces hang hallatán, és úgy nézett Canderousra, mintha mély álomból ébredne:

- Hát Seydával! Valahogy összekapcsolódott meditációban az agyammal, és azt kérdezi, mi a problémánk. De most hagyjatok, mert megszakad köztünk a kapcsolat… - ismét megváltozott a hangja. - Jó, visszamegyek a hármashoz! Lehet, hogy elkerülte valami a figyelmemet?

Canderous a fejét csóválta:

- Ez a kislány még ennyi idő idő után is képes meglepetést okozni! Jó ötlet volt Calborntól, hogy mesterfelderítőnek képezte ki! Larsen! - szólt a kommunikátorba. - Egy kicsit csúszunk, de Seyda szárnyakat adott Eshoknak…

- Seyda? - Larsen jól hallhatóan teljesen megdöbbent. - Mit keres itt?! Mandalore hogy engedhette ide?! - egyenesen számonkérő volt a hangja. - Hol van?! Ki vigyáz rá?!

- Nyugodj meg, Larsen, nyugodj meg! Először is nincs itt, csak Eshok fejében meditál, másodszor már nem te vagy a testőrkapitánya, nem a te felelősséged Seyda védelme, bár nem csodálkozom, hogy ennyire félted! Rendesen belopta magát a szívedbe! De nincs okod szégyenkezni, a miénkbe is. Ezt a lányt egyenesen Mandalóriának teremtették! És persze Mandalore-nak.

- Hadiár! - pillantott föl Eshok. - Igaza van Seydának! Itt a parancs, amit az előbb figyelmen kívül hagytam, mert értelmetlennek tűnt. Az a lényege, hogy csupán kettő energiaforrást tudunk innen aktiválni, de felrobbantani azt a kettőt sem, mert mind a négy azonos idejű aktiválása kell ahhoz, hogy fel tudjuk őket robbantani, és a Ravagert meg tudjuk semmisíteni. A harmadik és negyedik energiaforrás konzoljához viszont csak akkor férünk hozzá, ha a vezérlőhídon a főkonzolba belemászunk. Ha ott letiltjuk a blokkolási védelmet, a harmadik és negyedik konzol is azonnal hozzáférhetővé válik, tehát ott is elhelyezhetjük, és beélesíthetjük a két utolsó robbanótöltetet. A döntés természetesen a tiéd, Hadiár!

- És mégis mit dönthetnék? Csak nem gondoltad, hogy két mesterfelderítő tudását felül fogom bírálni?! Larsen, megvan a megoldás! Most indulunk a vezérlőhídra és kiirtjuk Nihilust! Szükségünk van a főkonzolra, csak azután tudja Eshok befejezni a műveletet! Álljatok készenlétben!

- Készen állunk, Hadiár!

- Jól van, fiaim! - dörzsölte össze két roppant tenyerét Canderous. - Akkor rohamozzuk meg a hidat és döngöljük a földbe ezt a sötét szörnyeteget! Carth, te most maradj itt! Kapsz néhány remek harcost a kezed alá! Vigyázzatok Eshokra! Bármi történik, nem mozdulhattok mellőle! Ha végeztünk Nihilusszal, rátok csörgök! Akkor majd azonnal hozzátok utánunk a hídra Eshokot, hogy a főkonzolt elintézze! Katar mester, Vandar mester! - fordult nyájas arccal a jedik felé. - Parancsoljatok előre fáradni! Az elsőbbség a tiétek! Nihilus szeretettel vár benneteket!

A Ravager vezérlőtermében sötét köpenyes alak állt az óriási ablak előtt, és a kint zajló űrcsatára figyelt. A beviharzó mandalóriai harcosok azonnal elözönlötték a híd két oldalát, melynek túlsó végén a titokzatos sith nagyúr állt. Itt nem volt komoly katonai ellenállás, és különösebb sith védelem. A híd mindkét oldalán félemeletnyi mélységben computerek sora, mellettük a kezelő ült. Larsen odavezényelte harcosai egy részét, hogy végezzenek velük.

Canderous Larsenre hagyta az intézkedést. Minden figyelmét a két jedi mester kötötte le, akik elindultak a híd végébe, a gigantikus ablak felé. Nihilus lassan megfordult. A fejére boruló csuklya teljesen eltakarta fejét, és mintha valamilyen halálfejszerű maszk lett volna az arcán. A Hadiár óvatosságból visszatartotta harcosait, akik ugrásra készen vették körül. Látni akarta, mit kezdenek egymással a jedik. Azon már meg sem ütközött, hogy egy mukkot sem hall tőlük, bár szerette volna tudni, miről folyik a néma társalgás, mert hogy kommunikáltak, erről Canderous meg volt győződve.

Igaza volt. Ez akkor vált igazán nyilvánvalóvá harcosai számára is, amikor Nihilus felháborodott, érthetetlen hörgését meghallották. Mindannyiuk hátán végigfutott a hideg. Ilyen hangot élő, értelmes ember nem adhat ki, csak valami elkárhozott lélek. És nem jártak messze az igazságtól, hisz hitük szerint az univerzum erejét felhasználó jedik is felsőbbrendű hatalmat képviseltek, a sötét oldal szolgái pedig magát a kárhozatot!

Larsen szinte csak lehelte a kérdést, anélkül, hogy tekintetét csak pillanatra is levette volna a jedikről:

- Támadjunk?

- Ne! Még ne! - súgta vissza Canderous, aki nem akarta, hogy több harcosa sérüljön meg az egymással csatázó jedik villámviharaiban, mint okvetlenül szükséges, ezért nem akarta őket elhamarkodottan a frontvonalba küldeni.

Ami azonban történt, arra sem ő, sem Larsen nem számíthatott.

Mivel a jedik hangtalanul tárgyaltak, a mandalóriai harcosokat meglepetésszerűen érte a felismerés: elárulták őket!

Az apró argon mester egyszerre vadul hátrálni kezdett, három karmos ujja közül sistergő energianyaláb vágódott Nihilus irányába, de hirtelen a torkához kapott, és lassan térdrerogyva agonizálni kezdett, képtelen lévén védekezni jeditársai egyesített támadása ellen. Katar most gúnyos vigyorral fordította tenyerét az elképedt Hadiár felé.

Larsen azonnal ugrott. Már a levegőben volt, mikor Katar kezéből kivágódott a gyilkos villám, így a Hadiár helyett őt érte az energialöveg. A súlyosan megsebesített alvezér teste tehetetlenül landolt a fölborított Canderouson, feje estében a falnak csapódott. A harcosok azonnal többsoros védőkordont vontak vezéreik elé, és zárótüzet zúdítottak a két jedire.

Katar csak a támadásra koncentrált. Elborította agyát a bosszúvágy a megaláztatásért amit Telrevanon, a Palotában kellett elszenvednie. Milyen jogon merték őt feltartóztatni Seyda szobájának küszöbén, és kényszerítették magyarázkodásra? Dühítette Canderous kioktatása és állandó gyanakvása is, de azon sem tudta túltenni magát, hogy még maga Mandalore is elsősorban Vandar véleményére hagyatkozott, az ő véleményét kérte ki a hosszú hónapok alatt. Katar most ölni akart, rombolni, pusztítani! Örült, hogy Nihilus gondolati üzenetben felajánlotta neki a szövetséget, ha a mandalóriai harcosok ellen fordul és támogatást ígért! Bosszúhadjárata első célpontjául a Hadiárt szemelte ki, hogy a karizmatikus vezér nélkül maradó harcosokkal azután könnyedén elbánhassanak.

A bosszúra szomjazó fiatal jedi mester nem is törődött a védekezéssel, végzetét ezért okozhatta az iszonyatos tűzerő, mellyel az árulásán felbőszült mandalóriai harcosok elárasztották. Teste többször megrándult, mielőtt ernyedt rongycsomóként lehullott volna Nihilus lába előtt.

A Ravager ura nem törődött behódoló jeditársa halálával, sem az ellene forduló argonnal, aki azóta dematerializálódott. Föltartott tenyeréből visszaverődött a lézertűz, és ösvényt vágott a harcosok közt.

- Öljétek meg!! - bömbölte dühödten Canderous, az önfeláldozó Larsen alól kikecmeregve. - Végezzetek vele, fiaim! Ne féljetek tőle! - és mivel fegyverét nem tudta kirángatni Larsen alól, övéből egymásutánban több gránátot hajított Nihilus felé. - Csak addig tud védekezni, amíg van jedi energiája…

Nihilust most valami megzavarta. Fejét az ablak felé fordította, mintha üzenetet várna onnan, miközben elárasztotta a teljesen megvadult harcosok nem szűnő lézerzápora.

- Ne lőjetek! - tört utat köztük egy magas, hajlékony alak. A hídra lépve felfogta és visszaverte Nihilus felé a villámvihart, mely eddig sorban kaszálta le a mandalóriai harcosokat.

- Ne lőjetek rá! A Kitaszított! Ne bántsátok! - kiáltott Canderous, felismerve a jedit, és felütötte a közelében álló harcosok fegyverének csövét.

Az összecsapás nem tartott sokáig. Nihilus megszüntette a támadást, de védekezése sem tarthatott sokáig. Saját maga ellen visszaforduló energiavihara életveszélyesen megsebesítette, és mivel a Kitaszított sztázismezőbe zárta, fojtogatta, mérgezte és szívta az életerejét, Nihilus nem tudta magát gyógyítani. Lerogyott, energiája rohamosan fogyott a hasztalan védekezéstől, és mikor megpillantotta a megvillanó ezüstszínű, duplapengéjű fénykardot, feladta.

A Kitaszított lassú mozdulattal állt föl, inaktiválta a fénylő pengéket, s látva, hogy a jedi test lassan megsemmisül, rátaposott a szimbólummá vált üres köpenyre és megfordult:

- Siessetek! Carth mondta, hogy van még itt dolgotok.

Canderous nagyot lélegzett, majd elővette kommunikátorát s a hídra rendelte Carthékat.

A Kitaszított végignézett a némán kínlódó sebesült harcosok tömegén, majd némi habozás után odament hozzájuk, és elkezdte gyógyítani őket. Canderous Larsen mellé térdelt, fejét a térdére fektette, és a csukott szemű, sápadt arcon végigsimított tenyerével.

A Kitaszított odaért. Semmit nem kérdezett, Canderous pedig nem magyarázkodott, tudta, hogy a jedi tisztában van vele, mi történt. Amaz féltérdre ereszkedett mellettük, és jobb kezének ujjait Larsen homlokára tette, közben lehunyt szemmel koncentrált.

- A sérülései felől életben maradna, a feje viszont irtózatos ütést kapott. Kóma - mormolta félhangosan. Canderous kemény vonású arca megrándult e szóra:

- Akkor sem hagyjuk itt! - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Nem is kell! - a Kitaszított most egész tenyerét Larsen homlokán tartva merült mély meditációba. Eshok ezalatt a főkonzolhoz rohant, azt kezdte bűvölni. Mintegy tízpercnyi munka után Carth-tal, és az őrzésével megbízott harcosokkal együtt visszafutott a két kinti konzolhoz, hogy az utolsó két robbanótöltetet is elhelyezze és beélesítse.

Larsen szeme egyszerre kinyílt. Canderous akkorát sóhajtott, mintha az egész űrhajó esett volna le a melléről. A Kitaszított meggyógyította az alvezér súlyos sérüléseit, majd felállt:

- Nihilus emberei megzavarodtak, ideje kihasználni!

Elismerő és hálás tekintetektől követve kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a híd végén az ablak felé fordulva, és meditációba merült, mint sejteni lehetett, ismét a csata kimenetelét igyekezett befolyásolni, ahogy ezt a hamarosan bejelentkező Sheruk meg is erősítette.


	24. 23 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 23

A kis jedi úrnő 23. rész

Canderous azonnal átvitette a Strider fedélzetére a szédelgő, támolygó Larsent, aki még azzal sem volt pontosan tisztában, hol van, mindenesetre bármivel próbálkoztak, makacsul csak a saját lábán volt hajlandó közlekedni, nem engedte, hogy aggódó harcosai vigyék.

- Ha a maga lábán akar menni, akkor csak vezessétek, de legyen végre biztonságban! - mordult rájuk a Hadiár. - De vigyázzatok ám rá, mert ha megszédül és elesik, kitekerem a nyakatokat!

Nagy léptekkel indult utánuk, de elkanyarodott a harmadik konzol felé:

- Carth, megvagytok végre? Nagyon mehetnékem van! És majd beszélgetünk még a jedikről is, akiket a nyakunkba sóztál!

- Mi a baj velük? - kérdezte értetlenül a flottaparancsnok.

- Most, hogy kinyúltak, már semmi!

- Nézd, Canderous, én nem tehetek arról, hogy ketten együtt nem bírtak el Nihilusszal.

- De Nihilus és Katar együtt elbírt Vandarral! Csakhogy nem erről volt szó!

- Nem értelek… - rázta fejét Carth. Canderous türelmetlen mozdulatot tett:

- Nézd, nem arra voltunk kíváncsiak, hogy a jedik el tudnak-e árulni minket, hanem hogy tudnak-e harcolni mellettünk! Bahhh! Mindegy. Eshok, mi lesz már? A fél flotta odalesz, mire fölrobban ez az átkozott teknő!

- Türelem, Hadiár… türelem…

- Az már elfogyott, úgyhogy mást akarok hallani! Például, hogy elkészültél!

- Elkészültem. Mehetünk a negyedik konzolhoz.

- De futólépésben!

Ezzel Canderous visszacsörtetett a Hídra, ahol a Kitaszított még mindig az egyesített flottát segítette meditációjával:

- Eshok mindjárt kész van. Jó lenne, ha te is jönnél, hogy azonnal tudjunk robbantani!

A Kitaszított pillanatok múlva felállt, nyújtózott és követte a Hadiárt.

Canderous nem állta meg, hogy meg ne kérdezze:

- Hogy kerültél ide ilyen váratlanul?

- El se mentem. Végig itt voltam a birodalmatok egyik határbolygóján.

- Azt mondtad, ez nem a te harcod!

- Nem is. De érdekelt, hogy mit akar Nihilus.

- És rájöttél?

- Igen, még mindig a lányát akarja. Talán sokkal több van Seydában, mint ahogy sejteni lehet.

Canderous fülét megütötte egy szó:

- _**Akarja**_? Így, _**jelenidőben**_?

- Aha.

A Hadiár megállt, de mert a Kitaszított rendületlenül haladt tovább, sietve indult utána:

- Azt akarod mondani ezzel, hogy az az izé ott az ablak előtt… nem Nihilus volt?

- Eltaláltad.

Canderous már kinyitotta a száját, hogy legalább tíz kérdést tegyen föl egyszerre, de a Kitaszított megelőzte:

- Fölösleges kérdezned, hogy hol van Nihilus, egyelőre nem tudom. Valószínűnek tartom, hogy megérezte Visas pusztulását, és kitalálta, hogy hadat üzentetek neki. Ez mindenesetre csupán egy szánalmas tanítványa volt, azért volt ilyen nevetségesen könnyű elbánni vele…

Canderous nem hitt a fülének:

- Micsoda?! Te nem tudod, mit beszélsz! Talán minden harcosom odaveszett volna, ha nem végzel ezzel az izével, és te azt mondod, könnyű volt elbánni vele?

A Kitaszított megvetően elhúzta száját:

- Nekem az. De legalább már van összehasonlítási alapotok. Az igazán nagy jedik elpusztítása nem a saját hajójuk hídján kezdődik!

Canderous hitetlenül csóválta fejét:

- Százezres nagyságrendű egységesített flottát állítottunk föl, aminek egy része nyilván odaveszett, és te azt mondod, hogy hiába volt?

- Nem egészen, mert a Ravager elpusztítása megnyirbálja kissé Nihilus nimbuszát, akárhol is van, és egy időre el fogja venni a sötét jedik támadási kedvét is.

- Katar és Vandar is tudta azt, amit most elmondtál nekem?

- Az a söpredék?! Már azzal elárultak benneteket, hogy veletek tartottak! Azt hitték, mert kapcsolatban vannak az Erővel, máris többek mindenkinél!

- Nagyon remélem, ez most nem vád akart lenni! Mert Carth hozta őket veled együtt Telrevanra! Nem hiszem, hogy sok választási lehetősége volt. Gondolom, nem álltak sorba a jedik, hogy Calborn problémáját segítsenek megoldani!

- Hadiár! - vágta magát vigyázzba egy harcos. - Mivel Larsen most… nincs abban az állapotban, hogy beszéljen veled, tudnod kell róla, hogy találtunk valamit.

- Mit találtatok? Beszélj, fiam!

- Tudod, mi ez? - a harcos egy fehér porral töltött kis zacskót helyezett Canderous tenyerébe. - Mert mi sosem láttunk még ilyet, de Larsen nagyon megörült neki...

Canderous látható izgalomba jött:

- Mennyit találtatok ebből?

- Egy egész raktárra valót.

- Hol az a raktár?!

- Már üres. Larsen áthordatta velünk az egészet a két szállítóhajó raktárába, amíg rád vártunk! Csak aztán megfeledkeztünk róla… sok minden történt a hídon…

- Larsen, te remek fiú… - mormolta Canderous majd fölemelte hangját. - Jól tetted, hogy szóltál róla! Elvisszük az egészet Telrevanra! Mandalore is örülni fog neki, nem csak Larsen és én! Vidd ezt is a többi közé!

Megkereste az utolsó konzolt, ahol Eshok már a beélesítésnél tartott. Canderous türelmetlenül hajtotta vissza harcosait a szállítóhajókra, Eshokot és Carth-tot pedig a Strider fedélzetére. A Kitaszított végig csendben jött mögötte. Mikor bezárult a Strider ajtaja, és a két szállítóhajó is fölvette a harcosokat, a Hadiár parancsot adott a három hajónak a Ravagertől való eltávolodásra.

- Eshok, mennyi idő múlva robban?

- Még öt perc, Hadiár.

- Az jó! Carth! - szólt oda Canderous a flottaparancsnoknak, anélkül, hogy tekintete elszakadt volna a halálra ítélt űrszimbólumtól. - Vedd föl a kapcsolatot az admirálissal, lőhetik a Ravagert! Sheruk! Minden egységnek! Tűz a Ravagerre! Aztán meg zúzzátok szét a maradék sith flottát, írmagja se maradjon! De vigyázzatok Dodonna járgányaira!

Ahogy a Strider és a két lomha szállítóhajó elhúzott a tűzvonalból, elszabadult a pokol.

Köztársasági és mandalóriai hadihajók húzódtak egymáshoz közelebb, és vették tűz alá a védelmétől megfosztott Ravagert, majd sorra a sith rombolókat, már amelyik még túlélte az eddigi egyesített támadást. A sith vadászokat Dodonna admirális egyszemélyes vadászgépei már megritkították, a kisebb sith könnyűnaszádokat pedig a mandalóriai Baziliszkuszdroidok semmisítették meg.

A Strider és a két szállítóhajó már biztonságban volt, Saborra felderítői körülöttük cikáztak, ők látták most el a vezérhajó védelmét. Hamarosan a félelmetes tűzerővel és külsővel rendelkező Baziliszkuszok közül is csatlakozott hozzájuk néhány.

- Mint a Csillagkohónál… - mondta Canderous szinte áhítattal. Carth a Hadiár vállára tette kezét:

- És megtettük a második lépést is a szövetség felé! A második közös győzelmünk!

- Sajnos nem teljes a győzelem! - fordult el az ablaktól Canderous. - Nihilus ugyanis még mindig vígan éli világát! Valahol.

- Miről beszélsz?

- Faggasd a jedit! - bökött a háta mögé hüvelykujjával Canderous. - Meg kell hogy mondjam, nagyon csúnya dolgok jutnak eszembe, ha Nihilusra gondolok, de pusztán csúnya gondolatokkal sajnos nem tudjuk kiirtani Seyda apját! Megnézem Larsent, és ahogy Dodonna meg Sheruk bejelentkezik a győzelem hírével, azonnal hazamegyünk!

A győzteseket pazar lakoma várta. A csatában résztvevő köztársasági katonáknak és a mandalóriai harcosoknak a Palota előtti hatalmas téren terítettek meg, míg vezéreiknek a szokott helyen, a tanácsteremben.

Larinna büszkén és lelkesen hallgatta férje részletes beszámolóját a Ravager-flotta pusztulásáról, amely régóta szálka volt a Mandalóriai Birodalom szemében. Veszélyes szálka. Canderous éppenséggel el is várta, hogy asszonya büszke legyen rá, de szokatlan gyengédséggel is bánt vele, ez minden mozdulatán, de még hanghordozásán is érződött, mióta megtudta, hogy Larinna gyermeket vár, és a Hadiár most már nem bánta volna, ha egy sereg gyerek ugrándozik körülötte, elsősorban persze fiúk, akiket ő maga fog híres harcossá nevelni, ő, aki a Karendhor gárda hírnevére féltékenyen vigyázott! Canderous kezdett megváltozni. Mandalore feltétlen bizalma, Revan furcsa barátsága, Carth és a köztársaság elismerése, nem utolsósorban az őt bálványozó Larinna szerelme együttesen formálta a hatvanas évei közepén járó egykori zsoldosvezért, hogy tökéletesen megfeleljen a Hadiár méltóság betöltésére!

Canderoust Larsen önfeláldozó cselekedete még jobban kibillentette eddigi zsoldosi hozzáállásából. Eddig is nagyra értékelte az alvezér egyéniségét, bár az túl jólnevelt volt a számára, de tagadhatatlan, hogy a Larsen keze alól kikerülő őrharcosok minden fronton megállták a helyüket, tehát Larsen, mint kiképző, igenis értette a dolgát, és mint tudjuk, a harccal és harcosokkal való foglalkozás Canderous szemében a legnagyobb erénynek számított! Hogy Larsen nemcsak kiváló képességű harcos és finom modorú társasági lény, ezt a Hadiár már megszokta. De hogy fiatalságát és karrierjét, életét is képes feláldozni, mert vezérét bajban tudja, valahogy nem fért össze Canderous fejében. Larsen maga is vezér, sőt, jó esélye van akár a klánvezéri rang megszerzésére is ezért nem lett volna szabad odadobni életét vezértársáért! Ha ezt bármelyik harcos tette volna, Canderous természetesnek tartotta volna, de nem Larsentől! Larsen a jelek szerint nem mérte föl helyesen, mit kellett volna tennie. Ha a Hadiárt baj éri, az alvezér még simán be tudta volna fejezni a küldetést, Larsen legalábbis alkalmas rá! De ha mindketten odavesztek volna… az egész küldetés kudarcba fullad!

Az elhamarkodott reakció azt jelentette, hogy Larsen fütyül az ősi mandalóriai kódra. _**Csak magadért harcolj, és ha a többiek is ezt teszik, jó esély van a győzelemre**_! Ha Larsen engedelmeskedik ennek a kódnak, Canderous alighanem most halott lenne.

Canderousban valahol mélyen kezdett inogni a birodalma hagyományaihoz ragaszkodó harcos szelleme. Már Calborn első változtatásai megmozgatták alatta a talajt, de Larsen igazi földrengést idézett elő a lelkében! Mandalória változóban van és változnia is kell! Lehet, hogy ezzel még sokan nincsenek tisztában, a változtatások sürgetését csak fiatal Mandalore-juk nyughatatlan természetének tudják be, meg persze a jedi gyereklánynak, akit asszonyává tett, és aki állandóan könyörületre és megbocsátásra ösztökéli e harci óriásbirodalom urát… sikeresen, mert Calborn képtelen ellenállni szépséges Seydájának, és minden szeszélyét teljesíti…

Canderous azt is látta, hogy Seyda nemcsak Calbornra van hatással. Larsen, Arion, Teregril és Serger az elsők közt volt, akiket a nyíltszívű, gyönyörű kislány meghódított. De Sylas, Sheruk, Saborra, Zuka és Brailor, sőt még a megkérgesedett szívű és modorú Xarga sem tudta kivonni magát Seyda hatása alól, Taironról és Davrelről már nem is beszélve. Canderous itt saját magát is szép csöndesen odabiggyesztette a sor végére…

Azért az is igaz, hogy Seyda szeszélye egyáltalán nem tesz rosszat a birodalomnak!

És Larsen még valamit nyilvánvalóvá tett. Hogy Canderous öregszik. Legalábbis, ami a harcot illeti. Lassulnak a reflexei. Lehet, hogy Calborn ezzel már régebb óta tisztában van, ezért ajánlotta föl neki a harctól való visszavonulás lehetőségét, anélkül, hogy megsértené, és azzal együtt, hogy harci tapasztalataira változatlanul igényt tartott…

Mandalore figyelmesen hallgatta Hadiárját, közbevetett megjegyezéssel nem szakította félbe. Akárhogy értékelte is magában az akciót, elégedettnek látszott. Az, hogy kiderült, Nihilus az egyesített flotta minden erőfeszítése ellenére életben maradt, és még annyit se tudnak róla, hol bujkál egyáltalán, nem vont le a tett végrehajtásának nagyszerűségéből, mert a Ravager flottájának minden hajója megsemmisült!

A Baziliszkuszok ismét fényesen vizsgáztak, egyetlen harci droid sem veszett oda, de még maradandó kárt sem szevedett.

A mandalóriai flotta egy Serennel-fregattot és egy Stengel-korvettet veszített, valamint Saborra könnyűfelderítő Spellingjei közül hármat. A köztársasági flotta több veszteséget könyvelhetett el, Dodonna admirális mégsem látszott elkeseredettnek, hiszen olyan ellenségtől szabadulhatott meg újdonsült szövetségese haderejétől támogatva, mellyel egyedül nem boldogult volna.

Ő sem volt maradéktalanul boldog, mikor megtudta, Nihilus mindannyiukat átverte, de annyi vigasza volt, hogy a sith nagyúr megint elölről kezdheti flottája újjászervezését.

- Azt azért remélem, hogy neki nincs szövetségese! - jegyezte meg.

- Van - hallotta a választ, amit nagyon nem akart hallani. A jedire pillantott:

- Mire alapozod?

A Kitaszított megvonta vállát:

- Semmire. De Seydának anyja is van!

- Igazad van - sóhajtott Sheruk. - Szerinted Nihilus Malachoron húzta meg magát?

- Lehet - ezzel a Kitaszított be is fejezte a véleménynyilvánítást.

Mandalore figyelmesen nézte a jedit, de bármit gondolt is, nem mondta ki. Figyelmét inkább Larsen kötötte le, aki mindamellett, hogy úgy viselkedett, mint aki kívül esett a világon, jóformán le sem vette tekintetét Seydáról. Mintha mondani akarna neki valamit, csak a szavakat keresi még hozzá. Astrila is érzékelte férje furcsa viselkedését, látszott, hogy zavarban is van miatta, de elkapva Calborn figyelmeztető pillantását, nem tette szóvá. De hogy fájt neki, Calborn biztos volt benne.

Larsen ott halt volna meg a Ravager fedélzetén, hisz mandalóriai orvostudomány nem lévén, nem tudták volna életben tartani, a Kitaszított azonban visszahozta az agyhalálból, de Calborn meg mert volna esküdni arra, hogy a jedi nem magától tette ezt, hanem valamiképp Seyda befolyásolta, hogy ezt a döntést meghozza. Ahogy a harcosokat is meggyógyította. Egyszerűen nem vallott a Kitaszítottra, hogy magától jótékonykodjon!

De hogy Larsen erre hogy jött rá… talán a kóma ideje alatt kapcsolódott össze Seyda tudatával, ahogy Seyda Eshokkal is kapcsolatot teremtett, talán… de Mandalore nem találgatott tovább. Seyda úgyis fog beszélni róla. Mandalore nem érzett féltékenységet az alvezér furcsa viselkedése miatt. Már Helsán is látta, hogy Larsen mennyire a szívén viseli Seyda sorsát, mennyire félti őt már kislányként is három éven keresztül, és ez a furcsa kötelék megerősödött köztük, mikor Larsen Seyda testőrkapitánya lett. Calborn fejében sokszor megfordult ugyan a gondolat, hogy Larsen beleszeretett Seydába, és valamilyen szinten Seyda is vonzódik hozzá, Mandalore azonban nem félt attól, hogy érzelmi közellétük egyszer majd testi kapcsolatban fog kiteljesedni. Mindkettejükben megbízott. Ennek a furcsa viselkedésnek is van magyarázata. De nem most van itt az ideje, hogy erről faggatózzon.

Seyda hallgatag volt és nagyon szomorú. A könnye is kicsurrant, mikor a harcosokról hallott, akik nem tértek vissza, pedig nem ismerte őket személyesen. Mandalore gyengéden szorította meg asszonya kezét:

- Kicsi Seydám, a köztársaság szövetsége nélkül sokkal több harcosunkat veszítettük volna el! - mondta vígasztalón. - És tudom, mi erre a válaszod, de meg kell értened, nem miattad léptünk háborúba! Nihilus évek óta terrorizálta a köztársaságot és minket, jelentős károkat okozott, hol itt-hol ott csapott le, de nyíltan sosem vállalta a harcot. Te most csak ürügyet szolgáltattál neki, hogy támadjon.

Seyda válaszul a nyugtató szavakra, arcához simította Calborn kezét, majd nehézkesen megpróbált talpra állni, hálás de fáradt mosollyal fogadva azonnal mozduló testőrei segítségét:

- Bocsássatok meg! - mondta. - De pihenni szeretnék.

A társaság aggódva nézte. Mandalore maga is elkísérte őket. Érezte, hogy Seyda végig rátámaszkodik és nagyon lassan, nagyon bizonytalanul mozog. Calborn egyre inkább aggódott asszonyáért, látva, mennyire megviseli sokszoros terhe hordása, és kezdett attól tartani, hogy a kis jövevények korábban fognak megérkezni.

- Rosszul vagy?

- Csak fáradt vagyok. Aludni szeretnék. Bocsáss meg, mert tudom, hogy udvariatlanság volt tőlem, hogy otthagytam őket… illett volna ott maradni…

- Nem kell ezzel foglalkoznod. Tudják, miről van szó és senki nem tart udvariatlannak. Akarod, hogy vigyelek? Úgy könnyebb lesz, jó?

- Nem, köszönöm, jobb így. És már eddig is túlságosan elhagytam magamat… nem fogok tudni mozogni, ha megint egyedül leszek… - sóhajtott. - Csak velük ne legyen baj…egészséges babákat szeretnék adni neked…azért a szerelemért cserébe, amit te adtál nekem… - Mandalore az arcához hajolt és megcsókolta a könnyben úszó sötét szemeket:

- Annyira az életem része lettél, hogy minden gondolatomban, minden mozdulatomban jelen vagy! Nem lesz baj, se velük, se veled! De hogy te is, én is nyugodtabbak legyünk, idehivatom a Palota szülésznőjét, az majd segíteni fog neked. Szeretném, ha beszélgetne veled a szülésről és megnézné, miért annyira elevenek a babáink! No, itt vagyunk. Most feküdj le szépen! Így! Davrel. - fordult a testőrhadnagyhoz. - Küldj el egy gárdistát Luráért. Ők tudják, hol lakik. Nekem még vissza kell térnem a társasághoz. Amint lehet, itt vagyok.

- Igen, Mandalore - Davrel kisietett a folyosóra, és elkapott egy gárdistát, Lura után tudakozódva.

Mandalore távozása után pár perccel középkorú asszony érkezett Seyda hálószobájába. A testőrök a parancs értelmében nem csukhatták be az ajtót, csak ha Calborn is bent volt, így bár nem láttak be, de hallották a szülésznő hangos, szigorú szavait.

Lura az ágyhoz lépett és felhajtotta a takarót:

- Azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy vizsgáljalak meg, úgyhogy mutasd magad! Kemény a hasad. És nem kicsik a gyerekeid, ezt már meg lehet állapítani. Korábban fog megindulni a szülés, mint kellene, és már most figyelmeztetlek arra, hogy nem leszek kíváncsi se a sikítozásodra se a nyafogásodra. A hisztizés nem méltó Mandalore asszonyához! Biztos, hogy nem maradsz meg, de bírd ki addig, amíg mind meglesznek! Ne okozz csalódást a Mandalore-nak, mert elég nagy becsben tartott eddig! Nem lesz olyan kellemes a szülés, mint amikor lefekszel Mandalore-ral. Nagyon fog fájni, és neked majd háromszor kell a fájdalmat elviselned! Te csak azért vagy, hogy Mandalore utódjait világra hozd, hálából ennyit megtehetsz neki, mert eléggé elkényeztetett téged. Ha meghalsz, Mandalore nem fog bánkódni utánad, csak a gyerekei legyenek meg! Senki nem tudja, miért esett beléd ennyire, pedig tőled különb, és főleg tisztavérű mandalóriai nőket is megkaphatott volna. Jól mondta Derilah, hogy valami jedi bűbájt használtál, amivel ennyire magadhoz láncoltad őt...

Közben átlátszó gumikesztyűt húzott és nekifogott a vizsgálatnak. Durva mozdulatától az eddig mukkanni sem merő, reszkető Seyda halkan nyöszörögni kezdett fájdalmában.

- Azt mondtam, csönd legyen! - szólt rá azonnal az asszony. - Lazítsd el magad! Ha nem lazítasz, már a vizsgálat is fájni fog, de ha ezt se bírod ki, mi lesz, ha a szülésre kerül a sor hamarosan? Nem kellett volna Mandalore alá feküdnöd, akkor most nem volna semmi bajod…

- Lura!! - szólalt meg egy vészjósló hang az ajtóból. - Hagyd el ezt a szobát, de most azonnal!

A szülésznő meglepetten fordult meg:

- Nem hiszem, hogy okod lenne a felelősségrevonásra! Csak azt teszem, amiért iderendeltél! Megvizsgálom! Ez a nő gyenge, nem lesz elég ereje, készülj úgy, hogy másikat kell keresned! A segítségemmel talán az utódjaid életben maradnak, de ő meg fog halni…

- Még egy szó, Lura, és egész Telrevanról kitiltalak!!

A szülésznő e szavak hallatán felháborodott:

- Nem akárkivel beszélsz ám, Mandalore, nem bánhatsz így velem, az anyád legjobb barátnője voltam! Add meg a tiszteletet…

- _**Tiszteletet**_? _**Neked**_?! Az egész birodalomban nem lesz helyed, ha most azonnal nem takarodsz innen! És ha Seydával most valamit tettél, nem fogod túlélni, megígérem! Ettől a perctől őrök állnak az ajtód előtt, hogy szem előtt legyél, amíg a gyerekeim meg nem születnek! _**Egészségesen**_! És imádkozz istenedhez, ha hiszel egyáltalán valakiben, hogy Seyda is életben maradjon, mert akkor _**csak**_ száműzlek Telrevanról! De ha bármelyikükkel baj lesz, halál vár rád és én magam leszek a hóhérod!

A szülésznő most már hang nélkül osont ki. Calborn szemvillanására négy telrevani őrharcos fogta közre azonnal.

- Zárjátok rá az ajtót! - szólt utánuk Mandalore. - És ha valaki ki meri engedni, az vele megy majd a száműzetésbe vagy a halálba! Davrel, keríttesd elő Blessel gárdakapitányt! - Calborn az ágyhoz ment, betakarta Seydát, leült mellé és megsimogatta a könnyben ázó arcocskát. Seyda erőtlen kísérletet tett, hogy felüljön. Calborn gyengéden segített neki. Seyda hozzábújt, amennyire domború hasa engedte. Még mindig remegett. Calborn szelíden ringatta:

- Davrel rohant utánam fölháborodva, hogy milyen alpári módon beszél veled Lura! A végét már én is hallottam. Nem akartam hinni a fülemnek, hogy ebben a Palotában valaki így mer beszélni az én édes Calorámmal!

- Calborn, most már fáj! - suttogta Seyda, és az ajkába harapott. - Megijedtem attól, amit Lura mondott, talán azért görcsölök jobban, és fájt, amit csinált! Azt mondta, a szülés még jobban fog majd fájni... Calborn, ha meghalok, ne haragudj rám… én igazán igyekeztem. Pedig még szerettem volna veled élni… csak még egy kicsit… hallgatni, hogyan dobog a szíved, hozzád bújni, és látni a szemed ragyogását, miután boldog voltál velem, és azt is szerettem volna látni, hogyan örülsz majd a babáknak, hogyan dajkálod őket… Calborn, ha én, ha én már nem leszek, a babákról talán… legalább néha, eszedbe jutok majd, ugye… akkor is, ha egy új Calora bújik majd a karodba…

- Ugye, most már befejezted? - hajolt Mandalore az arcához és megcsókolta. Seyda halkan sírdogált, míg átfonta a nyakát.

- Mandalore! - lépett a szobába a gárdakapitány. Calborn feltekintett:

- Blessel, hol van Salina? Tudsz valamit róla?

- Igen, Mandalore, Derilah elzavarta a Palotából. Még évekkel ezelőtt.

- Elzavarta? Miért?

- Bocsáss meg, Mandalore, erről nem sokat tudok mondani, de te elég sokat voltál távol a Palotától és hát… - pillanatra elhallgatott, majd hirtelen elszánással folytatta. - Szóval Derilah mindenkitől igyekezett megszabadulni, akik közel voltak a szívedhez, mint Salina is. A saját híveit kezdte összegyűjteni maga köré. Csak a Karendhor gárdistákkal nem boldogult. A testőrségből is csak Azilort sikerült a maga oldalára állítania. Salina is hűséges volt hozzád, ezért mennie kellett. Derilah megszabadult tőle… senki nem gondolta, hogy egyszer majd keresni fogod őt… És bár nem kérdezted azóta, de az eligazítás után, amit a nagy gyakorlópályán tartottál, senki nem hagyta el a Palotát! Ez gondolom, tudod, mit jelent! Hogy a Karendhor gárda és Telrevan őrharcosai egytől-egyig melletted vannak. Senki nem élt az engedélyeddel, hogy ha nem ért egyet a változtatásaiddal, elmehet!

- Jól van, Blessel, sokkal tartozom neked, és a Karendhor gárdának, mert hűségesen kitartottatok mellettem, és én nem szoktam az ilyet elfelejteni. Néhány napon belül, ha a vendégek elmentek, beszélni fogok veletek erről. Most segíts nekem!

- Bármiben, Mandalore!

- Tudod, hol lehet megtalálni Salinát?

- Többé-kevésbé pontosak az információim. Egy viskóban éldegél a városban, és gondolom, ugyanazt csinálja a civilek közt, amit itt a Palotában is csinált…

- Blessel, végy magad mellé két gárdistát, keressétek meg Salinát! Kérjétek meg a nevemben, hogy jöjjön vissza! Hozzátok el minden holmijával együtt! Egy órán belül! Meg tudjátok oldani?

- Mindent meg fogunk tenni, Mandalore!

- Köszönöm, főkapitány.

- Főkapitány? - fordult vissza meglepetten Blessel.

- Igen, főkapitány. Úgy érzed, nem érdemelted meg az előléptetést?

- Köszönöm, Mandalore, az életem a tiéd!

- Már sokszor bizonyítottad ezt, Blessel! Kérlek, siess vissza Salinával! Davrel! - szólt ki a folyosóra. - Gyere be! Látom, váltás előtt álltok, mert a délutános Teregril már itt van. Jöjjön ő is!

A két testőrhadnagy minden mozdulatában a fegyelem mellett jelen volt a mélységes tisztelet. Úgy léptek be minden alkalommal Seyda hálószobájába, mintha szentély küszöbét lépnék át. Helsai társaik ugyanígy viselkedtek. Ez nem Larsen hatása volt, mert a tiszteletet nem lehet kikövetelni. Seyda maga vívta ki Helsán az őrharcosok elismerését, Calborn már akkor is látta ezt, azért döntött úgy, hogy onnan hoz testőrséget asszonyának. Ami azt illeti, ez alapján Helsa mind a nyolcszáz őrharcosát elhozhatta volna!

- Teregril, az én testőrhadnagyaim közül melyik van itt?

- Lantisol még, Ceregil már.

- Akkor ők is jöjjenek be!

- Igen. Mandalore.

A négy helsai hadnagy máris ott állt uralkodója előtt.

Seyda lassan kezdett megnyugodni. Az őrharcosok közelléte növelte biztonságérzetét:

- Davrel, köszönöm - mondta szégyenkezve. A fiatal testőrhadnagy szeme úrnőjére villant:

- Ha egy férfi beszélt volna így veled, az első mondatnál azonnal meghal! De Lurát nem mertem még elküldeni sem, mert a tudására szükséged van! Örülök, hogy Mandalore-t mégsem tudta sarokba szorítani!

Mandalore szórakozottan játszott hozzábújó asszonya sötét fürtjeivel:

- Hadnagy urak, azért hívtalak ide benneteket, hogy kezdjetek gondolkozni azon, melyiktek vállalja majd a kisbabák testőrségének vezetését. Mind a háromra nagyon kell vigyázni, mert nem tudni, melyikük lesz a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy engem kövessen a Mandalore trónján!

A négy hadnagy megilletődve álldogált. Mandalore elmosolyodott:

- Bizony gondolkodnotok kell rajta, hiszen más felelősség három csöppségre vigyázni, mint szépséges úrnőtöket óvni, vagy uralkodótokat kísérgetni! Beszéljétek meg egymás között, akár Sergerék bevonásával. Nem szólok bele, csak azt akarom, hogy helsai _**testőrkapitány **_legyen. Ne nézzetek ilyen meglepetten! Igen, kapitányi rangot kaptok valamennyien, kapitányi fizetéssel és elismeréssel együtt! Amit ti végigcsináltatok már Seyda mellett, mióta eljöttünk Helsáról, azzal rég kivívtátok elismerésemet! Nem tudtátok, mekkora ellenállás fogadja jedi úrnőtök érkezését! Nem is baj, hogy nem tudtátok! Csak rátok bízhattam Seydát, és ti megálltátok a helyeteket! Még anyámmal szemben is, aki azt gondolta, az ő hatalmával senki nem mer szembeszállni... Elismerésemet, hálámat és elégedettségemet csak azzal tudom kimutatni, hogy olyan magas rangra emellek benneteket, és akkora hatalmat adok a kezetekbe, amely _**benneteket is véd**_! Amit ti csináltok, az már politika, nem pusztán testőrharcosi feladat! Büszke vagyok rátok!

- Mandalore, megtaláltuk Salinát! - jelentkezett a Karendhor gárda új főkapitánya.

- Gyors voltál, Blessel! Köszönöm.

- Szép tőled, hogy eszedbe jutottam, fiam! - lépett be egy mandalóriai mércével is már idősnek számító, mégis mozgékony, magas, sovány asszony. A Palota ízléséhez képest túlságosan szegényes, de tiszta ruhában volt.

Calborn ellágyuló hangján hallatszott, mennyire elérzékenyült, de csak akkor tudott volna elébe menni, ha erővel fejti le magáról Seyda két karját, amit nem akart megtenni, érezve, mennyire megfeszül a fiatalasszony teste a feltámadó rémülettől az idegen nő láttán:

- Bocsánatodat kérem, Salina, nem tudtam, mennyire eldurvultak idehaza a dolgok!

- Hát persze, fiam, értelek! Nem is feltételeztem rólad, hogy tudomásod van minderről és hagyod! Nagyot változott volna akkor az a kisfiú, akit valamikor annyira szerettem! No mondd, miért van szükséged egy öregasszonyra?

- Nézd, Salina, ő az én édes kicsi kis Seydám. Rád akarom bízni!

- Kisfiam, énrám csak azoknak a nőknek van szüksége, akik gyermekáldás elé néznek!

- Hát éppen azért bízom rád!

Salina közelebb jött:

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ez a gyönyörű kis hajasbaba a kedvesed? Azt se tudtad megvárni, hogy felnőjön?

Seyda megrémült az asszony erős hangjától, és egészen belebújt Calbornba, aki csak mosolygott az öregasszony szavain:

- Ez a gyönyörű kis hajasbaba az úrnőd, Salina! És már tizenhét éves!

- Örülök, hogy tisztelted őt annyira, hogy ne csak a kedvesed legyen, hanem az asszonyoddá is tetted! Tehát ő az új Calora. De akkor is, nagyon fiatal még! Csak egy kérdést engedj meg, fiam, azután ha úgy látod jónak, rendelkezésedre állok! A Palotának Derilah barátnője a szülésznője. Vele is megbeszélted a dolgot? Nem fog megsértődni? Ahhoz fáradt vagyok már, hogy vele is vitába bonyolódjak. Elég volt akkor, amikor el kellett mennem…

- Ne tarts Lurától, Salina! Te leszel a Palota szülésznője és a te feladatoddá teszem azt is, hogy tudásodat átadva új szülésznőket kiképezz! Akikben te megbízol, azokban én is meg fogok bízni! És megköszönöm, hogy te is hűséges maradtál hozzám. Teljes bizalommal helyezem a kezedbe asszonyom és gyermekeim életét!

- Megtisztelsz vele, fiam, bocsánat, Mandalore…

- Én jobban szeretném, ha ezután is fiadnak szólítanál, ahogyan valamikor megszoktam tőled. Te igazán anyaként szerettél engem, Salina. Az helyett, akit anyámnak neveztek…

Az asszony hirtelen odalépett hozzá, két tenyerébe fogta Calborn arcát, és megcsókolta a homlokát, majd az arcát is mindkét oldalról:

- Téged nem volt nehéz szeretni… és látom, az asszonykád sincs ezzel másképp. No, egy kicsit még pátyolgathatjátok őt, amíg a fürdőszobában összekészülök.

Seyda szemében még akkor is félelem világolt, mikor Salina visszatért a fürdőből és rászólt a testőrökre:

- No, fiaim, hess kifelé! Nektek most semmi keresnivalótok itt a kislány szobájában! Te is menj, Calborn fiam! Neked könnyebb dolgod volt, mikor beletetted asszonykádba a babát, az én dolgom nehezebb lesz, mikor kiszedem belőle. Ne félj tőlem, pici lányom, az öreg Salina soha nem bántott senkit! Ő segítette világra az uradat is! No, engedd szépen, hogy Calborn kimenjen!

Seyda csak nézett rá tágra nyílt szemmel, és még jobban kapaszkodott Mandalore-ba.

- Ne haragudj rá, Salina! - mondta végül az uralkodó, magához ölelve remegő kis asszonyát. - Lura nagyon megrémítette és fájdalmat okozott neki.

- Fiam, nekem muszáj megvizsgálnom, de nem akarom, hogy az ijedtségtől görcsöt kapjon. Látom a szemén, hogy most hiába beszélek hozzá, nem érti meg. Maradj inkább bent, hogy a jelenléted megnyugtassa! Mindenesetre a véleményemet meg fogom mondani Lurának! No, te kis hajasbaba, akkor Calborn is itt marad melletted, jó lesz? Én pedig meg szeretném nézni a babádat, hogy tudjam, mikor kell majd kifelé tessékelni. Megengeded, hogy megnézzem? - Seyda bólintott, de minden erejével továbbra is kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott Calbornba. A szülésznő most sem fért hozzá, ezért óvatos mozdulattal előbb a hasához nyúlt:

- Nagyon kemény a pocakod, kicsi babám, gondolom, fáj, azért vagy ennyire megijedve, de Salina szépen kisimogatja belőle azt a csúnya görcsöt, jó? No csak… - mondta hirtelen meglepetten. - Fiam, tudod te, hogy az asszonykád ikreket vár?

- Tudom. Azért féltem őt annyira. És Lura ahelyett, hogy segített volna, teljesen megvadította Seydát.

- No nézd csak, nem is kettő, hanem három fejecskét érzek! Hát te aztán biztosra mentél, fiam! Kicsi babám, joggal várhatod el, hogy az urad a tenyerén hordozzon! Amekkora erő van benne, meg is tudja tenni! Derék, jó fiú ám az én kis Calbornom, és ha most nézed, milyen ijesztően hatalmas és erős, el se tudod képzelni, milyen aranyos kisfiú volt! Nagy, súlyos és hosszú baba volt, széles vállakkal. Neked könnyebb lesz egy kicsit a dolgod, mert ahol ikrek születnek, azok többen vannak ugyan, de kisebb a testük és a súlyuk, így könnyebb világra hozni őket. Elfáradsz majd biztos, de Salina végig melletted lesz, és ha valamelyik kis lurkó lustálkodik, Salina majd megmozgatja őkelmét! Ha kijöttek, majd ráérnek lustálkodni az alvókosárkájukban!

Miközben beszélt, sikerült annyira elvonnia Seyda figyelmét, hogy az lassanként elengedte Calbornt, csak a kezét fogta rendületlenül, de végre megengedte, hogy az öregasszony lefektesse. Salina egyre beszélt, miközben tiszta kesztyűt húzva óvatosan nekifogott a vizsgálatnak.

- És azon gondolkodtál már, hogy mi lesz a nevük?

Seyda most először szólalt meg, annyira lenyűgözte az asszony jóindulata, mind pozitívabb kisugárzása, bőbeszédűsége és kedves becézgetései:

- Lura azt mondta, hogy rám csak addig van szüksége Calbornnak, amíg a babák meglesznek, aztán én úgyis meghalok… és akkor… már nevet se tudok adni nekik…

- Buta nő az a Lura és rosszindulatú! Az asszonyoknak igenis ugyanannyi joga van ahhoz, hogy a gyermeküknek nevet adjanak, mint a férjüknek! Nálatok meg három baba is lesz egyszerre! Az egyiknek te adsz nevet, a másiknak Calborn, a harmadiknak a nevén meg megosztoztok, jó? A neve első felét te adod, a másik felét pedig Calborn teszi hozzá. Ugyanúgy, ahogy a babákat is ketten raktátok össze, igaz? És olyan neveket kell választani, amihez, ha fiúk lesznek, jól illik a Telrevan név, és persze a Mandalore cím. Ahogy Calbornéhoz is. Ugye, milyen jól hangzik együtt: Calborn cal Telrevan, a Mandalore. Ilyen karakteres néven kell majd törnötök a fejeteket!

- Igen, Calbornnak nagyon szép neve van! - bólogatott Seyda, és megrándult, megérezve Salina ujjait a testében. A szülésznő azonban ekkorra már tudta, amit tudni akart és visszavonult:

- Amíg beszélgettünk, megnéztem, mit csinálnak a babáitok - mondta. - Rendesen viháncolnak! Most megint megsimogatom a pocakodat, hogy a görcsök oldódjanak, azután pihenni hagylak, jó?

- Jó - Seyda gyorsan Mandalore-ra nézett, mert csupán a látványától is megnyugodott, és mivel foghatta a kezét is, biztonságban érezte magát. Azután megint Salinára pillantott:

- Neked akkora hatalmad van, hogy még Calborn is szót fogad neked? - kérdezte.

Salina csak mosolygott:

- Hát én pedig úgy látom, Calborn egyedül csak neked fogad szót, kicsi babám, te vagy ennek a birodalomnak az ura és úrnője egy személyben, és én nem is csodálkozom rajta! Tudod, milyen nagyon szép vagy? Hát Mandalore nem is volna férfi, ha nem bűvölted volna meg már csupán a látványoddal is, arról meg ne is beszéljünk, ami kettőtök közt zajlik éjszakánként! És ha meglesznek a babáitok, el se tudod képzelni, mekkora hatalmad lesz!

- Így van - bólintott Mandalore. - Igaza van Salinának! De neki is óriási hatalma van! Nagyon nagy a tudása abban, hogyan kell bánni a gyermekekkel. Abban ő parancsol, nem én, ugyanúgy, ahogyan Helsán is Xarga parancsolt, nem Sylas. Mivel a felelősség az övéké, a hatalmat is az ő kezükbe kell adni. Salinának is, Xargának is!

Salina szomorkásan mosolygott:

- Sajnos, kicsi babám, ezt a te uradon kívül nem sokan gondolják így! No, jobban érzed magad?

Seyda bólintott, mert a görcsök oldódtak. Salina valóban csodát művelt vele, és miután végzett, megigazította rajta a hálóinget, és itatott vele egy pohár leyant, amibe előtte kevés sárgás színű port kevert. Betakargatta úrnőjét, majd megsimogatta az arcát, megcsókolta homlokát, aztán visszament a fürdőszobába.

Mikor végzett, ahogy számított is rá, Seyda már aludt, még álmában is Calborn kezét szorítva. Mandalore felállt, óvatosan kiszabadította kezét asszonyáéból, kinyitotta az ajtót, és előreengedte Salinát a folyosóra, aki ekkor szólalt csak meg. Nem zavarta, hogy az őrharcosok minden szavát hallani fogják. A Palotában minden lakó élete az őrharcosok állandó jelenléte mellett zajlott, bárhova mentek volna, az őrgárda egyszerűen nem maradhatott el mellőlük.

- Fiam, ez a kislány talán két-három hétig marad csak egyben, de ez a legrosszabb időszak lenne a babák számára, ha a fájások megkezdődnének. Rendelj melléje személyzetet vagy őrizd te magad, csak szolgáljátok ki, hogy ne járkáljon! Akármilyen trükkel megpróbálkozhatsz, csak tartsd az ágyban Seydát, de persze nem úgy gondoltam, hogy te is melléje fekszel! Gondolom, hogy nem tudsz ellenállni ennek a gyönyörűséges kis teremtésnek, de már nem tanácsos közeledned hozzá. Megindíthatod vele a szülést. Szüksége van rád, de csak a jelenlétedre, nem az ölelésedre. Még legalább öt hét lenne hátra, de örüljünk, ha kettő vagy három hétig vissza tudjuk tartani a szülést. Ismerek egy-két gyógynövényt, aminek a főzete használ, azt majd csinálok neki. Egyébként jól feltételezem, hogy ez a kislány nemrég még azzal se volt tisztában, hogy a férfi és a nő nemcsak az elnevezésében különbözik egymástól?

- Igen, jól feltételezed.

- Csak azért kérdeztem, mert úgy kell vele bánni, ahogyan egy gyermekkel bánnak. Ő maga is csak egy baba. Egy szépséges hajasbaba. Bátor voltál fiam, hogy gyermekeket mertél rábízni! Különben kíváncsivá tettél. Ki ez a szépséges kislány? Az az egy biztos, hogy nem mandalóriai nők nevelték…

- Nem bizony. Hanem jedik.

- Jedik? Hát a jedik még egymás kezét se fogják meg, és tiltják is a szerelmet, hát hogy tudott a legnagyobb ellenségük, a Mandalóriai Birodalom uralkodója rávenni egy jedi kislányt, hogy jöjjön hozzá feleségül és gyereket szüljön neki?

- Tartottam tőle, hogy ezt a kérdést fölteszed, de nem fogok titkolózni előtted! Seyda kislányként került Helsára. A köztársasági hajót, amin utazott, a Ravager lelőtte. Seyda Nihilus és Treya lánya. És Revan testvérhúga.

Mielőtt Salina reagálhatott volna, Ceregil, Mandalore frissen kinevezett testőrkapitánya váratlanul megszólalt:

- Seyda soha nem volt ellenségünk! Köztünk élt Helsán, tanult Xarga, Saborra, Geren és Zuka keze alatt. Mesterfelderítő és mesterszintű kardforgató. Sylas a lányává fogadta, Mandalore az asszonyává emelte. Több köze nincs a jedikhez, mint, hogy megtanították az Erő használatára, de ő megtagadta jedi létét, hogy ne hozzon bajt Telrevanra. Ne ítélkezz fölötte, míg meg nem ismered őt!

Salina pillanatokig hallgatott, majd megcsóválta fejét:

- Eléggé sikerült meglepnetek, de ha most azt hiszed, fiam, hogy elítéllek téged, hogy ezt a kislányt választottad asszonyodul, akkor szomorú vagyok, hogy félreismertél! Mindenesetre a jedi múlt és a harcos képzés mindenre megadta nekem a választ. Ez a kislány annyira odavan érted, hogy dőreség lenne feltételezni, veszélyt jelenthet rád, mert esetleg összeesküvők küldték az elpusztításodra. Ő van veszélyben és te hoztad rá a veszélyt! Életveszélyt, fiam. Nemcsak a fölfogása, de a testalkata és a kora is alkalmatlan még a szülésre. Az, hogy harcban edződött, a segítségére lesz. De ez akkor is hármas terhesség… Lura még alaposan meg is tépázta az önmagába vetett hitét és gyanítom, hogy nem is ő volt az első. Ha nem mondogatod neki te is naponta akárhányszor, hogy végig tudja csinálni, akkor fel fogja adni. Csak olyanokat eressz a közelébe, akik jó hatással vannak rá. Mint ez a fiatal helsai őrharcos, aki az előbb a védelmére kelt!

Két kezébe vette uralkodója arcát és a szemébe nézett:

- Akármilyen gyűlölet vezette is Lurát, egy dologban nem hazudott. Sajnos, ennek a kislánynak még annyi esélye sincs, hogy túlélje a szülést, mint amennyi Lynnarnak volt. Nincs meg benne a mandalóriai nők szívóssága. Talán mindhárom gyermekedet lesz még ereje világra hozni, mielőtt… _**elmenne**_… mert kötelességének érzi, de csak miattad. Hogy örülj nekik, de az ő életben maradása egészen bizonytalan. Ezt nem fogom neki megmondani, mert akkor valóban fel fogja adni. Neked azonban tudnod kell róla, hogy… ne érjen váratlanul…

Calborn elnézett valamerre, az őrharcosok is hallgattak, de uruk néma kétségbeesése rájuk is átragadt. Salina most a két tenyerébe fogta Mandalore kezét:

- Ez a kicsi lány odavan érted. Ha eljön majd az ideje, valahogy meg kellene oldanod, hogy ott legyél mellette! Akkor a te kedvedért _**talán**_ hajlandó lesz a saját életéért is harcolni, nemcsak a kicsikért. De én se foglak cserbenhagyni téged! Tudod, talán még _**egy**_ szülészasszonynak se adatott meg, hogy két nemzedék Mandalore-t segítsen erre a világra! Most meg ráadásul három baba készülődik egyszerre!


	25. 24 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 24

A kis jedi úrnő 24. rész

Halk hang hallatszott a szobából. Calborn azonnal bent termett. Salina visszatartotta Teregrilt és Ceregilt, akik utána akartak rohanni:

- Hagyjátok most őket, fiaim! Akkor van szüksége rátok az úrnőtöknek, amikor Calborn nincs itt. Látom, az a meseszép kicsi lány nemcsak az uralkodótok szívét hódította meg. Ha ennyien aggódnak érte, talán több esélye van, mert a jedik fokozottan érzékenyebben reagálnak mások érzelmeire. Nem fogja úgy érezni, hogy magára maradt a mindent elborító fájdalommal. Örülök, hogy ilyen őrharcosok vannak körülötte. Az uralkodóban tudatosítani fogom, hogy ha Seyda mégis túléli, azt nagyrészt nektek köszönje, mert ti sokszoroztátok meg a kislány erejét és a hitét, hogy végig tudja csinálni…

Mandalore visszatért, és mintha egy kicsit bizakodóbbnak látszott volna:

- Elaludt - mondta a várakozó, aggódó tekintetek láttán. - Salina, hatalmas győzelmet arattunk a Ravager flotta fölött a köztársasággal szövetségben, és a győzelmi lakomán szeretném, ha te is ott lennél. De addig szeretném megmutatni a szobádat. Közel lesz, és a te ízlésed szerint rendeztetem be. Minden felszerelésednek lesz helye és a babák is ott laknak az első időben…

- Komolyan mondod, fiam? - ragyogott föl Salina arca. - Velem lakhatnak a gyerekeid?

- Igen, a te felügyeleted alatt. És Seyda tőled fogja majd megtanulni, hogyan kell anyaként bánni a gyermekeinkkel. Még a velem való együttélést is csak tanulja. Messze van attól, hogy a gyerekekkel foglalkozzon.

- Nono, fiam, vigyázz, hogyan beszélsz róla! Attól, hogy ennyire ártatlan a gondolkodásmódja, nem jelenti azt, hogy buta vagy visszamaradott lenne. Nem kapott nőnek való nevelést, és túlságosan fiatal, de ez még segíti is, hogy a gyermekeitekhez érzelmi és értelmi szinten közelebb kerüljön, mert ő maga is gyerek még, hiába bizonygatod itt nekem az ellenkezőjét, a látásommal még nincs baj! Valószínűleg könnyebben fog kontaktust teremteni a kicsikéitekkel, mint te, aki nagyon komoly, tekintélyes és méltóságteljes vagy!

- Nem, Salina, szó sincs arról, hogy én lebecsülném őt. De eddig csak azt sulykolták a fejébe, hogy ő csak azért fontos, hogy az új Mandalore-nak életet adjon. Azt akarom, hogy tudja, ő saját magáért fontos nekem! Eleget tett a birodalom jogos igényének, de ezután önmaga örömére, szabadon is szerethessen engem!

Salina megsimogatta Mandalore arcát:

- Ez a viselkedés nem őseid felfogását tükrözi. Ha már az asszonyoddal is így bánsz, fiam, ez a birodalom csak jó irányba fejlődhet tovább! Azt már láttam, hogy a testőrségét remekül válogattad össze, de ennek a kis teremtésnek nők társaságára is szüksége lenne. Vannak barátnői?

- Most már igen. Astrila, Lylthia és Canderous felesége...

- Canderousnak felesége van? Ugyan ki tudta ennyire megszédíteni azt a férfinak álcázott harci Baziliszkuszt?

Mandalore megeresztett egy mosolyt, látva, mennyire lelombozódott az idős asszony:

- Nem látom, hogy el lennél ragadtatva tőle, Salina. Pedig mindig örültél, ha kiderült egy harcosról, hogy egyéb képességei mellett még érzelmei is vannak!

- Ez igaz, de Canderousnak volt egy elbűvölő, csöndes kis kedvese, aki már tizenkét éve hűséges hozzá, erre ez a feneette csélcsap Ordo vezér többéves kalandozás után hazaállít egy csinos kis pofikával…

- Nem, Salina, tévedsz! Ne bántsd Canderoust, mert az ő elbűvölő, hűséges kis kedvese ezt a kalandozást is megbocsátotta neki, és kész megosztani életét törvényes keretek közt Canderousszal.

Az öreg szülészasszony arca felderült:

- Hát Larinnát vette feleségül? Már évekkel ezelőtt megtehette volna! Végre megkomolyodott!

- Bizony megkomolyodott. Ő a legtapasztaltabb vezér valamennyiünk közül, mióta megjárta a Csillagkohót is. Most már nem engedem rohangálni, megkötöttem a Hadiár rangjával. Sokat kell tanulnom tőle. Most már megülhet az otthonában Larinna mellett, akit szintén beajánlok hozzád.

- Ó, annak a drága, türelmes kis asszonykának végre lehet gyermeke? Hát megengedi végre neki az a dörmögő harci droid?

- Igen, Salina. Canderous nagyon sokat változott. És szükséges is, hogy az új Karendhor gárda nemzedékében végre Canderous kiváló harcos vére is megjelenjen! Ők is itt laknak a közelben. Derilah lakosztályait átalakíttattam. Neked is ott lesz pompás kis otthonod!

- Jedi lányt tettél Caloráddá, másik klánból hoztál testőrséget, aztán meg századok óta nem volt már Hadiárunk, és szövetség a köztársasággal… szóval ettől félt az anyád. A változásoktól, amiknek az előszelét meglebbentetted előtte. Látom, most már nyílt háborúvá fajult köztetek az eddigi véleménykülönbség. Soha nem tudott befolyásolni téged a legegyszerűbb dolgokban sem, gondolom, ennek a bájos kis jedi teremtésnek sem örül túlzottan. Fél, hogy elveszed tőle a hatalmat. Nem szívesen találkoznék vele, kérlek, hogy minél messzebb szállásolj el tőle!

- Derilah… - Calborn hangja pillanatra megcsuklott. - …ő már nincs…

- Meghalt?

- Igen. Starvilleren. Most menjünk! Mondtam, a lakomán várnak. Csak Seyda, majd Lura miatt hagytam ott őket.

- Ahogy kívánod, fiam. De nekem már nincsenek társaságba illő ruháim…

- Majd lesznek. Gyere! Szobalányt kapsz, és azoknak is itt fogok otthont biztosítani, akiket kiválasztasz, hogy tanuljanak tőled. Legyenek állandóan a közeledben, és a gyerekeink közelében. Majd testőrség vigyáz rátok. Nézd, Salina, ezt a lakosztályt szánom az otthonodul!

Mandalore maga nyitott ajtót egykori dajkájának, aki benézett, és megcsóválta fejét:

- Nagyon szép, fiam, nagyon szép, de öreg Salinádnak ez túlságosan nagy. Nekem csak egy ágy kell, ahova ledőlök, ha elfáradtam, de sok munkám lesz, nemigen lesz időm lustálkodni. Nagy és különlegesen szép feladatot bíztál rám. Mondjuk ez a sarok itt elég az ágynak, a többi részét meg a gyerekeidnek rendezzük be… már ha nem gondoltad meg magad.

- Nem gondoltam meg magam - mosolygott Calborn. - Soha semmiben nem voltam biztosabb, mint hogy a te kezedben lesznek legmegfelelőbb helyen! Most öltözz át, kérlek! Hozatok neked ruhákat és küldök szobalányt is, hogy segítsen átöltözni. Starren kapitány gondoskodik a biztonságodról. A gárdistái elkísérnek a tanácsterembe. Sokaknak fog örömet okozni a megjelenésed.

- Kisfiam, én már rég elszoktam a Palota népétől, és nem számítottam soha Derilah barátnői közé, és tudod, aki nem volt bevágódva anyádnál, az mehetett világgá. Úgy igazán talán most is csak te örülsz nekem…

- És ha így is lenne, az neked kevés? Mandalória legfőbb uralkodója igyekszik téged kiengesztelni olyan bűnökért, amiket nem ő követett el, és te ezt keveselled?

- Ó, fiam, dehogy kevesellem! Én már annak is örülök, hogy annak ez egykori, csupa szeretet kisfiúnak a közelében lehetek! A fiaid se lesznek rosszabbak, ha a te kiváló egyéniségedet öröklik, de azt se bánom, ha Seydára hasonlítanak, mert az a tüneményes kislány nagyon érti a módját, hogyan kell behálózni ezt a vén Salinát! Beleszerettem az asszonykádba, fiam, bizony, beleszerettem abba a bűbájos hajasbabába…

- Hát… nem te vagy az egyetlen! - mosolyodott el Mandalore.

- Gondolom, fiam, hogy téged se a lelkivilága érdekelt, azért van most szükséged rám.

- Salina, Salina, most is ugyanúgy tudsz csípni a nyelveddel, mint annak idején. De Seydával óvatosan bánj! Visszafogott és szégyenlős nő, és ez így nagyon megfelel nekem! Mennem kell! Telor, keresd meg Starren kapitányt! Seydánál leszek, ott várom meg. Ceregil, addig két őrharcost állíts ide Salina szobája elé!

- Igen, Mandalore.

Calborn visszaindult Seyda szobája felé, útközben betért a szobalányok szállására, és rendelkezett, hogy Salina számára vigyenek ruhákat, egyúttal állandó szolgálatra egy lányt oda is rendelt:

- Amit pedig most mondok, mindenkire vonatkozik! Derilahról és Luráról csak akkor beszéljetek neki, ha ő kérdez róluk! Tisztelettel bánjatok vele, mert aki egyetlen szóval is meg meri bántani Salinát, azonnal takarodik a Palotából, értettétek?

- Igen, Mandalore - mondták egyszerre a lányok. Lenia, aki Seyda mellett szokott szolgálatot teljesíteni, hirtelen előlépett:

- Mandalore - mondta nyugodt hangon. A személyzet nem élt terror alatt a Palotában, Calborn közvetlenebb volt, mint ősei, neki mindenki elmondhatta bátran a problémáját.

- Igen, Lenia, hallgatlak! - fordult vissza az ajtóból az uralkodó.

- Beszélni szeretnék veled, Mandalore. Négyszemközt. Nagyon, nagyon fontos…

Calborn pillanatokig habozott. Sejtette, hogy Lenia nem fizetésemelést akar kérni, mert a többi lány is furcsán nézett rá, tehát nem közös kívánságuknak tesz eleget kérésével. De bármit akart is, Mandalore nem ért rá, mert várták. Starren gárdakapitány Seyda szobájánál, a vendégek pedig a tanácsteremben.

- Hát ez egyelőre nem megy, Lenia! Sajnálom. Még a holnap is bizonytalan a vendégek miatt… de ma éjfél után, ha a vendégek már aludni térnek, és Seydával sincs baj, tudok időt szakítani rá, hogy meghallgassalak. Megfelel?

- Igen. Köszönöm, Mandalore!

- Nincs mit. Ha éjfél körül még fönt vagy, gyere a tanácsteremhez! Más is jöhet, akinek még van problémája! - pillantott a többiekre, majd hátat fordított, és nagy léptekkel ment vissza Seyda szobájához. Starren türelmesen várta.

- Köszönöm, Mandalore! - fogadta uralkodóját, és nem sikerült elrejtenie örömét hadnagyból kapitánnyá való előléptetése miatt.

- Megérdemelted, kapitány! A gárdistáid közül is jó néhányan ki lesznek emelve. Eléggé elhanyagoltalak eddig benneteket, mégis hűséggel szolgáltatok!

- Örömmel tettük, uralkodóm!

- Jólesik ezt hallani. Kapitány, Salina ismét itt lakik köztünk a Palotában. Gondoskodj a védelméről, legkevesebb négy gárdista vigyázzon rá éjjel-nappal, mert sajnos, Derilah sok ellenséget tenyésztett ki, és nemcsak Salina ellen! Aki Seydára és Salinára nézve veszélyt jelenthet, az, bármilyen fontos beosztásban van is, számomra csak ellenség!

- A Karendhor gárda és a telrevani őrharcosgárda hűséges hozzád, Mandalore!

- Tudom, Starren, Blessel már beszámolt róla. De a nők… több kellemetlen meglepetés ért! Kénytelen leszek minden civillel személyesen elbeszélgetni, hogy annak alapján eldönthessem, itt maradhat-e a Palotában. Értetted a parancsom lényegét?

- Igen, Mandalore! A gyermekeid születése sincs biztosítva, ha nem vigyázunk Salinára! És azt is tudom - mosolyodott el -, hogy többet törődött veled annak idején, mint Derilah, pedig csupán a dajkád volt…

- Igen, Starren, ezen nincs mit szépíteni, ezt az egész Palota tudta, csak épp az anyám nem vett róla tudomást, apámat pedig nem zavarta, hisz ő sose volt a gyengédség híve!

- Tudjuk, Calborn, és mindannyian örülünk, hogy más vagy, mint apád volt, és a Caloránk sem olyan, mint Derilah volt! De most, ha nincs más utasításod, megyek, hogy teljesítsem a parancsodat.

Calborn belépett asszonya szobájába, hogy megnézze, mit csinál.

Seyda aludt, mélyen aludt, pedig a vékony takarón keresztül Mandalore látta, hogyan hancúroznak a kis Mandalore-ok anyjuk testében. Calborn a gyönyörű asszony és az apró viháncolók láttán alig bírta megállni, hogy ne simogassa meg őket, de nem akarta felébreszteni Seydát. Rövid tusa után megbeszélte magával, hogy most a vendégek közt a helye, a Calorának pedig pihennie kell, amire mostanában igen ritkán volt alkalma, mert a mozgolódó kis vacakok nem hagyták rendesen aludni, azért volt állandóan fáradt.

Gondolatban azért megsimogatta asszonyát és gyermekeit, majd erővel szakítva el magát a látványuktól, elszántan megfordult és elhagyta a szobát. A tanácsterem felé haladtában azért eszébe villant, vajon miért van fölötte Seydának ekkora hatalma. Calborn nem emlékezett arra, hogy Lynnar látványa ennyire felkavarta volna. Lynnar szép, nemesi származású, és mindig elegáns volt. Odaadó szerelemmel szerette férjét, de tudatosan viselte rangját, büszke úrnő volt, és ezt mindenkivel éreztette is. Calbornt ez nem zavarta akkoriban, hisz ez a büszkeség a Palota minden lakóját áthatotta. Calborn különben is el volt foglalva azzal, hogy megbirkózzon a mérhetetlen feladathalmazzal, ami apja halála után a nyakába szakadt. Csak aludni tért esténként a szobájába, és még akkor is a gazdasági problémákon gyötrődött.

Lynnar járt át akkoriban az ő szobájába, pedig sokszor nem bánta volna ha egyedül alhatna. Utólag, különösen Lynnar halála után, szégyellte magát azért, hogy nem igényelte többször felesége társaságát, nem ment vele sétálni, jóformán nem is vitte sehova, pedig asszonya igazi társasági lény volt.

Calborn magában érvként azt hozta föl, hogy azóta jobban tudja azokat a gazdasági dolgokat, melyek Lynnarral való házassága idején olyan nagy gondot és fejtörést okoztak neki, tehát most sokkal nyugodtabban tudja átadni magát a vágynak, de ha magába nézett, őszintén be kellett vallania, hogy ez csak önámítás.

Mert Seyda az első pillanatban már kislányként is sokkal jobban felkavarta az ösztöneit, mint amire Lynnar valaha is képes lehetett, és ehhez semmi köze sem volt a testi kapcsolatnak, hiszen Seyda csak három év múlva lett az övé. Lehet, hogy a jedik valamilyen szinten mégis mágiát használnak, hogy ez a kislány egész Helsát a hatalma alá hajtotta, anélkül, hogy tudatában lett volna?

Mandalore megrázta fejét, és sietve elterelte gondolatait asszonyáról, mert érezte, nem sok választja el attól, hogy hátat fordítson minden kötelezettségének, és azonnal visszamenjen hozzá. Lefeküdjön mellé, hozzábújjon, hogy érezze bőre és haja illatát, és érezze forró testében elevenen ficánkoló kisfiait.

A tanácsteremben jó hangulat uralkodott, de Mandalore azonnal észrevette, hogy Larsen és Astrila helye üres. Kérdő pillantására Larinna válaszolt:

- Astrila napok óta nem érezte jól magát. És nagyon aggódott Larsenért, különösen, mikor megtudta, hogy a Kitaszított gyakorlatilag a halálból hozta vissza a férjét. Astrila egy kicsit… úgy tűnik, kiborult, és Larsen hazakísérte. Elnézésedet kérik. És Seyda hogy érzi magát?

- Alszik. Salinának végre sikerült elaltatnia.

A Palotabeliek egyszerre kapták föl a fejüket, de még a tanácsterem közelben álló őrharcosai is.

- Salina… visszajött?! - kérdezte óvatosan Larinna.

- Hogy meglepődtetek rajta! - jegyezte meg Calborn. - Én eddig azt sem tudtam, hogy elment! És szégyellem, hogy nem akadt senki, aki megvédte volna Lurától!

Az igézően szép Lylthia uralkodójára emelte ragyogó kék szemét:

- Meg kell értened, Calborn, Lurára szükség van, a munkája miatt és Lura az édesanyád barátnője volt…

Mandalore homloka elborult, amikor fővezére kedvesére nézett:

- Megértem, Lylthia - mondta szelíden. - Te viszont azt értsd meg, ha te várnál gyermeket, és veled beszélne úgy Lura, ahogy Seydával beszélt, Sherukot se érdekelné, hogy Lura kinek a barátnője, többé a közeledbe sem engedné, már ha nem végezne vele azonnal első dühében! Tudod, szégyen, ha egy nő, aki jól tudja, mit jelent gyermeket szülni, úgy vadítja meg a szülés előtt álló fiatal nőt, aki ráadásul az úrnője is, hogy még az őrharcosok is felháborodnak szavai hallatán.

- Szóval Lura helyett hívtad vissza Salinát - összegezte Larinna.

- Igen. És már beajánlottalak hozzá. Nagyon örült a hírnek, de majd személyesen is üdvözöl benneteket. Hamarosan itt lesz.

- Én örülök neki - mondta szelíd mosolyával Larinna. - Legendákat meséltek arról, milyen jól értette a dolgát. Az asszonyoknak nagyon sokat segített, a gyerekek meg imádták őt. Ahogyan te is, Calborn…

- Igen, így igaz. Ezért bíztam rá Seydát és a fiaimat. Már itt is van!

Mandalore felállt, és maga vezette az asztalához a gárdisták kíséretében érkező idős asszonyt. A Palotabeliek őszinte örömmel és tisztelettel fogadták, hisz nem kellett már tartaniuk sem Derilah, sem Lura bosszújától.

Salinát meglepte a meleg fogadtatás, és hamarosan már otthonosan érezte magát a társaságban. Végighallgatta a beszámolókat, mi történt, mióta Derilah kiüldözte őt a Palotából évekkel ezelőtt, majd megdícsérte Canderoust régóta esedékes döntéséért, és figyelme ezzel Larinnára terelődött. Larinna és Lylthia ezután Seydáról faggatta, majd Astrilára terelődött a szó.

Mandalore látva, hogy a nőket mennyire lefoglalta Salina érkezése, közelebb húzódott Hadiárjához:

- Canderous, céloztál rá, hogy Larsen talált valamit a Ravageren. Most már beszélhetnénk róla!

A Hadiár pillantást vetett Carthra és az admirálisra. A két köztársasági hadvezető összenézett:

- Ha zavarunk, visszavonulunk - mondta Carth és fölemelkedett. Forn követte példáját.

Canderous habozva pillantott hol rájuk, hol uralkodójára. Calborn intett a köztársaságiaknak, üljenek vissza.

- A győzelem közös volt, Carth! Bármit talált Larsen, meg fogjuk osztani veletek! Beszélj, Hadiár!

Canderous mély levegőt vett:

- A Ravager egyik raktára dugig volt _**koltó**_val…

- Koltóval? - ütötte föl fejét Sheruk. - Az számunkra értéktelen! Arra mi sosem tartottunk igényt!

- Eddig - mondta Mandalore. - De Canderoussal már beszélgettünk néhány dologról. Például arról, hogy meg akarom honosítani a gyógyászatot, elsősorban asszonyaink védelmében. Ne rázd a fejed, Sheruk, a te Lylthiád is ki van szolgáltatva a betegségeknek és fertőzéseknek! Te a beültetéseddel védve vagy, de a kedvesed teljesen védtelen. Forn, Carth, tudom, hogy a köztársaságotok már az ellenünk vívott háborúban is használt koltót, ahogy a sithek is. Ti már jobban tudjátok, ez mekkora érték. A rakomány fele a tiétek!

- Köszönjük, Mandalore! - hajtott fejet az admirálisnő. - Valóban nagylelkű uralkodó vagy!

- Egyúttal tanácsot is kérek tőletek - folytatta Calborn. - Hogyan kell használni, mert mint Sheruk említette, mi sosem éltünk ezzel a szerrel. És ha megtanulunk bánni vele, föl akarom venni a kapcsolatot Manaannal, mert eddigi ismereteink szerint a koltó csupán ott található.

- Hát nem biztos, hogy a Selkathok ugrálni fognak az örömtől, ha mi is színre lépünk! - jegyezte meg Canderous. - Épp elég bajuk van azzal, hogy a sitheket és a köztársaságiakat távol tartsák egymástól, a többi idegen faj jelenlétéről nem is beszélve. Ha mandalóriai vevők is megjelennek…

Mandalore egy mozdulatot tett:

- A koltó csak akkor képvisel értéket, ha van rá kereslet! A Selkathoknak ezért minden vevőre szükségük van, ha az becsületesen fizet. Mi sosem álltunk harcban velük, a köztásasággal jelenleg jó a kapcsolatunk, a sithek pedig a manaani béketörvény miatt ugyanúgy nem támadhatnak ránk Mannaanon, mint mi őrájuk! Nem látok kizáró okot arra, hogy elkezdjük a kereskedést a Selkathokkal!

- Viszonylag jó kapcsolatunk van a Selkathokkal - jegyezte meg Dodonna admirálisnő. - Annyira legalábbis igen, hogy segítsünk nektek a kereskedés elindításában. És még nem is fontos kredittel fizetnetek, mert az egész Manaan bolygó vízi világ. Semmit nem tud megtermelni, így örömmel beleegyezik a cserekereskedelembe!

- Köszönettel veszünk minden segítséget - bólintott Mandalore. - És van még egy dolog, szintén az orvostudománnyal függ össze. Tudjátok, hogy nincsenek orvosaink, mert elődeim felfogása ezt fölöslegesnek ítélte. De én gyökerestől fogom kiirtani népem tudatából ezt a felfogást, melyet a gőg diktált! Minden fajnak szüksége van a fennmaradáshoz bizonyos fokú természetes regenerációs képességre, és ha ezt mesterséges módon fokozni lehet, akkor azt a lehetőséget nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni! Tudnátok olyan lehetőséget ajánlani, hogy orvosokat képezhessünk ki szakembereitek segítségével?

- Ez nem hadászat, Mandalore, ez nem a mi területünk! De a diplomáciai összekötőnkön, Parandin szenátoron keresztül tolmácsoljuk kérésedet a szenátusnak!

- Ígéretes a hozzállásotok, admirális! Köszönöm.

- Úgy gondolom, Mandalore, ez szövetségünknek is előnyére válik. Az elején sajnos így is voltak kisebb _**döccenők**_, hogy így fogalmazzak.

- Döccenők? Mire gondolsz, Forn?

- Azokra a köztársasági utasokra és a hajó személyzetére…

Sheruk érdeklődve emelte föl fejét:

- Nocsak! Még mindig itt tartotok?! Pedig Helsán úgy láttam, már Carth is torkig van velük. Csak néhány órát töltött a társaságukban, és már az is megviselte. Képzeljétek akkor szegény Sergert, Teregrilt és Tairont, akik nap mint nap jóformán össze voltak zárva velük!

- Igen, igazad van, Sheruk - sóhajtott Carth. - Nem tudom, milyen módszerrel lehetett volna leszerelni azt a begőzölt navigátort…

- Azt mondod, a navigátort? És mit szóltál volna a pilótához, hogy arról a bizonyos Blank kapitányról már ne is beszéljünk, akinek a halálhíre annyira megviselte kapcsolatfelvevőtöket…

Az admirálisnő tiltakozón emelte föl kezét és megrázta fejét:

- Ne gondoljátok, hogy Blank kapitány gonosz ember volt!

- Á, ilyen meg se fordult a fejünkben! - mondta a fővezér maró gúnnyal. - Csak jó lenne, ha megvárnád, míg Seyda jobban lesz, és őt kezdenéd erről faggatni!

- Igen, bizonyára igazatok van, Sheruk - visszakozott az admirálisnő. - De azt azért engedjétek meg, hogy védelmembe vegyem. Az a Blank kapitány, akit én személyesen ismertem, a flotta egyik kiválósága volt.

- Már megbocsáss, Forn, de ha valaki a te kapitányod stílusában viselkedne a flottánkban, hát én páros lábbal rúgnám ki az űrbe!

- És igazad lenne, Sheruk, de azt értsd meg, hogy Blank kapitányt csak a kábítószer befolyásolta, nem az volt az igazi énje!

- És te ezt most a védelmére hozod fel? - szólt közbe Mandalore mély, döbbent hangja. - Ahelyett, hogy megszigorítottátok volna az alkalmassági vizsgálatokat, hogy ilyen többé elő ne forduljon?!

Az admirálisnő meglepetten nézett rá:

- Nem értem, hogy nektek miért okoz ez gondot? A kapitányt te magad büntetted meg, a ti flottátokban pedig nincs ilyen, mert nem ismeritek az ajzó-és kábítószereket. Azt sem tudjátok, ahogy mi sem, hogy voltaképp mit szedett a kapitány.

- Elképzelésünk azért van róla. Sőt, hogy pontos legyek, még mintánk is van belőle, vagy ahhoz hasonlóból…

Mandalore szavai mélységes megdöbbenést keltettek.

- Te most miről beszélsz? - akadt ki teljesen Canderous. Carth sem volt magánál:

- Amikor az orvosunk a Helsa bázison kért tőletek vegyelemzésre, azt mondtátok, nincs!

Mandalore nem jött zavarba:

- Az orvosotok abból a szerből kért, amit a kapitány szedett. Abból nem állt rendelkezésünkre semmi, mert amikor ezt szóba hoztuk, a kapitány sokáig tagadta, hogy egyáltalán ilyesmivel él. Mi nem találtunk nála semmit. Végül hónapokkal később a társai fedezték föl, hol tárolta végig, de a szerből akkorra már semmi se volt, és a kapitány akkorra már a szer segítsége nélkül is folyamatosan dühöngött, mint az orvosotoktól később megtudtuk, az elvonási tünetek miatt.

- Miért kezdtetek egyáltalán gyanakodni ilyesmire? - kérdezte Forn admirálisnő.

Mandalore elgondolkodva nézett rá:

- Engedd meg, hogy erre kérdéssel válaszoljak! Ti honnan tudjátok, hogy valaki a köztársaságban, nemtől és foglalkozástól függetlenül ajzó-vagy kábítószerrel él?

- A viselkedésén látszik. Eleinte persze még nem, csak ahogy a szer átveszi fölötte az uralmat, olyan viselkedésformákat tapasztalunk, ami veszélyhelyzetet is teremthet. Baleset-és életveszélyt.

- Műszerrel is ki tudjátok ezt mutatni?

- Nem. A viselkedés megváltozását bármilyen stresszhelyzet is okozhatja. Nem kell hozzá szer. A vérvizsgálatok tetmészetesen ki tudják mutatni a szer jelenlétét, de nem tudok róla, hogy létezne olyan finom műszer, a mivel ugyanezt meg lehet tenni.

- Hát pedig mi rendelkezünk egy ilyen finom műszerrel!

- Több, mint kíváncsivá teszel, Mandalore!

- Sőt, ti is rendelkeztek vele. Csak nem tudtok róla.

Most már mindenki döbbenten nézte az uralkodót, aki kényelmesen hátradőlt székén:

- Öt nappal azután, hogy a hajójuk lezuhant, volt egy kis időm, hogy elvigyem Seydát, és vásároljak neki olyan dolgokat, amiket a bázison nem tudtunk neki biztosítani. A kislány boldog volt, hogy hajózni megyünk…

- Csavarogni! - derült föl Sheruk arca. - Így fogalmazott. Emlékszem arra a napra! Nagyon boldog volt a kislány. Így újságolta nekem, hogy csavarogni megy Calbornnal. Még meg is jegyeztem neki, nagyon el van máris kényeztetve, hogy a vezér kísérgeti.

- Igen, azt mondtam neki, hogy csavargunk - hagyta rá Mandalore. - Szóval fölmentünk a hajóra, és Seyda annyira önfeledt és boldog volt, hogy jólesett még látni is, mennyire jól érzi magát köztünk. Gerennel azonnal a mandalóriai történelmet boncolgatták, amikor pedig a kísérő húsz őrharcos is megjelent, a kislánnyal végképp nem lehetett bírni. Azonnal a kardok és a páncélok kerültek terítékre, a kislányt csak azzal tudtam végül kedvenc témájától elcsalogatni, hogy a startra készülünk, amivel neki, mivel felderítőnek tanul, tisztában kell lennie. Odajött hát Zukához és hozzám. Bemutattam Berednek, a pilótánknak, és abban a pillanatban az addigi boldog kislányból egy szívszorítóan rémült és kétségbeesett Seyda lett. Kimenekült a pilótafülkéből, és ha az őrharcosok meg nem akadályozzák, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, Seyda úgy rohant volna világgá, hogy többé meg nem találtuk volna a vadonban!

- De hát mi történt vele? - hajolt előre Forn. Carth tekintete is várakozóan függött Mandalore-on. Canderous is érdeklődve figyelt, mert erről ő sem tudott.

- Hogy mi történt vele? Bebújt egy sarokba, és könyörgött Arionnak és Tagrennek, akik testőrei voltak az első napokban, hogy zavarják ki a pilótát a fülkéből, mert ő sehova nem megy vele. Mert Berednek olyan a kisugárzása, mint a kapitánynak volt, akitől ő annyira iszonyodott és rettegett...

- Azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy megérezte a pilótán, hogy kábítószert szed?

- Igen, Carth, Seyda jedi énje azonnal megérezte a szer jelenlétét. Amikor először látott minket, az ellenségeit, ahogy tanították neki, tehát mikor körülvettük őt a vadonban, még csak meg sem ijedt. Ennek a szernek a kisugárzása pedig öt nappal később teljesen megvadította. Azt mondta, hogy ilyet nem érez az őrharcosokon, csak a kapitányon érezte, és most a pilótán. Miután Beredet eltávolítottuk a hajóról, Arionnak és Tagrennek sikerült kicsalogatniuk Seydát a sarokból, és végre meg tudták nyugtatni. Tegyétek próbára a ti jedijeiteket, ők vajon megérzik-e, ha valaki kábítószerrel él? Ezért mondtam, hogy nektek is van ilyen finom műszeretek.

- De végül honnan tudod, hogy tényleg kábítószeres volt a pilóta?

- Kivallattam, még a hajó fülkéjében. A többi kérdésre pedig Sylas jóval keményebb módszereinek köszönhetően volt kénytelen választ adni. Ahogy gyanítottam is, köztársasági csempészekkel állt kapcsolatban. Rejtekhelyüket is elárulta, látta pusztulásukat is, mielőtt eltűnt a cannokok gyomrában.

- A cannokok… gyomrában? - nyelt nagyot Carth. - Úgy érted, megkínoztátok az információért, azután még oda is vetettétek őt a ragadozóknak?

Mandalore hideg tekintettel mérte végig:

- Mandalória a harcosok birodalma és több ezer éve áll! A fegyelem az első számú követelmény, ez tartja össze! A harcosaink erősek, csak fegyelemmel, de ésszerű keretek között lehet megfékezni őket! A kemény törvények, állandó edzések, az állandó egyéniségfejlesztő továbbképzések teszik lehetővé hogy féken tartsuk az erejüket. Ha jól építetted föl a rendszert, a többiekénél jóval magasabb erkölcsi szinten lévő, különleges, hatásos harci technikára kiképzett őrharcosaidra bátran rábízhatod magadat, akik nem félnek tőled, mert nem is ez a cél, de elismernek és tisztelnek. Persze, csak ha te is megtartod a törvényt, melynek betartását tőlük megköveteled. És akkor már rájuk bízhatod alacsonyabb morális szinten lévő harcosaid megfékezését is. Bered tudatosan veszélyeztette uralkodója életét, amikor egy számunkra ismeretlen szerhez fordult titokban, sőt azt az ellenséggel való kapcsolatfelvétel során szerezte, pedig ha a vezéreihez fordul, és őszintén elmondja, hogy képtelen tovább csinálni munkáját, több lehetőség is rendelkezésére állt volna, kevésbé idegfeszítő munkaterület, ahol kiválóan megállhatta volna a helyét és nem lett volna szüksége semmiféle őrjítő szerre. Képzeljétek el, ha a birodalom alapját adó hihetetlenül erős és sokoldalúan képzett elit őrharcosi egységek közt megjelenik a kábítószer! Ki lenne képes megfékezni őket? A birodalom rövidesen széthullana! Ezért a legegyszerűbbnek tűnő hazugságért is halál jár, hisz bizonyára nem ártalmatlan dolog a birodalom biztonsága számára, ami egy harcost vagy őrharcost hazugságra kényszerít, akár kábítószer van a háttérben, akár más! Viszont a becsületüket is kötelességünk ugyanilyen szigorral megvédeni a rágalmazástól és kiállni értük. Csak így működhet a birodalom rendje!

Carthnak hirtelen melege lett:

- Te tényleg megölted volna Florát, ha nem vallotta volna be, saját társai kényszerítették, hogy hazudjon az őrharcosaidról?

- Igen, megtettem volna, ha rákényszerít a szembesítésre. Biztos voltam benne, hogy hazudik! Még ha nem is adtam volna határozott parancsba, akkor sem nyúltak volna ahhoz a szegény lányhoz. A maximálisan nőpárti Serger lett volna az utolsó, akiről elhiszem, hogy visszaél egy nő védtelenségével és kiszolgáltatottságával! De Teregrilről és Taironról is hasonlóan jó véleménnyel vagyok. Ők hárman közönséges harcosokat is vissza tudtak volna tartani szükség esetén, de nekik olyan hozzájuk hasonlóan magas erkölcsi érzékkel bíró őrharcosok voltak a társaik, mint az én Ceregil kapitányom, itt mellettem. Őrharcosnak lenni olyan kiemelt rang, amit egyikük se kockáztat. Az én parancsom már csak ráadás volt, amit nem szegtek volna meg akkor sem, ha a ti Florátok a Galaxis legeszményibb, legszebb, és legéteribb teremtése, nem pedig annak a tizenegy visszataszító féregnek az agyongyötört rongya.

- Megbocsáss, Mandalore, de amiről beszélsz, az nem egészen így terjedt el a köztársaságban - jegyezte meg Dodonna admirális. - A túlélő foglyok rossz hírét keltették Helsának.

Sheruk és Canderous szemrehányóan méregette Carthtot. Calborn csak futó pillantást vetett rá:

- Nem is feltételeztem mást - mondta. - Nem állt szándékunkban végezni velük, csak kint hagytuk volna őket a vadonban. De annak az aggódó kicsi lánynak, a könyörgésének nem tudtunk ellenállni. Rettegett, iszonyodott tőlük, ennek ellenére sem akarta a halálukat. Ezért kellett magunkkal vinnünk, és elviselnünk őket. Azt kell, hogy mondjam, Seyda egymaga képes volt az ő negatív viselkedésüket ellensúlyozni. Boldog volt, hálás, igyekvő és szorgalmas, az ő kedvéért tűrtük meg azt az ocsmány bandát.

- Florával mi van? Jól érzi magát köztetek? Nem bánta meg a döntését? - kérdezte hirtelen Forn.

Mandalore válaszhoz készülődött, de Carth váratlanul megelőzte, szavait Fornhoz intézve:

- Beilleszkedett. Az ő döntése volt, hogy marad, tanúsíthatom! Az orvos halállal fenyegette, ha nem tér vissza a köztársaságba, mert itt nem tudják meggyógyítani, de Florát csak az érdekelte, hogy szabad lehessen. Azt mondta, itt nem bántották, bízik a mandalóriaiakban. Ha meghal, akkor is az ő döntése volt… hogy itt maradt…

Mandalore, Canderous és Sheruk nem igazították ki Carth-ot. Tudták, hogy Sylas beszámolt neki Flora öngyilkosságáról, ha ő most mégis úgy döntött, hogy valamiért eltitkolja ezt az admirálisnő előtt, ráhagyták. Ők nem hazudtak volna Fornnak, de Carth hazugságának súlya nem őket terhelte.

- Örülök ennek a jó hírnek - mondta az admirálisnő. - Be kell vallanom, Mandalore iménti szavai nyomasztóan hatottak rám, akkor is, ha igaza van, akkor is, ha az őrharcosait védte. De ez az egész kissé férficentrikusnak tűnik. Mintha ebben a birodalomban a nők csak megtűrt, alsóbbrendű személyek lennének…

- Pedig nem így van - mondta Calborn. - Való igaz, hogy a férfiak többen vannak, ennek sajnos biológiai okai vannak, de épp ezért a gyengébb nem tisztelete, és féltése jellemző a viselkedésünkre. Bátran megkérdezheted őket, hogyan bánunk velük.

Az admirális a beszélgető nőkre pillantott, akiket az újonnan érkezett Salina teljesen lefoglalt.

- Mrs.Winter miért nincs itt? - kérdezte váratlanul. - Már a múltkori alkalommal is hiányoltam a jelenlétét. Az elején még nagyon bizakodónak látszott, de az eltelt hónapok alatt mintha kissé… megfakult volna a lelkesedése.

- Igen, jól látod. Mikor beszélgetek vele, nekem is az az érzésem, bármit mond is, honvágya van. Nem tagadja, hogy mindene megvan itt, és kiszolgálják, hisz úgy tekintjük őt, mint a Calora édesanyját, de valami mégsincs rendben vele. Seydának is sokat mesélt a köztársasági életéről, illetve csakis arról. Annyit, hogy néha már az volt az érzésem, csalogatja magával Seydát a köztársaságba.

- És ha így lenne, te ezt nehezményeznéd, Mandalore?

- Nem, Forn. Ha beszélni akarsz Mrs.Winterrel, elvezetlek hozzá, és ha ő vissza akar térni veletek, nem állok az útjába. Talán eszébe jutnak a gyermekei, a régi otthoni környezet. De látom, tudom és érzem, hogy Seyda nem kívánkozik vissza. Nincsenek olyan kellemes emlékei a köztársaságról, és a jedikről, hogy elkívánkozzon tőlem, tőlünk. Amikor honvágya van, Helsára vágyódik, amit viszont tudok. Ezért ha megszületnek a gyerekeink, visszaviszem őt hosszabb időre Helsára, ahol megtanulta, hogy ő is értékes és fontos személyiség, elismerik, és nem tolják a háttérbe. Ott talán hamarabb fog felépülni a szülés után.

- Igen összetett egyéniség vagy, Mandalore - jegyezte meg az admirálisnő. - Amikor rendelkezel valamiről, csupa energia vagy, szinte pattog a hangod, pedig azt hiszem, rég kivívtad magadnak az uralkodói rangot, már a beiktatás előtt, nincs szükséged rá, hogy parancsolj! Senki nem mondana neked ellent. De mikor Seydáról és Seydával beszélsz… ez a szigor semmivé lesz…

- Csodálom, hogy ezt éppen egy nő teszi szóvá! Egyébként ha megfigyeled a vezéreimet, az őrharcosainkat, a harcosainkat, ugyanezt fogod tapasztalni, ha női társaságba kerülnek. Én is megkérdezhetem, vajon te otthon ugyanúgy parancsolgatsz a férjednek vagy a kedvesednek, mint ahogy a flottában irányítod az alád rendelt katonákat?

Az admirálisnő megrázta fejét:

- Megkérdezheted, de nem leszel tőle okosabb! Nekem ugyanis nincs férjem, se kedvesem. Nekem ezért csak egyetlen hangom van: amivel a flottában beszélek a katonáimmal.

- Akkor sajnálom azokat a férfiakat, akiket megfosztottál attól, hogy rendkívüli egyéniségedet közelebbről is megismerjék!

- Sajnos, Mandalore, nálunk a köztársaságban a férfiak nemigen szeretik a hozzám hasonló jellegű harcos nőket, különösen, ha az magas beosztásban van, ezért élek magányosan. Ezért ez nem volt kellemes utalás, vagy akárminek is szántad...

- Bóknak szántam, Forn! Őszinte bóknak, mert mi másképp gondolkodunk! - Calborn felállt és meghajolt az admirálisnő előtt, majd visszaült. - A bókom egy harcos tisztelgése a harcosnő előtt. Elismerjük flottavezetői képességeidet, akkor is, ha ellenünk vezetted néhány évvel ezelőtt azt a flottát. Reméljük, hogy szívesebben harcolsz most a mi oldalunkon, mint valaha ellenünk.

Az admirálisnő elgondolkodva nézett végig a telrevani vezérkaron, majd ismét megállapodott a vonzó külsejű, ifjú uralkodón:

- Igen, igazad van, szívesebben harcolok mellettetek, mint valaha ellenetek. Nagyon különös vagy, Mandalore, talán azért nem érzem benned még a volt ellenfelet sem. A bókod nagyon jólesett, és el is fogadom ugyanolyan tiszteletteljes köszönettel, amilyen tisztelettel beszéltél velem.

- És remélem, Forn, hamarosan megtalálod a párodat, aki, legyen bár katona vagy civil, ugyanúgy mer majd tisztelegni női lényed előtt is, ahogy harci képességeidet elismeri.

Mrs.Winter lassan kicsoszogott a folyosóra. A melléje rendelt két Karendhor gárdistát ez igencsak meglepte, mert már hetek óta alig mozdult ki a rájuk bízott idős asszony a szobájából. Mandalore parancsára egy szobalány hozta neki rendszeresen a kevés élelmet, amit Mrs.Winter gyomra még be tudott fogadni egyáltalán. Calborn sokszor fölkereste és látta, hogyan romlik az állapota. Már az is elfárasztotta, ha Seydához nagy néha átballagott. Calborn nem is erőltette, mert Seydának végre igazi barátnői voltak, akik biztosították a Calora számára legmegfelelőbb női társaságot.

Seyda tudta nélkülözni fogadott anyját, amit azonban Mandalore nem hálátlanságnak, hanem Seyda állapotának, a mind nehezebben viselt terhességnek tudott be. Mrs.Winter nem váltotta be a hozzá fűzött reményeket, ahogy a kezdeteknél Calborn számított rá, de eszébe sem jutott ezt szóvá tenni.

Egyrészt, mert Seydának abban a szörnyű emlékű három hétben valóban segítségére volt ez az idős asszony, másrészt pedig, mert Seydának imádott Calbornja mellett, szeretett őrharcosai közt és kedves, intelligens barátnői társaságában már nem volt szüksége a mindinkább visszahúzódó, pihenni vágyó idős asszonyra, aki már csak nagy néha bújt elő kényelmes szobájából.

A két gárdista azonnal odalépett hozzá:

- Az étkezőbe indul, Mrs.Winter? - kérdezte egyikük udvarisasan.

- Nem, Terol, ne foglalkozzatok velem. Biztos van jobb dolgotok is, mint engem kísérgetni.

- Igen, van. Hogy önt kísérgessük. - mondta a gárdista. Mrs.Winter akaratlanul elmosolyodott és megveregette a Karendhor gárdista páncélos karját:

- Jól van, fiam, akkor először szeretném megnézni az én kis Seydámat.

A gárdisták két oldalról támogatták az idős asszonyt, aki most érezte csak, mennyire legyengült:

- Hát, fiaim, szégyen, hogy már nem maradt bennem sok erő. Örülök, hogy velem jöttök. - vallotta be, míg rájuk támaszkodott.

A Calora testőrsége felfigyelt a közeledőkre:

- De rég láttuk, Mrs.Winter! - fogadta a helsai kapitány. - Hogy van?

- Nem jól, Teregril, nem jól. Ha belegondolok, mennyit dolgoztam valamikor odahaza, hogy a lányaimat egyedül fölneveljem, el se hiszem, hogy ez a legyengült, semmire se jó kenyérpusztító lett belőlem…

- Ne beszéljen így, Mrs.Winter. Most van itt az ideje, hogy végre pihenjen. Seydához jött?

- Igen, fiam. Valami furcsa érzés sürgetett, hogy eljöjjek. Látni szeretném, ha beengedtek hozzá.

- Az úrnő alszik, de megnézheti. Jöjjön. - Teregril gyengéden karon fogta Mrs. Wintert, engedve, hogy az rátámaszkodjon, és maga vezette be Mandalória legféltettebb, legjobban őrzött szobájába. Seyda mélyen aludt, pedig a pici Mandalore-ok változatlanul élénken hancúroztak a testében.

Mrs.Winter szemét elfutotta a könny:

- Szép kislány az úrnőd, Teregril, ugye milyen nagyon szép?

- Gyönyörű. - súgta szívből jövő áhítattal a testőrkapitány. Mrs.Winter csak szemével simogatta meg Seydát, nehogy érintésével felébressze, nézte egy ideig, majd nehézkesen megfordult. Teregril visszakísérte a folyosóra.

- Köszönöm, fiam, hogy engedted megnézni a kislányomat. Most még elballagok a konyhába…

- Ne fáradjon fölöslegesen, Mrs.Winter. Idehozatom a vacsoráját, ha kívánja…

- Ne, Teregril, köszönöm, de ha már kimozdultam, járkálok egy kicsit. Nincs miért sietnem. Odaérek, amikor odaérek.

- Kísérjük az étkezőbe? A többi vendég közé?

- Ne, fiam. Ők már túl lármásak nekem. Csak járok egyet, aztán visszamegyek pihenni.

- Ahogy gondolja, Mrs.Winter. - hagyta rá Teregril és nézte, hogyan kíséri el Seyda fogadott anyját a két gárdista.

A konyha a Palota külön szárnyában volt, számottevő személyzettel. Mrs.Winter egyszer járt csak itt Seydával és Mandalore-ral, amikor még ismerkedett a Palotával. Eleinte a tanácsteremben evett ő is, később a szobájába hozatták neki a kevéske ennivalót, ahogy egyre jobban fáradt és gyengült.

A két gárdista türelmesen vezetgette védencét a lassan elcsöndesedő Palota folyosóin. Két hosszú lépcsősor lefelé, melynek fordulójában az asszony megállt pihenni, és végre leértek a konyha szintjére. Végigmentek a rövid folyosón, melynek végében Terol kinyitotta az ajtót és előreengedte Mrs.Wintert.

A konyhában most is nagy volt a sürgés-forgás. Az ajtó mellett középkorú asszony mosogatott:

- Mit keres itt?! - förmedt Mrs.Winterre. - Senki nem léphet be ide, a személyzeten kívül!

Seyda anyja zavartan hátrált meg a rendreutasítás hallatán.

- Akkor most kivételt teszünk. - magasodott föl mellette Terol páncélos alakja.

A mosogató asszony visszafordult az edényekhez, mintha mi sem történt volna. A két Karendhor gárdista előtt azonnal szabaddá vált az út.

- Jaj, fiaim, szégyellem, hogy ilyen helyzetbe hoztalak benneteket. - szabadkozott Mrs.Winter.

- Ne törődjön velük. - mondta Terol. - Nézzen körül, mit szeretne vacsorázni, tegye a tányérjára, aztán megyünk.

Mrs.Winter a szekrény felé tartott, ahova a neki szánt ételeket bekészítették, mert erre a helyre még emlékezett. Ez a rendszer azokat a kiemelt személyeket érintette a Palotában, akik valami okból nem a tanácsteremben étkeztek, mint ahogy például az utóbbi időben Seyda és Mandalore sem. Nekik is volt ilyen szekrényük, névvel ellátva. A szobalányok ezekből a zárt szekrényekből tudták aztán elvinni az odakészített élelmet akkor is, ha már senki nem volt a konyhában.

A vezető szakács elmerült munkájában, de a főszakácsnő most vette csak észre az illetéktelen behatolást. A gárdistákat nem merte kioktatni, így legszolgálatkészebb mosolyával közeledett hozzájuk:

- Jaj, drága Mrs.Winter, hát hogy jutott eszébe ide lefáradni, hát van, aki kiszolgálja, nem? Még nincs összekészítve a vacsorája, de ha egy percet ad, mindjárt kész lesz, a folyosón megvárhatja, itt piszkos lesz a ruhája, meg ezek a vegyes ételszagok, még a végén rosszul lesz. Én meg máris nekifogok összekészíteni, jó? És kiadom magának a folyosóra.

- Jó, jó, köszönöm, nagyon kedves, akkor kint megvárjuk. És ha kérhetem, tegyen néhány gyümölcsöt is a tálcára. Odaadom Seydának, ha fölébred. - és Seyda anyja nehézkesen mozogva a folyosó felé fordult. A két gárdista ugyanolyan türelmesen kísérgette visszafelé is, mint idefelé jövet, és ahogy a szakácsnő a kezükbe nyomta a tálcát, a lépcső felé indultak.


	26. 25 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 25

A kis jedi úrnő 25. rész

A tanácsteremben a lakoma még javában tartott, de kint az udvaron is, ahol köztársasági katonák és mandalóriai harcosok vegyesen ültek az asztaloknál, meglepően nagy egyetértésben. A közös ellenséggel való leszámolás, úgy tűnt, elsimította eddigi ellentéteiket. Lelkesen idézték fel az űrcsata legnagyszerűbb pillanatait, ki hogyan élte meg, hol volt, mit csinált éppen. Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a köztársasági flotta inkább az űrben van otthon, míg a hatalmas erejű mandalóriaiak a szárazföldi csatákhoz vonzódnak jobban, ahol a közelharc élvez elsőbbséget.

Mandalore többször kinézett a győzelmet tárgyaló két seregre, de bármilyen nagy volt is az egyetértés köztük, az ital megbolygathatja az összhangot, így Calborn Karendhor gárdistákat és telrevani őrharcosokat rendelt az ünneplők asztalai köré, hogy a legkisebb összezördüléskor is azonnal közbelépjenek.

A tanácsteremben is jó hangulat uralkodott, az admirálisnő is remekül érezte magát egykori ellenfelei társaságában, de tudta, hogy ezt a barátságos közeledést a két nagyhatalom csupán Calborn Telrevannak köszönheti, aki megszállottan harcol a békéért, eddig sikeresen, mert máris 180 fokban fordult el ősei eddigi politikájától.

- Mandalore, muszáj, hogy most azonnal velem gyere… - suttogta hirtelen egy női hang Calborn mellett. Az felpillantott, de az asztalnál ülők is mind a fiatal nőre szegezték átható tekintetüket.

- Nem felejtettem el, mit ígértem neked, Lenia. - mondta Mandalore. - De várnod kell. Most még nem hagyhatom itt a vendégeket.

Canderous a homlokát ráncolta, Sheruk a pohara fölé hajolva rejtette el mosolyát, Carth döbbenten, az admirálisnő megrovóan pillantott a szobalányra majd az uralkodóra, Larinna csalódottnak látszott, Lylthia pedig úgy csodálkozott rá uralkodójára, mintha most látná először.

Az őrharcosok arcáról semmiféle érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni.

Salina viszont ki is nyilvánította rosszallását:

- Fiam, az igaz, hogy eltiltottalak Seydától, de hogy máris találkát adj ennek a türelmetlen kis…

- Ó, Salina, dehogyis!! - borult lángba Lenia arca. - Két órával ezelőtt kihallgatást kértem uramtól, mert meg kell osztanom vele egy gyanúmat. Nem mertem a társnőim előtt beszélni, mert nem tudom, kiben bízhatok, de történt közben valami… nemrég beszéltem Mrs.Winterrel... és ha igazam van, és Mandalore azonnal nem intézkedik, az én kis úrnőm… - és elsírta magát.

A konyhaajtó kinyílt és Mandalore lépett be. Testőrsége az ajtóban maradt.

- Ó, micsoda megtiszteltetés, Mandalore! - emelte föl fejét és hangját a vezető szakács. - Személyesen jöttél meglátogatni szegény robotoló cselédeidet?

- Szegény robotoló cselédek? - vonta föl szemöldökét Calborn. - Eddig úgy tudtam, nincs panaszotok a munkátokra, Lennel. De ha jobban tetszik, páncélt kaptok a kötényetek helyett, kardot a főzőkanál helyett és kimehettek a gyakorlópályára! Serger örülni fog az újoncoknak.

- Nem, nem, én nem úgy gondoltam… - a vezető szakács fehér arca ennél sápadtabb már nem is lehetett volna. - Miben lehetünk a szolgálatodra, Mandalore? Mi az óhajod?

- Semmi különös, Lennel. Én ott voltam a győzelmi lakomán, de Seyda korán visszavonult. Az ő vacsoráját szeretném elvinni.

- Igen, persze, máris adom. Már össze van készítve, itt van a szekrényében. Tessék, Mandalore.

- Köszönöm, Lennel. Nagyon finomnak látszik. Muszáj megkóstolnom. Hadd lám, miféle ínyencfalatokkal kedveskedtek az úrnőtöknek.

- U…uram! - sietett oda a főszakácsnő. - Neked is készítünk ugyanilyet, hát csak nem dézsmálod meg a Calora vacsoráját? Még rossz néven veheti…

Az étel fölé hajoló Calborn felpillantott és a tányér pereme fölött a főszakácsnőt nézte:

- Rendszerint ugyanabból a tányérból szoktunk enni, ezt te is tudod, Terke, hisz közös tányérban külditek föl mindkettőnk ételét, úgyhogy Seyda nem fogja rossz néven venni. De én rossz néven veszem, ha kioktatnak!

- Nem… nem, Mandalore… hogyan is mernélek kioktatni téged!

- Hát mit akartál? - hirtelen elmosolyodott. - Jól van, Terke, nincs baj, csak hosszú volt ez a nap. Tudod, mit? Igazad van, nem dézsmálom meg az úrnőd vacsoráját. De akkor ugyanilyet készíts nekem is, kérlek!

- Azonnal, uram! - perdült meg a terebélyes asszony, és tányérért indult. Mandalore kényelmes, nyugodt léptekkel sétált mögötte. Az őrharcosok mereven, rezzenéstelen arccal álltak az ajtóban.

A konyhában akkora feszültség volt, hogy Calborn érezte, egy szikrától berobbanna az egész helyiség. Amíg a főszakácsnő sürgölődött, Mandalore szórakozottan be-benézegetett a nevekkel ellátott fali szekrényekbe. Érezte, hogy minden mozdulatát éber szemek kísérik figyelemmel.

Mrs.Winter szekrényénél is megállt, benézett, benyúlt a felső polcra és levett egy felirat nélküli fűszeres dobozt.

- Alighanem ez lesz az a kellemes aromájú új fűszer, amit Seyda és Mrs.Winter dícsért. Lám, már kész is van a vacsorám! Terke, kérlek, ebből az új fűszerből is szórj rá nekem! Nem tudom, mi a neve, mert elfelejtettétek ráírni, de bizonyára ismeritek, hisz a használatos fűszerek közt van.

A főszakácsnő eddig is fehér arca annyira elhalványult, hogy félő volt, rosszul lesz:

- De uram… - dadogta. - Ez a fű… fűszer nem eh… hez az ételhez van…

- És az miért zavar téged, Terke? Én fogom megenni. Megszórom, így ni. A színe szokatlanabb mint amilyen fűszereket eddig használtatok, de fene bánja. Csak hatásos legyen! És ha már nem engedted, hogy az úrnőd vacsorájába beleegyek, akkor el se viszem a sajátomat! Itt megeszem.

- Uram… Mandalore… uram, ne edd meg…

- Ejnye, Terke. Az előbb Seyda vacsoráját sajnáltad tőlem, most meg már a sajátomat is, amit te készítettél nekem? Jó. Látod, szót fogadok neked, mert úgyis jóllaktam már. De ne menjen veszendőbe ez a finomság. Ülj le szépen akkor, és edd meg te!

- U… uram…

- Így van, az urad vagyok, de ezt már többször hallottam, mióta itt vagyok. Ülj le és láss neki!

- Én… nem…

- Ejnye, hát meg akarsz sérteni? A Mandalore-odnak készített vacsorát nem vagy hajlandó megenni? Hát hogy kínálhatod föl uralkodódnak azt az élelmet, amit te magad visszautasítasz?!

Megfordult és intett a vezető szakácsnak:

- Gyere ide, Lennel! A főszakácsnőd elkészítette a Mandalore vacsoráját, de uralkodód nem éhes. Gyere, láss neki! Az egész a tiéd!

- Nagylelkű vagy, uram! Köszönöm. - hajolt meg a vezető szakács és habozás nélkül ült az asztalhoz. Már a kést és a villát is megfogta, mikor Mandalore megállította:

- Várj! A győzelmünk titeket is érint. Hadd látom, hogyan ünneplitek mindnyájan! Mindenkinek tányért! Terke, szedj ebből minden konyhai alkalmazottnak, de gyorsan, hogy iménti sértésedet elfelejtsem! Úgy, nagyszerű. Mindenkinek szórok rá ebből a pompás új fűszerből. Jó étvágyat!

A főszakácsnő és négy konyhalány csak nézett szerencsétlenül az ételre, még csak bele se túrtak, a többiek azonban minden további nélkül nekifogtak.

- Állj!! - harsant Mandalore parancsoló hangja. - Meg ne egyétek!!

Minden evőeszköz kihullott a személyzet kezéből szeszélyes uralkodójuk tiltó parancsa hallatán. Rémülten meredtek rá. Calborn az öt nőre nézett, akik megtagadták a vacsora elfogyasztását:

- Ti ott maradtok a helyeteken! Lennel, az összes tányér tartalmát öntsétek egy elkülönített tálba és hagyjátok itt az asztalon!Ceregil, intézkedj, hogy az összes szobalányt tereljék be a szállásukra, és őrséget az ajtójuk elé! Aztán vezessék ide a konyhai szállító-beszerzőket! Szigorú őrizet alatt!

- Igen, Mandalore!

- Még valami, Ceregil. Öt gárdistát kérek ide… - a többit egész halkan fejezte be.

- Igen, Mandalore!

Ceregil félrevonta egyik gárdistáját és utasításokkal látta el, majd visszatért uralkodója mellé, aki addig felügyelte Lennelnek kiadott parancsa végrehajtását.

- Ceregil, a konyha mára bezárt! Szigorú kíséret mellett küldess föl minden elkészített ételt a tanácsterembe! Ez a tál azonban itt marad! Aztán a konyhai személyzet is őrizet alá kerül. Egyikük sem léphet ki szállásáról semmilyen indokkal! A felszolgáló személyzetre is őrharcosok felügyeljenek, amíg a vendégeknek szükségük van kiszolgálásra, aztán ők is őrizet alá kerülnek. Reggelig a végére akarok járni ennek a gyalázatos összeesküvésnek!

- Igen, Mandalore! - és Ceregil indult intézkedni.

Miután a konyhai személyzetet erős kíséret vezette el, Calborn ledobta az asztalra a kezében szorongatott fűszeres dobozt, és leült az öt reszkető nővel szemben, akik mögött gárdisták álltak.

- Három rövid kérdésem van: kik, mióta és kinek a parancsára?! Melyiktek kezdi a válaszadást?

A Kitaszított és Calborn távozása után Lenia hajnalig ült a Seyda ágya melletti széken. A folyosón megháromszorozott őrség cirkált Calora Mandalore éjszakás testőrkapitánya, a helsai Dandor parancsnoksága alatt, és senkit sem engedtek ki szobájából a folyosóra. Dandor ötpercenként nézett be úrnőjéhez, mit csinál, és Lenia mindannyiszor intett neki, hogy alszik. Mikor Mandalore hajnalban belépett asszonya rezidenciájába, a szobalány riadtan ugrott föl.

Az uralkodó intett neki. A fiatal szobalány remegve követte a folyosóra.

- Gyere, Lenia! Te vagy az egyetlen a Palota személyzete közül egyelőre, akiben teljesen meg tudok bízni! A gyanúd beigazolódott. Mrs.Winter annak a szernek köszönhetően betegedett meg ennyire. Seyda is kapott belőle, azért gyengült le ő is, de neki nem mertek minden étkezéskor adni, mert tudták, hogy én is vele együtt és ugyanabból a tányérból eszek, mint ő. Csak akkor tették bele ezt a szörnyűséget, ha tudták, hogy én nem eszem belőle, és ez elég ritka dolog volt, ezért nem ment tönkre annyira Seyda, mint Mrs.Winter…

- Mi volt az a szer, uram? Méreg?

- Nem tudom, Lenia. Ezért adtam belőle Onasi flottaparancsnoknak, hogy nézesse meg, mi ez egyáltalán. És megkértem a Kitaszítottat, valahogy tisztítsa ki ezt a förmedvényt Mrs.Winter szervezetéből is, de… nem tudom. A köztársaság embereinek a szervezete sokkal gyorsabban elöregszik, mint a miénk, és ő már hetven éves. Te mindenesetre megmentetted az életét, vagy legalábbis meghosszabbítottad. És megmentetted Calorád életét, ezzel Mandalore utódainak életét is. A Kitaszított azt mondta, Seyda szervezetének kitisztításával a kisbabák is meggyógyulnak.

- Mandalore! - lépett közelebb Dandor. - Szeretnék beszélni veled. Az engedélyedet kérem… - és megfogta Lenia kezét, aki zavartan, szégyenlősen simult az oldalához.

Mandalore nagyon fáradt volt, de e mozdulat láttán elmosolyodott:

- Dandor, hát ilyen messzire kellett jönnöd Starvillerről, hogy megtaláld a párodat?

- Igen, uram. Már hónapok óta szeretjük egymást. A szolgálatunk ellentétes, mert ő állandó délelőttös, én pedig állandó éjszakás vagyok. Eldöntöttük, hogy összeházasodunk, és bérelek egy saját kis otthont… és még ha ritkán találkozunk is a munkánk miatt, legalább néha együtt lehetünk, mert házasság nélkül nem akartunk…

- Dandor! - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Mandalore. - Egy parancsom van számodra, amit késlekedés nélkül végre kell hajtanod! Értetted?

- Igen, Mandalore! - feszült vigyázzba azonnal a helsai testőrkapitány, elengedve Lenia kezét.

- Jó. Akkor most azonnal megint kézen fogod ezt a kisasszonyt, együtt elballagtok a ruhatárba, ahol a hölgy kiválaszt magának egy szertartási ruhát, és fölkeresitek a szertartási szentélyt! Amint Lenia a törvényes asszonyod lett, visszajöttök ide hozzám, mert még más mondandóm is van!

Dandor és Lenia megilletődötten nézett egymásra, majd Mandalore-ra, aki hessegető mozdulattal jelezte, hogy menjenek már, erre kézen fogva szaladni kezdtek a folyosó vége felé.

Calborn megint benézett Seydához, aki továbbra is aludt. Ezúttal a babák is nyugodtak voltak. Az uralkodó szeretett volna melléjük feküdni, és elfelejteni mindent, ami most nyomasztotta, de még mindig nem volt itt a pihenés ideje. Elküldött egy gárdistát, hogy Starrent hívja ide.

- Kapitány - mondta a megérkező tisztnek. - Dandort egy paranccsal elküldtem, te vagy helyette szolgálatban, míg a reggeli váltás megérkezik! Davrel korán szokott jönni.

- Igen, Mandalore.

- Köszönöm, Starren.

Calborn benézett Mrs.Winter szobájába. Seyda anyja aludt. Mandalore vegyes érzelmekkel a lelkében távozott onnan. Résnyire nyitva hagyta az ajtót, az őrségnek lelkére kötve, hogy ha úgy érzékelnék, baj van az idős asszonnyal, keressék meg a Kitaszítottat, ő már beszélt vele és kérte, hogy a mester jedi segítsen szükség esetén Mrs.Winternek.

- Mandalore, és az a kolto… nem segíthetne rajta? - kérdezte tétován az éjszakás gárdista.

- Sajnos, nem tudjuk, milyen dózisban és hogyan használjuk föl - mondta Calborn. - Carth azt mondta, ők feldolgozva kapják a flottánál, fecskendőben… várj csak! Igazad van! Beszélek Carthtal… bár Mrs.Winter - előrehaladott kora miatt - a mérgezéstől függetlenül is nagyon le van gyengülve, és a szervezet öregedését a koltoval sem lehet befolyásolni.

Dandor tűnt föl a folyosón, oldalán a szertartási ruhában lévő Leniával, aki eddig is csinos volt, de a boldogság most még jobban megszépítette. Mandalore ismét elmosolyodott láttukra:

- Ó, hát megint egy eséllyel több, hogy gyarapodjon a birodalmunk! Gyertek velem!

Elvezette őket a Palota távolabbi szárnyába, és egy eredetileg vendégek számára fenntartott, de talán még soha nem használt, szépen berendezett nagy szoba ajtaját nyitotta ki előttük.

- Lenia, hűségeddel nemcsak nekem tettél óriási szolgálatot, hanem birodalmunknak is! Ezért kiveszlek alkalmazotti minőségedből, vagyont adok neked, és nemesi rangra emellek. Szabad vagy, önállóan döntesz sorsodról, nem függsz senkitől, ezután neked is saját személyzeted lesz!

- Ó, uram… Mandalore, köszönöm, de én hadd maradjak úrnőm mellett!

- Mondtam, a te döntésed, mit csinálsz, Lenia! Maradj Seyda mellett, de nem szobalányként, hanem saját akaratodból keresheted fel őt ezután, ha beszélgetni akartok! Igen megkedvelt téged! Dandor, te továbbra is megkapod kapitányi fizetésedet, de te döntsd el, kívánsz-e szolgálatban maradni a Calora mellett, vagy leveted őrharcosi páncélodat. Az asszonyod egyedül is képes rá, hogy eltartson téged, az otthonotok megvan, az ellátásotok biztosított! Sem rangbeli, sem vagyonbeli különbség nincs köztetek. Mindketten a Calorát és a birodalmat szolgáltátok hűséggel. Most ne törődjetek senkivel, semmivel, zárjátok be az ajtót, elég sokáig vártatok rá, hogy végre kettesben maradhassatok! Dandor, a döntésedet ne most hozd meg! Ráér. Most azon gondolkodj, hogy előbb harcost adtok majd a birodalomnak, vagy kislányt! Gondolom, ez épp elég fontos döntés lesz... És ha már másra is tudtok gondolni, mint egymás ölelésére, akkor majd beszélgetünk.

Elhátrált az ajtótól. Dandor lehajolt Leniához és megcsókolta, majd a karjába emelte csinos kis asszonyát, és bevitte a régóta vágyott közös otthonba. Lábával csapta be az ajtót maga mögött.

Mandalore kinézett a folyosó ablakán és látta, hogy már jócskán reggel van. Nagy léptekkel indult a tanácsterem felé, bár szíve inkább asszonya felé húzta. De tudta, ha most lefekszik, azonnal el fog aludni.

A tanácsteremben Carth, Forn, a Kitaszított, Canderous, Larinna, Sheruk, Lylthia és Salina reggelizett. Mandalore-ral egyidőben érkezett meg Larsen és Astrila. A fővezér még mindig bizonytalanul imbolygott, mintha egyensúlyérzéke cserbenhagyta volna. Astrila hószínű arca szokatlanul piros volt. És mintha ő is enyhén támolygott volna. Mandalore aggódva nézte őket:

- Astrila, nem vagy lázas? Larsen, hogy érzed magad?

Mindketten a fejüket rázták, hogy nem kell foglalkozni velük, de még a reggeli befejezése előtt elhagyták az étkezőt. A társaság aggódva nézett utánuk. Canderous a jedire pillantott:

- A Ravageren meggyógyítottad. Most meg mintha rosszabbodott volna az állapota.

- Én csak a kómából hoztam vissza - felelt a Kitaszított. - Ennél mélyebbre nyúlni már nem az én feladatom. Visszaszokik ebbe a világba. Vagy nem.

Mandalore ekkor őszinte kíváncsisággal fordult a jedi felé:

- Mi késztetett rá, hogy meggyógyítsd Larsent, és életveszélyesen megsebesült harcosainkat?

A Kitaszított tekintete összekapcsolódott az övével:

- Tudod.

Mandalore bólintott:

- Szóval Seyda kért rá, ahogy gondoltam. De hogyan érezte meg, hogy bajban vannak?

- Érezte a fájdalmukat, és könyörgött, hogy segítsek rajtuk.

- Várj, várj, várj! - szólt közbe Canderous. - Azt mondtad, ha elveszik az energiáját, akkor Seyda megszűnik jedi lenni. Miről beszélsz akkor? Még az Eshokkal való meditáció hagyján, de hogyan érezhette meg akkora távolságból, hogy Larsen kómába esett és legalább nyolcvan harcosom élet-halál küszöbén ingadozik?

- Seyda jedi, és mégsem az! Kevesebb és több. Egyszer ráállt a ti hullámhosszotokra, és nem hajlandó még gondolatban sem megválni tőletek! - a Kitaszított lehajtott fejjel mormogott. - Nihilus, Treya! A génjeitek tökéletesebbek, erősebbek, mint amire azok a bolond jedik számítottak! Lám, most már ti is féltek Seydától! Nem tudjátok uralni! Ahogy Revant sem... - újra felemelte tekintetét. - Seyda rendkívüli tehetség.

- Na, azért neked sincs okod panaszra! - vetette közbe Canderous. A jedi nem reagált rá. Ismét Mandalore-ra nézett:

- Szerencsétek van. Seyda a ti oldalatokon áll.

- Az biztos! - jegyezte meg Sheruk. - Mandalore tudta, hogyan édesgesse hozzánk!

Canderous azonban mereven a Kitaszítottra szegezte tekintetét:

- Hát állhatna más oldalán is? Vagy ez most amolyan… szemrehányás volt tőled?

- Nem. Revan a maga útján jár, nem érdeklitek őt. Seyda azonban mindent hajlandó feláldozni értetek. Önmagát is!

Ezzel felállt, és elment. Némán néztek utána. Canderous félterolta maga elől a tányért:

- Igaza van, de ez az egész elég nyomasztó. Beszéljünk másról. Mandalore, le sikerült zárnod a vizsgálatot?

- Még nem zártam le. De tisztában vagyok az egész ügy eredetével. Messzire vezetnek a szálak.

- Mennyire messzire?

- Sajnos, úgy tűnik, birodalmunk határain túlra. Úgyhogy kedves Hadiárom, soha nagyobb szükségem nem volt köztársasági befolyásodra és klánod, valamint Karendhorjaid támogatására, mint most! Sylastől is kell hoznom még őrharcosokat! Arion, Tagren és Tairon feltétlenül köztük lesz! Telrevant meg kell erősítenem, különben nemcsak Caloráját és leendő Mandalore-ját veszíti el a birodalom. Ti is veszélyben vagytok, mert engem támogattok! Tőled, Hadiár egy helsai őrharcosra van szükségem, akit Ordo kiképzőtisztje egyszer régen elkért Helsától.

- Helsai őrharcos? Mondd a nevét és én a föld alól is előkerítem neked! Mi benne olyan különleges?

- A harci technikája. A Külső Peremről hurcolta el egy siroxi csapat évekkel ezelőtt, és bedobták egy delixbányába. Én vittem onnan Helsára. A fővezéredtől tudjuk, hogy ez a fiú kiképző lett azóta nálatok, de akkor is muszáj megválnod tőle!

Sheruk szeme fölcsillant:

- Hedgewither?! Egy veszett erős, fiatal fiú! Ugyanaznap került Helsára újoncként, mint Seyda! Két különleges, furcsa technikát képviseltek, Hedgewither az erőn, Seyda az ügyességen alapulót, és tökéletesen megértették egymást. Még az őrharcosok edzéseit is együtt bámulták, és abból is tanultak. Xarga, Larsen és Serger teljesen belezúgott a fiúba, és öt nap után gyorsan őrharcost csináltak belőle. Egy év múlva Ordo elkunyerálta tőlünk. Nehezen váltunk meg Hedgewithertől, erre a kiképzőtiszted azt mondta, a birodalom érdeke, hogy Ordo megismerje a technikáját. Nagy nyeremény lenne most az a fiú!

- Én semmit se tudok erről - rázta fejét Canderous. - Nem voltam sokat mostanában Ordón. De a fiú a tiétek!

Mandalore bólintott:

- Jó. Te megkeresed Hedgewithert, én pedig megkörnyékezem Sylast!

- Egyébként kinek volt útjában Mrs.Winter? - kérdezte Salina. - És ez a gyönyörű kis asszonykád?

- A birodalmon belüli kapcsolatok megvannak - mondta Mandalore. - Azilor családja és Derilah. Lynnar is az áldozatuk volt. Derilah parancsára Lura olyan mértékben gyengítette le Lynnart a szülésig, hogy annak nem is lehetett esélye az életben maradásra! Seyda hasonlóképp járt volna, csak neki van egy kedves, gyerekes kis szokása. Fütyül az illemre és a méltóságra, és csak velem együtt eszik, közös tányérból. Egy falat neki, egy falat nekem. Egy kanál neki, egy kanál nekem. Mivel én így is kértem a konyhából az ételt, nem merték beletenni ezt az átkozott szert, mert velem még nem akartak végezni, bár lehet, hogy egyszer ennek is eljött volna az ideje, ha látják, hogy nem boldogulnak velem. Seyda csak a gyömölcsöt volt hajlandó egyedül megenni, ezért ilyenkor a gyümölcsbe tettek ebből a szörnyűségből. Mrs.Winter azonban a kezdetektől ezt kapta, és rohamosan épült le.

- De miért volt útban? - borzongott meg Lylthia.

- Mindenki útban volt, aki az asszonyaimhoz tartozott. Lynnar dajkája is hamar meghalt, akit magával hozott Dxunról. Most már tudom, miért. Derilah nem tudta megakadályozni egyik házasságomat se, mert nem törődtem az elképzeléseivel. Tudta, hogy az asszonyaim akkor jelentenek csak veszélyt számára, ha már gyermeket várnak. Mert ha a Calora belehal a szülésbe, de az utódom fiú lesz és életben marad, akkor valószínűleg nem fogok többé házasságot kötni csupán azért, hogy törvényes nőm legyen, így az ő Azilor házából való jelöltjének többé semmi esélye nincs a Calora Mandalore címre! És Derilah akkor nem tud engem figyeltetni, és befolyásolni az asszonyomon keresztül. Ezért kellett az asszonyomnak és a kisfiamnak is meghalnia. Lura jól meg volt fizetve azért, amit tett! A konyhai személyzetből a főszakácsnő és négy konyhalány volt beavatva, szintén jó pénzért. A felszolgálószemélyzet vétlen. A szobalányok is. A konyhai szállítók közül viszont kettő is tudott mindenről. Ők csempészték be azt a förmedvényt. Kiszedtem belőlük egy-két rejtekhelyet, ahova azonnal őrharcosokat küldtem a csempészekért. Ha kivallatták őket, mennek cannok-eledelnek.

- Még mindig nem értem, Mandalore! - mondta Salina. - Az anyád hónapok óta halott! Kinek áll érdekében még most is, hogy asszonyaiddal és utódjaiddal végezzen?

- Azilor családjának. Az a nemesi származású lány befolyásos, ősi telrevani családból való, és mindenáron Calorát akarnak csinálni belőle! Ha őt venném feleségül, Azilor családjának befolyása a birodalom vezetésére annyira megnőne, hogy a többi klán jogaira fütyülve ők irányítanák egész Mandalóriát! Most nemcsak a hatalom lehetőségét vettem el tőlük, hanem pártfogójukat, Derilah-t is, Azilor haláláról már nem is beszélve. Fűti őket a bosszúvágy. Furcsa, hogy ezeket a birodalmi titkokat egy szülészasszony, és egy szakácsnő szájából hallottam vissza. A parancsokat eleinte Derilah adta, az ő halála óta pedig Azilor családja. De hogy a birodalmon kívül kivel van kapcsolatuk, remélem azt az őrharcosoknak majd sikerül kiszedniük a csempészekből.

- Hogyan büntetted meg a szállítókat és a konyhai személyzetet, akik benne voltak?

- Az őrharcosok felügyelete alatt utolsó falatig meg kellett enniük azt a szerrel megszórt nagy tál vacsorát, amivel tegnap próbára tettem a személyzetet. Eleinte még ment, de a végén már beléjük kellett tömni, ehhez az őrharcosok igénybe vettek néhány jó gyomrú cselédet a Palotából.

- És most hol van az az áruló társaság?

- Ha minden igaz, már jóllakatták magukkal a maalrasokat. Majd az őrharcosok elmesélik, ha visszajönnek. A Palota egyelőre tiszta. De most már a Palotán kívüli civilek is érdekelnek. És Lura, valamint ennek az összeesküvő bandának a családja. Nem tudom, mennyire voltak beavatva ebbe a gyalázatba, és nem akarok bosszút állni azon, aki vétlen.

- Hát száműzzed őket! - mondta a fővezér.

- No igen, Sheruk. Ha az ilyen egyszerű lenne! Ha tényleg vétkesek és csak száműzöm őket, talán megkeresik birodalmon kívüli kapcsolataikat, amiről egyelőre halvány fogalmam sincs, és ha újra szerveződnek, a bosszújuk már valószínűleg nemcsak engem fog elérni. Támadhatja a Hadiárt, téged, Larsent… veszélybe kerülhettek családostul…

- Na, ennyi fenyegetés reggelire éppen elég! - szakította félbe a fővezér. - Biztatóbb kilátásaid nincsenek?

- Talán délre azok is lesznek, Sheruk.

Seyda lassan lekászálódott az ágyról, és kezét hasára szorítva, tétova léptekkel elindult az ajtó felé. Davrel nemrég vette át a szolgálatot Starrentől. Minden szál haja égnek állt, mikor megpillantotta az ajtóban úrnőjét, aki a félfának dőlt. Szédült az állandó fekvéstől, bár mozgása kissé könnyedebbnek tűnt, mint az utóbbi időben. A helsai kapitány odarohant hozzá:!

- Jaj, kicsi Seyda, hogy gondoltad, hogy fölkelhetsz?

Úgy tűnt, a Calora félig még alszik:

- Larsen… hív… - motyogta. - Odamegyek!

- Nem mehetsz oda! - mondta Davrel, óvatosan fölemelte és visszavitte a szobába. Seyda erőtlenül vergődött a karjában:

- Larsen hív… oda kell mennem… Larsen…

- Nem, édes kicsi úrnőm, nem szabad! - csitította Davrel, és háta mögött idegesen toporzékoló gárdistái egyikét elküldte Mandalore-hoz, egy másikat Larsenért, miközben sikertelenül próbálta betakarni úrnőjét, aki egyre csak félretolta a takarót és föl akart kelni. - Kicsi úrnőm, Larsen mindjárt itt lesz! Nem kell elmenned hozzá, ő jön ide, jó?

- Jó - Seyda nyugodtabbá vált és engedte, hogy végre betakarják. Két kis tenyerébe fogta Davrel páncélkesztyűs erős kezét, és látszott, hogy most már tisztán felismeri egykori harcostársát:

- Davrel, most Larsen is azt érzi, amit te… te éreztél a Surran bázison…

- Félelmet érez, Seyda? Félelmet az ismeretlentől?

- Nem, Davrel - rázta fejét lassú mozdulattal a Calora, tekintetét nem vette le a testőrkapitány arcáról. - A reményt, hogy én tudok segíteni… rajta. Te is reméltél. Nem, nem a tudatod! Az érzéketlen volt. A tudatalattid lépett… kapcsolatba velem. Az kért segítséget. De a többiek nem érezték. Csak én. Élni akartál! Larsen is élni akar. De nem ezzel a sérült tudattal… A Kitaszított visszaadta az életét, de ez nem elég. Ha nem segítek rajta, Larsen elpusztítja magát… - kicsurrant a könnye. - Te is inkább meg akartál halni, ha nem lehetsz többé teljes értékű… Davrel… adj esélyt Larsennek a reményre… te már tudod…

Mandalore jelent meg:

- Seyda?! - térdelt az ágy mellé, és megsimogatta asszonya arcát. - Hova indultál, kicsi Seydám?

- Davrel már tudja. Megértette. És Larsen mindjárt itt lesz…

Calborn agya fáradtan lüktetett a tegnapi döbbenetes eseményektől, az idegesen átvirrasztott éjszakától, és nem értette Seyda szavait.

- Larsen… - mondta nyugtalanul Seyda.

- Itt vagyok, úrnőm! - hallatszott az ajtó felől az alvezér csöndes hangja. Most is bizonytalan volt a mozgása. Davrel félrehúzódott, Mandalore pedig némán várt, mit akar a Calora.

- Larsen, én most nem tudok felülni. Kérlek, ülj ide mellém egy székre! Ahol ellazulhatsz.

Mire az alvezér az ágyhoz ért, Davrel már odakészített egy széket. Larsen lassan leereszkedett rá. Seyda az arcát nézte:

- Bízol bennem, Larsen?

- Tudod, hogy az életemet is rád merem bízni, úrnőm!

- Akkor hunyd be a szemedet, és engedd, hogy vezesselek! Nagyon mélyre foglak levinni. Ebből a világból egy ideig semmit nem fogsz érzékelni. Egy ösvényen megyünk végig. Pihenj, Larsen, hunyd le a szemed, és kövess engem!

Mandalore és a testőrség látta, hogyan lassul le, nyugszik meg, és válik egyenletessé Larsen lélegzése. Seyda is ellazult, ahogy feküdt az ágyon lehunyt szemmel. A csend megsűrűsödött körülöttük.

Senki nem mert zajt csapni. Mandalore és a Calora testőrsége feszülten figyelte, mit történik, de még a folyosón őrködő Karendhor gárdisták is be-benéztek az ajtón, mi van úrnőjükkel és alvezérükkel.

Több, mint félóra telhetett el, mikor változás állt be az alvezér lélegzésében. Eddigi dermedtsége is oldódni látszott. Egyszerre mélyet lélegzett, és kinyitotta szemét. Körülnézett, végül pillantása Seydán állapodott meg, aki bágyadtan, karikás szemmel, de most már nyugodtan követte tekintetével az alvezér mozdulatait. Larsen régi magabiztos mozgásával állt föl a székről, letérdelt az ágy mellé, és Seyda mindkét kezét tenyerébe vette:

- Úrnőm, nincs annyi életem, hogy köszönetként felajánljam neked mindazért, amit Helsán és azóta tettél értem, értünk…- és ajkához emelte a két barna kis kezet.

- Nincs mit megköszönnöd, Larsen! Ti fogadtatok úgy engem Helsán, hogy nem is érezhetek mást irántatok, mint hálát és szeretetet, és ezt már sokszor elmondtam nektek! De Astrila is beteg. Én kikapok Davreltől, ha megpróbálok fölkelni, hogy elmenjek hozzá, de ha ide tudjátok hozni Astrilát…

- Köszönöm, úrnőm! Azonal idehozom! - Larsen mégegyszer megcsókolta a kis kezeket, aztán tudomást sem véve az időközben szép számban összegyülekezett őrharcos gárdáról, szinte futva távozott. Seyda tekintete ekkor megállapodott az ágy fejénél álló uralkodón:

- Calborn - nyújtotta feléje kezét. Mandalore két roppant tenyerébe zárta, mint az imént Larsen, aztán leereszkedett a székre. - Calborn, kérlek, mondd meg Davrelnek…

A vezér a szemével intett az ajtó felé, ahol az ifjú testőrkapitány ácsorgott félszegen:

- Beszélj, kicsi Seydám, Davrel minden szavadat hallja!

A Calora követte Mandalore pillantását. Davrel azonnal odajött hozzá és féltérdre ereszkedett az ágya mellett:

- Láttam, úrnőm! Neki is visszaadtad a reményt, ahogy nekem is akkor, a Surran bázison! Nem is tudom, Mandalore miért velünk őriztet téged, hisz mióta köztünk vagy, te vigyázol ránk!

A szobát elözönlő testőrök és őrharcosok némán, megilletődötten bámulták a Calorát. Lantisol közelebb lépett Seydához:

- Hát megismételted a csodát, amit Taironnal és Davrellel tettél! Hálával tartozunk neked, és urunknak is, hogy Helsára hozott téged, úrnőm! - Seyda egy mosollyal válaszolt csupán.

Az őrharcosok sorfala szétnyílt, ahogy utat adtak Larsennek és Astrilának, aki férje kezét fogva, és a vállához dőlve zavaros szemmel támolygott, végig a folyosón, emésztette a láz, rázta a hideg, de Larsen hiába próbálkozott többször is azzal, hogy a karjába vegye, úgy hozza, Astrila ugyanolyan makacsul a saját lábán akart jönni, mint Larsen a kóma után a Ravager fedélzetén.

Seyda figyelme rájuk terelődött:

- Astrila, lázas vagy - mondta halkan. - És fáj a lelked… valamiért. Megengeded, hogy segítsek?

Az alvezér halkszavú, szépséges asszonya Seydára nézett, majd Mandalore-ra, aki a tekintetével unszolta, hogy mondjon igent.

Astrila végre bólintott, de talán azt sem tudta, mire. Megint megszédült. Larsen elkapta, és most már nem törődve asszonya ellenkezésével, a karjába emelte.

- Fektesd le ide Seyda mellé! - Mandalore maga igazította el a párnát a félönkívületben vergődő Astrila feje alatt, majd intett az őrharcosoknak, menjenek ki, és ő maga is elhagyta a szobát. Seyda ekkor nehezen megfordult az ágyon barátnője felé, majd az alvezérre pillantott:

- Larsen, te a lázát segíts lehúzni, én addig a tudatalattijával lépek kapcsolatba, hogy megtudjam, miért sugárzik belőle a félelem!

Az alvezér kisimította asszonya meggyötört arcából a fekete fürtöket, és Seydára pillantott:

- Mit kell tennem, úrnőm?

- A két tenyeredet tedd egymás mellé, hogy két hüvelykujjad összeérjen, és Astrila fejétől a lába felé gyors mozdulattal húzd végig őket Astrila fölött! Ne érintsd meg őt, csak az auráját! Sokszor kell megcsinálnod ezt a mozdulatot, lehet, hogy hatvanszor, lehet, hogy többször. Addig elviszem őt egy rétre. Nem tudom, mennyi ideig fog tartani, míg kommunikálok vele, de ha a láza elmúlik, akkor ülj le mellé, és fogd meg a kezét, ne törődj azzal, hogy magához tért-e! Szüksége van rád, és a tudatalattija érezni fogja a jelenlétedet.

Larsen kételkedés nélkül fogadta a Calora szavait és nekikezdett a mozdulatsornak. Látva, hogy az alvezér megértette, mit kell tennie, Seyda ellazult, lehunyva szemét. Mély meditációba merült. Gyorsan megtalálta a kapcsolatot Astrilával, hiszen benne, Larinnában és Lylthiában kiváló meditációs partnerre talált, amikor barátnői még csak az érdekesség kedvéért ismerkedtek ezzel a jedi módszerrel. Az ébrenlét és alvás határán bolyongott Astrilával egy vadállatok nélküli tágas mezőn, és lassan sétálva beszélgettek. Barátnője szavai hallatán képek villantak föl Seyda elméjében.

Mikor végül visszatértek és Seyda kinyitotta szemét, Larsent látta, amint asszonya mellett ül az ágy túlsó oldalán, arca ragyog a boldogságtól, fogja Astrila kezét, föléje hajol és megcsókolja. Seyda rámosolygott:

- Astrilát nemsokára fölébresztem, még egy kicsit hadd pihenjen. Babátok lesz, és mikor észrevette, meglepetésnek szánta neked, azért nem beszélt róla. Mikor megtudta, mi történt a Ravageren, kétségbeesett, hogy elveszít téged. A félelmet a kóma utáni állapotod ébresztette benne, mert nagyon szeret és nagyon félt téged. A lázat részben ez okozta, részben valami furcsa anyag, ami a szervezetében keringett… és amitől halálfélelme volt…

A Palota megint Seydáról beszélt, aki két csodát vitt véghez egymás után. Telrevan visszakapta tehetséges, nemesvérű fiatal alvezérét, az pedig imádott asszonyát, aki az ő gyermekét hordozza.

A híreknek Canderousnál jobban talán senki nem örült, aki eddig lelkifurdalást érzett Larsen állapota miatt, hiába győzködte magát, hogy az alvezér rosszul döntött, amikor feláldozta magát a Hadiárért, ezért került ebbe a szörnyű állapotba. Mandalore-t az a gondolat nem hagyta nyugodni, hogyan került az a szer Astrila szervezetébe? Kinek állt érdekében Larsen nemesi családból származó asszonyát is megölni? Ha csak azért akarták elpusztítani, mert Seyda egyik kedves barátnője volt, akkor Larinna és Lylthia veszélyben van, akik szintén nagyon közel álltak Seyda szívéhez.

Calborn kénytelen volt ezt az aggodalmát megosztani Canderousszal és Sherukkal, kérve, hogy amint az őrharcosok visszajönnek a csempészektől az információval, segítsenek neki mielőbb felszámolni és megbüntetni ezt a bűnszervezetet. Canderous bőszen bizonygatta, hogy abban nem lesz hiba, de még a rendszerint komolytalan Sheruk is komoran jegyezte meg:

- Ezt nem is kellett volna kérned, Mandalore! Aki arra az aljasságra vetemedik, hogy orvul tör asszonyaink életére, ahelyett, hogy harcosként álljon ki ellenünk, az több mint gyáva és soha nem is volt méltó a mandalóriai névre! Te is csak a bűnösöket büntetted, családjukat nem bántottad, pedig őseid sokkal kevesebbért is egész nemzetségeket irtottak ki!

- Talán éppen ez üt most vissza, Sheruk - mondta Calborn elgondolkodva. - De most van még valami, amit meg akarok beszélni veletek. Sheruk, tudod, ki volt a _**Haladhor**_?

- Igen. Történelmi ismereteim szerint valamikor régen a klánok fővezérei az őket harcászati szempontból összefogó Haladhorral voltak állandó kapcsolatban. A Haladhor afféle kiemelt fővezér volt…

- Örülök, hogy ennyire tisztában vagy az új rangoddal, Sheruk!

- A… a… ran… rangommal?

- Igen. A Birodalomnak szüksége van rád, Haladhor! Tizenkét fővezér tartozik a hatáskörödbe, állandó kapcsolatban kell lenned velük, minden információt meg kell osztaniuk veled, és ha nem ez történne, jogodban áll leváltani az adott klán fővezérét és újat kinevezni…

- De… de hát… én nemrég csak alvezér voltam Starvilleren… és nem hiszem, hogy én lennék a legalkalmasabb…

- Sajnálom, ha így gondolod, mert jelenleg nincs más jelöltem, Haladhorra viszont szükségem van! Nem lehetek mindenhol jelen, de tudni akarom, mit művel a többi klán! Most már szem előtt akarom tartani őket!

- De… de hát el se fogadnának…

- Az én dolgom, hogy elfogadtassalak velük, Sheruk. Én a te válaszodat kérem! Vállalod, vagy nem?

Sheruk féltérdre ereszkedett Mandalore előtt, és fejet hajtott:

- Köszönöttel fogadom a kegyet, Mandalore! Minden képességemmel azon leszek, hogy elvárásodnak megfelelően töltsem be ezt a méltóságot! Rendelkezz az életemmel! - Köszönöm a hűségedet, Sheruk! - tette kezét a fejére Calborn, aztán visszaült székére. Ivott a leyanból, mert a fáradtság egyre jobban a hatalmába kerítette. - Ami pedig a kétségeidet illeti, mint tudod, Ordo fővezére Speltorn, akit régóta ismersz, és jó kapcsolatban vagy vele. Telrevan fővezérével szintén nem lesz gondod, tekintve hogy Larsennel baráti a kapcsolatod.

- Larsen?! Larsen lesz a fővezér helyettem?

- Igen.

- Jó, ez a két név máris több, mint megnyugvás számomra, Mandalore!

- Örülök. Hogy folytassam, Starviller fővezére Brailor…

- Brailor?! - Sheruk egyik ámulatból a másikba esett. - De hát mióta?

- Sylas már régóta fontolgatta ezt a lépést, de ha ő eddig nem is tette meg, én most meg fogom tenni, mert olyanokat adok a kezed alá, akikkel maximálisan együtt tudsz működni! Dxunról még nem tudom, kit választott, miután Tierron halála után az eddigi fővezért, Lynnar apját, Landsellt tettem klánvezérré!

- És úgy gondolod, Mandalore, hogy Lynnar apja együtt fog működni velem?

- Akkor én most hadd kérdezzek vissza, Sheruk! Ha Landsell megtudja, hogy miért halt meg _**valójában**_ a lánya, akkor nem azon lesz, hogy segítsen nekünk megbüntetni Azilor családját és mindenkit, aki őket segíti trónkövetelő harcukban, amelynek az ő lánya is áldozatul esett?

- De, azt hiszem, igazad van, Mandalore.

- Akkor menjünk tovább. Arinnel addigi fővezére, Dinetor és őrharcosai is úgy döntöttek, hogy elég volt Targon Calora-ellenes politikájából. Dinetor behódolt Seydának, így Arinnel is minket támogat. Dinetort klánvezérré tettem, így az ő választása minket fog szolgálni. Lendor teljes mértékben hűséges volt mindig! Sirox, Dantiloc és Rexal közismerten a Mandalore-rendszer híve. Tehát vegyük sorra: Ordo, Telrevan, Starviller, Dxun, Arinnel, Draclon, Sirox, Dantiloc és Rexal. Ez eddig kilenc, Mandalore-lojális klán. És van három klánunk: Holderen, Ceren és a Celcarel. Holderen vezére, Sentin maga is nagyszerű stratéga, így bizonyára magánál gyengébb képességű fővezért nem is tűr meg. Baráti kapcsolatot ápolok vele, még felderítőképzésem óta ismerem őt. Feltétlen hívem azóta is. Ha ő nem fogadja el az én kinevezett Haladhoromat, akkor senki! Végül pedig Ceren és Celcarel. Két legyengült klán, és elég messze vannak a Központtól, ezért magukra voltak hagyva. Sem harci, sem gazdasági szempontból nem stabilak, de a legrosszabb időkben is, a legkegyetlenebb Mandalore-ok alatt is kitartottak uralkodójuk mellett. Apám se bánt velük jól, mégis elfogadtak engem! Itt az ideje, hogy fölerősítsem őket! Jó gazdasági szakembereket küldök nekik Telrevanról, és új, jó képességű kiképzőtiszteket a harci bázisaikra, ez a te feladatkörödbe tartozik! Neked kell felmérned, milyen szintű segítségre van szükségük! Canderoust eléggé lefoglalják a diplomáciai tárgyalások, neki is könnyebbséget okoz, ha nem neki kell szaladgálnia azután, hogy melyik klánunk hogyan fejlődik harcászatilag. Nekem a titkos lázadások elfojtása és a kereskedelem megindítása elég fejtörést okoz. Nem akarok kegyetlen lenni, mint elődeim, Seyda nem is maradna mellettem, a birodalom érdeke azonban megköveteli, hogy az igazi bomlasztókkal végezzek!

- Bocsáss meg, uralkodóm… - mondta Sheruk nagyon finom mosollyal, - …de az imént valami olyasmit hallottam, hogy Seyda nem is maradna melletted… lehet, hogy rosszul hallottam, de ha mégsem, megindokolnád, hogyan fogalmazhat így a birodalom legfőbb ura?

- Sherukhoz hasonlóan engem is furdal a kíváncsiság, Mandalore - tette hozzá Canderous. - Mert ha így van, ez jóval több, mint amit Mandalore egy Calorának megengedhet!

- Igen, jól hallottátok! Seyda jobban védi és félti ezt a birodalmat, mint uralkodó valaha is tette! Seyda nem viseli el mások fájdalmát, különösen azokét nem, akik közelebb vannak a szívéhez. És mi, akik a családja, a népe lettünk, nagyon közel vagyunk! Helsán a legapróbb sérülés fájdalmát is megérezte és szaladt megkeresni, kinek történt baja. Ha emlékeztek rá, így ölte meg a Kitaszított saját jedi társait is, akik Malachor és a mi flottánk pusztulásakor felfogták a mandalóriai harcosok és a bolygón lakók halálsikolyát! Seyda talán náluk is érzékenyebb, és én tudtam ezt, mikor feleségül vettem. Ezzel a túlérzékenységgel együtt fogadtam el. Ha most utólag meg akarom változtatni az ő felfogását, akkor miért harcoltam érte eddig? Nincs is értelme a változtatásoknak, ha ugyanazt és ugyanúgy teszem, mint elődeim, de az igényem sincs meg rá! A birodalomnak lélegzethez kell jutnia, össze kell szednie magát, meg kell erősödnie, és fejlődnie kell! Ez azonban végbemehet szükségtelen kínzás és fenyegetés nélkül is. Seyda jelenléte emlékeztet engem, hogy változtatni akarok! És higgyétek el, ha mi nem is ilyen nevelést kaptunk ebben a birodalomban, nem megalázó könyörületesnek lenni!


	27. 26 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 26

A kis jedi úrnő 26. rész

- Mandalore! - jelentkezett egy porlepte őrharcos. - Elvégeztük a feladatot, amivel megbíztál minket. Kívánod most meghallgatni, vagy később…

- Gyere csak, Dren, igyál egy pohár leyant, hogy felfrissülj és beszélj! Hallgatunk!

- Köszönöm, Mandalore - az őrharcosnak láthatóan jólesett az ital. Aztán letette a poharat. - A megadott rejtekhelyeken Duros és Vulkár csempészeket találtunk. Mandalóriai egyetlen helyen se volt köztük.

- Jólesik hallani - jegyezte meg Canderous. Az őrharcos pillanatra a Hadiárra nézett, de látva, hogy az nem akar kérdést intézni hozzá, ismét az uralkodó felé fordult:

- A szert a köztársaságból hozták birodalmi kapcsolatokon keresztül mandalóriai felségjelzéssel és kóddal ellátott mandalóriai felderítőhajókon, ezért nem tartóztatta fel őket senki.

- Neveket sikerült kiszedni belőlük?

- Igen, Mandalore. Először egymástól elkülönítve hallgattuk ki őket, majd szembesítettük őket egymással. Valamennyien beszéltek Darlenáról és Azilorról…

- Darlena?! - kelt ki magából a Hadiár, látva, hogy Mandalore bárhogy igyekszik is uralkodni magán, arcán megrándul egy izom. - Hát nemesi őkisasszonysága annyira Calora akar lenni, hogy minden vetélytársát még most is kész eltenni láb alól?!

Mandalore az ajkába harapott:

- Szóval nem Derilah volt a legnagyobb szörnyeteg! - mondta nagyon mély hangon, aztán hirtelen az őrharcosra emelte tekintetét. - Hát nem jártatok jobban jedi úrnőtökkel, Dren?

- De igen, Mandalore - szelídült el hirtelen a telrevani őrharcos hangja. - Büszkék vagyunk a Calora Seydára, és mélységesen tiszteljük őt, uralkodóm!

Calborn sóhajtott:

- Van még áruló a birodalmunkban Telrevanon kívül is, Dren?

- Sajnos van, uram. A dxuni Tierron egész családja benne van a szervezésben, és az arinneli Targon is benne volt…

- Nem lep meg - bólintott Calborn. - Elég nyíltan lázadtak. Más?

- Igen, van, uram. Egy nevet mondtak, akiről mi nem tudunk semmit. Még azt se, hogy hol van.

- Mondd azt a nevet, Dren!

- Labelick…

- Nem! - ugrott föl Mandalore hihetetlenül elfehéredve. - Az nem lehet!!

- Te ismered őt, uram?

- Hát persze, hogy ismerem! Egy békés, ártatlan öreg civil. Legalábbis eddig így hittem. Apám szolgálatában volt régóta… vagy eszerint anyám szolgálatában… Dren, köszönöm, amit tettetek! Menjetek pihenni! Hadiár, gyere velem! Sheruk, haladhori rangod első feladata: állíts össze egy tíz Lendselin cirkálóból álló flottát, és kérd Larsent, jöjjön ide! Várjatok meg minket! Canderousszal addig utánajárunk Labelicknek.

- Igen, Mandalore! - pattogott Sheruk hangja és az új Haladhor elrohant intézkedni.

- Hadiár, hozd a gárdistáidat! Lantisol, ti is gyertek!

Calborn végigvezette Canderoust és kíséretét a titkos járatokon. A Hadiár megdöbbenéssel vette tudomásul, hova tartanak. Halkan suttogva merte csak megkérdezni:

- De hát mit akarsz ott? Ez titkos út…

- Már nem az, Canderous! És ha a csempészek igazat mondtak, akkor ez itt a legmocskosabb és legveszélyesebb hely az egész Palotában, ahol asszonyaink halálos ítéletét kimondták! A földig romboltatom…

- Dehát ki az a Labelick, aki ennyire kihozott a sodrodból?

- Ha emlékszel még arra a barátságos öreg kertészre, hát ő!

Canderous a továbbiakban meg se mukkant, de magában megjegyezte, hogy az emberismerete fabatkát sem ér! Álmában se feltételezte volna, hogy ez a barátságos, csöndes szavú öreg, akivel még beszélgetett is ittjártakor, az ő féltett, édes Larinnájának halálos ellensége lehet…

A testőrség némán haladt mögöttük, az ismeretlen út nem lepte meg őket. És egyszerre ott álltak az elvarázsolt birodalom kertjében, távolabb a pavilon. A kertészt nem látták sehol.

- Meglógott? - találgatott a Hadiár.

- Nem hiszem. Nyilván a pavilonban van. Honnan tudhatná, hogy a Dren által vezetett őrharcosok az ő nevét is kiszedték a csempészekből? Lantisol, ott a keleti részen a sövény mögött van a falban egy rejtekajtó. Az öreg ott szokott kijárni a városba, nem a Palotán keresztül. Keressétek meg az ajtót, állíts elé hat gárdistát! Engedjék be azt, aki be akar jönni, de kifelé senkit! Aztán gyere be utánunk a pavilonba!

- Igen, Mandalore.

- Jól van. Gyere, Canderous, akkor hát tegyünk egy baráti látogatást régi öreg barátunknál! Akiket Lantisol nem választott ki, azok szóródjanak szét és nézzenek körül egy kicsit. Ha valakit találtok, hozzátok utánunk!

Mandalore és a Hadiár kényelmes tempóban közelítette meg a kedves, békés kis épületet.

- Szóval itt lehet igazán megnyugodni, igaz? - vetette oda Canderous, mintegy megállapításként. Calborn nem reagált a gúnyos célzásra. A gárdisták gyorsan átfésülték a falakkal körülzárt kertet, és mire uralkodójuk és Hadiárjuk a kicsi épülethez ért, már ők is mögöttük lépkedtek. Lantisol is gyorsan beérte őket.

Mandalore belökte az ajtót, de mielőtt beléphetett volna, Lantisol intésére két gárdista megelőzte, így ők fogták föl a lezúduló kardcsapásokat. Lantisol azonnal Mandalore elé ugrott, Canderous gárdahadnagya pedig a Hadiárt védte saját testével.

- Elfogni őket!! - Lantisol parancsára a gárdisták bezúdultak a pavilonba. Tíz másodperc múltán négy ártalmatlanná tett civil férfi hevert zúzódásokkal és véraláfutásokkal éktelenítve a földön. Egyikük fölemelte fegyvertelen kezét. A mellette álló gárdista a megmozduló kézre taposott csizmájával. Hallatszott a megroppanó csontok csikorgása, és a civil felnyögött fájdalmában. Másik kezével oda akart kapni, de arra is azonnal rátaposott egy gárdista. A többiek ezután már moccanni sem mertek.

A helsai testőrkapitány csak akkor engedte Mandalore-t közelebb lépni, miután gárdistái az egész szobát felforgatták, nem rejtőzik-e még valahol bérgyilkos. Canderous nagyot fújt:

- Hát, Calborn, egyre jobb véleménnyel vagyok erről a megnyugvást ígérő helyről. Azt mondd meg, hogy úsztad meg eddig, amíg idejártál?

- Valószínűleg úgy, hogy akkor jártam ide, amikor még nem volt Calorám. A kedvesem pedig, akihez idejöttem, nem jelentett vetélytársat Darlena számára, hisz nem adhatott volna nekem törvényes utódot! - az öreg kertész fölé hajolt. - Miért ez a barátságtalan fogadtatás, Labelick? Milyen sérelem ért uralkodód részéről?

- Semmi, Mandalore. A te részedről semmi.

- De mint látom, a barátaid ezt nem tudják. Miért nem magyaráztad meg nekik?

- Ők csak beszélgetni jöttek ide hozzám….

- Érdekes. Én, ha idejöttem hozzád, hogy beszéljek veled, egyedül jöttem és fegyvertelenül. Csak nem erre számítottál most? Bár akkor egy kicsit sértő, hogy ennyire alábecsülsz. Nem feltételezed, hogy fegyvertelen uralkodód testőrség nélkül is el tud bánni három bérgyilkossal és veled?

- Nem tudtam, hogy ide fogsz jönni, Mandalore - mondta mogorván az öreg.

- Az lehet, hogy nem tudtad, de bizonyára sejtetted. Elég nagy a felfordulás tegnap óta a Palotában és a városban. Gyorsan terjednek a hírek.

- Kertész vagyok. Semmi közöm hozzá.

- Ha ez igaz, honnan ismerik a nevedet Duros és Vulkár csempészek? Úgy tűnt, meglehetősen népszerű vagy a körükben.

- Azt mondanak, amit akarnak!

- Nézd, Labelick. Tegnap tudtam meg, hogy előző asszonyomat a te közreműködéseddel ölték meg, a jelenlegi asszonyomra ugyanígy mondták ki a halálos ítéletet, aki miatt így is aggódom az állapota miatt. De bosszúhadjáratod Calorám anyjára és Larsen asszonyára is kiterjed! Egyelőre, amiről eddig tudok. Ehhez tedd hozzá, hogy igen kellemetlen dolgokat tudtam meg a saját anyámról, valamint Azilor családjáról, tehát nem vagyok igazán társalgó kedvemben. Mindennek betetőzéseként pedig most már közel ötven órája nem aludtam, ami még az én szervezetemet is megterheli egy kicsit, ezért a szokottnál kissé ingerültebb vagyok, tehát nagyon gyorsan szeretnék válaszokat kapni! Megértettük egymást?

Az öreg habozva pillantott társaira. Mandalore a fejét csóválta:

- Sajnálom, Labelick, de egy kicsit több az eszem, mint ahogy uralkodódról feltételezted. Amíg veled beszélgetünk, ők kint lesznek. Egyiktek se fogja tudni, miről mesélnek a többiek. Lantisol, egymástól távol őriztesd őket odakint!

- Igen, Mandalore!

- Rendben Labelick, akkor te most felállhatsz! Helyezkedj el kényelmesen azon a széken és kezdj el mesélni! Képzeld a Hadiár is szereti a meséket! Persze csak az _**igaz**_ történeten alapuló és főként _**rövid, **_lényegretörő meséket. Kezdjük akkor az elején: milyen kapcsolatod van a csempészekkel, hogy vetted föl velük a kapcsolatot, mikor és miért?

- Kérdezd az anyádtól! - vágta oda az öreg. Canderous úgy vágta szájon, hogy három fogát köpte ki egyszerre, és száját elöntötte a vér:

- Ez nem volt válasz, tetves jószág! A Mandalore-od kérdezett, ha nem vetted volna észre!

- Látod, Labelick - mondta Calborn nyugodt hangon -, Canderous pedig még aludt is!

- Modtam már, Mandalore, kérdezd anyádat vagy Azilort…

Calborn lehajolt, megragadta Labelicket és kegyetlenül megrázta:

- Nézd, én szeretek játszani, de csak Seydával! Te nem vagy az esetem, ne próbálj kikezdeni velem! Derilah és Azilor halott! Ha csak ők lettek volna, akkor ki fizeti hónapok óta a csempészeket, a szállítókat és a konyhai személyzetet?! Mert legutóbb Astrila életére próbáltak törni, és ez _**most**_ kezdődött, nem hónapokkal ezelőtt! Ki van még a listátokon? Larinna?

- Na csak azt tudjam meg! - bődült el Canderous. - Akkor én magam téplek szét, nehogy a vadállatok kíméletesebbek legyenek hozzád, mint megérdemelnéd!

- Hallod ezt, Labelick? Lehet, hogy Canderous mégse pihent éjjel? Egyre ingerültebbnek látszik!

Az öregből váratlanul tört fel a gyűlölet:

- Azért vagy idegen klán őrharcosaira szorulva Telrevanon, mert tudod, mennyire gyűlölték itt az apádat?! Hát mégis tudod, miket művelt itt?! Valami ismeretlen szert hozatott be köztársasági csempészekkel, amit még valami régi hódító hadjárat során ismert meg, és ha ezt beszedte, teljesen megvadult. Azt mondod, te csak az asszonyoddal szoktál játszani! De biztos nem úgy, ahogy apád bánt azokkal a lányokkal, akiket ide kellett hozatnom neki, mert ha a Calora őrharcosai is azt hallották volna Seyda hálószobájából, mint amit én itt a kertben ebből a pavilonból, akkor már ízekre szedtek volna téged! Az én feleségem és két lányom is áldozatul esett apádnak, de nem tehettem ellene semmit, mert féltem tőle, és... hatalmas vagyont is adott a hallgatásomért... De egyre jobban gyűlöltem őt! Aztán rákapott a köztársasági nőkre, mert azoknak talán akkor se kelt volna senki a védelmére, ha sikolyuk elhallatszik is az őrharcosokig! Az apád kínozta ezeket a nőket. Nem tudom, hogy gyűlölet vezérelte-e ilyenkor valami régi sérelem miatt, vagy egyszerűen csak a szer hatása alatt viselkedett így... Végül a vadonba vitette ki a vadállatoknak még élő, de teljesen legyengült áldozatait! Sokszor még azt is végignézte, hogyan végeznek velük a ragadozók... És te most igazságot akarsz tenni? Hogyan? Kiket büntetsz meg? Az apád aljasul visszaélt a hatalmával, te pedig bűnösöket keresel? Hát mivel ér többet a te Calorád, vagy Hadiárodnak az asszonya, vagy annak a helsai fővezérnek a felesége, mint amennyit az én asszonyom ért?!

Calborn rekedten szólalt meg:

- És mivel apámtól rettegtél, a fián állsz bosszút, aki pedig sose bántott téged?

- Nem, Mandalore, én téged soha nem bántottalak volna, hisz egészen más vagy, mint az apád és őseid voltak! A kedvesedhez is gyengéd voltál annak idején, akihez néha idejöttél, mindenki elől elrejtve, tehát az asszonyaidhoz sem lehetsz durvább a nyilvánosság előtt! De anyád úgy vélte, elég volt az apád rémuralmából, és mikor Revan megölte az apádat, Derilah eldöntötte, hogy ő fogja ezután a birodalmat igazgatni! Ehhez olyan nőt kellett keresnie számodra feleségnek, akin keresztül téged irányíthat! Azilor mindenben támogatta, és unokahúgát, Darlenát ajánlotta föl Calorának. Anyád elégedett is lett volna vele, de téged sehogy sem tudott rávenni a szertartásra! Többre becsülted Lynnart, később pedig Seydát…

- Ki a felelős Lynnar haláláért? És most Seyda megmérgezéséért?

- Derilah, Azilor, Lura, Terke a főszakácsnő, és négy konyhalány.

- A te szereped mi volt?

- Hogy azokon a kapcsolatokon keresztül hozassam be a szert a birodalomba, amiket még apád építtetett ki a lánykereskedelem miatt...

- Lánykereskedelem?! - ismételte Canderous. - Miről fecsegsz te itt?

- Igen, Hadiár! Köztársasági nők jöttek be a birodalomba, ahogy az előbb mondtam. És később mandalóriai lányokat vittek ki!

- Hova?!

- Hát a köztársaságba! Újdonság ez számotokra?

A Hadiár megrázta fejét:

- Calborn, én azt hiszem, napszúrást kaptam, vagy én is kaptam abból a szerből… szerinted észnél van ez a fickó, vagy megártott neki a rémület?!

Mandalore nem nézett rá:

- Attól tartok, sokkal súlyosabbak a problémáink a birodalomban, mint kezdetben sejtettük!

Az öreg kertész keze fejével megtörölte véres száját:

- Menj, Mandalore, te is, Hadiár, nézzetek körül, mit csinálnak klánjaitok, mikre kényszerültek a háborúk alatt! Saját civiljeiket hajtják szolgaságba és alázzák meg, mert nincs se ipar, se gazdaság, mindent fölemésztettek az állandó háborúk! És munkaerő sincs, mert a Mandalóriai Háború vesztésre álló utolsó szakaszában apád már civileket is átképeztetett harcosokká kényszerből! Nem hiszem, hogy egy is életben maradt volna közülük! Hát hogyan is lett volna esélyük az életben maradásra, ha még képzett harcosainknak sem volt sok esélyük a jedikkel szemben... Gazdasági és ipari szakembereket vesztettünk így el! Hódító háborúra, így rabszolgavadászatra nem volt lehetőség, mert így sem volt elég harcosunk, a háború alatt pedig harcosaink képzett köztársasági katonákkal álltak szemben, akik inkább meghaltak, de nem vállalták a rabszolgaságot! Apád ekkor fiatal mandalóriai nőket, sokszor még csak kislányokat adott el a köztársaságnak, akiknek az árából zsoldosokat bérelt föl töméntelen mennyiségben, mert harcosaink száma vészesen fogyatkozott! Nem tudjuk, miért volt akkora kereslet a mandalóriai nőkre a köztársaságban, de apádat nem is érdekelték a miértek! Feláldozta a lányainkat, remélve, hogy az ő árukon vásárolt zsoldosok segítségével még megnyerhetjük ezt az utolsó háborút, és te azt állítod, Mandalore, hogy minderről egyáltalán nem volt tudomásod? Ahogy az arcodat nézem, el kell hinnem, hogy nem! De a Hadiárnak sem, és az itt lévő őrharcosok arcán is csak döbbenetet és iszonyatot látok, nem szégyenkezést, hogy engedték ezt megtörténni! Veletek is bizonyára azt hitették el, Mandalore, amit most minden klán bőszen hangoztat: hogy biológiai okai vannak annak, hogy ilyen kevés nő van a birodalomban, mert valami ismeretlen, ragályos kór söpört végig közöttük! Pedig volt elég nő! Csak nem engedték felnőni őket, hogy harcosaink asszonyai legyenek! Megfertőzték őket valami szerrel, és mivel tényleg voltak, akik meghaltak közülük, elhitették a néppel, hogy ragályos kórt hordoznak, így a szülők engedték, hogy a fertőzés megállítása érdekében elvigyék tőlük kislányaikat, és gyűjtőhelyeken várjanak a sorsukra! Azt mondták, ha meggyógyulnak, visszatérhetnek családjaikhoz, ha nem gyógyulnak meg, kiviszik őket a vadonba! Hát persze, hogy egy se tért vissza soha a családjához! Mindenki úgy tudta, hogy vadállatok prédájává váltak! Ebből annyi igaz, hogy valóban prédává váltak! Emberi állatok prédájává! Ha itt nőnek föl, büszke harcosok tették volna eléjük imádattal a világot! De az emberek közt csak megfélemlített, kiszolgáltatott, rongyként megvetett cselédek! És mert életük genetikai örökségük miatt jóval hosszabb, mint az embereké, belegondolhattok, mennyi ideig virágzik szépségük, és épp ezért mennyi időn keresztül gyötrik majd őket…

- Hallgass el végre!! - mordult rá Canderous. - Calborn, az nem lehet, hogy egy uralkodó ilyen gyalázatos aljasságot vigyen véghez! Tényleg nem volt az apád a leggyengédebb férfi, de hogy saját népét így alázza meg… te elhiszed ezt, Calborn?

- Nem tudom, Canderous! Nem tudom, mit higgyek! Arról a ragályos kórról én is hallottam, csak azt nem tudtam, hogy mesterségesen idézték elő... nyilvánvalóan köztársaságiak keze volt benne, hisz mi semmit nem tudunk az orvostudományról... Nem tudom. Labelick, honnan tudsz egyáltalán ezekről a szörnyűségekről?

- Uram, te vagy a harmadik Mandalore, akit szolgálok! Apád apjának gazdasági tisztviselője voltam. Sokat beszélgettem vele, és sokszor kérte tanácsomat. Persze nem nyilvánosság előtt, csak titokban. Apádnak már úgy adott át, mint titkos tanácsadót. Apád még több dologba avatott be, a bizalmasa lettem, mert keménykezűsége, kegyetlensége miatt végül már testőrségében se mert igazán megbízni.

- Hát nem csodálom! - vetette közbe Canderous. - Mondd, Lantisol, mit érzel, míg ezt a fickót hallgatod előző uralkodódról?

- Borzongok, Hadiár! És hálát adok istenemnek, hogy Calborn a Mandalore-om! Biztos, hogy nem lettem volna képes szolgálni az ő apját, de arra sem vetemedtem volna, hogy törvényes uralkodómra kezemet emeljem! És ezt akkori testőrsége sem gondolhatta másként!

- Hallottad, Calborn? Ez az őrharcos hűsége törvényes uralkodója iránt!

- Igen, hallottam, Canderous. De nem tudom, Lantisol akkor is vélekedett volna-e, ha azok a sikolyok a fülébe hasítanak, vagy ha az ő húgát adták volna el kislányként...

- Bocsáss meg, Mandalore! - hajtott fejet a helsai testőrkapitány. - Nem tudom, hogyan viselkedtem volna apád őrharcosaként, de téged, mint uralkodómat őszintén tisztellek és bárhova követlek! Ne kérd tőlem, hogy én mondjak ítéletet apád tettei fölött!

- Köszönöm a hűségedet, Lantisol, nem kényszerítelek válaszra! Labelick, minden szavadból az világlik, hogy bár jósorsodat elfogadtad apám kezéből, nem értettél egyet a módszereivel. Ennyi államtitok birtokában hogy lett belőled kertész?

- Én mindig szerettem a növényeket, Mandalore. És mivel életem nagy részét itt éltem le, ezen a helyen, hisz mindig a rejtekajtón jártam ki a városba, nem a Palotán keresztül, megszerettem ezt a helyet. Időmből bőven futotta, hogy virágokat telepítsek, és foglalkozzam velük. Apád halála után megkönnyebbülés volt az életem. Revan helyettem állt bosszút rajta. Aztán egyszer megjelent Derilah és Azilor azzal, hogy mindenről tudnak, amit apád életében tettem! Kényszerítettek, hogy játsszak a kezükre a kapcsolataimmal. És én engedelmeskedtem nekik. Újra be kellett indítanom a kábítószerkereskedelmet!

- És mivel tudtak fenyegetni, hogy megtedd? - mondta megvetően Canderous.

- Halállal, Hadiár. Halállal.

Lantisol váratlanul odahajolt hozzá, és az arcába köpött:

- És téged a halállal még meg lehet félemlíteni, mocskos öreg?! Gondolod, hogy azok a fiatal nők, köztük a feleséged és a lányaid nem féltek, mikor kidobtátok őket a vadonba? És vajon azok a gyereklányok, akiket átcsempésztél a köztársaságba, nem féltek mikor olyasmire kényszerítették őket, amit nálunk felnőtt nő csak a kedvesének enged meg? Nem féltél a félelemtől? Nem féltél az álmaidtól? Úgy látszik nem, ha ezek után még az előző Calora meggyilkolásában is segítettél, és még mindig próbálkozol! És ennyi iszonyatos tetted után még mindig nem a lelkiismeretedtől félsz, csupán a haláltól?!

- A fiúnak igaza van, öreg! - mondta Canderous komoran. - Elsőre is rossz célpontot választottál Lynnar személyében, de arról fogalmad sincs, Seydának mennyi imádója van a birodalomban! Nem tudom, Calborn milyen büntetést szán neked, de én az ő helyében most befognám a száját a könyörületnek, amit Seyda állandóan sulykol belé, hurkot dobnék a legnemesebb részedre, annál fogva vonszolnálak ki a vadonba, persze lábujjhegyen osonva, nehogy Seyda észrevegye, hogy meglógtam veled, mielőtt ő kikönyörögné tőlem az életedet!

- Te harcos vagy, Hadiár, nem civil, mint én, és nem te voltál a helyemben! Utólag könnyű bíráskodni, de más volt azzal a nagy Mandalore-ral szembenézni tehetetlen civilként! Az uralkodók mindig lenézték és kihasználták a civileket, de ő legalább respektált engem... valamennyire... Te nem ismerted azt az arcát, amit én ismertem!

- Azt mondod, respektált téged? Ugyan mivel? Azzal, hogy csak a családodat pusztította el, a te nyüves életedet meghagyta?! És még dicsekszel is ezzel? Tudod, én azt mondom neked, csak az tehet meg ilyen ocsmányságokat még uralkodó létére is, akinek olyan aljas kiszolgálói vannak, mint te, akik a kezére játszanak mindenben! Ő egyedül nem vihette volna mindezt végbe, hisz mondtad, hogy már saját testőrségében sem mert bízni, eszerint hozzád hasonló aljas civilek voltak a talpnyalói! Én azt mondom, mivel partnere voltál az aljasságaiban, légy partnere a büntetésben is, te alattomos, tömeggyilkos civil! Hát te egymagad többet vettél el a birodalomtól, mint a Mandalóriai Háború! Azt mondod, gazdasági tudász vagy. Utánaszámoltál már, hogy mennyi harcos és anya ígéretét vetted el tőlünk, mikor eladtad azokat a kislányokat?! A lelkiismeretedről már ne is beszéljek, hisz hogy sajnálnád őket, mikor saját családodnak se kegyelmeztél?!

Calborn visszatartotta a teljesen feldühödött Hadiárt:

- Ne, Canderous, várj! Labelick, ha valóban nem számítottál leleplező látogatásomra, miért voltak itt veled fegyveresek? Öreg vagy, de süket bizonyára nem, így hallanod kellett, milyen vizsgálat folyik a Palotában! Vagy a füled mégsem szolgál már olyan jól téged, mint te apámat, ezért estél itt csapdába?

- Nem akartam elmenni innen, Mandalore. Nincs hova mennem. Nem tudom, hogyan jöttél rá erre az egészre, hogy ilyen gyorsan idetaláltál hozzám, de én már nem menekülök sehova. De még mindig nem tudsz mindent. Nincs kinek őriznem tovább a titkaimat és mondtam, te egészen más vagy, mint apád, és apád apja. Itt a pavilon alatt van egy rejtekhely. Tele ezzel a szerrel. Arról a rejtekhelyről egy másik járat is kivezet innen a Palotából. Azon keresztül szoktam közlekedni, ha a rakomány megérkezett. Ez a járat a városon kívülre vezet, egy barlangba. Álcázott csapóajtó fedi a barlang talaján. Ezek a fegyveresek nem a bérgyilkosaim. Darlena fizeti őket, hogy segítségem legyen, mikor a szállítmány megérkezik. Civilek, mert harcosok nem is vállalnának ilyen munkát. A fegyverük önvédelemre szolgál, mert odakint bármikor betévedhet a barlangba egy ragadozó. A szállítmányt a barlangban teszik le a csempészek, aztán elmennek. Ezek a civilek hordják aztán ide be a rejtekhelyre a kábítószert. A csempészeket megtaláltátok, azt is tudod, hogy Darlena az első számú ellenséged! A köztársasági kapcsolat ezzel a szerrel a Manaanon van, a kolto raktár közelében, Ahto Keleti Központjában, a köztársasági nagykövetséggel szemben. Egy Varolin Uso nevű embert kell keresni. Kopasz, kerek feje van és kicsit görnyedt a tartása. Többet nem tudok segíteni neked, Mandalore.

- A lányokat is rajta keresztül adtátok el?

- Igen, Mandalore. De hogy ő kinek adta őket tovább, azt nem tudom, mint ahogy a szer további útját sem ismerem!

Calborn félrevonta Lantisolt és Canderoust:

- Hadiár, vallasd ki külön-külön a másik három civilt is, de maradjanak életben! Labelick is! Aztán keressétek meg azt a rejtekhelyet, ami a pavilon alatt van! Lantisol, őriztesd a foglyokat, de ne tudjanak senkivel beszélni! Idehozok egy sereg őrharcost! Labelick vezesse el őket a barlangig! Biztosítsák a barlangot és ha mégis maradt volna olyan csempészbanda, akiket még nem kaptunk el, füleltesd le őket, Hadiár, de ne szó szerint! Larsent egy másik sereggel addig elküldöm Azilor rezidenciájához. Körülzárják és házi őrizetben tartják Darlena őnagyságát, Sheruk egy harmadik sereggel pedig teljesen körülzárja a várost, légi és szárazföldi egységekkel. És beszélni akarok majd Carthtal is. Egyelőre ennyi. Idehozom az őrharcosokat, aztán megnézem Seydát, van-e valamire szüksége, és lezuhanyozok végre, mert már nemcsak Labelick bűze miatt érzem magam egyre rosszabbul.

Seyda ébren feküdt az ágyban. Salina nemrég ment el tőle, miután jótékony, öreg kezével feloldotta a görcsöket úrnője feszülő hasából, közben mint a múltkor, most is folyamatosan beszélgetett vele. Seyda sokkal bátrabb volt már a közelében, mint először és faggatni kezdte erről-arról. Salina mesélt neki a kis alvókosárkákról, amiben a babák aludni szoktak, és hogy ilyeneket kell beszerezni mielőbb. Aztán Larinnára terelte a szót, milyen jól viseli a terhességet, majd Astrilát is szóba hozta, mennyire örül, hogy végre annak az előkelő fiatal házaspárnak is készülődik a kisbabája!

Salina azelőtt csak futólag ismerte Larsent, asszonyát pedig még ritkábban látta, de gyorsan a szívébe zárta mindkettejüket. Az bosszantotta egyedül, hogy Sherukot nem tudta rávenni a szertartásra. Sokszor megrótta érte, hogy nem ad annyi tiszteletet Lylthiának, amit az érdemelne. Sheruk ilyenkor rendszerint már a rendreutasítás elején elillant azzal, hogy dolga van. Salina végül csak legyintett:

- Nem értem én ezt a Sherukot! Látszik, mennyire odavan Lylthiáért, mégsem képes rá, hogy törvényesítse a kapcsolatukat! Még az a robotagyú, konok Hadiár is meghozta ezt az áldozatot Larinnáért, mert azért a szertartással felelősséget is kell vállalnia az asszonyáért, de hát nem éri meg, ha úgyis szeretik egymást?

Ezek után el lehet képzelni Salina felháborodását, mikor Mandalore megsúgta neki, hogy Sheruk azért nem akar szertartást, mert még nem döntötte el, hogy nyolc kedvese közül melyikkel akarja összekötni az életét, bár valóban Lylthiát ismeri el a nyilvánosság előtt is igazi választottjának, de a többi lánynak se meri még kiadni az útját, mert hátha…

Salina szörnyülködve csóválta fejét:

- Hát mondd meg, fiam, hát kell ennél a ragyogó szemű szőke kis Lylthiánál szebb asszony? Nyolc szerető! Hát bolond az a Sheruk, de még vak is! Csak rájuk nézek és gyönyörködök bennük, annyira egymáshoz valók, képzeld csak, milyen látványosan szép fehérbőrű, kékszemű, szőke gyerekeik lennének!

- Szóval csak az a bajod, Salina, hogy a vezérkar nem ad neked elég munkát, igaz? - mosolygott Calborn. - Hát persze, te nem fogsz megelégedni azzal, hogy Canderousnak és Larsennek csak egy-egy gyereke legyen, addig fogsz veszekedni, amíg legalább hármat-hármat ki nem csikarsz belőlük is. Lehet, hogy Sheruk se fogja megúszni és inkább enged neked, csak ne háborgasd már tovább. Mit ne mondjak, jó politikád van a telrevani vezérkar gyarapítására!

- Kell is az, fiam! Jó néhány évtizedet leéltem már, de ilyen remek vezérkara nem volt még Telrevannak és a birodalomnak! Nagyon büszke vagyok rá, fiam, hogy rövid ideig részt vehettem a nevelésedben, és egy kicsit úgy érezhetem, én is hatással voltam rád abban, hogy ilyen kiváló uralkodó legyen belőled! Örülök, hogy én segíthettelek erre a világra, és bár akkor még belefértél a két tenyerembe, most meg már egyik roppant kezed se fér bele a két tenyerembe, de nekem mindig megmaradsz annak a kisfiúnak, aki annyira a szívemhez nőtt valamikor. Szeretlek, fiam!

- Én is szeretlek, Salina. És köszönöm, hogy kicsi Seydámat is elfogadtad.

- Hát nem volt nehéz. Ő egy igazi kis csoda! De majd nézd csak meg a fiaidat! Azok lesznek ám az igazi csodák! Akik két ilyen ritka csodából tevődtek össze, mint ti. Na megyek is, hogy folytassam a felkészülést a szülőszobában, hátha mégis kíváncsibbak a picikéitek, mint ahogy itt lenne az idejük. Nagy feladat ám ennek a nagyszerű vezérkarnak kedvében járni. Képzeld csak el, Calborn, ha ennek a finnyás Canderousnak valami nem nyerné el a tetszését, mikor az ő kis Larinnája kerül majd a szülőszobába! Hát képes lenne rá, hogy több gyerekkel ne ajándékozza meg azt a gyerekek után sóvárgó kis asszonykáját, azzal, hogy van már egy neki, ossza be azt! Meg Lylthiát se tudnám a szülőszobába édesgetni. Kellenek a pici babák asszonycsalogatónak, és az asszonyok majd akkor minden fortélyt bevetnek, hogy újabb babát csikarjanak ki az uruktól! Veled van a legkevesebb gond, fiam, veled, akitől a birodalom sorsa függ. Téged meg már inkább úgy kell elcsalogatni az asszonyod közeléből, hogy legalább addig várj, míg ez a három baba meglesz!

- Ami azt illeti, Salina - nevetett Calborn -, a Palota folyosójának minden centiméterén tíz gárdista és őrharcos osztozkodik, te meg így lejáratod előttük az uralkodójukat!

- Téged ilyennel lejáratni? Eh! - legyintett Salina. - Hisz ők is csak férfiak! Tudják ők, hogy megy az, ha kedvükre való asszonyka szuszog mellettük! Csak oda kell fordulni hozzá, a többi meg szépen megy magától. Azután az asszonykák elkezdenek szépen gömbölyödni. Nincs is annál szebb látvány fiam olyan birodalomban, ahol a gyerekből sosem elég! Még el se készült, de már beosztották oda, ahol szükség van rá! Na, de több a dolgom, mint amennyi az időm a beszélgetésre. Majd azért benézhetnél ám, mert kellene egy-két beszerezni való dologhoz a jóváhagyásod.

- A jóváhagyásom a tiéd, Salina, te tudod, mire van szükséged a szülőszobában! Kézen fogsz két gárdistát, és elballagsz velük bevásárolni.

- Köszönöm, fiam, élek az engedélyeddel! - az öregasszony meglepő fürgeséggel, energikusan sietett szobája felé.

Seyda fölemelte fejét, mikor megpillantotta a belépő Mandalore-t:

- Egész éjjel nem voltál itt - mondta halkan. Nem szemrehányás, csak aggodalom és szomorúság volt a hangjában. Calborn leült mellé:

- Sok a dolgom, Seyda. Csúnya dolgok derültek ki. Gondok vannak a birodalomban. Most is csak annyi időre jöttem, hogy végre lezuhanyozzak és felfrissüljek, aztán vissza kell mennem. Canderous, Lantisol, Sheruk és Larsen addig intézkednek. Ők pihentebbek, mert legalább aludtak.

- Calborn, én is mehetek veled zuhanyozni? Salina azt mondta, majd később visszajön és segít megfürödni, de ha te úgyis fürödni akarsz, szívesebben mennék veled.

- Gyere, Seydám - Mandalore gyengéden segített asszonyának kimászni az ágyból, és a fürdőig támogatta. Míg a langyos víz alatt Seydában gyönyörködött, aki a bizalom és a vágy megszokásával simult hozzá, élvezve férje megnyugtató jelenlétét, kényeztető cirógatását a közös fürdés szertartása alatt, Mandalore-nak eszébe villant, mi lett volna, ha nem ők találják meg a kislányt annak idején. Calborn utólag el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan tudott Seyda nélkül _**létezni is egyáltalán **_addig a napig, és most, míg itta a látványát, beszívta finom illatát, érezte domború pocakjában a mocorgó apróságokat, érezte, ha száz órája nem aludt volna már, akkor is el kell menekülnie innen, mert meg fogja szegni Salina tilalmát!

A fürdés után visszasétáltak a hálószobába. Calborn tiszta hálóingbe bújtatta asszonyát, de mikor ő maga is nekifogott öltözködni, Seyda határozatlanul megfogta a kezét: - Egy picit nem maradnál még itt velem? Hogy hozzád bújjak.

- Seydám, édes, Salina azt mondta, már nem játszhatok veled, nem szabad, a babák miatt.

- Akkor csak érezni szeretném, hogy itt vagy mellettem, ahogy eddig megszoktam…

Mandalore leült az ágyra, óvatosan az ölébe ültette asszonyát és átölelte, miközben ajkával cirógatta fáradt, de gyönyörű barna arcocskáját. Seyda puha kis keze a férje arcáról a mellére csúszott, ajkával megérintette Calborn száját, és Mandalore már tudta, hogy veszített... Percek múltán nyugodtan, mélyen aludt. Seyda ekkor roppant elégedetten bemászott Mandalore két hatalmas karjába, ahol aludni szokott. A melléhez és öléhez simulva kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és hallgatta Calborn egyenletes szívverését, érezte áramló, féktelen, roppant erejét. Férje jelenlététől megnyugodva végül ő is elszenderült.

Mandalore nyolc órát aludt egyfolytában, anélkül, hogy valaki megzavarta volna az álmát, pedig a folyosón többször is megtorpantak a lépések az ajtó előtt, de Davrel, délután pedig Teregril senkinek nem engedte a belépést. Örültek, hogy uruk végre el tudott aludni, ahogy feltételezték. Mivel legfontosabb parancsait már kiadta a Hadiárnak, a Haladhornak és a fővezérnek, nem azok keresték. Lantisol is tudomásul vette, hogy uralkodója pihenni tért, így átadta a szolgálatot a délutános Ceregilnek, beavatva őt részletesen az eseményekbe.

Calborn teljesen kipihenten ébredt. Mozdulatára Seyda álmosan mocorgott a karjában, majd újra elaludt. Mandalore hálásan simogatta meg, és óvatosan fejtette le magáról a szépformájú barna karokat. Zuhanyozás után gyors mozdulatokkal öltözött fel, még egy pillantást vetett alvó asszonyára, és tiszta fejjel, Seyda forró, önzetlen szerelmével felvértezve lépett ki a folyosóra.

Teregril azonnal odalépett hozzá, hogy üdvözölje, és beszámoljon neki róla, kik és miért keresték.

Calborn gyorsan surrant el Salina szobája előtt, mielőtt a szülésznő észrevehette volna. Most nem akart neki magyarázkodni. A folyosó végétől már magabiztosabban sietett tovább. A Hadiár cinkos mosollyal üdvözölte:

- Hát, úgy látom, még a Mandalore-nak is a hálószobán keresztül vezet az útja a fürdőhöz! Gond csak akkor van, ha az a hálószoba a Caloráé, ami most éppen nem üres…

Calborn, látva, hogyan derülnek őrharcosai és gárdistái a Hadiár célozgatása hallatán, ujjával megfenyegette helyettesét:

- Canderous, ha én ezt Salinától fogom majd visszahallani, akkor mehetsz vissza Ordora szimpla klánvezérnek! Aludtam, ha annyira kíváncsi vagy!

- Tudod, Calborn, aki a te Seydádat egyszer is látta már, az nem fogja neked elhinni ezt a mesét! No, de. Eddigi parancsaidat végrehajtottuk. Mi a következő lépés?

- Előbb arra vagyok kíváncsi, milyen újdonságot tudtatok meg a másik háromtól.

- Semmi újat. Úgy látszik, az a szemét Labelick tényleg nem mert hazudni.

- Életben van még?

- Igen, ne aggódj, életben van, és egészben őriztük meg neked. Miért olyan fontos?

- Mert ő lesz a csalink. Vele akarom előcsalogatni azokat a kereskedőket. Ő személyesen ismeri őket.

Canderous meglepetten ingatta a fejét:

- Igaz, ami igaz, úgy elborította az agyamat a düh, hogy eszembe se jutott ez a kézenfekvő megoldás. Még jó, hogy nyomatékosan megtiltottad a megnyuvasztását ennek az aljas tetűnek.

- Eszerint tényleg jó. Ceregil, Lantisol mindenbe beavatott?

- Igen, Mandalore. Én nem is tudom, miért nem ülte már meg ennek a Labelicknek a gyomrát ez a tömérdek szenny, amiben évekig turkált… hogy a lelkiismeretéről már ne is beszéljek…

- Hát, mi sem éreztük jobban magunkat, amíg hallgattuk őt. Megtaláltátok a kábítószert?

- Megtaláltuk, uram. Mit csináljunk vele? Semmisítsük meg?

- Ne, Ceregil. Még ne. Úgy vélem, szükségünk lesz rá.

- Erre a szennyhalomra, uram?

- Igen. Erre a szennyhalomra. Lehet, hogy ennek a segítségével tudjuk majd visszaszerezni a lányainkat. Ha kell, visszavásároljuk őket!

Canderous elhűlve bámult rá, de a kétszáz jelenlévő őrharcos szeme is kérdőn szegeződött rá. Mandalore végighordozta rajtuk tekintetét:

- Miért csodálkoztok? Tudtunk nélkül rabolták el őket még kislányként, Labelick szerint 6-7 évvel ezelőtt. A legidősebb is csak húsz év körüli lehet! Ki akarom váltani őket a rabságból, amibe apám taszította őket. Bármit tettek is velük a köztársaságban, nem ők tehetnek róla! Ha visszatérnek közénk, meg kell tanítani őket emelt fővel járni. Túlságosan hosszú fiatalság adatott nekik ahhoz, hogy évtizedekig tűrjék a megaláztatást! Most, hogy tudok róluk, minden erőmet latba vetve fogok kutatni utánuk! Furcsán néztek rám. Ti nem adnátok nekik esélyt a visszatérésre?

Ceregil meghajtotta fejét:

- De igen. Csak még mindig megdöbbent minket az egyéniséged. A Mandalore-ok sosem voltak híresek a könyörületről! Minden tiszteletünk a tiéd, uralkodóm!

- Könyörület? Nem, inkább szégyellem magam apám miatt! Carth a honfitársaiért jött Helsára. Hároméves, bizonytalan információk tudatában, de a köztársaság nem sajnált semmit, hogy felkutassa tizenhárom polgárát egy ellenséges világban! Nekünk jóval értékesebb rabokért kell elmennünk a köztársaságba, amely már csaknem a szövetségesünk! Több lehetőségünk van a kutatásra. Még ma beszélek Cath-tal.

- És mi lesz Darlena őkisasszonyságával? Nem tesszük tiszteletünket nála? Vagy netán _**kettesben**_ akarsz vele beszélni? Hisz eredetileg neki kellett volna a Caloránknak lennie, nem?

- Canderous, kérlek, tarsd meg magadnak az ilyen megjegyzéseket! Sheruknak sikerült teljesen lezárnia a város kijáratait?

- Igen. A levegőben felderítők, a földön járőrök cirkálnak. A kapukon még egy madár se röpülhet ki, vagy be anélkül, hogy ne igazoltatnák!

- Remek. Larsen hol van?

- Kívánságod szerint a Dracona Palotát, az Azilor család ősi rezidenciáját őrizteti.

Calborn a Hadiár vállára tette kezét:

- Jól van, barátom, akkor menjünk és takarítsuk ki a város legnagyobb fertőgócát, mielőtt még tovább terjedne a fertőzés! Ceregil kapitány, a barlangba harminc fős álcázott őrséget állíts! Ide, a pavilon elé tíz fő elég, szintén álcázva. A udvar falba vájt bejáratát harminc álcázott őrharcos figyelje, a többiek velünk jönnek! Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is bemerészkedne, hisz most a várost is őrzik, de most már semmilyen meglepetést nem akarok!

- Igen, Mandalore!

Darlena előkelő, befolyásos, ősi, nemesi családdal büszkelkedhetett, mely mindig a Mandalore-okat támogatta. Évszázadok óta a Központ talán leggazdagabb családja eddig már három Calorát, és több nagyszerű harcost, alvezért és fővezért adott Telrevannak.

Calborn határozott léptekkel tartott fölfelé a széles kőlépcsőkön, Canderous, Larsen és Sheruk társaságában, húsz őrharcos kíséretében. A többiek a lépcső aljában maradtak.

Darlena kimondottan szép, huszonöt év körüli, sötét hajú, sötét szemű leány volt, a mandalóriai nők büszkeségével, jó divatérzékével, de önnön fontosságától eltelve. Elzavarta cselédeit az ajtótól, és maga jött vendégei elé emelt fővel. Nem látszott rajta félelem, vagy zavar. Kecsesen meghajolt az uralkodó előtt:

- Nocsak. Milyen rég volt már, hogy Mandalore személyesen tette tiszteletét hűséges támogatói szerény kis otthonában!

- Összekeversz valakivel, Darlena. Én még soha nem tettem tiszteletemet szerénynek cseppet se mondható otthonodban, és ami azt illeti, a támogatásotokban sem volt még részem. Tudomásul vettem, hogy családod nem ért egyet a politikámmal, de ellenvéleményeteket nem ily közönséges módon kellett volna tudomásomra hoznotok! A szüleid itthon vannak?

- Miért kérdezed? Hát nem hozzám jöttél látogatóba, Mandalore? - lépett közelebb hozzá a sötét hajú szépség, igéző szemekkel bűvölve uralkodóját, és két karját kitárta, hogy Calborn nyaka köré fonja. Mandalore még félúton megállította a mozdulatát, mielőtt a nő megérinthetné. Darlena durcásan szabadította ki csuklóját Calborn vasmarkából, de a következő pillanatban már újra mosolygott:

- Ugyan már, mindenki tudja, miért jöttél ide! Semmi elítélendő nincs ebben, hisz szüleink már rég eljegyeztek minket. Az ő akaratuk volt, hogy mi ketten egymásra találjunk. Te ugyan szüleid akarata ellenére már másodszor is eltévelyedtél, mert szeszélyes vagy, de én meg tudok neked bocsátani, csak légy egy kicsit kedvesebb, és mindent megkaphatsz tőlem, ami után sóvárogsz! Én vagyok csak hozzád méltó rangban, vagyonban és származásban!

- Tudod, Darlena, nekem már nincsenek szüleim, hogy helyettem bármit is akarjanak, én döntök arról is, hogy kit akarok, és én megtaláltam már a páromat. Mellette nem sóvárgok senki után. Drasztikusan reagálok a merényletekre, melyek asszonyom és gyermekeim életét veszélyeztetik! Ez alól a büntetés alól te sem vagy kivétel, ha bebizonyosodik, hogy te is a felbujtók közt vagy! Ezért vagyunk itt. Hívasd ide a szüleidet! Most azonnal!

Darlena habozott:

- Nem uralkodóra vall ez az arrogáns viselkedés ilyen régi nemesei családdal szemben, Mandalore. Nem félsz, hogy alattvalóid csalódni fognak benned?

- Csak én ne csalódjak bennük! - vetette oda Calborn, és látva, hogy a lány az időt igyekszik húzni, parancsot adott, hogy kerítsék elő és vezessék eléje Darlena anyját és apját. Parancsát perceken belül végrehajtották. Darlena menekülő szüleit Larsen kinti őrsége fogta el és vezette vissza. Calborn megvetően mérte végig őket:

- Csak a bűnösök próbálnak szökni az igazságszolgáltatás elől. Kívántok valamit mondani az utolsó szó jogán? Vallomásotok enyhítheti halálotokat.

- Vallani neked? Soha! - a lány apja hátat fordított, és felesége azonnal követte példáját. - Gyilkos vagy, Mandalore! Megölted a fivéremet, Azilort!

- Igen, megöltem. Miután ti megöltétek Lynnart, vele együtt a kisfiamat! És Seydával akartátok folytatni. Ha nem jövök rá, mi történik, már második asszonyom és három kisfiam is a földben lenne! Tudom, hogy Seyda ennek ellenére is könyörögne most az életetekért, mert ő nem ismeri a bosszú fogalmát, de ha arra gondolok, hogy kis híján elveszítettem őt, nem tudok megbocsátani nektek! Magatok idéztétek a halált a fejetekre!

- Mandalore! - vetette térdre magát Darlena. - Nem kérem, hogy vegyél feleségül, de szükséged van rám! Seydával most úgysem lehetsz együtt! És te még túl fiatal uralkodó vagy ahhoz, hogy _**egyetlen**_ asszony mellett kitarts! Tudom, hogy szükséged lesz még rám!

- Rosszul tudod! Ha valaha is akartalak volna téged, Darlena, már rég te lennél a Calora, és most nem kellene gyilkos összeesküvők után nyomoznom! Szeretőre sincs szükségem Seyda mellett. De ha te ilyen szerepkörre vágysz, férjhez adlak egy siroxi bányászrabszolgához, és ha már nem tud megvédeni társaitól, annyi szeretőd lesz, amennyit akarsz!

Darlena felállt és fölvetette fejét:

- Ha úgyis halálra ítéltél, legalább ne alázz meg ilyen szavakkal!

Calborn megvetően húzta el a száját:

- Kezdem igen furcsának érezni azt, ami ebben a birodalomban zajlik! Klánvezérek sértegetik a Calorát, nemes úrficskák akarják megszabni, kit emelhetek őrharcossá, kertész, szülésznő és konyhai személyzet ítéli halálra a birodalom úrnőjét, és gyilkos nemeskisasszony vágja uralkodója arcába, hogyan kell reagálnia mindezekre! Te aláztad meg magadat azzal, hogy felajánlkoztál nekem, én csupán Seyda megsértéséért vágtam vissza! Nos, elmégy Siroxra?

Darlena a szülei mellé állt:

- Itt maradok.

Mandalore bólintott:

- Nekem így is jó. Ceregil kapitány, erős kísérettel vitesd ki őket a vadonba! A cselédséget és családjukat pedig vallassátok ki! Aki ártatlan, azt költöztessétek egy Központtól távoli kis faluba! Ez a nemesi rezidencia legyen teljesen üres!

- Parancsod szerint lesz, Mandalore! - a testőrkapitány máris indult intézkedni.


	28. 27 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 27

A kis jedi úrnő 27. rész

Mandalore a Hadiárhoz, a fővezérhez és a Haladhorhoz fordult:

- Canderous, a Sheruk által összeállított flottával menjetek Dxunra, kérjétek Landsell klánvezér segítségét, fogjátok vallatóra Tierron minden leszármazottját, és akit bűnösnek találtok, zavarjátok ki a vadonba! Aztán menjetek el Arinnelre, és Dinetor segítségével Targon családjában is nézzetek körül!

- Csak bízd ránk, Mandalore! - dörmögte a Hadiár. - Gyerünk, Haladhor!

Larsen nézte, hogyan vezetik el az őrharcosok Darlenát és szüleit, majd uralkodójára pillantott:

- Mi addig mit csinálunk?

- Beszélünk Carth-tal.

Calborn a tanácsterembe kérette Carth Onasit. A flottaparancsnok végighallgatta a Mandalore-t, és elgondolkodva bámult maga elé. Calborn azt hitte, érti, miért tétovázik:

- Carth, azt az átkozott kábítószert mindenestül átadjuk nektek, csináljatok belőle pénzt, de ezenfelül is hajlandó vagyok fizetni nektek, bármennyit, csak a lányaink hazakerüljenek végre!

Carth megrázta a fejét:

- Félreértesz, Mandalore! Én nem várok jutalmat a segítségemért. Csak azon tűnődtem, hogyan juttassalak el benneteket feltűnés nélkül Manaanra, nehogy az a kereskedő gyanút fogjon és meglépjen! Ha nagy csapat mandalóriai harcos váratlanul megjelenne annak a bolygónak egyetlen kikötőjében, Ahtoban, azonnal felhívnátok magatokra a figyelmet!

- De azt hallhatták, hogy új politikát gyakorló Mandalore-unkat minden érdekli. A koltó is - vetette közbe a fővezér. Carth rápillantott:

- Igazad van, Larsen, ez járható út. Először arra gondoltam, hogy idegen egyenruhába kellene bújnotok, de ez nem jó. A köztársasági katonák sisakja nem takarná el jellegzetes sápadt bőrű arcotokat, a zárt sisakú sith egyenruha már jobb ötletnek látszik, de hatalmas termetetek mindkét esetben elárulna benneteket. Civil mandalóriai kereskedők vannak Mannaanon, de nem annyian, ami indokolná annyi mandalóriai jelenlétét, amennyien ehhez az akcióhoz kellenek. De ha nem szállnátok le Ahtoban, csak keringenétek a Manaan körül... igen, ez lesz a legjobb! Mandalore, Canderous mandalóriai diplomataként, legfeljebb tíz őrharcos kíséretében érkezik Ahto Keleti Központjába, és tárgyalásba kezd a koltóról a Selkathokkal. Én azalatt fülön fogom Labelicket, és fölkeressük azokat a kereskedőket, akik személyesen ismerik őt. Ha csak találomra kezdenénk nyomozni és érdeklődni utánuk, gyanút fognának és eltűnnének. Ha már elaltattuk a gyanújukat, és megnyugtattuk őket, hogy üzletelni akarunk, akkor összehozzuk őket Canderoussal és szépen lassan, címről címre, kapcsolatról kapcsolatra haladva föl lehet göngyölíteni az egész bandát. Nem tudom, milyen messze kell bemennetek a lányok után a köztársaságba, de ott már segíteni tudok a helyismeretemmel, a kapcsolataimmal és ha a szükség úgy hozza, katonasági támogatással is.

- Köszönöm, Carth.

- Nincs mit köszönnöd. Mikor akarsz nekifogni az akciónak?

- Amint Canderous és Sheruk visszatért. És nekem is van két rövidebb utam, amit el kell rendeznem, mielőtt a Hadiárt elküldöm veled Manaanra. A szenátorod hogy halad a missziójával?

- Lassan. Néped már a háború előtt is sok fejtörést okozott a szenátusnak. Hiszik is, meg nem is, hogy valóban ekkora változást hoztál a birodalmadban, Mandalore. Lenne egy javaslatom, ami segítené meggyőzni a hitetlenkedőket.

- Érdekel a javaslatod, Carth!

- Köszönöm, Mandalore. Én néhány hónappal ezelőtt a beiktatási ünnepségen komolyan gondoltam a kérésemet, hogy asszonyod és te mielőbb látogassatok meg minket a köztársaságban. Mandalore-ról csak a hadviselés jut eszébe a népemnek, fel sem tételezik, hogy családja van, hogy szeretni is tud. Meg kell hogy mondjam, még a szenátusban sem hiszik el, hogy Seyda jól érezheti magát ebben a vad világban, ahogy Mandalóriát a köztársaságban elképzelik. Most itt lenne az alkalom, ha a gyermekeitek megszületnek, hogy ha egy kicsit ők is megerősödnek, elhozd a családodat a köztársaságba. Látniuk kell, hogy a köztársaság lánya mennyire boldog melletted, látniuk kell a mandalóriai uralkodópár kisbabáit, mert a pici gyermekek látványa a köztársaság embereit is meghatja, felfogását megváltoztatná! Érted, mire gondolok?

- Értem. Reklámfogás, ugye, ti így mondjátok ezt? El kellene hitetnem a népeddel, hogy nem csupán egy harci gépezet vagyok, ahogy képzelik Mandalore-ról.

- Igen, erre gondoltam, meglep, hogy ennyire ráéreztél. Megkérdezhetném, kitől hallottad ezt a szót: reklámfogás?

- Canderoustól. Sok furcsaságot mesélt rólatok. Mint kiderült, már a küldetés alatt is jobban összefértetek egymással, mint ellenségekhez illett volna. Mert a küldetés előtt pár évvel még azok voltatok.

- Nem, Mandalore, meglep, hogy ez nem így képeződött le bennem? Talán, mert szemtől szemben nem találkoztunk ellenfelekként egyetlen csatában sem. Ahogy veled se. Az ellenségtudat ezért nem működött bennem. Igaz, hogy Tarison még nem voltam oda a boldogságtól, mikor egy mandalóriai zsoldos csatlakozott hozzánk, de ez csak elvi probléma volt bennem, nem gyakorlati. Soha nem féltem hátat fordítani neki! Canderous nyers modorú volt ugyan, de nyílt egyénisége kizárta az alattomosságot! Gyorsan megtanultam bízni benne, ahogyan a többiek is. Te pedig még nem is vagy mogorva, mint ő néha. Larsent meg végképp nem lehet egy napon említeni Canderousszal!

- Köszönjük a bókjaidat, flottaparancsnok úr! - nevetett Larsen, majd elkomolyodva hozzátette. - Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudnátok garantálni uralkodónk és családja biztonságát? Biztos vagy benne, a kedélyek annyira lecsillapodtak, hogy nem okozna politikai vihart, ha Mandalore az asszonyával és a gyermekeivel megjelenne a köztársaságban? Tudod, hogy mennyire féltjük őket! Kegyetlenül torolnánk meg a legkisebb próbálkozást is!

- Larsennek igaza van! - mondta Calborn. - Seyda állandó sértéseknek volt kitéve honfitársaid részéről Helsán, emlékezz rá! Az, hogy nem érezte sértésnek, csak ilyen irányú tudatlanságának köszönhető, mert harcosainknak minden bázison tiltva van személyiségromboló hatása miatt a káromkodás, és a nők pocskondiázása. Őrharcosaink pedig aztán igazán jól neveltek, igaz, Larsen? Seyda még most is olyan, mint egy gyermek, Salinától kapom a letolásokat, hogy Seyda még mindig sok mindennel nincs tisztában, miért nem foglalkozok többet a felvilágosításával! Szegénykém még most is képes zavarba hozni a kérdéseivel, mint az első időkben a helsai őrharcosokat, amíg meg nem tanulták, hogyan kell kitérniük a kényes témák elől. Egy sértés csak akkor jelent Seyda számára is fenyegetést, ha olyan negatív kisugárzás kíséri, ami már kislányként is megvadította. De én nyilván nem fogom eltűrni, hogy megsértsék, és a testőrsége sem fogja tűrni, ezért félek őt idegen világba elvinni, ahol még fizikai támadásnak is ki lehet téve, a gyermekeinkről már nem is beszélve! Egy két közös, győztes akcióra szükség lenne, ami elősegítené a közeledésünket. És talán majd azután beszélhetnénk arról, hogy Seydával és a kisfiainkkal együtt meglátogatnánk a te világodat!

- Megértem aggályaitokat, Mandalore, de egy rövid kis látogatás többet segíthetne abban, hogy megszokják a közeledéseteket, mint a közös akciók. A közös akciók a csatával, a háborúval egyenlők, ami a polgárságból csak félelmet vált ki. De ha te családi körben mutatkoznál előttük, hinnének neked! Mert az a polgárság számára is kézzel fogható! Népedről olyan kép alakult ki, hogy csatapáncélban születtetek, nem ismeritek a gyengédséget, félholtra veritek az asszonyaitokat, szóval valami fals kép, amit a rettegés vált ki az emberekből! Ezért lenne szükség rá, hogy mutasd meg másik igazi arcotokat, ami ugyanúgy jellemző rátok, mint a harc: a nagy Mandalore; ezúttal nem a rettegést idéző elit csatapáncélban, csupán egyszerű fekete lanilinöltözékben, melyben így is méltóságteljes vagy; boldog, bűbájos kis asszonykád, és három, épp csak mászni kezdő csöppségetek társaságában. A köztársaságot egyetlen ilyen kép azonnal meghódítaná és melléd állítaná, függetlenül attól, hogyan vélekedik rólad a szenátus!

Mandalore mosolyogott:

- Te is foglalkozol reklámokkal? Mert nekem is tetszett a kép, amit rólunk festettél. Lehet, hogy igazad van. De előbb tegyük a dolgunkat! Van épp elég! És persze még a babákat is meg kell várnunk.

A Strider leszállt a landolópályára. Ordo gárdisták álltak azonnal sorfalat fegyelmezetten. A fővezér elébük jött és fejet hajtott:

- Mandalore, Larsen, üdvözöllek benneteket!

- Üdvözletünk, Speltorn.

- Mire van szükséged, Mandalore?

- Gárdistákra. Sok gárdistára! Meg kell erősítenem Telrevant. Azon belül is a Palotát. És még valaki kell nekem: Hedgewither!

Az ordoi fővezér pillanatokig hallgatott:

- Rendben, Mandalore - mondta végül. - Gyertek velem!

- Nincs időnk vendégeskedésre, Speltorn. Nem udvariassági látogatásra jöttünk. Annyit azért a tudomásodra szeretnék hozni, hogy ha Sheruk megjelenne itt, fogadd úgy, mint az új Haladhort!

- Megint egy régi új rang? - jegyezte meg a fővezér. - Akaratod szerint, uralkodóm! Az imént említetted, hogy meg akarod erősíteni Telrevant.

- Igen, muszáj. Canderous és Sheruk majd beszámolnak neked mindenről részletesen, ha legközelebb erre járnak. Nekünk egy órán belül tovább kell mennünk! Össze tudod készíteni addig a gárdistákat?

- Igen, Mandalore. Canderous már két héttel ezelőttre jelezte, hogy jön értük.

- Ez jó hír. Hedgewithert hol találjuk?

- Valószínűleg a gárdistaszállón. Jelenleg nincs szolgálatban. Érte küldetek!

- Hagyd, majd megkeressük és beszélünk vele, míg te intézkedsz!

Mandalore és Larsen nagy léptekkel tartott a gárdisták szállása felé. Mikor beléptek a közös előtérbe, varázsütésre csend lett, de mindenki azonnal vigyázzba feszült.

- Jól van, fiúk, lazítsatok! - mondta Mandalore. - Ha van itt olyan köztetek, akit Speltorn kijelölt telrevani szolgálatra, az készüljön! A Strider mellett landol a szállítóhajó. Hedgewithert keressük!

- Az étkezőben van, uram - mondta valaki.

- Jó, köszönöm. Menjünk, Larsen!

A bázison hatalmas feltűnést keltett az uralkodó megjelenése. Az étkező, ebédidő lévén, tömve volt. Egyszerre mozdultak meg az ezüstzöld páncélok Mandalore érkeztére. Larsen tekintete azonnal megakadt a sarokban egyedül ülő fehér hajú óriáson:

- Nézd, ott van! - mutatta.

- Jó étvágyat, fiúk. Üljetek le nyugodtan és egyetek! - intett Calborn a gárdistáknak, és megindult a sarok felé. - Nem sokat változtál trandoni Hedgewither, Helsa büszkesége!

- Üdvözöllek, Mandalore! Üdvözöllek, Larsen! - hajtott fejet előttük az asztal mellől fölemelkedő fehér hajú fiú. Most is jóval soványabbnak tűnt, mint gárdistatársai, acélszürke szemei fehér szemöldöke alatt mély tűzzel izzottak. Calborn és Larsen a szakértő szemével becsülték föl, és megállapították, hogy soványsága ellenére rendkívül jó formában van! Larsen, aki személyesen is foglalkozott vele Helsán, látta, hogy Hedgewither most is azzal a macskaféle ragadozókra jellemző könnyed mozdulattal hozza mozgásba roppant izmait, melyektől hatalmas teste valami furcsa kecsességet sugallt.

Mandalore intett Larsennek, üljön le, és ő maga is letelepedett:

- Ülj vissza fiú és egyél! Addig elmondjuk, miért jöttünk. Tudjuk, hogy évek óta kiképzőtiszt vagy itt Ordon, de szükségünk van rád Telrevanon!

- Karendhor gárdista leszek?

- Nem. Aranyszegélyű királykék páncélt kapsz, mert te eredendően Starviller őrharcosa vagy. Csak egyéni stílusod tanítása miatt kellett eljönnöd Helsáról.

- Ahogy parancsolod, uram!

- Uram? - ismételte az uralkodó és a szemébe nézett. - Azt hittem, már sikerült leszoknod róla!

- Calborn - mondta erre Hedgewither. - Bár most már tényleg az uralkodóm, így az uram vagy!

- Jól van fiú, igazad van! - futott át a mosoly Calborn arcán. - Sok helsai őrharcostársadat fogod viszontlátni Telrevanon a Palotában.

- A Palotában kell szolgálnom?

- Igen. Van ezzel valami politikai vagy egyéb elvi gondod?

- Nincs, Mandalore. Téged szolgállak hűséggel, bárhol, bármikor! De megengeded, hogy kérdezzek valamit?

- Bátran. Tudod, hogy ha van válasz, megkapod! Ha nincs, hallgatni fogok, mert nem hazudok.

- Köszönöm, uram. Nagyon egyszerű dolgot szeretnék tőled kérdezni, aztán kérni is. A Helsa bázison volt egy felderítő. Egy Seyda nevű kislány, talán még te is emlékszel rá! Akkor még gyerek volt. Most már bizonyára felnőtt. Soha lány nem érdekelt engem, csak ő! Őt szeretném feleségül venni, és azután bárhova küldesz, megállom a helyemet! Csak ő legyen végre mellettem társként!

- Lehetetlent kérsz! - állt föl hirtelen Mandalore. Larsen is hitetlenül bámult a lassan felemelkedő Hedgewitherre, aki most sem emelte föl hangját:

- Van rá okod, uram, hogy megtagadod a kérésemet?

- Nem tehetek mást, fiú! - nézett a szemébe Calborn.

- Van rá igazi válaszod is, Mandalore?

- Van, csak nem biztos, hogy szívesen hallod.

- Baj érte Seydát? Vagy... nincs már Helsán? - Hedgewither hangjából igazi aggodalom csendült.

- Nincs Helsán. Telrevanon van. A Palotában. Már nyolc hónapja az asszonyom, ő a Calora Mandalore, a birodalom első asszonya, ő az úrnő! A te úrnőd is! Hamarosan három gyermeknek fog életet adni. A fiaimnak. Melléjük akartalak testőrkapitánynak kinevezni! Sajnálom, fiú, hogy feldúltalak ezzel a hírrel, és megértem, ha nemet mondasz nekem. Sajnálom. Őszintén sajnálom!

Ezzel Calborn elhagyta az étkezőt. Hedgewither néma szoborként nézett utána. Larsen hirtelen megszólalt:

- Hedgewither, tudod, Helsán sok őrharcos volt szerelmes Seydába, de te vagy az egyetlen, aki ezt meg merte mondani az uralkodónak! Ez a különbség! Ez a baj!

A Strider, a kísérőhajók és a szállítóhajó már készülődött a startra, mikor a fehér hajú gárdista Larsen társaságában fellépdelt a vezérhajó rámpáján. Ceregil örömmel fogadta és Mandalore-hoz vezette:

- Nézd, uram, végre megjött Hedgewither is!

Calborn felpillantott a műszerfalról és fürkészőn nézett a gárdista arcába:

- Nos, fiú?

- Mandalore. Szeretnék elmenni veletek Telrevanra! A Palotába, vigyázni a leendő Mandalore-okra, ahogy akartad! Vagy, ha meggondoltad magad, akkor Helsára. _**Haza**_! Sylashez és Xargához. Sergerékhez! Királykék páncélú őrharcosnak!

Calborn csak pillanatokig habozott:

- Jól van, Hedgewither. Királykék őrharcosi páncélt kapsz, és Mandalore fiainak testőrkapitánya leszel! Amíg megszületnek, jó lesz, ha Telrevanon is megcsillogtatod a tehetségedet. A gyakorlópályán megtalálod Serger kiképzőparacsnokot és több helsai őrharcost. És szeretném, ha jól éreznéd magad a Palotában.

- Köszönöm a bizalmadat, Mandalore! - hajtott fejet Hedgewither.

Telrevanon Mandalore csak annyi időre állt meg, míg letette a szállítóhajóból a leendő Karendhor gárdistákat, és miután Blessel főkapitány gondjaira bízta őket, és tájékozódott arról, hogy Canderous és Sheruk még nem érkezett meg, indult tovább Starvillerre.

Meglepetésére Hedgewither ki sem szállt a Striderből:

- Uram, megengeded, hogy én is veled tartsak Helsára? Évekkel ezelőtt el kellett onnan jönnöm. Ott találtam igazi otthonra, mióta Trandon elpusztult!

- Gyere, kapitány! Örülök a társaságodnak. Larsen, visszatérésemig, vagy a Hadiár megérkezéséig te vagy Telrevan ura! És a Palotáé.

- Igen, Mandalore! Légy nyugodt és biztonságos utat.

- Az ránk fér, fővezér!

Útközben Hedgewither nem tágított az uralkodó mellől, mégsem volt soha láb alatt. Most is csöndes és visszafogott volt, mint annak idején Helsán, de minden érdekelte. Calborn kimondottan jól érezte magát a társaságában, és a zavaró érzést, mely Trandon fiának kérése hallatán támadt benne, hamarosan háttérbe szorította Hedgewither alkalmazkodó egyénisége. Calborn mesélt neki a köztársasággal való készülődő szövetségről, a Ravager flotta legyőzéséről. Hedgewither nem faggatta őt Seydáról, se a Palotabeliekről. Serger és a többi helsai őrharcos telrevani jelenlétének őszintén örült, de most úgy tűnt, legjobban a szabadság ígérete vonzza. És bármily furcsa, de a Xargával való találkozás rendkívüli mértékben foglalkoztatta, nemkülönben az, hogy Sylast viszontláthatja! És régi őrharcostársait.

Mikor földet értek Helsa tágas, szabad földjén, kellemes, friss, tiszta reggel volt, a folyó vize kéken csillant a távolban, mikor lassan leereszkedtek a landolópályára. Calborn megdöbbent az érzésen, ami egyszerre megrohanta. Az a három év, amit Seyda miatt töltött itt el, nem múlt el benne nyomtalanul. Az otthon érzete. Nem is lepődött meg, mikor hallotta a trandoni fiú áhítatos sóhaját:

- Itthon vagyunk!

- Igen, itthon vagyunk! - ismételte Mandalore. Nézte, hogyan ragyog Hedgewither arca, hogyan csillan föl a szeme őrharcostársai láttán, akikkel egy éven keresztül nap mint nap őrségben állt és gyakorlatozott. Ordo légköre szigorú volt, így az általa nevelt gárdisták is túlzott fegyelmezést kaptak. Itt azonban öröm látszott a helsai őrharcosokon uralkodójuk és régi társaik láttán, mert Ceregil és Lantisol is ott haladt Hedgewither oldalán, és sem Sylas, sem Xarga nem tiltotta meg az örömöt és a felszabadultságot Helsán. Ettől még nem csökkent a fegyelem.

Calborn látta Sylas és Hedgewither találkozását és megértette, miért akart idejönni az otthonától megfosztott, bányába kényszerített, minden helyzethez alkalmazkodó, de büszkeségében meg nem tört fiú. Sylast ugyanúgy apjaként szerette meg ittléte alatt, ahogy Seyda is. Calborn nézte és nem zavarta meg őket. Örült, hogy Sylas megérezte, ennek a két elárvult, idegenbe szakadt fiatalnak nemcsak képzésre és tudásra van szüksége, hanem szülői gondoskodásra is. Starviller klánvezére, aki saját családját is rajongásig szerette, mandalóriai vezértől szokatlan módon képes volt ezt a gondoskodó szeretetet kiterjeszteni idegenekre is!

Nem tartott sokáig a halk párbeszéd, amit folytatott Hedwitherrel, de a fiú teljesen felszabadult és boldog volt, mikor visszafordult Calborn, Lantisol és Ceregil felé:

- Calborn, Sylas befogadott engem a Starviller klánba! Igazi mandalóriai lettem! Sylas klánjához tartozom ezután! Most már nekem is van igazi otthonom, igazi családom!

- No menjetek! - intett Mandalore a három helsai őrharcosnak, akiket azonnal körülvettek társaik, ő maga pedig Sylashez lépett:

- Nincs sok időnk, Sylas. Számodra nem lesz öröm az, amiért jöttem. De ha most nem támogatsz…

- Ne folytasd, Calborn! Melletted állok, mint eddig is, és mindent vállalok érted, ahogy eddig is! - Sylas a vállára tette kezét, és a tanácsterem felé mutatott. - Bármennyire sietős is az utad, néhány szót azért szeretnék váltani veled. Gyere, uralkodóm! Pihenj meg egy kicsit nálam!

- Komolyabbak a gondjaink, mint hittem, Sylas! - mondta halkan Mandalore.

- Sejtettem, fiam. Túl gyorsan akarsz változtatni!

- Ez nem a változtatásokkal függ össze, Sylas. Ez már trónkövetelés! Derilah, Lura, Azilor és Darlena megölték Lynnart, most pedig Seydát és a fiaimat akarták elpusztítani. Módszeresen mérgezték őt, Astrilát és Mrs.Wintert, aki élet-halál közt van most is, hiába gyógyította őt is a Kitaszított, és hiába próbálkoztunk a koltóval is! Astrilát Seyda adta vissza Larsennek. Klánvezérek támadnak Calorájukra, kábítószercsempészetet fedtünk fel. Most tudtam meg, hogy az apám kislányokat adott el a köztársaságnak a háború végén! Az iszonyatos információk özönében lassan lélegzethez se jutok! Mondd, Sylas, merre tart ez a birodalom? Ezt a háború hívta életre, vagy a háború előtt is léteztek ezek a szörnyűségek, csak én nem láttam, mert olyan messzire menekültem felderítőként apám és anyám fojtogató közeléből?!

Sylas komoran hallgatta uralkodója keserű szavait, de nem szakította félbe.

- Elpusztítottuk a Ravager flottát, de kiderült, hogy nem Nihilus volt a hajón! - folytatta Calborn. - A Kitaszított úgy véli, Malachoron bujkál most Treya birodalmában. A jedik kényükre-kedvükre játszadoznak velünk, és én kénytelen vagyok fogcsikorgatva beletörődni, mert féltem a népemet a bosszújuktól, amit egy meggondolatlan szó is kiválthat belőlük. A birodalom nem egységes, belső viszályok dúlják, a köztársasággal még nincs stabil szövetségünk, még mindig magunkra vagyunk utalva! A sithek térhódítása fenyeget minket, de mintha erről Mandalória elfeledkezett volna. A gazdaságot nem tudom talpra állítani, mert még mindig csak a veszélyes fojtógyomok kitépésénél tartok…

- Fiam - mondta Sylas szelíden. - Nem veled van a baj! Túlságosan fiatal és jóhiszemű vagy és harcos ésszel gondolkodsz. Csakhogy ebben a birodalomban civilek is élnek, akiknek problémáit, megélhetési gondjait nem ismered! Létfeltételeik mások, ezért gondolkodásmódjuk is más, mint a harcosoké. Bizonyos szinten nehezebb is, mint a felszínen élő, állandóan szem előtt lévő és sokszoros többségben lévő harcosok élete. De a mélyben sok olyan civil él, aki soha nem fogott a kezébe fegyvert, soha nem öltött magára páncélt, soha nem érezhette azt a fajta büszkeséget, amit harcosaink, főként őrharcosaink éreznek! Méltó vagy rá, hogy uralkodónk légy, de sosem kerültél szembe a mélyben élő nép aljasságával, mert elődeid gondoskodtak arról, hogy mindig külső, idegen ellenség ellen fordítsák a birodalom figyelmét és gyűlöletét, ezzel elfedték belső gondjainkat, csak ezért nem osztották meg népünket! Az utolsó nagy háború kirobbanását nagy valószínűséggel apád nagyzási hóbortjának köszönhetjük, aki rosszul mérte föl a birodalom erejét, felkészültségét és tartalékait, nem utolsósorban nem számított Revanre és a Kitaszítottra. És elbuktunk. Erre te sem készülhettél föl, mégis felvállaltad, hogy te nézel szembe népeddel apád helyett, és az ő iszonyatos tévedéséért és bűnéért felelősséget vállalsz. Már kezdenek neked hinni, de a problémák, amikről beszéltél nekem, eddig is léteztek, még most is léteznek, és gondot okoznak. Hatalmas gondokat! Őseid termelték ki ezeket a gondokat, de jól el voltak eddig rejtve. Ha vigaszodra szolgál, egyetlen olyan birodalom sem létezik, mely ezekkel a problémákkal ne küszködne! Kérdezd csak meg a köztársaságiakat! Te csak azért vagy előnyben, mert olyan erős és megbízható büszke harcos kaszt van a kezed alatt, mely legalább kordában képes tartani ennek a zavaros, rosszindulatú mélységnek a szülötteit. Többet tettél a birodalomért, mint amit őseid valaha tettek, akik csak a harcosok dicsőségét tartották szem előtt, így csak azoknak az erejére támaszkodhattak. De te veszélyt jelentesz arra a sötét rétegre, mely ha már nem érezheti a harcosok büszkeségét, akkor a maga alattomos, sötét módján akar érvényesülni! Te kirángattad ezeket a vinnyogó, áskálódó civil szörnyetegeket a fényre, amelytől már rettegnek, olyan régen elszoktak tőle!

Calborn elgondolkodva nézett maga elé:

- Sylas, te egyszerű klánvezér vagy, honnan ismered ezeket az összefüggéseket, melyeket nálad nagyobb hatalommal bírók sem láttak?

- A kérdésedben már benne van a válasz, fiam. Egyszerű klánvezér vagyok. A te születéseddel egyidőben lettem azzá, és első dolgom volt felmérni klánom gazdasági és társadalmi helyzetét. A harcosok nevelése teljesen magától értetődő ebben a birodalomban, természetéből kifolyólag minden feltétele adott, arra külön gondot nem is igen kell fordítania annak, aki olyan szerencsés, mint én, hogy egy Xargát tudhattam a barátomnak. Gyakorlatilag őrá bíztam a harci bázisokat, és azokkal a kevésbé látható, de épp oly fontos háttérdolgokkal kezdhettem foglalkozni, melyek a harcosokat minden szempontból ki kell, hogy szolgálják! És hamarosan szembetalálkoztam azokkal a csúszómászókkal, melyek a klán falának réseit tágítgatták, és alapjait fenyegették. Hosszú harc kezdődött köztünk, mert senkitől sem várhattam segítséget. Nagyapád harcmániás volt, tudomást se vett arról, hogy a harcosoknak azért időnként enniük, pihenniük is kell, és több olyan személyi szükségletük is van, amellyel bizony foglalkozni kellene! Ő nem volt hajlandó elismerni, hogy a harcos csak akkor tartható maximális fegyelemben, ha időnként lazíthat. Nem engedte el őket az asszonyukhoz, pluszgyakorlatozásokkal, élelemmegvonással büntette a gyengébb képességűeket, ahelyett, hogy pihenni engedte volna őket, és ő csodálkozott a legjobban, mikor a harci morál katasztrófálisan romlott. Mivel beszűkült, konok nézetei miatt e nyilvánvaló dolgokkal sem volt tisztában, az én promlémáimmal mondanom se kell, hogy semmit nem tudott kezdeni. A hódításokkal sikerült elvonnia a belső gondokról a figyelmet, csakhogy azok ettől még nem oldódtak meg! Apád pedig… hát apád nem volt az a kimondottan segítőkész uralkodó! Eleinte azt hittem, mivel többet értett a gazdasághoz, mint három elődje együttvéve, felméri a lappangó veszélyt és gyorsan felszámolja majd az alvilágot! De keserűen láttam, hogy megalkudott vele. Hogy mennyire, azt viszont most tőled tudtam meg. Magamra maradtam. Illetve mégsem. Xarga már az elődöm idején kinevelte az első remek őrharcos nemzedéket, akiknek a segítségével neki tudtam fogni a csaknem szó szerinti szennycsatornák kitisztításának. Te is eljutottál eddig. A harcosaiddal nagyon jól bánsz ahhoz, hogy igénybe vehesd a segítségüket. De neked, mint Mandalore-nak, nyilvánvalóan sokkal több szennyet kell kitakaríttatnod a birodalom csatornáiból, mint egy klánvezérnek a saját klánjából! Te ösztönösen indultál el a megfelelő úton, fiam, csak tovább kell menned rajta. És most már van elképzelésem arról is, miért jöttél hozzám. Fiam, minden őrharcosomat rendelkezésedre bocsátom, akik Seyda idején itt teljesítettek szolgálatot, mert sejtem, hogy a lányomról szól még mindig a történet!

- Igen, még mindig - sóhajtott Calborn. - Mondd, Sylas, mit kérsz viszonzásul mindazért, amit érte és értem tettél?

- Semmit, fiam. Én nagyapádnak és apádnak is felajánlottam a szolgálataimat, de nem kértek belőlem. Dxun, Holderen, Dantiloc és Arinnel hadiflottájának ágyúi mindig hangosabban dörögtek, hogy Telrevan felfigyeljen rájuk, mint Starviller csöndes figyelmeztetései, hogy civilek is vannak ebben a birodalomban, akik csak akkor tudják kiszolgálni a harcosokat, ha biztosítjuk életfeltételeiket. Becsüllek, Calborn, hogy te végre eljutottál idáig és mivel tudom, milyen nehéz munkába kezdtél, segítelek, ahol és amivel tudlak! Most megbízható testőrségre és rendfenntartó őrgárdára van szükséged családod, Palotád és fővárosod védelmében, én rendelkezésedre bocsátom őket! Nyolszáz őrharcosom veled tart Telrevanra.

- Nem fogom elfelejteni, Sylas, kinek tartozom hálával! Megígérem neked!

- Nem szabad ígérned semmit senkinek, fiam! Uralkodó vagy, akinek minden klán meg kell, hogy adja a tiszteletet, és minden létező segítséget a fennmaradásunk érdekében! Ne tékozold el ígéretekre az erődet! Ha egy klánvezér az ígéretedre tart igényt viszontszolgálatként, akkor az semmire sem becsüli uralkodóját! Brailor, menj, intézkedj, hogy az őrharcosok mielőbb álljanak készen az indulásra! Mandalore, bocsáss meg, de nekem most beszélnem kell albázisaim vezetőivel, ne maradjon üresen ez a bázis. Te megkereshetnéd Xargát, hadd örüljön ő is neked. Meséld el neki, mit csinálnak a fiai - és persze az egy szem lánya - Telrevanon.

A sith flotta szinte a semmiből jött. A kísérőhajók azonnal közrefogták a Stridert.

- Mandalore, ekkora túlerő ellen nem vehetjük föl a harcot! - hallatszott az egyik kísérőhajó kapitányának hangja. - Ki kell törnünk és menekülni!

- Nem!! - csattant az uralkodó ellentmondást nem tűrő hangja. - A szállítóhajó lassú. Nincs esélye menekülésre. Nem áldozom föl rajta lévő helsai őrharcosaimat! Kiegészítő elhárító pajzsokat föl, álcázókat bekapcsolni! Van egy bányabolygó a közelben, a Solter. Ott le tudunk szállni. A kódolt segélykérés?

- Már elment, uram!

- Radarzavarókat bekapcsolni, lövegkitérítőket maximumra állítani! Szállítóhajó!

- Igen, Mandalore! Treksol kapitány jelentkezik!

- Kapitány, harminc álcázott Baziliszkuszt küldj ki, de ne harcolj, csak védekezz a Solter bolygóig!

- Értettem, Mandalore!

- A kísérőhajóknak! Hajónként tizenöt Baziliszkuszt küldjetek ki, de csak akkor támadjanak a sith vadászokra, ha azok közel jönnek!

- Igen, Mandalore!

Az uralkodó kinézett az ablakon. A sith flottát láthatóan megzavarták a hirtelen láthatatlanná vált mandalóriai hajók, és azok könnyedén elhúztak tőlük a Solter bányabolygó irányába.

- Csak erődemonstráció - mormolta Calborn.

- Mire gondolsz, uram? - kérdezte Lantisol.

- Ugyanazt játsszák most el, mint a múltkor a Hadiárral. Nincs támadási parancsuk, csak el akarják vonni a figyelmünket. Persze, ha sötét jedi is van velük, megette a fene az álcázásunkat!

- Nem úgy tűnik, hogy lenne velük - jegyezte meg Ceregil. - Ahhoz túl zavartnak látszanak.

- Én is úgy látom. De ha figyelemelterelés, vajon miről akarják elterelni a figyelmünket? Megint Telrevant pécézték ki maguknak? Nagyon itt az ideje, hogy a megrongálódott és elhasználódott kódrendszert végre felújítsuk és teljesen kiépítsük a klánok között! A felderítőhálózatot is át kell szervezni!

- Mandalore, a Solter fölött vagyunk! - nézett föl a pilóta. - Mi a parancsod?

- Van egy óriási hasadék a bolygó északi félgömbjén, ott minden hajónk biztonságban le tud szállni. Nézd, itt az a pont az elektrotérképen! Látod?

- Igen, uram.

- Jó. Itt a Strider! Kísérőhajók, szállítóhajó, Baziliszkuszok! Egy hasadékban fogunk leszállni! Bekapcsoljuk a vezetősugarat! Kövessétek! Az álcázás végig marad! Amint látom, a kopóinkat sikerült leráznunk, de senki ne feledkezzen meg az óvatosságról! Ha leszálltunk, minden védelmi rendszer életbe lép! Lőtornyok, rohamdroidok, hőpajzsok! Erőmezőt csak a legvégső esetben kapcsolunk be, mert az el fog árulni minket! Persze, ha tényleg követnek, és harcra kényszerülünk, úgyis mindegy!

- És mi van, ha csak itt akarnak tartani minket? Mialatt valahol máshol támadnak?

- Nem tudom, Hedgewither. Ettől én is tartok. Remélem, a segélykódot fogták már.

A láthatatlan hajók egymás után ereszkedtek le a hasadék mélyére. Mandalore újra a Strider kommunikátorán keresztül adta ki parancsait:

- Ne feledkezzetek meg a személyi álcázóról! Csak a mozgatható, kis hatótávolságú lőtornyokat vigyétek ki, és egyesével aktiváljátok, ne közös konzolon keresztül, akkor nem egyszerre veszítjük el őket, ha a konzolt támadás érné! A rohamdroidokat ugyanígy! Repulsormezőt ne aktiváljatok még! Bányászok nincsenek ezen a vidéken, de vadállatok igen, ezért álcázott őrharcosok felügyeljenek a munkálatokra! Óvatosak legyetek, akkor biztonságban kihúzzuk, míg ideér a segítség!

A sith flotta a bolygó fölött lebegett, minden érzékelő bekapcsolva, hogy megpróbálják bemérni a szökevények tartózkodási helyét. A vadászok a Solter légkörében cikáztak, de parancsuk szerint nem távolodtak el messzire a vezérrombolótól. A parancsnoki hídon álló álarcos, köpenyes alak összefűzte háta mögött két kezét, és mereven bámulta az óriási ablakon át a bányabolygó egyenetlen felszínét. Egy sith egyenruhás tiszt lépett oda hozzá:

- Támadjunk, uram?

- Fölösleges! Egyik sincs köztük! - hangzott egy hörgésszerű hang, mintha gazdája szántszándékkal torzította volna felismerhetetlenné a beszédét.

- Mi legyen a mandalóriaival, uram?

- Megértette a feladatát?

- Igen, uram.

- Tudjuk megfelelően kontrollálni?

- Teljes mértékben, uram!

- Akkor tegyétek le a megfelelő helyen és figyeljetek rá, míg magához tér!

- Igenis, uram. Egyéb parancsa?

- Nincs! Távozz!

A tiszt távozása után nem sokkal ráncos arcú, fehér hajú, idős vak nő ballagott föl a hídra. Mély hangja arrogánsan csattant a hatalmas teremben:

- Itt az idő végre?

- Még nincs. De nemsokára. Ha az első komolyabb fájdalmat megérzi, az agyhullámai beindítják a leadót, és azonnal megjelenik a holokép. Az pedig aktiválja a beültetést!

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem fedezték föl?

- Biztos. Visas értette a dolgát. Ha fölfedezték volna a leadót, Mandalore már rég végzett volna vele!

- Nagyon húz hozzájuk! Mi van, ha mégis ellenáll a kényszernek aktiváláskor?

Csend ereszkedett rájuk:

- Meglátjuk - válaszolt végre a köpenyes. A nő feléje fordította világtalan szemét, hangjából sütött a gyűlölet:

- Ha jobban figyeltél volna rá, nem tudott volna megszökni és nem itt tartanánk!

Az álarcos nem nézett rá, de hasonlóan ingerült gyűlölettel köpködte a szavakat hátborzongató hangján:

- Ha jobban előkészítetted volna a kísérletet, nem találtak volna rá azon a bázison, és nem veszítettünk volna ennyit miatta!

A nő hirtelen hátat fordított neki, és faképnél hagyta.

Álmosító délutáni csend volt a Palotában, az őrség halkan beszélgetett a folyosókon. Salina fejcsóválva jött úrnője szobájából. Teregril azonnal megállította:

- Mi baj, Salina?

- Az úrnőd megint rémeket lát és belelovallja magát az aggodalomba. És ez nem tesz jót neki. Azt hajtogatja, hogy baj van Calbornnal és Lantisollal, meg Arionnal és Tagrennel. És valami Hedgewintet is emleget…

- Hedgewither?

- Az, az! Azt mondja, a helsai őrharcosok bajba kerültek! Te tudod, hova ment az urad, Teregril?

- Tudom, Salina. Helsára. Őrharcosokért! Arionért és Tagrenért! Hedgewither is vele van! Meg Lantisol! Ha Seyda aggódik, mert bajban érzi őket, megértem, hogy árt neki az aggodalom, de ettől még bajban vannak! - egy gárdistához fordult. - Hívd ide Larsent az úrnő szobájába! Én addig beszélek Seydával.

- Fiam, hagyd, hátha elalszik! - szólt rá Salina. Teregril visszafordult az ajtóból:

- Muszáj beszélnünk vele, amíg ébren van! De ha aggódik, mint mondod, úgysem tud elaludni. Én hiszek a megérzéseiben. És Larsen is hinni fog!

Belépett a szobába. Seyda fölemelte fejét. Fáradt arcán látszott a megkönnyebbülés:

- Reméltem, hogy Salina megtalál téged. Kértem, hogy szóljon neked. Ugye te hiszel nekem, hogy Calbornék bajban vannak?

- Igen, hiszek neked, Seyda! Elküldtem Larsenért, most ő felel Telrevan és a te biztonságodért.

- Ne engem féltsetek, Teregril! Sithek támadták meg a Stridert. Helsai őrharcosok vannak Calbornnal! Egy bolygóra menekültek a sith flotta elől!

- Felismered azt a bolygót, úrnőm?

- Nyugodj meg, Seyda! - lépett be Larsen. - Tudok a támadásról, de nem akartalak téged feldúlni a hírrel! Megkaptuk a kódolt segélyhívást. Egy megerősített telrevani flottát indítottam útnak két órával ezelőtt. Forn admirális köztársasági hajókat is küldött velük. Ő maga vezeti őket. A jel forrása szerint Calbornék félúton lehetnek Starviller és Telrevan között. Az egyesített flotta, ami elindult, meg fogja menteni őket!

- Larsen, Calbornék nem félúton vannak, hanem egészen közel Telrevanhoz! Egy bányabolygóra szálltak le!

- Bányabolygó? - Larsen és Teregril szeme összevillant, majd Larsen a Calorára pillantott. - Biztos vagy benne, úrnőm?

- Igen, Larsen. A képek alapján, amiket láttam bevillanni, egy bolygón vannak, valami óriási hasadékban. Nem teljesen láttam tisztán, és nem tudok összekapcsolódni senkivel, talán álcázva vannak és levédték magukat, vagy talán a sith flotta vont köréjük valami árnyékolót, de biztos, hogy közel vannak! Ha nem korrigálod a telrevani flotta útját, el fognak haladni mellettük!

Larsen és Teregril nyugtalanul nézett egymásra. Egy telrevani őrharcos lépett be:

- Bocsássatok meg, hogy közbeszólok! Én tudom, miről beszél a Calora! A Solterről. Ott bányásszák a tendolint, amiből páncáljainkat készítik!

- A Solter? - ütötte föl fejét Larsen. - Az baj! Egész közel van Telrevanhoz! Eszerint a sith flotta is túl közel van… - visszafordult Seydához. - Köszönöm a figyelmeztetést, úrnőm! Fölveszem a kapcsolatot a telrevani flottával! - és kisietett.

A folyosón elkapott egy telrevani gárdistát:

- Hívd a tanácsterembe Sergert, Blesselt és Eshokot! Azonnal!

- Igen, fővezér! - és a gárdista elrohant. Salina ekkor engedélyt kért, hogy kimenjen a városba különféle dolgok vásárlásáért. Larsen csak szórakozottan bólintott rá, és tovább sietett. Gondolatait a sith flotta váratlan megjelenése foglalkoztatta.

Carth a tanácsteremben volt és hamarosan a kiképzőparancsnok, majd a számítógépzseni is megérkezett. Larsen egyenesen az ellenőrző konzolhoz ment, mely a fali elektromos térképpel volt kapcsolatban:

- Carth, vedd föl az admirálissal a kapcsolatot! Forduljanak vissza, egyúttal add meg nekik ezeket az új koordinátákat! - mutatta a térképen. - Eshok, te a mi flottánkat fordítsd vissza!

- Van okod erre a változtatásra? - kérdezte a flottaparancsnok.

- Igen, Carth! Mandalore-t a sith flotta a Solteren kényszerítette leszállásra. Ha Dodonnáék és a mieink továbbmennek addig a pontig, ahonnan a kódolt segélykérést kaptuk, hiába küldtük a segítséget!

- Rendben. Értem!

Mialatt Carth és Eshok elmerült a kapcsolatfelvétel rejtelmeiben, Larsen félrehívta Sergert és Blesselt:

- A gyakorlatozásnak mára vége! Minden őrharcost és Karendhor gárdistát mozgósítsatok! Nagyon kellemetlen előérzetem van. Félek, hogy Seyda miatt történik az egész. Mandalore-t sakkban tartja az a fene tudja, honnan előkerülő flotta. Jelentős segítséget küldtünk el, a védelmi rendszerünk pedig megint hibás, mint fél órája tudom Eshoktól. A műszereink egymás után mondják föl a szolgálatot. Szerintem nem véletlenül. Ha másik sith flotta is van a közelben, amit még nem érzékelünk, és adott jelre áttör ezen a sérült védelmen, akkor a Palota közvetlen veszélybe kerül! Ha Eshok visszafordította a flottánkat Mandalore megsegítésére, azonnal minden elérhető légierőt iderendelek a Palota fölé, mielőtt minden kapcsolat végleg megszakad! Ti vigyázzatok Seydára! Meg kell védenünk őt… bármekkora árat kell is fizetnünk érte!

Blessel fáradhatatlanul cirkált, ellenőrizve és utasításokkal látva el Karendhor gárdistáit, míg Serger az őrharcosokat osztotta be a megfelelő helyekre. Tíz perc múlva kijárási tilalom lépett életbe. A Palota és a város minden lakóját eltüntették az utcákról.

A hatalmas légvédelmi ágyúk tornyai folyamatosan pásztázták az eget, a mozgatható kis elhárító lövegek körülvették a Palotát.

Az utcák megteltek cirkáló járőrökkel, a feszültség nőttön nőtt. A várost a Palotával összekötő egyetlen átjáró kaput lezárták, senki semmilyen ürüggyel nem tartózkodhatott az utcákon. A város kapuit is sokszoros őrség védte. A falak tetején beépített kis elhárítólövegeket automatikus érzékelésre, és azonnali tüzelésre állították. Carth Larsennel egyeztetve az itt maradó köztársasági flotta pozícióját, utasításokat adott a kapitányoknak, sith támadás esetén azonnal lépjenek harcba a védő pozícióba helyezkedő telrevani flotta mellett.

Seyda elviselhetetlennek érezte a feszültséget. Az aggodalom nőtt benne. Bár igyekeztek megőrizni a csönd és a nyugalom látszatát, hallotta a halkan kiadott vezényszavakat és tisztán kivette Serger fojtott hangját. Ha a Palota biztonsági parancsnoka is itt van, nem a gyakorlópályán, akkor sokkal nagyobb a baj, mint sejtette! Érezte a megsokszorozott őrség jelenlétét, tehát valamiért az eddiginél is jobban féltik őt.

Hirtelen fölfogott egy gyönge, fáradt üzenetet és a szíve is belesajdult:

- Mrs. Winter! - és nehézkesen próbált lekecmeregni az ágyról. A szőke Teregril jelent meg azonnal a nyitott ajtóban, meghallva úrnője mocorgását:

- Mi baj, Seyda? - szaladt az ágyhoz, megakadályozva, hogy a Calora fölkeljen.

- Teregril, Mrs.Winter haldoklik, muszáj odamennem hozzá! - csillantak könnyek Seyda szemében. - El akar búcsúzni tőlem… de hátha még tudok segíteni rajta… hív… engedj oda, kérlek!

- Nem engedhetlek, kicsi Seydám, nem kelhetsz föl! De őt idehozzuk hozzád, jó?

- Jó. Úgy is jó. Csak beszélhessek vele!

- Mindjárt idehozzuk. De akkor most szépen visszafekszel az ágyba és betakarózol, így ni!

Teregril kiment a folyosóra és intézkedett, hogy Mrs.Wintert hozzák Seyda szobájába.

- Nem biztos, hogy szerencsés dolog - jegyezte meg halkan Serger.

- Még mindig jobb, mint ha ő menne oda az anyjához - mondta Teregril. - Így legalább ágyban marad.

Egy gárdista hozta a karjában Mrs.Wintert óvatosan. Teregril helyet csinált neki Seyda mellett:

- Ide tedd le! Itt az anyukád, úrnőm - és a testőrkapitány, intve a gárdistának, visszavonult.

Az idős asszony szeme csukva volt, szája összezárva. Seyda megcsókolta a homlokát, majd meditációba merült, hogy fölvehesse a kapcsolatot a távozni készülő megfáradt lélekkel. Percek múltán halk zokogás hallatszott a hálószobából. Teregril és Serger halk léptekkel ment oda az ágyhoz. Mrs.Winter mosolygott, de halott volt. Teregril egyelőre visszavitette a szobájába.

- Nem akart… maradni… - suttogta Seyda. Serger megsimogatta úrnője haját:

- Nagyon fáradt volt, el kell, hogy engedd! Ő nem érezte otthonának ezt a birodalmat, csak miattad maradt velünk.


	29. 28 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 28

A kis jedi úrnő 28. rész

Seyda arca hirtelen megváltozott:

- Azt… azt hiszem… ki kellene mennem…

A két helsai egymásra nézett:

- Nincs mese, ki kell engednünk! - összegezte Teregril.

- Seyda! Kedves kis úrnőm! - lépett be a szobába egy csinos kis teremtés, mögötte egy kék páncélú őrharcos.

- Lenia, Dandor! - tört át bágyadt mosoly Seyda könnyein. - Hát itt maradtatok a Palotában?

Lenia az ágyhoz szaladt, és kezébe vette Seyda kezét:

- Hát persze, hogy itt maradtunk! Nem lehet tőled csak úgy elszakadni, úrnőm. Tudok valamiben segíteni?

- Igen. Teregril megengedte, hogy kimenjek… - Lenia arcához hajolva suttogta. - Azt hiszem, bepisiltem... szégyellem, mert sosem történt velem ilyen… nem is éreztem, hogy kell pisilni…

- Ó, ez ne okozzon gondot, úrnőm! - simított végig az arcán Lenia, és az őrharcosokhoz fordult. - Fiúk, kimennétek most?

- Persze, rendben, Lenia! - mondta Teregril. - De az ajtó résnyire nyitva marad! Ha bármi gond van, azonnal tudni akarok róla! - és kimentek. Lenia óvatosan kitámogatta Seydát a fürdőbe, lehúzta róla a hálóinget, megengedte a zuhanyt, és fürdőhabbal lemosta úrnőjét.

- Szép nagy pocikád van! - mosolygott, mikor gyengéden megtörölgette a törölközővel. Tiszta hálóingbe bújtatta Seydát, majd visszavezette a szobába:

- Ülj le erre a székre egy kicsit! Mindjárt áthúzom az ágyneműt.

Gyors, megszokott mozdulatokkal dolgozott. Seyda amennyire lehetett, hátratámaszkodott a széken, hogy domborodó hasát ne nyomja össze. Lenia a szennyest a gyűjtőbe dobta, majd az ágyhoz támogatta úrnőjét, lefektette és betakargatta:

- Kérsz valamit enni vagy inni, úrnőm?

- Nem, köszönöm. Semmit nem kívánok.

- Akkor pihenni hagylak - Lenia megcsókolta úrnője homlokát, majd kiment. A folyosóra érve pillantása a Calora testőrkapitányát kereste, aki Dandorral, Sergerrel és az imént érkezett Davrellel beszélgetett:

- Teregril - suttogta Lenia. - Nagy baj van! Az úrnőnek elment a magzatvize! Lynnar és a nővérem szülésénél is ott voltam. Akármi váltotta is ki, de hamarosan megkezdődnek a fájások! Jó lenne előkeríteni Salinát!

Teregril a sápadtnál is sápadtabbá vált:

- Salina kiment a városba valamiket vásárolni! Larsentől kapott engedélyt. És most kint van valahol… az átjáró kaput azóta lezárták… kijárási tilalom van. Ki tudja, Salina hol ragadt le… de hát még legalább három hét lenne hátra… miért épp most? Szegénykém, most hogy segítsünk rajta?

Serger egy pillantást vetett a nyitott ajtóra:

- Mrs.Winter halála nagyon megrendítette - mondta csöndesen. - Biztosra veszem, hogy az váltotta ki! Lenia, jó lenne, ha Seyda mellett tudnál lenni!

- Én így is terveztem. Ezért jöttem ide hozzá. Csak figyelmeztetni akartalak benneteket.

Lenia visszament a szobába. A kiképzőparancsnok gyorsan rendelkezett:

- Davrel, rohanj el Larsenhez, mondd el neki, mi történt, valahogy próbálja megkerestetni Salinát, ha fel is kell érte dúlnia a várost!

Hirtelen Seyda ijedt, fájdalmas sikolya hasított a Palota csöndjébe, majd mély, torz hang érthetetlen mormogása. A gárdistákban és őrharcosokban meghűlt a vér. Serger, Dandor és Teregril egyszerre robbant be a szobába. Seyda az ágyon vergődött nyöszörögve, láthatóan komoly fájdalmai voltak, Lenia pedig az ágy mellett hevert az oldalán, és gyenge hangon suttogta úrnője felé:

- Ne, úrnőm, ne tedd… megölsz…

Dandor felhördült, és fölkapta asszonyát a földről:

- Mi van veled, Lenia?! Mi van veled?!

Lenia minden erejét megfeszítve suttogott:

- Az első fájásnál megjelent egy holokép… egy csuklyás alak… valamit beszélt… és Seyda… szívni kezdte az életemet… de… nem is tud róla… - és elvesztette eszméletét. Serger az ágyhoz ugrott:

- Nihilus! Eszerint mégis beleültettek egy kódot valamikor! És a fájdalom most aktiválta! Másnak az életerejéből próbálja gyógyítani magát! Dandor, vidd ki Leniát, minél messzebb innen! Teregril, hozasd ide Lurát!

Egy gárdista ekkor megszólalt:

- Azt nem lehet, Serger, Mandalore azt mondta, aki ki meri engedni Lurát a szobájából, az vele megy a száműzetésbe vagy a halálba!

Serger már leült az ágy szélére úrnője mellé, pillantása most a gárdistára siklott:

- Akkor majd te levezeted a Calora szülését, jó? Teregril, én, mint a Palota belső védelméért felelős parancsnok, a Calora és gyermekei életének érdekében felülbírálom Mandalore parancsát, és vállalom a felelősséget érte! Számolj be erről Larsennek, intézkedj Luráról, de azon túl senkit ne engedj belépni ebbe a szobába!

- De te is veszélyben vagy…

- Tedd, amit mondtam! - kiáltott rá Serger, majd kiszíjazta páncélját, letette egy székre, majd megfogta úrnője kezét. - Ha Seyda megölne engem, Larsen intézkedjen tovább! Menj!

Seyda görcsei egyelőre megszűntek, levegő után kapkodott, homloka verítékben úszott, láthatóan erőt próbált gyűjteni.

- Figyelj rám, kicsi úrnőm! - mondta a kiképzőparancsnok szelíden, a székre dobta páncélkesztűjét, és megsimogatta úrnője homlokát. - Megismersz?

Seyda karikás szemmel nézett rá:

- Serger… - suttogta.

- Úgy bizony. Én vagyok. Mondok neked két nagyszerű hírt, kíváncsi vagy rá?

Seyda bólintott, de teste kezdett megfeszülni a következő fájás előjeleként. Serger odanyújtotta neki a kezét:

- Kapaszkodj bele jó erősen! Hadd látom, milyen kondícióban vagy!

A fájdalom elborította Seydát, kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott az izmos kézbe, ajkai közül fájdalmas nyöszörgés tört elő, és öntudatlanul próbálta feltölteni magát a közelében lévő életerőből.

- Seyda… Serger vagyok… nem emlékszel rám? Miért akarsz megölni, édes kicsi úrnőm?

Seydát azonnal magához térítette a szívének kedves hang, és a fájás végéig már nem bántotta az őrharcost. Serger úgy érezte, mintha alaposan fejbe kólintották volna, és fáradtnak érezte magát, pedig a vitalitásával sosem volt baj. Seyda mindegyre az arcát nézte, miközben nehezen lélegzett, és igyekezett tudatosítani magában, hogy Serger van mellette, és Sergert nem szabad bántania! Az őrharcos tovább beszélt hozzá:

- No, ezen is túl vagyunk, nagyon ügyes voltál, kicsikém! Van ám benned erő, pedig hónapok óta itt nyomod az ágyat! Szóval két jó hírt ígértem neked. Az egyik, hogy nemsokára meglesznek a babáid, és megszabadulsz a fájdalomtól is, meg ettől a roppant nagy tehertől is. A másik, hogy amint összeszedted magadat, elkezdjük az edzéseket és megint olyan fürge és mozgékony leszel, mint azelőtt! A nagypályán fogsz edzeni a válogatott Karendhor gárdisták, a telrevani őrharcosok és Helsa őrharcosai között! A mi kis úrnőnk, a mi klánunk büszkesége, akire az egész birodalom büszke… de persze mi, helsaiak vagyunk rád a legbüszkébbek!

Teregril lépett be, maga előtt tuszkolva Lurát. A szülésznő felháborodva tiltakozott. Serger intett Teregrilnek, hogy menjen ki. A szülésznő kifakadt:

- Csak nem gondoltátok, hogy kényszeríthettek valamire is?!

Serger még csak rá se nézett:

- Nem kényszerítünk semmire! A saját érdeked, hogy átsegítsd a fájdalmakon úrnődet, mert a te életed elszívásával fogja pótolni saját gyengülését. Aki ebben a szobában van, annak az az érdeke, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat Seydának, ha életben akar maradni. Kimenni nem lehet, mert Teregrilék jól őrzik az ajtót. Az meg az ő érdekük. Úgyhogy először vizsgáld meg az úrnődet, és ha úgy látod, hogy nincs sok idő hátra, akkor átvisszük Seydát a szülőszobába.

- Miről hablatyolsz itt? Majd épp egy starvilleri senki fog engem kioktatni róla, hogy mit csináljak! Maradtál volna Helsán te is, meg a társaid is, meg ez a...

Serger fölemelte fejét, és úgy nézett rá, hogy a szülésznő nem merte befejezni a mondatot.

A következő fájás hevesebb volt, de mert Serger állandóan beszélt Seydához, az végig tudatában volt annak, hogy nem szabad megtámadnia az őrharcost. Lura életébe azonban belecsípett. A szülésznő lába megroggyant az energiaveszteségtől. Seyda lihegve pihent meg. Lura alig bírta összeszedni magát. Serger szeme rávillant:

- Most már érted, miről hablatyoltam?

A szülésznő nem felelt. Fölhajtotta a takarót, és miután fölhúzta a kis asztalkára készített becsomagolt kesztyűk egyikét, nagyon óvatosan nekifogott a vizsgálatnak.

- Te starvilleri. Ha van szülőszoba, ahogy mondtad, oda kell vinni. A magzatvize elfolyt, a méhszája négyujjnyira nyitva van, nincs mire várni! Itt az ideje, vagy nincs, a szülés spontán indult meg, már nem lehet visszatartani!

- Rendben - mondta Serger, fölállt és Seyda fölé hajolt. - Figyelj rám, szívem! A saját lábacskádon már nem tudsz menni, mert sose érünk oda, így muszáj, hogy vigyelek. Lehet, hogy kicsit kényelmetlen lesz, de próbálj úgy fordulni a karomban, hogy minél kevesebb fájdalmat érezz. Sietni fogok! És még valami. A folyosó tele van őrharcosokkal és gárdistákkal. Odavannak érted, nem szabad bántanod őket, akkor se, ha épp akkor érkezik a fájdalom, érted?

Seyda megint csak bólintott. Serger mindkét oldalról alágyűrte a takarót, úgy emelte föl, és kivitte a folyosóra. Lura utánuk szédelgett. Odakint azonnal körülvették őket. Kezek nyúltak úrnőjük kezéért, ismerős, aggódó arcok villantak be a látóterébe, és bár hallotta a sötét suttogást mélyen bent, hogy ezek ellenségei, minden erejével igyekezett tudatánál maradni. Különösen a helsai őrharcosok látványa, és jelenlétének érzete volt rá jó hatással.

- Segítsetek… - suttogta fáradtan… - …nem akarok bántani senkit, megígértem Arionnak… de nagyon erős Nihilus parancsa… amikor fáj… segítsetek…

- Segítünk, kicsi úrnőm, persze, hogy segítünk… - Teregril ott ment mellettük, és fogta Seyda kezét, míg el nem érték a szülőszobát. Serger letette az ágyra a Calorát, és érezve újra megfeszülő testét, folytatta a megkezdett egyoldalú párbeszédet. Az egyre erősödő, egyre tovább tartó és egyre rövidebb időközönként jelentkező fájások félönkívületbe sodorták Seydát, mert közben harcot is kellett vívnia a fájdalommal együtt erősödő belső paranccsal, pusztítsa el a körülötte lévőket!

Ő azonban végig hallotta Serger hangját, aki pillanatra sem vesztette el vele a kapcsolatot, és még jobban fölerősödött körülötte az őrharcosok erőt adó kisugárzása, aggodalma, szeretete és biztatása.

Egyikük sem tudta, hogy fejük fölött, az űrben csata dúl, mely azonban tövényszerűen nem tarthatott soká. A váratlanul visszaérkező Hadiár és Haladhor egységei lecsaptak a sith flottára, mely így beszorult a köztársasági és telrevani flotta halálos gyűrűjébe. Egyetlen sith hajó sem menekült meg. Vadászaikat a szabadon engedett gyorsjárású, nagy tűzerejű Baziliszkuszok és Carth fürgén manőverező vadászgépei kíméletlenül verték szét, a nagy köztársasági cirkálók, nehézfegyverzetű mandalóriai Serennel fregattok és Lendselin cirkálók pedig folyamatos tűz alá vették a sith rombolókat.

Az egyesített flotta egyetlen vadászgépet sem veszített, viszont a százas nagyságrendű sith flotta minden hajóját szétmorzsolta a szövetséges túlerő!

Larsen fölvette a kapcsolatot a Hadiárral és a Haladhorral, gyorsan tájékoztatta őket Mandalore szorongatott helyzetéről, egyúttal visszarendelte a köztársasági flottát. Canderous azonnal indult Solterre, Mandalore megsegítésére, de Baziliszkuszai nagy részét itt hagyta a Központ védelmére. Larsennel, Carth-tal és Sherukkal egyetértésben ugyan ő sem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy még egy sith haderő lehetne a közelben, de mivel a kódrendszer továbbra is hibás volt, ezt sem lehetett kizárni. Az előző támadás is csak azért nem érte teljesen váratlanul a Központot, mert Saborra felderítői időben jelezték Larsennek a nagy sebességgel érkező sith flotta belépését Telrevan légterébe.

Saborra továbbra is az űrben maradt álcázott vezérhajóján, a Spelláron, ellenőrizve, feldolgozva és rendszerezve a felderítő Spellingektől beérkező információkat.

Ezalatt Seyda egyre gyengült, egyre fáradt a kimerítő szülés, és a pusztításra ösztökélő parancs elleni harcban, de nem nyúlt Sergerhez, aki a régi helsai napokról mesélt neki. Lura élete viszont jelentősen lecsökkent, mikor egy erős tolófájás Seydát a megtámadására késztette. A szülésznő lehanyatlott. Serger érzékelte, anélkül, hogy odapillantott volna:

- Talpra! - szólt rá. - Talpra és segíts az úrnőnek! - de parancsoló hanghordozása azonnal megváltozott, ahogy Seydához beszélt tovább. - Úgy, úgy, ez nagyon erős volt, úgy hiszem, nemsokára kint lesz a baba, szedd össze magad még egy kicsit, Seydám!

A következő tolófájásnál Seyda ismét megtámadta Lurát, és az nem is kelt föl többé. Haldokolva hevert, ahol összeesett. Serger már ott tartott, hogy ő maga áll a helyére, mikor Salina rohant be:

- Jaj, kicsi hajasbabám, itt vagyok már!

- Siess, Salina! - mondta Serger. - És beszélj hozzá, hogy hallja a hangodat, akkor nem fog bántani!

Fölösleges figyelmeztetés volt. Ha az öreg szülészasszony egyszer szóhoz jutott, egyhamar nem lehetett elhallgattatni. Gyorsan bemosakodott, kesztyűt húzott és odasietett hozzájuk. Serger a rövid erőgyűjtés alatt, míg Seyda tudata megint kitisztult, elmondta, hogy Salina itt van, és őt sem szabad bántani, mert csak ő tud segíteni, hogy a babák megszülessenek, és akkor vége lesz minden fájdalomnak.

- Megértettél, kicsi Seydám? - törölte le a verítéket úrnője homlokáról a kiképzőparancsnok, és jobb karját úrnője háta alá csúsztatta, hogy félig ülő helyzetbe emelje, ahogy Salina tanácsolta. Seyda bólintott, továbbra sem engedve el Serger kezét. Salina értő kézzel simogatta meg a domború hasat, hogy tudja, hogyan helyezkednek most el a kicsik.

- No nézd csak, már látszik az első fejecske búbocskája! Gyerünk, kislányom, mindjárt kint lesz az első baba, gyerünk!

Seyda minden fájdalma ellenére meglepően csöndes volt a szülés alatt, mintha emlékezne Lura szavaira, hogy a Calorához nem illik a hisztizés. Serger nem nézett oda, mit csinál Salina, csak úrnője arcát és szemét figyelte, mikor készülődik esetleg támadásra. Seyda azonban egyiküket sem bántotta. Kintről érezte az aggódó őrharcosok feléje áradó szeretetét, közülük is a helsaiakét, és ez csaknem teljesen közömbösítette a tudatába furakodó, gyilkolásra ösztökélő hangot! Jobban tudott figyelni most már Salina szavaira is, aki irányította, mikor vegyen lélegzetet, hogyan tartalékolja az erejét.

- Nem lesz baj, kislányom, nem nagyok a babák, csak még egy kis erőfeszítés…

Seyda hirtelen érezte, hogy valami kemény préselődik ki a testéből, aztán megkönnyebbült.

- Kint van a fejecskéje, no még egyet, kislányom és az egész baba kint van!

Seyda önkéntelenül engedelmeskedett a tolófájás kényszerének és érezte a kicsusszanó meleg valamit. Mély levegőt vett és kimerülten hevert. A fejét sem bírta fölemelni, mikor furcsa nyivákolásfélét hallott.

- Fiú, fiú, kisfiú!! - mondta áhítattal Salina. - Anya lettél, kicsi lányom!

Serger boldog örömmel csókolta meg a homlokát:

- Hallod, kicsi úrnőm? Az első kis Mandalore megérkezett!! - és most tekintett föl először, de most sem kitakart úrnőjét nézte, csak az újszülöttet, akit Salina gyorsan ellátott, rendbetett, megmosdatott, és miután bepólyálta, megmutatta úrnőjének, közben sírvafakadt:

- Jaj, kislányom, hát mégis én segíthetem világra a birodalom következő Mandalore-ját! Ezért érdemes volt az öreg Salinának ilyen sokáig életben maradnia!

Seyda csak egy ráncos, gyűrött, csukott szemű, nyivákoló, törékeny apró fehér kis testet látott, mégis valamiért meghatódott tőle:

- Hát téged várt ennyire Calborn? - suttogta neki fáradtan, de több időt nem tölthetett vele, mert már érezte a következő baba készülődését. Salina gyorsan kivitte a csöppséget a folyosóra:

- Megszületett a leendő uratok! Vigyázzatok rá, mert már a második is kukucskál kifelé! Nagyon ügyes kislány az úrnőtök, legyetek büszkék rá, Starviller, Ordo és Telrevan fiai!

Teregril karjába tette a bebugyolált apróságot, és visszasietett a szülőszobába:

- Gyerünk, kicsi hajasbabám, most már könnyebb lesz, mert az első pöttömke kitágította az utat!

Salinának igaza volt. A második nyivákoló kis jövevény már könnyebben csusszant ki, Seyda végig éberen tudott figyelni a szülésznő tanácsaira, mert a támadásra ösztönző parancs lassan elhalkult, majd elenyészett benne. Most sem vette le tekintetét Sergerről, aki tartotta benne a lelket. És nemcsak ő. A kis jedi úrnő végig érezte az őrharcosok és Karendhor gárdisták erőt adó biztatását.

A második baba után Salinának csak annyi ideje volt, hogy ellássa és az alvókosárkába tegye, mert a harmadik szinte közvetlenül utána megindult. Aztán hirtelen megállt. Elfogyott az ereje, de az anyjának is. A tolófájás közben! Seyda lihegve próbált megpihenni, de teljesen legyengült már. És ami a rosszabb, a gyötrelem újra fölerősítette a tudatában Nihilust! Salina kétségbeesett:

- Kislányom, csak még egy kis erőfeszítést, mert megfullad a kicsi!

- Seyda! - mondta hirtelen Serger. - Végy el az életerőmből annyit, amennyire szükséged van! Ennek a babának muszáj megszületnie! Ne törődj vele, mit mondtam eddig, szükséged van az életerőmre! Nem baj, ha megölsz, de nektek élnetek kell! Mindjárt a végén vagy, töltődj föl az én erőmből, gyógyítsd magad az én életemmel, muszáj, Seyda, muszáj!!

- Nem!! - tört ki a fájdalom és a tiltakozás vad sikolya Seydából, és mégegyszer összeszedte magát. Minden erejével Serger kezébe kapaszkodott, és kipréselte magából az utolsó babát is. Még hallotta Salina örvendező hangját, érezte Serger csókját a homlokán, aztán minden elsötétült a szeme előtt.

Csak rövid percekre veszíthette el eszméletét, mert mikor magához tért, Salina még mellette volt és őt mosta le, őt tette rendbe.

- Serger… - suttogta kiszáradt torokkal Seyda. Salina éppen végzett és betakarta úrnőjét:

- Ügyes kis drágám, most egy kicsit még itt kell maradnod, de behívom hozzád Sergert, jó?

Salina kiszólt a folyosóra és a kiképzőparancsnok pillanatok múlva mellette volt:

- Itt vagyok, kicsi Seydám - fogta meg a kezét.

- Serger, köszönöm. Bocsáss meg, hogy megtámadtalak! Engedd, hogy meggyógyítsalak! Leniát is… nem akartam bántani… senkit! Most, hogy Nihilus elenyészett, emlékszem rá, mit tettem! Kérd meg Dandort, hogy ne gyűlöljön engem! Meggyógyítom Leniát, csak hozza ide, mondd meg neki, kérlek, jó?

- Jó, megmondom neki. Máris beszélek vele! - Serger nagy léptekkel távozott.

Seyda oldalra billentette fejét, a három kis kosárka felé:

- Salina, mit csinálnak a babák?

- Alszanak, kislányom.

- Egészségesek?

- Bizony, hogy egészségesek! - mondta Salina olyan büszkén, mintha ez elsősorban az ő érdeme lenne. - Korábban jöttek, mint szabad lett volna nekik, elég kicsi a súlyuk, de ehhez képest nagyon jól vannak. De még nem tudom, mi lesz a nevük, pedig most már meg kell őket különböztetni egymástól! No, halljam azokat a neveket, rá kell írnom a kis csuklószalagjukra!

- Nastor, Haldor és Lainor.

- Ó, ezek egészen nagyszerű nevek!

Serger jött vissza, mögötte Dandor lépett be, dúlt, kétségbeesett arccal, karjában hozva az eszméletlen Leniát.

- Bocsáss meg nekem, Dandor! - csillant könny Seyda szemében. - Jóváteszem! Ne gyűlölj, kérlek!

- Nem gyűlöllek, úrnőm - mondta Dandor komoran. - Pedig Leniát kis híján megölted. Mi valóban készek vagyunk az életünket adni érted, de nem úgy gondoltuk, hogy te magad végzel velünk! Ki tudja, mi fogja aktiválni legközelebb Nihilus parancsát… én nagyon szerettem azt a jedi kislányt, aki szárnyaszegett kismadárként zuhant Helsa földjére és mi tanítottuk meg repülni! És tisztelem őt most is, hogy az úrnőm lett, de féltem tőle az asszonyomat, akit majdnem megölt! Kilépek a szolgálatodból, Calora! És magammal viszem Leniát!

Seyda szíve belesajdult, látva az idegen, tűnődő kifejezést Dandor szemében. Nem gyűlölet volt ez, az őrharcos nem hazudott, Seyda zavart és félelmet olvasott ki belőle, és ez áradt Dandor egész lényéből is.

- Megértettelek, Dandor - mondta szomorúan. - De előbb engedd meg, hogy meggyógyítsam Leniát!

A gyógyítás nem vett sok időt igénybe, de Seyda a természetes ébredést Lenia fiatal szervezetére bízta. Dandor féltérdre ereszkedett az ágy mellett, és megcsókolta a Calora kezét:

- Nem magamat féltem, úrnőm! És ha úgy hozza a sors, bármikor kész vagyok meghalni a védelmedben! De én soha nem voltam még igazán szerelmes, és itt váratlanul rátaláltam Leniára! És csaknem elvesztettem őt! Te is tudod, mi a szerelem, hisz Mandalore imád téged! Tudod, mit jelentene elveszíteni őt! - fölállt, arca komorsága kissé enyhült. - Gyönyörű kisbabák! Új reményt adtál a birodalomnak, úrnőm! - fejet hajtott, fölemelte az alvó Leniát, és csendben távozott.

Seyda fájó szívvel nézett utána. Serger nem mentegette társa viselkedését, de úrnőjét sem ítélte el. Gyengéden megszorította a kis barna kezet. Seydának ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy őt is megsebesítette. Megyógyította Sergert, majd megkérdezte tőle, láthatná-e Teregrilt és Davrelt. És Larsent, és a többieket.

- Hogyne láthatnád, hisz itt toporzékolnak az ajtóban!

- Várj fiam! - szólt rá Salina, aki Dandor ittléte alatt végig kibírta, hogy csöndben maradjon. - Ne itt csörgessétek a kardotokat a babák körül! Nem a szülőszobába valók a harcosok! Nemsokára úgyis vissza kell vinni az úrnődet a szobába, akkor majd láthatják! Megyek, elrendezem az ágyát az én kis drágámnak.

Ahogy Salina kitette a lábát a szülőszobából, Serger Seydára kacsintott, az ajtóhoz osont, és beengedte a helsaiakat. Pillanat alatt megtelt a légkör örömmel, felszabadultsággal, szeretettel. Larsen most látta csak először a csöppségeket, mert nemrég ért ide. Elidőzött mellettük, majd ő is odalépett az ágyhoz, úrnője kezét két erős tenyerébe zárta, és megcsókolta:

- Nagy dolgot tettél, kicsi Seyda! Nincs még egy ilyen asszony a birodalomban, aki harcosként és nőként egyaránt tökéletesen megállja a helyét! Jó hírem van. Mandalore-ék hazafelé tartanak. Nem vesztettek egyetlen hajót sem, minden harcosunk életben van! Igaz, hogy Nihilus megint felszívódott, de flottája mindkét részét elvesztette!

- Nihilus volt a Solteren? - kérdezte Seyda.

- Igen. A Kitaszított azért ment Dodonna flottájával, hogy találkozzon vele. Csata meditációval segítette egyesített flottánkat. Nihilus lefoglalta Mandalore-t, de nem ő érdekelte, hanem te. Arra számított, hogy megzavart védelmi rendszereink nem fogják érzékelni flottája másik felét, amivel itt lecsap ránk. Saborráék műszakilag fölfejlesztett Spellingjei azonban érzékelték, ezért tudtak időben riasztani minket. Eshok és Saborra sok időt töltött a fejlesztéssel, ez mentett meg most minket a lerohanástól! Ami gondolkodóba ejt, hogy Nihilus milyen energiaforráson keresztül tudta neked azt a holoképet leadni. Visas rejthetett el valamit a szobádban? Vagy a legfejlettebb jedik saját energiájuk segítségével is tudnak nagy távolságból holoképet leadni? Te nem érezted előtte energiaforrás jelenlétét a hálószobában, úrnőm?

- Nem, Larsen és szerintem nincs is, mert holokép vetítésével a Kitaszított már a beiktatás napján is tudott velem kommunikálni! Ez tehát ritka, de létező jedi képesség. Én mindenesetre nem vagyok rá képes. Ahogy a csata meditációra sem. Attól félek, hogy Dandornak igaza van. Valószínűbb, hogy a tudatalattimban van az a beültetés, amit a fájdalom aktivált. Talán ezt a beültetést csinálták a Ravageren, hogy mindig az ellenőrzésük alatt legyek, és később bármikor aktiválhassák. És mikor Visas itt járt, talán ő adott valami utasítást, amit nem vettem észre. Mióta nem vagyok igazi jedi, nem olyan éles az érzékelésem. És lehet, hogy egy legközelebbi fájdalom is aktiválni fogja. Revan erről beszélt a Surran bázison, hogy rejtett csapdákat hozhatok működésbe akaratomon kívül. Ő biztosan megtalálná, és meg is tudná szüntetni ezt a beültetést! A Kitaszított is. Ha visszajön, szeretnék majd vele beszélni!

- Az árulója! - csattant Salina hangja. Egyszerre néztek az ajtó felé, ahol a szülésznő állt csípőre tett kézzel, és villámló szemekkel méregette Sergert. - Én megértem, hogy ti helsaiak ennyire odavagytok egymásért, de ez azért túlzás! A kiképzőparancsnok úr azt remélte, hogy egy hármas ikerszülés után máris kivezényelheti úrnőjét a gyakorlópályára?!

Serger nevetve ölelte át a vállát:

- Bizony nincs messze az az idő, drága Salina! Seyda elsősorban harcos, és régebb óta ismer minket, mint téged, így jobban húz hozzánk, mint a te női dolgaidhoz, ezt neked is tudomásul kell végre venned! No de azt mondd meg, visszavihetem már a birodalom féltve őrzött kincsét a helyére?

- Hol vannak azok a babák? - rohant be forgószélként Lylthia. Össze-vissza csókolta Seydát, majd az alvókosárkákhoz sietett, ó, de aranyosak, mondta és hangját se lehetett többé hallani. Mögötte Astrila és Larinna jött. Mindketten boldogok voltak. Megcsókolták Seydát, aztán ők is elmerültek az alvó babák csodálatában, Salina legnagyobb megelégedésére.

- Látjátok, fiaim, így kell viselkedni, ha új élet született, nem pedig páncélt meg kardot csörtetni körülöttük! No Serger fiam, akkor vidd vissza az úrnődet, de óvatosan ám, nehogy fájdalmat okozz neki! Nagyon gyönge most!

- Majd mi fölerősítjük, igaz, kicsikém? - kacsintott rá Serger, és minden oldalról alágyűrve a takarót, óvatosan emelte föl úrnőjét. A folyosón Salina nem győzte elhessegetni az útból a gárdistákat és az őrharcosokat, akik örültek, hogy úrnőjük túl van a szülésen, és a babák is jól vannak.

- Nem értem én ezt - csóválta fejét Salina. - Egy anya a szülés után nagyobb lelkesedést mutat a babák iránt! Csak megnézte őket, és kész. Pedig megszenvedett értük! Te Larsen, biztos, hogy jól van az úrnő? Ti jobban ismeritek őt. Nézd meg az asszonyodat, meg a barátnőit, hogyan viselkednek! Ahogy egy nőnek kell ilyenkor!

- Ne bántsd az úrnőt, Salina! - mondta Larsen halkan. - Azt már régóta tudjuk, hogy mesterségesen avatkoztak be a fejlődésébe a jedik. Csaknem teljesen leblokkolták női ösztöne fejlődését, ugyanakkor fölerősítették a harci képességeit. Őt Revan megállítására szánták. Harcosnak. Csak közben Helsára került, és a mi uralkodónk beleszeretett. Amit Seyda a női dolgokról tud, Calborntól tudja. Ha elkezd foglalkozni a kisbabákkal, biztos, hogy kialakul benne az anyai ösztön is! És hát Astriláék viselkedéséből is sokat tanul majd. Hozzánk, őrharcosokhoz jobban kötődik még mindig, mint a nők világához. Aki beleavatkozott a fejlődésébe, harcost akart nevelni belőle, nem nőt. Ő nem közömbös, csak időbe telik az átállása erre a szerepkörre. Ez nem olyan természetes folyamat számára, mint a mi lányainknak, akiket eleve erre neveltek. Ezért azt kérjük tőled, hogy több türelmet tanúsíts úrnőnk iránt!

- Jó, jó, fiam, nehogy már az öreg Salinától féltsd az úrnődet! Meghallgattam, amit elmondtál, legalább tudom mihez tartani magamat. Van még valami. Larsen, mivel most te vagy a Palota ura, gondoskodnod kellene szobalányokról, hogy kiszolgálják az úrnőt, mert ha akarna sem tudna fölkelni, annyira gyenge! Nekem a babák körül van dolgom.

A fővezér az idős asszony vállára tette kezét:

- Máris intézkedem!

Larsen feloldotta a kijárási tilalmat, és a Palota élete visszatért a szokott kerékvágásba. Tudtára adatta a főváros lakóinak, hogy Mandalore fiai megszülettek, egészségesek és bár a vártnál korábban érkeztek, jól vannak. Beszélt Blessel főkapitánnyal és Karendhor testőrséget rendelt a kisbabák mellé. A Calora testőrségének felügyeletét meghagyta a helsai kapitányoknak, szobalányokat küldött Seyda kiszolgálására, és utasítást adott a konyaszemélyzet számára, hogy készüljenek föl a visszaérkező flotta fogadására.

Mikor később megint Seyda szobája felé vetődött, Teregril azzal fogadta, hogy az úrnő alszik.

- Nem csodálom - mormolta Larsen. - Három asszony helyett állt helyt ez a csöpp kislány!

- Mandalore tudja már a hírt? - faggatta Teregril.

- Nem. Igaz ugyan, hogy most már a Hadiár és a Haladhor is vele van, akik szükség esetén intézkednek, de nem akarom elvonni a figyelmét a flotta irányításáról. Ráér megtudni, ha már biztonságban leszálltak. Úgy számítom, holnap délelőttnél hamarabb nem érkeznek meg. Dandor hol van?

- A szobájában, azt hiszem.

- Jó. Megnézem. Beszélni akarok vele.

- Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudod változtatni az elhatározását, de járj szerencsével, Larsen!

- Remélem, úgy lesz, Teregril.

Larsen megint megnézte az újszülötteket. Larinna itatta valami sárgásfehér folyadékkal az egyiket, a másik kettőt Lylthia és Astrila. Salina bátran rájuk bízta a kicsiket, mialatt kis ingecskéket készített elő, és a pelenkák mellé rakosgatta őket. Észrevéve a csendben belépő fővezért, felnézett:

- Attól tartok, Seydával valami mégsincs rendben.

- Miért gondolod? Alszik, pihen. Megérdemli, nem gondolod?

- Nem erre gondolok, fiam. Úgy nézem, nem indult meg a tejelválasztása. És ha nem lesz mivel etetnie a piciket, dajka után kell néznem! És minél hamarabb! Fiam, ki kellene mennem a városba. Ismerek egy alkalmas és megbízható asszonyt, akit ide tudnék hozni. Nemrég született babája. Mandalore fiainak joguk van az igazi tejecskéhez, és ha az anyjuk nem tudja megadni nekik…

- Értelek, Salina, az engedélyt megkapod, de testőrség nélkül egyetlen lépést sem tehetsz! Siess, minél kevesebb ideig maradjanak a babák a felügyeleted nélkül!

- Köszönöm, Larsen, máris indulok. A babákat meg ne féltsd! A te asszonykád meg a barátnői tudják, mit kell tenniük ezekkel a csöppekkel! - és kisietett.

Larsen megállt Astrila mellett, aki az egyik babát etette, és ragyogó arccal nézett föl férjére:

- Ugye, milyen édesek? - mondta halkan.

- Igen, gyönyörűek! - Larsen lehajolt és megcsókolta asszonya homlokát. - Hamarosan majd a sajátodat dajkálhatod, szívem! - mondta. - Fehér a bőrük. Erős bennük a mandalóriai vér! Holnap érkezik Mandalore! Odalesz majd a boldogságtól! De Seyda miatt én is aggódom. A szülés így is nagyon kifárasztotta, és láttam, mennyire a szívére vette Dandor szavait. Szinte belebetegedett. Sosem viselte el a tudatot, hogy valaki neheztel rá! Megyek és beszélek Dandorral.

Ezúttal asszonya ajkát csókolta meg, majd kiment.

Mikor Davrel reggel átvette a szolgálatot, Seyda még mindig aludt. Arra sem ébredt föl, hogy Salina rendbetette. Épp egy szobalányt rendelt mellé, mikor meghallott egy ismerős hangot:

- Hagyd, Salina, én majd figyelek az úrnőre!

A szülészasszony megfordult:

- Lenia! _**Te**_ _**itt**_?

- Igen. Megszerettem az úrnőmet. Itt maradok mellette. A szobalányoknak lesz elég dolguk, mert megint tele lesz a Palota vendégekkel, bízd rám nyugodtan az úrnőt! Ismerem a szokásait, és tudok vele beszélgetni is. Ha valami gond van, majd szólok neked.

- Jól van, kislányom. Akkor rád bízom. Az a lényeg, hogy egyáltalán nem kelhet föl! - és Salina elkezdte magyarázni Leniának, mit hogyan tegyen, hogyan szolgálja ki Seydát.

Salina kifelé menet az ajtóban találkozott a Starviller kék őrharcosi páncéljába öltözött Dandorral, aki halkan üdvözölte, majd belépett a szobába. Első pillantása Seydára esett, de látva, hogy az alszik, visszahúzódott, és halk beszélgetésbe kezdett Davrellel meg a gárdistákkal.

Kora délelőtt megtelt a hatalmas űrkikötő. A Strider mögött sorban szálltak le a szállítóhajók és hadihajók.

A Palotáig vezető út két oldalán Mandalore fogadására lila és ezüstzöld páncélba öltözött fegyelmezett őrgárda sorakozott fel. Larsen, Serger és Blessel várta az uralkodót és kíséretét a kikötő elején.

Larsen és Serger elmosolyodott, mikor megpillantották Canderous, Sheruk és Mandalore mellett a fehér hajú, termetes, de sovány trandoni fiút, és mögötte Helsa teljes őrharcosgárdáját!

Larsen meghajolt:

- Köszöntünk az otthonodban, Mandalore, gratulálunk a sith flotta felett aratott fényes győzelemhez, és nagyszerű hírrel szolgálunk neked! Tegnap az asszonyod három egészséges kisfiúnak adott életet!

Calborn arca megrándult, vad öröm futott át rajta, majd hirtelen elkomolyodott:

- És… ő… ő is… ő is életben van…? - mondta szinte suttogva, látszott rajta, hogy fél a választól.

- Igen, Mandalore. A Calora nagyon legyengült, most is alszik, de életben van!

Calborn nagyot lélegzett, és mikor megfordult, az arca ragyogott:

- Hallottad, Mandalória?! Hallottátok Telrevan, Ordo és Helsa fiai?! Új Mandalore-otok megszületett!

Calborn megállt a kis alvókosárkák mellett, óvatosan emelte ki sorra falatka fiait, mindegyiküket megcsókolta, majd visszatette aludni. Az egyikük nagyot ásított, és elfintorította csöpp orrocskáját, mintha unná a ceremóniát. Nem látszott, hogy különösebben megviselte volna őket a szülés.

Salina szinte dagadt a büszkeségtől, látva Mandalore elragadtatott örömét, sőt még könnyet is látott csillanni a méltóságteljes nagyúr sötét szemében, amit az nem is szégyellt vezértársai és őrharcosai előtt.

Canderous meghökkenve nézte a piciny jószágokat:

- Még akkorkák sincsenek, mint egy átlagos újszülött! Mikor lehet ezekkel majd valamit kezdeni?

Calborn ajka mosolyra húzódott, de Salina sértődötten vette védelmébe azonnal a Palota új lakóit:

- Kicsik, kicsik, persze, hogy kicsik, mikor hárman szorongtak akkora helyen, ahol rendszerint csak egyedül laknak a babák! Egykettőre behozzák a lemaradásukat! No nézd már, most bújtak elő, te meg már gyakorlatoztatni akarod őket, mint tegnap Serger az anyjukat! Bár igaz, ha ő nem lett volna itt vele végig, szegény drága kis úrnőm nagy pusztítást vitt volna véghez köztünk! Még talán a babákat sem kímélte volna…

Csend lett. Calborn megfordult:

- Larsen? Mi történt itt tegnap?

A fővezér állta Mandalore tekintetét:

- A Palota is támadás alatt volt, ezt bizonyára már tudod a Hadiár beszámolójából, hisz innen mentek tovább hozzátok. De külső támadás volt, az ellen tudtunk védekezni. A szülési fájások azonban aktiváltak egy holoképet, feltehetően Nihilust, aki parancsokat adott az úrnőnek az elpusztításunkra! - és röviden elmondta, mi történt.

Mikor befejezte, még nagyobb csend borult rájuk. Mandalore még egy pillantást vetett a fiaira, majd tovább indult. A Calora testőrsége feszes vigyázzban fogadta.

- Köszöntünk otthonodban, uram! - hajtott fejet a testőrkapitány.

- Köszönöm, Davrel - bólintott Mandalore, és belépett a Calora szobájába. Seyda mélyen aludt, a szekrénynél Lenia állt és úrnője frissen vasalt ruháit hajtogatta, rendezgette. Az uralkodó megjelenésére meghajolt, és ki akart menni, de Calborn intett neki, hogy maradjon, majd lassú léptekkel ment az ágyhoz. Kísérete tapintatosan hátra maradt.

Mandalore a tenyerébe vette Seyda kezét, és míg eljátszogatott karcsú barna ujjaival, tűnődve nézte a szép arcocskát, mely még mindig egy kislány ártatlan arcocskája volt. Végül fölállt és kiment a folyosóra:

- Canderous, Sheruk, menjetek, üdvözöljétek az asszonyotokat, de még ebéd előtt beszélni akarok veletek a tanácsteremben! Larsen, hol találom Sergert? A kikötőben még láttam!

- Bizonyára a helsaiakkal van.

- Igazad lehet. Köszönöm, hogy távollétemben megóvtad az otthonomat, az úrnőt és a fiaimat! Most, hogy itthon vagyok, átveszem tőled a felelősséget!

- Köszönöm, Mandalore - Larsen fejet hajtott, és Canderousék után ment, akik bevárták.

- Uram - hallott maga mögül egy csöndes hangot az uralkodó. Odafordult:

- Hallgatlak, Dandor.

- Uram, meghoztam a döntésemet!

- Gondolom, a történtek után ki akarsz lépni a Calora szolgálatából.

- Nem, uram. Mindent átgondoltam! Tudtuk, hogy az úrnőnk jedi, ezzel együtt vállaltuk őt. Ő sosem tétovázott, ha szükségünk volt a segítségére. Eddig minden rendben is volt. Most neki van szüksége a mi segítségünkre és hűségünkre! Lenia se tud megválni tőle. Mindketten mellette szeretnénk maradni, uram!

- Örömmel hallom, Dandor! Annál is inkább, mert a történtek után az úrnő körül ezután csak helsai őrharcosok fognak szolgálatot teljesíteni! Akik közt tulajdonképpen felnőtt, akik hatással tudnak rá lenni, és akiket ezért eszébe sem jut megtámadni! Az éjszakádat Lenia miatt szabadon hagyom. Délelőtt vagy délután szeretnél dolgozni?

- Ahogyan te jónak látod, uram! Mivel Lenia nem alkalmazott, csak szeretetből szolgálja az úrnőt, rád bízom a döntést, uram. Ahogy szükséged lesz rám!

- Jó. Akkor ha beosztjuk a helsaiakat, meglátjuk a felállást. Addig szabad vagy!

- Köszönöm, Mandalore.

Az uralkodó Lantisol és testőrsége kíséretében továbbment. Benézett Mrs.Winter szobájába, ami már üres volt. Larsen már tegnap gondoskodott a halott elszállításáról, mely a halott-tárolóban két napig vár majd, mielőtt eltemetik.

Calborn benézett Lura szobájába is. A szülészasszony agonizálását látva közelebb lépett:

- Megtudtam, hogy anyámmal összefogva több gyilkosság is terheli a lelkedet, azt is tudom, hogy Lynnart te ölted meg, ezért bűnhődnöd kell, de mivel egészségesek a fiaim, gyors halált ajánlok neked! Starren kapitány, gondoskodj róla, hogy Lurát kivigyék a vadonba, és végezzenek vele, csak a holttestét vessék oda a ragadozóknak!

- Akaratod szerint lesz, uram!

- Jó. Akkor most menjünk és szállásoljuk el a helsai őrharcosokat! Lantisol, gyertek velem! Keressük meg Sergert!

Calborn mégegyszer benézett Seydához. Arckifejezését látva Lantisol és Davrel valósággal megrémült. Mandalore soha nem nézett még így az asszonyára! Ez nem az az állandóan vággyal lobogó, szerelmes, türelmetlen férfi tekintete volt, melyet olyan jól ismertek Calborn szemében. Ez egy ítélkezésre kész uralkodó tekintete volt! Mint amikor Lura fölött mondta ki a halálos ítéletet!

Calborn szó nélkül ment tovább. A Palota előtt téren a Helsáról érkezett őrharcosok Sergert vették körül. Mandalore közeledtére elcsöndesedtek. Az uralkodó hangja ingerülten pattogott:

- Serger, Teridon, Hedgewither, Arion, Tagren, Handon, Tairon, gyertek most velem! Starren kapitány, vedd át Serger feladatát és intézkedj, hogy a helsaiakat megfelelően szállásolják el, teljesen különválasztva a telrevaniaktól és a Karendhoroktól! Van elég hely a Palotában, minden lehetőséget használj ki!

- Értettem, Mandalore.

- Rendben. Akiket szólítottam, azok most jöjjenek velem!

Calborn sarkonfordult és megindult a tanácsterem felé, ahol Canderous, Sheruk és Larsen várt rá.

- Üljetek le mindnyájan! - intett Calborn. - Hamarosan megkezdődik az ebéd, de amiről beszélni akarok, nem tűr halasztást! Larsentől tudom, mi történt tegnap Seydával. Larsen, Serger, röviden számoljatok be a többieknek róla, hogy tudják, miről van szó, aztán elmondom, hogyan döntöttem, de meghallgatom a ti véleményeteket is.

A fővezér és a kiképzőparancsnok fölvázolta a tegnap eseményeit. Néma csend volt. A termet biztosító telrevani őrharcosok rezzenetlen arccal hallgattak, ők már mindenről tudtak.

Calborn intett Larsennek és Sergernek, üljenek le és összefűzte ujjait az asztalon:

- Seyda miatt hozattalak ide benneteket Helsáról, mert olyan mértékben ragaszkodik hozzátok, ami még most is elképeszt! Eddig nem volt vele baj, mindig szót fogadott a testőreinek, és remélem, veletek csak jobb lesz a helyzet. Azt hittem, már túl vagyunk a nehezén, de most, hogy kiderült, Nihilus még mindig ilyen erős befolyással van Seydára, nem kockáztathatok! Megpróbálkozom veletek, hátha ti még tudtok segíteni rajta! Ha nem megy, nem hagyhatom őt életben!

Hatalmas felzúdulás támadt a teremben.

- Ezt nem teheted! - ugrott föl Serger és Arion egyszerre. Mandalore még csak föl sem emelte a hangját:

- Ha Seyda ekkora veszélyt jelent a birodalom számára, nem lesz más választásom! Úgy érzem, mindennel megpróbálkoztam, de ha ez a gyilkos hajlam ilyen erős benne, és bármikor kitörhet belőle, nem maradhat köztünk! Nem akarom kiküldeni a vadonba, mert azt kérte tőlem, ha egyszer úgy adódik, én oltsam ki majd az életét… és én megígértem neki… de még nem vagyok fölkészülve erre… - hangja pillanatra megbicsaklott, de folytatta. - Most már én is azt mondom, amit Tierron mondott annak idején: Nihilus és Revan gyilkos vére nem élhet közöttünk! A jedik valóban szeszélyesek. A lojalitásuk teljesen kiszámíthatatlan. Ahogyan nem lehetünk biztosak abban, holnap Revan vagy a Kitaszított nem fordul-e pusztán unalomból ellenünk, most már Seydában sem bízhatunk! Szembefordultam miatta az egész birodalommal, annyira szerettem és annyira akartam őt, de most csak azt a megoldást látom, hogy halálra kell ítélnem őt!


	30. 29 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 29

A kis jedi úrnő 29. rész

- Ne tedd, Mandalore, ne tedd! - Serger szinte könyörgött. - Pusztán a hangom és a jelenlétem elég volt hozzá, hogy szembeszálljon Nihilusszal és sem Salinát, sem engem nem bántott! Meg tudtam fékezni őt! Adj neki esélyt, kérlek, uram, ne bántsd az asszonyodat!

- Nem akarom őt bántani, Serger - mondta csöndesen Calborn. - De ez most már túlnő azon a határon, amit megengedhetek neki. Leniának szerencséje volt, hogy a közelben voltatok, de Seydának nem ez volt az első támadása. Emlékezz Larsenre Helsán.

- Ez igaz! - mondta szokatlanul hevesen Larsen. - De végül engem sem bántott! Közel vagyunk a szívéhez, uram, ha mi vagyunk mellette, képes szembeszálni Nihilusszal!

- Ne felejtsd el, Larsen, hogy téged nem Nihilus miatt támadott meg, csupán nem engedted ki a bázisról, mikor Revan hívta őt! Eszerint bármelyik erősebb akaratú jedi ellenünk fordíthatja őt. Akár saját gyermekeit is elpusztíthatja, ha ilyen parancsot kap! Vandar azt mondta, csak azt a blokkolást találta meg Seyda tudatalattijában, ami a női fejlődését gátolta, ellenünk irányuló, ránk veszélyt jelentő beültetést nem talált. Pedig eszerint mégis volt. És van is. Utólag már mindegy, hogy Vandar hazudott, vagy csak nem a jobb képességű jedik közé tartozott, de most már nem elég, ha Nihilusszal végzünk, hisz akárki aktiválhatja ezt a beültetést, aki fejlettebb meditációs képességgel rendelkezik! A döntésem tehát végleges, csupán haladékot adok Seydának, hátha valahogy meg sikerül őt szabadítani ettől a beültetéstől, melynek logikájáról, működéséről, egyáltalán mibenlétéről és hollétéről még csak fogalmunk sincs! Kicsit meglep, hogy sokkal jobban ragaszkodtok hozzá, mint számítottam rá, ennek ellenére sem látok egyéb megoldást, mint hogy halálra ítéljem őt! A végrehajtást felfüggesztem, és meglátom, hogyan viselkedik a továbbiakban, de a legközelebbi támadó mozdulat láttán tudnotok kell, hogy Seyda aláírta a halálos ítéletét! Most menjetek pihenni! Holnapig mindnyájan szabadok vagytok. Annyit már most tudok, hogy három testőrkapitány, Tairon, Handon és Tagren lesz a kisbabák felügyeletével megbízva, kezük alatt kizárólag helsai őrharcosok lesznek. A műszakbeosztást rátok hagyom. A Calora három testőrkapitánya, Davrel, Teregril és Dandor szintén marad, de ők is helsaiakat kapnak maguk mellé. Mandalore testőrkapitányai változatlanul Lantisol, Ceregil és Canter, ők is csak helsaiakkal lesznek együtt. Teridon, te itt is a járőrök parancsnoka leszel, ahogy Helsán is az voltál! Azt akarom, hogy Seyda bármerre megy is, helsai őrharcosok jelenlétét érezze, hátha ez visszatartó erő a számára és ébren tartja a tudatát. Hedgewither, neked ugyan eredetileg a babákra kellett volna vigyáznod, de a megváltozott körülmények miatt változtatok a felálláson. Testhezállóbb munkát kapsz. Te veszed át Sergertől a kiképzőparancsnok feladatkörét! Taradol és Dentix örülni fog neked. Arion, te veszed át Serger másik eddigi tevékenységi körét: te leszel a biztonsági parancsnok! Te fogsz felelni a Palota teljes biztonságáért, azzal a kiegészítéssel, hogy Blessel főkapitány fölé helyezlek, így nemcsak a telrevani és helsai őrharcosoknak parancsolsz, hanem a Karendhor gárdistáknak is, tehát Telrevan minden fővárosi és Palota-beli védelmi belső harci egységének! Serger, téged azért mozdítottalak el eddigi munkakörödből, mert mától te vagy Telrevan alvezére. Első feladatod, hogy Carthtal együttműködve megtudd, hol vannak azok a lányok, akiket apám eladott a köztársaságnak, aztán Carth és Canderous kapcsolatai segítségével felkutasd, és visszahozd őket a rád bízott telrevani és Karendhor egységek támogatásával! A részletekről hamarosan beszélni fogunk! Egyelőre ennyi!

Miután elhallgatott, az újonnan kiemelt helsai őrharcosok egyenként eléje térdeltek, életüket, tudásukat és hűségüket ajánlva föl uralkodójuknak, majd csendben visszaültek helyükre. Calborn Canderousra, Larsenre és Sherukra nézett:

- Nagyon csöndben vagytok. Ti sem értetek egyet a döntésemmel?

- Ahogy mondod. Nem! - Canderous megcsóválta fejét. - Az a kislány annyi őrharcosodat boldoggá tehette volna, ha őket választja, de ő téged választott, és három egészséges fiút adott neked! És te most köszönetképp végezni akarsz vele. És csodálkozol, hogy őrharcosaid nem tapsolnak hozzá. Hát képzeld, mi sem! Mit vártál? Megmondom úgy, ahogy van, még ha meg is sértődsz érte, hogy sokkal értelmesebbnek hittelek! Mindnyájan sejtettük, hogy az a beültetés létezik, de te akkor csak ezt a vadító kislányt láttad, akiről Helsa minden harcosa és őrharcosa minden éjjel álmodott, kérdezd csak meg őket! Látod, hogy meg lehet őt fékezni, és ő is harcol a sötétség ellen, miért minősíted őt annyira veszélyesnek, hogy halállal lakoljon olyanért, amiről tényleg nem tehet! Hallottad, Serger megengedte neki, hogy őt is megölje, csak a fiad életben maradjon, de Seyda képtelen volt bántani őt! Senki nem volt erre fölkészülve! Seyda a legkevésbé. A váratlan fájdalom nyilvánvalóan kikapcsolta a tudatát, nem tudta, hogy bánt valakit egyáltalán. Ha Larsen, Serger és Lenia, akiket ténylegesen fenyegetett, meg tudtak neki bocsátani, te miért nem tudsz? Nem hiszem, hogy téged valaha is bántott volna. Mondtam már neked, mindig csodálkoztam, hogy egyáltalán hajlandó vagy reggelenként fölkelni Seyda mellől, látszott rajtad, mennyire odavagy érte! Ha öt percig nem láttad őt, már rohantál megnézni, megvan-e még a te Seydád. Most miért nem látom a szemedben azt az őrült, türelmetlen szerelmet? Mi történt vele? És mi történt veled? Ki okozta azt a fájdalmat Seydának, ha nem te? És most te ítélkezel fölötte. Melyiktek akarta ezt a házasságot? Seyda? Egyáltalán elmesélted neki, miről szól a házasság? Hogy mit vársz tőle? Ő már attól is boldog volt, hogy egyszerű kis harcos, aki harcolhat, és őrharcosok veszik körül, akikért rajongott. Gyerek volt még! Nem volt szüksége házasságra! Harcolt, gyógyított és tanult, ebből állt az élete és ő elégedett volt ezzel az élettel! Mindig mások életéért könyörgött, ha te túl szigorú voltál. Most mások könyörögnek az ő életéért, és nem is akárkik, de te meg sem hallgatod őket!

- Igaza van Canderousnak! - szólalt meg Sheruk. - Ilyen nőt, mint Seyda, csak egyszer sodor az utadba az élet… vagy soha! Te nagyon szerencsés voltál, hogy rátaláltál erre az érintetlen, tehetséges, szépséges, ritka kincsre. És most… vétlenül… a halálba küldenéd őt?!

- Mandalore - mondta halkan Larsen. - Volt egy álmod a birodalom újjászervezéséről, amit mandalóriai nő mellett sosem valósíthattál volna meg, mert az csak azt a társadalmat, azokat a körülményeket ismerte, melyek közt felnőtt. Seyda kitágította a látóhatárt, összekötött minket a köztársasággal, sőt még a jedikkel is. Az ő segítségével tanuljuk most átértékelni az életet és a világot. Ő mindennél erősebb szövetségesed azokban a változtatásokban, melyeket meg akarsz valósítani! Megteremtette az otthonodat, gyermekeket adott neked, rövidke emberi életét és fiatalságát a szolgálatodba, a szolgálatunkba állította, és te most ettől az így is rövidke életétől is megfosztanád? Mi történt veled, Mandalore? Mert úgy tűnik, _**téged**_ befolyásoltak, nem az asszonyodat, aki aggódva várt téged haza, és kétségbe volt esve, mert nem tudta fölvenni veletek a kapcsolatot, feltehetően álcázásotok blokkja miatt! Tőle tudtuk meg, hogy leszálltatok a Solterre, ezért tudtuk a segítségetekre küldött egyesített flotta útját korrigálni, hogy ne segélykérésetek helyére menjenek, ahova én eredetileg küldtem őket. És te ezért az aggódó szerelemért halállal bünteted asszonyodat, aki miközben gyermekeid világrahozásának kínjait viselte, kegyetlen harcot folytatott a Galaxis legrettegettebb sith nagyurával, a mi érdekünkben?! Kérlek, Mandalore, gondolkozz el szavainkon! Kell, hogy legyen bennük igazság, ha csupán csak te érzed a fenyegetettséget, rajtad kívül mindenki bizalmat szavazott Seydának!

Mandalore felállt, egy intéssel elbocsátotta jelenlévő vezéreit, és újonnan kiemelt parancsnokait. Ingerülten járkált föl-alá, többször is nekiindult, hogy ő is elhagyja a tanácstermet, de az ajtóban mindig visszafordult. Végül Eshokhoz lépett, aki az eltelt idő alatt végig az irányító konzolon dolgozott, az űrben cirkáló Saborrával egyeztetve a lassacskán helyreálló védelmi rendszer állapotát, bejelölve az újra működő műszerek koordinátáit.

- Eshok - állt meg végre mögötte az uralkodó. - Mondd meg Saborrának, küldjön szét gyorsjárású gépeket, tudassák minden klánnal, hogy Mandalore fiai egészségesen megszülettek! Sylasnek azt is üzenem, hogy a lánya jól van, és… és végig… nagyszerűen viselkedett!

Eshok arca felderült:

- Azonnal szétküldöm a hírt, uram!

- Jól van. És Saborrát is hívd be a Spellárról! Hónapok óta odakint van. Legalább ezt a napot hadd töltse itt velünk a Palotában!

- Igen, uram.

Calborn az órára pillantott. Még másfél óra lehetett az ebéd megkezdéséig:

- Lantisol - mondta testőrkapitányának. - Most egy kicsit egyedül akarok lenni. Kimegyek a külső-Palotába. Délre itt leszek. Ezalatt a másfél óra alatt ne keressetek. Semmilyen problémával. Értetted?

- Uram… - kezdte zavartan a testőrkapitány, nem tudva, hogyan reagáljon uralkodója szokatlan viselkedésére. - Legalább annyit engedj meg…

- Azt mondtam, _**egyedül**_ akarok lenni! - ismételte Calborn. - Nem mondom el többször. Városi ruhában és álcázva megyek ki, ha a városba is kimennék! Délben itt vagyok. Szükség esetén van elég vezér és parancsnok a Palotában, aki intézkedni tud! - ezzel nagy léptekkel kiment a tanácsteremből. Lantisol döbbenten nézett utána. Fogalma sem volt róla, mit kellene most tennie. Ha Calborn valóban álcázza magát, többezer, álcázóval fölszerelt őrharcos és gárdista energiakisugárzása között képtelenség lesz megtalálni, másfelől a birodalom ura nem tűnhet el csak úgy, saját testőrsége szeme elől! Lantisol kétségbeesett pillantást vetett a tanácstermet őrző telrevani őrharcosokra:

- Szokott ilyet csinálni? - fordult hozzájuk. Az őrgárda vezetője nemet intett:

- Nem. Számunkra is szokatlan a viselkedése. Semmit nem tehetsz, Lantisol! Ha észreveszi, hogy követik, tényleg álcázni fogja magát. Várjatok itt rá! Ha nem érkezne vissza, ráérsz kerestetni! Mi hallottuk a parancsát és szükség esetén igazoljuk is. De azt tanácsolom, közöld mindezt Larsennel és Canderousszal!

Calborn a Külső-Palota egyik házába ment be nyíltan, felismerhetően. Öreg gazdasági vezetője házába, ahova máskor is el szokott látogatni, hogy ne fárassza fölöslegesen a már nehezen mozgó öregembert, aki most is számításai fölé görnyedt. Az uralkodót meglátva igyekezett föllállni. Calborn intett, hogy maradjon ülve, és leült vele szemben:

- Azt hiszem, komolyan megterheltem Telrevan gazdaságát. Muszáj lesz összedugnunk a fejünket, hogyan segítsünk magunkon. Ellenőrizni akarom az állattenyésztést és a mezőgazdaságot, de érdekel, hogy áll a ruha-és páncélkészítő iparunk is. Úgy gondoltam, összefogunk Starvillerrel, Sylasnek jó ötletei vannak a gazdaságban és Carth szerint Parandin szenátornak annyit már sikerült kiharcolnia, hogy egy semleges területen próbakereskedelmi központot létesítsenek. Néhány hónapon belül ez működőképes lesz. Téged és Sylast foglak odavinni magammal, kíváncsi vagyok, mekkora fantáziát láttok majd benne. Hogy haladnak a tanítványaid? Lesznek olyan okosak, mint te?

- Uram, én sem vagyok okosabb, mint mások, talán csak az összefüggéseket látom át jobban, de ezt koromból fakadóan tapasztalataimnak köszönhetem.

- Ne szerénykedj, Tedin, kevesen büszkélhedhetnek a te tudásoddal! Könnyíteni akarok a dolgotokon. Eshokkal olyan programot íratunk, ami neked is átláthatóbb, mint ez a rendszer, amiben most dolgozol. Tanítványaid is jobban fognak örülni neki.

- Ahogy kívánod, uram.

Calborn felállt:

- Az unokádhoz jöttem - mondta halkabban. - Itthon van?

Az öregember szeme meglepetten villant az uralkodóra, de készséggel válaszolt:

- Igen, uram. Hova is mehetne? A belső szobában van. Örülni fog neked! - és újra számításaiba mélyedt.

Mandalore nagy, türelmetlen léptekkel ment keresztül szobák során, minden ajtót becsukva maga mögött, míg a falakkal körülzárt virágoskertre néző belső szobába ért. A virágokat locsoló karcsú, szőke, fiatal nő felpillantott, és mikor meglátta az uralkodót, szó nélkül szaladt eléje. Mandalore a karjába zárta és hosszan megcsókolta:

- Stel, szívem, most mindennél jobban szükségem van rád!

Délben Mandalore is ott ült a vendégek között, és láthatóan jóval nyugodtabb volt, mint távozása előtt. Asztalánál Canderous, Larinna, Sheruk, Lylthia, Larsen, Astrila, Salina, Carth és Dodonna ült. És kissé megkésve Serger is megjelent, akinek most már a vezérek közt volt a helye. Lantisol Mandalore mögött állt, mint mindig, ha ő volt szolgálatban mellette. Aggodalmát már megosztotta Sergerékkel, de azok sem tudták mire vélni uruk furcsa viselkedését.

Calborn már jóval dél előtt visszatért a Palotába, de csak fiait nézte meg. Mivel Teregril látta a folyosón az uralkodót, elébe sietett és tájékoztatta, hogy Seyda még mindig alszik. Calborn bólintott, hogy tudomásul vette, és visszatért a tanácsterembe. Ebéd alatt némán evett, hallgatta a körülötte lévők beszélgetését, de nem vett részt benne, hiába próbálták bevonni.

Amikor végre megszólalt, Carth-hoz intézte szavait:

- Azt mondtad, a kereskedelem hamarosan megindulhat. Számunkra több mint sürgető a dolog. Tudsz biztatni valamivel?

- Igen, Mandalore, Parandin szerint a kereskedőszövetség vezetői hajlandók tárgyalásokba bocsátkozni veletek. Két időpontot jelöltek meg, de csak a későbbi tűnik elfogadhatónak, mert a próbaközpont addigra lesz olyan állapotban, hogy téged megfelelően fogadhasson, Mandalore.

- Nem érdekelnek a külsőségek! - legyintett ingerülten az uralkodó. - Nem bámészkodni megyek oda, Telrevant akarom talpra állítani! Üzend meg a szenátorodnak, hogy akár holnap odamegyek, csak induljon már be a keresekedelem! Ha tényleg komolyan gondolták, ne húzzák az időt!

- Átadom neki az üzenetedet, Mandalore.

- Rendben. És itt az idő, hogy a koltónak is utánanézzünk, amit összekötünk a kábítószerkereskedelem leleplezésével. Canderousszal és Sergerrel együtt el kell mennetek Manaanra! Magatokkal viszitek Labelicket, aki az összekötőt név szerint és személyesen ismeri. Canderous hivatalos személyként tárgyal a koltóról a nevemben, nem leplezve mandalóriai voltát, vagyis mivel engem képvisel, nyugodtan lehet páncélban kísérőivel együtt. Ez elvonja majd a figyelmet Sergerről, aki civil mandalóriai kereskedőként érkezik meg veled együtt Ahto-ba, mint akit a feketekereskedelem érdekel. Kelepcébe csaljátok az összekötőt, elhitetitek vele, hogy lányokat akartok megint eladni, hozzon össze benneteket a kapcsolatával. Egyúttal közlitek vele, hogy kábítószer is érdekel benneteket, ahogy régebben volt.

- Miből gondolod, hogy hinne nekünk, Mandalore?

- Ha Labelick ismeri őt, őt is ismerni fogja Labelicket. Az ilyen gazemberek messziről megérzik a hasonszőrű bűzét. Ha tovább tudtok jutni, és megtaláljátok a lányokat, azonnal fölveszitek a kapcsolatot a közeletekben lévő telrevani egységekkel, akik fölöttetek fognak cirkálni. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem tudhatom, milyen körülmények közül kell kihoznotok a lányokat, még azt sem tudhatjuk, mennyit találtok meg közülük. Az új alvezérem, Serger páncélzat nélkül is halálos fegyver, ha harcra kerülne a sor, mert csak sokoldalúan képzett, sokfajta technikában járatos, fizikailag erős harcos tud boldogulni, ezért küldöm őt, aki ez mellett karddal és lőfegyverrel is kiválóan bánik. Hedgewither is mehetne a meghökkentően idegen technikájával, de ő nem annyira önálló, mint Serger, igaz, nem is kapott még ilyen jellegű feladatot, és feltűnő külsejével azonnal felhívná magára a figyelmet. Serger megjelenése, viselkedése és beszédstílusa mindenképp mandalóriai voltára utal. Ha ezt egy kis hanyag nemtörődömséggel is megtoldja, majd Sheruk leckéket ad neki, feketekereskedelmi szándéka hihető lesz. Egyelőre ennyi az elképzelésem. Ha megbocsátotok, egy kis megbeszélnivalóm van Eshokkal! - fölállt, és átült a computerzseni asztalához, aki elgondolkodva forgatta a falatot a szájában, és ügyet sem vetve asztaltársasága beszélgetésére, valamin nagyon törte a fejét.

Ekkor érkezett Saborra, szokott könnyű, ruganyos lépteivel. Látva, hogy Mandalore mély beszélgetésbe merült Eshokkal, nem zavarta őket, így elfogadta Larsenék meghívását, és leült a vezérek asztalához. Üdvözölt mindenkit, majd csendben nekilátott a Canderous által azonnal odahozatott ebédnek.

- Milyen a hangulat odakint? - kérdezte tőle az admirálisnő.

- Jó! - mondta tömören a felderítő főparancsnok. - Ettől függetlenül most is őrharcosok biztosítják a katonák és harcosok asztalai körül a rendet. Jól viselkednek a fiaid, ne aggódj értük, Forn!

Sheruk gyengéden oldalba bökte:

- Saborra, láttad nyomát a Kitaszítottnak?

- Nem. Nem találkoztunk vele.

- Hol a francba császkál megint? - fakadt ki Sheruk. - Nem szeretem, mikor ilyen eltűnősdit játszik velünk! Úgy jár-kel a védelmi rendszerünkön keresztül, mintha csak a saját hálószobájában lenne! Carth, ti tudtok valami közelebbit is róla? Azonkívül persze, amit Malachoron tett.

- Nem - mondta őszintén a flottaparancsnok. - Aki azt állítja, hogy tisztában van a jedik észjárával, az hazudik, és bárkinek megmondhatod, hogy ezt tőlem hallottad! Elég sok jedivel volt már közös akcióm!

- Akkor hogy tudtok egyáltalán megbízni bennük? - vonta föl szemöldökét csodálkozva a gyönyörű Lylthia. Carth a szépségre mosolygott:

- A tudásukra szükségünk van. Csak jó passzban kell, hogy legyenek, és jó kapcsolatban kell lenni velük, akkor nincs baj. Jobb engedni a szeszélyeiknek, és ha nem próbálod őket szabályokkal megkötni, vagyis meghagyod a szabadságukat, egész jól ki lehet velük jönni.

- Ez igaz - vetette közbe Canderous. - Revan is ilyen volt. Soha nem tett semmit másnak a kedvéért. Ha úgy döntött, hogy hajlandó valamilyen ügyért harcolni, saját harcának tekintette, és ő döntötte el, milyen módszereket vet be. Ezzel a makacssággal egy jedi elég jól ki tudja idegelni a társait, akik tudni akarják, miért szállnak harcba, és milyen eséllyel. Egy jedi nem ragaszkodik semmihez és senkihez. Nincs családja és otthona sincs, ezért oly mindegy neki, hol ütközik meg ellenfelével. Nincs védelmezni való területe, nincs barátja, nincs kedvese, nincs gyereke, nincs kit féltenie, ezért nem lehet sarokba szorítani semmivel. Ezért lehet könnyen átállítani egy jedit a másik oldalra, sokan csak kíváncsiságból tették meg. Revan és a Kitaszított azonban ez mellett még kiemelkedő tudással is rendelkezik, ettől veszélyesek igazán. Revant a Csillagkohó pusztulása után láthatóan semmi nem érdekelte, semmi új célt nem tűzött ki maga elé. Elejtett szavaiból azt vettem ki, a Külső Peremen túli világ izgatja, már ha ezt izgalomnak lehet nála nevezni. A Kitaszítottnak meg ahogy észrevettem, Nihilus a mániája. Azzal akarja összemérni az erejét. Mintha személyes ellentét lenne közöttük, de mivel ő is olyan faarcú, mint Revan, nem tudom, igazam van-e.

Larsen érdeklődve hajolt előre:

- Azt mondtátok, a Kitaszított csata meditációt használt mellettetek, ezzel megkönnyítette a dolgotokat.

- Ez igaz - vont vállat Sheruk. - Nem lett volna most szükségünk rá, mert sokszoros túlerőben voltunk, de lehet, hogy elunta már a sithek jelenlétét, azért gyorsította meg a folyamatot. Én inkább azt furcsálltam, hogy a sitheknek most sem fűlt a foga igazán a harchoz. Csak úgy tessék-lássék lövöldöztek ránk, mintha el se akartak volna minket találni. A múltkori flottájuk a vége felé legalább a saját életéért harcolt. De ezek… nem tudom, de nagyon furcsa dolgok történnek mostanában Nihilus körül. Táncot lejt körülöttünk, csak az a baj, hogy minden körrel közelebb kerül hozzánk!

- Tánc! - kapott a szón hirtelen Carth. - Nem szoktatok mulatni? Ha ismeritek a tánc fogalmát, bizonyára táncolni is tudtok.

- Igen, tudunk. - mosolygott Sheruk. - Külön ilyen helyek állnak rendelkezésre, ahol táncolni lehet. A Palotában épp nincs ilyen, de kint a fővárosban több is van belőle, ahol a fiatalok szórakozni, és ismerkedni is szoktak. Mi is eljárogatunk néha Lylthiával, de már Canderoust is rajtakaptam egyszer-kétszer Larinnával. Az őrharcosaink is ott kapcsolódnak ki, igaz, Serger? Ugye, Lantisol? Viszont érdekes mód, Calbornt sosem láttam szórakozni. Igaz ugyan, hogy Seydának minden szórakozása az volt már Helsán is, hogy az őrharcosok edzéseit bámulta tátott szájjal, ő biztos, hogy nem ismeri a tánc fogalmát, hacsak nem a jedi kardtáncot, így őt nem kellett táncolni vinni itt sem. A szórakoztatásáról sem kellett gondoskodni. Kivonult a kis gyakorlópályára, és helsai testőreivel együtt edzett, hogy formában maradjon, később meg a kicsik miatt már az ágyból se mászhatott ki. Szegénykémre pedig ráférne a szórakozás. Mióta köztünk van, csak kötelességei voltak és vannak!

- Ami azt a jedi kardtáncot illeti - szólalt meg váratlanul Serger -, az igenis létezik. Nem tudom, más jedik hogyan adják elő, de amit mi láttunk Seydától, elképesztően látványos volt. Emlékszel, Saborra arra az összevont felderítőtalálkozóra, amikor Seyda még csak első éve volt Helsán?

- Emlékszem - bólintott Saborra.

- Az indulást megelőző napon Seyda kapott egy régi fénykardot Xargától ajándékba Tairon meggyógyításáért - kezdte Serger. - Rávettük, mutassa meg, hogyan szoktak edzeni a jedik a fénykarddal. Akkor mutatott be egy olyan bonyolult mozdulatsort az a hajlékony, kecses kislány azzal a bíbor fényben izzó karddal az alkonyban fürdő ég háttere előtt, hogy borzongtunk a gyönyörűségtől! Tizenhatan ültük körül és úgy csodálkoztunk rá, mint aki még életében nem látott kardgyakorlatot. Hát ilyet nem is tanítanak a mandalóriai harci bázisokon! Seyda könnyedén megtanulna táncolni azzal a csodás mozgáskultúrával, amivel rendelkezik. És nem is ártana elvinni őt, ha összeszedte magát.

Salina gyanakodva nézte Sergert:

- Fiam, vigyázz, nagyon vigyázz! Egészen úgy beszélsz az úrnődről, mint egy rajongó, szerelmes férfi! Az, hogy a kislány odavan érted, meg a többi őrharcosért, és hogy ott voltál mellette a szülés alatt, nem jogosít föl arra, hogy megpróbálj közelebb kerülni hozzá! Vigyázz, hogy Mandalore meg ne hallja, hogyan beszélsz az asszonyáról!

Serger letette az evőeszközöket és fölállt:

- Már megint kevered, Salina! Ha be tudtad volna fogni a szádat, és hagytad volna, hogy Larsen számoljon be a Palotában történtekről, Mandalore sosem tudja meg, hogy Nihilus mit csinált itt, és nem úgy bánna most Seydával, mint egy idegennel, egy ellenséggel! Mert _**ezt**_ ugye nem vetted észre? - sarkon fordult és elment.

- Sergernek igaza van - mondta Larsen csöndesen. - Néha tényleg nem ártana meggondolnod, megszólalj-e, különösen, ha nem kérdeztek. Azt hiszem, van elég feladatod a babákkal, nem a te dolgod, hogy Calborn és Seyda kapcsolatába belekotyogj. Amit meg Sergerről mondtál, reméljük, nem jut Mandalore fülébe. Máskor tartózkodj a meggondolatlan megjegyzésektől! Nem sokat tudsz azokról a dolgokról, amik Helsán történtek, és amelyek ilyen szoros szálakkal fűzik össze Seydát az őrharcosokkal. De ebből nem kellene messzemenő következtetéseket levonnod. Te nem láttad a szétroncsolt mellkasú Tairont vértócsában feküdni. Haldoklott és én tehetetlenül térdeltem mellette Sergerrel és Hedgewitherrel együtt, láttuk, mennyire szenved, és nem segíthettünk rajta. De Seyda kezének érintése, és valami furcsa, mély meditációja, amibe Tairont levitte, hogy ne érezzen fájdalmat, valamivel több, mint egy óra leforgása alatt összeforrasztotta azt az iszonyatosan roncsolt mély sebet! Nem jedi energiát használt, mint jóval később Davrel felélesztésekor, mert akkor épp nem volt neki. Csak szeretet, aggodalom és féltés volt benne a gyógyító szándék mellett. És az a különleges _**jedintúli**_ tudás, amivel annyiszor elképesztett minket. Ne azon próbáld lemérni az úrnőd értelmi szintjét, képes lesz-e bepelenkázni az újszülötteit. Ő nem asszonyi sorsra született, ez egészen biztos!

- Larsent is meggyógyította - tette hozzá halkan Astrila. - Engem is. Mi szoktunk vele együtt meditálni. Különös érzés. Teljesen megnyugszol tőle, és akár gondolatban szól hozzád, akár halk szavakkal, látod, merre visz, látod a tájakat, a csillogó folyót, a kéklő hegyeket, érzed a virágok illatát, és arcodon a lágyan szitáló esőt. Ha azt mondja, ülj le és pihenj, leülsz és valóban pihenni fogsz! És bár csak néhány perc telt el, mikor visszahoz a valóságba, úgy érzed, órákat aludtál!

Larinna szemében valami megcsillant:

- Engem egyszer repülni vitt. Nem tudom, hogyan lehetséges, de fizikailag éreztem, ahogy a gyomrom megemelkedik, ahogyan fölemelkedem a rét virágai fölé, ahogyan közelebb lebegek a naphoz… messze magam alatt láttam a folyó csillámló vizét…

Lylthia arca kipirult a lelkesedéstől:

- Én is repültem már vele, és szedtem virágot és fürödtem a folyóban… azt hiszem, mindig ugyanarra a tájra visz minket… nem szokott róla beszélni, de azt hiszem, Helsa környéke lehet…

- Szerintem is - tette hozzá Astrila. - Én ugyan sosem jártam Helsán, de az otthon érzetét keltette bennem, olyan otthonét, ahogyan Helsáról szokott nekünk Seyda elragadtatottan mesélni…

- Valószínűnek tartom, hogy igazatok van - dörmögte a Hadiár.

- Én is - szólalt meg a ritkaszavú Saborra. - Seyda nagyon szeretett kimenni terepre és amiről meséltek, az Helsára emlékeztet!

- Tényleg nagyon szerette Helsát - jegyezte meg Larsen. - Minden este Sergerékkel bolyongott a bázison, és a séta mindig a bázis kapujában ért véget. Letelepedtek a fűbe, és bámulták az alkonyodó tájat. Teridon kapuőrsége már hiányolta őket, ha valami miatt nem tudtak odamenni. A fiúk sokszor kapták azon a kislányt, hogy potyognak a könnyei. Valamiért teljesen meghatódott ezeken a csöndes, csillagfényes éjszakákon…

Mandalore tért vissza az asztalhoz. Üdvözölte Saborrát és visszaült a helyére. Megérezte a jövetelére beállt feszült csendet, kérdő pillantást vetett a társaság tagjaira, de mivel mindenki csak a fejét rázta, vállat vont és újabb hússzeletet rakott a tányérjára. Megint türelmetlennek látszott. Sheruk hirtelen megszólalt:

- Van kifogásod az ellen, hogy Seydát elvigyük szórakozni, ha egy kicsit összeszedi magát?

Calborn felütötte fejét:

- Szórakozni?

- Igen, szórakozni! - csapott le rá gyorsan Canderous. - Táncolni. Tudod, tánc! - és megriszálta roppant felsőtestét.

- Úgy ám! - csatlakozott azonnal Larinna. - Seydának nem okozna gondot megtanulni táncolni. Hadd villogjunk az úrnőnkkel a városban! Én se tudok már sokáig mozogni, de addig is szeretném látni Seydát, hogyan táncol! Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá!

- Én is! - tette hozzá az örökké vidám Lylthia, és kissé durcásan lebiggyesztve ajkát, hozzátette. - No, ne légy már ilyen morcos, Calborn! Csuda jó lenne látni Seydát a táncparketten…

Larsen már óvatosabban közelített a témához:

- Telrevan elfogadta, hogy az úrnője harcművészetekkel foglalkozik, megszokná azt is, hogy nőként látja viselkedni…

Mandalore egyik arcról a másikra nézett:

- Ki az értelmi szerzője ennek az egésznek?

- Én - mondta merészen Carth. - Én hoztam szóba, hogy kíváncsi lennék a tánckultúrátokra.

- És én is - tette hozzá váratlanul az admirálisnő. - Én elég ritkán, de szoktam járni táncolni otthon, nagyon kíváncsi lennék rá, hogyan viselkednek itt a galaxis legrettegettebb harcosai, amikor a kedvesükkel andaloghatnak…

Mandalore arcáról eltűnt a gyanakvás:

- Ha az úrnőt érdekli, nincs ellenvetésem, de én nem érek rá vele menni. Ha elkészül a rendszer, Canderousnak, Carthnak és Sergernek… - körülnézett. - Hol van Serger?

Salina gyorsan fölvilágosította:

- Megkértem, hogy ellenőrizze már a fiaidat meg a testőreiket, amíg megebédelek. Mindjárt készen vagyok, akkor megyek. Visszaküldjem hozzád?

Minden arcon felvillant a meglepetés Salina hazugsága hallatán, de azonnal el is tűnt. Mandalore azonban sokkal szórakozottabb volt, mint hogy felfigyeljen rá:

- Ne, akkor hagyd! Majd holnap beszélünk róla. Úgyis vissza kell mennem a gazdasági vezetőmhöz. Eshoktól kaptam néhány tippet a könyvelés és rendszernyilvántartás megkönnyítéséhez. Egészében akarom látni végre a gazdasági dolgainkat! Elviszem Eshokot is. Canderous, tiéd a Palota minden gondja! Az alaprendszer fölállításához szükségem van Eshokra, az adatbevitelt már én is meg tudom tanítani a tanítványoknak. Szegény öreg nehezen barátkozik a gondolattal, hogy papír és íróeszköz nélkül kell dolgoznia, konzol segítségével. A testőrök itt maradnak. Hallottad, Lantisol? Ne küldd utánam se a délutános, se az éjszakai testőrséget, ha esetleg csak reggel jönnék vissza! Nem mozdulok ki a külső-Palotából!

- Seydát nem nézed meg, mielőtt elmégy? - kérdezte óvatosan Salina.

- Mit nézzek rajta? Azt mondtátok, alszik. Az egész Palota tele van olyanokkal, akik aggódnak érte és vigyáznak rá! Nekem a dolgaim után kell néznem, amit senki sem csinál meg helyettem! Eshok, indulhatunk végre?!

- Igen, Mandalore.

- Akkor menjünk!

Távozásuk után döbbent csend borult az asztaltársaságra. Végül Lantisol határozatlanul megszólalt, Larsennek címezve mondandóját:

- Szóval délelőtt is ott járt. Amikor nem engedte, hogy elkísérjük. Sosem láttam még így viselkedni.

- Mert nem is nem vall rá. Van valami emögött - csóválta fejét Canderous. - Van annak az öregnek a tanítványai közt… esetleg csinosabb… szoknya?

- Mihez képest - húzta föl vállát Sheruk. - Egyébként van. A saját unokája, aki születésétől fogva néma. Fiatal lány. Azt hiszem, a szüleivel történt valami, vagy csak otthagyták a kislányt a nagyszülőknél, és ő a rendellenessége miatt senkivel nem tudott kapcsolatot teremteni. A magányt választotta. Közben az öregasszony is meghalt, így az öreg meg az unokája egymásra van utalva. A lány sokat segít a nagyapjának a munkájában.

- Igaz, most már én is emlékszem! - tette hozzá Salina. - Stelnek hívják a lányt. Csinos kis jószág, de fél mindenkitől.

- De úgy tűnik, Mandalore-tól nem fél - jegyezte meg Sheruk. - Vajon mióta tarthat ez a kapcsolat?

- Az mindegy, mióta! - mondta hevesen Larinna. - De mit fog érezni Seyda, ha tudomást szerez róla?! Mert ahogy látom, Calborn nemigen titkolózik. Még csak nem is hazudik, hisz tényleg rengeteget foglalkozott a gazdasági gondokkal Lynnar mellett is, tényleg vannak gondok, és Eshok bizonyára sokat tud segíteni, csak az a baj, hogy Calborn megunta Seydát, és szeretőre van szüksége… istenem, három édes kicsi baba, Mandalore törvényes fiai, ennek ellenére képes eldobni az asszonyát azért a másikért… éppen most… - könny csillant a szemében, felállt és kiment a tanácsteremből. Karendhor gárdistái azonnal követték. Canderous felállt:

- Teljesen paff vagyok! Nem tudok mit mondani erre - megcsóválta fejét, és asszonya után sietett.

Larsen is felállt:

- Lantisol, mára felmentelek a szolgálat alól társaiddal együtt! Nincs kire vigyáznotok. Mondd meg Ceregilnek, hogy ők se lépjenek szolgálatba! Most Blessel a felelős az ütközetben részt vett katonák és harcosok ebédjének zavartalan lebonyolításáért. Szükség esetén kommunikátoron keresztül Canderoust, Sherukot vagy engem megtalálnak, mi pedig megtalálunk benneteket az őrharcosi szálláson. Gyere, Astrila, látom, neked is elment az étvágyad. Forn, Carth, ha maradtok, további mulatást. Salina már eltűnt, nem tudom, mennyit hallott az egészből, remélem, nem fogja az uralkodó hűtlenségével telekürtölni a Palotát!

- Ez még nem bizonyíték Mandalore hűtlenségére! - próbálkozott Carth. Sheruk a vállára csapott, és ő is fölállt, kézen fogva és magával vonva szépséges Lylthiáját is:

- Tudod, Carth, aki látta már, hogyan viselkedik az uralkodónk, amikor szerelmes, azt nem lehet félrevezetni! Seydával is így volt. Tényleg imádta. Még a kikötőben is rettegett, hogy Seyda túlélte-e a szülést. De mióta megtudta, hogy Nihilus mit művelt, Mandalore mintha megháborodott volna. Van valami összefüggés Nihilus támadásai és Calborn viselkedése között, de fogalmam sincs, mire tippeljek!

- Én is ezt szeretném hinni - fűzte hozzá Larsen. - Mintha Calborn befolyás alatt állna. Egyelőre nem látom tisztán, mire is gondolok, inkább… csak megérzés…

Miután ők is távoztak, Carth a csöndesen eszegető Saborrára nézett:

- Te hogy vélekedsz minderről?

A felderítő főparancsnok felpillantott:

- Nincs beleszólási jogom. Az uralkodónknak joga van szeretőt tartani, egyéniségétől függően nyíltan vagy titokban, és még csak megindokolnia sem kell, miért. Indoknak egyébként most az is megteszi, hogy egy ideig nem közeledhet frissen szült asszonyához. Az más dolog, hogy mindannyian tudjuk, ennél ő sokkal többet érez Seyda iránt, és kibírná szerető nélkül, ahogy eddig is kibírta, tehát valami biztosan történt vele, ahogy Larsen gyanítja. Leszálláskor még minden rendben volt, csak Nihilus _**neve**_ után romlott el minden. Különben pedig, visszatérve a Nihilus elleni csatára, gyanítom, hogy aki csata meditációt használt mellettetek, az nem a Kitaszított volt…

- Honnan veszed?

- Ez elég régi történet, Carth. Engem már Helsán is nagyon érdekelt, van-e valami egyedi, műszerekkel is kimutatható kisugárzása a jediknek, így sokszor teszteltem Seydát, természetesen az ő tudta nélkül, nehogy valami öntudatlan védekező mechanizmust hozzon létre és megakadályozza a kísérletet. Sikerült egy érdekes bemérőt kifejlesztenem. Eredetileg arra szántam, hogy időben észrevegyük, ha sith jedi van a közelünkben. Aztán összedugtuk Zukával a fejünket, és megpróbáltuk Seyda aurájának kisugárzását konzolon is látható elektromos jelekké átalakítani. Aztán a műszerrel vezérek, őrharcosok, harcosok és felderítők auráját fogtuk fel és összevetettük Seydáéval, szintén titokban.

- És? Milyen eredményre jutottatok? - az admirálisnő érdeklődését nagyon fölkeltette a beszámoló.

- Elég furcsa eredményre. Mindenkinek van egy természetes aurája, melyet nevezzünk most „A" energiának. Ez kisebb-nagyobb mértékben tér el, a vezéreké és őrharcosoké általánosságban nagyobb kiterjedésű, stabilabb, mint a harcosoké és felderítőké. Seyda természetes aurája, vagyis „A" energiája az őrharcosokéhoz hasonlóan nagy kiterjedésű, erős és stabil, tehát ez egyéniségfüggő is. De neki ezen kívül létezik egy másik energiája, nevezzük „B" energiának, melynek erőssége szeszélyesen ingadozik, a nagysága és formája is állandóan változik, úgy vettem észre, a hangulata és fizikai állapota is befolyásolja. Ez a „B" a jedi energia. Ezzel élesztette föl Davrelt a surran bázison. De Seydánál jelen van egy harmadik fajta energia is, amit nevezzünk „C" energiának! Ez a „C" energia függ össze a meditálása alatti gyógyítással, amikor például Tairont gyógyította meg Helsán, ezt használta akkor, amikor nem volt „B", vagyis jedi mágiája, vagy később, mikor már nem volt jedi, mégis helyre tudta hozni Larsent.

- Miért fogalmazol úgy, mintha ez egyedi dolog lenne?

- _**Mert az**_. Egyedi dolog. Nem jellemző a jedikre! A sors úgy hozta, hogy azóta több jedin tesztelhettem ezt a műszert: a végeredmény: Revannak létezik ez a „C" energiája, és iszonyatosan erős. Seydáé ennél valamivel kisebb és gyengébb, bár fiatal korát és jóval kevesebb tapasztalatát alapul véve még így is meghökkentően erős. Vandarnak, Katarnak és a Kitaszítottnak nincs. A sötét jediknek szintén nincs, pedig elég sokkal futottam össze. A Ravager flotta elleni támadás idején jól elkülöníthetően éreztem egy hihetetlenül erős „C" energiát. Revanével csaknam azonos nagyságrendűt. Mivel a Kitaszítottnak nincs, Nihilusé lehetett. Aztán váratlanul megszűnt. Amikor elhagyta a csata színterét. Azért gondolom, hogy az övé lehetett, mert Canderousék még mindig hadakoztak azzal az álarcos, köpenyes valakivel, akit Nihilusnak hittek, tehát az a félrevezető tanítvány még életben volt a Ravager fedélzetén, de én már nem tudtam fogni a „C" energiát. És itt visszakanyarodok eredeti kérdésetekhez. A Solter mellett a műszerem kijelzője csaknem öngyilkos lett, akkorát ugrott, aztán teljesen bepörgött, és őrült tempóban ugrált ide-oda. Mert annyi „C" energia jelenlétét jelezte, mely a múltkori Nihilusénak akár a kétszerese is lehetett! Mivel azt a Seyda-féle kísérletekből már tudom, hogy nagyságrendileg a „C" energia ereje nem változik, azt feltételezem, hogy egy másik hasonló erejű jedi, vagy esetleg több kisebb nagyságrendű „C" energiás jedi is ott volt Nihilusszal a hajón! Gondoljatok bele! Ez nem tanítható, nem fejleszthető, hisz akkor a rendkívüli felkészültségű Kitaszított is rendelkezne vele! Viszont genetikailag talán örökölhető. Seyda és Revan testvérek, nekik létezik, az apjuknak, Nihilusnak létezik. És ha igaz a feltételezésem, hogy Nihilus mellett még valaki vagy valakik voltak a hajón, aki ilyen erősségű „C" energiával rendelkeznek, sith jedik kellett, hogy legyenek! Úgymond _**világos**_ jedit Nihilus nyilván nem tűrt volna meg a hajóján.

- Miből gondolod, hogy Nihilusszal volt együtt a hajón? - kérdezte az admirálisnő.

- Mert amikor Nihilus hajója elmenekült, hozzáteszem, egyetlen hajóként, sorsára hagyva flottáját, a műszeremet megőrjítő nagyságrendű „C" energia jelenléte hirtelen, _**egyszerre**_ szűnt meg. Ugyanabban a pillanatban, egyszerre kellett, hogy távozzanak.

- És arra is van bizonyítékod, Saborra, hogy nem a Kitaszított csinálta a csata meditációt?

- Nem, Carth, nincs. Honnan lenne? De van egy megfigyelésem, igaz, csak a Kitaszítottal kapcsolatos. Mint mondtam, neki nincs „C" energiája, azt viszont tudjuk, hogy a Ravageren ő segített minket csata meditációval. Érdekes módon a csata meditáció alatt a Kitaszított „B", vagyis általános jedi energiája látványosan fölerősödött. Most viszont nem jelentősen fölerősödött „B", hanem ugrásszerűen megnövő „C" energiát észleltem. Ezért azt gyanítom, a csata meditációt Nihilus hajójáról csinálta valaki.

- Mellettünk?! - döbbent meg Carth. - A saját flottája ellen?! Ennek semmi értelme!

- Ahogy mondod, Carth, így részleteiben az egész dolognak semmi értelme, de összességében valami értelme bizonyára van! A tessék-lássék harcoló sithek, a mindkét fronton elveszített csata, Nihilus mentális támadása Seyda ellen, és visszatérő uralkodónk magából teljesen kivetkőzött, _**megváltozott**_ egyénisége. Makacsul ekörül forognak a gondolataim, de nem tudok mit kezdeni az információkkal. Még nem. Jó lenne beszélni a Kitaszítottal, de halvány fogalmam sincs, hol van jelen pillanatban.

- Saborra, lehet, hogy hülye kérdés lesz, amit fölteszek, de foglalkoztat valami. - Carth izgatottan fészkelődött székén. - Méréseid alapján különbséget tudtál tenni jedik és sith jedik energiája között?

- Erre határozott nemmel felelhetek. Seyda három évig volt a tanítványom, három éven keresztül nap mint nap találkoztam vele, volt alkalmam megfigyelni többfajta lelkiállapotban is mind „B" mind „C" energiájának változását. Semmi változás. Revannal ugyanerre az eredményre jutottam. A sith jedik, akikkel Starvilleren találkoztunk, és akik csupán „B" energiával rendelkeztek, semmiben sem tértek el Seyda, vagy később Revan „B" energiájának jellegétől. Vagyis a műszerem csak felkészültségük állapotát jelzi, elvi hovatartozásukat nem. Miért kérdezted?

- Hogy változik-e energiájának jellege, ha egy jedi átbukik a sötét oldalra…

- Megkaptad a válaszomat. Nem.

- És erről a kísérletsorozatról, a tiédről, beszéltél valakinek? - kérdezte Dodonna.

- Zukán és Eshokon kívül csak Sylasnek, aki egyébként szinte szóról szóra ezeket a kérdéseket tette föl nekem, mint te az előbb. De akkor ennyi eredmény és tapasztalat nem állt még a rendelkezésemre. Végülis bár sok mindenre rájöttünk, igazi bizonyíték, amire száz százalékosan támaszkodhatnánk, nincs a kezünkben. Eshokkal most dolgozunk azon, hogyan lehetne ezt az érzékelőműszert úgy fejleszteni, hogy még több jellemzőt tudjon feldolgozni az adott alanyról, tehát akit egyszer beazonosított, azt memorizálja, és ha legközelebb felismeri az elraktározott jellemző minták alapján, jelezze. Ha a műszer már különbséget tudna tenni Seyda, Revan és Nihilus „C" energiája közt is, az már bizonyítékként szolgálna!


	31. 30 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 30

A kis jedi úrnő 30. rész

Seyda kinyitotta szemét. Bár különösebb fájdalma nem volt, végtelenül gyengének érezte magát. Szája kicserepesedett, nehezére esett megmozdulni. Szomjas volt, de senki nem volt a sötét szobában, akitől inni kérhetett volna. Be lehetett pelenkázva, vagy valami hasonló, mert érezte a lazán a lába közé tett puha rongyot. Aztán úgy érezte, pisilnie is kellene. Az ablak nyitva volt, langyos esti szellő lengette meg a könnyű függönyöket, de az ágyig már nem ért el. Az ajtóra nézett, mely szokás szerint félig nyitva volt. A Palotára éjszakai csend borult, a babák is bizonyára aludtak.

Most már annyira szomjas volt, hogy nyelve a szájpadlásához tapadt. Fejét oldalra billentette, de csak a vetetlen ágyat látta. Calborn még nem ért haza a Solterről, állapította meg az agya tényként, mindenféle érzelmi reakció nélkül.

Davrel, Teregril, motyogta, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Rövid idő múlva megpróbált lekecmeregni az ágyról, hogy vizet szerezzen magának akárhonnan. Felült valahogy, de megszédült, és visszazuhant a párnára. Mocorgása viszont azonnal becsalta az éjszakás testőrkapitányt. Seyda meglepetten pillantott a megvillanó kék páncélra:

Canter, suttogta, továbbra is hang nélkül. A helsai kapitány odasietett hozzá:

- Mire van szükséged, úrnőm? Éhes vagy? Szomjas vagy?

Seyda elsőre nemet intett, a második kérdésre viszont többször is bólintott. A kapitány a fürdőből hozott neki hideg vizet. Seyda a második pohár után kezdte érezni, hogy visszajön a hangja:

- Canter, ha te itt vagy, hol van Calborn? Együtt voltatok a Solteren... hiszen te az ő éjszakás testőrkapitánya vagy…

A helsai kapitány mintha zavarba jött volna:

- Igaz, úrnőm, tegnap reggel érkeztünk vissza.

- És… és… Calborn? Ő hol van?

- A gazdasági vezetővel dolgozik, a Külső-Palotában - találta fel magát Canter. Mandalore furcsa viselkedésével már mind tisztában voltak, de megegyeztek abban, hogy Seydának nem szabad erről tudnia, akár igaz a feltételezés, akár nem. Viszont hazudni sem akartak, ezért féligazságot közöltek vele, ahogy Larsen tanácsolta nekik.

- De hát már éjszaka van! - csodálkozott Seyda.

- Ez igaz, éjszaka van, sőt lassan hajnalodik. De nagyon sok a gond. Én pedig úgyis éjszakás lettem volna őmellette, de mivel neki nincs szüksége testőrségre, átjöttem hozzád, úrnőm.

Seyda némán nézett a kapitány szemébe, majd bólintott:

- Jó. Értem. Köszönöm a vizet, Canter. Kérlek, készíts ide még egy pohárral. Nagyon szomjas voltam, most nem tudok többet inni, de lehet, hogy később igen.

- Azonnal, úrnőm! - a kapitány térült-fordult, és letette az asztalkára a pohár vizet, elég közel ahhoz, hogy Seyda elérje, ahhoz viszont elég távol, hogy véletlen mozdulattal leverhesse a földre. - Szükséged van még valamire?

- Igen, szeretnék valahogy kimenni pisilni. Tudnál segíteni?

Canter habozott:

- Salina megtiltotta, hogy megengedjük neked a fölkelést, és a járkálást. Inkább fölkeltek egy szobalányt, hogy ellásson téged…

- Nagyon szeretnék kimenni, Canter, kérlek… már olyan rég sétáltam. Kérlek… legalább csak odáig…

- Rendben - a kapitány óvatosan fölsegítette a Calorát. Seyda szédült, de hősiesen kapaszkodott az ágy függönytartó csavarodó oszlopába, meg a kapitány karjába. Canter már az első pillanatban megbánta, hogy engedett a kérésének, érezve, mennyire gyenge az úrnő, egyedül a lábán is képtelen megállni. Három lépésenként megállt pihenni, lába minduntalan összecsuklott alatta, de újra és újra talpra állt, és tovább botorkált az őrharcosra támaszkodva, aki inkább vitte, mint vezette. Seyda ájulással és hányingerrel küszködött, de végül beértek a fürdőbe. Canter a WC kagylóig vezette, és elfordult, amíg Seyda végzett. Az öblítőtartály kiürítése és a kézmosás után megkezdődött a még keservesebb visszaút, mert Seyda egyre rosszabbul volt. Kérte, hogy az ablakig menjenek el, hadd érezze közelebbről a friss éjszakai szellőt, és hadd nézzen ki a Külső-Palotára:

- Canter - mondta halkan. - Látszik innen az a ház, ahol most Calborn… dolgozik?

A testőrkapitány szíve megsajdult a kérdés hallatán. Úrnője minden gondolata Mandalore-t keresi, az pedig…

Kinézett az ablakon:

- Nem, úrnőm, erről az oldalról nem lehet látni - mondta és örült, hogy nem kell hazudnia.

Seyda Canter segítségével visszabotorkált az ágyhoz és lefeküdt. Amikor betakarózott, a takaró alatt valahogy visszaigazította a pelenkaszerű rongyot, ami felkelésekor leesett és az ágyban maradt.

- Van most valami dolgod, Canter? - kérdezte csöndesen.

- Igen, úrnőm, hogy felügyeljek rád - a testőrkapitány hangján a sötétben is érződött, hogy elmosolyodik.

- Akkor lecsücsülnél ide mellém, és beszélgetnél velem egy kicsit? Nem vagyok álmos.

- Ahogy kívánod, úrnőm! - a kapitány az ágy szélére ült.

- Canter, mit csinálnak a babák?

- Mielőtt átvettem Teregriltől a műszakot, idefelé jövet benéztem hozzájuk. Salina akkor fürösztötte őket. Picikék, és korábban jöttek, mint szabad lett volna nekik, de jól vannak. Salina azt mondta, nem olyan vészes, de az a két-és fél, három hét, amivel hamarabb előbújtak, kellett volna nekik, hogy a súlyuk nagyobb legyen. Sokat alszanak és igazán csöndes babák. Fehér a bőrük, és sötét a szemük.

- Calborn is látta őket?

- Igen, látta őket. Amikor megérkezett, még kint a kikötőben Larsen elmondta neki, hogy megszülettek a fiai, és egészségesek. Nagyon örült, és rögtön aggódva megkérdezte, te jól vagy-e. Én még nem láttam könnyezni az uralkodót, de mikor meglátta a piciket, könnyek csillogtak a szemében. Mindegyiket megcsókolta és megdajkálta, aztán idejött, hogy megnézzen téged, de te aludtál. Egészen mostanáig. Ő pedig hatalmas lendülettel látott neki a tennivalóinak. A gazdaság helyreállítása és a kereskedelem megindítása sok munkával jár, de ő most szinte szárnyakat kapott. A telrevani őrharcosok azt mondják, nem szokatlan tőle ez a munkatempó, ők régebben is ezt látták tőle. Megnyugodott, mert te és a babák is jól vagytok, a flottát is veszteség nélkül sikerült hazahozni a Solterről, így most belefeledkezett a munkába. Eshokot is magával cipelte.

Canter gondosan kerülte Nihilus nevének kiejtését, viszont minden olyan valóságos tényt igyekezett Seydára zúdítani, melyek jótékonyan elrejtették azt a háttérben megbúvó dolgot, amelyben egyelőre ők maguk is bizonytalanok voltak, és nem akartak vele bánatot okozni úrnőjüknek. Igazából senkinek nem volt fogalma arról, hogy Nihilus legutóbbi támadása után hogyan reagálna Seyda a tényre, vetélytársa akadt, ahogy gyanították.

Eshokot Calborn este hazaküldte, azzal, hogy ő még ott marad valameddig dolgozni. És most már lassan hajnalodott. Egyre kevésbé volt kétséges, hogy az uralkodó miért nem tért haza, de ezt a tényt egyelőre igyekeztek eltitkolni Seyda elől, amíg egyáltalán lehetséges volt anélkül, hogy hazugságba keverednének. Ezt a szigorú parancsot kapta a Palota minden őrharcosa és gárdistája, bármelyikükhöz fordulna is Seyda kérdéssel Calbornnal kapcsolatban.

- Canter, megnézhetem a babákat?

- Attól tartok, erre nemet kell mondanom, úrnőm. Te most gyenge vagy, hogy elkísérjünk odáig, őket pedig talán felébresztenénk, ha… - pillanatra elhallgatott, és hirtelen felállt. - Várj, Seyda, mindjárt megnézem, mit tehetek!

Kisietett és meghagyta gárdistáinak, a legapróbb neszre is azonnal rohanjanak be, nehogy baja essen az úrnőnek, ő pedig elviharzott a szülőszoba felé. Beszélt a testőrséggel, majd két társával együtt csendben beosont, és óvatosan kilopták az alvókosárkákban szendergő babákat, nehogy felébresszék őket vagy Salinát. Vigyázva vitték a drága kincseket végig a folyosón, és diadallal tették le őket Seyda elé, miután világosságot csináltak a szobában.

Canter segített felülni úrnőjének és megtámasztotta hátát a párnával, hogy láthassa a kicsiket. Seyda nézte az elébe rakott hosszúkás kis kosarakban alvó csöppségeket. Egyformának látszottak. Fehér volt a bőrük, és mintha már nem lettek volna olyan gyűröttek, mint tegnap. Egyikük álmában elfintorította orrocskáját, talán épp az, amelyik előző nap az apjának vágott öntudatlan grimaszocskát.

Mindhármuk csuklóján laza kis szalagocska volt rögzítve, rájuk hímezve pedig egy-egy név: Lainor, Haldor és Nastor. Seyda nézegette őket, miközben testőrei csendben álltak körülöttük, figyelve harcos szellemű úrnőjük anyai reakcióját.

Seyda bátortalanul belenyúlt az egyik kosárkába és megérintette Nastor kezecskéjét. Az aprócska ujjak azonnal az ujjára fonódtak, anélkül, hogy a baba fölébredt volna. Seyda szeme könnybe lábadt, könyörögve nézett Canterre, vegye ki a picurka testet, és adja oda neki. A testőrkapitány most már úgyis mindegy alapon teljesítette a kívánságát, és Seyda karjába tette Nastort. Seyda magához vonta a továbbra is alvó babát és hátradőlve az ágy támlájának, gyengéden ringatni kezdte, közben halkan suttogott neki. Nastor nyújtózkodott, eligazgatta csöpp száját, nagyot szuszogott, majd tovább aludt. Seyda kapcsolatot keresett Nastor, majd a másik két baba tudatával. Könnyen ment. Érzékelte, hogy Haldor gyengébb, mint testvérkéi, Lainor agyhullámaiban pedig apró rendellenességet talált. Tudatára hagyatkozva helyrehozta a hibát, majd nekifogott másik kisfia szervezetének megerősítéhez. Folyamatos hatású, huszonnégy órán át tartó erősítő energiát programozott Haldor szervezetébe, majd a másik két kicsiébe. Végül nyugtató hullámot küldött tudatukba, miközben még mindig lehunyt szemmel ringatta kisfiát. Aztán észrevették, hogy elaludt. Canter nagyon óvatosan kivette karjából a kicsit és visszatette az alvókosárkába, majd elhátrált az ágytól, újra sötétbe borította a szobát, és a három uralkodópalántát visszacsempészték Salina szobájába.

Mire legközelebb Seyda felébredt, már Lenia sürgölődött körülötte.

- Jó reggelt, úrnőm! - kedves mosollyal hajolt oda, és megcsókolta úrnője arcát, aki tágra nyílt szemmel bámult rá:

- Lenia? Te itt vagy?

- Persze, hogy itt. Hol lehetnék, ha nem melletted? Remekül megvoltunk mi együtt, nem?

- De Dandor… Dandor azt mondta…

- Hívtál, Seyda? - lépett be azonnal a testőrkapitány.

- Dandor… te… itt?

- Igen, itt. Cseréltünk Davrellel műszakot. Mostantól ő lesz az állandó éjszakás, Teregril marad délután, én pedig délelőtt. Van valami kívánságod, úrnőm?

Lenia csípőre tette kezét, összeráncolta homlokát, és Salinát utánozva, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon szólt rá férjére:

- Az úrnő addig nem akar semmit, amíg nem tettem rendbe! Ti csak a harcosaitoknak parancsolgassatok, az úrnőnek én parancsolok, mit szabad most akarnia egyáltalán, megértetted, helsai fiam? - és elnevette magát. Dandor mosolyogva ölelte át, és megcsókolta:

- Megértettem, kis házisárkányom - és kiment. Lenia visszafordult az őket bámuló Seydához, és már újra mosoly ragyogott az arcán:

- Most hozok finom meleg vizet, és szépen megfürdünk, úrnőm, jó lesz? - Fürdőkrémmel illatosított vizet hozott be egy nagy, könnyű edényben és puha fürdőszivaccsal gyengéden lemosta Seyda testét, minden oldalról, de nem engedte, hogy fölkeljen. Aztán megtörölgette, tiszta hálóinget húzott rá, majd segített neki átmászni az ágy túloldalára, amíg ágyneműt cserélt. A szennyest a tartóba dobta, majd visszasegítette saját térfelére Seydát:

- Így ni. Most pedig szépen reggelizünk.

- Calborn... hazajött már? - kérdezte Seyda tétován. Lenia is be volt avatva a nagy titokba, így máris kész volt a válasszal:

- Nem, nem jött még haza. Ő el szokott feledkezni arról is, hogy éhes, amikor dolgozik, tudom, mert régebben is ilyen volt. De te nem feledkezhetsz meg a reggeliről, meg kell erősödnöd, úrnőm.

Seyda bágyadtan rázta meg a fejét:

- Köszönöm, de nem vagyok éhes.

- Jó, akkor is idehozom, majd később eszel, ha megéheztél. Mindjárt visszajövök.

Kiment a folyosóra:

- Most már bemehettek hozzá, hadd örüljön nektek! - mondta halkan a testőröknek. - Nem akar enni Calborn nélkül. Valahogy azért megpróbálom belévarázsolni! - és elsietett a konyha felé.

Dandor benézett az ajtón. Seyda félig ült, félig feküdt az ágyban, és az ablakon bámult kifelé:

- Nem zavarlak, úrnőm? - kérdezte csöndesen a kapitány. Seyda rápillantott. A nappali fényben látszott, hogy karikás a szeme, beesett az arca, nagy sötét szemei mint két mély kút, gyönyörű fekete fürtjei kibontva szinte keretbe fonták fehér hálóingbe öltöztetett, derékig betakart törékeny alakját. Nagyon szép volt, de fáradt és szomorú. Most mégis halványan elmosolyodott:

- Dehogy zavarsz, Dandor! Örülök neked. Örülök, hogy megbocsátottál nekem. Csücsülj le ide mellém! Nem tudod, mikor érnek ide az őrharcosok, akiket Calborn Sylastől kért Helsáról?

- Már itt vannak, úrnőm!

- Itt?! - Seyda arcán igazi öröm látszott. - És azt lehet, hogy találkozzak velük? Hogy legalább lássam őket annyi idő után?

- Hogy legalább lásd őket? Hisz itt vannak az ajtód előtt, és alig várják, hogy bejöhessenek hozzád!

- Igazán?! Hát miért nem jönnek akkor be?

A szobát a következő pillanatban kék páncélosok töltötték be. Seyda elsírta magát, mikor meglátta őket:

- Gildor, Xeren, Tarwin, Tairon, Tagren… - mikor sorban lehajoltak hozzá, átölelte a nyakukat, megcsókolta az arcukat, ahogyan ők is üdvözölték őt.

- Istenem, ne hagyj el! Még több helsai! - hallatszott Salina erős hangja az ajtóból. - Ez a lány egyedül is meg tud bolondulni a harci dolgokért, nem kellett volna neki ekkora erősítést hozni!

Seyda éppen Tairon páncélos jobbját szorongatta két kis kezében. A hang hallatán riadtan kukucskált ki a páncélos testek között, akik utat nyitottak a szülészasszonynak.

- Kis hajasbabám, az isten áldjon meg, te anya vagy, nem harcos, nem akarod végre tudomásul venni, hogy nem az edzésekkel kell törődnöd, hanem a babáiddal? Még meg se nézted őket, de most se ott jár az eszed!

- De igen, láttam őket! - szaladt ki Seyda száján védekezésként.

- Ugyan mikor láttad volna őket?

- Éj… éjszaka… - suttogta Seyda, félve a következményektől.

Salina összevonta szemöldökét:

- Föl mertél kelni az ágyból?! És elmentél a szülőszobáig? Majd ellátom a baját az éjszakás testőreidnek!

- Nem engedem bántani Cantert! - mondta Seyda harciasan. - Nem engedem bántani az őrharcosokat! Szerettem volna látni a babákat, de nem tudtam elmenni odáig, mert szédültem, és Canterék idehozták nekem a picikéimet, és Nastort meg is dajkáltam… - elöntötte a könny a szemét. - És Lainort meggyógyítottam, mert baj volt a kis agyhullámaiban és meg is erősítettem őket, mert Haldor gyengébb, mint a testvérkéi… jogom volt látni őket, mert az én babácskáim is, nemcsak Calborn kisfiai, és te most már mindenért veszekszel velem, pedig nincs igazad! Nem tudom, miért baj neked az, ha örülök azoknak, akiket annyira szerettem Helsán, ők az otthonomból jöttek, az apámtól, Xargától és Zukától, ők a családom, a testvéreim, és senkinek se engedem bántani őket, még neked sem, mert én szeretem őket! De attól még nem szeretem kevésbé a babákat, csak még nem tudom, mit kell csinálni velük…

Salina meghökkent, mert a félénk, visszahúzódó Seydát sosem hallotta még így beszélni. A testőrökre pillantott, akik most már mind helsai őrharcosok voltak, és őt nézték komoly arccal, Tairon pedig még mindig úrnője kezét fogva állt az ágy mellett. E pillanatban Lenia toppant be a tálcára tett reggelivel. Mivel már a folyosón hallotta Salina zenebonáját, sietett, hogy megállítsa a kitörni készülő vihart. Mivel reggel Dandorral együtt jött ide, és hallotta, hogyan számol be Canter a műszakot átvevő Dandornak az éjszakai babalopásról, azt gondolta, Salina valamit mégis észrevehetett, azért lármázik.

- Jó reggelt, Salina! - a lágy, kedves hang pillanat alatt semlegesítette Salina rosszallásának kellemetlen kisugárzását. Lenia Seydához sietett, átsurranva a helsai páncélosok közt, és letette úrnője ölébe a tálcát. - Nincs okod aggodalomra, Salina! - mondta közben. - Az úrnő már megfürdött, rendben van az ágya is, most szépen megreggelizik, és már mondta nekem, hogy meg szeretné dajkálni a babákat. Sőt, szeretne kimenni sétálni, és szeretné, ha a babák is vele mehetnének. Mi már mindent megbeszéltünk reggel, igaz, kis úrnőm?

- Igen, igaz!- mondta Seyda szemrebbenés nélkül. - Már fürödtem és beszélgettünk Leniával. Szeretnék kimenni sétálni. És a babákat is szeretném kivinni és megdajkálni őket, ahogy éjjel Nastort dajkáltam!

- Igazán? - Salina megenyhült. - Örülök, kis drágám, de hogyan akarsz kimenni?

- Ne aggódj miatta, Salina! - mondta Lenia. - Van egy régi kerekes székünk. Még Calborn nagyapjának asszonyáé volt. A halála előtt nem sokkal lebetegedett, és megbénult mindkét lába, akkor csináltatta neki Calborn nagyapja azt a széket, azzal ki tudták vinni levegőzni.

- Igen, igen, emlékszem. De te honnan tudsz erről? Te még akkor nem is éltél!

Lenia elmosolyodott:

- De mióta te világra segítettél, azóta itt élek a Palotában. Ha valami történt, a múltban vagy a jelenben, arról nekem is okvetlenül tudnom kellett! No, szóval amíg az úrnő szépen megeszi a reggelijét, addig előkerítem azt a széket. Te addig rendbetehetnéd a babákat, hogy ők is útra készek legyenek.

Salina megfordult:

- Jól van, megyek, összekészítem őket.

Ahogy kitette lábát az ajtón, Dandor átölelte asszonykáját:

- Hát itt a te igazi kis testőröd, úrnőm! Aki így le tudja csillapítani a zsémbes Salinát! De neked sincs okod szégyenkezni! Meg kell mondanom, nagyon jólestek a szavaid!

Seyda tűnődve nézett rá, majd Leniára:

- Tényleg kimehetek sétálni… a levegőre?

- Bizony ám! - kacsintott rá Lenia. - Most, hogy fölpiszkáltuk Salinát, már nem is gondolhatod meg magadat! Megyek, előkerítem azt a széket, addig tessék megenni a reggelit, az utolsó falatig!

És kiszaladt a szobából. Seyda a tányérra nézett, de félretolta:

- Nem vagyok éhes. Meséljetek Helsáról! Hogy vannak a többiek? Handon…

- Handon a kisbabák délelőttös testőrkapitánya - mondta Tagren. - Ha sétálni megyünk, vele is találkozol.

- Tényleg? És Arion?

- Arion is itt van. És Hedgewither és Teridon… és mindenki, akiket Helsán ismertél! Mindenki!

Seyda kislányként tapsolt örömében:

- Ó, nagyon, nagyon, nagyon boldog vagyok!! És mi van az apámmal?

Tairon visszaült az ágy szélére:

- Sylas jól van. Üdvözöl téged. Nemsokára megtudja, hogy nagypapa lett, és hogy milyen ügyes volt a lánya. Három gyönyörű, egészséges kisfiú! Láttam őket, nagyon picik, de nagyon szépek!

Seyda elbizonytalanododott:

- Én még egyáltalán nem láttam eddig kisbabát, nem tudom, hogy kell kinézniük egyáltalán, de ezek aranyosak!

- Mi viszont láttunk már és büszkék vagyunk, hogy az úrnőnk ilyen szép babákkal ajándékozta meg a birodalmat! - mondta Tairon.

- Köszönöm, jólesik ezt hallani. Xarga hogy van?

- Mesélünk neked, de előbb ezt a falatot kapd be hamar! - Tairon fölszeletelte a gyümölcsöt, és a villára szúrva Seydának nyújtott egy falatot. Seyda elfogadta, és ekkor a helsaiakból megeredt a szó. És míg meséltek Helsáról, vagy felemlegették Seydával kapcsolatos régi emlékeiket, a gyömölcs lassanként elfogyott a tányérról, sőt Taironnak még három falat húst is sikerült úrnőjébe diktálnia.

Lenia visszatért és szinte azonnal fölpezsdült körülötte a levegő. Egy széket gurított be, melynek négy lába helyett közepes nagyságú kerekei voltak, háttámlája pedig kissé elhajlítva és meghosszabbítva, ahol tolni lehetett. Lenia kibélelte egy vékony takaróval a széket, és elővett egy eddig nem használt köntöst a szekrényből:

- Bújj csak bele, úrnőm! Ezt kinevezzük sétáló köntösnek. És most másszunk szépen ki az ágyból! Hagyjátok, fiúk, nagyon ügyes a mi kis úrnőnk, nincs szüksége a segítségetekre! Ha így halad, és mindig szépen eszik, hamarosan megerősödik és egyedül fog sétálgatni!

Seyda szédelegve állt az ágy mellett az oszlopba kapaszkodva. Tairon és Dandor készenlétben álltak, hogy elkapják, ha elesne, de Seyda csak megpihent, majd belebújt a fekete mezőben apró virágokkal telehintett mintájú, csinos szabású köntösbe. Gildor közelebb gurította a széket, és kezét nyújtotta:

- Csüccs, Seyda! - Seyda kicsit szégyellte, hogy így kell közlekednie, de mert így végre kiszabadulhatott a szobafogságból, szót fogadott. Lenia egy másik takarót ráterített úrnőjére, és körös-körül gondosan begyűrte:

- No, most már mehetünk!

Seyda arcára megint visszatért az élet:

- Igen, az nagyon jó lesz! Menjünk. De… nem fognak kinevetni a Palotabeliek, hogy… így megyek ki?

- Ugyan, dehogy! Örülni fognak, hogy annyi hónap után végre láthatnak egyáltalán! Nagyon örülnek a babák megérkezésének és mindenki büszke rád, kis úrnőm!

Ekkor toppant be Seyda három barátnője.

- Jé, de aranyos vagy így, Seyda! - szaladt oda Lylthia, és megcsókolta a Calora arcát. - Benéztünk a babákhoz és Salinától hallottuk, hogy kimehetsz sétálni babástul! Mi is veletek megyünk, jó?

Seyda szíve fölmelegedett barátnői és testőrei kedvességétől. A boldogság, hogy helsai társait, akiket szívből szeretett, viszontláthatja, megvígasztalta. Már nem fájt neki annyira Calborn távolmaradása.

Megint sírvafakadt Handon és többi helsai társa láttán, akik a babákat kísérték. Az alvókosárkákból a csöppségeket hármas babakocsiba tették, melyet még Calborn rendelésére készítettek Seyda terhessége alatt. Most Larinna, Lylthia és Astrila felváltva tologatták lelkendezve. Salina csak a fejét csóválta, mikor a Calora és kísérete hatalmas feltűnést keltve kivonult:

- El ne felejtsétek helsaiak, hogy az úrnőtöknek tilos gyakorlatoznia!

- Ne aggódj, Salina, tudunk vigyázni a mi kis Seydánkra! - szólt vissza Tairon, aki Seyda guruló székét tolta, majd úrnője arcához hajolt:

- Mi az úticél, Calora?

- A kis gyakorlópálya… - suttogta áhítattal Seyda. - És a nagy pálya is, hogy minden helsai őrharcost láthassak…

- Ahogy parancsolja az úrnő! - és Tairon kigurította Seydát a rég vágyott szabadba.

A Palota népe azonnal köréjük gyűlt lelkendezve, Seyda azt sem tudta, hova legyen örömében és zavarában. Felpillantott Taironra, aki biztatóan mosolygott le rá, Lenia pedig, aki Dandorral kézenfogva sétált mellette, most megszorította úrnője kezét:

- Látod, mondtam neked! Ennek a népnek a gúnyolódásától féltél? Ez az öröm neked szól, úrnőm, neked, a Calora Mandalore-nak, aki új reménnyel, új jövővel ajándékoztad meg a birodalmat!

A lármára kék páncélú őrharcos fordult meg, aki a közelben Karendhor gárdistákkal beszélgetett:

- Arion!! - Seyda alig bírt magával, a lélegzete is elfúlt, mikor a helsai, látva a lárma okát, otthagyta a gárdistákat, és nagy léptekkel indult feléjük.

- Végre, hogy láthatlak, kicsike! - letérdelt úrnője előtt, arcon csókolta, átölelte és hagyta, hogy Seyda átfonja a nyakát, és könnyes arcát az övéhez szorítsa.

- Úgy, de úgy örülök neked, Arion!!

- Én is neked, kicsi szívem! - dörmögte Arion. - Mióta eljöttél Helsáról, elég unalmas lett az életünk, úgyhogy utánad jöttünk! De mások is kíváncsiak ám rád! Majd beszélgetünk, csak előbb üdvözölj mindenkit, ha már ekkora utat megtettek miattad! Én meg hadd nézzem meg a püntyürkéidet!

- De te is velünk jössz, ugye?

- Persze, hogy jövök! Úgy járok a nyomodban, mint az árnyék! Ahogy azon a régi sith bázison jártunk a nyomodban, a felderítők nagygyakorlatán, Gildor, Xeren, emlékeztek?

- Persze, hogy emlékszünk! - mondta Xeren. - Nagyon féltettük Seydát, mégis engednünk kellett, hogy ő menjen valamivel előttünk abban a félhomályos barlangban, hogy semlegesítse a sith csapdákat, melyek számunkra érzékelhetetlenek voltak! No menjünk, mert sosem érünk oda a pályára!

- Hohó! - hallatszott a hátuk mögül, a Palota bejárata felől. - Szóval már megint csavarogni megy ez a nagylány, és persze kivel menne, ha nem őrharcosokkal! Nem korai még a séta, kiscsillag?

- Szia, Sheruk! - örvendezett Seyda. - Képzeld, Helsa minden őrharcosa eljött ide hozzám a Palotába! - újságolta lelkendezve. Kislányos viselkedése és hanghordozása a régi helsai napokat idézte, annyira örült a szabadságnak, és a szeretett arcok látványának. Most már egész lényéből sugárzott a boldogság, és jutott belőle mindenkinek, aki ekkor a közelében tartózkodott.

A Haladhor megsimogatta és megcsókolta az arcát:

- Persze, hogy tudom! Muszáj volt idehozni őket, mert tudtuk, hogy az ő kedvükért hajlandó leszel kimozdulni végre a szobádból, ahol már egészen elhervadtál! Hadd lássam a picurkáidat!

- Gyere, Sheruk! - fogta kézen Lylthia, és odavonszolta kedvesét a babakocsihoz. - Látod, milyen kis falatkák? Nekünk is lehetne végre kisbabánk, mit szólsz hozzá?

- Oh-ó! - súgta Arion, Sherukhoz hajolva. - Csak nem lesz ebből mégis házasság a végén?

- Foglalkozz a saját házasságoddal! - vágott vissza Sheruk, oldalba bökve barátját. Aztán megnézte ugyan a babákat, és megállapította, hogy tényleg nagyon aranyosak, de igyekezett Lylthia lelkére beszélni, hogy ez azért nem jelenti azt feltétlenül, hogy most nekik is kell, hogy gyerekük legyen…

A gyönyörű szőkeség az őrharcosok pukkadozása közben duzzogva hallgatta a Haladhor győzködését, de nem tágított. Végül hátat fordítva közölte párjával:

- Seydának három is van, Larinnának is lesz, Astrilának is lesz! Ha nem engeded, hogy nekünk is legyen kicsikénk, akkor be fogok költözni a szülőszobába a babákhoz, te meg csinálj egyedül, amit akarsz!

Sherukban felforrt a düh:

- Költözz, ahova akarsz, nekem akkor is van kihez elmennem, hogy ne maradjak egyedül éjszaka!

Lylthiának láthatóan rosszul esett a célzás, hisz nyílt titok volt, hogy Sheruknak rajta kívül még hét kedvese van talonban, még ha őt szereti is legjobban. Könnyekkel a szemében vágott vissza:

- Én meg itthagylak, és keresek olyan őrharcost, aki feleségül vesz, és ő is akar gyereket!

Sheruk nem feszítette tovább a húrt. Nem adta meg magát, de az őrharcosok viharos jókedve láttán egyelőre meghátrált. Képtelen lett volna elképzelni, hogy Lylthia nélkül kelljen kibírnia egy éjszakát, de hogy ennek egy gyerek, ezzel együtt a házasság legyen az ára, azt büszkesége nem engedte!

Pillanatok alatt eltűnt a színről. A helsaiak nem voltak meglepve a vita lezárásán. Tudták, hogy Sheruk annyira odavan ezért a kedveséért, hogy mindenben enged neki, és mindent ráhagy, csak birtokolhassa ezt a mandalóriai mérce szerint is átlagon felüli szépséget, ezzel viszont sikerült annyira elkényeztetnie, hogy valósággal rabszolgája lett a dacos természetű, sértődékeny Lylthiának.

Sheruk most is tudott volna engedni, ha nem a szabadságát érzi veszélyben forogni. A harci dolgokat komolyan vette, de a magánéletében közismerten könnyelmű és felelőtlen volt. Élvezte Lylthia szerelmét, de nem érezte kötelességének, hogy ezért meg kelljen válnia a szabadságától, hogy egy asszony és egy gyermek felelősségét vegye nyakába. Lylthia viszont egészen belebolondult a kis csöppségek látványába, és hogy babusgatni lehetett őket, hallotta elégedett szuszogásukat, megfoghatta apró ujjacskájukat. Irigyelte Seydát és irigyelte másik két barátnőjét, akik nemsokára ugyanilyen tüneményes kis vacakokat ringathatnak az ölükben. Larinna átadta neki a babakocsit, hogy megint ő tolja, és azalatt is nézegethesse a leendő kis uralkodókat.

A közjáték után a társaság továbbment. A kis gyakorlópálya előtt álltak meg legközelebb. Seyda elnézte a futósávot, ahol annyiszor hagyta le testőreit a bemelegítő körök alatt, majd pillantása továbbsiklott a gondozott füvön, és megállapodott azon a helyen, ahol jedi létét megszüntették.

Az emlékezés Calbornt juttatta eszébe, és valami belenyilallt a szívébe.

- Menjünk tovább a nagypályára! - kérte. Tairon bólintott és új irányba fordította a guruló széket.

A nagypályán ezen a reggelen feltűnően sok kék páncél villogott a napfényben az ezüstzöld és lila páncélok közé vegyülve. Seyda szíve hangosan kezdett dobogni láttukra. Olyan izgalomba jött, hogy mikor Tairon megállította a széket a pálya szélén, az úrnő megszólalni sem bírt. Helsa fiai mosolyogva indultak feléje, és ő csak némán sírt a vállukon. Sosem gondolta, hogy szeretett otthona egy darabkájának látványa ennyire megrendíti majd egyszer! Csak jöttek és jöttek, és úrnőjük könnyei mindent elmondtak nekik szólásra képtelen ajkai helyett.

Aztán a pálya túlsó végéből megindult az utolsó kék páncél is, melyre sima szálú, hosszú fehér haj ereszkedett. Seyda nézte, és újoncképzése első napjai jutottak eszébe. Hedgewither térdre ereszkedett előtte, és két tenyerébe fogva úrnője arcát, a sötét szemekbe fúrta tekintetét:

- Úgy kellett otthagynom Helsát, hogy nem búcsúzhattam el tőled - suttogta. - És azzal a tudattal éltem Ordon, hogy ha visszamegyek, feleségül vehetlek majd. Nem tudtad, mit érzek irántad. És most már késő! De azt kívánom, légy nagyon boldog, úrnőm! - homlokához érintette homlokát, majd felállt, és megnézte a kisbabákat.

Seyda döbbenete leírhatatlan volt e szavak hallatán. Hedgewither szavait csak a legközelebb álló őrharcosok hallhatták, akiknek eddig is volt sejtésük Hedgewither érzelmeiről. Arion nem örült annak, hogy ennyit is mondott, de nem állította meg, mert úgy vélte, Trandon fia megérdemli, hogy legalább egyszer beszélhessen Seydával erről. Arion mély levegőt vett, és összeütötte két tenyerét:

- No fiúk, mi lesz?! Seyda azért van itt, hogy benneteket csodáljon! Az eltelt hónapok alatt eléggé kijött a gyakorlatból. Gyerünk, mutassátok meg neki, hogyan edzenek mostanában Xarga fiai!

Seyda közel két órát töltött el Helsa őrharcosai gyakorlatainak bámulásával, miközben egyre zavaróbban motoszkáltak benne Hedgewither szavai. A fiú szerelmes lett volna belé, és neki fogalma sem volt róla? Megpróbált rendet teremteni zűrzavaros gondolatai közt, de nem emlékezett arra, hogy baráti, harcostársi szereteten és ragaszkodáson, és persze a féltésen kívül többet is érzett volna iránta. De ezt minden helsai őrharcos iránt érezte.

Az egyik kisbaba váratlanul felriadt, és hangosan kinyilvánította nemtetszését. Testvérei erre azonnal felébredtek, és csatlakoztak a koncerthez. Sírdogálásuk leginkább egy maalras kölykeinek nyávogására emlékeztetett. Arion mosolygott:

- No csak, a jövő Mandalore-jainak dörgedelmes hangja megszólalt! No, anyuka, gyerünk vissza, hogy megetethesd őket!

- Én? - csodálkozott Seyda, miközben az egyik babát elkérte, a másik kettőt pedig Lylthia és Astrila vette föl, hogy elringassa. - Én nem tudom megetetni őket! Azt sem tudom, mit esznek a babák! Már faggattam róla Salinát, de azt mondta, majd megtudom, ha itt lesz az ideje. De most sem tudom!

Most valóban zavar tükröződött Arion és férfitársai arcán. Nem vállalkoztak rá, hogy ők világosítják föl úrnőjüket a babaetetés rejtelmeiről. Larinna csöndesen megjegyezte:

- Azért kellett Salinának dajka után néznie, mert valami miatt Seydának nincs… teje. Nincs mivel etetnie őket.

Ebből a mondatból a fiúk mindent megértettek, Seydára azonban még nagyobb homály borult, de mivel a baba megnyugtatása lefoglalta, kérdéseit félretette csöndesebb időszakra. A miákolás halkult, mikor anyjuk nyugtató hullámai elérték a picikék érzékelését, de nem aludtak el, csak nyitott szemmel bámészkodtak. Különösen a szertelen Lylthiát hatotta meg a tehetetlen kis csöppségek hangja és látványa. Astrila érettebb egyénisége ösztönösen megtalálta a kapcsolatot a karjában tartott aprósággal. Larinna megelégedett azzal, hogy a kocsit tolja, hisz ő volt a legközelebb a szüléshez, ő hamarosan majd saját babáját ringatja. De azért hol az egyiket, hol a másikat nézegette barátnői karjában.

Hedgewither elgondolkodva nézett utánuk, majd visszafordult a gyakorlatozókhoz, és ő is beállt közéjük, hogy egy új fogást bemutasson.

A délelőttös műszak végén, miután átadta a terepet Taradolnak, egy darabig üldögélt a pálya szélén, majd engedve a valahonnan előkerülő Serger noszogatásának, ő is megindult az őrharcosok szállása felé.

A szállásra érve betért szobájába, megfürdött, majd elindult az étkezőbe. Többen szegődtek melléje, köztük Arion, Serger és Handon. Útközben Dandor csatlakozott hozzájuk, aki kézenfogva jött Leniával. Egy asztalhoz ültek le valamennyien. Serger Arionra pillantott, aki alig észrevehetően bólintott neki.

- Hedge - kezdte Serger közömbös hangon, miközben fölszeletelte tányérján a zsírtalan húsdarabot. - Ma este elmegyünk mulatni páran, és úgy gondoltuk, téged is elviszünk. Megmutatjuk neked a várost, és azt a helyet, ahol nagyon jól ki lehet kapcsolódni, beszélgetni lehet, sőt még finom bort is kapunk. Jól érezzük magunkat, aztán hazamegyünk, bevágjuk a szundit, és reggel pihenten, jókedvűen ébredünk föl! Mit szólsz hozzá?

- Én nem szoktam járni mulatni - hangzott a csöndes válasz. - Trandonon se. Helsán se, Ordon se.

- Na, erről beszélek! Helsán mi se járhattunk akármikor, mert nem volt hova, csak mikor szabadságra mentünk, és mikor téged is ki akartunk vinni magunkkal, akkor jöttek érted Ordoról. A mai nap mindenképp kötelező! Akik Helsáról jöttek, már tegnap kirúgtak a hámból, te meg az orrodat se dugtad ki! Itt nem a szavanna közepén vagyunk, mint Helsán, és muszáj néha lazítani! Neked is! Látnád a Karendhor gárdistákat meg a telrevani őrharcosokat, hogy tudnak mulatni! Másnap meg olyan pihentek és olyan fegyelmezettek, hogy el se hiszed, tényleg őket láttad táncolni meg inni az este! Itt könnyebb lazítani, mint az elszigetelt harci bázisokon. Gyere velünk, Hedge! Ha nem érzed jól magad, legfeljebb fityiszt mutatsz nekünk, ha legközelebb magunkkal akarunk cipelni, rendben?

Hedgewither végre bólintott. Estefelé az őrharcosi szállás megélénkült. A páncélok lekerültek, csupán a fekete lanilinöltözék jelezte, hogy nem civilek járják a város utcáit.

Ahogy az esti fények kigyúltak, a táncos mulatók sorra megteltek. Az őrharcosok és gárdisták ilyenkor szabadulhattak ki a fegyelem alól, és igyekeztek jól ki is használni. Közbotrányok mégsem voltak, mert a főváros teljes területén számos őrjárat cirkált, akik a legkisebb kihágást is keményen büntették, saját őrharcos-és gárdistatársukkal szemben is. A szórakozóhelyeken mért szeszes italok alkoholtartalma olyan alacsony volt, hogy literszám kellett volna magukba dönteniük, mire egyáltalán éreztetni kezdte volna a hatását, de addigra már senki sem kívánta. Így csupán hangulatot keltett a részegség veszélye nélkül. Volt egy olyan ital is, a leyandale, melyet, mint neve is mutatta, az általánosan használt leyanból készítettek természetes élénkítőszerek hozzáadásával, melynek így frissítő hatása sokszorosára nőtt, mellékhatások nélkül. A legtöbben inkább ezt keresték, különösen azok, akik kedvesükkel akarták eltölteni megérdemelt pihenőjüket.

Szolgálatban azonban óvakodtak ilyet inni, mert képtelenek lettek volna rezzenéstelenül állva eltölteni aztán akár tíz percet is, nemhogy nyolc órát, ami pedig az őrgárda elsőszámú követelménye volt. Izgő-mozgó őrharcosnak vagy gárdistának a Palotaőrségben nem volt helye, ezért vigyáztak a státuszukra.

A Serger által kinézett mulatóban kellemes félhomály uralkodott, ami jól oldotta a gátlásokat.

Dandor már elvitte táncolni Leniát. A mandalóriai körtánc az egyik leglátványosabb, de az univerzum számára legismeretlenebb dolgok közé tartozott. A maximális életerejű mandalóriai nők, és az állandó edzések folyamán nagyszerű mozgáskultúrára szert tevő harcosok együttes tánca csodálatos élményt jelentett egy kívülálló számára. A félhangoktól különös hangulatot kapó, lüktető, ritmusos dallam kísérte a harcosok és kedveseik lábának egyszerre mozduló, néha egymást keresztező könnyed lépteit. A testhezálló lanilinöltözék feltűnően emelte ki a harcosok állandó harcművészettel fejlesztett tökéletes testfelépítését, és döbbenetes izomzatát. A sudár termetű, magas, karcsú nők kecses mozgása a bokáig érő elegáns ruhákban tökéletesen kiegészítette az erő mozdulatait. De volt lassú tánc is, ahol a párok egymáshoz simulva andaloghattak.

Arion és Serger Hedgewitherre pillantott, aki lenyűgözve figyelte a táncosokat. A misztikus dallam és az ital jótékony hatására kissé beszédesebbé is vált. De még mindig tele volt gátlással.

Társaik is elindultak már ismerkedni és táncpartnert keresni, de mivel a legtöbb telrevani őrharcosnak és Karendhor gárdistának állandó kedvese volt, ők rövidebb időt töltöttek el a mulatóban. Miután a tánc és az ital meghozta kedvüket, hangulatukat, és persze étvágyukat, gyorsan eltűntek kedvesükkel néhány boldog órácskára, mielőtt vissza kell térniük az őrharcosi szállásra.

Serger megint Arionra pillantott, és megkezdte az akciót:

- Mindjárt jövök! - mondta és kisietett a teremből. A mulató melletti megbeszélt helyen már ott várta a kedvese, és annak két barátnője, akiket még délután hívott meg.

Udvariasan köszönt nekik, megcsókolta kedvesét, majd a három lányt bevezette a terembe és bemutatta őket Hedgewithernek és Arionnak. Hedgewither azt se tudta, hova legyen zavarában, mikor a finom illatfelhőben fürdő lányok megjelentek a színen. Serger italt hozatott nekik, majd rövidesen kézen fogta szőkehajú kedvesét és táncolni vitte.

Arion és a lányok élénk beszélgetésbe merültek. A lányokat izgatták a Starvillerről jött őrharcosok, egyikük hamarosan el is ment táncolni Arionnal. Az asztalnál maradó barnahajú lány Hedgewithert próbálta szóra bírni. A fehér hajú fiú különös vonzerővel bírt számára, és mivel a trandoni fiút is legyűrte az ital, a lány kedves faggatózására kibökte, hogy sosem táncolt még, mert nem is volt kivel, és sosem járt még ilyen helyen. A lány érdeklődve hajolt közelebb hozzá:

- Hát mennyi idős vagy, Hedge?

- Huszonkettő - mondta Hedgewither egyre növekvő zavarral.

- Semmi baj, Hedge, gyere, én megtanítalak táncolni! Nem nehéz. És most lassú tánc van - és kezét nyújtotta. Hedgewither még mindig zavarban volt, de érzékeit és ösztöneit az ital és az illatfelhő jócskán megmozgatta. Látta, hogy harcostársai hogyan ölelik át párjukat tánc közben, így igyekezett utánozni őket. A lassú táncnak nem volt meghatározott koreográfiája, inkább ringatták egymást a párok, miközben egymáshoz bújtak.

Hedgewither hamarosan azt a fajta nyugtalanságot kezdte érezni, amit Seyda közelében szokott Helsán. Egészen felkavarta a lány közelléte és nem tudta, mit kellene tennie, hogy megszüntesse.

- Én azt hiszem… most vissza… visszamegyek a Palotába - mondta esetlenül. A lány megérezte zavarát, és felpillantott rá:

- Akkor én is hazamegyek. Jól éreztem magam veled. Hazakísérsz, Hedge?

- Iiiigen, igen, persze! - mondta a fiú, engedve, hogy a lány kézen fogja és kivezesse a teremből.

- Nem lakom messze innen - mondta a lány mintegy megnyugtatásként.

Kézenfogva sétáltak és Hedgewither feszültsége egyre nőtt a lány illatától, és puha kezének érintésétől. A langyos este, az áruval megrakott kivilágított kirakatok látványa, az ápolt kertek virágainak és a parkok fáinak zöldillata új érzéseket ébresztett a fiúban. Most először járt nagyvárosban, melynek ismeretlen eredetű illatai, kanyargó utcái, látványos házformái, titkokat rejtő belső udvarai izgalomba hozták. Először látott szökőkutat is, melynek permete felfrissítette a levegőt. Csak ment némán a lány oldalán, aki tényleg nem vezette messzire.

- Itt lakom - állt meg egy alacsony házacska előtt. - Van kedved bejönni?

Hedgewither állt, és nem tudta, mit kellene mondania. A lány hirtelen lábujjhegyre ágaskodott, és megcsókolta a fiú ajkát. Hedgewithert úgy rohanta meg a vágy, hogy most már nem kellett magyarázni neki többet. Magához szorította a lányt és ügyetlenül, de annál nagyobb hévvel csókolta meg. Mikor végre lélegzetvételre elengedte, a lány kézenfogta:

- Gyere, Hedge! - és bevezette a kis házacskába, végig a rövid kis folyosón két másik ajtó előtt, majd be egy hálószobába. Becsukta az ajtót, halvány fényt gyújtott, behúzta a függönyöket, és az egész testében reszkető fiú felé fordult:

- Gyere, Hedge… - ismételte, most már súgva, és leült az ágyra, magával vonva az őrharcost is.

Simogatása azonnal kiváltotta Hedgewitherből a válaszreakciót, és a lány gyengéd irányítása segítette, mit kell tennie. Végül már csak az iszonyatos feszültségtől akart megszabadulni.

Két óra hosszat töltött el a lánnyal, míg teljesen megnyugodott, azalatt csak csókja, és teste beszélt helyette. Ajka néma maradt.

Mikor visszafelé ballagott az őrharcosi szállásra, végigfutott rajta a gondolat, hogy Seyda ezt a csodálatos érzést már akkor átélte Calbornnal, mikor ő még Ordon Seydáról álmodozott. És azóta hányszor élhette már át nap mint nap, mikor Mandalore a karjába zárta… nem gyűlöletet érzett, csak csalódottságot. És teljes érzelmi zűrzavart.

Volt egy álma, ami összetört, de nincs helyette új álom. Ennek a lánynak hálás volt, de semmit nem érzett iránta. Most jutott eszébe, hogy még a nevét se kérdezte meg. Vagy ha a lány meg is mondta, ő elfelejtette. Ha holnap megint találkozna vele, csak a teste nyugodna meg. Lelkében ürességet érezne, ahogy most is csak azt érez. Felnőttebben, de komorabban kanyarodott be a helsai őrharcosok szállására, és egyenesen szobájába ment. Lezuhanyozott és végigdőlt ágyán. Gyorsan elnyomta az álom.


	32. 31 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 31

A kis jedi úrnő 31. rész

Aznap este, miután Salina ellenőrizte, hogy az éjszakára odarendelt szobalány ugyanolyan lelkiismeretesen rendbetette-e úrnőjét, mint délelőtt Lenia, Seyda megkérdezte tőle, miért nem engedi, hogy ő etesse meg a babákat. Salina egy darabig hallgatott. Sajnos, a kérdést a nyitott ajtó miatt csak az nem hallotta, aki süketen jött világra, süketekből viszont nem lehet őrharcos. Salina nem akart előadást tartani. Végül ennyit mondott:

- Mindjárt kapsz választ! - és kiment. Rövidesen egy kisbabával jött vissza, aki már megfürdött, tisztába is volt téve, de még nem evett. Csöndben volt ugyan, de nagyon is ébren. Élénken hadonászott kicsi kezével, ráncolta a homlokát és apró száját igazgatta. Salina egészen behajtotta az ajtót, és odavitte az ágyhoz Nastort. Beletette anyja karjába, és kibontva Seyda hálóingét, szabaddá tette egyik barna mellét, majd a fehérbőrű kisbabát közelebb tolta az anyjához. Nastor azonnal megérezte a test melegét, és türelmetlenül kereste kezével és szájával az élelem forrását, amit a dajkánál már megtanult. Seyda meglepetten érezte, hogyan próbál szopni az apróság, de mivel semmi sem jött, rövidesen felháborodott nyivákolás töltötte be a szobát, mely persze kigyűrűzött a folyosóra is. Seyda magához szorítva, simogatva próbálta megnyugtatni, csöndesíteni kisfiát, de az csak annyi időre hallgatott el, amíg mégegyszer megpróbálkozott a tejecske megszerzésével. Aztán a csalódott miákolás még erősebben hallatszott. Seyda kétségbeesetten nézett Salinára:

- De hát mi a baj? Mit akar csinálni?

Salina elvette tőle a kisbabát:

- Az anyáknak szülés után tej termelődik a szervezetében, ezzel tudják etetni a kisbabájukat hosszú hónapokig. Nálad valamiért nem indult meg ez a tejelválasztás. Tudod, kislányom, te annyira furcsa dolgokat művelsz, ami nem nőnek való, hogy már nem is töröm rajta a fejemet, miért nincs tejed. A babáknak ezért olyan asszonyt hoztam ide, akinek van saját kisbabája, és nagyon sok teje van, jut belőle még Mandalore három kisfiának is, mert az anyjuk mellett éhen halnának szegénykéim. No jó éjszakát, kislányom. Cela! - reccsent a szobalányra. - El ne aludj itt nekem az úrnőd mellett! Adj neki vizet, ha megszomjazik, és ha pisilnie kell, tedd alá a tálat! Nem mászhat ki az ágyból, mert ha összeesik, és összeveri magát, nem állunk meg Mandalore előtt, az biztos! Megértetted?

- Igen, Salina!

A szülészasszony távozásásával együtt halkult az éhes kisbaba kétségbeesett nyávogása, majd hamarosan csend lett, ahogy Nastor is megkapta a vacsoráját. Seyda még mindig az ágyban ült, és mialatt begombolta hálóingét, megint az ablakra nézett. Salina szavaira gondolt. A babákra és Mandalore-ra.

Mandalore kisfiai éhen halhatnának az anyjuktól, mondta Salina. A vád éles tüskeként fúródott Seyda szívébe. Miért nincs teje, hogy etethesse a babákat? Valóban ő tehet róla?

Aztán a kisbaba ajkának motozása Calborn cirógató kezét és ajkát idézte föl benne és megdöbbent, mennyire vágyik Calborn érintésére, mennyire szeretne odabújni hozzá. Most már második hete, hogy elment Ordora, onnan Starvillerre és mikor visszajött, már megvoltak a kisbabák, csak Seyda nem volt ébren. És ma sem volt itt. Olyan fontos az a munka, hogy feleségét sincs ideje legalább futólag megnézni? Pedig azt mondják, itt van a közelben a Külső-Palotában.

Mi volna, ha holnap elmenne hozzá a guruló széken? Hogy ha Calborn nem is ér rá eljönni, hisz ott is alszik már öreg gazdasági vezetőjénél, biztos megörülne, ha asszonya és kisfiai meglátogatnák munkája közben. Jó ötlet, csak Seyda nem merte megvalósítani. Ha Mandalore valakit meg akart büntetni, Seyda bátran szembe mert szállni vele a büntetésre ítélt érdekében, de önmaga kedvéért sosem próbált kicsikarni férjétől semmit. Még a látását sem.

Gondolatai megint visszatértek Nastorra. A kis csöppség megint felébresztett valamit Seyda anyai ösztönéből. Egy idegen asszony táplálja most őket! Az ő kicsikéit, akikért megszenvedett…

Léptek zaja, majd halk beszédfoszlány szűrődött be. Seyda szíve meglódult. Calborn! Villant át agyán egy pillanatra, de máris érezte, hogy nem ő az. Hát ma sem jött haza hozzá aludni! Ma sem kíváncsi rá!

- Ébren vagy még, úrnőm? - lépett be az éjszakás testőrkapitány.

- Ébren, gyere, Davrel, gyere nyugodtan! - próbált mosolyogni Seyda, bár a szíve egyre jobban sajgott.

Sheruk lépett be Davrel mögött. A Haladhorból hullámokban áradt a nyugtalanság:

- Seyda - jött oda az ágyhoz. - Kiscsillagom, nem láttad mostanában… Lylthiát? - tétova volt a hangja, és bár megpróbálta visszanyerni hányaveti modorát, idegesen rebbenő tekintete és kapkodó, cél nélküli mozdulatai elárulták nyugtalanságát.

Seyda visszaemlékezett a reggeli szóváltásra, mely a babák miatt zajlott:

- Csak reggel láttam, mikor mindannyian együtt voltunk sétálni.

Sheruk nem titkolta tovább nyugtalanságát. Tenyerébe vette úrnője mindkét kezét:

- Kiscsillag, megtennéd nekem, hogy gondolatban megpróbálod megkeresni őt?

- Persze, Sheruk, ne aggódj, ha a Palotában vagy a fővárosban van és nincs elszigetelve valahogy a kommunikációtól, megtaláljuk! - lehunyta szemét és meditációba mélyedt. Játékos ismerkedéseik során megtanulta felismerni barátnői meditációs mintáit, jellemzőit. Ezekre támaszkodva indult el gondolatban a Palotában. Semmi. Tovább haladt a külső Palota felé és hirtelen megdermedt. Calborn gondolatait fogta föl futólag, melyekben egy név és egy szenvedély kapcsolódott össze. Túl jól ismerte Calborn reakcióit együttléteik során ahhoz, hogy az áradó gondolatokból felfogja, mit csinál, és mit érez most Calborn...

Seydát megzavarta a döbbenetes információ. Kinyitotta szemét, melyet pillanatok alatt öntött el a könny, és Sherukra majd Davrelre nézett. A könnyek fojtogatták, alig bírt megszólalni:

- Ti… tud… tudjátok, ki az a… Stel?

Bár megdöbbentette őket a váratlan kérdés, úrnőjük reagálása csak egyvalamit jelenthetett. Seyda valahogy rájött. Meg sem próbáltak hazudni. Davrel csak bólintott. Sheruk halkan válaszolt:

- Igen, tudjuk. A gazdasági vezető néma unokája, aki egyben a tanítványa is. Azt mondják, jó gazdasági érzéke van.

- És ezt… Calborn mondta? - Seyda szinte csak suttogta a kérdést, maga elé bámulva. - Ő biztosan jól tudja. Most is vele van… hát ezért… nem kíváncsi a kisfiaira… és rám…

Sheruk hirtelen átölelte:

- Seyda, az istenért, ez nem lehet komoly!

Seyda üres tekintettel nézett rá:

- Megkapta tőlem a fiait. Igaza volt mégis a Kitaszítottnak! Csak az örökösei miatt kellettem neki, nem egy életre. Már nincs rám szüksége. Ha állja az ígéretét, végez velem, ha arra se méltat, magamnak kell végrehajtanom magamon…

- Seyda… Seyda… - rázta meg a vállát Sheruk, de a keserű szavak hallatán helsai testőrei is azonnal körülvették úrnőjüket.

- Már nem tudtok segíteni - hunyta le Seyda a szemét. - Most engedjétek, hogy megkeressem Lylthiát!

Mégegyszer nekiindult gondolatban, és újabb néma könnypatak futott le az arcán, érezve Calborn heves boldogságát, de elszakította magát saját fájdalmától, és tovább suhant. Hamarosan újra kinyitotta szemét. Hangja a felfedezés fájdalmának hatására elvesztette kislányos jellegét. Fakó volt és színtelen, arca merev lett:

- Sheruk, éjszakára le van védve a Palota környéke?

- Igen, a városba vezető átjáró kapu le van zárva, de a városból visszatérő őrharcosokat és gárdistákat átengedik. Civilek nemigen közlekednek éjszaka.

- Energiamezővel le van zárva a Palota vagy a főváros? - kérdezte Seyda.

- Csak a megszokott védelem. Külön a Palotának és külön a városnak. Mit érzel, kiscsillagom?

- Nagyon erős térfalat. Nem tudok így simán átmenni rajta, ahogy a Solteren az álcázás miatt sem tudtam kapcsolatot teremteni senkivel. Ki kell mennünk a városba!

- Azt mondod, Lylthia a városban van?

- A Palotában nincs. Nem érzem. Ha itt van, akkor pedig mentális védelem van kiépítve köré, annak a jelenlétét viszont érezném. Van valaki a városban, akihez Lylthia kimehetett?

- Nincs. Starvilleren van a családunk. A baráti körünk pedig itt van, köztetek.

- Mikor láttad utoljára Lylthiát? Hogy tudjuk, messzire juthatott-e.

- Csak este tértem vissza a szobánkba. Egész nap Carthtal meg Canderousszal csámborogtam, velük is ebédeltem. Lylthia ebédelni se volt, és gondoltam, a reggeli… - nyelt egyet. - …vitánk után még nem békélt meg, és a szobába vitette az ebédjét. De este láttam, hogy minden úgy áll, ahogy reggel együtt elhagytuk a szobát. Eszerint reggel óta nem is járt otthon…

- Sheruk, még nem tudok fönt lenni, de a kis kocsival ki tudok menni a városba. Csak fölhúzom a köntösömet és mehetünk is.

- Nem, kiscsillagom, ilyet nem kérek tőled! Ha a Palotában nincs, akkor lehet, hogy mégis komolyan gondolta… és elment… valakivel…

Seyda megrántotta a reményveszetten elforduló Sheruk kezét:

- Még én vagyok az úrnőd! Fogadj szót nekem! Segíts kijutnom! Lehet, hogy durcásan nekivágott a városnak, eltévedt vagy csapdába esett valahol, és sírva várja, hogy megtaláld, te meg csak úgy lemondanál róla! Te Sheruk vagy, nem Mandalore! Cela, menj aludni, nincs kinek őrizned engem! - az álmos szobalány azonnal eltűnt. Sheruk megvetően nézett utána, majd a takaróért nyúlt.

Davrel odahozta úrnője köntösét, egyik helsai testőrtársa pedig begurította a széket.

Seyda kisebb segítséggel beleült. Sheruk maga tolta a széket. Lépteik zajára Salina kinézett szobájából és meglátva őket, dörgedelmes szózatba kezdett:

- Hát mit képzeltek, hogy gondoltátok, hogy csak úgy nekiindultok az éjszakának? Miféle hóbortja már megint ez az úrnőtöknek? Mindig az őrharcosokkal kószál, most meg már éjszaka is veletek van?! Hát nem tudjátok, hogy az uralkodópárnak mennyire kell ügyelnie a jóhírére?!

- És ezt Calborn is tudja? - vetette oda Sheruk, miközben kitolta az udvarra a kerekes széket.

Gyorsan elérték az átvezető kaput, ahol a Helsáról hozott Teridon, a Palota és a főváros kapuőrségének és járőreinek parancsnoka most végezte ellenőrző szemléjét, mielőtt aludni ment. Meglepetten fordult meg a lámpák fényében közeledő kis járgány láttán. Mivel reggel ő is találkozott Seydával, tudta, hogy ki közeledik.

- Úrnőm, Haladhor, Davrel, a városba készültök ilyen későn?

- Teridon! - mondta Seyda. - Nem jelentették a járőreid vagy a kapuőreid, hogy találkoztak Lylthiával?

- Nem. Ha találkoztak is vele, nem tulajdonítottak neki jelentőséget - az őrparancsnok elővette kommunikátorát, és föltette a körkérdést. Tagadó válaszokat kapott.

Sheruk most már egyáltalán nem tudta leplezni idegességét:

- Van néhány szabad járőröd?

Teridont nehezen lehetett kihozni a sodrából. Larsen méltó tanítványaként higgadt volt, és fantasztikusan fegyelmezett. Ő engedélyezte, hogy Seyda és Sergerék nap mint nap kiüljenek a nyitott kapu elé naplementét bámulni, és ő volt az, aki nem engedte kimenni Seydát a vadonba, az öngyilkosságba, mondván, kérjen Mandalore-tól engedélyt. Harmincas évei végén járt. Ő is féltette, szerette és tisztelte Seydát, csak nem nyilvánította ki olyan látványosan, mint fiatalabb társai. Kemény vonásai miatt szigorúbbnak tűnt, mint amilyen a valóságban volt. Ennek viszont megvolt az az előnye, hogy nem szívesen mondtak neki ellent, hátha most tényleg szigorú, nemcsak annak látszik!

- Ahányra csak szükséged van, Haladhor! - mondta mély hangján.

- Akkor gyere velünk! Seyda arra tippel, hogy Lylthia eltévedt vagy csapdába esett - és Sheruk mindenről őszintén beszámolt, míg áttolta a kapun Seydát, aki ezalatt minden érzékszervével elkezdett tapogatózni a városban. Egyszerre megmerevedett és megmozdította kezét. Teridon, aki mellette állt, lehajolt hozzá, miközben tekintete a házak falait pásztázta:

- Érzel valamit, úrnőm?

- Igen. Azt hiszem, Lylthia az. De nincs egyedül…

A Haladhor lemondó sóhaját hallva hozzátette:

- Sheruk, nem ment el senkivel! _**Halottak**_ vannak körülötte! Nagyon fél… Teridon, hol van itt temető?

- Csak a város falain kívül, úrnőm.

- Akkor nem a temetőben van, mert a várost védő erőmező miatt nem éreztem Lylthiát a Palotából. Ezért kellett kijönnünk. Most sem érezném, ha a várost védő erőmezőn kívül lenne. A falakon belül kell lennie! Sheruk, arra a keleti rész felé indulj el! - mutatta. - Onnan érzem áradni a jelenlétét. Nagyon kellemetlen a hely érzete… Teridon, tényleg jó lenne, ha tudnál hívni segítséget!

- Ezt nem is kell kérned, Seyda! Csupán a testőreid kíséretében nem is léphetnél be éjjel a városba! Különösen nem akkor, ha bűnügyre gyanakszol! - járőröket és őrharcosokat rendelt az átjáró kapuhoz.

Míg vártak, Teridon megkérdezte:

- Mandalore tud róla, hogy idekint vagy, úrnőm?

Seyda összeszorította fogát, szíve megsajdult:

- Nem. Nincs is otthon.

Hamarosan telrevani páncélosok özönlötték el a környéket. Nem morgolódtak. A rendkívüli mozgósítás elég ritka volt, de mivel bármikor számítaniuk kellett rá, ezért volt érvényben a szeszes ital tilalma. Kiruccanásból hazatérő harcost föl lehetett ébreszteni álmából szükség esetén, de részeg harcost nem lehetett akcióba küldeni.

Teridon elmondta nekik, hogy a Calorát és a Haladhort kell elkísérniük oda, ahova a Calora vezeti őket.

Davrelék szorosan körülvették úrnőjüket, őket pedig a telrevaniak gyűrűje fogta közre. A város lakói csak a páncélos csapat mozgását látták, de ebből senki rá nem jöhetett, hogy tulajdonképp Seydát védik, mert az ki sem látszott közülük. Teridon az élen haladt, ha belefutottak egy-egy járőrbe, az őrparancsnok beszélt velük. A főváros nem volt igazán nagy, legalábbis ez a belső része nem, de kanyargós és szerteágazó útjain volt mit koptatni a lábukat.

Ahogy közeledtek a Keleti Kapuhoz, egy emeletes ház közelében Seyda testén jeges félelem kúszott föl:

- Álljatok meg! - mondta rekedten, és megragadta a kiskocsi két oldalán haladó testőrök, Davrel és Xeren kezét.

- Mi baj, kiscsillag? - hajolt le hozzá Sheruk. Teridon mindent hallott, és visszajött hozzájuk. A telrevani őrgárda azonnal megállt.

Seyda remegni kezdett, foga összekoccant:

- Asszasszinok és sithek! És sötét jedik… - suttogta, mereven előreszegezve tekintetét.

Pillanatokig csönd volt, aztán Sheruk halkan felnyögött:

- Lylthia...

Teridon azonnal a kommunikátorért nyúlt:

- Hívjátok a Hadiárt a Keleti Kapuhoz! Azonnal! És minden egységnek…

- Ne, Teridon! - szólt rá Seyda. - Nincs miért. Ezért volt hát a támadás, amíg a babák megszülettek! Mindenki azzal volt elfoglalva, a sérült kódrendszeren pedig az álcázott asszasszinok keresztül jutottak. És bizonyára titkos földalatti járat is húzódik a Palota és a külső világ között, ahol Visas is észrevétlenül belopózhatott. Telrevan védelmi rendszere még mindig sérült lehet. Értem jöttek. Érzékelem az üzenetüket! Egyedül megyek be. Akkor Sheruk visszakapja Lylthiát. De ti nem támadhattok rájuk, mert akkor Telrevan Központja elpusztul!

- Seyda… Seyda… nem… nem engedlek be! - Davrel egyre szorongatta úrnője kezét, aki nehézkesen felállt a székből. A telrevaniak némán álltak körülötte. Sheruk rekedten megszólalt:

- Inkább veszítsem el Lylthiát, de téged nem engedlek be ide, Calora! Fölvesszük a harcot velük!

- Nem, Sheruk, én sosem parancsoltam senkinek, de most azt mondom, nem robbanthattok ki harcot Telrevan központjában, a fővárosban, a Palotában, a birodalom szívében!

Teridon megmozdult:

- A védelmed érdekében jogom van felülbírálni a parancsodat, Calora! Jogom van megtiltani, hogy bemenj! Te a birodalom úrnője vagy! Mandalore asszonya! És következő uralkodónk édesanyja…

- Majd lesz Mandalore-nak másik asszonya, Teridon! Nihilus többször próbálkozott. Nem engedem, hogy megint valakit elpusztítsanak miattam! Tudjátok, hogy nagyon szeretlek benneteket. Akármit is fognak csinálni velem a sithek, nem fogom elfelejteni, amit Arionnak megígértem, és amit Serger újra megerősített bennem a szülés alatt! Senki nem kényszeríthet rá, hogy ellenetek forduljak! Senki! Még Nihilus sem! Teridon, nem támadhatod meg őket, ne felejtsd el! Gondolj a népre, és gondolj Mandalore kisfiaira! És gondolj sok ezer kisbabára és kisgyermekre, akik nem tudnak még védekezni sem! Csak engem visznek el, és akkor békén hagynak benneteket! Azt mondják, nem fognak harcolni ellenetek, ha velük megyek!

- Nem, Calora! - mondta szilárd hangon Teridon. - Ha meg akarják ölni Lylthiát, meg fogják ölni, akár bemégy érte, akár nem! Ha nincs szükségük áldozatra, akkor épségben fogjuk őt kiszabadítani, nincs miért bemenned! Nem vállalom a felelősséget az elvesztésedért!

- Teridonnak igaza van! - mondta Davrel. - Az ígéret megtartása sosem volt a sith jellem tulajdonsága! Ha akarják, úgyis megölik Lylthiát, akár bemégy, akár nem!

A távolból nehéz csizmák rohanó dobaja ért el hozzájuk. Az ügyeletes őrtiszt Teridon félbemaradt parancsa hallatán azonnali mozgósítást rendelt el.

- Mi történik? - hallották Canderous ingerült bömbölését. Teridon feléje fordult:

- Lylthiát ebben a házban tartják fogva. Az úrnő érezte és egyenesen idevezetett bennünket. És érzi, hogy odabent asszasszinok, sith katonák és sötét jedik vannak! Be akar menni, és fel akarja áldozni magát azért, hogy Lylthiát ne öljék meg a sithek!

Canderous a Calorára pillantott, aki Tarwin karjába kapaszkodva szédelegve állt a lábán:

- Nem is te lennél, ha nem ez lenne az első reakciód! Davrel, vigyétek innen az úrnőt, és ötszáz testőr őrizze!

- Ne vigyük inkább vissza a Palotába?

- Ne! Úgyse bírnátok vele, amíg Lylthia fogoly! Arion itt van már?

- Jelen, Hadiár! - törtetett előre társai közt a biztonsági parancsnok. Tekintete döbbenten villant a Calorára:

- Mit csinálsz te itt, kicsike?!

- Jellemzően épp önfeláldozni készült magát - morogta rosszkedvűen a Hadiár. - Arion, ebbe a házba asszasszinok, sithek és sötét jedik kvártélyozták be magukat. Harci droidokat, rohamdroidokat és mozgatható lőtornyokat hozass ide! Teridon, a környező házakat üríttesd ki, zárd le a környéket, a civileket a lezárt zónán túl őriztesd! Larsen, Mandalore fiainak védelmét erősítsd meg, ha Salina cirkuszolna, vágd szájon a nevemben, és erősítsd meg az őrséget Astrila és Larinna mellett is, aztán ugraszd föl Eshokot! Informálódjatok Saborrától, látott-e közlekedni sitheket Telrevan légterében! Arion, kétezer gárdistával állj itt készenlétben! Davrel, menjetek még hátrább! Sherukot is vigyétek!

- Mi történik?! - harsant a közeledő uralkodó hangja. - Teridon, miért rendeltél el általános mozgósítást?!

- Á, a felséges urat is sikerült felébreszteni! - törtetett oda hozzá Canderous, és néhány szóval beszámolt neki a történtekről, mialatt Arion intézkedése nyomán már ott sorakoztak a harcra felkészített droidok, és a kis lőtornyok is a helyükre kerültek. Serger Ariont győzködte valamiről, majd együtt odamentek a Hadiárhoz és Mandalore-hoz:

- Hadiár! Képtelenségnek tartom, hogy ide úgy fészkelődött be sith csapat, hogy mindenki szeme láttára sétáltak be a városba! - mondta Serger. - Szerintem a város falain kívül is körül kellene nézni! És elképzelhetetlennek tartom, hogy nem próbálnak visszavonulni, látva, mekkora erőket készülünk bevetni ellenük! Valami földalatti járaton kellett keresztüljönniük a városfal alatt!

- Igazad van, Serger fiam, de ha földalatti járaton keresztül jöttek be, találomra nem várhatjuk őket akárhol!

- Ez igaz, de légi egységek cirkálhatnának a városon kívül, fénybe boríthatják az egész környéket, és ha valahol mozgolódást látnak, jelzik! Bármilyen hibás is a védelmi rendszerünk, akkora sith hajóraj akkor sem jöhetett rajta keresztül, hogy haderőnknek gondot okozna a megsemmisítése!

- No nézd csak! - nézett rá meglepetten Canderous. - A mi új, fiatal alvezérünk! No, Mandalore, mit szólsz a fiú ötletéhez?

Az uralkodón is látszott, mennyire meghökkentette, hogy ez a lehetőség eddig nem jutott eszükbe. Bólintott, beütötte kommunikátorába a hangár hívókódját, és kiadta a parancsot:

- Tendan, itt Mandalore, küldj ki kétszáz Spellinget, nézzenek körül a városon kívül sith hajók után! Lehet, hogy álcázva vannak, úgyhogy a pilóták óvatosak legyenek! És eressz ki ötven Baziliszkuszt, támadási paranccsal a sith hajók ellen!

- Értettem, Mandalore! - hallatszott a kommunikátorból.

Sheruk, aki minden szavukat hallotta, most megszólalt. Hangja alig volt több, mint fáradt sóhaj:

- Akkor most Lylthia elveszett, ugye?

- Davrel! - mordult föl a Hadiár. - Nem mondtam, hogy Sherukot is vigyétek oda az úrnő mellé?!

Mandalore felütötte fejét:

- Az úrnő még itt van? Nem küldted vissza a Palotába?

- Nem - mondta Canderous. - Lylthia a bajban is a barátnője. Aggódik érte. Joga van itt lenni, hogy lássa kiszabadulni!

- Hol van?

- Amott, ni! - mutatott a Hadiár a mozdulatlanul álló hatalmas őrgárdára, mely teljesen körülzárta Seydát, és helsai testőrségét. Davrelnek sikerült elcsalogatnia Sherukot a ház közeléből, ahol ekkorra már minden készen állt a támadásra.

Arion tíz harci droid kíséretében a ház bejáratához ment.

- Arion! - hallatszott e pillanatban. A biztonsági parancsnok megfordult. Seyda nem látszott ki a sokszoros védőgyűgyűből, csak hangját hallotta. - A doridokat küldd be először, a földszint assasszinokkal van tele! Lylthia az emeleten van!

A levegőt e pillanatban a felszálló Baziliszkuszok, és felderítőgépek robaja reszkettette meg. A főváros és környéke nappali világosságba borult, aztán ahogy a légiraj távolodott, a zaj kezdett elviselhetővé válni. Arion beküldte a harci droidokat a házba, ahol hatalmas lövöldözés vette kezdetét. Arion ekkor beküldött négy rohamdroidot, melyek első lövésükkel először megszüntették az egész bejáratot, aztán benyomultak. Ahogy a harci zaj rövidesen elhallgatott, Arion fegyvert szegezve rohant be, tekintete az emeletre vezető utat kereste. A harci droidok fejüket forgatva álltak a nagy előtér közepén ellenségre vadászva. Arion megtalálta a fénykapcsolót, benyomta és a fényárba boruló házban láthatóvá vált a padlót borító szürkeruhás asszasszinok tömege. Egy harci droidot sikerült megsemmisíteniük, de a másik kilenc és a rohamdroidok lövései végeztek velük. Arion kérdésére az egyik protokoll harci droid közölte, hogy az emeleten nincs mozgolódás, de a ház alsó szintje felől annál jelentősebbet érzékelnek. Arion azonnal berendelte a többi harci droidot, és a mozgatható őrtornyokat, ő maga pedig őrharcosok kíséretében felrohant az emeletre. Lylthiát egy halotthalom alól ásták elő. Arcán és ruháján végigfolyt a rádobált halottak vére. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámult a föléje hajoló arcokba. Egyetlen kérdésre sem reagált, csak bámult mereven és reszketett. Arion az őrharcosokra pillantott:

- Vigyétek le, és bízzátok Seyda gondjaira! - visszament a földszintre, majd előre küdte a droidokat a pince felé, ő pedig gárdisták kíséretében követte őket. Miután tájékozódott a körülményekről, visszatért a földszintre, és beengedte Canderoust és Mandalore-t, akik Sergerrel beszélgettek a bejárat közelében:

- Lylthia él, de kikészült. A ház lakóit halomra ölték és őrá hajigálták. Úgy nézem, nem sebesült meg, de mintha megőrült volna szegény. Ha végignézte a mészárlást, nem is csodálom... Remélem, Seyda rendbe tudja hozni. A droidok jelentették, hogy a pincében mozgolódás van. Utánanéztem. Igazad volt, Serger, a mi kis vendégeink kintről jöttek be valami járaton keresztül. Azonnal utánuk küldtem az összes droidot! Ha jedik vannak velük, azoknak nem okoz nagy gondot a megsemmisítésük, de addig se a harcosaink pusztulnak. És ha már irtottak egy kicsit a droidjaink, akkor mi is utánuk megyünk.

- Csak hadd irtsanak minél többet! - tanácsolta Canderous. - Akár az összes droid vesszen oda, azután is ráérünk harcosok életét veszélyeztetni, ha esetleg mégis maradt volna életben sötét jedi. A droidokat tudjuk pótolni, de ilyen fickókért, mint te, kár lenne!

- Ez jólesett, Hadiár! - Arion futó mosollyal köszönte meg a bókot, majd fölkapta fejét, akárcsak társai.

A város falain túlról lövöldözés hallatszott, majd több robbanás és csend. A kommunikátorból statikus zörej, végül bejelentkezett egy hang:

- Mandalore, három sith hajót találtunk a Seller hegy tövében, három mérföldnyire a város Keleti Kapujától! Azonnal támadtak, így tűz alá vettük őket! Mind a három megsemmisült!

- Ez nagyon jó hír! A hajók körül láttatok mozgolódást?

- Nem. De mivel lőttek ránk, nem elhagyott hajók voltak! Új parancs, Mandalore?

- Cirkáljatok még arrafelé, de legyetek körültekintőek. Hajtóvadászatot indítottunk. Egy Keleti Kapu közelében lévő ház pincéjéből járat vezet ki a városból, talán arra felétek van a vége. Sötét jedik és sith katonák menekülnek most rajta keresztül. Nem tudjuk, mennyien vannak. Vagy visszafordulnak és fölveszik velünk a harcot, vagy végigmenekülnek a járaton, és akkor valahol felétek kell kibújniuk a felszínre, gondolom én, mivel a hajóik arra landoltak. Egy Baziliszkusz azért nekik is ellenfél, ezért ne szálljatok le, és ne hagyjátok el a harci gyíkdroidokat! Ha mozgást láttok, előbb világítsatok rá, nehogy saját felszínre tévedő egységeinket támadjátok meg, és ha sitheket vagy sötét jediket láttok menekülni, végezzetek velük!

- Igen, Mandalore!

Egy gárdista hozta le a lépcsőn Lylthiát. Mikor melléjük ért, Canderous, aki nem tartozott az érzékenyebb kategóriába, most szokatlanul aggódónak látszott. Lylthia mintha észre sem vette volna, kik veszik körül. Merev arccal és merev tekintettel nézett valami számukra láthatatlan dologra, és figyelt egy számukra nem érzékelhető hangra. És még mindig reszketett.

Mandalore futó pillantást vetett rá:

- Add oda Davreléknek, vigyék vissza a Palotába az úrnővel és Sherukkal együtt! És a megerősített testőrség maradjon mellettük, mert a veszély még nem múlt el!

- Igen, Mandalore! - és a gárdista kivitte az utcára Lylthiát. Calborn minden figyelme a pince lejárata felé fordult, hogy lemenjen az alagút bejáratához.

A gárdista ezalatt átadta Davrelnek Mandalore üzenetét és bár Davrel csodálkozott, hogy Calborn még a nyilvánosság kedvéért sem vett annyi fáradságot, hogy legalább a látszatot fenntartva pár szót váltson asszonyával, ennek ellenére örült annak, hogy Seyda sem ragaszkodott a ki tudja, milyen véget érő találkozáshoz. A testőrkapitány úgy fogadta a parancsot, mint valóban a legésszerűbb lehetőséget, miszerint az uralkodó igyekszik a veszély közeléből minél hamarabb eltávolítani Seydát.

A Palotában Lylthiát az ágyára tették le, majd Seyda és Sheruk kivételével mindenki kivonult a Haladhor szobájából. Seyda a szokott módon lazult el, és lassan befelé tapogatózott tudatával Lylthia gondolatai közé. Fél óra telhetett el, mikor Lylthia merev tekintete megrebbent, és látszott, hogy a lány visszatért az őt körülvevő valóságba. Sherukra nézett, és halványan rámosolygott, majd gyönyörű égkék szeme lecsukódott, s ő pihentető álomba merült.

Sheruk nem tudott hova lenni boldogságában. Seyda úgy vélte, Lylthia a holnapi nap folyamán valószínűleg magától fog felébredni, aztán kérte Sherukot, tolja ki a széket a folyosóra, hadd térhessen vissza szobájába, mert nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Sheruk hálásan csókolta meg az úrnő mindkét kezét:

- Ha te nem volnál, kiscsillagom, akkor a sithek megölték volna az én szép kis Lylthiámat…

- Nincs miért hálálkodnod - mondta Seyda komoly arccal. - Ha én nem lennék, a sithek se háborgatnának benneteket! Jó éjt, Sheruk.

- Jó éjt, kicsi kiscsillagom! És ne vádold magad, mert amikor befogadtunk téged Helsára, már akkor is tudtuk, hogy a sithek igencsak intenzíven érdeklődnek irántad! Ezzel együtt fogadtunk el téged!

Seyda még egy ideig ébren forgolódott, végül mégis sikerült elaludnia. Reggel Leniától a szokásos kényeztető kiszolgálásban volt része, és mivel könnyebben érezte magát, a fürdés és a reggeli után elment babanézőbe, onnan pedig a gyakorlópályára.

Ott hallotta az őrharcosoktól, hogy az éjszakai akció során sikerült végezni a sötét jedikkel is. Nem vették föl a harcot a járatban, miután az őket védő, hátramaradó sith katonákat még a pincében az utolsó szálig elpusztították a droidok. A jedik tovább menekültek az utánuk nyomuló drodidok, és az Arion vezette gárda elől. Csak egyetlen támadást kockáztattak meg, de a meglehetősen szűk járatban két harci droid szétrobbanása hármat ölt meg közülük, tehát több kárt tett bennük, mint a mögöttük nyomuló droidhordában, és Arionék még jóval a harci- és rohamdroidok mögött jöttek. Bennük kárt tenni reménytelen vállalkozásnak tűnt, a sith jedik így inkább tovább menekültek.

Talán abban reménykedtek, hogy a szabadba érve egyenlő eséllyel vehetik föl a harcot üldözőikkel. Hiú remény!

Arionnak volt annyi esze, hogy egyetlen őrharcosát és gárdistáját sem engedte föl a szabadba a kivezető járatból, amíg hallotta, hogy a droidok csatáznak. Aztán pedig azért nem, mert hallotta a támadó Baziluszkuszok sivítását. A kommunikátor segítségével fölvette a kapcsolatot a vezérekkel, kérve, jelezzék, továbbmehet-e a felszínre, hogy meggyőződjön arról, a Baziliszkuszok valóban végeztek az utolsó jedivel is. Mandalore megadta az engedélyt, miután beszélt a felszíni egységekkel, közölve, ne lőjenek, mert ezúttal Arion fog kibújni a járatból.

A Baziliszkuszok vezetője leszállt a kivezető járat közelében és kiment a biztonsági parancsnokhoz, hogy beszámoljon neki, merre találták meg a három sith hajót.

Az egy helyben lebegő Spellingek, és a lassan cirkáló Baziliszkuszok nappali fénybe borították a környéket. Arion szétküldte őrharcosait, nézzenek körül alaposan, de ne hagyják el a légi felderítőegységek fénykörét és biztonságot nyújtó fedezékét. Minden szikla mögé bekukkantottak, maga Arion a hajóroncsokat vette szemügyre, abban reménykedve, talál haszálható információt vagy bármilyen értékes tárgyat.

Információt nem sikerült szereznie a támadók kilétéről, de jó állapotú alkatrészeket, fegyvereket, serkentőket nagy mennyiségben sikerült megmenteni, ezeket fölhordatta a Baziliszkuszok fedélzetére, majd a sikeres akciót lezárva, miután Mandalore utasítására a küldött szakértők berobbantották a hegy tövébe vezető járatot, mindannyian visszatértek a bázisra. Ötven Spelling azonban kint maradt ellenőrzésre.

Arion lejelentkezett, majd Serger kíséretében elvonult aludni a helsai szállásra. A telrevani egységek is pihenni tértek, köztük Teridon járőrei, kivéve az éjszakai szolgálatban lévőket. Mandalore még intézkedett, hogy tartsák szemmel a házat, majd Canderous és Larsen meglepetésére velük együtt tért vissza a Palotába.

Benézett az alvó babákhoz, majd saját szobájába ment aludni. Az átjáró ajtót még csak ki sem nyitotta, és Seyda szobájának ajtaját sem csukta be, így tudták, hogy nem asszonya mellett alszik.

Lenia reggel ugyanúgy egyedül találta úrnőjét, ahogyan mostanában mindig. Seyda nem látszott bánkódni férje közönyén. Ezen a reggelen ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy a guruló szék nélkül indul sétálni, és cserébe megette a reggelit az utolsó falatig, hogy az ereje visszatérjen. Ettől a naptól kezdve viselkedése megváltozott.

Reggelente a kis gyakorlópályán először csak hosszabb sétákat tett, majd légzőgyakorlatok következtek, aztán rövid futás, könnyebb talajgyakorlatok, melyek a hajlékonyságát adták vissza. Testőrei, akik saját gyakorlataikat végezték, megkönnyebbült örömmel és büszkeséggel nézték, négy barátnője azonban, mert Lenia is annak számított, döbbenten figyelték az úrnőt.

Serger és Arion naponta eljöttek hozzá délelőtti edzésére. Hedgewither hiába csalogatta Seydát a nagy gyakorló pályára, mert az jobban érezte magát saját kis pályáján, a trandoni kiképző pedig nem tudott felügyelni rá, és tanácsokkal ellátni, mert nem hagyhatta ott az őrharcosok és gárdisták edzését.

Seyda maga állított össze feladatsort terhessége előtti emlékeiből. Az első két nap után gyengének érezte magát, és kezdte érezni az izomlázat is. Azonnal tudta, valamit nem jól csinál, mert Xargánál sosem volt baja, de félt, hogy ha ezt elárulja, azonnal eltiltják a további gyakorlatozásoktól. A babák csendesen nézelődtek kosárkájukban a friss levegőn, vagy aludtak, nem zavarta őket a harci zaj. Seyda barátnői körülülték és dajkálták őket, beszélgettek velük. Anyjuk töbször is odaszaladt hozzájuk, megsimogatta őket, majd visszatért a pályára.

A harmadik hét végén megkérdezte testőreitől, hajlandó-e valamelyikük kiállni ellene közelharcban. Egyikük sem mozdult, és ő még csak meg sem sértődhetett, mert látta, hogy nagyon féltik. Seyda végignézett rajtuk, majd csalódottan elfordult.

- Nocsak, a kihívó fél máris visszavonul? - hallotta a jól ismert hangot. - Nem adtál sok gondolkodási időt! - Seyda megfordult és harcállásba helyezkedett. Serger lerúgta csizmáját, és a pálya szélére dobta. Seyda azonnal követni akarta a példáját, de Serger fölemelt kézzel megállította mozdulat közben:

- Ha leveszed, el se kezdjük! Páncél van rajtam, kibírom a rúgásodat! No gyerünk, harcos!

Seydán megint áthullámzott egy pillanatra a gyengeség, meg is szédült, de be akarta bizonyítani magának, és feszülten figyelő közönségének, hogy igenis talpra tud állni a szülés után! Serger kivédte mindhárom támadását, majd segítségül jelezte úrnőjének, támadni fog. Seyda ismerte a harcmodorát, felkészült a védekezésre, de egyszerre megremegett a világ, a hangok és alakok összemosódtak. Az alvezér érzékelte, hogy baj van, de lendületben lévő rúgását már nem tudta visszafogni, csak valamennyire irányát változtatni.

Seydának azonban Serger amúgyis visszafogott eréjének töredéke is elég volt ahhoz, hogy kibillenjen egyensúlyából. Összecsuklott. Pillanatokra elveszíthette eszméletét, mert a világ zajai nagyon távolinak tűntek. Aztán arcok úsztak be a látóterébe, és valahogy összeszedte magát annyira, hogy minduntalan elcsúszó tudatát itt tartsa.

Serger mellette térdelt, bal karja úrnője feje alatt, jobbjával kisimította homlokából a fekete fürtöket. Miután elhallgattatta Seyda körül a riadalom hangjait, és csendre intette a rémült társaságot, szándékosan laza modorban beszélt eszmélő úrnőjéhez:

- Ide figyelj, kicsikém, neked nem szokott baj lenni a reflexeiddel, és a harmatnál is gyengébb vagy! Meséld csak el szépen nekem, mit szoktál megenni abból, amit Lenia lelkiismeretesen odakészít?!

És Seyda ekkor halkan, töredelmesen bevallotta, hogy szigorú fogyókúrába kezdett, annyira zavarta a szülés után rajta maradó fölösleg. A meghagyott ennivalót a délutános szobalánnyal titokban visszaküldte a konyhába.

Serger megcsóválta fejét:

- Emlékszel még rá, hogyan tartotta formában Xarga a harcosokat? Sosem éheztünk, mégis bírtuk a kemény edzést, és nem fáradtunk el az őrségben, ti pedig jól bírtátok a napi edzések és tanulás mellett a felderítő utakat. Mit gondolsz, miért? Mert Xarga úgy válogatta össze az étkezések mennyiségét és összetevőit, hogy a szervezetünk bírja a megterhelést. Ezért most megállapodunk, hogy ezután _**én**_ fogom összeállítani az étrendedet! Nem foglak ellenőrizni, megeszed-e, annál jobban bízom benned! Okos kislány vagy te, csak nem tudtad, hova fog vezetni ez a butaság. Most már tudod! Edzeni csak éhezés nélkül szabad, úgyhogy fogadj szót nekem, rendben?

- Rendben - bólintott Seyda bágyadtan. Serger szemében ekkor megjelent valami, amit Seyda sosem látott még:

- Egyébként nagyon jól áll neked ez a kis gömbölyűség - mondta enyhén fojtott hangon. - Egészen nőies lettél tőle…

Serger előírt étrendjét és edzéstervét megtartva Seyda rohamosan nyerte vissza kecsességét, erejét és fürgeségét, ugyanakkor teljesen elveszítette kislányos reakcióit és hanghordozását. A gyermekeit saját maga tolta a babakocsiban, dajkálta őket, beszélgetett velük szóban, és rájuk hangolódott meditációban. Megtanulta pelenkázni és fürdetni őket. Csak az etetés szertartását nem tudta magára vállalni. Irigyen nézte, hogyan szopnak a babák a dajka ölében fekve, de az ő szervezetében továbbra sem indult meg a tejképződés. Ennek a tehetetlenségnek a fájdalma végül összekapcsolódott Calborn nyílt távolmaradásával és ez kezdte annyira megkeményíteni a szívét, hogy Salina veszekedései, mit szabad csinálnia az úrnőnek, és mit nem, most már lepörögtek róla.

Új szokásává vált, hogy lejárt a konyhába, ismerkedett a főzés rejtelmeivel és összebarátkozott a konyhai személyzettel. Lennel, a vezető szakács odavolt a büszkeségtől, hogy a birodalom első asszonyát ő taníthatja főzni.

Seyda figyelmes tanítvány volt, de csak olyan mélységben merült el a konyhaművészet rejtelmeiben, hogy szükség esetén képes legyen elkészíteni magának a sült hús mellé egy finomabb mártást, vagy egy kiadósabb körítést. Néhány fajta édesség elkészítését is megtanulta és csupán a maga, barátnői és testőrei kedvéért meg is csinálta.

Barátnőivel mind szorosabb szálak fűzték össze, de legigazibb bizalmasa Lenia volt, aki szobalányként természetszerűleg intimebb dolgaival is tisztában volt. Lylthiával is megerősödött a kapcsolata, de egyikük sem beszélt arról a bizonyos éjszakáról. Lylthia nem emlékezett, Seyda pedig senkinek nem beszélt arról, megtudott-e valamit az őrület határán imbolygó lány zavart tudatából. Astrila Larsen meggyógyítását is hálával fogadta, de saját maga és gyermeke gyógyítását is sokszor megköszönte már Seydának. Larinna a legegyszerűbb teremtés volt mindőjük közül, Seyda számára valamikor rég Helsán Larinna volt a mandalóriai nő jelképe. Ez az első benyomás több mint kedvező volt és maradandónak bizonyult.

Hedgewither azt az első éjszakát követően egy hétig ki sem mozdult a Palotából, a délelőtti edzések után visszavonult szobájába és olvasott. Serger és Arion ígéretükhöz híven tiszteletben tartották magányát. A teljes elzárkózást követő hét után Hedgewither váratlanul megkérdezte barátaitól, csatlakozhatna-e hozzájuk az esti mulatságon. Az alvezér és a biztonsági parancsnok meglepetten nézett össze és egyszerre bólintottak.

Aznap este így hármasban ültek beszélgetve az asztalnál, figyelték a táncolókat, és persze alaposan szemügyre vették a lányokat. Serger hónapokig tartó kapcsolat után pár napja csendben elvált kedvesétől, mielőtt végleg megunták volna egymást. A lány a következő napon elment egy gárdistával. Serger látta, de nem érzett féltékenységet.

Arion kedvese is csak átmeneti kapcsolatnak ígérkezett, melyet Arion sem bánt. Ő már kiszemelte magának a következő unaloműzőt egy csinos szőkeség személyében és hamarosan oda is ment hozzá, hogy elvigye táncolni.

Hedgewither egyre kedveszegettebben üldögélt Serger mellett és már azon volt, hogy visszatér a Palotába, mikor tekintete megakadt egy sötét bőrű, fekete hajú lányon, aki nem messze egy asztalnál ült. Nem tartozott a tökéletes szépségek közé, de valami annyira vonzotta benne Hedgewithert, talán, hogy haja és bőre színe Seydára emlékeztetette, hogy azonnal fölállt és odament hozzá, félve, hogy a lány elmegy valakivel, vagy egyszerűen eltűnik a tömegben.

Serger annyira elmerült gondolataiban, hogy jó ideig észre sem vette, egyedül maradt. De nem is bánta. Szerette a nők társaságát, és mióta eljött Helsáról, ritkán maradt egyedül éjszakára, de most nyugtalanság gyötörte, és nem találta helyét.

Végül fölkerekedett és hazament szállására. Késő éjjel kopogtak az ajtaján. Odabotorkált és kinyitotta:

- Mi baj, Hedge? Gyere be és mondd el!

A trandoni fiú csak a fejét rázta:

- Segíts nekem, Serger! - kérte halk, kétségbeesett hangon.

- Segítek, csak mondd el, mihez kell a segítségem!

- Nagy bajt csináltam! - a fiú egyre kétségbeesettebbé vált.

- Az istenért, mondd már, hogy mit! De gyere már be, ne az ajtóban beszéljük meg!

Mivel a kiképzőparancsnok nem mozdult az ajtóból, Serger valósággal bevonszolta a szobába, és leültette egy székre:

- No _**most**_ mondjad! Hallgatlak!

Hedgewither halkan beszélt:

- Este megismerkedtem egy lánnyal és elmentünk sétálni. Közben beszélgettünk. És elmentünk a parkba, leültünk a fűbe a fák alatt, ahova nem ért el a lámpák fénye. És amíg beszélgettünk, tudod, ő nagyon okos lány, és olyan sötét a bőre, és a haja, mint Seydáé és a viselkedése is olyan visszafogott. Én… én azt hiszem, beleszerettem. És hirtelen kívántam, hogy úgy tehessek vele, ahogyan egy hete azzal az első lánnyal az életemben. De Rawlina nem akarta engedni! Egészen máshogy viselkedett, mint az a lány egy héttel ezelőtt… de én nagyon akartam… és hát persze én jóval erősebb vagyok, mint ő…


	33. 32 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 32

A kis jedi úrnő 32. rész

Serger torka kiszáradt:

- Azt mondtad, sötét hajú, sötét bőrű, és Rawlinának hívják?

- Igen. És sírva szaladt haza…

- Tudod, Hedge, tényleg elég nagy a baj! Már az is, hogy őrharcosként úgy közeledtél egy lányhoz, ahogy nem lett volna szabad! Uralkodnod kell magadon, még ilyen körülmények közt is! A lány személye még nagyobb baj! Rawlina Starren kapitány húga, illetve a féltestvére! Az apja egy másik világból érkezett ide felderítőként. Sithek lőtték le Telrevan légterében, de súlyos sérülései ellenére túlélte. Mivel nem ellenségünkként érkezett és tetszett a bátorsága, a telrevani felderítők nem bántották. Idehozták a fővárosba, és mikor újra talpra állt, belépett a telrevani felderítő flottába, és két év után befogadták a Telrevan klánba. Itt vett feleségül egy özvegyen maradt mandalóriai nőt, akinek volt egy kilencéves fia, Starren. Mikor Rawlina is megszületett, Starrennel együtt nőtt fel. Igazi testvérekként szeretik egymást, mert a szülők sem tettek köztük soha különbséget. Rawlina talán tizennyolc éves, és nagyon féltik őt. Mindenki tudta, hogy csak táncolni jár, nem kapcsolatot keres! Hát te most alaposan elintézted szegényt!

- Serger, engem nem az érdekel, hogy a szülei vagy Starren haragszanak-e rám, azt értsd meg, hogy én beleszerettem Rawlinába, és meg akarom neki mondani! És együtt akarok lenni vele mindennap, és együtt akarok élni vele! Segíts, hogy feleségül vehessem!

- Az akkor javít a helyzeten, Hedge. Várj, azonnal összekészülök és megyünk!

Mivel Starren kapitányt nem találták a gárdistaszállón, végiggyalogoltak az alvó városon Starren szüleinek otthonáig. A kapitány nyitott nekik ajtót. Tekintete hidegen villant a trandoni fiúra:

- Mit akarsz itt?! - mondta fojtott dühvel. - Nem volt elég, amit csináltál?!

Be akarta csapni az ajtót, de Serger gyorsan a küszöbre lépett, és csizmája hegyét az ajtó és a keret közé dugta:

- Hallgasd meg a fiút!

- Nincs mit meghallgatnom. Eredjetek innen!

- Meg kell engedned, hogy Hedge beszéljen a húgoddal!

- Nincs mit beszélniük! Rawlina kikészült. Nem ezt várta az első nagy szerelemtől!

- Starren, a francba, hallgass már meg! Hedge beleőrült a húgodba és most azonnal feleségül akarja venni! Tudod, mi az az _**azonnal**_?!

Starren pillanatokig habozva állt, majd félrelépett az ajtóból, és fejével intett, hogy jöjjenek be. A szülők is előkerültek, néma váddal nézték a betolakodókat. Starren pár szót váltott velük, ekkor odavezették a kései látogatókat lányuk szobájához.

Serger sajnálta az ágyán összekuporodva fekvő, halkan zokogó lányt, de még jobban sajnálta barátját, aki odarohant az ágyhoz, leült a szélére, és Rawlina két kezét szorongatva csöndesen beszélt a kétségbeesett lányhoz.

Akármit suttogott is kedvese fülébe, megvolt a hatása. Rawlina felült, Hedgewither melléhez bújt, és két karjával átfonta a fiú nyakát. A fiú magához szorította és vígasztalón simogatta. Serger fellélegzett és Starrenékhez fordult:

- Sajnálom, ami történt, őszintén sajnálom! Hedge nem volt még ilyen helyzetben, jobban kellett volna felügyelnem rá... Most elviszem őket a szertartási helyre, aztán Rawlina ma éjjel Hedge-dzsel alhat a helsai őrharcosszálló szobájában. Nem szabályos, de vállalom érte a felelősséget! Holnap segítek nekik saját otthont keresni.

- Hagyd, Serger! Nem kell keresnetek! Van elég hely ebben a házban - mondta az apa. - Le tudjuk választani Rawlina lakrészét a miénkétől, hogy ne zavarjuk őket.

- Köszönöm Hedge nevében is! - bólintott az alvezér. - Mert ő most nem lát, nem hall. Újdonság neki a szerelem! Akkor hát visszakísérem őket ide a szertartásról. És a holnapi edzés levezetését átvállalom tőle, hadd maradjon ágyban az asszonykájával!

Hedgewither gyors házasságának híre futótűzként terjedt szét másnap, de az okozta az igazi meglepetést, hogy sikerült neki azt a féltve őrzött lányt megszereznie. Seydához is eljutott a hír és bár örült a trandoni fiú boldogságának, fájt is neki. A szégyen mardosta, hogy Calborn szerelmét elveszítette. És hiányzott neki Mandalore ölelése, ennek hiányától kezdett egyre jobban szenvedni, ahogy hetek múltán teljesen rendbejött. Ezerféle dologgal próbálta elterelni figyelmét az elveszített paradicsomról, amiről még azt sem tudta, miért kellett elveszítenie egyáltalán.

Calborn néha-néha itthon aludt, de bezárta szobája mindkét ajtaját, egyébként fölöslegesen, mert Seyda nem is merte volna őt háborgatni. Mandalore most már annyit sem kérdezett a Caloráról, hogy él-e még egyáltalán. A munka és az új szerelem, ha valóban az volt, nem valamiféle szeszély, teljesen lefoglalta. Utódai egészségesek voltak és szépen fejlődtek, őket sűrűn meglátogatta, de Seyda szobájáig ilyenkor se ment el.

Seydát a honvágy is kezdte kínozni, hogy viszontlássa Helsát, és egyúttal elvigye az ikreket is, de Mandalore annyit üzent haza a tolmácsolt kérés hallatán, hogy Seyda mehet, de a babákat nem viheti el.

Seyda ekkor egy megint sírással átvirrasztott éjszaka után tudomásul vette, hogy Mandalore-nak nincs többé szüksége rá, csak azért tartja a Palotában, mert a jövendő uralkodót ő hozta a világra. Seyda ezzel szimbólummá vált. Egy magányos szimbólummá. Úgy döntött, egyedül is elmegy Helsára, és tanácsot kér apjától. Talán Sylas tud valamit Calborn változásáról. Csak egy kis gépet kért azzal a szándékkal, hogy ő maga vezeti, de az uralkodótól két pilótát kapott, magával kellett vinnie teljes helsai testőrségét, és több gép is elkísérte őket.

Seyda szívében feléledt a remény, hogy Calborn mégiscsak félti őt, aztán megtudta, hogy Serger is vele tart, mert Sylassel kell egyeztetni a kereskedelmi központ felavatásának időpontját. Tehát még a kíséretet is Telrevan alvezérének fontos küldetése miatt kapta! Seyda végleg összetört.

Azelőtt repülés alatt csaknem minden idejét a pilótafülkében töltötte. Most egész nap nem mozdult ki a szobájából, csak feküdt ágyán. Testőreit kérte, hogy szeretne egyedül maradni, nem kell őt őrizniük, ne ácsorogjanak a folyosón. A két telrevani pilótán kívül csak Serger és a három műszakos helsai testőrség tartózkodik a hajón, nincs kitől félteni őt.

Estefelé Seyda még mindig a fal felé fordulva hevert az ágyon. Néha bekopogtak hozzá, nincs-e valamire szüksége, de semmit nem kért. Vacsoraidőben megint kopogtak.

- Még megvagyok! - szólt ki. - És köszönöm, de nincs szükségem semmire!

- Na ez az, amit nem hiszek! - hangzott közvetlenül az ágy mellől. Seyda meg sem fordult, továbbra is a falat bámulta:

- Jó éjt, Serger. Menj pihenni nyugodtan!

- Tudod, Seyda, az a helyzet, hogy már nem a testőröd vagyok, így nem küldhetsz el ilyen egyszerűen ezzel a mesével! - mondta az alvezér csöndesen. Seyda a válla fölött hátrapillantott rá, de nem szólt. Serger leült az ágy szélére:

- Úgy hiszem, sértve érzed magad, mert Mandalore a védőkíséretet nem miattad, hanem az én küldetésem miatt rendelte el. De nem tudod, hogy ki sem szabadulhattál volna a Palotából, ha kérésed hallatán nem ajánlom föl gyorsan Mandalore-nak, hogy megyek Sylashez tárgyalni! Erre úgy döntött, hogy akkor téged is elenged velem. Jogodban áll, hogy ne higgy nekem, ettől függetlenül így történt!

Seyda egészen elfordult a faltól, és sötét szeme kutatón fürkészte Serger dús, szőke lobonccal keretezett vonzó, komoly arcát:

- Miért állt érdekedben, hogy eljöhessek a Palotából? Gondolod, hogy a szánalmad segít? Nem vagyok még megalázva eléggé?

- Nem a szánalom vezérelt, Seyda. A teljes figyelmedre szükségem van ahhoz, amit mondani akarok! Szeretlek és feleségül akarlak venni! A nyugodt, otthoni környezet Helsán bizonyára segíteni fog, hogy átgondold, mit válaszolj.

Seyda szeme óriásira nyílt. Serger mindkét kezét fölemelte, és ajkához emelte:

- Annak idején nem gondoltam, Mandalore-nak annyira sürgős a házasság, hogy azt sem várja meg, legalább a tizenhatodik évedet betöltsd! Én meg akartam várni, ezért késtem le rólad. Mire beszélhettem volna veled, Mandalore már lecsapott rád. Nem tudom, mikor volt ideje udvarolni, hogy azonnal igent mondtál neki. De mert láttam, hogy nem kényszerből lettél az övé, visszaléptem. Sosem beszéltem volna neked erről. Még most sem, csak látom, mennyire összetörtél. Azt akarom, hogy tudd, nem itt ér véget az élet, és ezzel az ígéretre célzok, amit kicsikartál Calbornból! Úgy igazán azzal sem vagyok tisztában, milyen helyet foglalok el az életedben, mert rajongásod, amellyel az őrharcosok iránt viseltetsz, mindig mindannyiunknak szólt. Ha úgy döntesz, igent mondasz nekem, akkor ahogy visszatértünk a Palotába, beszélek Mandalore-ral, engedjen el, váljon el tőled! A fiaidat jogod lesz azután is látni, ha már nem vagy Calora, és ha lesz megint gyermeked, arra a birodalom már nem formál igényt, az a tiéd lesz egészen! Kérlek, Seyda, bármit gondolsz is, ne adj most választ! Érezd jól magad Helsán, légy fölszabadult, szeretnénk újra mosolyt látni az arcodon! Nagyon szerettünk téged, amikor lelkes, bájos, életvidám kis felderítőlányka voltál. És most egy idő előtt hervadásnak induló, fáradt és megtört asszonyt látunk. Tudod, túlságosan közel engedtél minket a szívedhez, hogy csak úgy egyszerűen beletörődjünk az elvesztésedbe! Mert téged ez a bánat előbb-utóbb megöl, nem lesz hozzá szükséged Calborn halálos ígéretére…

Ujjával megérintette úrnője arcát, majd felállt és csendes léptekkel kiment.

Mindhárom műszak testőrsége összegyűlt az étkezőben. Meglehetősen zsúfoltan voltak, de mikor megpillantották az úrnőt, felragyogtak az arcok, és azonnal még egy teríték került az asztalra. Davrel és Teregril Seyda elé jött, és kézen fogva vezették a helyére. Őszinte örömük nagyon jólesett, és meg is mondta nekik, mennyire hálás ezért, de csak nevettek. Örültek, hogy hazamehetnek, és örültek, hogy Seyda végre előbújt odújából. Viharos jókedvük lassan őrá is átragadt. Helsai élményeket és kalandokat elevenítettek föl, és hamarosan ő is elmerült az emlékekben, melyek igazi otthonához kötődtek, mert a Helsán töltött három esztendő többet nyújtott neki, mint mikor még a köztársaságban tengődött tizenhárom évig.

Éjfél körül széledtek szét, és Seyda aludni küldte az éjszakás testőröket is. Davrel tiltakozott, láthatóan félt őrizet nélkül hagyni úrnőjét. Mikor Seyda végre fölfogta, azért féltik ennyire, mert öngyilkosságától tartanak, megsimogatta Davrel arcát és halkan azt mondta:

- Látni akarom Helsát, az igazi otthonomat és Sylast, Xargát, Zukát és Gerent! Megígérem, hogy semmit nem fogok csinálni magammal, bármilyen lelkiállapotban vagyok is! Gyerekeim vannak, muszáj visszamennem a Palotába! És ott van Arion, Hedgewither, Tairon, és sok olyan őrharcos, akiket viszont akarok még látni. Ők is az élethez kötnek még… rajtatok, a gyermekeimen és a barátnőimen kívül! Kérlek benneteket, szépen kérlek, hogy menjetek nyugodtan aludni!

Davrel végre beadta a derekát, azzal a feltétellel, hogy bármi szokatlan történik, Seyda azonnal fölkelti őket.

Seyda két tenyerébe vette Davrel jobbját:

- Mikor először találkoztunk Helsán, hitted volna, milyen sokat fogunk majd valaha jelenteni egymás számára? - végignézett a többi arcon. - És veletek ugyanígy vagyok! Ti valóban a családom vagytok, akik nem hagytatok magamra sem Helsán, sem a Palotában! Újra és újra el kell mondanom, hogy nagyon, nagyon szeretlek benneteket!

Sorra megcsókolta arcukat, majd elfordult. A szoba ajtaja becsukódott mögötte, de nem zárta be. Ilyen barátok jobban védelmezik őt száz bezárt ajtónál!

Nem sokkal Seydáék elindulása után Calborn rendelkezett, hogy a Stridert készítsék elő felszállásra, majd a vezetőket a tanácsterembe rendelte:

- Sheruk, te velem jössz! Canderous, tiéd a Palota, én most körútra indulok! A telrevani rendszert felállítottuk Eshokkal és az öreg Tedinnel, de tudnom kell, klánjainknak milyen kereskedelmi alapjai, szükségletei vannak! Ha Serger visszajön Helsáról, és Carth is megérkezik, azonnal induljanak veled együtt Manaanra, ahogy megbeszéltük! Larsen, ahogy Canderous kiteszi a lábát a Palotából, te vagy Telrevan ura! Eshok, minden képességedet vesd latba és Saborrával összhangban gyorsítsátok meg a védelem helyreállítását! A gyors eredmény érdekében minden szakemberünket mozgósítsátok! És törjétek a fejeteket a fejlesztéseken, mert már nagyon unom, hogy a sithek kedvükre sétálgatnak a védelmi rendszerünkön keresztül! Teridon, fokozott ellenőrzést a kapukhoz, és több járőr legyen műszakonként a városban! Végül a legfontosabb, mely mindnyájatokat érint, de elsősorban Ariont, mint közvetlen biztonsági parancsnokot! Ha a Calora visszajön, legyen állandóan szem előtt! Handon, Tairon és Tagren testőrkapitányok, ha úgy látjátok, hogy az úrnő veszélyt jelenthet a fiaimra, azonnal végezzetek vele! Felhatalmazást kaptok rá!

- Calborn, az istenért!

Mandalore oda se nézett:

- Én már túl vagyok az érzékenykedésen, Canderous! Legyetek túl rajta ti is!

- Akkor engedd el Seydát!

- Nem engedhetem, hogy felügyelet nélkül kószáljon bárhol a birodalomban! Akkora veszélyt zúdított ránk, hogy egyszerűen nincs energiánk az állandó védekezésre a sithek ellen! És fejezzük be ezt a meddő vitát! Nem bízom Seydában! Ahhoz joga van, hogy a fiaimat lássa…

- Fiai_**dat**_? - ismételte Larsen döbbenten. - Nélküle nem volnának fiai_**d**_, nem volnának örököseid, akiket most annyira féltesz tőle!

- Nincs időm a vitára, Larsen! Seyda a birodalom első számú ellensége, határozott parancsom, hogy ennek megfelelően bánjatok vele! Ne felejtsd el, csak haladékot kapott, azt is csak azért, mert ti ennyire ragaszkodtok hozzá! Ő már csupán megtűrt személy, mert a fiaim anyja, de csak addig, amíg ti bánni tudtok vele, hatással tudtok lenni rá! De az első támadó mozdulatért halálával fizet! Nincs több időm, amit őrá fecsérelhetnék! Nyugodt szívvel megyek most el, mert tudom, hogy a Palota és Telrevan irányítása, védelme jó kezekben van. Ha a Kitaszított előkerülne, megfelelő tisztelettel bánjatok vele! Nincs szükségünk erős ellenségre, ha az a szövetségesünk is lehet! Sheruk… - és Mandalore nagy léptekkel távozott.

A tanácsteremre ismét csend borult, az utóbbi hetekben nem először.

- Ti normálisnak tartjátok az uralkodónkat?! - tört ki végül Canderous.

- Nem - mondta Larsen a szokottnál is halkabban. - De attól még engedelmességgel tartozunk neki!

- Ha nem beszámítható, akkor nem! - mondta Tairon. - Én eddig azzal sem voltam tisztában, hogy már így állnak a dolgok! De én Seydát még megsérteni sem vagyok képes, nemhogy az életét elvenni! Nem tudom, honnan veszi Mandalore azt a képtelenséget, hogy az úrnő a saját gyermekei életét veszélyeztetni akarná! Ez alaptalan vád!

- Az - bólintott Arion. - Mandalore valamiért nagyon meg akar szabadulni tőle. De ez az egész változás olyan váratlan, hogy semmiképp sem lehet természetes! Egy dolog biztos: mint biztonsági parancsnoknak, jogomban áll, hogy azt a gazdasági vezetőt kicsit megszorongassam, sőt, az unokáját is! Ha tagadnak, az egész házat feldúlom! Tudnom kell, nincs-e valami rejtett sith üzenethordozó, amivel megbolondítják az uralkodót! Remélem, Canderous, Larsen, nem fogjátok utamat állni!

- Nem, fiam, nem! - biztosította a Hadiár. - Sőt én még azt is hozzáteszem, hogy Seyda és Calborn szobáját is föl kell forgatni! Visas ott is elhelyezhetett valamit. Mert egyre az motoszkál a fejemben, hogy a kikötőben a megérkezéskor Calbornnak még semmi baja se volt, de ahogy Nihilus neve szóba került, Mandalore agyában kattant valami! Azóta kezeli Seydát ellenségként. Mivel Nihilus nem bírt el Seydával, most azon mesterkedik, hogy Calbornban gyűlöletet ébresszen, és az majd elpusztítja az asszonyát?

- Nem, Hadiár, ebben nincs logika! - mondta Arion meggyőződéssel. - Mert Nihilus sosem Seyda elpusztításán fáradozott, hanem hogy kiadják neki! A halálával semmire se megy. Ő jedit akar belőle nevelni. Sötét jedit!

- Igazad van, fiam - dünnyögte Canderous. - Lássunk hozzá akkor, most tiszta a terep!

- És ha mégsincs igazunk? - próbálkozott Larsen. - Mi van, ha Calborn egyszerűen csak szabadulni akar a Calorától, és ehhez csupán ürügyül szolgálnak neki Nihilus állandó támadásai, ezért teszi felelőssé Seydát…

Arionban fellobbant a düh:

- Ha ez ürügy és Calborn ilyen aljas módszerrel akar megszabadulni Seydától, akkor én sem mint férfit, sem mint uralkodót nem veszem többé semmibe, itt és most lemondok a rangomról, hátat fordítok a Palotának, és visszamegyek őrharcosnak Helsára!

- Ne heveskedj, Arion fiam! - csitította Canderous. - Előbb keressünk bizonyítékot, hogy az uralkodónkat megbolondították!

- És ha nem találunk semmit? - kérdezte Handon. A Hadiár gondterhelten ráncolta homlokát:

- Az baj, mert az azt jelenti, hogy Mandalore magától hibbant meg és az több, mint kellemetlen! No gyerünk, fiaim, lássunk munkához!

Sylas futó látogatás keretében volt már a Palotában, mikor megkapta a hírt, unokái megszülettek, és Seydával együtt jól vannak. De látva, hogy Seyda többet alszik, mint amennyi időt ébren tölt, és nagyon fáradt, Sylas nem maradt sokáig, hogy ne zavarja pihenését. Két nap múlva hazajött Helsára. Most nagyon megörült, mikor jelentették neki, hogy lánya a közeledő telrevani hajó fedélzetén van. A helsai landolópályán a kék páncélosok sorfala közt Sylas várta az érkezőket:

- Kicsi kislányom! - ölelte magához Seydát, és homlokon csókolta.

- Apa… - suttogta Seyda elérzékenyülve, a klánvezérhez bújva, és melléhez szorítva arcát.

Sylas csak ezután pillantott lánya kíséretére:

- Serger, Davrel, Teregril, fiaim! Örül a szívem, hogy újra látlak titeket! Dandor, Gildor, Xeren, Tarwin…

Miután minden egykori őrharcosát üdvözölte, akik ragyogó arccal fogták körül, és köszöntötte a telrevani kísérőhajók legénységét is, megkérdezte:

- És Mandalore? És a kisbabák?

Seyda szemét elfutotta a könny. Megpróbált válaszolni, de nem tudott megszólalni. Serger Seyda feje fölött Sylasre nézett:

- Majd később mindent elmondunk - mondta halkan. A klánvezér bólintott és átölelve lánya vállát, a tanácsterem felé fordult:

- Gyertek, jöveteletek hírére készíttettem nektek ebédet! Aconnal fűszerezett sült hús coronmártással, Helsa specialitása, ha még emlékeztek rá!

- Hogy emlékszünk-e rá? - derült föl Gildor arca. - Aki egyszer evett belőle, az élete végéig a szájában érzi az ízét! Az otthon íze! Istenem, most végre jól belakhatok!

- No azért Telrevanon se éhezünk! - sietett megnyugtatni Teregril Sylast. - De Helsa íze… az egészen más!

- Akkor megyek és utánanézek, elkészült-e az ebéd. Ti addig nézzetek körül itthon!

Az úton összefutottak Brailorral. Seyda sírva-nevetve borult a nyakába. Brailor megcsókolta a homlokát, és végigsimított a kibontott éjszínű hajzuhatagon:

- Gyönyörű vagy, te lány! Nagyon csinos vagy! Nem is látszik rajtad, hogy anya lettél!

- Persze, hogy nem látszik rajta! - nyújtott kezet Serger Brailornak. - Hisz naponta rendszeresen gyakorlatozik velünk, és én állítom össze az erőnléti étrendjét! Most megmutatjuk Xargának, hadd dicsekedjen vele mostani harcosainak, hogy régi kis tanítványa milyen sokra vitte! Nyugodtan mondom neked, Brailor, Seyda most is bátran kimehetne bevetésre a felderítőkkel! Megállná a helyét, fizikai erőnléte kiváló! Nem kell őt félteni!

Brailor nevetett, és lenézett Seydára:

- Akkor azt mondjátok meg nekem, miért kísérgetitek ennyien?

- Talán… csak megszokásból - vont vállat Davrel. - De talán inkább büszkeségből! Meg azért, mert a cratariját nem hozta magával!

Benéztek Gerenhez. Örült nekik, de rövidesen látszott rajta, hogy szívesebben bújna vissza a múlt világába, ahonnan megjelenésükkel kizökkentették. Zuka őszinte öröme egészen meghatotta Seydát. Zuka nagyon büszke volt, hogy ő taníthatta meg az alapokra annak idején:

- Hallottam, hogy Eshok szaktudása csődöt mondott a Ravageren, te segítettél neki, ezzel sikerült elpusztítani a Ravagert! De én ezt már ittléted ötödik napján megjósoltam neked, emlékszel? Akik ismernek téged, azok is nem csodálkoznak, mikor újabb különleges dolgot hallanak rólad. A többség számára viszont elképzelhetetlen, amit csinálsz. Csodálatraméltó vagy, kis úrnőm!

A gyakorlópályán Seyda boldogan szaladt Xargához. A harcosok és felderítők edzése félbemaradt, kíváncsisággal vegyes döbbenettel bámulták az ismeretlen őrharcosok körében megjelenő kecses, sötétbőrű szépséget, akit Xarga a szívére ölelt, aztán szembefordította a harcosokkal, és mögötte állva a vállára tette kezét, mint ahogy annak idején az első napon bemutatta az akkori újoncoknak:

- Csak néhányan vagytok itt abból a gárdából, fiúk, akik emlékezhettek rá! Seyda újoncként került Helsára. Itt szerzett lány létére elsőként mesterfelderítői és mesterkardforgatói címet, ami egyedülálló birodalmunk történelmében, de ami még fontosabb, ő Mandalore-unk asszonya, és ő az édesanyja a három új kis Mandalore-csemetének, akikről mostanában annyi szó esik! Igen, látom, el vagytok képedve! Én azért annyira nem, mint ti, mert tudom, hogy Seyda igazi harcos, és gondolom, a szülés után sem hagyta abba az edzést. Ebben nyilvánvalóan itt jelenlévő testőrei is segítenek, akik Helsa régebbi őrharcosai voltak. Őket sem ismerhetitek, de a nevük nagyon sokszor elhangzik azóta is ezen a pályán: Larsen, Serger, Hedgewither, Arion, Teregril, Tairon, Davrel, Dandor, Tagren, hogy néhányat említsek. Seydával együtt mentek el Telrevanra. Közülük néhányan most is itt vannak, beszélgethettek velük, gondolom, ez a köztetek lévő leendő őrharcosokat jobban izgatja! A felderítők pedig Seydát faggathatják. No, kislányom, mondj valami biztatót ezeknek a fiúknak!

Seyda végignézett az őt bámuló tengernyi arcon:

- Biztatót? Xarga keze alól olyan legendás harcosok kerültek már ki, hogy akinek ezek után még biztatás kell Helsa gyakorlópályáján, hogy Xargára bízza magát, abból soha nem lesz igazi harcos! A helsai edzőpálya Xarga nevével együtt fogalommá vált a birodalomban, Helsán élni és Helsához tartozni kiváltság! Aki nem érzi ennek a helynek a varázsát, akit nem ejt rabul ez az idilli környezet a maga felfedezni való titkaival, abból soha nem lesz igazi felderítő-harcos! Én a köztársaságban születtem, de Helsán tanultam meg, mit jelent az _**otthon**_ fogalma. Az otthon, a tanulás, a fejlődés, az elismerés, a harc és a felfedezés az én szívemben Helsa nevével fonódott össze! Lehet, hogy ti még nem érzitek ezt a lelkesedést, mert rendezett környezetből jöttetek ide, de én árvaként csöppentem ebbe a világba, egy igazi családba, amely befogadott, segített, tanított és védelmezett! Büszke harci birodalom szülöttei vagytok, ereitekben ezredévek óta csodálatraméltó harcosok vére csörgedezik, egyiktek számára sem lehetetlen a legendák közé emelkedni! Xarga és Helsa segít ebben, csak engedjétek átáramlani magatokon a tudást ezen a bűvös helyen…

Elcsuklott a hangja, látható volt, mennyire elérzékenyült. Pillanatokig csend volt, majd egy fiatal harcos közelebb jött:

- Ezek nagyon szép szavak, de én szeretnék személyesen meggyőződni arról, hogy az úrnő tényleg olyan kimagasló tudású harcos…

Minden tekintet a merész harcosra szegeződött.

- Elfogadom a kihívásodat - mondta Seyda határozottan, Serger azonban melléje lépett:

- A Calora már elégszer bizonyította tudását! Ő most már nem gyakorolhat úgy, mint régen, csak előírt edzőprogramot végezhet. Nem állhat ki ellened! De én elfogadom a kihívásodat az ő nevében.

Seyda fölpillantott Sergerre:

- Harcos vagyok. Legalább ezt hagyd meg nekem!

- Harcos vagy - mondta csöndesen az alvezér. - De most már tudod, hogy szeretlek, ezért még jobban féltelek! Legalább ezért vigyázz magadra! És ha már te ilyen felelőtlen vagy, engedd, hogy én vigyázzak rád!

Seyda elmosolyodott:

- Vigyázok magamra. Megígérem neked!

- Rendben - bólintott Serger. - Akkor elfogadhatod a kihívást!

Halk szavaikat csak Xarga, és a közvetlen közelükben álló Teregril hallhatta, de sikerült leplezniük döbbenetüket. Seyda odament a kihívó harcoshoz:

- Ha átöltöztem gyakorlóruhába, készen állok! De a cratarim a Palotában maradt. Ha valaki kölcsönad egy kardot, rendelkezésedre állok!

- Én nem vívni akarok, Calora. A közelharci tudásodra vagyok kíváncsi!

Óriási volt a felhördülés, Serger és a testőrök egyszerre léptek tiltakozva úrnőjük mellé, de Xarga is a fejét rázta határozottan:

- Nem! Ezt én sem engedem! Seyda anya! Kisbabái vannak! Ugye, nem kell elmesélnem, mivel jár, ha ő megsérül?!

- Hagyd, Xarga! - emelte föl kezét Seyda. - Hibáztam, mert elfogadtam a kihívást, mielőtt megkérdeztem volna, hogyan kell helyt állnom. De nem vonom vissza a szavamat! - ismét a harcosra pillantott. - Egyenlőtlen küzdelem előtt állok, mert te erőfölényben lévő harcos vagy, nem könnyűpáncélú felderítő, mint én. De vállalom a küzdelmet. Csak annyi időt kérek tőled, amíg gyakorlóruhába öltözök!

A bázison azonnal híre futott a kihívásnak. Maga Sylas is megpróbálta lebeszélni lányát, de Seyda hajthatatlan maradt:

- Nem tilthatod meg, apa! És a testőreim sem! Soha nem éltem a rangom nyújtotta hatalommal, de most megteszem! - mondta komoly arccal. - Mint Calorának, jogom van felülbírálni a tiltásotokat!

- Kislányom, neked nincs szükséged bizonyításra! Már nem a harcosunk vagy, hanem az úrnőnk, akit vár az uralkodó…

- Engem már nem vár az uralkodó - emelte föl fejét Seyda, majd levette a Calora-láncot a nyakából, és lehúzta a Calora-gyűrűt ujjáról. Mindkettőt letette az asztalra. - Úgy tűnik, hamarosan új Calorátok lesz. És ha akkor Mandalore mégse végez velem, de a közelében sem tűr meg, kérlek apa, akkor fogadj vissza Helsára, felderítőnek! Ha itt nem tudok meggyógyulni és újrakezdeni, akkor többé soha sehol!

És a döbbent klánvezér, döbbent testőrök, és döbbent őrharcosok sorfala közt bement a vendégszobába, hogy átöltözzön.

Esteledett. Seyda mégegyszer ellenőrizte a fiatal harcost, hogy az iszonyú esés után valóban sikerült helyreállítania sérült agyát, és gerincét. A küzdelem gyors és heves volt. A harcos ugyanúgy küzdött, ahogy többi harcostársával a gyakorlatokon, de váratlanul érte a gyorsaságra épülő ismeretlen módszer, amit Seyda a Hedgewithertől, és az őrharcosoktól tanult technikával is vegyített. Erre a fiatal harcos törvényszerűen nem lehetett felkészülve. Mielőtt reagálhatott volna a támadásra, már a földön feküdt eszméletlenül.

Most mélyen aludt, miután Seyda fél órán keresztül ült mellette a gyakorlópálya szélén, és meditációban gyógyította. Mikor az alvó fiút végül elvitték, az úrnő felállt, és némán ment a tanácsterembe ebédelni. Majd kíséretével együtt bebarangolta a bázist, de már nem látszott olyan felszabadultnak, mint érkeztekor.

Többször benézett a harcoshoz, akinek az állapota rohamosan javult, de Seyda aludni hagyta. Most este - még mindig gyakorlópáncéljában és lanilinfelszerelésében - kiült a kapuba, ahol annyiszor bámulta a naplementét. A kapuőrség nem ismerte ezt a régi szokását, de kérését nem tagadták meg. A délutános Teregril és őrharcosai köréje telepedtek. Csendben voltak, nem zavarták úrnőjük gondolatait.

Mikor az utolsó fény is kihunyt és sötétség borult a vidékre, Seyda sóhajtva felállt.

Bár még nem volt itt az ideje, Davrelék már megjelentek, hogy átvegyék éjszakára úrnőjük őrzését. Seyda elköszönt Teregriléktől és aludni küldte őket, majd miután sikertelenül próbálta Davreléket is pihenni küldeni, a hajó felé indult.

Sylas és Serger késő estig tárgyaltak. Sylasnek már eddig is volt fogalma Mandalore elképzeléseiről, és nagy előrelépésnek tekintette a kereskedelem beindulását:

- Szóval egy hónap múlva lesz a nagy nap! - összegezte. - Úgy számítom, három hét múlva ott lehetek már a Palotában, hogy együtt induljunk el Mandalore-ral és Tedinnel a kereskedelmi központ felavatására. Tudod, fiam, az uralkodónk nagyon sokat dolgozott azért, hogy ez bekövetkezzen! Ha minden úgy alakul, ahogy ő eltervezte, talpraáll a birodalom. Az a Tedin briliáns gazdasági szakember, én is sokat tanultam tőle! Remélem, mielőtt végleg lehunyja szemét, gondoskodik méltó utódról, aki továbbra is nagy segítségére lesz Calbornnak.

- Már gondoskodott. Calora-jelöltről legalábbis.

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Szó szerint, Sylas. A lányodnak komoly vetélytársa van! Tedin unokája.

- Miről beszélsz, fiam? Tedin unokája egy néma lány!

- Ez igaz - bólintott Serger. - De a szerelemhez nem feltétlenül kell a beszéd! Látom, hogy te is meg vagy döbbenve. Mondd, Sylas, mikor Calborn legutóbb itt járt az őrharcosaidért, hogyan beszélt a lányodról?

- Nem kimondottan Seydáról beszélgettünk. Calborn kétségbeesett volt, mert rá kellett jönnie, hogy a felszín alatt mennyi szenny van. Tanácsot kért tőlem, milyen módszerrel próbálja kitakarítani. De ennek már négy hónapja. Mi köze ennek iménti beszédtémánkhoz?

- Csak annyi, hogy miután innen Mandalore távozott, teljesen megváltozott. Nem tudjuk az okát! - és az alvezér röviden beszámolt Sylasnek mindenről. A klánvezér komoran hallgatott. Rövid csend után Serger letette borospoharát, majd fölemelte fejét, és Sylas szemébe nézett:

- És most lenne egy kérdésem hozzád. Ha úgy adódna, szükséged lenne alvezérre?

Sylas fürkésző tekintettel méregette:

- Ott akarod hagyni Telrevant?

- Igen. Ha Mandalore elé állok azzal, hogy feleségül akarom venni Seydát, váljon el tőle, valószínűleg nem fog megtűrni egyikünket sem a Palotában. Ez nyilván hiúsági kérdés egy uralkodónál.

Sylas elgondolkodva nézte Sergert:

- Szóval azóta is szereted a kislányt. Pedig elég rég volt, mikor beszélgettünk veled erről. Amikor megkérted a kezét tőlem. Csak közbejött Mandalore… és Seyda tud róla, hogyan érzel iránta?

- Igen. Tegnap este óta. Annyira össze volt törve, hogy úgy éreztem, itt az ideje tudnia róla. Hogy még mindig van választási lehetősége. Nem kell arra várnia, hogy Calborn mikor óhajt végezni vele, mint kegyvesztettel. Talán Mandalore is örül majd a lehetőségnek, hogy megszabadul tőle. De valószínűnek tartom, hogy el kell hoznom onnan. Ezért kérdeztelek az előbb, szükséged van-e rám, mert ha nincs, más munka után kell néznem. Ha Seyda mégis igent mondana nekem, megfelelő körülményeket akarok biztosítani neki!

- Bolond vagy, fiam! Hogy klánom szülöttét, a birodalom büszkeségét ne fogadnám vissza kiemelt ranggal? És azt képzeled, hogy a lányomról leteszem a gondot, mert férjnél van? Mandalore nem fogadott el semmit, mert hisz többje van, mint nekem, de te bizonyára szívesen fogadsz tőlem minden anyagi és érzelmi segítséget!

- Köszönöm, Sylas. Méltóképp fogom meghálálni…

- Menj te valahova, bolond fiú! Nem ismerek rá arra a laza stílusú fenegyerekre, aki valamikor idekerült Helsára!

- Sokat láttam azóta, Sylas. Sok olyat, amit talán nem úgy dolgoztam föl magamban, mint kellett volna. De Seyda egy szépséges kicsi ékkő volt, amelynek a ragyogása elviselhetőbbé tette azt a nyomasztó sötétséget, amellyel én is szembekerültem. Most az a ragyogás megfakult, és félek, hogy hamarosan végleg ki fog hunyni. És akkor egyedül maradok a sötétben.

- Serger… - mondta Sylas elgondolkodva. - Nem találtatok semmi bizonyítékot, hogy Mandalore-t valóban Nihilus manipulálja valamin, vagy valakin keresztül?

- Eddig nem. Seydát is faggattuk, de ő sem érezte rejtett energiaforrás jelenlétét a szobájában vagy közvetlen környezetében.

- És a Kitaszítottról mi híretek?

- Ugyanannyi, mint neked Revanről.

- Szóval akkor jedi segítséget nem várhatunk.

- Az övékét legalábbis nem - hagyta helyben Serger. - Tőlük gyengébb képességű jediét meg fölösleges kérni!

- Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy Mandalore-t valamilyen úton-módon valóban Nihilus befolyásolja?

- Igen, Sylas. Gondolj csak bele, Calborn jelleme és fölfogása a birodalommal kapcsolatos kérdésekben nem változott, mintapéldánya a fejlődés érdekében minden változtatásra kész uralkodónak! De ellenséges viselkedése Seydával szemben annyira feltűnő, hogy meg vagyok győződve arról, ha most Nihilus személyesen jelenne meg, hogy Seydát elvigye, Calborn azonnal kiadná neki! És ezzel Nihilus célt érne!

- És szerinted mi köze ehhez Tedin unokájának? Némaként aligha tudja szavakban Seyda ellen uszítani az uralkodót.

- Ez igaz, Sylas, de Calborn fiatal férfi. Ahhoz, hogy teljesen el tudjon fordulni az asszonyától, szüksége van olyan nőre, akinél testileg és lelkileg is megtalálja azt, amit eddig Seydától megkapott. El tudom képzelni, hogy Lynnar és Seyda közt is Stelhez járt, ami nem lehetett feltűnő, hiszen a gazdasági felemelkedésünk Calbornnak régi szívügye, tehát elég sokat járt Tedinnél. És mivel tudjuk, hogy Stel segít nagyapjának a könyvelési munkákban, nem lehet ostoba nő. Mint Sheruk és Salina elmondta, elég csinos is, tehát átmenetileg megfelel a célnak, hogy Calborn meg tudjon lenni asszonya nélkül, így Nihilus megszerezze Seydát! Egyébként ki fogom szedni Tedinből, mennyire tartja hatalmában Stel az uralkodót!

- Fiam, amit elmondtál, azt feltételezi, hogy mivel idegen energiaforrást nem találtatok, valaki folyamatosan Nihilus akaratát sugallja az uralkodónak! Olyasvalaki, aki folyamatosan elég közel van hozzá ahhoz, hogy ez a hatás ne szakadjon meg. Ki az, aki állandóan a közelében tartózkodik?

- Jó kérdés, Sylas. Tudod, hogy testőrség testőrség hátán! De olyasvalaki lehet csak, aki elég felkészült meditációs szinten ahhoz, hogy hatást gyakorolhasson Mandalore-ra. Azt viszont Seyda már rég kiszúrta volna, ebben biztos vagyok. Mindenesetre meg akarom tudni, mitől bolondult meg az uralkodónk, hátha vissza tudjuk állítani az eszét, ha kiiktatjuk azt a veszélyes sugalmazót! Tudom, hogy ezzel magam ellen beszélek, mert ha Calborn esze megjön, akkor azonnal vissza akar majd térni Seydához…

Sylas határozottan megrázta fejét:

- Az lehet, fiam, hogy ő vissza akar majd térni, de én ma láttam Seyda arcát, amikor levette a Calora-láncot és a Calora-gyűrűt. Túl sok fájdalom gyűlt össze benne ahhoz, hogy újra elfogadja Calborn közeledését! Nem férne össze a természetével, ha nem bocsátana meg a férjének, különösen, ha megtudja, hogy Calborn valóban befolyás alatt állt, de én úgy hiszem, el fog válni tőle. Seydával nem lehet játszani, hisz jediként sokszorosan érzékenyebb, mint mi! Mások fájdalmát sem viseli el, hogyan tudná feldolgozni a sajátját? Menj most aludni, fiam! Elő van készítve a szobád. Seyda nem akart itt aludni, azt mondta, visszamegy a hajóra.

- Én is visszamegyek, Sylas. Jobban szeretnék a közelében lenni! Most még lelkifurdalása is van az ostoba kihívó fiú miatt, aki olyan csúnyán megsérült. Féltem Seydát!

- Jól van, fiam, de arra vigyázz, hogy a határt ne lépd át! Talán könnyű lenne most Seydát magad felé fordítanod, de nem biztos, hogy később nem bánná meg, hogy magányában és kétségbeesésében engedett neked!

Serger fölvetette szőke fejét:

- Fölösleges a figyelmeztetés, Sylas! Ha Seyda nem az uralkodónk asszonya volna, akkor sem közelíteném meg! Én soha nem érintettem más férfi asszonyát!

- Akkor nincs több mondanivalóm, fiam. Jó éjt.

- Jó éjt, Sylas - Serger gondolataiba mélyedve lassan ballagott a hajó felé.

Miután sem a Calora, se Mandalore szobájában nem találtak idegen technikát, Canderous dühösen fújt:

- No, akkor most látogatást teszünk Tedin mester házában is! Larsen, Arion, gyertek velem!

E pillanatban a felderítők főparancsnoka jelent meg a folyosón szokott csendes járásával. Canderous meglepődött:

- Hát te mi járatban itt, Saborra? Magányos voltál az űrben?

- Beszélnem kell veletek - mondta Saborra halkan.

- Akkor menjünk a tanácsterembe! - indítványozta a Hadiár. Saborra a fejét rázta:

- Nem. Most nem mehetünk oda! Mindjárt megértitek, hogy miért nem! Itt Seyda szobája jó lesz. Üljetek le, kérlek, hadd mondjam el, miért jöttem! A Ravager elpusztításáig vissza kell mennem, hogy megértsétek a következőket. Mint emlékeztek, Eshok nem boldogult a konzolokkal, amelyek kikapcsolták volna a Ravager speciális védelmét. Seyda ekkor meditációban csatlakozott hozzá, és Eshokot faggatva a kiírásokról, sikerült megfelelő parancsokkal beélesíteniük a robbanótölteteket. Hozzáteszem, Seyda nem látta a konzolok kiírásait, csupán arra hagyatkozhatott, amiket Eshok közölt vele, tehát ő sem tud arról, amit most elmondok nektek. Én beszélgettem azóta Eshokkal, hiszen a fejlesztések miatt állandó kapcsolatban vagyok vele, és egyszer véletlenül kibökte, hogy a Ravageren talált egy titkosított könyvtárban ismeretlen rendeltetésű parancsot, amelyet valami furcsa indíttatástól vezérelve szinte kényszer hatása alatt átmásolt egy adathordozóra. Eshokról tudni kell, hogy hozzám hasonlóan állandóan adathordozók tömegét hordja magával - ki tudja, mire lesz még jó - alapon. Amikor később beszélt nekem erről, megegyeztünk, hogy ha lélegzethez jutunk a biztonsági rendszer visszaállításában, alaposabban is megvizsgáljuk ezt a parancsot. Azóta megint úgy jöttek át a sithek a felújított rendszeren, hogy észre sem vettük a behatolást, ha emlékeztek Lylthia elrablására. Ami a megdöbbentő, hogy a rendszer most is csak átmenetileg kapcsolt ki, majd sérülés nélkül állt helyre. Éppen úgy, mint amikor Tierronék engedték be a Draclon légkörébe a Ravagert, és ahogyan Visas jött keresztül Telrevan rendszerén a kódok segítségével.

- Saborra, ez az egész nagyon bonyolult nekem! - szakította félbe a Hadiár. - Én nem vagyok olyan felkészült műszaki zseni, mint te. Annyit mondj csak, amennyit én is megértek! Te most Eshokra gyanakszol?

- Ez több, mint gyanú, Canderous! Most, hogy megint rendben van a rendszer, volt időm, hogy közelebbről megvizsgáljam azt a sith könyvtárat. Mivel össze van kötve a Spellár rendszere Eshokéval, megtaláltam a nyomát, hogy megegyezésünk ellenére saját gépén _**aktiválta **_azt a sith parancsot! Nem értettem, miért nem osztotta meg velem a felfedezését, így gyanakodva nekifogtam a parancs kibontásának.

- És mit csinál az a parancs? - kérdezte Arion szinte gyermeki kíváncsisággal.

- Elmebefolyásolást.

Akkora csend lett, mintha a Palota hirtelen kihalt volna, aztán Larsen mély levegőt vett:

- Eszerint Eshok… áruló lett?

- Igen, de véleményem szerint nem tudatosan. Ő maga is kényszer alatt állt már akkor is, amikor rátalált erre a parancsra a Ravager konzolján. Őt Nihilus vagy az az ál-Nihilus kényszerítette, hogy ezt a parancsot egyáltalán elhozza onnan! Feltevésem szerint Visast is ennek a segítségével tartották fogságban, onnantól ő volt a közvetítő. Eshok is megkapta a maga kényszeradagját, hogy mielőbb aktiválja a parancsot, ami onnantól önálló életre kelt, nincs szüksége közvetítőre, mint amilyen Visas volt. Azt viszont nem tudom, ki vette rá Eshokot itt Telrevanon, hogy aktiválja a parancsot. Mert az a valaki indította el az egész láncolatot, az az igazi áruló!

Larsen torka kiszáradt:

- Saborra, mikor lett aktiválva az a parancs?

- Igen, Larsen, jogosan gyanakszol! Amikor Mandalore visszatért a Solterről és viselkedése hirtelen megváltozott!

Újabb csend. Aztán megint Arion kérdezett:

- Mit jelent ez a befolyásolás? Miért épp Mandalore-t szemelte ki?

- Ezt személyre lehet beprogramozni. Az a lényege, hogy valakit kiszemelnek, jelen esetben Mandalore-t, és azt a hatása alá vonja. De ez csak a kapcsolatot tartja az áldozat elméjével. Addig nincs baj, amíg ez a parancs _**üres**_.

- Saborra, az ég áldjon már meg! - könyörgött Canderous.

- Bocsánat - biccentett Saborra. - Máris magyarázom. Kell valaki, aki megtölti ezt a parancsot információval! Hogy egyáltalán mire kell beprogramozni, mivel kell befolyásolni az áldozat elméjét. Ez jelen esetben a Seyda iránti bizalmatlanság és gyűlölet, ami elvezethet addig, hogy Calborn gátlás nélkül kiadja Seydát Nihilusnak. Ezt a személyt kellene megkeresnünk, aki Nihilustól jött betölteni az aktivált parancs tartalmát. Tehát egy sith van a Palotában…

- Vagy talán nem is sith az illető - jegyezte meg Arion. - Azért nem gyanús a jelenléte.

- Az is meglehet - hagyta rá Saborra. Canderous egyszerre ingerültté vált, mint mindig, ha megoldhatatlannak látszó probléma előtt állt:

- De kit lehet egyáltalán számításba venni? Eshokon, Seydán és Mandalore-on kívül jóformán nincs igazi műszaki a Palotában!

Saborra nemet intett:

- A baj ott kezdődik, hogy ehhez nem kell műszaki tudás. Az illetőt feltöltik, de erről, ha csak nem valóban sith az illető, akkor nincs tudomása. Az a dolga, hogy megkeresse a még üres parancsot. Azután rá kell vennie Eshokot, hogy aktiválja, majd össze kell kapcsolódnia vele, hogy betöltse a Nihilustól hozott üzenetet. Olyan valakit kell tehát keresnünk, aki átmeneti időre eltűnt megszokott környezetéből, amíg a sithek fogságában volt a betöltés idejére, és pontosan három hónappal ezelőtt váratlanul újra megjelent. Ez lehet harcos, de lehet solteri bányász is, vagy közönséges városi civil.

- De hát ez alapján képtelenség valakit megtalálni! - tört ki dühösen a Hadiár. - Ha például bányász az illető, rég hegyen-völgyön túl járhat…

- Nem, Hadiár, ebben tévedsz! Nihilus küldönce nem távolodhat el a parancstól, állandóan kapcsolatban kell maradnia vele, és időnként ellenőriznie kell, szükség esetén újra megtölteni, ezt természetesen csak Eshokon keresztül tudja megtenni. Tehát Eshok környezetében kell keresnünk az illetőt.

- Ez már jobban hangzik - jegyezte meg Arion. - De mivel idegen nem léphet be a tanácsterembe, ahol a konzol van…

- Én azt mondtam, _**Eshok környezetében**_ van, _**nem**_ azt, hogy _**a**_ _**konzol közelében**_! - emlékeztette Saborra. - Mivel Eshokot fölösleges faggatni erről, mert nyilvánvalóan ő sincs tisztában saját befolyásoltságával, nincs más hátra, figyelni kell, mit csinál a magánéletében.

- A kukkolás nem mandalóriai szokás - húzta el a száját a biztonsági parancsnok. Saborra megeresztett feléje egy félmosolyt:

- Ebben az esetben talán kivételt lehetne tenni, Arion. Úgy hiszem, elég nagy a tét.

Canderous hatalmasat sóhajtott:

- Saborra, ha legközelebb meglátlak a Palotában, azonnal világgá futok! Te ritkán jelensz meg, még ritkábban állsz szóba valakivel de amikor ez megtörténik, akkor az igen kellemetlen információt jelent! Igazi vészmadár vagy!


	34. 33 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 33

A kis jedi úrnő 33. rész

Saborra udvariasan elmosolyodott:

- Ilyen kedves bókkal még nem illettek engem! De csak a munkámat végzem, és nem én okozom a bajt, hogy azután legyen miről kellemetlen információt hozni!

- Saborra, én még hadd kíváncsiskodjak egy kicsit! Az, amit elmondtál, számomra annyit tesz, hogy aki kapcsolatba kerül a paranccsal, az máris befolyásolódik. Te honnan tudsz mindent a parancsról, és miért nem kerültél a befolyása alá?

- Larsen, tudod, hogy én nem most kezdtem foglalkozni a sith műszaki rendszerrel, elég sok csapdát ismerek, és nem sétálok be felkészületlenül olyan programba, amit előzőleg nem ellenőriztem. A megismert sith műszaki logika alapján készítettem magamnak egy speciális kódtörőt, ami úgy nyúl bele a programba, hogy az nem veszi észre a behatolást. Ahogy óvatosan haladok előre az utasítások között, lassan összeáll a program működése, és végül biztonságosan föl tudom deríteni a tartalmat. Ez elég időigényes, és mivel ebben Eshoknak nincs még gyakorlata, nem akartam, hogy egyedül belerontson. Mert előbb a biztonsági rendszert kellett rendbetennünk.

- Saborra, miért kapcsolt ki fejlesztéseitek ellenére a kódrendszerünk legutóbb?

- Mert egyszerűen kikapcsolták. Nyilván Eshok. Ezért nem értettem, miért tudtak átjönni a sithek olyan simán. Bármilyen változtatást és fejlesztést hajtottunk végre Eshokkal, mégis bejöttek. Persze, hogy bejöttek, hisz Eshok ugyanúgy tudta, mint én, milyen változtatásokat léptettünk érvénybe! De hát nekem eszembe sem jutott őrá gyanakodni!

- Saborra, te honnan ismered a parancs tartalmát? - kérdezte Larsen.

- Onnan, hogy amikor kibontottam a parancsot, a betöltött tartalom természetszerűleg az én konzolomon is olvasható, ezért jöttem azonnal hozzátok, nem mertem Eshokon keresztül üzenetet küldeni. A parancs, amit Calborn elméjébe sugároznak, azt sugallja, hogy Seyda a birodalom ellensége, és csak akkor lesz béke, ha Calborn megszabadul tőle. Az ölés tiltása viszont benne van. Nem végezhet Seydával, hisz akkor Nihilus terve rombadőlt. Csak olyan mértékben kell meggyűlölnie az uralkodónak a Calorát, hogy minden további nélkül átadja Nihilusnak.

- De hát ez egy hibbant, gyerekes ötlet! - kelt ki magából Canderous. - Ugyanaz az ostobaság, mint amit Tierronék hangoztattak! Ha Calborn _**akkor**_ _**nem**_ _**hitt**_ nekik, _**most**_ miért _**hisz**_?

- Mert akkor még saját énje volt. Egyébként hibbant ötlet vagy sem, sajnos működik. A jedik mágiájáról soha a leghalványabb elképzelésünk se volt! Hogyan gyógyítja meg Seyda meditációban a legreménytelenebb sérüléseket is, hogyan hozta vissza a halálból Davrelt és a halál széléről Tairont. És gondoljatok a Kitaszítottra, Revanre. Miben rejlik a tudásuk? Fogalmunk sincs róla! Nihilus tudása sem utolsó, és még meg is sokszorozta azzal, hogy akaratát a mi műszaki rendszerünk felhasználásával továbbítja! Nincs jogunk elítélni sem Mandalore-t, sem Eshokot, sem azt a valakit, akinek kilétéről egyelőre fogalmunk sincs. Nem tudnak róla, mit tesznek. Ők talán egy sötét álomban élnek, ami furcsán összevegyül a valós világgal, amely értetlenül szemléli őket. Én attól félek igazán, ha Nihilusnak sikerülne végrehajtania tervét, akkor nyilván elengedi Calborn elméjét, és ha az magához térve rájön, hogy önként adta oda Seydát, beleőrülhet!

Újabb rövid csend után Arion megszólalt:

- Saborra, miután te nem vagy a parancs hatása alatt, tehát kívülről tudod kezelni, meg tudod semmisíteni? Letörölni, vagy hasonló, már amennyit én értek ehhez.

- Fogalmam sincs róla, Arion!- mondta a felderítő főparancsnok őszintén. - Nem tudom, hogyan viselkedne, ha hozzányúlnék. És arról sincs fogalmam, hogy Eshok és a Spellár rendszerén kívül hol van még telepítve és aktiválva ez a parancs. Ne feledjétek, hogy a hatásnak folyamatosnak kell lennie ahhoz, hogy Mandalore engedelmeskedjen! Tehát a Strider rendszerében biztosra veszem, hogy létezik! Eshok nyilván átmásolta. Ha lenne egy erős jedink, az talán le tudná védeni az uralkodó elméjét, hogy az ellenálljon a sugallatnak. Végülis jedi ellen jedi lehet az egyetlen hatásos védelem. És ha Mandalore elméje védve van, akkor már bátran próbálkozhatnék a parancs megsemmisítésével!

- És akkor mi van, ha Calbornt fölvisszük a Spellárra, messze minden hatástól, és ott mikor tiszta az agya, megmutatjuk neki a parancsot. Calborn hatalmas akaraterővel rendelkezik, ha szembesül azzal, hogy befolyás alatt tartják, talán ő maga is képes lenne harcolni ellene!

- Meg lehet próbálni, Larsen, de én azt a személyt keresném meg inkább, akiben a parancs töltése van. Ha őt kivonjuk a forgalomból, Eshokot is föl lehetne szabadítani a hatás alól, azután az uralkodót jó messzire elvinnénk innen, és akkor Eshokkal együtt talán megsemmisíthetnénk a parancsot.

- Az a jó, Saborra, hogy a rossz híreidre megoldást is tudsz - dünnyögte Canderous.

- Ez eddig a legjobb ötlet - bólintott Larsen, de Arion fölemelte kezét:

- Várjatok még egy kicsit! Saborra, az a parancs Seydának is ad instrukciókat?

- Nem! - mondta határozottan a felderítő főparancsnok. - Gondolom, Nihilus arra számít, hogy Seydát megtöri Calborn gyűlölete, és a végén már maga sem akar mást, csak elmenekülni innen, és beletörődik, hogy nem kerülheti el a sorsát, mindenképp Nihilus kezébe kell kerülnie. Ha Nihilus erre alapozott, ebben van logika, mert Seyda túlságosan érzékeny ahhoz, hogy elviselje férje gyűlöletét. De kimondottan Seyda számára nincs parancs.

- Akkor azt mondd meg nekem, Saborra, hogy ha Nihilus nem a konzolon keresztül utasította Seydát, hogy a szüléskor irtóhadjáratot indítson a környezete ellen, akkor hol az a leadó, ami működésbe léptette Seyda beültetését? Vagy szerinted a beültetés nem azon az elven működik, mint a konzolbeli parancs?

- Ez jó kérdés, Arion! Megfogtál! - ismerte be Saborra. - De mivel azt mondtátok, hogy a Calora és Mandalore szobáját is feldúltátok, és nem találtatok semmit, azt kell feltételeznünk, hogy Nihilus abból az irdatlan távolságból is képes volt holoképet vetíteni…

- Talán - mondta Arion. - De vajon honnan tudta, hogy a szülés megindult? Mert az első fájdalom jelentkezésénél jelent meg a holokép. A Solter nem a szomszédban van. Amikor Seyda első fájása jelentkezett, az érzetnek el kellett jutnia a Solterig, ahol Nihilus a harc közben is reagált rá, és azonnal küldte a holoképet. Nihilus bármilyen gyorsan reagált is, a fájdalommal azonos pillanatban nem jelenhetett volna meg a holokép! Itt viszont azt mondták, hogy egy időben történt! Te kiváló műszaki zseni vagy, iszonyatos mennyiségű tapasztalattal! Szerinted ha a Soltertől jött a kép, milyen lehetett a minősége?

Saborra habozás nélkül válaszolt:

- Torz, zavaros, mert attól, hogy jedi küldte a képet, a holovetítő mégiscsak műszaki dolog, amelynek az irdatlan távolság áthidalásán túl át kellett jönnie még egy csomó zavaró sztatikus légköri, és többé-kevésbé működő védelmi rendszeren keresztül. Kizárt dolognak tartom, hogy a fájdalommal azonos időben bekapcsolt és ide is ért a kép! Az pedig, hogy tiszta legyen, teljesen kizárt!

- Hát pedig mi Leniából kiszedtük, hogy a holokép teljesen tiszta volt. Ő az egyetlen Seydán kívül, aki látta, mert mire Sergerék berohantak a folyosóról, és azért azok se lassú fiúk, Seyda már csaknem végzett Leniával! Ha ezt most összevetem a te szavaiddal…

- Várjatok! - mondta lassan Larsen. - Seyda szobájában nincs. Mandalore szobájában sincs. De a másik szomszéd szobában nem néztünk körül!

- Melyik másik szomszéd szobára gondolsz?

- Hát a Seyda mellettire, ahol Mrs.Winter lakott! Azt sosem bolygattuk!

- Igazad van, fiú! - mondta Canderous. - Gyerünk, nézzünk szét!

Ezúttal Saborra is segített nekik a Mrs.Winter halála óta lakatlan szobában:

- Itt van! Ez lesz az! - mutatott föl nekik egy apró tárgyat, melyet a könyvespolc legfelső deszkájához rögzítettek a könyvek mögött.

- Felmondok az összes szobalánynak! - dühöngött Canderous. - Ha rendesen takarítanak, megtalálhatták volna ezt a vacakot már a szülés előtt! Most utólag mit kezdünk már vele?!

- Én tudok mit kezdeni vele - nézegette Saborra a tenyerében tartott apró holmit. - Megpróbálok rájönni, milyen elven működik, hátha információt kaphatok a konzolon lévő parancs működéséről, és talán a kikapcsolásáról is.

- Én meg keresek olyanokat, akik hajlandók kukkolni, mit csinál Eshok, amikor nem a konzolját bűvöli - tette hozzá Larsen. - Hadd legyen teljes a kép. És majd az eredmények tudatában eldöntjük, mi legyen a következő lépésünk!

Mikor a Calora visszatért a Palotába, Larsennek és Arionnak, akik a landolópályán várták, azonnal feltűnt, hogy nem szikrázik nyakában a rangját jelző Calora-lánc és ujján sem csillog a gyűrű, de mikor a szobájáig kísérték, a fővezér akkor kérdezte csak meg:

- Bocsáss meg úrnőm a kérdésért, de a láncod és a gyűrűd…

- Többé nem vagyok az úrnőd, Larsen! - nézett föl rá komoly arccal Seyda. - Vissza fogom adni őket Mandalore-nak, és majd ő eldönti, mi lesz a további sorsom. Mint mondtátok, most nincs a Palotában. Addig is, amíg visszatér, kiköltözöm a Calora szobájából. Tudtok nekem egy kicsi lakást adni valahol kint a városban, egyelőre csak bérlésre? Van pénzem, hogy kifizessem, az apámtól kaptam.

- De… de Seyda… hogy gondolod ezt… hogy csak úgy elmehetsz… - Larsen alig tért magához.

- Miért ne mehetnék? A kisbabák, akiket Mandalore akart tőlem, egészségesek. És mivel ő többé nem szeret, nem is fog ragaszkodni hozzám. Még szívességet is teszek neki azzal, hogy félreállok az útjából. Ha akarja, idehozhatja Stelt Calorának. Nekem még akkor is itt vagytok ti, úgyhogy magányos nem leszek. A kis gyakorlópályára továbbra is bejárok, és a babákkal is találkozom. Tologatom őket a babakocsiban, figyelem, hogyan nőnek, fejlődnek. Mandalore-nak ez ellen se lehet kifogása, mert a babák testőrsége ott lesz, nem lopom el a picikéimet. És ha betegek, meggyógyítom őket. Lesz kis kertem, ahogy más nőknek is van, és lesznek virágaim és fűszereim. Főzni fogok magamnak, és ha eljöttök hozzám vendégségbe, finomakat sütök nektek. És lesz munkám is. Otthonom egyik kis szobáját berendezem gyógyító szobának. Mindenki odajöhet hozzám a városból és a Palotából, aki beteg! Megtanulok táncolni, és én is el fogok járni oda, ahova esténként az őrharcosok járnak, így mindig olyanok közt leszek, akiket szeretek. Mandalore bizonyára meg fog tűrni a városban, ha nem kerülök a szeme elé, mert gyógyító rajtam kívül nincs, a beteg viszont sok! És nem tartozom senkinek, mert önmagamat fogom eltartani. Apám visszafogadna Helsára, de akkor itt kellene hagynom a kisfiaimat és titeket. Én most arra kérlek benneteket, keressetek nekem a városban egy kicsi házacskát, itt a pénz, Sylas eleget adott nekem, hogy önálló lehessek! Este már ott szeretnék aludni. Innen semmit nem viszek el, itt minden Mandalore-é és az új Caloráé. A láncot és a gyűrűt is ideteszem az asztalra. Most kimegyek a városba, hogy egy-két alapvető holmit megvehessek magamnak - és kifordult a szobából.

Larsen és Arion egymásra nézett, majd Sergerre:

- Te tudtál róla, hogy eddig jutott?

- Tudtam - bólintott az alvezér. - És ahhoz képest, amilyen állapotban volt odafelé, tökéletesen összeszedte magát Helsán. Én azt mondom, engedjetek a kérésének! Nagyon komolyan gondolja, hogy így új életet kezdhet itt. Ez ad neki erőt, hogy ne roppanjon össze. Hihetetlen akaraterővel rendelkezik, és az elképzelése ésszerű. Most elkísérem, nehogy a városban kellemetlenségei legyenek.

- Menjenek veletek Dandorék! - szólt utána Larsen. - Amíg Mandalore törvényesen nem válik el tőle, addig Seyda formálisan az úrnőnk, még ha nem is él a hatalmával.

- Én meg megyek és ház után nézek! - állt föl Arion.

Larsen bólintott:

- Lehetőség szerint közel legyen a Városkapuhoz, tehát az őrséghez! És legyen akkora, hogy azt a gyógyító részt rendesen ki tudja alakítani benne. Én meg addig keresek neki megbízható szobalányt, aki tőlem fogja kapni a fizetését. Egyrészt, hogy legyen, aki segít Seydának a házimunkában, másrészt, hogy ne legyen egyedül. Legalább az első időben. És ha Canderous előkeveredik a köztársasági hajók valamelyikéről, neki is elmondom, mi történt. Meg kell szerveznünk Seyda felügyeletét és védelmét, amíg Mandalore hazatér!

A város lakói közül személyesen nem sokan ismerték a Calorát, mert a Palota alkalmazottai a Külső-Palotában éltek, ahol Seyda naponta megfordult, a városba azonban nem volt miért kimennie.

Most testőrei és Serger kíséretében sétált a város utcáin. Négy barátnője is velük tartott, akik örültek a visszatérésének, és bár meglepődtek, de nem ítélték el döntéséért, hogy önálló akar lenni. Jól ismerték a női holmikat áruló helyeket, és boltról boltra hurcolták Seydát, aki még csak egyszer járt boltban, amikor helsai tartózkodása elején Calborn bevásárolt neki.

A város utcáin nem kis feltűnést keltett az öt előkelő ruhás nő, akiket kék páncélú starvilleri őrharcosok, és ezüstzöld páncélú Karendhor gárdisták kísértek. Az őrjáratok lépten-nyomon köszöntötték őket, és megálltak velük beszélgetni. Serger arról faggatta őket, nem tudnak-e eladó kis házat, ami lehetőleg minél közelebb van a várost a Külső-Palotától elválasztó kapuhoz. Tudtak, így Serger azonnal rácsörgött Arionra, hogy nézzenek utána. Teridonnal is összefutottak. Serger félrevonta, és halkan beszélt vele, kihasználva, hogy Seydát lefoglalják barátnői és a kirakatok. Teridon bólintott:

- Ha megvan a ház, tudassátok velem is! Állandó őrséget rendelek a közelébe!

- Kösz, Teridon! - és Serger csatlakozott a továbbhaladó társasághoz.

Mikor már tele voltak csomagokkal, visszatértek a Palotába, ahol Arion sietett elébük azzal, hogy találtak egy jó helyen lévő kis házat, bár rendbe kell hozni, jó lenne, ha Seyda megnézné. Erre újra fölkerekedtek, és Arionnal együtt visszamentek a városba. Larinna ezúttal nem tartott velük, mert nagyon elfárasztotta a kiadós séta, így az ő Karendhor gárdistái sem kísérték Seydáékat. Astrilának is elég volt a bolyongásból, de megígérte, hogy feltétlenül megnézi a házat, ha Seyda beköltözött. Addig pihen.

Seyda feltűnően vidámnak látszott:

- Pihenjetek is, mert ha berendezkedtem, akkor este elmegyek mulatni és elvárom, hogy ti is gyertek velem! Meg kell tanítanotok engem is táncolni! Elcsaljuk Larsent és Canderoust is! Látni szeretném, hogyan mulatnak a birodalom vezérei!

Lylthia és Lenia lelkesen tartott a visszaúton is barátnőjével. Lenia Dandor kezét fogva sétált, Lylthia pedig Seydába karolva nézelődött és ha valami érdekeset látott egy kirakatban, azonnal odavonszolta barátnőit. Az őrharcosok ilyenkor halkan beszélgettek egymás közt, nem zavarták a nők mulatságát.

A házacska, amit Sergernek és Arionnak ajánlottak megvételre, a városfal mellett húzódott meg, nem messze az összekötő kaputól. Kertje gondozatlan, mert gazdája hónapokkal ezelőtt elköltözött távoli szülőfalujába, és egy itt élő rokonára bízta a ház eladását. Az itt maradó berendezés szegényes volt, a falak kopottak, a bejárati ajtó megvetemedve, Seyda mégis ragaszkodott, már nem is a bérléséhez, hanem a megvételéhez!

- Ma este már itt fogok aludni! - jelentette ki nagyot lélegezve. - Nekem sosem volt saját otthonom, majd lassanként rendbehozatom, a kertet pedig majd megtanulom rendbetenni. Nézzétek, milyen szép a sövény, milyen méltóságteljesek azok a magas fák a kapu mellett! Itt lesz egy kis fűszerkertem, majd beszélek néhány kertésszel… - és lelkesen mesélte, milyen lesz otthona berendezése, és a kertje.

- Ha így döntöttél, rendben! - mondta Arion. - De ahhoz, hogy a tiéd legyen, meg kell keresnünk a tulajdonost, hogy hivatalosan is eladja neked. A rokonától nem veheted meg. Úgyhogy most szerzünk egy gyors kis hajót, és elröpülünk abba a távoli faluba, hogy elintézzük a megvételt. Ha visszajöttünk, akkor már igazán a tiéd lesz! De siessünk, mert te ma még táncolni is akarsz, ugye?

- Igen, siessünk! - Seyda még egy pillantást vetett a kicsi házra, látszott, hogy valóban a szívéhez nőtt, még ilyen elhanyagolt állapotban is. Arion a tulajdonos rokonához fordult, hogy megtudja tőle, hol lakik pontosan a ház gazdája, aztán fölhívta Larsent majd Canderoust.

Mire Seydáék kiértek a kis űrhajóhoz, amellyel kora reggel érkeztek, már ott várta őket Canderous engedélye, hogy a hajó startolhat. Mivel Dandor átadta a műszakot Teregrilnek, Lenia is itthon maradt a férjével, Lylthia azonban könyörgött, hadd mehessen Seydával. Serger így őt is bekísérte a hajóba, és máris elindultak. A települések között létezett szárazföldi járat is, de a vezetők számára ez túl lassú lett volna, így ők mindig kis személyszállító űrhajókat vettek igénybe.

Mivel Mandalória büszke volt rá, hogy sosem vett el többet a természetből, mint amennyire feltétlenül szüksége volt, nem épített ki úthálózatokat, inkább az olcsó légi közlekedést tette gyakorlattá. Aki mégis a tájban, a vadvilágban akart gyönyörködni, az a speciális fémből készített _**hanar**_okon utazhatott. A hanar védelmet nyújtott a vadállatok támadása ellen, egyszerre harminc személyt volt képes szállítani, és környezetkímélő üzemanyag hajtotta. Vezérlőrendszerét sokszorosan levédték műszaki hibák ellen, baj esetén automatikus vészjelzést adott le minden közeli településnek, és a járőrök azonnal indulhattak menteni. Ezt a lassan mozgó terepjárót úgy képezték ki, hogy felső részén utazni lehetett, ahonnan jó kilátás nyílt a tájra, viszont a vadállatok nem értek föl az ablakig, így nem veszélyeztethették az utasokat. Az alsó szinten pedig aludni lehetett, hisz a távolságtól függően volt, aki több napot is meg kellett, hogy tegyen. Nem volt menetrendszerű járat, mert arra ott voltak a légi közlekedés hajói. A hanarokat hetente egyszer indították, és olyanok választották utazásra, akiknek egy kis kikapcsolódásra volt szükségük a természettel harmóniában.

Seyda csak hallott a hanarokról, de még nem látott belőlük egyet se. De betervezett egy hanar-kirándulást. Most azonban gyorsan kellett oda-vissza megtenniük az utat. Serger, Teregril és a helsai testőrség jött Seydával, Lylthiát saját gárdistái kísérték, akiket a nevezetes "sith kaland" óta Sheruk rendelt kedvese mellé.

Seyda most is kerülte a pilótafülkét, visszahúzódott szobájába. Lylthia letelepedett barátnője mellé az ágyra, és maga alá húzta lábát:

- Nagyon bátor vagy, Seyda, hogy el mersz szakadni a kényelemtől és a rangodtól!

- Ehhez nem kell bátorság - mondta Seyda. - Csak az elhatározás, hogy újra tudod kezdeni. És ha megtalálod az ösvény elejét, akkor csak tovább kell menned rajta!

- De Seyda, sok-sok ösvény van! Honnan tudod, melyik az, amelyik odavisz, ahova indultál?

- Az elején még nem tudod. De a tudatalattid tudja. Csak rá kell bíznod magad a belső hangra, a természetes ösztönödre, amit te is megtapasztaltál, mikor együtt meditáltunk. Az majd tudni fogja, melyik ösvényen indulhatsz el, és mikor. Mert az időpont sem mindegy, ha változtatás előtt állsz. Amíg nem vagy biztos benne, hogy mikor kell cselekedned, addig inkább maradj. Az még mindig kisebb veszély, mint oktalanul nekirohanni a nagyvilágnak.

- Ugye, azért még szereted Calbornt? - kérdezte hirtelen Lylthia. Seyda maga elé bámult, és csak sokára válaszolt:

- Nem tudom, Lylthia. Nagyon szerettem őt, de most csak fájdalmat érzek, ha őrá gondolok. Nem tudom, hogyan lehet újrakezdeni nélküle. De szeretném látni, hogyan nőnek föl a kisfiaim. És szeretem azokat, akik körülöttem vannak. Ez a két érzés segít talán. Calborn minden gondolatomat betöltötte, el se tudtam képzelni, hogy ez valaha is megváltozik! És könnyebb lenne elviselni, ha csak szóban közlik velem, hogy ő elhagyott engem. De azon az estén, amikor téged kerestelek a gondolataimmal, egyszerre megéreztem, hogy Calborn milyen boldog, mert akkor ölelte Stelt… és azt hiszem, az változtatott meg mindent. Hogy végleg? Azt nem tudom. Csak azt, hogy most még fáj! Nem gyűlölöm őt. Csak fáj. Nagyon fáj…

Lylthia megsimogatta Seyda arcát:

- Mi szeretünk téged akkor is, ha nem vagy Mandalore asszonya. Mert eddig se a rangod miatt szerettünk. Te nagyon kedves, bűbájos kislány voltál, és most mintha hirtelen felnőttél volna. Ez jó, mert másképp látod az életet, és rossz, mert nagy árat fizettél érte. De ma este mulatni fogunk és meglátod, milyen jól érzed majd magadat! És holnap segítek neked berendezni az otthonodat!

Seyda megszorította barátnője kezét, de csak bólintott.

Mikor visszatértek a Palotába, Seyda - kezében szorongatva a papírt, hogy ez a házacska törvényesen is az övé - első útja azonnal odavezetett. Még kora délután volt, és meglepetten látta a hatalmas sürgölődést. Az ajtókat kicserélték, a falakat fehérre festették, kijavították a tetőt, és kertészek gyomlálták a kicsi birtok környékét. A kerítést rendbetették és barnára festették, ahogyan Seyda elképzelte. Arion felügyelte a munkálatokat, egyszerre volt mindenhol, hangja pattogott, mintha őrharcosainak adna parancsokat, nem pedig civilekkel lenne dolga:

- No nézd csak! - derült föl az arca a jövevények láttán. - Hazajött az új tulajdonos! No, kicsike, gyorsan nézz körül, és add elő a kívánságaidat, hogy még az est beállta előtt be tudjuk rendezni az otthonodat!

Seyda elmondhatatlanul boldog volt, ahogy látta megvalósulni elképzeléseit. Odaszaladt Arionhoz, fölágaskodott, és megcsókolta az arcát.

- Huh! - mondta a biztonsági parancsnok. - Ennél már csak az esett volna jobban, ha egy kicsit lejjebb cuppan ez a puszi! No gyorsan, gyorsan, kicsike, kívánságlista elő és nézzetek bútorokat, függönyöket, konyhai dolgokat, meg amire szükséged van!

Este hét órára a házacska olyan takaros lett kívül-belül, hogy senki meg nem mondta volna, hónapok óta lakatlanul, elhanyagoltan állt. A főváros és a Palota a kellemes éghajlatú Telrevanon épült, ahol nem ismerték a hideget. A legrosszabb egy-egy heves zápor lehetett, amire azonban a kerteknek szüksége is volt. Fűtésről nem kellett gondoskodni, és a kertben is mindig nyíltak a virágok, zöldelltek a fák.

Seyda nem tudott betelni otthonával. Csak ült az egyik kényelmes fotelban, és potyogtak a könnyei. Időközben a szobalány is megjelent. Larsen küldte azzal, hogy mivel ő fogadta fel, így ő fizeti, és Seydának nincs joga visszautasítani!

Lylthia, Lenia és az új szobalány, Telara segített az újonnan vásárolt ruhatárat bepakolni a ruhásszekrényekbe.

- No lányok, elég volt a munkából mára! - kukkantott be Arion, két nagy csomagot téve le az ágyra. - Majd holnap folytatjátok! Készüljetek össze, ott az új fürdő, itt meg egy halom ruha, meg cicoma, mit tudom én, mire van szükségetek belőle, nyolckor itt vagyunk értetek! Telara, te is elkísérheted az úrnődet! Ha akarod, még táncpartnerről is gondoskodunk neked!

Nem tudni, kinek volt az érdeme, de mikor Seydáék megérkeztek a a mulatóhelyre, Canderous és Larsen már várták őket a bejáratnál asszonyostul. Seyda boldogan szaladt üdvözölni őket.

- De azért nem csinálunk belőle rendszert! - dörmögte a Hadiár. Dandort és Leniát mindjárt maguk közé hívták a helsai őrharcosok, akikkel esténként idejártak, és Telara is hamar megtalálta partnerét egy civil férfi személyében.

A vezérkar érkezte óriási szenzációt keltett, bár aki nem ismerte személyesen, bátran szolgálaton kívüli őrharcosnak nézte volna őket, hiszen csupán lanilinfelszerelésben voltak ők is, rangjukat jelző páncél nélkül.

Őrharcosaik és gárdistáik azonban üdvrivalgással fogadták őket.

- Jó, jó, fiúk, egész nap a szolgálatunkban vagytok, most a kedvesetekkel törődjetek, ne velünk! - csöndesítette őket Canderous, sikertelenül. Seyda a Hadiár karjára tette kezét:

- Hagyd őket, őszintén örülnek nektek! Ez azt bizonyítja, hogy jól bántok velük és ők büszkék rátok!

- Gondolod? - pillantott le rá a Hadiár.

- Tudom, Canderous. Én tudom, harcosként milyen büszke voltam a vezéreimre!

Serger nevetve rázta szőke loboncát:

- Ebben semmi meglepő nincs! Te magadból indulsz ki, mert te már akkor is büszke voltál, ha valaki, aki páncélt meg kardot hordott, szóbaállt veled! No de hagyjuk a harcászatot, mert kifutunk az időből! Ott egy nagyobb hely, Larinna, ne rázd a fejedet, tudsz te még táncolni, jót fog tenni a babádnak, ha megmozgatod őt is, fogd csak kézen az uradat! Astrila, neked meg még nem is látszik a pocakod, hozd csak ide Larsent! Seyda, Lylthia, adjátok a kezeteket! - Serger pillanatok alatt megmozgatta a társaságot, és máris kialakult a kezdő kör. - Egy kis bemelegítő ugrándozás után majd asztalhoz ülünk!

A különös dallam azonnal elbűvölte a kis jedi úrnőt; Lylthia és Astrila megmutatta neki, milyen lépésekből áll a körtánc, de Arion nem hagyott sok időt nekik:

- Aki úgy tud harcolni, mint Seyda, az táncolni is tud! Majd figyel minket, közben tanul, ahogy a mi harcmodorunkat is úgy leste el Helsán, igaz, kicsike?

A biztonsági parancsnoknak igaza volt. Seyda gyorsan ráérzett a ritmusra, ráhangolódott a dallamra, és könnyed léptekkel utánozta társait. A mozgás öröme hamarosan magával ragadta, ahogy gyakorlás közben szokta. Egyik keze Arion tenyerébe simult, a másikat Serger fogta, lendületük magával ragadta. Arion másik oldalán Lylthia lépkedett kecsesen, fehér arca kipirult, a körtánc láthatóan nagy élmény volt számára. Mellette Larsen, akinek harmonikus mozgása megdöbbentette Seydát. Astrilának növekedő súlya ellenére is még mindig szépek voltak a mozdulatai. A robosztus Canderous meglepő fürgeséggel mozgott, hisz ő is állandó látogatója volt Hedgewither edzéseinek, akinek idegen stílusa módfelett érdekelte. Larinna gyorsan elfáradt, így amikor az első tánc véget ért, férjével együtt leült a vezérek számára lefoglalt asztalhoz, és ettek pár falatot az eléjük halmozott ínyencségekből, ittak az illatos leyandale-ből. A társaság többi tagja is hamarosan odaszállingózott egy rövid pihenő, pár finom falat és néhány korty frissítő erejéig.

Egyszerre lassú zene hömpölygött végig a félhomályos termen. Larsen és Astrila egymáshoz bújva ringatóztak a lágy dallamra. Arion Lylthiával maradt, de még Larinna is visszatért a táncparkettre, maga után húzva a Hadiárt, aki roppant óvatossággal ölelte át asszonyát. Seyda zavarban volt a párok láttán. A helyén akart maradni, de Serger a keze után nyúlt:

- Gyere, kérlek! Táncolni szeretnék veled! - mondta csöndesen, szokatlanul komoly arccal. Az erő belőle is ugyanolyan intenzitással áradt, mint Calbornból, és szíve ugyanolyan hevesen dobogott, mint Calborné. Serger ilyen közel csak akkor volt Seydához, amikor a babák születtek. Ő volt akkor mellette Calborn helyett, ő aggódott érte Calborn helyett, és ő segített neki, hogy szembe tudjon szállni Nihilus akaratával.

- Serger - mondta Seyda halkan, ahogy az erős testhez simult.

- Hm? - jött a férfi válasza, és arcával végigsimított Seyda haján.

- Serger, én tényleg érdekeltelek téged… már Helsán is?

- Hogy érdekeltél-e? - ismételte az alvezér. - Csak annyira érdekeltél, hogy Sylastől, akiről mindenki tudta, hogy úgy rajong érted, mint saját lányaiért, megkértem a kezedet, de azt tanácsolta, addig ne beszéljek veled, amíg a tizenhatodik évedet be nem töltöd. Sokkal később értél lelkileg nővé, mint a mandalóriai lányok, és soha nem kaptál olyan nevelést, ami előkészített volna a házasságra.

- Már akkor feleségül akartál venni? - nézett föl Seyda az égkék szempárba.

- Igen, Seyda. Nem a kedvesemnek akartalak, hanem törvényes asszonyomnak. És bár sok nőt ismertem előtted is, azóta is, nem találtam köztük olyat, akivel együtt akarnék élni. És az idő múltával az érzés nemhogy csitult volna, inkább elmélyült. Most is szeretlek, Seyda, de ezt sosem tudtad volna meg, ha Mandalore nem fordul el tőled. Mikor visszajöttünk, beszéltem Arionékkal. Tőlük tudom, hogy Calborn valóban Nihilus befolyása alatt áll, ahogy gyanítottuk is. Saborra jött rá erre, de a bizonyíték még nincs meg. Erről tudnod kellett, hogy segítsen a döntésben. Lehet, hogy hajlandó lennél elfogadni engem, de lehet, hogy mégis jobban szereted Calbornt, mint ahogy most gondolod, és ha ő visszatér hozzád, talán mégis őt választanád.

Seyda az izmos karok közé bújva hallgatta Serger szívdobogását, és ez Calbornt juttatta eszébe. Egyszerre megpillantotta Lylthiát, aki a lassú, ringató dallam közben fölemelte arcát és engedte, hogy Arion megcsókolja az ajkát.

Seyda ekkor hirtelen kibontakozott az alvezér karjából:

- Ne haragudj… de én… most haza szeretnék menni…

Serger nem kérdezte, miért, csak bólintott, majd a kommunikátoron beszólt a Palotába, hogy Davrelék menjenek Seyda házához.

- Nekem már nem kell testőrség! - mondta Seyda, de az alvezér kék szeme rávetődött:

- Amíg Mandalore nem válik el tőled, felelősséggel tartozunk érted! Tudnunk kell minden lépésedről! A járőrök is folyamatosan szemmel tartják az otthonodat. Ez nem vitatéma. Csak emelt fővel térhetsz vissza Mandalore-hoz Caloraként, ha úgy döntesz, vele maradsz, ezért kell testőrségnek vigyáznia rád, hogy senki ne élhessen vissza a helyzeteddel, és bizonyíthasd Mandalore-nak, senki nem érintett téged azóta, hogy ő elhagyott!

Seyda nem vitázott tovább. Serger beszélt Teregrilékkel, akik máris csatlakoztak hozzájuk, és mindannyian elindultak úrnőjük új kis otthona felé. Davrelék már ott várták őket a kapuban. Serger az őrizetükre bízta úrnőjüket, majd kezet csókolt Seydának, és Teregrilékkel együtt távozott. Útközben a közelbe rendelt járőrök fokozott figyelmébe ajánlotta a házat, majd rövidesen elvált Teregriléktől, akik még visszatértek a félbehagyott mulatságba, ő maga azonban egyenesen a helsai szállásra ment. Megfürdött és végigdőlt ágyán. Gyorsan sikerült elaludnia.

Seyda nyugtalanul aludt az idegen házban. Fokozottan érzékenyen reagált minden neszre. Nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Éjjel fölkelt, és teljesen kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy őrködő testőrei hangját hallja, és jelenlétüket, melyhez a Palotában hozzászokott, jobban érezze.

- Baj van, Seyda? - állt föl azonnal az asztaltól Davrel, ahol csöndesen beszélgettek.

- Igen, de remélem, csak átmenetileg. Hozzászoktam, hogy köztetek sosem vagyok egyedül, és most… csaknem félek abban az idegen szobában. Rég voltam már jedi, aki mindig magányosan bolyongott. Ideülhetek közétek egy kicsit?

- Hogyne ülhetnél! Kérsz gyümölcsöt? Korán aludni mentél, így azt gondoltuk, eltesszük neked reggelire. De ha már úgyis fölébredtél, akár ehetsz is! Tessék, vegyél belőle!

- Köszönöm.

- No és… hogy mulattál az este? - dőlt hátra székén a testőrkapitány.

Seyda elmondta, hogy már ő is tudja a mandalóriai körtánc lépéseit, és elmesélte, hogy Canderous és Larsen nagyszerűen táncolt, aztán faggatni kezdte őket, hogy ők szoktak-e járni mulatni. Testőrei ekkor mesélni kezdtek starvilleri, majd jelenlegi telrevani szórakozásaikról, ő pedig az asztalra tette két kis öklét, arra támasztotta állát, és hallgatta őket. Hangjuk megnyugtatta. Lassan elálmosodott, és észre sem vette, mikor aludt el. Davrel ekkor visszavitte ágyába, betakarta, és nyitva hagyta az ajtót.

Mikor visszatért a hálószobából, Gildor fölpillantott:

- Az uralkodónknak elment az esze! Egy ilyen nőt lecserélni!

- Csss! - tette ujját ajkára a kapitány. - Nem magától ment el az esze! Nihilus minden trükköt bevet, hogy Mandalore kiadja neki Seydát, te is tudod! Ne ítéld el Mandalore-t! Nincs tudatában annak, amit tesz. De ha visszanyeri megint az igazi énjét…

- És szerinted mikor lesz az? Seyda képes lesz addig várni? Nem gyűlöli meg addig végleg Mandalore-t? Milyen élet az, amit így él?

Xeren a hálószoba nyitott ajtajára nézett:

- Gildornak igaza van. Seyda nagyon érzékeny. A legjobb, amit tehet, hogy valóban elválik az uralkodótól. Gyönyörű és intelligens nő. És még tizennyolc éves sincs! Minden esélye megvan rá, hogy újrakezdje az életet egy másik férfi oldalán!

- Sajnos, semmilyen esélye nincs - mondta Davrel csüggedten. - Gondolkozzatok! Ha a birodalom ura nem képes őt megvédeni Nihilustól, tehet érte bármit valaki is? Nem tudom, mi a megoldás. Ő visszaadta az életemet, és ezt az életet olyan szivesen állítottam az ő szolgálatába, de most nem tudok segíteni rajta! Senki sem tud. Senki sincs, akinek ereje lenne szembeszállni Nihilussal.

- De van! Revan. No, meg a Kitaszított - emlékeztette Gildor.

- Jó. És hol vannak? Revan már ide sem jött el, a Kitaszítottat pedig nem érdekli Seyda élete, mióta Seyda megtagadta jedi énjét!

- És az nem lenne megoldás, ha Seydának visszaadnák a jedi energiáját? - vetette föl Tarwin. - Nihilus már úgyis tudja, hogy itt van, viszont Seydának esélye lenne, hogy megvédje magát és a kisbabákat. Persze ehhez az is kellene, hogy a teljes energiáját adják vissza, és kezdjék el újra tanítani is! Seydának sok idő kiesett a jedi gyakorlatozásból!

- Nem is rossz ötlet! - jegyezte meg Davrel. - Beszélnünk kellene erről Larsennel! És főleg Canderousszal! Ő remekül szót ért mindkét szuperjedivel!

- Az lehet, hogy Canderous szót ért velük, de ha Mandalore esze nem kattan helyre, nem hívhatjuk ide Revant, és a Kitaszítottat, ha nem akarunk tragédiát! - hűtötte le Xeren a lelkesedésüket.

A reggeli tanácstermi megbeszélésen a tegnap este visszaérkező Carth Onasi is megjelent. Mandalore parancsa értelmében tehát indulniuk kellett Manaan vízi világába.

- No, szóval elérkezett a nagy nap! - dünnyögte a Hadiár. - Jó, akkor kaparjátok elő Labelicket a börtönből, ha már szét nem rothadt azóta! Arion fiam, készíttesd elő az Arkant és a kísérőhajókat felszállásra, egyúttal a két nagy szállítóhajót is rakasd meg telrevani őrharcosokkal! A névsort neked kellett összeállítanod már hetekkel ezelőtt, úgyhogy nincs nehéz dolgod, csak összeszedegetni a fiúkat. Amint elkészültél, csörögj rám! Serger fiam, kezdd el megint gyakorolgatni a régi laza stílusodat, mert igencsak megkomolyodtál itt Telrevanon. Egyelőre jöhetsz a rendes felszerelésedben, de Carth majd ad neked köztársasági gúnyát a hajón. El kell hitetned, hogy a háború veteránja vagy, aki minden piszkos ügyletben benne van, hogy legalább gazdag legyen, ha már győztes nem lehetett! Ne húzogasd a szádat, fiam, nem én találtam ki, hogy kell majd viselkedned! Láttam mandalóriai kereskedőket Ahto csarnokaiban, beszéltem is néhánnyal. Tudom, milyen a felfogásuk, miért változtak meg. Ha így viselkedsz te is, nem leszel feltűnő. Ha akarod, össze is hozlak velük, hogy beszélgessetek, az segítségedre lesz, hogy hitelesen játszhasd el a szerepedet. Mert ha Labelick bűntársa gyanút fog, végleg elveszíthetjük a lányok nyomát! Larsen, Arion, fokozottan ügyeljetek a Caloránk jó hírére, és nehogy megszakadjon vele a kapcsolat! Teridon, a járőreid le ne vegyék a szemüket Seyda házáról! Arion, ellenőrizzétek Eshok minden lépését, de Tedint hagyjátok egyelőre békén! Ha viszont Saborra valami érdekessel jelentkezne, ami összefüggésbe hozható az öreg könyvelővel vagy az unokájával, azonnal akaszkodjatok rájuk, és szedjetek ki belőlük mindent! Valaki manipulálja Eshokot, rajta keresztül pedig az uralkodót, mindezt a közvetlen környezetünkben. Nem létezik, hogy ne találjuk meg! - szokott nagy lépteivel elindult, majd az ajtóban hirtelen megállt és megfordult. - Larsen, szenteljetek több figyelmet Larinnának! Ha megszületne a fiam, míg távol vagyok…

- És ha lányod lesz? - szólt közbe Arion mosolyogva.

- Ej, hát nem mindegy?! - legyintett a Hadiár. - Seyda példája bizonyítja, hogy a lányokból éppúgy lehet kiváló harcost nevelni, mint a fiúkból!

- Légy nyugodt, Canderous! - mondta Larsen. - Vigyázni fogunk Larinnára! Éjjelre is odarendelek mellé szobalányt, hogy szükség esetén azonnal szóljon Salinának.

Canderous egy mozdulatot tett, mely halálos fenyegetésnek tűnt:

- Az a boszorkány már kezdi feszegetni a tűrőképességem határait a modorával, de el fogom viselni őt továbbra is, ha Larinna és a gyerekem élve kerül ki a keze közül!

- Ne aggódj, Canderous! - szakította félbe Larsen. - Élve és egészségesen fognak visszavárni téged! _**Ezzel **_a tudattal indulj el! Mindent megteszünk értük, amit lehet. És ne feledd, Seyda is ott lesz mellettük! Ő nagyon sokat tud segíteni!

- Igaz, Larsen, erről megfeledkeztem! - derült föl a Hadiár arca. - A fenébe, inkább egy kis csihipuhi-kaszabolás, csatározás lenne, mint ez az aggodalom az asszonyunk szülése miatt!

- Hadiár - lépett közelebb Arion. - Van már válaszod tegnapi kérésemre? - és rezzenetlen arccal állta Canderous fürkésző pillantását.

- Őszinte leszek, Arion fiam. Jobban örültem volna, ha ezt nem velem beszéled meg, de mivel látom, hogy nem gondoltad meg magadat, új otthonodul kijelölök neked egy szobát a Dracona kastélyban, amit Calborn a családos őrharcosok számára alakíttatott át. Tudod, az hol van? Ahol Darlena és Azilor családja élt. A konyhát Mandalore egyelőre nem helyeztette üzembe, így ide a Palotába kell átjárnotok enni. Ha több család lesz, akkor biztosan ott helyben fognak főzni rátok. No menj, fiam! És sok boldogságot! A birodalom áldása legyen a házasságodon!

- Köszönöm, Hadiár! - hajtott fejet Arion, és indult intézkedni a kísérőhajókról.

Mikor Seyda felébredt, Telara, a Larsen által iderendelt szobalány még aludt az úrnő szobájából nyíló kis szobácskában. Végigtáncolta kedvesével az estét, és nem nagy kedvvel hagyta ott a mulatságot, de Serger csak ránézett, és Telara nem merte feszíteni a húrt. Késlekedés nélkül csatlakozott korán hazatérő úrnőjéhez.

Duzzogva tért nyugovóra és végigaludta az éjszakát. Seyda nem ébresztette föl. Lezuhanyozott, majd belebújt lanilinruhájába. Éppen páncélját szíjazta, mikor Lenia betoppant hozzá:

- Ó de friss vagy, úrnőm! - csókolta meg az arcát. - De nem reggeli nélkül készültél elosonni, ugye? Mert attól, hogy kiszöktél a Palotából, Serger étrendjét még be kell tartanod, ha gyakorlatozni akarsz! Tudom, hogy egyedül nem szeretsz enni, ezért a délelőttös testőreid reggelijét is elhoztam. Dandor és én is most eszünk. Gyere, tarts velünk!

Seyda örült, hogy az idegen helyen eltöltött első éjszaka kellemetlen emlékét Lenia gondoskodó szeretete elhalványította:

- Nagyon örülök, hogy idejöttél, Lenia! - és őszintén elmesélte, hogy rosszul érezte magát új otthonában, csak testőreinek jelenléte nyugtatta meg. - De kérlek, ne szólj erről Canderousnak és Larsennek, mert azonnal visszaköltöztetnének a Palotába! Majd meditációban ráhangolódok a ház aurájára és megkeresem, honnan jön ez a rossz érzés!

Lenia megijedt:

- Arra gondolsz, úrnőm, hogy megint… Nihilus?

- Nem, Lenia. Ez nem sith jelenlét, csak valami régi rossz emlék, amit a ház magába szívott. Meg kell tisztítanom! Most menjünk reggelizni, azután nézzük meg a babáimat. Idefelé jövet láttad őket?

- Persze, hogy láttam! Hát hogy lehet eljönni az ajtójuk előtt, hogy ne kukucskáljak be hozzájuk? - Lenia arca felragyogott, amikor a kicsikre terelődött a szó. - Még aludtak. A testőreik is egészen odavannak értük. Különösen Tairon, aki sokszor dajkálja őket, és beszél hozzájuk. Mondanom se kell, hogy ezzel sikerült bevágódnia Salinánál! A helsai őrharcosok egyébként mind imádják a picurkákat. Nem azért, mert Mandalore az apjuk, hanem mert te vagy az anyjuk!

Seyda erre nem tudott mit mondani. Lenia kézen fogta, és kivezette az étkezőbe, ahol már szépen meg volt terítve, és a testőrök őket várták. Nem ültek addig asztalhoz, míg úrnőjük meg nem jelent. A reggeli jó hangulatban folyt le. Közben előkerült az ásítozó Telara is, hálóingben, köntösben. Meghökkenve nézte a falatozó társaságot, és gyorsan visszavonult. Mire felöltözve újra megjelent, ők már végeztek a reggelivel.


	35. 34 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 34

A kis jedi úrnő 34. rész

Lenia futó pillantást vetett rá:

- Neked is hoztam reggelit. Ha ettél, mosogass el, takarítsd össze a konyhát, szellőztess ki minden szobát, és a szállítóedényeket vidd vissza a Palota konyhájába! Az úrnő most elmegy a kisfiaihoz…

Dandor az ajtóban megfordult:

- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy az úrnő távollétében idehozhatod a kedvesedet, mert tegnap este a mulatóban erről sugdolóztatok! Bizonyára eddig is megoldottátok valahogy. Teridon járőrei szemmel tartják ezt a házat!

Telara meg se mert mukkanni a kemény rendreutasítás hallatán, csak visszafordult szobájába. Seyda is túl szigorúnak ítélte testőrkapitányát, de nem mert szobalánya védelmére kelni, mert belegondolt, mit érezne, ha visszatérve Telarát ágyban találná egy férfival... Dandor gyengéden a vállára tette kezét, hangja visszaszelídült, ahogy kezdettől fogva beszélt Seydával már Helsán is:

- Látom a rosszallást az arcodon, kicsi úrnőm. De ez a te tiszta kis életed első igazi otthona. Nincs szükséged rá, hogy idegenek szenvedélye foltot ejtsen rajta!

A járőrök valóban őrizték a házat, ahogy Dandor mondta. Meghajoltak kis úrnőjük előtt, aki megszólította őket:

- Egy idős kertész fog jönni a mai nap folyamán. Ha nem lennék itthon, kérlek, engedjétek be! Tegnap már megbeszéltem vele, mit szeretnék még a kertben. Ha jönne, ezt a pénzt kérlek, adjátok neki oda! És nem kell őt őrizni, a kerítésen keresztül úgyis látni fogjátok, mit csinál.

- Kívánságod szerint lesz, úrnőm! - hangzott az őrvezető válasza.

Ahogy végigmentek az ébredező városon, a járókelők lépten-nyomon megbámulták az úrnőt és kíséretét. A Palotában nagy volt a jövés-menés. Arion épp seregszemlét tartott.

- Mi történt, Arion? - szaladt oda hozzá Seyda ijedten. A biztonsági parancsnok megfordult és megsimogatta a haját:

- Nincs baj, kicsike, csak Carth Onasi megérkezett. Canderous és Serger vele együtt indul végrehajtani Mandalore parancsát. Én most a kíséretüket válogatom össze.

- Elmennek? Hova küldi őket Calborn? Egyáltalán Calborn… itthon van?

- Nincs itthon. Ezt a parancsot már hónapokkal ezelőtt kiadta, de most jött el az idő a végrehajtására. Ne aggódj, kicsike, ez a küldetés nem veled van összefüggésben, mert gondolom, azért vagy ilyen riadt!

- De… harcolni mennek? Legalább ennyit mondj meg, kérlek, Arion!

- Nem, kicsike, nem harcolni mennek, ennyit elmondhatok a megnyugtatásodra. Ha mégis harcra kerülne a sor, akkor sem katonasággal kell szembenézniük, csupán aljas civilekkel. Azok pedig aztán tényleg nem ellenfelek a mandalóriai őrharcos számára, nem így gondolod? Szóval nem kell féltened őket! No fiúk - fordult vissza a telrevani gárdához. - Irány az űrkikötő!

- Arion… - mondta Seyda tétován. - Serger… Serger hol van?

- Amikor eljöttem az eligazításról, még a tanácsteremben volt a Hadiárral, Larsennel és Carth-tal. Lehet, hogy azóta a kikötőbe mentek, de nem indulnak el, amíg nem köszönnek el tőled.

- Nem azért… kérdeztem…

- Mindegy, miért kérdezted! Nem tudni, meddig lesznek oda, így nem fognak búcsú nélkül elmenni.

Seyda benézett a babákhoz, akik még aludtak, aztán szaladt a tanácsterembe:

- Serger!

Az alvezér fölpillantott. Nyugodt volt az arca. Fölállt az asztaltól, és Seyda elé jött:

- Korán ébredtél, úrnőm!

- Ariontól hallottam… hogy elmentek…

- Igen, elmegyünk. Végrehajtjuk Mandalore parancsát.

- Arion azt mondta, hogy nem… nem harcolni mentek…

- Nem, úrnőm. A tervek szerint nem kell harcolnunk. De ha kell, készek vagyunk rá!

- Seyda! - mondta Canderous. - Rád bízom Larinnát! Te már tudod, mi előtt áll, segítesz neki?

- Persze, Canderous! Ne aggódj! Ígérem, hogy segíteni fogok neki!

- Felőled nyugodt is vagyok, Seyda. De azt a házsártos boszorkányt is jó lenne, ha féken tudnád tartani! Larinnának szüksége van a tudására, de nem a kioktatására!

- Légy nyugodt, Canderous! Salina nem fogja megbántani Larinnát még egy rossz szóval sem! Ott leszek velük és nem fogom engedni!

- Jól van, Seyda, biztos voltam benne, de tőled akartam hallani! Tudom a helsai őrharcosoktól, hogy Salina őket is ki akarta szekírozni a világból, de te megvédted őket és jól kiosztottad a boszorkányt! Egyébként most spóroltál nekünk egy utat. Ki akartunk menni hozzád a városba, hogy elköszönjünk, de jobb, hogy itt vagy!

- Canderous, semmit nem mondhattok nekem arról, hogy hova mentek? - könyörgött Seyda, és odament hozzá a tanácsterem végébe. Canderous fejcsóválva állt föl:

- No, jól van! De csak azért beszélek, mert tudom, hogy amíg vissza nem jövünk, nem fogsz aludni sem, annyira aggódsz! Mandalore már régebben földerítette, hogy az apja micsoda disznóságokat csinált a háború alatt, és tervet kovácsolt ennek a jóvátételére. Ezért megyünk el. Elégedett vagy, hogy ennyit ki tudtál szedni belőlem?

Mielőtt Seyda felelhetett volna, Saborra lépett be:

- Rájöttem a parancs megsemmisítésének módjára! Jó, hogy itt vagy, Seyda! Téged is érint a dolog!

Gyorsan elmondta nyomozása menetét, a parancs aktiválásával kezdődően, a leadó megtalálásán keresztül eddig a pillanatig. Arion, aki idevezette, némán állt mellette. Saborra a fővezérlő-konzolhoz sietett:

- Most meg fogjuk semmisíteni a parancsot, és Calborn meg Eshok szabad lesz! Eshokra nagyon figyeljetek, nem tudni, milyen reakciót vált ki a befolyás váratlan megszüntetése! Azután már nem fog emlékezni semmire. Feltehetően. Nem tudtam összeköttetésbe lépni a Strider rendszerével, így azt a parancsot, ha van ott is, csak akkor tudjuk megszüntetni, ha a Strider leszállt és hozzáférünk a konzoljához. Most engedjetek dolgozni!

- Várj! - mondta Larsen. - Ne nyúlj bele a rendszerbe, amíg nem tudjuk, ki az, aki a parancsot feltöltötte, és Eshokot ezzel fogva tartja!

- Nincs mire várni, Larsen! Ha a parancs megsemmisül, nincs mit feltölteni többé, és akkor fölösleges már tudni, ki volt az, akit a sithek annak idején elkaptak! Talán egy felderítő…

- Nem. Nem felderítő! - mondta Arion határozottan. - A jelek azt mutatják, hogy Stel nagyapjának könyvelője, tanítványa: Joles.

Seyda villámsújtottan állt. És nem ő volt az egyetlen. Canderous tért magához leghamarabb:

- Arion fiam, bizonyítékod is van? Vagy ez is csak egy hipotézis?

- Nem hipotézis. Tény! Megállapodásunk értelmében ráaggattam néhány kevésbé finnyás városit Eshokra, és a nyomok egyértelműen vezettek az öreg gazdászhoz. Őt már én faggattam ki a tanyítványáról, és megtudtam tőle, hogy a fickót négy hónappal ezelőtt elküldte maga helyett gazdasági konfenrenciára Solinba, ami a bolygó túlsó felén van. A kis magánrepülőgép útközben valamiért lezuhant, és csak a fiú élte túl. Saját elmondása szerint semmire nem emlékszik az ezt követő időszakból. Nem tudja, mit evett, mit ivott, miért nem támadták meg a vadállatok, hogyan maradt életben. Napokkal később járőrök szedték össze. Félönkívületben volt és eléggé lerobbant állapotban. Bevitték egy közeli kisvárosba, ahol gyorsan összeszedte magát, végül visszahozták a Palotába. Visszatérése arra az időpontra esik, amikor Mandalore a Solteren csapdába esett. Mikor Mandalore hazatért, első útja Seydához és a babákhoz vezetett, a következő pedig az öreg Tedinhez, és Eshokot már aznap magával is vitte. Joles nagyon értelmes, az öreg Tedin jobbkeze, és gyorsan összearátkozott Eshokkal a közös munka során. Azóta is állandóan együtt vannak, mindenhova együtt járnak. Ketten együtt könnyen befolyásuk alatt tudják tartani az uralkodót, aki naponta jár _**oda**_… helyesebben így szokott oda… Biztos, hogy az a Joles a parancs feltöltője, és ő vonzotta oda Tedinhez Mandalore-t majd Eshokot!

- Hamarosan megtudjuk - mondta Saborra. - Ha megszűnik a parancs hatása, el fogja őket engedni! És ha Mandalore hazajön, őt is. Természetesen csak Mandalore viselkedésén mérhető majd le szembetűnően a változás...

- Ha ennyire biztos vagy benne, csináld meg! - biztatta Canderous. - Hadd kapjuk vissza a régi normális uralkodónkat, mert már nagyon hiányérzetem van!

- Máris csináljuk! Gyere, Seyda, ebből is tanulni fogsz! Én is! Mert én is most találkoztam ilyen ocsmánysággal először!

Seyda az egész napot a Palotában töltötte. Miután befejezték Saborrával a munkát a konzolon, kikísérte Canderoust, Sergert és Carth-ot az űrkikötőbe, nézte, hogyan szállnak föl, majd némán fordult vissza a Palotába, és kisfiait a kis gyakorlópályára vitte. Amíg a gyakorlatait végezte, oda-odapillantott a babákra, akikkel Dandor, Lenia és Tairon játszott. A zöld, ápolt fűre leterítettek egy hatalmas puha, vastag pokrócot, azon heverésztek a most már mindenre figyelő csöppségek. Lenia ott ült mellettük, meg-megigazgatta a sapkájukat, megsimogatta az arcocskájukat és dúdolt nekik. A három kisfiú izgatottan hadonászott, füleltek a megszokott hangokra. Tairon és Dandor sokat beszélt hozzájuk, hatalmas ujjukat nyújtották oda kapaszkodónak, és sokszor sikerült mosolyt csalniuk a babák arcára.

Larinna mostanában nem mozdult ki még kísérettel sem, Astrila volt mellette egész nap, ő irányította a szobalányokat, hogy mindent elvégezzenek a Hadiár otthonában, és Larinnát megfelelően kiszolgálják. Közben Larinnával a közelgő szülésről és a kisbabákról beszélgettek.

Lylthia megosztotta idejét barátnői között. Egyszer Larinnáékkal volt, máskor Seydáékkal. Ma viszont még nem mutatkozott. Délben Seyda visszavitte kisfiait Salina és a dajka felügyelete alá, majd miután ettek és elaludtak, ő is elment ebédelni. Lenia, Dandor és a testőrök vele tartottak. Ebéd után Seyda meglátogatta Astrilát és Larinnát, ilyenkor mély, nyugtató és gyógyító meditációba vitte őket. Ezek a közös meditációk Larinnára különösen jó hatással voltak. Seyda másnapig tartó, folyamatos hatású energiát programozott barátnője szervezetébe, amilyennel kisfiait is erősíteni szokta.

Ezután elköszönt tőlük, és most már délutános testőrségével, Teregrilékkel együtt Lylthiát kezdte keresni, aki azonban nem volt otthon.

- Teregril, nem tudtok róla valamit? - kérdezte aggódva Seyda. - Este jól érezte magát, nem tudom, mikor jött haza. Délelőtt nem akartam zavarni, gondoltam, hogy alszik. De nem érzem a közelben a jelenlétét sem!

- Arionnal ment el valahova még délelőtt - jegyezte meg az egyik helsai testőr.

- Arionnal? - ismételte Seyda és eszébe jutott az esti jelenet a mulatóban. Amikor Arion megcsókolta Lylthiát. Megrázta fejét. - Akkor nem keresem tovább. Ő tudja, mit tesz… Most haza kell mennem, hogy megnézzem a kertet, ahova holnaptól a gyógyulni akarók jöhetnek. Egy táblát fogok kitenni a bejárat elé, hogy itt _**A Gyógyulás Kertje.**_ Eredetileg az egyik szobában lett volna, de Serger és Larsen lebeszéltek arról, hogy idegeneket engedjek mászkálni az otthonomban.

- Igazuk volt - helyeselt Teregril. - Mindig ragyogó idő van, a néha átfutó záporoktól eltekintve. Helsán te is mindig a kedvenc fád alatt ülve meditáltál. Gyógyítani meg akárhol képes vagy. Én attól tartok, még mindig elég nagy könnyelműség tőled, hogy egyáltalán ideszoktatod a városiakat. Lesz, aki nem betegként fog idejönni, és talán nem is a legjobb szándékkal! Nem ártana egy biztonsági rendszert fölállítani. Te értesz hozzá, kicsi Seyda. Csak konzolt kell kérnünk Larsentől, a rendszer kiépítését te is meg tudod csinálni, nem igaz?

Seyda elgondolkodva nézett föl Teregril arcába:

- Helsa óta vigyáztok rám. Még most is féltesz, pedig már felnőttem, és nem vagyok az úrnőd sem, akinek az életét Mandalore számon kérheti tőletek. Letettem a Calora-láncot és a Calora-gyűrűt! Nem vagyok többé Calora!

Teregril megsimogatta a haját:

- A féltésünk nem a rangodnak szól, kicsi Seyda! Minket az egyéniséged hódított meg Helsán! Azokért a dolgokért szerettünk, amiket tettél. Szerettük, mikor vidám voltál, és ahogyan örültél a természetnek! Ragyogó egyéniségedet megőrizted a hatalom íze ellenére, tudásod és segítőkészséged miatt most is tisztelünk! Te nem Calora vagy számunkra, hanem a kedves, életvidám kicsi Seyda, aki Helsán hozzánk tartozott, akit a szívünkbe zártunk, akinek a sorsával összefonódott az életünk! Kiemelt rangunkat a te szolgálatodban kaptuk, ez már önmagában is elég lenne arra, hogy hálát érezzünk irántad! Szeretünk téged, Seyda, és még mindig féltünk, mert nem ismered a város veszélyeit! Mindenki felé nyitott vagy, mindenkiről eredendően csak jót feltételezel! Annak ellenére, hogy férjed és gyermekeid vannak, még mindig naív vagy, aki annyira akar segíteni másokon, hogy nem veszi észre, ha csapdába csalják! Gyönyörű nő vagy, kicsi Seyda, és a szépséged vonzza a férfiakat! De nem tudsz vigyázni magadra, ezért kell megengedned, hogy mi vigyázzunk rád! Ebben semmi sértő nincs! Mi is elfogadtuk a segítségedet Helsán, fogadd el most te a mi védelmünket köszönetünk és szeretetünk jeléül!

- Elfogadom - érzékenyült el Seyda, és mindkét oldalról megcsókolta Teregril arcát.

Mikor hazaértek, Telara nem volt otthon. A járőrök elmondták, hogy még délelőtt elment hazulról egy fiúval, aki csak a kapuig merészkedett, ott várta meg Telarát. Az öreg kertész is megérkezett, és négy óra hosszat dolgozott a kertben. Örült a pénznek, amit Seyda nevében átadtak neki, és hálálkodva ment el a munka végeztével.

Seyda megnézte a gyógyításra szánt kertrészt, de fakó volt a lelkesedése a szépen kialakított meditálóhely láttán. Gondolatai máshol jártak. Testőrei kíséretében bement a házba, ahol látszott, hogy Telara nem rontott bele a házimunkába. Teregril föl volt háborodva, de Seyda fáradtan legyintett:

- Telara egyszerű városi lány, nem ismeri a Palota rendjét. Én is el tudok mosogatni!

- Az nem a te dolgod, kicsike! - lépett be Arion a konyhába, kézen fogva vezetve a szépséges Lylthiát, aki szertartási ruhában volt. Seyda némán nézte őket. Lylthia odaszaladt hozzá és megcsókolta az arcát:

- Arion feleségül vett! - mondta boldogan. - Most jövünk a szertartásról!

- Örülök, hogy boldognak látlak! - suttogta Seyda, - De mit fog majd szólni… Sheruk?

- Nem tudom. Van neki még hét kedvese, bármikor dönthet arról, melyikkel akar együtt élni!

Seyda bevezette barátnőjét a szobába, magukra hagyva a helsai őrharcosokat, akik körülvették Ariont, és élénk beszélgetésbe elegyedtek vele. Lylthia felült az ágyra egy díszpárnára Seyda mellé, keresztbe tett lábbal, ahogyan meditáláskor szokták tenni és eligazgatta csinos szabású ruháját. Seyda a csodálatos égkék szemekbe nézett:

- Sheruk annyira féltett téged, amikor azon a szörnyű éjjelen a városban voltál… azt hittem, rendbejöttek a dolgok köztetek…

- Nem, Seyda, azóta az éjszaka óta gyökeresen változott meg a kapcsolatunk! Lehet, hogy Sheruk akkor féltett, de az azóta eltelt négy hónap veszekedésekkel volt zsúfolt. Úgy hiszem, azért, mert Sheruk rám unt. Tudod, ő nem tartozik a hűséges férfiak fajtájába. Talán csak azért nem hagyott még el, mert nem tudja eldönteni, melyik lányhoz menjen. Én azonban stabilitást szeretnék! Férjet, aki kitart mellettem akkor is, ha már nem leszek fiatal, és gyerekeket, akik ennek a biztató jövőt kínáló reform uralkodói rendszernek hűséges alattvalói lesznek!

Seyda a fejével intett a konyha felé:

- Miért épp Ariont választottad? Tegnap este döntötted el? Amikor táncoltál… vele? Ennyire megbízol az érzéseiben, hogy valóban ki fog tartani melletted? Egyetlen este elég volt ehhez az életreszóló döntéshez?

- Nem, Seyda, nem volt elég! Én hat éve ismerem Ariont! Ő volt az első férfi az életemben! Akitől megtanultam a szerelmet! Három évig tartott a kapcsolatunk, és házasságot tervezgettünk. Amikor csak lehetett, rohant hozzám haza a Helsa bázisról! Aztán… beleszédült egy másik lányba, és elhagyott... engem. Nagyon szerettem őt, ezért nagyon fájt a hűtlensége! Hónapokig ki sem mozdultam otthonról. A szüleim voltak a társaságom, ők vettek rá, hogy legalább velük együtt sétálgassak a városban esténként. Nem volt kedvem, de láttam, hogy aggódnak miattam, ezért szót fogadtam nekik. Egy alkalommal négy civil férfi belénk kötött egy sötétebb utcán. És akkor a semmiből hirtelen ott termett egy szőke őrharcos, és szétcsapott köztük. Így robbant be Sheruk az életembe! Mire megtudtam, hogy ő is Helsán szolgál, és barátok Arionnal, addigra már annyira egymásba bolondultunk, hogy ha Arion térden állva könyörög nekem, akkor sem tudtam volna Sherukot elhagyni! Persze az is igaz, hogy Arion nem is könyörgött! Ezen nincs mit... szépítenem…

- Az igaz, hogy nem könyörögtem! - jegyezte meg Arion az ajtóban állva. - Csak majd megevett a fene a féltékenységtől, hogy Lylthia nélkülem is boldog! Mióta itt vagyok én is a Palotában, idestova negyedik hónapja, látom, ahogy dajkálja a csöpp uralkodócsemetéket… és belegondolok, hogy az én fiamat vagy a lányomat is így dajkálta volna, ha évekkel ezelőtt az a másik lány nem keveri meg a dolgokat…

Lehajolt Lylthia arcához, és ajkával gyengéden megérintette az ajkát. Seyda nézte őket és a szíve is belesajdult. Aztán összeszedte magát:

- Idejöhettek lakni… mert az őrharcosi szállásra biztos nem viheted Lylthiát…

Arion elmosolyodott:

- Köszönjük kicsike, de te már összehoztál minket! Miattad jöhettem el én is Helsáról, és itt naponta láthattam Lylthiát, akinek már igen megromlott a kapcsolata Sherukkal. Itt éledhetett újra a szerelmünk! De tegnap este, miután feleségül kértem, és Lylthia igent mondott nekem, beszéltem Canderousszal. Saját kis otthont kaptunk, ma este már ott leszünk kettesben… és lesz végre fiam vagy lányom… vagy mind a kettő, ahogy évekkel ezelőtt elterveztük közös jövőnket! Úgy tűnik, kellett nekem a Lylthiától való távollét, hogy megjöjjön az eszem! Gyermekeim anyjának is csak őt tudom elképzelni!

Seyda pillantása Arion arcáról Lylthiára vándorolt:

- Honnan tudod, hogy lesz gyereked? Eddig miért nem volt?

Lylthia arca lángbaborult, Teregril és testőrtársai pedig azonnal visszavonultak a szobából. Arion megcsóválta fejét:

- Oh-ó! Mint látom, még mindig hiányos a felvilágosításod! Calbornnak vagy Salinának már illett volna beszélnie veled ezekről a dolgokról!

- De, hát miért jön zavarba mindenki a kérdéseimtől? - kérdezte Seyda. - Larinna is tizenkét éve együtt él Canderousszal, és csak most lesz kisbabájuk! Larsenék is régóta házasok, és Astrila csak most vár babát! Nekem meg néhány hónap múlva már megszülettek a kisfiaim… Ti eszerint tudjátok szabályozni, hogy mikor legyen gyereketek, de ha kérdezek erről valakit, gyorsan másra tereli a szót… pedig ti biztosan tudjátok a választ…

- Igen, kicsike, tudjuk! Csak más dolog egy fiatal lányt vagy fiút beavatni ebbe a természetes dologba, évről évre mind többet elárulni neki erről, és más dolog olyan valakivel megértetni ezeket, aki tizenhárom évesen olyan kérdést szegez nekem, hogy Mandalória csak férfiakból áll-e, mivel nőket nem lát a bázison, csak férfiharcosokat; a másik még cifrább kérdésedről meg már ne is beszéljünk, ha még emlékszel rá, kicsike: hogy honnan szedjük a gyerekeket? Legalább _**most**_ már tisztában vagy már azzal, hogy a gyerekeid Calbornnal vannak összefüggésben? Egy gyermek fölnevelése nagy felelősség, így a nők csak akkor vállalkoznak arra, hogy kisbabájuk legyen, ha férjhez mennek, vagy olyan megbízható férfi a kedvesük, aki házasság nélkül is kitart mellettük, bár ez a ritkább dolog. Ezért amíg a nők nem akarnak babát, egy speciálisan kifejlesztett italt isznak, mielőtt a férjük vagy a kedvesük karjába bújnak. Ez a szer századokkal ezelőtt került valamilyen idegen világból a birodalomba. Bevált, és nem károsítja a nők szervezetét. _**Sillan**_ a neve. Amikor már akarnak babát, akkor egyszerűen abbahagyják ennek a sillannak az ivását. Veled azért volt más a helyzet, mert Calborn évekig keresgélte a párját, mire végre rád talált, és akkor már késésben volt! A birodalom érdeke azt kívánja, hogy az uralkodóház fennmaradjon, ezért nem várhatott Calborn az örökösével, akit neki kell fölnevelnie! Én azt hiszem, ő már akkor eldöntötte, hogy te leszel az asszonya, amikor behozott téged a bázisra. Talán ez most butaságnak tűnik, de ahogyan te már tizenhárom évesen is kinéztél... hát bizony a bázis nem egy lakójának szereztél álmatlan éjszakákat... A védelmed rendkívül fontos volt Calborn számára! Emlékszem a parancsra, amit az első estén kiadott nekünk, akik az otthonodat őriztük. Azt mondta, ha valaki két méteren belül csak meg is közelíti az ajtódat, végezzünk vele! Később is akármerre mentél, minden őrharcos éberen figyelt rád, nehogy valaki ki merjen kezdeni veled. De most, ha nem haragszol, hazaviszem az asszonykámat. Már így is éveket késtem vele!

Az ágy fölé hajolt, megcsókolta Lylthiát, és fölemelte a párnáról. Lylthia a nyaka köré fonta két karját, és hozzásimult. Arion az ajtóig vitte, de mielőtt kilépett a szobából, megfordult:

- Én nagyon sokszor hallottam Calbornt rólad beszélni. Imád téged! Hogy tudd! Hogy biztos legyél benne! Ha magához tér és megtudja, hogy elhagytad őt… bele fog őrülni. De a te döntésed! Senki nem fog elítélni, ha más férfi szerelmét fogadod el! Én tudtam, mit teszek, mikor elhagytam Lylthiát, de Calborn most semmiről nem tud, semmiről nem tehet! Én megbűnhődtem a hűtlenségemért, de Calborn bűntelenül fog bűnhődni! Mégis, biztosan meg fogja érteni, miért hűlt ki a szerelmed iránta, és annyira szeret téged, hogy el fog engedni, ha nélküle akarsz új életet kezdeni, hogy legalább te boldog legyél! Jó éjt, kicsike.

Seyda némán nézett utánuk, majd lehunyt szemmel meditációba mélyedt. Teregril behajtotta a szoba ajtaját. Arion távozása után percekkel Telara toppant be. Teregril ujját az ajkára téve intette csendre, majd kivezényelte a konyhába:

- Az úrnőd nem szeret parancsolgatni, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy azt csinálhatsz, amit akarsz! A fővezér azért fizet, hogy kiszolgáld Seydát! Becsüld meg magadat! No, kezdj neki a munkának, amit már délelőtt el kellett volna végezned!

A délutáni órákban Saborra megkereste Telrevan fővezérét a tanácsteremben:

- Larsen, nem tetszik nekem, hogy Seyda kikerült a Palota védelmi rendszeréből. Ha tudnál adni egy konzolt és…

- Ne is folytasd! Minden a rendelkezésedre áll! Slover, vezesd el a főparancsnokot a műszaki raktárba, és gondoskodj róla, hogy amit Saborra összeállít, az mielőbb az únő házába kerüljön!

- Igen, fővezér!

- Köszönöm, Larsen - bólintott Saborra, és az ajtó felé indult. Larsen a karjánál fogva visszatartotta:

- Nem mered Eshokot is bevonni, hogy segítsen neked? Nem bízol benne?

- Mindegy, hogy bízom-e benne! Seyda komoly segítség nekem. Úgyis neki kell kezelnie a rendszert! Nem akarom tesztelni Eshokot. Ha Mandalore hazatér, úgyis megtudjuk, sikerült-e semlegesítenünk azt a sith programot. Bár már az is bizonyíték, hogy sem Eshok, sem az a fiú nem keresi a parancsot, tehát nyilvánvalóan kiszabadultak a hatása alól és úgy tűnik, nem sínylették meg.

- Honnan tudod, hogy valóban nem keresik?

- Onnan, hogy ellenőriztem, mit csinál Eshok, min dolgozik. Remek újításai vannak a védelmi rendszert illetően, erről konzultáltam is vele délelőtt! Nyugodj meg, Larsen, úgy látom, jó úton vagyunk ahhoz, hogy az uralkodónkat magához térítsük!

- Örülök, hogy Seyda védelmét meg tudod erősíteni, Saborra! Mit gondolsz, mennyi időt fog igénybe venni a rendszer életbe léptetése?

- Két-három óránál többet nem. Kész programom is van hozzá. És könnyebb lesz Seydával kommunikálnotok, mert a Palota rendszerével is összekötöm. Hogy erre meddig lesz szükség, azt persze nem tudom! Mert ha Mandalore hazajön, nem hiszem, hogy meg fog elégedni azzal, hogy az asszonyával csak konzolon keresztül tarthatja a kapcsolatot!

- Én is félek, hogyan fog reagálni Seyda döntésére - vallotta be Larsen. - De Seydát is megértem! A fejébe vette, hogy gyógyítani fog, és ennek örülök is, mert ez népe szeretetét és féltését jelenti, mindamellett elvonja figyelmét a lelki problémáiról. Már küldettem neki táblát is a _**Gyógyítás Kertje**_ felirattal, ahogy elképzelte. Siess, Saborra, hogy estétől már működjön a rendszer! Biztonságban szeretném tudni őt, akár az úrnőnk marad, akár nem!

Telara gyorsan végzett a konyhai munkával, közben kiszellőztette az egész lakást. Teregril csak Seyda szobájától küldte el azzal, hogy ne zavarja most az úrnőt.

- Nagyon furcsa ez a Calora. - jegyezte meg a szobalány.

- Miért? Talán ismerted az előző Calorát? - fordult el az ajtótól a testőrkapitány. - Van összehasonlítási alapod?

- Hogy lenne! - tiltakozott Telara. - Én még sosem dolgoztam úrnő szolgálatában! De a birodalom egyetlen Caloráját sem érdekelte soha az, hogy mit csinál a nép! Ő meg, hallottam, hogy gyakorlatozik az őrharcosokkal, láttam tegnap, hogy milyen örömmel rendezgette a ruháit és a házat, és milyen jól érezte magát este tánc közben! Sokat mesélt arról is, hogy meggyógyítja a betegeket. Azt én is tudom, hogy a köztársaságban vannak orvosok, akik gyógyítanak műszerekkel meg orvosságokkal, de el sem tudom képzelni, hogyan fogja az úrnő ugyanezt megcsinálni műszer nélkül, orvosság nélkül, pusztán a gondolataival...

Teregril rászegezte kék szemét:

- Meg fogja csinálni! Mi láttuk és tapasztaltuk Helsán, hogyan gyógyít. Davrel kapitányt, akit te is ismersz, a halálból hozta vissza! A kisbabák egyik testőrkapitányát, Tairont pedig a halál széléről! Töréseket, komoly belső sérüléseket hozott rendbe Helsán, és a Palota edzőpályáján is. Segítőkészségét most a város minden lakójára ki akarja terjeszteni. Mélységesen tiszteljük őt! Megérdemli, hogy te is több tiszteletettel viseltess iránta, mint amit eddig tanúsítottál!

Telara lehajtotta fejét, és gyorsan elsietett. Nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Teregril szeme felcsillant, látva az érkezőt:

- Saborra, hát téged milyen szél fújt ide? - sietett eléje. Társai is azonnal odagyűltek.

- Megkönnyítem a dolgotokat, kapitány - mondta a főparancsnok, fejével a háta mögé intve. Teregril ekkor pillantotta meg a konzolt és a vezetékek halmazát, amit a felderítő főparancsnok mögött toltak be egy négykerekű kiskocsin.

- Biztonsági rendszert akarsz itt kiépíteni?

- Ahogy mondod, kapitány! Ezért beszéltem Larsennel. És bármi történne, közvetlenül tudtok kommunikálni a Palotával is! Hol van a mi kis Seydánk?

- A szobájában. Meditál. Jobb lenne most nem zavarni őt.

- Egyelőre nem is áll szándékomban. Valami egész kicsi helyiségre lenne szükségem, ahol a konzolt el tudom helyezni. Ne legyen feltűnő helyen. Engedelmetekkel körül kellene néznem a házban. Úgyis megígértem Seydának, hogy megnézem, hol lakik!

- Körülnézhetsz, de azért jobb lenne, ha ővele beszélnél a konzol elhelyezéséről. - tanácsolta Teregril. - Ne mi rendezkedjünk az otthonában!

Saborra tekintete kérdőn villant rá:

- Azt hiszed, valóban ez lesz az otthona? Igazán azt hiszitek, Mandalore el fogja viselni, hogy ekkora távolságban éljen tőle az asszonya, aki nélkül létezni sem bírt eddig?

Teregril égkék szeme a főparancsnok arcát fürkészte:

- Te igazán elhiszed, hogy Seyda képes lesz visszatérni férjéhez ennyi magányos hónap után?

- Nem tudom, Teregril. Lehet, hogy igazad van. Annyit mindannyian tudunk Seydáról, hogy ha valamit elhatároz, azt végre is hajtja. Egyéniségében a gyógyítás fér össze legjobban a harcászattal. És ha egyszer elkezd gyógyítani, megint közelebb kerül jedi énjéhez, ami pedig elviseli a magányt. És akkor újra megközelíthetetlen lesz! Most már az uralkodó számára is! Seyda megérti, hogy Calborn iszonyú erejű befolyás alá került, ezért akartam, hogy ott legyen, amikor a parancsot megsemmisítjük! De az egy dolog, hogy tudja, Mandalore eddig nem volt önmaga. De, hogy viselkedése mekkora rombolást okozott Seyda szívében, azt egyikünk sem tudhatja! Ezért kell engednünk, hogy azt tehesse, amiről úgy érzi, segít neki az újrakezdésben! Rosszat nem fog tenni az, hogy gyógyít! Se neki, se a város népének!

Három hét telt el. Seyda a város különlegessége lett. Elsősorban az anyák vitték bizalommal telve beteg gyermekeiket a Gyógyítás Kertjébe, hisz tudták, hogy Seyda maga is anya. De a nép nemcsak testi problémákkal kereste föl úrnőjét. Lelki panaszaikat is megosztották vele. Azért volt könnyű ezt megtenniük, mert nem kellett hangosan, mások füle hallatára beszélniük róla. A Calora csak ellazította őket, és mikor rájuk hangolódott, magától is megtalálta a problémát. Sokszor derült ki, hogy a testi tünetek hátterében tulajdonképpen lelki gondok vannak. Miután Seyda megtalálta a lelki problémát és rendbetette, a test gyógyulásnak indult. Senkitől nem kért pénzt, hálájukat mégis ezzel nyilvánították ki.

Seyda megosztotta idejét gyermekei, barátnői, az őrharcosok és a nép között. Míg gyógyított, ő maga is gyógyult. És persze testőrei is, akik a gyógyítások alatt körülötte ültek. Az egykori kislány sokat változott! A problémák, amikkel szembekerült, nemegyszer döbbenetesek és elképzelhetetlenek voltak számára, de gyógyításuk ugyanazt igényelte. Szeretet, türelmet és megnyugtatást. Saját gyermekeivel is ugyanúgy bánt, mint bármelyik gyermekkel, akit odavittek hozzá.

Astrila egyszer megjegyezte Larsennek:

- Seyda nem az anyja a gyermekeinek, hanem az őrangyaluk! Védi őket. A testőrei többet foglalkoznak velük, mint ő! Félti és gyógyítja őket, ahogyan veletek is bánt Helsán, de képtelen anyaként viselkedni! Sosem talákoztam ilyen különös nővel!

Larsen felelet helyett csak bólintott. Többször is meglátogatta Seydát kicsi házában az eltelt hetek alatt, figyelte, hallgatta fiatal kis úrnőjét, és egyre jobban tartott attól, hogy ebben az újonnan berendezett életben Mandalore már nem fog helyet kapni! A fővezér kifaggatta a testőröket, és az ő szavaik is megerősítették ezt a gyanúját. Seyda megtalálta igazi hivatását a gyógyításban, és elkötelezettsége lassanként kezdte újra háttérbe szorítani női mivoltát. Sosem mutatkozott azokban az elegáns ruhákban, melyek annyira kiemelték szépségét.

Mikor edzeni ment a Palotába, lanilin és páncél volt rajta, csodálatos fürtjei szigorú fonatba csavarva, bár őhozzá ez a hajkoszorú is nagyszerűen illett. Amikor pedig délutánonként a kertjében gyógyított, egyszerű szabású, hosszú, dísztelen köpenyt viselt. Fiaival csak lelki kapcsolata volt, a tényleges törődés gondja egyre inkább Salinára és a dajkára hárult. Most már Salina is tudta, mekkorát hibázott, mikor valósággal kisajátította az uralkodócsemetéket. Nem bízva úrnője nehezen ébredő anyai ösztöneiben, önnön fontosságától eltelve, elzárta Seydától a lehetőséget, hogy foglalkozhasson a kisbabákkal!

Seyda figyelemmel kísérte kisfiai szellemi és fizikai állapotát, a legenyhébb megfázást is gyógyította, de számára saját gyermekei sem jelentettek többet, mint bármelyik segítségre szoruló városi gyermek. Szigorú napirend szerint élt, hogy mindenkire legyen ideje. Egyre csendesebbé vált, az újra megerősödő lelki élet elfordította a valós világtól. Csak szeretetteljes mosolya volt a régi. Testőrei, ha ez lehetséges egyáltalán, jobban féltették, mint eddig, mert Seyda egyáltalán nem törődött saját biztonságával. A védelmi rendszert is maguk a testőrök kezelték. Meg kellett tanulniuk, mert úrnőjük körül akkora volt az érdeklődés, hogy a városiak már nem elégedtek meg azzal, hogy a kertbe jöhetnek, a lakásába is be akartak jönni, akár éjszaka is, hogy gondjaikat megoldja.

A védelmi rendszert Saborra több részre bontotta, hogy hiba esetén ne egyszerre szűnjön meg a láthatalan védő energiafal. Külön energiatér védte a szobákat, egy másik az előteret és a konyhát, a kert is több részre volt osztva, hogy ha Seyda csak a virágok közt sétál, vagy kedvenc fái alatt üldögél, hogy feltöltődjön, türelmetlen okvetetlenkedők ne zavarhassák meg pihenését.

Egy reggel jelentették Larsennek, hogy Starviller vezérhajója, a Deltax közeledik Telrevanhoz.

A fővezér azonnal üzent a konyhába, hogy tegyenek ki magukért, mert Sylas nagy ínyenc, ne maradjanak előtte szégyenben! Larsen ezután személyesen kereste meg Seydát, tudva, hogy az ilyenkor a Palotában időzik. A gárdistáktól sikerült megtudnia, hogy Lylthiával és Astrilával együtt Larinnánál van.

Larsen bekopogott a Hadiár otthonába. Astrila nyitott neki ajtót:

- Larsen, most ne zavard Seydát! Már elküldtem Salináért egy szobalányt, mert Larinnának fájdalmai vannak. Seyda tudja enyhíteni, de ha megindulna a szülés, Salinára szükség lesz!

Larsen visszahúzódott. Egy gyermek érkezése mindig öröm volt, most pedig a birodalom Hadiárjának gyermeke készülődött a világra! Larsen egyetlen szót sem ejtett arról, miért kereste Seydát. Larinnának most szüksége van az úrnő jelenlétére, ezzel tisztában volt, tudva, milyen szoros szálak fűzik Larinnát Seydához.

A fővezér így csak Arion kíséretében ment a landolópályára fogadni Starviller klánvezérét.

Sylas nagyon örült klánja két büszkesége láttán, de tekintete még valakit keresett, ezt látták mindketten, ezért Larsen gyorsan tájékoztatta a klánvezért, Seyda miért nincs jelen. Sylas bólintott:

- Majd később találkozom vele. De az unokáimat azért meg szeretném nézni.

- Hát van mit nézni rajtuk. - jegyezte meg Arion. - Erősek és mozgékonyak, mint az apjuk, de csöndesek és figyelmesek, mint az anyjuk. Amikor kivisszük őket a kis gyakorlópályára, a Palota népe a csodájukra jár. Tairon és Dandor különösen odavan értük!

Amíg visszatértek a Palotába, beszámoltak Sylasnek, hogy Dandoréknál és Hedgewitheréknél is készülődik a baba. Sylas örült a híreknek, annál jobban meglepődött, mikor Arion a saját házasságát hozta szóba. Sylas tudott Arion és Lylthia évekkel ezelőtti házassági terveiről, és kapcsolatuk megszakadásának okáról. Mivel Arion az egyik kedvence volt, Sylas, aki törődött harcosai magánéletével, szemtől szembe lehordta szélhámos őrharcosát, egyrészt, mert azt remélte, hogy a gyönyörű Lylthia mellett a még mindig vad Arion lenyugszik, és megszelídül a felelősséggel járó házasságban, másrészt sajnálta Lylthiát, akit kislánykora óta ismert, hisz az ő lányainak barátnője volt. Arion udvariasan végighallgatta a klánvezér jóindulatú letolását, majd vállat vont magában.

Sylas hónapok múltán tudta meg, hogy Sheruk és Lylthia egymásra talált, de Sherukot ismerve sejtette, ez nem lesz hosszú életű kapcsolat, és ez be is igazolódott. Lylthiának még annyi esélye sem volt a házasságra a függetlenségéhez foggal-körömmel ragaszkodó Sheruk mellett, mint Arionnal való kapcsolatában. Sylas ezért örült meg most Arion szavainak..

- Örülök, hogy megjött az eszed, fiam! - veregette meg Arion vállát. - Nagy felelősséget tett rád Mandalore a biztonsági parancsnoksággal, de stabil családi háttérrel könnyen meg tudsz felelni az elvárásoknak. Én harmincöt éve élek házasságban, Elorah-val, és sok nehézségen segített át, hogy őmellette megpihenhettem, megnyugodhattam. Igaz, hogy Lylthia makacs, dacos kis teremtés, az volt már kislánykorában is, ezt vállalnod kell, ha akarod őt, de ő is tanult a kudarcaiból, majd csak összeszoktok!

Arion csak mosolygott. Ő nagyon jól tudta, hogy Lylthiát a szépsége miatt kényeztették el, és hozzászoktatták, hogy amit akar, az azonnal teljesül. Arionnal szemben azonban nem működött a dolog, mert az ismeretlenből az élvonalba robbanó jóvágású, öntudatos őrharcos nem hajolt meg az asszonyi akarat előtt már hat évvel ezelőtt sem, viszont olyan forró szerelemmel kényeztette gyönyörű kedvesét, hogy az gyorsan behódolt neki, és elfogadta a szabályokat.

Sheruk nem szerette a vitákat, és inkább mindig engedett, nehogy Lylthia otthagyja, így szépséges kedvese megtanult visszaélni Sheruk engedékenységével, amely talán egy kicsit bosszú is volt Arion hűtlensége miatt a férfinemen.

Most újra a következetes Arion vette kezébe a gyeplőt, akinek gyakorlata volt már abban, hogyan kezelje asszonya duzzogásait. Az eredmény őt igazolta. Mivel az eltelt évek alatt mindketten megkomolyodtak, és az egymással szembeni elvárásokkal is tisztában voltak, feltámadó, lángoló szerelmük minden gátat elsöpört. Arion most már engedett a szigorú szabályokból, Lylthia pedig a makacskodásokból és a sértődékenységből, így házasságuk első három sikeres hete azt ígérte, hogy törvényesített kapcsolatuk tökéletes lesz.

Sylas gondolatai visszatértek lányához:

- Seyda hogyan viseli a magányt?

Larsen és Arion egymásra nézett, majd vissza a klánvezérre:

- Én úgy látom - mondta Arion -, hogy meg tud lenni Calborn nélkül. Lehet, hogy nincs igazam, de az a véleményem, hogy Seyda most közelebb van jedi énjéhez, mint valaha is volt. Végül is mi, akikhez a kezdetek óta ragaszkodik, nem hagytuk magára, estére meg annyira kimerül, hogy csak bezuhan az ágyba és reggelig alszik, ahogy a testőrei mesélik.

- Tulajdonképpen mit csinál? - kérdezte Sylas.

- Gyógyít - felelt Larsen elszelídült hangon. Sylas megjegyezte magában, hogy Larsen ezt a hangot használta Helsán, ha Seyda bármikor szóba került. A gárdakapitány érzelmileg nagyon közel lehetett már akkor is a kislányhoz. Az aggódó fiútestvér hangja volt ez, aki tudja, milyen veszélyek leselkednek egy naív, tapasztalatlan kislányra, ezért minden igyekezetével védelmezi a húgát.

- Gyógyít? - ismételte a klánvezér.

- Igen. Egy kedves kis otthona van, annak a kertjébe jár gyógyulni az egész város. Persze azért az őrharcosoknak protekciója van, elsősorban a helsaiaknak, ahogy azt feltételezni lehetett.

- Tehát vett magának házat?

- Igen, Sylas. Egy eléggé elhanyagolt, lerobbant házat nézett ki magának, de rendbehozattuk neki és nagyon boldog benne. Szigorú és rendszeres napirendet alakított ki magának, amibe most Calborn bele se férne.

- Sejtettem - sóhajtott Sylas. - Nagyon elkeseredett, de elszánt is volt, mikor letette a Calora-láncot és a gyűrűt Helsán. Mit tudtok Calbornról? Serger már mesélt ezt-azt, mikor odahaza jártak legutóbb. Most mi a helyzet?

Larsen röviden beszámolt klánvezérének Saborra ténykedéséről. Sylast nagyon érdekelte a dolog:

- Eszerint, ha Calborn hazajön, megint a régi lesz?

- Legalábbis reméljük. - mondta Arion. - De hogy a lányod visszafogadja-e, az más dolog. Attól tartok, ha Seyda visszautasítja az uralkodó közeledését, akkor nem lesz sok választása. Mennie kell a Palotából. Lehet, hogy Telrevanról is.

- Lesz választása - nyugtatta meg Sylas. - Hazaviszem őt. Gyógyítani Starvilleren is tud.

- Nemcsak erről beszélek, Sylas! - rázta fejét a biztonsági parancsnok. - A lányod még nincs tizennyolc éves. Jedi felfogás ide vagy oda, ő nyolc hónapig akkor is férfival élt együtt, a teste már ismeri a szerelmet, és az hiányozhat majd neki. A szülés óta most már öt hónap telt el, azóta a férje nélkül él. Nem az én dolgom erről beszélni vele, és lehet, hogy egy ideig nem is jut majd eszébe, hogy más is van a világon a kötelességeken és az elhivatottságon kívül, de mi lesz, ha egyszer mégis visszakívánkozik Calbornhoz, hiszen nyílt titok, hogy szenvedélyes szerelmi házasságban éltek. Ha Seyda egyszer elment innen, élhet aztán bármilyen tiszta életet, akkor sem jöhet többé ide vissza törvényes úrnőként! Te az apja vagy, talán neked kellene beszélned vele ezekről, hogy jól gondolja meg, hogyan dönt. Ha csak időt kér a helyrezökkent eszű Mandalore-tól, azt Calborn biztosan megérti majd, de ha kereken megtagadja magát Mandalore-tól, annak súlyos következményei lehetnek!

Sylas pillanatokig habozott:

- Beszélek vele - mondta végül. - De veletek is kell beszélnem valamiről, ami a Deltaxon van!


	36. 35 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 35

A kis jedi úrnő 35. rész

Délután három órakor Seyda fáradtan jött ki a szülőszobából, de rámosolygott a Karendhor testőrgárdistákra, akik izgatottan vették körül:

- Az úrnőtök egészséges kisfiúval ajándékozta meg a birodalom Hadiárját! Nagyon kimerült és most alszik. Ha Salina megengedi, hogy elhagyja a szülőszobát, óvatosan vigyétek haza, és még jobban figyeljetek rá, mint eddig! - kimerülten támaszkodott a falhoz. A helsai testőrök azonnal mellette voltak. Teregril aggódva fogta kézen:

- Gyere, kicsi Seydám, most hazamegyünk és lepihensz, jó? - látva, hogy a Calora tiltakozni próbál, hozzátette. - Ne is gondolkozz kibúvók keresésén, mert úgy látjuk, pihenned kell, és mi vagyunk többségben, így a mi akaratunk fog érvényesülni!

Seydát nem a szavak, hanem a Teregril égkék szemében látott igazi aggodalom bírta jobb belátásra. Bólintott és hagyta, hogy testőrei hazavezessék. Arról persze Teregril nem számolt be neki, hogy Sylas már várja őt. Nehéz lenne leírni az örömet, amivel Seyda az apját üdvözölte, aztán végigvezette kis birodalmán:

- Neked is tetszik, apa? - kérdezte enyhe aggodalommal hangjában. - Nem volt drága és nem költöttem rá sok pénzt, és ami maradt, azt vissza is adom…

- Kislányom, az a pénz a tiéd! Még hoztam is neked, hogy legyen elég. Egyébként kedves az otthonod, de ha kifogásom lenne ellene, akkor sem szólnék, mert csak az számít, hogy te jól érezd magad benne! Saját életedet neked kell berendezned! A kerted különösen tetszik! No de hoztam neked helsai finomságokat, nincs kedved enni? Feltételezem, Teregrilék se fogják visszautasítani a hazai ízeket.

- Köszönöm, apa, nagyon aranyos vagy, hogy még ez is eszedbe jutott! Tényleg, ma még nem is ettem rendesen, mert már korán reggel Larinnához hívtak. Csak vissza ne mondjátok Sergernek, mert kikapok! De a helsai ételek említésétől máris éhes lettem. Mindjárt megterítek!

- Nem, úrnőm! - fogta meg Teregril a karját. - Van egy szobalányod, akinek ez a dolga, sok munkát úgysem adsz neki. Te csak foglalkozz apukáddal! Elég messziről jött ide, hogy lásson téged - és gyengéden visszaültette a magas háttámlájú ágyra, majd kiment a szobából.

Sylas megsimogatta hozzábújó lánya haját, és átfogta a vállát:

- Larsenék elmesélték, milyen sokat dolgozol. De valamit tudomásul kell venned, kislányom! Mindenkinek megvan a dolga ezen a világon. Mások helyett nem végezheted el a mások feladatát, mert akkor a saját dolgaidra nem marad energiád, és bármennyit teszel is másokért, saját dolgod elvégzetlen marad, amiért viszont nem fognak megdícsérni! Helsán mi szabtuk meg, mit tehetsz meg egy nap alatt, hogy másnap is készen állj feladataid elvégzésére anélkül, hogy kimerülnél. Most, hogy úrnő vagy, csak néhány bátrabb helsai őrharcos mer szót emelni elképesztő munkatempód miatt, mert féltenek téged, hogy összeroppansz! Ki fogsz dőlni, kislányom, és azzal senkinek sem fogsz használni, pedig most már nagyon sokan számítanak rád! Nem merítheted ki a szervezetedet egyetlen nap alatt! Teridon kapitánytól tudom, hogy járőrei folyamatosan szemmel tartják a házadat, mert rengetegen megfordulnak itt naponta. No de ha már a gyógyításra terelődött a szó, hogy van Larinna?

- Kisfia van! - csillant föl Seyda szeme. - Erős baba, Salina is megdöbbent, milyen nagy, de Larinna nagyon ügyes volt! Sikerült csökkentenem a fájdalmait meditációban, de a szülés végén annyira kifáradt, hogy mikor eljöttem, elaludt.

- Az én gyógyító kis angyalkám - és Sylas homlokon csókolta lányát.

- A vacsora kész! - jelent meg az ajtóban Telara, mögötte Teregril magasodott szigorú arccal.

Bizonyára megint szóváltás lehetett köztük, mert Telara gyorsan visszavonult kis szobájába. Seyda tudott róla, hogy testőrkapitányai elégedetlenek Telara munkájával, és többször figyelmeztették, hogy szólnak Larsennek, keressen helyette másik szobalányt, de eddig még nem váltották be fenyegetésüket. Seyda kicsit eltúlzottnak tartotta elvárásaikat, mert tudta, hogy Leniához mérik Telarát, pedig a Palota-beli szobalányok sem voltak mind olyan lelkiismeretesek, mint Dandor imádott asszonykája, aki most, hogy maga is gyermekáldás elé nézett, többet volt Salina mellett, és tanult tőle a szülésről és a gyermekgondozásról.

Seyda felállt és kézenfogva Sylast, maga után húzta. Az ajtóhoz érve fölágaskodott, és Teregril fülébe súgta:

- Egy kicsit légy elnézőbb Telarával, kérlek! - és gyors puszit nyomott az arcára. A klánvezér a fejcsóválva elmosolyodó Teregril láttán megjegyezte:

- Tudod, lányom, sokat gondolkodtam azon, mivel hódítottad meg olyan gyorsan Helsán az őrharcosaimat. Most már kezd derengeni! Nem is szándékozom sokáig maradni, nehogy a jelenlegi kíséretemet is úgy elbűvöld, hogy ők is itt ragadjanak nálad!

Nevettek, majd asztalhoz ültek, és a testőrkapitány személyesen ment Telaráért, hogy a késői ebédhez hívja. Seyda faggatta apját a helsai dolgokról. Sylas készségesen felelgetett. Egyszerre kopogtak. Teregril egyik őrharcosa a konzolon ellenőrizte a belépni szándékozót és ajtót nyitott.

- Saborra! - derült föl Sylas arca. A főparancsnok belépett:

- Siettem, ahogy tudtam, Sylas, és mindjárt el is hoztam őket a lányodnak.

- Nekem? Mit? - csodálkozott Seyda. Saborra félreállt az ajtóból:

- Hát őket! Gyertek csak be! - szólt ki az előtérbe. - Gyertek és köszöntsétek az úrnőtöket!

Egy vöröses színben játszó köztársasági harci dorid magasodott föl az ajtóban, mellette pedig egy fél méter magas, szintén köztársasági gyártmányú ezüstszínű kerek kis jószág gurult be:

- Állítás: Üdvözlöm, gazda! - szólalt meg a harci droid meglepően emberi hanghordozással. - Én HK-47 típusú harci protokolldroid vagyok, ez a kis egység pedig mellettem T3-M4, egy csúcsasztromechanikai droid. Engem a zseniális Jedi Revan Mester alkotott, még a Mandalóriai Háború idején, társam pedig a mandalóriai Canderous Ordo vezér megrendelésére készült egy speciális feladat elvégzésére Tarison. Mindketten teljes megelégedésre végeztük munkánkat a Csillagkohó küldetés ideje alatt, így köztársasági szakemberek felújították és kibővítették programunkat, természetesen Jedi Revan Mester tudtával, beleegyezésével és ellenőrzésével!

- Igen, emlékszem Revan és Canderous beszámolójára, amiben rólatok is szó volt! - mondta Seyda. - De hogy kerültök ide hozzám?

- Válasz: Jedi Revan Mester neked ajándékozott minket, gazda! Az ő testvére vagy, és mivel kiemelt tudású műszaki felderítőként szeretsz droidokkal foglalkozni, így segítségedre lehetünk munkád során.

- Igaz, hogy szeretek droidokkal foglalkozni, hisz ezt tanultam, de ez nagyon komoly ajándék a bátyámtól! Mivel érdemeltem ki?

A kis kerek droid élénk csipogásba és füttyögésbe kezdett. Seyda figyelmesen nézte.

- Mit akarsz mondani, T3?

- Fordítás: Közölte, hogy jól érzi itt magát. Megállapítás: Meg kell, hogy mondjam, én is. Ahol konzol, és ennyi erőtér van elhelyezve, mint nálad, gazda, az igazi műszaki paradicsom egy droid számára! Mindketten készek vagyunk rá, hogy parancsodat végrehajtsuk. Mi legyen az?

- Majd beszélünk róla! - mondta Seyda. - Nagyon kedves vendégeim vannak, most velük szeretnék foglalkozni. Addig nézzetek körül a házban, de ne nyúljatok semmihez!

- Válasz: Ahogy akarod, gazda!

Seyda asztalhoz invitálta Saborrát is:

- És most elmondanátok, hogyan kerültek ide ezek a droidok? Találkoztatok Revannel?

- Igen, kislányom - mondta Sylas. - Revan másfél hete járt Helsán. Akkor hozta a droidokat. Neked szánta őket. Mondtam neki, hogy hamarosan idejövök Telrevan Központba, velem tarthat, ha akar, de nemet mondott. Az egész olyan titokzatos és érthetetlen volt, hogy bevallom, először arra gondoltam, ezek kémrobotok, és rólad fognak információt továbbítani. Erre tettem utalást Revannek is, mert kíváncsi voltam, mi lesz a reakciója. Hűvös maradt, és csak annyit jegyzett meg, hogy ő nem kíváncsi rá, mit csinálsz a magánéletedben, amíg nem leszel újra jedi. Neki nincs szüksége a droidokra, de mivel mindkettő egyedi gyártmány, túl értékesek ahhoz, hogy a köztársaságnak ajándékozza őket, mint ahogy a köztársaság leggyorsabb hajóját, az Ebon Hawk-ot is lefoglalta a Flotta. Revan tudja, hogy te műszaki felderítő vagy, akit érdekelnek a droidok, ezért inkább neked ajándékozta őket, mert így a köztársaság nem formálhat rájuk igényt. Azt mondta, nem jön velem, mert nem akarja, hogy hálálkodj neki. Csak kényszerből vált meg tőlük, de nálad jobb helyen lesznek, mint a köztársaságban. Így tehát elhoztam a két droidot, de addig nem akartam őket odaadni neked, amíg nem ellenőriztettem Saborrával, nem jelentenek-e veszélyt rád nézve valamilyen formában.

- Miért akarna nekem Revan ártani?

- Nem, kislányom, én nem Revant tartom konkrét veszélyforrásnak! De mint HK-47 is utalt rá, köztársasági tudósok kibővítették és felújították mindkettejük programját. Saborra elég sokat tud az úgynevezett _**rejtőző **_programokról, melyektől a Mandalore-t befolyásoló programparancs óta mindennél jobban tartunk!

Seyda a felderítő főparancsnokra pillantott:

- Ezt nekem is tanítottad, Saborra!

- Így van, Seyda. És emlékszel arra is, mivel lehet ellenük védekezni?

- Igen, emlékszem. Készítettél egy álcázott ellenprogramot, amely fölfedezi, vírussal fertőzi meg, és működésképtelenné teszi a rejtőző programot.

- Így igaz, kicsi zsenim! Egy ilyen ellenőrző tesztet végigfuttattam mindkét droidon, de idegen kémprogramnak, vagy rejtőző programnak nincs nyoma. Ha el is helyeztek bennük, Revan semlegesítette őket. Aki droidot képes alkotni magának, annak nyilvánvalóan arra is kiterjed a figyelme, hogy őt se nyomozzák le. Te úgy tűnik, tiszta droidokat kaptál tőle. Persze egy halom keresztkérdéssel ki fogjuk őket faggatni, hátha már új módszereket fejlesztett ki a köztársaság a kémkedésre. De én egyelőre kilencvenkilenc százalékban biztos vagyok abban, hogy Revan óvatossága, és szakértelme még most is lepipálja a köztársaság műszaki szakértőit. Az az egy százalék kétség is csak azért van bennem, mert nagyon féltelek. Tehát nem Revan tudásában kételkedem, csak téged akarlak teljes biztonságban tudni!

- Köszönöm, Saborra.

- Én köszönöm Sylasnek és Calbornnak, hogy egy ilyen kis zsenit adtak a kezem alá, akivel Helsa, mint központi bázis, bátran büszkélkedhetett! Te olyan mértékben növelted meg a felderítőképzés presztízsét, amilyen soha nem volt még ebben a birodalomban! Felderítőnek lenni azelőtt inkább azt jelentette, hogy ha valaki fizikailag nem felel meg ahhoz, hogy harcos, vagy pláne őrharcos lehessen, az csak felderítői munkára jó. Ez ostobaság persze, hisz te is tapasztaltad, mekkora fizikai igénybevételt jelentett a kiképzésetek. Harci képzést ti is kaptatok Xargától, sőt nektek még elméleti dolgokat is kellett jócskán tanulnotok, de hiába! A férfiak számára harcosnak lenni mindig csábítóbb, hisz abból lehet elit őrharcossá emelkedni. Ebben a birodalomban az a harci képzés csúcsa!

- Én ugyan soha nem éreztem ezt a fajta különbségtételt, de ha így van, akkor az butaság - jegyezte meg Seyda. - Senkinek nem jut eszébe, hogy a birodalom uralkodója maga is műszaki felderítő? És tisztelettel adóznak a tudásának.

- Ez igaz - ismerte el Saborra. - De elfeledkezel arról a tényről, hogy Mandalore nemcsak felderítő, hanem harcos, sőt őrharcos is! Elég nehéz lenne elhitetnie, hogy gyengébb fizikai kondíciója miatt tanították felderítőnek, hisz csak rá kell nézni, de leendő uralkodóként minél sokoldalúbb képzésben akarták részesíteni. Így ő egy személyben őrharcos, droidprogramozó, felderítő és pilóta. Te nem maradtál el tőle, hisz mindezt tudod. Csak őrharcos nem vagy még, bár ami a tudásodat illeti, az is lehetnél éppen. Igaz, fiúk? - pillantott a helsai őrharcosokra.

Sylas egyik testőre ekkor megjegyezte:

- Én nem voltam még Helsán, amikor az úrnő ott tanult, de három héttel ezelőtt láttam, hogyan bánt el azzal a gyakorlott harcossal, akit aztán meg is gyógyított, pedig magamban már el is temettem a fiút. Az úrnő remekül alkalmazta a mi őrharcosi stílusunkat, de olyan gyorsasággal tette kiszámíthatatlanná és védhetetlenné, hogy tisztelettel hajtok fejet a tudása előtt!

- Sajnálom azt a harcost - mondta Seyda őszintén. - Sokáig elviseltem, ha provokáltak, mint a legelső napon is egy újoncharcos, sőt még egy évvel később, a felderítők nagygyakorlatán egy másik bázisról érkezett társaság…

- Erről nem tudtam - vetette közbe Saborra.

- Persze, hogy nem tudtál! Nem is akartam, hogy tudj róla. Te azalatt éppen azért vitáztál a többi bázis felderítővezetőjével, hogy elhiggyék, valóban sith bomákkal találkoztunk odafelé menet. Te az én megérzésemben hittél, ezért szálltál vitába velük.

- Ez igaz, de te honnan tudsz erről?

- Ariontól. És le is tolt érte, hogy nem osztottam ki az engem gúnyoló fiúkat.

- Téged gúnyoltak? Miért? Mivel? Hisz nem is ismertek!

- Azt mondták, látszik, hogy sötét a bőröm, tehát idegen vagyok, akinek ezért sokkal többet kell bizonyítania, mint nekik, akik Mandalória szülöttei, és nem hitték el nekem, hogy Sylas befogad a klánjába ha a második év is problémamentesen telik le. Azt is mondták, hogy mivel Helsa sosem dicsekedett azzal, hogy lány is van a felderítői közt, biztos nem lehetek valami nagy tudású. Aztán mikor Arion értem jött, hogy Saborrához vezessen, és ők látták, milyen kedvesen bánik velem, azt mondták, most már értik, miért vagyok itt. Az őrharcosok fognak velem aludni éjjel, hiszen a lányok csak arra valók…

Sylas, Saborra, Teregril és az őrharcosok elképedtek Seyda szavai hallatán. Megszólalni egy se bírt. Seyda halkan folytatta:

- Most már tudom, mit jelentenek ezek a szavak, miért lett ingerült Arion, és miért bánt olyan durván a fiúval, de akkor még nem értettem, mit talált sértőnek, csak azt tudtam, hogy két dolgot nem tehetek meg. Nem emelhetek kezet mandalóriai harcosra, mert ezt Arionnak megígértem, és nem beszélhetek arról, hogy Helsa miért titkolta el a létezésemet a többi bázis előtt, tehát nem tudok a rosszindulatuk ellen védekezni. Azt, hogy befogadtátok Revan húgát, akkor még nem volt tanácsos emlegetni, _**ezért**_ kellett hallgatnotok rólam a többi bázis előtt, nem azért, mert szégyenkeznetek kellett volna miattam. A fiú még aznap este gyerekes, de nagyon kellemetlen bosszút állt rajtam azért, mert Arion a társai előtt szégyenítette meg - és elmesélte, hogyan lopták el a ruháit, mjad megrémülve a váratlanul felbukkanó hüllőktől, elrohantak, sorsára hagyva a vízben a hidegtől reszkető kislányt.

- És én miért nem tudok minderről?! - Sylast talán még senki sem látta ilyen haragosnak.

Saborra nyilvánvalóan nem rendelkezett megfelelő válasszal, mert hallgatott, Seyda azonban állta apja tekintetét:

- Saborrán kívül minden helsai őrharcos tudta, de én könyörögtem, hogy hallgassanak róla!

- Miért? - vonta össze szemöldökét a klánvezér.

- Először is szégyelltem, hogy azért tudtak nevetségessé tenni, mert ilyen ostoba bosszúra nem számítottam. Aztán meg a cannokoktól való rémület épp elég büntetés volt a fiúknak. Arionék első dühükben ki akarták zavarni a vadonba a kis társaságot, hogy sorsukra hagyják őket. Nem akartam a halálukat, még azt sem engedtem, hogy Arionék helybenhagyják őket. Arion dühöngött, hogyan csinálom, hogy csak rájuk nézek, és kénytelenek szót fogadni nekem. Saborrának azért nem akartam szólni, mert tudtam, hogy neki, mint a nagygyakorlat felelős vezetőjének, kötelessége, hogy Sylasnek jelentse a történteket. Amit a fiúk csináltak velem, az egyenlő volt egy gyilkossági kísérlettel, még ha nem is annak szánták. Halálbüntetés várt volna rájuk. Én végülis megúsztam egy kiadós megfázással. Rázott a hideg, belázasodtam, Handon és több éjszakás őrharcos a saját takaróit adta oda, hogy melegben tartsanak, mindezt titokban, hogy ne keltsék föl Saborra vagy a többi bázis vezetőinek figyelmét. Én semmire sem emlékszem abból az éjszakából, csak Arion mesélte később, hogy forró voltam, önkívületben dobáltam magam, és megállás nélkül vacogtam. Arion és Tagren feküdt a két oldalamon, ők melegítettek és valahányszor ledobáltam a takarókat, türelmesen visszabugyoláltak. A láztól cserepes volt a szám, de mivel nem voltam eszméletemnél, nem mertek itatni, nehogy megfulladjak, csak időnként megnedvesítették vízzel a számat. Mivel az első nap Saborra közölte, hogy sikeresen levizsgáztam, a vezetők nem foglalkoztak velem, senki nem keresett, a többi felderítő vizsgáztatása mindenkit lekötött. Nem voltam szem előtt, mert a helsai őrharcosoknak arra is volt gondjuk, hogy egy belső barlang sötétebb csücskében rejtsenek el, és senkit nem engedtek a közelembe. Nappal Handonék melengettek és vigyáztak rám, Tagrenék pedig megkeresték a parton szétszórt ruháimat és törölközőmet, melyek árulóim lehettek. A lázam csak harmadnapra mérséklődött. Mikor a harmadik napon délben kezdtem magamhoz térni, szomjas voltam és szédültem. Azt mondták, ennem kell, de fájt a torkom, nem bírtam rendesen nyelni. Ekkor pépet készítettek nekem húsból és mártásból, úgy etettek meg kanalanként, közben leyannal itattak. Ettől egy kis erőre kaptam, és mikor a tudatom egészen kitisztult, fölfogtam, mekkora áldozatot hoztak értem. Onnantól kezdve már én is azon igyekeztem, hogy talpra tudjak állni. Köszönettel tartozom mindegyiküknek, hogy megőrizték a titkomat. Ők az én védelmem alatt állnak, még megszidni sem engedem őket senkinek! Most azért beszélek erről, hogy megpróbáljam elmagyarázni, miért fogtam föl provokálásként annak a fiatal harcosnak a kihívását három héttel ezelőtt, mikor otthon voltam. Tudta, hogy uralkodója felesége vagyok, és a jövő uralkodóját is én adtam a birodalomnak, az előítélet mégis megvolt benne. Valószínűnek tartom, nemcsak benne, de ő volt csak annyira bátor, hogy ezt ki is nyilvánítsa. Még mindig nem bíznak bennem, mert a köztársaságból jöttem, jediként, Revan testvéreként. És mert nő vagyok, akinek semmi keresnivalója a harcosok között! Még mindig bizonyítanom kell. Ezért akartam tiltakozásotok ellenére is válaszolni a harcosnak. Tudtam, hogy képes vagyok rá, mert szigorúan betartottam Serger speciálisan nekem összeállított edzőprogramját, és erőnléti étrendjét. De sérült volt a lelkem Mandalore miatt, és több volt bennem az indulat, mint szabad lett volna, mert az a harcos a hitetlensége és kételkedése miatt hívott harcba, ezért durvábban támadtam meg őt, mint szabad lett volna. Sajnálom. Serger egyszer azt mondta, bennük, őrharcosokban azért nincs előítélet, mert ők csak azt a tudást értékelik, amit ténylegesen tapasztalnak. Életek múlnak azon, hogy valaki egy bizonyos poszton mire képes. Mindegy, honnan érkezett, csak feleljen meg a szigorú követelményeknek! Engem is elfogadtak, ők, akik a harci technika csúcsán vannak. Azok a felderítők pedig, akiknél valóban többet tudtam, nem ismerték el a tudásomat Helsán sem. Mert idegen vagyok, és mert lány vagyok. Nem én találtam ki, őszintén megmondták. Nem engedték, hogy beilleszkedjek közéjük. Ti nem tudtátok, mert nem panaszkodtam róla. Nem fájt, mert nem voltam magányos. Ott volt nekem az őrharcosok társasága és elismerése, ez mindenért kárpótolt. Apa, még ha nem is helyesled, hogy eltitkoltam, mi történt a felderítők vizsgáján, hidd el, csak ezt tehettem, hogy a fiúk életben maradjanak! Nem haragudtam rájuk. Csak éretlen kölyökként viselkedtek, és nem gondolták, hogy rosszul is végződhet. Ők is okultak ebből, biztos vagyok benne. A halálbüntetés már nem hordozta volna a tanulságot, hogy legközelebb tartózkodjanak az ostoba viselkedéstől, mert a halottak számára nincs _**legközelebb**_! Ugye, megértesz és nem haragszol rájuk, rám és persze Arionékra, akiket akkor nagyon nehéz helyzetbe hoztam, mégis megtartották a nekem tett ígéretüket és hallgattak.

Sylas fürkészve kutatta lánya arcát:

- Tudod, Seyda, annak idején nem sokon múlt, hogy egyáltalán elmehettél arra a találkozóra! Féltettelek a többi bázis harcosaitól, de Larsen, Xarga, Saborra és Sheruk addig rágták a fülemet, mennyire felkészült vagy, és Helsának Saborra óta végre újra dicsekedni valója van egy kiváló felderítővel, aztán addig esküdöztek égre-földre, hogy a helsai őrharcosok közeléből el se fogsz mozdulni, annyira odavagytok egymásért, hogy nagy nehezen végül elengedtelek! Erre most előállsz ezzel a történettel. Gondolhatod, hogyan érzem most magam, hiszen engem igazol, hogy jogosan féltettelek! És biztos lehetsz abban, hogy valóban halállal bűnhődtek volna azok a fiúk, ha akkor tudomásomra jut a dolog! Arionék titkolózásáért se vagyok büszke, mert azt látom, hogy _**te **_parancsoltál az őrharcosoknak, nem a klánvezérük! Most pedig már megrónom se szabad őket, mert senki se nyúlhat a helsai őrharcosokhoz, úgy véded őket! Hát van más választásom, mint azt mondani, hogy nem haragszom rátok? - ezzel átölelte Seyda vállát, és homlokon csókolta.

A finom ebéd után Seyda belekarolt Sylasbe:

- Apa, szeretném, ha lepihennél, míg megnézem Larinnát és a kisbabáját, aztán kimegyek a kertbe gyógyítani, és szépen kérlek, este gyere el velem táncolni!

- Táncolni? - lepődött meg Sylas.

- Igen, igen, táncolni! Én is még csak egyszer voltam, három hete, Teregrilékkel, Sergerrel, Canderousékkal, Arionnal, Dandorékkal és Larsenékkel és nagyon, nagyon jól éreztem magam!

- Canderous és a tánc? - Sylas ajka mosolyra húzódott. - Hát ő még táncolni is tud?

- Hát persze, hogy tud! - vette védelmébe azonnal Seyda a Hadiárt. - Biztosan Salina keltette rossz hírét Canderousnak, mert többször is azt mondta róla, hogy csak egy férfinak álcázott Baziliszkusz! Rá is szóltam Salinára, hogy ne sértegesse Canderoust, csak azért, mert olyan kiváló harcos! Szóval hajlandó vagy eljönni velem?

- Eljövök, kislányom. Köszönöm a meghívásodat! De ha most Larinnához mégy, elkísérlek. Én is megnézem a barátnődet és a Hadiár kisfiát.

- Nagyon jó! - örült meg Seyda. - Akkor menjünk máris!

- Közbevetés: Bocsánat, gazda, hogy beszédemmel zavarlak, de velünk mi a szándékod?

Mindenki a váratlanul megszólaló hang irányába nézett. Seyda a harci droidhoz lépett:

- Az apám eljött hozzám látogatóba, ővele szeretnék ma lenni, de majd holnap veletek is foglalkozom, jó?

- Egyetértés: Jó. Ellentmondás: De tudnod kell, gazda, hogy te köztársasági vagy, így nem lehet Sylas vezér az apád, aki mandalóriai! Felvilágosítás: a te apád személye jól ismert a Galaxisban: Nihilusnak hívják…

- Azt hiszem, HK, nem lesz a kapcsolatunk hosszú életű, ha folytatod a kioktatásokat! Nem köztársasági vagyok, hanem mandalóriai, Sylas vezér az apám, Nihilus pedig az ellenségem, vésd be ezt az információt a kibővített, és felújított memóriádba, és várj a sorodra, míg ráérek foglalkozni veled! Úgy látom, a protokollprogramodat nem előnyödre módosították a köztársaságban. Gondolod, hogy képes leszel hallgatni a továbbiakban, vagy az a biztosabb módszer, ha kikapcsollak?

- Válasz: Kívánságodra, gazda, HK-47 befejezte a kommunikációt, és pihenő üzemmódra vált.

- Nagyon jól teszed, HK! Gyere, apa, nézzük meg Larinnát!

Sylas engedte, hogy lánya mindenhova magával cipelje, és meséljen neki mindenről, ami foglalkoztatja. Seyda személyiségváltozása szembetűnő volt. Most már könnyek nélkül beszélt Calbornról, és ami Sylast meglepte, bár öt hónapja élt férje nélkül, nem kacérkodott, nem kereste a lehetőséget, hogy az őrharcosokhoz simuljon, ami azt jelentette volna, hogy fiatal testének szüksége van férfiak érintésére, akik pedig, mint Sylas észrevette, igencsak odavannak érte.

Sylas gondban volt, hogyan próbáljon beszélni erről a lányával. Ha Seyda valóban olyan súlyos válságon esett át, hogy női énje nem lesz hajlandó visszafogadni férjét, más férfi közeledését is el fogja utasítani ezután? Például Sergerét.

A klánvezér mindvégig lánya mellett volt, és kereste az alkalmat, hogy beszélhessen vele. A Gyógyítás Kertjébe is érdeklődve követte, ami nagyon jólesett Seydának, aki nagyon fontosnak érezte munkáját. Sylas, amíg meditálva gyógyító lánya közelében ült egy fának támaszkodva, most érezte meg először a Seyda körüli varázst, akár jedi énjéből sugárzott ez, akár csak különleges személyiségéből, amit az empátia és a szeretet formált ilyen erőteljessé. A klánvezér érezte átáradni saját testén a szeretet és a nyugalom hullámait, anélkül, hogy lányával szóbeli vagy mentális kapcsolatba került volna. Teregrilék is ott ültek végig Seyda közelében csendes áhítattal. Ők naponta tapasztalták ezt a gyógyító nyugalmat, ezt a szavak nélküli szeretetteljes kapcsolatot, ez hozhatta őket nagyon közel úrnőjükhöz.

A gyógyítás órái után Seyda megint meglátogatta kisfiait, akik a szülőszobából már saját szobájukba költöztek, amelyet még Calborn rendeztetett be számukra. Sylas becéző hangjára élénken figyeltek a tisztavérű mandalóriaihoz illően tiszta, fehér bőrű formás csöppségek, feléjük nyújtott ujját megmarkolták, és eljátszottak vele. Jókedvű, rövid kaccantásokkal jelezték, hogy nagyapjuk elnyerte a tetszésüket. Tagren, a délutános testőrkapitányuk mosolyogva ölelte át Seyda vállát:

- No, Sylas, büszke vagy rá, milyen remek kis unokákat kaptál a lányodtól?

- Igen, fiam, nagyon büszke vagyok! Élénk, figyelmes, életrevaló kisfiúk! A többi unokám már régen felnőtt, furcsa megint újra ilyen kis falatkákkal foglalkozni!

Salina lépett be a babaszobába:

- Elégedett vagy az unokáiddal, Sylas?

- Nagyon elégedett vagyok, Salina. Egészséges, szép kisbabák. A jövő uralkodói. A háború óta sajnos fogyóban van a gyerekállomány. Nagyon meg kell becsülnünk azokat a fiatal párokat, akik gyermekek nevelésére vállalkoznak! Ha barátságosabb lennél a fiaimhoz, akiket Helsáról küldtem a ti megsegítésetekre, bizonyára ők is több gyermeket váró asszonykát mernének rád bízni!

- Mire célzol ezzel, Sylas? - kérdezte Salina gyanakodva. A klánvezér lassan fölemelkedett, vonásai megkeményedtek:

- Több információm is van arról, hogy nem szimpatizálsz az őrharcosaimmal! Telrevan nem a világ közepe, a Központon kívül is élnek értékes mandalóriaiak. A támogatásomra szükségetek van, és én kiváló őrharcosokat küldtem nektek, ezzel gyengítettem saját klánomat! Elvárom, sőt követelem, hogy a fiaim ugyanazt a tiszteletet megkapják, mint ami a telrevani őrharcosokat és gárdistákat megilleti! Ne kérdezd, ne kutasd, ki tett panaszt! És vigyázz jobban a nyelvedre, mert nem akarok még egy ilyen figyelmeztetésre sort keríteni! Az már kellemetlenebb lenne számodra! - ezzel kiment.

Salina végigmérte Tagrent és őrharcosait, majd Seydát, aztán szó nélkül hagyta el a szobát.

A rövid közjáték után Seyda megnézte Larinnát és kisfiát is, majd apja kíséretében hazatért, hogy előkészüljön az esti táncmulatságra. Szigorú hajfonatát kibontotta, hogy gyűrűkbe kunkorodó sötét fürtjei derekáig leomoljanak, és díszesebb ruhába bújt. Ívelt szemöldökét kissé kihúzta, ajkát szájfénnyel tette csillogóvá, ennyiből állt az arcfestése. Sylas felidézte magában a napot, mikor ez a sötétbőrű szépség először lépett kislányként Helsa földjére. Lábát váltogatva, félszegen álldogált a tanácsteremben piszkosan, több helyütt elszakadt jedi köpenyében, félig lebomló, a hátán végigkígyózó, derekáig érő kócos fürtökkel. Nem volt benne félelem az óriási, idegen férfiak láttán, akik pedig információi szerint halálos ellenségei voltak.

A hatalmas termetű, királykék páncélú őrharcosokat bámulta csodálattal, ők pedig a kislányt. Vajon az a láthatatlan, furcsa szövetség már akkor létrejött köztük, amely a mai napig is ilyen erősen fűzi össze őket? Vagy az őrzésére elsőként kijelölt Arion nyílt, közvetlen személyisége engedte közelebb lopózni Seydát ehhez az elit egységhez? Bár mivel Seyda harci tudása már akkor is csodálatraméltó volt, ez elég indok lehetett ahhoz, hogy fölkeltse az őrharcosok érdeklődését, akik a teljesítmény alapján kategorizálták egymást és az idegeneket.

Sylas most is láthatta, milyen nagyfokú gyengédséget vált ki Seyda az őrharcosokból. A lelki kapocs köztük mindennél nyilvánvalóbb volt. Hogyan lehet a szűkszavú, közömbös Revannek ilyen érzelemgazdag testvére, akin túlcsordul a szeretet? A két testvér génjei ugyanazoktól a szülőktől valók, ahogy múltjuk feltárása bizonyította, de itt véget is ért a hasonlóság. Nihilus és Treya ősei közt vajon kinek lehetett ilyen egzotikusan izgató, sima, barna bőre és ilyen ragyogó, hatalmas sötét szeme, mint Seydának, és melyik ős rendelkezhetett azzal a hűvös nyugalommal, azzal az átható tekintettel, és a mandalóriaiakéhoz hasonló világos bőrrel, ami Revan sajátja?

- Indulhatunk, apa? - riasztotta föl tűnődéséből Seyda hangja. Sylas bólintott és Teregrilékre pillantott, akiknek kevesebb dolga volt a készülődéssel, csak a páncéljukat kellett letenniük.

A megbeszélt időpontban Lylthia és Arion is betoppant. Seyda még a Palotában beszélte rá Ariont, hogy ők is jöjjenek el este mulatni velük, Larsen azonban udvariasan visszautasította a meghívást. Astrila nehezebben viselte a terhességet, mint az életerős mandalóriai nők általában, ezért a fővezér jobban örült, ha asszonya pihent. Dandor viszont elhozta a szintén gömbölyödni kezdő Leniát, aki remekül érezte magát a megszokott őrharcosi társaságban, akikkel esténként idejártak. Sylas most találkozott Leniával először. Megköszönte neki, hogy klánja egyik kiválóságát ilyen boldognak láthatja mellette, és persze a leendő kisbabát is klánja tagjaként tartotta számon.

Lylthia csodálatosan kivirult az Arionnal töltött három hét alatt. Arion büszke is volt rá, érezve az irigykedő pillantásokat, ha vásárolni, vagy egyáltalán csak sétálni vitte gyönyörű asszonyát a városba. Őrharcostársai sem fukarkodtak a bókokkal. Sylas maga is megütközött rajta, Lylthia mennyire megváltozott. Még viselkedésében is. Gyanította, ennek oka az, hogy Lylthia végre biztonságban érzi magát a törvényesített kapcsolatban. Ráadásul ez a házasság olyan férfihoz fűzte, akit már évekkel ezelőtt is kész lett volna boldogan törvényes párjául elfogadni.

A mulató már tele volt. A szolgálaton kívüli helsaiak ujjongva tömörültek klánvezérük köré, mikor betoppant közéjük, de a telrevani gárdisták és őrharcosok is jól ismerték, és tisztelettel köszöntötték. Mint kiderült, Sylas remekül táncolt. A körtánc után a legelső lassú andalgásra is gyorsan lefoglalta lányát, hogy végre beszélhessen vele:

- Kislányom, gondolkoztál már azon, mit fogsz válaszolni a férjednek, ha arra kér, térj vissza hozzá?

Rövid csend volt:

- Nem - mondta végre Seyda. - Olyan jól érzem most magam veled, apa, kérlek, ne beszéljünk Mandalore-ról!

- Mandalore-ról? - ismételte Sylas. - Számodra már nem is "Calborn"?

- Ő az uralkodóm, apa. Nem több. Kérlek, nem beszélhetnénk másról?

- Nem, kis Seydám. Muszáj tudnom! Bárhogyan döntesz, én ahhoz fogok igazodni. Mandalore napokon belül megérkezik, mert együtt megyünk az új kereskedelmi központ megnyitójára. Az a parancs, ami fogva tartotta őt, megsemmisült. Első útja ezért biztosan hozzád fog vezetni. Amikor majd a szemébe nézel, melletted leszek, és a te döntésedet fogom támogatni, ha kell, ővele szemben. De számítanod kell rá, ha nemet mondasz neki, talán el kell jönnöd Telrevanról! És akkor csak ritkán láthatod majd a kisfiaidat, a barátnőidet. Gondoltál erre is, kicsi lányom? Egészen biztosan úgy érzed, nem tudsz többé együtt élni a férjeddel?

Seyda hallgatott, arcát apja melléhez szorította.

- Tudod, kislányom, én láttam Calbornt, mikor akkorka volt, mint most az ő fiai. Láttam őt felnőni olyan szigorban és olyan szeretetlenségben, hogy azt gondoltam, lehet, hogy tökéletes uralkodó lesz belőle majd valamikor, de sosem lesz képes a gyengédségre! Nem volt előtte olyan példa, melyből megtudta volna, mi a szeretet. Láttam Lynnarral való rövid házasságát, ami úgy tűnt, engem igazol. Ragaszkodott ő Lynnarhoz, és nem volt hűtlen hozzá, de a birodalom dolgait mindig felesége elé helyezte. De láttam azt is, amikor behozott téged az első napon Helsára! Láttam, hogyan figyeli a lépteidet, esténként az otthonodat ellenőrizte, biztonságban vagy-e. Mindig tudni akarta, merre jársz, hogyan fejlődsz, kikkel és miről szoktál beszélgetni, kik vannak körülötted. Tudom, milyen kilátástalan harcba kezdett, mikor el akart téged fogadtatni Telrevannal, és lázadásokat vert le, hogy elnémítsa a téged ellenzőket. Te ezalatt ott kóboroltál esténként az őrharcosokkal Helsán, gyönyörködtél a naplementében, és nem tudtad, Calborn miattad döntött úgy, hogy végre elvállalja az uralkodó mérhetetlen felelősségét, és elfoglalja a trónt. De csak akkor, ha te is mellette leszel. Belőled merített bátorságot a döntéséhez, veled együtt akarta újraépíteni a birodalmat és ő, akinek nem tanították meg, mi a szeretet és a megbocsátás, tőled megtanulta! Ha most azt gondolod, arra akarlak rábeszélni, hogy mindenképp térj vissza hozzá, tévedésben vagy! Csak azokról a dolgokról beszéltem neked, amelyekről nem tudsz. Ha ezek ellenére nemet mondasz neki, akkor is van olyan férfi, aki asszonyául akar téged. Serger már odakerülésed első évében elmondta nekem, hogy feleségül akar téged venni! És három hete, mikor nálam jártatok, elmondta, hogy elhatározása nem változott. Ha őt választod, és el kellene jönnötök Telrevanról, Starvilleren megvan a biztos jövőtök! Ha más férfihoz húz a szíved, akit titokban szeretsz, nem befolyásolom a választásodat. Az is érthető reakció, ha a csalódottság megölte az érzelmeidet, és érzéketlenné tett a férfiak iránt. De Mandalore-t csak egyszer utasíthatod el, ez olyan törvény, amelyet maga Calborn sem tud megváltoztatni, bármennyire imád, és megért majd téged! Arra kérlek, kérj tőle gondolkodási időt, mielőtt végleg elhagyod őt! Mandalore hűtlen lehet akár a világ tudtával is, de az asszonya még titokban sem, mert kockázatot vállal vele! Az életével kell fizetnie érte, ha kitudódik! Még ha el is ítélendő ez a törvény, a nép szemében megmásíthatatlan, ez az egyetlen dolog, amit más nőnek elnéznek, de egy Calorának soha! És ha kilépsz Mandalore életéből, mint Calora, többé nem térhetsz vissza hozzá akkor sem, ha férfi nélkül, magányosan éltél! A nép nem fogad el többé úrnőjének. A Calorától azt várják el, hogy a birodalom legelső asszonyaként a házasságban, hűségben is példát mutasson! És bizonyára te sem akarsz csupán az uralkodó törvénytelen kedvese lenni titokban, ha lehetsz a törvényes asszonya is a világ előtt! Kérlek, gondolkodj ezen, mert csak néhány napod van rá, amíg az uralkodó hazatér, és keresni fog téged!

A tánc véget ért, a klánvezér az asztalhoz vezette Seydát. Teregril, aki eddig őket figyelte, azonnal mellettük termett. Sylas a jóvágású, szőke testőrkapitány tenyerébe tette lánya kezét:

- Menjetek csak, gyerekeim, hadd gyönyörködjek bennetek! Én most pihenek egy kicsit.

Teregril töltött egy pohár leyant, és úrnőjének nyújtotta. Seyda megköszönte, és az őrharcos arcát nézve a pohár fölött, hosszú kortyokban megitta. Azután elfogadta Teregril feléje nyújtott kezét:

- Menjünk!

Sylas figyelte őket és megállapította, hogy eddigi észrevétele helyes volt. Teregril sem csak az úrnőjét látta már Seydában. A közéjük csöppenő, elképesztően naív, ártatlan kislány sokkal mélyebb nyomot hagyott az őrharcosokban, mint ahogy a klánvezér annak idején gondolta volna. És ahogy Seyda a szemük láttára serdült gyönyörű nővé, az ő féltésük is lassan kezdett szeretetté, majd szerelemmé átalakulni. Seyda most egyedül gyötrődik, mindenkit meggyógyít, csak saját magát képtelen meggyógyítani, pedig csak kezét kellene kinyújtania az őt körülvevő őrharcosok felé vígaszért és szerelemért.

Fájó genetikai örökséget kapott jedi őseitől, mely tiltja neki, hogy szabadon engedje érzelmeit. Ez iszonyú büntetés olyan szív számára, amely túlcsordul a szeretettől. Sylas félt, hogy Seyda most igazolva látja a jedik tanítását, ahogy egyszer beszélt erről: a szerelem kifordítja énedet, becsapja önértékelésedet, hazugsághoz és ellenőrizetlen reakciókhoz vezet. Seyda talán azért bünteti most magát tudatosan vagy tudat alatt, mert ezt a tiltást Calborn miatt megszegte. És nem mer többé kockáztatni.

- Sylas - érintette meg a vállát valaki, és Seyda éjszakás testőrei örvendezve vették körül.

- Még aludtatok, amikor érkeztem! - nyújtott kezet nekik sorra a vezér. - Davrel fiam, beszélnünk kellene!

- Rendelkezésedre állok, Sylas. Még van idő, amíg át kell vennünk a szolgálatot Teregriléktől, azért jöttünk korábban, mert így mi is tudunk táncolni. Seyda hol van?

- Ott ni! - intett fejével a táncolók felé Sylas. - Teregril csak egyetlen táncot engedett nekem, aztán rögtön elvitte a lányomat.

Davrel megkereste tekintetével az egymáshoz simuló párt, majd miután társait elengedte, hogy keressenek maguknak táncpartnert, leült klánvezére mellé. Sylas töltött neki leyant:

- Gondolom, bort nem szoktatok inni szolgálat előtt.

- Nem, Sylas, én egyáltalán nem szoktam bort inni. Még leyandale-t sem. Igaz, hogy ébren tart éjjel, de reggel nehezebben alszom el tőle. Elég a szimpla leyan. Köszönöm. Miről akartál velem beszélni?

Sylas sóhajtott:

- Seydáról. Elég kényes a helyzete. Nem akarok nyomozni utána, de biztosan tudjátok, hogy Saborra semlegesítette a Mandalore-t fogvatartó parancsot. Calborn a napokban hazajön. És Seyda sajnos úgy tűnik, már nem várja őt haza. Féltem őt Mandalore reakciójától. Beszéltem most vele, de nem kaptam választ. Seyda mindig szem előtt volt, mióta köztünk él. Éjszaka is őrizet alatt van. Tud rendesen pihenni? Tud aludni egyáltalán? Nem szokott sírni? Beszél veletek olyasmiről, ami aggodalomra adhat okot?

Davrel mélyet lélegzett:

- Alszik. Nagyon mélyen alszik. Naponta általában öt óra hosszat. Hajnali négykor szokott ébredni, és miután felöltözött, kimegyünk a kertbe, ahol pihentető meditációba visz le minket, ettől nagyszerűen érezzük magunkat, és azonnal gyógyít, ha bajt talál. Én még náthás se voltam, mióta Seydát ismerem, nemhogy beteg lennék! A meditáció után beszélgetünk, amíg Dandorék megjönnek. Ők hozzák a reggelinket is. Mindannyian együtt eszünk, aztán az éjszakások mennek aludni a helsai szállásra. Seyda egyetlen dologhoz ragaszkodik; a szobája ajtajának mindig teljesen nyitva kell lennie, ahogyan a Palotában is nyitva volt, mióta Mandalore éjjel nincs Seyda mellett. Négyszer próbáltam óvatosan becsukni, miután ő elaludt, hogy ne zavarjuk, mikor beszélgetünk, de azonnal fölriadt és kijött hozzánk. Azt mondta, a jelenlétünk és a hangunk megnyugtatja. És mind a négyszer az asztalra borulva aludt el, úgy vittem vissza a szobájába. Azóta nem próbálkozom azzal, hogy becsukjam az ajtót, és ő tényleg nyugodtan, mélyen alszik.

Sylas elgondolkodva nézett maga elé:

- Azt mondod, megnyugtatásra van szüksége. Fél valamitől? Vagy valakitől?

- Nem tudom, Sylas. Én is faggattam róla, de csak annyit mondott, a ház aurájában van valami, ami idegen. Én rögtön a sithekre gondoltam, de azt mondta, nem az. Valami régi kellemetlen emléke a háznak. Többször próbálta kitisztítani, de most is érzi. Éjszaka erősebben. Fölvetettem neki, hogy adja el a házat és vegyen másikat, ahol nyugodtabb lesz, de megrázta a fejét. Azt mondta, oka volt annak, hogy ez a ház hívta őt, azért _**ezt**_ vette meg, és nem a másik három, jobb állapotú házból választott magának otthont. Mintha missziója lenne, hogy rájöjjön, mi zavarja ennyire. Azt se engedte meg, hogy Larsennek és Canderousnak szóljunk róla, mert azonnal visszaköltöztetnék a Palotába. Rajtunk kívül Lylthiának, Leniának és Arionnak van erről tudomása, de őket is ígérettel kötötte meg, mint minket, testőröket. De én csak azt az ígéretet tettem, hogy Larsenék előtt hallgatok, tehát rád nem vonatkozik a titoktartásom. Talán neked több szerencséd lenne a lányoddal, ha óvatosan kifaggatnád a házzal kapcsolatos érzéseiről. Arra kérlek, ne áruld el neki, hogy tőlem tudod ezt, mert bár nem szegtem meg a neki tett ígéretemet, lehet, hogy máskor olyan dolgokat is el fog titkolni előttem, amiről pedig, mint az ő életéért felelős testőkapitánynak, tudnom kellene! Különösen, ha ezzel a zavaró dologgal kapcsolatban jön rá valamire.

- És ti nem éreztek ott valami rosszat, negatívat?

- Nem. De hát mi nem aludni járunk oda, hanem Seyda álmát őrizni. Eleinte arra gondoltam, bizonyára mi nem rendelkezünk olyan finom, érzékeny idegrendszerrel, mint a lányod, ezért nem érezzük azt a zavaró valamit, amit ő. De az a valószínűbb, hogy csak Seydát zaklatja, mert Telara a szobalány is nyugodtan alszik. És ahogy Seyda kijött hozzánk, ő is megnyugodott köztünk. Minket eszerint nem környékez meg az az idegen dolog, hiszen a jelenlétünk teljes védelmet ad Seydának.


	37. 36 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 36

A kis jedi úrnő 36. rész

Sylas merőn nézett a testőrkapitány szemébe:

- Davrel, te már nem a ház aurájáról beszélsz, amely valóságosan létezik, de érzékenységtől függően vagy érzi valaki, vagy nem! Szavaid azt sugallják nekem, hogy valamilyen ismeretlen, idegen lény jelenlétére gyanakszol!

- Igen, így van, Sylas. Az aurát vagy érzed, vagy nem. De ha ez az auraérzet azonnal megszűnik ott, ahol mi vagyunk, akkor az nem lehet aura! Akkor az egy valóságos, létező lény, ami talán követi őt, vagy akkor tud érintkezésbe lépni Seydával, ha mi bizonyos távolságon kívül vagyunk tőle. Három hete titkoljuk ezt Larsenék elől, de félek, hogy túlnő rajtunk ez a probléma!

A klánvezér összevonta szemöldökét:

- Már rég túlnőtt rajtatok, Davrel! Ugye tudod, hogy ezt a felelősséget nem viselheted egyedül? Éppen ma hajmeresztő dolgot tudtam meg Seydától a felderítők nagygyakorlatán történtekről. Most merte csak elmondani, hogy az élete forgott veszélyben, de ő rávette az őrharcosokat, hogy hallgassanak róla előttem! Néhány éretlen kölyök védelmében. De ideje tudomásul vennetek, azért vagytok Seyda testőrei, hogy védjétek őt, és ne engedjetek a makacskodásának, ha ti is veszélyt sejtetek körülötte! Megsúgom neked, Seyda annyira respektál titeket, hogy hajlandó ám szót fogadni nektek, csak határozottan kell fellépnetek vele szemben! Kezd visszaélni az engedékenységetekkel, és ki tudja, milyen veszélyt enged ezzel szabadon! Most nem árulom el Larsennek, aki Mandalore távollétében a Caloráért is felelős, hogy nektek már három hete tudomásotok van erről a nyugtalanító dologról, és Seydának se mondom el, hogy tőled tudtam meg, de ez legyen az utolsó, hogy Seydának falaztok! Arion fejét is megmosom, mert ő abból a felderítői kalandból sem okult, amire kis híján mind ráfizettek, és most mégis megint Seyda mellé állt, ami szégyen épp tőle, a biztonsági parancsnoktól, akinek a titkolózás helyett már szét kellett volna szedetnie azt a házat, hogy megtudja, mi rejtőzik ott, ami Seydát ennyire nyugtalanítja! - a kapitány vállára tette kezét. - No menj, fiam, van még időd a szolgálat kezdetéig! És az, amit az imént mondtam, nem azt jelenti, hogy elégedetlen lennék veled vagy társaiddal! Csak hamarabb föl kellett volna már figyelnem arra, hogy Seyda úgy csavar benneteket a kisujja köré, hogy észre sem veszitek! Az egész helsai őrharcosgárdát ő irányítja! Ideje változtatni ezen! Seyda és a ti biztonságotok érdekében is. Most kérnék tőled valamit. Bizonyára közvetlen összeköttetésben vagy Larsennel.

- Igen, Sylas. Dandor, Teregril és én kommunikátort kaptunk, hogy bárhol is vagyunk a városban, mindig elérhessük a Palota aktuális parancsnokát, jelen esetben Larsent. Vele akarsz beszélni?

- Igen. Ezért kölcsönkérném a kommunikátorodat.

- Tessék.

- Köszönöm, fiam. Ha visszajössz a táncból, visszakapod.

Starviller klánvezére futó pillantást vetett lányára, aki Teregrillel láthatóan jól érezte magát, mert még azóta is vele táncolt, aztán lenyomta a hívógombot.

- Larsen - jelentkezett be a fővezér szinte azonnal.

- Itt Sylas. Davrel kütyülékén hívlak. Van tipped arra, hol találom meg Saborrát?

- Úgy tudom, még a tanácsteremben van a vezérlőkonzolnál. Kerítsem elő neked?

- Jó lenne, Larsen. Kint vagyok a városban Seydáékkal. Beletelne egy kis időbe, mire beérnék. Talán addigra már nyugovóra térne.

- Pár perc türelmet kérek, Sylas. Odamegyek hozzá.

- Köszönöm, fiam! - Sylas Seydát nézte, aki lehunyta szemét, és egészen Teregrilhez simult. Lehet, hogy mégis többet érez testőrkapitánya iránt, mint mutatja, ezért nem érdekli Serger vallomása, és ezért nem várja vissza férjét? Hogy lenne köztük testi kapcsolat is, Sylas nem tartotta valószínűnek. Teregril csak délután van úrnője mellett, és Seyda is állandóan szem előtt van. Kizárt dolog, hogy úgy érinthessék egymást, ahogyan a szerelmesek birtoklási ösztöne kívánná...

- Itt vagyok, Sylas! - szólalt meg a kommunikátorból a felderítő főparancsnok hangja.

- Saborra, volt egy régi beszélgetésünk még Helsán. Kísérleteket végeztetek Zukával. Seyda volt az alanyotok, persze titokban. Emlékszel rá?

- Igen, Sylas, emlékszem.

- Készítettetek akkor egy műszert. Megvan még?

- Igen, megvan. Mindig magammal hordom. Ki tudja, mikor veszem hasznát.

- Saborra, meg tudnád tenni, hogy azzal a műszerrel együtt eljössz Seyda házába? De ne szólj róla Larsennek! Egyelőre még ne.

Pillanatnyi csend után Saborra csak ennyit mondott:

- Rendben, Sylas, máris indulok!

- Köszönöm, parancsnok. Én is odamegyek most. - a klánvezér megkereste Davrelt és visszaadta neki a kommunikátort, majd néhány szót váltott vele. Az éjszakás testőrkapitány bólintott, majd egy biztonsági kulcsot nyújtott át Sylasnek, és mondott hozzá valamit. Sylas intett saját testőreinek, és egy utolsó pillantást vetve Seydára és Teregrilre, akik még mindig egymással voltak elfoglalva, elhagyta a mulatót.

A kapu előtt találkozott Saborrával. Miután üdvözölte, átnyújtotta neki a Davreltől kapott biztonsági kulcsot:

- Nem akarok betörni a lányom otthonába, de bizonyos információk arra késztetnek, hogy az ő távollétében győződjek meg valamiről. Davrelt rávettem, hogy minél tovább próbálja ott tartani Seydát a mulatóban, de sietnünk kell! Itt a műszer?

- Igen, Sylas. Máris bekapcsolom! Mire gyanakszol?

- Valami idegen energiaforrás rejtőzik a házban, ami Seydát nyugtalanná teszi. De persze mélyen hallgat róla Larsenék előtt, nehogy visszaköltöztessék a Palotába, pedig hát nem ez a megoldás!

- Sötét jediktől tartasz?

- Nem tudom, mire gondoljak. Seyda szerint nem sith jelenlét. Azt tisztán fölismerné, ez biztos. Abban reménykedem, hogy a te speciális auramérőd legalább a helyét be tudja mérni ennek a valaminek. Menjünk be!

Saborra kinyitotta a kaput, majd az ajtót és a konzolhoz ment. Ellenőrizte a kamerákat, és a kiírásokat, nem rögzítette-e illetéktelen behatoló próbálkozását a biztonsági rendszer. A kezében tartott bekapcsolt műszer egyszerre jelezni kezdett.

- Nézd! - mutatta Saborra. - Ez a műszer a mi mozgásdetektorunkhoz hasonló, de annál jóval többet tud! - a testőrök vezérükkel együtt lélegzetüket visszafojva bámulták a furcsa műszert a főparancsnok kezében.

- Miért van mozgásban a jel? - kérdezte Sylas.

- Mert amit érzékel, az is mozgásban van. Változtatja a helyét. De eléggé be van határolva a mozgástere. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lehet az. Gyertek!

A kis műszer Seyda szobájába vezette őket.

- Szóval itt bujkálsz! - mondta Saborra, és az ággyal szemközti falhoz ment, melyre hatalmas tájkép-posztert ragasztottak. - Nincs „B" vagy „C" energiája, tehát nem jedi. De van egy furcsa kisugárzása, amit nem tudok beazonosítani. Ilyenre nem vagyok felkészülve. Annyit tudok csak megállapítani, hogy valamilyen formában a falban van és mozog!

- Azt mondod, be van falazva? Akkor hogyan élhet, hogyan mozoghat?

Saborra a klánvezérre nézett:

- Én egyetlen szóval sem mondtam, hogy _**él**_…

A hideg rázta ki e szavak hallatán Sylast és kíséretét.

- Az tehát biztos, hogy valami van itt, ami kommunikálni igyekszik Seydával, mint a köztünk legérzékenyebbel, aki egyáltalán érzékeli őt - összegezte Sylas, igyekezve magabiztosabban beszélni, mint amilyennek érezte magát. - Szerinted hogyan lehet hozzáférni ehhez a… _**ehhez**_?

Saborra újra a falat nézte:

- Feltételezem, ha szétvernénk a falat, találnánk valamit! Talán. Lehet, hogy csak szabadulni akar. Lehet, hogy az előző tulajdonosnak hiába próbált üzenni, az nem fogta az üzenetet. De az is lehet, hogy fogta, azért költözött el minél messzebbre innen, és igyekezett megszabadulni ettől a háztól. Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy szívességet teszünk ennek a valaminek azzal, ha szabadon engedjük!

- Ez mind szép és jó, Saborra, de mi van, ha nem véletlenül került oda? Mi van, ha éppen azért falazták be oda, hogy biztonságban legyünk tőle? Gondolj bele, milyen erős lehet, hogy Seydát ennyire felzaklatta!

- Igen, Sylas, szerintem is elképzelhető, hogy jedik falazták be oda, vagy pedig Seydán kívül is éltek itt, vagy még most is élnek olyan túlérzékeny lények, akiket fel tudott zaklatni, és így szabadultak meg tőle. Melyik a kevésbé ijesztőbb feltételezés?

Starviller klánvezére sóhajtott:

- Nem tudok mit mondani erre, de egy dolog biztos; erről Larsennek azonnal tudnia kell, és Seyda nem tölthet itt egyetlen percet sem tovább!

Saborra a fejét ingatta:

- Én mást javasolnék. Seydának föl kellene vennie ezzel a valamivel a kapcsolatot, úgy, hogy mi is itt vagyunk, minden eshetőségre számítva. Seyda az egyetlen, aki megtudhatná tőle, mit akar. Legalábbis szerintem Seydánál érzékenyebb felfogó érzékelési rendszerrel jelenleg a mi ismeretségi körünkben senki nem rendelkezik! De abban igazad van, hogy Larsennek feltétlenül tudnia kell erről! Ha ő nem vállalja a felelősséget, hogy szétveresse a falat, akkor meg kell várni Mandalore-t! Akkor majd ő fogja eldönteni, mi legyen ezzel a valamivel! Nem tudom, mióta lehet bezárva ide, de azt a pár napot már kibírja, míg Mandalore dönt a sorsáról.

- Igazad van, Saborra! Én most visszamegyek Davrelhez és a kommunikátoron keresztül beszélek Larsennel. Seyda ma éjjel a Palotában kell, hogy aludjon! Holnap visszajövünk ide és Seyda segítségével szóra bírjuk ezt a valamit.

- Áthidaló megoldásnak megfelel - bólintott Saborra. - A lányodnak nem lehet kifogása az ellen, hogy féltjük őt. Így is tovább titkolózott, mint szabad lett volna. De nem kell Davrelhez visszamenned a kommunikátorért! Seyda itthoni konzolját összekötöttük a Palotával. Innen is elérjük Larsent.

- Remek. Máris beszélni szeretnék Larsennel!

- Gyere, Sylas.

A klánvezér testőrei olyan gyorsan követték őket a folyosóra, hogy akár menekülésnek is beillett volna. Saborra nem is volt meglepve. Egy mandalóriai harcos akkor is fölveszi a harcot ellenfelével, ha az túlerőben van, vagy iszonytató külsejű. De világnézetében a természetfölötti ellenfél megfoghatatlan, legyőzhetetlen! Mióta Seyda köztük élt, sokat javított a mandalóriaiak jedi misztikum iránti ellenszenvén, de ez a dolog itt a falban a jedik tudásánál is ijesztőbbnek tűnt!

Sylas várt, míg Saborra összeköttetést keresett a Palotával.

- Larsen, Seyda házában vagyunk. Hosszú lenne elmesélni az előzményeket, az később is ráér majd személyesen, az informátor személye is mindegy, de tudnod kell róla, hogy a Caloránk nagy valószínűséggel veszélyben van! A fenyegetés olyan jellegű, amire a mi világnézetünkben nincs magyarázat! Ismeretlen eredetű energiaforrás jelenlétét sikerült kimutatni Saborra egy speciális műszerével. A falban! Mint megtudtam, Seyda az első naptól kezdve érzékelte, de nem akart visszamenni a Palotába, ezért hallgatott róla előttetek. Azért fölmerül bennem a gondolat, milyen lelkiállapotban lehet, hogy még ezt a veszélyt is inkább vállalja, mint hogy visszatérjen Mandalore-hoz... Mindegy. Nem akarom, hogy Seyda ma éjjel itt aludjon! Kérlek, gondoskodj számára olyan szobáról, ahol alhat! De ne a Calora szobáját jelöld ki számára! Azt most nem fogadná el. Holnap pedig visszajönnénk ide. Saborra elképzelése az, hogy Seyda megtudhatná ettől a… mondjuk nevezzük ismeretlen lénynek, szóval ettől az ismeretlen lénytől, mit akar tőlünk. Lehet, hogy csak ki akar szabadulni. Ebben az esetben neked kellene eldöntened, felelősséget vállalsz-e egy számunkra megfoghatatlan lénynek a szabadon engedéséért, vagy megvárod a döntéssel az uralkodót!

- Hát, Sylas… nem mondom, hogy nem sikerült meglepnetek! Egy szobát máris előkészíttetek az úrnő számára! Azt hiszem, a te szobád mellett is van egy üres. Biztos vagy benne, hogy ide tudod csalogatni Seydát, vagy küldjek erősítést?

- Nem, Larsen, köszönöm, nem kell! Ha Seydát nem tudom meggyőzni, hogy velem jöjjön, akkora ellenszenvvel viseltet a Palota iránt, akkor nincs értelme erőltetnem! Legfeljebb én is itt alszom a házban...

- Rendben, Sylas. Várlak benneteket! Ha mégsem jöttök, azt is jelezzétek! Akkor a házhoz küldök sokszoros őrséget!

- Köszönöm, Larsen. Most elmegyünk Seydáért!

A klánvezér Saborrával és a testőrökkel együtt 11 óra körül ért vissza a mulatóba. Seyda az asztalnál ült leyant kortyolgatva, közben Teregrillel és Davrellel beszélgetett. Apja láttán felugrott, odaszaladt hozzá és átölelte, majd kézen fogva az asztalhoz vezette:

- Olyan gyorsan tűntél el, és azt se mondtad, hova mégy, hogy aggódtam miattad, apa!

- Nem engem kell féltened kislányom, hanem magadat! - Sylas tekintete Teregrilre és Davrelre villant. - A kapitányaid dolga, hogy a biztonságodra ügyeljenek, tessék nekik szót fogadnod! Az a meglátásom, hogy visszaélsz a hatalmaddal, pedig azt mondtad nekem, hogy soha nem szoktál parancsolgatni!

- De hát én nem is parancsolgatok nekik! - nyílt rá csodálkozva Seyda gyönyörű sötét szeme. - Én csak kérni szoktam tőlük.

- Hát persze, csak kérni! - mondta Sylas. - De te úgy kérsz, hogy nem tudnak tőled semmit megtagadni! Minden kívánságodat teljesítik. És ezzel pontosan tisztában vagy, tehát visszaélsz azzal, hogy nem tudnak neked ellenállni, igaz? Hiába nézel rájuk! Nem ők panaszkodnak rád! Sajnos, észre sem veszik, hogy panaszkodniuk kellene rád! De számomra mindennél nyilvánvalóbb, hogy befolyásolod őket! Addig nincs is baj ezzel, amíg nincs veszély. De most van!

- Miről beszélsz, apa?

Davrel kommunikátora diszkréten csipogni kezdett. A testőrkapitány azonnal bejelentkezett:

- Hallgatlak, Larsen!

Sylas a tenyerébe vette lánya két kis barna kezét:

- Kicsi lányom, be kell vallanom…

- Ne, Sylas, hadd mondjam el neki én! - szólt közbe Saborra. - Rám nehezteljen, ne rád!

Seyda egyikükről a másikra nézett:

- Nyugodtan beszéljetek, én nem fogok neheztelni egyiktekre sem!

- Az nem olyan biztos! - mondta Saborra. - Évekkel ezelőtt készítettem egy műszert. Amikor odakerültél hozzánk. Az volt vele a célom, hogy megtudjam, miben különböznek tőlünk a jedik - és röviden elmondta, milyen eredményre jutott.

- Miért nem mondtad meg nekem, hogy kísérletezel velem? - Seyda őszintén kíváncsi volt.

- Azért, mert attól tartottam, ha te is tudsz róla, akkor tudatod vagy tudatalattid védekező mechanizmusa befolyásolja az eredményt. Te magad is bizonytalan voltál abban, mit csináltak veled a Ravageren, ezért nem akartam fölkelteni a gyanakvásodat, nehogy azt hidd, nem bízunk benned, azért nyomozunk utánad. Pedig ez csak egy lehetőség volt számomra, hogy felderítői munkánk során időben érzékeljük, ha sith jedi van a közelünkben. Az első meglepetést az okozta, hogy kislány létedre az „A" energiád erőssége, és intenzitása vetekedik a vezérekével és az őrharcosokéval. A „B", vagyis általános jedi energiád volt leblokkolva, de a megmaradt, kimutatható energiád alapján az is jelentős nagyságrendű lehetett. A „C" energiád erőssége pedig csaknem megegyezett Revanével! Tehát a jedik sem egyformán hasznosítják az Univerzum Erejét. Te még leblokkolt „B" mágiád ellenére is akkora energiával rendelkeztél, hogy kezdtem lassan megérteni, miért tudsz olyan hatékonyan gyógyítani akkor is, ha már nem vagy igazi jedi! Ennyit az előzményekről, és most elmondom azt is, miért voltam kénytelen fölfedni előtted ezt a titkot. Amikor a házadban jártam, hogy a konzolt beállítsam, kellemetlen érzetem volt. Nem tudtam, mi lehet az oka, ezért faggatni kezdtem a testőreidet, akik azt mondták, igen, ők is érzik, de nem tudják, mi lehet az., és nem is zavarja őket különösebben. Mikor apádtól is igenlő választ kaptam, megállapodtunk abban, hogy ezzel a speciális műszerrel körülnézünk. Ha valakire haragszol, én legyek az, mert én voltam annyira nyugtalan, hogy mindenáron utána akartam járni, mi van abban a házban! Megpróbálkoztam azzal, hogy nappal használom a műszert, ha már úgyis ott vagyok veletek, de a te jelenléted hihetetlen erejű energiája fals eredményt adott! A műszer csak téged jelzett! Ezért akartam olyankor megpróbálkozni a méréssel, amikor te nem vagy otthon. Apád ugyanúgy aggódott, mint én, ezért ő is velem jött. Tudom, ezzel visszaéltem a lehetőségemmel, hogy ismerem a házad biztonsági rendszerét, ezért könnyen be tudok jutni, de a te érdekedben tettem! És bizony találtunk is valamit...

- Mit találtatok? - Seyda ha érzett is csalódottságot, hogy titokban nyomoznak utána, nem mutatta. Komoly arccal nézte a főparancsnokot, aki pár szóval elmondta, mit tapasztaltak.

A beálló csendet Sylas törte meg:

- Seydám, szeretném, ha ma éjjel nem aludnál abban a házban. Nyugodtabb lennék, ha te is velem jönnél a Palotába. Larsen készíttet elő neked szobát az enyém mellett, ha nem akarsz a Calora szobájában nyugovóra térni. Ha holnap föl tudod venni a kapcsolatot ezzel a lénnyel, és többet tudunk meg róla, könnyebb lesz eldönteni, mennyire veszélyes, és mit kezdjünk vele egyáltalán. Hajlandó vagy most velem jönni a Palotába, kislányom?

Seyda bólintott:

- Igen, apa, veled megyek.

Sylas fellélegzett, és karjába fűzte lánya kezét. Davrel fölemelte fejét:

- El kell mondanom, mit üzent Larsen! A Strider közeledik a Központ felé! Valamikor éjfél után fog landolni.

Minden tekintet Seydára szegeződött, aki pillanatokra megdermedt, majd Sylashez simult:

- Menjünk, apa! A tiéd melletti szoba jó lesz nekem.

Mikor visszatértek a Palotába, Larsen maga kísérte őket a két előkészített szobába:

- Kicsi úrnőm, nem akarsz mégis a régi helyeden aludni? Hozzád méltóbb lenne…

- Nem, Larsen. Köszönöm, nem. Nagyon kedves kis szobácska ez, és apa is a közelemben van.

A fővezér megadóan bólintott. Nagyon félt, mire lehet képes a magához térő Mandalore, ha asszonya nem lesz hajlandó vele együtt nyugovóra térni, de látva úrnője elszántságát, tudta, minden további könyörgés fölösleges.

- Sylas, ha az uralkodó megérkezik, ébresszelek föl? Ki akarsz menni elé, hogy fogadd?

- Igen, fiam, kimegyek. Gondolom, egy-két órán belül leszállnak. És Arionnak is illik jönnie.

- Jönni fog! Már beszéltem vele - szólt közbe Davrel. - Csak előbb hazakíséri Lylthiát.

- És te, úrnőm? - fordult a fővezér Seydához. - Te is jelen akarsz lenni, amikor az uralkodó megérkezik? Jöjjünk érted?

- Nem, Larsen. Jó éjt, apa. Köszönöm, hogy egész nap velem voltál. - megcsókolta Sylas arcát, majd kapitányához fordult. - Kérlek, Davrel, hagyjátok nyitva az ajtót éjszaka, ahogy szoktátok!

- Kívánságod szerint lesz, úrnőm - hajtott fejet a testőrkapitány.

- Köszönöm. Jó éjszakát mindenkinek - Seyda gyors mosolyt villantott Larsenre, Saborrára, éjszakás testőreire és Teregrilre, aki idáig kísérte őket a mulatóból, majd besurrant a szobába. Larsen fejcsóválva nézett utána:

- Baj lesz ebből, Sylas! - suttogta egész halkan, hogy úrnője már ne hallhassa.

- Nem engedem, hogy Mandalore bántsa őt! - mondta határozottan a klánvezér. - Ha kell, visszaviszem Helsára Seydát az uralkodó haragja elől! Most lepihenek egy kicsit. A lányom fiataloknak való programot állított össze mára. Szokatlan nekem ez a tempó. Akkor hát, majd szóljatok be, ha a Strider leszáll!

- Úgy lesz, Sylas! - hajtott fejet klánvezére előtt a fővezér.

A Strider érkezése hatalmas feszültséget váltott ki a Palota őrharcosaiból és gárdistáiból. Merev arccal álltak sorfalat, és nem irigyelték fővezérüket, akinek be kell majd számolnia az uralkodónak arról, mi minden történt a távollétében.

Calborn méltóságteljes léptekkel jött le a vezérhajó rámpáján, mellette Sheruk, aki nagyon türelmetlennek látszott. A fényárba borított landolópálya szélén minden feltűnést kerülve Saborra igyekezett a vezérhajó felé. Fölsietett a rámpán, üdvözölte a személyzetet, majd a vezérlőkonzolhoz ment. Nem volt szokatlan, hogy az uralkodó hajójának vezérlését időnként ellenőrzi. Saborra tudását Telrevan maximálisan elismerte, és szabad bejárása volt mindenhova. Azt is tudták róla, hogy ha dolgozni kezdett, mindegy volt neki, milyen napszak van éppen, így eszükbe sem jutott, hogy kérdőre vonják, mit akar most éjjel a frissen leszállt hajón.

Az összeesküvés másik három résztvevője, Larsen, Sylas és Arion tudta, hogy legalább fél óra hosszára le kell kötniük az uralkodó figyelmét ahhoz, hogy Saborra nyugodtan dolgozhasson. Feszültségük egyre nőtt, ahogy Calborn mind közelebb ért hozzájuk.

- Üdvözlünk az otthonodban, Mandalore! - hajtott fejet a fővezér.

- Köszönöm, Larsen. Üdvözöllek benneteket! Jólesik hazajönni! - kezet nyújtott Larsennek, Sylasnek és Arionnak. Sheruk is üdvözölte a fogadóbizottságot, de látszott, hogy toporzékol a türelmetlenségtől, csak az uralkodó jelenléte tartja féken.

- Mandalore, parancsodnak megfelelően a Hadiár és az alvezér Carth Onasival együtt három héttel ezelőtt elindult a manaan-i küldetésre. Asszonyod és gyermekeid jól vannak, őrharcosaid és gárdistáid hűségesek hozzád, otthonodban béke van! És Larinnának tegnap kisfia született.

- Fia van?! - csillant föl az uralkodó szeme. - Canderous meg fog kergülni az örömtől, ha megtudja! Larinna jól van?

- Igen, Mandalore.

- Holnap majd megnézem őket! - mondta Calborn. - Gondolom, most alszanak.

- Uram, kívánsz részletes beszámolót a távollétedben történt eseményekről, vagy szívesebben térnél most nyugovóra?

- Inkább pihennék, Larsen. Különösebb gondok, mint mondtad, nincsenek, a többi meg ráér. Lantisol, Ceregil - szólt hátra helsai testőrkapitányainak -, menjetek aludni! - Canter, ti gyertek velem! - éjszakás testőrei azonnal a nyomába szegődtek. - Sylas, jó, hogy ilyen korán el tudtál jönni. Holnap elviszlek Tedinhez. Lesz mit megbeszélnünk hármasban. Larsen, hogy van az asszonykád?

- Gömbölyödik - mosolyodott el a fővezér akaratlanul. - Kicsit gyengébb, mint a nők szoktak lenni ilyenkor.

- Ne aggódj, Larsen! - mondta az uralkodó. - Astrila nagyon törékeny alkatú. Azok nehezebben viselik a terhességet. De majd ő is túl lesz rajta! - Sherukra pillantott. - Látom, alig bírsz már magaddal! Menj csak, Lylthia biztosan vár!

- Már nem várja! - szólalt meg váratlanul a biztonsági parancsnok. A beálló feszült csöndben hallatszott Sheruk hangos lélegzetvétele:

- Mi… miről beszélsz, Arion? Mi… mi van… Lylthiával?

- Férjhez ment. Nem kért tőled többet, mint ami jogosan illeti meg a nőket. Gyermeket szeretett volna, amit nem engedtél neki, és biztonságot nyújtó törvényes kapcsolatot, amire nem voltál hajlandó. Nem tudott tovább várni.

Még nagyobb csönd telepedett rájuk. Arion hangja nem volt szemrehányó, egyszerűen csak tényeket közölt. Sheruk alig bírta kinyögni a szavakat:

- De… de, hát tudta, hogy azért még szeretem őt… csak… csak még nem voltam fölkészülve a házasságra, a gyerekre, a kötelességekre… és ő ezért képes volt összekötni az életét akárkivel?!

- Nem akárkivel, Sheruk! Velem. Már hat éve feleségül vettem volna, ha akkor nem jön közbe egy másik lány. És nem tudtam jóvátenni, mert te megjelentél. De te még nagyobb hibát követtél el, mint én! Tudatosítottad Lylthiában, hogy vetélytársai vannak, és ami rosszabb, nem akarsz se házasságot, se gyermeket. Lylthia most nyugodt és boldog, bár nem hiszem, hogy ez neked most vigaszodra szolgál. Sok éve barátok vagyunk, Sheruk! Ez a barátság túlélte, hogy Lylthiát melletted kellett látnom, igaz, hogy tudatában voltam, saját hibámból veszítettem el őt. Ha barátságunk most azért bomlik föl, mert Lylthiát vissza sikerült tőled hódítanom, azt őszintén sajnálnám, mert ez a barátság nagyon sokat jelent nekem! - Arion kezét nyújtotta Sheruknak, aki azonban elfordult tőle és a Palota felé indult.

Arion lassan leengedte kezét. Mandalore-on látszott, hogy lenne mondanivalója, végül mégis hallgatott. Elindult a Palota felé, kísérete csendben követte. Larsen tudta, még nem lélegezhet föl, mert az egyik nehézségen ugyan túl van, de Mandalore és Seyda találkozása még hátravan. A Strider felé nézve látta, hogy Saborra jön lefelé a rámpán. A fővezér szerette volna tudni, talált-e befolyásoló parancsot a vezérhajón is, de nem volt lehetősége a faggatózásra.

Calborn nem kanyarodott el a Külső-Palota felé, magától értetődő természetességgel tartott saját szobája felé a főfolyosón. Ez még nem jelentett semmit, mert ha fiait is meg akarja nézni, azokhoz mindenképp erre vezetett az út.

- A kisfiaidat már beköltöztettük a gyerekszobába - jegyezte meg a fővezér.

- Jó - mondta erre Calborn és irányt változtatott. A babaszobához érve megállt. Az éjszakás őrgárda vigyázzban állva fogadta az uralkodót, Tairon pedig kitárta előtte a félig behajtott ajtót. Nem volt teljesen sötét, a három csöppség aludt, a rájuk felügyelő termetes, középkorú dajka egy hintaszékben ringatózva szunyókált. Az uralkodó beléptekor föltápászkodott a székből.

- Mandalore! - mondta meglepetten. Calborn intett neki, hogy üljön vissza, és gyermekei fölé hajolt. A kisbabák aludtak. Mandalore nem állta meg, hogy ne simogassa meg őket gyengéden:

- Mit szólsz a fiaimhoz, Sylas? Erős, életrevaló kis fickók!

- Igen, fiam, uralkodásra termett gyermekek! - mondta Sylas, Calbornhoz hasonlóan halkan, hogy a kicsik ne ébredjenek föl.

Mandalore bólintott a dajkának, majd kiment a szobából. Larsenben a feszültség egyre nőtt, mert Mandalore a saját szobája felé tartott. Hirtelen megtorpant:

- Hol a Calora testőrsége?! Miért nem őrzik a szobáját?! Larsen, hogy tűrheted ezt a lazaságot?! Talán alszanak valahol?!

A fővezér nagy levegőt vett:

- Nem, uram, nem alszanak! Éberek, mint mindig! Most is vigyáznak az úrnőre!

Calborn felgyorsította lépteit, és szinte berobbant asszonya szobájába, talán arra gondolva, hogy a testőrök odabent vannak, éppenséggel teljesen szabálytalanul, a Calora szobájában.

De miután fénybe borította a szobát, már a küszöbön visszafordult:

- Hol van Seyda?? Hol van??

- Egy másik szobában, uram.

- Hogyhogy másik szobában?! Ez a Calora otthona! Hogy mertétek innen kiköltöztetni?!

- Fiam - mondta Sylas a tomboló uralkodónak. - Te kényszerítetted rá, hogy elmenjen innen!

Mandalore erőszakkal fojtotta vissza dühét:

- Tisztellek téged, Sylas, de amit mondasz... kételkedem a józan eszedben!

- Sosem hazudtam, Calborn! Nem most fogom elkezdeni! A lányom érzései megváltoztak irántad. Te változtattad meg őket, bár tudjuk, hogy nem tehetsz róla!

Calborn nagyon furcsán nézett rá, majd végighordozta tekintetét Larsen és az őrharcosok arcán. Senki nem igyekezett meggyőzni arról, hogy Sylas meghibbant és félrebeszél.

- Larsen, hol van most Seyda?

- Alszik, uram. Itt a Palotában készíttettem neki szállást, Sylas szobája mellett.

- Látni akarom őt! Most! Azonnal!!

- Igen, uram. Gyere, odavezetlek!

Davrel és testőrei, megpillantva a folyosón közeledő feldúlt uralkodót, elállták a szobához vezető utat.

- Hogy mertek az utamba állni, ha az asszonyomhoz jövök?! - dörrent rájuk Calborn. Davrel fehér arca még sápadtabb lett, de nem mozdult az ajtóból:

- A parancsot tőled kaptuk, Mandalore! Az a kötelességünk, hogy a Calorát megvédjük!

- Tőlem?!

- Igen, uram, ha veszélyt jelentesz rá, tőled is!

Mandalore Larsenre szegezte átható tekintetét:

- Larsen, mi történt itt?! Nihilus befolyásolt titeket?!

- Nem minket befolyásolt, uram, hanem téged! - mondta Larsen. - Csak téged…

Seyda jelent meg az ajtóban kibontott hajjal, egyszerű, sötét köntösben, amit városi házából hozott magával. Calborn vére megpezsdült a láttán. Önkéntelenül vette vissza a hangját:

- Seyda… kicsi Seydám… miért jöttél ide? Gyere vissza a szobádba… gyere velem… - hirtelen mély levegőt vett. - Hol a láncod? Hol a gyűrűd?

- A Calora szobájában.

- Miért tetted le őket? A rangodat jelzik!

- Lemondtam a rangomról. Kérlek, Mandalore, engedj el! Tudom, hogy igazságtalan vagyok, mert nem tehetsz róla, hogy Nihilus ellenem fordított, de én sem tehetek arról, hogy nem tudok már úgy érezni irántad, ahogy egy asszonynak illene férje iránt. Ha kérésem annyira sért, hogy elégtételként halállal büntetsz, nem tiltakozom. Ha elküldesz, belenyugszom. De egyetlen dolgot nem tehetsz! Testőreimet nem bánthatod, akik csak irántad való hűségük jeleként teljesítik a parancsot, melyet rájuk bíztál! Ha kezet emelsz Davrelre, vagy bárki másra, mert féltenek tőled, azonnal véget vetek életemnek! Öt hónap fájdalma után már nem viselem el az ő haláluk fájdalmát is! Ha meghoztad döntésedet, kitaszítasz, vagy elpusztítasz, tudasd velem, uram! - és visszatért a szobába, csak az ajtót hagyta nyitva, ahogy eddig.

Mandalore vészjósló arccal fordult újra a fővezérhez:

- Utoljára kérdem, Larsen, mi történt itt?!

- Mandalore! - szólalt meg Saborra, aki az imént ért ide. - Gyere, néhány dolgot mutatok neked, ami segít megérteni! A tanácsteremben minden nap krónikája föl van jegyezve. Mint tudod, a rendszer minden tárgyalásról és eligazításról automatikusan felvételt készít. Az archívumban visszakerestem neked a parancsokat, melyekben Seydáról rendelkeztél. Gyere, uralkodóm, szembesítelek az eltelt öt hónappal! És szembesítelek azzal a paranccsal is, amely fogva tartott, és amelyet Seydával együtt sikerült hatástalanítanunk három héttel ezelőtt, így szabadulhattál ki Nihilus hatalma alól! A Strideren lévőt most sikerült csak törölnöm, miután elhagytad a hajódat. Ha azalatt próbáltam volna hozzányúlni, amíg te ott vagy, végeztél volna velem! A parancs kényszerített volna téged, hogy leleplezőjét megsemmisítsd!

Calborn torka kiszáradt:

- Miféle parancs?

- Elmebefolyásolás. Gyere, uram, és nézz szembe az eltelt öt hónappal, mielőtt azt gondolnád, jogos a haragod hűséges vezéreid, őrharcosaid és gárdistáid iránt, akiknek otthonod békéjét köszönheted, és azt is, hogy asszonyodat még nem sikerült elüldöznöd közülünk, és átadnod Nihilusnak!

Calborn némán nézte magát a felvételeken, amint parancsokat ad, hogyan bánjanak Seydával, mint a birodalom ellenségével, aki csak azért kap haladékot, mert ő hozta világra az uralkodó fiait. Hallotta saját, gyűlölettől izzó szavait, látta, hogyan tiltakoznak elkeseredetten őrharcosai és vezérei a Calora elleni hadjárat miatt. Mandalore hajnal felé kikapcsolta a felvételeket, és két tenyerébe temetve arcát, sokáig ült az asztal mellett. A tanácsterem telrevani őrharcosai némán, moccanatlanul álltak.

Az uralkodó olyan csöndes volt, hogy már azt gondolták, elaludt, mikor végre megmozdult, és lassan felállt. Canter és éjszakás helsai testőrei uruk minden mozdulatát éberen figyelték. Calborn nem nézett rájuk, az ajtó fölötti órára pillantott, majd kilépett a folyosóra. Némán ment saját szobájáig, becsukta maga mögött, és ruháit ledobva belépett a zuhanyozóba.

Mielőtt aludni tért, hirtelen támadt gondolattól vezérelve a Calora szobájához vezető átjáró ajtóhoz ment, és lenyomta a kilincset. Zárva volt. Visszament a folyosóra, és magához intette éjszakás testőrkapitányát:

- Canter, az átjáró ajtót ki zárta be?

- Feltételezem, te, uram. Más nem léphet be a szobádba. Még a takarítószemélyzet is csak felügyelet mellett tartózkodhat itt.

- Miből gondolod, hogy nem a Calora zárkózott el előlem?

- Uram, az úrnő folyosóra vezető ajtaja mindig nyitva volt. Mi értelme lett volna bezárnia az egyik ajtót, ha a másikat tárva-nyitva hagyja?

- Canter… én öt hónapig… nem is voltam bent éjjel... Seydánál?

- Nem, uram.

Mandalore pillanatokig hallgatott, majd valamivel halkabban megkérdezte:

- És hoztam ide… a szobámba… másik nőt?

- Nem, uram. Nagyon ritkán tértél itt nyugovóra, akkor is egyedül.

- Tudsz róla, hogy hol… töltöttem az éjszakát?

- Nem, uram, mert megtiltottad, hogy elkísérjünk! Annyit mondtál nekünk, hogy Tedinnel dolgozol, és ott is alszol nála. Talán ő többet tudna erről az időszakról mondani neked, mint mi, mert minden idődet ott töltötted nála. Azóta, hogy visszatértél a Solterről.

- És Seyda nem keresett… engem?

- De igen, uram. Davrel mondta, hogy sokszor hallották, az úrnő, miután egyedül maradt, és azt hitte, nem hallják, sír éjjelente.

Calborn nem kérdezett többet. A kimerültség legyőzte szevezetét, igaz, nem is harcolt ellene. Pihenőre volt szüksége, mielőtt bármilyen döntést hoz. Négyórányi alvás után azonban már újra talpon volt. Mikor felöltözve kilépett a folyosóra, délelőttös testőrei üdvözölték. Lantisol még hozzátette:

- Uram, Larsen, Sylas, Sheruk és Arion a tanácsteremben vár a reggelivel! Beszámolnak neked egy furcsa, de nagyon fontos ügyről, és kérik, hogy te hozd meg a döntést!

- A Calora? - kérdezte Calborn. - Felébredt már? Ő is a tanácsteremben van?

- Nem, uram. Ő hajnalban ébred, megreggelizik, és ilyenkor már a kis gyakorlópályán van. A kisfiaidat is kiviszi Handonék felügyelete alatt.

- És utána mit szokott csinálni?

- Larinnához megy Astrilával, Lylthiával és Leniával együtt. Ebéd után megint a kisfiaiddal tölt néhány órát, azután kimegy a városba gyógyítani. A városiak odavannak érte…

- A városba? Seyda kijár a városba?

- Igen, uram. Gyógyít. Gyerekeket és felnőtteket egyaránt. Itt bent pedig az őrharcosokat és gárdistákat. A néped imádja a Calorát! - közben a tanácsteremhez értek. Lantisol kinyitotta az ajtót uralkodója előtt:

- Lépj be, uram!

Mandalore elgondolkodva lépdelt szokott helyére. Larsen, Sylas, Sheruk és Arion felállva üdvözölte, a telrevani őrharcosok vigyázzban álltak, míg leült.

Az előtte lévő gusztusosan megrakott tányérra nézett és félretolta. Nem volt éhes. Vezérei és vezetői azonban nekifogtak a reggelinek, bár az általában jóétvágyú Sheruk kedvetlenül turkált az ételben, és csak minden ötödik falatnál döntötte el, hogy mégis megeszi.

- Lantisol valami furcsa ügyről beszélt nekem, amiben döntést kell hoznom - szólalt meg Mandalore. - Miről van szó?

A fővezér letette evőeszközeit és uralkodójára függesztve szemét, pár szóban beszámolt neki a városi kis ház falában lakó élőlényről. Megfelelőbb szavai nem voltak rá. Mandalore növekvő érdeklődéssel hallgatta a valóban furcsa történetet:

- És erről a valamiről hogyan szereztetek tudomást?

Mielőtt Larsen felelhetett volna, Sylas megelőzte.

- Seydán keresztül. Az a kis ház az övé.

Calborn úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem jól hall:

- Seydáé? Seydának miért kellene ház a városban?

- Amiért mindenki másnak. Hogy ott lakjon, ott éljen.

Mandalore-t láthatóan megzavarta az információ:

- Azt mondod, a Calora kiköltözött a Palotából… a városba?

- Igen - mondta határozott hangon a klánvezér. - Miután letette a Calora-láncot és gyűrűt, úgy gondolta, te úgyis el fogod őt küldeni, mert már nincs szükséged rá, és gondoskodni akart a saját, tőled független otthonáról, és megélhetéséről. Nem a te nevedben vette, és nem Caloraként! Én adtam neki pénzt, mert láttam, mennyire összetört, és féltem, hogy kétségbeesésében végezhet magával. Megtalálta a hivatását. Gyógyít, és talán valamennyire sikerült megnyugodnia a lelkének is.

Calborn hirtelen felállt. Pillanatokig mereven nézett maga elé. Sylas, Arion és Larsen azonnal felugrottak az asztaltól, nyilvánvalóan Seydát féltették uruk haragjától. Mandalore tekintete hidegen villant rájuk:

- Látni akarom azt a házat! Most!

Larsen felhívta Saborrát, hogy a házhoz rendelje, de meglepetésére a felderítő főparancsnok már onnan jelentkezett:

- Mandalore ide akar jönni? - kérdezte. - Hát jöjjön! De Seydát is kerítsétek elő! Csak ő tud szót érteni ezzel a valamivel.

Seydát nem volt nehéz megtalálni. Dandor megkapta az üzenetet a kommunikátoron keresztül, hogy úrnőjét kísérje el városi otthonához. A helsai kapitány, félbehagyva gyakorlatozását, átadta a Gildorral harcoló Seydának Larsen üzenetét. A Calora bólintott, majd megcsókolta élénken hadonászva bámészkodó kisfiait, és testőrkapitányuk erős karjára tette kezét:

- Handon, kérlek, vigyétek vissza a picurkákat a szobájukba! A cratarimat is rád bízom, juttasd vissza a szobámba, kérlek!

- Ne aggódj, kicsi úrnőm, minden rendben lesz! - simított végig arcán az őrharcos azzal az aggódó szeretettel, amellyel annak idején Helsán is körülvették kis harcostársnőjüket. Seyda Dandorhoz fordult:

- Hát akkor menjünk!

Átsiettek az összekötő kapun, és egykettőre ott álltak Seyda házacskája előtt, ahol már nagyobb tömeg verődött össze, miután uralkodójuk megjelent a városban. Mandalore a kapuban állt, és mikor megpillantotta közeledő asszonyát, elébe ment. Seyda kecses mozdulattal hajolt meg előtte, és férje udvariasan feléje nyújtott hatalmas tenyerébe tette könnyű kezét. A nép boldog és izgatott volt az egymáshoz illő fiatal uralkodópár láttán. A méltóságteljes, kiváló képességekkel rendelkező Calbornt mindig tisztelet övezte, de mióta jobban megismerték kedves, szépséges, gyógyító asszonyát, a nép őt is a szívébe zárta.

A Mandalore és a Calora testőrsége megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott békés találkozásuk láttán.

- Talán… - suttogta Larsen -, …talán megint egymásra találhatnak…

- Igen… - mondta Sylas. - … Seydát még érdekli, hogy a nép mit gondol róla, talán van még remény…

Miután beléptek, Calborn körülnézett a kicsi házacskában, hangja szelíd volt, mint mindig, ha nőkkel, különösen, ha Seydával beszélt:

- Barátságos kis otthonod van. Jól érzed itt magad?

- Már megszoktam - válaszolt a Calora kitérően. Calborn hangja még jobban megszelídült:

- Nem vagy itt magányos… egy kicsit? Mert ha volna kedved visszatérni… a Palotába…

Seyda lassan emelte föl fejét és férje szemébe nézett:

- _**Ezt**_ a magányt _**én**_ vállaltam, így könnyebb elviselnem is.

Kiszabadította kezét Mandalore tenyeréből, aki csak vonakodva engedte el, és bement hálószobájába:

- Azért jöttél, hogy megnézd ezt a lényt. Saborra pontosan be tudta mérni, hol van - meditációs pózban elhelyezkedett az ágyon. - Most megpróbálok kapcsolatot teremteni vele. Ha sikerül, tegyetek föl kérdéseket, amire kíváncsiak vagytok, én pedig közvetítek.

Lehunyta szemét, lélegzete lelassult. A vezérek és őrharcosok moccanni sem mertek, pedig tudták, hogy Seyda olyan mélyre merül ilyenkor, hogy nem lehet kizökkenteni megváltozott tudatállapotából.

- Kérdezzetek! - szólalt meg kifejezéstelen, vontatott hangon.

- Ki vagy te?! - tette föl az első kérdést Mandalore.

_**- Krand krin**_ - érkezett a válasz Seyda monoton hangján, hangsúlytalanul.

A mandalóriaiak zavartan néztek egymásra:

- _**Krand**_. Valahonnan nagyon ismerős ez a szó - töprengett Larsen.

- Persze, hogy ismerős! - mondta váratlanul Arion. - Mert Hedge sokat mesélt a krandokról!

- Hedgewither? - ismételte Larsen, majd hirtelen felismerés gyúlt benne. - Igazad van, Arion! Hedgewither otthonát, Trandont szárnyas lények, a krandok pusztították el, őket pedig a Sirox klán harcosai! De vajon mi az a krin?

- Mi az a _**krin**_? - tette föl a most már magától értetődő kérdést Mandalore.

Seyda álmodozó hangján rövidesen érkezett a válasz:

_**- Én vagyok. Életerő, energia és személyiség, összesűrítve.**_

- Élő vagy?

_**- Élő vagyok.**_

- Tudsz valahogyan mozogni?

_**- Nem. Nem egy test vagyok….**_

- Akkor hogyan tudod változtatni a helyedet?

_**- Nem egy test vagyok**_ - ismételte Seyda a választ kifejezéstelen hangon.

- De ha nem egy test vagy, hanem mondjuk egy fogalom, akkor hogyan tudsz mozogni?

_**- Nem egy test vagyok**_ - ismételte Seyda harmadszor.

- Várjatok! - emelte föl kezét Arion. - Seyda monoton hangon tolmácsol, pedig lehet, hogy a hangsúlyon lenne a lényeg! Mi most úgy gondoljuk, azt akarja mondani, " fogalom vagyok, nem egy _**test**_," tehát saját lényének mibenlétét próbálja meghatározni. Próbáljuk csak másképp értelmezni: mi van, ha a mondat értelme ez: _**nem egyetlen**_ test vagyok, tehát nincs egyedül, vagyis nemcsak ez az egy sűrítmény van a falban…

- Fogalmazhatnál kíméletesebben is szegényről! - jegyezte meg Sylas. - De a logikád jónak tűnik. Egyúttal elég ijesztőnek.

Mandalore Arionra pillantott, majd föltette a következő kérdést:

- Nem vagy egyedül ott, ahol vagy? Más krinek is vannak a közeledben?

_**- Igen. Sok krin.**_

- Akkor ez tévesztette meg a műszeremet - összegezte Saborra. - Többfelől, szétszórtan érkeztek a jelenléti jelzések, ez keltette azt az érzetet, hogy mozgásban vagy. Eddig miért nem próbáltatok kommunikálni?


	38. 37 rész

A kis jedi úrnő 37

A kis jedi úrnő 37. rész

_**- Régóta küldök nektek üzenetet**_ - hangzott a válasz. _**- De csak most jutott el hozzátok.**_

- Mit akartok tőlünk? - kérdezte óvatosan Larsen.

_**- Felejtést.**_

- Mit értesz felejtésen?

_**- Felejteni. Nem lenni tovább. Megsemmisülni.**_

- Hogy kerültetek ide? - faggatta az uralkodó.

_**- Nem tudom. Krandok mindenhol vannak.**_

- Itt nincsenek krandok - próbálta megnyugtatni Sylas. - Egy ház falában találtunk rátok. A lányom ideköltözött, és ő érezte meg, hogy itt vagytok. Tulajdonképp milyen formában vagytok jelen? Hogyan néztek ki?

_**- Nem tudom. Csak érzek, nem látok.**_

- Miért volt szüksége rátok a krandoknak?

_**- Belőlünk töltődnek föl. Belőlünk szerzik az energiát és az életerőt.**_

- De miért hagyták meg a tudatotokat? - Ariont ez foglalkoztatta legjobban. - Miért volt szükségük a személyiségetekre?

_**- Mert így tudnak kommunikálni velünk.**_

- Kommunikálni? - ismételte Arion elképedve. - Előbb végeztek veletek, aztán jutott eszükbe, hogy társalogni is akarnak?

Válasz nem érkezett. Mandalore tette föl a következő kérdést:

- Szóval ha jól értem, rátok azért volt szüksége a krandoknak, hogy ha megsebesülnek, akkor a ti életetek és energiátok meggyógyíthassa őket?

_**- Igen.**_

- Tehát valamiféle biztonsági tartalék vagytok - vonta le a következtetést Larsen. - Intelligens eszencia, mely gyógyít és feltölt. Fejlett tudásúak lehettek azok a krandok, még ha iszonyú is, amit tettek! Ők hoztak ide benneteket, azért vagytok itt?

_**- Nem tudom, nem látok, csak érzek. Nem tudom, hol az az itt. Nem tudom, hol vagyok.**_

- A Mandalóriai Birodalom szívében. Hallottál róla?

_**- A Mandalóriai Birodalom? A világom sokáig háborúban állt vele.**_

- Hol a te világod?

_**- Már nincs világom. A krandok elpusztították. Minden élőlényre szükségük van, hogy krint csináljanak belőlük. Speciális érzékeik minden élő energiát felfognak. Senki nem szökhet meg előlük.**_

- Melyik volt te a világod?

_**- Vilanor II.**_

- Vilanor II.? - ismételte Saborra, és Mandalore nézett. - Az is a Külső Peremen van! Amerre Trandon. Lehet, hogy a Külső Perem a krandok vadászterülete? - Saborra a lehunyt szemű Seydára pillantott. - Azt mondtad, a krandok kommunikáltak veletek. Nem tudtad meg tőlük, hol a krandok szülőbolygója?

Válasz nem érkezett. Seyda hamarosan újra visszatért a meditációból:

- Ugyanolyan figyelmeztetést kaptam, mint először. Ezeket az információkat bizonyára védeniük kell. Talán a krandok védelmi mechanizmusa van beépítve a tudatukba. Nagyon kemény volt az elutasítás. Talán ma már nem kellene zaklatnunk őket! Vagy más a véleményed, uram? - pillantott föl az uralkodóra, aki rövid tétovázás után csak megrázta fejét. Seyda ekkor fölállt. - Bocsássatok meg, de meg szeretném nézni Larinnát. És a napirendemet is szeretném betartani. Uram, megengeded, hogy éjszaka itt aludjak az otthonomban?

Mandalore bólintott:

- Inkább zavarodottnak tűnnek, mint veszélyesnek - mondta. - Ha itt jobban érzed magad, maradj! De azt mondtad, most a Palotába készülsz Larinnához. Elkísérhetlek?

- Megtisztelsz vele, uram - mondta Seyda udvariasan. Sem hangján, sem viselkedésén nem érződött, hogy szerepet játszana. Mindannyian együtt tértek vissza a Palotába, a lelkes városi nép az átjáró kapuig kísérte őket.

Calborn a külső Palotánál elvált asszonyától. Sylassel és a testőrséggel együtt fölkeresték Tedint. A gazdasági vezető nehézkes esetlenséggel igyekezett meghajolni uralkodója előtt, majd miután öreg szemével fölismerte, örömmel fogadta Starviller vezérének megjelenését is:

- Hány éve már annak, hogy utoljára láttalak, Sylas? Hallottam ám arról, milyen nagyszerűen igazgatod Starviller gazdaságát!

- Jólesik a dicséreted, de nagyon sokat tanultam tőled - ült le melléje a klánvezér. - És nagyon hálás vagyok érte!

- Tedin! - mondta Mandalore. - Másfél hét múlva indulnunk kell a kereskedelmi központ megnyitójára. Titeket viszlek magammal. Utánajártam, hogy a többi klán hogy áll gazdaságilag, mire van szükségük, és mitől akarnak megszabadulni. A köztársasággal való tárgyalásokhoz ez jó alapot biztosít. Parandin szenátor jóindulatát sikerült elnyernünk, látja, hogy komolyan gondoltuk a szövetséget és a velük való kereskedelmet. Biztatóak a kilátásaink.

- Akkor máris megérte a sok munka, és álmatlan éjszaka, amit ezzel töltöttél, uram! - mondta az öregember. - Stel is örül majd, ha elmondod neki ezt a jó hírt…

- Stel? - vonta össze szemöldökét Mandalore. Tedin hunyorogva nézett rá:

- Persze, uram, Stel, de hisz tudod. Nagyon vár téged…

Zavartan elhallgatott, látva az uralkodó arckifejezését. Sylas és a testőrség meg se mukkant. Calborn értetlenül nézett az öregre, aki már kevésbé volt biztos a dolgában:

- De uram, hát meggondoltad magad?

- Mit kellett volna meggondolnom? Nézd, Tedin, nagyon magas fizetést adtam neked, hogy az unokádat is el tudd tartani! Tudom, milyen sok a gondod, ezért amit lehet, segítek nektek. Semmi fizetnivalód nincs, sem adó, sem egyéb számla, élelmeteket a Palotából kapjátok, a fizetésedet kedved szerint használhatod föl, de ennél többet nem tehetek értetek.

- Uram, én Stelről beszélek! - próbálkozott az öreg. Mandalore a fejét rázta:

- Hiába beszélsz róla, igaz, hogy Lynnar halála után nála találtam menedéket, de az csak néhány hónap volt, az is évekkel ezelőtt. Ő is tudta, hogy csak annyi volt. Mindene megvan, amire csak szüksége lehet. Mit kértek még tőlem?

A csend megsűrűsödött. Tedin öreg szeméből könnyek gördültek végig:

- Uram… - a hangja reszketett. - És mi lesz a gyerekével?

- A gyerekével? - Calborn őszintén megdöbbent. - Stelnek gyereke lesz? Úgy tudtam, senkije sincs. Hát miért nem vontad felelősségre azt a gátlástalan fickót, aki visszaélt Stel helyzetével?!

- Uram, hát hogyan vonhatnálak felelősségre… téged…

Calborn lélegzete bennakadt. Sylas és az őrharcosok felől pissz se hallatszott. Tedin megtörölte könnyes szemét. Mandalore lassan előrehajolt, hangja rekedt volt:

- Tisztában vagy azzal, mit mondtál uralkodódnak?

- Hogyne tudnám, uram! Hogyan mernék hazudni?

- Honnan veszed, hogy Stel gyereke az enyém?

- Uram, hát hónapokon keresztül idejártál az unokámhoz, nem emlékszel rá? Azt mondtad, szereted őt, és gyereket akarsz tőle, akit nem ismerhetsz ugyan el, de fejedelmien fogsz majd gondoskodni róla, és ha ki tudod harcolni, hogy Stelt feleségül vedd…

- Tedin, az istenért, hogy mondhattam volna ilyet?! Hát te is tudod, hogy ott van nekem Seyda!

- Igaz, uram, de azt mondtad, ő már nem lesz sokáig Calora, csak arra vársz, olyan hibát kövessen el, hogy megszabadulhass tőle… és már nem kell sokáig várni… mert ha ő nem is fog hibázni, te majd gondoskodsz róla, hogy hibázzon…

Sylas nem állta tovább:

- Calborn - tette kezét az uralkodó karjára. - Nihilus tette. Azért nem emlékszel rá. De most már tudod, hogy idejártál Stelhez, Seyda szíve ezért hűlt ki.

Calborn hirtelen felállt:

- Hol van Stel?

- A legbelső szobában, uram, ahol rád szokott várni…

- Hívd ide, Tedin! Itt előttetek akarok beszélni vele!

Az öreg elcsoszogott. Calborn körül szikrázott a feszültség. Tekintete testőreire villant:

- Ti mind tudtatok erről?!

- Igen, uram! - vetette föl fejét Lantisol.

- És miért nem léptetek közbe?

- Uram, te vagy a Mandalore! Az volt a parancsod, hogy ide nem követhetünk téged! Jóformán itt is éltél. Csak néha jöttél haza, akkor is csak a fiaidat nézted meg, a Calorát soha!

- Ti mondtátok meg ezt Seydának?

- Nem, uram. Titkolni igyekeztünk előle. Nagyon várt téged. Talán el se hitte volna. Meg sem értette volna, miről beszélünk. Azt mondtuk neki, dolgozol. Nagyon várt téged, de mivel hónapokig nem jöttél, lassan beletörődött...

- Honnan tudta meg?

- A fiaid születése után másnap éjjel Lylthia eltűnt a Palotából. Az úrnő a gondolataival kereste, és akkor érezte meg a te jelenlétedet itt… Stellel voltál… együtt… azóta tudja…te is ott voltál később a városban akkor éjjel a Hadiár általános mozgósítása miatt. És nem mentél oda az úrnőhöz, pedig a Hadiártól tudtad, hogy ő is ott van. Tőled alig húsz méterre. De az úrnő még azután is sokáig várt téged. Három héttel ezelőtt, Helsán mondott le végleg a reményről. Akkor tette le a Calora-láncot és a Calora-gyűrűt.

Mandalore foga megcsikordult, mindkét keze ökölbe szorult:

- Átkozott… átkozott… de meg fogom találni a búvóhelyedet… bármekkora varázsló vagy is, neked is csak egy életed van!!

Tedin jött vissza, unokáját kézenfogva vezetve. A fiatal nőn már látszott, hogy gyermeket vár, és zavara nyilvánvaló volt a helsai testőrök és Sylas jelenléte láttán. Calborn nem ment közel hozzá:

- Stel, én nem tudom, hogyan kérjek tőled bocsánatot. Sokat jelentettél nekem, amikor az első feleségem meghalt, de az akkor volt, évekkel ezelőtt. Akkor őszintén szerettelek! Amit az utóbbi hónapokban tettem, az nem az én akaratomból történt. Bocsáss meg nekem ezekért az otromba szavakért, de nem akarok hazudni neked olyan szerelmet, amit nem érzek irántad. A gyermekedet nem tudom elismerni, hisz nem vagy a törvényes asszonyom, de minden szükségletéről gondoskodni fogok élete végéig! Nem tudom elégszer kérni, hogy bocsáss meg nekem… de ezekben a hónapokban nem én szerettelek téged, hanem olyan valaki, akit Nihilus irányított, hogy Seydát megszerezhesse!

Mialatt beszélt, Stel lassan hátrálni kezdett a szoba ajtaja felé. Az utolsó szavaknál gyorsan megfordult, és eltűnt az ajtó mögött. Calborn nem mozdult:

- Tedin, én nem akarok utána menni. Menj és vígasztald meg őt! És te is bocsáss meg nekem! Nem akarattal okoztam fájdalmat az unokádnak!

Calborn megfordult, és Lantisolékkal a nyomában elhagyta Tedin házát. Sylas a saját testőreivel együtt rövidesen követte.

Seyda ezen az estén nehezebben aludt el. Megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy fölvegye a kapcsolatot háza lidérceivel, de csak nyugtalanító jelenlétüket érzékelte, most sem reagáltak tapogatózó gondolataira, ahogy idejövetele első heteiben sem. Mikor hiábavaló kísérletei végén sem tudott elaludni, kiment testőreihez. Hosszan nézte őket, és eszébe jutott az előző este, amikor olyan elszántan védelmezték őt saját uralkodójuktól is, pedig ezzel életüket tették kockára!

- Nagyon bátrak voltatok! - szólalt meg hirtelen, félbeszakítva őket. - Szembeszálltatok Mandalore-ral a védelmemben! Volt erre valaha is példa a birodalom történetében? Még nem tudom, hogyan, de meg fogom nektek hálálni!

- Nincs mit meghálálnod! - mondta Davrel elkomolyodva. - Azt hiszem, a többieknek sincs egyéb kívánsága azon kívül, hogy ezután is téged szolgálhassanak! A Calora testőrségéhez tartozni olyan kiváltság, melyért millió és millió őrharcos irigyel bennünket ebben a birodalomban, de te ráadásul olyan úrnő vagy, akit csak őszinte odaadással lehet szolgálni, nem kötelességből, és nem parancsra! Engem a halálból is visszahoztál! Még mindig én tartozom neked!

Seyda végignézett az arcukon, és látta rajtuk Davrel szavainak megerősítését:

- Köszönöm - mondta, majd visszatért szobájába. Rövidesen sikerült végre elaludnia.

Hajnalban a szokott időben ébredt. A meditáció és a reggeli után Dandorékkal, Handonékkal, és fiaival együtt kiment a kis gyakorlópályára. Most Lenia is velük tartott. Seyda önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, látva, hogy Dandor úgy bánik gyermeket váró asszonykájával, mintha az egy óvatlan érintéstől eltörhetne. Leniát még jobban megszépítette az anyaság, szívesen foglalkozott az ikrekkel, a kicsi uralkodópalánták már ismerték a hangját. Élénken viháncoltak, és nagyokat kacagtak, ha meglátták, meghallották jövetelét. A babák kedvencei közé tartozott Dandor, Tairon és Handon is.

Mióta Lylthia férjhez ment, kevesebbet tartózkodott barátnői társaságában. Ilyenkor még aludt, hisz különösebb tennivalója nem volt, miután Arionnal együtt megreggelizett, és férjét elengedte a tanácsterembe. 9 óra körül érkezett a szobalánya, az rakott rendet. Lylthia sosem hagyta ki a csöppségek meglátogatását, játszott velük, és Salinát faggatta, mit kell majd tennie, ha neki is lesz kisbabája. Rendszerint délig ott is maradt. Délben Arion érte jött, hogy ebédelni vigye, ilyenkor ő is elszórakoztatta egy kicsit a babákat.

Seyda sokat időzött Larinnánál, aki maga táplálta kisbabáját. Larinna igazi anya volt, Seyda elnézegette, hogyan eteti, pelenkázza, fürdeti, altatja kisfiát, hallgatta, hogyan beszélget vele. Ő mindebből kimaradt. Mások nevelték, gondozták gyermekeit, számára alig voltak többek, mint azok a gyermekek, akik az ő segítségére szorultak kint a városban. Ez néha keserűséggel töltötte el, de a gyógyultan távozók hálás mosolya megvígasztalta. Mert hisz gyógyítani csak ő tudott egyedül, más nem tudott segíteni a lázas, beteg gyermekeken, akiket aggódó szüleik hoztak el hozzá reménykedve. Ez a tudat kissé megnyugtatta.

Larinnát és kisfiát állandó ellenőrzés alatt tartotta, amit akkor is megtett volna, ha nem ígéri meg Canderousnak, hogy felügyel a családjára. Astrila is állandóan a babák körül sürgölődött, készülve saját anyaságára. Gyenge, törékeny szervezetét annyira megviselte a terhesség, hogy Seyda féltette őt és folyamatosan erősítette.

Astrila hamarosan erőre kapott. Larsen boldog volt, és nem tudta, hogyan köszönje meg úrnőjének. Seyda elhárította a köszönetet, újra emlékeztetve a fővezért helsai fogadtatására.

Az őrharcosok persze Seyda minden cselekedetéről tudtak, és soha Calorát olyan tisztelettel nem vettek még körül, mint ezt az önzetlen kis jedi úrnőt mandalóriai őrharcosai.

A mai reggelen Seyda a bemelegítő körök és hajlékonysági gyakorlatok után jólesően hallgatta a dicséretet Handontól, aki megállapította, hogy a Calora ma különösen jó formában van. Seyda fölvette cratariját a földről:

- No, ki akar ma vívni velem? - kérdezte szokott kedves mosolyával, bár a válasz egyértelmű volt. Délelőtt nem volt igazi ellenfele, hisz a helsai mesterkardforgatók közül Larsen ilyenkor még a tanácsteremben időzött, Teregril délutános volt, Lantisol pedig Mandalore délelőttös testőrségét vezette.

- Én! - mondta most mégis egy hang. Seyda meglepetten fordult meg. Az uralkodó közelebb jött. Semmi jel nem utalt öltözékén Mandalore-i mivoltára. Ezüstlila gyakorlópáncélban volt. Éppen úgy nézett ki, mint évekkel ezelőtt, amikor Seydát megtalálták Helsa közelében:

- Én elfogadom a kihívásodat, Calora! De aztán én hívlak ki közelharci párbajra. Vállalod?

Seyda tétovázott. Sosem jutott eszébe, hogy vezér ellen harcoljon, az pedig még kevésbé, hogy az uralkodó ellen álljon ki. Legelső találkozásukat kivéve nem látta még Calbornt harcolni, de hallotta, hogy kiváló kardforgató, és kiváló közelharcos. Fürkészőn nézett a szemébe. Vajon mit akar? Bosszút állni asszonyán a sértésért és megalázni őt? Vagy meg is akarja ölni? Ezzel csak teljesítené Seydának tett egykori ígéretét.

Seyda a testőrökre pillantott, de az ő arcukon is tanácstalanság tükröződött. Sem Dandorék, sem Handonék, sem Lantisolék nem voltak fölkészülve uruk szeszélyes viselkedésére. Lenia is riadt volt, látva Mandalore kifürkészhetetlen arcát és sötét szemét, mellyel asszonyát figyelte. Seyda bólintott:

- Vállalom, uram.

- Calora - mondta az uralkodó. - Ha neked tett ígéretemet akarom teljesíteni, akkor is vállalod a küzdelmet?

Seyda teste megfeszült. Calborn szavai azt jelentik, hogy életre-halálra akar küzdeni.

- Nem, uram - engedte le cratariját. - Azt az ígéretet én követeltem ki tőled, tehát elfogadom a végrehajtását! Harc nélkül!

- Nem félsz meghalni, ha úgy döntök, most hajtom végre rajtad? - kérdezte Mandalore.

- Nem, uram - Seyda letérdelt az uralkodó előtt, dupla pengéjű kardját a lába elé tette a földre, és lassan lehajtotta fejét. - Még megérinteni sem akarom fegyveremmel uralkodómat, nem, hogy megsérteni! Gyermekeid, akiket akartál tőlem, egészségesek. A szíved elfordult tőlem. Elérkezett az idő, hogy teljesítsd az ígéretedet! Calorája több is lehet ennek a birodalomnak egy uralkodói korszakon belül, de Mandalore-ja csak egy!

- Calora! - mondta Calborn. - Nemességedet bizonyítja, hogy nem akarsz uralkodódban kárt tenni, bátorságodat bizonyítottad, hogy kész vagy a halálra, ha úgy kívánom. De én most csak harci tudásodra vagyok kíváncsi!

Seyda megfogta cratariját és felállt:

- Arra készen állok, uram!

Egyszerre tört föl a megkönnyebbülés sóhaja az őrharcosok melléből.

Seyda harcállásba helyezkedett. Vele szemben Calborn is elfoglalta helyét. Seyda sejtette, hogy Mandalore harcmodora az őrharcosokén alapul, tehát neki most az őrharcosok eszével kell gondolkodnia, ha meg akarja állni helyét az uralkodóval szemben.

Calborn gyors volt; olyan váratlanul és akkora erővel támadott, hogy Seyda csaknem kibillent egyensúlyából. Nem tartott sokáig az összecsapás. Seyda előtt gyorsan nyilvánvalóvá lett, hogy férjével szemben alig van esélye. Calborn nagyszerűen bánt ősei kardjával, és könnyedén tért ki a súlyos cratari csapásai elől. Seyda érezte, hogy Calborn igazi küzdelmet akar, de nem akarja kifárasztani asszonyát. Az uralkodó váratlanul hátraugrott, és leengedte kardját, jelezve, hogy befejezte a párbajt.

- Nagyon ügyesen bánsz a karddal, Calora! - mondta elismerően. - De idegen módszereket még nem nagyon ismersz! Megtisztelnél vele, ha az én stílusomból is beiktatnál néhányat saját technikáid közé. Szívesen állnék rendelkezésedre, hogy tanítsalak. Gondolom, most neked is szükséged van egy kis pihenőre a közelharci párbaj előtt.

Fejet hajtott asszonya előtt, és odament a három hadonászó kisbabához, akik fülüket hegyezve figyeltek eddig a kardcsörtetésre. Fölébük hajoló apjuk hangját és arcát is megismerték, hisz ha itthon volt, naponta látogatta meg őket az eltelt hónapok alatt.

- Nagyszerű kölykök vagytok! - mondta nekik, és ők kacagtak rá, mintha módfelett mulatságos dolgot hallottak volna. Mandalore Leniára pillantott, aki Nastort dajkálta:

- Igazi kis gazfickók, mi? Dandoré se lesz különb, majd meglátod! Egy őrharcosnak erős, életrevaló gyereke kell, hogy legyen! Mint ő maga! Hisz ha ő maga nem lenne az, nem is lehetne őrharcos!

A furcsa eszmefuttatás után a pálya felé fordult, tekintete asszonyát kereste, aki a füvön ült, pihenő meditációs testtartásban. Látva, hogy az uralkodó megindul feléje, fölállt. Tisztában volt azzal, ha már a kardforgatásban is ennyire nehezen boldogult férjével, a közelharci esélyei eleve kudarcra ítéltettek. A felderítőkkel és harcosokkal még képes volt elbánni Helsán, sokat tanulva az őrharcosok stílusából, de maguknak az őrharcosoknak már nem lehetett ellenfele, ahogy ezt tapasztalta az itteni gyakorlatozások alatt. Súlyuk, és hatalmas testi erejükre épülő fejlett technikájuk egyszerűen lehengerelte.

Ismét harcállásba helyezkedett. Mandalore váratlanul támadott, de nem harcolt. Csupán bemutató jellege volt a mozdulatsornak, amit végicsinált. Bár Seyda fölfedezett benne néhány ismerős elemet az őrharcosok technikájából, a vezérharcosi koreográfiának hatvan százaléka ismeretlen volt számára. Azt azonban érzékelte, hogy Mandalore erejének apró töredéke is azonnal végezne vele, ha az uralkodó meg akarná őt ölni.

Nem véletlenül képviselte az őrharcosok tudása a harci technika csúcsát a birodalomban, és nem véletlenül arattak sikert évezredeken keresztül a világok leigázása során, mind műszaki felkészültségükkel, mind fegyverhasználatukkal és közelharci tudásukkal. Amíg szembe nem kerültek a jedikkel…

Mandalore ugyanolyan gyorsan fejezte be a küzdelmet, mint ahogy elkezdte.

- Bár egyenlőtlen küzdelemre hívtalak ki, méltó ellenfél voltál, Calora! Hadd legyen még egy kérésem hozzád! Szeretnélek este elvinni táncolni. Velem jönnél, úrnőm?

Seyda pillanatnyi habozás után bólintott. Mandalore fejet hajtott előtte:

- Köszönöm, Calora. Este hét órakor az otthonod előtt foglak várni. Most mennem kell! - és távozott.

Seyda vegyes érzelmekkel nézett utána. Hirtelen belehasított tudatába egy hang. Tudta, kitől jön, tisztán érezte. Szaladni kezdett a külső Palota felé. Testőrei gondolkodás nélkül eredtek azonnal a nyomába. Mandalore és kísérete, akik nem jártak még messze, csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Seyda senkiről nem vett tudomást, csak szaladt a hívó hang forrása felé. Nem kellett messzire mennie.

Kopogás nélkül robbant be az egyik házba, és szobák során keresztül szaladt, míg kiért egy zárt kertbe, melynek mély vizű medencéjében egy nő vívta haláltusáját.

- Stel! - az uralkodó és több őrharcos azonnal beugrott a medencébe. Mandalore és Dandor megragadta a kötelet, és mentesítve a súlytól Stel nyakát, melyen a feszülő kötél vércsíkot szántott, kiemelték a felszínre Stel fejét, hogy levegőhöz jusson. Lantisol kihúzta kardját, és elvágta a kötelet, melynek túlsó végére egy kő volt erősítve. A kötél azonban fennakadt a medence növényei között, így a kő súlya nem törte el a nő nyakát. A mély vízben talajt veszített Stel nem tudott kiszabadulni, és pánikba esett, így egyre jobban gyengülve fulladozott a medence közepén.

Mire az öreg Tedin idecsoszogott, Stel már a medence mellett feküdt, és sikerült a lenyelt víztől megszabadítani. Seyda most a feje mellé térdelt, és kapcsolatot keresett a tudatával.

Az öregember halkan zokogott, két őrharcos hátrább vitte és csöndben vigasztalta, hogy Seyda meg tudja gyógyítani az unokáját, de csendre van hozzá szüksége. Az öreg a fejét rázta:

- De miért akarna segíteni az én drága kis unokámon… csak engednie kell meghalni és már nincs is vetélytársa többé…

Xeren a fejét rázta:

- Tedin - mondta nyugtató hangon. - Seyda nem ismeri a bosszú fogalmát. Neki az a fontos, hogy segíthet valakin, akkor is, ha az a vetélytársa. Ha Stelnek egy csöpp esélye is van az életre, Seyda meg fogja menteni. Ha mégsincs esélye, akkor sem Seyda bosszúja miatt fog meghalni.

Mandalore Stel oldalánál térdelt, és óvatos mozdulattal igazgatta domborodó hasán a vizesen rátapadó ruhát. Dandor már visszahúzódott társai közé, és szánakozással vegyes dühvel nézett le a csinos, fiatal teremtésre:

- Hát csak ennyire becsüli az életet ez a kis bolond, mikor ő maga is életet hordoz?! Hogyan lehet ekkora ostobaságot elkövetni? - a testőrkapitány mint megszállott nő-és gyerekpárti, elkötelezett híve volt a családnak. Ő is tudta, mint minden harcostársa, hogy mekkora értéket képvisel egy termékeny nő az utolsó háborúban jelentősen megfogyatkozott birodalomban. A bizonytalan kimenetelű szüléseknek és betegségeknek az orvostudomány hiánya miatt így is sok nő és gyermek esett áldozatul, ezért védték őket nagyon szigorú törvényekkel.

Tedin öreg szeméből megállás nélkül folytak a könnyek. Xeren mozgást látott a szobába vezető ajtónál. Jóképű fiatal civil férfi jelent meg az ajtóban, arcán aggodalom:

- Mi történt?!

Xeren csendre intette, fejével a medence felé intett:

- Úgy gondoljuk, Stel öngyilkos akart lenni. Az úrnő megérezte és idevezetett minket. Most gyógyítja Stelt. És te ki vagy?

Tedin odanézett:

- Ő Joles, a könyvelőm. A legjobb tanítványom…

- Igazán? - billentette meg fejét Xeren. - Akkor te szoktál Eshokkal együtt dolgozni az utóbbi hónapokban?

- Igen. Miért?

Most már több őrharcos is körülvette és hallgatta őket. Lantisol érdeklődve nézte a fiatal könyvelőt és visszatartotta, látva, hogy Stelhez akar sietni:

- Eszerint téged ért hónapokkal ezelőtt az a repülőgép-baleset, amire nem emlékszel, igaz?

- Igaz, de neked mi közöd ehhez?

- Közvetlenül semmi, közvetve annál inkább. Jó lenne, ha mielőbb fölkeresnéd Saborrát, ő érdekes dolgokat mesélne neked erről.

- És mi van akkor, ha engem nem érdekel Saborra előadása?

Lantisol arcáról fokozatosan tűnt el a mosoly. Mire a mondat véget ért, a mosoly is elfogyott:

- Akkor az van, hogy mi mesélünk neked. Persze mi nem tudományosan, csupán a lényegre szorítkozva!

- Mi bajotok velem? - tört ki a fiatalember, bár igyekezett fékezni indulatát. A civilek és harcosok kasztja közt óriási szakadék tátongott. Mivel a birodalom vezetése harcosok kezében volt, a civil foglalkozási területek is jobban háttérbe voltak szorítva, onnan a kiemelkedés, az elsimerés kicsikarása is nehezebb volt, mint a harcosoknál.

Az ellentét a két terület között évszázadok alatt annyira elmélyült, hogy a civil férfiak már gyűlölték a sokszoros többségben lévő, állandó dicsfényben parádézó harcosokat, akiknek még a nők is hamarabb behódoltak, mint a békés, unalmas városi férfiaknak.

Az erkölcsileg magasabb szinten lévő őrharcosok azonban a harcosoktól eltérően már tudatosan kerülték az ellenségeskedést. Számukra egy civil nem volt ellenfél, ezért értelmetlen lett volna kikezdeni velük erőfitogtatás céljából, de bennük azt is tudatosították, hogy a civilekre szüksége van a birodalomnak. Ipari és mezőgazdasági tudásukkal, hozzáértésükkel ők a hátország alapjai.

Az őrharcosok egyúttal a birodalom rendfenntartói is voltak, akiknek illett szót fogadni, és tanácsos volt együttműködni velük. A birodalom biztonsága érdekében joguk volt bármilyen magánlakásba vagy kereskedelmi központba, szórakozóhelyre belépni, ha valakire valamiért gyanakodtak, viszont nem is éltek vissza egyértelmű fizikai és harci fölényükkel. Az eleve esélytelen gyermekek és nők bántalmazása eszükbe sem jutott.

A civil férfiakkal más volt a helyzet. Keserűség diktálta provokációjukat egy bizonyos szintig az őrharcosok elég jól tűrték, mert ők is tudták, a háttérbe szorított civileknek nincs akkora esélyük az elismerésre, hírnév szerzésére, mint a szimbólummá lett páncélt öltő harcosoknak. De azért volt egy határvonal, amit csak azok kockáztattak meg az őrharcosok sértegetésével, akik úgyis be akarták fejezni az életet, csak gyávák voltak az öngyilkossághoz.

Mert egy őrharcos fájdalmatlanul, egyetlen mozdulattal is tud ölni. De ilyen végletekig menő provokáció csak elvétve fordult elő.

A civileknek azt kellett elsősorban megtanulniuk, hogy őrharcossal, ha valamiért gyanakszik, nem tanácsos kikezdeni, mert hátha van alapja a gyanakvásának. Joles azonban most nem érezte úgy, hogy joguk lenne felelősségre vonni, vagy akár csak faggatniuk őt, hisz semmit se csinált.

Mandalore felállt, mire minden tekintet őrá szegeződött. Megpillantotta Tedint és a mellette álló fiatalembert:

- Te ki vagy? - ismételte meg Xeren kérdését. - És mi dolgod itt?

- Joles, vagyok, uram - mondta a fiatal férfi remegő hangon, melyben visszafojtott indulat érződött. - Tedin könyvelője. Stel meghalt?

- Nem - mondta Calborn. - A Calora meggyógyította. Most néhány órát aludni fog. Miért érdekel téged?

Tedin gyorsan előrejött:

- Joles évek óta szereti Stelt, uram! De az unokám, amióta te először megjelentél az életében, téged szeret! Joles ennek ellenére is hajlandó lett volna most Stelt elfogadni a gyermekeddel együtt, de Stel, látod, mégis így döntött…

Mandalore mereven nézte a fiatalembert. Seyda felállt Stel mellől:

- Tedin, Stel legalább nyolc-kilenc óra hosszat aludni fog, ne ijedj meg, ez _**kell**_ most neki! A kisbabájának sem esett baja. Összekapcsolódtam Stel tudatával. Öngyilkosságával senkit nem akart zsarolni, nem vádol senkit, csak nagyon el volt keseredve és úgy gondolta, ez az egyetlen megoldás, ami maradt neki. Nem hiszem, hogy újra próbálkozna, de jó lenne, ha őriznétek őt! És jó lenne Salina figyelmét is felhívni rá, hogy felügyeljen Stelre! Vannak már képzett szülésznői, azokból is ide tud küldeni valakit. Délután befejezem a gyógyítást a városban, azután idejövök, és megnézem Stelt. Ha kell, elaltatom, de nyugtató és erősítő energiával is feltöltöm. Arra neki is, a babának is szüksége van.

Az öregember megragadta Seyda mindkét kezét:

- Nem ismered a haragot, sem a gyűlöletet, sem a bosszút! Miből van a te szíved, Calora?

- Azt hiszem, Tedin, ugyanabból, mint másoknak. Talán csak többre értékeli az életet, mint mások! - az uralkodóra pillantott. - Talán Mandalore-tól tanulta ezt, aki talált egy védtelen, kiszolgáltatott jedit, és bár megtudta tőle, hogy Revan testvére, nem állt bosszút rajta.

Mandalore némán nézte asszonyát, aki ujjával megérintette az öregember arcát:

- Meggyógyul az unokád. És megláthatod majd a dédunokádat is! - Joles-ra nézett. - Mindegyikünk elveszített valamit. Most az a dolgunk, hogy a széttört dolgokat összeillesszük. Mindig látszani fog rajtuk a törés helye, és újra meg kell tanulnunk bánni velük, de annyi értéket hordoznak már, hogy fájóbb lenne végleg lemondanunk róluk! - és csendben elment.

A Calora távozása után Joles az uralkodó felé fordult, aki még az ajtót bámulta, ahol asszonyát eltűnni látta:

- Mandalore, én szeretem Stelt. És szeretni fogom a gyermekét apaként helyetted, de te ígérd meg, hogy sosem fogod őt itt meglátogatni, ígérd meg, hogy sosem fogsz a lelkébe kételyt ültetni, hogy apja valójában nem az, akit ő annak hisz!

- Ígéretet _**követelsz**_ Mandalore-tól? Akarod Stelt és a gyermekét; én nem állok az utadba! Többet teszek ezért a gyermekért, mint amire bármely apa képes lenne Mandalóriában, de ígéretekkel ne próbálj engem megkötni! Azt pedig, hogy idejöhetek-e ezután, nem a te engedélyedtől teszem függővé! Nem fárasztom Tedint azzal, hogy ő vonszolja hozzám el magát a Palotába, mert te így akarod! Keress a városban olyan helyet, ahova szívesen költöznél Stellel, és ajándékba kapjátok tőlem új otthonotokat! De csak a szertartás után! Stel a feleséged legyen, ne a szeretőd, mert házasságról eddig még nem hallottalak beszélni! Ha csak ingyen ellátásra és otthonra fáj a fogad, azért játszod a szerelmest, akkor inkább most azonnal takarodj ki a Palotából és a városból, mielőtt én raknálak majd ki a maalrasok kedvenc vadászterületére!

Mandalore ezzel faképnél hagyta és visszatért a Palotába. Azonnal összeköttetést keresett az űrkikötővel, ahonnan légi úton; majd a város Keleti, Nyugati és Északi Kapujával, ahonnan hanarjáraton el lehetett menni a városból. Nem is volt meglepve, mikor nem sokkal ezután az űrkikötőből jelentették, hogy a férfi, akire fölhívta a figyelmüket, el akarta hagyni Telrevan Központját.

- Megkérdezte, miért tartóztattuk föl. Mit mondjunk neki? - kérdezte a kikötő parancsnoka.

- Azt, hogy Mandalore parancsára. Akkor tudni fogja, miért.

- Igen, uram. Mi a szándékod vele?

- Egyelőre dugjátok be egy cellába! Küldök érte őrharcosokat!

- Igen, Mandalore.

Hamarosan az öreg Tedin átsántikált a Palotába, és kétségbeesve elmondta az uralkodónak, hogy Joles Mandalore távozása után azonnal összecsomagolt, és elhagyta a várost. Nem tudni, hova.

- És ezért estél ennyire kétségbe? kérdezte szelíden Calborn.

- Uram, de hát mi lesz Stellel ezután? Joles legalább szerette őt és feleségül akarta venni!

- Biztos vagy benne? Mert ő nem beszélt ilyesmiről. Ha szereti, feleségül vette volna, mert ez volt az első, amit követeltem tőle! Ha elment, akkor nem akart törvényes kapcsolatot. Csak azt, hogy mindene meglegyen. De én csak Stelért vállalok felelősséget, Joles-ért nem! Nyugodj meg, Tedin, nem hagylak magatokra benneteket! Stel most egyedül van?

- Igen, uram, alszik.

- Jól van, ülj le egy kicsit és pihenj! Lantisol!

- Igen, uram!

- Kísértesd haza Tedint, és gondoskodj róla, hogy éjjel-nappal gárdisták őrizzék az otthonukat, nehogy Stel megint valami butaságot csináljon. És Salinától kunyerálj ki egy ápolónőt melléje! A szobalányokból is küldj egyet, hogy kiszolgálja őket!

- Parancsodra, uram! - nyúlt kommunikátorért a kapitány.

- Köszönöm, Lantisol. Tedin, a testőrkapitányom mindjárt intézkedik. Azután pedig bármit mond neked, az én parancsomat követi, tehát nincs értelme vitatkoznod vele, úgyis végre fogja hajtani, tudomásul vetted?!

- Hát van más választásom, uram? - tárta szét szerencsétlenül két karját az öreg.

- Igazad van! Nincs. Eshok, Saborra beszélt neked a parancsról?

- Igen, uram - hajtotta le fejét szégyenkezve a computerzseni. - Nagyon sajnálom, uram…

Mandalore sóhajtott:

- Akkor hát tudod, hogy nem voltál vele egyedül. Nincs miért szégyenkezned. Azt kérem tőled, nézd át ennek az öt hónapnak a felvételeit és gyűjtsd össze belőlük azokat, amelyeken sith parancsokat hajtok végre.

- Semmisítsem meg őket, uram? - döbbent meg Eshok.

- Nem. Nem kell! Ezek is a tanácsterem archívumának részei. Csak tedd át őket egy külön könyvtárba, azzal a megjegyzéssel, hogy… például sithek, vagy valami hasonló elnevezést, hogy később is tudjuk, miről van szó! Később majd elemezzük őket!

- Értettem, Mandalore.

- Jó. Larsen hol van?

- A nagypályán edz Hedegewitherrel, uram.

- És Sylas?

- Ugyanott. Hívjam őket?

- Ne. Én is odamegyek. Lantisol, megvagy?

- Igen, Mandalore.

- Nagyszerű! Gyertek, fiúk, látogassuk meg Larsent és klánatyátokat, közben mozgassuk meg magunkat Hedgewither mester keze alatt!

A helsaiak arca felderült:

- Igen, Mandalore! - mondták egyszerre.

Este hat óra előtt néhány perccel Seyda belépett a külső Palota kis házába. Teregril szokás szerint előreküldte két őrharcosát, majd ő maga lépett be, mielőtt beengedte volna úrnőjét. Az öreg nem sokkal azelőtt ledőlt pihenni egy órácskára, és el is aludt. A kirendelt gárdistába Stel ajtaja előtt botlottak bele.

Stel nyugtalanul forgolódott, ágya mellett egy ötven év körüli asszony állt, és nedves ruhával mosta le az arcát. A hátsó kertbe vezető ajtó mögött egy Palota-beli szobalány a vacsora maradékát és a mosogatnivaló edényeket szedte össze a kerti asztalról és közlekedő kiskocsiba rakta, melyben a Palota konyhájából szokták szállítani az élelmet.

Seyda az ágyhoz sietett: Az ápolónő megörült a Calora láttán:

- De jó, hogy eljöttél, úrnőm! Eddig olyan szépen aludt szegény, aztán hirtelen belázasodott.

Seyda az ápolónő kezébe nyomta a nedves ruhát, majd Stel homlokára tette jobb tenyerét, a balt Stel kezén nyugtatta. A testőrök kissé hátrább húzódtak.

- Mi van vele? - faggatta úrnőjét az ápolónő. Teregril az ajkára téve ujját csendre intette.

Seyda negyedórai meditáció után elvette tenyerét Stel homlokáról. Stel most nyugodtan aludt, arcáról eltűntek a lázrózsák.

- De hát hogy csináltad, úrnőm? - hápogott az ápolónő, Salináéhoz hasonlóan harsány hangján. Teregril suttogva kifakadt:

- Hát nem tudod egyedül befogni a szádat?! Muszáj, hogy én is segítsek?! Nem tudod, mi az, hogy csönd?!

- Teregrilnek igaza van, Brina - szólalt meg végre Seyda halkan. - Próbáld visszafogni a hangodat! Te leszel itt éjszaka is?

- Igen, úrnőm - mondta valamelyest lehalkítva magát az ápolónő.

- Akkor figyelj, Brina, mert én ma már nem jövök vissza! Stel idegrendszere nagyon feszült. Elég mélyre levittem, hogy átaludja az éjszakát is. Nem kell lábujjhegyen járni körülötte, de tiszteljétek az álmát!

Ezzel csöndesen elhagyta a szobát. Kint még beszélt a gárdistával is, beküldve a szobába, hogy Stelre nagyon figyeljen, majd a kijárat felé indult. Teregril némán nyitotta-csukta az ajtókat úrnője előtt-mögött, majd melléje szegődött az utcán, ahol társaival együtt védőgyűrűbe vonták.

Háromnegyed hét után után valamivel értek haza. Mandalore testőreivel együtt már ott várt.

- Bocsáss meg a késésért, uram! - mondta Seyda. - Steltől jövünk. Lázas volt, de most már rendben van, és újra alszik.

- Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned, Calora! Csak igyekszel összeilleszteni a széttört dolgokat...

Seyda nem tudta, hogyan értékelje férje szavait, ezért csak ennyit mondott:

- Gyertek be, uram. Gyorsan összekészülök és mehetünk!

Míg az uralkodópár testőrsége halkan beszélgetett, Mandalore egyre az ajtót bámulta, ahonnan asszonyát várta. Tudta, hogy férjként joga lenne oda belépni, hogy gyönyörködjön asszonyában, amíg öltözik, szépítkezik, kedvesen évődhessen vele, ölébe vonhassa, megcsókolhassa, még ha ez az évődés az ágyban végződne is, és ezért késve érkeznének a mulatóba, de ez csak abban a régi paradicsomban volna lehetséges. Érezte, ha most csak meg is próbálkozna ezzel, többé nem volna esélye semmilyen újrakezdésre!

Az átnézett tanácstermi felvételek alapján megértette, miért távolodott el tőle asszonya ennyire, mennyi fájdalmon kellett keresztülmennie, hogy most már ennyire közömbös férje iránt, de az uralkodó nem tudta, ő vajon meddig lesz képes elviselni ennek a szépségnek a közellétét anélkül, hogy megcsókolhatná, és önfeledten beletemetkezhetne.

Hogyan létezhet, hogy öt hónapon keresztül nem vágyott asszonya édes, forró testére…

- Kész vagyok - lépett ki Seyda a hálószobából. Mandalore még az iménti gondolat hatása alatt volt, érezte, vére hogyan rohan ereiben, ágyéka hogyan keményedik meg a nő láttán, akit mind jobban kívánt. Nem sok választotta el attól, hogy karjába kapja, és visszavigye a hálószobába. Ehelyett udvariasan a kezét nyújtotta neki, és félresiklott hangon csak egyszerű bókkal közölte, milyen csinos.

Seyda sokkal több volt, mint csinos, ezt ő is tudta, bókok nélkül. Elárulta neki Mandalore jól ismert, vággyal teli pillantása, és a két testőrség visszafogott lélegzete, bámuló hódolata. Seydának azonban ennyi elég volt visszajelzésként.

Hetekkel ezelőtt ő is megijedt, amikor teste elfelejtett reagálni a férfiak közellétére, érintésére, ezen persze csupán testőrei futó, szeretetteljes, kedveskedő érintését értette, hiszen más férfi nem is merészkedhetett a közelébe, de egy idő után hozzászokott, hogy teste már nem válaszol az üzenetükre.

Meglepte Serger vallomása, aki már kislányként is vonzotta őt lovagias viselkedésével. Az energikus Arion volt a másik, aki már megjelenésével is furcsa bizsergést váltott ki Seydából. Valahogy mindig vibrált körülötte a levegő. És nemcsak harcostársként érdekelte a kislányt a csöndes, udvarias Teregril sem, aki az első kellemetlen kalandja óta talán túlzottan is féltette Seydát a köztársasági foglyoktól.

A nemesi származású Larsen, a jókedélyű Handon, és a lányok nyelvén kiválóan értő Tairon, sőt még a rendkívül közvetlen Sheruk is ott volt a sorban! És több más őrharcos is. Aztán váratlanul Calborn robbant be az élvonalba, és onnantól kezdve ő volt az, akinek már mély, szelíd hangja is izgalomba hozta Seydát. Mivel akkoriban nem vallhattak neki szerelmet, nem tudta magának megfogalmazni, mit is érez irántuk egyáltalán. Annyit tudott csak, hogy biztonságos, és nagyon kellemes a társaságuk.

Hogy most érzékelték-e közönyét, nem kutatta. De jobb volt így, mint a másik véglet, ha nem bírna parancsolni ösztöneinek, és kétségbeesve próbálna tiltott kapcsolatot létesíteni velük, hogy teste megnyugodjon. Az persze más dolog, hogy az őrharcosok, akik körülrajongták, mertek volna-e testi vággyal közeledni gyönyörű Calorájukhoz.

A gondolat tovatűnt. Seyda fölemelte fejét, látva, hogy az uralkodó feléje nyújtja kezét; tenyerében ott szikrázott a két csillogó, fehér ékszer:

- Kérlek, Calora, fogadd el tőlem újra ezeket! Nincs rá méltóbb, akinek fölajánlhatnám! Megértem, hogy gondolkodási időre van szükséged, de kérlek, még ne mondj nekem nemet!

Seyda jó ideig mozdulatlanul állt. Mikor végre közelebb lépett férjéhez, és engedte, hogy az a nyakába tegye a láncot és ujjára húzza a gyűrűt, Calborn megreszketett az örömtől. Az első lépés az asszonyához visszavezető úton! Bár, hogy ez az út milyen hosszú lesz, az uralkodó nem tudhatta.


End file.
